Les Trois Lignées
by Yanaril
Summary: Quand Naraku décide de rassembler entièrement le Shikon no Tama, il prend en sacrifice le cœur de l'une des quatre âme de la perle, personnifiée en Rin. Malgré lui, il fait renaître ainsi de ses cendres la bataille des trois lignées nées de Midoriko.
1. Dans le coeur d'une enfant

Dsiclaimer: Tous les personnages d'_Inuyasha_ reviennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Je ne fais juste que les emprunter.

Voici donc la première fanfiction que j'ai dû écrire. Elle date de 2005, et n'était parue dans une version plus ou moins édité que sur le forum du kikouyou's web.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Dans le cœur d'une enfant.**

Naraku attendait.

Du haut de sa colline, il attendait dans la brise froide d'automne qui balayait doucement ses cheveux sombres. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient, annonçaient la pluie qui tomberait sur le champ de bataille. Seul le son régulier de la respiration de la fillette endormie à ses pieds, semblait vouloir renier le destin qui la frapperait.

Naraku sourit. L'espoir de la fillette, même dans son sommeil, était pathétique.

_Ils_ viendraient le retrouver pour essayer en vain de sauver la fillette du destin que lui, Naraku, lui avait choisi. Sa vie allait devenir sa force. La pureté de l'enfant lui serait sacrifiée d'un coup de dague dans son cœur battant, tranchant les liens entre le monde des vivants et des morts, le rendant bien plus fort qu'aucun être ou Dieu ne le serait jamais. Cela grâce au cœur d'une enfant. Oui, il prendrait son cœur encore saignant et battant de vie, une fois qu'il y aurait introduit le Shikon no Tama. Un plan diabolique, comme il en avait rarement fait, mais nécessaire pour qu'il obtînt enfin le pouvoir incommensurable de la perle des quatre âmes, lui qui n'avait pas de cœur.

Ses sources l'affirmaient sans présenter de doute. Elle avait un cœur pur, un cœur que le Shikon no Tama ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle était le _Nigimitama_, parfois appelé, l'appartenance, ou l'amitié, ou le cœur. Il était rare de trouver un être si innocent, même en un siècle. Naraku avait été surpris de découvrir que la seule personne répondant à ces critères n'était autre que la protégée de Sesshomaru. Néanmoins, ce détail facilitait amplement ses plans de vengeance.

L'enfant Rin, recueillie par l'impitoyable Sesshomaru, était capable de purifier le Shikon no Tama, et aussi de sceller son pouvoir maléfique à tout jamais. Un pouvoir qui lui reviendrait à lui, Naraku.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait traversé la barrière entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts, qu'un tel pouvoir résidait en elle. Naraku savait que ce n'était pas _que_ cela. Bien plus que son lien avec le Tenseiga, c'était ce cœur pur qui ferait toute la différence lors de la réunification du Shikon no Tama. Vie et mort reliées par l'innocence d'une seule âme, s'entremêlant alors avec la force brute de la perle. Le Yin et le Yang dont il serait alors détenteur suprême. Ses ennemis seraient impuissants devant son avènement.

Il s'accorda un regard sur celle qui devait lui apporter son pouvoir. Bien sûr une partie de lui-même méprisait le fait qu'il le devrait à une _humaine_. Mais cela ne pouvait être empêché.

Il avait été ridiculement facile de la capturer en l'absence de Sesshomaru. Naraku avait rapidement éliminé le dragon hors de son chemin et bien sûr le crapaud n'avait pas posé problème. Sesshomaru était un imbécile de laisser sa perle précieuse entre les mains d'une si piètre garde.

L'enfant s'était débattue, mais l'unique coup qu'il lui avait infligé avait suffi à la faire taire. _Les humains sont si faibles_. Elle ne s'était plus éveillée depuis, pas même lorsque Naraku, la prenant dans ses bras, avait entaillé jusqu'au sang son flanc quand elle glissa sur une indentation de son armure. Oui, Sesshomaru serait définitivement furieux en voyant l'état de la fillette. Ce qui bien sûr, l'affaiblirait.

Naraku avait veillé à ce que ses ennemis apprissent où il était, sur cette colline, dans ce lieu maudit par la haine elle-même. Les terres d'Ekarizu étaient capables de polluer l'âme de tout être vivant ayant l'inconscience de rôder dans ses plaines. Naraku n'avait pas choisi ce lieu par hasard, les pouvoirs saints de ses ennemis seraient inefficaces, dévorés par les ténèbres de leurs cœurs. Tout être vivant ayant un cœur tombait dans l'abîme de leur obscurité. Tout être vivant… sauf l'enfant humaine Rin. Mais de cela il ne devait pas en être surpris. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisie. Pour son cœur pur.

Etrange pourtant qu'un cœur si pur et empli de soleil semblât s'être attaché au glacial Sesshomaru sans être souillé par le youki du Taiyoukai. Bien plus étrange encore était Sesshomaru qui l'avait accepté. Lui qui exécrait tout ce qui était lié d'une quelconque façon aux humains, même son propre frère. Avait-il été touché dans ce cœur de givre par la grâce de cette enfant ? Naraku ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments – s'il y en avait- qu'éprouvait Sesshomaru. Comment l'aurait-il pu, lui qui n'avait plus de cœur ? Peut-être qu'Onigumo l'aurait compris, lui. Naraku doutait que Sesshomaru lui-même ne sût pourquoi il avait gardé l'enfant.

Rin parut un instant se réveiller mais Naraku la vit à nouveau retourner dans le monde du sommeil. Son visage, maintenant contracté, indiquait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. La réalité devait finalement percer l'oubli qu'offraient habituellement les rêves. Il la regarda longuement dormir. Ses cheveux assez sauvages ne couvraient pas complètement son visage qui retrouvait le calme d'un sommeil plus profond. Elle portait un yukata aux couleurs vives, orange et jaune, au reflet de sa personnalité. Et plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose de familier émanait d'elle. Une sensation d'un temps ancien, sans l'être vraiment ; une sensation d'une personne qu'il avait croisée par le passé. La question était de savoir qui.

Les Saimyochos volèrent dans sa direction, le bourdonnement de leurs ailes brisant l'étrange fascination qui l'avait dominé.

_Ils arrivent_.

Et en effet, Naraku distinguait déjà Kohaku menant Sesshomaru. _Oui, il est normal qu'il soit le premier à venir_, pensa Naraku une ombre de sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Sesshomaru était suivi par son ridicule serviteur, et son dragon à deux têtes. Naraku ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation à l'approche de son plus puissant ennemi, le seul ayant la capacité de le nuire. Et Kohaku… L'heure de son jugement sonnait.

Naraku détourna son regard en entendant le bruit de combats venant de sa droite. Inuyasha et sa clique avait finalement bien suivi les Saimyochos et les démons les accompagnant. Kikyo ne devrait pas tarder. Elle suivait comme une âme en peine Inuyasha, sans que celui-ci ne sût jamais rien. Une chose que lui, Naraku n'ignorait pas. Il savait qu'il pourrait au final manipuler les cœurs de Kikyo, Inuyasha et Kagome pour les détruire définitivement… Cela attendrait pourtant. Aujourd'hui, il voulait d'abord savourer leur désespoir quand ils verraient son pouvoir.

Il restait encore un invité, l'un des derniers porteurs d'un fragment du Shikon no Tama, avec Kohaku et la miko Kagome. Koga était terriblement en retard… mais il répondrait à l'invitation, sa haine trop irrésistible, et son attachement pour la miko Kagome ridiculement utilisable.

Le fragment du Shikon qu'il avait se mit à frémir et Naraku sourit. Koga arrivait.

_Enfin, le jeu va pouvoir commencer._

* * *

Sesshomaru était parti sur la trace d'un yokai qui rôdait autour d'eux depuis un certain temps, laissant Rin, Jaken et AhUn au camp. Bien sûr ses compagnons avaient été ignorant de cette lointaine menace, et Sesshomaru ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait les inquiéter inutilement. En peu de temps il aurait tué le yokai. Et en effet, repérer le yokai avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, mais typique d'un yokai de faible niveau. Avant, il ne se serait jamais donné la peine de se déplacer pour si peu, mais à présent…

A présent, il devait veiller à la sécurité de la fragile humaine qui l'avait accompagné depuis plus de deux printemps. Rin était trop faible pour se protéger, même d'un pitoyable yokai comme celui-là. En très peu de temps, l'enfant avait pris une place dans l'existence de Sesshomaru, Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, et, sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il avait influé sa vie pour concorder avec celle de Rin. _Une humaine_. Beaucoup voyaient cela comme une faiblesse, en particulier Sesshomaru lui-même. Mais il était incapable d'expliquer _pourquoi_ il l'avait laissée faire; il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la réponse. Elle était restée à ses côtés, depuis ces deux années, malgré sa résolution de l'abandonner lorsqu'elle serait en âge de vivre par elle-même. Sesshomaru la savait capable de pourvoir seule à ses besoins à présent. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas résolu à la laisser dans un village. Il n'osait admettre que sa vie sans Rin n'était plus quelque chose d'envisageable…

Ce fut en tuant le yokai, que Sesshomaru sentit une nouvelle odeur en provenance du camp. _Du sang… le garçon Kohaku et…_ Ses yeux virèrent au rouge… _Naraku…_

Quelque chose, qui aurait pu être de la peur, étreignit Sesshomaru, et il courut en direction du camp. Si Naraku s'en était pris à Rin… ou aux autres…

L'odeur métallique du sang empoisonnait ses narines, et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il réussit à distinguer leurs propriétaires. Ceux d'AhUn et de Jaken, et comme la fragrance d'un souvenir à peine perceptible, celui de Rin. Elle ne devait pas être grièvement blessée, peut-être avait-elle réussi à s'échapper, même. Mais le peu d'illusions auxquelles il essayait de se raccrocher, s'effritèrent vite. Il ne sentait pas sa présence dans les alentours, ni celle de Naraku.

Quand il entra dans la clairière, il vit seulement le ningen Kohaku debout et à ses pieds, les corps sans vie de Jaken et d'AhUn. Sans un regard pour le jeune garçon, Sesshomaru dégaina Tenseiga et se concentra sur le monde de l'au-delà afin d'apercevoir les porteurs des morts autour des cadavres de Jaken et AhUn. Il les trancha alors.

Jaken reprit son souffle, et Sesshomaru se tourna vers Kohaku, prenant cette fois-ci Tokijin.

« Où est Rin ? »

Jamais Sesshomaru n'aurait imaginé que sa voix pût devenir si froide, et même Jaken fit quelques pas en arrière. Le garçon déglutit, et jeta un regard vers le ciel, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. _Les Saimyochos_. Le garçon s'assurait qu'il pouvait parler librement. Sesshomaru n'ignorait pas que le ningen cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise de Naraku. Comme Kagura avant lui, il était empli de ce besoin de rébellion face au hanyo. Heureusement pour le garçon, ils étaient seuls.

« Naraku veut que je vous emmène à lui. Il a enlevé Rin. »

Sesshomaru sentit une colère froide l'envahir, et encore ce sentiment qui ressemblait presque à de la peur. La colère pour Naraku et ses maudits plans qu'il utilisait pour le manipuler. La peur… pour Rin. Il empoigna le garçon par le col.

« Et je suppose que c'est un piège ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais ou meurs. »

Quelque chose comme de la défiance passa dans les yeux du garçon.

« Vous ne me tuerez pas tant que Naraku ne sera pas mort ! Tant que je ne l'aurai pas détruit de mes propres mains ! »

Sesshomaru fut surpris par l'explosion de colère de Kohaku, mais n'en montra rien. Il ignorait que le garçon pouvait manifester autant de volonté.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Rin, continua-t-il plus doucement. Elle… elle est mon amie. Mais je devais exécuter les ordres de Naraku, sinon il saurait que je me souviens de qui je suis… Il voulait Rin vivante, mais m'a ordonné de tuer les autres et d'attendre votre retour. Il va réunir ses ennemis, et essayer de récupérer les autres fragments du Shikon no Tama.

- Que fait Rin dans ce plan ?

- La vie de Rin serait un moyen d'échange. Il croit que les autres propriétaires des fragments du Shikon ne voudront pas la mettre en péril.

- Et s'ils refusent ?

- Naraku pense que vous récupérerez les fragments… pour Rin. »

Sesshomaru relâcha Kohaku qui tomba rudement sur le sol. Comment Naraku osait-il se servir de lui et de Rin ? Comment ce misérable hanyo… Il allait le lui faire payer. Mais Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du doute. Réussirait-il à sauver l'enfant ?

« Allons-y. »

Kohaku se leva prestement sur ses jambes, et hocha la tête sans un mot. Etrange l'affection que portait le garçon pour Rin alors que leur contacts avaient été plutôt disparates. Sesshomaru avait veillé à cela. Il pensait que c'était là un des dons de Rin, de se faire aimer et de prendre si facilement une place dans le cœur de chacun. Et bien que l'idée ne plut pas à Sesshomaru, il ne pouvait nier que Kohaku était lui aussi tombé sous le charme et la gentillesse de l'enfant.

Il remarqua également que Kohaku semblait porter sur ses épaules courbées le poids de la future bataille contre Naraku. A croire que le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à mourir aujourd'hui.

« Sesshomaru-sama, attendez ! »

Sesshomaru ne prêta pas attention à Jaken qui les suivait sur le dos de AhUn. Il sentait la trace puante de Naraku, et l'odeur du sang de Rin. C'était avec beaucoup de difficultés, qu'il se retint de voler pour se précipiter à son secours. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid. Il ne devait pas permettre à ses… sentiments de prendre le dessus sur sa force. Naraku ne serait que trop heureux de se servir du moindre de ses points faibles. Il ne se gênerait pas pour utiliser Rin à ses dépends. Sesshomaru ne devait pas le laisser vaincre. Pour son honneur et sa fierté… _Pour Rin._

Jaken, derrière, ne pouvait se retenir de marmonner et s'il n'avait pas été si pressé, Sesshomaru l'aurait déjà fait taire. Evidemment, il était effrayé du sort de Rin. Quand bien même il se plaignait de l'enfant à longueur de journée, il s'était attaché à elle.

Tenseiga trembla dans son fourreau. Inuyasha s'approchait des lieux. Sesshomaru, inconsciemment posa sa main sur le pommeau du son sabre. Au moins si quelque chose arrivait… Des doutes l'envahirent encore. _Et si… et si Tenseiga échouait ?_ Sesshomaru se força à ne pas envisager cette possibilité. _Chichiue, pendant si longtemps j'ai renié ton héritage… Est-ce au moment où j'en aurais le plus besoin que le Tenseiga pourrait m'abandonner ?_

Kohaku faiblissait graduellement devant lui, et Sesshomaru comprit vite pourquoi. Trop concentré sur la trace de Rin et Naraku et perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas perçu le changement subtil d'atmosphère et de lieu. Il s'en prit mentalement à son inadvertance, sachant très bien que de telles erreurs pouvaient devenir fatales, surtout face à Naraku. Ils étaient entrés dans une terre stérile, dont le sol obscur semblait absorber la lumière inexistante des cieux, lourds de nuages sombres. Sesshomaru devina quelle était cette terre. Une terre maudite par la haine du monde, les terres d'Ekarizu. Un lieu capable de détruire l'âme des humains et d'affaiblir celle des Yokai par son venin de malveillance. Il devait accourir, ou Rin serait absorbée par cette haine.

Son pas se fit plus rapide, et il commença à apercevoir au loin sur une colline une silhouette sombre, ténébreuse, identifiable entre mille. _Naraku_. Sesshomaru arrêta avec difficulté le grognement de rage qui menaçait de jaillir de sa gorge. Ses yeux distinguèrent une forme à ses pieds, plus claire et colorée, et le cœur de Sesshomaru s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Rin était là, entre les mains de son ennemi.

Plus loin, il sentait l'arrivée de son demi-frère et de ses compagnons, et il pouvait également reconnaître l'odeur de l'Ookami Yokai Koga. Ainsi, la bataille finale allait commencer. Qui aurait cru que tout se jouerait sur la vie de Rin ?

Il dégainant Tokijin, dépassa Kohaku, qui, en tant qu'humain, n'avait pas la vitesse pour satisfaire son empressement. Tout était une histoire de temps, Rin ne pouvait tenir l'éternité ici. Et pourtant, Sesshomaru savait que la précipitation ne lui servirait à rien, la barrière de Naraku trop puissante face à une simple attaque de Tokijin. Et il n'oserait pas employer la puissance maximale de son youki. Il ne voulait pas affronter l'alternative de toucher Rin si Naraku se prenait l'envie d'enlever son kekkai au dernier moment en utilisant l'enfant comme bouclier. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit une si faible humaine ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tente si inutilement de me sauver, il y a si longtemps ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle emprunte un chemin inconnu dans ma vie ?_ Rin… Une enfant qui avait voulu s'attacher à un démon, pour une raison stupide qu'il n'avait jamais cerné. Il y a avait un prix pour tous les actes inconsidérés. Mais qui paierait le prix le plus cher, l'enfant ou le démon ? _Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance à présent. _

Sesshomaru courut dans le vent, vers le seul but que ses yeux perçaient malgré l'obscurité digne d'une éclipse totale du soleil. Sa voix gronda et ses yeux tournèrent au rouge, la chaîne de ses sentiments déliée après avoir été contenus si fermement depuis la disparition de Rin. Non, celui qui paierait serait Naraku, et Naraku seulement.

La haine qu'il avait pour son ennemi l'envahit, plus profondément encore, menaçant de contrôler son esprit. Sans doute était-ce l'effet de ce lieu maudit. Mais l'image de Rin allongée sur le sol lui fit garder un semblant de sang froid, nécessaire pour le combat qui s'annonçait. Il pouvait à présent distinguer le sourire narquois à peine esquissé de son ennemi, et Sesshomaru s'apprêta à frapper le misérable hanyo. Usant toute sa force, il fracassa l'épée sur la barrière de Naraku.

Bien sûr, il ne fut pas surpris par la lâcheté du hanyo. Il n'y avait que lui pour se cacher derrière une barrière. Il l'avait prévu.

Sesshomaru se força d'envisager qu'il était dans une impasse. Il reprit un instant sa position de combat ne quittant pas des yeux Naraku. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Naraku éclata de rire, faisant gronder Sesshomaru, son épine dorsale tendue de rage.

« Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, quel plaisir de te revoir… je dois dire que rencontrer la petite Rin a été difficile pour elle, la pauvre enfant. L'obéissance est quelque chose qui manque à son éducation, Sesshomaru. »

Sesshomaru gronda encore malgré sa volonté de maintenir son sang froid. Oh, combien aurait-il aimé déchiqueter la gorge du hanyo entre sa mâchoire.

« Rin n'obéit pas à des larves sorties de terres comme toi, hanyo.

- Tss, Sesshomaru, je crois qu'on oublie sa place. J'ai la vie de Rin entre mes mains, je te le rappelle. Me supplieras-tu de la laisser vivre, Sesshomaru ? Peut-être pourrais-je te la rendre si tu te montres suffisamment humble. Qu'est-ce que ta fierté devant la vie de cette adorable enfant ? »

_Il veut m'humilier ? Ce misérable hanyo veut m'humilier, moi, Sesshomaru ?_

« Si tu ne la relâches pas, hanyo, je veillerai personnellement à réduire ta vie en tas de cendres. Mais avant, tu me supplieras de te tuer. »

Sesshomaru nota avec satisfaction que le regard de Naraku refléta l'espace d'une seconde de la peur. Mais l'hésitation du hanyo ne perdura pas. Sesshomaru avait sentit l'odeur du Kaze no Kizu de son frère se dirigeant droit sur Naraku… et Rin. Sesshomaru dégainant Tenseiga, après avoir planté Tokijin au sol, se plaça entre Rin et la déferlante du Tessaiga, maudissant Inuyasha de le forcer à protéger en même temps Naraku. Naraku était assez vile pour pouvoir retirer le kekkai et lancer Rin contre l'explosion de youki du Kaze no Kisu.

« Keh, Sesshomaru, encore en train de servir Naraku ? » aboya Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru vit son demi-frère et plus loin, le reste de ses compagnons.

« Tais-toi imbécile, estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer pour finir ta misérable vie. »

Le rire de Naraku irrita Sesshomaru au plus haut point, et sembla avoir le même effet sur Inuyasha.

« Voyons, voyons. Quelle touchante retrouvaille entre deux frères. Dommage que cela se fasse le jour de votre mort.

- Naraku, espèce de… » Inuyasha fut interrompu par la voix de sa compagne humaine, la miko Kagome.

« Rin-chan ! »

Kagome encocha une flèche vers Naraku s'apprêtant à tirer.

« Relâche-la Naraku, Rin-chan n'est pas concernée par le Shikon no Tama. »

Pour toute réponse Naraku sourit et prit Rin dans ses bras au grand dégoût de Sesshomaru. Comment osait-il toucher Rin ? Sesshomaru pu pourtant voir pour la première fois le visage de l'enfant. Elle avait été frappée à la tête comme le montrait la méchante blessure au dessus de son arcade sourcilière, et elle saignait abondamment du flanc. Oui, Naraku allait définitivement le payer.

« Oh vraiment, Kagome ? Mais je crois que dans ce grand jeu de hasard je suis le seul à pouvoir imposer les règles. N'ayez crainte, bientôt vous comprendrez. Il reste juste encore un invité. »

La taijiya et le moine galopaient sur le félin de feu, mais Naraku n'était apparemment pas leur préoccupation première.

« Kohaku ! » appela la jeune femme.

Le garçon aux côtés de Sesshomaru ne répondit pas et gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il craignait de croiser le regard de sa sœur.

« Oh, encore une réunion familiale qui va se finir tragiquement, déclara Naraku. Viens Kohaku, j'ai une tâche à te confier. »

Kohaku hésita puis donna un bref coup d'œil à l'intention de Sesshomaru. Le garçon allait tenter quelque chose et Sesshomaru ne le retint pas, il ne dit rien. Quand bien même il devinait qu'il allait à sa mort. Kohaku avait choisi son destin.

Le garçon entra d'un pas ferme dans la barrière, et fit face à Naraku qui tenait encore Rin dans ses bras. Naraku lui sourit.

« Kohaku, que crois-tu que je vais te demander ? »

A l'évidence, la question prit le garçon au dépourvu car il fronça les sourcils. Il empoigna son scythe de combat d'un geste lent et délibéré qui ne trahissait en rien les battements affolés de son cœur.

« Tuer la fille ? suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

- Kohaku, murmura la taijiya, non…

- Quand bien même il serait intéressant de voir si tu es capable de réussir là où tu as échoué avant, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Maître ? »

Et alors que Naraku se penchait vers lui, Kohaku, lança son scythe dans le visage du hanyo. Il retira la lame tout aussi brusquement faisant jaillir un flot de sang qui souilla le yukata de Rin. Le visage de Naraku se reformait déjà, fermant la blessure béante.

« Depuis quand m'avais-tu trahi, Kohaku ? »

L'expression de Naraku paraissait presque ennuyée, mais en aucun cas surprise de ce revers de situation. _Il a toujours su._ En ce jour, Naraku avait l'intention de remettre en question la loyauté de son jeune serviteur.

L'Hiraikotsu de la taijiya vola soudain pour buter contre la barrière de Naraku, avant de revenir à sa propriétaire.

« Kohaku ! Sauve-toi! hurla la sœur du garçon. Tu ne peux rien contre lui !»

Malgré tout, le garçon Kohaku resta devant Naraku, impassible. Sans le vouloir, Sesshomaru ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le calme du garçon face à son destin visiblement funeste. Les humains pouvaient faire preuve de courage, semblait-il.

« Kohaku, Kohaku, quel dommage… Te condamner de cette façon, et pour quelle raison, dis-moi ? Vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans l'horreur d'avoir tué son propre père ? Laisse-moi soulager ta conscience, Kohaku. »

Les immondes tentacules de Naraku s'enroulèrent brusquement autour des bras de Kohaku dont le souffle fut coupé par l'impact. Mais le sort du jeune garçon ou les cris de la taijiya n'intéressèrent plus Sesshomaru. Rin s'éveillait doucement de son sommeil. Naraku ne prêtait guère attention à l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras trop concentré sur le sort de son serviteur. Sesshomaru devait être le seul à avoir remarqué le son régulier de la respiration de Rin, et il commença à s'inquiéter de son absence de réaction. Comme si elle essayait de faire croire à son ravisseur qu'elle dormait encore. Elle devait préparer quelque chose et Sesshomaru, connaissant le caractère de l'enfant et son don pour trouver les problèmes, ne prévoyait rien de bon.

Et en effet…

« Meurs Kohaku !

- NON ! »

Rin agrippa la nuque de Naraku avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait assembler, faisant dévier le coup originellement fatal du tentacule, sur la jambe de Kohaku. Naraku détacha Rin avec violence, la jetant rudement au sol non loin de là où se tenait Kohaku, lui aussi tombé à terre. La rage envahit une nouvelle fois Sesshomaru, plus intense, plus difficile à contrôler dans la frustration de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf regarder Rin, se faire violenter de la sorte.

Elle tenta de se relever faiblement pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit, montrant la peur qu'elle essayait de réprimer désespérément, et d'autres sentiments, encore, un véritable tourbillon d'émotions que Sesshomaru ne différenciait qu'avec peine. Ses yeux bruns rayonnaient de joie à sa vue, d'espoir, et d'une chaleur qui toucha Sesshomaru malgré lui. Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Un vague reflet du sourire rayonnant de bonheur qu'elle avait toujours pour lui, un vague souvenir de ce tout premier sourire qu'elle lui avait donné, ce jour lointain où il s'était enquis de son sort.

C_'est quand elle sourit que je me sens le plus heureux._ C'était ce que lui avait dit son père, il y avait bien longtemps de cela, quand Sesshomaru lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait toujours revoir cette femme, Izayoi, avec qui il enfanterait plus tard Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas comprit à l'époque. Mais la voix de son père ressurgissait toujours dans son esprit quand Rin souriait.

« Sesshomaru-sama… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui portait pourtant toute l'affection qu'elle, l'enfant humaine, avait pour lui, le prince des démons.

_Rin…_

« Idiote… »

La voix de Naraku fit tourner Rin vers son ravisseur, faisant en même temps gronder Sesshomaru. Naraku l'observait comme s'il essayait de comprendre le comportement d'une étrange créature.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu sauver celui qui a tenté de te tuer ? »

Rin leva fièrement la tête, sa lèvre inférieure, cependant, tremblait imperceptiblement.

« C'est mon ami ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

- Rin, non…, vint murmurer l'humain Kohaku.

- Il ne désire même plus vivre, pourquoi le défendre ? Il vit avec la culpabilité du meurtre de son propre père. Je ne lui offre que le salut. »

Rin ne se laissa pas démonter, allant à surprendre même Sesshomaru. Elle avait du courage. Elle, si fragile et pourtant qui véhiculait une telle force. Qu'est-ce qui faisait tenir les humains ? Qu'est-ce qui les faisait garder la tête haute face à l'adversité, eux si pathétiquement faibles ?

« Ce n'était pas lui ! Et c'est fini, il est gentil, il mérite de vivre… »

Sa voix s'éteignit presque.

« …c'est mon ami. »

_Si naïve_, pensa Sesshomaru.

Il remarqua que la chasseuse de démon pleurait, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans restriction. Et il sembla que le garçon aussi était au bord des larmes et fixait Rin, comme un homme assoiffé regardait un mirage. Une promesse d'espoir inatteignable, mais qu'on poursuit sans cesse.

Naraku avait perdu tout intérêt à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il scrutait implacablement Rin, qui s'endurcissait à chaque instant.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi… »

Le ton égal de Naraku aurait pu faire croire qu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais c'était bien plus que cela… un jeu de vie ou de mort. Et il sous-entendait une question.

« Sesshomaru-sama est là, quoiqu'il arrive, il est là… »

Sa voix mourait, et pourtant la douceur avec laquelle elle prononçait son nom ne lui échappa pas, ni à Naraku qui lui accorda un rapide coup d'œil.

« Sais-tu qu'il ne peut te sauver ? Rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver… ni toi, ni ceux que tu aimes.

- C'est faux. A la fin, vous perdrez. »

Même si ce n'était que les paroles d'une naïve enfant, Sesshomaru pouvait presque palper la rage de Naraku dirigée contre Rin. Sesshomaru gronda instinctivement craignant ce qui allait sans nul doute arriver. Et en effet, l'un des tentacules frappa rudement Rin qui s'effondra à terre. Elle ne releva pas. Seul le mouvement de sa respiration indiquait à Sesshomaru qu'elle était seulement évanouie. Il lui fallut un grand effort, concentré sur le souffle de la fillette, pour pouvoir retenir sa colère et son envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Ses yeux voyaient rouge.

« Rin-chan, appela Kagome. Rin-chan, est-ce que ça va ?

- Naraku, gronda Inuyasha, espèce de lâche ! T'attaquer à une gamine ! »

Les autres personnes présentes, y compris l'ookami, étaient prêtes à attaquer à la moindre erreur de Naraku. Sesshomaru s'en étonna. Après tout, que représentait Rin pour eux ?

Naraku, un sourire sournois aux lèvres, ne paraissait pas concerné par les autres. Il se tourna plutôt vers Kohaku qui rampait pour atteindre le corps de Rin.

Kohaku caressa le visage de Rin, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien en vie, et il murmura doucement son nom.

« Rin, je n'en valais pas la peine…

- En effet Kohaku, l'idiotie de cette fille ne t'a fait gagner que quelques minutes de vie, aussi pitoyable que cela puisse être. Nous avons perdu trop de temps. »

Le sourire abjecte de Naraku disparut subitement, un tentacule perçant le chair du jeune garçon où devait se trouver un fragment de la perle de Shikon. Kohaku s'effondra sous le choc, sa tête butant sur le sol noir près du visage de Rin.

Le seul son qui traversa la lourde brume de silence était l'appel désespéré de la taijiya maintenue debout par les bras du moine.

L'odeur âpre de la mort se répandit rapidement faisant même frémir Sesshomaru. A cela, s'ajoutait le dégoût que lui inspirait le hanyo.

« Naraku, ta lâcheté est méprisable. Tu te caches derrière une barrière, tu t'en prends à des enfants. Rien que ton existence est une insulte à la terre sur laquelle tu marches. Il est temps que moi, Sesshomaru, en finisse avec toi. Viens te battre !

- Mais la partie n'est pas finie, Sesshomaru. Car aujourd'hui, je complèterai la perle du Shikon. »

Les yeux de Naraku passèrent sur Inuyasha et son humaine, puis sur l'Ookami.

« Je crois que vous détenez quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

_Il parle des fragments du Shikon._

L'humaine Kagome amena instinctivement sa main contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'Inuyasha se plaça devant elle, Tessaiga entre ses mains et ses dents serrées dans un grondement inhumain. Ce fut l'ookami qui prit la parole.

« Si tu crois que nous allons te donner les fragments de la perle, Naraku, tu te trompes comme pas possible. Jamais on ne te laissera faire !

- Oh ? Mais je crois que je ne vous laisse pas le choix. N'est-ce pas, Sesshomaru ? »

Naraku se pencha et recueillit Rin dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui.

« Naraku, espèce d'enfoiré… » dit Inuyasha avec animosité.

Sesshomaru enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, indifférent à la douleur qu'il créait.

« Tsk, tsk, langage Inuyasha. Ton frère aurait du t'apprendre quelques bonnes manières. A présent, donnez-moi les fragments de la perle, ou elle mourra. »

Ni Inuyasha ni Koga ne semblaient capables de bouger de leur place. Sesshomaru pouvait le comprendre, mais après un regard sur Naraku et Rin, il s'apprêta à agir. En l'occurrence, même s'il en haïssait l'idée, prendre le fragment de la miko et du loup. Il n'avait pas le choix. Néanmoins, la miko Kagome le devança.

« Si on vous donne les fragments, est-ce que vous relâcherez Rin-chan ?

- Kagome ! crièrent Inuyasha et le loup.

- Je crois que la jeune miko soit la seule avec une once d'intelligence, sourit Naraku. Je prendrai en effet en compte ta requête, petite miko. »

Elle prit alors un pendentif de son cou qui brilla de la lueur fuschia du Shikon, son pouvoir battant faiblement. Même dans les mains saines de la miko, la pureté du fragment vacillait dans ces terres maudites.

« Kagome-sama, prevint le moine en tenant toujours dans ses bras la taijiya inconsolable, rien ne nous dit qu'il laissera Rin en vie…

- Et que voulez-vous faire, s'écria la miko, la laisser mourir ? »

Le moine ne répondit pas, et elle lança le fragment qui traversa le kekkai. Un tentacule le récupéra et Naraku l'assembla avec le reste de la perle qu'il détenait. Sa couleur sombre indiquait à quel point Naraku avait pollué la perle. Elle était pratiquement complète.

« Koga, dit Naraku, à ton tour à présent. »

L'ookami yokai jura.

« Tu rêves, Naraku ! »

Naraku pointa un tentacule sur le cou de Rin, et pressa jusqu'à entailler la peau délicate de la jeune fille. La vue du sang de Rin eut un effet dévastateur sur le contrôle de Sesshomaru. Ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge par la rage, et… la peur. Il détesta de devoir reconnaître ce sentiment. Il l'avait rarement ressenti au cours de ses deux cent cinquante années d'existence, et jamais pour quelqu'un autre que lui-même. Il était terrifié pour Rin, l'humaine dont il était devenu le gardien. Ce fut cette peur qui le força à avancer vers le loup.

« Alors Koga ? demanda Naraku

- Koga-kun, supplia la miko, s'il te plait !

- Il deviendra trop fort avec la perle, Kagome, argumenta le loup. On ne peut pas le permettre.

- Nous trouverons un autre moyen pour le battre, déclara Inuyasha. Avec ou sans la perle, on le vaincra quand même.

- Quelle prétention de ta part, moqua Naraku. Alors quelle est ta décision, Koga chef de la tribu des loups ? Donnes-tu les derniers fragments en ta possession ? Ou préfères-tu que je tue une enfant sous tes yeux avant de te les arracher de force ? Je prendrai par la même occasion vos vies, cela sera fort amusant. »

Sesshomaru avait arrêté son avancée car même dans son état de colère, il pouvait voir que l'ookami hésitait. Il prit le temps de cette hésitation pour gagner un peu plus de terrain sur ses émotions devenues incontrôlables. Naraku dut trouver le temps trop long, car il se tourna vers lui.

« Sesshomaru, je crois que l'ookami a besoin d'être convaincu. »

Sesshomaru gronda. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans une telle impasse. Naraku allait s'en prendre à Rin, s'il n'agissait pas. Et le seul moyen pour gagner un peu de répit était d'entrer dans le jeu infâme de Naraku et de lui récupérer les deux fragments de la perle qui pulsaient au niveau des membres de l'ookami. C'était la seule solution, mais sa fierté de taiyokai en serait blessée. Pour Rin…

Le loup s'avança alors, l'empêchant de prendre une décision.

« Koga-kun, murmura la miko au bord des larmes.

- Kagome, dit le loup, je refuse de te voir pleurer à cause de Naraku. Et ce crétin d'Inuyasha a raison. On n'a pas besoin de la perle pour le tuer. »

Il perça avec ses griffes la peau de ses jambes et récupéra les deux fragments qu'il lança au hanyo. Naraku sourit lorsqu'il eut en main les deux derniers morceaux de la perle.

« Dommage que Kikyo n'aie pas daigné répondre à l'appel, remarqua-t-il. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit présente à mon avènement. Elle aurait pu voir ce que je suis devenu à cause d'elle… pour elle…

- Espèce de… »

Inuyasha ne finit pas son injure, car Naraku choisit cet instant pour unifier les fragments du Shikon no Tama au dessus du corps inanimé de Rin. Les yeux de Naraku fixait la pierre, fascinés par son énergie malsaine et ô combien puissante. Une énergie qui faisait frémir Sesshomaru d'envie et de dégoût. Un pouvoir capable d'influer sur les éléments eux-mêmes. La terre vibrait, le vent se levait, faisant flotter les chevelures de Rin et de Naraku. La pluie qui avait menacé de tomber, s'abattit enfin.

Sesshomaru prit conscience que le pouvoir maléfique de la perle se concentrait autour de Rin, menaçant de l'étouffer. Jamais elle ne pourrait survivre à cela. Elle était trop pure, trop fragile pour supporter un tel pouvoir.

« Naraku, nous avions conclu un marché ! cria la miko. Relâchez Rin ! »

Naraku éclata d'un rire sournois.

« Vraiment petite miko, je me demande comment tu peux être la réincarnation de Kikyo avec une telle naïveté. Crois-tu que je me serais embarrassé d'une enfant si je n'avais pas d'autres projets pour elle ?

- Quoi ?! Enfoiré ! » hurla Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pour une fois partageait la rage que ressentait son frère. Non, elle était bien pire encore. Mais des interrogations se multiplièrent dans son esprit. Que voulait Naraku de Rin ?

« Elle est spéciale, » énonça le hanyo comme s'il avait deviné sa question.

Il regardait Rin dans ses bras, et laissa flotter le Shikon no Tama devant son visage.

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'elle n'est pas touchée par le youki des terres maudites d'Ekarizu ou même l'aura de la perle ? Alors que vous, humains et démons, faiblissez devant ces forces, elle n'en est même pas affectée. »

Sesshomaru comprit alors où voulait en venir Naraku. Elle était encerclée par le pouvoir pollué du Shikon, mais il ne la traversait pas, il ne la touchait même pas.

« Comment… »

Sesshomaru se rendit compte qu'il s'était exprimé à haute voix quand Naraku le dévisagea, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Son cœur est pur, incapable d'haïr. Elle est l'essence même du _Cœur_, le Nigimitama. Pourquoi elle parmi la multitude d'humains grouillant sur terre ? Voilà bien quelque chose que moi-même, Naraku, ne saisit pas. Mais elle a été marquée par la mort une fois, peut-être que c'est l'une des raisons. »

Sesshomaru amena sa main près de la poignée du Tenseiga qu'il sentit sur son avant-bras. Le destin était bien ironique pour Rin. Tenseiga lui avait donné une seconde chance de vie, mais l'épée pouvait bien être la cause d'une dernière mort. _Non, c'est faux… elle avait déjà un cœur pur la première fois que je l'avais rencontré._

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin d'elle, de son cœur, moi qui aie renié celui d'Onigumo. J'ai besoin de ce cœur pur pour le transformer en réceptacle du Shikon no Tama amplifiant son pouvoir. Et alors, je pourrais absorber ce cœur si pur, et cette puissance que même les plus fous des hommes et des yokai n'avaient jamais osé rêver un jour d'obtenir.

- Naraku, non ! supplia la miko.

- Salopard ! » lança Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ne contrôla plus ses sentiments, et il se transforma en Inu géant. Il se jeta contre le kekkai, entouré par son youki qui crépitait du moindre poil de sa fourrure, tandis qu'Inuyasha asséna un immense Kaze no Kisu de son Tessaiga rouge.

Les deux furent rejetés en arrière. Sesshomaru reprit sa forme habituelle, le youki des lieux l'affectant finalement en l'empêchant de conserver sa forme taiyokai plus longtemps. Il fut surpris que le simple fait de se tenir debout lui demandait plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Il n'était pas le seul, Inuyasha ne se portait guère mieux. Il s'appuyait en effet lourdement sur le Tessaiga qui ressemblait alors à une vulgaire épée rouillée.

« Vos tentatives sont pour le moins distrayantes, mais inutiles. De toute façon, j'ai perdu trop de temps. »

Naraku libéra l'une de ses mains et prit la perle du Shikon.

« Tu sous-estimes le Nigimitama, dit soudainement le moine. Elle pourrait purifier la perle.

- Es-tu vraiment un moine, Miroku, avec si peu de connaissances ? rétorqua Naraku avec une grimace agacée. Elle peut purifier la perle, c'est vrai, mais elle n'est qu'une enfant, pas une miko. C'est toi qui me sous-estimes, moine pervers. J'ai besoin de cet aspect de la perle. Je contrôle sans contexte le youki des démons qui se battent encore dans le Shikon no Tama depuis deux siècles. Pourtant la perle vit aussi à travers une autre force, celle de … Midoriko. »

Sesshomaru fut intrigué par l'hésitation avec laquelle Naraku prononça le nom de l'ancienne miko, mais il continuait déjà.

« Je veux contrôler ces deux aspects du pouvoir du Shikon no Tama, et pour cela, il faut une âme aussi pure que la mienne est souillée… »

Il observa pensivement le visage de Rin.

« C'est pourtant dommage pour la vie de cette enfant. Elle allait s'épanouir en une belle femme, une de celles que j'aurais prise et brisée avec plaisir. Sesshomaru, tu as très bon goût. »

Le commentaire inapproprié de Naraku énerva Sesshomaru. Ce qu'il sous-entendait… _Absurde !_ Naraku parlait trop. Il tourna à nouveau son attention sur Rin, et approcha le Shikon no Tama près de la poitrine de la fillette, là où se trouvait son cœur.

« Naraku, non ! cria la prêtresse en tirant vainement une flèche qui n'affecta même pas le kekkai.

- RIN ! »

Sesshomaru appela malgré lui, ignorant les battements du Tenseiga. Avant que Naraku ne frôlât Rin, Sesshomaru entendit son dernier souffle.

« Sesshomaru-sama… ».

Il était trop tard. Naraku fit entrer la perle noire dans le cœur de Rin. L'aura ténébreuse disparut subitement, remplacée par une lumière fuschia éclatante venant de la poitrine de Rin.

« Quoi ?! »

Naraku relâcha l'enfant qui flottait, portée par la lumière purificatrice. Il s'écarta et amena sa main devant ses yeux. La lumière s'intensifia au point d'aveugler Sesshomaru, elle devint tout. Il crut être entouré par une aura familière, une force douce et chaude, comme un rayon de soleil. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que c'était.

« Rin, arrête. »

Il était certes un Taiyokai, mais une aura de cette puissance pouvait le purifier. Les étincelles qu'il ressentait sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau devenaient désagréables. La lumière s'affaiblit à son ordre, et Sesshomaru vit que Naraku n'était plus là. Avait-il été purifié comme les terres d'Ekarizu autour d'eux ? L'infâme youki que dégageaient les terres maudites n'était plus. Peut-être que Naraku avait subi le même sort.

Le corps de Rin flottait doucement vers le sol. Sesshomaru s'approcha et posant un genou à terre, il récupéra Rin au creux de son bras. La pluie continuait à laver son visage, et comme deux années auparavant, Rin souleva ses lourdes paupières.

« Sesshomaru-sama…

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda la miko en s'avançant avec le kistune à sa suite. Rin-chan ?

- Hai, Kagome-sama, mais je suis si fatiguée.

- Keh, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ici ! Et où est Naraku et la perle ?!

- Je ne sais pas pour Naraku, mais pour le Shikon no Tama… Rin-chan, te sens-tu bien ? As-tu mal à la poitrine ? »

Sesshomaru regardait la miko, intrigué. Voulait-elle dire…

« Je vais bien, Kagome-sama, pourquoi…

- KOHAKU ! »

La taijiya se trouvait près du corps du garçon rassemblant sa forme sans vie dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Elle étouffait ses pleurs contre le torse de son jeune frère, incapable de contenir sa douleur. Le moine se tenait derrière elle, ses mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune femme. _Les humains sont si faibles, si… émotionnels._

« Kohaku-kun... »

Rin ne fit que souffler le prénom de son ami, mais pour Sesshomaru, la façon peinée avec laquelle elle le murmurait l'insupportait. Et puis il y avait l'odeur salée de ses larmes qui le gênait. Elle renifla comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots avec la taijiya, mais un flot silencieux coulait sur ses joues. Rin pleurait rarement, mais Sesshomaru détestait l'odeur de ses larmes.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la taijiya enfermée dans les bras du moine. Il dégaina Tenseiga et sentit Rin trotter à ses côtés, ses mains s'agrippant à la fine texture de son hakama.

Sesshomaru se concentra, puis les trouva, les messagers de l'au-delà, rôdant autour du corps du jeune garçon. D'un coup précis, il les fendit en deux. Sans aucune surprise, il entendit le cœur du garçon battre. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda sa sœur qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

« Ane-ue… »

La taijiya s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer pour contempler son frère. Son expression d'incrédulité devint une expression de joie, et elle serra le garçon dans ses bras.

« Kohaku, tu es en vie !

- Ane-ue, je suis tellement désolé… pour tout.

- Kohaku, tu es avec nous, c'est le plus important. »

Rin sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main sale, et leva son visage souriant vers Sesshomaru. Il aurait presque pu sourire en voyant son visage taché, si parmi la boue, il n'y avait pas des traces de sang.

« Merci beaucoup, Sesshomaru-sama. »

Il acquiesça imperceptiblement.

« Allons-y, Rin.

- Oui ! »

Sesshomaru commença à marcher lentement vers AhUn, laissant Rin s'agripper à son hakama. Elle tenait à peine debout, mais Sesshomaru ne pouvait se permettre de porter l'enfant devant la bande d'humains, et encore moins devant Inuyasha.

« Sesshomaru ! » appela ce dernier.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta un instant, et lança un regard par-dessus sont épaule.

« Merci, » murmura son frère.

Sesshomaru était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements de la part d'Inuyasha. Il n'en voulait pas non plus.

« Garde tes remerciements, Inuyasha. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. »

Il avait conscience que les humains le suivaient du regard.

« Mais, Sesshomaru, intervint la miko, il reste encore un problème. Rin-chan porte le Shikon no Tama en elle. »

Ce qui arrêta complètement Sesshomaru. Il n'y avait plus prêté attention, mais c'était vrai. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la perle en Rin. La différence était qu'elle était à présent complètement purifiée. Comment Rin avait été capable de purifier le Shikon no Tama, souillé par Naraku lui-même ? Sesshomaru n'aurait pas cru que cela fût possible et encore moins que Rin y parviendrait.

Néanmoins, il ne montra rien de ses pensées aux humains.

« Et ?

- Ne croyez-vous pas que cela devienne dangereux pour Rin-chan ? Même si Naraku est… mort…

- Kagome-sama, dit soudainement le moine, Naraku n'est pas mort. La malédiction du kazaana est toujours dans ma main. »

Sesshomaru nota cette nouvelle information. Ainsi donc, le hanyo s'était échappé. Parfait, Sesshomaru se ferait un plaisir de se venger. Mais il devait rétorquer à l'humaine d'abord. Elle se mêlait d'affaires qui ne la concernaient vraiment pas.

« Humaine, me crois-tu incapable d'assurer la sécurité de Rin ? Naraku peut tenter de s'approcher, il en payera de sa vie.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi se fait-il qu'il ait réussi à enlever Rin une nouvelle fois ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'origine de la voix froide. C'était la première miko d'Inuyasha.

« Kikyo ? s'exclama Inuyasha. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

La prêtresse ne jeta pas même un regard à son ancien amant. Elle se dirigeait vers eux, d'un pas lent et résolu, indifférente aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Rin serra ses petites mains sur son hakama, et Sesshomaru inconsciemment posa la sienne sur le pommeau de Tokijin. L'aura de la miko émanait une certaine puissance, insuffisante pour purifier un Taiyokai comme Sesshomaru, mais capable de l'affaiblir considérablement. De plus, les miko étaient les ennemies naturelles des yokai. Sesshomaru s'en méfiait d'autant plus. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Inuyasha avait bien pu lui trouver.

« Naraku s'est échappé avant de risquer d'être purifié. Il cherchera à finir ce qu'il a commencé, et poursuivra cette enfant pour atteindre son but.

- Comme je le disais, _miko_, s'il essaye de s'approcher de Rin, il regrettera amèrement de ne pas avoir été purifié aujourd'hui. »

La prêtresse le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Mais qui la protégera de vous-même ? Le Shikon no Tama promet un pouvoir irrésistible à n'importe quel démon. Tous le convoitent. Qu'avez vous ressenti quand Naraku a réunifié les derniers fragments ? Vous avez désiré ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne sais rien, miko, cracha-t-il conscient qu'elle avait raison.

- Tous les démons tombent sous l'emprise du Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha était de ceux-là. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand vous souhaiterez ce pouvoir plus que tout autre chose ? Tuerez-vous Rin ?

- Jamais Sesshomaru-sama me tuera ! clama Rin avec colère.

- Le Shikon no Tama ne m'intéresse pas, miko. Garde tes mots pour ton hanyo d'amant, auquel tu ne devrais jamais me comparer si tu tiens à ta misérable vie. »

Une émotion passa dans les yeux de la miko. Sesshomaru eut envie de sourire. Il avait touché un point sensible. Elle n'était pas abattue pour autant.

« Et comment Rin apprendra-t-elle à ne pas se faire anéantir par ses propres pouvoirs ? Que ferez-vous quand elle tentera de vous purifier dans son sommeil ? Avec le Shikon no Tama, cette enfant a acquis un potentiel hors du commun. Elle sera plus puissante que moi ou Kagome, voire même Midoriko, la créatrice de la perle. Je peux lui apprendre…

- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Sesshomaru-sama ! » coupa Rin.

La miko se pencha vers l'enfant en la regardant avec douceur et compassion.

« Je l'ai cru à une époque, mais les démons et les humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble, Rin.

- C'est faux ! persista Rin avec une trace de désespoir dans sa voix. Vous avez tous faux, le moine, vous… J'ai vécu avec Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama et AhUn depuis deux ans, et j'en suis heureuse ! Inuyasha-sama et Kagome-sama vivent bien eux aussi ensemble… alors… alors, pourquoi ce serait différent pour moi ? »

Les traits de la prêtresse se crispèrent à la mention d'Inuyasha et de Kagome, à la grande satisfaction de Sesshomaru. La miko parlait trop, sa douleur ne pouvait que la remettre à sa place, même si Rin n'avait pas eu l'intention de la blesser. Néanmoins, elle avait raison sur un point, humains et démons n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Alors pourquoi voulait-il garder Rin ? Il y avait aussi le problème du Shikon no Tama. Si Rin n'avait pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour contrôler la perle, qui sait ce qui pourrait bien arriver ? Une miko pouvait aider Rin, mais Sesshomaru doutait qu'il en existât une suffisamment intègre pour ne pas tenter de s'emparer de la perle. La miko avait beau parlé des yokai, les humains étaient bien plus avides de pouvoir, surtout un aussi puissant que le Shikon no Tama. Et Kikyo n'était pas quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Ce qui résolvait le dilemme.

« Allons-y, Rin, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Oui, » répondit-elle d'un ton résolu.

Ils se retournèrent, et Sesshomaru se retint de prendre Rin qui marchait avec difficulté. Elle ne se plaignait pas pourtant. Devinait-elle qu'il devait la laisser se débrouiller pour garder sa fierté ?

« Vous êtes-vous abaissé au même niveau que votre père qui a aimé une humaine, interpella la miko, ou même de votre frère que vous méprisez tant ? »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta. Une envie de tuer la miko s'empara brusquement de lui. _Non, pas devant Rin_.

« Sale humaine ! s'indigna Jaken. De quel droit oses-tu t'adresser de la sorte au Seigneur Sesshomaru ?!

- Kikyo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda la miko Kagome.

- Kikyo, murmura Inuyasha.

- Rin a un pouvoir bien trop grand pour permettre à un Taiyokai de rester auprès d'elle. Elle doit apprendre à le maîtriser et je suis la seule capable de le lui montrer.

- Je ne veux pas ce pouvoir ! cria Rin d'une voix cassée par des sanglots qu'elle essayait de contenir. Prenez-le, gardez-le, donnez-le à Naraku si vous voulez, mais laissez-moi rester avec Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Rin posa doucement sa tête contre la jambe de Sesshomaru, choqué par la violence des émotions de l'enfant. Elle commença à pleurer sur son hakama.

« N'est-ce pas, Sesshomaru-sama, ne les laissez pas me prendre. »

Sans réellement le vouloir, la main de Sesshomaru se posa sur les cheveux mouillés de Rin, qui continuait de sangloter. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle était prête à céder un si grand pouvoir quelqu'en soit les conséquences pour rester avec lui et lui… La miko avait raison, quand bien même Sesshomaru détestait devoir l'admettre. Les sentiments encore jeunes de Rin changeraient peut-être au cours des années et deviendraient quelque chose que Sesshomaru ne voulait pas affronter. Il n'était pas comme son père ou Inuyasha. Mais il répugnait de laisser Rin, elle avait été sous sa responsabilité, et sans le savoir, elle était devenue son rayon de soleil. Et sa faiblesse. Il n'aurait jamais dû le permettre.

Rin s'était attachée à lui, elle serait inconsolable s'ils se quittaient. Il devait pourtant faire ce qu'il fallait. Il était temps quelle repartît chez les siens, il était temps de briser ce lien qui les attachait l'un à l'autre.

« Rin, tu vivras à présent avec la miko. »

La respiration de Rin s'arrêta. Elle leva son visage vers le sien, et Sesshomaru voulut fuir son regard plein de détresse. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas la fuir. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle tristesse, incommensurable, presque dévastatrice. Qu'avait-il fait ? _Le nécessaire_. Pourtant une certitude naquit en lui. Plus jamais, il ne voulait lire cette émotion désespérée dans les yeux de Rin.

« Non, non… s'il vous plait... »

Il devait le faire pour couper ces liens ridicules qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Malgré sa résolution, sa main continuait d'elle-même de caresser la tête de l'enfant. Ses paroles devaient trahir ses gestes, sa raison et sa froide logique devaient prendre le dessus.

« Tu as toujours été un fardeau, Rin. Il est temps que cela cesse. »

Le regard qu'elle lui donna devint encore plus insupportable que le précédent. Sesshomaru leva son visage vers le ciel sombre d'où tombait cette incessante pluie. Pourtant, même dans son esprit, les yeux d'une mortelle blessée le poursuivaient. Il perçut un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. De la culpabilité. C'était absurde, il savait qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible.

« Je… vous en… prie… »

Ce fut son dernier murmure, avant qu'elle ne se laissât atteindre finalement par l'épuisement des efforts et des émotions qu'un si petit être avait enduré. Elle vacilla, mais Sesshomaru la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombât sur le sol boueux. Il la porta dans son bras valide, maintenant indifférent de ce que pouvait penser la troupe d'humains et de yokai derrière lui. Il appela AhUn et plaça le corps de Rin sur le dos du dragon à deux têtes.

« Miko, dit-il, je laisse AhUn avec Rin. S'il y a le moindre problème, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. »

Il s'approcha de l'une des têtes de la monture, et murmura d'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendu de son frère et du loup.

« Protégez-la. »

Il passa une dernière fois ses doigts dans la chevelure de Rin, se demandant vaguement si elle n'allait pas attraper froid, trempée comme elle l'était. _Adieu, Rin_.

« Jaken, nous partons.

- Mais maître… »

Sesshomaru lança un regard glacial à son serviteur. Jamais Jaken ne s'était opposé à la moindre de ses décisions. Il était hors de question qu'il commençât aujourd'hui. Surtout si elle concernait Rin. Jaken déglutit, et après un dernier coup d'œil sur la forme endormie de Rin, il le suivit.

Sesshomaru voulait partir de ce lieu au plus vite, et il commença à s'envoler. Jaken agrippa sa fourrure, et alors qu'il était dans les airs, il entendit l'ookami parler.

« Humaine ou non, il ne la mérite vraiment pas. »


	2. Ce que contient l'abîme

**Chapitre 2**

**Ce que contient l'abîme**

Rin marchait lentement vers l'origine du fredonnement d'une source. Elle s'était chargée de ramener de l'eau, tandis que Kikyo rassemblait le bois pour le feu. Le vent d'automne se leva faisant flotter les feuilles ocre rouges des arbres et frémir Rin par sa fraîcheur. Bientôt, la forêt perdrait son magnifique manteau rouge, et deviendrait nue sous le froid d'hiver.

Rin frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas l'hiver. Les deux hivers précédents, Kikyo et elle arrivaient parfois à passer la nuit dans des villages, mais beaucoup refusaient de les héberger. AhUn effrayaient facilement des villageois peu habitués de voir un dragon à deux têtes. Kikyo avait suggéré de laisser AhUn aux abords des villages lorsqu'elles demandaient l'hospitalité, mais Rin était catégorique sur ce sujet. Elle préférait dormir dehors sous une tempête de neige s'il le fallait avec le dragon que de le laisser tout seul dans un coin ou pire de s'en séparer. AhUn étaient sous sa responsabilité, ils étaient ses amis et ils étaient _son_ troisième et dernier cadeau pour elle. Le premier avait été sa vie, redonnée malgré le cours normal de la nature et du temps ; le deuxième le yukata jaune et orange pliée soigneusement dans un des sacs que portaient AhUn, vieux et rapiécé qu'elle ne pouvait plus porter depuis quelques années. Ses pensées migrèrent vers les souvenirs remontant au jour où _il_ le lui avait offert, mais elle s'arrêta. _Non, ne pense pas à lui !_

L'autre raison de sa hantise de l'hiver était sa famille. Elle avait été décimée une nuit froide enneigée. Rin en faisait encore des cauchemars, parfois. _Ne pense pas à ça non plus_.

Elle prit un pas plus brusque pour atteindre la source, et y découvrit une cascade. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais gardait un charme discret, cachée timidement entre les fougères. Rin s'agenouilla et posa la cruche de bambou. Elle regarda son reflet à la surface de l'eau.

Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules, ses mèches sauvages fourchant dans toutes les directions. Ils étaient plus longs qu'auparavant. Rin avait cessé de les attacher en une petite couette sur le bord de sa tête, le jour où elle s'était enfin résolue à vivre avec Kikyo. Ses grands yeux bruns n'avaient plus l'étincelle joyeuse de l'enfance qui la caractérisait, mais étaient devenus plus sérieux et graves. Rin ne croyait pas être devenue froide pour autant. Parfois, quand elle pouvait _l_'oublier et qu'elle se mettait à rire, elle retrouvait la chaleur d'avant. Mais les occasions étaient moins courantes que par le passé.

Ses habits étaient différents aussi. Elle portait une réplique exacte de la tenue de miko de Kikyo, une blouse blanche aux larges manches continuée par un hakama plissé rouge vif. Elle était armée aussi, son arc en bandoulière et son carquois dans le dos. Kikyo disait qu'il était plus prudent de les garder auprès d'elle.

Est-ce que ces habits de miko avaient fait disparaître la Rin qu'elle était ? Non, sans doute pas, mais Rin venait parfois à se demander si elle avait tellement changé en deux ans. Serait-_il_ capable de la reconnaître ?

Car oui, cela faisait bien deux années que Naraku l'avait enlevée et lui avait _légué_ le Shikon no Tama dans son propre cœur. Cela faisait deux automnes qu'elle et AhUn voyageaient avec Kikyo à travers tout le pays, semblait-il. Cela faisait deux ans qu'_il_ l'avait abandonnée.

_Sesshomaru-sama_. Même après tout ce temps, penser à lui faisait mal. Des larmes tombèrent de ses joues sur la surface de l'eau, créant des cercles qui se répandaient sur le cours d'eau. Elle essuya vigoureusement ses yeux avec sa manche. Elle avait dépassé le stade de pleurer pour un oui et pour un non à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Pourquoi cela devrait recommencer maintenant ?

Après la bataille, elle s'était réveillée tout contre AhUn et avait été rassurée l'espace d'un instant, certaine que Sesshomaru-sama l'avait gardée près de lui. Cependant ce n'était pas lui, ni même Jaken-sama qui l'attendait auprès du feu, mais bien Kikyo.

Rin avait crié, pleuré, supplié, mais rien n'y avait fait. Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken-sama étaient partis sans elle. Elle s'était alors enfuie trois fois avec AhUn pour les retrouver. Les deux premières fois, elle était partie toute une journée avant de revenir bredouille et honteuse auprès de Kikyo. La troisième fois, une semaine entière. Elle rentra seulement parce qu'elle s'était finalement endormie d'épuisement et qu'AhUn savaient qu'il était inutile de chercher. Si le dragon ne les avait trouvé pas, cela voulait dire que Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken-sama les évitaient. Ils ne voulaient pas être retrouvés. Sesshomaru-sama ne voulait plus d'elle.

Alors Rin avait renoncé à les rechercher. Elle resta avec Kikyo, qui, elle, l'acceptait. La miko n'avait jamais reproché à Rin ses escapades. Elle avait simplement continué comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait dû deviner pourtant ; Kikyo savait beaucoup de choses.

La miko commença à lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Rin trouva que penser à autre chose l'aidait à oublier, même si le soir, lorsqu'elle s'endormait contre AhUn, elle se souvenait…

Elle se jeta éperdument dans l'enseignement que Kikyo lui offrait. La miko disait qu'elle apprenait vite, et en effet, Rin commençait à contrôler ses pouvoirs avec plus de facilités. Elle pouvait se battre avec, mais aussi guérir ; elle y était parvenue une seule fois. Ce qu'elle apprenait ne se réduisait pas à la maîtrise de pouvoirs spirituels. Elle adorait étudier les vertus et dangers des plantes. Elle avait alors l'occasion de cueillir des fleurs et d'en faire des bouquets qu'elle devait ensuite laisser. Un bouquet en main serait une gêne pour tirer à l'arc si un yokai venait à l'attaquer. Cela arrivait souvent, et généralement, pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas, les jours de pluie.

Rin n'avait que onze quand Kikyo la fit affronter un yokai pour la première fois. Un orage d'été avait éclaté ce jour-là, obligeant Rin et Kikyo à s'abriter dans une caverne. Kikyo avait senti le yokai se rapprocher d'elles depuis un certain moment, et avait pu donner le temps à Rin pour se préparer. Kikyo l'avait rudement entraîné au tir à l'arc pendant les mois durant lesquels elles avaient voyagé, elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Le yokai, n'était pas spécialement puissant et Rin avait pu le purifié d'une seule flèche. Kikyo l'avait félicitée, mais Rin n'avait pas répondu. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait tué un être vivant pour une autre raison que de se nourrir. Elle détestait cela, car elle savait que ce yokai était le premier d'une longue liste.

Le nombre de Yokai souhaitant s'emparer du Shikon no Tama n'avait fait qu

augementer avec le temps. Elle en terrassait de plus en plus. L'un des avantages à croiser tant de démons était qu'elle pouvait accroître sa perception des youki. Ses dons, infimes au début, s'affinèrent. Et plus ils s'affinaient, plus elle commença à percevoir l'aura d'un yokai qui les suivait en permanence. Il devait être puissant, car si elle aurait dû indiquer le lieu où il se trouvait, elle aurait estimé la distance les séparant d'au moins un jour de marche. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Kikyo, inquiète que ce fût un yokai de Naraku ou Naraku lui-même, cette dernière avait répondu que ce n'était pas une menace et qu'elles pouvaient aussi bien continuer leur propre route sans s'occuper de ce yokai. Rin n'évoqua plus le sujet, mais elle resta intriguée. Est-ce que ce yokai pouvait être…

Rin ferma le yeux puis entreprit de remplir sa cruche de bambou. Cela ne servait à rien de se donner de faux espoirs. Elle se leva et retourna au camp, appréciant le bruit des feuilles qui craquaient sous ses sandales.

Au camp, Kikyo était assise près du feu. Elle avait déjà fini ses tâches alors que Rin avait passé son temps à rêvasser. Kikyo ne dirait sans doute rien, mais Rin culpabilisa. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à se battre pour allumer le feu. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait le plus l'absence de Jaken-sama et de son Nintojo.

AhUn levèrent leurs deux têtes et hennirent pour l'accueillir. Elle caressa leurs museaux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir AhUn avec elle. Ils étaient ses compagnons de toujours, et lui rappelaient l'insouciance de sa vie d'avant. Même si parfois cela faisait mal aussi. Mais ils changeaient de Kikyo.

Kikyo était quelqu'un de taciturne et de froid. Cela ne gênait pas vraiment Rin. Sesshomaru-sama pouvait être bien pire. Elle pensait parfois qu'il était capable de geler un volcan en fusion d'un seul regard, s'il le voulait. Kikyo, même si elle était distante, avait une douceur de grande sœur que Rin n'avait jamais connu. Elle se doutait que la prêtresse enfouissait au fond d'elle-même son passé douloureux, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Les raisons devaient être attachées à Inuyasha-sama, et le fait que Kagome-sama était sa réincarnation dans le futur, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Cette affaire ne la regardait pas vraiment et elle n'avait pas le droit de juger Kikyo. Après tout, elle aussi commençait à enfouir ses peines au fin fond de son cœur.

Kikyo était généralement triste, il était rare qu'elle sourît. Mais Rin était fière de parvenir à la faire sourire de temps en temps. C'était d'ailleurs un exploit qu'elle n'avait jamais accompli avec Sesshomaru-sama, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. C'était à l'époque sa principale ambition : faire sourire Sesshomaru-sama. _Il semble bien que je n'aurai plus l'occasion d'essayer._

Au final, Rin s'était accommodée de sa nouvelle vie avec Kikyo. Elle s'était même fait aux démons serpentins, porteurs d'âmes de jeunes femmes qui la suivaient, les Shinindamashuu. Pas qu'elle approuvait vraiment, mais elle en comprenait la nécessité. Enfin, si c'était possible. Kikyo n'était pas une femme dont les motivations étaient faciles à cerner.

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi pour installer un camp, mais Kikyo avait insisté pour s'arrêter dans cette clairière. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Ou peut-être pas. Parfois, elles restaient des heures à méditer, ce qui ennuyait rapidement Rin.

Elle s'était s'assise en face de Kikyo de l'autre côté du feu. Rin avait découvert que la prêtresse n'avait pas besoin de la chaleur des flammes. Elle n'était affectée ni par le froid, ni par les grosses chaleur. Quand Rin lui avait demandé la raison, Kikyo avait répondu que son corps était de terre et de cendres. Rin avait été choquée d'apprendre que la prêtresse n'avait pas un vrai corps et les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait l'obtenu. Rin avait elle-même été ramenée à la vie, mais elle était de chaire et de sang. Pendant cette conversation Kikyo l'avait regardée étrangement, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir fuir en courant. Rin était restée pourtant, elle était habituée à des choses bien plus étranges encore.

« Rin, tu parais bien agitée aujourd'hui. »

Rin releva le regard de la miko. C'était vrai, elle avait passé plus de temps dans ses souvenirs que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle avait une tâche à accomplir, elle s'y attelait suffisamment pour ne penser à rien d'autre, et sûrement pas à sa vie d'avant…

« C'est un pressentiment, Rin, ton inconscient devine que quelque chose va se produire.

- Vous sentez quelque chose aussi, Kikyo-sama ?

- Oui, c'est un sentiment de malaise…

- Naraku ?

- Peut-être, » répondit Kikyo d'une voix douce.

_Naraku._

Celui par qui tout avait commencé. Rin lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, parce qu'il était celui qui avait poussé Sesshomaru-sama à la laisser. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé en elle la force de le haïr. C'était idiot, il était son ennemi, elle savait qu'elle devait le vaincre, Kikyo le lui avait bien souvent répété. Une part d'elle lui aurait donné le Shikon no Tama sans aucune hésitation si cela aurait pu lui rendre sa vie d'autrefois. Mais Rin n'était plus une enfant, elle savait qu'à présent, elle devait garder la perle hors de la portée du hanyo.

Kikyo affirmait qu'il était encore en vie, même si depuis deux ans, il n'avait laissé aucune trace, aucun indice qui aurait pu indiquer ce qu'il faisait. Mais tout comme Kikyo, Rin _savait_ qu'il était toujours vivant. D'où lui venait cette certitude, Rin était incapable de le dire, mais elle était là, ancrée au plus profond de son cœur. Comme si… comme si elle savait qu'il ne cesserait de vivre tant qu'elle-même vivrait.

Soudain, l'espace d'une seconde, son cœur s'arrêta, remplacé par la pulsation fragile du Shikon no Tama qui agrippa l'âme de Rin par surprise. Et au sud, elle sentit une force maléfique jaillir hors de tout contrôle. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Kikyo-sama ! »

La miko s'était levée en même temps qu'elle, et regardait dans la direction d'où provenait le youki.

« C'est proche, allons-y. »

Eteignant précipitamment le feu, Rin ramassa son arc et son carquois, et monta AhUn. Kikyo s'installa derrière elle, et Rin prit les rênes. Ils s'envolèrent vers la menace imminente qui risquait d'envahir l'ensemble de la contrée.

* * *

Kagome roulait sur sa bicyclette le long des chemins terreux du Japon de l'ère féodale. Inuyasha était assis sur son porte bagage arrière, et Sango et Miroku montaient Kirara. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Enfin presque.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kohaku et Shippo. Shippo s'était transformé en renard en manteau roux. C'était sa véritable forme yokai, une dont il pouvait être fier. Bien sûr il n'était pas très grand, mais il l'était suffisamment pour porter Kohaku sur son dos. Ces deux dernières années, il avait grandit vite. D'après Sango, cela correspondait à la phase de croissance des kitsune, un peu comme la puberté chez les humains. Pourtant dans sa forme humaine, il ne paraissait pas plus grand qu'un enfant de douze ans.

Kohaku était un autre changement que Kagome appréciait. Sango et lui avaient pris du temps pour renouer les liens du passé. Beaucoup de peines et de rancoeurs existaient entre eux, mais ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur pouvaient s'aimer, et grâce à sa cela, ils en étaient sortis plus forts que jamais. Le jeune adolescent de quinze ans était fluet mais dépassait déjà sa sœur. Il était le deuxième taijiya du groupe, et venaient souvent avec eux lors des missions que les villages alentours leur demandaient d'effectuer.

L'autre changement, et non des moindres, était Miroku et Sango. Ils s'étaient mariés à la suite de la défaite de Naraku, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune assurance de la mort de leur ennemi. Sango était celle qui pour une fois avait poussé Miroku au mariage, même si la malédiction du kazaana pesait encore sur lui. Quand Kagome lui avait demandé pourquoi elle se précipitait malgré les résolutions de Miroku, elle avait répondu que la mort de Kohaku sur les terres d'Ekarizu lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle voulait profiter au maximum de sa vie avec Miroku. Le couple était finalement heureux, surtout qu'après neuf mois de mariage, leur premier fils, Kiyoshi, était né. Et là, Sango était enceinte à nouveau enceinte de plus de quatre mois.

Sango avait insisté pour venir pour cette nouvelle mission, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas infirme et que Kaede pouvait garder Kiyoshi un jour ou deux. Les protestations de Miroku et Kohaku, et même toute la bande avaient été inefficaces devant la résolution de Sango. Elle était entêtée et ils avaient dû tous se faire une raison. Au moins, elle avait promis que c'était la dernière fois avant la naissance de l'enfant, qu'elle participerait à une mission d'extermination de yokai. Toutefois, Kagome n'était pas la seule à observer du coin de l'œil si la taijiya allait bien.

L'une des choses qui n'avaient pas changé étaient leurs aventures. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus de fragment du Shikon no Tama à collecter, et Naraku avait été étrangement inexistant après sa défaite, mais yokai et autres monstres ravageaient le pays. Inuyasha, Kagome et les autres avaient obtenu une certaine renommée au cours des années, beaucoup de villageois de toute part venaient leur demander leur aide pour les défendre d'un démon. Inuyasha avait été réticent au début, mais Miroku avait sagement dit qu'ils pourraient ainsi trouver des indices sur les faits et gestes de Naraku.

Leurs recherches avaient été infructueuses, pour l'instant. La seule chose qui les avait persuadés que Naraku était toujours vivant était le kazaana de Miroku, qui ne s'était pas refermé. Personne n'en parlait, mais Kagome était quand même inquiète. Combien de temps le kazaana les laisserait-il avant d'engloutir Miroku ? _Kagome, tu as trop d'idées noires, reprends toi_ !

A l'approche d'un village, Kagome freina brusquement, fixant son regard vers la lisière d'une forêt. Elle pouvait sentir le Shikon no Tama.

« Oy, Kagome ? dit Inuyasha. J'ai failli tomber, moi.

- Kagome-chan, demanda Sango, qu' y a-t-il ?

- Rin, n'est pas loin » répondit-t-elle.

Les réactions de ses amis étaient diversifiées.

« Vraiment, Kagome ! s'exclama Kohaku. Allons la voir, cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu… en fait depuis… »

_Depuis le jour où elle devint la nouvelle gardienne du Shikon no Tama_, continua silencieusement Kagome. _Depuis le jour où une enfant vint à bout du tout puissant Naraku. Depuis le jour où Rin a été arrachée à la vie qu'elle aimait tant. _Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites ce jour là, mais pour Rin, cela résumait l'essentiel.

Kagome aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Elle se souvenait qu'à l'époque Rin avait été bouleversée à l'idée d'être séparée de Sesshomaru. Kagome elle-même s'était sentie révoltée de voir Sesshomaru abandonner l'enfant derrière lui sans un regard. Il y avait un lien entre Sesshomaru et Rin, une affection, faute d'autres mots, que Kagome avait du mal à cerner et qui pourtant la fascinait. Bien sûr, Rin, avec le Shikon no Tama, avait besoin d'être protégée et d'apprendre à contrôler un tel pouvoir, mais fallait-il en arriver là ? Kagome se demandait comment elle réagirait si Inuyasha l'avait abandonnée de la sorte.

« Il est préférable que nous continuions notre chemin, dit Miroku. Notre mission est prioritaire. Et puis… elles sont sans doute occupées. »

Kagome jeta un coup d'œil sur Inuyasha. Elle remarqua le mouvement imperceptible de son nez. Il chercher à flairer _son_ odeur.

L'une des choses que Kagome aurait aimé voir changer était bien cela : elle, Inuyasha, et _Kikyo_.

Kagome avait à présent dix-neuf ans, et entamait des études pour devenir médecin, sa vie toujours partagée entre ses livres et l'ère féodale. Et en prime, sa relation avec Inuyasha n'avait pas évoluée. Pas d'un poil. Inuyasha semblait incapable de choisir entre elle et Kikyo, bien qu'à sa connaissance, il n'eût pas revu la prêtresse depuis le jour de la défaite de Naraku.

Ce jour-là, Kikyo l'avait complètement ignoré. Pas une parole, pas un regard à l'intention d'Inuyasha. Il avait dû être blessé par le comportement de Kikyo. Etait-ce une raison pour geler leur propre relation ? Kagome se demandait pourquoi elle l'attendait ainsi, elle ne faisait qu'en souffrir. Mais la raison était simple. Elle aimait ce hanyo et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait remarqué avec l'amour, c'était qu'il la menait à faire des choses incroyablement stupides.

« Oui, continuons, » dit Inuyasha.

Kagome soupira. Au moins il ne cherchait pas à rejoindre Kikyo, lorsqu'elle était là. Kagome ne se faisait pas de fausses joies pourtant, elle se doutait que dès qu'il serait seul, il essayerait de la voir. Ils reprirent leur route en silence, comme si une certaine tension s'était subrepticement instillée dans leur groupe.

Les villageois qui avaient demandé leur aide avaient dit que le yokai errait le plus souvent à l'ouest de la grande route. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le village, et ils n'avaient toujours rien rencontré. Kagome commençait à désespérer quand le sol se mit à vibrer.

« Il est proche, assura Sango, mais… je ne sens aucun youki.

- Moi non plus, dit Miroku. Kagome ? »

Kagome secoua la tête pour dire que non, et regarda Inuyasha.

« Keh, c'est pas normal, il y a pas d'odeur de yokai dans le coin.

- Un piège ? » dit Kohaku empoignant son scythe alors que Shippo reprenait sa forme habituelle.

Personne ne répondit, mais tous se préparèrent à attaquer. Kagome encocha une flèche à son arc, et attendit. Et comme prévu, le yokai jaillit du sol derrière eux, en rugissant.

Kagome, les réflexes aiguisés par l'habitude, tira une flèche purificatrice qui se percuta contre une barière.

« Quoi ?! »

La surprise était partagée par ses compagnons. Kagome pouvait briser n'importe quelle barrière. _Sauf…_ Non, ce yokai n'était pas Naraku. Il n'avait pas de youki, et ressemblait plus à un serpent géant vert et jaune à pattes qu'à Naraku. Mais alors comment ?

Le yokai fonça droit sur elle profitant de sa stupéfaction, mais Inuyasha était là pour la secourir. Il sauta et la prit dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du monstre. Il la reposa au sol plus loin, et dégaina le Tessaiga, dont la lame prit une teinte rouge sang.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! Kaze no KISU ! »

La morsure du vent se concentra autour de la lame du Tessaiga, pour aller se fracasser contre la barrière. Sans la briser.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, » murmura Kagome.

Comment un yokai aussi faible pouvait… ? Toutes leurs attaques avaient échoué. Inuyasha semblait sur le point de tenter ses autres attaques, mais Miroku le précéda.

« Il nous reste encore un moyen, dit-il en défaisant le chapelet de sa main droite. KAZAANA ! »

Le yokai fut pris de cours, aspiré lentement mais sûrement par le trou d'air du kazaana. Il n'avait aucune chance. Miroku finit par totalement engloutir le yokai dans sa main.

« Yay ! cria Shippo. C'était génial Miroku ! »

Miroku leur tournait le dos, en refermant le kazaana. Mais alors, Kagome sentit une pulsation en provenance de la main droite de Miroku. Cette pulsation lui rappelait… _Comme… comme pouvait battre le Shikon no Tama…_

« Miroku ! » cria-t-elle alertée.

Et la chose la plus horrible qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer se produisit alors. Le kazaana s'ouvrit, et recracha les monstres qu'il avait avalés par le passé.

« MIROKU ! » appela Sango.

Kagome n'entendit pas les autres cris de ses amis, couverts par les grondements des monstres qui surgissaient de la main de Miroku. Parmi ces montres, elle pouvait voir Miroku, tenant furieusement sa main dans une grimace agonisante. Il était évident qu'il ne parvenait refermer le kazaana, et aucun d'eux ne réussirait l'atteindre pour l'aider sans affronter l'armée de monstre qui n'épargnait que Miroku.

Le chaos le plus total éclata quand Sango lança Hiraikotsu sur les monstres les plus proches, réveillant Kagome et les autres de leur torpeur. La bataille générale s'engrangea alors. Kagome se rendit vaguement compte que jamais elle ne s'était battue ainsi, même face à Naraku, car jamais, leur combat n'avait paru aussi désespéré. A chaque monstre qu'ils terrassaient, dix en jaillissaient du kazaana.

Kagome allait bientôt être à court de flèche. Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Le nombre de démons ne semblait pas avoir diminué, mais elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. C'était l'une des qualités qu'elle avait appris à force de se battre au cours des années. Tant qu'elle vivrait, elle garderait toujours espoir pour elle et ses amis.

Elle s'apprêta à tirer sa dernière flèche, priant silencieusement pour ses amis. Après, elle deviendrait un poids inutile. Elle tira, abattant trois yokai par la même occasion. _Ca y est, je ne peux plus rien faire._

Kagome recula de quelques pas à l'arrivée d'un démon à tête de boeuf. Il allait lui trancher la tête d'un coup de griffe. Elle regarda aux alentours pour trouver une échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait pas. Même Inuyasha qui cherchait à la rejoindre, n'arriverait jamais à traverser l'océan de yokai à temps pour la sauver. Elle esquiva le premier coup du démon, mais elle tomba à la renverse sur un rocher.

« Aïe ! »

Elle s'était foulée la cheville, et ne pouvait plus bouger. Le yokai était au dessus d'elle, rugissant.

« KAGOME ! »

Inuyasha courait toujours pour l'atteindre, et Kagome sentit son cœur se déchirer. Tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dits, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus… Les regrets lui pesaient sur sa conscience et son cœur. Leur relation avait été un tel gâchis. Elle regarda le yokai, ses yeux emplis de destruction. Non, il n'y avait aucun salut. Elle allait mourir ainsi…

Kagome sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, une flèche purificatrice traverser le champs de bataille, détruisant tout yokai sur son passage, jusqu'à arriver dans le dos du yokai qui la surplombait. Il explosa en étincelles lumineuses, propres à l'énergie d'une miko.

Kagome leva la tête, vers la source qui avait lancé la flèche. Au-delà de Miroku, se tenait deux personnes, une femme et une jeune fille, toutes deux habillées en tenue de prêtresse, et accompagnées par un dragon à deux têtes. La femme, était une personne que Kagome aurait pu reconnaître entre mille autres. La jeune fille portait dans son cœur la lumière la plus pure qu'elle n'avait vue, celle du Shikon no Tama.

_Kikyo et Rin_.

* * *

AhUn volaient avec la même détermination que Rin, vers l'amas de youki qui s'échappait par vagues. Elles n'étaient déjà plus guidées par leurs sens de miko. Des démons s'envolaient dans toutes les directions à partir de l'épicentre du youki. Beaucoup venaient vers elles, attirés par l'aura du Shikon no Tama, mais grâce à Kikyo et AhUn, ceux suffisamment stupides pour s'approcher d'eux étaient réduits en miettes.

Pourtant un problème allait apparaître. S'ils n'arrivaient pas plus rapidement à la source du youki, Kikyo auraient épuisé toutes leurs flèches. Elles seraient obligées de compter sur AhUn uniquement, et même le dragon à deux têtes toucherait à un moment ou un autre ses limites.

Rin n'eut pas de raison supplémentaire pour s'inquiéter sur ce problème. AhUn débarqua à temps à leur destination. Une clairière près d'une route, transformée en un champ de bataille. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que Inuyasha-sama et ses amis étaient au cœur du chaos, crée par cette multitude de démons qui sortaient de la main de Miroku-sama. _Comment… ?_

Elle sauta du dos d'AhUn qui s'était posé face au moine, et encocha une flèche, imitée par Kikyo. Rin hésita un instant, et se demanda quelle cible elle pouvait bien choisir dans cette multitude d'ennemis. _La plus urgente_. Au loin, elle aperçut Kagome sur le point d'être frappée à mort par un immense démon, et au signal de Kikyo, elle tira.

Les deux flèches n'avaient pas le même but, mais leurs trames mauves purifièrent toutes les yokai sur leurs passages. Celle de Rin se planta dans le dos du yokai qui surplombait Kagome, faisant exploser le démon en étincelles d'énergie. Rin remarqua vaguement que celle de Kikyo avait sauvé Inuyasha d'une mort assurée. Elles attaquèrent alors les monstres qui sortaient indéfiniment de la main de Miroku-sama.

Malgré leur entrée dans la bataille, le nombre de yokai ne diminuait pas. _Y a-t-il une fin à cet incessant flot de monstres ?_

« Il faut arrêter la source, dit Kikyo à côté d'elle, qui continuait à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Bientôt nous serons à court de flèches.

- Mais comment ? »

Même en visant les démons tout autour d'elle, Rin entrevit Sango-sama et Kohaku se battre dos à dos. Shippo était plus loin devant elle, et il semblait essayer d'atteindre Miroku-sama. Lorsqu'elle tourna son attention sur le moine, elle crut sentir le Shikon no Tama pulser en elle, comme si la perle était attirée par l'abîme sans fin au creux de sa main droite.

Pourquoi Rin monta sur AhUn, elle ne serait le dire. Son instinct lui dictait d'aller au plus près de la source et de tirer droit dans la main de Miroku-sama. Et s'il y avait une chose que Rin faisait toujours, c'était bien d'obéir à son instinct.

« Rin ! »

Rin ignora la prêtresse, tout comme elle ignora l'approche de ce youki familier qu'il l'avait suivie au moins depuis l'époque où elle était capable de discerner les auras de démons. Elle avait un but, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer ou de réfléchir. Elle lança AhUn au galop, frayant un passage entre les démons qui s'écartaient devant elle, par peur ou par surprise, elle s'en moquait.

Son attention fut attirée par Shippo qui semblait en difficulté face à deux yokai. Rin fit un détour vers le kitsune, et attrapa son bras en plein galop, pour le tirer derrière elle. Heureusement que Shippo était assez agile, car sinon, ils seraient tous les deux tombés à la renverse.

« Shippo prends les rênes, dit-elle lorsqu'il fut installé.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis. »

Les bras de Shippo l'entourèrent et agrippèrent nerveusement les brides d'AhUn qu'elle lui tendait. Rin prit alors son arc et encocha une flèche.

« Shippo tu iras droit sur Miroku, et surtout ne dévie pas à un seul instant.

- Quoi ?! Tu es complètement folle !?

- Aies confiance en moi, Shippo. »

Il déglutit bruyamment derrière elle, mais ne répondit pas. Rin fut cependant rassurée quand il s'exécuta effectivement, et guida AhUn à toute allure vers Miroku-sama. Rin pressa les flancs du dragon pour aider à se maintenir droite. Le vent froid frappait son visage, et le chemin dans la masse de yokai parut presque interminable pour Rin. Elle se concentrait, pourtant, bien plus qu'elle n'avait dû le faire pendant ses séances ennuyantes de méditations.

L'environnement n'existait plus, il n'y avait qu'elle, son arc, sa flèche et sa cible, le kazaana qui vomissait ses monstres. La charge d'énergie originaire du Shikon no Tama vint à s'amasser au niveau de la pointe de la flèche, et elle tendit l'arc. _L'abîme, la flèche et moi._ Elle tira.

La trame de la flèche fonça droit vers son but. Aucun yokai n'était assez stupide pour se trouver dans sa trajectoire. Tout son être suivait la course de la flèche, son âme se projetant avec elle dans l'abîme noire du kazaana. Et elle le vit. Son visage qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

_Naraku._

Il l'avait vue aussi, ses yeux laissant transpirer une complète surprise, identique à celle que ressentait Rin. Quelques fractions de secondes et son coeur se mit à battre avec le Shikon no Tama, une fois, deux fois, puis fit disparaître le visage de Naraku derrière une explosion de lumière fuschia, éclairant l'abysse et la plaine.

La lumière faiblit après quelques instants, et il ne restait plus que le silence. Le vent puissant du kazaana se leva, menaçant d'absorber tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Dont Rin, Shippo et AhUn.

« Shippo, fais demi-tour, vite ! »

Le kitsune ne se fit pas prier. Il tira violemment sur les rênes, même si AhUn n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être poussé à fuir ce nouveau danger. Malgré les efforts d'AhUn, ils étaient inéluctablement aspirés par le trou d'air. Shippo se tenait de toutes ses forces à la taille de Rin, qui s'accrochait elle-même tant bien que mal à l'encolure du dragon. Et AhUn glissait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

« Miroku-sama, s'il vous plait ! » cria-t-elle au désespoir.

Elle aperçut le moine tenter de ramener sa main gauche pour sceller le kazaana grâce au chapelet. Elle crut qu'il allait échouer, l'espace d'un instant. C'était sous-estimer le moine, car quand AhUn abordaient dangereusement une zone de non retour, Miroku referma le kazaana.

Le changement fut brusque, et ni Rin ni Shippo n'étaient prêt quand AhUn trébuchèrent dans leur élan. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Shippo devenant malgré lui un coussin qui amortit la chute de Rin. Elle se releva lentement, remarquant vaguement que le kazaana avait aussi aspiré la plupart des yokai que le Shikon no Tama n'avait pas purifiée. _Au moins une chose de moins à faire._

Rin s'assura d'un regard que Shippo et AhUn allaient bien, puis courut auprès de moine. Il était à genoux, la tête baissée, et gardait sa main droite contre lui.

« Miroku-sama, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne leva pas la tête, même lorsque Shippo vint à ses côtés. Il était encore essoufflé et Rin posa une main sur son épaule. Il sembla brusquement sortir de sa transe, et la regarda d'un air confus.

« ANE-UE ! cria Kohaku de l'autre côté de la plaine. Kagome, s'il vous plait, elle va mal ! »

Miroku pâlit, et ses yeux nuits s'assombrirent d'un puissant sentiment de peur qui effraya Rin.

« Sango. »

Malgré ses blessures ou sa fatigue, Miroku-sama courut vers sa femme qui était tenue dans les bras de Kohaku. Rin et Shippo le suivirent, pour découvrir que Kohaku pleurait. Inuyasha-sama aidait Kagome-sama à venir à leur chevet, et derrière eux se tenait Kikyo.

Kagome-sama passa sa main sur le ventre de la taijiya inconsciente. _Sango-sama est enceinte_. C'était le geste de Kagome-sama qui lui fit deviner l'état de la taijiya. Kikyo commençait à apprendre à Rin ce genre de choses depuis peu. En fait depuis que son sang avait pour la première fois coulé, lors de l'été précédent. Elle regarda les gestes de la miko, remarquant son expression subitement inquiète. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda la miko.

Kohaku hésita avant de répondre.

« Elle… On se battait contre les yokai qui nous encerclaient quand l'un d'eux l'a frappée au ventre, et… »

Rin inspira, alors que Kohaku n'arrivait pas à finir ce qu'il voulait dire. Les mains de Kagome-sama semblèrent se glacer. Rin devinait ce que cela voulait dire. _Sango-sama risque de perdre son enfant_.

« Kagome ? »

La voix de Miroku-sama parut à Rin presque suppliante. Il voulait que la miko lui dît que sa femme et son enfant allaient bien. Kagome-sama ferma les yeux, comme pour éviter le regard du moine. Rin, et peut-être les autres, pouvait voir qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de sauver la sœur de Kohaku. _Mais moi, je peux y arriver._

« Je… je peux peut-être essayer quelque chose.

- Certainement pas, Rin, dit Kikyo.

- Mais Kikyo-sama, si on ne fait rien…

- Il y a une différence entre réparer l'aile brisée d'un moineau, et sauver une femme enceinte et son enfant. Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience pour cela. Tu jouerais avec ta propre vie si tu t'y hasardais.

- Mais si je réussissais, Kikyo-sama ? Si…

- Tu peux faire quelque chose, Rin ? » interrompit le moine.

Rin se tourna vers lui, pour croiser ses yeux emplis d'une culpabilité douloureuse. Il y avait aussi une lueur d'espoir qui y naissait, et elle effraya Rin. Si elle échouait… ce serait comme trahir ce tout petit espoir dans les yeux désespérés du moine. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. _Alors je dois réussir_.

« Je sais guérir avec le Shikon no Tama. Comme l'a dit Kikyo-sama, je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois pour soigner un oiseau blessé. Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver pour Sango-sama, mais… si vous le voulez, j'essayerai. »

Il semblait la soupeser, puis se pencha sur sa femme, écartant tendrement une mèche des son visage.

« Fais-le, s'il te plait.

- O-oui, répondit Rin en s'agenouillant près du couple.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Kagome-sama, je t'aiderai si je peux, Rin-chan.

- Rin, dit Kikyo en ignorant l'autre miko, je t'en prie, ne fais pas cela. Ce combat t'a épuisée, ne cherche pas à te servir encore des pouvoirs de la perle, tu pourrais…

- C'est mon choix, Kikyo-sama, dit Rin sans la regarder. Et puis… tout ira pour le mieux. »

Rin disait cela plus pour se rassurer elle-même que Kikyo. Elle avait peur, jamais elle n'avait eu la responsabilité d'une vie ou d'une mort auparavant sur ses épaules. _Allez, je peux le faire_.

Elle ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur le ventre tendu de Sango. Elle se concentra, appelant à elle les pouvoirs du Shikon no Tama. Elle canalisa la douce chaleur de la perle en ayant soin de n'utiliser qu'une infime partie pour examiner le ventre de Sango-sama. C'était des lames fines et fragiles qui entrèrent dans son corps, lentement calmant la tension du muscle qui entourait la poche d'eau où vivait l'enfant.

« Il y a une lésion à l'intérieur, Rin-chan ? demanda lointainement la voix de Kagome-sama. Une blessure, ou une ouverture ? »

Rin chercha la moindre lésion, comme lui avait demandé la miko, et en trouva une, qui saignait légèrement. Rin manipula son énergie réparant et cicatrisant la zone lésée. Elle sourit quand elle eut fini, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, il y avait encore quelque chose qui clochait.

« Rin-chan ? »

Elle guida ses flots d'énergie vers l'enfant. Rin s'émerveilla qu'un si petit être deviendrait un jour adulte. Cela ne dura pas, car elle sentit l'agitation forcenée de l'enfant. Elle était terrifiée. Rin devait la calmer. Elle frôla l'enfant avec la chaleur du Shikon no Tama, espérant la rassurer ainsi. Etrangement, elle y arriva, et Rin caressa doucement sa tête, comme si les flots d'énergie devenaient un prolongement de sa main. _Bon courage, petite fille, tes parents t'aiment très fort._

Rin dissipa les flots du Shikon no Tama et revint dans le monde extérieur. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut brusquement envahie par l'épuisement. Sa main droite se porta à sa poitrine comme pour l'aider à respirer. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, trempée par la transpiration. Comment s'était-elle fatiguée à ce point ?

« Je… je crois qu'elles vont bien. »

Même parler ou lever la tête était devenu difficile pour Rin. Alors elle choisit la solution la plus simple que lui dictait son corps. Elle ferma ses paupières, et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Rin essaya de soulever ses paupières, mais ce retint. Une migraine menaçait de la rendre horriblement sensible à n'importe quel mouvement qu'elle pourrait faire. A la place, elle essaya d'identifier son environnement. Elle n'était pas dans un endroit familier, les quelques objets que son aura pouvait toucher ne lui évoquaient rien. Et il y avait quelqu'un.

Elle retint un instant sa respiration. Elle se concentra cherchant à définir l'aura près d'elle. Un humain. Elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir l'aura des humains, elle n'en côtoyait pas beaucoup avec Kikyo. Pourtant elle devint certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de menace de la part de la présence, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit un visage penché au-dessus du sien. Il sursauta et s'écarta d'elle. Rin tourna sa tête vers lui, le cœur encore battant, et vit qu'à la vérité, ce n'était qu'un tout petit garçon qui n'avait pas encore deux ans.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle doucement en espérant ne pas l'effrayer.

L'enfant sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour monter sur son ventre. Rin grimaça un peu, elle avait des courbatures. _Des courbatures, comment ?_ Ses souvenirs l'assaillirent en masse. Le kazaana, et les yokai. Sango-sama et son enfant. Rin avait dû s'évanouir et être amenée ici, car tout était sombre après. Rin n'était pas très forte physiquement. Elle s'était plusieurs fois évanouie après une fatigue émotionnelle, même avant de devenir gardienne de la perle. Elle s'en voulait, cette faiblesse pouvait lui coûter la vie un de ces jours.

Elle choisit de s'asseoir et prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Il en profita pour jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux. _Parfait, comme si mes cheveux n'étaient pas déjà dans un chaos complet._ Elle le laissa pourtant faire.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Kiyoshi », dit-il de sa voix enfantine.

Il s'amusait encore avec ses cheveux, mais sans pour autant tirer dessus. Rin en était reconnaissante, il lui en fallait peu pour qu'elle criât de douleur quand on touchait à ses cheveux.

« Rin-neechan, Otosan dit que tu as sauvé Okasan. »

Il devait parler de Sango-sama et de Miroku-sama. Kiyoshi était leur fils, et elle devait se trouver dans leur maison.

« Ta mère… elle va bien ?

- Okasan dort beaucoup, et Otosan veut pas que je joue avec elle quand elle est réveillée. Il dit qu'elle doit se reposer. »

Kiyoshi bouda. Rin chercha quelque chose à dire pour le consoler, mais la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer Miroku-sama vêtu d'un kimono bleu sombre. Rin était un peu surprise de le voir habillé plus simplement, mais après tout, s'il était marié, il n'était plus officiellement moine.

« Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et vint s'asseoir à côté du futon de Rin. Il regarda sévèrement Kiyoshi qui se serra contre elle, comme s'il cherchait une protection.

« Kiyoshi, je t'avais dit de laisser Rin dormir.

- Miroku-sama, ce n'est rien, Kiyoshi ne m'a pas dérangé. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle, tandis que Kiyoshi se détendait contre elle. L'expression du moine se radoucit.

« Kiyoshi est un garçon turbulent, il n'y a que Sango qui a une véritable autorité sur lui. Mais s'il ne t'a pas dérangée… Est-ce que tu vas bien, Rin ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu mal au crâne mais à part ça, rien de spécial. Comment va Sango-sama ?

- Bien, d'après Kagome et Kikyo-sama. Il lui faut un peu de repos, mais elle commence déjà à sa plaindre de rester au lit, c'est un bon signe.

- Kikyo-sama est ici ? demanda Rin.

- Oui, elle vit chez Kaede-sama pour l'instant, avec Kagome. »

_Avec Kagome_. Rin ferma les yeux. Rin plaignait sincèrement Kaede-sama, la jeune sœur de Kikyo. L'atmosphère devait être plus que tendue, et si Inuyasha traînait dans les parages…

« Elles ne se sont pas entretuées, dit le moine en remarquant son malaise, je te rassure. Et Inuyasha est assez intelligent pour quitter le village pendant quelques temps. »

Il souriait franchement, et Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'image du pauvre hanyo, entre les deux mikos. Elles avaient toutes les deux un pouvoir colossale, jamais Rin n'aurait aimé attiser la colère de l'une d'elles et encore moins des deux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir apporté tout ce dérangement, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, Rin. En plus Kohaku s'est précipité pour t'offrir sa chambre. Shippo n'avait plus qu'à suivre.

- Kohaku oni-san aime beaucoup Rin-neechan, n'est-ce pas, Otosan ?

- Kiyoshi, sourit Miroku, ne t'avise pas de dire cela devant Kohaku.

- Mais c'est vrai, Otosan !

- Kiyoshi… »

Le moine soupira un peu, puis sourit.

« Au fait, ta mère est réveillée, je pense qu'elle aimerait bien te voir.

- Ouais ! A toute à l'heure, Rin-neechan ! »

Kiyoshi descendit de ses genoux, et sortit en trottant hors de la chambre. Rin se mit à réfléchir sur la conversation entre Kiyoshi et son père à propos de Kohaku, un peu perplexe.

« Miroku-sama, si Kohaku et Shippo veulent reprendre leur chambre, j'irais avec Kikyo-sama…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Rin. Kohaku, et Shippo sont très bien avec Kiyoshi. Au moins j'ai toujours un des garçons qui peut veiller sur mon vaurien de fils. »

L'affection que Miroku-sama portait pour son fils fit sourire Rin, même s'il l'appelait ainsi. Elle se souvenait que Jaken-sama agissait de la même manière, mais à la fin, elle savait que ses insultes n'étaient jamais sincères. C'était une façon pour lui de ne pas à avoir prendre conscience de son affection pour elle. Du moins, elle voulait le croire. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Cela arrivait toujours quand elle pensait à Jaken-sama ou … _Ce n'est pas le moment !_

Miroku la regardait d'une façon étrange, et Rin avait la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. _Bien sûr que non, tu n'es plus habituée à être entourée par autant d'humains, c'est tout._

« Rin, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait… pour moi et pour Sango. Si quelque chose était arrivée à Sango… »

Rin posa une main sur celle du moine, en souriant.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se poser des questions sur des 'si', Miroku-sama. Sango-sama et votre fille vont bien maintenant, c'est le plus important. »

L'expression sombre du moine fut remplacée par un sourire malicieux.

« Ce sera donc bien une fille ? »

Rin plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avec horreur. _Idiote, idiote, triple idiote !_

« Je suis désolée, Miroku-sama, je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la surprise. Pardonnez-moi !

- Il n'y pas de raison pour que tu t'excuses. Sango sera ravie de l'apprendre. Après Kiyoshi, elle voulait tellement une fille. »

Rassurée, Rin sourit au moine. Elle pensait que son séjour au village serait l'un des meilleurs qu'elle aurait jamais passé.

Les quelques semaines suivantes confirmèrent les espérances de Rin. Elle se rétablit plutôt vite, et Rin prit goût de vivre dans une famille humaine. Elle avait oublié cette chaleur qu'elle avait connue lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents et son grand frère.

Kohaku avait insisté pour qu'elle occupât sa chambre au lieu de dormir avec Kagome-sama et Kikyo-sama chez Kaede-sama. Ce qui était un soulagement. Bien sûr cela obligeait Kohaku et Shippo de dormir dans la chambre de Kiyoshi, même si le petit garçon prenait l'habitude de dormir avec elle. Mais au moins, elle ne se trouvait pas entre les deux mikos.

Le froid d'hiver était tombé, mais beaucoup des journées étaient ensoleillées, permettant à elle et aux garçons de faire des promenades dans les alentours, entre jeux et rires.

Elle n'abandonnait pas ses études pour autant. Kikyo la prenait souvent à part le matin pour poursuivre son entraînement. Mais Rin trouva qu'elle aimait plus le soir, quand Miroku discutait avec elle sur les divers sujets qu'il connaissait. Sango, assise au coin du feu, lisait ou cousait. Miroku et elle, assis l'un en face de l'autre, parlaient pendant des heures de philosophies et d'histoires que Rin commençait à peine à assimiler le sens. Les garçons trouvaient leurs conversations ésotériques assez ennuyeuses, et partaient se coucher assez tôt. Sauf Kiyoshi, qui finissait par s'endormir sur les genoux de Rin ou de ceux de ses parents.

Souvent, Sango les interrompait en soulignant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Rin ne voyait pas le temps passer quand elle était plongée dans ces discussions. Kikyo n'étaient pas aussi loquace, et souvent, Rin gagnait une nouvelle vision des choses lorsqu'elle parlait avec Miroku. C'était de la théorie, mais Rin pensait être capable de l'appliquer lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, et ainsi mieux comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

Toutes ses activités ne lui laissaient que peu de temps pour être seule à la merci de ses pensées, et heureusement. Sauf peut-être le soir, quand elle était en sécurité entre les couvertures de son futon, quelques larmes tombaient si elle venait à penser trop à _lui_. Son cœur, dont on disait qu'il détenait une puissance inégalable était bien faible et inguérissable. _Peut-être avec le temps_, se répétait-elle.

La neige tomba enfin sur le tranquille village. Une tranquillité que Rin chérissait. Elle n'avait pas à toujours être prête pour se défendre d'un quelconque yokai qui voulait la perle. Et s'amuser dans la neige avec Kiyoshi et Kohaku était devenu son passe-temps favori. Shippo ne participait pas, il détestait la neige, ce qui n'était pas étonnant de la part d'un kitsune dont l'élément privilégié était le feu. Avec Kohaku et les autres, elle oubliait qu'elle aussi détestait la neige. Kohaku et elle étaient généralement les derniers à rentrer, complètement trempé après une bataille de boule de neige. Sango les grondaient, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de recommencer le lendemain.

Un soir, alors que Miroku et elle, était encore dans l'une de leurs interminables conversations, Miroku s'arrêta tout d'un coup, fixant un regard attendri sur sa femme. Sango s'était pour une fois endormie sur son tricot.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, Rin. »

Rin acquiesça en souriant et prit doucement Kiyoshi endormi contre elle, dans ses bras. Miroku s'avança vers sa femme pour ramasser une pelote de laine qui était tombée à terre. La main droite de Miroku s'approcha mais n'atteignit jamais la pelote. Ce fut la pelote qui vint à elle, comme si elle avait été aspirée.

« Miroku-sama… » Rin ne pouvait que souffler son nom, devant l'expression terrifiée de Miroku.

Il fixait intensément sa main droite qui maintenait à présent la pelote de laine. Rin réfléchit frénétiquement. Le chapelet était bien en place, scellant le kazaana, cela ne devait pas arriver.

« Miroku-sama, » répéta-t-elle essayant cette fois-ci de ramener le moine de sa stupéfaction.

Il croisa fermement son regard, surprenant Rin.

« Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu. Oublie même que tu l'as vu.

- Mais Miroku-sama, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je ne comprends pas… »

Son regard s'adoucit, et il soupira.

« C'est une malédiction, dit-il d'une voix si basse que Rin avait du mal à l'entendre. Naraku condamna mon grand-père et toute sa descendance à être absorbé par leur propre kazaana. La malédiction ne sera levée que lorsque Naraku mourra. »

_Naraku… toujours et encore lui_. Un souvenir qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle pour une raison inconnue, jaillit dans sa conscience.

« Naraku… il était _dans_ le kazaana… »

Miroku la regarda avec confusion, et Rin se força à s'expliquer.

« Lors de la bataille… quand j'essayais d'inverser le kazaana, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu son visage dans l'abîme…

- On pensait que Naraku était derrière cet _incident_, dit-il après un instant de réflexion, surtout Kikyo-sama. Même s'il est difficile de croire qu'il ait un quelconque contrôle sur le kazaana…

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? interrompit Rin. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de vos suspicions à propos de Naraku ?

- Sango pensait que cela ne servait à rien de t'inquiéter, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. »

Rin se tut pendant un moment. _Ils veulent me protéger de la vérité?_ Ignoraient-ils qu'elle n'était plus une enfant ? Qu'elle devait savoir tout ce qu'elle pouvait à propos de Naraku qui chercherait à l'atteindre un jour ou l'autre ?

« Mais apparemment nos efforts pour te protéger se révèlent inutiles à la fin, dit-il. Au moins, tu as pu profiter de quelques moments d'insouciance parmi nous. »

Miroku avait un peu raison, Rin devait l'admettre. Si elle avait su pour la malédiction qui frappait Miroku, elle ne se serait peut-être pas permise de s'amuser autant avec les garçons. En plus, aucun démon ne l'avait attaquée pendant son séjour au village. Rien ne lui avait fait rappeler d'être toujours sur ses gardes, parce que Naraku s'en prendrait à elle au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Pendant un temps, elle avait été une fille normale, parmi tant d'autres. Mais comme tout, il y avait une fin.

Kiyoshi remua un peu dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. _Kiyoshi…_

« Miroku-sama… cela veut dire que Kiyoshi aussi sera maudit ?

- J'avais huit ans quand mon père est mort, dit Miroku sombrement. C'est à ce moment là que le kazaana est apparu dans ma main… Quand je serais mort, et si Naraku vit encore, mes enfants devront trouver un moyen pour rompre le sort.

- Mais vous avez encore le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Miroku-sama ? »

Il ne répondit pas toute de suite puis soupira.

« Jamais le kazaana ne s'était manifesté à travers son sceau… je ne sais pas combien de temps il peut tenir. Quelques mois, peut-être moins.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Rin qui essayait de ne pas laisser paraître sa panique.

- Sans doute ce qu'avez fait mon père avant moi. Partir avant de devenir un danger pour ma famille… peut-être même essayer de trouver Naraku… »

Naraku était introuvable, il préparait quelque chose, sans doute, mais surtout, il le faisait à l'insu de tous. Miroku ne le retrouverait pas, si Naraku ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Seul, il ne pourrait pas vaincre le hanyo. Il devait y avoir une autre solution, Rin ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir… comme cela.

« Peut-être, peut-être qu'avec le Shikon no Tama…

- Tu ne maîtrises pas ce pouvoir, coupa-t-il. Tu risquerais de mettre ta vie en danger. Même pous Sango, ce que je t'avais demandé était égoïste et trop dangereux pour toi.

- Mais j'ai réussi et si j'essayais…

- Non, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Tu as déjà risqué ta vie pour moi et Sango, c'est plus que suffisant. Cela ne te concerne pas. »

Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, c'était en son pouvoir, même si elle ne savait pas comment. Enfin, pas encore.

« Et si j'en parlais à Kikyo-sama ? Elle sait beaucoup de choses et elle est très puissante, peut-être qu'elle saura…

- Rin…

- Ou Bokuseno-sama ! dit-elle en souriant à son idée. C'est un démon arbre qui a vécu des centaines et des centaines d'années…

- Bokuseno ?

- Oui, il y a quelques années, je suis allée le voir avec Sesshomaru-sama qui cherchait un conseil sur Naraku. Bien sûr j'avais un peu peur de lui au début, mais ça allait bien, je savais que je ne risquais rien avec Sesshomaru-sama… »

Elle se remettait encore à penser à _lui_… Rin secoua la tête, et ignora le regard particulier de Miroku.

« Enfin… Il est très gentil, et s'il y a une solution, il la trouvera.

- Rin, je ne sais pas si…

- Donnez-moi un peu de temps, Miroku-sama, je vous en prie… Au moins jusqu'à la naissance de votre fille. »

Miroku la considéra silencieusement. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle ne pouvait pas deviner dans ses yeux la décision qu'il allait prendre. Finalement…

« D'accord, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

- Oui ! » cria-t-elle avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait réveillé Sango et Kiyoshi qui se mit à pleurer. Il était grognon quand il se réveillait

« Oh, excuse-moi, Kiyoshi, dit-elle en essayant de le bercer

- Je me suis endormie, je crois, dit Sango d'une voix hésitante, mais elle se reprit vite. Ce qui veut dire que vous deux avez encore passé des heures à parler de choses complètement inutiles ! Allez ouste ! Au lit tout le monde ! Oh, et Kiyoshi…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sango-sama, dit Rin. Je me charge de le consoler.

- Merci, Rin-chan, » dit Sango en souriant.

Rin jeta un dernier regard sur le couple, Miroku aidant sa femme à se lever. Et il avait le poing droit fermé.

* * *

Inuyasha détestait l'hiver. La neige, le vent glacé, le froid… Surtout quand son haori ne le protégeait pas suffisamment.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il vivait dans la forêt, et malgré le climat de saison, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de retourner au village. Se trouver entre Kikyo et Kagome était l'un de ses pires cauchemars, et il ferait tout pour l'éviter. Même mourir d'hypothermie, s'il le fallait.

Pas pour la première fois, il pensa qu'il devait aller chez Totosai. Au moins il serait au chaud. _Alors qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette maudite forêt ?_ Oh, la raison, il la connaissait. Il voulait être là si _elles_ se retrouvaient en danger. Il voulait les protéger. Kagome _et_ Kikyo. Les deux femmes de sa vie.

Elles l'auraient tué si elles savaient qu'il pensait à elles de cette manière. Kikyo, d'une volée de flèches purificatrices, Kagome par une suite d'osuwari. Il ne savait pas quel était le pire, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. _Feh_, _je hais ma vie._

Il avait conscience de ses sentiments pour Kagome, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ceux pour Kikyo. Il savait que cela frustrait Kagome, elle avait été relativement patiente pendant toutes ses années. _Relativement_. Il se souvenait encore de plusieurs osuwari venus de nul part. Kikyo, au contraire, ne montrait rien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Elle n'était pas aussi expressive que Kagome. _Oh, les femmes, quel casse-tête_. Avoir son crétin de demi-frère se battre contre lui était tellement plus facile que de réfléchir sur ces deux femmes-là.

Pas que ce serait difficile de le trouver. Sesshomaru rodait dans les parages depuis plusieurs jours. En fait depuis leur retour, même. Son odeur empestait dans la forêt. Inuyasha n'aurait su dire ce qu'il voulait, à moins que… _Rin, bien sûr._

En tout cas, cela valait le coup de vérifier.

Le vent d'hiver lui apporta de nouvelles odeurs, deux dont il était familier. Rin et Kohaku se promenaient dans la forêt et venaient dans sa direction. Inuyasha hésita. Devait-il aller les voir ? Après tout, ni Kikyo, ni Kagome n'étaient avec eux. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il voulait des nouvelles des autres.

Il décida finalement d'aller à leur rencontre quand une nouvelle odeur l'alerta. Un yokai de bas niveau s'approchait des deux adolescents. Inuyasha se dépêcha. Le yokai voulait sans doute obtenir le Shikon no Tama de Rin.

_Et ce n'est pas le premier_. Depuis que Rin était au village, beaucoup de yokai s'étaient mis à rôder dans les parages. Inuyasha n'avait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser, et cela ne servait à rien d'inquiéter Rin à cause d'eux. La pauvre fille avait suffisamment à porter sur ses épaules. _Etrange, je me retrouve toujours à protéger les gardiennes de la perle._

Il débarquait à l'endroit où se trouvait Kohaku et Rin, Tessaiga à la main, quand il sentit la charge déferlante d'une flèche purificatrice. Il n'eut que le temps de voir le yokai anéanti dans lumière fuschia. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les adolescents. Rin se tenait encore droite, l'arc en main, et la mine concentrée.

« Rin, dit Kohaku qui refermait sa bouche, c'était… je venais à peine de sentir le yokai ! »

Rin se détendit alors, un sourire hésitant se profilait sur ses lèvres, puis elle se tourna vers l'arbre derrière lequel Inuyasha les observait.

« Inuyasha-sama, merci d'être venu. »

Il n'avait aucune raison pour rester caché plus longtemps. La jeune fille devait sentir les youki, pour avoir deviné sa présence. A voir ce qu'elle avait fait du démon à la distance qu'elle était, elle commençait les sentir avec beaucoup de finesse.

Inuyasha était un peu troublé de la voir habillée comme une miko. Elle lui rappelait Kikyo. Sauf que Kikyo ne souriait pas aussi facilement qu'elle. C'était quelque chose que faisait plus volontiers Kagome. _Aaaah ! Mais faut que j'arrête de penser à elles !_

« Inuyasha ! s'exclama Kohaku. On s'est demandé où tu étais… Shippo disait qu'on ne devait pas te chercher que tu étais plus en sécurité dans la forêt avec tous ces yokai, plutôt qu'au village entre Kikyo et Kagome…Hé ! Ca fait mal ! »

Le coup sur le crâne était pour apprendre au rejeton de penser avant de parler. Sango aurait dû faire plus d'efforts pour l'éduquer. Rin les regarda éberluée, puis éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, déclara Kohaku en se frottant la tête.

- Désolée, Kohaku-kun, dit-elle une fois calmée, mais ça me rappelait tellement Sesshomaru-sama quand il frappait le pauvre Jaken-sama sur la tête… »

Le ton joyeux dans sa voix semblait s'éteindre, et Inuyasha crut voir une émotion particulière dans les yeux de la jeune fille. De la peine. Kohaku aussi scrutait Rin intensément.

« Tu l'as revu ? demanda-t-il. Sesshomaru, je veux dire.

- Non, dit Rin d'une voix triste. Pas depuis… »

Elle acheva sa phrase par un mouvement circulaire de la main. Ils savaient depuis _quand_. Ils avaient tous été présents ce jour-là.

Le vent tourna. Inuyasha se demandait comment Rin avait bien pu croiser le chemin de Sesshomaru. Et surtout pourquoi Sesshomaru l'avait gardée pendant quoi, deux ans ? Ce n'était pas son genre, surtout qu'il méprisait les humains plus que n'importe quoi. _Correction, c'est moi qu'il méprise le plus_. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'une si gentille fille comme elle pouvait bien trouver à l'arrogant bâtard ? Non vraiment, il ne la comprenait pas. C'était un véritable gâchis qu'elle fût aussi triste à cause de lui.

« Comment va Sango ? » demanda-t-il pour changer la conversation.

Kohaku semblait le seul à sortir de ses pensées et à sourire.

« Elle va bien grâce à Rin. Miroku est aux petits soins avec elle. »

Inuyasha eut un sourire au coin. La paternité avait eu un effet radical sur Miroku. Et Inuyasha se demanda, non pour la première fois, ce que serait sa vie s'il s'installait pour fonder une famille. Des enfants, une femme aimante… C'était sur ce dernier point qu'il y avait un problème.

Il vit l'expression de Rin se transformer en air choqué.

« Inuyasha-sama, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

- Feh, dit-il surpris, et _pourquoi_ ça ?

- C'est juste que… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il sentait Kagome _et_ Kikyo. Si ce maudit vent n'avait pas tourné avant ! Il fit demi tour, et s'apprêta à courir. Il n'était pas trop tard pour fuir ni vu, ni connu. Mais un lointain 'osuwari', le plaqua dans la neige. Il gémit. Oui, il détestait bien l'hiver.

« T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, marmonna-t-il

- Désolée, Inuyasha-sama, répondit Rin en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à se relever. Je n'étais pas concentrée. Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Bien sûr, Rin qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'adore me prendre de la neige en plein dans la tronche_. Il ravala quand même sa remarque acerbe, car il le savait, _elles_ étaient derrière lui.

« Rin-chan, ça va ? » demanda Kagome.

Avec l'aide de Rin, Inuyasha se releva, mais Kagome lança un autre osuwari. _Je hais cette vie._

« Kagome-sama, ce n'était pas très… gentil de faire ça. »

Inuyasha leva les yeux, en ravalant la volée d'injures qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres. Dire qu'il en était réduit à être défendu par une gamine de douze ans. Mais ce qu'il vit le glaça. Kagome et Kikyo se tenaient côte à côte. Elles ne s'étaient pas associées, n'est-ce pas ? Inuyasha frémit à cette idée.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, dit Kagome, il ira bien.

- Nous avons senti une flèche purificatrice, dit froidement Kikyo, tu as été attaquée par un démon ?

- Oui, Kikyo-sama, mais ce n'était qu'un démon mineur, je ne risquais rien…

- Mais malgré la présence d'un certain hanyo, dit Kagome, tu as dû te débrouiller toute seule. »

Inuyasha déglutit, le regard de Kagome pouvait aussi bien lui lancer des dagues.

« Inuyasha-sama nous aurait protégés s'il en avait eu l'occasion, dit précipitamment Rin. C'est le seul démon qui lui a échappé depuis ma venue au village. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans la forêt pendant notre séjour. Il éliminait les yokai qui voulait s'emparer du Shikon no Tama. N'est-ce pas, Inuyasha-sama ? »

Rin tourna vers lui des yeux suppliants. _Elle veut m'aider ?_ Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'elle eût vécu avec Sesshomaru pendant deux ans. Normalement, elle aurait dû vouloir le voir humilié par les deux miko. C'était une chose qui aurait sans doute plu à Sesshomaru.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse.

« Heu… c'est vrai, il y a plus de yokai que d'habitude dans le coin… »

Ni Kikyo, ni Kagome n'avaient l'air convaincu. Kagome paraissait toujours sur le point de larguer un osuwari qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier, tandis que Kikyo le soupesait avec des yeux aussi froids qu'une nuit d'hiver. Pourtant elles n'ajoutèrent rien d'autres. Inuyasha jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Rin qui lui sourit discrètement. Il se mit à bénir mentalement le jour où cette enfant avait été recueillie par son imbécile de demi-frère.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de quitter le village, Rin, dit alors Kikyo.

- Quoi, déjà ? s'exclama Kohaku. Mais c'est l'hiver, restez encore un peu.

- Kohaku, voyons, commença Rin.

- Non ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, tu ne nous laisses même pas l'occasion de payer notre dette !

- Notre place n'est pas dans ce village, dit Kikyo.

- C'est faux, Rin a sa place chez nous !

- Mais pas Kikyo, murmura Rin doucement. C'est ce que tu veux dire, Kohaku ? »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et fuyant le regard triste de Rin. On accusait souvent Inuyasha de son manque de tact, mais là le gamin avait fait fort, surtout qu'il y avait eu une époque où lui et Kikyo avaient été alliés. Inuyasha voulait dire quelque chose à Kikyo, incertain de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir… mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il se sentait coupable pour cela. Quelle était la place de Kikyo ? Avec lui ? Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Kagome, alors ?

« Je suis désolé, dit finalement Kohaku à Rin.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, Kohaku. »

Cette gamine n'avait vraiment que douze ans ? Elle parlait déjà comme une adulte. L'influence de Kikyo, ou peut-être celle de Sesshomaru y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Cependant, Kohaku avait l'intention de rétorquer. _Idiot_.

« Elle est morte, Rin, et… et… Inuyasha et Kagome ne pourront jamais être ensemble tant qu'elle sera là.

- Toi et moi sommes déjà morts une fois, et on nous a ramené à la vie. Tu crois qu'à cause de ça, on a moins le droit de vivre que les autres ? »

Elle avait été tuée ? Sesshomaru l'avait ramenée à la vie ? Inuyasha aurait dû s'y attendre, pour qu'il fût si attaché à elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non…

- Alors c'est pareil pour Kikyo-sama, Kohaku-kun, même si ce n'était pas le Tenseiga qui l'a ramené à la vie. Et pour… Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, et Kikyo-sama…Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, nous n'avons pas le droit de juger. C'est à eux d'en parler pour trouver une solution… »

Le silence tomba. Inuyasha devait admettre que la petite avait du répondant… et beaucoup d'opinions qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir, surtout quand elles concernaient _sa_ relation avec Kagome et Kikyo. _En parler avec Kikyo et Kagome_. Ouais, comme s'il était complètement stupide. Au moins, elle avait un peu rattrapé les bourdes de Kohaku qui se tourna vers Kikyo.

« Pardonnez-moi, Kikyo-sama. Rin a raison, je n'ai pas le droit de juger. »

Kikyo acquiesça, et commença à marcher vers la forêt son expression toujours neutre.

« Va rassembler tes affaires et AhUn, Rin. Je t'attendrai dans la forêt.

- Oui. »

Les Shinindamashuu apparurent soudainement autour de Kikyo, et l'accompagnèrent dans sa marche solitaire. Inuyasha la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonça complètement dans la forêt. _Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir._

« Rin-chan, es-tu sûre que tu dois partir immédiatement ? » demanda Kohaku.

Inuyasha se tourna vers les deux adolescents. C'était plus simple que de regarder Kagome.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, répondit Rin. Ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai les réponses dont j'ai besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, Rin ? » demanda Kohaku.

Rin lui sourit, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je dois préparer mes affaires, Kohaku-kun. »

Elle marcha vers le village, vite suivie par Kohaku qui essayait de la convaincre. Les bribes de leur conversations se perdaient finalement.

« Elle à raison, n'est-ce pas? dit soudainement Kagome.

- Huh ?

- Rin. Nous devrions trouver une solution à ce qui se passe entre nous. »

_Oh, non… Je crois que je vais finalement maudire Rin._

« Sauf si bien sûr, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Inuyasha.

- Je … euh…

- Oui, et c'est bien là le problème ! Tu te rends compte que Kikyo et moi en souffrons ? J'en ai assez Inuyasha ! Cela ne peut pas continuer ! J'aimerais tellement avoir quelqu'un à moi, qui m'aime pour qui je suis et qui ne court pas toujours derrière son ex, parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est avec ses sentiments ! J'aimerais juste une vie normale…

- Kagome… »

Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il se sentait coupable pour Kikyo, qu'il ne pouvait pas la briser encore un peu plus, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait déjà subir. Et voir Kagome dans cet état… Il cru qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle inspira profondément.

« Nous devrions rentrer, Rin à peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Elle ne le regarda pas, et Inuyasha pensait que quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Mais quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Bizarrement, il se disait que si elle avait dit osuwari, le résultat aurait été meilleur. Il pressa le pas et la rejoignit dans le silence.

Au village, ils purent voir que Rin avait déjà annoncé son départ. Shippo et Kohaku argumentaient avec elle, Shippo pour une fois, plus calmement que Kohaku. Kiyoshi pleurait en se tenant fermement au hakama de Rin, l'empêchant de se mouvoir librement. Sango semblait sur le point d'aider son frère et Shippo. Seul Miroku et Kaede assistaient calmement à la scène.

« Je promets de revenir pour la naissance du bébé, disait Rin. Mais j'ai réellement besoin de partir avec Kikyo. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on apprend seulement au cours de ses errances.

- Tu parles comme Miroku, remarqua Shippo.

- Oui, peut-être bien, dit-elle en souriant.

- Rin, attends au moins la fin de l'hiver, dit Sango.

- Ma décision est prise et c'est mieux comme ça. »

Inuyasha ignorait que Rin eut prit une telle importance dans la famille. Il avait manqué des choses pendant son séjour dans la forêt.

Rin ramassa Kiyoshi qui sanglotait toujours, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Kiyoshi-chan, je serais bientôt de retour, promis. Ne pleure pas, tu es un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le reposa au sol, et Kiyoshi essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle serra rapidement Kaede, Shippo et Kohaku dans ses bras, en leur murmurant ses au revoir. Puis elle vint vers Sango qui la prit généreusement dans ses bras.

« Prenez soin de vous, Sango-sama. Merci de votre hospitalité.

- Prends soin de toi, toi aussi. Saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. »

Les yeux de Sango prirent un éclat espiègle.

« Nous allons appeler notre fille Ren, un peu comme Rin, tu remarques. Après tout sans toi, elle ne vivrait pas. »

La jeune fille rougit.

« Je… euh… J'en serai honorée, Sango-sama.

- Reviens nous vite, alors.

- Oui ! »

Rin se tourna vers Miroku, et prit sa main droite dans les siennes.

« Merci pour m'avoir tant appris, Miroku-sama.

- Merci à toi. »

Rin sourit, et d'une voix plus basse que seul Inuyasha pouvait entendre :

« Je trouverai une solution, je vous le promets. »

Ce qui intrigua Inuyasha. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Un coup d'œil sur Kagome lui fit voir, qu'elle aussi paraissait perplexe.

« Kagome ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna son attention vers lui.

« Quand Rin a pris la main de Miroku, il y a eu un battement d'énergie. On aurait dit le Shikon no Tama, mais pas seulement… »

Kagome se tut, car Rin s'approchait d'eux. Elle prit rapidement la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis Rin se présenta devant lui.

Inuyasha se sentait un peu embarrassé par la façon dont elle le regardait. En particulier dans sa façon attristée de contempler ses cheveux blancs, ou ses yeux dorés. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi. _Je lui rappelle Sesshomaru._

« J'ai été contente de vous revoir, Inuyasha-sama, dit-elle simplement.

- Moi aussi. »

Rin monta alors sur le dos du dragon, et leva sa main en signe d'adieu, un sourire joyeux à la place de sa mine sombre.

« Merci encore pour votre hospitalité ! A bientôt ! »

Elle fit s'envoler le dragon. Et après le départ de la jeune fille, Inuyasha remarqua que l'odeur de Sesshomaru avait suivi la direction de Rin.

* * *

Merci à Lyxa pour sa toute première review. Désolée par contre, les chapitres vont plutôt aller en s'allongeant. '


	3. Un moyen pour arrêter l'abîme

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Un moyen pour arrêter l'abîme**

La caverne qu'elles avaient choisie n'était pas très grande, mais elle permettait de garder la chaleur du petit feu que Rin avait allumé. Ce détail ne comptait pas pour Kikyo, son corps était de cendres et de terres; elle ne ressentait pas les sensations que supportaient les autres êtres humains. Beaucoup auraient vu cela comme un avantage. Kikyo utilisait cette caractéristique comme telle. Mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ressentir le froid des flocons de neige sur ses mains ou la douce chaleur du petit feu de camp sur son visage. Cela aurait signifié qu'elle était comme avant, une humaine de chaire et de sang.

Trop souvent, ses pensées erraient dans les noirs recoins de son âme. Trop souvent, elle se demandait si elle devait exister, ici et maintenant. Etait-ce son destin? Vivre dans le regret? Vivre dans un le rêve impossible qu'elle aurait un jour ce qu'elle avait perdu il y avait cinquante de cela?

_Inuyasha…_

Elle évitait à tout prix de lui parler, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle essayait, mais en était incapable. A chacun de ses pas, il l'accompagnait, à chacun de ses combats, elle se battait pour lui. Celui qu'elle avait perdu, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais, celui qu'elle aimait. Et rien, ni le temps, ni la distance ne pouvaient l'effacer. A la place, elle gardait un espoir infime, ridicule, qu'un jour peut-être…

Kikyo observa son élève qui fixait les flammes devant elle. Son dos était appuyé contre le flanc d'AhUn, comme souvent quand elle tenait à avoir chaud. Rin avait eu raison lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'Inuyasha et d'elle. Leur situation devait se stabiliser un jour ou l'autre. Mais pourquoi préférait-elle rester dans une incertitude fragile? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas souffrir? Elle était déjà morte, tout ceci n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance.

C'était une perte de temps de réfléchir de ce qui aurait pu être ou pas, de toute façon. Elle avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations, dont l'un se trouvait devant elle: Rin.

Elle était plus réservée qu'à l'accoutumée depuis leur départ du village de Kaede. Du moins, Rin semblait être rivée sur un problème nouveau, et parfois, Kikyo crut voir l'enfant sur le point d'en parler, avant de se rétracter une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Kikyo se demandait s'il y avait un rapport sur ce qu'elle avait dit sur Kagome, Inuyasha et elle. Ou peut-être les mots de son meilleur ami Kohakuavaient finalement insinué un doute dans le cœur de Rin. Le garçon avec qui elle s'était pendant un temps allié, s'était montré protecteur de Rin. Kikyo ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, car il avait une part de vérité.

Quelque en fût la raison, le sourire de Rin s'était fait plus rare, comme le soleil masqué par les nuages de l'hiver. Il manquait à Kikyo.

Elle avait vite appris à apprécier la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, Rin n'avait pas accepté l'abandon de Sesshomaru. Kikyo le comprenait aisément. Si la jeune fille et le démon n'avaient pas été séparés, il était facile de deviner en quoi les sentiments d'admiration de Rin pour Sesshomaru se seraient transformés. Kikyo s'estimait heureuse d'avoir pu le prévenir. Les démons et les humains n'étaient pas faits pour s'aimer, Kikyo le savait mieux que quiconque. Au moins, Rin n'aurait pas à vivre la peine qu'elle avait elle-même traversée.

Kikyo savait que Rin se languissait encore du démon. Elle en souffrait, même si elle le cachait derrière son sourire éclatant. Mais ce n'était rien, par rapport à ce que Rin aurait pu connaître, surtout avec un démon aussi froid et cruel que Sesshomaru. Il n'avait aucune considération pour les humains, Rin n'aurait jamais survécu.

Du moins, c'était ce que se répétait Kikyo pour réprimer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait quand elle voyait Rin triste. Sesshomaru méprisait l'humanité entière, mais à l'exception de Rin. Même après deux ans de séparation, il veillait encore sur elle. Il les suivait, sans relâche, toujours à distance. Il devait être suffisamment près pour sentir leur odeur. Par expérience, Kikyo savait que les Inuyokai avait un excellent odorat, et Sesshomaru n'était pas n'importe quel Inuyokai.

Avec le temps, les pouvoirs de Rin s'épanouirent, et elle commença à ressentir le youki de Sesshomaru. Peut-être l'avait-elle senti inconsciemment depuis le début, car elle semblait toujours rassurée, comme si la peur ne l'affectait pas. Elle se savait en sécurité tant qu'ilétait là, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Rin ignorait que Sesshomaru les pistait depuis aussi longtemps, et Kikyo ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle le sût. Elle savait que Rin apprendrait un jour la vérité, et se rendrait compte qu'il la protégeait encore. Le nombre de yokai qui les aurait attaquées, aurait été beaucoup plus conséquent sans lui. Tant que le flair du Taiyokai remarquait la présence d'un démon, Kikyo savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en occuper. Elle se tenait prête les autres jours, quand il pleuvait ou que le vent soufflait derrière elles.

Kikyo se demandait comment réagirait Rin si elle savait pour Sesshomaru. Devait-elle lui en parlerou lui laisser découvrir seule? La réponse se faisait d'elle-même. Kikyo ne voulait rien précipiter. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'estime de la jeune fille qui lui rappelait ces jours lointains où elle voyageait avec la petite Kaede. C'était sa nouvelle vie, et elle, la morte errante, essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû avoir de l'importance.

Au fil du temps, dans la réserve qui semblait protéger Rin, Kikyo se reconnaissait et elle détestait cela. Rin devenait comme elle. Sa chaleur semblait s'éteindre, réprimée par le devoir, la tristesse et le regret. Cette progression ne pouvait être empêchée. Rin devait devenir forte pour affronter ce destin aussi froid que le cœur de l'hiver qui la frapperait un jour ou l'autre. Kikyo était aussi coupable de cela. C'était elle qui forgeait Rin en ce qu'elle devenait. Kikyo ne le voulait pas, mais elle le devait. Sesshomaru n'était pas le seul à avoir trahi Rin, elle continuait dans ce sens. Tout comme ses pseudo amis qui n'avaient rien fait quand elle avait pris l'enfant avec elle.

_Pseudo amis_. Elle avait pourtant accepté que Rin entrât dans la vie du moine et de sa femme. Elle n'était pas aveugle, Kikyo voyait que Rin trouvait une famille parmi eux. Et elle l'enviait un peu.

_Cela… ne devrait pas se passer ainsi._

Du regret, oui, elle ressentait tellement de regret pour Rin. Peut-être qu'elle devait lui parler, peut-être qu'elle devait chercher à l'atteindre dans ce silence-là, et retarder l'échéance où Rin deviendrait effectivement comme elle.

«Depuis le début du voyage, tu sembles immergée dans tes pensées…»

Rin sursauta, comme si elle revenait à la réalité. Elle considéra longuement Kikyo, qui ne montra rien du malaise qu'elle ressentait. Les yeux de Rin étaient une véritable porte ouvrant sur ses émotions, c'était vrai, mais surtout, ils semblaient capables de traverser les corps et mettre à nu les âmes qu'ils touchaient. Peut-être même que c'était le cas. Rin pouvait faire croire que rien n'était impossible, quand on la côtoyait suffisamment.

«Je… j'ai fait une promesse, Kikyo-sama, dit-elle enfin, et je veux à tout prix la tenir… Mais je ne sais pas comment.»

La réserve de Rin était mauvais signe. Kikyo savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

«Quelle est cette promesse?»

Rin se mordit les lèvres et Kikyo regretta son ton froid. Kikyo voulait instaurer une relation de confiance entre elle et son élève. Pour cela, elle devait faire l'effort d'éviter de lui parler comme si elle était toujours en faute. Rin ne sembla pas s'en offusquer longtemps.

«Miroku-sama a été maudit par Naraku. Je lui ai promis de trouver une solution pour arrêter la malédiction…

- Rin…

- Je sais que je peux le faire, Kikyo-sama, j'en suis certaine. Et je dois le faire, si Naraku contrôle le kazaana…

- Comment cela?»

C'était une nouvelle information qui ne surprit pas Kikyo, quoiqu'elle fût intéressante.

«Je l'ai vu dans le kazaana… pas physiquement, mais il y était. J'étais tellement surprise, et pourtant, je crois qu'il l'était plus que moi…

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt?»

Rin baissa la tête, honteuse.

«Je m'en suis rappelée seulement quand Miroku-sama m'a parlé de la malédiction… et après…»

Rin releva les yeux avec une ferme détermination.

«Suis-je liée à Naraku? A force d'y penser, je me demande… le fait que je puisse le voir, ou qu'il s'est servi de moi pour abriter la perle… Est-ce que j'ai un lien avec lui?»

Kikyo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle-même se sentait lié à Naraku, d'un lien inaltérable. Parfois elle croyait être plus lié à lui qu'à Inuyasha, et cela l'effrayait. Malgré sa jeunesse, Rin comprenait instinctivement certaines choses. Elle savait sans doute la réponse à sa question, mais elle restait attachée à l'ignorance de l'enfance. Rin voulait sans doute qu'elle lui répondît négativement, et Kikyo le désirait aussi. Mais en tant que gardienne du Shikon no Tama, elle devait savoir. _Je suis tellement désolée, Rin…_

«Oui, comme la plupart des personnes qui ont croisé Naraku avant toi. Il marque ses ennemis et ses proies pour les poursuivre jusqu'à leur mort. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes si nombreux à le chercher… parce qu'à la fin, ce sera lui ou nous.

- Mais c'est encore différent avec moi, dit Rin d'un ton triste et résigné. Parce que je porte la perle à cause de lui…

- Certainement, mais quelle est la nature de ce lien qui vous unit, je n'en ai aucune idée, Rin.»

Rin parut morose et abattue, et Kikyo sourit presque. Rin ne reste jamais abattue longtemps. Et en effet, Rin secoua la tête.

«M'aiderez-vous pour Miroku-sama?

- Rin, tu ne contrôles pas tes…

- Pouvoirs, oui, je sais, mais je tiens à trouver une solution.»

Elle était obstinée, Kikyo le savait. Avec ou sans son aide, Rin tenterait le tout pour le tout. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus pour être détournée de son but. Kikyo soupira. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner, même si elle n'approuvait pas.

«D'accord.»

Rin se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Kikyo pour la serrer dans ses bras. Kikyo, surprise, rendit son embrassade avec hésitation. Elle n'était pas habituée aux marques d'affection. Rin se détacha d'elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

«Merci, Kikyo-sama!»

Rin lui raconta succinctement en quoi consistait la malédiction, et comment elle condamnait le moine et sa progéniture. A la fin de son récit, Kikyo resta silencieuse, considérant méticuleusement ce que lui avait dit Rin.

«Donc le moyen que cela nous offre est de trouver Naraku et le tuer, dit-elle enfin. Tu n'en es pas capable, Rin, et moi-même j'ignore si c'est dans mes capacités.

- Je sais, Kikyo-sama, et ce n'était pas ce que j'envisage non plus. Il est introuvable, et tant qu'il ne voudra pas être retrouvé, nous ne parviendrons pas à le revoir.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela? demanda Kikyo, suspicieuse.

- C'est juste le sentiment que j'ai.»

Kikyo n'aimait pas cela. Rin ne connaissait pas beaucoup le hanyo, elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois. Comment pouvait-elle alors deviner les intentions de Naraku? Kikyo avait donné toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur lui, mais de là à faire ces suppositions sur ses projets… Elles pouvaient être fausses, comme elle pouvaient être on ne peut plus vraies.

«Donc il faut trouver une autre solution, reprit Kikyo, en poussant sa réflexion à plus tard.

- Oui, mais c'est là que je bloque. Je sais que je peux ressentir la force maléfique du kazaana pulser si je tiens la main de Miroku-sama. Et il y a quelque chose de comparable dans la main de Kiyoshi, mais en beaucoup plus faible. Celui de Miroku-sama… sa puissance est terrifiante. Je comprends qu'il puisse absorber autant de yokai.

- Absorber, dis-tu?

- Oui, c'est presque aussi puissant que le Shikon no Tama, mais pas autant. C'est pour ça que je pense pouvoir le contrer.»

Kikyo n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Le terme _absorber_ avait attiré son attention, et lui faisait explorer de nouvelles hypothèses. Se pouvait-il que Naraku fût non seulement l'origine du kazaana, mais aussi son aboutissement? Absorbaient-ils les démons et les humains qui disparaissaient à jamais dans l'abîme?

«Kikyo-sama?

- Naraku utilise le kazaana pour absorber plus de youki. Du moins, je pense que c'est probable.»

Rin resta interdite, ses sourcils se fronçant dans un effort de concentration.

«Donc aider Miroku-sama, dit-elle lentement, sera aussi vaincre Naraku. Je suis sûre que Bokuseno-sama a des réponses.

- Bokuseno?

- C'est un yokai, un arbre en fait. Il dit qu'il peut écouter les rumeurs du monde que lui apporte le vent, et depuis plusieurs siècles au moins. Il est très gentil, il voudra bien nous aider.»

Kikyo ne demanda pas comment Rin avait connu un tel yokai. Elle devait l'avoir rencontré lorsqu'elle voyageait avec Sesshomaru.

«Nous irons le voir alors.»

Le lendemain, aux premières heures de l'aube, Rin et Kikyo s'envolèrent sur AhUn pour rencontrer Bokuseno.

Rin avait été soulagée d'avoir pu se confier à Kikyo. Elle avait hésité longtemps, Kikyo aurait bien été capable de l'arrêter dans ses projets. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, et s'était même décidée à lui proposer son aide même à demi-mot.

Voler en plein hiver n'était pas une expérience que Rin appréciait. Le vent froid battait son visage, déjà glacé par la neige. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi pressée, elle aurait plutôt voyagé à terre. AhUn, comme Kikyo derrière elle, semblaient indifférents au climat. Elle se demandait comment le dragon pouvait rester insensible au froid. AhUn étaient de la famille des reptiles, après tout. Mais non, ils irradiaient de chaleur, même maintenant, et elle en était reconnaissante.

Rin ne se souvenait pas vraiment où habitait Bokuseno. Toutes les fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle suivait aveuglément Sesshomaru-sama, sans vraiment chercher à savoir où elle allait et par quel chemin. Heureusement AhUn, eux, s'en souvenaient. Ils n'avaient pas été le dragon de Sesshomaru-sama pour rien. Lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient les emmener voir le vieil arbre, ils avaient henni avec enthousiasme, rassurant Rin. Elle n'aurait pas à chercher dans tout le pays.

Mais dans ce froid là, elle commençait à se demander si le dragon ne faisait pas un grand détour en survolant tous les recoins du pays. Elle allait presque leur demander s'ils étaient vraiment sûrs de la direction, mais se retint. Elle ne voulait pas les vexer sous prétexte qu'elle ne supportait pas le froid. AhUn étaient très susceptibles.

Enfin, ils grondèrent doucement, et Rin se pencha pour voir le paysage en bas. Une forêt s'étendait au sol, ensevelie sous la neige. De là où elle était, elle était incapable de dire si c'était bien la forêt de Bokuseno. Mais si AhUn le pensaient, elle pouvait bien faire confiance au dragon. Ils arrivaient.

Ils se posèrent dans une clairière dégagée, et pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Rares étaient les oiseaux qui chantaient du haut des branches des arbres. On entendait plus volontiers le bruit des pas d'AhUn, qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige, ou le souffle de Rin qui se cristallisait en brume devant sa bouche.

En y réfléchissant bien, Rin trouvait l'endroit vaguement familier, même si elle n'avait jamais connu cette forêt en plein hiver. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ses souvenirs se clarifiaient, jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut enfin le tronc épais de Bokuseno. Sans sa magnifique chevelure de feuilles vertes ornées de fleurs de magnolia, l'arbre démon semblait plus frêle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir. _Non, voyons, c'est Bokuseno-sama. Il a vu tant de siècles que plus rien ne pourrait le détruire._

Rin et Kikyo descendirent du dragon, et Rin marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'arbre. A leur approche, un visage émergea du tronc, comme gravé dans les rainures du bois.

«Bienvenue, filles de la perle.»

La voix de Bokuseno n'avait pas perdue de cette jovialité qu'aimait tant Rin. Pourtant elle resta perplexe. _Filles de la perle?_ Elle était sûre qu'il s'adressait aussi bien à elle qu'à Kikyo. Disait-il cela parce qu'elles étaient des gardiennes du Shikon no Tama?

«Bonjour Bokuseno-sama! Voici Kikyo-sama…

- Je sais Rin-chan, le vent m'avait averti de votre venue. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir rendu visite plus tôt…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je vois le temps de façon différente. C'est comme si ta dernière visite ne datait que de quelques semaines.»

Il prit un air malicieux.

«Mais c'est vrai que cela me ferait plaisir que tu viennes saluer ce vieil arbre de temps en temps.

- Je vous le promets, Bokuseno-sama!

- J'en suis heureux, mais je crois que vous êtes venus pour une raison particulière.»

Rin se sentit rougir d'embarras. Non seulement elle n'avait pas pensé à le revoir depuis tout ce temps, mais en plus, elle était venue lui demander un conseil.

«Voyons, Rin-chan, ne culpabilise pas pour si peu, dit le yokai. Crois-moi, j'aime aider les gens. Que veux-tu savoir?»

Un peu apaisée, Rin entreprit de raconter l'histoire de Miroku. Bokuseno posait parfois des questions, approfondissant certains points, creusant des notions que Rin n'avait pas envisagées. Il aidait beaucoup, même lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'écouter en silence son récit.

«Alors?» demanda Rin quand elle eut fini.

Le yokai ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux, comme s'il méditait profondément. Et cela dura… et dura… Rin commença à s'impatienter.

«Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, Rin, annonça calmement Kikyo d'un ton égal.

- Quoi?! Bokuseno-sama, réveillez-vous! S'il vous plait!

- Hum? Quoi? Oh… ah oui, désolé Rin-chan. Oui, donc la réponse est simple.

- Vraiment? demanda Rin presque incrédule.

- Oui, bien sûr, la solution est en toi.

- Et…

- Et voilà, Rin-chan. Tu as la réponse en toi.

- Vous ne savez pas, Bokuseno-sama, c'est ça?»

Le visage gravé dans l'arbre prit un air gêné.

«Tu as deviné juste Rin-chan.»

Rin soupira, et se retint de se frapper la tête contre le tronc.

«Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que tu peux y arriver, Rin, mieux que quiconque.

- Grâce au Shikon no Tama?

- Ce n'est qu'un moyen. Il faut avoir la détermination nécessaire pour réaliser ce que l'on souhaite, et tu l'as. Après tout, n'es-tu pas l'enfant qui apprivoisa le plus cruel Taiyokai existant?

Rin sourit faiblement. _Apprivoiser_ n'était pas le terme qu'elle aurait employé…Cependant, elle était incapable de définir la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Sesshomaru-sama. Pas de la même famille, pas vraiment serviteur et maître, ni même amis. Qu'avaient-ils été? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'un seul coup elle se posait des questions qui appartenaient au passé. Et pourtant…

«L'avez-vous revu depuis tout ce temps, Bokuseno-sama?»

Il la regarda avec tristesse.

«Non, il n'a jamais été du genre à rendre des visites de politesse.»

_Non, c'est vrai._ Elle sourit presque. Il était toujours guidé par une raison précise, même lorsqu'ils semblaient errer sans aucun but pendant des jours.

«Si vous le revoyez… dites-lui…dites-lui…»

_Lui dire quoi?_ Rin voulait le revoir, lui parler, mais de quoi? Après tout ce temps, tout ce qui s'était passé et la façon dont leurs chemins s'étaient séparés…

«Dites-lui qu'il me manque.

- Je lui dirais, Rin-chan.»

Kikyo montait déjà sur le dos d'AhUn, mentionnant ainsi qu'il fallait partir. Elle devait penser que ce voyage avait été une perte de temps.

«Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches, Rin.»

Il hésita, comme s'il cherchait scrupuleusement les mots qu'il choisirait.

«Comme tu le sais, tu dois être en harmonie avec les quatre âmes, pour pouvoir utiliser la perle, même si ta force de prédilection est le Nagimitama. Mais ce pouvoir, tu ne dois pas l'utiliser pour toi-même. Jamais.

- Comment cela?

- Chaque porteur du Shikon no Tama a voulu à un moment ou à un autre utiliser son pouvoir pour exaucer l'un de leur vœu personnel. Et tous ont sacrifié bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je suis morte, dit Kikyo, et Naraku a été déchu.

- Pourtant, dit Rin à mi-voix, vous vivez maintenant et nous avons très bien que Naraku cherche à regagner sa place d'autrefois. Cela ne veut rien dire.

- En es-tu si sûre, Rin-chan?»

Les paroles de l'arbre interloquèrent Rin. Elle ne savait pas quand Kikyo avait utilisé le pouvoir du Shikon no Tama à des fins personnelles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que la miko ferait. Pourtant à repenser à ce qu'était à présent la vie de la miko… Non, elle n'était pas heureuse. Et Naraku prenait du temps à se remettre de leur dernière bataille, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela une bataille. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était le prix qu'ils payaient pour avoir utiliser le Shikon no Tama? Comme si une obscure malédiction pesait sur eux?

«Rin utilise rarement les pouvoirs de la perle, et jamais pour son compte,» dit Kikyo.

Kikyo la défendait? Rin en était surprise, même si elle n'aurait pas dû l'être.

Elle utilisait peu le Shikon no Tama, c'était vrai. Kikyo la prévenait toujours de ne pas trop puiser dans son pouvoir, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour y arriver.

«Alors, tu lui a appris avec sagesse, fille de la perle, répondit-il. Il est important que Rin le sache, pour éviter que les erreurs d'autrefois ne se reproduisent.»

Quelque chose sembla passer entre Kikyo et le vieil arbre, bien que Rin fût incapable de dire quoi. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, car déjà Kikyo indiquait qu'elles devaient partir. Elle fit ses adieux au vieil arbre démon, promettant de venir le revoir bientôt.

Rin était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir obtenu les réponses qu'elle cherchait et d'avoir gagné en plus des nouvelles interrogations. Elle ne regrettait pourtant pas d'être venue, Bokuseno était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait.

L'hiver passa, le temps s'adoucit. Rin continua son entraînement avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant, en gardant toujours en tête les conseils de Bokuseno. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rin se mit à redouter la venue du printemps, sachant très bien, qu'elle devait être prête pour affronter le kazaana de Miroku.

Ce fut dans cette période fébrile que Rin commença à voir les limites de l'étendue du savoir de Kikyo. La miko l'aidait, mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours à Rin pour trouver un point d'équilibre harmonieux entre les quatre âmes de la perle. Elle devait le trouver seule, peut-être parce que le Shikon no Tama était devenu son affaire personnelle depuis le jour où il avait été implanté dans son cœur.

Tout en s'entraînant, Rin cherchait tous les plans possibles et imaginables pour refermer le kazaana. Les rouages de son cerveau étaient en marche mais elle n'était pas un stratège, elle en avait la certitude maintenant. Elle craignait de plus en plus qu'elle fût obligée d'improviser. _La solution est en toi._ Voilà bien une phrase qu'elle commençait à douter sérieusement. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire pour aider Miroku.

Parfois elle voulait pleurer de frustration, mais savait que c'était bien trop puéril et cela ne résoudrait rien. Elle devait prendre une décision et rapidement, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle l'avait déjà prise.

Les arbres commençaient à être parés de leur coiffe verdoyante, et les fleurs à poindre dans les près. Ce fut donc un beau matin de printemps, alors qu'ils marchaient dans une prairie, que Rin décida de parler à Kikyo.

«Kikyo-sama.

- Tu as pris ta décision.»

Ce n'était pas un question, mais Rin y répondit comme si c'en était une.

«Oui, j'irai voir Miroku-sama et essayer de trouver avec lui une solution.

- Tu veux donc improviser.»

Rin s'arrêta net. Kikyo se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec une expression neutre. Rin se demandait comment la miko pouvait bien le savoir. C'était comme si elle était un grand livre ouvert pour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Rin le ressentait encore plus, quand des personnes comme Kikyo ou Sesshomaru-sama, qui ne montraient rien de ce qu'ils pensaient, perçaient complètement ses sentiments. Ce n'était_ pas_ juste.

«C'est la meilleur option qu'il me reste.

- Et la plus dangereuse aussi.»

Rin hocha les épaules. Sa vie était dangereuse, un risque de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

«Viendrez-vous au village avec moi, Kikyo-sama?

- Non, je t'attendrai aux alentours, là où les yokai rôdent.»

La réponse de Kikyo ne surprit pas Rin. Elle en était déçue, mais pas surprise. Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, Rin comprenait sa décision. Au moins, Kikyo la laissait continuer son projet, elle devait avoir confiance en elle. Rin en était fière, Kikyo était une femme que Rin admirait, et dont les opinions comptaient pour elle.

Le lendemain fut une autre journée de printemps fraîche et ensoleillée. AhUn les menèrent jusqu'à la forêt d'Inuyasha, aux abord de laquelle ils déposèrent Kikyo. Rin continua le reste du chemin dans la forêt à pied avec AhUn à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas débarquer dans le village sur un dragon volant. Elle réussirait seulement à créer une panique générale parmi les villageois. En plus, à marcher dans la forêt printanière, écouter les chants des oiseaux ou le bruissement du vent dans les branches de l'arbre, elle trouvait une sorte d'apaisement. Elle réussissait presque à oublier son anxiété. _Presque_.

Elle avait fait la moitié du chemin, quand elle commença à percevoir les auras des villageois, et surtout de ses amis. Celle d'Inuyasha-sama flamboyait de courage et de passion, alors que Shippo semblait plus être un feu follet, vif et espiègle. Kohaku lui brillait doucement, calme et tendre, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait aussi tomber dans de grandes dépressions. L'âme de Sango, était aussi facilement reconnaissable, virevoltante entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires, passant de la joie à la mélancolie, assez rapidement. Elle se souvenait que Miroku avait marmonné une fois quelque chose sur les sautes d'humeur des femmes enceintes à la suite d'un coup derrière le crâne que Sango lui avait donné. Il fallait dire qu'il avait souri avec un peu trop d'empressement à une jeune femme du village. Rin esquissa un sourire quand elle sentit aussi la vie de la petite Ren dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle semblait aller bien. Kiyoshi était aux côtés de sa mère et boudait pour une raison ou pour une autre. Kagome-sama était présente aussi, sa force de miko ne masquant pas le fait qu'elle était furieuse. Elle avait dû encore se disputer avec Inuyasha.

Et enfin Miroku. Calme et sage Miroku, qui se distançait de sa propre famille. Il était la raison de sa venue. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans cet état-là.

Le vent frais souffla au cœur de la forêt, défaisant le malheureux ruban qui jusque là avait maintenu courageusement les cheveux de Rin à la base de son cou. C'était à croire que l'esprit du vent, avec une certaine espièglerie, aimait à plaquer ses cheveux contre son visage, et à les entremêler dans une masse de nœuds lorsqu'elle faisait l'effort d'en prendre soin. Rin n'en était pas vraiment gênée. L'air n'était pas l'élément qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux, loin de là, mais elle avait le sentiment que le vent était son ami. Enfin son amie.

Soudain, Rin se rendit compte que Kohaku, Shippo et Kiyoshi venaient vers elle. Elle avait été repérée.

Elle pressa le pas pour aller à leur rencontre et passa près du vieux Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Kohaku lui avait raconté que c'était le moyen qu'employait Kagome-sama pour rejoindre son époque. Shippo lui avait assuré que seuls Kagome-sama et Inuyasha-sama pouvaient l'utiliser, et Rin s'était hasardée d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Kohaku avait refusé qu'elle y descendît pourtant, et elle avait cédé à son ami. Pourquoi Kohaku s'était-il montré aussi catégorique sur sa position restait un mystère pour Rin. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait disparaître pour ne plus revenir, n'est-ce pas?

Elle continua sa marche avant de rester un moment plantée devant la deuxième étrangeté de la contrée. Goshinboku, l'arbre sur lequel Inuyasha avait été empalé par une flèche sacrée de Kikyo. Elle observa l'arbre séculaire recouvert de verdure. Une partie de sa propre histoire avait commencé là. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais elle savait que sa vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle était sans Goshinboku. Peut-être aurait-elle était plus heureuse si cet arbre n'avait pas existé, peut-être pas. Les lois de la fatalité étaient bien impénétrables comme le disait Miroku, et souvent ironiques voire cruelles.

Ignorant le hennissement perplexe d'AhUn derrière elle, elle s'approcha de l'arbre et posa sa main sur son tronc. _Sais-tu les réponses que je cherche, Goshinboku-sama? Peux-tu m'aider?_

Un cri enfantin interrompit ses pensées. Kiyoshi déboulait dans la clairière pour sauter dans ses bras.

«Rin-neechan! Tu es revenue!

- Bonjour, Kiyoshi-chan!»

Shippo et Kohaku arrivaient derrière. Kohaku avait encore un peu grandi durant l'hiver, contrairement à Shippo, qui bien qu'étant le plus âgé, ne paraissait pas plus vieux que Rin. Elle était heureuse de les revoir. Kohaku devenait définitivement un beau jeune homme, vêtu dans d'un kimono bleu sombre, son scythe à chaîne à la taille. Shippo gardait un air enfantin, préférant être habillé de couleurs vives, orange et bleu, qui lui allaient si bien.

«Rin, c'est si bon de te revoir, déclara Kohaku.

- Et puis tu arrives à temps pour la naissance de Ren-chan. Dépêche-toi, les autres nous attendent au village!»

Kohaku prit son bras gauche qui ne tenait pas Kiyoshi. Shippo les suivait tout en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et AhUn. Il avait découvert que le dragon avait un tout autre tempérament que Kirara, surtout pour toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas Rin, Sesshomaru-sama, et parfois Kikyo.

«Rin-neechan, tu crois que je peux monter sur le dos d'AhUn? J'ai déjà été sur Kirara,» ajouta Kiyoshi fièrement.

Rin hésita. Kiyoshi paraissait tellement désireux de monter sur le dos du dragon.

«Kiyoshi, dit Shippo, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ce dragon est fou, je te…»

La tête d'Ah poussa Shippo qui tomba au sol. Rin et Kiyoshi éclatèrent de rire, vite suivi par Kohaku.

«Hé, c'est pas drôle!

- Bien sûr que non, Shippo, dit Rin en essayant de garder un visage serein. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu sais qu'AhUn sont susceptibles.

- Ce sale caractère doit lui venir de Sesshomaru,» grommela Shippo.

Rin n'eut alors plus vraiment le cœur à rire.

«Certainement, répondit-elle tristement.

- Rin-neechan.»

Rin se força de sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle allait tomber.

«Excuse-moi, Kiyoshi-chan. Si AhUn le veulent bien, je te ferai monter sur leur dos. N'est-ce pas, AhUn?»

Elle se tourna alors vers le dragon, en prenant soin d'ignorer les regards que s'échangeaient Kohaku et Shippo. Elle présenta Kiyoshi dans ses bras au dragon. Les deux têtes scrutèrent le petit garçon.Un rapprocha son museau du visage de l'enfant qui se blottit instinctivement contre Rin.

«Du calme, Kiyoshi-chan. Si tu as peur, ils ne voudront pas que tu les chevauches. Et puis je suis là, non?»

Kiyoshi acquiesça faiblement, puis se redressa. Un le renifla, puis laissa Ah faire de même. Rin devait admettre que Kiyoshi montrait beaucoup de courage pour un enfant de son âge, surtout face un dragon à deux têtes capables de pulvériser n'importe quoi en un jet d'énergie. Peut-être qu'il ignorait ce détail, et Rin n'allait sûrement pas le lui dire à présent. Lorsqu' Ah finit son inspection, les deux têtes hennirent ensemble, et Rin sourit à l'enfant dans ses bras.

«Bravo, Kiyoshi-chan, ils acceptent.

- Ouais! Mets-moi dessus, Rin-neechan!»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Rin fit asseoir l'enfant sur le dos d'AhUn. Kiyoshi éclata de son rire enfantin, faisant effectivement sourire Rin. La première fois qu'elle était montée sur AhUn avait été assez similaire. Sesshomaru-sama l'avait soulevée si aisément que sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà sur le dos du dragon qui s'envolait dans les airs. Toutes ses appréhensions pour le dragon s'étaient effacées dans un éclat de rire. Elle s'était sentie libre, loin des soucis de la terre à laquelle elle appartenait. Elle avait été heureuse… Comme l'était apparemment Kiyochi en ce moment même.

«Rin-chan, c'est injuste, se plaignit Shippo. Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais permis de nous approcher d'AhUn, comme lui?

- Si AhUn ne le voulaient pas, je n'allais pas les forcer. Bien dépêchons maintenant, j'ai hâte de voir les autres!»

Et leur petit groupe se mit en route, les rires de Kiyoshi s'écoulant avec la spontanéité de l'enfance. Rin rejoignit bientôt Kiyoshi dans son insouciance, comme Shippo puis Kohaku. Cela faisait du bien pour une fois d'oublier les pensées pesantes qui occupaient dernièrement son esprit.

Les arbres laissèrent finalement place au ciel bleu printanier et sur la terre, au village qui était devenu un second chez soi pour Rin. Ils gagnèrent directement la maison de Miroku en traversant le village. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas parties aux champs la saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nombreuses fois, les vieilles femmes l'accueillant comme si elle était l'une de leur petite fille, les femmes enceintes demandant sa bénédiction pour l'enfant allant à naître, les jeunes enfants courant derrière elle les mains tendues, en l'appelant 'Rin-sama'. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était devenue 'Rin-sama', mais même en insistant pour être appelée tout simplement Rin ou Rin-chan, elle ne perdait pas le titre honorifique qu'on lui avait attribué.

L'autre personne ayant du succès était Kiyoshi du haut d'AhUn. Kiyoshi n'était pas indifférent à l'attention qu'on lui portait en particulier quand c'était des petites filles. Tel père, tel fils, et cela bien précocement, apparemment. Rin avait une fois assisté à l'une des tentatives de Miroku pour séduire une belle jeune femme. Même s'il était marié, et amoureux de sa femme, il n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes de jeune homme. Elle avait pu vérifier d'elle-même que la réputation de Miroku était vraie, et que la vengeance de Sango était terrible. Shippo n'avait pas exagéré sur ces deux points. Rin n'avait pas d'inquiétude pour le comportement de Miroku, il n'était jamais sérieux avec les autres femmes, et elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas une sorte de jeu pour le couple.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha et Kagome les attendaient à l'entrée de la maison de famille. Rin ne manqua pas de remarquer que Miroku gardait sa main droite dans sa poche.

«Rin-chan! s'écria Sango en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir!»

Rin eut bien du mal à embrasser Sango à son tour, son ventre ayant pris plusieurs tours de largeur. Quittant la chaleur toute maternelle de Sango, Rin embrassa ensuite Kagome-sama puis alla saluer Miroku et Inuyasha. Le regard de Miroku était intense, et Rin fit un discret mouvement de la main signalant qu'elle devait lui parlait plus tard. Apparemment il comprit, car il acquiesça imperceptiblement. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur ses amis, elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait remarqué leur échange silencieux, à part peut-être Inuyasha-sama qui les regardait avec perplexité. Elle eut le sentiment qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, peut-être à sa façon, similaire à Sesshomaru-sama, de la scruter lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui cacher la vérité. Le problème était que Sesshomaru-sama avait toujours obtenu la vérité à la fin. _Du calme, Rin, c'est seulement Inuyasha-sama. _

Inuyasha-sama lui rappelait toujours son frère aîné. C'était ses yeux, et ses cheveux bien sûr, mais surtout sa détermination et son courage, et… _Arrête, Rin!_ Elle se désespérait elle-même. Heureusement, Inuyasha-sama se tourna vers Shippo.

«Feh, je vois que t'as réussi à la flairer.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Shippo. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je suis un incompétent?

- Ben oui.

- Espèce de…

- Osuwari!»

Inuyasha-sama fut littéralement aplati au sol par le sort de soumission. Rin eut mal pour lui.

«Kagome… pourquoi? parvint à geindre Inuyasha-sama.

- Tu n'avais pas à être aussi méchant avec Shippo-chan, répondit Kagome-sama. Il a fait vraiment de son mieux.»

Shippo sourit sadiquement tandis qu' Inuyasha se relevait avec peine. Et Rin lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

«Aïe! s'écria le kitsune en frottant le point d'impact. C'était pour quoi ça, Rin!?

- Pour t'être réjoui du sort d'Inuyasha-sama et t'apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler.

- Parfois Rin, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me détestes.

- Je te rassure, ce n'est qu'une impression.»

Kohaku éclata de rire, et Rin eut toutes les peines du monde pour se retenir de sourire. Inuyasha la regarda d'un air boudeur.

«Feh, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.»

Rin sourit. _Oui, définitivement comme son frère_.

«De rien, Inuyasha-sama.»

Inuyasha parut surprit, mais Rin savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Inuyasha-sama était reconnaissant, mais il ne l'admettrait tout simplement jamais directement.

Sango les interrompit en déclarant qu'elle voulait amener Rin dans sa chambre. Rin fit descendre Kiyoshi du dos d'AhUn et prit ses affaires. Suivies de Kiyoshi, Sango lui montra la nouvelle pièce que Miroku et Inuyasha-sama avaient construite pendant l'hiver et qui deviendrait la chambre de Ren-chan et la sienne le temps de son séjour. _Ren-chan_. Sango ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de la petite fille qui allait naître. Kiyoshi, qui tenait sa main boudait à chaque fois que sa mère la mentionnait. Rin savait ce que Kiyoshi ressentait. Elle était déjà passée par là.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, Rin revint dans la salle commune où Kagome avait préparé du thé. Shippo et Kohaku n'avait pas attendu pour boire allègrement le leur. Seuls Miroku et Inuyasha-sama s'étaient absentés.

La conversation se tourna une nouvelle fois autour de Ren-chan, et de la grossesse de Sango, ce qui poussa les garçons à trouver un prétexte pour les fuir. Kiyoshi resta avec elles, son air boudeur toujours en place sur son visage, alors qu'il posait la tête sur les genoux de Rin. Tout en caressant les cheveux de Kiyoshi, Rin perdait doucement le fil de la discussion. Elle repensait encore au problème de Miroku.

«Il est temps de préparer le déjeuner, déclara finalement Kagome. Surtout ne fais rien Sango-chan, je m'occupe de tout.»

Rin vit l'excuse qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir s'échapper.

«Je vais chercher Miroku-sama… et les autres aussi.»

Le visage de Sango, si rayonnant, il y avait quelques secondes, prit un air triste.

«Ce n'est pas la peine, Rin-chan. Miroku aime être seul ces derniers temps…»

_Oh._ Cela avait donc déjà commencé. Miroku s'éloignait de sa famille.

«Je me demande parfois, s'il m'aime encore, murmura Sango.

- Sango-chan, ne dis pas des choses pareilles…

- Je suis sûre qu'il vous aime, renchérit Rin. Peut-être même qu'il agit comme ça par amour.

- Drôle de façon de le montrer, n'est-ce pas? Fuir sa femme et son fils, dit Sango.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je le comprenais.»

_Même si c'est le cas_. Kagome-sama la regarda pensivement, et Rin se demandait si elle n'avait pas trop parlé. Si Kagome-sama était la réincarnation de Kikyo, elle devait avoir sa perspicacité. Au grand soulagement de Rin, Sango changea de sujet.

«Enfin, cela ne sert à rien d'y penser, n'est-ce pas? Kagome-chan, allons préparer ce déjeuner.»

La journée aurait pu être plus joyeuse pour Rin, si elle ne savait pas que derrière les sourires de Sango, résidaient les inquiétudes de la jeune épouse pour Miroku. En fin d'après-midi, Kagome-sama annonça qu'elle devait retourner dans son époque pour étudier de l'anatomopathologie du cœur, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Cela paraissait important, même si Rin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Kagome-sama ne partit pas sans leur rappeler d'envoyer Inuyasha-sama la chercher au moindre problème.

Rin se proposa pour préparer le dîner, mais Sango refusa, disant qu'une invitée n'avait pas à faire le repas, et que Shippo et Kohaku pouvaient très bien se débrouiller tous seuls. Vu leur grimace, ils ne devaient pas avoir le même avis que Sango. Rin n'insista pas, c'était l'occasion pour elle de voir Miroku, et invoquant une excuse quelconque, elle se sauva dans le soir.

Le ciel avait pris cette teinte or et rouge des crépuscules à l'ouest, alors que l'est se couvrait d'un manteau bleu sombre. Elle aimait ces soirées-là, quand on pouvait encore voir le soleil rejoindre la terre, et entendre les derniers chants des oiseaux avant l'aube du lendemain.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas là pour profiter du soir, mais bien pour retrouver Miroku et lui parler. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés pour le repérer près de la rivière, grâce à ses sens de miko. Il était assis sur le talus qui surplombait le petit ruisseau, et Rin vint s'installer silencieusement près de lui. Il ne détourna pas son regard du paysage devant lui, même lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui.

«Tu vas bien, Rin?

- Oui, vous m'aviez sentie arriver?»

Il se tourna finalement vers elle. Il n'avait pas choisi un endroit facile à trouver. Il devait vouloir rester seul pour méditer. Peut-être qu'il l'attendait aussi.

«Ton aura est puissante, amplifiée par l'énergie de la perle. Il n'est pas difficile de te repérer si on le tient vraiment.»

Bien sûr, c'était vrai qu'elle était… _spéciale_. L'idée rendit amère Rin. Elle se força à penser à autre chose.

«Sango-sama est inquiète. Elle devine qu'il y a un problème.

- Je sais. Je regrette tellement de la mettre dans cet état.»

Rin se mordit les lèvres. C'était le moment où jamais de parler du problème du kazaana. Et surtout du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de solution.

«Rin, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas trouvé de moyen pour arrêter le kazaana.»

Elle le regarda, choquée. Comment avait-il deviné? Il sourit en voyant son expression.

«Donc j'avais vu juste. Rin ne le prend pas mal, mais lorsque tu es inquiète, tu ne sais tout simplement pas le cacher. Si tu aurais trouvé la solution, tu aurais été incapable de rester en place.

- Je déteste avoir l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, comme ça.

- Tu ne devrais pas, au contraire. Ce que nous voyons, tes joies et tes peines, nous montrent qui tu es vraiment. Si tu les cachais, tu risquerais de te retrouver seule.»

Rin comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Sesshomaru-sama et Kikyo contrôlaient parfaitement leurs émotions. Ils étaient distants, et le plus souvent, seuls. Ils étaient identiques sur certains points, à croire qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, résolut-elle.

«Je vais pourtant essayer, Miroku-sama. Donnez-moi votre main.»

Miroku parut surpris, mais lui tendit son poing sans rechigner. Dès qu'elle le prit, Rin sentit la puissance du kazaana battre au creux de la main de Miroku. Elle fit ouvrir le poing, et remarqua que l'air autour semblait être aspiré vers son centre. Le kazaana avait donc progressé en ces quelques mois. Un détail n'avait pas changé, il semblait toujours répondre au Shikon no Tama.

Le vent souffla sur eux comme pour signaler à Rin que le soleil s'était déjà couché.

«Je pense que je pourrais arrêter sa progression en mettant une barrière sur ses limites, voir même le fermer complètement. Mais il faudrait que je le fasse ouvert.

- Non.»

Rin eut l'impression d'avoir déjà eu une conversation similaire.

«Miroku-sama, ne recommencez pas! Kikyo-sama est au courant que j'agirais d'une façon ou d'une autre, et elle ne m'empêchera pas de faire comme je l'entends.

- Elle ne t'a pas donné son accord non plus…

- Mais si j'avais suivi son conseil quand Sango-sama avait besoin qu'on la soigne, Ren-chan ou elle n'auraient peut-être pas vécu, non? Bien sûr que cela ne l'enchante pas, mais elle croit suffisamment en moi pour penser que j'en suis capable.

- Et comment espères-tu éviter d'être aspirée dans le kazaana?»

Rin n'avait pas encore réfléchi sur ce point, et il lui fallait trouver une réponse rapidement pour convaincre Miroku, toujours intransigeant. Le youki d'Inuyasha se promenait dans les parages et donna une idée à Rin.

«Goshinboku!

- Quoi?

- Si je m'attache solidement à l'arbre Goshinboku, je suis persuadée que le kazaana ne pourra m'y détacher. Et puis je pourrais compter sur la force d'AhUn…

- Rin, je t'en prie…

- Ou sur la mienne,» coupa Inuyasha.

Rin sursauta quand Inuyasha-sama atterrit près d'eux, s'en voulant mentalement de se faire surprendre. Elle l'_avait_ senti arrivé, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention trop centrée dans sa conversation avec Miroku.

«Inuyasha, tu as tout entendu? demanda Miroku.

- A peu près. Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit, Miroku? Le kazaana est sur le point de t'absorber, c'est ça?

- Je ne voulais pas que Sango s'inquiète…

- C'est plutôt manqué, murmura Rin.

- Et oui, continua Miroku en ignorant sa remarque, le kazaana est plus puissant qu'avant.

- Et Rin a peut-être une solution?

- Oui!

- Non!»

Rin allait rétorquer aussi froidement qu'elle le pouvait, mais Miroku la précéda.

«Le risque qu'elle se fasse absorber est trop grand.

- Mais si Inuyasha-sama nous aide, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver.

- Rin pense pouvoir le faire, il faut tenter le coup, renchérit Inuyasha. Je vous aiderai.

- Inuyasha…

- Keh, t'en as pas marre Miroku de te morfondre? On peut pas trouver ce salaud de Naraku, alors pour l'instant on va se contenter de la solution de Rin. C'est mieux que rien.

- Et si cela vous tuait?

- Feh, aucune chance.»

La bravade d'Inuyasha-sama fit sourire Rin et parut mettre Miroku en échec. Ils avaient réussi à le convaincre.

«Promets-moi au moins une chose, Inuyasha. Ne dis rien à Sango.

- Si tu veux, même si c'est ta femme. Elle devrait savoir, non?

- Elle est déjà inquiète, si elle savait la vérité… J'ai déjà failli la perdre elle et le bébé aussi, à cause du kazaana. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.»

Inuyasha acquiesça, et Rin regarda Miroku tristement. Il avait peur qu'elle s'alarmât au point de perdre leur enfant.

«Et n'en parle pas à Kagome, non plus. Elle est comme Rin et montrerait son inquiétude sans le vouloir. Sango saura la faire parler si elle devine quelque chose.

- D'accord, conceda Inuyasha, mais c'est dommage… Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu nous aider.

- En tout cas, nous attendrons la naissance de Ren-chan, dit Rin. Comme ça nous aurons le temps de tout préparer.»

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Tous les trois savaient que ce n'était pas la principale raison. Elle voulait laisser à Miroku – et à elle-même – l'occasion de connaître Ren. Même si elle cherchait à se persuader du contraire, Rin avait conscience que ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pouvait mal tourner.

«Je crois que Sango-sama nous attend pour aller manger. Nous devrions y aller.»

Miroku se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Rin à se mettre debout, et ils se mirent en route.

Le dîner fut plus gai que le déjeuner. Sango était heureuse d'avoir Miroku avec elle, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Miroku paraissait plus détendu, comme si le fait d'avoir parlé avec Inuyasha-sama l'avait soulagé. Rin eut même droit à une fameuse dispute entre Shippo et Inuyasha-sama, envers cette fois-ci le dernier gâteau de riz qui restait. A part Rin, personnes d'autres ne prêtait attention à leur petite bagarre, et elle éclata de rire. C'était certainement un spectacle à ne pas manquer.

Rin alla se coucher peu de temps après le repas, soulagée de ne pas prendre la chambre de quelqu'un d'autres. Elle s'habilla dans son yukata de nuit blanc, et s'allongea entre les chaudes couvertures du futon.

Même fatiguée, elle ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Elle avait tant de sujets de réflexions. Trouver un moyen pou arrêter le kazaana était le principal, mais elle était moins anxieuse qu'avant. L'aide d'Inuyasha-sama lui redonnait confiance.

Ses pensées migrèrent ensuite comme d'elles-même vers son demi-frère, Sesshomaru-sama. Pourquoi était-ce toujours dans l'obscurité du soir qu'elle repensait à lui? La solitude qu'elle ressentait dans ces moments-là faisait s'effondrer sa façade souriante qu'elle présentait aux autres, comme un château de sable détruit par l'océan. Ce n'était pas normal, elle ne devrait pas pleurer le démon qui l'avait abandonnée quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Et pourtant il lui manquait, encore et toujours sans que le temps n'arrivât à modifier ses sentiments.

Rin entendit le shoji de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle resta calme, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer ses quelques larmes. Elle distinguait l'aura de Kiyoshi trotter vers elle. Rin souleva la couverture, comme lors de son dernier séjour, et il se glissa sous la couverture. Kiyoshi posa sa main sur les joues humides de Rin.

«Rin-neechan, pourquoi tu pleures?

- Ce n'est rien Kiyoshi-chan. C'est juste parce que je pense à quelqu'un qui m'oublié.

- Personne ne pourrait t'oublier, neechan.»

Rin sourit à la naïveté de Kiyoshi et l'embrassa son front.

«Merci Kiyoshi-chan. Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

- Oui.»

Kiyoshi-chan se recroquevilla contre Rin. Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi à écouter la respiration de l'autre. Kiyoshi ne dormait toujours pas, et Rin devina qu'il devait y voir une raison.

«Kiyoshi-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Rin se mit à caresser ses cheveux, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

«Rin-neechan, est-ce que Ren-chan est plus aimée par Otosan et Okasan que moi?

- Ils t'aiment aussi fort qu'elle, Kiyoshi-chan,» murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle pensait bien que le petit garçon jalousait sa sœur à naître.

«Rien ne changera cela. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?

- Oui!

- Il était une fois une petite file qui avait un grand frère…

- Moi et Ren-chan?

- Non, Kiyoshi. Le grand frère s'appelait Haruki, mais tout le monde l'appelait Haru. Et la petite fille s'appelait Rin.

- Comme toi, dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

- Oui. Haru protégeait toujours sa petite sœur et Rin savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était là avec elle. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Mais un jour les parents de Rin et Haru leurs annoncèrent qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Tout le monde était très content sauf Rin qui pensait que son Otosan et son Okasan n'allaient plus l'aimer, et qu'ils l'oublieraient. Elle en parla avec Haru qui lui dit que lui aussi n'avait pas été content à la naissance de Rin. Mais quand Rin naquit, Haru avait vu que ses parents l'aimaient encore, et que Rin n'était pas si mal que ça. Ce jour-là, il avait promis de la protéger parce qu'elle était trop petite pour le faire toute seule. Rin comprit ce que voulait lui dire son grand frère et elle promit elle aussi, d'être une bonne grande sœur.

- Est-ce qu'elle a été une bonne grande sœur?»

Rin hésita. Ses souvenirs prirent une direction plus douloureuse, s'enfonçant dans une scène sanglante d'une nuit d'hiver.

«Sa famille mourut avant la naissance de l'enfant. Mais j'espère qu'elle l'aurait été.

- Je suis sûr que oui. Moi je trouve que tu es la meilleure grande sœur du monde.»

Rin sourit. Même s'il n'avait pas encore deux ans, Kiyoshi était un enfant intelligent, bien plus que la normale pour son âge.

«Merci Kiyoshi-chan. Dors maintenant.

- Oui.»

Il se blottit contre elle, et Rin ferma alors les yeux, laissant le sommeil la gagner en attendant un autre lendemain.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de Rin et Miroku faisait de son mieux pour vivre l'instant présent en attendant la naissance de Ren. Il se forçait à passer plus de temps avec Sango et Kiyoshi en essayant de rester naturel.

Parfois, il se promenait avec Rin et Inuyasha pour parler le plus souvent du kazaana, mais aussi de Ren. Rin tenait beaucoup à ce sujet comme pour l'aider à trouver une raison supplémentaire de croire en leur réussite. En fait la fraîcheur de Rin aidait Miroku autant que le soutien bourru d'Inuyasha.

Parfois il se demandait comment Rin avait trouvé aussi rapidement une place dans leur vie et dans sa famille. Il s'en était rendu compte après une rencontre étrange dans la forêt avec Kikyo lors de leur précédent séjour au village. La miko lui avait demandé à Sango et lui de veiller sur Rin lorsqu'elle serait au village, et il avait pris son rôle de protecteur à cœur. Il ne le regrettait pas, Rin était une jeune fille adorable.

Un beau matin de printemps, alors qu'Inuyasha, Rin et lui discutaient au bord de la rivière, Rin se raidit soudain.

«Shippo approche, dit-elle en se levant. Et très rapidement.»

Et en effet, le kitsune déboula brusquement.

«Sango, dit-il essoufflé, elle a perdu les eaux!»

La panique initiale passée, Inuyasha partit chercher Kagome dans le futur, tandis que Miroku, Rin et Shippo prirent le pas de course vers la maison. Miroku arriva le premier, pour découvrir que Kaede s'occupait déjà de Sango, alors que Kohaku et Kiyoshi attendaient devant la maison. Miroku s'assit en tailleur et Sango posa sa tête contre ses genoux. C'était dans des moments pareils que Miroku se surprenait à lire dans les yeux de sa femme tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne le comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'au moins il pouvait lui en rendre tout autant. Il dégagea quelques mèches du front de Sango et lui sourit. Parfois il se demandait quels étaient les bons esprits qui lui avaient donné une femme pareille. Il ne la méritait pas.

Rin et Kaede s'activaient tout autour, Kaede avec le calme et la sagesse qui venait avec l'expérience, et Rin avec une excitation et une joie communicative. Kagome les rejoignit ensuite.

Le travail et l'accouchement furent moins longs que pour la naissance de Kiyoshi. Bien sûr, Sango cria une ou deux fois en l'accusant de l'avoir mise dans cet état et en jurant que plus jamais il ne la toucherait. Il tenta de rassurer sa femme, mais elle lui rétorqua d'un coup poing monumental. Mis à part cela, tout se passa pour le mieux. Quand Kagome puis Rin prirent Ren dans leur bras et la donnèrent à Sango, il sentit que c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Sango, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres, consola Ren-chan qui pleurait et pleurait, bien qu'elle fût la plus jolie petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Trop immergé dans son nouveau bonheur, il n'avait pas vu une Rin, encore excitée par les évènements, sortir pour ramener Kiyoshi, Kohaku, Shippo et Inuyasha dans la chambre. Kiyoshi était circonspect devant sa petite sœur, quand Rin l'amena auprès de Sango. Miroku avait le pressentiment que les premières paroles de Kiyoshi à propos de Ren seraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

«Elle est pas jolie.»

Ce qui choqua Sango. Elle allait sans doute réprimander leur fils aîné, et Miroku l'aurait soutenu dans cette démarche. Rin les devança.

«Mais…?»

Kiyoshi se tourna vers Rin et lui fit un grand sourire.

«Mais je la protégerai. Elle est toute petite, elle aura besoin de moi. Je suis son grand frère, non?»

Pour toute réponse, Rin sourit, et embrassa le front de Kiyoshi. Miroku devina qu'il y avait plus derrière leurs sourires, comme une histoire commune de laquelle Miroku avait été exclu. Peut-être que Kiyoshi n'avait pas vu l'arrivée d'une petite sœur d'un très bon œil? Avait-il été trop noyé dans ses problèmes personnels pour manquer le malaise de son fils? Quel père il faisait! Il avait tant de choses à rattraper, et pour cela il lui fallait du temps, un temps qu'il n'avait pas. A moins que Rin…

Malgré lui, il se remit à espérer. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre tous ses espoirs sur les épaules déjà courbées de la jeune fille encore enfant qui tenait Kiyoshi contre elle. Pourtant voir sa famille et ses amis réunis devant lui, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cela. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder, pensa-t-il en aidant Kiyoshi à prendre avec précaution sa petite sœur. Aujourd'hui, il profiterait du bonheur d'être une nouvelle fois père.

Les jours passèrent, le soleil printanier se cachant bientôt derrière un temps couvert. Malgré cela, Miroku était heureux, aussi heureux qu'il le pouvait quand il faisait abstraction de son futur. Sango se remettait doucement mais sûrement de l'accouchement. Elle riait souvent, malgré la fatigue accumulée par les nuits blanches à consoler Ren-chan.

Ils en profitèrent pour parler à Kiyoshi, réparant l'erreur d'avoir négligé leur fils aîné. L'important était de faire comprendre à Kiyoshi qu'il avait toujours sa place à part entière dans la famille. Il avait tout simplement souri, et déclaré que Rin lui avait raconté une histoire, et qu'il serait un bon grand frère comme Rin était une bonne grande sœur pour lui.

Kiyoshi n'avait pas donné de détails sur l'histoire que Rin lui avait raconté, en prétextant que c'était un secret. Elle avait eu un impact sur Kiyoshi, mais dans quelle mesure, Miroku l'ignorait. Rin avait fait beaucoup pour eux, et quelque part il était normal qu'elle devînt pour Kiyoshi 'Rin-neechan'. C'était sa place, une place qu'il n'avait pas prévue, mais qu'elle s'était naturellement créée. Il commençait à la considérer comme sa fille aînée. C'était subtil au début, mais plus il connaissait Rin, et plus ce lien se formait de lui-même.

Avec cette affection paternelle grandissante, Miroku vint à regretter l'implication de Rin pour défaire le kazaana. Elle risquait sa vie pour le neutraliser, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Elle avait déjà scellé les 'graines' de kazaana, comme elle les appelait, dans les mains de Kiyoshi et Ren. Miroku et Inuyasha avaient été les seuls au courant. Elle avait profité d'un jeu avec Kiyoshi pour sceller sa main, puis avait effectué la même opération pour Ren lorsqu'elle la gardait alors Sango se reposait. Rin avait pourtant avoué avec frustration qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'éradiquer, mais que tant que le Shikon no Tama resterait pur, ils n'auraient pas à souffrir de la malédiction du kazaana. Il commençait à douter. Si elle ne pouvait pas neutraliser complètement ces prémices de kazaana, comment pourrait-elle bien l'aider?

Miroku s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir rien dit à Sango. Elle avait le droit de savoir au moins pour les enfants. Mais il refusait de lui en parler malgré les insistances de Rin et d'Inuyasha. Sango n'était pas stupide. Si elle savait pour les enfants, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté pour deviner que le kazaana commençait déjà à le dévorer.

Le plan que construisaient Rin et Inuyasha, était au mieux dangereux, au pire complètement irrationnel. Miroku avait de plus en plus envie de fuir, loin du village pour protéger sa famille, Rin y compris, de la malédiction qui le condamnait.

Ce fut pourtant ses pensées qui le guidèrent quelque temps avant la mise en place du plan devant l'arbre Goshinboku. Ce même arbre qui d'après Rin les retiendrait, elle, Inuyasha et AhUn de tomber dans l'abîme du kazaana.

Il était encore temps. Il pouvait leur épargner cela. Il pouvait fuir pour empêcher sa famille d'assister à sa mort, comme cela s'était produit avec son propre père. Oui, c'était la meilleure décision. Il partirait comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Il serra son poing droit, toujours fermé en ce moment et caché dans sa poche. Il ne dirait pas au revoir à Sango et aux enfants. Quand bien même il le regrettait, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Il tourna le dos à l'arbre, choisissant la direction opposée au village comme destination. Le lieu où il allait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qu'il désirait était d'être loin de ceux qu'il aimait lorsqu'il serait absorbé par le kazaana.

Ce n'était sans compter la présence d'Inuyasha.

«Où vas-tu comme ça, Miroku?»

Miroku tenta de garder un visage serein et innocent.

«Je vais faire une petite promenade, pourquoi?

- Feh, ne mens pas, tu voulais partir.

- Je…

- Rin me croyait pas quand je lui disais que tu essayerais de fuir… mais j'avais bien raison.

- Inuyasha…

- Rin dit qu'elle peut arrêter le kazaana, pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance?

- Et si elle venait à mourir, et toi avec? Même si elle est puissante, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

- T'as pas le droit de choisir pour elle, dit calmement Inuyasha. Elle est pas ta fille, Miroku.

- Pas de sang, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne change rien. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien l'être, en tout cas je la considère comme telle.»

Inuyasha le regarda un peu surpris, laissant le silence s'installer. Il reprit bien vite l'usage de la parole.

«Elle sera déçue en apprenant que tu abandonnes si facilement.

- Je la préfère déçue que morte, tout comme Sango et les enfants.

- Mais à la vérité, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Sango-sama ne se remettra jamais de _votre_ mort, Miroku-sama.»

Miroku se retourna vers l'arbre en jurant. Il n'avait pas été assez concentré pour remarquer l'approche de Rin, cachée derrière l'aura de Goshinboku, comme celle d'Inuyasha avant elle. En effet, elle surgit de derrière du tronc de l'arbre séculaire, tenant les rênes d'AhUn qui la suivaient. Il s'était rendu compte qu'avec l'ampleur que prenait le kazaana dans sa main, ses sens spirituels s'étaient amoindris. Ce n'était pas une excuse, Rin et AhUn étaient repérables entre mille avec un minimum d'attention.

La petite face juvénile de Rin d'habitude si rayonnante de joie, était pour une fois grave. Ses yeux marquèrent Miroku. C'était là, toujours là, qu'on pouvait lire les émotions de Rin, et il y lisait sa tristesse, intense, presque autant que le jour où Sesshomaru l'avait abandonnée.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour. Même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Rin à l'époque, le fait de voir cette enfant affronter Naraku, et le vaincre en acquérant le Shikon no Tama avait été impressionnant. La voir se battre pour rester auprès de Sesshomaru puis blessée par le rejet du Taiyokai avait été pénible, même pour lui. Personne ne méritait d'être rejeté ainsi, encore moins Rin. Il avait été touché par son chagrin, et maintenant, c'était lui qui peinait la jeune fille.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue, Rin.»

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour balayer sa tristesse, puis esquissa un sourire pour Inuyasha.

«Vous aviez raison, Inuyasha-sama, il voulait bien partir.

- Je crois que tu me dois une boule de riz?»

Rin acquiesça atterrant complètement Miroku.

«Je n'y crois pas, vous aviez parié sur moi?»

Rin au moins parut honteuse, en évitant le regard de Miroku, mais pas Inuyasha.

«Bien sûr que oui. Si j'avais écouté Rin, on n'aurait même pas cherché à te surveiller. Elle est trop naïve, et j'avais raison.»

Rin allait rétorquer, mais Miroku la précéda, voulant éviter une dispute inutile. Miroku n'avait jamais vu Rin en colère, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter cela aujourd'hui. _Même si ce ne doit pas être pire que les colères de Sango…_

«Encore une fois, Rin je m'excuse d'avoir abusé de ta confiance comme cela.

- Ce n'est rien, Miroku-sama, dit-elle. Je crois comprendre les raisons. De toute façon, Inuyasha-sama et moi avions convenus de le faire maintenant.

- Mai…maintenant? demanda-t-il sans essayer de dissimuler sa surprise. Nous avions convenus qu'on le ferait la semaine prochaine.

- Feh, Rin et moi, on pensait le faire en te prenant par surprise quand elle serait prête. Juste avant que tu essaies de t'enfuir.

- Et puis nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, ajouta Rin. J'ai la corde qu'Inuyasha-sama a demandée à Totosai-sama. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à créer une barrière autour du Goshinboku.»

Rin le regardait encore avec cette confiance qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Miroku ne pouvait pas trahir à nouveau ce regard droit et franc de cette enfant qui devenait trop précocement adulte par les circonstances de la vie.

Car c'était ce qu'elle était sans même s'en rendre compte, une adulte en tant de points. Elle aurait dû être une enfant insouciante et gaie comme le soleil. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de mûrir rapidement pour devenir malgré elle la gardienne du Shikon no Tama. La perle des quatre âmes réclamait un tel sacrifice. Elle n'était pas la première, et il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'elle serait la dernière.

«D'accord,» dit-il finalement en leur faisait face.

Rin et Inuyasha sourirent, la première avec gratitude, le deuxième avec détermination. Pourtant, des deux, il sembla à Miroku que c'était Rin qui le regardait avec plus de détermination, comme si elle essayait d'étouffer la peur qui filtrait à la surface.

Quand Miroku accepta enfin, Rin fut soulagée. Plus que soulagée. Elle crut pendant un moment pouvoir comprimer cette peur au fin fond de l'un des coins sombres de son esprit. Mais cette angoisse était toujours là, comme une pensée lointaine et imprécise de ce qu'entraînerait un échec pour Miroku, Inuyasha, AhUn ou elle-même.

La certitude d'Inuyasha à ses côtés l'aidait plus qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Il avait confiance en leur plan, et en elle. C'était grâce à lui que Miroku n'était pas parti.

Miroku et elle créèrent une barrière, mariant leurs pouvoirs, pour tisser une toile d'une résistance considérable. Il faudrait une puissante miko pour la briser. Seule Kaede risquait de s'approcher par simple curiosité, mais elle serait incapable de la défaire. La barrière couvrait un champ suffisamment vaste pour empêcher les regards curieux de distinguer ce qu'ils feraient. C'était mieux ainsi, ils ne seraient pas dérangés, et personnes d'autres ne courraient le risque d'être absorbés par le kazaana lorsqu'il serait ouvert.

Quand Miroku et elle finirent, elle rejoignit Inuyasha. Il avait déjà solidement attaché la corde autour de Goshinboku, mais AhUn ne semblaient pas enclin de se laisser approcher par Inuyasha. Le comportement d'AhUn surprit Rin. Après tout, Inuyasha était le demi-frère de Sesshomaru-sama. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi hostiles envers lui?

«Inuyasha-sama, je vais vous aider.»

Rin prit la corde argentée de Totosai-sama et la noua en entourant bien la taille d'AhUn, comme le lui indiquait Inuyasha. Elle repassa la corde à Inuyasha qui s'attacha avant de s'occuper de Rin. Il la serra fermement autour de sa taille, faisant grimacer Rin.

«Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'envoles, dit Inuyasha. Sesshomaru me tuerait à tous les coups.»

Rin essaya de sourire à sa tentative d'humour. Elle croisa le regard doré du hanyo, si familier dans sa couleur et pourtant si étrange dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Les yeux de Sesshomaru-sama étaient généralement froids, ou indifférents. Elle y avait vu une chaleur parfois, mais c'était si rare qu'elle avait bien pu l'imaginer. Elle reconnut la volonté et le courage d'Inuyasha quand il la regardait, mais derrière, il y avait une parcelle d'émotion qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir chez lui. _De la peur… _C'était ridicule bien sûr, Inuyasha tout comme son frère, n'avait jamais peur. _Et pourtant…_

Rin sortit de ses pensées quand Inuyasha dégaina le Tessaiga. Il leva un sourcil comme pour lui demander si elle était prête. Rin acquiesça et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Miroku, debout au centre de la clairière. Inuyasha planta son épée devant elle, et maintint Rin fermement entre ses bras.

«Miroku-sama, quand je serai prête, je vous demanderai d'ouvrir le kazaana.

- Bien,» dit-il en tenant sa main droite.

Il avait l'air plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ses traits figés dans la même concentration déterminée qu'elle avait vue chez Inuyasha, et qu'elle se savait porter.

Elle ferma les yeux, et plaça les mains sur son cœur, atteignant la force du Shikon no Tama qui battait en elle. Elle se centra sur ce pouvoir, qu'elle rassembla, pour ne devenir plus qu'un avec lui, tout en restant une entité totalement différente. Elle contenait son pouvoir, en évitant à tout prix de purifier le youki d'Inuyasha qui la cernait. Elle remarqua vaguement que les bras du hanyo se tendirent autour d'elle, répondant la l'énergie de la perle qui l'appelait. Inuyasha était fort, il parviendrait à résister à l'envie de s'approprier le Shikon no Tama. Ils s'étaient entraînés pendant des semaines, tous deux ayant conscience des pouvoirs contradictoires de la perle.

Après avoir puiser dans son énergie pendant ce qui aurait pu être une éternité, elle eut le sentiment d'avoir amasser assez de pouvoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout allait commencer.

«Maintenant!»

Miroku ouvrit rapidement sa main droite, attirant brutalement Inuyasha et Rin, vers le kazaana.

Rinlaissa échapper un cri sous le choc, mais ils étaient parfaitement saufs. Sans la corde et le Tessaiga, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance de survie et encore moins de tenir debout. Le ruban de Rin était déjà perdu dans les profondeurs de l'abîme, et ses cheveux bruns mêlés à ceux argentés d'Inuyasha lui battaient le visage.

Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle canalisa entre ses mains le pouvoir de la perle. Puis elle le projeta en avant, lançant une boule de lumière mauve droit vers le trou d'air. Rin devint un avec la lumière, et lorsqu'elle fut dans le kazaana, explosa en une multitude d'étincelles qui éclairèrent les ténèbres.

Il était là, sans surprise, comme si elle avait toujours su, son regard rouge sang la dévisageant avec des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. La barrière de lumière les séparait, laissant à Rin le temps de manipuler ses pouvoirs avant qu'il ne tentât de réitérer. Elle construisit une lame d'énergie pure, à la frontière entre la main de Miroku et les ténèbres.

Le Shikon no Tama pulsa, Naraku contre-attaquait, la pollution de son être essayant d'atteindre son cœur. Rin se força à consolider plus vite sa lame de lumière, mais savait que si elle continuait, Naraku allait effleurer le Shikon no Tama. Et elle savait une chose, elle n'était pas encore prête pour l'affronter.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il l'avait touchée quand une douleur atroce agrippa son cœur. Elle gémit, en étouffant le cri de douleur qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper. Les ténèbres semblaient remplacer la lueur du jour et au loin des formes presque familières s'agglutinaient à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle…

«MIROKU!»hurla Inuyasha.

Miroku referma sa main, et Rin retomba violement en arrière sur Inuyasha qui la retenait fortement.

Elle était à bout de souffle, envahie par une sensation d'épuisement. La douleur s'était éteinte subitement. Néanmoins, Rin avait envie de pleurer. _J'ai échoué_.

«Rin! appela Miroku en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Rin, est-ce que ça va? Tu as encore mal? demanda Inuyasha avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

-Rin, je t'en prie, supplia Miroku. Dis quelque chose!»

Les yeux de Rin s'embrumèrent avant de plonger dans ceux inquiets de Miroku. Et elle éclata en sanglots contre la poitrine de Miroku. Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle en caressant ses cheveux d'une façon consolante. Rin prit sur elle-même pour essayer d'articuler entre deux pleurs.

«Je… je…suis tellement désolée… Miroku-sama. J'aurais tant aimé vous aider… Mais… mais… je n'ai pas pu… avec… lui….

- Rin, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Na…Naraku… Il a tenté d'atteindre la perle… et j'ai eu tellement mal, Miroku-sama. Pardonnez-moi.»

Ils restèrent silencieux, mais Miroku leva son visage vers le sien.

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as fait tout ton possible, et bien plus encore.

- Ouep, dit Inuyasha. Regarde ta main, Miroku. Elle n'attire pas les cheveux de Rin»

Rin se tourna pour constater d'elle-même les paroles d'Inuyasha. Miroku passa sa main au dessus des brins d'herbe, qui contrairement à autrefois, n'étaient pas aspirés vers le kazaana.

«Tu vois bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasse, Rin. Le kazaana a régressé.

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, contra Rin qui s'était un peu calmée.

- Je t'assure, dit Miroku. Au contraire, c'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer. Je te remercie pour tout, Rin. Alors maintenant tu vas sécher tes larmes. On doit bien fêter cela, non?»

Rin sourit faiblement et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Miroku essaya de l'aider à se relever, mais Rin trouva qu'elle ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes. Les efforts rassemblés contre le kazaana et Naraku l'avaient épuisée. Miroku l'aida à grimper sur dos d'AhUn, tandis qu'Inuyasha détachait la corde et récupérait son épée.

Avant de partir, Rin insista pour examiner la main droite de Miroku, qui céda. Elle se concentra à nouveau pour sentir la force du kazaana, nettement moins importante que précédemment. Il ne l'inquiétait plus, et sa lame d'énergie, qui servait de barrière, était bien en place.

«Je ne pense pas que Naraku puisse défaire ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle en souriant. Pas sans le Shikon no Tama, en tout cas.

- Et bien, je n'ai rien à craindre tant que tu en seras la gardienne, répondit Miroku en lui rendant son sourire. Il est temps de partir, à présent. Nous avons largement dépassé l'heure du déjeuner. Sango sera inquiète.»

Rin regarda le ciel nuageux. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas localiser la position du soleil, mais son mode de vie dans la nature, lui confirma que Miroku avait raison. _Sango sera plus qu'inquiète_. Elle les assassinerait.

Légèrement affaissée sur le dos d'AhUn, elle se laissa guider par le dragon jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Maintenant que la menace principale était passée, elle avait bon espoir que Miroku avouât enfin la vérité à Sango. Il serait temps.

«Rin, était-ce vraiment Naraku?» demanda subitement Miroku.

Rin se mordit les lèvres, les instants où elle s'était trouvée face à Naraku avaient été particulièrement déplaisants.

«Oui, c'était presque comme l'autre fois, finit-elle par avouer. Il n'avait pas vraiment une forme matérielle dans le kazaana... Il était étrange aussi… Ses yeux… il y avait quelque chose, comme s'il me reconnaissait et m'avait attendue, mais c'est impossible…»

Naraku n'aurait jamais pu savoir. Ils avaient été discrets quand ils discutaient de leurs plans. Il n'était pas un dieu, il ne pouvait toute de même pas lire dans ses pensées.

«Et pourquoi tu as eu si mal? demanda Inuyasha. J'ai cru un instant…»

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, et Rin le regarda pensivement. Avait-il cru qu'elle allait mourir à ce moment-là? Elle plaça inconsciemment sa main sur son cœur. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur, comme si elle agonisait et cette sensation… mais…

«Il essayait de s'emparer de mon cœur… de la perle. Je ne sais pas s'il réussissait ou pas, mais… j'ai eu si mal…»

Sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure.

«Et je crois… j'ai eu tellement peur.»

Rin remarqua que Miroku et Inuyasha échangèrent un regard étrange. Puis Miroku posa une main sur son genou.

«Rin, sache que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger de lui.

- Ouais, je me ferai un plaisir de massacrer ce bâtard de première,»renchérit Inuyasha de sa voix bourrue.

Rin sourit réellement cette fois-ci. L'amitié de Miroku et Inuyasha lui était chère, et lui donna la volonté de renfermer cette peur dévastatrice qu'elle avait ressenti ce moment-là. Une peur qu'elle ne comprenait pas, car comme l'avait dit Naraku bientôt trois ans auparavant, elle n'avait pas peur de _lui_. Pourtant, elle reconnaissait ce sentiment entre mille. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait tant? _Mon destin._

Rin retint sa respiration. D'où pouvait venir cette affirmation, qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même vraie? Son destin. Quel était-il? Mis à part que tout se jouerait finalement entre Naraku et elle? Cela l'effrayait… Oui, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quel serait le résultat final… et quel chemin elle devrait emprunter pour y arriver.

Elle eut l'occasion de sortir de ses pensées en voyant le monde assemblé autour de la barrière. Sango, les enfants, Kaede, Kohaku, Shippo, et même Kagome revenue de son époque, ils étaient tous là. Kagome avait son arc bandé, prêt à tirer une flèche sur la barrière. Rin repensa à la quantité de pouvoir qu'elle avait canalisé, et grimaça. Non seulement, elle avait dû alerter tous les villageois, mais en plus elle avait sans doute attiré la moitié des yokai de la région. Sans parler de cette présence qui la suivait plus près qu'à l'accoutumée. Rin considéra la possibilité d'essayer de le rencontrer, mais elle devait d'abord affronter la conséquence de leurs actes. C'est-à-dire la colère de Sango.

D'un commun accord, Rin et Miroku enlevèrent leur barrière, tout en se tendant devant la rage de la taijiya.

- Miroku!» cria-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des flammes.

Instinctivement, Miroku fit un pas en arrière.

«Sango, mon amour, je peux tout t'expliquer!

- J'espère bien! s'écria-t-elle en posant les poings sur les hanches. Cela fait près d'une demi-journée que vous êtes enfermés derrière cette barrière! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris! Tout ce pouvoir que Rin a utilisé… même moi, je l'ai senti et je n'ai aucune affinité pour ce genre de choses. Et j'ai tellement eu peur quand Kiyoshi a eu subitement mal à la main droite, en clamant que Rin était en danger ! Ren-chan n'a fait que pleurer dès lors…

«Kiyoshi, coupa Rin, tu avais mal… à la main droite?»

Il vint attraper sa jambe, ses yeux encore humides tournés vers elle.

«Ca va, Neechan? J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu as eu mal…»

Rin était choquée par les dires de Kiyoshi. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé les conséquences qu'elle avait engrangées en scellant les prémices de kazaana dans leurs mains. Elle les avait liés au Shikon no Tama, et surtout à elle. Ils pouvaient sentir lorsqu'elle souffrait.

Kiyoshi semblait être sur le point de pleurer, et Rin descendit du dos d'AhUn pour aller le consoler. Bien sûr, elle avait oublié que ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, et elle s'écroula au sol.

«Rin-neechan!

- Rin!» appela une autre voix.

Rin sentit qu'on la soulevait pour se rendre compte qu'Inuyasha la portait dans ses bras. Sango se précipita auprès d'elle, ses traits plissés par l'inquiétude.

«Miroku, qu'est-ce que tu lui as faitfaire ?

- Je vous en prie, Sango-sama, dit Rin. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui aie voulu puiser dans la perle, il ne pouvait pas m'y empêcher…

- Rin, coupa Miroku. Ne cherche pas à me couvrir. Je vais tout expliquer, mais avant tout, nous rentrons à la maison.»

Tout le monde accepta sa proposition, et ils partirent en une étrange procession silencieuse vers le village. Sango avait repris Ren-chan des bras de Kaede, et semblait avoir des difficultés à contenir sa colère. Comment Ren-chan pouvait dormi paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère irradiant de rage dépassait l'entendement de Rin. Inuyasha, Kohaku et Shippo avaient pris prudemment une certaine distance, et même Kaede et Kagome gardaient les moindres faits et gestes de Sango à l'œil. Seuls Miroku et Kiyoshi paraissaient complètement indifférents à l'humeur de Sango, Miroku gardant son calme monastique et Kiyoshi son insouciance enfantine. Mais Rin avait le sentiment que c'était seulement de surface.

Arrivés à la maison de Miroku et de Sango, ils s'installèrent autour de la table carrée de la pièce principale. Kagome proposa de faire du thé, et ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils attendirent.

Miroku et Inuyasha étaient assis de façon protectrice de part et d'autre de Rin qui fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. En jetant un coup d'œil sur ses deux gardes du corps, Rin trouva qu'ils avaient tous les deux des expressions identiques. Calmes, ils avaient les bras croisés, et les yeux fermés comme s'ils méditaient.

Quand Kagome finit de servir le thé, Miroku entama le récit de ce qui s'était passé et les raisons qui les avaient amenés là. Rin n'avait pas à lever les yeux pour voir les expressions horrifiées de ses amis. Elle sentait leur surprise par vagues puissantes qui se brisaient sur son cœur. Quand Miroku finit son explication, Sango fit la dernière chose à laquelle s'était attendu Rin. Elle se jeta en sanglots dans les bras de son époux.

«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Je suis ta femme, tu pourrais avoir confiance en moi!

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, Sango. Avec le bébé, tu avais suffisamment de quoi penser.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, Miroku, insista-t-elle. Promets-moi que s'il arrive quoique ce soit, tu me parleras! Je ne veux plus vivre des semaines de doutes comme les dernières.

- Je… je te le promets, Sango. Jesuis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.»

Rin sourit en voyant le couple se réconcilier. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils avaient enfin pu parler de leurs problèmes.

Kaede s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, coupant court à la romance qui renaissait entre Sango et Miroku.

«Est-ce que cela veut dire que le kazaana n'est plus?

- Non, Kaede-sama, répondit Rin. Je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai seulement pu arrêter la progression du kazaana et diminuer sa puissance.

- Le problème de fond reste Naraku, ajouta Miroku. Si on ne le trouve pas et on ne l'élimine pas, la malédiction du kazaana se transmettra à toute ma descendance. Kiyoshi, Ren-chan et moi sommes épargnés tant que le Shikon no Tama restera dans de bonnes mains. Celles de Rin me conviennent parfaitement.

- Je suis désolée de vous faire dépendre de la perle, vous et les enfants, Miroku-sama, dit Rin en fronçant ses sourcils. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen pour détacher l'énergie que je vous transmettais de la perle.

- Rin, dit Miroku, tu as déjà fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Au moins, si je comprends bien ce qui s'est passé pour Kiyoshi et Ren-chan, si tu es en danger, nous pourrons le savoir. En plus il y a un avantage indéniable à avoir toujours le kazaana. Cela me fera plaisir quand j'absorberai Naraku une bonne fois pour toute.»

Les paroles de Miroku la troublèrent. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir pourquoi. Il y avait un problème. _Naraku._

«Je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'utiliser le kazaana.»

Miroku ne dit rien, mais son regard lui demandait de continuer.

«Naraku… il _absorbe_ les yokai et aussi leur youki…»

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Miroku. Rin savait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement claire, mais elle ignorait si Miroku voulait ou non que ce qu'elle avait vu dans le kazaana se sût.

«Tu veux dire que ce que qu'aspire Miroku…, commença Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha-sama!

- Non, laisse Rin, dit calmement Miroku. Ils ont aussi le droit de savoir.»

Il se tourna vers les autres.

«Rin a vu Naraku à l'intérieur du kazaana. Elle pense qu'il absorberait le youki des démons que j'aspire, est-ce bien cela Rin?

- C'était ce que pensait Kikyo-sama. Et je suis… d'accord avec elle.

- Vous voulez dire que Naraku se cache dans la main de Miroku? demanda Kagome.

- Pas… physiquement, répondit Rin avec hésitation. Mais… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… il semble être lié au kazaana, et il en tire profit … Je pourrais peut-être étudier la question, il faudrait juste…

- Non, dit Miroku, cette fois-ci c'est définitif.

- Mais Miroku-sama…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Rin. Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout et tu penses pouvoir 'étudier' Naraku à partir du kazaana?

- Mais si on fait comme tout à l'heure avec la corde et…

- Rin, le risque est trop grand. Et s'il est vrai que Naraku augmente ses pouvoirs à partir de tout ce que je peux absorber, je n'ai plus l'intention d'ouvrir le kazaana.

- Mais…

- Tu oublies cette douleur que tu as eue, ajouta Inuyasha sans la regarder. C'était Naraku, tu l'as dit toi-même. Il a cherché à te tuer.

- Je pourrais me protéger…

- Rin!»

Rin sursauta en voyant que tous, sauf Kiyoshi, la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle _savait_ que c'était risqué, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer la seule piste qu'elle avait.

«Rin, murmura Kagome, te rends-tu compte que tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui?»

Rin se tourna vers Kagome, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. _J'ai failli mourir?_ Elle repensa à ces instants critiques quand elle s'était pratiquement évanouie dans ce qui aurait presque pu être un endroit qu'elle connaissait obscurément. Elle se souvenait de sa première mort, et ce qu'elle avait ressenti était différent. Pourtant… ces silhouettes… elle croyait s'en rappeler. Peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que cette fois-ci elle aurait pu vraiment finir morte, sans Sesshomaru-sama pour la ramener à la vie.

«Mais je dois me battre,» dit Rin, même si elle s'adressait d'abord à elle-même.

C'était un sentiment d'obligation, un devoir, dont elle ne pouvait se détacher, et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer. Ce n'était pas de la haine ou une soif de vengeance qu'elle ressentait pour Naraku, même si elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour les avoir. Pourtant quelque chose en elle-même lui murmurait que sa vie dépendait de celle de Naraku.

«Rin, dit Kagome, même avec tes pouvoirs…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Kagome-sama, dit-elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je dois retrouver Naraku.»

Rin se rendait compte que tous la regardaient étrangement, et elle baissa ses yeux sur ses genoux. Elle entendit quelqu'un se lever et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était Sango. La taijiya la prit dans ses bras.

«Saches que quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours chez toi, ici. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite jamais à venir nous voir.»

Rin fut surprise par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, mais elle finit par se détendre et à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Sango. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait ressenti ce réconfort, cette douce chaleur. Comme si on laissait entendre que tout irait bien, même si sa partie rationnelle savait que c'était un mensonge. La dernière personne qui l'avait serrée comme cela avait été sa mère, le jour de sa mort._ Okasaan_.

Elle sentit une main se poser tendrement sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que c'était Miroku. Il lui souriait.

«Rin,» entendit-elle Kohaku murmurer.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, car en Sango, Miroku, Kohaku et les enfants, Rin avait retrouvé un peu de la famille qu'elle avait perdue.


	4. Parce que je serai toujours en toi

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Parce que je serai toujours en toi**

Le printemps passa aussi vite qu'il était venu pour Rin. Elle avait abandonné le projet d'utiliser le kazaana pour atteindre Naraku. Elle avait pris un certain temps avant de s'y faire, mais la résolution du moine avait été irrévocable. Elle devait revenir alors auprès de Kikyo, là où était sa place, même si elle aimait vivre chez Sango et Miroku. Ils étaient tous sa famille. Kohaku et Kiyoshi s'étaient alliés pour la convaincre de rester, mais elle était comme Miroku, sur certains points elle ne changeait pas sa décision.

Elle avait donc recommencé à voyager avec Kikyo, qui, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas, avait été rassurée de la voir revenir saine et sauve. Du moins, c'était ce que Rin aimait penser. Cette fois-ci, Rin avait proposé une destination à leurs errances. Une visite auprès de Bokuseno s'imposait.

Elles prirent leur temps pour le rejoindre, profitant ainsi d'un début d'été agréable. Kikyo continuait à lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait, et Rin sentait qu'elle faisait des progrès. Elle commençait à prendre confiance en ses pouvoirs. Elle développait surtout deux capacités : la guérison et la purification de yokai. Elle aimait la première autant qu'elle détestait la seconde.

Elle avait largement l'occasion de pratiquer ces deux facettes. A chaque village, qu'ils traversaient, elle, Kikyo et AhUn, des femmes ou des hommes venaient les voir pour soigner le bras cassé d'un enfant ou éradiquer la maladie qui dévastait un vieillard. Rin ne refusait jamais, heureuse que pour une fois, il y avait du bon grâce au Shikon no Tama.

Et puis, les démons ne manquaient pas de venir s'attaquer à elle, les jours de pluie en particulier. Elle avait appris à se tenir sur ses gardes ces jours-là. Mais avec les belles journées d'été, elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'accorder un peu de répit.

La présence puissante et froide les accompagnait toujours, aussi. Rin finit par ne plus y prendre spécialement attention. S'il y avait un danger de ce côté-là, il se serait déjà manifesté. Cette présence était devenue une constante de sa vie, comme le ciel azur de l'été, auquel on ne prête attention que lorsqu'on est nostalgique ou heureux, pour le redécouvrir une nouvelle fois. Elle était devenue une sorte d'ami invisible, presque imaginaire, à qui elle disait bonjour le matin en se levant, et au bonne nuit, lorsqu'elle s'allongeait le soir au coin du feu.

Cette présence, ce yokai, n'était pas le seul, non plus. L'esprit du vent, libre et rebelle, lui rendait visite de temps à autre.

Rin n'aurait pas dû se sentir seule, avec ces étranges compagnons, mais pourtant, ni les auras familières, ni la perle du Shikon, ni personne ne semblait capable de remplir ce vide dans son cœur. Peut-être que _lui_, aurait pu le faire, mais il n'était pas là. Cela faisait pratiquement trois ans qu'il était absent de sa vie.

La visite à Bokuseno fut agréable. L'arbre millénaire avait été plus beau et majestueux qu'en plein hiver, ses branches portant un magnifique feuillage vert orné de guirlandes roses de magnolia au parfum envoûtant. Bokuseno avait entremêlé dans leurs chevelures des fleurs de ses branches, disant qu'elles n'avaient rarement l'occasion de resplendir dans la chevelure de jeunes filles. Rin rit et même Kikyo sourit, mais il était clair que le vieil arbre devenait un peu gâteux.

Bokuseno faisait souvent des compliments exagérés, amusant toujours ainsi Rin. Il avait le don de transmettre sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas touchés devaient être Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken-sama qui étaient souvent les premiers à pâtir du sens de l'humour du vieil arbre. Malgré cela, ils le respectaient.

Rin raconta les derniers évènements qui concluaient partiellement l'affaire du kazaana. Elle se doutait que Bokuseno connaissait les principaux détails, apportés par les bruits du vent, mais elle aimait lui parler. Et il semblait heureux de l'écouter pendant des heures.

Bokuseno exprima le désir de voir Inuyasha, qui était le deuxième fils de son ami Toga, le père de Sesshomaru-sama. Rin promit de faire son possible pour l'amener, concluant leur visite impromptue sur la promesse d'une autre. Avant de partir, Rin ne put s'empêcher de demander s'il avait revu Sesshomaru-sama, et pour une fois, elle vit une pointe de tristesse sur le visage gravé de rides du vieil arbre. Il lui avoua que c'était bien le cas, et qu'il lui avait délivré son message. Pourtant, Sesshomaru-sama était reparti sans en laisser un pour elle. Elle n'était pas surprise, mais elle en avait quand même le cœur gros.

Elle essaya de masquer sa déception avec un sourire d'adieu, et une embrassade avec l'arbre. Bokuseno avait sans doute bien vu au-delà de sa façade mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Pendant la suite du voyage, Rin annonça à Kikyo qu'elle voulait rentrer au village pour convaincre Inuyasha de venir voir Bokuseno. Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour Rin. Une partie de sa vie était depuis peu enracinée là-bas, auprès de Miroku, Sango et des autres. Au grand soulagement de Rin, Kikyo semblait l'accepter.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine un mois après son départ, elle revint au village. L'été s'était bien installé, et quand Rin arriva chez Sango et Miroku, elle fut accueillie aussi chaleureusement que le temps estival. Sango se plia en quatre pour préparer un dîner royal. Mais malgré les rires, il manquait deux personnes qui de toute façon ne pouvaient pas rester l'une en présence de l'autre. Kagome et Kikyo. Kagome était encore dans son époque, occupée par ses études. Kikyo avait une nouvelle fois refusé de venir, prétextant devoir garder les alentours de la forêt, mais cherchant d'abord à éviter Inuyasha.

Après le repas, Rin s'excusa pour prendre un peu l'air du soir. Elle aimait passer des soirées comme celles-ci mais peut-être à force de vivre auprès de Kikyo, elle avait parfois envie de calme et de solitude. Elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Avant la mort de sa famille, elle était particulièrement collée à ses parents, surtout sa mère, et son frère. Après, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, les bandits, enfin un seul à vrai dire avait pris ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Les villageois n'étaient pas tendres, et Rin restait seule à rêver qu'un jour elle aurait des compagnons, des amis.

Ce fut alors qu'elle rencontra Sesshomaru-sama, et pendant tout le temps qu'elle resta avec lui, elle répugnait d'être à nouveau seule. Elle accepta la présence de Jaken-sama et d'AhUn avec soulagement quand le Taiyokai s'absentait pour une raison connue de lui seul. Enfin, il y eut cette nouvelle vie avec Kikyo, calme et retirée. Rin ne partageait pas particulièrement ces traits avec la prêtresse, mais elle s'était adaptée et avait appris à l'apprécier.

Elle marcha donc, silencieusement, vers le cours d'eau qui s'enfonçait après dans la forêt, n'ignorant pas qu'elle était suivie. Elle s'assit sur le talus, serrant ses genoux contre elle. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé où luisait une lune toute ronde. Elle écouta les sons reposants de la nuit, l'écoulement de l'eau du ruisseau, les insectes chantonnant dans l'herbe. Des lucioles volaient paresseusement autour d'elle, comme si elles essayaient de rivaliser avec les étoiles. Mais elles étaient trop près de la terre pour y arriver.

« En train d'observer la nuit ? »

Rin sortit de sa contemplation pour remarquer qu'Inuyasha s'allongeait non loin d'elle.

« Oui, j'ai toujours aimé les lucioles. Elles cherchent tellement à atteindre la lune, comme si elles désiraient elles même devenir des étoiles pour l'accompagner. Mais elles n'y arrivent jamais. La lune doit bien rire de leurs efforts inutiles.

- Peut-être pas, dit doucement Inuyasha allant même à surprendre Rin. Peut-être que la lune est triste d'être toute seule dans son coin. Mais il y a toujours une luciole qui arrive à atteindre le ciel et à devenir une étoile. Et la lune n'est alors plus vraiment seule.

- Sesshomaru-sama m'avait dit une fois que ce n'était pas vrai, que les lucioles ne devenaient pas des étoiles. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Rin croyait en cette histoire que lui avait racontée sa mère. Mais un jour elle l'avait partagée avec Jaken-sama, qui lui avait tout simplement déclaré qu'elle se ridiculisait en ayant foi en de 'telles sornettes que seule une stupide gamine humaine pouvait inventer'. Rin n'avait pas fait attention aux insultes du petit yokai, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Cependant, quand elle demanda l'avis de Sesshomaru-sama, celui-ci n'avait pas nié les dires de Jaken-sama, même s'il n'avait répondu. Ce qui voulait dire une chose : elle avait tort. Elle s'était sentie triste, si triste pour les lucioles qui mourraient sur terre, sans jamais atteindre leur rêve.

« Feh, si on devait l'écouter celui-là, dit négligemment Inuyasha. C'était une histoire que m'avait racontée ma mère. Alors si tu crois que je vais me mettre à écouter ce que dit Sesshomaru… Il t'a dit d'où venaient les étoiles alors ?

- Non.

- Ben voilà, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est, les étoiles. Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est nous qui avons raison. »

Rin lui sourit, puis se tut appréciant avec lui le calme de la nuit. Inuyasha était quelqu'un de bien derrière ses airs bourrus. Si seulement il savait quoi faire avec Kagome et Kikyo.

A la lumière du clair de lune, Rin s'aperçut qu'Inuyasha avait la tête tournée vers la forêt. Plus précisément au-dessus de la forêt où dansaient dans un ballet envoûtant les porteurs d'âmes perdues de Kikyo, les Shinindamashuu.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas la voir ? demanda Rin.

- Feh, je suis là pour te surveiller.

- Vous savez que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Et il est rare que des yokai atteignent le village d'aussi près, même avec le Shikon no Tama.

- Elle ne veut pas me voir. »

Rin hésita devant la réponse bourrue d'Inuyasha. C'était une situation délicate pour elle, y poindre son nez n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle pouvait avoir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler.

« Elle… elle aimerait vous revoir, je pense. Mais c'est que… elle ne sait peut-être pas par où commencer ? »

_Ou peut-être qu'elle perd espoir d'avoir un jour votre amour ?_ Elle préféra garder cette dernière opinion pour elle-même. Elle s'était déjà un peu trop impliquée dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas. Même s'ils étaient ses amis. Rin voyait tous les jours Kikyo souffrir de leur situation, sans qu'elle ne dît rien ou ne montrât rien. C'était une trace sur l'âme de Kikyo, une cicatrice encore béante, éternelle et indélébile d'un amour impossible. Rin voulait sincèrement que Kikyo fût heureuse, mais cela signifiait que Kagome ne pourrait l'être.

Elle préféra changer de sujet devant le silence d'Inuyasha, et surtout parce qu'elle touchait des eaux troubles qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

« J'ai un ami qui voudrait vous rencontrer.

- Un ami ?

- Oui, il est très vieux, et connaissait votre père. Il s'appelle Bokuseno. Je lui ai promis de vous amener le voir.

- Bokuseno, tu dis ? demanda Inuyasha en paraissant réfléchir. Jamais entendu parler. Il connaissait mon père. C'est un yokai, donc ?

- Oui, c'est un arbre de magnolia millénaire. Il est très sage, et appréciera vraiment votre visite. Viendrez-vous avec moi le voir ?

- Feh, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. »

Avant qu'il n'eût une chance de se débattre, Rin serra Inuyasha rapidement dans ses bras.

« Merci Inuyasha-sama ! Bokuseno va être si content ! »

Il esquissa un sourire que Rin réussit à apercevoir grâce au clair de lune. Ils restèrent à nouveaux dans un silence confortable, profitant de la douce nuit d'été.

Kohaku adorait cet été. C'était même le meilleur été qu'il avait passé de son entière vie. Et il devait cela en grande partie à la compagnie de Rin. Les après-midi passés avec elle, Shippo, et les enfants étaient devenus des moments qu'il chérissait devant tout autre. Quand ils ne riaient ou jouaient pas avec les enfants, Rin leur chantait des berceuses, accordant à tous des instants paisibles.

Il était heureux depuis qu'il vivait au village, même s'il avait dû s'habituer à une vie post-Naraku. C'était difficile, il se réveillait parfois en sursaut la nuit, lorsque ses souvenirs sanglants venaient le hanter. Il avait eu du mal au début à s'ajuster, il culpabilisait surtout en présence de Sango. Il avait même envisagé de quitter le village et tenter l'aventure ou une autre vie, plus loin. Mais ce fut Miroku qui l'en détourna.

Kohaku ne s'était pas particulièrement réjoui quand Sango se maria avec lui. Il avait vu plusieurs fois Miroku courir derrière d'autres jeunes femmes, alors qu'il était fiancé à Sango. Pourtant, son opinion changea quand Miroku lui parla de Sango, et de la raison pour laquelle il ne devait pas partir. Il avait dit que Sango avait besoin de leur présence à tous les deux pour être heureuse, et Kohaku avait cédé. Depuis ce jour, Kohaku respecta énormément l'avis de Miroku. Le moine pouvait se montrer sage, mais surtout, il veillait au bonheur de Sango. Ce qui suffisait à Kohaku.

Ils formaient tous ensemble une famille heureuse, et Kohaku adorait l'idée d'être oncle. Bien sûr cela se résumait essentiellement à veiller à ce que Kiyoshi ne fit pas de bêtises, mais il aimait cela. Shippo était l'autre addition dans la famille qui avait précédé Rin. Et ces deux meilleurs amis avaient leur place à part entière parmi eux, même s'il n'y avait pas de lien de sang entre eux. _Et ce n'est pas un tort, surtout pour Rin._

Kohaku allait bien tôt avoir seize ans, et était déjà considéré comme un homme dans le village, mais il préférait souvent se libérer de ses responsabilités et ses taches communautaires pour rester avec ses amis. Cela devenait difficile, car Rin, à peine âgée de treize ans, avait gagné le respect des villageois qu'elle aidait au mieux avec ses pouvoirs.

Pendant les tournées qu'elle effectuait avec Kaede, Kohaku avait remarqué qu'elle avait gagné le titre de 'Rin-sama'. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Kohaku, si dans ces même tournées, les hommes de l'âge de Kohaku et d'autres plus vieux encore, ne s'étaient pas aperçus combien Rin s'épanouissait en une belle jeune fille.

Kohaku n'était pas aveugle, quiconque avec des yeux pouvait le voir. Kohaku le voyait, Shippo le voyait, le village entier le voyait, exaspérant Kohaku au plus haut point. Surtout quand certains des plus braves et stupides parmi eux se mettaient à parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec elle. Il ignorait pourquoi Rin ne les envoyait pas balader, mais en tout cas, Kohaku savait une chose. Il aurait adoré les frapper, eux qui se disaient être ses amis, quelque temps auparavant. Seul Shippo restait lui-même autour de Rin.

Cette dernière n'avait, semblait-il, pas remarqué cette attention que lui portait une bonne partie du village. Pour Kohaku, qui la côtoyait tous les jours, elle paraissait vivre sa vie comme elle l'avait toujours fait, souriante comme un rayon de soleil. Enfin, jusqu'au soir où Ataku, le chef du village, vint chez eux. C'était il y avait une semaine, et Kohaku se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

« Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, mon fils Ozakaru aimerait prendre la main de la jeune Rin-sama, qui est en âge de se marier.

- Non_, _avait dit Rin sans même réfléchir mais plus surprise que n'importe qui dans la pièce.

- Rin-sama, mon fils travaille dur et il a une bonne situation, il fera un très bon époux.

- Je ne voulais aucunement vous manquer de respect, Ataku-sama, mais je n'envisage pas à me marier, désolée.

- Vous êtes encore jeune, Rin-sama, avait-il répondu, je suis sûr que mon fils attendra le temps qu'il faut pour que vous appreniez à l'aimer, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Peut-être que si vous en parlez avec Miroku-sama…

- Rin a pris sa décision, avait interrompu Miroku, je n'ai pas l'autorité d'influencer Rin dans les choix de sa vie, Ataku-sama. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous laisser finir notre dîner. »

Ataku était parti visiblement vexé, mais pas ce fut Rin qui parut le plus embarrassée. Elle s'était raidie, et avait gardé la tête baissée.

« Je suis désolée, avait-elle dit, je ne voulais pas être impolie. Maintenant vous allez avoir des problèmes avec le chef du village.

- Rin ne sois pas désolée, avait répondu Sango en la serrant dans ses bras. Aucun de nous ne t'en veut. Tu as pris la décision que te dictait ton cœur. Nous n'irons jamais contre cela.

- En plus, Ozakaru est un crétin de première, avait renchéri Inuyasha. Il pourrait rentrer dans la même catégorie que Sesshomaru dans le genre arrogant, même s'il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner. »

Rin n'avait pas souri et elle était sortie rapidement de la maison pour prendre l'air. Sango avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Inuyasha, et quand Kohaku se leva pour la rejoindre, Miroku le retint, déclarant que Rin avait besoin d'être seule. Elle n'était pas rentrée de la soirée, et malgré la volonté de Kohaku de la trouver, ce fut Sango qui alla la chercher.

Le lendemain, Rin avait paru aussi joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant depuis ce jour, Kohaku remarqua que lorsque Ozakaru ou une autre garçon lui parlait, Rin paraissait être sur ses gardes. Elle avait même tendance à les éviter. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Kohaku à sa façon qu'elle avait de se tenir à l'abri de l'ombre de Kohaku ou de Shippo à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient le village.

Kohaku n'aurait pas dit qu'elle avait peur, mais elle était certainement mal à l'aise derrière ses grands sourires chaleureux. Ils passèrent plus souvent leur temps libre aux alentours du village pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, dans la plaine et la forêt, en voulant ignorer le passage du temps sur leur vie. C'était particulièrement visible pour Kohaku et Rin. Ils mûrissaient, et devenaient adulte. Et, en même temps, Kohaku développaient des sentiments qu'il ignorait pour sa meilleure amie. Des sentiments qui le touchaient plus profondément encore.

Il était bien avec elle, il était heureux, car en sa présence, il pouvait oublier ses crimes. Il pouvait oublier le temps où il n'était qu'une marionnette dirigée par Naraku, un instrument qui tuait indifféremment hommes, femmes et enfants. Elle lui souriait simplement sans arrières pensées, alors qu'il avait tenté une fois de la tuer sous les ordres de Naraku. Néanmoins, son passé ne comptait pas pour elle. Il trouvait la voie de la rédemption dans ses grands yeux chaleureux. Jamais il ne voulait perdre cela, son bonheur.

Ils étaient, non pour la première fois, au bord du ruisseau, dans une de ses après-midi calmes d'été qui étaient leur quotidien. Rin, assise contre un saule, avait prit Ren-chan dans ses bras, alors que Kiyoshi était allongé, sa tête appuyée sur la cuisse de Rin. Shippo était assoupi sur le dos, les mains derrière sa tête, non loin d'eux, tandis que Kohaku était à demi allongé sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur ses mains. AhUn ronflaient non loin d'eux, mais pas suffisamment fort pour couvrir la voix d Rin qui chantonnait aux enfants.

« _Yama no naka _

_Mori no naka _

_Kaze no naka _

_Yume no naka _

_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru_

_Jaken-sama o shita naiete? _

_Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou! _

_Sesshoumaru-sama, omodoriou!_ »

Elle finit par fredonner l'air en berçant Ren-chan. Kiyoshi s'assit alors.

« Dis, Rin-neechan, c'est qui Sesshomaru-sama ? Et Jaken-sama aussi ? »

Rin s'arrêta de fredonner. De toute façon, Ren-chan était déjà endormie.

Kohaku se releva légèrement, et aperçut Shippo ouvrir un œil en direction de Rin. Sesshomaru n'était pas un sujet qu'il fallait évoquer avec Rin, surtout si on ne voulait pas que son regard prît ce voile de tristesse qu'elle portait à présent. Rin était encore blessée par l'abandon de Sesshomaru, depuis le jour où elle obtint la perle du Shikon. Pourtant, même si Shippo et lui évitaient de le mentionner, ils étaient pour le moins curieux de ce qu'avait été la vie de Rin auprès du froid taiyokai. Celui-là même qui avait fait revivre Kohaku.

« Ce sont les yokai qui m'ont recueillie avant d'être l'élève de Kikyo, finit-elle par dire. Sesshomaru-sama est le demi-frère d'Inuyasha-sama.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Kiyoshi. Est-ce qu'il a les mêmes oreilles ? »

Rin sourit un peu.

« Non, elles sont plutôt comme celles de Shippo. Ils ont cependant les mêmes yeux, et la même couleur de cheveux.

- Oh. Et il est gentil ? »

Rin hésita. Kohaku comprit pourquoi. Dire que Sesshomaru était gentil aurait était équivalent de dire que l'hiver était la saison la plus chaude de l'année.

« Il… il est _lui_… Ni gentil, ni méchant, dit-elle. Il m'a acceptée quand je me suis mise à le suivre, il m'a protégée… même si c'était pour me laisser finalement… »

Sa voix mourut, et Kohaku alla la rejoindre, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il détestait la voir aussi abattue. C'était ironique qu'une guérisseuse comme elle, ne semblât pas guérir d'une douleur qui devait pourtant appartenir au passé. A son contact, elle sembla sortir de ses pensées et Kohaku soupira, un peu soulagé.

« Nee-chan, ça va ?

- Bien sûr Kiyoshi, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Brusquement, Rin tourna la tête vers le village, ou plutôt au-delà, vers la forêt d'Inuyasha.

« Kohaku, Shippo, emmenez les enfants vers le village, et vite ! »

Elle avait un ton de guerrière qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Kohaku attrapa par pur réflexe et avec un petit peu de chance, sa nièce que Rin lui tendait, et se dirigea vers AhUn.

« Rin, dis-nous ce qui va pas, dit Shippo derrière elle.

- Kikyo et Inuyasha…

- Ils sont en danger ? continua Kohaku.

- Je ne sais pas… mais je dois y aller, Kohaku. »

Le vent se leva, balançant les cheveux de Kohaku derrière son dos.

« Alors, je viens avec toi, » dit simplement Kohaku.

Il passa Ren-chan qui s'était réveillée par tout le remue-ménage à Shippo, dès que Rin acquiesça. Elle monta sur le dos d'AhUn, attendant distraitement que Kohaku grimpât à son tour.

« Eh ! Je veux venir moi aussi, cria Shippo.

- Il faut quelqu'un pour ramener les enfants au village, déclara Kohaku. Je te les confie Shippo. »

Il grimpa derrière Rin, laissant un Shippo plutôt en colère derrière lui. Kohaku agrippa la taille de Rin quand elle fit partir le dragon à deux têtes dans les airs. Vers quoi ? Kohaku ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne fût rien de grave. Mais le silence de Rin ne présageait rien de bon.

Le temps de l'insouciance touchait à sa fin.

Le temps, les années étaient passés, courtes pour un Taiyokai immortel, et pourtant plus longues que les trois siècles de sa vie, sans le rire d'une enfant humaine, sans les disputes acharnées entre _elle_ et un crapaud yokai pour laisser passer les jours et les heures.

Sesshomaru continuait ses errances à travers tout le pays, toujours suivi, par Jaken, devenu, l'ennuyant, l'insupportable Jaken depuis que Rin n'était plus là pour l'occuper. C'était en partie faux, Sesshomaru savait que son serviteur se faisait plus discret, et il y avait de quoi. Dire que Jaken payait la frustration de son maître aurait été un euphémisme. Sesshomaru lui-même savait que parfois il perdait contrôle, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pas. Cela dégénéra même au point que Sesshomaru tua son serviteur en l'envoyant balader contre un arbre. Il le fit ressusciter ensuite grâce au Tenseiga, mais le fait avait été accompli, et Sesshomaru se méprisa pour avoir commis une telle erreur.

Il était frustré, c'était un fait, ressentant au fond de lui-même une colère languissante, qui lui demandait tant d'énergie pour rester cachée derrière sa façade d'indifférence. Pas parce que Rin lui manquait. Jamais. Une humaine ne pouvait être la cause de ce qu'il ressentait, n'est-ce pas ? Non, tout en revenait à Naraku qui après trois ans n'avait laissé aucun indice de ce qu'il faisait.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Quand attaquerait-il Rin pour voler le Shikon no Tama ? Son absence et son silence faisaient parfois douter Sesshomaru. Le hanyo était-il bien mort ? Ou était-ce un plan de la miko pour s'emparer des pouvoirs de Rin ? Ses interrogations pendant ces quelques années se multipliaient, revenaient sans cesse dans un cercle incessant et vicieux, qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser.

Il détestait cette situation. Il détestait se sentir envahi par des doutes, des émotions, comme un vulgaire humain, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, et qui lui demandaient, non, ordonnaient d'être relâchés hors de son masque d'impassibilité. Devenait-il faible ?

_Non, bien sûr que non_. Il était Sesshomaru, le Seigneur de l'Ouest, respecté et craint de tous. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi la seule chose qui semblait le calmer était la présence d'une humaine ? Pourquoi pendant ces trois années, il avait cherché à la suivre partout où elle allait, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repéré, suffisamment près pour pouvoir sentir son odeur de fleurs sauvages ?

Car il en était réduit à là, à errer derrière la jeune fille, invoquant la pitoyable excuse que Naraku serait destiné à l'attaquer un jour ou l'autre et qu'il voulait être là pour l'anéantir définitivement. Mais ce n'était pas cela, ce n'était pas _seulement_ cela.

Il avait découvert l'effet apaisant de la présence de la jeune fille sur son côté sauvage et irrationnel de démon. Il haïssait avoir besoin d'elle pour se calmer vraiment. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'elle ne croisât son chemin. Et pourtant, pendant les deux années où elle avait vécu auprès de lui, elle avait pris sa place parmi eux, une place que rien n'avait remplacé depuis leur séparation.

Son père lui avait une fois raconté qu'Izayoi avait un effet similaire sur lui. Il disait qu'en présence de l'humaine, il ne faisait aucun effort pour soumettre la force démoniaque à la raison, cette force démoniaque qui pouvait si facilement basculer dans les émotions les plus violentes. Pour Inuyasha, c'était le Tessaiga qui calmait le sang démon en lui, plus puissant que son sang humain. Pour son père, et lui semblait-il, c'était une humaine. A croire qu'il portait la même faiblesse que son père.

_Non, je ne dépendrai pas d'un humain, pas même de Rin._

Malgré ses résolutions, il l'avait suivie, elle qui par le passé avait toujours fidèlement fait de même, quelque soit le temps, quelque soit les terres qu'ils traversaient. L'avantage était qu'il pouvait dépenser une partie des frustrations sur les yokai mineurs qui cherchaient à la poursuivre. _Les idiots_. Ils étaient faibles, et voulaient obtenir la perle. Sesshomaru se faisait un plaisir de les éliminer dans un bain de sang.

Il savait toutefois qu'il ne pouvait pas épargner Rin de tous les dangers, du moins pas sans se faire découvrir. Les jours de pluie, ou de vent contraire, son odorat était diminué, et ne lui permettait pas de détecter les yokai qui rodaient autour. Elle semblait s'en être sortie pourtant. La miko faisait apparemment l'effort de la protéger.

Sesshomaru ne se permit même pas de chercher une raison profonde qui aurait expliqué pourquoi il voulait Rin saine et sauve, même maintenant. Son sort ne le concernait plus, mais il s'y intéressait malgré lui.

Parfois il se demandait comment elle allait. Etait-elle heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie ? Riait-elle toujours autant qu'avant en courant dans les prés ? Apprenait-elle suffisamment avec la miko ? C'était étrange qu'il se posât autant de questions sur son bien-être. Quand elle était encore à ses côtés, il ne réfléchissait pas à deux fois sur son état de santé. Elle était juste là, et ne se plaignait pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous sa responsabilité, il s'y intéressait. Il aurait dû être soulagé de ne plus avoir l'humaine comme fardeau sur lequel il devait toujours veiller. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et encore et toujours, il détestait cela.

Lors de leur voyage, il avait parfois trouvé des bouquets ou des couronnes de fleurs, semées ici et là aux bords des routes. L'odeur de Rin se mêlait encore à celle des fleurs, indiquant qu'elle était la responsable. Elle gardait les mêmes passe-temps qu'auparavant. Une fois il se prit d'en ramasser un. Il découvrit avec surprise que les fleurs ne fanaient pas normalement et restaient fraîches pendant plusieurs jours. Rin utilisait certainement ses pouvoirs pour y parvenir et de façon bien curieuse voire même inutile. Des fleurs qui ne se fanaient pas ne l'aiderait pas à vaincre des yokai. Pourtant, il se mit à chercher du regard ces bouquets que Rin laissait sur son passage.

Si Jaken remarquait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement, il ne disait rien. Sesshomaru savait que son serviteur était un peu perdu depuis la séparation avec Rin, il s'était habitué à l'humaine. Jaken évitait de parler d'elle et Sesshomaru préférait qu'il en fût ainsi. Il l'aurait peut-être une nouvelle fois tué s'il n'avait ne serait-ce que mentionné son nom. Il avait aussi mis sa curiosité en sourdine, et ne questionnait plus la destination qu'ils suivaient. Jaken pouvait être stupide, mais il avait une bonne mémoire. Il se souvenait de la punition qu'il avait subi quand il avait était trop insistant.

Par un coup malheureux du destin, Rin croisa la route de la bande d'amis de son demi-frère, dans des circonstances que Sesshomaru se souvenait que trop bien. Il avait senti l'immense youki qui s'était dégagé de l'endroit où la troupe d'humains était assemblée, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rin et la miko se seraient jetées dans une bataille qui ne les concernait pas. La stupidité de Rin aurait pu la tuer ce jour-là, et il dut maintenir ses instincts sous un joug ferme pour ne pas intervenir. Elle eu de la chance que ce jour n'était pas celui de sa mort. Elle vécut pendant un moment dans le village d'Inuyasha.

Lorsqu'elle repartit avec la miko et AhUn, ce fut pour rencontrer le vieil arbre Bokuseno. Sesshomaru fut curieux de savoir pourquoi, et après leur départ, il retrouva le vieil arbre. Bien sûr il n'avait reçu que des moqueries de sa part, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé à propos des raisons de Rin. Si Bokuseno n'avait pas été l'ami de son défunt père, Sesshomaru aurait réduit l'arbre en petit bois pour feu de camps. Pourtant, il dit une chose qui arrêta complètement Sesshomaru.

_« Tu lui manques, Sesshomaru. Rin voulait que je te le dise. »_

Sesshomaru n'avait pas répondu. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ou faire ? Rien qui n'aurait révélé sa faiblesse. Il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que le sage Bokuseno ne l'apprit, lui qui aurait ri de le voir ainsi. Il s'était retourné sans un mot, mais le vieil arbre n'avait pas fini de lui parler.

_« J'avais espéré que ton père t'aie appris à aimer, mon garçon, mais est-ce trop te demander ? Elle souffrira de ton silence. »_

Il avait ignoré le démon assez facilement, mais ses mots restèrent gravés dans sa mémoire. _Elle souffrira de ton silence_. Tout ceci devenait ridicule.

Ce fut sans doute à partir de cette visite que Jaken comprit que depuis deux années ils suivaient la piste de Rin. Il ne dit rien, donc Sesshomaru n'eut aucune certitude, mais quand bien même Jaken était un imbécile, il n'était pas _si_ stupide pour faire part de son avis. Le silence de Jaken épargnait Sesshomaru de l'embarrassante question du pourquoi, bien qu'il n'eût pas à s'expliquer à quiconque.

Peu de temps après, Rin retourna au village d'Inuyasha. Il peut alors sentir l'ampleur qu'avaient prise ses pouvoirs. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle faisait enfermée dans cette barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser sans risquer de se blesser ou pire d'être repéré. Mais pendant des heures, semblait-il, elle avait puisé dans la perle du Shikon, une force qu'il n'avait que rarement vu.

Encore une fois, elle en sortit vivante. Elle avait été chanceuse ou douée, il ne pouvait pas se décider. Un peu des deux sans doute et Sesshomaru se rendit compte qu'une partie de lui l'admira. Bien qu'humaine, elle était brave et forte, même si ces qualités s'accompagnaient par une touche de stupidité. Inuyasha devait déteindre sur elle. Néanmoins, avec une telle puissance, elle n'était plus l'enfant sans défense qu'elle était autrefois. Elle pouvait se battre.

Sesshomaru fut soulagé quand elle quitta le village, même si c'était pour revoir Bokuseno. Cette fois-ci, Sesshomaru ne daigna pas voir l'arbre. S'il lui demandait ce qu'il savait Bokuseno ne lui répondrait sûrement pas.

Il n'avait pas abandonné le projet d'obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait. La miko Kikyo lui répondrait. Et leur retour au village fut l'occasion de l'aborder seul à seule, elle qui rodait autour quand Rin y séjournait.

Lors d'une belle après-midi d'été, Sesshomaru décida d'aller rendre une visite à la miko, à l'ombre de la forêt. L'odeur de Rin était lointaine, il pouvait clairement la situer de l'autre côté du village. Il marcha d'un pas lent et assuré à travers la forêt, profitant de son environnement. Il avait toujours apprécié la forêt, qui était un endroit où tant d'évènements de sa vie s'étaient produits. Parmi eux, il y avait sa première rencontre avec Rin, qui changea complètement le cours de sa vie. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il l'ignorait encore. Sa raison penchait pour le pire, mais une voix profonde lui murmurait le contraire.

Jaken trottait de son pas lent, déjà essoufflé par la marche soutenue que Sesshomaru lui imposait. Le petit yokai se faisait vieux. A moins que ces quelques semaines de repos autour du village l'avait engraissé. Sesshomaru devrait y remédier.

Il trouva la miko assise au pied d'un arbre. Ses Shinindamashuu flottaient au-dessus d'elle. Elle gardait ses yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait. Sesshomaru n'était pas dupe, elle était éveillée. Il se demandait ce que Inuyasha avait bien pu trouver en elle. Elle était une belle femme, c'était indéniable, mais là où Inuyasha avait un tempérament explosif, elle était froide, intouchable. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec les cheveux sombres qui encadraient son visage, et quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, Sesshomaru pensa que c'était là un des points les plus remarquables chez elle. Contrairement à Rin, ils ne dévoilaient rien de ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait mais restaient intrigants.

Le vent tourna, allant même à surprendre Sesshomaru. Kagura agissait visiblement qu'à sa tête encore une fois. Depuis sa mort, elle était devenue une alliée silencieuse que Sesshomaru utilisait sans le moindre scrupule. D'habitude, elle l'aidait parfaitement bien pour repérer Rin, ou des yokai rôdeurs, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Elle avait toujours été un esprit rebelle, et Sesshomaru n'avait aucun poids contre cela.

« Sesshomaru, cela faisait longtemps, » dit la miko d'une voix froide.

Sesshomaru la regarda tout aussi froidement.

« Miko, sais-tu où est Naraku ?

- Je croyais que vous auriez préféré des nouvelles de Rin.

- Réponds à la question du Seigneur Sesshomaru, humaine ! » cria Jaken de sa voix désagréable.

Elle sourit légèrement irritant déjà Sesshomaru. Tous les deux savaient qu'elle disait vrai. Il voulait des nouvelles de Rin, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à lui demander. Elle se leva, ses yeux le fixant sans ciller.

« Je ne sais pas où il se cache, mais il vit encore. Rin a été en… contact avec lui.

- Explique-toi. »

Un sentiment qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement troubla son calme imperturbable. _De l'inquiétude ?_ Kikyo tourna son attention sur les porteurs d'âmes qui dansaient autour d'elle.

« Le kazaana du moine Miroku était contrôlé par Naraku. Rin, pour une raison que j'ignore, a vu Naraku, ou du moins une représentation de lui, à l'intérieur. Le plus dérangeant, c'est qu'il semblerait que Naraku ait aussi vu Rin.

- Etait-ce le jour où Rin émettait cette charge d'énergie à partir du Shikon no Tama, il y a quelque mois ?

- Peut-être, quelle importance cela peut-il bien avoir pour vous ? »

Sesshomaru n'appréciait pas le ton de la prêtresse. Il n'était pas forcément irrespectueux, mis elle le traitait visiblement d'égal à égal, se permettant d'être désinvolte avec lui. Non, pour si peu, il aurait bien aimé l'envoyée définitivement en enfer, là où était sa place, si elle n'était pas devenue la gardienne de Rin.

« Rin apprend à maîtriser ses pouvoirs spirituels, dit-elle en ne le regardant toujours pas. Même sans la perle, elle avait un don pour cela. Ces talents dans ce domaine seraient sans doute passés inaperçus s'ils n'avaient pas été réveillés par une puissance extérieure. Mais elle apprend vite, j'ai confiance en elle.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? demanda Sesshomaru

- Parce qu'il faut que vous compreniez qu'au delà du simple contrôle de la perle qu'elle doit acquérir pour se maintenir en vie, Rin se prépare à affronter Naraku, qu'elle l'ignore ou pas. Toutefois, même avec le Sikon no Tama, elle échouera, car sans vous elle n'aura pas la force de vaincre.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Kikyo. »

Sesshomaru eut à peine le temps de voir Inuyasha débarquer parmi eux. Il s'en voulut, il aurait dû repérer le hanyo facilement, même pris dans sa conversation avec la prêtresse ou en ayant Kagura soufflant dans le sens contraire.

« Rin n'est pas seule, dit Inuyasha. Elle nous a nous, ses amis. Moi, Miroku, Sango, et Kagome, on ne l'abandonnera pas. »

Sesshomaru perçut la pique qui lui était dirigé, mais ne daigna même pas y répondre. Du moins pas directement.

« Es-tu même capable de la protéger, Inuyasha ? Ou finiras-tu comme tous ses yokai mineurs qui convoitent la perle ?

- Donc c'est pour ça que tu traînes dans les parages…. C'est toi qui débarrasses le terrain de tous ses yokai. Comme c'est gentil à toi de vouloir nous aider à la protéger. »

Sesshomaru aurait pu étrangler Inuyasha pour son sarcasme, il ne laissait personne se moquait de lui. Mais le hanyo continua.

« Rin est très bien au village. Des fois je me demande comment elle a pu rester aussi gentille après avoir traîné deux ans avec toi. Là, elle vit chez Miroku et Sango qui la traitent comme si elle était leur enfant. Kohaku, Shippo et elle sont inséparables. Tu devrais les voir tous les trois, ils s'entendent bien. Oh, et bien sûr le fils du maire, lui a demandé sa main. »

Sesshomaru ne savait pas au départ où Inuyasha voulait en venir. La seule explication qu'il voyait était qu'il tentait de le faire culpabiliser ou de le rendre jaloux. Il sut que la deuxième hypothèse était la bonne dès la dernière affirmation d'Inuyasha. Sesshomaru fut surtout surpris, et il n'était pas le seul.

« Mais… mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, dit Jaken complètement atterré.

- Elle est en âge de se marier selon les traditions humaines, répondit Inuyasha. Tout le monde au village peut voir qu'elle se transforme en une belle jeune femme. »

Les mots d'Inuyasha troublèrent Sesshomaru. Il venait parfois à oublier que le temps passait différemment pour Rin. Elle deviendrait bientôt une adulte, une femme, qu'un humain chercherait à convoiter en tant que telle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'avenir de Rin. Certes, elle devait se marier un jour, de préférence à un seigneur respecté et respectable parmi les humains. Mais l'idée déplut immédiatement à Sesshomaru. Les humains étaient bien trop vils, aucun d'eux ne la méritait. _Humaine ou non, il ne la mérite vraiment pas_. Sesshomaru balaya de ses pensées les anciens mots de l'ookami Koga. Ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec la situation présente.

« Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? demanda la miko.

- Oh, en fait c'était le maire qui était venu demander la permission pour son fils à Miroku, expliqua Inuyasha. Tout le monde considère Miroku comme le responsable de Rin au village. Mais c'est Rin qui a refusé catégoriquement. »

Inuyasha parut devenir pensif.

« Miroku et Sango pensent qu'ils doivent s'attendre à d'autres demandes dans ce genre. Et si certains étaient au courant de l'existence de la perle en Rin, disons qu'ils seraient alors nombreux, ceux qui se présenteraient à la porte de Miroku…

- Mais comment ? demanda Kikyo à voix basse. Nous avons tous gardé le secret avec prudence. Seuls ceux qui étaient présents ce jour là et Bokuseno sont au courant.

- Certaines magies noires peuvent dévoiler facilement des secrets, dit Sesshomaru. Ou Naraku peut très bien faire courir des rumeurs. »

Oui, ce serait tout à fait du genre de Naraku d'essayer de répandre le trouble de cette façon. Si les humains savaient que Rin avait le Shikon no Tama, ils seraient nombreux à la pourchasser par la violence ou par de fausses promesses d'amour. Sesshomaru ne savait laquelle de ces deux possibilités l'énervait le plus.

« Rin sent votre présence, vous savez, dit subitement la miko. Même si elle ne sait pas que c'est vous. »

Sesshomaru se tourna vers l'imperturbable miko. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne devine que _vous_ veillez encore sur elle. Elle se rendra alors compte qu'elle a besoin de vous pour vaincre Naraku. C'est subtil chez elle, mais quand vous êtes près d'elle, elle se détend, elle a confiance en ses capacités et sait surmonter ses peurs.

- Ce sont des idioties, répondit-il.

- Mais elles sont vraies. »

Sesshomaru allait donner une remarque acerbe, mais il s'arrêta. Il _l'_avait sentie, cette odeur de fleurs sauvages qui s'épanouissaient sous le soleil. _Elle_ arrivait. Il préféra partir, en prenant la direction opposée à celle d'où elle venait.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda la miko.

- Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne, dit-il sans se retourner.

- Alors pourquoi la fuyez-vous ? »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta. Elle avait raison, il devait l'admettre. Il fuyait Rin, et pour quelle raison ? Voulait-il épargner à la jeune fille un autre au revoir ? Non, les sentiments d'une humaine l'indifféraient, n'est-ce pas. Alors… voulait-il s'épargner d'une rencontre avec son passé ?

Sesshomaru s'apprêtait à se mettre en marche, mais une flèche qu'il ne sentit qu'à peine, se planta non loin de lui.

« Attendez ! »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Familière et mélodieuse, même si elle avait perdue certaines de ses intonations enfantines. La voix de Rin.

« Se… Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Il ne se retourna pas. Il redoutait de voir les expressions sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses doutes, ses joies. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule, le garçon Kohaku était avec elle.

« Vous… vous êtes revenus, Sesshomau-sama, vous et Jaken-sama. Vous êtes revenus me chercher ? »

La note d'espoir dans sa voix éveilla Sesshomaru de sa stupeur. Il ne la ferait pas miroiter dans des fausses espérances, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Elle ne méritait pas cela, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait l'ignorer. _Elle souffrira de ton silence._

Il continua à marcher, espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas là pour elle. Il ne s'encombrerait pas d'un fardeau comme elle. D'une faiblesse comme elle.

Une autre flèche frôla cette fois-ci son visage, et se planta sur le tronc d'un arbre à quelques pas de lui. Il s'arrêta le souffle coupé.

« Regardez-moi ! » cria Rin avec désespoir.

Sesshomaru ne sut jamais ce qui le choqua le plus. La voix désespérée de Rin qui lui donnait un ordre, ou le fait que, si elle l'avait voulu, il serait mort sans avoir pu sentir la flèche qui l'aurait terrassé. Malgré cela, il ne se retourna pas.

« Est-ce parce que je suis humaine que vous ne voulez pas me regarder ? Est-ce que vous me méprisez autant que ça ? Alors pourquoi étiez-vous toujours là pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ?_ C'était sa question préférée lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Celle qui avait rendu fou Jaken, et avait exaspéré Sesshomaru plus d'une fois, parce qu'elle remuait des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

L'odeur fade et salée de larmes lui parvint, et Sesshomaru maudit Kagura pour la lui avoir apportée. Il en connaissait la provenance, il se souvenait de cette odeur qui accompagnait Rin quand elle sortait d'un de ses cauchemars. Puis pendant ces trois années, il se rappelait l'odeur des brises nocturnes qui avaient caressé Rin avant de lui parvenir. Elle pleurait, cette humaine qui ne tournait pas la page et pour quelle raison ? _Elle souffrira de ton silence._

Il reprit sa route, entendant vaguement Jaken trotter derrière lui. Ses sens étaient focalisés sur une personne seulement. Ses oreilles étaient braquées sur le bruit irrégulier des battements du cœur de Rin, sur les bruissements que pouvait faire le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle ne le suivit pas pourtant, comme à l'époque où il l'avait fait revivre. Elle s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, et seul le garçon Kohaku courut derrière elle.

« Rin ! » appela-t-il.

Elle ne ralentissait même pas. Sesshomaru aurait dû être soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé d'elle. La seule satisfaction qu'il tirait de cette situation était de ne pas avoir à regarder le visage de Rin qui devait refléter le même sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés.

« Sesshomaru, t'es qu'un enfoiré ! cria Inuyasha. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'as blessée !? »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta, et fixa longuement Inuyasha par-dessus son épaule. Il avait l'air furieux.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- T'aurais pu au moins lui dire quelque chose, ou la regarder ! continua Inuyasha en ignorant son ton menaçant. Mais c'était trop difficile pour toi, hein ?

- Pourquoi les sentiments d'une humaine t'importent autant Inuyasha ?

- Parce qu'elle est une sacrément bonne amie, voilà pourquoi ! Mais toi tu peux pas comprendre que des fois on ferait n'importe quoi pour voir ses amis heureux ! »

Sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi, Sesshomaru sentit sa colère grandir.

« Fais attention, Inuyasha, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Il semble que tu sois attiré par les porteuses de la perle du Shikon. Les deux miko seront ravies de le savoir.

- Crétin ! Tu ne comprends vraiment… »

Un sifflement aigu qui faisait écho dans toute la vallée l'interrompit. Et cette fois-ci, Sesshomaru se retourna complètement quand il entendit un cri lointain et douloureux.

« _AhUn_ !

- C'est Rin, murmura Inuyasha après un silence inquiet, qu'est-ce que… »

Quelques instant après, les pas accourant du garçon Kohaku arrivaient à nouveau vers eux.

« Inuyasha ! »

Kohaku arriva enfin parmi eux et se posta face à Inuyasha essoufflé.

« Rin… elle s'est envolée avec AhUn !

- Calme-toi, Kohaku ! dit Inuyasha en agrippant les épaules du garçon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le ningen Kohaku inspira comme pour étouffer une peur.

« Nous allions regagner le village, et Rin disait rien même si j'essayais de la faire parler… Puis elle s'est arrêtée et s'est tenue la poitrine comme si elle avait mal…

- Au niveau de son cœur ? demanda la miko.

- Oui… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas mais c'est comme si elle ne m'entendait pas. Et après elle a murmuré le nom de Naraku… Elle a appelé AhUn, et m'a repoussé quand j'essayais de la retenir…

- Naraku ? demanda Inuyasha d'une voix éteinte.

- Elle est en danger, » déclara la miko.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, Sesshomaru se transforma en boule d'énergie, ignorant les appels de Jaken qui restait à terre. Il s'envola vers la trame parfumée qui caractérisait l'odeur de Rin. Elle est en danger. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois aux paroles de la miko, son instinct lui dictait de protéger Rin du danger qu'elle encourait. Surtout si Naraku était impliqué.

Rin avait profité des moments de paix au village, écartant au fond de son esprit le pressentiment que tout ceci n'était que temporaire, que bientôt la pluie ferait place au soleil. Et en cet après-midi d'été, tout avait basculé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à une question de Kiyoshi sur la chanson qu'elle chantait pour la première fois. Il était tellement curieux par nature, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait demandé qui était Sesshomaru. Retourner dans ses souvenirs amenait toujours des sentiments contradictoires pour Rin, à la fois heureux et tristes, en fait ce qu'on appelait la mélancolie. Mais cette fois-ci, sa mélancolie était plus importante. Elle aurait dû deviner que c'était un signe avant coureur que _quelque chose_ allait se produire.

Et ce quelque chose n'était autre que cette aura familière et puissante, si inhabituellement proche. Assez proche en fait, pour être aux côtés de Kikyo et d'Inuyasha.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement de peur, d'anticipation, ou d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'identifiait pas. Mais elle pouvait savoir qui était-ce, il suffisait d'aller le voir. Kohaku avait insisté à l'accompagner tandis que Shippo mettait les enfants à l'abri. Après tout, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. _Enfin pas vraiment_.

Elle avait préféré laisser AhUn plus bas aux abords de la forêt, pour éviter de faire plus de bruit que nécessaire. Elle remerciait silencieusement l'esprit du vent qui soufflait contre elle et Kohaku, évitant ainsi de se faire sentir par le yokai. Cela avait fonctionné jusqu'à un certain point, il avait fini par repérer son approche et commençait à partir. Rin tira, espérant le retenir juste un court instant pour qu'elle sût enfin qui il était. Celui qui la suivait depuis tant de temps, sans jamais chercher à l'attaquer, elle la porteuse du Shikon no Tama. Celui qui n'était autre que Sesshomaru.

S'était-elle attendue à le revoir ? Comment pouvait-elle réprimer ce sentiment de joie en le revoyant ? Etait-ce trop espérer qu'il voulût encore d'elle pour voyager à travers le pays comme avant?

Ces émotions s'étaient bousculées dans son cœur et surtout heurtées à un mur de glace. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne la regardait-il même pas ? Il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le prétendait, elle pouvait voir son aura se mouvoir selon des émotions qu'il devait être le seul à comprendre.

Elle voulait à tout prix avoir une réaction de lui, n'importe quelle réaction. Cela aurait signifié qu'elle existait pour lui. Mais elle ne récolta que son silence, son imperturbable silence, aux questions qu'elle avait, aux sentiments tempétueux qu'elle vivait.

Elle eut mal, au plus profond de son être. Elle revivait les instant après la bataille contre Naraku, quand Sesshomaru la qualifia de fardeau et la rejeta. Des larmes qu'elle ne gardait que pour la nuit, emplirent ses yeux, et quand il partit sans un regard, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'enfuit. Peut-être que si elle s'éloignait, elle pouvait mettre de côté cette douleur qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir, mais qui était là malgré tout. Elle voulait oublier cette peine, elle voulait oublier que son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Et quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ressentie qu'une fois auparavant se produisit. Le Shikon no Tama pulsa péniblement dans son cœur, commandé par une aura extérieure et maléfique.

'_Cela faisait longtemps, Rin.'_

Une voix profonde et identifiable entre toute s'éleva de son cœur, venant d'au-delà du Shikon no Tama. C'était Naraku.

_Non, non…_

Elle porta sa main sur son cœur espérant sans y croire que cela estomperait la douleur, et la ferait taire. _Le_ fairait taire.

'_Tu es toujours aussi naïve après ces années quelques années passées auprès de Kikyo, Rin-chan.'_

« Naraku… » ne put-elle que murmurer.

Elle crut un instant que Kohaku lui parlait, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Elle était pourtant immergée dans le fin fond de son cœur, là où se tenait Naraku.

'_Pauvre Rin-chan, tu ne te remets pas de mon retour, n'est-ce pas ? Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser en paix avec le Shikon no Tama ?_

' _Comment ? Comment arrives-tu à m'atteindre ? La perle est toujours pure._

' _Oui, ton énergie vitale est puissante,_ répondit-il, _je dois le reconnaître. Comme ta dernière démonstration avec le kazaana l'a révélé, tu apprends vite. Mais tu ne comprends pas toute l'étendue du pouvoir du Shikon no Tama. Je suis le seul à l'avoir fait.'_

Rin essaya d'avaler tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

' _Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, Naraku ?_

' _C'était le moment idéal. Cela fait un certain temps que je t'épie, et que j'attends le jour où ton cœur sera affaibli. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps en fait. La force de ta tristesse pouvait m'atteindre à travers la perle, malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Tu es très… émettrice quand il en vient de tes sentiments. Les humains sont par nature tellement émotionnels. Mais toi, tu es particulière, n'est-ce pas. Tu es complètement guidée par tes émotions. Tu es le Nigimitama._

' _Laisse-moi !_

' _Et laisser l'occasion de te prendre ce qui me revient de droit ? Allons Rin, tu me connais bien mal._

' _Que veux-tu ?_

' _N'est-ce pas évident, Rin-chan ? Le Shikon no Tama et ta vie. Celle de Kikyo aussi et de mes autres ennemis accessoirement. Mais la tienne me suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je t'ai envoyé un cadeau, pour nos… retrouvailles. Une surprise intéressante…_

' _Une surprise ?'_

Un rire sadique résonna dans son cœur.

'_Une armée de yokai se dirige vers ton précieux village, et anéantira tous ses habitants avant de te tuer. Ce qu tu as pu rencontrer avec le kazaana n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans une rivière.'_

Rin projeta son esprit au-delà de la plaine, à travers toute la contrée cherchant à s'assurer qu'il lui mentait. Ce n'était pas le cas, car lointainement, elle sentait un youki qui s'approchait. A cette distance, elle n'aurait jamais pu sentir une menace mineure, mais là… _Il compte vraiment le faire_. Elle devint terrifiée. Les yokai détruiraient tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur passage, bien avant d'arriver au village. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite. _Même si… même si je dois en payer le prix…_

'_Quel courage,_ dit Naraku avec sarcasme.

' _Tais-toi !'_

Rin siffla AhUn, et se mit à courir, esquivant Kohaku puis le repoussant derrière une barrière, contre laquelle il percuta. _Pardonne-moi Kohaku-kun._

« AhUn ! »

Son ton était désespéré, urgent, mais elle n'avait pour l'instant que faire si toute la vallée l'entendait. Le dragon à deux têtes galopait près d'elle, et elle le monta sans arrêter sa course. Elle remerciait mentalement la personne qui avait choisi des hakama pour les miko. Il aurait été impossible de monter AhUn dans un kimono.

'_Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup, Rin ?'_

Rin ignora Naraku, cette fois-ci, guidant AhUn vers la source de danger, et les forçant à voler au plus vite. D'une main, elle récupéra son arc coincé sur son épaule puis une flèche de son carquois. C'était Kikyo qui lui avait conseillée d'être toujours armée, même durant les temps paisibles. Rin était soulagée d'avoir écouté son conseil. A l'époque, elle avait eu l'impression que c'était aller à l'extrême.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait à la poitrine s'était atténuée, comme si Naraku n'essayait plus de la joindre par le Shikon no Tama. Peut-être parce qu'il lui était difficile pour lui de l'atteindre. Peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à s'adapter à sa présence, à sa plus grande horreur. Rin ne voulait pas être habituée à Naraku, jamais. Elle n'avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, et c'était d'atteindre Naraku par la même entrée qu'il avait utilisé : le Shikon no Tama.

'_Naraku ?'_

C'était stupide, elle aurait dû être soulagée de se retrouver enfin seule, et sans peine. Mais elle chercha quand même, par delà la perle au centre de son cœur, dans un lieu insoupçonné enfoncé dans les ténèbres. De douloureuses ténèbres.

'_Ta place n'est pas ici, Rin.'_ Il sembla à Rin que les pensées de Naraku n'étaient pas aussi triomphantes, maintenant qu'_elle_ était dans son esprit.

' _Tu gaspilles l'énergie que tu pourrais préserver pour ce combat. Tu es donc si stupide ?_

' _C'est donc aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi_, dit-elle en ignorant sa remarque. _Cette communication, par le Shikon no Tama ?_

'_Idiote ! Ne me sous-estime pas !_

' _Ne me sous-estime pas non plus, Naraku. C'est une erreur que tu n'as cessé de faire depuis notre première rencontre.'_

Sans attendre sa réponse, Rin s'arracha de cette étrange conversation, tournant son esprit vers ce qu'elle devait affronter. Mais autre chose attira son attention. Des présences la suivaient, dont l'une qu'elle avait appris à identifier depuis peu : Sesshomaru. _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi après s'être montré aussi froid envers moi ?_ Il n'était pas le seul. A bonne distance, elle percevait Inuyasha et Kikyo, et plus loin encore, Kohaku, Miroku et Kagome, venant sans doute de juste débarquer de son époque, volaient sur le dos de Kirara.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qui était derrière qui devait l'intéresser, mais bien ce qui était devant elle. AhUn ne ralentirent jamais. Cela ne suffit pas à semer Sesshomaru et les autres qui ne perdaient pas de terrain. Elle encouragea le dragon à tenir bon, et puisa un peu dans son énergie pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser se fatiguer et ralentir.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait forcé AhUn à maintenir cette allure, quand elle commença à distinguer une masse noire recouvrant le ciel, comme un immense nuage. Le youki d'une puissance qu'elle n'avait que rarement senti, lui confirmait qu'elle avait à faire à des démons. Beaucoup de démons.

Ils volaient droit vers elle, rapidement, leur force maléfique se répandant en vague sur la contrée. Rin ne préférait pas imaginer les dégâts et la panique que ce nuage sombre de yokai engendrerait. Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

Rin se concentra et commença à puiser dans l'énergie de la perle du Shikon. Bientôt elle serait suffisamment proche pour attaquer les hordes de démons dont elle commençait à percevoir les cris sauvages.

L'allure d'AhUn ralentit et Rin en profita pour se mettre debout sur la selle, en veillant à se mettre pieds nus pour être plus stable. Garder l'équilibre n'était pas chose facile, mais elle tenait parfaitement sans ses sandales. Tout était une question de confiance en soi d'abord, et en AhUn. Pendant toutes ses années, une complicité s'était formée entre elle et le dragon. AhUn lui rendaient bien la foi qu'elle avait en eux, ils n'avaient pas hésité à l'amener là où elle voulait, aux portes de l'enfer.

Rin encocha une flèche à son arc, plaçant lentement, mais sûrement la puissance du Shikon no Tama à sa pointe. C'était toujours la même technique : canaliser l'aura magique qui circulait dans son corps vers l'objet inanimé qui purifierait les démons. Pourtant c'était la situation la plus difficile dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Il lui fallait autant d'énergie que lors de sa tentative échouée de fermer le kazaana, sans se permettre d'attendre une demi-journée.

Plus ses forces s'assemblaient, plus la distance qui la séparait des démons diminuait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule flèche pour les purifier, après, elle n'aurait plus de temps de concentrer la puissance nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

'_Rin, as-tu la prétention de les vaincre ? De me vaincre ?'_

Elle préféra ignorer Naraku. Il voulait la déstabiliser, purement et simplement. L'emprise qu'il avait sur son cœur la gênait, comme un étau cherchant à l'étouffer, mais elle refusait de le laisser faire. Ou pire d'être en proie à la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle commença son décompte.

_Un…_

Elle inspira doucement l'air frais de l'altitude. Bientôt elle allait tirer. Elle pouvait distinguer les formes des démons qui se détachaient de cette masse horrible, leurs cris clamant leur soif de sang, et sa mort.

_Deux…_

Ils étaient à quelques dizaines de mètres. AhUn hennirent avec inquiétude.

_Trois._

« Maintenant ! »

La décharge de pouvoir concentrée dans la perle, et dans la flèche tirée, portée par la force inattendue du vent, s'intensifia. Rin accompagna la vitesse de la flèche, maîtrisant sa trajectoire, concentrant son énergie, et fendant les premières lignes de démons qu'elle rencontrait. Puis elle explosa, purifiant le ciel de sa lumière mauve, aussi brillante et aveuglante que le soleil pour quiconque n'étant pas Rin.

Tout fut alors fini, et la première chose qui marqua Rin était le silence, qui avait remplacé la cacophonie gutturale des démons. Le ciel était à nouveau pur, infiniment bleu là où il n'avait été que ténèbres.

Et malgré sa victoire, Rin se sentit perdre, écrasée par une immense fatigue. Elle vacillait et tombait, elle volait, l'air frais du ciel la caressait et l'accueillait vers l'obscurité qu'offrait l'inconscience des rêves. Là où l'attendait la mort.

Inuyasha courait comme jamais, suivant de loin la boule de lumière bleutée qui correspondait à la forme de son demi-frère. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils poursuivaient Rin, et sans le sérieux de la situation, Inuyasha aurait été sans doute mal à l'aise d'avoir sur son dos, non pas Kagome comme à l'accoutumée, mais bien Kikyo. C'était presque comme autrefois, quand il l'aidait à vaincre les yokai qui voulait s'emparer de la perle. Et même en un moment pareille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait, comme l'était Kagome.

Même avec sa vue de Hanyo, il distinguait à peine Rin, identifiable comme un point sombre sur le fond bleu du ciel. Kikyo avait annoncé que Rin se lançait contre une marée de yokai. Malgré sa voix froide, Inuyasha savait que Kikyo était inquiète. Il connaissait la miko mieux que n'importe qui, avec peut-être Kaede et Rin.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cette poursuite. Les odeurs de Kagome, Miroku, Kohaku et Kirara lui étaient parvenues. Kohaku n'avait pas obéi à son ordre de rester au village après avoir averti les autres. C'était vrai que Sango était la seule à avoir de l'autorité sur le garçon, et peut-être Miroku aussi. Pourtant Inuyasha en avait bien assez d'avoir déjà Rin se jeter la tête la première contre une armée de yokai. Le garçon pouvait être tout aussi stupide, et si Naraku était impliqué…

Tenir l'allure de Sesshomaru et d'AhUn n'était pas facile, et Inuyasha, malgré toute la volonté du monde commençait à perdre de la distance_. Satané Sesshomaru !_ C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser à Rin un poney plutôt qu'un _dragon_ ? Non, c'était trop difficile_. Monsieur-je-suis-le-yokai-le-plus-puissant-qui-existe veut voir les choses en grand, et offre plutôt un dragon._

Ce qui fit tourner le cours de ses pensées sur son demi-frère. Sesshomaru s'était précipité à la poursuite de Rin, après l'avoir rejetée à nouveau. Sesshomaru s'intéressait encore au sort de Rin, c'était évident, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Inuyasha ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il comprenait Sesshomaru, et encore moins son comportement avec Rin.

Il disait mépriser les humains, mais avait veillé pendant deux ans sur une humaine, après l'avoir fait ressuscitée. Il l'avait laissée finalement à Kikyo, mais pour la suivre encore aujourd'hui. Et la liste pouvait être longue. Ses mots, son attitude étaient cruels, et pourtant le jour de leur séparation, l'affection que ressentait Sesshomaru pour Rin était subtile, mais présente. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il caressait distraitement les cheveux bruns de Rin ou l'intonation légèrement moins froide quand il lui adressait la parole. Sesshomaru étaient pleins de contradictions quand il en venait à Rin, et Inuyasha perdait son temps à essayer de l'analyser.

Il ramena ses pensées vers l'horizon. Là où s'amoncelait un nuage, sombre et immense, dans lequel Rin semblait prête à foncer, comme indifférente au youki maléfique qui s'y dégageait. _Le courage de cette gamine tourne vraiment à la stupidité, à foncer dans le tas comme ça._ Inuyasha préféra ignorer la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'à sa place, il aurait fait la même chose.

« Elle ralentit, » dit soudainement Kikyo.

Inuyasha ne distinguait qu'avec peine la petite forme plus claire de Rin sur le fond sombre qui correspondait aux yokais. De toute façon, il avait confiance au jugement de Kikyo.

« Elle va bientôt attaquer ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Inuyasha. »

Inuyasha sentit Kikyo préparer son arc et une flèche, et Inuyasha accéléra son allure, encouragée par les derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient avant que quelque chose de terrible ne se produisît. Mais il y avait encore une question qui dérangeait Inuyasha.

« Kikyo, si c'est vraiment Naraku qui a manigancé tout ça… Comment Rin peut le savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Inuyasha. Mais je doute que ce soit une bonne chose. »

Inuyasha n'ajouta rien, mais était d'accord avec Kikyo. Si Rin pouvait deviner d'autres évènements de ce genre, cela pouvait s'avérer utile à l'avenir, mais désagréable pour Rin. Ou peut-être pas. Elle pouvait aussi avoir un don pour lire le futur ou autre chose dans le même genre. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus probable, et de plus réconfortant surtout.

Une explosion de lumière purificatrice éclata dans le ciel. Rin avait tiré. Même après l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre face au kazaana, Inuyasha était impressionné de voir une telle puissance dans une toute petite jeune fille comme Rin. Une toute petite perle comme le Shikon no Tama. La lumière devint plus aveuglante que le soleil, forçant Inuyasha à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, c'était pour voir que là où s'était tenue une nuée de yokai, il ne restait plus que l'azur du ciel. Il arrivait à distinguer la silhouette droite de Rin sur le dos d'AhUn, son arc à la main. Elle avait gagné, par une victoire écrasante sur ces démons, sur Naraku peut-être.

Il allait se réjouir, mais il la vit lentement tomber d'AhUn, son corps effectuant une arche gracieuse dirigée vers la terre, les bras écartés. Elle allait s'écraser.

« Rin ! » cria Inuyasha.

Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, que ni lui, ni même AhUn ne réussirait à la sauver de sa rencontre violente avec le sol. Il n'abandonna pas pourtant, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Une boule de lumière bleutée qu'il avait oublié surgit dans son périmètre de vision, lui donnant encore espoir. _Dépêche-toi Sesshomaru !_ Il volait plus vite qu'Inuyasha l'en aurait cru capable, et récupéra la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol.

Sesshomaru se posa en reprenant sa forme habituelle. Il ne lâcha pas Rin, même lorsque Kikyo descendant de son dos, alla l'examiner au creux du bras de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha s'approcha, ignorant son frère dont le regard furieux lui disait de ne pas approcher ou de ne pas poser de questions sur la raison qui le poussait à tenir Rin contre lui. Ou peut-être autre chose encore, Inuyasha s'en moquait.

« Kikyo ? » demanda-t-il.

Rin était pâle, et seule le faible bruit des battements du cœur de Rin, assurait Inuyasha qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Kikyo ne répondit pas. Elle restait impassible sous le regard de Sesshomaru qui semblait surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il n'avait visiblement pas confiance en Kikyo. _Et il a laissé Rin à sa garde_. Inuyasha se demandait ce qu'il le retenait de frapper son demi-frère.

« Inuyasha ! » appela Kagome.

Les autres arrivaient. Miroku et Kohaku furent les plus prompts à sauter de Kirara pour les rejoindre. Ce fut pourtant Kagome qui parla en premier.

« Kikyo, comment va-t-elle ? Nous avons eu si peur quand nous l'avons vue tomber.

- Elle est hors de danger, répondit non pas Kikyo mais Miroku. La douleur à ma main droite a disparu. »

Sesshomaru souleva un sourcil, ce qui réjouit Inuyasha. Le bâtard se demandait sans doute ce que la déclaration de Miroku voulait dire, et lui, Inuyasha, savait quelque chose que le soit disant grand Taiyokai ignorait. Dommage qu'il était bien trop fier pour poser une question. Inuyasha se serait fait un plaisir d'étaler ses informations. Ou peut-être pas. Sesshomaru était très bien en restant dans le flou total.

Le lien entre Rin et les porteurs du kazaana était quand même étrange. Ils en avaient plus ou moins compris les grands principes lorsque Rin avait tenté de refermer le kazaana de Miroku. Il semblait que si Rin – ou plutôt la perle, était en danger, une douleur se manifestait au creux de la main de Miroku et de ses enfants. Il y avait tout de même un avantage. Si Rin était en danger, ils pouvaient essayer d'intervenir. Vu son caractère, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

« Elle est pourtant épuisée, finit par dire Kikyo. Elle n'est pas encore habituée à drainer autant d'énergie. Si elle n'est pas prudente, elle risque de se tuer.

- Kikyo-sama, dit Miroku, nous allons l'emmener au village pour qu'elle se repose. »

Miroku hésita.

« Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous l'accompagnez, Kikyo-sama ? Et vous aussi Sesshomaru ? »

Un silence pesant tomba. Inuyasha ne savait pas ce qu'il le retint de frapper Miroku. Inviter Kikyo et Sesshomaru. Kikyo allait encore, il pouvait toujours s'absenter du village tant qu'elle et Kagome y resteraient. _Mais Sesshomaru… _

Sesshomaru n'accorda même pas un regard à Miroku et marcha résolument vers AhUn. Il déposa Rin sur le dos du dragon, allongée sur le ventre. Les bras et jambes de la jeune fille pendaient des flancs du dragon.

« Je n'ai que faire de la vie d'une humaine, répondit Sesshomaru quand il eut fini.

- Ah ouais ? » défia Inuyasha.

L'hypocrisie de son demi-frère le fit enrager.

« Alors pourquoi tu lui sauves la vie ? C'est trop dur d'admettre qu'une _humaine_ pourrait compter pour toi ? »

Sans qu'il n'eût le temps de se préparer, Inuyasha sentit qu'il était soulevé du sol par une main qui comprimait sa gorge avec force. Le regard de Sesshomaru perdait sa teinte dorée noyée par son sang de démon.

« Inuyasha ! » cria Kagome.

Il aperçut Kikyo prendre une flèche et l'encocher, mais il braqua son attention sur la chaîne d'un scythe qui s'était enroulé sur le bras de Sesshomaru.

« Ko…haku, parvint à articuler Inuyasha malgré la douleur, reste… en dehors de ça… »

Miroku s'interposa entre eux.

« Sesshomaru, je vous en prie, je ne crois pas que Rin soit une raison suffisante pour tuer votre frère.

- Demi… frère, » précisa Inuyasha avec difficultés.

C'était idiot d'ajouter cela à un moment pareil, Inuyasha commençait réellement à manquer d'air. Mais il avait sa fierté surtout face à Sesshomaru.

Les yeux de Sesshomaru reprirent leur couleur habituelle d'or froid, et le relâcha. Inuyasha tomba sur le sol avec disgrâce. Il se massa doucement le cou, mais remarqua que ce n'était pas fini. Sesshomaru fixait d'un air glacial Kohaku qui n'avait pas relâché le bras de Sesshomaru emprisonné dans sa chaîne. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas incliné à le faire d'ailleurs.

« Kohaku, dit Miroku, Rin ne voudrait pas cela. »

Inuyasha fut un peu surpris. Qu'est ce que la volonté de Rin pouvait bien faire dans l'histoire ? _A moins que Kohaku…_

Le jeune homme parut gêné, et récupéra son arme, libérant le bras de Sesshomaru. Même si Sesshomaru avait toujours eu le dessus dans cette confrontation. Kohaku n'avait jamais eu aucune chance face à lui.

« Il a blessé Rin et tenté de tuer Inuyasha, murmura Kohaku. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en sortir ?

- Parce qu'il a aussi sauvé Rin, et surtout parce que tu as une dette envers lui, dit Miroku.

- Je ne lui dois rien ! Shippo et Sango m'ont toujours dit qu'il m'a fait ressuscité seulement à cause de Rin.

- Alors si tu le crois, répondit Miroku, fais-le pour Rin. Tu sais qu'elle serait triste si tu devais mourir bêtement aujourd'hui… Ou si quelque chose arrivait à Sesshomaru. »

Kohaku se tut. Le garçon avait sans doute été convaincu par Miroku. Inuyasha, pour sa part, doutait que Rin fût aussi complaisante avec Sesshomaru après la façon dont il l'avait rejetée. _Mais qui sait avec cette petite ?_ Miroku la connaissait mieux que lui.

Sesshomaru fit demi tour vers un but que lui seul connaissait, puis s'arrêta. Il regarda Kikyo par-dessus son épaule.

« Miko, est-ce que Naraku était bien derrière cette attaque ? »

Son ton commandait une réponse, et Inuyasha voulait frapper son demi-frère en pleine face. Il n'avait pas à s'adresser de la sorte à Kikyo. Elle répondit avant qu'Inuyasha exprimât sa façon de penser.

« La méthode évoque celle de Naraku. Des Saymyochos étaient présents, malgré l'absence du youki de Naraku. Il se cache encore. Mais il semblerait que Rin pense qu'il est impliqué, et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Nous en saurons sans doute plus quand elle sera réveillée. »

Sans en attendre plus, Sesshomaru se transforma en boule d'énergie, et s'envola.

« Maudit bâtard, dit Inuyasha quand il fut parti.

- Inuyasha, dit Kagome en le frappant sur la tête. Parle un peu moins fort ! S'il t'entendait, il serait bien capable de te tuer pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

- Bien qu'il s'amène, j'ai pas peur de lui !

- Inuyasha, osuwari ! »

Inuyasha sentit le sol, bien avant de le voir. _Aïeuh…_ Il détestait quand elle faisait cela.

« Miroku a eu suffisamment de mal pour vous empêcher de vous entretuer, alors ne complique pas les choses, dit Kagome.

- Ka-go-me… Tu me le payeras un jour…

- En attendant, coupa Miroku, nous devrions y aller. Rin a besoin de repos, et ce n'est pas sur le dos d'un dragon qu'elle dormira le mieux »

Les deux têtes du dragon en question regardèrent furieusement le moine qui comprit qu'il était dans une situation embarrassante. AhUn avaient apparemment un aussi mauvais caractère que Sesshomaru.

« Heu… Ce n'était pas contre vous, AhUn, dit Miroku en essayant vainement de paraître innocent. Je ne me permettrais pas de vous insulter, je vous assure… »

Les deux têtes du dragon fixèrent furieusement Miroku, avant de lui souffler au visage. Au grand soulagement de Miroku, le dragon alla rejoindre Kikyo.

« Il est temps d'y aller, » dit cette dernière.

Kikyo monta sur AhUn derrière Rin et releva la jeune fille dans une position assise entre ses bras. Kohaku, Miroku et Kagome montèrent sur le dos de Kirara. Il ne restait plus à Inuyasha qu'à les suivre et à espérer que tout irait bien avec Kikyo et Kagome au village.

_Non_, décida-t-il en courant à la suite des autres, _vaut mieux pas y penser_.

Rin rêvait ce rêve qu'elle aurait tant aimé oublier, mais qui la hantait depuis plus de sept ans à présent. Elle rêvait du jour où elle perdit tout ce qui lui avait été précieux, sa vie avant qu'elle ne devînt orpheline. Toujours dans ce rêve, les mêmes scènes, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles se répétaient, de la même façon que cette nuit là. Cette terrible nuit d'hiver, imprégnée de sang. De _son_ sang.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Elle n'était pas seule, comme toutes ces nuits où elle revivait le cauchemar où tout avait commencé. Non,_ il_ était là, compagnon silencieux de son âme.

Rin ou plutôt la Rin âgée de six ans entra dans la maisonnée, la tête trempée par de la neige.

« Maman, maman! Tu as vu ? Il neige, dit-elle en riant, j'adore la neige !

- Rin-chan, tu es trempée, réprimanda sa mère avec douceur. Tu vas tomber malade. »

Même dans son rêve, Rin pouvait voir que sa mère était toujours aussi belle. Sa magnifique chevelure était enroulée en une tresse épaisse, et Rin se rappelait des soirs lorsqu'elle les bordait, elle et Haru, elle glissait ses doigts entre les mèches soyeuses et sombres des cheveux de leur mère qu'elle laissait libres pour dormir. Ses yeux pleins de son amour maternel offraient toute la douceur nécessaire pour réchauffer le monde et éclairer les nuits les plus froides d'hiver. Surtout quand elle irradiait de cette petite vie qui arrondissait légèrement son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ce moment là, où ils étaient tous heureux. _Pour la dernière fois._

Elle essuya la tête de la petite fille Rin qui rit quand sa mère commença à la chatouiller. Rin, celle qui observait la scène, sourit, touchée par le bonheur de cet instant et espérant que ce qui allait suivre ne viendrait finalement pas.

'_On ne peut pas arrêter le cours du temps,'_ dit son compagnon dont la silhouette sombre et grande se tenait près d'elle.

Il n'y avait ni rancune ni méchanceté dans ses paroles, à la surprise de Rin. Il n'offrait pas de réconfort non plus.

'_On ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer,'_ lui répondit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, allant jusqu'à claquer contre le mur. Le vent glacé d'hiver qu'elle ne sentait pas, s'engouffra dans la maison faisant ciller le feu de l'âtre.

« Maman ! cria Haruki. Des bandits sur la route ! Papa veut que vous vous réfugiez dans le garde-manger. »

Haru était essoufflé, mais ce qui marquait Rin, même après toutes ses années, c'était son expression terrifiée.

'_C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Onichan avoir peur…_

' _Il y a une première fois à tout,'_ dit son compagnon.

Sa mère s'agenouilla devant la petite Rin, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Rin, tu vas rester cachée dans le garde-manger. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité, Rin-chan !

- Mais maman, répondit-elle. Je veux rester avec toi ! Maman ! »

La petite Rin était terrifiée, et se mit à pleurer devant le regard effrayé, mais tellement déterminé de sa mère.

« Rin-chan, promets-le-moi ! »

La petite fille acquiesça, puis fut prise dans les bras de sa mère. Rin croyait se souvenir de la chaleur de sa mère quand elle la serrait contre elle, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait peut-être oublié.

'_C'est normal, Rin_, dit son compagnon, _le temps balaye tout, même nos plus précieux souvenirs._

'_Mais je ne veux pas oublier.'_

Haruki avait déplacé les plaques de bois près de l'âtre, et sa mère emmena l'enfant Rin dans la petite cache où ils mettaient la nourriture.

« Haruki, tu restes avec ta petite sœur.

- Non, maman ! Je vais me battre avec papa, répondit-il. Tu seras mieux avec Rin-chan.

- Haruki, j'irai avec ton père, alors ne discute pas.

- Mais maman ! »

Des cris sauvages d'hommes leur parvinrent de l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se cacher. Malgré les protestations de leur mère, Haruki refermait les plaques au-dessus de la tête de Rin, un regard apeuré mais ferme, comme un adieu, qui resta gravé dans la mémoire de Rin. Lorsqu'il plaça la dernière plaque, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

De sa cachette, Rin apercevait la scène entre les lames de bois mal fixées. Sa mère était debout et droite tenant son fils contre elle quand le bandit entra. Pour la première fois dans ce rêve, Rin distingua le visage de sa mère, ferme et calme dont seuls les yeux trahissaient sa peur.

'_Elle était belle, fière_, dit son compagnon, _indomptable. J'aurais dû la prendre sur le moment, mais ce n'était sans compter sur ton père.'_

Rin vit son père passer difficilement l'embrasure de la porte. Il était blessé déjà, du sang maculait son flanc et ses mains.

« Kisara, sauve-toi ! » cria-t-il à sa mère.

Son père tenta de prendre le bandit par derrière, mais il n'était pas un guerrier. Le bandit anticipa son attaque, et le frappa d'un coup de poing au visage. Il tomba au sol.

'_C'était un imbécile_, dit son compagnon. _Il ne savait même pas se défendre, et encore moins ceux qu'il aimait…_

« Hiroshi ! cria sa mère.

- Papa ! »

Rin ne disait rien, elle avait promis, elle avait promis de ne rien dire.

'… _et il en mourut.'_

Le bandit dont elle ne voyait pas le visage caché par le sombre rideau de ses cheveux ondulés, tira son épée, et l'enfonça dans le coeur de son père, avec un bruit immonde qui glaça Rin. _Papa…_

« Non, Hiroshi ! »

Il y avait des larmes déchirées dans la voix de sa mère. Une indicible peine.

Haruki voulu se débattre pour se précipiter sur l'homme, mais leur mère le retenait très fort contre elle.

« Je vous en prie, implora-t-elle, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais épargnez mon fils. »

Elle leva un regard désespéré au bandit, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

'_Elle s'offrait à moi en l'échange de la vie de son fils,_ reprit son compagnon. _Elle avait lu dans mes yeux que je la voulais dès que mon regard se posa sur elle. Car elle était belle, fière et indomptable. Comme celle que j'avais aimée autrefois.'_

Rin ne dit rien. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle n'était pas en sécurité.

'_Le seras-tu jamais ?_ lui demanda son compagnon.

' _Je l'ai été une fois,'_ finit-elle par dire.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, ou peut-être savait-il déjà de quoi ou plutôt de qui elle parlait. Ils se retournèrent vers la scène de leur passé.

'_J'aurais sans doute accepté sa requête, et laisser vivre son fils, pour un baiser de ses lèvres et plus, pour dompter l'indomptable... Car indomptable, elle l'était, et son fils tout autant.'_

Haruki s'arracha de l'étreinte de sa mère, et se jeta contre le bandit.

' _Lui aussi ne savait pas battre, et il mourut aussi pathétiquement que son père.'_

Rin savait qu'elle pleurait. Il trancha la tête de son frère. _Haru…_

Le bandit s'approcha de la femme qui s'était agenouillée auprès des corps de son fils et de son époux. Ses bras la soutenaient, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

'_Maman aimait son époux plus que tout, et son fils de tout son cœur,_ dit Rin. _Nous étions heureux…'_

L'homme prit doucement le menton de la femme dont il avait brisé la vie, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard, de la douleur, mais pas de haine.

'_Pourquoi ne me haïssait-elle pas ? Pourquoi elle réussissait à me toucher comme cela ? Même ainsi, aux portes de l'enfer, elle était belle, fière, indomptable,_ dit son compagnon.

'… _et tu m'a volé mon bonheur,_ dit Rin. _Tu m'as volé ceux que j'aimais…_

' _Et parce qu'elle était belle, fière et indomptable, et qu'elle se savait incapable de se défendre, elle fit la seule chose qui m'interdit à tout jamais de l'avoir…_

'… _de tout mon cœur._

' _Elle se tua.'_

La femme prit la main du bandit qui tenait encore le sabre qui avait tué le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé et son fils aîné, et l'enfonça dans son propre cœur. _Maman…_

Le bandit parut surpris lorsqu'une expression de douleur occupa le visage de la femme, de la mère. Elle relâcha la main de l'homme, et glissa de la lame qui lui volait la vie. Sa tête vint se reposer sur le torse de son époux, ses yeux se voilèrent puis se fermèrent vers le long sommeil paisible de la mort.

'_Je ne voulais pas sa mort, mais elle avait choisi son destin, cette femme belle, fière et indomptable.'_

Un autre bandit débarqua et jeta un regard presque dégoûté sur la scène.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, cracha-t-il. Dépêche-toi des villageois s'amènent. »

L'homme ne bougea pas immédiatement, regardant le corps de cette femme qui avait choisi la mort à l'enfer. A croire que la mort aidait à oublier.

'_A cette époque,_ reprit son compagnon, _je m'étais rangé, et n'allait plus marauder dans les villages comme avant. Pourtant, parfois, le désir du mal rugissait en moi, et je sentais ce besoin irrépressible de piller, tuer, et violer._

' _Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes pour la première fois rencontrés,'_ dit Rin qui continuait de pleurer.

L'homme tourna son visage vers la petite fille, dont il apercevait les yeux sombres entre les fentes des lattes de bois. Elle put alors distinguer les traits de l'homme. Son visage encadré par des longs cheveux sombres, aurait pu être beau, s'il n'avait pas été aussi froid et dénué de toute humanité. C'était pourtant ses yeux bruns qui marquèrent Rin, comme s'ils auraient dû être de la couleur du sang qu'il avait répandu. La couleur de l'enfer.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? dit le bandit à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Non, répondit l'homme. Rien qui n'en vaille la peine. »

'_Combien j'avais tort,'_ dit son imperturbable compagnon.

« Brûlons cette maison, et les rats qui l'occupent, » annonça-t-il.

L'homme fixa le regard de Rin pendant encore un instant, puis prit un fagot de l'âtre qu'il jeta dans le tas de couverture.

'_Je savais que tu étais là, cachée sous ces lattes de bois. Mais je n'ai su que plus tard que c'était toi.'_

Le feu prit vite, et il sortit de la maisonnée.

L'enfant Rin émergea de sa cachette, indifférente aux flammes qui avalait sa maison. Elle s'agenouilla silencieusement près des corps de sa famille.

'_Il m'a fallu ta présence pour comprendre que c'était toi qui avait tué ma famille… Naraku.'_

Rin ferma les yeux pour se retrouver à l'extérieur de la maison en feu, là où la neige d'hiver tombait. L'enfant Rin, courbée dans la neige, regardait sa vie brûler par les flammes de l'enfer. Elle avait perdu tout ce qui avait été important pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. La neige tombait, moqueuse et froide, et recouvrait la petite fille silencieuse d'un linceul blanc. Des ombres se muaient autour d'elle, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle ne pleurait pas. Le ciel de la nuit d'hiver pleurait pour elle des larmes glacées.

' _C'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai détesté l'hiver, que j'ai détesté la neige…_

' _Comment as-tu survécu ?_ demanda son compagnon.

' _Des villageois sont entrés dans la maison malgré les flammes. Et ils m'ont trouvés et m'ont prise. Je voulais… tellement rester avec ma famille…'_

Le claquement du feu était le seul son qu'ils entendaient, l'un à côté de l'autre, compagnons et ennemis.

' _Ils me manquent, papa, Haru, maman,… Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissée ? Elle aurait pu vivre.'_

Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ? Naraku était son ennemi dans la réalité. Mais peut-être que dans le monde des rêves, il ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de mal ni de bien, et qu'ils pouvaient coexister.

' _Elle savait que tu tiendrais ta promesse et te croyais en sécurité…_

' _Tu ne m'as pas exécutée alors que tu savais que j'étais là… Parce que c'était sa volonté ?_

' _Tu lui ressembles, tu sais… belle, fière et indomptable…'_

Elle ne répondit pas et il continua.

' _Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera mes souvenirs que nous visiterons…_

' _Peut-être…_

' _Parce que, vois-tu, je serais toujours en toi, Rin.'_

Il disparut finalement, et alors que Rin émergeait vers le monde de la conscience, elle avait le sentiment que Naraku avait raison.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Rin découvrit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Un rayon de soleil estival passait par la fenêtre et éclairait les alentours. Il devait être tard dans la matinée. Une migraine tapait contre le crâne de Rin.

« Tu es enfin réveillée, Rin ?

- Kikyo-sama ? »

Rin se demandait vaguement pourquoi la miko était à son chevet, mais la cause était facile à deviner.

« J'ai puisé trop de pouvoir, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Tu dors depuis hier après-midi.

- Ca va, je commence à me remettre plus facilement. »

Sango entra doucement dans la chambre.

« Kikyo, est-ce que vous avez… Rin ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es enfin réveillée ! »

Sango prit Rin dans ses bras, incapable de résister à l'instinct maternel qui l'habitait. Rin rendait l'affection de la taijiya qui était la seule personne qui lui rappelait sa propre mère.

Bientôt, Kohaku, Kiyoshi et Miroku entrèrent dans la chambre, sans doute alertés par le cri de Sango. Voir leurs sourires, donnait du baume au cœur de Rin, même si depuis la veille, sa vie avait complètement basculée.

Sesshomaru et Naraku. Les deux hommes qui en étaient la cause. Tous deux étaient des experts pour donner la mort. Ils étaient la mort, d'une certaine façon. Mais seul Sesshomaru s'était donné la peine de redonner la vie, parfois. Ils se ressemblaient : en perpétuelle quête de pouvoir, cruels souvent… Qu'est-ce qui les différenciait réellement ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi, elle ne ressentait pas de rancœur envers Sesshomaru ou un désir de vengeance pour Naraku, alors qu'elle en avait le droit ?

' _C'est parce que tu es faible, Rin, compagne de mon âme. C'est ce qui te tuera.'_

Rin ne ressentait plus de douleur quand Naraku essayait de l'atteindre à travers le Shikon no Tama.

' _Tu commences à t'habituer à moi.'_

Rin ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, elle s'habituait déjà. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car elle se savait capable de préserver le Shikon no Tama. La présence de Naraku ne changeait rien au fait que la perle était toujours pure. Elle le maintenait hors du pouvoir de la perle, même si cela signifiait qu'une longue bataille, équivalente à celle qui continuait dans le Shikon no Tama, l'attendait.

« Jusqu'à ce l'un de nous ne meure, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Rin ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. Sango la regardait avec inquiétude, comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, d'ailleurs.

« Rin-chan, tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, dit Sango avec douceur. Tu ne répondais pas quand on te parlait.

- Oh, je…

- Rin-neechan, pourquoi que tu dis que tu meures ? demanda Kiyoshi ses grands yeux, s'emplissant de larmes.

- Kiyoshi-chan, ce n'est rien, je divaguais.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? Tu me le promets ? »

Rin hésita. Elle tenait toujours ses promesses, mais celle-ci et dans une situation comme la sienne… Tout le monde devait mourir un jour, mais avec Naraku, tout était différent.

« Rin ? » demanda Miroku.

Apparemment, ils avaient tous remarqués son hésitation.

« Non, Kiyoshi, pas pour l'instant, je te le promets. »

Elle le serra contre elle, soulagée qu'il parut la croire.

« Kiyoshi-chan, dit Sango, est-ce que tu voudrais bien voir si ta sœur dors toujours ?

- Hai, okasan ! »

Le petit garçon sauta des genoux de Rin et trotta vers la porte. Quand il fut sortit, Miroku se tourna vers elle.

« Rin, ça va ?

- Oui, je… je vais bien. Que vouliez-vous me dire que Kiyoshi ne devait pas entendre ?

- Nous voulions savoir si Naraku était bien derrière cette attaque, dit Kikyo.

- Oui, Kikyo-sama. »

_Je vous en prie, ne me posez plus de question, pas maintenant, j'ai encore besoin de temps_. Rin se dépêcha de prendre la parole avant Miroku.

« Je crois… que j'étais tombée d'AhUn… Comment, comment ai-je été sauvée ?

- Sesshomaru t'a rattrapée, » répondit Miroku.

_Sesshomaru_. Il l'avait sauvée ? Pourquoi le ferait-il après l'avoir ignorée ? Il l'avait donc suivie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Rin, quand tu seras remise, dit Kikyo, nous reprendrons la route.

- Non, déclara fermement Kohaku, elle a besoin de repos et …

- Kohaku, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas protester à chacun de mes départs, dit doucement Rin. Néanmoins… Kikyo-sama, j'aimerais rester un peu plus de temps. J'ai quelque chose à apprendre. »

Les mots de Naraku hantaient encore son esprit fatigué par les évènements récents._ Il ne savait même pas se défendre, et encore moins ceux qu'il aimait…_ Une erreur qui avait coûté la vie à toute sa famille. Le père de Rin avait été un homme bon et généreux qu'elle aimait pour sa gentillesse. Il n'était pas soldat, seulement paysan. Rin ne permettrait pas à Naraku de la vaincre aussi facilement.

Kikyo leva un sourcil interrogateur attendant des précisions que Rin n'hésita pas à lui donner.

« J'aimerai apprendre à me battre. »

Merci à Yuki-chan, j'espère que les retrouvailles entre Rin et Sesshomaru ont été à la hauteur de tes attentes (ou peut-être pas...). Comme je l'ai écrit dans ce chapitre Rin a 13 ans. Elle grandit oui, ça va venir. Bye!


	5. Les histoires du passé

**Chapitre 5**

**Les histoires du passé**

Fort heureusement, Kikyo accepta que Rin restât au village pour apprendre à se battre. Le tir à l'arc ne pouvait pas être suffisant dans certaines batailles, et Kikyo saisit vite cet argument au grand soulagement de Rin. Kikyo décida néanmoins de retourner vivre dans les alentours, en attendant qu'elle maîtrisa les notions de base.

Kohaku se proposa de devenir son maître en combat. Rin en était contente au départ, mais finit par être désolée d'être sa première élève. Elle était catastrophique quand elle en venait au combat rapproché. Les conseils de Sango et d'Inuyasha n'étaient pas de trop, mais elle ne progressait pas. Il y avait de quoi admirer la patience de Kohaku. Jamais il n'abandonnait, et même lorsqu'elle faisait la même erreur trois fois de suite, il prenait le temps de la corriger avec douceur.

Elle ne manquait pas de volonté, pourtant. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à coordonner ses gestes quand il fallait le faire dans la violence. Si ce n'était pas pour Kohaku, elle aurait sans doute détesté apprendre à se battre. C'était un mal nécessaire pour elle, surtout avec la menace plus présente que jamais de Naraku. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier que la violence apportait la mort.

'_Comme tant d'autres choses dans ce monde. Ne crois pas que tu es un être pur au-dessus de toutes les lois naturelles aux humains et démons._

' _Tais-toi, Naraku !'_

Elle détestait quand il entrait dans son esprit pour intervenir dans ses pensées. Il allait et venait dans son cœur, écoutant ses doutes et ses émotions, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'apercevoir de sa présence s'il ne se manifestait pas. Rin ignorait si la réciproque existait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

« Rin, dit Kohaku, on va faire une pause. Tu n'es pas concentrée aujourd'hui. »

Elle était déjà tombée deux fois en peu de temps. Le dernier commentaire de Naraku n'avait pas aidé.

Rin se mit en position assise tandis que Kohaku s'allongeait de tout son long à côté d'elle. Rin était vêtue d'une ancienne combinaison de taijiya que Kohaku ne mettait plus. Sango avait fait les retouches nécessaires, et Rin devait admettre que cette tenue était plus pratique pour se mouvoir que ses habits de miko. La seule différence entre la tenue de Kohaku, et celle qui était devenue la sienne, résidait dans les choix des couleurs des tissus qui les ornaient. Là où Kohaku gardait son éternel vert comme ornement, Rin avait droit à de l'orange. Sango trouvait que c'était une couleur aussi vive qu'elle.

Rin soupira.

« Je suis désolée, Kohaku-kun, tu dois me détester pour te faire perdre autant de temps.

- Bien sûr que non, Rin-chan. Il faut juste qu'on trouve le déclic pour te faire démarrer. Cela ne me gêne pas de passer mon temps avec toi, je suis bien quand tu es là. »

Rin se tendit. Après la première demande en mariage de la part d'Ozakaru, Rin avait eu une discussion avec Sango sur les hommes, l'amour… et le reste. Kikyo en avait déjà vaguement parlé avec elle auparavant, mais cela n'avait pas été aussi … instructif qu'avec Sango. La taijiya l'avait mise en garde sur d'éventuels autres prétendants futurs. Rin n'appréciait pas cette possibilité, elle n'avait certainement pas envie de se marier avec quelqu'un dont elle n'était pas amoureuse.

Bien sûr, Kohaku était différent des autres jeunes hommes du village, il était son meilleur ami, malgré les trois années qui les séparaient. Il ne la voyait que comme une amie, elle n'avait pas en s'en faire.

« C'est juste que… je n'aime pas me battre.

- Je sais Rin, et ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu sais faire des tas d'autres choses qui en valent le coup. Tu es une excellente archère, et surtout tu es une grande guérisseuse et une miko… Pourquoi brusquement tu as décidé de te battre ? Tu n'en as pas réellement besoin. »

Rin resta d'abord silencieuse. Même s'il était son meilleur ami, Rin ne pouvait pas lui confier qu'elle était liée à Naraku, qu'elle communiquait avec lui. Etait-ce par honte ? Par peur d'être rejetée par ses amis ? Voulait-elle les protéger ?

Rin savait que ses amis étaient devenus inquiets depuis sa 'rencontre' avec Sesshomaru, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Elle agissait différemment qu'à son habitude, en particulier quand Naraku, pour une raison ou pour une autre l'interpellait du fond de son cœur. Elle se renfermait à l'intérieur d'elle-même soupesant les mots du hanyo, et rétorquant avec fougue. On lui reprochait parfois son manque d'attention. Ses amis la regardaient prudemment comme s'ils craignaient de voir apparaître les signes d'une maladie fulgurante.

Miroku avait tenté de la sortir de son mutisme, d'aider à régler ses problèmes. Mais à la vérité, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Kohaku attendait une réponse, aussi patiemment que Miroku l'avait fait avant lui. Et comme pour Miroku, ce serait en vain.

« Il faut que je sache me défendre. Je peux toujours me retrouver face à face avec un démon puissant en me faisant surprendre…

- Du genre Sesshomaru ? »

Il regardait le ciel au-dessus d'eux, mais Rin pouvait dire que son attention était rivée sur sa réponse. Elle était surprise de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Croyait-il qu'elle voulait se battre contre le taiyokai ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir leur environnement, presque par réflexe. Rin le trouva vite, Sesshomaru n'était pas loin.

« Oui… je suppose. »

Elle était incertaine de sa réponse, mais Kohaku ne poussa pas plus loin le sujet. Ils profitèrent ensemble de la douce journée d'été. Bientôt viendrait l'automne, mais le temps était encore clément. Le vent souffla sur la plaine, secouant les cheveux de Rin précairement maintenus par un ruban.

Kohaku se retourna sur le ventre et la regarda d'un air gêné.

« Euh… Rin-chan… bientôt il y aura le festival de l'automne… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien danser avec moi ? »

Rin fut surprise, mais sourit de bon cœur.

« Bien sûr, Kohaku-kun ! Et en plus j'adore danser ! »

Kohaku lui rendit un sourire soulagé qui fut balayé par un front pensif. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, comme satisfait par une idée.

« Je sais ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Rin perplexe.

- On va tout changer.

- De quoi tu parles, Kohaku ? »

Il se leva d'un bond, et prit la main de Rin pour l'aider à se relever. Il baissa son visage vers le sien, un sourire espiègle, digne de Shippo, esquissé sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne vais pas t'apprendre à te battre Rin, mais à danser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kohaku ? Je sais très bien… »

Il se plaça derrière elle, manipulant ses bras et ses jambes comme si elle était une marionnette. Il la mit en position de combat.

« Kohaku ?

- Ca, très chère, c'est la position numéro un pour accueillir ton partenaire. »

Il la refit bouger, guidant ses mains devant son visage, puis amenant sa main fermée dans un mouvement brusque, comme si elle donnait un coup de poing.

« Tu es indépendante, donc tu es la première à faire les premiers pas. Tu dois mener la danse Rin, depuis le début jusqu'à la fin de la musique. »

Rin sourit. Elle comprenait enfin où il voulait en venir.

« Je vois… Mais pour danser, il faut que mon partenaire soit en face de moi. »

Kohaku se détacha doucement d'elle, presque à regret lui sembla-t-il, et se plaça devant elle, prêt à l'attaque. _Non, prête pour la danse._

Et depuis ce jour, Rin fit de réels progrès en combat.

Inuyasha avait décidé qu'il détestait voyager sur un dragon volant. _Correction._ Il détestait voler sur quelque chose ayant appartenu à Sesshomaru. Pas qu'AhUn l'avaient jeté par dessus bord, mais les regards mauvais que lui lançaient l'une ou l'autre des têtes lorsque Rin ne faisait pas attention signifiait bien que l'envie les prenait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cette bête, et pour cette raison, il tenait fermement la taille de Rin devant lui. Il tenait à sa vie.

Quelques semaines après le festival de l'automne, Rin lui avait rappelé la promesse de rendre visite à Bokuseno. Il avait oublié, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas quelque chose de particulier à faire avec Kagome prise dans ses éternelles révisions, il accepta de partir pour ce petit voyage. Rin avait annoncé qu'elle retournerait avec Kikyo ensuite, malgré les protestations de la petite famille, Shippo, Kiyoshi et Kohaku en tête. Rin n'avait pas été ébranlée dans sa décision. Elle était obstinée quand elle s'y mettait.

Depuis la confrontation contre les démons de Naraku, Inuyasha avait remarqué que Rin était plus pensive, et qu'elle riait moins souvent. En fait ils l'avaient tous remarqué. Elle changeait, et Inuyasha n'aurait su dire si c'était un bien ou un mal. Miroku avait dû essayer de lui en parler, de trouver une cause aux problèmes qui occupaient visiblement la jeune fille, mais pour ce qu'en savait Inuyasha, il n'avait rien obtenu d'elle. Les seules raisons qu'Inuyasha voyait étaient Naraku et Sesshomaru, mais il se voyait mal d'en parler avec Rin. Miroku trouverait bien une solution.

L'une des manifestations de ces changements fut la décision de Rin d'apprendre à sa battre. Kohaku s'était attelé à la tâche, et à première vue, Inuyasha pensait que c'était un cas désespéré. Rin n'avait rien d'une guerrière, même Kagome avait plus de chance qu'elle de se battre correctement, et c'était dire quelque chose. Toutefois, ni elle, ni Kohaku n'abandonnèrent, et un jour, lors d'une de leurs séances d'entraînement, Inuyasha trouva une Rin complètement différente de la maladroite Rin qui se faisait mettre au sol tout le temps.

Elle n'était pas devenue une grande guerrière pour autant, mais ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et gracieux et ses gestes avaient une précision qu'il ne lui savait pas. Sango, Miroku et Shippo étaient tout aussi impressionnés des progrès de Rin. Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé aux deux adolescents le secret de leur réussite, Kohaku et Rin avaient ri, et Rin avait ajouté qu'ils s'entraînaient pour la danse du festival de l'automne. Comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose.

Le temps était passé tranquillement jusqu'au festival. Inuyasha n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, mis à part les quelques yokai épargnés par Kikyo et Sesshomaru qui faisaient le ménage avant lui. Il ne les avait jamais croisés, tous les trois ayant un accord tacite de s'éviter le plus possible.

Le festival arriva et ils furent tous soulagés de voir qu'en ce jour de fête, Rin retrouva son sourire. Kagome prêta un de ses kimonos à Rin, et bien sûr elles rayonnèrent à la fête. Surtout Kagome, à la grande irritation d'Inuyasha. Tous ces hommes qui la regardaient… Au moins aucun d'eux n'était suffisamment inconscient pour oser s'approcher d'elle de trop près. Kagome l'avait toujours accompagné, elle était à lui et la réciproque était vraie, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute.

Il n'y avait pas la même restriction avec Rin. Inuyasha admira le contrôle de Kohaku qui suivait Rin comme son ombre à travers les allées festives. _Quoique…_ Si les regards auraient pu tuer, Kohaku aurait descendu la plupart des garçons de son âge. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, pourtant. Mis à part Miroku, Shippo et Kiyoshi, elle ne dansa qu'avec lui. Inuyasha ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle dansait beaucoup mieux que Kohaku d'ailleurs.

Inuyasha, lui, ne dansa pas, et refusa catégoriquement les propositions de Sango ou de Rin. C'était un principe de base, et même l'osuwari de Kagome, dont il se souvenait encore, n'y changeait rien.

Sommes toutes, le festival avait été un moment joyeux, mais qui catalysa des évènements que Sango et Miroku, n'avaient pas prévu si précocement, en particuliers en ce qui concernait Rin. Les villageois s'étaient mis à considérer Miroku et Sango comme les parents adoptifs de Rin. Et ce fut ainsi que des demandes en mariage commencèrent à frapper à leurs portes. Sango et Miroku se chargeaient généralement de renvoyer les prétendants avant que Rin ne l'apprît, mais certaines propositions lui arrivèrent. Elle gérait avec calme, renvoyant de plus en plus froidement les prétendants qui l'abordaient.

Inuyasha se demandait comment elle faisait. Un de ces abrutis avait eu l'audace de le voir, _lui_, Inuyasha. Il aurait dû l'assommer pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps, cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Rin méritait quelqu'un de bien, pas un de ces jeunes insouciants qui ne connaissait rien de la vie en dehors du village. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des responsabilités de Rin, ou comment protéger la gardienne du Shikon no Tama.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis quand il était devenu protecteur vis-à-vis de Rin. Peut-être était-ce à la façon de la jeune fille de se glisser dans son ombre, comme pour rester à l'abri des regards qui la suivaient. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris sur lui, depuis Kikyo, de défendre le Shikon no Tama et ses gardiennes.

La situation ne pouvait pas durer. Miroku et lui avaient alors décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec tous ces jeunes gens. Miroku parlerait, lui, il menacerait. C'était assez ironique de voir le moine dénigrer les garçons du village qui restaient plus innocents que lui dans leur intention. Sango se félicitait du comportement de son mari. Inuyasha s'était retenu de dire qu'il avait vu essayer de séduire une jeune femme du village. Même en devenant père, il ne changeait pas. Inuyasha savait que de toute façon Miroku n'irait jamais bien plus loin qu'un sourire et une main baladeuse.

Et ainsi, Rin avait finalement proposé ce petit voyage, disant que l'automne serait une magnifique saison pour voir le vieil arbre. Kagome absente, Inuyasha s'ennuierait au village, surtout après le départ de Rin qui n'attirerait plus les yokai de passage. Et puis, il voulait en savoir plus sur son père. Cette dernière raison le poussa à refuser la présence de ses amis pour ce voyage. Si Bokuseno allait évoquer son père, Inuyasha voulait être seul, le cas échéant. C'était son histoire personnelle, qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec qui que ce soit. Rin serait déjà là, et ce serait déjà une personne de trop.

Ils voyageaient depuis la fin de la matinée, par cette belle journée d'automne. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir un temps aussi clément, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Inuyasha n'aurait pas réussi à supporter le trajet si le temps s'était mêlé à l'humeur du dragon. Il apercevait au sol les forêts aux couleurs flamboyantes et ocre, plus chaudes que les rayons de soleil en cette période l'année.

« Nous arriverons bientôt, Inuyasha-sama !

- D'accord. »

AhUn piquèrent lentement vers la terre, pour atterrir dans une clairière. A partir de là, le dragon galopa à travers une des plus étranges forêts qu'Inuyasha n'avait jamais traversée. L'odeur qui s'y dégageait lui rappelait quelque chose de terriblement ancien, mais rien qui n'évoqua une menace. Non, un sentiment de bienveillance s'échappait de la forêt. Le vent souffla, emportant les feuilles rouges, devant eux, puis il le sentit. Un youki puissant et plus ancien que la forêt elle-même. C'était l'origine de la force vitale de cette forêt.

AhUn ralentirent, et Inuyasha vit un grand arbre, au tronc large qui semblait porter une couronne d'or rouge.

« Bokuseno-sama ! appela Rin en faisant de grands signes de la main à l'attention de l'arbre.

- Ah, Rin-chan, comme c'est gentil de me rendre une petite visite. Et je vois que tu as amené un ami. »

La voix était profonde et joviale. Inuyasha distingua qu'elle venait d'un visage gravé sur le tronc de l'arbre.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Bokuseno-sama ! »

Rin descendit d'AhUn et alla serrer le tronc d'arbre qui se mit à rire à cette démonstration d'affection.

« Olala jeune fille, je vais rougir si tu continues…

- Bokuseno-sama, répondit-elle joyeusement, vous êtes toujours rouge en automne. »

Le rire chaleureux de l'arbre fit écho dans la clairière et la forêt au-delà. Ce fut cet instant même qu'AhUn choisirent pour faire tomber Inuyasha de son dos.

« Maudit dragon ! Sales bêtes !

- AhUn arrêtez ! ordonna Rin. Inuyasha-sama, s'il vous plait, ne vous énervez pas…

- Ne pas m'énerver ? Mais ils me détestent ! »

Bokuseno éclata de rire à pleine voix.

« AhUn sont très protecteurs vis-à-vis de sa jeune maîtresse, et tu leurs rappelles sans doute Sesshomaru…

- Ben ils devraient être contents, dit Inuyasha en secouant la poussière de ses vêtements et irrité par la comparaison.

- Pas quand Sesshomaru a laissé notre Rin-chan comme il l'a fait. »

Inuyasha jeta un coup d'œil sur Rin et maudit silencieusement l'arbre d'avoir parlé de Sesshomaru. Elle avait perdu son sourire.

« Rin-chan, ma belle enfant, reprit l'arbre, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas prendre trop à cœur le comportement de Sesshomaru. Il ne comprend pas encore que sa fierté n'est pas la chose la plus importante de sa vie, mais que tu l'es.

- Si c'était le cas, si je comptais un tant soit peu pour lui, il ne m'aurait pas repoussé comme il l'a fait, il… »

Sa voix mourut.

« Il est jeune, Rin, dit Bokuseno, parfois aussi jeune que toi quand il en vient à ce genre de chose. Tu as bousculé beaucoup de ses fondements, de ses certitudes, et cela sans qu'il ne s'en rende encore compte. Donne-lui le temps d'ajuster, et il verra ses erreurs. »

Rin ne répondit rien, et il était clair qu'elle doutait des paroles de Bokuseno. Inuyasha aussi d'ailleurs.

« Keh. Vieil arbre, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Sesshomaru est un enfoiré, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

- Quel langage, jeune Inuyasha, dit l'arbre joyeusement. Et tu as l'arrogance qui va avec. C'est un trait de famille qui te vient de ton père. De vous trois, Sesshomaru est certainement le mieux élevé.

- Ne me compare pas à ce con, le vieux ! »

L'arbre se remit à rire.

« Et quel caractère ! Définitivement un Inuyokai, mais laisse moi finir avec Rin. »

L'arbre reprit un air sérieux et regarda Rin.

« Allons, allons, mon enfant, n'oublie jamais que tant que tu croiras en toi, et à ton cœur, tu franchiras tous les obstacles.

- Bien sûr, Bokuseno-sama. »

Rin porta distraitement sa main droite à son cœur, mais sa volonté était absente de sa voix. _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Rin… depuis ce jour-là ?_

« Je sais qu'un guerre longue et difficile vient de commencer pour toi, dit l'arbre avec douceur. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a suffisamment de force en toi, et en ceux que tu aimes pour vaincre à la fin. Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi un de tes si beaux sourires dont tu as le secret. »

Rin regarda étrangement l'arbre, puis soupira avant d'offrir un sourire forcé.

« C'est déjà mieux, même si ce n'est encore pas parfait. De toute façon j'ai un cadeau pour toi, j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir. Quand vous partirez, j'aimerai qu'Inuyasha découpe une partie de mon écorce. Vous irez voir Totosai pour qu'il te fasse des protège bras. J'ai appris que tu apprenais à te battre, et je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes des mains. Avant tout, elles savent guérir. »

_Le vieil homme est définitivement fou_. Inuyasha se demandait comment il avait pu se faire amadouer pour venir le voir.

« Le vieux, comment veux-tu que du bois protège Rin ? Tu deviens sénile ?

- Pas encore, jeune Inuyasha. »

L'arbre rit, et Inuyasha eut la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Je pense que cela peut marcher, continua-t-il. Le fourreau du Tessaiga t'a bien protégé depuis que tu l'as, non ? »

Inuyasha jeta un coup d'œil sur le Tessaiga à sa hanche. C'était le bois de Bokuseno qui gardait le Tessaiga ?

« Je… euh, je suppose…

- Bien ! Nous voilà d'accord sur un point, jeune Inuyasha. En plus Rin, tu seras efficacement protégée de youki puissant du même calibre que ceux de Tokijin ou du Tessaiga.

- Merci, Bokuseno-sama, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer, Rin-chan, et m'appeler ojisan. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite-fille comme toi. »

Rin sourit réellement cette fois-ci.

« Oui, ojisan ! »

Elle jeta un regard rapide sur Inuyasha.

« Ojisan, je vais vous laisser un instant pour que vous puissiez parler. »

Elle prit les rênes du dragon et s'éloigna suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation tout en restant dans leur champ de vision.

« Elle porte un lourd fardeau, Inuyasha. »

Inuyasha se tourna vers l'arbre d'un air interrogateur.

« La terre frémit sous elle, consciente du poids de sa destinée. Même le vent murmure avec inquiétude…

- Oh, arrête-toi, le vieux, dit Inuyasha exaspéré. Elle allait très bien jusqu'au moment où tu as parlé de ce crétin de Sesshomaru.

- Ne parle pas de ton frère ainsi, Inuyasha.

- _Demi_-frère, le vieux !

- Il ne veut pas l'admettre, continua l'arbre en l'ignorant, mais ton frère tient à Rin. Même maintenant, il vous a suivi jusqu'ici. »

Inuyasha fut à nouveau surpris. Le vent étant contre lui, il ne pouvait pas repérer l'odeur de Sesshomaru, ou de cet imbécile de Jaken qui lui servait d'ombre. Mais si Bokuseno le disait… Il était peut-être sénile, mais Inuyasha devait admettre qu'il semblait savoir pas mal de choses.

« Votre père aurait aimé que vous vous entendiez, que vous agissiez comme deux frères.

- Keh, c'est de la faute de ce con de Sesshomaru. S'il comprenait que les humains ne sont pas de la vermine.

- C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'il commence à l'apprendre. »

Bokuseno tourna son attention sur Rin. Elle caressait les têtes d'AhUn tout en fredonnant une chanson.

« _Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru, Jaken-sama wo…_

- Elle a inventé cette chanson quand elle était petite, expliqua Bokuseno. Lorsqu'elle attendait le retour de Sesshomaru, seule avec AhUn.

- _Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo…_ »

Elle continua à chantonner, et Bokuseno reprit la parole.

« Elle aura besoin d'aide, Inuyasha, peut-être plus moralement que lors d'une bataille contre des yokai… Surtout veille à ce qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, vieil homme.

- Ce sera à toi de la protéger en l'absence Sesshomaru, continua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La lignée des Inuyokai est liée au destin du Shikon no Tama. Ton père, Sesshomaru et toi… il semble que vous avez toujours été impliqués dans l'histoire de la perle, comme c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. »

Inuyasha se demandait en quoi son père avait été lié à l'histoire du Shikon no Tama. Il était venu chercher des histoires du passé, mais pas celle-ci.

Le vent souffla dans les branches de Bokuseno, faisant tomber quelques feuilles mortes au sol déjà garni de leurs semblables. Bokuseno l'observait tranquillement, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'il prît la parole. Inuyasha se décida.

« Comment… comment était mon père ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Le vieux démon sourit.

« Quand Toga, ton père, était jeune, il te ressemblait énormément. Fougueux et fier, il essayait de masquer ses doutes derrières de grandes phrases ou sa colère. En mûrissant, il devint plus comme Sesshomaru, acquérant la réserve nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour commander. Il restait tout de même un homme bon, prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

- Oh. »

Inuyasha n'était pas sûr s'il était venu pour écouter ce genre de choses sur ce père qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il savait que c'était un puissant yokai, et s'attendait peut-être à de grands récits de batailles et de conquêtes. Toutefois, il trouva que la description de Bokuseno sur son père plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Différente de ce que lui avaient dit Myoga, qui narrait avec des grandes phrases ses exploits, ou Totosai qui restait plutôt vague. Bokuseno parlait de l'homme qu'il avait été, pas du yokai invulnérable et respecté de tous. Celui qu'il aurait connu s'il avait survécu Ryukostussei.

« En fait, si je devais le définir, continua Bokuseno, il serait le point d'équilibre entre toi et ton frère. Sais-tu comment ta mère et lui se sont rencontrés ?

- Non, » dit-il intéressé.

Inuyasha n'avait jamais demandé à Myoga. Il ne voulait pas paraître sentimental.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire, mais elle a toujours attendri mon vieux cœur. Vois-tu Izayoi était une jeune princesse dans un petit territoire voisin à celui de ton père. Ce que peu de personne sait, c'est qu'elle était une cousine de Midoriko, même si elles n'étaient pas spécialement proches, vu les voies différentes qu'elles empruntaient. Mais là, je me perds. Izayoi n'avait que douze ans quand elle se fit attaquer par un yokai, non loin du Shiro où elle habitait. Elle eut la chance que Toga et Sesshomaru passent dans la région ce jour-là. Ton père avait assez de noblesse pour ne pas laisser la pauvre enfant se faire tuer de la sorte.

- Je parie que Sesshomaru n'a pas essayé de lever le petit doigt.

- En effet, dit Bokuseno en souriant. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux humains à cette époque, même si Toga essayait de lui faire changer son opinion. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois sauvée, Izayoi fit promettre à ton père de revenir la voir souvent. C'était bien étrange de la part d'une jeune fille de prendre confiance à un yokai aussi rapidement, même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et Toga accepta. Au fil des ans, Toga s'attacha à cette jeune humaine, et quand elle lui annonça en pleurant que ses parents allaient la marier, il fut dévasté. Il se rendit compte sans doute à ce moment-là que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, n'étaient pas de la simple amitié. Et il fit la chose la plus précipité qu'il avait fait en près de deux cents ans. Il enleva Izayoi qui était trop heureuse de partir avec lui. Beaucoup de problèmes vinrent après en particulier avec la mère de Sesshomaru, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

- Il était encore marié ? demanda Inuyasha atterré.

- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire là ne t'appartient pas, répondit fermement Bokuseno. Sache qu'une fois veuf, Toga épousa ta mère.

- Mon père a tué la mère de Sesshomaru ? »

C'était la possibilité la plus probable qu'Inuyasha voyait, et il en était horrifié. _Pas étonnant que Sesshomaru me déteste._

« Bien sûr que non. Toga n'aurait jamais tué sa première femme. »

Bokuseno ne voulait visiblement pas en dire d'avantage sur le sujet. C'était dommage, Inuyasha était curieux d'en savoir plus sur la mère de Sesshomaru. Il n'aura qu'à demander à Totosai ou Myoga quand il les verrait.

La conversation avait touché à a fin, et Inuyasha rappela Rin. Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur, mais ne dit rien.

« On va chez Totosai ? » dit finalement Inuyasha, et Rin acquiesça.

Ils partirent le lendemain chez Totosai, Bokuseno ayant fait la remarque judicieuse qu'ils n'arriveraient pas chez le forgeron avant la tombée de la nuit. Cela ne gênait pas Rin, elle n'était pas une personne impatiente, et passer la nuit sous la sécurité des branches du vieil arbre avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Au grand désespoir de Bokuseno, mais au soulagement de Rin, Inuyasha prépara un feu. Elle s'assit près du hanyo en silence, lui laissant le calme qu'il cherchait pour rester dans ses pensées. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû parler avec Bokuseno de son père. Rin croyait que c'était l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Inuyasha à venir. Elle comprenait tout à fait, elle aussi aurait aimé parler de sa famille avec une personne qui les connaissait. Malheureusement, le seul être qui était encore vivant pour pouvoir le faire était Naraku.

Elle était aussi un peu curieuse de savoir comment étaient les parents d'Inuyasha et de Sesshomaru, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'en savoir d'avantage. Pourtant, elle pouvait toujours essayer, même si elle n'obtiendrait rien.

« Votre conversation avec Bokuseno s'est bien passé ?

- Oui.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Rin ne s'offusqua pas du ton d'Inuyasha. Au moins elle espérait qu'il allait aussi bien qu'il le disait.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Rin. »

Rin fut surprise par cette soudaine déclaration, mais se reprit.

« Vous aussi, Inuyasha-sama. »

Le lendemain, Inuyasha s'attela à découper les deux morceaux d'écorce que voulait lui offrir Bokuseno pour ses protège-bras. Rin protesta quand elle vit la pression que devait subir l'arbre millénaire de magnolia sous la lame du Tessaiga. Bokuseno ne changea pas sa résolution, et quand Inuyasha eut fini, Rin se précipita pour guérir le vieil arbre.

Rin découvrit que guérir Bokuseno était différent de guérir un être humain, ou un animal. Au lieu de réparer, elle accélérait le processus du cycle de vie de Bokuseno, guidant le youki du vieil arbre dans ce sens. C'était la première fois qu'elle travaillait avec la force inhérente d'un yokai, et non contre elle. Miko et yokai pouvaient s'allier pour le meilleur, et elle fut heureuse d'en avoir la preuve.

Après les adieux faits à Bokuseno, ils entreprirent le voyage sans encombre, menés par AhUn. La forge de Totosai était bien l'endroit le plus étrange qu'avait vu Rin, et se distinguait par un crâne géant de yokai. La maison allait bien avec son propriétaire. Rin avait toujours trouvé que le forgeron avait une excentricité attachante, surtout quand il faisait tout pour éviter Sesshomaru.

Myoga aussi était chez Totosai, et Rin le découvrit bien malencontreusement. Elle écrasa la petite puce de la main quand il la piqua au cou. Elle s'excusa platement après, mais le crime avait été fait.

« Mais t'en fais pas, Rin, dit Inuyasha. C'est de sa faute. Depuis le temps il devrait être habitué aux coups qu'il se prend… aaarrgh ! Qu'est-ce tu fous, Rin ! »

Elle lui avait prit l'oreille entre le pouce et l'index pour lui signifier de se taire. Elle avait vu Kagome le faire, et cela avait paru très efficace. Elle fut vaguement surprise qu'il ne se débattît pas face à cette démonstration d'autorité. Kagome l'avait bien conditionné.

Totosai était d'accord pour lui fabriquer les protège-bras, et déclara qu'il lui faudrait une semaine pour les faire, après lui avoir pris toutes les mesures possibles et imaginables. Il était bien perfectionniste pour deux malheureux protège-bras.

Totosai lui proposa de rester mais sembla enclin à faire dormir Inuyasha dehors. Rin tenta de négocier, mais Inuyasha décréta qu'il préférait dormir ailleurs que dans la forge, de toute façon.

Malgré cet incident, la semaine passa paisiblement. Myoga, et Totosai quand il ne travaillait pas, lui racontaient des tas d'histoires et Inuyasha accepta de l'entraîner pour ce qui était pour elle de la 'danse'. Elle n'employa pas ce terme devant Inuyasha, préférant éviter les railleries qu'elle récolterait de la part du hanyo.

Et Inuyasha était un autre type de partenaire que Kohaku. Il était beaucoup plus franc et instinctif dans ses attaques quand Kohaku calculait rapidement tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal, lui donnant une certaine hésitation à chacun de ses gestes. Il était bien sûr, lui aussi, beaucoup plus doué qu'elle, à aucun moment elle ne porta un coup qu'il ne pût parer. Tout comme pour Kohaku, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il la ménageait, mais cela ne gênait pas Rin. Elle se sentait progresser, c'était le plus important.

Il était aussi plus sévère et exigeant que Kohaku, mais Rin s'y fit vite. Kikyo demandait bien plus, elle devait s'avouer pour une fois heureuse que Sesshomaru n'était pas celui en charge de son éducation. _Il_ n'aurait eu aucune pitié.

L'activité et le bruit de la forge fatiguaient Rin facilement, et souvent elle se mettait à errer dans la forêt avoisinante de la montagne de Totosai. L'automne était bien installé, sa fraîcheur obligeant Rin à limiter ses promenades parmi les feuilles rouges et mourantes des arbres. Et toujours elle restait plongée dans ses pensées qui se résolvaient autour de deux personnes, Sesshomaru et Naraku.

Naraku venait parfois lui parler, une habitude qui s'ancrait dans la vie de Rin. Il restait son ennemi, et le plus souvent leurs mots étaient durs et intransigeants.

Mais quand venait la nuit, et que leurs rêves s'entrecroisaient et fusionnaient comme cette fois où elle revit la mort de sa famille à ses côtés, leur relation devenait différente. Il n'était plus son ennemi, mais un être neutre sans haine, ni soif de pouvoir, sans amour ni compassion non plus. Il l'accompagnait dans ses souvenirs, elle dans les siens. Sans qu'elle ne le voulût vraiment, elle vint à le connaître mieux que quiconque, lui le hanyo cruel et sans scrupules qui par deux fois déjà lui avait volé son bonheur, en décimant sa famille puis en lui implantant le Shikon no Tama. Et sans doute qu'il finissait par la connaître au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait dû permettre. Qui pourrait dire dans quelle direction ce chemin les mènerait ?

'_Naraku ?_ appela-t-elle au-delà de la perle, dans cette âme sombre qui la côtoyait.

' _Rin, je te manque déjà ?'_

Sa voix se moquait d'elle, cruelle et arrogante, comme toutes les fois où ils communiquaient le jour. Mais cela ne touchait plus Rin. Elle le craignait, c'était une évidence, mais elle apprenait à réprimer cette peur au fond d'elle-même. Et Rin apprenait vite.

'_Où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ?'_

C'était une question qu'elle n'avait pas posée auparavant, car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Elle tenta malgré tout, elle ne perdrait rien à essayer.

'_N'es-tu pas naïve, Rin ? Croyais-tu que je te le dirais ?_

'_Donc tu es bien affaibli… Je pourrais te vaincre à présent. Il suffit que je te retrouve…'_

Il ne daigna pas répondre et Rin se retira. Elle avait marqué un point. Elle pouvait le battre à l'heure actuelle si seulement elle savait où il était. On revenait toujours au même problème.

Quand son esprit était libre de Naraku ou des mouvements de la forge, Rin pensait à Sesshomaru qui menait sa garde silencieuse. Il était à proximité, elle le savait, mais peut-être pas assez près pour être senti par Inuyasha et les autres. Son aura était toujours présente, et Rin s'en sentait réconfortée. C'était ridicule de s'attacher à de tels détails, mais Rin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi la suivait-il encore, avec Jaken aussi ? Tant de fois, elle aurait aimé aller les voir pour lui demander la raison, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il était fier, orgueilleux même, persuadé qu'il ne devait rien à quiconque en particulier à l'humaine dont il avait sauvé la vie, il y avait si longtemps de cela.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce que serait sa vie, si elle était encore avec lui et Jaken. Ramasserait-elle des fleurs tout en essayant d'échapper en riant aux remontrances de Jaken ? Serait-elle heureuse de suivre Sesshomaru jusqu'au bout du monde ? Sans doute. Parfois aussi, elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient sans elle, s'ils allaient bien, si elle leurs manquait…

« Rin, tu es là ! »

La voix éraillée de Totosai la fit sortir de ses pensées. Le forgeron, accompagné par Myoga si ses sens ne la trompaient pas, avait toujours un air éberlué, mais il semblait à Rin que son expression se radoucissait quand il la regardait. Rin avait su se faire apprécier par les deux démons, et elle le leur rendait bien.

« Tiens, j'ai fini le cadeau de Bokuseno. Tu veux les essayer ? »

Rin prit les deux protège-bras que lui tendait Totosai, et les regarda. Même si elle n'était pas une experte, elle pouvait voir que Totosai avait crée une belle œuvre. Le bois était lisse, poli à la perfection, alors que des gravures sinueuses serpentaient en des arabesques argentées sur la pièce de bois.

« Totosai-sama, ils sont tellement bien faits… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Mettez-les déjà, Rin-sama, » dit Myoga.

Rin grimaça au suffixe 'sama' que lui donnait encore la puce malgré ses reproches. Elle s'exécuta en silence pourtant, et constata que les protège-bras lui allaient parfaitement. Ils ne laissaient à découvert que l'extrémité de ses doigts, et la paume de sa main. Totosai n'était pas un simple forgeron, il était un artiste.

« Merci, Totosai-sama ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oh là, mais ce n'est pas fini, » dit-il en se dégageant de ses bras.

Il prit les deux mains de Rin, et les secoua une fois sèchement vers le sol. A la grande surprise de Rin, une lame courte de katana sortit de chacun des protège-bras.

« Comment… ?

- Ben oui, si tu apprends à te battre, autant que tu sois armée, non ? Ces lames n'ont pas de pouvoirs particuliers comme le Tenseiga ou le Tessaiga, mais elles sont aussi solides. Elles ne risqueront pas de se casser à moins que tu sois aussi imprudente qu'Inuyasha. »

Rin hésita avant de répondre. En voyant les lames sortirent de ses poings elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cet homme étrange qui l'avait enlevée, il y avait tellement longtemps. Il avait tenté de la tuer avec une arme assez similaire, en fait des griffes métalliques qui jaillissaient de ses poings. Sesshomaru avait essayé de la sauver, mais c'était Kikyo qui y était parvenu.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ, cet homme – Suikotsu ? - était un homme bon, au fond de lui-même. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment deux personnalités si différentes cohabitaient chez cet homme. Mais son histoire qu'il raconta alors qu'il était mourant… elle était si triste. Celui d'un homme, un médecin, qui n'avait pas pu sauvé une enfant malgré ses efforts… Il avait échoué là où un jour Sesshomaru avait réussi, lui qui ne s'intéressait pas aux être vivants.

La destinée était bien ironique dans ses choix, accordant des dons à ceux qui n'en voulaient pas, et les refusant à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Si Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas sauvée, serait-il devenu comme cet autre Suitkotsu qui avait échoué, qui était devenu avide de sang ? Aurait-il perdu toute compassion, lui qui semblait en avoir eu un peu pour elle ?

Rin sourit finalement au forgeron.

« Je ferai honneur à votre cadeau, » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle se le promettait, pour l'homme Suitkotsu qui s'était souvenu trop tard de qui il était. Pour Sesshomaru qui comprendrait peut-être un jour que la compassion n'était pas une faiblesse.

« Ben voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit Totosai. Rin si on allait chercher un peu d'eau au torrent ? »

Il lui prit le bras sans attendre sa réponse guidant une Rin surprise vers le torrent tumultueux, non loin de la forge. Il y avait une raison à son comportement, mais Rin ne la trouvait pas. Il s'arrêta finalement près du cours d'eau. Le torrent semblait chanter entre les rochers, le clapotement des vagues couvrant le son des oiseaux de la forêt, qui ne craignaient pas la fraîcheur de la soirée d'automne.

« Est-ce qu'Inuyasha est dans les parages ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh, non… Il est partit se battre contre un yokai qui rôdait dans la montagne, je crois.

- Et Sesshomaru ? »

Donc ils savaient pour Sesshomaru.

« Je ne le sens pas, expliqua Totosai. Mais Bokuseno m'a raconté qu'il te suivait comme un chien suit sa maîtresse depuis votre séparation… Il est suffisamment loin ? »

Rin ne savait pas trop quoi penser pour la comparaison entre le chien et son maître. Sesshomaru n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.

« Je suppose, répondit-elle avec prudence. Totosai-sama, pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Et comment Bokuseno pouvait savoir pour Sesshomaru ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé…

- Bokuseno sait beaucoup de choses par la terre et le vent, comme tu dois le savoir. Mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux que tu apprennes pour Sesshomaru toute seule.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rin en fronçant des sourcils.

- Peut-être craignait-il d'être celui qui te ferait souffrir en te le disant… »

Rin n'était pas du genre à critiquer les décisions de Bokuseno, mais là… _Mais quoi ?_ Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait su plus tôt ? Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

« Mais on voulait trouver un moment pour parler avec toi, reprit Totosai. Pour parler de Sesshomaru entre autre. »

Rin s'assit sur un rocher au bord du torrent, curieuse de ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. La petite de voix de Myoga s'éleva en premier.

« Toga-sama, le grand Inu no Taisho, était quelqu'un de téméraire quand il était aussi jeune qu'Inuyasha-sama. Il avait conquis avec son père les territoires de l'Ouest. Dès qu'il en fut le Seigneur, il passa des années à en sécuriser les frontières et repousser ses limites. Les trois autres Seigneurs, de l'Est, du Nord et du Sud, ne virent pas d'un très bon œil l'avènement d'un si jeune Taiyokai. Les Seigneurs du Nord et du Sud s'allièrent et lui déclarèrent la guerre. Renei-sama, le Seigneur de l'Est, préféra donner son unique enfant en mariage. Toga-sama, avait besoin d'alliés, et Akue-sama était une Inuyokai de grande beauté. Il accepta cette proposition immédiatement.

- Akue-sama… est la mère de Sesshomaru ? demanda Rin en essayant de suivre.

- En effet, Rin-sama, répondit Myoga. Rapidement Akue-sama et Toga-sama eurent un héritier, Sesshomaru-sama. Ils étaient l'image même d'un couple parfait, beau et puissant, respecté ou craint de tous. Toutefois, nous, les plus fidèles serviteurs de Toga-sama, voyaient que ce mariage était aussi froid que les nuits d'hiver, et qu'aucun amour n'était perdu entre eux.

- Akue-sama, dit Rin, elle n'aimait pas Toga-sama parce que c'était un mariage arrangé ?

- Sans doute, dit Totosai. Mais à la base, elle était une femme froide. A vrai dire tout le contraire de Toga. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien pour s'entendre. Sesshomaru a grandi dans cette atmosphère, se forgeant à l'image de sa mère qui méprisait les humains et ne ressentait rien pour son fils unique. Toga ne s'était pas occupé de l'éducation de Sesshomaru avant son adolescence. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour réparer ce qu'Akue avait fait de Sesshomaru. Toga n'était pas aussi attaché qu'un père aurait dû l'être pour son fils… Il y avait cette… distance entre eux deux.

- Mais Sesshomaru admirait son père, déclara Rin. Du moins il me semble.

- Et à juste titre, dit Totosai, ne te trompe pas. Sesshomaru aimait son père, et Toga son fils, mais les décennies passées dans cette famille si froide… Ils étaient presque comme des étrangers, alors qu'ils se connaissaient si bien. Toga avait oublié comment montrer ses sentiments à son propre fils, et Sesshomaru n'apprit jamais à exprimer l'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir. »

Rin ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils lui racontaient cette histoire, mais la raison quelle qu'elle fut, devint triviale. Elle était immergée dans le récit qui lui décrivait des aspects de Sesshomaru qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait dû lui paraître comme une étrangeté quand elle vivait toujours autour lui. Rin n'avait pas eu ce genre de problèmes dans sa propre famille. Son père, sa mère, son grand frère avaient toujours exprimé leur émotions, tristesse comme joie, sans retenue. Qu'avait-il bien pu penser lorsqu'il la voyait cueillir des fleurs en riant ou qu'elle cherchait du réconfort en s'appuyant contre sa jambe ?

« Au fil du temps, continua Totosai, Toga alla chercher la chaleur que tout homme cherche, ailleurs que dans son couple, bien loin du shiro familial. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que c'est bien jeune fille, ne te méprends pas sur nous, mais Toga était encore jeune et fort, et il voulait profiter de la vie comme il l'entendait. Et puis, il y a maintenant deux cent ans, il a rencontré une jeune Hime, Izayoi, cousine de la future prêtresse Midoriko. Il la sauva d'un yokai, et commença à se ranger avant d'enlever la princesse quelques années plus tard pour lui épargner un mariage forcé. Car il ne voulait pas la perdre définitivement.

- La mère d'Inuyasha ?

- Oui, une douce jeune fille, joyeuse et chaleureuse, voilà comment elle était la petite Izayoi. En fait tout ce que n'était pas Akue. Toga tomba vite éperdument amoureux de la jeune humaine. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, Rin, mais dans le cas de Toga, ça le rendit particulièrement stupide. Il amena Izayoi dans le shiro familial.

- Mais… mais la mère de Sesshomaru, dit Rin choquée.

- Akue-sama était dans une rage glaciale, dit Myoga. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, comme si c'était hier. Sesshomaru-sama méprisait déjà Izayoi-sama pour l'avoir déjà croisée avec son père. Il finit par la détester pour la honte qu'elle apportait à sa mère. Toga-sama avait déclaré que quiconque tenterait quoique ce soit sur Izayoi-sama, y compris Akue-sama et Sesshomaru-sama, le payerait de sa vie.

- C'est à ce moment là que Toga vint me voir pour me réclamer la création du Tenseiga et du Tessaiga. Pour Izayoi. Derrière ses grands airs de Seigneur, il était terrifié de la perdre, et à juste titre. Beaucoup la voyait déjà comme une faiblesse. Il était tellement inquiet, qu'il ne se séparait jamais d'elle. Il l'amena à la forge, et c'était nouveau de voir une jeune femme souriante et heureuse qui tournait autour du grand Toga, comme elle le faisait, sans crainte des dangers qu'elle encourrait de l'aimer.

- Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, dit Myoga d'un air rêveur.

- Ouais, enfin, avec tout ça Izayoi tomba enceinte, et ce fut trop pour Akue. C'était une femme fière, orgueilleuse même. Elle tenta de tuer Izayoi, la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de son mari. Toga, prévenu par Myoga, arriva à temps, et une dispute éclata.

- Il… il ne l'a pas tuée, demanda Rin qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, dit Totosai d'une voix sinistre. C'est elle qui se tua. »

Rin plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Une des scènes qui avaient hanté sa vie, revint se jouer dans sa mémoire.

_La femme prit la main du bandit qui tenait encore le sabre couvert des sangs du seul homme qu'elle avait aimé et de son fils aîné, et l'enfonça dans son propre cœur._

« Parce qu'elle était belle, fière et indomptable… »

Le murmure de Rin attira les regards interrogateurs de Totosai et de Myoga, et Rin secoua la tête. Ce n'était le moment de penser à cela.

« Mais… Toga avait le Tenseiga ? demanda-t-elle s'en trop d'espoir.

- Et il ne l'utilisa pas, dit Totosai avec une certaine douceur.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Sesshomaru était présent ? Quand c'est arrivé ?

- Oui, répondit Myoga. Il demanda à Toga-sama de faire revivre Akue-sama. Toga-sama refusa. »

Rin ferma les yeux un instant. Sesshomaru avait vu sa mère mourir, comme cela avait été le cas pour elle. _Je ne savais pas… que nous avions la même histoire._

« Sesshomaru devint plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, continua Totosai. Les relations entre lui et Toga devinrent aussi glaciales que celles entre Akue et Toga. Toga mourut en scellant Ruykotsussei, et défendant la vie d'Izayoi et de leur jeune fils Inuyasha. Izayoi prit son fils pour retourner dans sa famille. Sesshomaru les croisa une seule fois quelques années après, et il ne les tua pas, curieusement. Peut-être qu'il avait assez d'honneur pour ne pas s'en prendre à un enfant et une femme incapables de se défendre. Il se rapprocha de son grand-père maternel, et devint l'impassible Taiyokai que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, permettant à Rin de digérer tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi vous avez choisi de me parler de cette histoire ? finit-elle par demander.

- Bokuseno m'avait prévenu que ta question préférée était 'pourquoi', dit Totosai. Mais bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rendu une petite visite avec Myoga au vieil arbre, au début de l'automne. Figure-toi qu'on a beaucoup parlé de toi… Déjà du cadeau qu'il voulait t'offrir, et qui tu étais… Aussi, que tu étais la première personne que Sesshomaru avait daigné de faire ressusciter grâce au Tenseiga. Sais-tu qu'il faut ressentir de la compassion pour utiliser les pouvoirs du Tenseiga ? Une émotion que je croyais Sesshomaru incapable de ressentir. Mais voilà que toi, une humaine qui plus est, tu revis grâce à lui ? Bokuseno pense que tu es spéciale, et pas seulement grâce à la perle, mais plutôt pour cet exploit. Si tu as été capable d'éveiller quelque chose dans le cœur de ce diable de Sesshomaru, tu avais bien le droit de savoir plus sur ton sauveur. »

Rin regarda avec surprise Totosai. Combien de temps avait-ils pris pour arriver à cette conclusion ? Elle hocha la tête désabusée. Ce trio de vieux yokai la surprendrait toujours. Bokuseno aurait tout de même pu lui en parler lui-même, non ? A moins que la présence d'Inuyasha l'avait gêné ?

Ils rentrèrent à la forge en même temps qu'Inuyasha. Si ce dernier trouva étrange de les voir tous les trois ensemble, il n'en dit rien. Le soir, étant le dernier qu'elle passait à la forge, Rin s'attela à préparer un dîner mémorable en réquisitionnant l'aide d'Inuyasha. Ils s'étaient bien débrouillés même si cela ne valait pas l'un des repas de Kohaku qui était réellement le meilleur cuisinier que Rin n'avait jamais connu, même s'il disait le contraire. Elle rit de bon cœur, ce soir là, en particulier quand elle réussit à faire avouer à Inuyasha que les protège-bras de Totosai étaient vraiment du beau travail.

Elle quitta la forge le lendemain avec Inuyasha et Myoga qui s'invita dans la chevelure d'Inuyasha. L'automne battait son plein, entre grandes bourrasques de vent et fraîcheur annonçant l'hiver, quand elle se sépara de ses deux compagnons de voyages, quelques jours après. Elle ne sut si elle était soulagée ou déçue. Ils lui avaient rappelé Sesshomaru et Jaken d'une certaine façon, même si les points communs étaient minimes.

Inuyasha avait insisté de l'accompagner jusqu'au village où Kikyo résidait pendant son absence. Rin avait eu un peu de mal au départ pour repérer l'aura de Kikyo à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Kikyo, elle ne s'était jamais aussi éloignée d'elle. Inuyasha, pour des raisons que Rin pensait comprendre, s'échappa avec Myoga à l'entrée du village, évitant ainsi de rencontrer Kikyo.

Les retrouvailles avec la prêtresse furent presque chaleureuses, si on pouvait associer cette qualité à Kikyo. Et dès lors, à travers la fin de l'automne, jusqu'à la fin du printemps, elles voyagèrent de village en village, comme elles en avaient eu l'habitude avant. Bien vite, elles gagnèrent une certaine réputation dans les régions de l'est, et furent accueillies en conséquences. Elles déclinèrent les invitations les plus luxueuses, la vie d'une miko n'était pas au service d'un noble comme lui avait dit Kikyo, mais à celui du peuple.

Kikyo continuait à la faire progresser dans ses pouvoirs, repoussant ses limites, au prix de gros efforts. Kikyo était sévère, et Rin l'acceptait. Elle devait apprendre pour vaincre Naraku.

Elle ignorait cependant comment elle le pourrait. La perpétuelle présence du hanyo lui rappelait le danger qu'elle encourrait, la perte du Shikon no Tama. Elle en était la gardienne, peu importe la manière, et elle craignait qu'il réussît à s'en emparer et à la polluer. Les conséquences d'une telle puissance dans les mains de Naraku n'était pas quelque chose que Rin voulait envisager. Mais elle n'avait pas de solution, mise à part… détruire la perle. Et son cœur par la même occasion.

Elle n'en parla pas avec Kikyo, comme elle ne lui avoua pas la relation qu'elle partageait à présent avec Naraku. C'était personnel, un secret inavouable, qu'il fallait cacher au monde. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle savait que la destruction du Shikon no Tama serait son dernier recours, quand l'espoir aurait disparu, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle le ferait. Mais tant qu'il y avait de la vie…

Parallèlement, elle continua à s'entraîner à 'danser' comme elle et Kohaku avaient appelé ces formes de combat. Le plus souvent seule, mais parfois contre l'esprit de vent même. Elle commençait à distinguer les contours de son adversaire, une silhouette féminine vaguement familière. Rin ignorait pourquoi cet esprit libre l'aidait, mais elle en était contente. Elle était une partenaire redoutable et hors du commun, agile et fluide dans chacune de ses esquives qui dérouta Rin plus d'une fois. Rin apprit beaucoup avec elle, imitant et intégrant les gestes du vent.

Elle travailla aussi avec AhUn, ses alliés de toujours, pour un but différent. Savoir qu'elle avait chuté du dragon, inconsciente pour être sauvée par Sesshomaru l'avait fait réfléchir. Sesshomaru ne serait pas toujours là et elle ne devait surtout pas se mettre à compter sur son aide. Elle n'était plus une enfant. AhUn et elle devaient pouvoir se suffire en cas de problèmes.

Elle avait une confiance totale pour le dragon, et AhUn acceptèrent son idée après avoir grogné dès le début. Le laisser la récupérer dans le vide après une chute vertigineuse en haut du ciel, n'était pas une chose facile à demander, même à AhUn. Leur appréhension mutuelle cessa, quand ils la rattrapèrent plusieurs fois de suite avec succès. AhUn étaient vraiment doués.

Quand le printemps toucha à sa fin, Rin décida de retourner au village chez ses amis. Kikyo ne vit pas d'inconvénient quand Rin lui en parla timidement quelques jours avant l'été. Rin culpabilisait par rapport à la miko, elle resterait seule dans un village alentours pendant qu'elle serait chez Miroku et Sango. Elle savait qu'elle se montrait égoïste à chercher à vivre une vie famille normale, alors que Kikyo s'enfermait dans sa solitude, mais c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une humaine, non ?

Après s'être séparée de Kikyo, Rin rejoignit le village, où elle fut accueillie chaleureusement. Malgré ces quelques mois d'éloignement, la relation qu'elle avait créée avec ses amis, sa deuxième famille était toujours intacte.

Kaede et Miroku l'aidaient à développer ses pouvoirs spirituels, en l'absence de Kikyo. Sango veillait avec Miroku à son éducation. Shippo et Kohaku étaient des partenaires redoutables et ses deux meilleurs amis. Kiyoshi toujours suivi de Ren-chan, réclamait son attention en tant qu' 'Oneechan'. Elle pouvait passer des heures à écouter les choses incroyables que lui racontait Kagome sur son époque. Tout aurait pu passer pour une vie normale, enfin presque. Inuyasha n'était jamais bien loin pour surveiller si un quelconque yokai était assez stupide pour tenter de prendre le Shikon no Tama.

C'était une vie qu'elle profitait jour après jour, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Elle essayait de vivre pleinement chaque instant, mais ne pouvant pas échapper au vague sentiment que quelque chose d'essentielle y manquait. Et ignorer cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui criait Sesshomaru n'y changeait rien.

Depuis son dernier séjour, le comportement des villageois à son égard n'était plus le même, en particuliers par rapport aux jeunes hommes du village. Rin en fut soulagée. Elle n'était plus poursuivie par ces demandes de mariage qu'elle trouvait déplacées, même si beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge se retrouvaient mariées. Rin avait ses responsabilités, et puis… Non, son cœur n'y était pas.

Elle était occupée pourtant, sa réputation de guérisseuse s'étendant dans les villages alentours. Elle recevait des demandes d'aide, qu'elle ne refusait jamais. C'était une vocation au fond, et quelque soit le moment de la journée, ou le temps qu'il faisait, elle n'hésitait pas à se rendre là où on la demandait. Elle n'y allait jamais seule, Kohaku et Shippo, parfois les enfants ou Miroku, Sango et Inuyasha, l'y accompagnait. Ils prétextaient de profiter d'une ballade en dehors du village, mais Rin n'était pas dupe. Ils craignaient une attaque contre elle.

Kohaku avait énormément grandi en ces quelques mois, bien plus que Shippo par exemple. Rin se faisait à l'idée que bientôt, Kohaku aurait dix-sept ans et entrerait officiellement dans la communauté des hommes, comme elle depuis ces treize ans appartenait à celles des femmes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, mis à part accepter les missions d'extermination de yokai, quand Inuyasha et les autres n'étaient pas disponibles.

Quand elle lui demandait s'il pensait épouser une jeune femme du village et fonder une famille, il rougissait et détournait son regard en disant qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question. Rin n'insistait pas, même si elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Tous les autres jeunes hommes du village pensaient à créer leur foyer. Shippo levait les yeux au ciel, et Rin s'était promis de faire parler le kitsune qui en savait apparemment plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion adéquate.

Une après-midi d'été, elle jouait avec Ren-chan et Kiyoshi au bord de la rivière, en compagnie de ses éternels meilleurs amis, Shippo et Kohaku. Kirara et AhUn veillaient tranquillement sur leur petit groupe. Rin avait entrepris d'apprendre à Ren-chan et Kiyoshi à faire des couronnes de fleurs. Ren-chan qui n'avait pas encore un an et demi était enthousiaste comme son frère qui avait le double de son âge. Ces deux-là riaient tout le temps, même si Ren paraissait plus calme et moins bavarde que son frère au même âge.

Rin se souvenait qu'elle était plus remuante que Haruki quand elle était petite. Haru était le plus sage, veillant toujours à ce qu'elle ne fit pas de bêtise. Bien sûr, elle l'entraînait le plus souvent, et ils finissaient tous les deux grondés par leurs parents. Ren et Kiyoshi n'étaient pas tout à fait comme elle et Haru, mais elle se revoyait avec son frère, quand elle s'occupait d'eux.

L'air était lourd et promettait un orage d'été. Des nuages s'assemblèrent sur le ciel de leur après-midi estival, et le tonnerre commençait à gronder. Ils se décidèrent de rentrer dès les premières gouttes de pluies. Shippo poussa tout le monde à se presser mais Rin savait que fuir la pluie n'était pas la seule raison. Kagome reviendrait après ces quelques semaines d'absence. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travail dans son époque, et s'était absentée assez souvent. Seul Inuyasha pouvait lui rendre visite, et il ne détaillait pas vraiment comment allait Kagome. Elle manquait toujours à Shippo, qui la prenait encore comme une mère.

Ils étaient déjà bien en route, quand Rin sentit un Taiyokai venir, vers le village, vers elle… Et ce n'était pas Sesshomaru. Alors qui ? Et vu la vitesse par laquelle il arrivait, il prendrait moins d'une heure pour arriver. Il venait avec le cœur de l'orage, semblait-il.

« Rin, ça va ? »

Kohaku la regardait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, tout comme Shippo. Ils la connaissaient, et pouvaient lire quand elle était mal à l'aise, bien trop facilement. Elle fit l'effort de cacher son anxiété, comme Kikyo l'aurait fait. S'il savait qu'un Taiyokai aussi puissant que Sesshomaru allait débarquer d'ici peu, ils se jetteraient dans la bataille, inconscients qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Rin en avait une peut-être, grâce au Shikon no Tama, mais elle n'amènerait pas ses meilleurs amis avec elle.

« Non, je vais très bien, dit-elle en forçant un sourire. Dépêchons-nous, l'orage arrive. »

Les deux garçons semblaient circonspects et les enfants aussi paraissaient interrogateurs, mais ils continuèrent en silence. Rin se donnait un peu de temps pour trouver une excuse, même s'il fallait qu'elle trouvât vite.

« Rin-neechan, j'ai oublié la couronne pour Kagome-bachan, dit Kiyoshi d'un air désolé.

- Kiyoshi, commença Kohaku, c'est trop tard maintenant…

- J'y vais. »

C'était maintenant ou jamais pour Rin, la seule chance de s'échapper sans lever les soupçons.

« Mais Rin, tu vois bien qu'il va y avoir un déluge, dit Shippo en regardant les nuages à l'ouest. Si…

- Je prends AhUn, je serai rapide. »

Sans attendre la réponse de l'un de ses amis qui aurait sans doute rechigné, elle fit demi tour et monta sur AhUn qu'elle fit galoper jusqu'à la rivière. De là, elle fit s'envoler le dragon vers le Taiyokai.

Rin repéra rapidement les auras autour d'elle. Kagome était arrivée chez Miroku et Sango avec Inuyasha, comme Kohaku et les autres. Sesshomaru aussi était hors de danger, plus éloigné du village qu'à son habitude, Jaken à ses côtés. Elle avait le champ libre, pour affronter un ennemi qu'elle n'était pas prête pour l'instant d'affronter. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Et peut-être qu'il ne s'avérerait pas une menace. Peut-être. Mais elle en doutait. Plus loin elle serait du village quand elle le rencontrerait, mieux ce serait.

Elle espérait pouvoir l'atteindre avant que son youki n'alertât les autres ou même Sesshomaru. A moins que Sesshomaru fut capable de le ressentir quand même. Qui savait ce qu'_il_ ferait si c'était le cas. Viendrait-il à son aide comme il l'avait fait contre les démons de Naraku ? Non, il ne risquerait pas de souiller sa réputation pour elle, une humaine. Rin repoussa cette partie d'elle-même qui _voulait_ qu'il vînt la protéger, juste parce qu'elle voulait compter pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire un peu, puisqu'il était là, toujours présent. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'y croire à ce point s'il s'était définitivement absenté de sa vie, après qu'elle avait obtenu le Shikon no Tama. Peut-être pouvait-elle se remettre plus facilement s'il partait, elle ne serait pas si confuse, si perdue.

La partie rationnelle de son être lui disait de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Elle devait apprendre à se protéger seule, sans l'aide de quiconque, puis de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, Sesshomaru y compris. Ce qui était absurde même pour Rin. Sesshomaru n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé, et il n'accepterait jamais de l'être, quand bien même elle le voulait.

Elle refocalisa ses pensées sur le Taiyokai qui approchait rapidement, inexorablement. La pluie tombait maintenant franchement, frappant son visage, et collant ses cheveux contre sa nuque et ses joues. Le Taiyokai était ce sur quoi elle devait se concentrer.

'_Il semble que tu aies un problème, compagne de mon âme._

' _Naraku ! C'est toi qui a guidé ce yokai vers moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles trop en savoir pour apparaître à un moment pareil.'_

Le rire grave et froid de Naraku résonna au fond de son âme.

'_Peut-être bien… Il se peut que je lui aie parlé du Shikon no Tama et de celle qui la portait. Les taiyokai sont tellement avides de pouvoirs… Il a été facile de convaincre Renei d'affronter une vulgaire humaine._

' _Renei ?'_

Rin avait déjà entendu ce nom là, mais où, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

'_Oh, tu connais ?_ dit Naraku. _Et moi qui voulait te faire une surprise…'_

_Une surprise_. Rin n'était pas tellement étonnée. Depuis voilà un an, il lui envoyait des yokai, comme _présents_. Elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face à des taiyokai.

'_Pourquoi Naraku ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi envoyer des yokai les uns après les autres alors que tu pourrais tenter de me tuer toi-même ? Te fais-je tellement peur ?'_

Elle le défiait volontairement espérant obtenir une réponse. Il prit son temps avant de répondre.

'_J'aime te tester, savoir l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, ta maîtrise sur le Shikon no Tama._

'_Me tester ? Tout ça pour me tester ?_

'_Aucune miko n'a contrôlé la perle comme tu le fais. Peut-être que Midoriko en aurait été capable, ou Kikyo si elle se l'était permise. Tu as su intégrer ce pouvoir, au point que parfois on ne le différencie pas de tes propres pouvoirs. As-tu atteint mon niveau, Rin, toi une faible humaine ? Es-tu devenue mon égale ?'_

Rin ne dit rien, sidérée par le discours de Naraku… et choquée aussi. _Son… égale ?_ C'était évident qu'aucune prêtresse avant elle ne maîtrisait le Shikon no Tama comme elle le faisait. Aucune d'elles n'avait eu la perle _plantée_ dans son cœur. Rin hocha la tête et donna un léger coup de talon sur les flancs d'AhUn, accélérant le vol vers le taiyokai Renei.

Là où le vent la guidait, elle trouva une vallée encaissée dans un fossé de terre sombre, lavée par la pluie de l'orage qui grondait toujours. Un terrain parfait pour une éventuelle bataille, loin de toute civilisation.

Elle y fit poser AhUn, et descendit de leur dos. Elle leur murmura tendrement de partir, car le danger était bien trop grand. Mais AhUn n'avaient pas été le fidèle destrier du Seigneur de l'Ouest pendant si longtemps pour ne pas hériter certains de ses traits. L'entêtement était l'un d'eux. Elle céda, du moins pour l'instant.

L'orage grondait plus fort encore. La pluie plaquait ses cheveux habituellement sauvages contre ses joues et ses vêtements de miko contre son corps. Ce n'était pas particulièrement confortable, mais elle se tenait immobile et droite, AhUn derrière elle. Elle attendait patiemment le taiyokai venu pour la tuer, tenant négligemment son arc et une flèche dans ses mains. Calmement, comme Kikyo ou Sesshomaru l'aurait fait.

Elle sentait le taiyokai arriver, à un rythme rapide, son aura puissante pulsant dangereusement. Au moins avec une telle menace autour d'elle, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'un quelconque yokai mineur en plus. Elle encocha la flèche et se tendit en bandant l'arc, prête à l'accueillir. Les seuls sons qui entraient dans sa concentration étaient le battement de la pluie et le souffle d'AhUn.

Elle n'avait plus tellement à attendre. AhUn hennirent et battirent de pattes le sol boueux par nervosité et anticipation, mais Rin ne prit pas le temps de les calmer. _Il est là, tout près._

Elle aperçut un halo bleu pale volant vers elle, et Rin décocha. La flèche n'atteignit jamais sa cible qui s'arrêta non loin d'elle. Alors que Rin encochait une autre flèche, il se transforma.

La lumière se dissipa pour laisser se détacher un homme qui aurait pu être beau s'il ne paraissait pas aussi méprisant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était grand et mince, et sa stature montrait clairement qu'il contenait une force violente qu'il pouvait à n'importe quel instant relâcher, sans pitié. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés cascadaient autour de lui, d'une teinte bleue glacée qui soulignait la froideur de ses yeux pâles. Son visage était ciselé à la perfection, mais c'était un détail plus discret qui attira l'attention de Rin. Un croissant de lune bleu clair ceignait son front. _Est-ce un parent de Sesshomaru ?_

Elle en devint rapidement certaine, car dans son ensemble on retrouvait beaucoup d'autres traits communs entre lui et Sesshomaru. Des personnes peu observatrices n'auraient sans doute pas fait la différence entre eux, d'un simple coup d'œil. Mais il y avait une distinction essentielle que Rin se savait être la seule capable de faire entre ces deux taiyokai. Derrière sa façade de marbre, Sesshomaru était quelqu'un de passionné. _Quand il s'en souvient, il peut ressentir de la compassion. _Contrairement à ce taiyokai.

Rin eut envie de se frapper le crâne. Elle se trouvait là en face d'un taiyokai qui voulait sans doute sa mort, et elle se mettait à le comparer avec Sesshomaru. Heureusement que le taiyokai Renei semblait prendre le temps lui aussi de la considérer longuement.

« Ainsi donc, tu es l'_humaine_ qui garde le Shikon no Tama. Je sens ton pouvoir depuis un certain temps, mais Naraku m'a dit que tu ne maîtrises pas encore la perle complètement. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, _humaine_… »

Le mépris avec le lequel il crachait le terme d'humaine suffisait à salir une voix qui aurait pu être mélodieuse. Et il irritait Rin plus que tout.

« Que veux-tu ? La perle du Shikon ne te servira à rien. Un taiyokai n'a pas besoin d'utiliser un simple objet pour devenir plus fort. »

En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait Sesshomaru. Il ne s'abaissait pas à avoir la perle comme le ferait tout autre yokai mineur. Rin n'allait pas lui montrer qu'elle était affectée par son ton. Après tout, c'était elle qui pointait une flèche droit vers le cœur du Taiyokai.

« Une telle insolence… Naraku m'a raconté bien des choses intéressantes sur toi, dit-il sans apparaître inquiet de la flèche qui le prenait pour cible. Que tu as vécu avec Sesshomaru pendant un certain temps… Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais la présence du dragon en est la preuve.

- Peut-être, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Sesshomaru aurait dû t'apprendre à révérer ceux qui te sont supérieurs, _humaine_. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il deviendrait aussi faible que son père. Mais sache que mon nom est Renei, le grand Seigneur des Terres de l'Est. Ma fille Akue, était la mère de Sesshomaru. »

Maintenant Rin se souvenait où elle avait entendu ce nom. Totosai et Myoga l'avaient cité à un moment. Elle incrimina la malchance et Naraku. De tous les taiyokai qui voulaient le Shikon no Tama, il fallait que ce fût le grand-père de Sesshomaru.

« Avant de te tuer, _humaine_, reprit-il, dis-moi ce que voulait mon petit-fils en prenant un vulgaire être comme toi avec lui. Est-il vraiment devenu aussi faible que son père, tombant sous ton emprise aussi facilement que Toga l'avait été avec cette saleté d'Izayoi ?

- Vas lui demander, vieil homme, je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à tes stupides… »

Rin n'acheva pas ce qu'elle avait à dire, une main plaquée contre sa gorge la fit percuter contre la montagne. Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. _Aie, mon dos…_ Elle se força à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses paupières fermées. Elle refusait de pleurer devant quelqu'un comme Renei.

« Ne m'appelle pas vieil homme, _humaine_… »

Sa voix profonde murmurait à son oreille de façon cruelle et sans remords, faisant frissonner Rin malgré elle.

La brise souffla, mêlant leurs cheveux et une odeur que Rin avant appris à reconnaître avec le temps. Son propre sang. Mais aussi… Elle essayait de jeter un coup d'œil sur la main qui la retenait prisonnière. Du poison suintait de ses griffes.

Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, AhUn se jeter contre Renei, le projetant loin d'elle. Elle tomba à genoux. Renei écarta AhUn qui s'écroulèrent de l'autre côté de la petite vallée dans un hennissement de douleur. _AhUn, non !_ Au grand soulagement de Rin, le dragon se releva, même avec difficultés.

« AhUn, sauvez-vous ! Allez chercher de l'aide ! »

Rin se relevait avec difficultés, et avait fait appel à toutes ses forces pour crier avant que le dragon ne tentât une ultime attaque contre le taiyokai. AhUn hésitèrent avant d'obéir, trop stupides ou trop téméraires, puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Rin, ils s'envolèrent. _Merci, AhUn._

Renei allait les attaquer, mais Rin le frappa son poing propulsant une boule d'énergie purificatrice, qui percuta le taiyokai.

« Renei ! Je suis ton adversaire ! »

Renei avait été suffisamment rapide pour esquiver la majeure partie de la décharge, mais elle avait comme fait effet. _Dont l'un non négligeable de l'affaiblir… _Renei lui lança un regard qui se teinta de sang. _Et d'attiser sa colère. Ca doit être quelque chose qui court dans la famille._

« Humaine ! rugit-il. Ta mort sera l'enfer, douloureuse au-delà de tout espoir de salvation ! »

_Oh, définitivement en colère. _Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Sesshomaru dans un tel état de rage quand elle avait été enlevée par Naraku la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose en fait, elle était perdue dans la frontière entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Mais si elle se souvenait bien, il avait commencé à se transformer, en Inu géant. _Oh non…_

La forme humaine qui était Renei se modifia lentement, prenant de l'ampleur. Avec majesté, il devint un immense chien, à la robe blanche bleutée, dans un rugissement plus puissant que le bruit du tonnerre qui grondait.

Rin tenta de faire face, mais sa vision s'embrumait. _Pourquoi… ? Le poison… il commence à agir…_ Rin tomba une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux, la boue tachant son hakama et ses mains. Elle se sentait épuisée, drainée de ses forces physiques. _Non, pas maintenant…_

Le grondement sauvage de Renei résonnait dans ses oreilles, forçant Rin à se fermer sur elle-même pour échapper à ce cri de rage. Elle sentit au loin les auras familières qui s'approchaient, mais tellement lointaine. _Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha et Kagome… Même Myoga-jiji et Jaken, Kirara et AhUn… mais il est trop tard… Je suis si faible, une humaine…_

Et tout changea.

_Les humains ne sont pas faibles ! Et Renei va l'apprendre !_

Rin ne voyait plus, mais elle concentra ses pouvoirs à travers ses mains enterrées dans le sol boueux. Elle puisa dans la perle, et transmit son énergie à la terre droit sur Renei. L'énergie s'amplifia, entourant, non, encageant le taiyokai dont les hurlements semblaient sur le point de briser la montagne elle-même. Rin modela le yokai en humain, et concentra les flots de l'énergie purificatrice jusqu'à ne plus détenir entre les cordes du Shikon qu'un homme.

Un simple humain.

Les ténèbres peuplées de lointaines formes étranges s'abattirent sur les dernières forces de Rin qui voulaient la tenir consciente. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit après le tonnerre assourdissant, fut la voix de Naraku, venue du plus profond de son âme.

'_Tu as perdu, Rin.'_

Merci encore à Yuki-chan pour la review. Contente que ça te plaise. Le rythme est assez rapide parce que j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette histoire (cela fait un bon bout de temps, d'ailleurs), mais je recorrige certaines choses. Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine!


	6. Les blessures du coeur

**Chapitre 6**

**Les blessures du cœur prennent longtemps à guérir**

Miroku regardait le voluptueux et toujours désirable derrière de sa femme, alors que sa main était attirée de façon incontrôlable vers sa forme généreuse.

_Clap !_

Miroku ne vit jamais le coup venir, mais en sentit toute la force.

« Hoshi-sama… »

Malgré leur bientôt quatre ans de mariage, Sango employait encore ce ton menaçant dans ce genre de situation. Et quand il regardait d'un peu trop près les autres femmes. _Comme au bon vieux temps._

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Même si parfois ses yeux se baladaient dans les décolletées des autres femmes, Miroku ne pensait pas moins que Sango était bien la plus belle de toutes. Celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

« Voyons Sango, mon amour, les enfants sont sortis et nous sommes seuls…

- Inuyasha et Kagome vont bientôt arriver, et cet orage va nous ramener les enfants bien vite à la maison. Alors garde tes idées perverses pour toi. »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Inuyasha et Kagome entrèrent dans la maison, au grand désespoir de Miroku. Il soupira. _Je crois qu'il faudra attendre ce soir…_

« Sango-chan ! Où sont les enfants ? demanda Kagome en coupant les pensées ô combien agréablement imagées de Miroku.

- Rin, Kohaku et Shippo les ont emmenés jouer près de la rivière. Mais avec cet orage, ils arriveront très vite, Kagome-chan.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Kohaku-kun et Rin-chan forment un beau couple ? dit Kagome en souriant.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Sango. Et quand ils s'occupent de Ren-chan et Kiyoshi, on dirait une vraie famille. »

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un sourire secret, et Miroku se retint de secouer la tête, désabusé. Apparemment les deux femmes allaient tout faire pour rapprocher les deux jeunes gens. Miroku les plaignit, ils allaient en baver. Pourtant il doutait que le projet de Kagome et Sango arrivât à concrétisation. En particulier…

« Feh, vous avez beaucoup d'espoir si vous voulez amener Rin à tomber amoureuse de Kohaku. »

Il était rare de voir Inuyasha aussi perceptif sur ce genre de sujet. Kagome et Sango étaient toutes autant étonnées que Miroku.

« Inuyasha, commença Kagome.

- Cette fille a le cœur fixé sur une personne seulement, et ce n'est pas Kohaku. »

Les paroles d'Inuyasha firent taire tout le monde. Personne n'ignorait de qui il parlait_. Sesshomaru_. Rin ne l'avait mentionné qu'une fois en sa présence, mais Miroku pouvait voir qu'il lui manquait. Tout comme il était évident que Sesshomaru n'avait pas oublié la jeune fille qu'il avait autrefois protégée.

Miroku n'avait pas vraiment un droit de regard sur la vie sentimentale de Rin, il n'était pas son père. Et pourtant… Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était son bonheur, tout comme il souhaitait voir Ren et Kiyoshi heureux. Qu'elle le fut avec Kohaku, Sesshomaru, ou un autre homme qui la lui prendrait finalement… Non, l'important était qu'elle put être aimée autant qu'elle le méritait et qu'elle en fut heureuse. Elle était devenue l'aînée de ses enfants. Et pour cela, il veillerait sur elle et sur son bonheur, bien avant de veiller sur le Shikon no Tama.

Les problèmes avaient commencé rapidement, d'ailleurs. L'an passé, les prétendants avaient afflué pour demander la main de Rin. Le Shikon no Tama, qui attirait tout être vivant vers lui en était la raison, mais le fait que Rin se transformait en jolie jeune femme n'aidait pas non plus. Miroku puis Inuyasha avaient _discuté_ avec les jeunes gens du village. Il n'avait pas été difficile de les _convaincre_ de laisser Rin tranquille.

Sango disait que c'était son instinct paternel qui se manifestait et lui faisait voir combien _il_ avait été stupide lui aussi. Miroku n'était pas d'accord sur ce dernier point. _Il_ avait été différent. _Enfin… à peu de choses près. _Il espérait en tout cas, que Ren ne poserait pas autant de problèmes, plus tard.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut interrompu par l'entrée bruyante des enfants et de Kirara. Ren-chan sauta des bras de Shippo pour courir vers Sango, une couronne de fleurs à la main.

« Regarde, 'Kaasan pour toi ! Neechan m'a appris à faire ! »

Sango sourit à leur fille, et Miroku sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand Ren posa sa couronne sur la tête de sa mère. Ren-chan courut ensuite dans les bras de Kagome. Miroku ne manqua pas l'expression d'envie qui toucha les traits d'Inuyasha en les voyant.

« Kagome-basan ! dit Kiyoshi un peu penaud. J'ai oublié ta couronne, pardon !

- Ce n'est rien, Kiyoshi-chan, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

- Non, Rin-neechan a pris AhUn pour aller la chercher près de la rivière ! »

Miroku tourna vivement vers Kiyoshi. Inuyasha avait fait de même. Les escapades brusques de Rin n'étaient généralement pas un bon signe, elle était souvent partie contre un yokai de cette façon. Et depuis les hordes de yokai de l'an passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand elle s'envolait avec le dragon. Elle pouvait être tellement imprévisible.

« Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait, déclara Inuyasha en se levant.

- Je vais avec toi, dit Miroku.

- Vous ne croyez pas…, commença Sango.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, déclara Miroku. Kagome ?

Le visage de la miko s'était légèrement crispé.

« Rin a menti, elle n'est pas à la rivière. Je pourrais sentir plus facilement la perle si c'était le cas. »

L'énergie du Shikon no Tama prit Miroku de surprise ne battant dans sa main.

« Otosan ! cria Kiyoshi en tenant sa main droite. C'est comme la dernière fois ! »

Ren aussi tenait sa main, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Rin est en danger, déclara-t-il avec plus de calme qu'il ne ressentait.

- Quoi !? cria Kohaku. Mais elle était si calme cette fois-ci… pas comme l'année dernière.

- Inuyasha, on y va. Kirara ! appela Miroku en courant vers la sortie.

- Miroku, cria Sango en posant sa couronne de fleurs sur la table, Kagome et moi venons.

- Et nous, déclara Kohaku soutenu par Shippo.

- Non Kohaku, dit Sango en montant sur Kirara, vous restez pour protéger le village, et les enfants.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! » conclut-elle alors qu'elle faisait partir Kirara au galop.

Inuyasha courait à leur côté, Kagome perchée sur son dos.

« Fais chier, déclara Inuyasha. Avec cette pluie, je ne pourrais pas sentir son odeur. Kagome, tu sais où elle est ?

- Vers l'ouest, répondit-elle. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous y serrons bientôt. Mais… je sens un yokai avec elle, vraiment puissant.

- Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? demanda Sango avec inquiétude.

- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Miroku ne savait pas comment le prendre. Cela voulait dire que Naraku n'était pas avec Rin, mais apparemment pas Sesshomaru non plus. Qui était-ce ? Un autres de ces yokai qui voulaient la perle ? Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Rin était en réel danger.

« Sango, murmura-t-il en serrant la taille de sa femme devant lui, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que tu restes au village ?

- Non, si l'un de mes enfants est en danger, je ferai tout pour l'en sortir, Miroku. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils suivirent sous la pluie et les coups de tonnerre la direction qu'avait pointée Kagome. La main de Miroku pulsait doucement, lui rappelant que chaque seconde amenait inexorablement Rin à sa mort.

* * *

Sesshomaru était assis sous un saule, permettant pour une fois à Jaken de se reposer. L'air lourd promettait un orage d'été, mais Sesshomaru y était indifférent.

Ses errances n'avaient été d'aucune utilité. Rien depuis l'attaque de Rin l'année précédente n'indiquait ce que Naraku pouvait préparer ou l'endroit où il se cachait. Il était toujours vivant mais pouvait aussi bien être mort. A vrai dire, Sesshomaru n'avait pas pris le temps de bien chercher. Il suivait une piste, c'était certain, mais pas la bonne. Il suivait l'odeur de Rin.

Il s'éloignait rarement d'elle et de son parfum de fleurs sauvages, comme ce jour là. Même ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'elle dans ses pensées, jours après jours, nuits après nuits. Son visage, non plus celui de l'enfant au sourire spontané, mais de la jeune fille sérieuse dans son sommeil, était imprégné dans sa mémoire.

Elle avait été stupide, ce jour d'été, quand elle chercha à vaincre les yokai de Naraku. Elle était loin d'être une guerrière, mais à la grande surprise de Sesshomaru elle y parvint. Il avait sous-estimé qu'elle devenait une miko aussi rapidement. Elle était déjà un danger pour la race des yokai, mais Sesshomaru ne fit rien contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

La distance n'avait rien fait. Il ne sentait plus son odeur, mais percevait son aura, plus maintenant qu'auparavant. La force de Shikon no Tama atteignait une puissance que la perle n'avait jamais égalée, avant le règne de Naraku, et après. S'il ne la suivait pas, _elle_ le poursuivait dans son esprit, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment.

Sesshomaru en était plus qu'irrité.

« Jaken. »

Sesshomaru aurait pu réveiller son serviteur par un coup de pied. Il aurait pu sans doute calmer sa frustration ainsi. Ou peut-être pas. Pas que ce fût vraiment nécessaire. Le crapaud se leva d'un bon, sans rechigner, prêt à le suivre là où il irait. Comme l'aurait fait Rin.

Le tonnerre gronda au sud-ouest, et une pluie fine commença à tomber. Il s'aperçut alors que l'aura de Rin se dirigeait vers le cœur de l'orage.

Sesshomaru s'abstint d'obéir à son instinct qui lui ordonnait de la rejoindre. Trop souvent, cela était arrivé par le passé. Il marcha dans sa direction pourtant, incapable de réprimer ce sentiment de curiosité qu'il avait quand Rin était concernée. Au moins il ne se déshonorerait pas en pressant l'allure.

Le vent, venant du cœur de l'orage, souffla sur la plaine, reconnaissable entre tous. Kagura venait le voir, apportant d'autres odeurs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, plus confuses, mais qu'il identifia. Une qu'il n'avait senti depuis bien des décennies, celle de Renei, son grand-père. Et du sang aussi… _Le sang de Rin_.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » hurla la voix grinçante de Jaken.

Sesshomaru l'ignora, courant, s'envolant vers la sources des ses odeurs… vers Rin. Son grand-père auprès de Rin ? Renei était un homme fier et dangereux, avide de pouvoir. La raison la plus évidente pour expliquer ce que voulait le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest avec Rin était le Shikon no Tama.

Sesshomaru se mit à mépriser l'homme qu'il avait admiré plus que tout après son propre père, autrefois. Renei ne se montrait plus à la hauteur de son rang, cherchant comme les plus bas des yokai, à atteindre un pouvoir qu'il était incapable d'obtenir par ses propres moyens. Jamais, il n'aurait cru voir Renei s'abaisser à ce point. Que devenait la race des Inuyokai ? _Pathétique._

L'odeur du sang préoccupa bien plus Sesshomaru. _Elle_ était encore en danger. Mais il _savait_ qu'elle vivait. Comment, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait juste la certitude que si elle venait à mourir, il le saurait. Ce qu'il craignait était l'état dans lequel il la trouverait. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non, Sesshomaru était au dessus de ce sentiment. Il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant, mais il ne le voulait pas _pour elle_, il ne voulait pas…

Il se concentra sur sa colère, une émotion chaotique, bien plus productive que les autres. Même s'ils partageaient le même sang, Renei payerait pour s'être abaissé ainsi. _Pour avoir touché Rin._

Il fut à peine surpris quand il se rendit compte que Rin était passée devant le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant qu'il avait un jour respecté. Il ignorait si ce changement de _loyauté_, en l'absence d'autres termes plus appropriés, était récent ou pas. Sesshomaru avait choisi, indéniablement, et il ne changeait jamais ses résolutions. Surtout quand elles concernaient Rin.

Sesshomaru gagnait une vallée encaissée quand il sentit l'immense énergie du Shikon no Tama se libérer. La cible devait être Renei. Il vola plus vite encore. Une victoire de Rin ne signifiait pas obligatoirement une bonne nouvelle.

Il survola pendant un lapse de temps qui lui parut bien trop grand la vallée, vers le lieu où il avait ressenti le pouvoir de la perle. Au détour de deux falaises, il vit un humain aux cheveux bleu pâle penché sur la forme étendue de Rin.

_Un humain ? Là où aurait dû se tenir Renei ? Aurait-elle… ?!_

L'_humain_ avait visiblement rampé pour arriver auprès de Rin. Il la prit contre lui, alors que Sesshomaru se posait en quittant sa forme de sphère lumineuse. L'homme se retourna vers lui, maintenant toujours Rin dont la tête tâchée de boue et de sang pendait contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Renei, même s'il avait perdu son croissant de lune sur le front et tous ses autres insignes qui le marquaient démon. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui fit hésiter Sesshomaru. Renei tenait fermement Rin, sa main gauche placée sur la poitrine de la jeune fille comme s'il cherchait à atteindre son cœur et le Shikon no Tama.

De nouvelles odeurs lui arrivèrent, toutes familières mais la plupart désagréables. Il tolérait AhUn, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Inuyasha et ses amis humains. Il ne leur pardonnait pas d'avoir laissé Rin courir dans une telle situation.

Sesshomaru se refocalisa sur l'_humain_, le problème le plus urgent à résoudre.

« Sesshomaru, mon petit-fils, aide-moi, je t'en prie. Cette… cette chose m'a transformé en humain, moi le grand Seigneur de l'Est. »

Les yeux de Sesshomaru se rétrécir en fixant l'homme tombé plus bas que la pire des vermines. Il en était là, à le supplier, sans avoir conservé une once de fierté. Sesshomaru allait lui lancer une remarque acerbe si l'arrivée d'Inuyasha et de sa bande ne l'interrompit pas.

« Relâche-la, aboya le hanyo, ou tu auras à faire à nous ! »

Renei regard Inuyasha avec mépris. Cela aurait pu paraître légitime, si Renei n'était pas lui-même devenu un humain.

« Tu es… Inuyasha, l'immondice qui naquit de Toga et de l'humaine Izayoi.

- Répète pour voir ! »

Inuyasha s'apprêtait à attaquer Renei, mais son humaine le retint.

« Inuyasha ! Il détient Rin ! »

Ce qui arrêta Inuyasha dans son attention, en le faisant jurer de frustration. Il fixa Renei avec rage.

« Sesshomaru, pourquoi cette pathétique excuse de hanyo est encore en vie ? J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais tué. As-tu oublié la souffrance de ta mère ? Akue, ma fille unique… »

Inuyasha et ses compagnons ne cachèrent pas leur surprise mais Sesshomaru les ignora. Il avait fallu que Renei ne l'évoquât, elle, sa mère. Cette femme, forte et froide comme une lame de sabre, s'était tuée devant ses yeux à la suite de l'adultère de son mari. Son père ne l'avait même pas fait revivre, lui qui détenait le Tenseiga. Mais c'était pour l'_autre_, l'humaine Izayoi. Celle qu'il préférait voir vivre.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Renei, Sesshomaru ne se sentait pas le besoin ou le devoir de venger l'affront de sa mère. Elle l'avait abandonné ce jour-là, elle avait choisi sa mort devant son propre fils. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait abandonné bien auparavant.

« La vie de hanyo ne m'intéresse pas, Renei. Relâche la fille. »

Sesshomaru n'avait aucune attention de montrer du respect à son aïeul. Renei en était clairement choqué.

« La vie d'une vulgaire humaine compte plus pour toi que les liens de sang. Tu es donc devenu aussi faible que ton père…

- L'être faible ici, c'est toi, répondit Sesshomaru.

- Je ne le nie pas. Cette fille m'a donné ce faible corps et m'a privé de mon youki. Mais avec la perle, je reprendrai ce qu'elle m'a volé, et bien plus que cela, je surpasserai n'importe quel taiyokai. Je partagerai ce pouvoir avec toi, Sesshomaru, toi le fils que je n'ai pas eu.

- Je n'ai eu qu'un seul père, Renei, et ce ne fut jamais toi. »

Sesshomaru n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais fait la paix avec son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Il le respectait, l'admirait, mais il ne lui pardonnait pas pour avoir choisi une humaine sur sa propre famille. Il avait fallu Rin pour trouver une entente avec lui.

« Tu es bien le fils de Toga. »

Avec un rictus dégoûté, Renei enfonça ses doigts dans l'estomac de Rin, sous son cœur, entraînant les cris des humaines qui accompagnaient Inuyasha. Sesshomaru n'hésita plus. Il envoya son fouet de youki enserrer la main de Renei, retenant sa main d'entrer plus profondément dans le corps de Rin, et dévorant lentement la chaire de son poignet. Même en humain, Renei avait de l'honneur car il masqua parfaitement la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

« Qu'importe si tu me tues aujourd'hui, Sesshomaru, cracha-t-il. L'humaine mourra, mon poison circule déjà dans son sang. Même le Tenseiga ne pourra rien pour elle. »

Sesshomaru bascula un peu plus vers la colère. Avec sa rapidité de yokai, il écarta Rin et sauta sur Renei plantant ses griffes dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il sortit sa main du corps de Renei, un flot de sang s'échappa maculant le sol boueux et Rin à terre.

« Rin-chan ! » cria la taijiya.

Sesshomaru était déjà agenouillé près de Rin, lui soulevant la tête doucement pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle vivait toujours, mais son cœur commençait à faiblir, son battement devenant presque inaudible à l'oreille yokai de Sesshomaru. Son visage sali par la boue était crispé dans une expression de douleur. Ses traits se détendaient, pourtant, comme si elle tombait dans le sommeil profond qui suivait les cauchemars. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Ses souffrances s'effaçaient remplacées par la mort.

_Je pourrais… je pourrais la laisser partir… Elle mourrait, comme elle l'aurait dû il y a tant d'années de cela. Et… elle cesserait alors d'être ma faiblesse._ Car elle l'était. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était l'un de ses deux pont faibles : elle, et le bras qu'il avait irrémédiablement perdu. Il avait la possibilité de changer la donne. Renei avait raison, le Tenseiga n'avait jamais prouvé qu'il pût guérir le poison. S'il essayait, Rin succomberait à nouveau au youki empoisonné infiltré dans son sang. Et la laisser mourir serait lui rendre service aussi. Elle n'aurait plus à affronter Naraku.

_Mais je ne peux pas…_ Il ne pouvait envisager un monde sans Rin. C'était comme un ciel sans soleil, ou une nuit sans lune. _Tellement vide de lumière._ Il devait la sauver, elle, la plus pernicieuse de ses faiblesses. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire.

Sans faire attention aux humains et à Inuyasha autour de lui, il se mordit la main jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à en faire perler le long de ses doigts. Il utilisa ses griffes pour entailler le bras de Rin. Son sang entra dans la nouvelle blessure de Rin, et se mêla au sien.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença l'humaine d'Inuyasha.

Elle fut coupée par la petite voix de Myoga qui débarqua de nul part.

« Arrêtez Kagome-sama !

- Myoga-jiji ? s'exclama Inuyasha.

- C'est la seule chance pour Rin-sama de survivre. Sesshomaru-sama est naturellement protégé contre les poisons. Son sang pourra permettre à Rin-sama de lutter contre celui de Renei-sama. »

Sesshomaru toujours concentré sur sa tâche, se demanda comment le vieux pou avait trouvé suffisamment de courage pour venir jusqu'ici. Il se montrait au moins utile. Sesshomaru n'avait pas la patience pour s'expliquer.

La plaie de Sesshomaru se cicatrisait déjà. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la main pour obtenir plus de sang. Il reprit l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, complètement indifférent à la pluie, l'orage ou les regards inquiets qui suivaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il faisait serait suffisant. Même en petite quantité, le poison de Renei était puissant.

« Sesshomaru-sama, dit Myoga, il faudrait peut-être arrêter. On ne sait pas ce que le sang de yokai pourrait faire en interaction avec le Shikon no Tama. »

Une remarque qui eut l'effet escompté de l'arrêter. Le vieux avait un point. Une miko avait tendance à purifier instinctivement un youki. C'était une loi universelle qui expliquait pourquoi moines et prêtresses étaient les ennemis naturels des démons. A l'intérieur de Rin, et avec le Shikon no Tama, son youki pouvait tout aussi bien être purifier, rendant l'antidote inefficace, et les chances de guérisons de Rin complètement nulles.

« C'est à notre tour de nous occuper d'elle, dit la miko. Il faut trouver un abri, Rin est trop affaiblie pour être transportée au village sans risquer de mourir en chemin.

- Il y a une caverne en haut, dit Inuyasha, peut-être… »

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, Sesshomaru prit Rin au creux de son bras et s'envola vers la dite caverne. Les humains les rejoindraient immédiatement, pour veiller à sauver Rin. S'ils échouaient…

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la caverne. Elle était spacieuse, et protégerait Rin de la pluie, à défaut d'être isolée du vent. C'était mieux que rien. Il déposa Rin au fond de la caverne, tandis que les autres arrivaient.

« Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, dit la miko, vous attendez dehors.

- Pourquoi, _humaine_, crois-tu pouvoir me donner des ordres ? demanda Sesshomaru d'une voix glaciale.

- Je vais ausculter Rin et panser ses plaies, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir la déshabiller. »

_En effet_. Sesshomaru ne répondit pas. Ce serait admettre l'embarras qu'engendrait la situation. Il fixa Inuyasha et le moine froidement, et tous deux déglutirent. Le moine fut le premier à comprendre le message, en montant sur le félin yokai pour descendre hors de la caverne. Inuyasha sauta le rejoindre.

Sesshomaru jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois femmes, considérant plus longuement la forme allongée de Rin. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Elle était sa faiblesse, comme ce bras qui ne guérirait jamais. Il l'avait accepté, même si cela ne lui avançait à rien. _Tellement_ _inutile…_

Il lança sa main dans le vide pour attraper Myoga qui avait tenté de se faire oublier. Le pou n'était pas que peureux, il restait un pervers, malgré ses siècles de vie. Il laisserait AhUn rester près de Rin, c'était leur rôle de la protéger. En quittant la caverne, Sesshomaru se fit un plaisir de calmer les sentiments anarchiques qu'il avait encore en pressant le vieux Myoga au creux de sa main.

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours mais au moins le tonnerre s'était arrêté de gronder. Inuyasha sauta rejoindre Miroku, qui caressait distraitement le pelage de Kirara, au pied de la falaise. Sesshomaru ne tarda pas à venir. Inuyasha put voir avec un plaisir puéril que les vêtements de Sesshomaru étaient tâchés de sang et de boue. _Il a moins ses airs de grand prince, hein ?_

« Inu… yasha-sama… »

C'était la voix fable de Myoga-jiji dont la provenance correspondait exactement au poing fermé de Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru, » gronda Inuyasha avec un ton menaçant.

Sesshomaru lui donna un regard froid, levant légèrement un sourcil, sans lui répondre. Inuyasha détestait quand il faisait cela.

« Laisse Myoga ! aboya-t-il finalement.

- Tu veux ton pitoyable serviteur, Inuyasha ? Attrape-le, alors. »

Inuyasha eut juste le réflexe de récupérer Myoga. Il regarda le pou au creux de sa main. Myoga s'était évanoui. Encore un peu, et il serait mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sesshomaru ! Tu allais le tuer ! »

Sesshomaru ne s'intéressait visiblement pas à lui, son regard levé sur l'entrée de la caverne. Inuyasha pouvait entendre les voix de Sango et Kagome, ce qui signifiait que Sesshomaru discernait parfaitement la conversation entre les deux femmes. C'était une autre chose qu'il détestait chez son frère : son ouïe bien plus développée que la sienne.

Sesshomaru continuait à paraître aussi désagréablement impassible qu'à son habitude, mais Inuyasha n'était pas dupe. Sesshomaru était inquiet pour Rin. _Merde, on l'est tous !_ Si elle n'avait pas décidé de partir toute seule aussi !

Miroku était silencieux. Inuyasha préférait ne pas imaginer ce que son ami pouvait ressentir. Il avait toujours été plus proche de Rin que lui. Peut-être pour oublier l'espace d'un instant son angoisse, Miroku s'approcha du corps de l'homme Renei.

« Rin a purifié ce yokai en humain ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Etait-il vraiment votre grand-père Sesshomaru ? »

Après un bref regard dans leur direction, Sesshomaru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Mais Myoga était finalement sorti de son sommeil.

« Oui, dit-il de sa petite voix, Renei-sama était le grand Taiyokai des Terres de l'Est. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le poison et les éléments de l'orage et de la terre. Tous le considéraient comme le plus grand Inuyokai après l'Inutaisho lui-même, Toga-sama. Quand les deux Seigneurs de l'Est et de l'Ouest firent alliance, Renei-sama offrit sa fille, Akue-sama en mariage à Toga-sama qui…

- Serviteur ! Garde ta place en dehors d'affaires qui ne te concernent pas ! »

Au ton de Sesshomaru, Myoga sauta se cacher dans la chevelure d'Inuyasha qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser croire à son demi-frère qu'il pouvait tout commander.

« Sesshomaru, t'as peur qu'il parle de ta mère ? Elle devait être une sacrée garce si… »

Le poing de Sesshomaru l'interrompit avec violence, en le propulsant contre la paroi de pierre. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Inuyasha de riposter, sa main tenant étroitement son cou en le plaquant contre la roche. _Et c'est reparti…_ Les attaques de Sesshomaru manquaient vraiment d'originalité. _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me fais toujours avoir ?_ demanda une voix moqueuse qu'il fit taire sur le champs.

« Ne parle jamais de ma mère, Inuyasha. »

Le regard doré de Sesshomaru était froid, implacable. L'espace d'un instant, Inuyasha crut que son demi-frère allait le tuer. Pourtant, même sous se regard qui voulait lui imposer sa volonté au prix de sa vie, Inuyasha se rebella.

« Va en enfer. »

Une étincelle qui ressemblait à la colère passa dans les yeux de Sesshomaru qui pressa un peu plus sa gorge. Inuyasha commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer.

« Sesshomaru, dit Miroku en s'interposant, ce n'est pas le moment pour vous battre. Rin est peut-être en train de mourir en ce moment même. »

Les paroles de Miroku semblèrent toucher Sesshomaru. Quelque chose –un sentiment ? – traversa ses yeux. Finalement, l'étau qu'étaient les doigts de Sesshomaru s'ouvrit, et il s'écarta. Inuyasha passa sa main sur sa gorge douloureuse, et s'apprêta de répliquer avec un langage coloré.

« Et cela vaut pour toi aussi, Inuyasha, dit Miroku sévèrement. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'envenimer la situation. »

Inuyasha se força à se taire, plus pour Miroku que pour une autre raison. Le moine se souciait déjà de Rin, il n'avait pas besoin de les voir s'entretuer.

Sesshomaru avait les yeux fermés, mais Inuyasha devinait que toute son attention était de nouveau braquée sur la caverne. Il se pouvait même qu'il sût l'état de Rin. Inuyasha, non pour la première fois, se demandait ce que devait ressentir Sesshomaru à propos de Rin. Il y avait eu cette lueur d'émotion dans ses yeux quand Miroku avait mentionné la santé de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas de la haine, ni du mépris ou de la colère, les seuls sentiments qu'Inuyasha avait discernés chez lui. C'était comme si…

Une odeur assez familière arrivant à ses narines, coupa court à ses pensées. Inuyasha en identifiant son propriétaire comprit pourquoi Sesshomaru n'avait pas réagi plus tôt à l'approche d'un petit yokai vert et insupportable, lui qui avait un meilleur odorat. _Oh, non pas lui…_

« Sesshomaru-samaaaa ! »

Le démon crapaud, enfin s'il appartenait à une quelconque espèce particulière de démon, courut dans leur direction.

« Sesshomaru-sama, je vous ai cherché… qu'est-ce que… »

Jaken sembla se rendre enfin compte que Sesshomaru n'était pas seul. Il lança une grimace méprisante à Inuyasha qui le lui renvoya. Apparemment, Inuyasha réussit à effrayer le crapaud, qui recula d'un pas et s'intéressa à tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Sesshomaru ne fit aucun signe qu'il avait pris connaissance de la présence de son serviteur. Non, il s'en moquait complètement.

« Maître ! s'écria Jaken soudain son inspection s'étant fini sur le corps de Renei. C'est… Renei-sama… Comment…? »

Sesshomaru n'était pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Il ne rouvrit même pas les yeux. Miroku se sacrifia alors pour donner les explications manquantes au petit yokai. Jaken parut complètement horrifié lorsqu'il apprit que Rin avait transformé Renei en humain. Il était même risible. Si Inuyasha n'était pas interloqué par la proportion qu'avaient prise les pouvoirs de Rin, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se moquer de lui.

« Ce… ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, dit Jaken.

- En temps normal, je ne crois pas, répondit Miroku. Mais Rin a le potentiel d'une formidable miko grâce au Shikon no Tama. Parfois, elle donne l'impression de pouvoir accomplir l'impossible. Seul Naraku avait une telle emprise sur la perle. C'était pour cette raison que nous avions fini par penser que dès que nous aurions la perle, il serait nécessaire de la détruire. Rien de bon n'en venait. Mais il devint évident quand Rin obtint la perle, que nous pouvions la détruire sans la tuer. Et je ne le regrette pas. Elle a prouvé qu'il existe une autre facette aux immenses pouvoirs du Shikon no Tama. Plus… positive…

- Plus positive ?! hurla Jaken. Elle… elle…

- Jaken, dit Sesshomaru en les regardant enfin, silence. »

Encore un don qu'Inuyasha enviait chez son demi-frère. Ordonner son monde sans même élever la voix. _Feh, même s'il a pas le Tessaiga, il a vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre._

« Rin peut contrebalancer le pouvoir de Naraku, continua Miroku en regardant sa main droite. Du moins, je le crois.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, moine ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha fut surpris par l'intérêt soudain de Sesshomaru pour la conversation. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il avait voulu couper les ponts avec Rin. Mais il était là aujourd'hui… Inuyasha n'avait jamais compris Sesshomaru, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait.

Miroku sembla considérer pensivement la question qui lui était posée.

« Il y a deux ans, dit-il enfin, Rin a arrêté la progression du kazaana. Naraku avait lui-même infligé cette malédiction à mon grand-père, condamnant par la même occasion toute sa descendance. _Ma_ descendance. Rin l'a arrêtée. Elle a risqué sa vie pour la mienne, et bien plus encore, elle a épargné mes enfants, Kiyoshi et Ren-chan, qui n'en auront pas à en souffrir. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Bien plus que des simples mots peuvent le décrire. »

Inuyasha considéra son ami, grattant distraitement sa tête là où Myoga avait dû le piquer. Bien sûr il savait que Miroku était attaché à Rin, mais cela l'étonnait toujours de le voir. Miroku était devenu un père, plus avec l'arrivée de Rin dans la famille que jamais.

« Ren-chan ? » répéta Jaken.

Miroku sourit.

« C'est le nom de notre petite dernière. Elle n'a pas encore un an et demi, mais elle adore Rin, comme Kiyoshi qui la considère comme une grande sœur. C'était l'idée de Sango de l'appeler ainsi après que Rin l'avait sauvé d'une fausse-couche… »

Sesshomaru les quitta brusquement, rejoignant d'un bond la caverne.

« Hé, Sesshomaru ! cria Inuyasha. Elles ne nous ont pas appelés, qu'est-ce que… »

Sesshomaru était déjà entré, quand Kagome surgit de son embouchure.

« Miroku, Inuyasha, Myoga ! appela-t-elle. Vous pouvez venir maintenant ! »

Kirara reprit sa forme géante, sur laquelle Miroku monta.

« Maître ! »

Jaken trépignait, incapable de monter la roche jusqu'en haut de la grotte. Miroku et Inuyasha se regardèrent. Avant que Miroku n'ouvrît la bouche, Inuyasha se pressa de parler.

« Tu le prends avec toi. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du moine, et sauta rejoindre les autre en haut.

Sesshomaru était posté près de l'entrée. Ses yeux surveillaient la région perdue entre les falaises, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était tout aussi attentif à la forme allongée près de Sango. Rin était emmitouflée dans une couverture que Kagome avait dû trouver dans les sacs de voyage de Rin sur les flancs d'AhUn.

Miroku arriva derrière lui, avec Jaken qui se cramponnait fermement à la fourrure de Kirara. Ils descendirent, Jaken avec plus de soulagement que nécessaire, et Kirara reprit sa forme de chaton. Ce n'était pas plus mal, avec AhUn déjà dans la caverne, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre yokai immense pour monopoliser l'espace libre.

« Alors ? demanda Miroku.

- Nous avons pu soigner ses blessures, répondit Kagome, et heureusement elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Pourtant je pense que celle sous sa poitrine laissera quand même une cicatrice, mais rien de plus. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est le poison. Malgré le sang de Sesshomaru, elle a beaucoup de fièvre et est affaiblie. Il faudrait que je ramène des médicaments, mais je pense que tout dépend de son organisme. »

Les paroles de Kagome n'avaient rien de rassurant. Tous essayèrent de masquer leur inquiétude en prenant au plus vite les décisions qu'il fallait. Miroku et Kagome iraient avec Kirara au village pour chercher les vivres et le matériel qui leur étaient nécessaires et prévenir les autres. Sango et Inuyasha resteraient pour veiller Rin, Sango à son chevet, et Inuyasha en tant que gardien contre les probables yokai qui viendraient à traîner dans les alentours du Shikon no Tama.

« Et toi Sesshomaru, demanda Inuyasha, quel est ton rôle dans tout ça ? »

C'était le défier, lui rappeler que sa place n'était pas parmi eux, ni même près de Rin qu'il avait rejetée depuis trois ans. Inuyasha supportait mal le comportement hypocrite de son demi-frère.

« Inuyasha, tempéra Kagome, voyons…

- Des yokai sont attirés par le Shikon no Tama comme des mouches par une carcasse putride. La présence d'un Taiyokai à proximité découragera les plus intelligents de s'approcher. Les autres… je m'en chargerai.

- Je peux très bien le faire sans toi, dit Inuyasha avec venin. Comme moi, Kagome, Sango, et Miroku l'avons dit avant que tu rentres dans l'histoire ! »

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil donnant à Inuyasha la franche envie de le frapper.

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés à cette situation ? dit Sesshomaru en indiquant Rin d'un geste vague de la main. Je crois que tu t'es montré complètement incompétent sur ce problème. »

_Ouais, je vais le tuer !_ Mais Kagome retint sa manche.

« Inuyasha, il a peut-être raison, dit-elle. Je serai plus rassurée si vous étiez deux à veiller sur la sécurité de Rin. »

Inuyasha se força à ravaler son envie meurtrière. Il comprenait le raisonnement de Kagome. Mais s'il devait y avoir un compromis, Inuyasha n'était pas obligé de l'apprécier.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sesshomaru ? finit-il par demander.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Inuyasha. »

Sesshomaru lui tourna le dos, indiquant clairement que le sujet était clos. Apparemment, ils faisaient une trêve, mais Inuyasha ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter son imbécile de demi-frère suffisamment longtemps. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Rin se rétablît vite. Pour son bien et celui de Sesshomaru.

* * *

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis deux jours. Deux jours durant lesquels Sango n'avait pas vu Kiyoshi, Ren-chan, Kohaku ou Shippo. Deux jours, et la fièvre de Rin était toujours aussi élevée, malgré leur constante attention, les remèdes de Kagome, et les compétences de celle-ci dans les médecines avancées. Rin ne se rétablissait pas. La seule bonne nouvelle venait du fait que son état ne s'empirait pas non plus.

Myoga les avaient déjà quittés, préférant sans doute éviter d'être présent si un conflit apparaissait entre Sesshomaru et Inuyasha. Ils avaient eu de la chance pour l'instant. Les deux frères s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'ignoraient plutôt bien.

Miroku avait proposé à Sango de rentrer au village pour voir les enfants et se reposer un peu. Il pouvait rester auprès de Rin pendant ce temps avec les autres, mais Sango avait refusé. Elle avait une dette immense envers la jeune fille, quelque chose que toute une vie ne pouvait pas rembourser. Ce n'était pas la raison qui la forçait à rester, cependant. Sango en était venu comme Miroku, avant elle, à considérer Rin comme l'une de ses filles. Son instinct de mère, qui était né avec Kiyoshi, la dictait de rester auprès de son enfant malade jusqu'à son rétablissement.

Sango soupira en regardant le visage crispé de Rin. Depuis une partie de la nuit, le sommeil de la jeune fille était agité, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Lequel, Sango l'ignorait, mais peut-être qu'il concernait son passé. Sango savait que le passé pouvait hanter longtemps les nuits de chacun, même après des années. Kohaku en était l'exemple le plus frappant, mais Sango non plus n'avait pas oublié.

Peut-être qu'il en était de même avec Rin. Elle évoquait si peu son passé. Sango savait seulement, par l'intermédiaire de Kohaku, qu'elle avait vu sa famille tuée par des bandits. Comme tant d'enfants dans cette époque cruelle. Sango ne connaissait pas les détails, elle n'avait pas cherché à remuer des souvenirs que la jeune fille aurait sans doute préféré oublier.

Des souvenirs qui dataient d'avant la rencontre de Rin avec Sesshomaru.

Sango considéra pensivement le taiyokai. Il était assis près de l'entrée de la caverne, son visage finement sculpté tourné vers la nuit qui venait à peine de tomber. Son hakama et son haori étaient à nouveau complètement immaculés, et non couverts de sang et de boue comme à la suite de la mort de Renei.

Le lien étrange entre le fier Taiyokai et la chaleureuse Rin était quelque chose que Sango avait du mal à cerner. Peut-être parce que ni Rin, ni Sesshomaru ne comprenaient pas ce qui les unissait non plus. Mais il était bien là, ce lien puissant. Rin tenait encore à lui, même si elle parlait rarement de Sesshomaru, et toujours avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix. Elle devait penser encore à lui, incapable de soigner son cœur blessé par ce qu'il s'était passé quatre années auparavant.

Et Sesshomaru… N'avait-il pas tué son propre grand-père pour sauver Rin ? Ne restait-il pas encore à la garder, quittant parfois la caverne pour tuer un quelconque yokai ? Non, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, et Sango n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'accepter.

Kohaku avait de la sérieuse concurrence. Les sentiments de son petit frère, presque âgé de dix-sept ans maintenant, étaient pour le moins évidents de tous sauf de Kohaku lui-même et peut-être de Rin. Encore que cette dernière devait commencer à se poser des questions. Sango ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Rin lui rendît un jour les mêmes sentiments. Mais une partie d'elle-même lui disait qu'Inuyasha avait peut-être raison, que l'esprit et le cœur de Rin étaient fixés sur une seule personne seulement qui n'était pas Kohaku. Sango continuait à espérer pourtant.

Miroku et Kagome lui avaient rapporté qu'ils avaient eu toutes les difficultés du monde à convaincre Kohaku de rester au village. Il devait être mort d'inquiétude pour le sort de Rin. Miroku y était parvenu, lui rappelant les responsabilités que Kohaku avait pour la sécurité du village et des enfants.

Lors de la conversation, Sango avait cru que Sesshomaru se montrait vaguement intéressé, même si sa stature était imperturbable. Enfin presque. Il s'était un peu plus tendu à la mention de Kohaku, mais c'était tout. Sango aurait cru qu'elle avait rêvé si Jaken n'avait pas fixé curieusement ses gros yeux globuleux sur son maître.

Sango soupira à nouveau et caressa les cheveux de Rin collés par la sueur autour de son visage. Elle se posait trop de questions. Sesshomaru était pour le moins un démon incompréhensible. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir fait revivre son petit frère, mais cela ne changeait pas sa loyauté envers Kohaku qu'elle soutiendrait toujours. Et Sango n'était pas naïve. Le Taiyokai ne l'avait pas fait par pure générosité. Non, il l'avait fait pour Rin.

« Okaasan… »

C'était une faible voix, enrouée par la fièvre et la fatigue, qui s'échappa de la gorge de Rin. Tous tournèrent leur attention vers Rin. Elle avait les yeux entrouverts. Sango avait l'impression que Rin ne la voyait pas vraiment.

« Rin-chan…

- Okaasan… Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Sango resta perplexe. Rin la prenait pour sa défunte mère. Elle tâta le front de la jeune fille pour se rendre compte que la fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée. Rin délirait.

« Otosan, oniichan… Ils vont bien ? »

Le cœur de Sango se serra. Elle n'avait pas la force de dire la vérité à Rin qui paraissait presque joyeuse malgré la fièvre.

« Ils… ils vont bien, Rin-chan.

- Ils me manquent, okaasan, ils me manquent tellement. Dis-leur… que je les aime.

- Je leur dirai, Rin-chan, » se força à dire Sango.

Rin sourit faiblement.

« Okaasan, j'espère que tu es fière de moi… Je suis restée silencieuse quand les bandits sont arrivés… comme tu l'avais dit… J'ai rien dit… même quand il a tué otosan et oniichan… même quand tu as préféré mourir, parce que tu étais belle, fière et indomptable... J'ai rien dit, mais Naraku, il savait que j'étais là… »

_Naraku ?_ Délirait-elle au point de confondre Naraku avec le meurtrier de sa famille ? _A moins que… non, c'est tout simplement impossible_. Sango jeta un regard sur ses compagnons, mais c'était le visage de Miroku qui lui assura qu'elle n'était pas la seule à envisager l'alternative d'une rencontre précoce entre Naraku et Rin. Les répercussions en seraient incalculables.

« Rin-chan, murmura Sango.

- Peut-être aurais-je dû crier ? Peut-être que si j'avais confronté Naraku à l'époque, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ? Et je serai avec vous, et pas… pas toute seule…

- Chut, Rin-chan, tu es en vie, c'est le plus important. Et tu n'es plus seule maintenant…

- J'étais tellement seule, okaasan… Les humains au village ne m'aimaient pas… Ils me frappaient parce que je tenais ma promesse, okaasan. J'avais promis que je ne dirai rien tant que je ne serai pas en sécurité… et je l'ai fait okaasan.

- Rin-chan, je suis tellement désolée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas okaasan, murmura Rin en souriant avec fatigue, Sesshomaru-sama s'est occupé de moi après… Je croyais que j'allais vous retrouver, okaasan, mais il m'a redonné la vie… une seconde chance… Et il est devenu tout mon monde. »

Sango vit que Sesshomaru regardait intensément Rin. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Rin continuait de divaguer, ignorant ceux qui l'entouraient, et ne voyant que sa propre mère devant elle.

« Je me suis mise à être heureuse comme avant, okaasan, parce que j'étais en sécurité avec Sesshomaru-sama, et Jaken-sama, et AhUn aussi… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec lui, okaasan… J'oubliais que vous me manquiez tous… sauf la nuit, quand je vous voyais encore mourir. Okaasan, pourquoi les rêves ne sont jamais partis ? Naraku, les loups… pourquoi je rêve encore d'eux ?

- Il est des blessures, Rin-chan, que le cœur prend longtemps à guérir, » souffla Sango, malgré elle.

Rin n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de discours, mais que pouvait bien répondre Sango à la place ? Rin acquiesça imperceptiblement.

« Quand j'étais avec Sesshomaru-sama, et que je faisais ces rêves… je me réveillais en pleurant. Mais il était toujours là pour moi, et j'étais heureuse… »

Le discours de Rin était de plus en plus décousu. Sango n'en était pas étonnée, Rin s'épuisait en évoquant tous ces souvenirs.

« Et puis _il_ est arrivé, une seconde fois, pour me reprendre mon bonheur… Naraku… à cause de lui, tout a été fini…

- Rin-chan, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de dormir…

- Il dit souvent que les êtres humais sont faibles, continua Rin sans paraître l'entendre, et… et Sesshomaru-sama le pense aussi. Mais ils tous torts, n'est-ce pas, okaasan ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils ont torts, Rin-chan…

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai transformé en humain… Renei. Il fallait qu'il sache que les humains ne sont pas faibles… jamais. »

Rin ferma les yeux au grand soulagement de Sango. Elle crut que Rin s'endormait enfin, mais elle les rouvrit, toujours recouverts par le voile de la fièvre.

« Il me manque tellement, okaasan. Même s'il n'est jamais bien loin, il me manque… et Jaken-sama aussi… »

Sango hésita, incertaine si la jeune fille parlait bien de Sesshomaru. _Oui, il n'y pas vraiment de doute_. Après un instant de silence, Rin reprit son doux murmure.

« Okaasan… M'a-t-il jamais aimé ? demanda Rin avec une touche désespérée dans la voix. Même un tout petit peu ?

- Rin-chan, dit Sango en jetant un coup d'œil prudent sur Sesshomaru. Je ne sais pas s'il est capable d'aimer. »

C'était une chose difficile à dire à Rin, mais Sango le pensait. Le taiyokai était tellement froid et distant. Même s'il était certain qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Rin. Encore ce lien. Néanmoins, Sango doutait que ce fut une quelconque forme d'amour. Pas avec Sesshomaru.

Rin émit un petit bruit au fond de sa gorge qui ressemblait à un rire ou un sanglot.

« Tout le monde sait aimer, okaasan, réprimanda-t-elle. Même Naraku sait aimer. »

Sango fronça les sourcils. Comment Rin pouvait dire une chose pareille ? Etait-ce les conclusions qu'elle en avait tiré à propos de Naraku après en avoir parlé avec Kikyo ?

« Naraku dit toujours qu'il est plus puissant que Sesshomaru-sama. Mais là aussi il a tort, n'est-ce pas, okaasan ? »

Sango se tourna vers Miroku et ses compagnons. Rin parlait de Naraku comme si elle le connaissait personnellement. Avait-elle eu des contacts avec lui ? Non, sans doute pas, elle ne serait pas vivante pour si c'était le cas. _Et pourtant…_ Même Sesshomaru paraissait plus crispé.

« Okaasan… Est-ce que je serai enfin libre, quand Naraku m'aura tuée ? »

Sesshomaru et Miroku se levèrent d'un bond. Kagome paraissait paniquée, alors qu'Inuyasha et Jaken avaient des expressions identiques de choc.

« Ne dis pas cela, Rin ! »

Sango se surprit par la force de son ton.

« Ne t'en fais pas okaasan. Naraku n'aura jamais le Shikon no Tama. Je détruirai la perle avant qu'il ne me tue.

- Ce n'est pas cela, Rin ! cria presque Sango. C'est ta vie qui compte !

- Ca… ça n'a plus tellement… d'importance. »

Sango allait lui répondre, lui dire que sa vie avait certainement de l'importance, que toutes les perles du Shikon sur la terre ne pouvaient pas la remplacer. Mais Rin tombait finalement dans le sommeil.

_Rin… Pourquoi vis-tu avec cette certitude que Naraku te tuera ?_

« Quand elle se sera rétablie, déclara alors Miroku, il faudra lui parler. »

Inuyasha et Kagome acquiescèrent, et même si Sesshomaru ne répondit pas enfermé dans son calme habituel et glacial, il semblait être d'accord.

Sango tâta de nouveau le front de Rin. Il lui sembla que la fièvre commençait à baisser. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Dire que Sesshomaru rongeait son frein était l'affirmation de l'année.

Rin s'était réveillée une seule fois, la nuit précédente, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle s'éveillerait bientôt. La miko Kagome pensait qu'elle se rétablissait, un point que Sesshomaru lui-même aurait pu deviner. Le corps de Rin n'évacuait plus la chaleur malsaine de la maladie et l'odeur du poison s'était dissipée. Il devait reconnaître que les humaines avaient su veiller sur Rin, l'une comme une sœur, l'autre comme une mère.

Oui, l'humaine Sango avait été une mère pour l'orpheline Rin, à tel point que sous l'influence du poison et de la fièvre, Rin avait fait l'amalgame avec sa mère défunte. Elle s'était confiée à elle, comme à sa mère, plus qu'il n'était bon. Plus que Sesshomaru aurait souhaité. Elle avait posé trop de questions et de doutes, que Sesshomaru lui-même préférait ignorer.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu les souvenirs d'enfance de Rin, la mort de sa famille, dont Sesshomaru ignorait la réalité. Rin n'avait jamais raconté comment elle s'était retrouvée orpheline. Sesshomaru ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Il était vaguement curieux, mais savait que son passé ne le regardait pas.

Pourtant, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre une telle histoire. Il se doutait qu'elle fût tragique, le mutisme de Rin en avait été l'une des séquelles évidentes. Il n'imaginait pas que Naraku en fût le responsable, du moins si l'on pouvait en croire les dires fiévreux de Rin. Une coïncidence bien malheureuse si c'était réellement le cas, et surtout bien inquiétante. Car Sesshomaru ne croyait pas aux coïncidences en particuliers quand elles s'assemblaient autour de Naraku.

Rin souffrait encore de la mort des membres de sa famille. Elle les avait vus mourir. Elle avait vu sa mère se tuer, comme lui deux siècles auparavant. Le destin avait eu l'ironie de faire croiser leurs chemins, elle, l'enfant humaine muette et lui le grand Taiyokai. Et tout ceci à cause de Naraku.

La vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ce maudit hanyo n'avait jamais existé. Déjà, il n'aurait pas à attendre le réveil d'une humaine qui passait son temps à frôler la mort. Il ne l'aurait jamais connu aussi. A quoi aurait ressemblé une vie sans Rin ? Est-ce qu'il… regretterait sa présence ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne lui manquerait même pas pour commencer. Ce qui voulait dire… qu'elle lui manquait à présent ? _Certainement pas !_

Sesshomaru changea le fil de ses pensées, retraçant la discussion entre la taijiya et Rin la veille.

Il savait que Rin était toujours hantée par le souvenir de sa famille. Souvent elle se réveillait en sanglot après un cauchemar quand elle était encore enfant. Alors, il lui disait froidement de se rendormir, et comme toujours, elle lui obéissait le sourire aux lèvres, en essuyant ses larmes. Il avait toujours été surpris qu'une simple phrase comme 'rendors-toi, Rin' pouvait apaiser une telle angoisse. Mais Rin avait toujours été une enfant étrange.

_Et j'étais heureuse_. Heureuse ? Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ? Voyait-elle une promesse dans ses mots ? S'était-elle imaginée qu'il lui offrait sa protection ou son _affection_ derrière ces banalités ? Peut-être bien. Et peut-être aussi qu'il lui promettait effectivement de la protéger, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il détestait l'emprise qu'elle avait eu sans le savoir sur ses actes, et qu'elle avait encore. Et il étouffa cette infime partie de lui-même qui en était satisfait pourtant.

Sesshomaru regarda une nouvelle fois la nuit étoilée d'été. C'était la première nuit sans pluie depuis la mort de Renei. Et il en était encore à s'interroger pour la énième fois sur sa relation avec Rin. Renei avait eu raison. Il devenait faible. _Tu es bien le fils de ton père._ Non, il refusait de devenir comme son père. Il n'était _pas_ son père. _Les humains sont faibles !_

_Non, il n'y a pas plus fort que les humains mon fils_, avait dit une fois son père quand Sesshomaru se mettait à critiquer ses visites continuelles à la jeune Izayoi. _Leurs émotions sont tellement puissantes qu'elles peuvent atteindre le cœur de n'importe quelle créature. Ce sont les humaines, qui se montrent plus généreuses encore._

Sesshomaru s'était moqué des propos de son père, les reléguant au rang d'idioties ou d'excentricités.

_Elles nous apprennent à ressentir que nous sommes bien vivants, et non des êtres glacés par le temps éternel._

_Assez !_ Sesshomaru détestait se souvenir des paroles de son père quand elles se rapportaient aux humains. Elles étaient la cause de sa mort, mais le hantaient même après toutes ses années.

« Hé, Sesshomaru, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sesshomaru jeta un regard assassin sur Inuyasha. Il eut la satisfaction de voir une expression effrayée sur le visage d'Inuyasha, même si ce n'était que pendant un trop court instant.

« Keh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Si tu veux t'entailler la main jusqu'au sang, c'est ton problème ! »

Sesshomaru s'aperçut qu'en effet il saignait. Il s'était laissé diriger par la colère. Les deux humaines le regardèrent avec perplexité, mais Sesshomaru les ignora et tourna son visage vers la nuit. Au moins, avec Inuyasha, elles étaient les seules à être réveillées. Il s'était trop ridiculisé. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il partît pour ne plus revoir Rin. Définitivement.

Alors pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine, elle n'était plus sous sa responsabilité. Plus rien ne les liait. Pour quelle raison il se sentait obligé de rester ? _C'est son sourire…_

Le passé reprit une nouvelle fois le contrôle sur ses pensées, sous la forme d'une conversation un soir de printemps, un an après que son père fit l'erreur fatale de sauver la vie d'Izayoi.

_« Pourquoi allez-vous toujours voir cette humaine, Chichiue ? Cette enfant n'en vaut pas la peine. »_

Son père avait pensivement souri.

_« C'est son sourire_, avait-il finalement répondu. _Cette chaleur qu'elle émane par un simple sourire… »_

Sesshomaru avait secoué la tête, et avait dit à son père que son esprit faiblissait avec l'âge, en tout cas pour ce qui concernait Izayoi. Il n'avait pas deviné à l'époque que l'étrange amitié qui naissait entre le Taiyokai et la jeune princesse se transformerait en un amour impossible. _Quelle idiotie._

Et il restait une question en suspens dont Rin semblait détenir plus d'éléments qu'elle n'en laissait paraître : Naraku. C'était devenu la fausse excuse qu'il s'exposait pour expliquer sa présence parmi les amis d'Inuyasha. Elle semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur le hanyo, plus qu'il n'était bon de savoir. Ses opinions, ses …émotions. Sesshomaru avait été désagréablement dérangé que Rin le comparât avec cette vermine. Leur opinion commune sur la faiblesse des humains. Leurs sentiments… _Tout le monde est capable d'aimer._

Sesshomaru s'efforça d'abandonner cette piste de pensée qui ne le mènerait à rien. Naraku était le problème, et surtout les contacts entre Rin et lui. Rin abordait un jeu dangereux si elle était réellement en communication avec le hanyo. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se crût déjà condamnée.

Mais où avait-elle cherché la notion qu'elle en deviendrait libre ? Libre de Naraku ? Sesshomaru avait été malgré lui choqué par ses paroles, comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans son dos. _Serai-je libre quand Naraku m'aura tué ?_ Ces mots lui avaient rappelé le destin d'une autre femme quelques années auparavant.

_Kagura_. Sesshomaru avait appris à admirer cette femme, rebelle et indépendante, mais qui n'avait obtenu la liberté qu'elle désirait qu'au prix ultime de sa vie. Là encore, à cause de Naraku. Vivrait-elle encore s'il avait tenté de l'aider plus tôt ? Il avait ignoré ses appels à l'aide, par fierté, et parce qu'il n'était ni un mercenaire, ni un chevalier servant. Et que valait la liberté si elle le devait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle finit par mourir, sans aucun espoir de survie alors que le Tenseiga refusait de la sauver. Kagura était devenue le vent, mais aussi, un autre compagnon de voyage pour Sesshomaru. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il sentait sa présence, autour de lui ou balayant la contrée.

Rin souhaitait le même sort. Elle voulait être libre de Naraku. Et contrairement à Kagura, elle avait compris très vite que le meilleur moyen pour s'en sortir seule, était de pousser le hanyo à la tuer. Seulement Sesshomaru ne lui permettrait pas d'arriver à une telle extrémité. Il ne permettrait pas à Rin de perdre encore la vie.

Il se tourna soudainement vers Rin. Sa respiration calme et profonde changeait de rythme. Elle se réveillait. Sesshomaru se sentit désabusé. Même après tout ce temps, il reconnaissait le cycle de sommeil de Rin.

« Rin-chan, appela la miko d'une voix douce. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Parmi les autres dormeurs, le moine fut le seul à se réveiller. Jaken continuait à ronfler bruyamment. Inuyasha se rapprocha de la miko, ne laissant qu'un aperçu de la jeune fille entre leurs dos.

« Ka…Kagome ? »

Les humaines soupirèrent de soulagement. Elle n'était pas reprise par un accès de délire.

« Tout va bien, Rin-chan, continua la miko. Tu ne risques plus rien à présent. Nous sommes tous là, et le poison a faibli…

- Poison ? demanda Rin visiblement déstabilisée. Renei… et… »

Elle se redressa assise, et Sesshomaru put la voir face à face.

« Sesshomaru-sama ?! »

La taijiya se précipita pour retenir les épaules de Rin qui faiblissaient déjà.

« Rin-chan, rallonge toi, dit-elle. Tu as été inconsciente longtemps et… »

Rin ne semblait pas l'écouter, et Sesshomaru non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait se détacher du regard de la jeune fille, fasciné par le tourbillon d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans ses grands yeux bruns. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face depuis près de quatre ans. Il devait s'échapper de ce regard, de cette étrange chaleur qui semblait l'atteindre.

« Rin, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il revit ce sourire qu'elle semblait réserver rien que pour lui. _Cette chaleur qu'elle émane par un simple sourire…_

« Oui ? »

Il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui réussirait à le faire sortir de son emprise. Même s'il devait aborder le sujet de Naraku maintenant, alors qu'elle était encore vulnérable. C'était ce qu'il y avait de préférable pour lui. La miko l'en empêcha.

« Il est temps que tu ailles dormir Rin, tu es épuisée. »

Rin commençait à dodeliner la tête. La taijiya l'aida à se recoucher entre les couvertures.

« Il sera bien temps de parler demain de ce qui s'est passé, continua-t-elle, mais à présent dors. »

La miko avait le dos tourné, mais Sesshomaru savait qu'elle le visait avec ses paroles. _Soit, nous attendrons demain_. Il aurait au moins le temps de préparer ce qu'il aurait à dire. Il lui faudrait seulement éviter cette fois-ci de tomber dans le regard intense de Rin.

* * *

Rin était restée longtemps dans l'obscurité. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps, peut-être une éternité, sans doute beaucoup moins. Elle n'avait pas été seule dans le silence du néant, pas tout à fait seule. Elle avait senti de lointaines présences réconfortantes et familières. Rin avait même cru qu'elle avait parlé avec sa mère, mais ce n'étaient que des vagues images perdues dans ses allers et retours entre le monde des rêves et l'obscurité.

Rin avait erré dans ces carrefours particuliers entre plusieurs mondes qui l'appelaient. Dans l'un d'eux, des silhouettes informes l'attendaient impatiemment pour l'emmener avec elles. Elle leur avait déjà échappé plusieurs fois, et cette fois-ci encore, elle décida de ne pas les suivre. Elle préférait se tourner vers ces autres auras plus rassurantes, de l'autre coté, là où _il_ l'attendait.

Après s'être finalement réveillée, Rin avait compris qui était cette aura particulière qui résonnait avec la sienne plus que n'importe quelle autre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu près d'elle, Sesshomaru, dont les yeux dorés brillaient même dans la nuit comme la lueur d'un feu, elle avait été heureuse. Et elle avait souri, parce qu'elle s'était sentie enfin chez elle.

Elle s'était alors rendormie sereine, mais ce n'était que pour découvrir que le calme des nuits précédentes sans rêve était fini. Naraku murmurait des mots indéfinissables en une longue litanie dans le fond de ses pensées, l'appelant à lui, elle qui se trouvait à la croisée des mondes réels et irréels. Elle était mal à l'aise, une partie de son esprit répétant que ce n'était pas naturel d'entendre son ennemi au fond de soi-même. Elle céda à sa requête pourtant, venant le rejoindre dans son âme pour apprendre une fois de plus, qui il était vraiment.

L'obscurité s'éclaircit pour devenir pénombre. Rin était dans une pièce où un petit garçon était recroquevillé. Elle ne voyait pas son visage enfoui dans ses genoux et caché par des cheveux noir jais. Elle n'eut cependant aucun problème pour le reconnaître, même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré lorsqu'il n'avait que six ans. Il avait peur et pleurait, et Rin eut de la peine pour lui.

Elle n'était pas seule dans ce rêve qui ne lui appartenait pas. Naraku se profilait à ses côtés.

' _Pourquoi as-tu peur pour moi, Rin ?_

' _Aucun enfant ne devrait souffrir comme tu l'as fait, Naraku._

' _Ce n'est pas Naraku que tu regardes, mais Onigumo.'_

Rin connaissait l'histoire d'Onigumo. Kikyo ne lui avait pas caché que c'était le nom de l'homme qui avait donné son âme à un démon pour devenir Naraku. Parce qu'il aimait Kikyo.

' _Je savais que j'allais en pâtir ce jour-là,_ dit Naraku qui parlait pour Onigumo. _Comme tous les jours qui avaient suivi ma naissance semblait-il. Car ainsi va le monde. Tant d'enfants se sont faits maltraiter par le passé, tant le seront après moi._

'_Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'accepter_,' répondit Rin.

Une femme entra avec violence dans la pièce. Son visage aurait pu être beau, s'il n'était pas marqué par les coups qu'elle avait reçus. Son kimono mal arrangé montrait d'autres marques sur sa peau pâle. Elle tituba un peu en se dirigeant vers l'enfant qui se recroquevillait encore un peu plus.

'_Ma mère était une catin. C'était ainsi qu'elle vivait et parvenait à me nourrir.'_

« Onigumo, espèce d'incapable… Tu ne sers à rien ! »

La voix de la femme était imprécise. Elle était ivre. Elle prit une canne dans un coin de la pièce et frappa l'enfant. Rin aurait aimé fermer les yeux, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Tant que son compagnon regardait la scène, elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper.

'_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ demanda son compagnon. _Ce n'est pas ta vie.'_

Rin ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait. L'enfant ne criait pas à chacun des coups qu'il prenait, et après ce qui parut une éternité pour Rin, la femme se calma. Elle alla prendre une cruche qui contenait du saké, et regarda son fils. Etrangement elle se mit à pleurer, puis s'agenouilla devant l'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras.

'_Ce fut la seule fois où je la vis pleurer. Mais pour qui pleurait-elle ? Pour moi, ou pour elle ?_

' _Peut-être pour vous deux ?'_ suggéra Rin.

Une voix d'homme retentit de la pièce adjacente, appelant la femme qui se leva en essuyant ses larmes. Comme pour se donner une mesure, elle gifla son fils qui cette fois la fixait des yeux. Il ne pleurait plus, et la regardait avec une haine qui choqua Rin. La femme recula brusquement, et partit, comme si elle voulait fuir le regard de son fils.

'_Elle s'était montrée faible. C'est ce jour là que je pris la décision de la tuer. Je l'ai fait à l'âge de seize ans après être entré dans un groupe de bandits. Elle fut la première femme que je pris et que je tuai. Si elle ne s'était pas montré si faible, jamais ce ne serait arrivé…'_

Naraku l'emmena loin de la pièce, dans un endroit qu'elle apprit qu'il aimait. Un paysage austère, dans une forêt sombre, près d'un étang où se déposait la brume. Un lieu inquiétant, mais où il se savait en sécurité.

'_Je suis tellement désolée…_

'_Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Tu n'étais même pas née, et j'ai assouvi ma vengeance. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton sort, Rin. Je suis ton ennemi.'_

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, assise sur ce rocher qui était devenu sa place dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, debout à côté d'elle. Il fixait calmement l'étendu d'eau devant lui, droit et fier, ses bras croisés.

'_Mais pas ici, '_ finit-elle par dire.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir une expression de choc apparaître sur ses traits. Il la considéra longuement, d'un regard hautain et brun, et non ensanglanté, comme dans la réalité. Rin ne baissa pas ses yeux sous son examen.

'_Non, pas ici,'_ admit-il.

Il contempla à nouveau le lac embrumé tandis que Rin s'évaporait du monde des rêves pour rejoindre celui de la réalité où Naraku était son ennemi juré.

Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières, s'habituant à la lumière matinale qui éclairait la caverne. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux, malgré les ronflements de Jaken et d'AhUn. Rin sourit. Bien des choses ne changeaient pas en quelques années.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Kagome, Sango avec Kirara dans ses bras étaient allongées près d'elle. En face, Miroku était assis en tailleur, endormi.

Rin se mit lentement en position assise et découvrit que Jaken avait pris AhUn comme oreiller. Seuls Sesshomaru et Inuyasha étaient réveillés. Du moins elle le pensait pour Inuyasha qui avait levé un sourcil dans sa direction, ses yeux toujours fermés pour autant.

Sesshomaru se tenait debout à l'entrée de la caverne. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, son regard doré et inexpressif la considérant longuement. Rin lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les autres. Sesshomaru acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête, ce qui fit sourire Rin bien plus encore. Elle savait que c'était stupide de sourire autant pour un homme qui montrait si peu d'émotions. Mais il restait Sesshomaru, quelqu'un de spécial pour elle.

Inuyasha ouvrit complètement les yeux, et lui sourit. Il posa un doigt sur la bouche indiquant du regard ses compagnons autour de lui. Rin se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient tous fatigués par sa faute. Inuyasha glissa silencieusement près d'elle, enjambant la forme endormie de Kagome, mais surtout en ignorant le regard assassin de son frère.

Rin se demandait s'il l'avait remarqué ou pas. Il y avait de quoi être inquiet sous un regard pareil.

Inuyasha s'assit à côté d'elle.

« T'as bien dormi ? chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, fit-elle à voix tout aussi basse. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous dérangés.

- Feh, si tu n'avais pas essayé de partir toute seule…

- Inuyasha-sama, ce n'est pas le plus important. Tout est fini à présent, Renei est devenu humain, et…

- Renei est mort. »

Les mots de Sesshomaru firent sursauter Rin, sa voix grave éveillant les autres habitants de la caverne. Inuyasha regarda d'un air dégoûté son frère. Rin se demandait pourquoi Sesshomaru s'était mêlé à leur conversation sans considération pour les autres dormeurs. Il voulait quelque chose, Rin en était sûre, mais elle ignorait quoi.

« Rin-chan !

- Rin ! »

Elle esquiva le regard inquisiteur de Sesshomaru pour voir ses amis autour d'elle. Même Jaken s'était approché après avoir lancé un coup d'œil furtif sur Sesshomaru.

« Jaken-sama ! Vous n'avez pas changé en quatre ans ! »

Rin savait que Jaken prendrait ce commentaire comme un compliment.

« Rin, répondit le petit yokai vert, Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi, humaine ! Regarde-toi toute dégingandée que tu es ! On croirait que ces humains ne te donnent pas à manger ! »

Les humains en question auraient sans doute attaqué Jaken, si elle n'avait pas éclaté de rire avant.

« Et je me souviens d'un temps où j'allais chercher seule dans la forêt la nourriture pour un petit yokai et moi-même. »

Jaken parut apeuré devant une hypothétique réponse vindicative de Sesshomaru, et Rin rit de plus belle.

« Idiote, » grommela-t-il.

Sesshomaru leva un sourcil à l'attention de Jaken qui se ratatina sur lui-même. Rin eut pitié de lui, et lui sourit.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, Jaken-sama.

- Hmph, » marmotta-t-il.

Ses manières bourrues ne gênaient pas Rin. Jaken cachait un cœur d'or si on cherchait bien.

« Rin-chan, tu dois avoir faim, » dit Sango.

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Rin gargouilla. Rin rougit en plaquant ses deux mains sur son ventre coupable.

« Je suis affamée, oui. »

Sango et Kagome rirent, forçant un sourire un peu gêné à Rin. Kagome fouilla dans son sac, et lui tendit de la nourriture de son époque que Rin mangea reconnaissante.

L'humeur joyeuse suivant son réveil commençait à s'estomper. Personne ne parlait. Rin scrutait furtivement ses amis tout en mangeant. Ils étaient inquiets, suffisamment anxieux pour émettre en vagues des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas à chercher. L'atmosphère vibrait avec leur inquiétude. Même Sesshomaru était tendu. C'était comme s'ils craignaient de dire quelque chose d'irréparable, quelque chose que Rin n'aimerait pas entendre.

Malgré tout, elle savait que tourner au tour du pot ne rimait à rien. Elle posa son bol près d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé après m'être évanouie ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, mais elle devina que ce n'était pas le problème qui les dérangeait le plus. Miroku regarda avec précaution Sesshomaru avant de prendre la parole.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Renei t'avait capturée et menaçait de prendre le Shikon no Tama de ses propres mains. Sesshomaru l'a tué avant qu'il n'y réussît. »

Rin se tourna vers Sesshomaru la bouche béante.

« Mais c'était votre grand-père !

- Aurais-tu préféré mourir ? demanda froidement Sesshomaru.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… n'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ?

- Cet homme s'est abaissé au point qu'une enfant ne le transforme en humain. Un membre d'une race faible n'appartient pas à ma famille.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, déclara-t-elle avec une véhémence qui parut surprendre Sesshomaru. Et les humains ne sont pas faibles ! »

Sesshomaru se reprit immédiatement.

« En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était là une de tes… convictions. »

Rin aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait. Et _où_ il voulait en venir. Ne quittant pas Sesshomaru du regard, elle s'adressa à ses compagnons.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? J'ai été empoisonnée… »

Kagome répondit à la place de Miroku.

« Sesshomaru a… transfusé son sang dans le tien pour te servir d'antidote. C'est sans doute ce qui t'a sauvée. »

L'expression de Sesshomaru ne montrait rien alors que Rin était persuadée que la sienne reflétait son choc. Il avait été jusqu'à donné son sang pour la sauver. Pendant toutes ses années, Sesshomaru avait été tellement pour elle, mais que représentait-elle pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'elle comptait quand même pour lui, malgré leur séparation de quatre années ? Malgré le fait qu'il avait déclaré qu'elle était un fardeau inutile ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Sesshomaru fut pris au dépourvu par sa question, elle pouvait lire la trace de sa surprise dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne tournât la tête. Il n'allait pas lui répondre. _Encore une question stupide, Rin._

'_Je le crois aussi, compagne de mon âme.'_

Rin ferma brusquement les yeux. Naraku avait toujours cette détestable habitude d'apparaître quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, espérant qu'il finirait par partir de son esprit, surtout dans un moment pareil. Elle connaissait Naraku pourtant, et ne se berçait pas d'illusions.

« Rin, dit Miroku, il y a quelque chose dont nous aimerions parler. »

Ainsi _la_ discussion allait commencer. Rin laissa le temps à Miroku de s'exprimer. Pour une fois, il semblait mal à l'aise. Rin sentait qu'elle n'allait _vraiment_ pas aimer ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Naraku est impliqué dans la mort de tes parents ? »

Rin fixa Miroku avec surprise. Comment avaient-ils pu deviner ? Sango tenta de l'apaiser.

« Rin-chan, tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre, et tu as évoqué la mort de ta famille en donnant l'impression que Naraku était responsable… Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler... »

Rin baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient agrippées à la couverture. Elle avait donc déliré pendant qu'elle luttait contre le poison. Elle craignait d'en avoir trop dit sur Naraku. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la relation entre Naraku et elle se sût, même par ses amis. En fait surtout par eux.

Elle se reprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. S'ils étaient au courant que Naraku communiquait avec elle par le Shikon no Tama, ils en auraient parlé plus tôt. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait leur dire pour sa famille.

« L'un des bandits était Naraku, dit-elle à mi voix. Il a tué otosan et onichan. Okaasan… s'est tuée avant qu'il… »

Sa voix mourut, étouffée par un poids qui emprisonnait sa gorge. Elle déglutit.

« Il a brûlé la maison ensuite, et je m'en suis sortie. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à raconter, si elle voulait être concise. Cela faisait toujours mal, même avec le temps et les années qui s'étaient écoulés. Elle ne leva pas la tête. Elle ne voulait pas croiser la pitié dans les yeux de ses amis. Sesshomaru serait le seul à ne pas en avoir, il n'était pas du genre à montrer de la compassion.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » souffla Sango.

Rin se força à affronter le regard de Sango, ayant la vague impression d'avoir déjà eu la même conversation, autre part, dans un rêve.

« Pourquoi le seriez-vous ? Vous n'étiez même pas là. »

Le silence tomba, lourd et difficile. La tristesse était palpable dans l'air, et Rin sentait qu'elle ne venait pas seulement d'elle.

« Est-ce que Naraku sait que c'était ta famille ? » demanda calmement Sesshomaru.

Rin observa le taiyokai. Il voulait obtenir des réponses précises, elle en était certaine. Il n'hésitait pas à l'emmener sur un terrain dangereux où elle devait veiller à ne pas glisser.

« Je crois… oui.

- Tu as eu des contacts avec lui ? »

Son ton était ferme, il _exigeait_ une réponse d'elle. Sango tenta à nouveau de calmer la tension qui naissait.

« C'est que… lorsque tu parlais de Naraku, tu semblais le connaître personnellement Rin-chan… »

L'esprit de Rin s'enclencha rapidement pour trouver une réponse adéquate. Il fallait improviser, et alors que Rin ne savait pas établir des plans et des réflexions à long terme, elle excellait dans l'improvisation. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec Naraku. Ils la rejetteraient ou pire, essayeraient de la sauver.

« Je délirais, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Rin, ne mens pas, » déclara Sesshomaru avec une trace de menace dans sa voix.

Et ce fut le comble pour Rin. Déjà, elle disait la vérité, même si elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle voulait cacher. Et surtout, il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer dans sa vie après en être sorti aussi brutalement ! Pas comme cela, pas comme un ennemi.

Rin se leva brusquement pour faire face à Sesshomaru, et le regretta immédiatement. La violence du mouvement lui donna des vertiges qu'elle calma en respirant profondément. Elle fixa alors Sesshomaru qui restait impassible.

« De quel droit croyez-vous pouvoir me donner des ordres ! »

Rin fut presque surprise de s'entendre crier.

« Si Naraku est concerné, dit-il d'un ton glacial, j'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il en est. »

Rin traversa les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et s'arrêta devant lui. Lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux dorés de Sesshomaru, elle se rendit compte qu'ils brûlaient de la même colère qu'elle-même ressentait.

« Est-ce tout ? dit-elle. _Naraku._ Toujours et encore Naraku ! Il n'est plus votre problème, mais le mien !

- Et c'est en te laissant mourir par ses mains que tu penses résoudre ce problème ? Tu n'es pas de taille de le vaincre, Rin.

- Parce que je suis une humaine ? Faible et inférieure à tout ce qui détient un peu de sang de démon, et… »

' _Il est normal de haïr, Rin_.

' _Naraku, laisse-moi !'_

Sesshomaru prit le poignet gauche de Rin avec force. Elle crut un instant perdre pied, noyée dans la violence de ses émotions qui emmêlaient les deux situations devant elle. Sesshomaru et Naraku. Elle vit sans trop y prêter attention que Miroku et Inuyasha tentaient d'écarter Sesshomaru, mais il les ignora.

Rin lut une étrange émotion dans ses yeux, peut-être de la perplexité ? Non, c'était quelque chose de plus complexe encore. Mais Naraku continuait son discours, l'empêchant de comprendre ce qu'il en était.

' _Haïr ne serait que justice, Rin._

' _C'est faux. La haine ne mène jamais à rien._

' _Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, ils t'abandonnent tous. Ils se tournent contre toi, essayant d'obtenir ce que tu ne veux pas leur donner._

' _Je suis incapable de haïr, Naraku._

' _Même Sesshomaru ? Il t'a rejetée quand tu avais le plus besoin de lui._

' _Surtout lui…'_

Un sentiment de surprise envahit Rin. Sesshomaru la regardait toujours de cette étrange façon.

'… _parce que…'_

« Rin, » dit Sesshomaru.

'… _je l'aime…'_

« …plus que tout, » finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retint d'éclater en sanglot. Peut-être était-ce le choc. Elle l'aimait, aussi simple que cela. Et quand beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge riaient de bonheur pour une telle révélation, Rin en fut désespérée. Parce que jamais, jamais, il ne partagerait ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aimerait une _humaine_. Jamais, elle ne serait heureuse.

« Relâchez-moi, Sesshomaru. »

Sa voix était calme, un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Elle nota la surprise de Sesshomaru lorsqu'elle n'ajouta pas le titre honorifique. Elle n'aimait pas un seigneur, mais bien Sesshomaru, qu'elle voulait traiter en égal. Une chose qu'il ne verrait jamais.

Pourtant, il la libéra, et Rin se massa distraitement le poignet. Elle se sentait sonnée par la douleur d'une blessure qui s'ouvrait et saignait au fond de son cœur.

« Rin, commença Jaken de sa voix criarde, montre plus de respect au Seigneur Sesshomaru ! Comment oses…

- Merci pour tout, coupa Rin en se tournant brièvement vers ses amis. AhUn, on y va. »

Sans attendre les protestations qui allaient suivre, Rin se tourna vers l'entrée et sauta dans le vide, vite rattrapée par AhUn. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait être loin, le plus loin possible de cette caverne, de Sesshomaru. Ils volèrent longtemps, et enfin des larmes silencieuses coulèrent des yeux de Rin. AhUn hennirent avec inquiétude, mais Rin ne se sentait pas capable de les rassurer.

« Nous rentrons voir Kikyo, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire tout au long du voyage.

Savoir que Sesshomaru entreprit de la suivre encore à distance ne soulageait pas Rin. Elle était confuse, elle ne le comprenait plus.

Elle guida AhUn vers l'aura de Kikyo, sans rien dire. Le soleil avait fait la moitié de son chemin quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière où se reposait Kikyo des iris mauves, ses fleurs préférées, dans ses mains.

« Vous revenez plus tôt que prévu, » dit-elle simplement.

Rin descendit d'AhUn et se jeta contre Kikyo en pleurant. Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés pour trouver la force de s'expliquer.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que cette douleur au cœur finit par partir, Kikyo ? »

Kikyo laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, puis elle posa ses bras autour des épaules de Rin. Elle caressa ses cheveux emmêlés d'une manière réconfortante.

« Avec le temps, Rin, avec le temps… »


	7. La prophétie des trois lignées

**Chapitre 7**

**La prophétie des trois lignées**

Il fallut plusieurs mois à Rin pour se remettre vraiment. Kikyo aida la jeune fille du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, comprenant une partie de sa peine. Elle laissait à Rin l'occasion de s'immerger dans ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : s'exercer à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Kikyo était prête à offrir une épaule compatissante aussi, mais Rin ne pleurait plus. Elle s'enfermait dans son silence caractéristique qui suivait les grandes crises qu'elle affrontait.

Kikyo n'avait pas été surprise par les sentiments de la jeune fille pour Sesshomaru. Elle en était déçue non contre Rin, mais contre elle-même. Elle avait échoué de préserver Rin du même destin qu'elle avait dû traverser. Les Inuyokai savaient briser les cœurs des gardiennes du Shikon no Tama, sans même sans rendre compte. Au moins, de ce que Kikyo avait pu comprendre, Rin n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments au taiyokai. Le rejet en aurait été d'autant plus cinglant.

Kikyo, tout comme Rin, était confuse par le comportement de Sesshomaru. Depuis bientôt quatre ans, il les suivait fidèlement, une ombre permanente veillant sur elles. _Non, sur Rin seulement_. Il la protégeait, sans jamais la voir ou lui parler pour autant. Kikyo en était certaine, Rin _comptait_ pour lui. Dans quelle mesure, Kikyo n'en avait aucune idée.

Malgré elle, Kikyo enviait Rin pour cette raison. Inuyasha ne veillait pas sur elle après toutes ses années, il ne la suivait pas inquiet pour sa vie. Il était loin d'elle, comme s'il voulait la reléguer au rang de souvenir dont on veut faire le deuil. Il était avec Kagome. Rin avait plus de chance qu'elle, même si elle était incapable de s'en rendre compte.

La fin de l'été arriva puis laissa place à l'automne et son temps inconstant secoué par les bourrasques de vent. Et enfin l'hiver froid, mais moins rude que les précédents, humides sans donner de neige. Kikyo le regretta, elle aimait voir danser les flocons autour d'elle, recouvrant la terre, tout comme elle aimait voir les feuilles rouges de l'automne s'envoler, jusqu'au ciel pour atteindre finalement le sol. Elle comprenait ces saisons que les humains redoutaient. Elle s'y identifiait.

Leurs errances, tout comme le temps éternel, continuaient de village en village, de campagne en forêt. Kikyo força l'entraînement de Rin qui se développait au rythme des saisons. Rin se liait à la nature, à tout ce qui vivait. Végétaux, animaux, humains et démons. Pour cette raison, peut-être pour d'autres bien plus sombres aussi, la jeune fille paraissait plus vulnérable quand elle était touchée par la fraîcheur d'automne, puis le froid d'hiver. Elle était forte pourtant, assez pour attendre de renaître avec le printemps.

Ses dons se manifestaient souvent quand elles étaient dans des villages, entourée par d'autres humains. Elle les percevait eux et leurs émotions, assez finement, en les ressentant, alors que Kikyo y parvenait par un raisonnement logique mais toujours juste. Beaucoup de choses les différenciaient l'une de l'autre. Si Rin n'avait pas cette capacité à accepter les autres et ce qui l'entourait, peut-être qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu s'entendre. A la place, elles réussissaient à se compléter.

C'était dans les villages aussi que Kikyo prit conscience que Rin grandissait, mûrissait. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu remarquer les regards des jeunes gens pour elle ? Rin en avait conscience également, et restait le plus souvent à côté de Kikyo. A croire que Rin pensait qu'ils seraient intimidés par sa présence. Kikyo avait de quoi sourire, car à la vérité le stratagème de Rin semblait fonctionner.

Si Rin avait été une jeune fille comme les autres, Kikyo l'aurait poussée vers eux. Elle aurait alors pu se marier, et fonder une famille comme il était normal dans le parcours d'une femme. Mais c'était impossible. Rin était gardienne du Shikon no Tama et en tant que telle, n'avait pas le droit de connaître le bonheur des autres femmes. Ceux qui voudraient s'emparer de la perle étaient nombreux, et certains n'hésiteraient pas à détruire ce bonheur éphémère qu'elle aurait construit.

C'était une chance que Rin ne semblait pas envisager une vie stable dans l'immédiat. Kikyo pouvait alors se concentrer sur les autres problèmes qui rongeaient son élève.

Le comportement de Rin depuis ses premières retrouvailles avec Sesshomaru et tout ce qui s'en était suivi était pour le moins étrange. Elle avait commencé à vouloir apprendre à se battre, une requête valable. L'archerie était nécessaire pour une miko, mais la porteuse du Shikon no Tama devait savoir combattre toute menace qui l'attaquerait. C'était une capacité qui manquait cruellement à Kikyo.

Quand Rin obtint ses protège-bras armés, elle ne les utilisa pas fréquemment, dépendant essentiellement de son arc et ses flèches. Rin répugnait la violence d'un combat que les lames de katana lui rappelaient irrémédiablement. Mais depuis son retour catastrophique après son combat avec ce Renei, Rin avait entrepris de les porter tous les jours, comme elle le faisait avec son arc. Kikyo put voir que Rin avait progressé dans leur maniement, se mouvant dans une danse mortelle si elle le désirait.

C'était un changement, mais pas celui qui troublait Kikyo. Rin était devenue plus distante et pas seulement à cause de Sesshomaru. Parfois elle paraissait appartenir à un autre monde, immergée dans le fin fond de son âme. Ou ailleurs.

Kikyo n'avait jamais brusqué Rin en l'interrogeant. Rin était têtue et la pousser à donner des réponses aurait été une perte de temps. Elle le comprenait. Il y avait de nombreux sujets que Kikyo ne voulait pas partager, même avec Rin qui était devenue la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, sans vraiment le chercher. Kikyo espérait pourtant qu'un jour Rin eût suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui en parler. Elle voulait espérer qu'elles étaient amies.

Et elles l'étaient comme le découvrit Kikyo en plein cœur de l'hiver.

La pluie glaciale commençait à tomber sur la route campagnarde qu'elles empruntaient ce soir-là avec AhUn. Kikyo espérait atteindre un village dans la soirée, elles avaient déjà passé la nuit précédente dehors. Kikyo en était indifférente, mais il était mauvais pour Rin d'être exposée aussi souvent au froid. Elle ne tombait pas souvent malade, mais Kikyo préférait ne pas jouer avec la santé de la jeune humaine.

Rin était encore prise dans ses pensées et traînait un peu derrière. Tout comme Kikyo, elle ne sentit que trop tard l'attaque. Le démon terrestre surgit de la route boueuse, et frappa Rin de son dard au dos.

« Rin ! »

Kikyo encocha une flèche et pulvérisa le yokai d'un trait. Elle courut rejoindre la jeune fille, dont la respiration saccadée soulevait frénétiquement la poitrine. Elle avait été touchée par le venin.

« Rin ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Rin hocha la tête avant de tomber à genoux. Kikyo se rapprocha pour examiner la blessure. L'aspect de la plaie ne rassura pas Kikyo. Le poison avait atteint le sang, et la plaie risquait de s'infecter.

Contrairement à Rin, Kikyo n'avait aucun don de guérison. Elle entreprit de laver la plaie et d'y appliquer un onguent à base de plantes. Aucune d'elles ne parla pendant ce temps, mais Kikyo se demandait comment Rin pouvait avoir fait l'erreur de ne pas repérer le yokai. Rin excellait dans les éléments terrestres, une qualité que ne partageait pas Kikyo plus douée pour l'élément de l'air.

« Comment as-tu pu être si inattentive ? demanda Kikyo quand elle eut fini. Tes sens sont plus aiguisés que cela.

- Je suis désolée, Kikyo. »

Kikyo s'était habituée à l'omission de la part de Rin du titre honorifique. Elle n'en était pas gênée. C'était un des nombreux changements qui était venu avec cette autre Rin.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant d'être désolée, déclara Kikyo. Tu pourrais mourir d'une telle blessure. Le poison est déjà dans ton corps.

- Il ne me tuera pas.

- Comment en es-tu certaine ?

- Le sang… de Sesshomaru coule dans mes veines. Je crois que c'est suffisant pour me protéger. Je ne mourrai pas. »

Kikyo soupira. Elle avait peut-être raison, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. Kikyo n'avait qu'à espérer. Son élève était courageuse, mais surtout, elle était devenue un point d'ancrage à la vie pour Kikyo. Une autre petite sœur qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre.

Elle aida Rin à monter sur AhUn. Elle n'était pas aussi indemne qu'elle le prétendait, sa marche était plus lente, elle devenait fiévreuse. Kikyo devait trouver rapidement un abri. Elle monta derrière Rin, et prit les rênes d'AhUn qu'elle fit courir au galop.

« Tout ça, c'est à cause de Naraku, finit par murmurer Rin.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kikyo surprise par l'affirmation inattendue de Rin.

- Il m'a déconcentrée, et a fait attaquer le yokai. »

Kikyo tira sur les rênes et descendit du dragon pour faire face au visage baissé de Rin. La pluie froide les trempait, mais Kikyo ne prit plus la peine de s'inquiéter des conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur l'état de Rin. Un problème plus urgent l'accaparait.

« Rin ? »

Rin leva un visage infiniment triste.

« Il est en moi, Kikyo. Je vis avec Naraku dans mon âme depuis plus d'un an, et moi dans la sienne.

- Comment ?

- Le Shikon no Tama. Il nous lie en quelque sorte. Naraku est lié à la perle, comme moi je le suis. »

Leur discussion s'acheva tard dans la nuit, dans une petite hutte abandonnée au bord de la route. Kikyo fut horrifiée d'apprendre que Rin communiquait avec Naraku depuis autant de temps. Le danger était réel, et Kikyo n'avait pas été capable de s'en apercevoir. Elle aurait dû deviner, elle aurait dû parler avec Rin, et non la laisser s'enfoncer seule dans cette impasse de non retour. Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles. Qui pouvait dire où cette _relation_ les mènerait ?

Naraku influait déjà sur le comportement de Rin. Il ne réussissait pas encore à la modeler comme il le désirait, Kikyo en était certaine. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce fut l'une des ambitions du hanyo. Il ne pouvait pas briser Rin d'un coup, mais il le pouvait peut-être au bout de plusieurs années. Personne n'était invulnérable, pas même le Nigimitama. Le cœur pouvait faillir, comme les trois autres éléments, le Courage, la Sagesse, ou même l'Amour. L'Aramitama, le Kushimitama et le Sakimitama. Le Shikon no Tama pouvait faillir.

Après cette nuit là, une partie des inquiétudes de Kikyo s'estompèrent. Elle avait sous-estimé Rin qui libérée du poids du silence, revivait avec le renouveau du printemps. Elle renaissait avec la nature, les fleurs et le temps. Rin retrouvait son sourire, et son rire, plus riche de sa voix de femme mais plus rare que celui de son enfance.

C'était un progrès, malgré l'ombre de tristesse inquiète qui l'accompagnait là où elle allait. Rin avait parfois ces moments de contemplation silencieuse où elle devait communiquer avec Naraku. Kikyo l'observait plus attentivement alors, craignant sans se l'avouer que Naraku ne parvînt à la contrôler finalement depuis l'ombre de son cœur. Pourtant au fil des jours, Kikyo pensait que ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, elle voulait le croire.

Souvent Kikyo s'interrogeait sur la nature de la relation entre Rin et Naraku. Pour le peu que le lui avait décrit Rin, elle avait à faire à deux Naraku diamétralement opposés, l'un le jour, l'autre la nuit. Celui qu'elle rencontrait dans le monde des rêves intriguait Kikyo, tant il était difficile d'imaginer un Naraku sans haine. Rin paraissait s'être accommodée de cette situation, évitant de questionner les circonstances qui l'avaient amenée là. Parfois, Kikyo pensait que Rin acceptait trop facilement certaines choses. Mais à dire vrai que pouvait-elle faire d'autres ?

Rin apprenait à connaître Naraku, et Naraku, Rin. Ce qui signifiait que Naraku avait identifié les faiblesses de la jeune fille. Rin pensait qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments pour Sesshomaru, et avait assuré qu'il ne s'en servait pas contre elle. _Pas encore_. Kikyo savait de quoi il était capable. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Inuyasha. Comment tout s'était fini.

Le temps semblait vouloir se répéter pour Rin, offrant les mêmes prémices du drame à venir. Kikyo le voyait mais était impuissante pour arrêter la marche du destin. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Rin ne fît pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle, et que son cœur restât pur.

Ainsi passa le printemps calme et réparateur pour Rin, malgré Naraku, malgré les démons qui n'avaient de cesse de la pourchasser, malgré la présence distante de Sesshomaru. Ainsi le printemps passa pour Kikyo, trop long et cruel pour lui rappelait que la vie renaissait toujours après l'hiver, et qu'elle en était étrangère. C'était encore un autre printemps sans Inuyasha.

La brume matinale commençait à disparaître sous l'effet de la brise de l'aube. Elles étaient déjà éveillées, Rin aimant regarder le lever du soleil quand le croissant de lune s'effaçait parmi ses étoiles. Rin resta longtemps silencieuse à contempler les rayons d'or rouge et orangé qui éclairaient la plaine devant elle. Kikyo se demandait si elle parlait avec Naraku en ce moment même. Rin paraissait certainement plus lointaine qu'à son habitude.

Rin avait affirmé que Naraku s'était absenté de ses pensées depuis un certain temps. Kikyo ignorait si elle devait le voir comme un bon ou mauvais présage. Naraku pouvait préparer n'importe quoi.

« Kikyo, demanda subitement Rin, sommes-nous… destinés à nous battre, vous et moi contre Naraku ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Kikyo connaissait Rin. Quelque chose l'avait fait réfléchir. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Est-ce Naraku ?

- Oui, soupira Rin. Après tout ce temps, il est revenu me parler. Il disait… quelque chose d'étrange… Que nous étions liés à la perle… que nous étions ses héritiers… »

Kikyo fit un effort pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. Qu'avait encore inventé Naraku ?

« Je n'ai pas de réponses, Rin.

- Bokuseno en aura peut-être une. »

Rin avait visiblement besoin d'éliminer les doutes qu'avaient instillé Naraku. Si le vieil arbre que Rin semblait tant aimer pouvait la rassurer, Kikyo était prête à partir sur le champs le voir. Elle n'avait pas la confiance absolue de Rin pour lui. La seule fois où Kikyo l'avait rencontré, elle était restée assez dubitative. Il ne leur avait pas apporté les réponses qu'elles étaient venues chercher. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider cette fois-ci. Kikyo avait l'expérience d'avoir connu des yokai très imprévisibles, à commencer par Inuyasha.

Kikyo et Rin n'arrivèrent que le jour suivant à la clairière de Bokuseno. Le yokai, ses branches couvertes de fleurs, les accueillit avec bonhomie.

« Rin, Kikyo ! Je suis tellement content de vous revoir !

- Bonjour, ojisan ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Oh, très bien, très bien. L'hiver ne fut pas spécialement rude cette année et mes vieilles branches n'ont pas eu à souffrir du froid. Et toi, ma belle Rin, tu as certainement bien changé. »

Rin parut perplexe, mais Kikyo comprenait ce que voulait dire Bokuseno. Le temps posait sa marque sur la jeune fille qui devenait jeune femme. Rin atteignait pratiquement la taille de Kikyo qui n'était pas spécialement petite. Ses cheveux, toujours un peu en bataille malgré le malheureux ruban qui essayait de les retenir, avaient poussé pour cascader jusqu'à sa taille. Ses traits enfantins s'étaient affinés sans perdre la douceur qui s'y dégageait, et ses formes étaient celles d'une femme.

Ces changements physiques ne reflétaient pas entièrement les véritables modifications chez Rin. Elles étaient avant tout d'ordre moral.

« Tu trouves ojisan ? demanda Rin en essayant de se scruter sous tous les angles qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression…

- Et je vois que tu portes mon cadeau et celui de Totosai… Te sont-ils utiles au moins ?

- Oui, ojisan… »

La voix de Rin perdit son ton enjoué.

« Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ces protège-bras m'ont sauvé la vie… »

Si Kikyo savait bien lire sur les traits ridés de Bokuseno, elle aurait dit qu'il était peiné. Il avait raison, Rin, pour une jeune fille de son âge, menait une vie bien dangereuse. Kikyo était habituée, et n'y prêtait plus attention. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur ce sujet.

« Bokuseno-sama, dit Kikyo, nous sommes venues chercher des réponses aux questions de Rin.

- Oui, répondit-il, on m'avait prévenu.

- Prévenu ? demanda Rin. Mais comment ?

- C'est un secret qu'_elle_ veut bien partager avec vous, sourit mystérieusement Bokuseno. Tu la connais Rin. Kagura.

- Kagura ? »

Rin surprise, se tourna brusquement quand le vent vint balayer les cheveux contre son visage. Kikyo fixa la direction d'où provenait la brise, et elle y fixa toute son attention. Très vite, elle distingua… quelque chose, une forme, entourée par la courant de brise, non créée par ses courants. Son affinité pour l'air lui permit de visualiser une silhouette qu'elle reconnut. Oui, c'était bien l'esprit de Kagura qui étaient devant elle, la fille de Naraku, et qui pourtant leur avaient rendu plusieurs fois visites.

« Kagura ! s'écria Rin. Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

Rin s'approcha de la silhouette de pur air, et tendit la main comme si elle tentait de la toucher. Elle n'atteint que du vide.

« Comme tu le sais sans doute, commença Bokuseno, Kagura a été créée à partir de Naraku. Elle était en sa… possession…

- Mais elle voulait être libre, dit Rin à mi-voix. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à Sesshomaru…

- Et il ne répondit pas à son appel. Kagura obtint sa liberté avec son cœur, mais Naraku lui prit sa vie en échange.

- Je… ne savais pas. »

Kikyo aussi l'ignorait. Elle n'en était pas surprise. Naraku n'avait aucun scrupule, même pour ces êtres qui étaient ses _enfants_, ses créatures.

« Kagura n'a pas oublié que tu as été la première personne à lui témoigner un peu de compassion, dit l'arbre, et vient me donner de tes nouvelles de temps à autres. Et puis sa fin ne fut pas aussi malheureuse que tu ne le penses. Elle n'était pas seule, Sesshomaru était avec elle.

- Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit… L'aimiez-vous ? »

La question directement posée à Kagura amena un silence pesant dans la clairière. Kikyo pouvait sentir la douleur de l'esprit du vent, qui se leva brusquement et avec violence, secouant les fleurs de magnolia de Bokuseno. L'esprit du vent s'était envolé.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question, murmura Rin qui glissa distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Sans nul doute, Rin, dit l'arbre. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas reçu de réponse. Même si la question qui t'intéresse vraiment est si _Sesshomaru_ l'aimait. »

Kikyo observa cette conversation avec intérêt, bien qu'elle ne se sentît pas concernée. Bokuseno savait donc véritablement bien des choses. Il avait aussi la qualité indéniable de lire le coeur Rin comme un livre ouvert. Bien plus facilement que le pouvait Kikyo.

Rin se mordilla la lèvre, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle prenait quand elle avançait sur un terrain inconnu.

« Quand elle était venue blessée demander l'aide de Sesshomaru, dit Rin, même si elle était trop fière pour l'admettre… J'ai su qu'elle… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'en pensait Sesshomaru à l'époque, et je ne sais encore moins ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui pour elle.

- Pourtant, Rin, tu es celle qui le cerne le mieux, » déclara Bokuseno.

Rin parut étonnée, puis éclata de rire. Un rire bien amer.

« C'est bien triste alors, car je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Mais ojisan nous ne sommes pas venu pour parler de Sesshomaru.

- Je sais, tu veux en apprendre plus sur le lien qui t'unit à Naraku. Qui _vous _unit à lui. »

Rin fit un signe de tête pour confirmer les dires de Bokuseno, et Kikyo attendit. Il ferma ses paupières de bois, comme s'il recherchait des souvenirs au plus profond de son esprit.

« C'est une histoire ancienne, bien plus que ta vie, Rin, ou celle de Kikyo. Je ne l'ai comprise pleinement que récemment, à vrai dire depuis près de cinq ans. Quand le Shikon no Tama entra dans ton cœur, Rin. Ce jour fut sinistre et magnifique à la fois, faisant trembler les éléments et vibrer la nature, conscient que les rouages du destin s'étaient enclenchés.

- Si vous saviez depuis autant de temps, demanda Kikyo, pourquoi ne nous en avoir pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire n'a rien d'agréable. J'avais la prétention de vouloir préserver Rin, ma petite-fille que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais personne ne peut protéger les gardiennes du Shikon no Tama des dangers qui parcourent leur vie inlassablement. De leur destin… »

Kikyo ne savait pas quoi penser de voir les traits, habituellement si joviaux de Bokuseno, se tirer avec gravité. Rin alla vers l'arbre, et posa sa main sur son tronc ridé, comme pour le rassurer.

Kikyo comprenait le sens des paroles de l'arbre. Beaucoup, dont elle-même, avaient cherché à protéger Rin. C'était inhérent à Rin, cet impression qu'il était nécessaire de la protéger, elle qui pouvait paraître aussi frêle et fragile qu'une fleur solitaire en hiver. Mais ils étaient tous tombés dans le piège des apparences, elle, Inuyasha et ses amis, Sesshomaru. Rin avait appris à se défendre seule.

Bokuseno sortit de ses pensées au contact de Rin.

« Vous connaissez sans doute toutes les deux l'histoire de Midoriko. Sa bataille incessante contre les yokai qui gouvernaient les terres et torturaient les humains. Comment elle créa le Shikon no Tama en faisant face à l'une des plus grandes alliances de démons mineurs que le monde eut connu. Peu de personnes savent qu'elle avait eu trois enfants. Trois enfants nés d'un viol odieux perpétré par Taho, son ami d'enfance qui l'aimait d'un amour fou et sans retour. C'est lui, son ancien ami, devenu plus tard son ennemi, qui accepta de donner son corps et son âme à l'alliance de yokai devenant la perte de Midoriko. »

Kikyo se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle portait la partie de l'âme de Midoriko qui avait été enfermée dans le corps momifié de la prêtresse. Les Shinindamashu l'avait escortée jusqu'à elle, cette âme torturée qu'elle avait acceptée pour pouvoir se donner un atout contre Naraku. Kikyo n'avait pas cherché à savoir les raisons qui pesaient sur l'âme de Midoriko. Elle avait la réponse à présent.

L'autre partie de l'âme de Midoriko continuait sa bataille éternelle contre Taho et ses yokai dans le Shikon no Tama. Dans le cœur de Rin.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur Rin, Kikyo s'aperçut qu'elle écoutait tout aussi attentivement l'histoire de Bokuseno, sa main droite serrant sa poitrine.

« Mais à la mort de Midoriko et de Taho, une prophétie fut dite par l'un de leurs anciens maîtres :

_Les trois lignées du Shikon no Tama_

_S'entredéchireront entre la vie et la mort._

_Un seul Héritier persistera, dernière union entre humain et démon,_

_Engendrant au-delà du temps la dernière fille du Shikon no Tama._

_Ciel, Terre, et Enfer_

_S'affronteront à la frontière indistincte de la haine et de l'amour_

_Car un seul vivra._ »

Le silence tomba, comme si la prophétie avait tué tout autre son.

« Ce n'est pas très poétique pour une prophétie, remarqua Rin.

- En effet, répondit Bokuseno en riant un peu. Mais elle en est quand même une.

- Elle a l'air bien terrible ojisan, mais en quoi elle nous concerne ? »

Contrairement à Rin, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kikyo pour trouver la corrélation.

« Nous sommes les héritiers des trois lignées, déclara-t-elle. C'est bien cela, Bokuseno-sama ? Naraku, Rin et moi ?

- Je le crois, en effet, dit Bokuseno. Tous les trois avez gardé le Shikon no Tama pendant un certain temps, et vous avez maîtrisé la perle à des niveaux variables. La lignée du Ciel serait la votre Kikyo, descendante de Mariko, mère de la lignée de prêtresses. Kenri, le seul garçon des trois enfants, tomba dans le banditisme et engendra la lignée de l'Enfer qui donna Onigumo, ou Naraku. Et enfin, la plus jeune des trois, Sayara épousa un paysan et engendra la lignée de la Terre. Ta lignée, Rin.

- Ce qui signifie, dit Rin, que nous sommes tous les trois de la même famille… Naraku est mon cousin ?!

- C'est l'un des détails de la prophétie, oui. Au cours du temps, ces trois lignées se sont croisées, rarement dans des circonstances heureuses.

- '_Les trois lignées du Shikon no Tama s'entredéchireront entre la vie et la mort'_, cita Kikyo. C'est ce que vous voulez dire, n'est-ce pas ? Que Naraku, Rin et moi sommes destinés à nous entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

- Oui, Kikyo.

- Non ! s'emporta Rin. Jamais je n'essayerai de tuer Kikyo !

- Même si ta vie était en jeu ? demanda Kikyo. Même si… ton bonheur était en jeu ? C'est sans doute l'interprétation qu'on peut donner à la ligne '_dernière union entre humain et démon'._ Celui qui en sortira vivant créera une lignée, peut-être en s'alliant à des yokai comme Naraku, ou en enfantant un hanyo. »

Rin la regarda horrifiée, mais Kikyo resta impassible. Elle devait lui faire comprendre les enjeux de cette prophétie, pour leur vie, pour leurs espoirs. Des générations d'hommes et de femmes s'étaient sans doute affronter pour les mêmes raisons. C'était à eux, Naraku, Rin et elle d'achever cette bataille centenaire, et d'atteindre peut-être le bonheur.

Kikyo ne pouvait pas y renoncer, elle ne pouvait pas perdre tout espoir de retrouver Inuyasha, de fonder une famille avec lui. Elle était morte, mais portait l'âme d'une femme, dans un corps d'argile et de cendres. Rien que le Shikon no Tama ne pouvait changer. Elle pouvait redevenir humaine si elle le souhaitait, grâce à la perle.

Il y avait encore une chance, comme le promettait la prophétie qui ne désignait pas de vainqueurs prédestinés. Elle pouvait vivre, et devenir… heureuse. Même si Kikyo aimait Rin comme sa petite sœur, même si cela signifierait de la perdre finalement. Qui était capable de renoncer au bonheur ?

« Je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse si je vous tuais, Kikyo. »

Rin lui tournait le dos, ses bras la serrant comme si elle avait soudainement froid. Elle ne vit jamais l'expression de choc que Kikyo était sûre de porter sur son visage. Kikyo aurait compris Rin si elle avait dit le contraire, si elle réfléchissait avec la logique nécessaire à cette situation. Et elle n'aurait alors pas eu à tenter de comprimer le sentiment de culpabilité devant son propre égoïsme.

« Ecoute toujours ton cœur, Rin-chan. »

Rin virevolta pour faire face à Bokuseno qui la regardait avec douceur. Elle lui rendit un sourire plein d'affection.

« Oui, ojisan. »

Comme un commun accord, Kikyo et Rin continuèrent à mener leur vie d'antan, toutes deux conscientes qu'elles devaient s'allier pour vaincre Naraku. Jamais, elles ne rediscutèrent de la prophétie, laissant peser un lourd silence sur elles. Car chacune n'ignorait pas que la vie de l'une, dépendait de la mort de l'autre.

* * *

L'été culminait dans ses journées brûlantes lorsque le soleil s'élevait à son zénith. Mais Sesshomaru n'était pas affecté, ou du moins ne le montrait pas. Les alentours d'Hakureizan étaient bien plus agréables au printemps. La raison qui avait amené Rin et la miko dans cette région échappait à Sesshomaru. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elles ne faisaient qu'errer à travers le pays, sans aucun but particulier. Et il allait partout où Rin allait.

Jaken supportait bien moins la chaleur. Il se traînait d'une façon lamentable derrière lui. S'il ne lui était pas loyal et quelque fois utile, Sesshomaru se serait déjà débarrassé du crapaud. Jaken le ralentissait, et Sesshomaru se retenait de le punir sachant qu'en le frappant, il perdrait encore plus de temps. Peut-être aussi par pitié.

_La pitié_. Un sentiment inutile ressenti par des êtres faibles. Mais qu'il avait un jour appris quand il vit tué par une meute de loups le corps d'une petite fille muette. Cette scène venait parfois le hanter pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas. Pourtant avec les années ce n'était plus l'enfant Rin qu'il voyait étendue dans une marre de sang, mais une jeune femme, comme elle était apparue ce matin-là face à lui dans la caverne.

Quelque chose d'important s'y était produit, il en était certain, et non pas parce que Rin avait refusé de lui donner les réponses qu'il voulait sur Naraku. C'était plus profond que cela, touchant directement leur relation et capable de changer le cours de leur existence. Sesshomaru ignorait où cela le mènerait, et il détestait perdre le contrôle sur sa propre vie.

Rin n'était plus la petite fille qui obéissait à ses ordres. Elle lui tenait tête, elle _luttait_ contre lui, comme s'il était un étranger. Ce n'était pourtant pas le plus marquant. Non, c'était ses émotions qui l'intriguaient le plus. Complexes, uniques qui rayonnaient de ses yeux bruns. Il avait été… touché par elles et par ses paroles hors contexte, plus des fragments de pensées qui s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres. _Plus que tout._ Il y avait un sens qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, comme tout ce qui accompagnait Rin. Il s'en sentait immensément frustré.

Pour la première fois, il vit également ce jour-là ce que les jeunes humains voyaient en Rin selon les dires d'Inuyasha. Elle était une jeune femme en plein épanouissement, radieuse de son pouvoir, certes, mais pas seulement. Fière sans arrogance, simple mais forte, Rin était beaucoup d'ambivalences et de contradictions qu'il en comprenait pas, parce qu'elle était si différente de lui. Leur différence avait été ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué lors de leur première rencontre.

Elle était même différente de sa propre race. Elle qui était frèle et fragile, n'avait qu'à peine hésité pour venir l'aider, lui, qui était craint de tous, humain comme yokai. Mais pas par elle. Jamais elle. Rin était venue à lui, malgré son refus d'aide, elle avait été là jour après jour pour lui apporter de la nourriture qu'il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu peur ? Que voulait-elle ? _Que désire-t-elle ?_

Aucune réponse qu'il pouvait inventer n'arrivait à le satisfaire. Rin, la seule humaine qu'il connaissait, restait un mystère pour lui, alors que le reste de la race humaine n'était qu'un amas insignifiant de vies grouillantes.

Penser à Rin fit renaître un sentiment de culpabilité dont il n'avait pris conscience que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Rin. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Rin, et de l'avoir blessée. Ce sentiment ne devait pas être, un Taiyokai n'était coupable de rien, mais il ne pouvait pas changer la vérité. Et ses mots durs l'avaient encore atteinte ensuite, sa colère fut remplacée par une tristesse digne. Il s'en voulait d'en avoir été la cause.

Il se souvenait de l'odeur de ses larmes qui teintait encore les lieux qu'elle avait traversé. Sesshomaru détestait cette odeur devant n'importe quelle autre.

Et il restait ces questions, les _pourquoi_ de Rin qui l'accompagnaient à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. _Pourquoi_ continuait-il de la suivre ? _Pourquoi_ la sauvait-elle ? Il n'avait pas de réponses, celles qui lui permettraient de se libérer de cette emprise. Ou qui le lieraient à elle plus inextricablement encore.

Suivre Rin était une seconde nature. Sesshomaru se serait moqué de tout autre personne qui se comporterait de la même manière. Il suivait Rin sans jamais l'atteindre, conscient qu'elle et la miko savaient qu'il était là. Cette situation était pathétique, grotesque.

Elles étaient parties voir Bokuseno, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. La manière la plus simple de le savoir aurait été de demander les réponses à Bokuseno. Sesshomaru n'avait pas pris la peine d'envisager sérieusement cette possibilité. Bokuseno montrait un manque de coopération flagrant quand Rin était concernée. Sesshomaru aurait eu beaucoup de mal de ne pas réduire le vieil arbre en petit bois malgré le respect qu'il lui devait.

Pourtant, l'envie de le voir, ne manqua pas à Sesshomaru. Savoir ce que Rin faisait, et ce qui la poussait à agir était le seul moyen pour réussir à la comprendre, et ainsi comprendre peut-être pourquoi il agissait de façon irrationnelle.

Un bruit familier, mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, attira l'attention de Sesshomaru. Un bourdonnement d'insectes traversait la plaine. _Les Saymyochos_. Sesshomaru vira de direction, marchant d'un pas lent et délibéré et ne manquant pas de piétiner Jaken qui ne s'était pas écarté de son chemin. La dernière apparition des insectes de Naraku datait de la bataille entre Rin et les yokai que Naraku lui avait envoyé. Sesshomaru ne manqua de remarquer que les insectes volaient dans la direction opposée du lieu où était Rin.

Etait-ce un piège ? Sans nul doute. Mais quel était le but de Naraku ? Atteindre Rin sans sa présence ? Ou au contraire le capturer lui, le plus grand Taiyokai du pays ? Naraku était rusé, les deux possibilités étaient valables. La question de savoir si Sesshomaru risquerait la sécurité de Rin par son absence ? Mais la réponse fut rapide à trouver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser s'échapper la seule piste qu'il avait de Naraku. Et rester près de Rin aurait signifié qu'il avait perdu son indépendance.

Son choix fait, il pressa le pas.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » cria Jaken.

Sesshomaru regarda par-dessus son épaule son vassal qui traînait derrière. Il n'avait pas dû sentir les Saymyochos, ses sens étant peu développés.

« Naraku prépare quelque chose, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Jaken prit le pas de course, pour s'accrocher à la fourrure de Sesshomaru. Il le laissa faire étonné de voir son serviteur se montrer inexplicablement courageux, même au risque de confronter Naraku.

Sesshomaru s'envola lentement.

« Sesshomaru-sama, est-ce que… est-ce que Rin est concernée ? »

Un sentiment d'ennui qui aurait pu virer en colère si Sesshomaru n'avait pas mieux à faire, l'envahit. De quel droit son serviteur se permettait de penser que lui, Sesshomaru, se précipitait auprès d'une humaine au moindre danger qu'elle encourrait ?

« Non. »

Sa réponse était sèche mettant fin à tout autre improbable commentaire qu'aurait murmuré le crapaud. Jaken se contracta mais se garda bien de répondre. Il devait à présent regretter d'être venu. Car il s'était proposé parce qu'il croyait Rin en danger. Intéressant. Jaken était encore loyal à Rin. Il n'avait fait que se plaindre d'elle et de la critiquer pendant les deux ans qu'elle avait vécu parmi eux. A croire que Rin avait réussi à toucher le cœur égoïste et bourru de Jaken.

Sesshomaru déviait, et refocalisa ses pensées sur les Saymyochos qui avaient accéléré l'allure. Ils se dirigeaient au nord ouest, là où s'érigeait le volcan éteint d'Hakureizan. _Naraku, as-tu perdu toute ton originalité ?_

La barrière sacrée qui avait entouré la montagne l'empêchant de passer n'existait plus. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre ses forces ou pire, d'être purifié. Pourtant en s'approchant du volcan, Sesshomaru pouvait sentir des vibrations correspondants aux forces démoniaques et sacrées qui s'y étaient combattues sept ans auparavant. Il n'était pas vraiment affecté mis à part une sensation de malaise de laquelle il ne pouvait pas se détacher.

En avoisinant la montagne, les Saymyochos ralentirent. Le mont Hakurei était libre de la brume magique qui l'avait enfermé dans une robe sacrée. La lave refroidie avec les années donnait une couleur ocre sanguine aux murs de pierre de la montagne autrefois recouverte d'une végétation disparate. Mais Sesshomaru le sentait, la montagne reprenait vie malgré les sévices que lui avait infligé Naraku.

Les Saymyochos tournèrent autour de la montagne et s'engouffrèrent dans une caverne. Il était sur ses gardes plus que jamais, conscient qu'à tout moment le piège pouvait se refermer sur lui. Quand Sesshomaru s'y posa et que Jaken descendit de sa fourrure, il renifla l'air. Même sa vision de Taiyokai ne lui permettait pas de percer l'obscurité de l'antre, et son flaire était… altéré. Il fit quelques pas et heurta un mur invisible. _Une barrière ?_

« Sesshomaru-sama, dit Jaken en s'approchant à son tour, comment allez-vous traverser cette barrière ? »

Sesshomaru remarqua parfaitement bien que Jaken ne s'incluait pas pour cette expédition. Il prit le petit yokai et le lança contre la barrière. Heureusement pour Jaken que elle n'était pas puissante. Le choc aurait été plus douloureux pour lui, mais au moins il apprendrait peut-être à ne pas se défiler.

Sesshomaru entra à son tour laissant la barrière se reconstruire derrière lui, plus résistante encore. Sesshomaru comprit pourquoi. La barrière ne faisait que masquer le chaos qui régnait dans le cœur d'Hakureizan.

* * *

Kagome décocha une flèche purificatrice sur les plus proches yokai qui s'aventuraient près d'elle. Elle se battait dos à dos avec Inuyasha, ayant déjà perdu Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku et Shippo dans le chaos de la bataille.

Ils avaient su que c'était un piège, que suivre les Saymyochos les attirerait inévitablement dans un endroit préparé spécialement par Naraku. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas hésité, sachant que c'était leur seule chance de trouver Naraku. Il les avait amenés droit dans le cœur d'Hakureizan, et peut-être à leur mort. _Non, il n'y arrivera pas !_

Une fois la barrière franchie, l'option de faire marche arrière s'était avérée impossible. Naraku les avait enfermés dans la montagne avec des centaines de démons, des milliers peut-être, que les Kaze no Kisu d'Inuyasha n'arrivaient pas à enrayer. La bataille était sans merci, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était insuffisant. Bientôt Kagome n'aurait plus de flèches et devrait compter sur Inuyasha pour la maintenir en vie. Elle avait confiance en Inuyasha, tant qu'il serait là avec elle, elle n'aurait rien. Mais elle détestait être un poids pour lui, quand bien même il dirait le contraire.

Kagome empala encore plusieurs démons alors qu'Inuyasha enchaînait un à un des Kaze no Kisu contre leurs ennemis. Les yokai les considéraient prudemment, certains se tenaient à l'écart. Ils commençaient à comprendre qu'ils risqueraient leur vie s'ils s'approchaient encore un peu plus. Au moins, Kagome et Inuyasha pouvaient avoir un répit même s'il n'était que temporaire.

« Sesshomaru est là, dit Inuyasha entre deux respirations.

- Lui aussi a été attiré dans le piège ? Que veut Naraku ?

- Tous nous tuer en une seule fois, voilà ce qu'il veut ce salaud ! »

Kagome n'en était pas aussi sûre.

« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Ses raisons n'ont jamais été simples…

- Feh, on s'en fout de toute façon. Notre problème c'est de sortir de ce merdier. Même avec Sesshomaru dans le coin, on est mal barré. Si ça continue, Miroku va se sentir obliger d'utiliser le kazaana et avec tous ces foutus Saymyochos qui se baladent... Faut espérer que Sango soit encore avec lui pour le retenir. »

Kagome savait qu'Inuyasha avait raison. La situation ressemblait trop au jour où le kazaana de Miroku était devenu incontrôlable. Le nombre de yokai autour d'eux ne diminuait pour une raison que Kagome ne comprenait pas. Bientôt ils ne pourraient plus résister. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, et tout de suite.

* * *

Rin était sur sa rive du grand lac des rêves. Debout les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle observait l'eau calme. Contrairement à la rive de Naraku, la sienne était éclairée, autant que les rêves pouvaient offrir de lumière au monde qu'ils créaient. La forêt derrière elle était florissante et les pétales de fleurs tombaient sur l'eau pure du lac.

'_Nos paysages sont identiques, et pourtant si différents,'_ dit son compagnon.

Il regardait comme elle l'étendue d'eau dont les ondes se propageaient en douce vagues, initiées par la pluie de pétales multicolores qui touchait sa surface. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, son profil fier et fort assis sur un rocher à sa droite, une jambe étendue devant lui, et l'autre relevée en accoudoir pour son bras droit. Ses cheveux ondulés cascadaient au-delà de ses épaules, sombres, absorbant toute lumière.

Rin fixa de nouveau l'étang sans lui répondre.

'_Tu sais pour la prophétie.'_

Naraku ne lui posait pas une question, mais elle lui répondit comme si c'en était une.

'_Oui, nous sommes liés par deux cents d'histoire._

'_Taho, Midoriko. Ceux par qui tout commença,_ dit-il d'une voix morne. _Mais aussi la lignée des Inuyokai._

'_Les Inuyokai ?'_

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas où il en venait. Il lui rendit un regard sans haine, teinté du même brun que ses propres yeux.

'_La lignée des Inuyokai qui déclencha tout et croisèrent tant de fois nos lignées. Toga, Sesshomaru et Inuyasha.'_

Le regard de Rin devait toujours être aussi confus parce qu'il lui tendit sa main droite.

'_Veux-tu que je t'emmène ? Vers le souvenir de Taho ?'_

Sans un mot, Rin prit la main de son compagnon, et le monde changea, les couleurs se dissolvant pour renaître dans un nouveau paysage, une clairière parsemée de neige. Rin connaissait cet endroit.

« Midoriko, attends moi ! » cria une voix enfantine.

Rin côte à côte avec son compagnon, vit un petit garçon aux cheveux ondulés déboula dans la clairière, et vint rejoindre une petite fille de sept ou huit ans à genoux à son centre. Elle fixait le sol intensément, mais quand elle leva la tête, Rin retint sa respiration. La couleur des yeux de la petite fille… Ils étaient du même brun riche qu'elle avait vu chez Kikyo, Kagome… et Naraku et elle-même.

« Taho, dépêche-toi, dit-elle. J'ai bientôt fini ! »

Rin vit que la petite fille, Midoriko, creusait un trou dans le sol. Taho vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, juste à temps pour la voir planter au fond du trou un plan d'arbre que Rin identifia : une banche de magnolia.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda le petit garçon à son amie.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit la petite Midoriko. Toga-sama me l'a donnée après m'avoir sauvée. Il a dit que ça marcherait !

- Mais c'est un démon ! Il pouvait te mentir…

- Non, il est très gentil… Il a dit que la branche venait d'un arbre yokai et c'est pour ça que l'arbre poussera même en hiver !

- Tu parles toujours de lui, Midoriko. A croire que t'es amoureuse !

- C'est même pas vrai ! Je préfère de toute façon Sesshomaru-sama… »

La petite fille plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors que ses joues rougissaient pas seulement sous l'effet du froid. Le petit Taho parut en colère.

'_Il l'était,_ dit son compagnon. _Taho se mit à jalouser Sesshomaru dès cette époque.'_

« Il t'a même pas sauvé, _lui_, remarqua le petit garçon furieux. Il te regardait même méchamment !

- C'est pas vrai ! Et en plus il est très beau ! »

Elle reprit immédiatement la parole avant que Taho n'ouvrît la bouche pour répliquer.

« Viens, j'ai fini ! On rentre au village ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle partit en courant hors de la clairière suivie de près par Taho.

Son compagnon reprit la parole.

'_Et comme le démon Toga l'avait promis à Midoriko, l'arbre poussa à travers le temps, plus rapidement que tout autre arbre, parce qu'il était d'origine yokai.'_

Rin voyait l'arbre s'épanouir, à chaque visite que les deux enfants effectuaient dans la clairière.

'_Cet arbre fut connu plus tard sous le nom de…_

'_Goshinboku…'_ murmura Rin à la place de Naraku.

Rin vit une jeune femme regarder l'arbre devant elle, sa main posée sur son tronc. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une vague tristesse touchant ses traits. Cette femme n'était autre que la même petite fille plusieurs années après. Midoriko. Dans un fourré, elle était surveillée par un Taho lui aussi devenu adulte, dont le désir pour la jeune femme brûlait dans ses yeux sombres.

'_Plus tard, Midoriko rencontra à nouveau Sesshomaru_, continua son compagnon. _Même s'il n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence pour elle, Midoriko tomba amoureuse de lui. Taho fut rongé par la jalousie… peut-être que je te montrerais cette histoire une autre fois…'_

Les deux formes de Midoriko et de Taho se dissipèrent pour ne laisser que l'arbre Goshinboku, témoin silencieux du drame du Shikon no Tama. Rin se tourna vers Naraku.

'_Comment sais-tu cette histoire ? Comment peux-tu avoir les souvenirs de Taho ?_

'_Peut-être que les démons auxquels je me suis alliés étaient les rescapés de la dernière bataille entre Midoriko et Taho, conservant les souvenirs de Taho. Peut-être suis-je la réincarnation de Taho et que toi ou Kikyo êtes celle de Midoriko. Peut-être que le temps souhaite se répéter ?'_

Rin ne répondit pas et resta longtemps à contempler l'arbre séculaire. Naraku l'avait quittée depuis bien longtemps, quand elle se décida de regagner le monde réel.

Ce rêve resta gravé dans l'esprit de Rin, même lorsque rien n'aurait dû lui faire penser à Naraku ou à la prophétie. Elle ne se confia pas à Kikyo, et garda ce rêve pour elle, comme tant d'autres secrets qu'elle ne préférait pas partager avec la miko. Depuis la révélation de Bokuseno sur la prophétie, un malaise s'était installé entre elles, et Rin ne savait pas comment arranger la situation. AhUn aussi étaient affectés par cette atmosphère, en se montrant réticents envers Kikyo comme s'ils se méfiaient d'elle.

Elles n'en parlaient jamais. Elles n'évoquaient plus Naraku ni ses plans, bridées par la tension entre elles. Rin n'ignorait pas que Kikyo repensait tout le temps à la prophétie, comme elle le faisait.

Rin était persuadée d'une chose, elle tiendrait parole. Jamais elle ne s'attaquerait à Kikyo, jamais elle ne la tuerait, quand bien même sa propre vie était en jeu. Quand bien même Kikyo n'avait rien dit qui pourrait aller dans le même sens. Rin se posait des questions d'ailleurs. Est-ce que Kikyo tenterait de la tuer ? Elle se mettait à douter, blessée que la miko n'eut pas affirmé le contraire.

Ce n'était pas le problème de toute façon. Rien n'indiquait que Kikyo allait s'en prendre à elle. La priorité était de vaincre Naraku. De cela, elles en avaient toutes les deux conscience. Après… après Rin n'aurait qu'à improviser.

L'été battait de son plein, chaud et caniculaire. Rin n'aimait pas ce temps. La chaleur étouffante la faisait transpirer et la fatiguait. Kikyo au contraire paraissait aussi affectée que si c'était une douce après-midi de printemps. Rin aurait pu envier Kikyo si elle avait ignoré quel était le prix qui en découlait.

Si au moins une brise de vent pouvait remuer l'air, mais Kagura ne semblait pas d'humeur à avoir pitié d'elle. Elle n'était même pas là, à dire vrai. Peut-être se trouvait-elle auprès de Sesshomaru.

Non pour la première fois depuis que Rin connaissait le sort de l'esprit du vent, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Kagura était sans doute le plus souvent auprès de Sesshomaru, veillant sur lui, sur sa vie dont elle en était le témoin, jour après jour. Kagura l'aimait encore, c'était une évidence, mais Sesshomaru ? Il devait savoir qu'elle était près de lui, qu'elle ne le quittait que rarement. L'aimait-il ? Vivait-il encore avec le souvenir de cette femme qu'il avait appris à respecter ? Enfin Rin croyait qu'il y avait eu une sorte… d'osmose entre Kagura et Sesshomaru, même si elle n'en était pas sûre. C'était difficile à dire avec Sesshomaru et elle avait été si jeune à l'époque.

Rin remarqua soudain que l'aura de Sesshomaru s'éloignait. C'était rare, mais toujours dans ces moments-là, Rin se sentait inconfortable. De toute façon avec Sesshomaru, elle était soit mal à l'aise, soit confuse, soit… Elle soupira. Elle était tellement de choses quand il était concerné.

'_T'ai-je manqué, Rin ?'_

Rin réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que le retour de Naraku dans son cœur.

'_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

'_Tss, sarcasme, sarcasme, Rin. Où est passée l'enfant que j'effrayais si facilement ?_

'_Elle est au-delà de ton cœur, Naraku. Je suis toujours la même, même si j'ai grandi.'_

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait _peur_ de Naraku, pas exactement. Elle craignait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Ou peut-être était-il déjà au courant. Leur relation avait des règles propres que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient parfaitement.

'_Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, Naraku ?_

'_J'ai remarqué que cela faisait un certain temps que je ne t'avais pas testé, compagne de mon âme…_

'_Et ?_

'_Des démons t'attendent au cœur du mont Hakurei. Bien sûr, ils sont plus nombreux que la dernière fois._

'_Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller m'amuser à purifier des démons pour que tu me 'testes' ?_

'_Non, je ne sous-estimes pas ton intelligence, et tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer la mienne. Si tu n'y vas pas, beaucoup de personnes que tu aimes mourront.'_

Rin arrêta la marche d'AhUn. Un sentiment glacé avait pris son cœur.

« Rin ? » demanda Kikyo.

Rin ne répondit pas et gagna la place où résidait la voix de Naraku.

'_Que veux-tu dire ?_

'_Oh, on est plus intéressée par mon honnête proposition d'un seul coup ?_

'_Parle, Naraku !'_

Naraku éclata d'un rire profond et malveillant, n'ignorant pas qu'il irritait Rin par la même occasion.

'_Inuyasha, sa bande d'ami et… Sesshomaru ont volontairement foncé dans la toile que je leur ai tendue. Ils ne peuvent plus s'en sortir, à moins d'y laisser leur vie._

'_Espèce de…'_

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre était le rire malsain de Naraku. Rin s'arracha de son âme et reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

« Kikyo, nous faisons demi-tour, pour Hakureizan. »

Kikyo la regarda froidement, obligeant Rin à s'expliquer. Elle se retint de répondre à la miko avec sécheresse. Elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression qu'elle perdait de précieuses secondes.

« Naraku m'a prévenu qu'il a pris au piège Sesshomaru, Inuyasha et les autres au cœur d'Hakureizan.

- Il peut t'avoir menti, répondit Kikyo. Cela pourrait être un piège.

- C'en est un, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ment. En tout cas, je ne vais pas courir le risque de perdre qui que ce soit parce que je ne veux pas que Naraku me teste. De plus Sesshomaru est parti dans la direction du mont Hakurei, il y est en ce moment même. »

Rin pouvait sentir une interférence se dresser entre elle et Sesshomaru. Une barrière. Elle était douée pour les défaire, Naraku allait l'apprendre.

Kikyo monta derrière elle, et Rin guida AhUn vers la montagne. C'était à Hakureizan, que Naraku était devenu ce qu'il était à présent, d'après ce que lui avait raconté les détails incohérents de Jaken, et surtout Kikyo. A l'époque, Sesshomaru n'avait pas pris la peine de lui expliquer ce qui s'était produit.

C'était là aussi qu'elle avait retrouvé Kohaku après leur malheureuse première rencontre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'écartant des yokai qui n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'elle, pour plus tard être à nouveau sauvée par Sesshomaru et Kikyo. Surtout par Kikyo en fait, qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois. Si elle n'avait pas été là à l'époque, Rin aurait été tuée par l'homme Suikotsu.

Ce jour amenait une autre bataille, une où elle serait l'un des combattants et non la victime innocente. C'était _sa_ bataille, comme tant d'autres avant elle et à venir depuis qu'elle possédait le Shikon no Tama. Jusqu'au jour où elle tuerait Naraku ou qu'il la tuerait. _Ou Kikyo_, comme le susurrait une voix insidieuse qui ressemblait à celle de Naraku.

Le mont Hakurei se détachait de l'horizon, un pic solitaire et sinistre, alors qu'avant il dégageait une sérénité en harmonie avec la vie et la nature. Naraku avait le don de détruire ce qu'elle aimait.

Dire que Rin était en colère n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle était livide contre Naraku qui s'en prenait à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle embrassa cette colère, pour mieux la contrôler et surtout pour étouffer le sentiment froid de peur qui voulait percer. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre. Elle devait avoir confiance en leurs capacités, jusqu'à leur entrée dans la bataille. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait avant, croire en Sesshomaru.

Elle fit faire le tour de la montagne à AhUn, cherchant un passage qui la mènerait à l'intérieur d'Hakureizan. Elle en aperçut un et fit piquer le dragon rapidement vers une caverne encastrée sur le flanc de la montagne. Elle senti la barrière avant de la voir, qu'elle brisa immédiatement d'une flèche. AhUn galopaient maintenant, suivant les instructions précises de Rin sur les galeries qu'ils empruntaient. Si Rin n'avait pas ses sens de miko pour repérer les autres, elle se serait perdue. Certains yokai traînaient en groupe, mais Kikyo les anéantissait d'une flèche purificatrice.

Les autres paraissaient être tous dans les profondeurs du volcan éteint, là où la masse de youki était la plus importante. Elle commençait à percevoir les sons bestiaux des démons.

« Nous approchons, » dit Rin.

Rin laissa les rênes d'AhUn préférant le guider de ses talons alors qu'elle et Kikyo préparaient leur arc. AhUn et Rin étaient en parfaite synchronisation, ils avaient travaillé dans ce sens. La danse allait bientôt commencer.

La lumière arrivait à leur parvenir du bout du tunnel, là où Rin avait senti les yokai de Naraku et les autres. Ce n'était pas de la surprise qu'elle ressentit quand ils déboulèrent dans l'immense caverne en dessous infestée par plus de yokai qu'elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser d'une flèche. Voire même une dizaine. Naraku avait entraîné ses amis dans ce chaos. Il était allait trop loin.

'_Je te tuerai, Naraku !_ dit-elle en atteignant l'autre côté de la perle.

'_N'est-ce pas le but ?'_ demanda-t-il avec cynisme.

Elle ne chercha même pas à lui répondre, tirant une flèche purificatrice droit devant elle. Kikyo derrière elle faisait la même chose en tirant sur les côtés. Rin aurait aimé utiliser son potentiel au maximum, mais elle risquerait de purifier par la même occasion Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo et Kirara. Il fallait trouver une autre solution, et vite, alors qu'elle continuait à distribuer la mort autour d'elle.

L'Hiraikotsu de Sango déchira plusieurs yokai près d'elle. Rin fit virer AhUn d'un mouvement de talon vers son origine.

« Rin ! » appela Sango.

Elle était sur Kirara. Miroku derrière elle lançait des offudas sur les yokai les plus proches. L'un deux fit l'erreur d'être sur le chemin d'AhUn et finit pulvérisé par les faisceaux d'énergie des dragons.

« Sango, Miroku, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a trop de démons, cria Miroku. Nous ne tiendrons pas ! Il faut que j'utilise le kazaana, Saymoyochos ou pas !

- Non ! » crièrent Sango et Rin en même temps.

Rin devait improviser rapidement, et heureusement une idée se construisait dans son esprit.

« Allez voir Kohaku et Shippo, et dites-leur de s'envoler le plus rapidement possible.

- D'accord ! »

Rin ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sango et Miroku fissent virer Kirara sans discussion. Depuis quand avait-elle gagné une telle confiance ? Elle secoua la tête se débarrassant des questions superflues pour le moment. Elle devait rejoindre Sesshomaru et Inuyasha avant d'accomplir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Quel est ton plan, Rin ? demanda Kikyo en décochant une flèche sur un amas de démons.

- J'ai l'intention de purifier tout ce qui touchera terre dans cette maudite caverne. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha et les autres ne doivent pas être au contact du sol à ce moment-là. »

Une sorte de gros serpent ailé, tenta de l'attaquer, mais Rin le trancha d'un revers de lame. Elle fit faire demi-tour à AhUn, tandis que Kikyo tirait une autre flèche.

« Tu es consciente que si tu puises trop de pouvoir…

- Je sais, je l'ai toujours su. »

Sa réponse était sèche, mais Rin n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce discours que Kikyo lui avait tant de fois répété. Elle n'avait pas le temps.

Rin se focalisa sur l'aura de Sesshomaru, mais en reconnut une tout aussi familière qui lançait des flammes sur la foule de yokai qui le cernait. Jaken ne s'en sortirait pas seul.

Rin accrocha son arc à son épaule et fit piquer AhUn vers le petit yokai. Ils rasèrent la masse de yokai au sol, qu'elle tranchait avec les lames de Totosai. Elle s'assit ses jambes pendantes d'un seul coté du flanc d'AhUn qui crachaient toujours ses faisceaux lumineux pour débarrasser leur trajet. Puis elle bascula son corps en arrière, tenant fermement la selle sous ses genoux, ses cheveux battant les démons que ses lames terrassaient.

« JAKEN ! » cria-t-elle pour avertir le démon.

Avant qu'il n'ouvrît la bouche, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés par la surprise, elle attrapa dans ses mains Nintojo, son bâton de feu et remonta sur la selle, tirant Jaken par la même occasion. AhUn s'élevèrent plus haut dans les airs, les portant hors d'atteinte des yokai qui ne pouvaient pas voler.

« R…Rin ? »

Rin arriva à sourire devant l'air éberlué de Jaken.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, Jaken ! Même à un moment pareil. »

Elle dirigea AhUn vers Sesshomaru qu'elle finit par apercevoir au centre d'une troupe de démons.

« Je vais rester avec Sesshomaru, dit Rin à l'intention de Kikyo. Pendant ce temps, allez trouver Inuyasha et Kagome. Ils sont ensembles et par là-bas. »

Rin pointa l'opposé de la caverne avec son doigt d'où s'échappa une lueur violette qui guiderait Kikyo. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas besoin pour trouver Inuyasha, mais Rin n'avait pas le temps de s'en assurer.

« Rin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Jaken d'une voix effrayée.

- Sauver la mise à tout le monde, » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire pour le rassurer.

Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi confiante que ses paroles. Elle laissait le soin à Kikyo de s'occuper d'Inuyasha et de Kagome. Elle savait que la miko réussirait à les prévenir à temps.

Rin approcha AhUn du sol, et quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle sauta derrière Sesshomaru.

* * *

Les blessures qu'avait prises Sesshomaru l'indifféraient. Tout comme la présence d'Inuyasha et sa bande d'amis ou même le fait d'être lamentablement tomber dans le piège de Naraku. D'autres choses le préoccupaient, bien plus que la horde infinie de démons cherchant à le tuer. Une aura familière, un parfum familier s'infiltraient dans son esprit. Rin était là, au cœur d'Hakureizan, l'antre de l'enfer. Elle venait vers lui, avec AhUn, Jaken et la miko si son odorat ne le trompait pas. Et jamais il ne le trompait. _Quelle idiote !_

AhUn le survolèrent, et Sesshomaru tout en décapitant un yokai, eut à peine le temps de voir Rin sauter du dragon, et se récupérer au sol avec grâce. Elle était alors dos à dos avec Sesshomaru, sa chaleur corporelle arrivant à le frôler.

Il remarqua que l'arrivée de Rin changeait la donne. Le cercle de démons autour d'eux arrêta sa progression, sans doute impressionné par la vision que lui et Rin formaient. Un puissant Taiyokai allié à une miko porteuse du Shikon no Tama.

Sesshomaru la maudissait cependant pour s'être interposée dans sa bataille. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle serait un fardeau ? Que pour la protéger, il devait maintenant diviser son attention entre elle et les démons qui les entouraient ?

Les yokai sortirent de leur stupeur et s'élancèrent vers eux. Avant qu'il ne fît quelque chose de stupide pour préserver Rin, la jeune fille – non, jeune femme – trancha de deux lames ancrées dans ses protège-bras deux démons qu'elle purifia dans un éclat d'énergie. Sesshomaru en profita pour achever d'autres qui avaient la prétention de vouloir le vaincre.

Cette attaque lui permit de masquer sa surprise devant les performances de Rin. Elle avait appris à se battre ? Et où s'était-elle procurée de telles armes ? Les protège-bras dégageaient une aura familière de yokai… ce qui signifiait que Bokuseno et Totosai s'étaient encore alliés pour créer une arme. Sesshomaru pensa distraitement qu'il devait rendre une petite visite à Totosai pour des explications… et obtenir un sabre digne de lui, puisque le vieux forgeron sénile s'amusait à équiper une humaine.

Les yokai devant cette démonstration de force, hésitèrent à lancer une nouvelle attaque, et les observèrent avec précaution. Sesshomaru pouvait voir qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Rin en profita pour s'adresser à lui avec une voix basse qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre.

« Je vais purifier le champs de bataille. Quand je compterais jusqu'à trois, envolez-vous dans les airs. Je concentrerai mon pouvoir à travers le sol. »

Le dos de Rin, posé contre le sien d'une façon presque apaisante, s'échappa alors, pour ne laisser qu'une sensation étrange de vide. Elle s'élançait droit devant elle, et Sesshomaru n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher d'accomplir son stupide plan. Rin risquait sa vie pour rassembler suffisamment de pouvoir capable de purifier les démons de la caverne.

Quand il se retourna pour la rattraper, il fut presque surpris de la voir fendre la masse de yokai en courant. Elle concentrait en même temps qu'elle tuait les démons sur son passage, une quantité d'énergie purificatrice qu'il avait rarement vue dans le courant de sa vie.

« Un ! »

Rin commençait son décompte sans jamais ralentir, sans jamais se retourner, tranchant les démons pas assez rapides pour l'éviter. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait son pouvoir augmentait. Sesshomaru reprit ses esprits et tenta de la poursuivre, mais des yokai se mirent sur son chemin, le retardant dans son avancée.

« Deux ! »

Sesshomaru décapita un autre yokai, de formes indiscernables, et regarda Rin. Elle purifia d'un geste précis de sa lame un autre démon et s'arrêta brusquement, en tournant d'un mouvement ample et gracieux qui emmenait autour d'elle ses cheveux sombres et ses vêtements. Sesshomaru aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dansait.

Son regard brun et chaud croisa le sien, au-delà du chaos qui les séparait. La détermination et la gravité que ses simples yeux d'humains contenaient, se muèrent en d'autres émotions qu'il ne comprenait qu'avec peine. Peut-être était-ce de la tendresse. Elle esquissa un sourire et ferma ses paupières, ses mains, privées de ses lames meurtrières rétractées dans leurs fourreaux de bois, rejoignirent sa poitrine comme si elle priait.

« Trois. »

Ce seul murmure porté par un improbable souffle de vent poussa Sesshomaru à s'envoler. Il avait senti la vibration du sol, prélude à la vague de pouvoir qui se répandit à travers la terre.

Il vola plus haut encore, au dessus de la lumière rose et mauve qui rayonnait de la silhouette bientôt trop éblouissante de Rin. La lumière se réfléchit dans toute la caverne, rebondissant sur les parois, envahissant le cœur d'Hakureizan. Le peu de démons qui essayaient d'en réchapper étaient abattus par Inuyasha et ses amis, et parfois par Sesshomaru lui-même quand l'un d'eux était devant sa vue, son unique inquiétude, Rin.

La lumière finit par s'estomper, laissant la caverne vierge de démon. Des traces sur la roche indiquaient qu'une bataille avait eu lieu, mais pas un corps de yokai n'était là pour le prouver. La lumière autour de Rin s'éteignit brusquement, et il la vit. Rin tituba un peu, mais elle se reprit pour se maintenir droite et fière.

Sesshomaru vint se poser non loin d'elle, suivi par les autres à l'exception du kitsune et du garçon Kohaku. Ils étaient en vie, Sesshomaru pouvait renifler leurs odeurs perdues quelque part dans les galeries d'Hakureizan. Sesshomaru en fut presque déçu en particulier pour l'humain. Il ne lui aurait pas manqué s'il avait été tué.

Rin se tourna vers eux. Elle leur offrit un sourire qui réveilla quelque chose à l'intérieur de Sesshomaru. Elle était simplement victorieuse.

« J'ai réussi ! Vous avez vu, Kikyo ? J'ai réussi ! »

* * *

Après avoir embrassé – et guéri – Miroku, Kagome, Sango et Inuyasha qui grogna quand elle le prit brièvement dans ses bras, Rin s'attaqua au pauvre Jaken dont les morsures, bien qu'impressionnantes n'étaient pas mortelles. Il rouspéta un peu mais se laissa faire. Rin le savait reconnaissant de son aide à sa façon de ne pas vouloir le montrer.

Rin avait laissé le plus dur pour la fin, Sesshomaru. Ses blessures n'étaient pas catastrophiques. Inuyasha avait été dans un état bien plus inquiétant. Mais Rin se devait d'essayer de le soigner. Il fallait faire outre la fierté du yokai, une barrière difficile à franchir. Rin n'y était jamais arrivée avant, mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêter.

« A votre tour, Sesshomaru. »

Rin le regarda, ses mains posées sur ses hanches comme elle avait vu faire Sango à plusieurs reprises quand elle devait gronder Kiyoshi ou s'en prendre à Miroku. A y réfléchir bien, Kagome faisait souvent la même chose quand elle allait lancer un 'osuwari' bien placé pour Inuyasha. Sesshomaru leva un sourcil hautain.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être guéri.

- Vous êtes tout sauf stupide, Sesshomaru. Ces blessures guériront sans doute avec le temps, mais autant le faire maintenant, non ? »

Il ne daigna même pas répondre et tourna la tête. _Ce qui signifie dans le langage ô combien expressif de Sesshomaru-sama, non catégorique_. Rin était tout à fait prête à ignorer son air arrogant et elle marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et leva ses mains vers le visage du taiyokai. Il l'esquiva avec grâce.

« Non.

- Ce n'est pas en restant aussi têtu qu'une mule que vous réussirez à me décourager.

- J'ai dit non, Rin. Ne me force pas à me répéter.

- Parce que le grand Seigneur de l'Ouest ne se répète pas ? Epargnez-moi ce genre de discours, Sesshomaru. Vous m'en voulez toujours depuis notre dernière rencontre, c'est ça ? »

Il resta prévisiblement silencieux, mais il se tourna vers elle, son regard chargé de colère. _Excellent, il réagit_. Il y aurait quelques années, Rin aurait été horrifiée de s'attirer les foudres du taiyokai. C'était _avant_. Avant qu'elle ne se rendît compte qu'elle l'aimait. Maintenant du moment qu'elle obtenait une réaction de sa part et non sa froide indifférence coutumière, elle en était heureuse. Cela signifiait qu'elle existait et c'était suffisant. Enfin presque.

Rin allait reprendre ses efforts, mais elle fut interrompue.

« Rin ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir un Kohaku plutôt mal au point, mais souriant et sauf sur une immense balle rose volante.

« Kohaku-kun ! Shippo-kun ! Ca va ? »

Kohaku sauta prestement au sol laissant Shippo reprendre sa forme habituelle. Il se précipita vers Rin et il la pressa presque possessivement contre lui. Rin était trop surprise pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

« Rin, dit Kohaku, tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Il la souleva dans les airs, obligeant Rin à poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient de joie. Et d'un autre sentiment aussi. Un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas lire dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, pas pour elle. Pas _ce_ sentiment.

« Et tu es devenue tellement belle. »

Rin resta bouche bée. _Non, Kohaku ne me dis pas ça avec ce regard là._

Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Et malgré ses inquiétudes, elle fut vite gagnée par la joie communicative de Kohaku. C'était tellement rare de le voir si heureux. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, et pas seulement parce que l'aura de Sesshomaru s'assombrissait à chaque seconde.

« Relâche-moi, Kohaku !

- Pour que tu t'échappes comme la dernière fois sans nous donner de nouvelles pendant un an ? Jamais ! »

Il arrêta de la faire virevolter et la plaça comme un sac de riz sur son épaule. Rin se retrouva la tête et les bras pendants sur le dos de Kohaku.

« Kohaku ! Dépose-moi par terre !

- Non, tu y es, tu y restes !

- Kohaku ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant en vain.

Il la tenait fermement et la seule façon pour Rin de s'en sortir était d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle ne ferait pas. Pas contre Kohaku.

Le regard espiègle de Shippo clignait d'amusement, un amusement partagé des autres à en juger par leurs auras. Sauf pour Kikyo, calme et posée, Jaken dégoûté, et Sesshomaru… Elle tenta de l'apercevoir, mais sa position ne le lui permettait pas. Mais son aura… Sesshomaru était envahi par la rage… _Pourquoi… ?_

Elle devait descendre voir ce qui n'allait pas, pour voir ce qui avait pu créer un sentiment aussi fort chez Sesshomaru, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tuer. Kohaku s'approcha à reculons de Shippo et avant que le kitsune pût dire osuwari, elle l'agrippa.

« Aide-moi, Shippo ! »

Malheureusement, Shippo ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur Kohaku et Rin. Le contact avec le sol fut rude, même si les bras de Kohaku amortirent le choc jusqu'à un certain point, mais pas les poids de Kohaku _et_ Shippo.

« Aïe, gémit Shippo. La prochaine fois que toi et Rin voulez vous _retrouver_, faites le sans moi, s'il vous plait. Et prenez vous une chambre ! »

Rin se dégagea des bras de Kohaku, rougissante, et alla frapper Shippo sur le crâne.

« Crétin !

- Hé, tu m'as fait mal ! »

Rin n'était pas la seule à rougir, Kohaku était dans un état plus critique. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois un instant, puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Cela faisait du bien de les revoir.

Quelqu'un applaudit et le rire de Rin mourut brusquement. Elle avait senti le pouvoir de Naraku.

« Voilà qui était très réjouissant, Rin. »

La voix de Naraku résonna contre les parois de la grotte. Elle vit dans les airs une parfaite réplique de Naraku, éclairée par la lumière du jour qui tombait sur eux du haut du cratère. La réplique était entourée par une barrière. Une barrière particulièrement puissante.

« Naraku ! » gronda Inuyasha.

Il dégaina le Tessaiga et vint se placer devant Kagome _et_ Kikyo. Miroku le visage ferme faisait de même pour Sango. Sesshomaru, Tokijin en main, s'était positionné juste devant Rin qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir arriver. Il cherchait encore à la protéger ? Kohaku et Shippo le rejoignirent, sortant Rin de sa transe.

Elle se releva lentement et secoua la poussière de son hakama.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, dit-elle sans regarder personne. Ce n'est qu'une réplique.

- Rin, appela Kikyo.

- Oui, on y va. »

Elle ramassa d'un air nonchalant son arc et son carquois et se dirigea avec Kikyo vers AhUn non loin de là.

« Oh, mes très chères cousines, on cherche à montrer sa supériorité ? Vous savez que je vous tuerai à la fin.

- Tais-toi Naraku ! aboya Inuyasha. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités!

- Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Une seule personne connaît mes rêves et les partage. Et ce n'est pas toi. »

Rin se raidit. Elle crut un instant que Naraku allait révéler aux autres la nature de leur relation. Malgré sa crainte, elle continua à marcher aux côtés de Kikyo.

« Ils ignorent tout, n'est-ce pas Rin ? As-tu honte de ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ? Renies-tu celui qui t'a offert le Shikon no Tama ?

Rin sentait sa colère monter mais le murmure de Kikyo la calma.

« Ne lui réponds pas, il veut te provoquer, rappela-t-elle à voix basse.

- Oui. »

Rin serra le poing sur son arc, mais continua son trajet.

'_Tu es emportée par tes émotions, incapable de les contrôler. Ce sera ta perte_, dit Naraku à l'intérieur d'elle.

'_Va en enfer, Naraku.'_

« Oh ? dit la réplique de Naraku. Et maintenant des mots d'amour, Rin ? Je t'apprendrai à me servir.

- La ferme Naraku ! rugit Inuyasha. Illusion ou pas, je vais en finir avec toi.

- Fais attention, Inuyasha, cria Kagome. Il a érigé une barrière !

- Keh, aucun problème.

- Non, Inuyasha ! » cria Kikyo en se retournant.

Rin eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le Tessaiga rouge heurter la barrière, sans la briser. Inuyasha fut violemment repoussé contre le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naraku, ou plutôt sa réplique, pour entrer en action et foncer droit vers Rin et Kikyo. Kikyo se mit devant elle, prête à tirer.

« Kikyo, non ! »

Comme l'avait pressenti Rin, la flèche de Kikyo n'eut aucun effet. La barrière percuta Kikyo et la projeta par terre sans arrêter sa progression. Droit sur Rin.

Rin se tendit, prête au choc. _Je n'échouerai pas_, pensa-t-elle en fixant le sourire corrompu de Naraku. Quand elle allait être frappée par la masse qui fonçait sur elle, elle coupa la barrière et la réplique du tranchant de sa main droite et de son arc. L'illusion éclata dans un flot de lumière mauve. Elle sentit une douleur vive à sa main, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Sesshomaru était devant elle, Tokijin en main. Il avait été sur le point d'attaquer la réplique. Pour la protéger ? Et non pour la première fois, Rin espérait que cela signifiait qu'elle comptait un peu pour lui. Ses yeux dorés portaient de la surprise, mais aussi… du soulagement ?

« Kikyo ! » cria Inuyasha brisant l'étrange enchantement qui était tombé sur elle et Sesshomaru.

Rin se détacha du regard du démon, presque à regret, et courut près de la forme allongée de Kikyo. Elle souleva sa tête et sans un mot, elle entreprit de guérir son corps. Guérir Kikyo ne lui donnait pas la même sensation que guérir un autre être humain. Heureusement que les blessures de la miko étaient sans gravité et restait dans les cordes de Rin.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenue, Kikyo ? demanda Rin quand elle eut fini.

- Je ne voulais pas que Naraku te teste une nouvelle fois.

- Quelle importance cela peut-il bien faire ? J'ai réussi, il ne connaît pas encore mes limites.

- Je sais, mais cette épreuve aurait pu en montrer une.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Kikyo s'assit lentement, encore affaiblie par le youki qui l'avait frappée. Elle se mit à sourire légèrement, quelque chose que Rin n'avait pas souvent vu ces derniers temps.

« Parfois, j'aimerais juste que tu cesses de répondre quand tu crois faussement qu'on doute de tes capacités.

- Oh. »

Rin rougit un peu. Kikyo avait raison, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi.

« Rin, ta main ! » dit Kagome avec horreur.

Rin se rappela de la douleur à sa main droite, et quand elle la regarda, elle se retint de pousser un cri de surprise. Ses doigts et le tranchant de sa main étaient rouges et irrités, comme si elle avait plongé sa main dans le feu.

« C'est quand tu as détruit la barrière de Naraku, n'est-ce pas Rin ? » demanda Miroku.

Rin ne préféra pas répondre. Etait-ce là une de ces limites que Naraku cherchait depuis tout ce temps ?

La barrière de Naraku était puissante, plus puissante que ceux crées par Kikyo qu'elle pouvait dissoudre, même si elle était incapable d'en ériger de tel. Rin était à peine plus douée que Miroku dans ce domaine. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû recevoir une blessure comme celle-ci. Il n'y avait pas eu de précédent avec les barrières de Kikyo. Mis à part la douleur, Rin n'avait rien senti de particulier en détruisant la barrière de Naraku. Alors comment ?

A la surprise de Rin, Sesshomaru prit son poignet droit et la porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Que… ? »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine. _Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…_ Sesshomaru _léchait_ sa main ! Jamais Rin ne sentit aussi embarrassée de toute sa vie ! A tel point qu'elle était incapable de prononcer une parole. Elle n'était pas la seule à être pétrifiée dans le silence. Shippo et Inuyasha gardèrent la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

Sesshomaru, les yeux fermés et complètement inintéressé par les autres, nettoyait sa plaie. Rin l'avait déjà vu faire une fois, un jour où il revenait légèrement blessé d'une bataille contre Naraku. Rin avait été effrayée de voir son bras ruisselant de sang qui tâchait son haori. Mais après qu'il avait léché la fine plaie qui courrait le long de son bras, pas même une cicatrice n'était restée et Rin avait fini par sécher ses larmes.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas cessé de soigner les marques sur sa main. Les picotements que la langue du démon laissait sur sa main n'étaient pas agréables. Et pourtant… C'était presque comme s'il embrassait sa main, langoureusement, sensuellement… _Oh mon Dieu…_ Si Kohaku s'était montré possessif juste avant, Sesshomaru la clamait ouvertement comme sienne.

« Prenez-vous une chambre ! » déclara Inuyasha écoeuré.

Il était le premier à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ils avaient tous été plongés par l'action de Sesshomaru.

_Oh mon Dieu…_ C'était la deuxième déclaration de ce genre qu'elle recevait en une journée, et cette fois-ci, elle crut qu'elle allait se transformer en tomate. Ou en soleil levant. Sesshomaru ne s'arrêta pas même si Rin avait vaguement noté que sa main était guérie, et que ce qu'elle ressentait à présent n'était pas des picotements désagréables. Loin de là. _Kami…_ Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir le moindre son qui aurait pu s'échapper de sa gorge.

Après un temps infiniment long, mais tellement court aussi, Sesshomaru relâcha sa main. Son visage était calme et impassible, mais ses yeux portaient un éclat amusé. L'humeur – particulière – de Rin vira alors à la colère. _Je devrais le frapper pour son air arrogant, je devrais…_ Mais il l'avait guérie, non ? Sa main était intacte d'une blessure qui l'aurait sans doute handicapée à vie, sans parler des cicatrices qui seraient restées.

« M…merci, Sesshomaru. »

Il se releva avec grâce, puis la regarda avec sérieux.

« Maintenant tu vas peut-être m'expliquer quelle est cette histoire de 'test', Rin. »

Le torrent d'émotions que contenait Rin balança alors irrémédiablement vers la colère. Elle se leva pour regarder le taiyokai droit dans les yeux, le maudissant silencieusement d'être aussi grand.

« C'est seulement pour ça que vous m'avez guérie ? Pour avoir des renseignements en échange ?

- Pour quelle autre raison croyais-tu que je l'avais fait ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_Je voulais croire que je comptais pour vous ! Voilà la raison !_ Kikyo se chargea de calmer Rin et aussi de priver Rin de gifler Sesshomaru. Elle se serait sentie tellement mieux.

« Rin, ils ont le droit de savoir, » dit Kikyo.

Ce qui ne plut pas à Rin. Mais pas du tout. Elle doutait que Kikyo irait jusqu'à révéler son lien avec Naraku, mais même ainsi, les informations qu'elles pouvaient partager touchaient de trop près ce que Rin ne voulait pas révéler. Toutefois, en tant qu'ennemis de Naraku, ils avaient le droit de savoir.

Rin croisa ses bras en se détournant.

« Si vous le dîtes. »

Kikyo, toujours assise à côté d'Inuyasha, soupira. Elle ne commenta pas l'apparente mauvaise volonté de Rin, sans doute parce qu'elle la comprenait.

« Nous avons découvert que Naraku cherchait à tester les capacités de Rin. Il veut savoir ses limites dans la maîtrise du Shikon no Tama, et cela depuis le jour où il a envoyé cette horde de yokai contre Rin.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, dit Inuyasha. Rin s'était enfuie après… »

Rin lança un regard furieux sur Inuyasha réussissant effectivement à le faire taire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas la seule cause qui avait rendu Inuyasha silencieux. Sesshomaru semblait sur le point de s'en prendre à son frère s'il ajoutait un mot de plus.

« Ensuite, continua Kikyo en ramenant l'attention sur elle, il y eut le taiyokai Renei. Il avait été conseillé par Naraku, ce qui fit naître nos hypothèses. Il y a eu d'autres escarmouches depuis, et enfin cette bataille-ci.

- Comment savez-vous sur pour cette bataille ? demanda Sesshomaru. Vous n'auriez jamais pu sentir notre présence de là où vous étiez. »

Rin savait dans quelle direction Sesshomaru voulait les mener, et elle n'aimait pas cela.

« Nous avons reçu… un message de Naraku, répondit Kikyo avec hésitation.

- Quel genre de message ?

- Comment saviez-vous où nous étions, Sesshomaru ? interrompit Rin. Est-ce que le sort de deux humaines vous intéresse au point d'épier leurs faits et gestes ? »

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard particulièrement froid. Rin avait tenté un coup bas : toucher la fierté du taiyokai. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'il les suivait depuis toutes ses années, encore moins devant Inuyasha et les autres. Elle avait gagné et esquissa un sourire malicieux. La tournure que prenait sa relation avec Sesshomaru était pour le moins intéressante. Rin arrivait presque à comprendre pourquoi, Sango et Miroku, Kagome et Inuyasha passaient leur temps à se disputer.

Rin prit soudain conscience qu'elle et Sesshomaru recevaient des regards étranges de ses amis. Shippo n'avait même pas la délicatesse de fermer la bouche.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Kikyo, jusqu'à présent Rin a été capable de s'en sortir et de montrer à Naraku qu'elle était une adversaire de taille.

- Mais Kikyo, demanda Kagome, pourquoi Naraku se donne tant de mal pour 'tester' Rin ? Pourquoi ne s'en prend-il pas directement à toi, Rin-chan ? Après tout, il est puissant… plus puissant que tous les ennemis qu'il t'enverrait.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, dit Rin avec hésitation. Il tient à amasser autant de pouvoir que possible avant de reparaître au grand jour, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. En plus il aime bien s'amuser à m'envoyer des 'cadeaux', sans parler du fait qu'il est fasciné par la façon dont j'utilise le Shikon no Tama. Lui et moi avons une conception et une emprise totalement opposées. Mais je crois… qu'il veut utiliser une autre méthode pour m'atteindre.

- Une autre méthode ? demanda Miroku.

- Il croit… que je suis plus faible émotionnellement… et il a sans doute raison.

- Rin-chan, dit Sango, il a toujours cherché à manipuler nos émotions. Mais avoir des sentiments n'est pas une faiblesse, Rin-chan. C'est notre plus grande force contre Naraku. »

Rin sourit tendrement à Sango. Elle avait toujours les mots pour la réconforter, car elle disait vrai. Il suffisait de regarder ses compagnons. Seuls Jaken et Sesshomaru ne paraissaient pas convaincus. Surtout Sesshomaru.

« Comment en es-tu sûre ? demanda-t-il sans transition.

- Sûre de quoi ? demanda Rin perplexe.

- Qu'il cherche à atteindre tes sentiments, » précisa-t-il.

Rin se retint de crier d'exaspération. Il n'abandonnait donc jamais ! Mais Rin non plus, et il s'en apercevrait bien un jour. Elle ne lui donnerait pas les réponses qu'il demandait sur Naraku et elle. C'était final. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprît, c'était cela. Oh, et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

« J'ai rencontré Naraku, il y a peu de temps, » déclara Kikyo.

Rin fit un effort surhumain pour retenir sa surprise. Kikyo avait menti, et avec plus de convictions que l'aurait fait Rin.

« Kikyo, est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Non, il n'a fait que lancer des paroles en l'air, » rassura-t-elle.

La ruse de Kikyo semblait avoir convaincu tout le monde sauf bien sûr celui qu'il aurait fallu convaincre. Sesshomaru allait rétorquer, mais Kagome le devança, comme si elle voulait interférer sur le moment entre Kikyo et Inuyasha.

« Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi Naraku vous a appelé cousines ? »

Rin échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Kikyo. Rin soupira. Cette journée devenait un véritable interrogatoire sur des sujets qu'elle voulait éviter. Mais ils aussi le droit de savoir cela, surtout Kagome.

« C'est à cause d'une prophétie, finit-elle par dire.

- Une prophétie ? » demanda Miroku.

Rin se dévoua pour réciter la prophétie des trois lignées de la perle. _Leur_ prophétie, à Naraku, Kikyo et elle. Elle ne l'avait écouté qu'une seule fois, mais elle la connaissait par cœur. Quand elle eut fini, elle crut que seuls Miroku et Sesshomaru avaient compris les implications de la prophétie. Rin se força à les clarifier, elle avait eu le temps pour y réfléchir.

« Bokuseno-ojisan en a conclu que les trois héritiers étaient Kikyo, Onigumo, et moi. Nous descendons tous les trois de Midoriko, ce qui expliquerait notre capacité à contrôler la perle.

- Midoriko a eu des enfants ? demanda Sango.

- Elle a été… violée par l'homme qui plus tard la tua en faisant un pacte avec des yokai, dit Kikyo. Elle eut un garçon et deux filles. Le garçon tomba dans le banditisme et engendra la lignée d'Onigumo. L'une des filles, matriarche de la lignée de Rin, se maria et vécut une vie paisible dans la campagne. Je viens pour ma part d'une lignée de prêtresse.

- L'enfer, la terre et le ciel, énuméra Rin. Naraku, moi et Kikyo. Et oui, cela fait de nous des lointaines cousines de Naraku. »

Le lien de parenté n'était pas le point le plus important, Rin le savait. Et surtout, Sesshomaru le savait.

« Donc toi, la miko et Naraku êtes destinés à vous entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ?

- Basiquement, oui, répondit Rin.

- On peut donc se demander pourquoi toi et la miko restez encore ensemble. Qui sera la première à tuer l'autre ?

- Je ne tuerai pas Kikyo, » déclara Rin.

Elle n'était pas intéressée par une vie au prix du sang de Kikyo sur ses mains. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Sesshomaru semblait soupeser Kikyo qui ne cilla pas sous son regard inquisiteur. Et comme en présence de Bokuseno, elle ne dit rien.

« Alors, c'est que tu es stupide, Rin, finit-il par dire.

- Peut-être bien, répondit-elle simplement.

- Non ! s'écria Kohaku. Rin tu ne peux pas te permettre de mourir. »

Rin ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami était si affecté. Il l'était plus qu'elle.

« Kohaku-kun…

- Si tu te bats, tu vivras ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Kohaku, mais à la vérité cela n'a pas d'importance qui gagnera ou pas. Parce que dans le futur de Kagome, Naraku n'est plus.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il a échoué, murmura Kagome.

- Pas forcément, dit Rin. Il peut très bien nous survivre pour mourir après. Sa lignée s'achèvera alors avec vous, Kagome.

- Moi ?

- Vous êtes la dernière porteuse de la perle, Kagome, dit Rin. Celle par qui tout recommence pour mieux s'achever. Vous êtes une descendante de Midoriko, et celle de Naraku, Kikyo ou moi. Il est même plus probable que ce soit Naraku.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible, murmura Kagome.

- Rin et moi n'avons ni l'une ni l'autre des enfants, dit Kikyo. Contrairement à Naraku dont certains détachements sont encore en vie. Et c'est un hanyo ce qui vérifierait la ligne sur le dernier lien entre démon et humain.

- Mais elle pourrait aussi signifier que l'une de vous s'unit à un démon pour engendrer le reste de la lignée, remarqua Sesshomaru.

- Ou à un hanyo, » ajouta Miroku presque à regret.

Tout le monde présent savait quel était le plus probable candidat, et avec qui il finirait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre Inuyasha et Kikyo, même avec le temps et la distance, que même la mort n'avait pu détruire. Inuyasha détourna son visage, s'éloignant un peu de Kikyo et Kagome. Rin avait juste eu le temps de voir qu'il était troublé.

« Ou un hanyo, » acquiesça Rin.

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir confirmé les paroles de Miroku quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kagome. Elle paraissait tellement triste. Elle la comprenait, autant qu'elle pouvait imaginer être dans la même position. Pourtant Kagome n'était pas quelqu'un qui acceptait facilement les preuves.

« Je n'ai pas de youki, dit-elle, aucun trait caractéristique d'un démon.

- Le sang de démon s'est dilué au fil des générations, raisonna Rin. Si je me concentre, je peux ressentir une trace de youki. Faible, mais présente… peut-être même… familière…

- Tu peux l'identifier ? demanda Miroku.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Je peux sentir cette trace aussi, déclara Sesshomaru. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle a pu prendre le Tessaiga dans la tombe de Chichue, et non parce qu'elle était entièrement humaine. »

Rin était un peu étonnée d'entendre Sesshomaru évoquer comment il avait perdu le Tessaiga. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Jaken lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, une version très biaisée à y réfléchir à deux fois. Il avait récolté une pierre sur le crâne, lancée habilement par Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru était fier, et Rin n'aurait pas cru voir le jour où il parlerait d'une défaite qu'il avait essuyée.

Rin n'était pas convaincu par l'argument de Sesshomaru, mais ne dit rien. Il devait être inquiet ou perplexe. Il était particulièrement loquace pour une fois. A voir de plus prêt, il ne s'était adressé qu'à elle, comme si les autres étaient absents.

« Je ne peux pourtant pas croire que Naraku est mon ancêtre, dit Kagome. Je ne lui ressemble même pas. Je ressemble plus à Rin, et à Kikyo bien sûr… mais c'est parce que… »

Kagome soupira. Rin pouvait concevoir pourquoi Kagome préférait qu'elle fût son ancêtre. Naraku restait Naraku, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait aimé être son descendant. Et bien sûr il restait Kikyo. Rin ne préféra pas vraiment imaginer ce que cela donnerait. Il y avait de quoi en avoir la migraine. Inuyasha devait en être tout aussi horrifié. Mais c'était _une_ possibilité, et il était nécessaire que Kagome s'en rendît compte. Rin détestait être celle qui héritait de la tâche.

« Nous avons les mêmes yeux, dit Rin, la même couleur du moins. Vous, Kikyo, Naraku et moi.

- Mais Rin, dit Shippo, Naraku a les yeux rouges.

- Maintenant oui, répondit-elle. Mais lorsqu'il n'était qu'Onigumo, ses yeux étaient bruns, du même brun que ceux de Midoriko… Je l'ai vu dans un rêve. »

Rin aurait dû éviter ce dernier commentaire. Ils la regardaient tous étrangement. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'imagineraient qu'elle avait un quelconque don dans le domaine des rêves. Ce qui était peut-être vrai, après tout.

« Ce qui est important Kagome, continua Rin, c'est que vous n'interveniez pas dans notre bataille. Vous ne voudriez pas risquer de tuer votre propre ancêtre. »

Kagome acquiesça, avec résignation cette fois-ci. Rin se mordit la lèvre, elle se sentait vraiment coupable. Kagome ne méritait pas cela. Rin, au moins, avait eu plus de temps pour s'adapter à la prophétie qu'elle.

« Rin, que vas-tu faire pour Naraku ? » demanda Sesshomaru soudainement.

La question prit Rin au dépourvu. Elle considéra longuement le regard calme et doré de Sesshomaru. Puis elle sourit. La réponse était facile.

« Ce que vous auriez fait à ma place : me battre jusqu'au bout. »

Ce fut au tour de Sesshomaru de paraître surpris, comme le montra l'étincelle qui traversa ses yeux avant qu'il ne lui tournât le dos. Il se mit à marcher.

« Partons, » dit-il sans se retourner.

Jaken se mit immédiatement en marche et Rin instinctivement les suivit sur quelques pas, les habitudes anciennes qu'elle croyait avoir oublié ressurgissant du plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle s'arrêta consciente que les autres la regardaient et que Sesshomaru l'avait entendue. Elle n'y prêta pas attention pourtant, trop envahie par le regret et la nostalgie, alors qu'elle se trouvait incapable de détacher son regard du dos du taiyokai et de Jaken qui trottait derrière.

Cette vie là lui manquait encore. Courir à travers les plaines et les forêts en criant 'Sesshomaru-sama !' à chaque nouvelle fleur qu'elle découvrait, à chaque chant d'oiseau qu'elle entendait pour être reprise par Jaken qui voulait la faire taire. C'était la vie qu'elle aurait dû être la sienne encore aujourd'hui, celle qu'elle voulait puisqu'_il_ lui manquait. Des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées depuis le jour où elle avait éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de Kikyo, emplirent ses yeux.

Le vent se leva alors, faisant virevolter ses cheveux devant son visage, elle qui devait ressemblait à une triste image de veuve solitaire. _Kagura, pourquoi cherches-tu à me consoler ?_ Rin ferma les yeux, refoulant ces larmes qui ne lui serviraient à rien, et sourit tristement à l'esprit du vent. Kagura avait raison. Cela ne l'amènerait à rien de se morfondre, car demain le soleil brillerait peut-être sur un nouvel horizon, sur un nouveau destin. Et si ce n'était pas demain, ce serait le jour suivant, ou l'autre encore.

Rin inspira profondément et écarta ses bras comme si elle allait s'envoler, comme si elle embrassait cette amie étrange qu'était l'esprit du vent libre, Kagura, prisonnière pourtant des sentiments qu'elle avait pour le yokai devant ses yeux. _Tout comme moi_. Rin se détourna d'un mouvement de danse qu'elle affectionnait depuis son enfance, ses bras flottant encore dans les airs.

Avant de reprendre son chemin vers les autres, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la silhouette blanche et argent de Sesshomaru, et murmura d'une voix douce :

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. »

Un écho venant de Sesshomaru résonna jusqu'à Rin, et elle en fut heureuse. Il l'avait entendue, et peut-être, qu'il chercherait à la revoir, au lieu d'errer aussi loin d'elle, lui qui était devenu son gardien. Peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis.

Rin appela AhUn et aida Kikyo à monter sur le dragon. Kikyo la considéra pensivement, une trace de tristesse assombrissant ses yeux. Elle était devenue le centre de l'attention de ses amis qui la pesaient et soupesaient. Mais Rin ne s'attacha pas à deviner ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle était fatiguée.

Kohaku fut le premier à sortir de ses pensées et tenta un sourire hésitant.

« Rin, je t'en pire, rentre avec nous au village. Tu me… tu nous manques tellement à Kiyoshi et Ren-chan. »

Rin jeta un coup d'œil à Kikyo avant de répondre. Elle voulait _vraiment_ revoir les enfants, mais Kikyo avait été blessée. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Kagome sembla comprendre son dilemme.

« Kikyo, vous êtes invitée si vous le souhaitez. »

Kikyo ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette proposition, surtout de la part de Kagome. Parfois, si Rin ne sentait pas les similarités entre les deux jeunes femmes, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kagome était la réincarnation de Kikyo. Elles pouvaient être tellement différentes.

Kikyo parut considérer l'invitation de Kagome. Elle observa Inuyasha avec mélancolie, son regard appartenant à une personne qui désirait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Etait-ce avec ce regard-là que Rin avait fixé la silhouette de Sesshomaru qui s'éloignait ? Etait-ce cette même tristesse, ce même amour désespéré qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il sortît du cœur d'Hakureizan ?

« Kikyo ? » demanda Rin avec douceur.

Kikyo se retira de sa contemplation silencieuse, laissant un Inuyasha anxieux de savoir sa réponse. Que pouvait-il bien penser, Rin ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Il était encore partagé par ces deux femmes, qui étaient essentiellement une et même personne.

Kikyo hocha la tête négativement et Rin fronça ses sourcils. Elle renonçait à une chance d'être avec Inuyasha ? Rin ne fit qu'acquiescer et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Merci, Kohaku-kun, mais nous allons encore voyager pendant un certain temps. J'essayerai de passer pour voir les enfants, Kaede-baba et les autres villageois à l'automne. »

Rin fit de rapides adieux à tout le monde, serrant chacun dans ses bras. Kikyo ne dit rien, laissant Inuyasha tout aussi interdit. Rin soupira et pris les brides d'AhUn pour le guider hors du mont Hakurei. Elle fit signes à ses amis, et un sourire renaquit sur ses lèvres. Car ce n'était vraiment qu'un au revoir.

* * *

Yuki-chan: La déclaration de Kohaku n'est pas pour toute suite. Mais elle vaut son détour dramatique...

A la prochaine!


	8. A la recherche du bonheur perdu

**Chapitre 8**

**A la recherche du bonheur perdu**

Comme l'avait promis Rin, dès l'automne, elle se rendit au village. Kikyo avait depuis longtemps accepté cet arrangement. La jeune fille avait trouvé une famille parmi les amis d'Inuyasha, quelque chose que Kikyo ne pouvait pas donner. Kikyo n'avait pas souvent vu Rin interagir avec le moine Miroku et la taijiya Sango, mais elle avait pu sentir l'amour filial de Rin pour le couple. Rin ne devait pas en avoir pleinement conscience, mais c'était là, indéniable. Kikyo était heureuse pour Rin… Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours un vide au fond de son être ? Pourquoi… l'enviait-elle ?

Kikyo n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Rin était restée auprès d'elle bien après son rétablissement suivant sa rencontre avec la réplique de Naraku. Elles avaient fait ensuite route vers le village dans cette étrange atmosphère tendue qui était leur quotidien depuis la prophétie, où seul le son des Shinindamashu glissant sur les brises d'été se faisait entendre. Quand elles se quittèrent, Kikyo ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait de plus fort était du soulagement ou du regret.

Elle retrouva cette solitude qui l'avait accompagnée avant que Rin n'entrât dans sa vie cinq ans auparavant. Son existence reprenait comme elle devait être sans Inuyasha, avec ses voyages mélancoliques à travers ses pensées, entourées de Shinindamashu. Rin lui manquait paradoxalement, elle et son sourire qui apaisaient les âmes. Et elle l'enviait, car elle côtoyait les deux autres êtres qu'elle aimait, Kaede et Inuyasha. Elle l'enviait d'être accueillie chez eux comme une fille prodigue, et non comme le souvenir douloureux que tous voulaient voir enterré à jamais.

La terre, le vent, le feu et l'eau murmuraient que la bataille finale approchait, pour tout achever, les liens de sang et les vies de deux Héritiers. Un seul devait survivre, et Kikyo savait que tous souhaitaient que ce fût Rin. Douce et aimante Rin, douce et forte fille de l'aurore, et non du crépuscule comme Kikyo, ou de la nuit comme Naraku. Naraku était craint, Kikyo dérangeait. Seul Rin méritait de vivre aux yeux des autres.

Et Kikyo commençait à détester cela, lorsque ses pensées solitaires finissaient par écouter le murmure maléfique du vent, de la terre, du feu et de l'eau. Rin devenait puissante, plus puissante qu'elle grâce au Shikon no Tama. C'était une autre raison parmi tant d'autres qu'ils voulaient tous sauver Rin, Sesshomaru et Inuyasha, elle qui dérangeait moins, elle qu'ils aimaient, elle qui n'avait pas failli.

Rin avait tout ce dont Kikyo n'avait pas. Un pouvoir immense, presque invincible, une famille et des amis qui l'attendaient. Et le démon qu'elle aimait veillait sur elle, pour la raison la plus valable possible. Il l'aimait. Sesshomaru aimait Rin, même s'il ne le savait pas, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Kikyo avait remarqué la manière avec laquelle il regardait la jeune femme, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. Il n'avait vu qu'elle, ne s'était adressé qu'à elle, indifférent à la présence des autres témoins, y compris son propre frère. Et protecteur… oui, un trait de famille sans doute.

Même si l'histoire d'amour entre Rin et Sesshomaru ne serait jamais une réalité, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers pour avouer et vivre leurs sentiments, Kikyo les enviait. Sesshomaru, contrairement à Inuyasha, n'aimait pas d'autre femme. Il était toujours là pour veiller sur Rin.

Kikyo, errant dans les forêts rousses de l'automne, haïssait ses sentiments, qui lentement la menaient à détester cette petite sœur qu'elle avait prise sous son aile. Elle commençait à détester Rin, celle qui pouvait prendre sa vie et ses chances de bonheur, comme Naraku l'avait fait avant elle. Et alors que le vent, la terre, le feu et l'eau murmuraient des mots informes à son âme, Kikyo finissait par se haïr pour ce qui allait un jour ou l'autre fatalement arriver.

* * *

Rin avait passé un automne calme et reposant au village auprès de sa seconde famille Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku et les enfants. Sango et Miroku formaient un couple complètement différent de ses propres parents, plus bruyant et explosif, surtout quand Miroku regardait de trop près les jeunes femmes du village. Miroku se faisait volontiers gronder par Sango ensuite, mais au fond c'était un jeu qui les amusait. Rin avait souvent surpris Sango ou Miroku retenir un sourire après une de leurs fameuses disputes toujours terminées par une Sango furieuse et un Miroku repentant. Rin savait aussi reconnaître une chose : ils s'aimaient tout aussi passionnément que ses parents à elle s'étaient aimés.

L'ambiance à la maison de Miroku et de Sango changeait radicalement des voyages avec Kikyo. Il y avait toujours de l'activité, des cris de joie ou des rires dans la petite maisonnée.

Cet automne-ci, Rin découvrit que Kaede n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et que la vieille prêtresse la considérait déjà comme une miko accomplie. Rin continua ses visites avec elle, appréciant toujours le caractère bien trempé de la vieille femme quand il fallait s'occuper des villageois ou bien gérer les humeurs d'Inuyasha.

Kaede avait été mise au courant de la prophétie, ce qui était normal. Elle aussi était une descendante de Midoriko. Elle n'était pas puissante comme Kikyo, et Rin se demandait quel rôle elle pouvait bien avoir. Peut-être que les Héritiers étaient seulement les aînés de chaque lignée ? Ce qui voulait aussi dire que Rin était une des Héritières de la prophétie seulement parce que Haruki était mort. Et c'était injuste, tellement injuste.

Si Haru avait été là avec elle, s'il avait obéi à leur mère, peut-être aurait-il fait un meilleur Héritier qu'elle. Peut-être aurait-il été plus fort, plus courageux qu'elle, comme il l'avait toujours été pendant leur enfance. _Tu me manques, grand-frère. _Rin avait toujours voulu croire que lui et leur parents étaient là, tout près d'elle, et que leurs âmes veillaient sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le vérifier. Malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'elle détenait, elle ne voyait pas les âmes des défunts.

Haruki était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle adorait Kohaku. Il y avait un lien inébranlable entre eux qui venait de leurs expériences communes face à Naraku, un lien qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Shippo par exemple. Mais surtout, il lui rappelait son grand frère. Haru avait été un garçon joyeux, sauf quand la sécurité de Rin était en jeu, et à la fin bien sûr. Kohaku, plus timide et réservé, aurait sans doute été identique s'il ne portait pas encore le poids de son passé sur ses épaules. S'il n'y avait pas eu Naraku. Et parce qu'elle voyait Kohaku comme un grand frère, elle craignait les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard.

Kohaku ne le montrait pas réellement, il gardait toujours une partie de lui enfermée loin du regard des autres. Mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à Rin. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, mais cela la pesait. Rin redoutait le jour où Kohaku lui avouerait ses sentiments, et où elle perdrait sans aucun doute son meilleur ami. Il fut la raison pour Rin de précipiter son départ, lui et ses regards insistants.

Lors de son départ, Rin n'eut qu'un regret, celui de n'avoir vu qu'une seule fois Kagome. Même ainsi, Kagome avait paru plus réservée que d'habitude, plus pensive. Malgré les regards inquiets d'Inuyasha, elle avait préféré partir rapidement vers son époque, au fond du Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Rin se rendait bien compte qu'elle acceptait encore difficilement les conséquences de la prophétie. C'était normal, Rin savait que la position de Kagome était quelque part plus pénible que la sienne.

Rin retrouva Kikyo, à la fin de l'automne, dans une triste forêt solitaire. Rin avait été un peu étonnée de la voir si éloignée du village, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Rin ne craignait pas d'affronter seule les yokai attirés par la perle, autour du village. Kohaku, Shippo et elle faisaient parfois des rondes pour laisser Inuyasha – et Sesshomaru – un peu de répit. Peut-être que Kikyo considérait qu'elle savait se débrouiller.

'_Ou peut-être qu'elle ne désire plus te voir en vie_,' lui susurrait Naraku.

Elle ignorait Naraku, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Malgré tous ses efforts, Rin se mettait à douter. Car au fil des jours, elle sentait sa relation de mentor à élève, ou même d'amies lui filer entre les doigts. Peut-être était-ce le froid de l'hiver qui se répandait sur la terre et dans les cœurs des hommes. Peut-être était-ce ces lourds silences qui faisaient suite aux paroles à peines échangées de façon succincte et froide.

La neige immaculée recouvrait la contrée d'un manteau blanc. Les paysages qu'elles traversaient, effleurés par les flocons d'hiver auraient pu toucher Rin par leur froide beauté s'ils ne lui rappelaient la mort de sa famille. Et l'hiver n'était qu'à son début.

'_C'est une faiblesse d'accorder ses émotions aux rythmes des saisons…'_

Rin continua à marcher, son chapeau de paille la protégeant des flocons. Si seulement Naraku pouvait être découragé par son manque de réponse, mais c'était le sous-estimer.

'_Je crois que je te tuerai un jour d'hiver_, dit-il. _Comme ta famille avant toi. C'est là où tu es plus faible. _

'_Et moi, un jour de printemps. Tu méprises le renouveau de la vie, il t'est complètement étranger. L'automne serait ta saison préférée, puisque tu aimes voir ce qui vit mourir. C'est là où tu es le plus fort, et non en hiver._

'_Vraiment ?_ dit-il amusé. _Quelle analyse pertinente… Ne crains-tu pas la mort, Rin, pour accepter la date de ton exécution si précocement ?'_

Rin n'avait pas particulièrement réfléchie à la question de la mort jusqu'à maintenant. C'était paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui avait depuis le décès de sa famille toujours côtoyé la mort. Mais la réponse était simple.

'_Non._

'_Non ?_demanda Naraku surpris. _Pourquoi cela ?_

'_Parce que je suis déjà morte une fois.'_

Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait s'exprimer d'une meilleure façon. Elle connaissait la mort pour s'être échappée de ses serres plus qu'il n'était humainement possible. Elle n'ignorait pas que les esprits porteurs de l'au-delà n'échoueraient pas de la ramener dans leur monde une prochaine fois. Elle n'avait eu que trop de chances jusqu'à présent. Vivre avec Sesshomaru, le Briseur du cycle de la vie, lui qui distribuait la mort selon une logique qu'il lui était propre, puis avec Kikyo, l'avait confortée dans son sentiment. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, puisque la mort ne l'avait jamais quittée.

'_Kikyo fera tout pour reprendre la perle_, reprit Naraku après un moment de silence. _Elle souhaite vivre heureuse, en tant qu'humaine. Le Shikon no Tama pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaite._

'_Je pourrais en dire bien plus sur toi, Naraku._

'_Tsk, insolence, Rin. Kikyo et Sesshomaru t'ont réellement mal éduquée. Mais tant de choses pourraient changer, Rin. Il suffit que toi et moi concluons une alliance.'_

'_Une alliance ? Naraku, tu as complètement perdu la raison !_

'_Réfléchis bien, Rin. Toi et moi serons invincible, les deux forces yokai et ningen de la perle travaillant ensemble. La prophétie dit qu'une seule lignée survivra… Mais si toi et moi fusionnons nos deux lignées pour n'en former qu'une…'_

Rin eut le souffle coupé par la proposition de Naraku.

'_Tu aimes Kikyo_, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

'_Autant que je la hais. Je la veux vivante ou morte, cela m'indiffère. Je la veux, comme je te veux toi._

'_Jamais !_

'_Même si tu perds celui que tu aimes ? Ton bonheur ? Je te donne une chance de vivre pour obtenir ce que tu désires, Rin._

Rin resta longtemps silencieuse.

'_Rien ne nous dit que celui qui vivra, sera heureux.'_

Naraku la laissa alors en paix, et Rin souffla profondément. Elle détestait quand il instillait l'ombre du doute sur son cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de la manipuler comme il le faisait, de la forcer à agir contre ce qu'elle croyait juste, contre ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas l'être cruel et égoïste que Naraku voulait qu'elle devînt.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait cette nuit d'hiver-là contre AhUn, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter une prière désespérée. _Pitié, pitié, faites que je ne le devienne pas._

Le sommeil la gagna, puis le monde des rêves. Là où une petite fille au kimono orange et blanc à carreaux, courait au milieu d'un champs de fleur, riant, chantonnant, et cueillant ici et là les coquelicots battus par la brise d'été. Rin regardait la petite fille, son enfance, en souriant tristement. Elle se rappelait de ce jour tranquille et sans histoire où elle attendait en compagnie d'AhUn le retour de Sesshomaru et Jaken. Elle n'était pas la seule à observer la petite fille, le compagnon de ses rêves était à ses côtés.

La petite Rin soupira un peu, puis se dirigea vers le dragon à deux têtes. Elle leur murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible pour les deux observateurs.

'_Sesshomaru te laissait souvent seule,' _commenta son compagnon.

La petite fille commença une couronne de coquelicots.

'_Je m'ennuyais souvent quand il n'était pas là_, dit Rin. _Mais je l'attendais toujours, car je savais qu'il reviendrait.'_

La petite fille finit sa couronne qu'elle plaça ensuite sur la tête de Ah, et en entama une seconde. Même absorbée par sa tâche, la petite Rin fredonnait des chansons imaginaires dont les paroles évoquaient toujours Sesshomaru, Jaken ou AhUn, et son attente sans faille lorsqu'ils étaient loin.

'_Déjà à cet époque, il me manquait,'_ dit Rin.

La petite fille acheva la deuxième couronne pour Un, et se remit au travail, cette fois-ci pour elle-même. Le vent soufflait doucement sur la prairie sans caresser les visages des deux observateurs, deux silhouettes étrangères à la scène. Naraku semblait absorber toute la lumière des rayons de soleil, demeurant une sombre forme à ses côtés. Rin se demandait vaguement si elle aussi avait la même apparence que lui dans le monde des rêves.

La petite fille finit son travail avec un sentiment de fierté qui éclairait son visage et ses yeux bruns expressifs. Elle la plaça sur sa tête puis commença cette fois-ci, un magnifique bouquet de fleur. Elle parut être satisfaite de son œuvre et resta à la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave la fît sursauter.

« Rin.

- Sesshomaru-sama ! répondit la petite Rin un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Vous êtes revenus ! »

Elle courut pour s'arrêter finalement devant le grand taiyokai blanc. Ses yeux dorés la regardèrent sans expression quand elle lui tendit le bouquet rougeoyant de coquelicots.

« Idiote ! hurla Jaken qui était caché par la jambe de Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru-sama n'a que faire de ton pitoyable cadeau ! »

Le démon observait impassiblement la jeune fille. Mais il sembla à Rin, qu'il était curieux de savoir comment la petite fille réagirait.

'_J'étais un peu blessée par les paroles de Jaken, parce que quelque part, il avait raison.'_

La petite Rin baissa lentement ses bras. Ses yeux et son sourire faiblirent touchés par de la déception. Sesshomaru leva alors on visage vers le ciel.

« Jaken, prends le bouquet de Rin. »

Jaken resta la bouche grande ouverte, avant de se forcer de répondre un 'oui, Sesshomaru-sama !' et de prendre le bouquet des mains de Rin. La petite fille sourit au grand démon qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

'_Il avait accepté mon cadeau, même si jamais il ne prit l'un d'eux, plus tard encore._

'_Mais tu étais heureuse._

'_Je l'étais, oui, tant que j'étais avec lui.'_

Le paysage disparut, faisant place au lieu onirique qui appartenait au monde de Rin. Le lac près de la forêt fleurie.

'_Ce n'est plus le bonheur que tu souhaiterais à présent_, dit son compagnon assis sur le rocher. _Tu n'es plus une enfant.'_

A la surface de l'eau, l'onde se propagea à partir d'un pétale de fleur de cerisier blanc, laissant place à une image. Deux silhouettes indistinctes se formèrent, entrelacées. Et même si l'image était encore floue, le cœur de Rin les reconnut sans hésiter. Elle et Sesshomaru.

Sans le vouloir, Rin vint s'agenouiller près de la surface de l'eau, comme hypnotisée par l'image de Sesshomaru la tenant contre lui. Il paraissait imperturbable, mais il lui semblait qu'il la tenait avec une telle tendresse, un tel… amour…

Son cœur battait presque douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'image, qu'elle frôla du bout des doigts. Elle se dissipa, pour ne plus être comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Rin fixa longtemps la nappe d'eau où se propageaient les ondes de la pluie de pétales, espérant revoir le bonheur que son cœur désirait par dessus tout.

'_Le bonheur existe-t-il vraiment, Naraku ? Ou est-ce seulement de la fumée qui s'échappe entre nos doigts ?_

'_Tu es la gardienne du Shikon no Tama. Tu peux obtenir tout le bonheur que tu souhaites, Rin.'_

Elle leva ses yeux vers Naraku qui la considérait étrangement.

'_Le Shikon no Tama n'apporte pas le bonheur, Naraku.'_

Il parut surpris, du moins c'était l'émotion que croyait lire Rin dans ses yeux bruns. Il ne répondit pas et disparut la laissant seule contempler l'eau sombre qui avait été l'espace d'un instant le plus beau mirage possible.

Rin se réveilla avec l'aube, blottie contre le flanc d'AhUn. Kikyo et elle avaient pris refuge dans une caverne, ce qui n'empêchait pas le froid de l'atteindre. La neige s'était au moins arrêtée de tomber.

Rin s'assit, et vit Kikyo dehors. Les Shinindamanshu volaient autour d'elle qui les yeux fermés acceptaient les âmes volées par les yokai porteurs d'âmes. Rin n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir Kikyo absorber les esprits des jeunes femmes mortes. Rin n'était pas à l'aise, mais se trouva fascinée par la danse mystique qui s'élevait devant elle.

Les Shinindamanshu se dispersèrent enfin pour récolter d'autres âmes. Kikyo qui était restée immobile pendant toute la scène, comme si elle dormait, ouvrit ses yeux et la fixa impassiblement. Rin frémit, mais se garda bien de le montrer.

« Bonjour, Kikyo. »

L'expression de Kikyo était toujours neutre. Si au moins elle pouvait faire l'effort d'être plus… aimable le matin.

« M'as-tu observée depuis longtemps ? demanda Kikyo.

- Non, pas tant que ça. Pourquoi cette question, Kikyo ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous ai jamais vu absorber les âmes de ces jeunes filles. »

Rin avait conscience qu'elle répondait sèchement à la miko. C'était peut-être dû au ton froid de Kikyo qui la mettait en colère, ou bien au rêve de cette nuit-là où elle avait vu Sesshomaru la tenir contre lui. Peut-être aussi, que Naraku déteignait finalement sur elle. _Non, bien sûr que non._

« Tu as toujours désapprouvé, n'est-ce pas, Rin ? Tu n'as fait que juger mes actes.

- Parce que vous auriez approuvé si les rôles étaient inversés ?

- C'est facile pour toi de parler ainsi. Tu n'es pas à ma place.

- Facile ? commença à s'emporter Rin. Et en quoi ? Je ne faisais que regarder, rien de plus. »

Rin s'était levée pour faire face à Kikyo, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. AhUn hennirent inquiets. C'était la première fois qu'elle et Kikyo se disputaient. Il arrivait parfois qu'il y eût des désaccords entre elles, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le sujet était plus vaste qu'une simple mésentente sur les risques que Rin devait encourir pour concrétiser une de ses décisions. La tension qu'elles avaient accumulée pendant ces derniers mois allait exploser avec violence.

Kikyo la regardait plus froidement qu'en était capable Sesshomaru, du moins c'était l'impression de Rin. Et sous ce regard implacable, Rin se tint droite et la tête haute.

« Tu es jeune, Rin. Tu crois tout savoir, tu crois que tu n'as aucune limite, et que tout t'est dû…

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Rin indignée.

- Tu es fière, en frôlant parfois l'arrogance, quand on en vient à tes capacités, tes pouvoirs. Tu seras surprise quand tout se retournera contre toi.

- Ca s'est déjà retourné contre moi, Kikyo ! Jamais je n'ai voulu ces pouvoirs, jamais ! Ma vie entière a changé à cause du Shikon no Tama. J'ai perdu ma famille alors que je ne savais même pas que cette maudite perle existait. J'ai perdu ma vie auprès de Sesshomaru, j'ai tout perdu !

- Sesshomaru ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne voudra jamais de toi. »

Les mots de Kikyo la frappèrent en plein visage. Rin essaya de toutes ses forces de ravaler sa colère, la même colère qui venait en vague à partir de Kikyo. Rin tourna le dos à la miko, et des mots qu'elle regretta immédiatement s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Tout comme Inuyasha. Il choisira Kagome et vous passerez le restant de votre existence seule. »

La charge de douleur de Kikyo choqua Rin qui se retourna.

« Kikyo, je suis déso… »

Rin eut juste le temps d'esquiver une boule d'énergie que lui avait lancé Kikyo. Si elle ne s'était écartée à temps, elle serait morte. Rin se mit instinctivement en position de combat, prête à faire face une nouvelle attaque. Elle fut complètement déstabilisée quand elle vit que Kikyo pleurait.

« Tu es celle que tous aimeraient voir vivre ! cria Kikyo. Tu es celle qu'Inuyasha souhaiterait comme survivante de notre bataille, puisqu'il pourrait alors aimer Kagome en paix. Contrairement à moi, l'homme que tu aimes veille sur toi, jour et nuit, depuis toutes ses années. Et tu oses te plaindre, de dire que _tu_ es malheureuse ? »

Avant qu'elle ne pût répondre, Kikyo lança une autre boule d'énergie qui explosa contre une barrière de Rin, hâtivement construit. Derrière elle, AhUn se mettaient à gronder.

Rin s'approcha imperceptiblement vers son arc et son carquois, mesurant du regard son ennemie.

'_Ainsi, le combat tant attendu entre les deux Héritières de la perle a sonné_, dit Naraku au fond d'elle-même.

'_C'est toi ? C'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'en prend à moi ?'_

Kikyo prit son arc, tandis que Rin sauta sur le sien, et elles tirèrent en même temps. Les deux flèches se percutèrent, mais n'atteignirent pas leurs cibles respectives.

'_Tu me donnes trop de crédits, Rin. Mais qui sait ? Qui sait ce que murmurait Kikyo dans les recoins les plus sombres de son cœur, lorsque la nuit tombait sur elle, froide et solitaire ?'_

Rin créa une autre barrière arrêtant une nouvelle attaque de Kikyo. Elle se mit à courir droit sur la miko, espérant entamer un combat rapproché, là où Rin avait des chances contre Kikyo. Kikyo n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Rin arracha son arc et le jeta hors de portée de la miko. Mais elle réussit à envoyer un choc d'énergie qui paralysa presque Rin de douleur. Rin assembla toutes les forces possibles pour s'élancer sur Kikyo, et la plaquer au sol, sa main gauche retenant fermement son épaule. Rin dégaina sa lame droite, prête à l'enfoncer en travers la gorge de Kikyo.

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, la brise d'hiver qui remuant ses mèches de cheveux au-dessus du visage de Kikyo.

Leurs souffles étaient laborieux, et leurs regards, bruns contre bruns, reflétaient ce qu'elles ressentaient. Défiance contre horreur. _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ Rin retira lentement sa lame du cou de Kikyo. Elle se leva en titubant un peu, et épousseta la neige de son hakama mouillé. _J'allais la tuer…_

« Pourquoi n'achèves-tu pas ce que tu as commencé ? cracha presque Kikyo.

- Ce n'est pas nous, Kikyo. Nous ne voulons pas que tout ce finisse comme ça, pas comme Naraku le voudrait. »

Rin appela AhUn et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la nausée qui l'agrippait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si écoeurée d'elle-même.

« Il est temps… il est temps que nos chemins se séparent, » dit Rin.

Rin ne voulait pas faire face à la miko derrière elle. Elle assembla ses affaires dans les sacs que portaient AhUn.

« De toute façon, dit Kikyo avec une certaine amertume, je n'avais plus rien à t'apprendre. »

Rin s'installa sur le dos du dragon, incapable de regarder la miko. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire, pas après cinq ans de vie en tant que son élève.

« Merci pour tout, Kikyo. J'ai été heureuse d'avoir suivi votre enseignement.

- Moi aussi, Rin, lui parvint le triste murmure de Kikyo. Moi aussi. Bonne chance. »

Rin acquiesça alors, se forçant à rencontrer une dernière fois le regard froid de Kikyo. Elle regrettait, tout autant qu'elle, mais le regret ne pouvait pas effacer ce qui s'était produit et surtout, il ne les prévenait pas de refaire la même erreur.

Elle s'envola, sans une autre parole. Rin laissa AhUn choisir la destination qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était pas important pour Rin à ce moment là. Elle avait presque tué un autre être humain, elle avait presque tué Kikyo. Tuer des yokai, bien qu'elle détestât le faire, était nécessaire pour protéger la perle, mais elle n'était jamais allée plus loin.

Sur le moment, Rin avait _voulu_ faire disparaître à tout jamais Kikyo, celle qui concurrençait sa place dans le cycle de la vie. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. C'était anormal, contre ses plus profondes convictions. _Mon dieu, que suis-je devenue ?_

'_Tu as prouvé que le sang de Taho coule dans tes veines, tout autant que celui de Midoriko._

'_Ne te mêle pas de ça, Naraku !_

'_Comme tu voudras, compagne de mon âme. Mais rien ne changera ce qui s'est passé. Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents, finalement.'_

Ses paroles marquèrent Rin, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû le permettre. N'avait-il pas raison ? Elle avait agi comme il l'aurait fait… Elle était comme lui. _Pitié, non…_

Rin ne chercha pas à retenir les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. AhUn hennirent sans pour autant réussir à la calmer. La neige commença tomber, doucement d'abord, puis plus intensément. Après ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, mais ne devait correspondre qu'à quelques heures, AhUn descendirent vers le sol pour rejoindre une forêt qui lui était familière. La forêt de Bokuseno.

Rin passa une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. AhUn étaient là, ils étaient inquiets pour elle. Ils avaient toujours été présents pour elle, tout comme d'une certaine manière Sesshomaru, qui la suivait encore malgré la neige. Et il y avait Bokuseno, aussi. AhUn avaient bien fait de l'emmener le voir, elle ne sentait pas prête de donner des explications à Miroku et Sango. Ou encore Inuyasha et Kagome.

Bokuseno saurait quoi faire. Il lui dirait que tout irait bien… qu'il y avait une chance de rédemption pour Rin, là où elle était incapable de se pardonner. _Je vous en prie…_

Dans la clairière, elle fut accueillie par la voix douce et chaude du vieil arbre de magnolia, qui contrastait tellement avec le froid de l'hiver.

« Rin. »

Rin sauta d'AhUn et courut vers l'arbre qu'elle enserra dans ses bras, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ses larmes tombèrent à nouveau alors que Bokuseno caressait ses cheveux mouillés avec l'une de ses branches.

« Grand-père ! Je… je ne voulais pas… je…

- Je sais, Rin-chan. Kagura m'a prévenu. »

Elle leva ses yeux sur le visage triste de Bokuseno.

« Cela devait arriver un jour, dit-il. A travers le temps, les trois lignées n'ont cessé de se déchirer, que ce soit par amour, ou par haine.

- Mais Kikyo était une sœur, pour moi, et je… Qu'est-ce qui me différencie de Naraku ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

- Allons, allons, Rin-chan. Contrairement à Naraku, tu t'es arrêtée au moment où tu détenais la vie de Kikyo dans tes mains. Il aurait continué.

- Mais, je… je… _j'allais_ la tuer.

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait, voilà tout. Arrête de te tourmenter ainsi, Rin. »

Rin prit du temps pour sécher ses larmes, et Bokuseno attendit silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'était inscrit dans le grand tissage du destin, que ni toi, ni Kikyo, ni Naraku ne peuvent changer. Il te faut l'accomplir que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu vives et essaies d'être heureuse.

- Mais pas à ce prix, grand-père. Pas au prix de tuer Kikyo.

- Il y a toujours un prix, Rin-chan. Tu es la seule qui n'es pas prête à le payer à l'inverse de Naraku et de Kikyo. Tu es la seule qui au fond de toi hésites encore à _les_ tuer. »

Rin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Kikyo, et surtout n'était pas prête d'infliger le même sort à Naraku. Même maintenant. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à cela.

« Sais-tu que ton ancêtre Sayara fut tuée par Kenri, son frère ? Il avait déjà tué son époux, et Sayara ne vécut que pour la vengeance, même si elle se révéla vaine. C'était le premier meurtre qui marqua les trois lignées. Plus tard, Mariko vengea sa sœur, mais y perdit en même temps la vie. Après Sayara, Kenri, et Mariko, leurs descendants se perdirent de vue, mais toujours se recroisèrent et s'entretuèrent, ignorant qu'ils étaient originaires d'une seule et même lignée. Pendant trop longtemps, la tragédie toucha vos familles… J'espère que vous serez les derniers à perpétrer cette sombre tradition. »

Naraku avait déjà décimé sa famille. Le temps se répétait, perpétuant les mêmes meurtres, les mêmes drames. Comment Rin pouvait espérer briser ce cercle vicieux vieux de deux siècles ? Etait-ce trop demander de vouloir s'en échapper, de refuser d'être la fille de Taho et de Midoriko au-delà du temps ? D'être tout simplement Rin ?

Malgré l'hiver, Rin séjourna longtemps auprès de Bokuseno. Grâce aux conseils du vieil arbre, elle construisit une hutte, suffisamment grande pour abriter AhUn et elle des intempéries. Elle aurait pu retourner chez Sango et Miroku, mais elle avait besoin de calme avant de les retrouver.

Bokuseno était quelqu'un d'agréable qui connaissait toutes les histoires du monde. Quand elle n'était pas avec lui, Rin s'entraînait aussi bien dans l'art de la 'danse' que dans le maniement de ses pouvoirs de miko. Lorsqu'elle se promenait avec AhUn elle rencontrait parfois des yokai en quête du Shikon no Tama. Ils avaient échappé à la vigilance de Sesshomaru. Aucun d'eux n'était suffisamment intelligent pour prendre l'issu de secours qu'elle leur laissait avant d'attaquer. Aucun d'eux n'échappa à la mort qu'elle ne voulait pas donner.

Elle avait de quoi s'occuper, même si elle détestait cela. Elle avait aussi du temps pour réfléchir, mais ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions. Le séjour dans la clairière de Bokuseno n'était pas une perte de temps, car elle recomposait la sérénité qu'il lui avait fait défaut durant son dernier voyage avec Kikyo. L'absence des remarques de Naraku l'aidait aussi, tout comme la présence de Sesshomaru non loin qu'elle avait toujours trouvé apaisante. _Sauf quand il est insupportable, bien sûr._

Le froid de l'hiver fit place à la douceur du printemps, dans cet interminable cycle de la vie. Les oiseaux chantèrent à nouveau, et les arbres verdirent donnant à Rin l'envie soudaine de courir dans la forêt, de danser avec le vent ou de fredonnait avec la rivière. Avec la nature elle revivait, et avec elle, Rin se remit à rire.

Bokuseno reprit des couleurs, et lui aussi parut plus joyeux et plus vif que pendant l'hiver. Il paraissait rajeunir, lui qui était millénaire.

Les sens de miko de Rin s'affinèrent au point qu'elle pouvait définir les allées et venues de Sesshomaru et de Jaken. A ses heures perdues, Rin restait fascinée par ce que faisait le taiyokai qui pouvait rester en place longtemps. Mais même lorsqu'il était immobile, son aura variait, au fil des pensées qui parcouraient son esprit complexe et mystérieux que Rin aurait aimé savoir lire.

Parfois, Sesshomaru laissait longtemps Jaken tout seul. Le cœur de Rin allait alors vers la complainte du petit yokai dont l'esprit semblait alors se noyer dans une histoire triste.

« Rin ?

- Hmm ? » répondit Rin n se soulevant à demi sur son coude.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bokuseno par-dessus son épaule. Il gloussa en la voyant ainsi affalée sur l'herbe et la mousse de la forêt. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se força à s'asseoir pour faire face au vieil arbre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Bokuseno-ojisan ? »

Il prit un air sérieux, mais non dénué de tendresse.

« As-tu repensé à notre conversation, Rin-chan ?

- Laquelle ?

- Celle où tu dois conquérir ton bonheur. »

Rin le regarda gravement.

« Je ne veux toujours pas tuer Kikyo, et si quelqu'un veut se charger de Naraku pour moi, je lui laisserais volontiers la place. »

Rin savait qu'elle évitait d'énoncer la vérité, même si elle gardait sa voix ferme. Naraku était son problème personnel. Bokuseno balaya pourtant ce qu'elle disait.

« Je ne voulais pas parler de cela, mais plutôt comment penses-tu prendre le cœur de celui que tu aimes, » dit-il d'un ton de confidence.

Rin se sentit rougir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allons, allons, tu ne peux pas me cacher une chose pareille quand c'est aussi flagrant que ton nez en plein milieu de ta figure. »

Elle rougit de plus belle. Etait-ce réellement si évident ?

« Je... euh…

- Sesshomaru n'est certes pas très accessible, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Il faut juste qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il est trop orgueilleux et empli de ses préjugés pour y arriver par lui-même. C'est à toi de l'aider sur ce chemin. »

Rin resta bouche bée. Jamais personne n'avait mentionné aussi clairement qu'elle aimait Sesshomaru. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Bokuseno savait peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais quand même. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, grand-père. Les dernières fois que nous nous sommes vus, lui et moi, nous avons presque été sur le point de nous jeter à la gorge de l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, tu sais, dit-il pensivement. Tu deviens un défi pour Sesshomaru si tu arrives à lui faire perdre son calme. Je trouve ça admirable.

- Grand-père !

- Sans parler du fait que toi et lui avez été… plutôt intimes, d'après mes sources.

- Grand-père ! »

Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé à Hakureizan.

« J'étais blessée, et il voulait seulement des informations à propos de Naraku, c'est tout.

- Oh vraiment ? La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, lorsque Sesshomaru voulait obtenir des informations, il utilisait des moyens moins… hmm… _agréables_… pour les deux parties, devrais-je ajouter…

- _Grand-père !_ »

Bokuseno réussissait à l'embarrasser pour sa vie entière. Il éclata même de rire, n'arrangeant rien à la situation. Lorsqu'il se calma finalement, il prit un air malicieux.

« Il suffirait déjà que tu essaies de devenir son amie. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il en aurait bien besoin.

- Son amie ?

- Oui. Pour qu'il te considère sur un pied d'égalité, humaine ou pas. »

Rin ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle devait y réfléchir.

« Je vais me promener, grand-père. Vous venez, AhUn ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'enfonça avec AhUn dans la forêt. Elle profitait de ces balades pour voir les fleurs éclore sur les branches des arbres, comme c'était le cas pour Bokuseno. Elle avait convenu avec le vieil arbre qu'elle rejoindrait le village à la fin du printemps. Elle pensait prendre son temps pour y arriver, en voyageant de village en village, mais pour la première fois seule, sans Kikyo.

La balade qu'elle croyait sans but dans la forêt, amenait Rin dans une destination bien précise en fait. Rin allait voir l'âme en peine de Jaken, qu'elle espérait pouvoir aider. Sesshomaru était loin, à vrai dire de l'autre côté de la forêt. C'était mieux ainsi, elle pourrait après toutes ses années parler seule à seul avec Jaken. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les grognements du petit yokai l'auraient manqué un jour.

Elle s'assura une dernière fois que Sesshomaru ne déviait pas de l'endroit où il était. Elle continua alors, pour retrouver ce qu'elle espérait être un vieil ami d'enfance.

* * *

Jaken soupira.

La journée était belle pour un printemps. La prairie aux abords de la forêt de Bokuseno resplendissait de fleurs sauvages. Des fleurs qui lui rappelaient toujours une petite humaine qu'il avait gardé, il y avait près de six ans maintenant. Six petites années, courtes et éphémères dans l'existence d'un yokai, et pourtant…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Sesshomaru-sama était parti sans aucune explication, comme à son habitude. Jaken se disait parfois qu'après ces dizaines d'années passées loyalement à son service, le grand Taiyokai pouvait lui dire où il allait. Pas que Jaken irait demander l'information à son maître, il tenait trop à sa vie, et se souvenait parfaitement bien du jour où Sesshomaru-sama l'avait tué d'un coup de Tokijin. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait ressuscité après grâce au Tenseiga. Mais il n'avait pas oublié ce jour-là qui correspondait, si sa mémoire valait ce qu'elle valait, au premier anniversaire de l'enlèvement de Rin par Naraku qui mena à leur séparation définitive.

Depuis ce jour lointain, où Rin avait été bouleversée par les mots étonnement durs de Sesshomaru-sama envers elle, Jaken avait remarqué que son maître n'était plus le même. Il était plus facilement frustré, plus facilement en colère. Il paraissait… tourmenté. C'était difficile à deviner derrière le masque d'impassibilité que revêtait Sesshomaru-sama, mais Jaken savait voir au-delà. Il était son fidèle serviteur après tout. Jaken n'ignorait rien des raisons qui avait fait naître ce déséquilibre dans l'esprit de Sesshomaru-sama.

Tout en revenait à ce maudit hanyo, Naraku, qui déjà les narguait depuis des années avec ses pièges infâmes. Sa dernière tentative aurait été mortelle pour Jaken, si Rin n'était pas intervenue. Peut-être même que Sesshomaru-sama ne s'en serait pas sorti, mais Jaken ne resta pas trop longtemps sur ce genre de pensées.

Jaken avait aussi remarqué que les évènements semblaient se concentrer autour de Rin. Le Shikon no Tama en était la raison. Cela expliquait pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama avait suivi à la trace la jeune humaine depuis toutes ses années. Du moins c'était plus prudent de le croire.

Même si… même si ce qui avait transpiré à Hakureizan entre Rin et Sesshomaru-sama pouvait amener à se poser des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Ce n'était pas si récent que cela, déjà Jaken croyait avoir vu quelque chose passer entre eux après que Rin se fit attaquer par Renei-sama. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver car il ne voulait pas envisager les conséquences de ce qui se passerait alors.

Jaken s'allongea sur l'herbe, les bras écartés. Une chose stupide que Rin aurait sans doute fait en riant, inconsciente des dangers qu'offrait la contrée. Il n'avait jamais compris l'amusement qu'elle pouvait trouver à cueillir des fleurs ou à rouler dans l'herbe. Mais pour une fois, étalé sur l'herbe, il pouvait presque apprécier ce petit plaisir.

Il se souvenait d'un temps où il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de la petite humaine. Elle accaparait toute l'attention de Sesshomaru-sama qui aurait dû lui revenir à lui, Jaken, son plus fidèle serviteur alors qu'elle n'était apparue que par hasard dans leur vie. Non, plutôt comme un rayon de soleil qu'on se prend en plein dans les yeux. Elle était ennuyante, joyeuse à en vomir, bruyante, un fardeau qui passait son temps à se mettre dans le pétrin.

Malgré ses défauts indéniables, jamais Sesshomaru-sama ne s'en était pris à elle ou l'avait abandonnée avant qu'elle n'héritât du Shikon no Tama. Elle était obéissante, Jaken devait l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama tolérait l'enfant. Et à un moment qu'il n'aurait su déterminé, Rin devint pour Jaken quelqu'un d'irremplaçable pour qui il aurait donné beaucoup pour la faire revenir.

Elle lui manquait.

« Bonjour, Jaken ! »

Il se releva brusquement. Il connaissait cette voix. AhUn apparurent accompagnés de Rin, vêtue comme une miko. Son aura était puissante, amplifiée par le Shikon no Tama. Il aurait pu la sentir arriver s'il n'avait pas été perdu dans ses pensées.

« Rin ! »

Il fut surpris quand elle courut vers lui, et le souleva du sol en riant.

« Jaken, c'est tellement bon de vous revoir !

- Riiiiiin ! Repose moi par terre ! »

A sa grande déconfiture, le jeune humaine l'embrassa sur le front avant de le déposer. Il regretta presque d'avoir été lâché, car elle avait eu la stupidité de grandir. Elle n'était certes pas aussi grande que Sesshomaru-sama, elle n'arriverait à peine qu'à son épaule, mais il avait la désagréable nécessité de lever la tête pour la regarder. Cela n'arrangea rien quand elle se pencha, ses mains sur ses deux genoux pour lui adresser la parole.

« Comment allez-vous Jaken ?

- Pas trop mal, pas trop mal. Je n'ai pas eu l'indécence de grandir plus qu'il n'est concevable, moi ! »

Rin éclata de cet insupportable rire chaleureux. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais même ainsi, elle était toujours plus grande que lui_. Maudite humaine ! _

Le regard de Rin se fit plus sérieux, sans perdre leur lueur amusée.

« Vous m'avez manqué, Jaken. »

Elle lui avait déjà dit des paroles similaires après avoir été guérie du poison de Renei-sama. Et comme ce jour-là, la fierté de Jaken l'empêcha de répondre un 'à moi aussi'. Il était un démon et elle appartenait toujours à la race inférieure des humains. Pourtant il avait conscience qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Déjà enfant, elle savait se faire une place dans les cœurs des yokai, sans insister, en étant juste là. En la voyant maintenant, il pouvait voir que parmi les humains elle serait considérée comme belle et compétente. Parmi les yokai aussi d'ailleurs. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle pu s'imposer dans la vie du Taiyokai le plus craint du pays, si elle avait été une humaine comme les autres ?

Ce n'était pas étonnant de voir les garçons de son âge lui courir après, s'il pouvait croire ce que disait ce crétin d'Inuyasha. Jaken était persuadé qu'aucun d'eux ne la méritait, pas même ce garçon Kohaku auquel elle était toujours accrochée. Jaken avait espéré qu'il l'avait mieux éduquée que cela. Elle appartenait à Sesshomaru-sama._ N'envisage même pas cette possibilité ! Ce serait une ignominie, un blasphème ! Oui, c'est ça, un blasphème !_ Si au moins il pouvait être convaincu par ses propres pensées.

« Jaken, dit Rin avec un air grave, il vous traite bien, depuis… depuis notre séparation ? Sesshomaru n'a jamais été tendre avec vous. »

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Jaken se sentit véritablement touché. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à son sort. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné de la part de Rin. Quand il avait été piqué par les Saymoyocho, elle avait pleuré pour lui, avant de risquer sa vie pour chercher un antidote.

A l'époque, il avait cru que c'était Sesshomaru-sama qui avait ramené l'antidote, mais les dires de l'enfant avaient brisé cette illusion. _Elle_ était partie cueillir la plante dans une montagne habitée par des yokai. _Elle_ était tombée du haut d'une falaise en attrapant le plante, tout juste récupérée par Sesshomaru-sama. Tout cela pour lui…

Il s'était consolé en se persuadant que Sesshomaru-sama avait sauvé la fillette, parce que lui, Jaken, était en danger. Il savait au fond de lui-même que c'était un mensonge. Déjà à l'époque, Rin comptait plus que lui.

« Ca peut aller, finit-il par répondre.

- A ce point-là ? demanda Rin visiblement inquiète. Il n'est pas allé jusqu'à vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Idiote de Rin ! Si c'était le cas je ne serais pas devant toi en train de te parler ! »

Elle le regarda avec une intensité qu'il le mit mal à l'aise. _Elle sait._ Elle savait qu'il mentait. C'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées et Jaken n'aimait pas du tout cela. Pas de la part d'une humaine, qui plus est Rin !

Elle ne continua pas sur ce sujet au grand soulagement de Jaken. Elle regarda plutôt la prairie devant elle, laissant le vent bercer doucement ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait mûri, il pouvait le voir, plus qu'une jeune fille de son âge devait le faire. Peut-être même qu'elle avait perdu cette insouciance enfantine qui l'avait toujours accompagnée.

Où était la jeune fille qui aimait faire des bouquets pour Sesshomaru-sama ? Celle qu'il enviait, celle qui avait le don de l'exaspérer comme personne mais qu'en fin de compte, il adorait. Le temps passait trop rapidement pour les humains qui changeaient avec les saisons, plus radicalement que tous les autres être vivants. Les yokai étaient immuables, éternels, ils n'étaient pas inconstants. Non, c'était faux, les démons aussi changeaient. Surtout au contact d'humains.

Le silence tellement peu habituel venant de Rin avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais l'expérience de Jaken lui disait que le silence de Rin n'indiquait rien de bon. C'était le dernier moyen de défense qu'elle utilisait quand elle se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Il finit par s'en inquiéter.

« Et toi, Rin, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Pas que la vie d'une humaine l'intéressait particulièrement…

« Je vis pour l'instant avec Bokuseno, sourit-elle. Je suis plutôt bien en ce moment, et bientôt je retournerai au village d'Inuyasha.

- Et la miko ? Elle te traite correctement ?

- Nous avons eu un… désaccord, dit-elle avec hésitation. Nous avons choisi de prendre des voies différentes. Je suis une miko à part entière maintenant. »

Rin ne lui disait pas tout, il en était certain. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir correctement, même pour des mensonges à omission. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à en savoir plus. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour lui, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

« Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Vous et Sesshomaru. Vous avez été tous les deux une partie trop importante de ma vie pour que j'oublie. Il… il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jaken considéra la question de Rin. Il était le plus fidèle serviteur de Sesshomaru-sama. Pouvait-il se permettre de dévoiler la vie de son maître à une ningen ? Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle humaine, mais… Non, elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Le plus souvent, il est aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Mais depuis quelque temps, il parait parfois troublé. Des émotions font surface… plus physiquement. De la colère, surtout.

- Il est frustré par quelque chose, dit Rin. Naraku ? »

Puis elle ajouta avec un rire sans joie.

« Et moi ?

- Peut-être bien. »

Il en avait trop dit et trahi la confiance de son maître. Si jamais Sesshomaru-sama l'apprenait, Jaken serai tué sans aucun espoir de résurrection par le Tenseiga.

« J'aimerai vous revoir, une fois prochaine, dit soudainement Rin. Vous et Sesshomaru. »

C'était presque une question, comme si elle cherchait son accord. Jaken se rendit compte lui aussi qu'il aimerait bien la revoir. Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention de l'admettre.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Rin sourit, le soleil brillant dans ses yeux bruns, et acquiesça.

« Mais je ne sais pas pour Sesshomaru-sama, commença Jaken.

- Oui, mais je doute qu'il tente de me tuer si je venais. Toutefois, s'il devient… injuste avec vous, venez me voir. J'essaierai de vous aider, Jaken. Vous me trouverez facilement grâce à la perle. »

Là encore, Jaken fut remué dans les profondeurs de son être. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une personne se préoccupât de son sort. Malgré tout, il était loyal à Sesshomaru-sama.

« Sesshomaru-sama est toujours juste, imbécile !

- Vous savez bien que c'est faux. »

Elle soupira et Jaken n'ajouta rien. Il savait en effet que c'était faux. Sesshomaru-sama pouvait être parfois cruel.

Rin se leva, son attention dirigée vers la forêt.

« Sesshomaru sera bientôt là. Il saura que je suis venue. »

Jaken écarquilla les yeux en se relevant aussi. Sesshomaru-sama allait être furieux. Il n'aurait aucun mal à flairer l'odeur de Rin sur toute la prairie.

« N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Jaken. S'il y a le moindre problème, je ne serai pas loin.

- Tu… tu interviendrais ? »

Jaken était abasourdi par ce que Rin impliquait. Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas un vulgaire yokai.

« Bien sûr, dit-elle. S'il est furieux, c'est à moi de régler ce problème. Je suis venue vous voir alors que vous n'aviez rien demandé.

- Tu ne ferais pas le poids contre lui.

- Au contraire. Avec Naraku qui me poursuit depuis quelques années, je pourrais aussi bien faire face à Sesshomaru. »

_Naraku._ Celui par qui tout avait commencé. Sesshomaru-sama suspectait Rin d'avoir des contacts avec le hanyo. Jaken pensait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Rin cachait quelque chose à propos de Naraku. Quelque chose de fondamental.

Elle monta sur le dos d'AhUn et se tourna vers lui.

« Au revoir Jaken ! »

Elle claqua de la langue, et AhUn se mirent en marche. C'était la première fois que Jaken voyait le dragon si obéissant. Même Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas arrivé à un tel résultat. Jaken continuait à les suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce que la forêt ne les cachât complètement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Sesshomaru-sama. Et comme l'avait prédit Rin, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

* * *

Sesshomaru l'avait sentie, son odeur fraîche de fleurs printanières embaumait toute la forêt de Bokuseno. Ce n'était pas son parfum qui l'avait fait revenir sur ses pas, mais son aura qui battait au rythme de son cœur et du Shikon no Tama, proche, très proche du lieu où il avait laissé Jaken. Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle attendu qu'il allât tuer un vulgaire démon pour voir son serviteur ?

Rin avait parlé avec Jaken, et Sesshomaru voulait savoir le contenu de leur discussion.

A son approche, Rin quitta Jaken et s'enfonça dans le cœur de la forêt. Sesshomaru hésita. Devait-il… aller la voir, elle ? Non, Jaken était plus facile à faire parler, c'était pour le moment le meilleur choix. Il se méprisa pour cette décision pourtant, elle paraissait tellement plus… _lâche_. Il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir de la réticence à l'affronter, elle, une humaine, et surtout, il n'aurait pas dû avoir _envie_ de la voir.

Il ralentit sa course. Il était préférable de paraître maître de soi devant son serviteur.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la prairie, Sesshomaru inspira profondément l'odeur de Rin, plus forte que jamais. Un parfum apaisant et réconfortant. Comment l'odeur d'une humaine pouvait avoir un tel effet ? Il se concentra plutôt sur Jaken qui, quand il le vit, déglutit. Sesshomaru le regarda froidement, ordonnant le petit yokai de parler sans avoir à poser de question. Il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps. Jaken tremblait de peur. La suite était prévisible.

« Pardonnez-moi, Sesshomaru-sama ! cria Jaken en s'agenouillant tête contre terre. Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas, c'est Rin qui est venue d'elle-même ! »

Sesshomaru trouva la démonstration théâtrale de son serviteur ennuyante. Il ne lui révélait rien.

« Que voulait-elle ?

- Euh… parler maître. Rien de plus, je vous le jure. Elle m'a donné de ses nouvelles. Je n'ai rien mentionné sur vous, je vous assure. »

Sesshomaru fut piqué par une pointe de colère. Le crapaud mentait particulièrement mal, plus mal encore que Rin, et c'était dire quelque chose. Ils avaient parlé de lui derrière son dos. Sesshomaru ne tolérait pas une telle action de la part de son serviteur, il devait payer.

Il allait lui donner un coup de pied mémorable, mais Sesshomaru sentit l'aura de Rin augmenter en puissance. Elle était toujours dans la forêt, il en était certain. Il semblait à Sesshomaru qu'elle le… défiait ? Elle lui envoyait un message pour le prévenir de ne pas s'en prendre à Jaken. Il resta composé, mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Qui était-elle pour lui ordonner quoique ce soit ?

_Rin, elle est Rin. Et malgré toute ma volonté je ne peux pas lui résister. Que veut-elle ? Que me fait-elle ?_

S'il avait été seul, Sesshomaru aurait peut-être soupiré. Peut-être. En tout cas pas devant des témoins aussi vigilent que Jaken et Kagura qui était apparue brusquement dans la prairie. L'esprit du vent vint vers lui, soufflant doucement ses cheveux et caressant son visage. Cherchait-elle à le calmer, elle l'impétueuse fille du vent ? C'était presque ironique cette impression d'être consolé par une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, tout juste sentir. _Et qui n'était pas Rin._

Cette pensée venue de nulle part le surprit et il fit tout son possible pour la bannir de son esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue. _Que suis-je en train de devenir ?_

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle et la miko avaient eu un différent, dit Jaken en coupant court à ses réflexions. Je crois qu'elles se sont quittées définitivement. Rin n'est plus une apprentie miko, et elle retournera dans le village de ce pitoyable hanyo Inuyasha. »

Sesshomaru considéra les paroles de son serviteur, qui finalement lui avait été utile. Peut-être que Sesshomaru épargnerait Jaken finalement pour cette raison, et certainement pas parce que Rin souhaitait interférer.

Ainsi, Rin et la miko s'étaient disputées ? Il doutait que Jaken connût la nature de leur dispute, mais Sesshomaru avait son idée. La prophétie. Leur séparation était une bonne chose, Rin risquait sa vie aux côtés de la miko. Comment Rin avait continué à avoir confiance en elle, avait dépassé Sesshomaru. Il avait été pourtant clair que la miko tenterait de la tuer pour rester en vie.

Et bientôt elle rejoindrait Inuyasha et sa bande, avait ajouté Jaken. Rin s'était trop attaché à eux, évidemment. Elle devait être plus rigoureuse dans ses choix d'amis. Aucun parmi eux ne méritait son amitié. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que le moine et la taijiya n'étaient pas ses parents ? Et que surtout l'humain Kohaku…

Sesshomaru serra le poing, risquant de se couper jusqu'au sang avec ses griffes. Rien que penser au garçon qu'il avait fait revivre le mettait en colère.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Sesshomaru regarda Jaken, qui parut effrayé. Il ravala sa peur et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Elle… elle a aussi exprimé le souhait de vous revoir, mon Seigneur. »

Et sur ce, Jaken fit quelques pas en arrière.

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, et n'agit pas. De toute façon, Rin veillait encore, son aura battant à un rythme calme et ferme. Sesshomaru avait décidé qu'il détestait quand elle faisait cela. Mais ce n'était pas son comportement qui l'accaparait le plus à ce moment précis. Non, c'était cette étrange requête, transmise par Jaken.

Elle désirait le revoir malgré leur séparation de près de six ans. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, lui aussi souhaitait la revoir, depuis longtemps, même s'il était incapable de pointer une date précise. Sa raison, ses convictions lui le forçaient à renoncer à ce qu'il était incapable de renier, cette faiblesse, cette humaine, Rin, devenue à présent femme. Une belle femme, à laquelle il se mettait à rêver, la nuit ou le jour.

Il tourna le dos à Jaken et rejoignit la forêt. Pas là où se tenait Rin, mais quelque part où il pourrait être seul pour réfléchir, loin de Jaken et de Kagura. L'odeur de Rin imprégnait la forêt, rendant quelque part impossible cette quête de solitude. Mais elle ne le dérangeait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Il marcha d'un pas lent, appréciant cette promenade dans la forêt éveillée par le printemps. Elle avait pris une couleur verte rafraîchissante, variant selon les différents feuillages qui formaient une mosaïque naturelle pour décorer le ciel. Sesshomaru préférait l'hiver et son austérité digne face à l'adversité du froid, évoquant sa propre conduite. Il se retrouvait dans l'hiver. Mais le printemps… l'intriguait et l'apaisait, lui rappelant sans le vouloir Rin. Elle était le printemps, sa douce fraîcheur et sa vie en perpétuelle renaissance. Elle était tant de choses inexpliquées aussi.

Sesshomaru se souvenait du jour où sa vision de Rin avait changé. Après la mort de Renei. C'était trop subtil pour qu'il y prêtât attention à ce moment-là. Mais à Hakureizan, la donne avait été complètement réarrangée. Quand il l'avait vue se battre avec grâce, quand il avait senti son dos contre le sien, quand un autre la prit dans ses bras. Tout ceci avait remué confusion, chaleur, et rage en lui. _Des émotions._

Elle avait été radieuse en pleine bataille. Lorsqu'elle s'était opposée à lui, son caractère franc et extraverti s'était percuté contre le sien impassible et renfermé. Il avait été tout sauf inaffecté par elle.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas oublié cette peur quand Naraku s'était précipité sur elle, ni le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand elle se débarrassa de lui du tranchant de la main. Elle avait été admirable et avait accompli une choses qu'aucune personne présente n'avait pu faire jusque là. Mais il se souvenait de sa colère aussi, quand le garçon Kohaku avait pris Rin dans ses bras comme si elle était sienne. De quel droit se permettait-il d'être aussi familier ? Si Rin appartenait à une seule personne, c'était bien à lui, Sesshomaru ! La haine de Sesshomaru pour l'humain avait grandi, et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas l'exécuter sur le champ. Il avait fallu Naraku surtout.

Les mots de Naraku avaient confirmé ses suspicions. Rin et lui avaient eu des contacts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sesshomaru était certain qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés physiquement, même les jours de pluie, où ses sens n'étaient pas aussi efficaces. Mais il y avait quelque chose entre Rin et Naraku. _As-tu honte de ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ?_ Qu'avait Naraku voulu dire pas là ? Sesshomaru haïssait cette situation et l'ambiguïté des paroles du hanyo.

Rin n'était pas sortie complètement indemne de cette confrontation. Sa main aurait porté à jamais des cicatrices hideuses, une marque irréfutable que Naraku l'avait touchée. Sesshomaru ne pouvait le permettre, et avait donc léché la main de la jeune femme, nettoyant sa blessure, lavant toute trace qu'avait laissé Naraku. La chaleur qu'avait émise Rin avait poussé Sesshomaru à continuer bien après que sa main fut guérie. Son instinct voulait goûter sa peau ferme mais douce, demandant encore plus.

La remarque d'Inuyasha l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il ne s'était pas arrêter pour autant. Il ne voulait pas se montrer affecté par le commentaire de son demi-frère. Il avait continué, savourant l'écoeurement d'Inuyasha, mais surtout le plaisir inavouable que lui et Rin ressentaient. Rin avait eu une odeur nouvelle sur elle, tellement enivrante, qu'il lui fallut beaucoup pour ne pas y répondre.

Enfermer Rin dans un interrogatoire avait ensuite facilité beaucoup de choses. C'était plus simple de cacher ce qu'il avait ressenti derrière de la colère. Il pouvait le gérer, et Rin aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait eu… beaucoup de répondant.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur de la forêt mêlée au parfum de Rin. Il considéra à nouveau la proposition de la jeune femme. Il voulait la revoir, c'était vrai. L'excuse d'obtenir des informations à propos de Naraku serait suffisante. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'il était venu à sa rencontre parce qu'elle l'avait demandé et qu'il en éprouvait le… besoin, à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Mais ce serait _lui_ qui choisirait le moment opportun. Sans doute dès qu'elle partirait en voyage. Dans la forêt de Bokuseno, il se savait épié par le vieil arbre.

Il revint le soir auprès de Jaken, alors que l'aura de Rin avait cessé de se faire menaçante. Beaucoup auraient pu se demander pourquoi il gardait encore Jaken auprès de lui. Pour un Taiyokai comme lui, il pouvait paraître ridicule d'avoir un serviteur comme Jaken. Mais il était loyal, malgré sa lâcheté, sa mauvaise humeur naturelle et sa faiblesse, loyal à l'extrême. Pour cette loyauté, Sesshomaru avait suffisamment d'honneur pour garantir la protection du petit yokai.

Et ainsi, il patienta, les jours de printemps s'écoulant lentement. Sesshomaru continuait ses gardes dans la forêt, bien qu'elle fût trop reculée entre des vallées étroites pour attirer un nombre conséquent de démons. Parfois, quand Kagura le permettait, il pouvait entendre Rin chanter. Toujours dans ces moments-là, il se sentait envahi par une douce chaleur calmante.

Après plusieurs jours ensoleillés, les nuages s'assemblèrent dans le ciel, chargés de pluie. Avec l'arrivée de la pluie, Rin quitta la forêt de Bokuseno, un matin de fin de printemps. Ils voyagèrent à un rythme lent, Rin n'étant apparemment pas pressée. Elle devait marcher aux côtés d'AhUn ou monter sur le dos du dragon quand elle était trop fatiguée. Comme lorsqu'ils voyageaient encore ensemble.

A la fin de la journée, elle arrivait parfois à un village, échappant à une nuit sous le ciel pluvieux. Sesshomaru restait aux alentours, assez loin pour ne pas être repéré des villageois. Il se demandait ce que Rin rencontrait dans ces villages inconnus, comment les humains la recevaient. Comment les hommes la regardaient. Elle était jeune et belle, et voyageait seule. Elle avait tout d'une proie facile.

La nuit, il restait vigilant, ses yeux balayant le village, ses oreilles aux aguets, tandis que Jaken ronflait, ignorant des dangers que pouvait encourir Rin. Mais toujours, le lendemain elle repartait avec AhUn, saine et sauve.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, Sesshomaru reconnut la région que Rin traversait. Elle était proche de l'endroit où le moine avait une fois recraché les yokai de son kazaana. Elle ne s'arrêta pas dans un village, mais se rendit dans une forêt qu'elle avait déjà visitée avec la miko.

C'était le premier jour de l'été, le jour le plus long de l'année. Un jour qu'il avait retenu dans sa mémoire, pour être le jour de naissance de Rin. Il l'avait appris presque par hasard, quand un an après leur rencontre, il avait énoncé sans raison particulière que le lendemain serait le premier jour de l'été. Rin avait ri de son rire enfantin et annoncé que c'était la date anniversaire de sa naissance. Il avait seulement acquiescé. Un Taiyokai n'avait que faire de l'anniversaire d'une humaine. Pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié, et l'année suivante, il lui avait ramené un coquillage nacré qui était devenu un trésor pour la fillette.

Même maintenant, il n'avait pas oublié. Sesshomaru avait choisi ce jour pour rencontrer Rin, le jour de ses seize ans. Et en ce jour, le ciel pleurait.

« Jaken, reste ici. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son serviteur, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. La pluie fine faisait coller ses vêtements contre sa peau, et ses cheveux autour de son visage. La pluie ne l'affectait pas, mais avec le temps, il commençait à mépriser les jours pluvieux. C'était en ces jours, que son odorat défaillait et que Rin risquait d'affronter des yokai seule.

Il suivait donc l'aura de Rin qui le mena près d'une petite cascade, comme lui murmurait le clapotement d'eau qui lui parvenait. Il gardait un pas délibérément lent et posé, prenant le temps de calmer cette… appréhension. Ce serait en effet la première fois qu'il serait seul avec elle depuis leur séparation. C'était absurde, qu'avait-il à appréhender ? Une nouvelle dispute à propos de Naraku ? De la blesser à nouveau ? Pourquoi cela aurait une quelconque importance ?

A chaque pas, il pouvait mieux sentir l'environnement de Rin. Elle avait laissé AhUn plus loin pour une raison qui lui échappait. _A moins que…_ L'attendait-elle ?

Il entra alors dans la clairière où se cachait la petite cascade. Sesshomaru apprécia la beauté de ce lieu, qui avait un halo de mystère, entre les mousses brillantes des gouttes de pluies, et les branches fleuries qui caressaient la surface de l'eau.

Près du bord, se tenait Rin agenouillée devant sa propre réflexion. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais Sesshomaru savait qu'elle avait senti sa présence. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'elle était nerveuse. Ses épaules étaient raides et ses mains agrippaient la mousse au sol. C'était subtil, il ne l'aurait pas vu s'il ne la connaissait pas autant. Elle aussi appréhendait.

Comme toujours, elle portait un habit de miko, haori blanc et hakama rouge, que la pluie plaquait contre son corps, et ce qu'il pouvait supposer, ses formes féminines. Ses longs cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, comme un rideau sombre qui l'empêchait de voir si elle souriait ou portait une expression sérieuse.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau, près d'elle, et pu voir son reflet qui souriait doucement.

« Bonjour, Sesshomaru. »

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer, notant au passage la douceur de sa voix et son visage qui semblait s'épanouir comme une fleur s'ouvre au soleil. Etait-ce son arrivée qui faisait paraître Rin plus… heureuse ? Il préféra ignorer ce qu'il éprouvait en voyant le sourire de la jeune femme. Cela ne devait pas être. Il trouva rapidement vite un sujet de conversation.

« Ne devrais-tu pas trouver un village pour t'abriter de cette pluie ? »

Rin leva vers lui un visage pensif, ses yeux bruns perçant les siens comme si elle cherchait à atteindre son âme.

« Je suis venue ici, il y a près de quatre ans. C'était en automne, et j'ignorais à l'époque combien ce lieu pouvait être si magnifique en cette saison. Il ressemble à un endroit auquel je rêve la nuit, parfois. »

Sesshomaru ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il préféra regarder l'eau devant lui, conscient que Rin l'observait encore.

« Merci.

- De quoi ? demanda Sesshomaru étonné.

- D'être venu. Surtout aujourd'hui. »

Sesshomaru resta silencieux avant d'entamer les sujets qui le préoccupaient. La miko Kikyo, et Naraku.

« Jaken m'a dit que tu avais eu un différent avec la miko.

- En effet.

- De quel genre ? demanda-t-il irrité par le peu d'information qu'elle donnait.

- Du genre qui ne regarde qu'elle et moi.

- Est-ce à propos de la prophétie ? »

Rin se tut, elle aussi irritée. Sesshomaru aurait presque souri. Son silence confirmait ses suppositions. Il avait été certain que la prophétie provoquerait de la discorde entre les deux femmes, surtout de la part de la miko. Rin n'avait pas voulu écouter son avertissement, et à présent, elle en payait le prix. Elle s'était trop attachée à la miko. _Elle est pleine de sentiments, d'émotions… Quelle idiote…_ Elle aurait dû apprendre à devenir froide, distante, comme il l'était, pour ne pas ressentir si durement les revers de la vie. Mais Sesshomaru se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle devînt comme lui. Elle perdrait alors l'essence même de ce qui faisait d'elle Rin.

Il restait encore un problème à élucider, et le plus délicat.

« Et Naraku ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Rin qui choisit de détourner son regard de son inspection.

« J'aimerai… j'aimerai ne pas avoir à penser à lui, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Je vous en prie. »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas jamais pu dénier une requête à Rin, et il ne refusa pas celle-ci. Malgré l'enjeu des informations qu'il voulait, il décida de clore le sujet… pour le moment. Il aurait toujours une autre occasion. Elle vivait bien assez quotidiennement dans l'ombre de la menace de Naraku.

« Je comprends. »

Et encore, Rin lui offrit ce même sourire qui emplissait ses yeux bruns d'une chaleur indéfinissable. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, regardant les ondes de la pluie et des pétales de fleurs sur l'étendue d'eau.

Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, dans un silence presque amical. Elle sentit quand il lui fallut partir, et ses yeux chaleureux plongèrent dans les siens.

« J'étais heureuse de vous revoir. »

Il acquiesça à peine, et s'enfonça dans la forêt pour retrouver Jaken, sans lui jeter un autre regard. Mais cette séparation n'était pas aussi amère que les précédentes. Ils savaient tous les deux, sans rajouter de paroles supplémentaires, qu'il avait accepté la demande silencieuse de Rin. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

* * *

Désolée, la suite a pris son temps à venir, vacances écossaises obligent.

Oh, et merci à CassiopeeW, et ça me choque pas plus que ça, le nombre de review. Je veux dire, cette fic n'a que la prétention de faire passer le temps à ce qui la liront, et pour moi, c'était juste une histoire sur la relation Rin/Sesshomaru que j'aurai aimé lire.

Yuki-chan: désolée, chapitre moins intense que le dernier, mais qui j'espère ne te décevra pas trop.

A la prochaine


	9. Dans toutes les peurs

**Chapitre 9**

**Dans toutes les peurs réside une part de vérité**

Rin prit quelques jours pour gagner les abords de la forêt d'Inuyasha. La pluie avait enfin cessé. Elle avait pu profiter du soleil estival qui tapait chaudement contre son visage, sans pour autant la brûler.

Son cœur était léger et pas seulement parce que Naraku l'avait épargnée de ses remarques acerbes. Elle avait revu Sesshomaru et pour une fois, leur rencontre s'était bien passée. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais il avait été présent, le jour même de ses seize ans. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Elle s'était sentie remplie de joie lorsqu'il était venu, ce jour-là. Elle avait tenté de contrôler le battement rapide de son cœur quand elle revit Sesshomaru, trempé par la pluie mais toujours aussi royal. C'était bien sûr un effort inutile. Il était… il était… _Il est juste Sesshomaru, l'homme que j'aime._

Rin devenait aussi frivole que les jeunes femmes de son âge qui riaient derrières leurs mains quand elles évoquaient les hommes qui les courtisaient. Sesshomaru ne la courtisait évidemment pas. L'idée même paraissait saugrenue et aurait dégoûté Sesshomaru, même si elle aurait voulu_… Voulu quoi ? Qu'il me récite des haïkus et m'offre des fleurs ? Ce serait ridicule venant de lui_. Il aurait suffit qu'il fût là avec elle, qu'il l'aime… _J'en demande peut-être trop._

'_Peut-être._

'_Naraku ! Sors de mon esprit immédiatement ! C'est une magnifique journée, ne me la gâche pas par ta présence !_

'_Oh, tu me vexes, compagne de mon âme,_ fit-il d'un ton moqueur. _Moi qui voulait simplement t'aider à résoudre tes doutes._

'_Toi ? Tu veux seulement m'empoisonner l'existence !_

'_Non, seulement te faire voir la vérité. Sesshomaru ne t'aimera jamais.'_

Même si c'était Naraku qui parlait, alors qu'elle avait appris à se blinder contre ses remarques dures et mesquines, elle eut mal. Tellement mal. Parce qu'il avait raison.

'_Je le sais. Mais je vis, donc j'espère.'_

Naraku la laissa alors, et Rin continua à traverser la forêt d'Inuyasha, AhUn à ses côtés. Elle ne pleurerait pas, malgré la douleur qui cherchait à s'épandre, à la dépasser. Ce qu'elle ressentait, cette faiblesse d'aimer un démon, elle qui n'était qu'une humaine, Naraku n'hésiterait pas à l'exploiter pour la faire ployer, pour la briser.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher quand AhUn hennirent avec inquiétude. Elle inspira. Elle ne devait pas se laisser démonter par les propos de Naraku. Pas aujourd'hui, quand elle rentrait vers son deuxième chez elle, là où tant de gens qu'elle aimait l'attendaient.

Elle se concentra sur les âmes présentes au village. Il n'y avait que Kaede, Kiyoshi et Ren-chan qui s'y trouvaient, et un peu plus loin encore, Kohaku et Shippo. Les autres devaient être partis en mission, comme cela arrivait parfois. C'était alors à Kohaku, Shippo et elle de veiller à la sécurité du village et aux enfants, le tout sous l'autorité de Kaede. Rin avait su apprécier ses moments passés entre 'jeunes' comme le disait Kaede. Les enfants une fois couchés, Kohaku, Shippo et elle passaient des heures à parler au coin du feu.

Elle guida AhUn vers Goshinboku, là où elle avait senti Kaede et les enfants. Ils auraient sans doute encore grandi, Kiyoshi ayant à présent cinq ans et Ren-chan trois ans.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle arrivait à percevoir les voix enfantines de Kiyoshi et Ren-chan, et d'autres enfants encore qui chantaient un air qu'elle connaissait bien.

« … Mori no naka, yume no naka… »

Elle entra dans la clairière où les enfants du village étaient assis autour de Kaede, appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre Goshinboku. Kiyoshi était le seul debout, menant le rythme de la chanson qu'elle leur avait appris, quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient l'air tellement contents et concentrés qu'aucun ne la remarqua, sauf Kaede qui souriait mystérieusement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Rin applaudit faisant sursauter les enfants. Elle leur sourit.

« C'était très bien chanté. Je suis fière de toi Kiyoshi-chan, tu leur as bien appris. »

Le visage de Kiyoshi s'éclaira et il courut vers elle.

« Rin-neechan ! »

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se tenir prête quand il lui sauta dans ses bras. Non seulement il avait grandit, mais en plus Kiyoshi avait pris le poids qui allait avec.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Rin-neechan !

- Et à moi aussi, Kiyoshi-chan. Tu as tellement grandi, bientôt tu seras un homme.

- Rin-neechan ! »

Rin baissa son regard sur Ren-chan qui s'était jetée contre sa jambe. Elle s'agenouilla, et reposa Kiyoshi par terre pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Ren-chan.

- Moi, déclara Kiyoshi, j'ai toujours dit que tu reviendrais. »

Rin ébouriffa les cheveux de Kiyoshi qui éclata de rire. Kaede les rejoignit et Rin se leva pour saluer la vieille prêtresse.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Rin. »

Et cette phrase, si tendrement dite, toucha Rin.

« Merci, Kaede-baba.

- Tu es devenue une femme, murmura la prêtresse en l'observant d'un œil critique. Suffisamment belle pour briser plus d'un cœur. Rin, mon enfant, dis-moi comment va ma sœur ? »

Rin se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Kikyo et elle. Kaede serait tellement déçue. La vieille prêtresse était, qui plus est, une descendante de Midoriko, une personne qu'elle aimait mais qu'une prophétie voulait désunir. Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle et Kikyo avaient failli s'entretuer ?

« Nous… nous avons eu un différent. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant je suis une miko à part entière.

- Un… différent ? »

L'œil inquisiteur de Kaede semblait percer son âme. Mentir à la prêtresse serait la chose la plus stupide que Rin pouvait faire. Un peu comme Sesshomaru, Kaede pouvait sentir un mensonge dès le moment où il franchirait ses lèvres. Que les enfants la scrutaient attentivement n'arrangeait rien. Heureusement, Rin sentait que la rescousse venait à grands pas. _Dieu bénisse le jour où Shippo et Kohaku sont devenus mes meilleurs amis_.

Un grand renard roux déboula dans la clairière, droit devant elle, et se transforma en un adolescent auquel on aurait donné quatorze ans, bien qu'il fût largement plus vieux.

« Rin ! »

Shippo jeta ses bras à son cou.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Shippo-kun ! » dit-elle en riant.

Elle était incapable de résister aux yeux verts espiègles de Shippo. Derrière suivait Kohaku essoufflé après avoir couru à la suite de Shippo. Même un descendant d'une grande lignée de taijiya, Kohaku ne pouvait pas se mesurer à l'endurance d'un yokai.

« Rin ! appela Kohaku en souriant. Shippo pousse-toi de là. C'est à mon tour de prendre Rin dans mes bras !

- Certainement pas. J'étais là avant toi, Rin reste avec toi. »

Et comme toujours, quand Rin était prise dans ces joutes 'masculines' entre Shippo et Kohaku, elle éclata de rire. Elle se défit des bras de Shippo pour embrasser Kohaku.

Il était devenu un beau jeune homme. Ses mèches brunes, plus longues que la plupart des hommes du village, ne cachaient pas tout à fait son visage et ses yeux tendres. Il avait encore grandit et Rin pouvait sentir la fermeté de ses bras et de son torse. Il pouvait être dangereux, cela Rin le savait, mais tout en lui dégageait de la tendresse et de la bonté. Les seules choses qui lui restaient de son enfance était ses tâches de rousseurs et son passé. Un passé qui le pesait encore aujourd'hui.

_Kohaku, quand comprendras-tu enfin que cela n'a jamais été de ta faute_ ? pensa Rin en posant son visage contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Tout ce que Rin savait vraiment venait de Shippo qui avait de toute façon laissé certains détails de côté. Rin pensait qu'il s'était déjà confié à quelqu'un, Sango ou peut-être Miroku, mais pourtant il ne guérissait pas. Rin espérait qu'un jour il dépassât son deuil permanent.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Kohaku dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Elle se trouva vaguement mal à l'aise, mais préféra retourner la situation.

« Kohaku-kun, tu n'es toujours pas marié ? »

Et comme prévu, il rougit plus encore.

« Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de filles au village qui jure que par lui au village, renchérit Shippo amusé. Si ça continue, elles vont toutes se jeter sur lui et demander qu'il devienne le père de leurs enfants. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elles peuvent bien te trouver.

- Shippo, la ferme ! »

Kohaku donna un coup à Shippo qui esquiva de justesse. Rin et les enfants éclatèrent de rire, alors que Kaede les observait avec amusement.

« Aucune d'elles ne te plait, Kohaku-kun ? demanda Rin Je me souviens qu'il y avait beaucoup de jolies filles qui te trouvaient à leur goût.

- Je… euh… j'ai quelqu'un en vue.

- C'est vrai !? s'exclama Rin. Qui ?

- Euh… je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Shippo leva les yeux au ciel, mais il semblait inquiet. Ce sentiment de malaise reparut au fond de Rin, quand Kohaku l'observait avec _ce_ regard. Elle balaya ces pensées-là. Elle avait trop d'imagination. Elle aurait été plus rassurée si le silence de Kaede ne donnait pas l'impression que la vieille miko savait quelque chose que Rin ignorait.

« Il va commencer à se faire tard, dit Kaede aux jeunes enfants qui étaient restés à l'écart. Il est temps de rentrer. »

La poignée d'enfants s'assembla autour de Kaede de façon incertaine en observant avec prudence Rin et surtout AhUn. Rin avait un peu de difficultés à mettre des noms sur les visages de chacun, mais pensait avoir aidé Kaede à la naissance d'un ou deux d'entre eux. Elle leur sourit, même s'ils étaient toujours intimidés, la plupart le lui rendirent, décidant qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

Ils se mirent en marche, Ren-chan et Kiyoshi sur le dos d'AhUn, bien que Ren-chan dût passer le test d'approbation par le dragon, comme son grand frère avant elle. Rin tenait lâchement les rênes d'AhUn, Shippo et Kohaku à côté d'elle, et Kaede et les enfants légèrement en avant.

« Miroku, Sango et les autres ne sont pas au village ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

- Non, répondit Kohaku. Un homme est venu il y a quelques jours pour leur demander de l'aide. Un yokai attaquait régulièrement son village.

- Ouais, ajouta Shippo, et on nous a forcé à rester ici pour garder les enfants. C'est dommage, nous voulions y aller avec Kohaku, mais Kaede-baba est trop vieille pour garder Kiyoshi et Ren-chan toute seule.

- J'ai entendu ça, Shippo, » fit une voix mauvaise devant eux.

Ils levèrent la tête et s'aperçurent que Kaede les dévisageait avec sévérité au-dessus de son épaule. Pour être plus précis, elle fusillait du regard un certain kitsune qui déglutit. Rin frissonna. Elle n'aurait pas aimé recevoir le même regard de la part de Kaede. Tous les trois furent soulagés quand Kaede se tourna finalement vers la route devant elle. Ils étaient sortis de la forêt.

« Kagome est partie avec eux ? » demanda Rin pour changer de sujet.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Non, répondit finalement Kohaku. Il y a eu une dispute entre Inuyasha et elle. D'après Inuyasha, Kagome a déclaré qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

- C'est plutôt habituel, raisonna Rin.

- Non, c'est différent cette fois-ci, dit Shippo. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Inuyasha et Kagome avaient disparu pendant plus d'une journée avant qu'Inuyasha ne déboule complètement furieux pour dire qu'elle était repartie dans son époque pour toujours. On voulait savoir le problème, mais Inuyasha n'a rien dit. Quand on essaie de le convaincre d'aller la voir, il refuse.

- Quelqu'un a essayé de passer le puit pour voir Kagome ? demanda Rin.

- On en est tous incapable, dit Shippo, sauf Inuyasha et Kagome.

- Et comment va Inuyasha ?

- Mal, Rin, dit Kaede en se retournant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même s'il cache sa peine derrière sa colère. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et ça le pousse à faire des choses stupides.

- Oui, dit Kohaku. Comme par exemple la dernière mission. Il s'est précipité dessus comme un homme assoiffé sur une rivière. Il n'a même pas cherché à savoir les raisons, les problèmes. C'est pour ça que Sango et Miroku ont tenu tous les deux à l'accompagner.

- Pour le préserver et le réconforter, » dit Rin.

Kohaku acquiesça, fermant la conversation. Rin ne savait pas quelle opinion avoir. Les disputes entre Inuyasha et Kagome étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans le petit monde de Rin, tout comme celles de Sango et Miroku. Bien sûr elle avait conscience que la tension entre Inuyasha et Kagome était plus profonde, plus amère, ancrée dans leur histoire intriquée à Kikyo. Ce n'étaient pas seulement une démonstration étrange de leur amour.

Rin avait appris à s'y faire. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'interférer dans la vie des autres. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait neutre. Inuyasha était le frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait et Kagome sa possible descendante. _Ne va pas dans cette direction, Rin._ Rien que d'y penser lui donnait déjà mal au crâne.

Ils gagnèrent la maison de Sango et Miroku, tandis que Kaede raccompagnait les autres enfants chez eux. Rin fut souvent arrêtée par les villageois qui lui souhaitaient la bienvenue ou lui faisaient promettre de passer pour prendre une tasse de thé.

A la maison, Rin s'installa dans la chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Ren-chan. Cette nuit-là, Shippo, Kohaku et elle restèrent longtemps éveillés bien longtemps après que Ren-chan et Kiyoshi s'endormirent. Ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs en riant quand ils ne se taquinaient pas. Le lendemain Rin reprit la routine quotidienne des visites avec Kaede et des ballades avec les enfants et les garçons.

Parfois, elle 'dansait' avec Kohaku et même Shippo qui était tout aussi doué, sous les regards attentifs de Kiyoshi et Ren-chan. Elle eut que peu de démons à éliminer, Sesshomaru et sans doute Shippo et Kohaku veillant à s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne le fît. Elle se savait en sécurité à l'ombre de la garde silencieuse de Sesshomaru. Il s'approchait volontiers d'elle, même s'il restait hors de sa vue. Mais il était près, et Rin en était heureuse.

Une après-midi chaude d'été, elle était seule dans un champs de fleurs sauvages où elle faisait des bouquets. Rin avait décliné la proposition de Shippo et Kohaku d'aller à la rivière avec les enfants. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de la fois où elle avait été jetée à l'eau toute habillée par Shippo _et_ Kohaku. C'était rafraîchissant, mais elle avait perdu toute sa dignité de miko surtout quand elle s'était mise à pourchasser les deux garçons pour leur faire goûter le même sort. Elle n'était pas aussi forte ou rapide qu'eux et aurait échoué si elle n'avait pas usé de ses pouvoirs pour les jeter dans la rivière. Ou plutôt, jeter la rivière sur eux. Et cette après-midi là, elle espérait être seule pour voir Sesshomaru et Jaken avec AhUn. Ramassant son bouquet de fleurs, elle guida AhUn vers la direction où les deux yokai se trouvaient quelque part derrière la colline, en amont de la rivière. Elle espérait que Sesshomaru ne partirait pas à son approche. Il n'avait pas promis à haute voix qu'ils se reverraient, c'était plus un accord silencieux entre eux. Et elle s'y raccrocha.

Elle monta lentement la colline, laissant Sesshomaru le choix de l'attendre ou pas. Elle ne voulait rien précipiter entre elle et lui. Elle fut pourtant rassurée quand elle sentit les auras de Jaken et Sesshomaru toujours au même endroit. Déjà, Jaken serait capable de sentir son arrivée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Ils l'attendaient.

Elle accéléra le pas comme si elle craignait que Sesshomaru ne changeât d'avis et retournât dans l'ombre de la forêt. Du haut de la colline elle vit au contrebas près d'un saule, la forme érigée de Sesshomaru qui regardait la rivière suivre son cours. Jaken était à ses côtés et l'aperçut en premier, elle et AhUn.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, non plus. Kagura était présente, soufflant caressant les cheveux de Sesshomaru avec, ce que Rin reconnut avec réticence, de l'amour. Un sentiment désagréable toucha le cœur de Rin. Elle n'aimait pas quand elle enviait quelqu'un. Kagura en était souvent la cause. Elle avait la chance de rester auprès de Sesshomaru lors des moments les plus importants de sa vie ou les plus banaux. Rin ignorait si Sesshomaru avait conscience de la présence de l'esprit du vent et ce qu'il en pensait si c'était le cas.

La voix stridente de Jaken la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Riiiiiiiin ! »

Rin s'avança vers eux en faisant des grands signes de la main.

« Jaken ! Sesshomaru ! Vous allez bien ? »

Sesshomaru daigna enfin de la regarder, et elle s'arrêta dans sa course sous ses yeux dorés. Elle se serait perdue dans ses yeux-là si Jaken n'était pas arrivé près d'elle pour la faire sortir de sa transe. Elle se tourna alors vers le petit yokai.

« Bonjour, Jaken ! Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Rin lui tendit un bouquet de coquelicots. Il le prit un peu surpris. Elle vint alors se poster devant Sesshomaru, mais s'arrêta à nouveau pour une tout autre raison. Kagura s'était mise entre elle et lui.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Kagura essayait de mettre de la distance entre Sesshomaru et elle ? Kagura devait pourtant savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Sesshomaru, même en tant que prêtresse. A moins qu'elle craignait que Sesshomaru et elle devinssent plus qu'ils n'étaient à présent ? Rin et lui n'entretenaient pas de véritables liens d'amitié, mais depuis leur dernière rencontre, leur relation s'était réchauffée. Cependant il n'y avait rien qui pouvait faire évoquer à Kagura qu'elle prenait le cœur du froid taiyokai. Quand bien même Rin le voulait, Sesshomaru restait Sesshomaru.

Ce dernier la regardait curieusement, et Rin se força de quitter ses réflexions.

« Et ce bouquet est pour vous, Sesshomaru. »

Elle tenait le bouquet de boutons d'or, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait en faire. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il l'acceptât.

« Jaken, prends-le. »

Rin sourit. C'était mieux que rien. Elle le donna à Jaken qui parut crouler sous les coquelicots et les boutons d'or. Rin éclata de rire.

« Humaine ! Comment oses-tu rire du grand serviteur du magnifique Taiyokai Sesshomaru-sama !

- Grand n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, dit Rin en riant. Desolée, Jaken, mais vous paraissez tellement ridicule avec toutes ces fleurs qui vous submergent ! »

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Jaken qui s'avançaient pour lui énoncer sa façon de penser, ne vit jamais la pierre devant lui et s'étala de tout son long. Rin fit tout son possible pour se retenir de rire, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Même Sesshomaru paraissait… amusé. Ce n'était pas très évident, mais Rin croyait que c'était l'explication la plus probable pour l'étincelle dorée qui traversa les yeux de Sesshomaru.

L'après-midi passa son cours, Rin racontant sa vie au village, Jaken répondant de temps à autre et Sesshomaru écoutant, debout à leurs côtés. Un peu comme autrefois. C'était agréable comme impression, même si la vigilance constante de Kagura la mettait mal à l'aise.

Le ciel prenait sa teinte orangée du soir quand Sesshomaru se décida enfin à parler.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Naraku ? »

Rin soupira. Elle aurait été surprise s'il n'avait pas évoqué le sujet.

« Non, pas depuis quelques temps. »

Une semaine en fait, mais Sesshomaru n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Il prépare quelque chose, dit Sesshomaru.

- Il prépare toujours quelque chose, dit Rin. C'est juste que je ne suis pas pressée de savoir quoi.

- Comment penses-tu pouvoir être prête si tu ne sais rien de ses plans.

- Je suis toujours prête, Sesshomaru, » dit-elle en souriant.

Kikyo lui avait appris à s'attendre à l'inattendue quand Naraku était concerné. Malgré ce sage conseil, Rin se faisait pourtant souvent surprendre. C'était là où l'improvisation faisait tout le reste.

Sesshomaru la considéra longtemps. De quelle manière, Rin l'ignorait. Elle était à nouveau perdue dans le regard de Sesshomaru de couleur plus ambrée, en accord avec les teintes du ciel crépusculaire. Sesshomaru fut le premier à détourner son regard coupant court à ce qui se passait entre eux. Rin se sentit embarrassée. Naraku avait raison, elle se laissait trop facilement porter par ses émotions. Mais elle était incapable de faire autrement, ni maintenant, ni demain, ni dans dix ans.

Elle se leva.

« Je dois rentrer à présent. Kohaku et Shippo vont s'inquiéter, et ils auront besoin de moi pour préparer le dîner.

- Tu devrais te méfier de l'humain Kohaku, dit Sesshomaru sans la regarder.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas ton amitié qu'il désire. »

Le sous-entendu flagrant irrita Rin… et fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. La raison évidente pouvant expliquer ce commentaire de Sesshomaru était qu'il ressentait… de la jalousie. _Rin, tu te fais des idées… Il… il n'est pas comme ça._

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, Sesshomaru ? Kohaku est mon meilleur ami. Il… il ne voudrait pas… »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas droit de dire des choses pareilles sur Kohaku… même si parfois Rin pensait… _Non !_

« Au revoir, Jaken, à une prochaine fois. »

Elle se tourna vers Sesshomaru et lui dit plus sèchement :

« Au revoir, Sesshomaru. »

Elle remonta la colline suivie par AhUn. Il fallait qu'elle prît un bain avant de rentrer. Shippo serait capable de sentir les odeurs de Sesshomaru et de Jaken sur elle. Il poserait dès lors des questions embarrassantes et s'il le faisait en présence de Kohaku… _Oh non, je recommence à penser que Kohaku pourrait… Non, non et non !_

Elle grimpa résolument la colline puis descendit jusqu'au champs de fleurs. Elle sentit Sesshomaru et Jaken s'éloigner vers la forêt. Pourtant une aura la suivait. _Kagura ? Que veut-elle ?_ Elle s'arrêta pour faire face à l'esprit du vent qui fonçait droit devant elle, rasant l'herbe haute de la colline. Rin avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. AhUn hennirent sentant son inquiétude.

« Kagura ? »

Rin eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour ne pas être touchée par l'attaque de la danse des lames de Kagura.

« Kagura, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Ce n'était pas comme si, miraculeusement, Rin allait obtenir une réponse de l'esprit du vent, morte depuis plusieurs années. Elle se releva rapidement en position défensive, les lames de Totosai sorties de leurs fourreaux.

Rin se concentra sur l'aura de son adversaire qui formait la silhouette féminine de Kagura. Elle ne la voyait pas, elle la devinait. Ses sens avaient été développés par l'habitude. Rin devait se préparer à intercepter le moindre Fuji no Mai de Kagura si elle exposait une faiblesse. Mais avant tout, elle voulait une explication.

« Kagura, est-ce parce que Sesshomaru… »

Rin fut interrompue par une attaque qu'elle contra d'un revers de bras. Donc Sesshomaru était bien le centre du problème. Après s'être battue contre Kikyo, elle devait maintenant affronter Kagura. Rin ne voulait pas perdre une autre amie.

« Kagura, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Il n'y aura sans doute jamais rien. Il ne me voit pas comme ça. »

Une autre attaque percuta son bras, sans la blesser. Le vent tournoyait autour d'elle menaçant de créer une tornade dans laquelle Rin serait prisonnière.

« Je t'en prie, Kagura… »

L'aura de l'esprit du vent émettait une sourde colère, mêlée à une profonde tristesse. Parce que Kagura croyait que Rin obtiendrait quelque chose qu'elle aurait eu si elle vivait encore. Kagura contrairement à Rin était une yokai. Sesshomaru l'aurait acceptée.

« Je l'aime Kagura, c'est vrai. Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir quelque chose en retour de sa part…. Je suis tellement désolée… »

Elle pouvait presque entendre Kagura murmurer un Fuji no Mai qui s'écrasa contre une barrière qu'érigea Rin. Mais la volonté de l'esprit du vent n'était plus derrière cette ultime attaque. Rin le savait, elle avait appris à lire les émotions de Kagura.

Sa tristesse et son regret gagnèrent sur sa colère. Le vent tomba pour ne laisser qu'une petite brise humide si étrange en plein été. Kagura pleurait et Rin s'en sentit coupable.

« Je suis tellement désolée… » répéta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Kagura s'envola alors dans la direction de Sesshomaru, l'homme qu'elles aimaient. Et pour une fois, Rin n'envia pas Kagura. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, puisqu'_elle_ vivait.

« Rin ! »

Rin se retourna. Shippo courrait vers elle, un peu paniqué. Il s'arrêta devant elle et AhUn en reprenant sa respiration. Tout à coup il leva la tête vers elle, complètement choqué.

« Tu sens comme… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et Rin comprit pourquoi. _Comme Sesshomaru._ Elle ne voulait pas que Shippo sût qu'elle revoyait Sesshomaru.

« Il y avait un problème Shippo-kun ? »

Shippo écarquilla ses yeux verts, puis secoua la tête, comme s'il effaçait une pensée désagréable. Il soupira.

« Un étranger est venu au village réclamer notre aide. Apparemment son village est attaqué par des yokai et il espérait qu'Inuyasha et les autres soient là… Kaede veut que tu sois présente parce qu'il est blessé.

- Blessé ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Dépêche-toi de monter sur AhUn, on y va ! »

Rin n'attendit pas les protestations d'AhUn et de Shippo pour faire monter son ami derrière elle sur le dragon. Ces trois-là avaient au mieux une relation tendue. Rin claqua la langue et AhUn partirent au galop.

« Est-il gravement blessé ? demanda Rin.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il avait une odeur particulière… comme s'il avait été empoisonné. »

Rin acquiesça et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Cela pouvait être encore un piège de Naraku. Comme elle l'avait dit à Sesshomaru, elle devait s'attendre à tout avec le hanyo, et être prête à tout affronter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hutte de Kaede, Rin et Shippo passèrent Kiyoshi et Ren qui attendaient dehors. Kaede avait été sage de ne pas impliquer les enfants qui étaient trop jeunes. Elle entra dans la hutte et vit au centre un homme aux traits tirés par la fatigue et la douleur. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et ses yeux étaient fermés. Kaede passait sur sa tête un linge mouillé, tandis que Kohaku se tenait à ses côtés, calme et silencieux. Pourtant la tension de ses épaules faisait dire à Rin qu'il était prêt à bondir à la moindre menace.

Rin s'agenouilla en face de Kaede, et leva la couverture. La vieille prêtresse avait soigné les blessures de l'homme, mais les bandages sur son torse étaient déjà imbibés de sang. Rin remit la couverture et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme. Il était fiévreux. Elle se concentra, appelant à elle une partie de son énergie vitale liée à la force du Shikon no Tama, et la transmit à l'homme, guérissant ses blessures et purgeant son sang de la moindre trace de poison. Le faible youki qu'émanaient les particules empoisonnées confirmait l'attaque par un démon.

L'homme, entouré par un halo de lumière mauve, se détendit. Il guérissait, et Rin soupira quand elle eut fini. Elle avait réussi. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais échoué pour guérir qui ce soit. Un doute planait cependant à chaque fois qu'elle s'y attelait, murmurant que peut-être, peut-être, elle ne pourrait pas sauver la prochaine personne qu'elle soignait. C'était idiot de sa part de réfléchir ainsi, elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Pourquoi échouerait-elle après tout ce temps ?

« Il va mieux maintenant, il a juste besoin de repos, déclara Rin. A-t-il dit comment il avait reçu cette blessure ?

- Un yokai, d'après lui, attaque son village, répondit Kaede.

- Shippo et moi l'avons trouvé aux abords de la forêt, complètement choqué, ajouta Kohaku. Blessé par un yokai, visiblement. Il divaguait, mais on a pu deviner ce qui s'était passé.

- Il a dit d'où il venait ? demanda Rin.

- Non, répondit Kaede. Mais d'après ses vêtements je dirais qu'il vient d'un village bûcheron du sud-ouest.

- Je vous en prie… aidez-moi… » implora l'homme.

Rin se pencha vers lui et essaya de prendre un ton rassurant.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ici, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai guéri votre blessure, vous ne risquez plus rien. Il faut juste que vous vous reposiez.

- Non, non… mon village, ma famille… les yokai vont les décimer.

- Nous réglerons cela demain. Pour l'instant, dormez.

- Vous m'aiderez, miko-sama ? Vous le promettez ? »

L'homme la fixait avec des yeux suppliants que Rin ne pouvait ignorer.

« Je vous le promets, » dit-elle en posant la main droite sur sa poitrine.

L'homme réussit à se calmer et commença à s'endormir profondément.

« J'en conclus que tu souhaites y aller, Rin ? demanda Kaede.

- Oui, puisque Inuyasha et les autres ne sont pas là. Je suis tout aussi qualifiée qu'eux pour achever un démon.

- Et si c'est un piège ? demanda Kaede qui la considérait avec précaution.

- Alors le but sera de retourner le piège contre celui qui l'a tendu. Kaede-baba, je sais que c'est risqué, mais quoique je fasse de toute façon je peux tomber dans un piège de Naraku. Si je peux aider quelqu'un, je dois agir. »

Kaede la regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer. Rin soupira de soulagement. Elle se sentait un peu stupide, car avec ou sans l'accord de la miko, elle y serait allée. Elle avait cependant craint le refus de son aînée, comme elle avait craint le refus de Kikyo et de Miroku quand elle avait voulu combattre le kazaana. Elle était une adulte à présent, elle n'avait pas à chercher l'approbation des autres. Mais étrangement elle en sentait le besoin.

« Je viens avec toi, déclara Kohaku.

- Non.

- Et moi aussi, renchérit Shippo.

- J'ai dit non, rétorqua Rin irritée par l'intervention des garçons. Le village a besoin de vous pendant l'absence d'Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango.

- Mais…

- Il n'y pas de mais, Kohaku. Kiyoshi et Ren-chan sont sous votre responsabilité, vous l'oubliez ? Sango et Miroku vous les ont confiés.

- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? demanda Kohaku sur le même ton. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Shippo peut rester au village.

- Hé ! Vous ne me laisserez pas au village tous les deux !

- Je ne serai pas seule, dit Rin en ignorant Shippo. AhUn viennent avec moi.

- Rin ! »

Kohaku la regardait de façon intense. Sa décision était prise. Rin ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'assommer son meilleur ami pour le retenir au village. Et là encore, dès son réveil, il partirait à sa poursuite.

« Et puis Kaede-baba peut très bien s'occuper du village et des enfants en notre absence, rajouta Shippo.

- Kaede-baba n'est pas assez puissante pour veiller à la sécurité du village, et elle est trop vieille pour s'occuper deux enfants aussi remuants que Kiyoshi et Ren-chan, et tu le sais très… »

Rin jura intérieurement. Ce n'était certainement pas une façon diplomate de s'exprimer.

« Je peux très bien protéger mon village, jeune fille, dit Kaede sèchement. Cela fait près de cinquante ans que je le fais sans l'aide de personne. »

Rin n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil sur Kaede pour se rendre compte qu'elle était furieuse. Elle maudit silencieusement Shippo, qui avait bien prévu son coup, elle devait le reconnaître. Maintenant elle aurait à convaincre la charismatique Kaede, et ce n'était pas un combat gagné d'avance, loin de là.

« Je sais bien Kaede-baba, mais je suis désolée…

- Assez de tes insultes, jeune fille. Vous trois irez au village de cet homme quand nous aurons plus d'informations et si Inuyasha, Sango et Miroku ne reviennent pas avant. Chacun d'entre vous est capable d'affronter un yokai. A vous trois vous réussirez à déjouer ce qui menace ce village.

- Mais Kaede-baba…

- Rin, assez. Je peux défendre mon village, même sans le pouvoir du Shikon no Tama derrière moi. Et toi tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières. Un yokai et un taijiya ne seront pas de trop. La discussion est close, vous devriez rentrer avec les enfants. Je vous préviendrai s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Rin se leva en silence. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait perdu contre Kaede. Shippo et Kohaku allaient l'entendre, c'était certain.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-elle plutôt froidement aux garçons qui étaient toujours assis.

Kohaku s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Shippo posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

« Nous te rejoignons, Rin. Kohaku et moi allons encore tenir compagnie à Kaede-baba. Kiyoshi et Ren-chan doivent t'attendre dehors. »

_Tu es un kitsune mort, Shippo_. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Shippo lui sourit nerveusement. Elle avait réussi à le terrifier.

Elle sortit pour récupérer Ren-chan et Kiyoshi qui jouaient tranquillement dehors. Ils ne dirent rien sur le chemin du retour sentant son humeur. Elle leur en était reconnaissante d'ailleurs, elle pouvait ainsi faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé.

A la maison, Rin prépara le dîner pour les enfants et elle. Les garçons n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller. Ce n'était pas vraiment une punition. Kohaku était un excellent cuisinier, bien meilleur qu'elle.

Rin prit la peine d'expliquer aux enfants qu'ils devraient peut-être rester avec Kaede, si Shippo, Kohaku et elle se rendait dans ce village étranger. Kiyoshi n'était pas très content et déclara qu'il voulait aussi venir. Ren-chan se mit à pleurer. Il fallut à Rin beaucoup de patience pour convaincre Kiyoshi et consoler Ren-chan. Elle y parvint partiellement en promettant de revenir au plus vite. Rin savait que faire ce genre de promesse était dangereux. Qui savait ce qui se passerait réellement là-bas ?

Kohaku et Shippo n'étaient toujours pas revenus quand elle envoya les enfants au lit. Ils ne reviendraient sans doute pas préférant éviter l'explication qui aurait suivi. Rin profita de la solitude de la maison pour réfléchir.

Elle craignait que cette mission fût un piège de Naraku. Un test, comme il aimait les qualifier. C'était l'une des raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'aide de Shippo et Kohaku. Ils seraient dans la ligne de mire, alors que Naraku était _son_ problème.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour obtenir la certitude de l'implication de Naraku ou pas. Elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle évitait de faire en temps normal. Atteindre Naraku, au-delà du Shikon no Tama.

Rin laissa les braises de l'âtre s'éteindre, mais elle alluma quelques bougies. Elle s'assit à la table, ses jambes repliées sous elle, et ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête légèrement recourbée, et guida ses pensées vers son cœur, puis au-delà, là où l'esprit sombre de son ennemi résidait.

Elle s'immergea dans l'âme obscure et sans salut de Naraku. Ses sentiments étaient neutres pour une fois et non plein de haine et de colère dont la violence pouvait la faire sursauter lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle pouvait ressentir ses plus fortes émotions sans avoir à communiquer avec lui, tout comme lui y parvenait. Mais contrairement à lui, Rin évitait de visiter son âme pour en savoir les raisons. Il n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules et en tant qu'humaine, elle était plus souvent envahie par ses émotions que lui.

Elle distingua un trouble qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti dans l'âme de Naraku. Il était préoccupé. _Une mission dont le résultat sera ta vie ou ta mort_, disait-il, _ma fille, toi ma préférée. Toi qui ne trahiras pas_.

'_De qui parles-tu ?' _demanda Rin, curieuse.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Naraku dire qu'il avait une fille. Elle était au courant qu'il avait des incarnations comme Kagura et Kanna, mais n'avait jamais obtenu de détails de sa part.

'_Rin ?_ demanda Naraku surpris de son intrusion.

'_Cette fille_, répéta-t-elle avec obstination, _qui est-elle ? Et quelle est cette mission ?_

'_Rin, Rin, Rin,_ dit-il d'un ton moqueur et vite remis de sa surprise. _Naïve comme un moinillon qui se réveille avec l'aube. Crois-tu que je commencerai à te dévoiler mes plans ?_

'_Donc tu prépares quelque chose. C'est toi qui a attaqué le village de bûcherons, n'est-ce pas ?_

'_Crois ce que tu veux, fille de Midoriko. Doute autant que tu peux. Tes faiblesses te rendent tellement vulnérables destinant ta vie et ta mort à m'appartenir.'_

Rin se retira de l'esprit de Naraku. Il ne lui dirait plus rien d'intéressant. De toute façon elle avait les renseignements qu'elle voulait. _Enfin à peu près_. Naraku devait être à l'origine de l'attaque subie par le village de l'homme. Il avait ensuite manipulé l'homme pour venir jusqu'ici. La réputation d'Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango était renommée, mais cela n'expliquait pas forcément la volonté de l'homme de parcourir tant de distances pour avoir de l'aide.

Rin avait obtenu une autre clé. Cette fille et sa présence probable là où ils se rendraient. Il chercherait à exploiter ses faiblesses grâce à cette fille, qu'elle fût Kanna ou une nouvelle incarnation. Et il exploiterait ses émotions.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, envahie d'une peur soudaine. Naraku connaissait ses sentiments pour Sesshomaru, même s'il les évoquait peu. Il pouvait à tout moment tenter quelque chose. _Non, il n'oserait pas. Il craint Sesshomaru bien plus que moi_. Malgré tout, Rin n'arrivait pas à faire taire ce mauvais pressentiment. Finalement, Naraku avait bien réussi à la faire douter.

Rin inspira pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait eu les renseignements qu'elle voulait, même à demi-mot. Elle pouvait aussi bien aller se coucher, sans attendre le retour des garçons. Ils n'oseraient pas rentrer cette nuit-là. Shippo avait dû convaincre Kohaku de rester aussi loin que possible d'elle. Elle les connaissait, ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis pour rien.

Une bougie à la main, elle entra dans la chambre où dormaient déjà Kiyoshi et Ren-chan. Rin espérait qu'ils faisaient des beaux rêves, différents des siens. Elle rêvaient de moins en moins de la mort de ses parents et des loups, mais c'était seulement parce Naraku occupait plus souvent ses nuits. Un compagnon qui l'enfermait dans leur passé, et qui lui promettait sa mort dans le futur. Mais tant qu'il y avait Ren-chan et Kiyoshi à protéger, Rin ne pouvait pas lui permettre de vaincre.

Kiyoshi bougea dans son sommeil, donnant un léger coup à sa sœur qui ne se réveilla pourtant pas. Rin sourit et posa sa bougie au sol. Avec précaution, elle déplaça le bras de petit garçon qui lui rappelait parfois Haruki, et borda sa couverture. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir enfermé dans sa main droite, mélange équilibré du sien et de celui de Naraku.

C'était deux forces opposées, mais presque de même nature. Avec le temps, Rin avait appris qu'elle partageait certaines affinités de Naraku, en particulier celle qui concernait la terre. Lui l'utilisait pour la mort, elle pour la vie, une différence aussi étendue que l'océan. Et ces deux forces se battaient encore à l'intérieur de la main de deux enfants et de leur père. Comme Midoriko continuait sa bataille contre les yokai et Taho à l'intérieur du cœur de Rin.

L'enjeu de la bataille entre Rin, Naraku et Kikyo avait dépassé leur vie, et entraînait Kagome, Inuyasha, l'entière famille de Miroku et Sesshomaru même. Dans quelle mesure, Rin l'ignorait. Et elle en était effrayée. La seule solution que lui dictait la raison pour remédier à ses peurs était d'écarter ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'impliquer dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas. Pour une fois, Rin avait l'intention de les y empêcher. Même si… même si cela signifiait qu'à la fin, elle serait seule.

Rin secoua la tête. Elle se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées. Elle trouverait bien un moyen, le moment venu d'influer sur le libre arbitre de ses amis, quand bien même elle n'aimait pas cela. Sesshomaru lui avait toujours permis de faire comme elle l'entendait jusqu'à leur séparation. Mais depuis, tout avait changé, et Rin devrait agir alors en conséquence et affronter ses amis et Sesshomaru. Pour leur bien.

Elle se sentait fatiguée. Sesshomaru, Kagura, la venue de l'étranger et Naraku la pesaient. Elle mit son yukata, et souffla la bougie avant de s'allonger près de Ren-chan. Peut-être qu'elle échapperait aux rêves étranges avec Naraku. Elle s'était pourtant habituée à lui et à leurs moments improbables de paix. Mais elle avait besoin d'un sommeil réparateur avant d'avoir à se battre le lendemain.

* * *

Sango était épuisée. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ du village, n'aidait pas. Même poser le front au creux de l'épaule de Miroku devant elle, tout en chevauchant Kirara, ne suffisait pas à calmer son anxiété. Suivre Inuyasha dans une mission où il était tombé la tête la première n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus reposant. Habituel, mais pas reposant.

Dire qu'elle aurait pu être tranquillement chez elle avec son époux. Ren-chan et Kiyoshi s'amuseraient à leurs interminables jeux, Shippo et Kohaku rôderaient dans le village, victimes des regards intéressés des jeunes filles. Peut-être que Rin serait de retour de ses errances initiatiques. La vie aurait un cours _normal_. Mais non, il fallait qu'Inuyasha fît la tête à Kagome.

Sango soupira.

« Ca va, Sango ? demanda Miroku en tournant son visage contre le sien.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle vit Inuyasha lui jeter un coup d'œil inquiet mais il se focalisa vite sur le chemin du retour. Peut-être il culpabilisait de les avoir laissés venir. Oh, la mission d'extermination n'avait pas présenté de difficultés particulières, mais Sango aimait sa vie au village, et Inuyasha le savait.

Après la mystérieuse dispute entre Inuyasha et Kagome, il avait été colérique envers les autres et mélancolique lorsqu'il était seul. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé entre eux, Miroku et elle le savaient, mais ils ignoraient quoi. C'était bien là le problème, puisque Inuyasha ne se confiait pas.

Sango se demandait quand Inuyasha et Kagome réussiraient à s'entendre sur leur relation. Ils devaient bien se rendre compte que la situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Inuyasha devait faire le deuil de Kikyo et penser à faire sa vie avec Kagome. Mais apparemment ils n'étaient toujours pas prêts. _Correction, Inuyasha n'est toujours pas prêt_. Les yokai – et les hanyo – prenaient trop de temps à comprendre leurs sentiments surtout quand ils concernaient les humains. Ils venaient à oublier que les humains ne pouvait pas attendre autant de temps qu'eux.

Parce qu'ils craignaient l'état actuel de leur ami, Miroku s'était proposé de partir avec Inuyasha, même si le village où ils étaient appelés était assez loin. Sango avait décidé de venir pour aider Inuyasha, c'était vrai, mais aussi pour surveiller son obsédé d'époux. Près de six ans de mariage, elle devait encore empêcher les mains baladeuses de Miroku de traîner trop près des derrières féminins autres que le sien. Et ses propositions indécentes avaient continué aussi. _Maudit pervers !_

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Sango ? » demanda Miroku.

Il avait dû sentir sa colère.

« Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! »

Miroku parut effrayé et se recroquevilla légèrement comme s'il craignait un coup. Elle devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un coureur de jupons obsessionnel qu'il l'avait trompée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'avait vu même une fois repousser une belle princesse pour elle. Il n'en avait jamais parlé et Sango n'avait jamais révélé qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Il l'aimait, et ne la trahirait pas, elle en était certaine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie à chaque fois.

C'était inné chez elle, un besoin de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, aussi primaire que les instincts de Kirara. Et même en étant avec Miroku, les enfants et Kaede lui manquaient après une semaine de séparation. Elle remarqua vaguement que le terme 'enfants' ne désignaient pas seulement Kiyoshi et Ren, mais aussi Kohaku, Shippo et Rin qui pourtant avaient bien grandi.

Au moins ils arriveraient dans l'après-midi au village. Sango commencerait par embrasser Kiyoshi et Ren-chan et s'assurerait que Shippo et Kohaku s'étaient bien occupés d'eux. Ensuite elle fêterait leur retour avec un magnifique gâteau avec l'aide de Kohaku, en espérant qu'Inuyasha arrêtât de faire la tête et mangerait avec eux. Pour enfin aller dans le monde Kagome et se réconcilier avec elle. Et ainsi tout finirait bien avec la visite tant attendue de Rin, saine et sauve, puis le retour de Kagome.

Malgré ces grands projets, Sango ne se berçait pas d'illusions. La vie lui avait appris autrement. Rien n'arrivait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Naraku se promenait toujours libre comme l'air, et menaçait son bonheur. Et il avait une emprise sur Rin, sa grande fille Rin, prisonnière d'une prophétie qui lui promettait le statut de meurtrière ou de victime.

Elle était la plus indépendante aussi de ses enfants, celle qui suivait la route que lui dictait son cœur. C'est-à-dire vers Sesshomaru. Sango ne voyait rien de bon en cela. Kohaku et sans doute Rin en souffriraient. Leurs histoires étaient devenues trop complexes pour être qualifiées d'amourettes d'adolescents. Tout aurait été plus simple si Rin était tombée amoureuse de Kohaku.

Sango se torturait l'esprit pour rien. La vie n'avait rien de simple, il était inutile d'imaginer le courant des choses autrement. Autant penser à d'autres problèmes plus immédiats.

« Inuyasha, penses-tu que Kagome sera au village à notre retour ?

- Feh, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? dit-il sans la regarder.

- Tu sais très bien, insista-t-elle.

- Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sango.

- Inuyasha, dit Miroku, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de sept ans. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester en dénie par rapport à tes sentiments pour Kagome.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

- Au moins tu iras la voir dans son époque ? demanda Sango.

- J'ai dit, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » cria Inuyasha en se retournant brusquement.

Sango fut surprise de voir à quel point il était furieux. Il marcha ensuite résolument devant eux. Sango échangea un regard avec Miroku. Ils décidèrent tacitement d'arrêter d'harasser Inuyasha. Du moins pour l'instant.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence glacial qui contrastait franchement avec la chaude journée d'été. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans les alentours du village, Sango sentit son cœur s'élever. L'idée de revoir ses enfants suffisait pour la rendre heureuse. Elle et Miroku avaient hâte de rentrer. Arrivés au village, ils firent de brefs saluts aux voisins qu'ils croisaient.

Kiyoshi et Ren-chan jouaient devant la hutte de Kaede, et très vite, Sango descendit de Kirara, Miroku derrière elle, pour les rejoindre.

« Ren-chan ! Kiyoshi-chan ! »

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête, surpris, puis se mirent à courir à leur rencontre. Sango tomba à genoux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

« Maman, dit Kiyoshi, tu m'étouffes.

- Maman, tu m'as manqué, dit Ren-chan. Promets que tu m'emmèneras la prochaine fois.

- Et moi aussi ! renchérit Kiyoshi.

- C'est trop dangereux, déclara calmement Miroku. Peut-être quand vous serez plus grands.

- Papa ! » cria Ren-chan en sautant des les bras de son père.

Ren avait toujours eu une préférence pour son père, alors que Kiyoshi se réfugiait plus volontiers auprès d'elle. Sans doute parce que Miroku avait de grandes espérances pour son fils aîné alors que Sango voulait que Ren devînt un femme forte. Peut-être pour cette raison, les deux enfants adoraient Rin, Kohaku et Shippo. Les garçons jouaient avec eux sans en demander d'avantages, et Rin les rassurait avec tendresse en attendant rien en échange. Non, Sango et Miroku n'avaient pas forcément le rôle le plus simple en tant que parents.

« Rin était là, déclara Inuyasha. Son odeur flotte encore dans le village.

- Oui, dit Kaede attirée sans doute par les cris des enfants, mais elle est allée régler un problème dans un village. Kohaku, Shippo sont partis avec elle et Herada-san hier matin.

- Quel genre de problème ? » demanda Miroku.

Il était toujours inquiet quand il en venait à la sécurité de Rin.

« Des yokai attaquent les gens des villages forestiers du sud-ouest. Nous pensons que c'est l'œuvre de yokai maîtres en illusion, si on s'en tient à la version d'Herada-san, le bûcheron qui est venu demander de l'aide.

- Il fallait nous attendre, dit Miroku.

- Oh, ils ont attendu une nuit, le temps pour Herada-san de se rétablir.

- On voulait venir, ajouta Kiyoshi, mais Rin-neechan a pas voulu. Elle était pas contente que Shippo-onichan et Kokaku-onisan viennent avec elle. Elle a dit qu'ils doivent garder moi et Ren-chan, mais moi, j'ai dit qu'on était assez grand.

- Pour sûre qu'elle était en colère, dit Kaede, elle a insisté pour que Kohaku et Shippo restent au village. Elle est bien trop brave, et pas pour son bien, surtout qu'elle est à présent une véritable miko…

- Comment ça ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Elle a eu un problème avec Kikyo, et j'aimerai bien savoir de quel genre. Mais à présent, aucune prêtresse ne lui enseigne quoique ce soit. Elle a le statut d'une miko.

- Ce serait à cause… de la prophétie ? demanda Sango à mi-voix.

- Sans doute, répondit Miroku. C'est difficile de vivre avec quelqu'un potentiellement destiné à vous tuer. »

Sango observa silencieusement Inuyasha. Il était mal à l'aise. Comment ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Il était impliqué dans cette maudite prophétie même s'il n'était pas cité. Rin, Kikyo et Naraku étaient trois personnes qui avaient traversé la vie d'Inuyasha chacune à leur manière, l'une offrant son amitié, l'autre son amour, et le dernier, sa haine.

Finalement, Sesshomaru avait eu raison. Il avait été le premier à deviner ce qui se passerait entre Kikyo et Rin.

« Quelqu'un veut tuer Rin-neechan ? » demanda Kiyoshi d'une toute petite voix.

Il était terrifié. Ren-chan paraissait plus confuse.

« Nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, Kiyoshi-chan, dit-elle. Promis. »

Les enfants se détendirent, rassurés. Sango, elle, était toujours inquiète.

« Je vais pister leurs odeurs, dit Inuyasha. Je les retrouverai alors. Mais je pense qu'ils sont en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Miroku.

- Sesshomaru, il la suit encore. »

_Sesshomaru_. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Sango pour comprendre qu'il veillait encore sur Rin. Et qu'elle comptait pour lui. C'était tellement plus net depuis Hakureizan. Comment Rin interagissait avec lui, comment ils se disputaient, en rappelant à Sango les discussions houleuses de Kagome et d'Inuyasha. Comment Sesshomaru s'était tendu quand Rin avait été prise dans les bras de Kohaku ou comment il avait accouru pour la protéger. Comment il avait guéri la main blessée de Rin. Surtout cette scène en fait. Même Miroku n'avait jamais osé être aussi… _familier_ avec elle devant un public.

Sango se souvenait aussi du regard de Rin qui suivait Sesshomaru hors du cratère d'Hakureizan. Sango avait alors été sûre que Rin avait conscience de ses sentiments. Elle les taisait, espérant sans doute ne pas les montrer à Sesshomaru. Elle restait un livre ouvert pourtant, en tout cas pour Sango.

Mais à présent, même avec la présence de Sesshomaru, elle pouvait être en danger.

« Je viens avec toi, Inuyasha, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Miroku.

- Mais Ren-chan et Kiyoshi, coupa Inuyasha.

- Si Rin-neechan est en danger, il faut qu'okasan et otosan vont la chercher, déclara Kiyoshi. Ils sont plus forts que tout le monde. C'est moi qui s'occupera de Ren-chan, je suis son grand frère. »

Sango sourit à son fils. La vérité venait de la bouche des enfants.

« Feh, faîtes comme vous voulez. »

Ainsi, tous les plans de Sango de passer une belle journée d'été avec ses enfants étaient reportés. Il valait mieux cela que de risquer la vie de Kohaku, Shippo et Rin dans une bataille surprise contre Naraku. Ils firent de rapides adieux aux enfants, Miroku et elle leur rappelant pour la énième fois d'être sages et de ne pas embêter Kaede.

Ils voyagèrent à un rythme soutenu, effectuant peu de pauses. Ils espéraient ainsi rattraper les enfants avant leur destination. D'après Inuyasha, ce serait une tâche ardue, Kohaku, Rin et Shippo avaient pris beaucoup d'avance. Ils prirent deux jours entiers avant d'atteindre les forêts du sud-ouest.

Sango n'aimait pas le sentiment qu'elle eut en pénétrant ces forêts. Une aura maléfique était diluée dans toutes l'atmosphère, subtile mais persistante.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, déclara Miroku en confirmant l'impression de Sango. Un youki imprègne la forêt… on dirait celui de Naraku. »

Sango fut choquée tandis qu'Inuyasha acquiesçait. Ils étaient bien tombés dans un piège de Naraku.

« Pourtant, dit Inuyasha, je ne sens pas son odeur. Shippo et les autres se sont enfoncés plus profondément dans la forêt.

- Rin aurait dû deviner que c'était un piège, dit Sango. Pourquoi ont-ils continué ?

- Parce que Rin le fait toujours, répondit Miroku. Entrer dans le jeu de Naraku pour mieux le faire échouer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable, mais Rin n'a pas tellement eu le choix jusqu'à présent. Si elle ne faisait rien, Naraku tuerait des personnes sur son chemin, que ce soit nous ou des villageois sans histoire. »

Sango savait que son époux avait raison. Tout en revenait à cette histoire de test entre Naraku et Rin. Rin répondait à chaque défi que lui lançait le hanyo. Même s'ils avaient tous des doutes sur ce qui se passait entre Rin et Naraku, Sango et Miroku n'avaient pas vraiment les preuves pour déterminer s'ils avaient des contacts. Et Sango en était terrifiée. Quelles seraient les conséquences de possibles rencontres entre Rin et Naraku ?

Inuyasha les menait dans une direction bien précise. La nuit était déjà tombée et donnait un aspect plus effrayant aux ombres formées à la lueur des torches. Les branches bruissaient sous la brise nocturne, amenant parfois les bruits étranges des animaux sauvages de la forêt. Enfin, elle espérait qu'ils correspondaient bien à des animaux sauvages.

Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main gauche sur celle de son époux qui maintenait sa taille. Il plaça sa tête au creux de son cou, comme s'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Tout ira bien, Sango, murmura-t-il. Ils sont forts. »

Sango ne dit rien. Elle avait entendu l'inquiétude de Miroku dans le léger tressaillement de sa voix ou dans le rythme accéléré des battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans le dos de Sango. Ils étaient tous inquiets.

« Nous allons droit vers l'origine de la force maléfique, Inuyasha, dit Miroku.

- Je sais, mais c'est par là qu'ils sont allés. »

Sango pouvait sentir la puissance de youki augmenter, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun don de miko. C'était un youki extrêmement puissant. _Quelle idée d'aller dans cet enfer_. Kirara sentant son malaise accéléra le pas à côté d'Inuyasha. Si cela continuait, ils finiraient tous par être affectés et affaiblis par cette force oppressante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Inuyasha s'arrêta.

« Leurs odeurs ne vont pas plus loin, » dit-il.

Sango essaya d'observer la clairière pour comprendre d'où venait le problème. A première vue, la forêt devant eux paraissait normale. Miroku leva son bras droit qui tenait la torche, et Sango comprit ce qui n'allait pas. La lumière ne dépassait pas la première ligne d'arbre.

« Comment… ?

- Une barrière, répondit Miroku en descendant de Kirara. Et une particulièrement puissante. »

Il tâta de sa main gauche le mur invisible.

« Keh, rien que le Tessaiga rouge ne peut défaire.

- Inuyasha… » tenta de prévenir Miroku.

Comme à son habitude, Inuyasha ne l'écouta même pas et dégaina le Tessaiga qui se transforma en une lame rougeoyante.

« Kaze no Kisu ! »

La déferlante de la Morsure du Vent vint se briser avec fracas contre la barrière. En vain.

« Merde !

- C'est ce que j'allais te dire, Inuyasha. C'est une barrière de Naraku et jusqu'ici, seule Rin a été capable de les briser. »

Sango descendit à son tour de Kirara pour rejoindre son époux.

« Qu'allons nous faire alors ? demanda-t-elle. Si les enfants ont traversé la barrière… Et depuis combien de temps sont-ils de l'autre côté ?

- Ca, c'est facile d'avoir la réponse, » déclara Inuyasha.

Il se retourna et porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Oi Sesshomaru ! cria-t-il. Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi ! Sesshomaru ! Espèce de bâtard !

- Je ne crois pas qu'en l'insultant… » commença Miroku.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, car une charge de youki fonça droit sur Inuyasha. Il l'esquiva de justesse, et le reste de l'énergie vint percuter la barrière. Sango, déjà en tenue de taijiya, lança Hiraikotsu vers l'origine de l'attaque. Elle fut surprise en voyant Sesshomaru entrer dans la clairière, Hiraikotsu en main.

« Je crois que cela t'appartient, taijiya, » dit-il en lui relançant l'Hiraikotsu.

Sango le récupéra avec aisance.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » dit Inuyasha à son frère.

Sesshomaru regarda Inuyasha avec froideur, et leva sa main qui brillait d'un halo vert. Il allait attaquer.

« Je vous en prie, Sesshomaru, s'interposa Miroku. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre contre vous. Nous voulions juste savoir depuis combien de temps Rin et les autres ont passé cette barrière. »

Sesshomaru considéra longuement Miroku, qui ne flancha pas sous son regard. Sango au contraire commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était un taiyokai dangereux, même s'il était attaché à Rin ou avait sauvé son petit frère. Sango ne lui laisserait pas faire du mal à Miroku.

« Rin, AhUn, le kitsune et l'_humain_ ont traversé la barrière ce matin, dit-il finalement. Ils ne sont pas revenus depuis. »

Le cœur de Sango sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. _Depuis ce matin_. Il pouvait leur arriver n'importe quoi en une journée. Elle se força à quitter les pensées sombres qui menaçaient de l'envahir et à se focaliser sur des émotions plus violentes mais moins désespérées.

« Son nom c'est Kohaku, vous savez, dit-elle avec rage. Pas _humain_. »

Sesshomaru la regarda froidement.

« Il en reste encore un misérable humain.

- Rin est une humaine, mais jamais vous ne prononcez son nom avec du mépris. Est-ce parce que vous enviez Kohaku ? Parce qu'il est plus proche de Rin que vous ne le serez jamais ? »

Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans une telle rage ? Les sentiments de Sesshomaru ne la regardaient pas. Mais elle en avait assez de voir Rin vivre un rêve d'un amour impossible avec le taiyokai, tandis que Kohaku espérait un jour lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle aussi tellement effrayée de ne plus voir Rin, Kohaku et Shippo, perdus derrière cette maudite barrière. Et Sesshomaru était juste le meilleur candidat pour passer sa colère sur le moment.

« Je pourrai te tuer, taijiya pour tes paroles, gronda Sesshomaru visiblement furieux.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle sur le même ton. Cela attristerait Rin. Vous ne voulez pas la faire souffrir, même si vous ne faîtes que cela ! A moins qu'elle ne meure de l'autre côté de cette barrière par Naraku ou je ne sais quel autre yokai parce que vous avez été complètement incapable de l'empêcher d'aller à sa mort !

- Sango ! dit Miroku en lui tenant fermement les épaules. Calme-toi, ils reviendront.

- J'aimerai le croire, Miroku, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais j'ai…

- Je sais, mais ne perds pas courage, Sango, mon amour. Tu connais leur détermination. Ils ne sont plus des enfants. »

Sango acquiesça et se réfugia dans les bras de Miroku. Elle avait trop souvent cru perdre Kohaku par le passé pour ne pas angoisser maintenant.

« Sesshomaru-samaaaa ! hurla une voix aiguë qu'elle reconnaissait.

- Manquait plus que le crapaud puant, » dit Inuyasha en levant les yeux au ciel.

En effet, Jaken déboula dans la clairière.

« Sesshomaru-samaaa ! Est-ce que Rin… Vous ! »

Le petit démon, que Sango savait attaché à Rin, parut stupéfait de les voir, mais se reprit vite.

« Je vois que vous avez au moins la décence de ne pas amener l'étrange miko avec vous.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, crapaud puant ! dit Inuyasha. Je t'étripe sinon ! »

Jaken alla se cacher derrière la jambe de Sesshomaru qui leva un sourcil.

« En effet, dit-il. On dirait qu'elle s'est aperçue de ta médiocrité, Inuyasha. Quoiqu'en étant une humaine, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de la différence.

- Quoi ?! Sesshomaru t'es un homme mort !

- J'aimerai voir cela.

- Assez ! ordonna Miroku. On devrait s'attendre à tout moment à une attaque surprise de Naraku, et vous tout ce que vous pensez à faire, c'est continuer vos querelles stupides ! Nous devons être prêts à aider Rin, Kohaku et Shippo, et ce n'est pas en agissant comme vous le faites qu'on y arrivera. Alors on arrête de parler de vos sentiments respectifs pour Kagome et Rin et on se tient prêt ! »

Sango avait rarement vu Miroku aussi furieux. Sesshomaru et Inuyasha allaient rétorquer, sans doute sur le sujet des 'sentiments respectifs pour Kagome et Rin', promettant une dégradation rapide de la situation quand la barrière se dissolut. Dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Sango aperçut une silhouette se détacher tranquillement, à peine éclairée par le lueur bleue du kitsune bi.

La première chose qu'elle entendit, fut la voix enjouée de Shippo.

« Wouah, Rin, un jour faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. »

Ils étaient sains et saufs.

* * *

Shippo apprit bien malgré lui que la colère de Rin était quelque chose de terrible. Tout aussi terrible que celle de Kagome bien que complètement différente. Rin développait une aura froide de rage confondue avec ses pouvoirs de miko. Et surtout, elle ne disait rien. Pas un cri, pas une remarque acerbe, pas de parole. Rien. Enfin presque. Elle parlait avec une gentillesse surprenante vu son état avec Herada-san – qui était presque en adoration devant Rin – et AhUn. Mais elle ne s'adressait jamais à Kohaku ou à lui. C'était à peine si elle faisait signe de les écouter. Et cela depuis la dispute précédant le départ vers le village d'Herada-san.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient été trois à tenir tête à Rin. Shippo et Kohaku auraient échoué de faire accepter à Rin leur venue s'il n'y avait pas eu l'aide providentielle de Kaede. Enfin pas si providentielle que cela, Shippo avait tendu un piège flagrant à Rin pour s'attirer l'avis de Kaede contre elle. Elle lui en voulait encore, mais le résultat avec été là. Kohaku et lui venaient avec elle.

Les deux jours de trajet avaient été tendus. Shippo en souffrait moins, restant la plupart du temps dans sa forme de renard. Kohaku pour sa part… Il était clair qu'il détestait cette situation et essayait désespérément de parler avec Rin. Qui l'ignorait superbement. Shippo était sûr que c'était un truc qu'elle tenait de Sesshomaru. Kohaku en était affecté parce qu'il aimait Rin. Bien plus qu'un ami devait aimer.

Après avoir grandi auprès d'Inuyasha et Kagome, Miroku et Sango, Shippo était devenu doué pour voir ce genre de choses. Et pour cette raison, il avait vite compris que les sentiments de Kohaku pour Rin étaient une très, très mauvaise chose. Car Rin ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Non, elle était plutôt tombée amoureuse de la dernière personne capable d'aimer à égalité avec Naraku lui-même. Sesshomaru. Le scénario idéal avec Kohaku qui déclarerait sa flamme à Rin qui se mettrait à l'aimer en retour pour finir mariés et heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants, n'arrivait jamais. C'était beaucoup trop simple.

Shippo s'était rendu compte de ce que ressentait Kohaku trois ans auparavant. Mais il se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait être aussi aveugle pour Rin et Sesshomaru. Leurs rencontres, de ce qu'en savait Shippo, étaient plutôt rare, mais il y avait toujours une étincelle particulière entre ces deux-là, d'après les détails qu'il avait pu amasser. Ni leur séparation, ni le temps n'avait changé le potentiel de leur relation. Au contraire, ils l'avaient catalysé.

Shippo avait enfin compris les sentiments Rin pour Sesshomaru à Hakureizan. Et de Sesshomaru pour Rin, même si le taiyokai devait être aussi stupide qu'Inuyasha dans ce domaine pour en prendre conscience. Il prendrait beaucoup de temps avant de s'en apercevoir, suffisamment pour risquer de la perdre. _Crétins d'Inuyokai_. Inuyasha aussi passait son temps à faire souffrir Kagome, et maintenant elle était partie. Peut-être à jamais. _Bien sûr que non ! Même Inuyasha n'est pas assez stupide pour la laisser définitivement._

Maintenant, il connaissait le secret de Rin. Elle revoyait Sesshomaru. Quand il était venu cherché Rin après l'arrivée d'Herada-san, Shippo avait senti l'odeur de Sesshomaru flottant autour d'elle. Elle l'avait rencontré et n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler sur le moment. Shippo n'avait pas eu le temps de ramener l'histoire. Trop d'événements s'étaient précipité les uns à la suite des autres.

Les 'discussions' avec Rin, les préparations rapides pour le voyage et le combat qu'ils allaient sans doute mener, tout ceci n'avait pas permis à Shippo d'avoir des explications de la part de Rin. Et les deux jours de voyages avaient été parmi les plus pénibles de sa vie. Tout cela à cause de l'humeur d'une seule personne. C'était un truc de filles, il en était sûr. Kagome et Sango étaient des expertes dans ce domaine.

Le soir du deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent au village d'Herada-san, qui portait encore les traces de l'attaque yokai. Certaines maisons étaient délabrées et gardaient les cicatrices de l'incendie qu'elles avaient subi. Shippo estima que les villageois avaient de chance quand ils leur restaient des ruines sur lesquelles reconstruire.

L'accueil qu'ils reçurent au village surprit Shippo et brisa tous ses rêves d'entrée triomphale réservés aux sauveurs qu'ils étaient.

« Herada ! dit un villageois. Nous avions besoin d'aide, pas d'enfants inexpérimentés ! »

Shippo se vexa très vite. _Un enfant !_ Il était plus vieux que la moitié de ces villageois ! Et il était Shippo, un des acteurs principaux dans la lutte contre Naraku et autres yokai tout aussi puissants. Bon peut-être pas. Mais il _avait_ de l'expérience. Bien plus que cette bande de forestiers qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre un yokai illusionniste et les autres quand ils se faisaient attaquer par l'un d'eux. Une attaque par des milliers de yokai aurait rasé le village de la carte, et non laissé des maisons intacts, ici ou là. Ils avaient tout simplement démultiplié leurs images.

Shippo remarqua que Kohaku paraissait tout aussi énervé que lui même s'il essayait de le cacher. Rin, elle, ne paraissait pas particulièrement troublée. Elle avait sûrement passé trop de temps à être en colère contre lui et Kohaku.

« Rin-sama est une grande miko, dit Herada-san. Elle m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'on pensait que j'allais mourir.

- Une miko, certes, dit un vieil homme, mais elle est bien jeune… Et ce garçon qui vient à peine de commencer à se raser. Sans parler de ce…

- De ce quoi ? » demanda Shippo de plus en plus en colère.

Il n'aimait pas être jugé parce qu'il était un yokai. Parfois, il était aussi souvent rejeté qu'Inuyasha. Même s'il vivait parmi des humains, même s'il s'était fait des amis parmi eux, beaucoup le considéraient encore comme un monstre.

« Shippo-kun… »

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Rin le regardait avec douceur et affection. Elle posa sa main sur son bras comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle restait son amie, malgré leur différence, qu'il fût démon, et elle humaine.

« De toute façon, dit Kohaku avec un ton calme, nous sommes la seule aide qui est venue. Malgré notre âge, nous avons combattu plus de démons que vous souhaiteriez en avoir vu. Nous sommes venus à l'appel d'Herada-san et nous tiendrons notre promesse à son égard. Même si cela vous gène que Shippo et AhUn soient des yokai, nous ne changerons pas pour vous faire plaisir. »

Certains villageois restèrent sceptiques mais ce n'était pas important pour Shippo. Kohaku avait raison, ils étaient là avant tout pour leur mission.

Herada-san s'excusa platement quand il les guida vers sa maison, au point que Rin fut obligée d'interrompre le forestier qui culpabilisait. Ils rencontrèrent sa petite famille, des gens généreux, même s'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à offrir. La femme de Herada-san était une femme souriante qui s'occupait avec patience de leurs trois filles de six ans, Mira, Macha, et Maka. Trois véritables boules d'énergie plus remuantes et espiègles que pouvaient l'être Ren-chan et Kiyoshi. Et c'était dire quelque chose. Rin et Kohaku géraient le mieux les enfants, l'une avec tendresse, l'autre avec une patience hors du commun. Shippo se demandait comment ils y arrivaient.

La hutte de Herada-san n'était pas très grande, mais ils insistèrent à les héberger chez eux. Rin dormiraient avec les filles tandis que Kohaku et Shippo se partageraient la pièce commune. Cette proposition confirma l'opinion de Shippo sur Herada-san et sa famille. C'était des gens biens.

Herada-san avait eu juste le temps de retaper sa maison qui n'avait pas était tellement touché par les attaques avant de partir chercher de l'aide. Il avait été blessé ensuite, lorsqu'il avait coupé par la forêt pour les trouver au village.

Le soir, ils s'assemblèrent autour d'un délicieux dîner, et quand les filles furent couchées, le silence tomba sur la maisonnée. Ils pensaient tous à la mission, aux dangers qu'elle comportait. Des villageois étaient déjà morts à cause de ces yokai qui usaient des pouvoirs de l'illusion. Une pratique dans laquelle Shippo excellait.

« Demain, j'irai seule avec AhUn, dit subitement Rin.

- Rin, commença Kohaku.

- Ce village a besoin de protection. Toi et Shippo resterez, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui resterais au village ? demanda Shippo, irrité d'avoir encore à passer par cette conversation.

- Parce que vous ne pourriez rien contre Naraku. »

_Naraku_. Shippo sentit son sang se glacer.

S'il y avait bien une personne que Shippo ne se sentait pas prêt d'affronter, c'était bien Naraku. Inuyasha et Sesshomaru les deux yokai les plus puissants qu'il connaissait n'y étaient pas arrivé. Comment lui, Shippo, pouvait bien y parvenir ? Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Là où Rin passait, Naraku suivait, attiré comme un aimant au Shikon no Tama.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kohaku. Nous savions qu'il pouvait être impliqué, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de sa présence ici.

- La forêt… elle suinte d'un youki malsain que je reconnaîtrai sans aucune hésitation. Naraku est là, et il est mon problème à résoudre.

- Il n'est pas seulement ton problème, Rin, dit Kohaku. Il est aussi le mien. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui.

- Et que t'apportera la vengeance, Kohaku ? »

Shippo observait silencieusement l'échange entre Rin et Kohaku. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient toujours eu un lien puissant qu'il ne cernait pas vraiment. Il se manifestait parfois, sans prévenir, comme c'était le cas à présent.

Rin semblait percer l'âme de Kohaku qui se tendit visiblement. Elle avait touché un point sensible chez Kohaku, qu'il n'avait toujours pas su dépasser. Malgré les années, il se sentait encore coupable de la mort de son père, et de tant d'autres innocents après lui. Shippo le savait, tout le monde le savait, même si Kohaku n'en parlait pas à sa connaissance. Peut-être que Sango en savait plus, mais Shippo l'avait déjà surprise posant un regard douloureux sur son jeune frère. Kohaku vivait encore dans le passé, et Shippo se demandait si son meilleur ami réussirait un jour à surmonter les souvenirs qui le hantaient.

Peut-être croyait-il que la mort de Naraku le soulagerait enfin.

« La vengeance est tout ce qu'il me reste, » dit finalement Kohaku en baissant la tête.

Le visage de Rin se contracta, comme si elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Elle se leva de son côté de table et s'agenouilla près de Kohaku. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Sans un mot, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Un geste tellement tendre et attentionné que Shippo en resta bouche bée, et Kohaku complètement perdu.

Petit à petit, Kohaku se détendit, serrant à son tour la taille de la jeune femme et enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Shippo ignorait si Kohaku allait pleurer, et tourna un regard mal à l'aise vers Herada-san et sa femme. Le couple acquiescèrent silencieusement et rejoignirent leur chambre. Shippo préféra sortir dehors pour profiter de l'air nocturne et laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de se retrouver.

C'était une belle nuit d'été, avec un ciel laissant en vue la lune et ses étoiles autour. Le fond sonore était apaisant et n'indiquait en rien que Naraku menaçait de surgir à tout moment de la forêt. Shippo était tout de même inquiet. Si Rin avait effectivement raison… _Naraku._

Shippo avait aidé autant qu'il le pouvait dans la bataille contre Naraku, depuis tellement de temps déjà. Il l'avait rencontré souvent, plus souvent encore que Rin. Pourtant contrairement à Rin et Kohaku, il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter. Il n'en était pas capable. Bien sûr, il avait développé des talents au fil des ans, comme ses dons d'illusionniste et son youki. Mais il ne rivaliserait jamais avec le courage d'Inuyasha, l'intelligence de Miroku, l'agilité de Sango ou la détermination de Kagome. Alors que Rin et Kohaku, oui. Ils étaient doués, même s'ils détestaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais peut-être que Rin avait tort, que ce n'était pas Naraku qui avait manigancé un de ses plans dont il tenait le secret. Alors, pour vérifier les suspicions de Rin, Shippo concentra toutes ses pensées vers la forêt, à la recherche du youki qui flottait sur elle. Cela lui demandait un certain effort. Shippo avait toujours été entouré par des gens beaucoup plus entraînés que lui dans ce domaine et n'avait pas eu le besoin de développer ce genre de talents. Il pouvait toujours apprendre maintenant.

En fermant les yeux, il sentit de nombreuses vibrations parasites qui devaient correspondre aux villageois endormis dans leurs maisons. Il distingua pourtant rapidement un youki, proche, très proche même. Il allait paniquer avant d'identifier sa provenance : AhUn. Qui aurait pu croire que ce stupide dragon à deux têtes était aussi puissant. Shippo n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec eux. Il n'était pas le seul, Inuyasha préférait les ignorer. Peut-être qu'ils toléraient bien Kohaku, à la rigueur. En fait, mise à part avec Kohaku, peut-être Sango et Miroku, Kiyoshi, Ren et bien sûr Rin, AhUn étaient assez antipathiques. Rin disait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le présenter correctement la première fois quand ils luttaient dans l'urgence contre le kazaana de Miroku.

Shippo n'était pas spécialement convaincu. Il pensait sincèrement que AhUn était un dragon désagréable. Il essaya de se concentrer. AhUn n'étaient pas le sujet du jour.

Il chercha au-delà du village, vers cette forêt sombre et fatalement inquiétante, comme toutes les forêts dès que la nuit tombait, vers cette menace qui les attendait. En tâtant de son youki les profondeurs obscures de la forêt, Shippo finit par ressentir cette force maléfique pesant sur les arbres comme une brume dense et persistante. Il n'avait aucune certitude sur l'identité du possesseur d'un tel youki, indéniablement puisant.

Shippo ne pouvait que faire confiance en Rin et en son jugement. Si elle disait que c'était bien Naraku, alors c'était sûrement le cas.

Lorsque Shippo leva les yeux au ciel, il se rendit compte que la lune avait déjà bien avancé sur sa route nocturne. Il était temps qu'il revînt chez les Herada, en espérant que Rin et Kohaku avaient fini. Shippo ne voulait pas embarrasser Kohaku, et il y avait toujours le risque qu'il interrompit… quelque chose. Du genre Kohaku qui avouerait ses sentiments. Shippo n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à proximité ce jour-là pour ramasser les morceaux. Avec un peu de chance, Kohaku se défilerait à nouveau.

Shippo s'arrêta devant la petite maison des Herada. AhUn levèrent une de ses têtes, mais en s'apercevant que c'était seulement lui, ils se rendormirent, indifférents à sa présence. Une indifférence que lui rendait gracieusement Shippo.

Il renifla et distingua nettement les odeurs de Kohaku et de Rin parmi une multitude d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'ils étaient encore ensemble ou pas, son odorat n'était pas aussi affiné que celui d'Inuyasha. Shippo doutait même que le hanyo fût capable de faire la distinction. Peut-être que Sesshomaru le pouvait, mais Shippo ne connaissait pas vraiment le taiyokai. Pas qu'il souhaitait le connaître plus, même pour Rin. Sesshomaru était vraiment trop dangereux.

Il se concentra ensuite sur les auras de ses amis, comme il l'avait fait précédemment sur le youki qui imbibait la forêt. Il trouva facilement Rin, grâce à la perle et parce qu'elle était une miko. Les prêtresses étaient à première vue, des ennemies naturelles des yokai, il était donc naturel pour lui de la repérer.

Trouver un humain ordinaire comme Kohaku était une autre affaire. Il n'avait jamais tenté le coup auparavant, alors pourquoi pas maintenant. Il se concentra encore, cherchant Kohaku, derrière les parois de bois de la maison. Après plusieurs minutes, il crut distinguer quelque chose… des formes faites d'esprit. Rin devait être dans la chambre des filles, s'il analysait bien. Mais où est Kohaku ? Il était pratiquement sûr à présent que Rin et Kohaku n'étaient plus ensemble, mais il s'attardait. Il voulait trouver Kohaku, juste pour s'assurer qu'il en était capable.

Il avait entendu Rin dire une fois qu'elle pouvait ressentir sans trop chercher les émotions des personnes autour d'elle. C'était devenu une habitude chez elle, une seconde nature dont elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience. Shippo voulait savoir le faire comme Rin. Pour pouvoir gérer ce qui allait probablement arriver un jour entre Kohaku et Rin. Et qui sait, peut-être que cette capacité à ressentir les autres, yokai, comme humain, se révélerait être une arme efficace. _Peut-être deviendrai-je plus fort, aussi fort que Kohaku et Rin. Aussi fort que Miroku, Sango et Kagome. Aussi fort qu'Inuyasha._

Le hanyo était son modèle, même si jamais Shippo ne l'avouerait. Il en était ainsi depuis le tout début. Il voulait être aussi fort qu'Inuyasha et peut-être un jour le surpasser. Ce n'était pas un but facile à accomplir. Shippo n'avait pas de Tessaiga pour se défendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à développer ses propres talents. Miroku l'avait beaucoup aidé, après une discussion d'homme à homme, qu'il aurait peut-être eu avec son propre père.

C'était l'avantage de vivre avec Sango et Miroku. Ils formaient une famille. Shippo considérait toujours Kagome comme une mère, mais elle était souvent absente. Alors il recréait comme il pouvait sa place dans ce cocon familial atypique. Il n'était pas le seul, Rin aussi avait une place toute aussi particulière.

Mais là, il se perdait au fil de ses pensées. _Kohaku, je cherche Kohaku_. Il se fixa sur l'ensemble des formes qu'il ressentait, s'attelant à trouver une qu'il lui paraissait familière. Petit à petit, il se centra sur l'une d'elles, emplie de tristesse et de confusion, vagues et brumes de sentiments qui tournoyaient dans une danse lente. Il reconnut Kohaku, non pas par sa peine ou son regret qui l'enserraient, mais par sa patience et sa détermination enveloppant son aura. C'était ces deux qualités qui lui faisaient toujours penser à un roc de stabilité même dans le plus profond gouffre de la bataille.

Shippo était plutôt fier de son premier essai et décida finalement d'entrer. Il resta silencieux préférant ne pas réveiller Kohaku s'il dormait.

« Shippo, tu peux entrer, dit Kohaku allongé sur le dos. Rin est allée se coucher. »

Donc Shippo n'avait pas été aussi silencieux qu'il l'avait cru. C'était assez vexant, même si Kohaku avait l'entraînement approprié d'un taijiya.

Il ne répondit pas, et vint rejoindre son futon, près de celui de Kohaku. Il n'avait aucune difficulté de se déplacer dans l'obscurité, sa vision de renard l'aidait bien. Il s'allongea lui aussi sur le dos, ses mains sous sa tête.

Pendant longtemps, ils restèrent silencieux. Shippo était assez curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Kohaku et Rin. Il hésitait de le demander, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires…

« Je l'aime, dit soudainement Kohaku.

- Huh ?

- Rin, je l'aime.

- Je… euh… je sais.

- Tout le monde est au courant ? demanda Kohaku surpris.

- Je crois… à part Rin peut-être.

- Oh. »

Le silence retomba, rendant Shippo mal à l'aise. Cette discussion n'allait pas dans un sens favorable.

« Est-ce que tu penses…. qu'elle m'aime aussi ? »

_Pas du tout favorable._

« Je… Tu connais Rin… Elle… »

Shippo savait qu'il s'empêtrait.

« Tu peux tout me dire Shippo. »

Shippo inspira profondément. Il devait la vérité à son meilleur ami. Enfin, une partie, il valait mieux laisser de côté Sesshomaru pour l'instant.

« Je ne crois pas, Kohaku… Elle t'adore, mais pas comme _ça_.

- Je devrais peut-être la courtiser, dit Kohaku après un instant de réflexion. Ou au moins le lui dire… pour qu'elle s'en rende compte… et qu'elle veuille bien de moi…

- Kohaku… »

Kohaku s'assit brusquement et se tourna vers lui, même s'il ne pouvait sans doute le voir.

« Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans elle, Shippo. Je veux qu'elle soit à mes côtés, toujours, qu'elle devienne ma femme. J'aimerai qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants. »

Shippo devinait que Kohaku devait rougir avec cette dernière affirmation. Elle ressemblait tellement à quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire Miroku.

« Elle est radieuse, douce et courageuse. Avec elle… je serai heureux. »

Mais le serait-elle ? Serait-elle capable de vivre avec un homme qui n'était pas Sesshomaru ?

« Shippo ?

- Il est tard, demain il faudra nous lever tôt.

- Tu… tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle ? » demanda Kohaku avec une suspicion gênée.

Shippo faillit tousser sous le choc. _Heureusement que non !_ Rin était sa sœur, même si ce n'était pas de sang. Comme Kohaku était son frère.

« Bien sûr que non, réussit-il à dire d'un ton neutre.

- Alors…

- Bonne nuit, Kohaku. »

Il tourna le dos pour conclure la discussion. Tandis que Kohaku se rallongeait, Shippo ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer cette petite voix qui murmurait 'lâche' dans son cœur.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent avant l'aube. Kohaku ne reparla pas de la discussion de la veille ce qui satisfaisait tout à fait Shippo. Rin était grave, son regard brun perdu quelque part au fond de ses pensées. Shippo se demandait parfois ce qu'elle ruminait dans ces moments-là, où elle semblait être complètement coupée du monde. Il fallait alors l'appeler au moins trois fois pour la ramener dans la réalité.

Après avoir pris laborieusement congé d'un anxieux Herada-san et de sa famille, Rin montée sur AhUn, Kohaku, et Shippo dans sa forme de renard, s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la forêt.

Dire que la forêt était glauque était un euphémisme. L'atmosphère du voyage s'en ressentait. Plus ils s'avançaient, moins les chants des oiseaux se faisaient entendre, effrayés par le mal qui rongeait les bois. Et dans cet environnement inquiétant, Shippo perçut une force puissante qui les suivait de près. Extrêmement puissante.

« Il y a un yokai qui nous suit, dit calmement Kohaku en préparant sa faucille à chaîne. Un yokai puissant.

- Je ne m'en inquiète pas, répondit Rin sans se retourner. Notre ennemi est devant. »

Shippo se demandait si elle savait qui les suivaient. Il décida que c'était le cas, Rin n'était pas n'importe quelle miko. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Une petite brise inattendue lui apporta la réponse. _Sesshomaru_. Apparemment, il les avait suivi depuis le village. Dans cette forêt maudite, lui aussi devait être inquiet, en particuliers pour la sécurité de Rin. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était aussi près d'eux.

Shippo commençait par se demander si les sentiments de Sesshomaru…

« Une barrière, » murmura Rin en descendant d'AhUn.

Kohaku la rejoignit, permettant alors à Shippo de reprendre sa forme habituelle, moins fatigante. Sa forme de renard était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés car elle représentait un domaine où il avait dépassé Inuyasha.

Il vint près de Rin et de Kohaku et regarda devant lui, assez perplexe. _Une barrière ?_ Comment pouvait-elle voir cela ? Rin avança ses mains, comme si elle caressait un mur invisible. Kohaku et Shippo mimèrent ses gestes. _En effet._ Il y avait bien une barrière solide.

« C'est une barrière de Naraku, il n'y a aucun doute, dit Rin. Je ne connais personne d'autre capable de créer une barrière aussi complexe et puissante à la fois.

- Tu peux la briser ? » demanda Kohaku.

Rin sourit.

« Oui. »

Sans se faire prier plus, Rin plaça ses mains sur le mur devant eux. Shippo n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à la décharge d'énergie qui s'amplifia avant de frapper la barrière. Elle éclata brusquement pour disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Wouah, Rin, un jour faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, » dit Shippo épaté.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un de ses sourires espiègles dont elle avait le secret. _Sacrée Rin_. Shippo savoura ce petit instant de détente qu'il partageait avec Kohaku et Rin, si rafraîchissant malgré la situation actuelle.

Kohaku, comme toujours le premier à redevenir sérieux, fit un pas dans la forêt suivi par Rin, AhUn, et enfin à contrecoeur Shippo. Il sentait que les ennuis allaient dès lors commencer.

Rin se retourna précipitamment.

« La barrière a été remise en place.

- Quoi ?! cria Shippo.

- Un piège, dit calmement Kohaku. Nous le savions déjà.

- Je peux toujours briser la barrière, dit Rin. Vous pourrez ainsi repasser de l'autre côté tandis que je continuerai la mission.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Rin…

- Je sais Kohaku, et j'ai été idiote de vous laisser vous impliquer jusque là.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière maintenant, contra Kohaku.

- Vous n'avez même pas essayé ! »

Shippo suivait l'échange entre Rin et Kohaku avec une certaine fascination. Il y avait de quoi, Kohaku gagnait le duel oral en gardant un calme imperturbable, alors que Rin devenait de plus en plus exaspérée. Et Kohaku n'avait pas fini.

« En plus Rin, même si tu parais aussi confiante, tu n'es pas prête à affronter Naraku seule. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. »

Shippo retint sa respiration au coup particulièrement bas que Kohaku avait porté. Shippo comprit alors qu'il avait raison. Rin avait besoin d'eux, même si ni lui, ni Kohaku malgré sa soif de vengeance, n'étaient prêts. Et puis, c'était à eux de la protéger. Kohaku et lui s'étaient jurés de la protéger avec leur vie, depuis la naissance de leur amitié.

Rin s'écarta un peu d'eux, ses bras contre sa poitrine comme si elle avait soudainement froid.

« Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, » finit-elle par murmurer.

Kohaku fit les quelques pas derrière elle, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Alors, il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Rin acquiesça sans un mot, son dos toujours tourné. Shippo nota qu'il devait demander le truc à Kohaku pour convaincre Rin. Si cela marchait avec Rin, il y avait des chances que cela fonctionnât avec _toutes_ les autres filles du pays. Et même du monde. _C'est pas le moment ! Ma meilleure amie est en pleine détresse et voici que je pense qu'à séduire toute la gente féminine du monde. Je suis pire que Miroku !_

Kohaku avait toujours la main posée sur l'épaule de Rin. Shippo crut un instant que le jeune home allait finalement la serrer contre lui, mais ce n'était sans compter l'intervention des yokai.

Une explosion de youki jaillit droit sur eux, les forçant à s'écarter les uns des autres. C'était une chance qu'ils avaient tous d'excellents réflexes. Mais leurs réflexes n'étaient pas suffisants pour déjouer le but des yokai : les séparer. La fumée de poussière venue à la suite de l'explosion empêchait Shippo de localiser Kohaku et Rin. Il essaya de se concentrer, de ressentir leurs âmes, mais un autre éclair de lumière le frappa. Il se retrouva dans un autre monde.

_Les frères de l'orage, Hiten et Manten, regardaient cruellement le père de Shippo qui essayait de protéger son fils. Sa fourrure rousse, si belle jadis, était tachée de sang, salie par les coups qu'avaient portés les deux démons._

_« Alors, père renard, dit Hiten le plus beau et plus cruel des deux frères, tu ne t'avoues pas vaincus ? »_

_Shippo vit avec fierté son père grogner de défiance, mais une partie de lui-même, plus vieille de huit années, lui disait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance._

_« Oh, Manten, tu as vu ? Il miaule. Il devrait se cacher derrière le minable renardeau, dit Hiten._

_- Je ne suis pas un minable renardeau ! » cria Shippo._

_Les rires moqueurs d'Hiten et de Manten résonnèrent douloureusement en lui. Il en souffrit d'autant plus parce qu'il savait exactement ce qui allait suivre, incapable de changer le cours des choses._

_« Hiten, laisse-moi m'occuper du renardeau, dit Manten. Je te laisse le père renard._

_- Affaire conclue, frangin ! »_

_Avant que l'un des frères pût faire quoique ce soit, le père de Shippo sauta à la gorge de Manten._

_« Otosan ! appela Shippo en pleurant._

_- Sauve-toi Shippo ! »_

_C'était les derniers mots de son père, avant que Hiten ne frappât une nouvelle fois le grand renard roux. Shippo regardait impuissant la scène de dépeçage, incapable de réagir. Un témoin extérieur aurait pu croire que Shippo était mort, s'il n'y avait pas cet incessant flot de larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues._

_« Oto… san… »_

_Hiten et Manten rivèrent leur attention sur lui. Shippo savait qu'il devait se mettre à courir. Comme huit ans auparavant, Manten et Hiten ne se donneraient même pas la peine de le poursuivre. Mais cette fois-ci tout changeait. Il était paralysé, incapable de s'enfuir._

_« A ton tour, petit renardeau, » dit Manten._

_Shippo croyait qu'il allait mourir, mais des voix retentirent derrière lui._

_« Il faudra nous passer sur le corps, avant, » dit Kagome._

_Shippo se retourna pour voir tous ses amis, sa famille, réunis. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Rin et Kohaku. Il y avait même Kaede, Ren-chan et Kiyoshi présents. Ils étaient tous là, prêts à mourir pour lui. _Pitié, non…

_Une bataille étrange se mit immédiatement en place. Hiten et Manten faisaient éclater la foudre sur terre et sur ses amis. Les enfants furent les premiers tués, malgré les cris désespérés de Sango et Miroku, puis vint Kaede. Les autres subissaient les coups, quand ils n'arrivaient pas à les parer, ils tombèrent tous un par un, qu'importent leurs forces et leurs talents. Ils mourraient et Shippo ne pouvait rien faire. _Que tout s'arrête, que ce cauchemar s'arrête, pitié !

_Shippo écarquilla les yeux. _Cauchemar ?_ Mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Il devait trouver le ou les yokai qui les emprisonnaient dans cette vision ou il tomberait dans la folie._

Concentre-toi, concentre-toi ! Je dois les trouver.

_« Sauve-toi Shippo ! » cria Sango en prenant un coup fatal._

_Shippo ferma les yeux et se força de bloquer les cris de ses amis hors de ses pensées, quand bien même c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il eût à faire de toute sa vie._

Où peuvent-ils bien être ?

_« Shippo, sauve… »_

_Kohaku était mort._

_Shippo enfonça ses griffes dans sa main au point d'en avoir mal. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts, mais il s'en moquait. Son esprit scannait les environs à la recherche d'un youki. _Allez, plus vite.

_« Shippo ! »_

_Le cris agonisant de Rin mêlé aux rires de Manten et Hiten lui perça le cœur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans lui laisser une chance de se remettre. Jamais il n'y arriverait seul._

_« Shi… »_

Non, pas Kagome…

_« Jamais je n'y arriverais seul ! » cria-t-il de toutes ses forces._

Soudain un rayon d'énergie pulvérisa Manten et Hiten.

« Huh ? »

Le paysage de cauchemar de son enfance changea, pour redevenir la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient tous atterris. A ses côtés se tenaient son, ou plutôt ses sauveurs : AhUn.

« AhUn ?! »

Jamais Shippo n'avait été aussi heureux de voir le dragon. Ils avaient l'air furieux, plus que furieux, et Shippo fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas contre lui.

« AhUn, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mesquin sur votre compte. »

L'espace d'un instant, Shippo crut que le dragon parut amusé, mais à dire vrai, il n'y avait que Rin capable de comprendre AhUn. De toute façon, d'autres préoccupations étaient plus urgentes.

« Où sont Rin et Kohaku ? »

Ah, ou peut-être Un, gronda, et ils firent demi-tour, l'ordonnant ainsi de le suivre. _Toujours aussi autoritaires, hein ?_ Shippo s'abstint de commenter. Même s'il avait des soupçons que le dragon avait d'abord tenté de sauver Rin, puis Kohaku avant de venir le voir, il leurs était reconnaissant d'être tout de même venu à son aide.

Pour sortir d'une illusion, la première étape consistait à savoir qu'on en était prisonnier. Shippo était un maître en la matière, et pourtant, être enfermé dans ses peurs les plus profondes aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Rin, avec tous ses pouvoirs de miko, et Kohaku étaient peut-être encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait été.

AhUn le guida vers une boule de lumière rouge sang, dans lequel il sentit l'aura de Kohaku. Shippo s'étonna que le dragon l'amenât d'abord vers Kohaku et non pas Rin, mais il ne s'attarda pas à trouver de réponse. Les deux têtes crachèrent des rayons d'énergie, qui n'eurent aucun effet sur la barrière ensanglantée.

« Il faut que Kohaku se rende compte qu'il est dans une illusion. Je vais essayer d'y entrer. Vous, vous agirez quand la barrière s'affaiblira et quand vous verrez le yokai qui construit l'illusion. »

Shippo posa ses deux mains sur les parois de la boule rouge. Il pressa, se sentant fusionner avec l'illusion, puis s'enfonça lentement à l'intérieur, comme on se noie dans des sables mouvants. Comme s'il allait à sa mort. Et la scène qui l'attendait à l'intérieur en tout cas le confirmait dans cette impression.

_Des corps ensanglantés gisaient ici et là sur le sol, comme s'ils indiquaient un chemin. Des corps qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Dont un, en particuliers. _Moi. J'ai été tué dans cette illusion_. En suivant la trame des cadavres, Shippo reconnut Inuyasha, Miroku et enfin Sango. Au-delà, se tenait Kohaku, sa faucille couverte du sang de ses victimes. _Kohaku, non…_ Le jeune homme s'avançait d'un pas lourd vers la dernière personne encore debout malgré ses blessures, la femme qu'il aimait._

_« Kohaku, je t'en prie, » supplia Rin en larmes._

_A chaque pas que Kohaku faisait, elle reculait. Il allait la tuer, elle aussi._

_« Kohaku, arrête ! cria-t-il finalement. Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! »_

_Il courut à leur rencontre, mais n'osa pas s'approcher de plus près. Si Kohaku était déjà atteint par la folie induite par l'illusion, Shippo rejoindrait son double par terre._

_« Kohaku, c'est moi, Shippo ! »_

_Kohaku tourna vers lui son visage humide du flot incessant de larmes qui tombait de ses yeux, donnant un répit à la fausse Rin. Quand il vit les larmes de Kohaku, Shippo sut qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il devait convaincre son meilleur ami, en essayant de ne pas imaginer l'état de Kohaku. _

_« Shippo ? Mais… je… je t'avais tué._

_- Ce n'était pas réel, Kohaku, je t'en prie, crois-moi._

_- Naraku… il m'a fait tué tout le monde, les enfants, Aneue… Il m'a obligé à te tuer. Et il veut que je te tue encore, Shippo… »_

_Shippo se força de ne pas plonger dans l'horreur. Il devait garder la tête froide, à la place de Kohaku. Il devait tenir._

_« Bats-toi, Kohaku ! Ce n'est pas Naraku qui te force, c'est un yokai !_

_- Kami, il veut que je tue Rin, aussi…Mais… je…je ne veux pas la perdre… Aide-moi, Shippo, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas tuer ma Rin… »_

_Ce fut le déclic pour Kohaku, qui parut se réveiller. Le monde autour d'eux commença à fondre, délavé par la prise de conscience du jeune homme. Mais la fausse Rin, recroquevillée derrière eux sourit cruellement, et tenta de se jeter sur eux, devenant une forme indéfinissable. _Le yokai !

Des rayons d'énergie apparurent de nulle part, et fit éclater en mille morceaux le yokai. Kohaku respirait de façon saccadée et ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

« Rin ? » demanda-t-il vers la provenance de leur aide.

AhUn hennirent, décevant sans doute Kohaku pour la peine, et les appelèrent à leur suite. Sans une autre parole, ils suivirent le dragon. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver où était Rin. Au détour de deux chênes, une boule noire absorbait le peu de lumière qui filtrait entre les branches des arbres.

« Kami, demanda Kohaku horrifié, Rin est là-dedans ?

- Oui, je sens encore le Shikon no Tama pur à l'intérieur. Elle est encore en vie… mais ses peurs les plus profondes… elles doivent être si maléfiques… »

Kohaku s'avança vers la boule noire, mais Shippo le retint par le bras.

« Non, Kohaku, j'y vais seul, j'ai plus d'expérience. Si Rin est tombée dans la folie de l'illusion et qu'elle s'en prend à moi, tu agiras alors.

- Non, je viens ! Elle… elle est trop importante pour moi…

- Justement, si tes émotions sont trop intriquées dans l'illusion…

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

_Maudit taijiya entêté !_ Mais que pouvait-il faire face à la détermination de Kohaku ? Sans ajouter une parole, Shippo se dirigea vers la boule noire, et comme précédemment enfonça ses mains dans la paroi visqueuse. Kohaku l'imita, et avant de pénétrer complètement à l'intérieur, Shippo eut le temps de s'adresser à AhUn.

« On fait comme toute à l'heure ! »

Le hennissement approbateur d'AhUn fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de disparaître complètement dans l'illusion.

_Même s'il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à voir le pire dans l'illusion de Rin, Shippo n'aurait jamais pu penser sentir autant de terreur dans les peurs de Rin. C'était une nuit sans lune et sans étoile qui donnait pourtant au monde l'éclairage blafard et malsain des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas l'environnement qui terrifia Shippo, ni même les cadavres mutilés de Kikyo et d'Inuyasha, plus loin. Non, c'était la petite forme de Rin aux prises à celle tellement plus imposante de Naraku qui lui tenait les mains. Comme un amant tenant les mains de la femme qu'il aimait. Naraku plongeait son regard dans celui horrifié de Rin. Et, contrairement à des amants, leurs mains étaient recouvertes de sang._

_« Toi et moi gouvernerons le monde, fusionnerons nos deux lignées, au-delà de tout autre puissance sur terre, disait Naraku d'une voix grave et profonde. La force du Shikon no Tama sera notre._

_- Non, non… répondit faiblement la petite voix de Rin qui sanglotait._

_- Si, ma Rin, ma douce compagne de mon âme. Tu as tué Kikyo pour y parvenir, et moi Inuyasha. Nous éliminerons les autres obstacles sur notre chemin. »_

_Rin semblait vouloir se recroqueviller devant le hanyo. Naraku souriait d'un sourire étrange, empli de cruauté, et quelque chose d'autre qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Le pire était que Shippo se sentait incapable de se mouvoir, comme dans sa propre illusion, mais pour une toute autre raison. Bien malgré lui, il était fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, comme Kohaku à ses côtés. _Nous sommes en train de la perdre…_ Shippo essaya d'articuler une parole mais n'y parvint pas._

C'est à cause du yokai. Il est plus puissant que les deux autres.

_« Nous nous partagerons nos autres ennemis. Regarde, ma douce compagne de mon âme… Le kitsune et le ningen Kohaku sont là pour que tu les tues._

_- Kohaku-kun… Shippo-kun…_

_- Je m'occuperai des autres, la famille du moine…_

_- Je… je ne veux pas…Pitié, non. »_

_Naraku tenant d'une main celles de Rin, et amena son autre main vers le visage de Rin. Il essayait d'essuyer ses larmes mais ne fit que tracer des lignes sanglantes sur ses joues pâles. Naraku approchait dangereusement son visage de celui de Rin, ses lèvres s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de celles de Rin._

_« Chut… Tu verras, douce compagne de mon âme… Tout ira pour le mieux, et à la fin, je te laisserai tuer Sesshomaru… »_

_Rin se tendit soudainement, comme frappée par un coup de fouet. Elle leva son visage vers celui de Naraku._

_« Plutôt mourir, » cracha-t-elle._

L'illusion se brisa d'elle-même en éclat. Le démon devant Rin perdit son apparence de Naraku, mais il s'apprêta encore à attaquer Rin.

« Rin, attention ! » cria Kohaku.

Le jeune homme courut s'interposer entre Rin et le démon. Protégeant Rin de son corps, il prit le coup de dard du yokai dans le dos, initialement destiné pour Rin. Il cria de douleur alors que Rin tombait sous son poids.

Avant qu'il ne lançât une autre attaque, Shippo projeta son kitsune bi sur le yokai, en même temps qu'AhUn crachaient ses rayons de youki. Ils pulvérisèrent le démon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devînt que des cendres.

« Kohaku ! » cria Rin.

Elle se dégagea du corps du jeune homme inconscient et alla vérifier sa blessure. Shippo la rejoignit rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'il… ? demanda-t-il effrayé.

- Non, seulement empoisonné, dit-elle en s'affairant autour de Kohaku.

- _Seulement ?_

- Je peux guérir ça, Shippo, réprimanda Rin. Mais il lui faudra du repos. Si seulement il ne s'était pas interposé.

- Tu serais morte, Rin, » dit doucement Shippo.

Il avait passé un accord avec Kohaku. Leur vie devant celle de Rin, elle qui de toute façon pouvait les guérir.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » répondit-elle.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à la surprise de Shippo, et entreprit de guérir la blessure de Kohaku. Elle appela ses pouvoirs de miko, devant un Shippo mal à l'aise, mais bientôt la blessure se referma complètement. Elle était réellement douée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle essuya son visage mouillé de larmes depuis l'illusion et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Nous avons achevé notre mission, Shippo. Je ne sens plus d'autres yokai dans les parages.

- Oui, mais il y a toujours la présence maléfique de Naraku.

- Je sais, elle imprègne la forêt. Mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment là. De toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire avec Kohaku dans cet état. »

Shippo acquiesça. Il aida Rin à mettre Kohaku sur AhUn entre elle et lui. Shippo était trop fatigué pour voyager à pied. Qui ne l'aurait pas été après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? D'ailleurs il pouvait ainsi maintenir fermement Kohaku qui dormait confortablement, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Rin devant lui. Très confortablement.

« Rin…, murmura Kohaku dans son sommeil.

- Et bien, c'est qu'il ravagerait ton épaule s'il le pouvait, se moqua Shippo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Shippo, la ferme, » fut la réponse de Rin qui ne daigna même pas le regarder.

Shippo pouffa un peu de rire. Son cœur n'y était pas vraiment, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait dû affronter tour à tour ses peurs, puis celles de ses meilleurs amis. Comment Rin pouvait continuer avec des peurs si effrayantes ? _Parce que ce ne sont que des peurs… Elles ne sont pas réelles, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Shippo-kun, demanda Rin en le faisant sortir des ses pensées, est-ce que tu crois que Kohaku aurait… des sentiments pour moi ? »

Donc elle s'était aperçue de quelque chose. C'était difficile de rien voir.

« Oui, répondit-il, mais bien sûr, je ne t'ai rien dit. »

Rin soupira.

« Comment je vais gérer ça, Shippo-kun ? Que lui dirai-je si… s'il me demandait… ?

- Je sais, et je n'en ai aucune idée… Tu feras ce que tu as toujours su mieux, faire… improviser. »

Rin tourna légèrement la tête et lui sourit, avant de se focaliser sur la route devant eux.

Le soir était tombé et Shippo était obligé de lever sa main pour éclairer le chemin de son kitsune bi. Le silence retomba alors, mais Shippo, profitant du sommeil de Kohaku, posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu revois Sesshomaru ? »

Rin se tendit et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Oui, nous nous sommes vu deux fois déjà. La première fois seul à seule au début de l'été.

- Et la deuxième fois, il y a trois jours, compléta Shippo. Tu portais son odeur.

- Je me doutais que tu avais deviné.

- Tu l'aurais caché combien de temps ?

- Autant de temps que possible, répondit-elle. Ne te méprends pas Shippo, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas confiance en toi ou quoique ce soit. Vous avez tous quelque chose contre Sesshomaru, et je ne remets pas ça en cause non plus. Il peut-être tellement…

- Arrogant ? Méprisant ? Antipathique ? »

Rin lui lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

« Tout ça et pire encore… Je ne voulais pas que vous me regardiez bizarrement et aussi… C'était _mon_ secret. Je gagnais l'amitié de Sesshomaru. »

Il restait une question à Shippo, la pire de toute, celle qui allait enlever tous les doutes.

« Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Ils étaient sur la case de non retour. Rin aimait Sesshomaru pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés tous à cette situation ? Et avec Kohaku qui s'en mêlerait un jour ou l'autre…

Rin s'était tendue à son aveu, et Shippo essaya de la rassurer. Elle était sa meilleure amie, ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle fût heureuse, même avec Sesshomaru s'il le fallait.

« Bien sûr, tu as des goûts bizarres Rin, permet-moi de te le dire, mais il faut avouer que c'est assez commun. Regarde Kagome, elle est complètement dingue de ce crétin d'Inuyasha et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Ca doit être quelque chose dans le sang de chien. Nous les renards n'avons plus la cote. »

Rin rit un peu, pas de ce rire chaleureux qui assurait que tout irait pour le mieux, mais un rire quand même. Shippo avait accompli sa plus importante mission.

AhUn marchaient lentement dans la forêt, puis s'arrêta enfin.

« La barrière ?

- Hai, répondit Rin. Je vais l'éliminer. »

Shippo sentit les pouvoirs de Rin s'assembler puis frapper la barrière invisible. _Prends ça, Naraku !_ La barrière se dissolut complètement.

« Wouah, Rin, un jour faudrait _vraiment_ que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, » dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Cela lui apprendrait à ce crétin de Naraku.

« Shippo, Rin, Kohaku ! » cria une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

Shippo leva sa main qui tenait son kitsune bi, d'un air éberlué.

« Sango ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et qu'est-ce que Miroku, Inuyasha, _avec_ Sesshomaru et Jaken faisaient tous là ? Shippo se rendit compte que Rin était mal à l'aise, et un regard entre Sesshomaru et elle, lui fit comprendre pourquoi. Kohaku était toujours affalé sur l'épaule de Rin. _Ca présage rien de bon._

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Kohaku ? » cria presque Sango quand elle vit l'état de son jeune frère.

Shippo descendit à terre pour récupérer son meilleur ami et éviter ainsi plus d'embarras pour Rin.

« Il se repose, expliqua Rin en descendant aussi. J'ai dû le guérir du poison d'un yokai.

- Je crois que vous nous devez de plus amples détails, » dit Miroku d'un ton sévère.

Shippo était sidéré. Les prenaient-ils pour des enfants ? Il allait leur montrer sa façon de voir, mais Rin parla en premier.

« Un villageois est venu chercher notre aide. Des yokai illusionnistes attaquaient son village. Vous n'étiez pas là, il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille. J'y serais partie seule mais Shippo et Kohaku ont insisté pour venir. Kohaku a été blessé par mon imprudence, mais sans eux, je serais sans doute morte. »

Shippo fit un effort surdémoniaque pour ne pas rester bouche bée devant les compliments de Rin. Elle cherchait à prendre la responsabilité de l'affaire et de leur éviter des problèmes. _Cette fille est vraiment incroyable, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est ma meilleure amie._ Shippo se sentit fier.

Miroku regardait toujours Rin gravement.

« C'était dangereux, surtout pour toi, Rin. Vous auriez dû nous attendre.

- Miroku a raison, ajout Sango, si Naraku était derrière cette affaire… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Sans parler du fait que vous avez laissé Ren-chan et Kiyoshi seuls avec Kaede.

- Aucun de vous n'étiez resté au village, je crois, riposta Rin. Nous n'allions pas laisser ces villageois mourir. Même Kikyo me laissait plus de liberté !

- En l'absence de Kikyo, c'est à moi et à Sango de veiller à ta sécurité, dit Miroku. C'était ce que j'avais convenu avec elle, il y a quatre ans.

- Quoi ? Et vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ?

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-il. Nous l'aurions fait, même sans la demande de Kikyo. De plus, ce n'est pas la question du jour. Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu mourir, Rin ?

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit-elle. Je vais bien, Shippo va bien, même Kohaku ira mieux que moi après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Shippo se sentit obligé de soutenir son amie.

« C'est vrai, Kohaku est en pleine forme. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il lavait l'épaule de Rin dans son so… »

Shippo déglutit sous les regards assassins de Rin _et_ de Sesshomaru, alors qu'Inuyasha ricanait. Il aurait tellement mieux fait de se taire.

Miroku soupira, et Sango vint prendre la main de son époux.

« Nous étions inquiets, dit Miroku. Pour vous trois. Je sais… je sais que je ne suis pas ton père, et que Sango n'est pas ta mère, Rin. Nous n'avons pas d'autorité sur tes décisions… mais nous espérions que nous étions une famille. »

La colère que contenait Rin tomba.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

- Alors ne le refais plus, c'est tout ce que je te demande, Rin. »

Rin regarda tristement Miroku et Sango mais ne leur répondit pas.

« Rin… » tenta de raisonner Shippo.

Tous la regardaient la poussant à promettre de ne plus partir dans ses combats solitaires. Elle le faisait trop souvent.

« Me promettez-vous de ne pas intervenir contre Naraku ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rin arrête ton entêtement, murmura Shippo.

- Non, Rin, parce que Naraku est aussi notre problème.

- Alors je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous parler de mes actes et de mes intentions. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Dire que Miroku paraissait abattu était un entendement. Rin en parut plus attristée encore.

« Je comprendrais… si vous vouliez que je quitte la maison et le village.

- Ne dis pas des choses stupides, réprimanda Sango en prenant Rin dans ses bras. N'est-ce pas Miroku ? »

Miroku sourit tristement puis engloba dans ses bras, Rin et Sango. Shippo crut entendre Sesshomaru murmurer quelque chose sur la sentimentalité humaine. D'après le regard dégoûté d'Inuyasha sur son frère, l'insulte qu'il avait entendue était exacte. Shippo se demanda encore ce que Rin pouvait bien trouver en Sesshomaru. _Ca doit être le côté clébard, je vois que ça._

« Rin… »

Shippo se courba auprès de Kohaku qui se réveillait, sans doute d'un très beau rêve avec Rin, ce qui en l'occurrence n'était pas le moment. Surtout en présence de Sesshomaru. Le vieux clébard s'était montré plus d'une fois possessif envers Rin.

Sango et Rin s'agenouillèrent au chevet de Kohaku avec une rapidité qui donna envie à Shippo. Lui aussi aurait aimé une attention pareille. Kohaku entrouvrit les yeux et sourit quand il aperçut Rin.

« Suis-je au paradis ?

- Idiot ! Tu es aussi vivant que Sango et moi ! »

_Finalement il peut se la garder toute cette attention._ La colère de Rin n'était pas quelque chose que Shippo aimait se prendre de plein fouet au réveil.

« Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant moi ? demanda Rin. C'était stupide !

- Je… je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée.

- Je ne risquais pas d'être empoisonnée, Kohaku. Les poisons n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda Sesshomaru en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Rin le regarda avec perplexité.

« J'ai été empoisonnée, il y deux ans. J'étais inattentive ce jour-là, mais le poison n'a eu aucun effet.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- C'était un jour de pluie, » dit simplement Rin.

La réponse de Rin ne rimait à rien, et pourtant elle sembla satisfaire Sesshomaru. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment bizarres. En plus la façon dont ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux… _Ouais, il y a bien quelque chose entre eux._

Kohaku se mit en position assise, attirant à nouveau les regards sur lui.

« Comment voulais-tu que je le devine ? demanda Kohaku en se massant les tempes. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et après cette illusion avec ce faux Naraku… Rin j'ai cru te perdre. Je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter…

- Kohaku…

- Non, laisse-moi parler. Même si c'est devant tout le monde, même si Sesshomaru et Jaken doivent y assister… Il faut que…

- Kohaku, interrompit Shippo, je ne crois pas que c'est le moment. »

Shippo voyait très bien où il allait en venir. Rin commençait à paniquer alors que Sesshomaru soupesait le jeune home d'un air… furieux ? _Non, meurtrier._ Les autres paraissaient tout aussi au courant de ce qui allait suivre.

« Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi, dit calmement Kohaku, sans se rendre compte de la tension autour de lui. Rin, je…

« Kohaku, coupa Rin, viens avec moi. »

Elle se leva et tendit ses mains à Kohaku qui les prit et se releva aussitôt. Rin le mena au détour d'un arbre et ils disparurent.

« Où… ? demanda Inuyasha en clignant des yeux.

- Rin a construit une barrière, répondit calmement Miroku. Elle ne veut pas être dérangée. »

Shippo essaya de tendre l'oreille vers là où se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

« J'entends rien, déclara-t-il frustré, Inuyasha ?

- Pareil, elle est sacrément douée, notre Rin. Sesshomaru, t'entends quelque chose ? »

Sesshomaru, visiblement concentré sur la barrière, ne leur répondit pas. C'était mieux ainsi, il les aurait sans doute insulté.

Shippo commença à faire de grands pas. Il craignait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il savait que cela allait arriver depuis un bout de temps, et dire qu'il détestait la situation ne décrivait pas la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Shippo, dit Miroku qui alla s'asseoir près d'un arbre, cela ne sert à rien de s'impatienter. Ils sont assez grands pour s'en sortir tous seuls.

- Tu rigoles, Miroku ! Ils vont en sortir totalement dévastés, et tu le sais très bien !

- Nous serons là pour les aider, dit Sango, aussi bien Rin que Kohaku.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Quand _il _est là ? »

Shippo avait pleinement conscience de son manque de subtilité, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer les diplomates.

« Ma présence t'indispose à ce point, kitsune ? » demanda dangereusement Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha posa sa main sur le pommeau du Tessaiga, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque imminente de Sesshomaru, sur lui, Shippo.

« Est-ce parce que tu as honte pour ton ami quand ses sentiments seront rejetés par Rin ?

- Vous êtes la dernière personne après Naraku avec qui j'ai envie de parler de ça, » grinça Shippo.

_Ca doit être le côté clébard… Il doit lui rappeler un chiot, à Rin ou un truc dans le même genre. Ou c'est peut-être la fourrure sur l'épaule…_

« Sache, _kitsune_, que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

- Ben vous ne l'obtiendrez pas de moi ! »

Inuyasha se mit définitivement entre lui et Sesshomaru. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent. Avec l'inquiétude qui l'étouffait, Shippo pourrait bien être assez stupide pour s'attaquer à Sesshomaru.

En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que l'amitié entre Kohaku, Rin et lui, ne fût pas complètement gâchée.

* * *

Kohaku tenait encore la main de Rin quand elle s'arrêta enfin. Elle ferma les yeux et un frisson passa à travers le dos de Kohaku comme à chaque fois qu'elle canalisait ses pouvoirs. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, triste et tendre à la fois, Kohaku ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de la jeune femme, cherchant un peu plus de courage. Car il en aurait besoin.

« Kohaku…

- Je t'en prie, Rin, écoute-moi un instant. Je… je sais que peut-être tu me vois seulement comme un ami ou un frère, mais… »

Il inspira lentement.

« Je… je veux te dire que tu es bien plus pour moi…

- Kohaku, s'il te plait…

- Je t'aime Rin, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour obtenir ton amour. »

_Ca y est_. Il l'avait dit. Il se sentait soulagé avant qu'une nouvelle appréhension naquît dans son cœur. Il attendait sa réponse.

« Kohaku, je ne peux pas te rendre les mêmes sentiments. »

Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à une réponse pareille, mais il eut quand même mal. Et le regard triste de Rin n'aidait pas.

« Juste… donne moi une chance, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Essaye d'envisager que toi et moi pourrions être heureux ensemble, que… Peut-être que tu apprendras à m'aimer comme une femme peut aimer un homme. Comme moi je t'aime. »

Kohaku se sentait rougir. Il n'était pas un homme de parole, mais plutôt d'actes. Cela lui suffisait d'habitude. Mais ce qu'il faisait là, n'était pas habituel, n'est-ce pas ?

« Kohaku, je ne peux vraiment pas, je suis désolée, » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ce qu'il détestait la voir pleurer.

« Pourquoi ? Rin, dis-moi pourquoi ? Est-ce que… est-ce parce que j'ai été un meurtrier pour Naraku ? Que… que j'ai tenté une fois de te tuer ? »

Lui aussi se sentait l'envie de pleurer. Son passé était toujours un poids mort qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Et aussi d'être pleinement heureux.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que ton passé n'a jamais été entre nous…

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance de te prouver qu'on pourrait être heureux, tous les deux ? »

Rin lui tourna le dos, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, nous ne serons jamais véritablement heureux, Kohaku. Et pas à cause de toi, jamais à cause de toi. Tu es l'homme le plus adorable et idéal qui puisse exister. Mais bien à cause de moi.

- Tu parles de ta bataille contre Naraku ? demanda-t-il perdu. Je le tuerai moi-même. Je… j'attendrai que tout soit fini pour que nous puissions fonder une famille… Je trouverai un moyen.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Kohaku. »

Elle inspira profondément puis lui fit face.

« J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

S'il avait cru avoir mal avant, quand elle le repoussa une première fois, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Et d'autres sentiments dont il n'était pas habitué apparurent dans son cœur plein de peine. De la colère et de la jalousie. De la haine pour cet autre.

« Qui est-ce ? Shippo ? » demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, surtout avec Rin.

Pourquoi se mettait-il à accuser Shippo ? Parce qu'il pouvait être aussi proche de Rin qu'il l'était lui-même. Un petit son qui aurait pu être un rire s'il n'était pas étouffé par des sanglots, s'échappa de la gorge de Rin.

« Non, quelle idée ! Shippo… c'est comme un frère.

- Alors qui ?! Quelqu'un du village ? Quelqu'un que tu as rencontré au cours de tes voyages ?

- Kohaku… pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir ? Cela n'a pas d'importance qui il est. Kohaku, s'il te plait, calme toi. Tu… tu m'effraies. »

L'ironie des paroles de Rin le frappa amèrement. Il l'effrayait, elle la plus puissante miko de tout le pays ? Une partie de lui se recroquevilla au fond de lui, écoeuré de faire souffrir Rin de cette manière. Ses grands yeux bruns, noyés dans un rideau de larmes, l'imploraient de retrouver sa sérénité habituelle. Il l'ignora pourtant, la rage étant plus forte, et semblait-il, moins douloureuse.

« Dis-moi qui c'est, Rin ! »

Il avait besoin de savoir, d'avoir un nom qu'il pourrait maudire, haïr. Rin restait obstinément enfermée dans son silence. Kohaku prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, les serrant fort, et espérant la faire parler. Ce fut alors, en regardant ses grands yeux bruns, tristes et déterminés à ne rien dire, qu'il eut l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'il fût. C'était absurde, cela ne pouvait pas être _lui_, tout sauf _lui_. Mais il y avait tant de petits détails qui se rejoignaient et concordaient. L'illusion de Rin, et bien sûr, Hakureizan.

« C'est Sesshomaru, c'est ça ?

- Kohaku…

- Réponds !

- O… oui, » finit-elle par souffler entre deux sanglots.

Qu'était-il en train de lui faire subir ? Il la relâcha et fut choqué de la voir faire quelque pas en arrière. Il essaya de se calmer, et de réunir un minimum de raison.

« Pourquoi lui, Rin ? Il t'a abandonnée, il méprise les humains.

- Je sais… mais je… je n'ai aucune explication…

- Il est tellement différent de toi… froid, arrogant, cruel… Comment peux-tu aimer un être pareil, Rin ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots et forçant Kohaku à continuer sa tirade contre le démon qui avait pris le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Tu n'es plus une enfant, Rin ! Tu dois bien voir qu'il te détruira avec ses grands airs de seigneurs. Il n'a pas de cœur.

- Et pourtant, pendant toutes ses années, il m'a protégée. Il n'avait aucun intérêt de le faire, puisque je suis humaine… mais il a été là, dit-elle d'un murmure à peine audible.

- Il devait avoir une raison. Il ne fait rien gratuitement. »

Rin secoua la tête.

« Il y a… quelque chose de bon en lui…

- Sors de tes rêves de petite fille, Rin, il ne t'aimera jamais ! »

Un sanglot plus violent sortit de la gorge de Rin, qui plaquait sa main devant sa bouche. Kohaku inspira une nouvelle fois. Il devait être patient, elle avait le cœur tout aussi brisé que le sien.

« Rin… Je t'aimerai autant que tu le mérites. Tu as le droit d'avoir une famille… Sesshomaru ne t'offrira jamais cela, il tuerait à la naissance le hanyo qu'il pourrait engendrer. »

Kohaku posa ses mains sur les bras de Rin, qui à son soulagement ne s'écarta pas.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu d'une femme qui ne penserait qu'à un autre, qui n'aimerait qu'un autre ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Parce que je t'aime, répéta-t-il, parce que je réussirai à me faire aimer par toi, et tu l'oublieras… Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je… nous y arriverons. »

Rin ne répondit pas, et Kohaku crut qu'elle considérait ses propos. Elle paraissait pensive, ses yeux toujours tristes. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, comme à son habitude. Kohaku approcha sa tête de celle de la jeune femme, guidé par cette envie soudaine de goûter l'arôme de ses lèvres, lentement, si lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Le souffle de Rin contre ses lèvres s'était arrêté, comme si elle retenait sa respiration, et quand il allait enfin la frôler, des doigts s'interposèrent doucement posées sur sa bouche.

« Kohaku, ne faisons pas quelque chose que nous pourrions tous les deux regretter, » murmura-t-elle contre ses doigts.

La douleur qui s'était apaisée reprit de plus belle, comme si un couteau avait transpercé sa chaire. Même quand Naraku avait retiré le fragment de la perle du Shikon no Tama de son dos, il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Kohaku avait l'impression d'avoir été si près de convaincre Rin.

« Jamais je n'aurais regretté de t'avoir embrassé. »

Il l'aurait prit, ici même, sans cérémonie de mariage ou autre bénédiction, comme sienne, il ne l'aurait pas regretté. Mais c'était fini, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Kohaku la relâcha la jeune femme et tourna son visage vers la paroi de la barrière. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la vît pleurer.

« Kohaku, murmura-t-elle, en frôlant son bras.

- Dissous cette barrière.

- Kohaku…

- S'il te plait ! » cria-t-il, faisant ensuite face à Rin qui sursauta.

La voir pleurer et souffrir comme lui, ne le soulageait même pas.

Elle ne dit rien, mais Kohaku sentit le frisson familier qui lui indiquait qu'elle faisait ce qu'il lui disait. Et quand la barrière disparut enfin, Kohaku se mit à courir droit devant lui, pour fuir la douleur qui le brisait et la femme qu'il avait perdue. Comme quoi, les plus grandes peurs finissaient toujours pas se réaliser.

* * *

Voilà, Yuki-chan, la scène que tu attendais. Ca va, pas trop traumatisée?

Et oui, l'Ecosse était grandiose. Très beau pays.


	10. La faiblesse qui était ma force

**Chapitre 10**

**La faiblesse qui était ma force**

Sesshomaru malgré les apparences qu'il tenait à garder, n'était pas un yokai patient. Du moins généralement. Il lui arrivait bien d'être obligé de l'être. Il prenait le temps qu'il fallait pour obtenir le pouvoir suprême qu'il recherchait. Naraku le lui avait imposé aussi, vivant caché comme l'araignée qu'il était. Et il y avait Rin. Il répugnait pour une raison inexpliquée à la brusquer. Mais même avec elle, il avait ses limites.

Comme par exemple lorsqu'elle tenait à parler seule à seul avec le garçon Kohaku, derrière une barrière que son ouïe ne pouvait traverser. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'ils attendaient, et Sesshomaru se demandait s'il n'allait pas assommer le kitsune qui ne voulait que cela. Ses allers et retours énervaient Sesshomaru.

Les conséquences qui en découleraient étaient simples à deviner. Il y aurait une bataille entre Inuyasha et lui. Sesshomaru pouvait donner tout aussi bien une leçon à son demi-frère. Le moine, le second père que s'était choisi Rin pour il ne savait quelle raison, s'interposerait comme à son habitude. La taijiya aussi, en voyant son époux en danger. En somme, il obtiendrait des complications qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Finalement, Sesshomaru se contenta de lancer une pierre sur Jaken. Son geste n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que de frapper Inuyasha, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Maître ? demanda Jaken en se prosternant face contre terre.

- Tu respires trop bruyamment. »

Sesshomaru savait que la raison qu'il avançait était ridicule, mais il était le maître. Il avait le droit de vie et de mort sur son serviteur.

« Sesshomaru, t'es vraiment pitoyable, dit Inuyasha.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Inuyasha, dit Sesshomaru. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te tuer, alors ne me donne pas l'excuse.

- Si tu crois…

- Kohaku ! » cria la voix bouleversée de Rin.

L'humain courrait devant eux, sans même les voir, lourdement entouré par l'odeur de ses larmes et de celles de Rin.

_S'il l'a touchée… _Ce sentiment de possessivité envers Rin surprit Sesshomaru, comme toutes les fois qu'il le prenait.

« Kohaku, s'il te plait ! »

Rin pleurait. Kohaku était un homme mort, définitivement cette fois-ci. Le kitsune se plaça devant le jeune homme et le retint par les épaules.

« Laisse-moi, Shippo ! enragea le garçon en se débattant.

- Non ! Pas dans l'état où tu es ! »

Rin arriva à leur hauteur, mais s'arrêta derrière Kohaku comme si elle hésitait à poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé Shippo ! cria le garçon.

- J'ai une très bonne idée de ce qui a pu se produire entre vous deux. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas le moment ! »

Les autres restèrent à l'écart de la discussion. Il sembla à Sesshomaru qu'ils étaient contents que ce fût le kitsune qui se chargeait de calmer Kohaku. Mais aucun n'allait consoler Rin qui pleurait encore. _Même pas moi…_

Sesshomaru balaya cette dernière pensée.

« Tu savais, Shippo ? Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kohaku, écoute-moi, tenta de raisonner le kitsune.

- Non ! Pourquoi tu lui a dit et pas à moi, Rin ! » cria-t-il avec violence en faisant face à la jeune femme.

Sesshomaru enragea. De quel droit se permettait-il de s'adresser à Rin de cette manière ?

« Kohaku, murmura Rin d'une voix tremblante, je…

- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout, Kohaku, interrompit le kitsune. C'était aussi évident que le nez sur la figure, sans chercher à te vexer, Rin.

- Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler et…

- Et quoi ? Ca n'aurait rien changé dans le cœur de Rin et tu le sais. »

Sesshomaru commençait à détester cette conversation dont il ne cernait pas parfaitement tous les détails.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver, Shippo ? cracha le jeune homme avec venin. Peut-être que toi tu comprends quelque chose.

- Kohaku, s'il te plait, implora Rin.

- Quoi !? Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça que je parle de _lui_, l'homme de tes rêves et que tu n'auras jamais ! Alors que moi, je ne demande que ça, d'avoir une vie avec toi !

- Kohaku, arrête immédiatement, ordonna la taijiya.

- Et pourquoi ? Autant que tout le monde l'apprenne. On n'aurait plus ce défilé d'hommes à la maison qui réclame la main de Rin. Ecoutez, écoutez tous, Rin aime le dernier être capable d'aimer, j'ai nommé… »

Le kitsune donna un coup de poing en pleine face du garçon, l'empêchant de révéler un nom que Sesshomaru voulait à présent obtenir. Rin aimait un homme. Sesshomaru voulait savoir, répondant à l'instinct de briser et détruire cet homme qui lui avait volé ce qu'il lui appartenait. Il en avait besoin, pour calmer cette rage, cette jalousie qui étaient nées là où il y aurait seulement dû avoir de l'indifférence. Sesshomaru ne savait pas quel était le plus anormal : ses sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait ou cet homme qui empiétait dans la cœur de Rin.

« C'était pour quoi, Shippo ? demanda l'humain Kohaku en se massant la mâchoire.

- Tu n'as aucun respect pour Rin ! Elle est ta meilleure amie, et toi tu la traites comme… »

L'humain donna un coup de pied au kistune en plein ventre. Il serait tombé à la renverse si Rin ne s'était pas mise derrière lui pour le retenir.

« Kohaku, Shippo ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez !

- Comme quoi, Shippo ? » dit froidement Kohaku.

Le kitsune se dégagea de Rin pour frapper une nouvelle fois l'humain. Cette fois, le garçon n'essuya qu'un coup à l'épaule. La taijiya allait intervenir, mais le moine la retint. Inuyasha regardait la scène les sourcils froncés. C'était une chose que les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ce besoin d'évacuer cette rage par la violence.

« Tu le sais très bien et en plus tu es en train de gâcher notre amitié.

- Oh ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était à cause de Rin qu'on en était tous là… et à toi aussi puisque tu prends sa défense. »

Kohaku tenta de donner un coup de poing au kitsune qui l'esquiva de justesse. Rin s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais Inuyasha l'intercepta.

« Laisse-les régler cette histoire tous seuls, dit-il à voix basse.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin. Tout ira pour le mieux. »

Rin arrêta de se débattre de l'emprise d'Inuyasha, mais elle ne paraissait pas convaincue. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, se mordant plutôt la lèvre inférieure. Les deux garçons continuaient de s'affronter, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention de tous. Ils n'utilisaient aucune technique d'arts martiaux, bataillant un combat chaotique de gamins des rues.

« Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de perdre la meilleure amie que tu ne pourras jamais avoir ? demanda le kitsune.

- Quelle importance. J'ai perdue la seule femme que je pourrais aimer. »

Rin ferma les yeux, défaite, alors que le kitsune s'arrêta de se battre. Il regardait l'humain avec tristesse.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, Kohaku. Vraiment. »

Le garçon rendit le même regard au kitsune, et sans une autre parole, s'enfuit en courant hors de la clairière.

« Kohaku-kun !

- Kohaku, appela le kitsune qui s'apprêtait à le suivre.

- Arrêtez, ordonna le moine. Il a besoin d'être seul. »

Rin et le kitsune se résignèrent à laisser le garçon partir.

Sesshomaru était soulagé de voir l'inutile dispute entre les deux garçons se finir. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir à ce qui avait transpiré. Rin était amoureuse d'un homme que tous ses amis semblaient connaître, et que lui aussi pouvait peut-être connaître. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais, avait dit le ningen, quelqu'un incapable d'aimer.

Il se retourna brusquement vers Rin, se rappelant d'une discussion lointaine qu'elle avait eue avec la taijiya sur son lit de convalescence.

_« M'a-t-il jamais aimé ? »_

Sesshomaru avait été choqué par cette question qui le concernait, même si elle ne lui était pas adressée. Il voulait répondre non, sa fierté de Taiyokai le demandait, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable d'aimer._

_- Tout le monde sait aimer, même Naraku sait aimer. »_

Elle… Elle l'aimait, lui Sesshomaru ? Ou bien était-ce Naraku ? Non, la dernière possibilité était absurde. Mais la première… Il ne savait pas quoi penser des sentiments de Rin à son égard. Que ferait-il si c'était le cas ? Pourquoi continuait-il à ignorer un écho qui résonnait en lui à la mention de Rin ?

Non, il avait peut-être tort. Ils parlaient tous de quelqu'un d'autre. Etrangement ce cas de figure lui plaisait autant que si l'homme était effectivement Naraku. Il aurait à tuer cet homme dès qu'il découvrirait son identité.

« Ca va, Rin ? » demanda le kitsune en faisant sortir Sesshomaru de ses réflexions.

Rin s'était détachée d'Inuyasha, et se tenait à présent aux côtés du renard, les yeux rivés vers la direction qu'avait empruntée le jeune homme.

« Je l'ai perdu, Shippo-kun, murmura-t-elle. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. »

Le kitsune se plaça derrière Rin et l'encercla de ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule. Elle serra de ses deux mains les bras de son ami autour de son cou.

« Non, je te le promets, fit-il. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je lui ferai rentrer sans sa petite tête qu'il a été un idiot et il viendra s'excuser platement, tu verras.

- Ai-je tellement tort, Shippo-kun ? Suis-je si monstrueuse que ça de le refuser ? Kohaku a raison, _il_ ne m'aimera jamais, souffla-t-elle, ses épaules s'affaissant. Je pourrai tout autant essayer d'être heureuse avec Kohaku, et lui avec moi.

- Rin, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Que vivre avec l'ombre… je veux dire avec _son_ ombre entre vous deux vous empêchera d'être heureux. »

La familiarité entre Rin et le kitsune n'était pas du goût de Sesshomaru. Il ne détectait aucune intention déplacée de la part du renard, mais il était certainement plus près de la jeune femme que l'autorisaient les convenances.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'être heureux ? demanda une voix morne vide d'émotion. Est-ce que le bonheur existe vraiment ? »

Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin vers l'origine de la voix. Il avait flairé une odeur qui lui rappelait celle de Naraku.

« Kanna ! » lança Inuyasha avec surprise, Tessaiga en main.

Une jeune femme, qui paraissait plus jeune que Rin, sortit d'entre les arbres. Elle avait une silhouette longiforme qui était l'essence même du blanc. Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide, et sa robe tout comme ses cheveux était de la même couleur de la neige, même si elle en avait perdu l'éclat hivernal qu'elle avait habituellement. Ses yeux contrastaient avec son apparence, sombre, sans aucune vie, sans aucune expression. Elle tenait dans ses mains un miroir que Sesshomaru classa immédiatement comme une menace. Il était préférable de se plonger dans les yeux vides de cette jeune fille que de se noyer dans l'abîme du miroir.

Les autres aussi étaient dans une position d'attaque et le kitsune s'était placé devant Rin. Cette Kanna était donc bien un danger.

« Bien sûr que le bonheur existe, dit soudainement Rin. Il suffit de vouloir le vivre. Qui sait, même Kanna, la fille de Naraku, le néant, pourrait apprendre à le connaître. »

Sesshomaru crut voir de la surprise chez la jeune fille. Un semblant d'émotion était passé, aussi vite qu'il était apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il sentit soudainement un froid glacial l'envahir jusqu'à transpercer sa chaire et ses os. La fille l'attaquait lui, un Taiyokai ! Il tenta de bouger pour la faire payer, mais découvrit qu'il était complètement immobilisé. Il ne pouvait même pas parler.

Non loin de lui, les pouvoirs de Rin pulsèrent, brisant les forces qui la retenaient prisonnière. Pourtant elle ne fit rien pour le libérer lui ou ceux qu'elle appelait amis.

« Voilà un acte bien lâche, dit Rin simplement.

- T'attendais-tu à de la bravoure de la part d'un détachement de Naraku ? Il n'est pas comme cela, et ne m'a pas créée différemment. »

Kanna pouvait aussi bien parler du temps qu'il faisait pour toute l'émotion qu'elle instillait dans ses paroles.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça Rin d'un ton étonnement calme après la décharge d'émotion qu'elle avait fait éclaté précédemment. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis… ton dernier test. Celle qui doit peser ton âme et briser tes points forts pour révéler tes faiblesses. Tu en as tellement, Rin. Le miroir me les a montrées, et il ne ment jamais. »

Le regard de Kanna se posa alors sur lui. Sesshomaru espérait pouvoir communiquer tous le mépris et la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard, la créature de Naraku. Là où tant d'êtres, humains comme yokai, auraient fui devant son regard, Kanna s'avança vers lui indifférente. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, une lame posée sur son cou.

« Un pas de plus, Kanna, et tu es morte. »

Le visage de Rin, dont il ne voyait que le profil, était déterminé alors que son bras gauche était tendu presque négligemment vers la fille de Naraku. Sesshomaru était certain que Rin était tout à fait prête à la tuer de sang froid, même si ce n'était pas un acte qui lui allait. Il la savait prête à tout pour…

Une impression étrange toucha Sesshomaru. Rin était en train… de le protéger ? C'était une idée absurde, une humaine n'avait pas à le protéger, lui, Sesshomaru. Il n'y avait pas de doute pourtant. Et malgré sa fierté de Taiyokai, Sesshomaru ressentait une sorte… d'admiration chaleureuse pour Rin, ou quelque chose de plus complexe qu'il ne savait pas identifier.

« Je remarque que tu ne cherches pas à libérer tes amis, » dit Kanna.

Rin observait toujours froidement la jeune fille et ne répondit pas.

« Kanna ? »

Sesshomaru reconnut la voix qui venait des arbres derrière lui. L'humain Kohaku était revenu.

« Kohaku. »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une émotion fit trembler la voix de la fille de Naraku, de façon presque imperceptible. Rin aussi l'avait apparemment remarqué, si Sesshomaru pouvait se fier à son léger froncement de sourcil.

« Kanna, demanda le garçon, que fais-tu ici ? »

L'humain finit par entrer dans son champ de vision. Il paraissait inquiet, et Sesshomaru avait l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement pour Rin.

« Kohaku… cela faisait longtemps, » dit la jeune fille.

Rin baissa sa garde.

« Vous étiez amis tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je… je suppose, d'une certaine façon, répondit l'humain. Est-ce que Naraku t'a ordonné de venir ?

- Tu… m'as manqué Kohaku. »

Rin parut surprise, et Sesshomaru partageait son sentiment. Les événements prenaient presque une tournure intéressante. L'humain rougit légèrement alors que Kanna semblait attendre quelque chose de la part du jeune homme qui ne répondit pas. Pendant un instant, de la déception passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle se reprit. Une charge de youki glacé fonça droit sur Rin qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter, et de se mettre en position, son visage déterminé pour la bataille.

« Kanna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le garçon. Laisse Rin tranquille, elle…

- Kohaku, reste en dehors de ça, dit Rin. Tu n'es pas concerné.

- Pas concerné ?! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, jamais ! »

Le youki de la fille aux cheveux blancs s'intensifia comme alimenté par des émotions puissantes que Sesshomaru n'aurait jamais soupçonnées chez elle. L'humain tenta de s'interposer mais le flux de youki et une barrière nouvellement formée par Rin l'en empêchèrent. Kanna et Rin s'observaient sans ciller.

« Je te propose un marché, Rin, dit Kanna. Tu peux passer ton test ici devant tes amis. Tu veilleras sur eux, mais les dommages qu'ils subiront seront peut-être irréversibles. »

L'absence d'émotion dans la voix de la jeune fille qui dictait avec monotonie leur sort énervait Sesshomaru. Et fit frémir Rin, de colère ou de peur, il ne le savait pas.

« Ou bien ? » dit Rin d'une voix calme.

Kanna lui tendit sa main droite.

« Ou bien tu peux venir avec moi.

- Non, Rin, cria le garçon. Ce serait stupide ! »

Pour une fois, Sesshomaru était d'accord avec lui. Kanna était puissante, elle réussissait à le maintenir hors d'état de nuire. Elle était une menace alors qu'elle n'avait pas même utilisé son miroir.

Cependant, Rin paraissait considérer la proposition.

« Rin ! » cria Kohaku.

Elle l'ignora.

« De toute façon, dit-elle, il faut que cela finisse enfin ! »

A son horreur, Sesshomaru vit Rin marcher fermement vers Kanna, sa main droite tendue vers celle de la fille de Naraku. Leurs mains se touchèrent et une décharge d'énergie éclata de leurs doigts créant un vent, non une tornade qui battait les vêtements de Rin et soulevait ses cheveux, sans pour autant toucher Kanna. Le sol vibra autour de Rin, confrontée à la bataille entre youki et senki. Elle ne cilla pas, elle ne flancha pas, elle se tenait droite.

Et leur opposition ne se résumait pas en la nature même de leur pouvoir. L'une était pâle comme la lune, l'autre sombre née du soleil. L'une le néant, l'autre le tout. Leurs forces se heurtaient dans un parfait équilibre, dont aucune ne pouvait véritablement briser.

_Rin !_

Elles furent complètement englobées, englouties, par leurs pouvoirs. Au sommet de leur énergie, elles disparurent, emportées comme une étoile filante de youki mêlée à la pureté du Shikon ne Tama.

Sesshomaru pouvait enfin bouger et décida immédiatement de prendre la direction dans laquelle Rin et Kanna s'étaient échappées.

« Sesshomaru, je viens avec toi ! » déclara Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se força à s'arrêter pour considérer froidement son demi-frère.

« En quoi un hanyo comme toi pourrait m'être utile ? cracha-t-il.

- Parce que Rin compte pour moi aussi, répondit-il avec un calme qui ne le caractérisait pas. Parce que j'ai le Tessaiga qui _me_ permet de protéger les humains. Et parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Je ne t'attendrai pas si tu traînes derrière.

- Je ne traînerai pas.

- Moi aussi, je viens. »

Cette fois-ci, Sesshomaru crut vraiment qu'il allait céder à la colère.

« Kohaku, dit la taijiya, je ne crois pas…

- Et pourquoi, _humain_, tu viendrais ?

- Rin est la femme que j'aime ! entonna haut et fort le garçon en lui donnant envie de l'égorger. Même si… même si elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments, je peux l'aider. Comme dans la forêt où nous avons affronter nos plus grandes peurs.

- Tais-toi Kohaku, dit le kitsune. Ca ne regarde personne ce qui s'est passé là-bas. »

Même pressé par le temps, Sesshomaru se trouva intéressé par ce que disait le garçon. _Leurs plus grandes peurs_. Quelle était celle de Rin ?

« Elle est terrifiée par son destin, continua le garçon sans faire attention à personne, et encore au moins au kitsune. Elle essaie tellement de le prendre de face, mais elle est terrifiée… Elle a peur de ce que Naraku voudrait lui faire faire… ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle devienne…

- Kohaku, la ferme ! interrompit le kistune. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Laisse ses peurs à Rin au lieu de les déballer à tout le monde ! C'est pas leur problème ! »

L'humain sembla sortir alors de ses pensées. Sesshomaru en fut un peu déçu, il aurait aimé avoir plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre les raisons de sa curiosité. Une partie de lui-même ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Mais je peux l'aider, affirma Kohaku, je suis sûr que je le peux.

- Après l'avoir fait pleurer, tu oses déclarer pouvoir l'aider, la protéger ? Tu en as été incapable juste à l'instant, dit Sesshomaru avec mépris.

- Parce que vous en avez été capable ?! cria-t-il alors. Parce que vous, vous ne l'avez pas fait souffrir depuis toutes ces années par votre indifférence ? Vous n'avez pas plus le droit de la protéger que moi !

- Kohaku, la ferme, » lança le kitsune entre ses dents.

Sesshomaru préféra se détourner ou il aurait tué l'humain sans plus d'hésitation. Son insolence dépassait les bornes de l'acceptable, et pire encore, il avait raison. Bien que Rin se portât bien jusqu'à présent, Sesshomaru avait plus d'une fois failli à sa sécurité. Mais peut-être depuis le jour où il croisa pour la première fois son chemin, il avait ressentit ce _besoin_ de la protéger. Il avait une excuse, qui n'expliquait pas tout, mais aussi pathétique qu'elle fût, c'était une excuse.

« Je lui ai redonné la vie. C'est à moi de veiller à ce qu'elle ne gâche pas la chance que je lui ai offerte. »

Pathétique aussi ce besoin de se justifier devant ce garçon pleurnichard.

L'humain ne fut pourtant pas celui qui rétorqua, mais bien le kitsune qui l'observait avec une certaine perplexité.

« Mais vous vous moquez bien de ce que pourrait faire Kohaku avec sa vie n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez fait ressuscité, tout comme Rin, mais c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Rin est différente pour vous. »

Les mots du kitsune réveillèrent une certaine chaleur dans sa poitrine. _Bien sûr que Rin est différente ! Elle est…_ Sesshomaru secoua la tête comprenant avec surprise ce que sa pensée allait énoncer. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa colère contre le kitsune, contre Inuyasha, contre l'humain. Contre Naraku. Cette rage-là, il pouvait la gérer, il pouvait l'affronter pour affronter sa source. Mais Rin…

« J'espère que vous avez fini de parler, déclara Inuyasha. Parce que pendant ce temps, Rin est je ne sais où avec Kanna et peut-être même cet enfoiré de Naraku. »

AhUn hennirent et se mirent à suivre Inuyasha.

« AhUn, aboya presque Sesshomaru. Restez ici. »

Les deux têtes du dragon retroussèrent leurs lèvres en signe de défiance. Sesshomaru se demanda alors à quel moment il avait perdu toute autorité sur eux. AhUn étaient restés trop longtemps auprès de Rin.

« Jaken, occupe-toi du dragon en l'absence de Rin, ordonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres incompétents à mes talons. »

Sesshomaru s'envola alors en se transformant en boule d'énergie. Inuyasha le suivait en courant et en sautant, mais il sema bien vite le hanyo. Sesshomaru se moquait au final si Jaken et les humains retiendraient le dragon en l'assommant ou pas. Rin était en danger et il ne voulait pas d'autres témoins à la prise de conscience de ce qu'était Rin pour lui. Il devait la sauver.

_Car elle est ma vie._

_

* * *

_

Kanna était une adversaire puissante, comme Rin en avait rarement affronté. Renei en avait été un, et Inuyasha aussi, même si leurs combats n'avaient toujours été qu'amicaux. Peut-être Kanna était-elle à la mesure de Sesshomaru et de Naraku, aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger, elle ne les avait jamais vraiment affrontés.

Kanna était complexe, car elle était sa parfaite réflexion. Là où elle était le vide, Rin devait être le tout pour garder l'équilibre entre les forces qu'elles instauraient. Kanna n'avait aucune difficulté à contrôler ses pouvoirs, alors que Rin trébuchait de plus en plus. Elle devait être tellement de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la vie et la mort, la haine et l'amour, tout ce qui faisait le monde et bien plus qu'elle n'était elle-même pour remplir le vide qu'était Kanna.

La fille de Naraku avait subrepticement imposé ce rythme et Rin n'avait compris que trop tard qu'elle empruntait un chemin de non retour. Depuis l'instant même où elle avait touché les doigts glacés de Kanna pour être transportée, quelque part, dans cette vallée étroite entre deux falaises à peine éclairée par la pleine lune. Ces hauts pans de montagnes semblaient l'enfermer dans la fosse d'un tombeau.

Au moins Rin avait résisté à la tentation de regarder à l'intérieur du miroir de Kanna qui l'appelait inlassablement à lui. La question restait à savoir si elle succomberait à l'épuisement ou à la perte de son âme happée par le miroir du néant. Rin devait trouver une diversion, et rapidement.

« J'ignorais que toi et Kohaku étiez amis, dit-elle. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. »

Rin ne choisissait pas le sujet par hasard. Elle avait remarqué que Kanna semblait ressentir… _quelque chose_ pour le jeune homme. Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Même Sesshomaru était plus expressif que Kanna.

Et en effet, une étincelle d'émotion passa dans les yeux froids et neutres de la jeune fille. C'était un éclat faible mais qui se répercuta dans les ombres informes du miroir, de ce que Rin apercevait du coin de l'œil.

Une partie d'elle-même méprisa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle utilisait les sentiments de Kanna pour Kohaku. Une chose que Naraku aurait pu faire sans scrupules.

« Il était… notre allié à une époque.

- Contre son gré, ajouta Rin.

- Je sais. »

Etait-ce du regret qui perçait la voix de Kanna ? Rin en était presque certaine, et pour la première fois, l'équilibre des forces balança en sa faveur.

Un bourdonnement détourna un instant son attention. _Les Saymyochos_. Naraku les espionnait… Avait-il perdu confiance en sa fille préférée ? Elle évita de se poser trop de questions. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il n'était pas entré dans son esprit pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déconcentrée.

« Kohaku n'est pas le problème, » dit Kanna en se reprenant.

Les Saymyochos semblaient avoir donné un signal quelconque à Kanna. Elle était sortie de la mélancolie dans laquelle elle avait été plongée.

« Sesshomaru est le problème.

- Sesshomaru ? demanda Rin surprise. Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

Rin se rendit compte que Kanna utilisait la même tactique qu'elle. Comme elle avait mentionné Kohaku, Kanna se servait de Sesshomaru. Elle savait. Kanna savait qu'elle aimait Sesshomaru.

« Tout, dit-elle avec monotonie. Ton avenir impossible avec lui, ce que tu rêves et que tu n'auras jamais…

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? coupa Rin. Ou plutôt pourquoi cela intéresse Naraku ? »

Sans qu'elle ne le voulût, Rin regarda dans le miroir de Kanna, attirée par l'image qui se formait lentement. _Sesshomaru._ Il courrait, son visage marqué visiblement par l'inquiétude. Pour être aussi visible, Sesshomaru devait être terrifié, quand bien même il était impossible dans le cœur de Rin d'associer la peur au taiyokai. _Mais pourquoi ?_

« Il te cherche avec Inuyasha, répondit Kanna comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Ils ignorent encore que c'est une quête perdue d'avance. »

Le cœur de Rin se mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que Sesshomaru pouvait… l'aimer ? Non, bien sûr que non, il était tellement différent. Kanna reprit l'équilibre, en regagnant sur ses doutes. Rin devait reprendre confiance, mais Kanna n'avait pas encore fini.

« Ton histoire est bien étrange, Rin, dit Kanna. Un taiyokai, pour une raison inconnue, se prit d'affection pour une enfant humaine, une race qu'il méprisait plus que n'importe quelle autre. Elle seule parvint à le toucher au plus profond des murs glaciaux qui l'entouraient. Comme un rayon de soleil printanier fait fondre doucement la neige de l'hiver. »

Rin réussit à détacher ses yeux du miroir, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. L'image de Sesshomaru et les paroles de Kanna la poursuivaient.

« L'enfant humaine, bien que fille de paysans, n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était à elle seule, l'essence même d'un des quatre éléments du Shikon ne Tama, le Cœur, le Nigimitama. Ce fut l'une des raisons qui poussa l'ennemi juré du Taiyokai à enlever l'enfant, elle qui était devenue son plus grand point faible. En tant qu'élément pur du Shikon no Tama, elle suffisait pour démultiplier la puissance de la perle au-delà de tout autre pouvoir, humain ou démon. Mais un détail, imprévisible à l'époque, défit à lui seul le plan de l'ennemi du Taiyokai. L'enfant humaine était l'une des descendantes de Midoriko, la créatrice de la perle. En tant que telle, elle était immune au sacrifice que la perle réclamait. L'ennemi fut affaibli et l'enfant humaine devint la gardienne du Shikon no Tama. Elle fut abandonnée par le Taiyokai puis recueillie par une autre descendante de la perle. »

Rin commençait à en avoir assez. Kanna gagnait sur elle, et Rin regardait de plus en plus souvent le miroir.

« Je connais parfaitement mon histoire, Kanna, cria-t-elle avec désespoir. Quelle importance elle peut avoir !

- Elle est importante pour te comprendre… L'enfant humaine grandit et mûrit, devenant une prêtresse hors pair, enviée de tous même par celle qui l'avait recueillie…

- C'est faux, dit Rin doucement. Kikyo n'a jamais envié mes pouvoirs…

- Au fil du temps, continua Kanna comme si elle n'avait pas parlé, elle devint aimée aussi, une femme capable de créer le chaos entre les hommes qui la désiraient, elle et le Shikon no Tama. Pourtant elle n'en voulait qu'un seul, aveuglée par son égoïsme de petite fille humaine… Elle voulait le Taiyokai qui lui avait redonné la vie lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, le seul qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir… »

Les genoux de Rin s'affaissèrent. Elle perdait, envahie par le froid glacé du miroir, qui la vidait, la faisait ressembler au néant qui lui parlait avec la neutralité d'un abîme sans fond.

« Le monde se résolvait autour d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le monde. Elle voulait l'amour d'un yokai éternel, cruelle qu'elle était, incapable de comprendre que si elle l'obtenait, comme elle avait si facilement obtenu ce qu'elle désirait avant, elle le condamnerait à une éternité de peine lorsqu'elle deviendrait vieille et serait transformée en poussière par le temps et la mort. »

Rin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ Kanna avait raison, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi sur les conséquences pour un yokai d'aimer une humaine.

Elle comprenait maintenant cette loi immuable dans le cycle de la vie qui voulait séparer les humains et les démons. Elle périrait pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir lointain, un mirage s'effaçant avec le passage des siècles pour ne laisser qu'une douleur languissante et infinie à la place du bonheur.

_« Sesshomaru-sama !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Si Rin venait à mourir… est-ce que vous vous souviendrez toujours de moi ?_

_- … Ne dis pas des choses stupides. »_

Elle l'avait toujours su pourtant, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ces moines qui voulaient la ramener dans le monde des humains. Elle était restée avec Sesshomaru à l'époque, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais s'il arrivait qu'un jour, Sesshomaru apprît à l'aimer, comme elle pouvait l'aimer, cela signifierait qu'à la fin, il serait seul avec sa douleur. Rin ne serait pas capable de surmonter cette peine, si les situations étaient inversées, si elle devrait survivre des centaines d'années sans lui.

« Ai-je été si égoïste, Kanna ? Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? »

Kanna parut surprise, mais Rin s'en moquait. Elle se moquait bien que la fille de Naraku, et Naraku lui-même connaissaient sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle se moquait que le froid du néant l'entourait complètement, éteignant avec une lenteur pénible la flamme de sa vie. Etait-ce là son destin finalement ? Mourir dans le vide crée par la fille de Naraku ?

Dans les limites de son champ de vision, elle entrapercevait les messagers de la mort, plus nombreux que les fois précédentes, prêts à l'emmener dans leur monde. Elle sourit presque. Il était normal qu'ils s'assemblassent déjà autour d'elle, elle leur avait échappée tant de fois. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de Sesshomaru pour gêner leur sombre tâche, il n'y aurait personne…

« L'amour est égoïste et aveugle, dit une voix neutre venu de nulle part. C'est dans le court des choses. »

Rin ouvrit les yeux. Kanna se tenait toujours devant elle. Rin était vaguement surprise alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de la réalité. Est-ce que la jeune fille lui avait sauvé la vie ?

« Etre généreux en amour, peu de personne y arrive voire aucun. Même le Nigmitama ne peut pas y arriver. »

Rin considéra longuement la jeune fille, essayant de cerner ce qu'elle pensait. Et la réponse lui vint, simple et certaine.

« Kohaku, » murmura Rin.

Kanna la regarda intensément.

« Tu l'aimes, » continua Rin.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître pour des personnes qui ne s'étaient pas revues depuis plus de six ans, Kanna aimait Kohaku. Kanna leva son visage au ciel, là où les Saymyochos les observaient toujours. Elle tourna alors vers elle, comme si elle avait pris une décision.

« Pendant toutes ses années, dit-elle, Naraku reprenait les forces qu'il avait perdu, ses pensées fixés sur un seul but ou plutôt deux. Le Shikon no Tama et toi. J'appris vite quel était le lien qui vous unissez, cette croisée au niveau de vos esprits où vous vous rencontriez. Tu devins vite le centre de sa vie, et moi… je gagnais une certaine liberté… celle d'utiliser le miroir comme je l'entendais, voir qui je voulais… le seul être que j'avais presque pu considérer comme ami, Kohaku. Je l'observais dans sa vie de tous les jours, le voyant grandir et devenir un homme, le voyant tomber amoureux de toi. Je me rendis compte que je l'aimais, et que je n'aurais aucune chance. »

Une grande tristesse transpirait de la voix de Kanna, suffisante pour serrer le cœur de Rin.

« Tu n'en sais rien, dit Rin. Peut-être que si tu essayais… Pas pour l'instant, c'est vrai, mais… Kohaku aura besoin de quelqu'un de bien à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas cette personne-là, Kanna, malgré tout ce qu'il pense… Je ne suis vraiment pas celle qu'il devrait aimer. »

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Kanna paraissait tout aussi désespérée.

« Tu es celle qu'il ne se résoudra jamais à cesser d'aimer. Tu es sa vision de femme idéale.

- Kanna, je t'en prie, si tu viens au village avec moi…

- Tu ne comprends rien. »

Rin échappa de justesse à la décharge de youki que lui lança Kanna. Une autre forme de combat avait commencé. Rin devait exceller, même si l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru trouver une paix avec Kanna.

Rin dégaina les deux lames de Totosai, ses bras devant son visage en position de protection. La danse reprit, et Rin canalisa ses pouvoirs pour créer une barrière parant une nouvelle attaque de Kanna. Elle la considéra un instant comme si elle laissait à Rin le temps de contre-attaquer. Rin n'en profita pas pourtant.

Elle hésitait après les aveux de Kanna sur ses sentiments. Trop connaître ses ennemis fait naître des doutes, avait dit une fois Sango après un retour de mission. A l'époque Rin avait demandé comment Sango pouvait tuer sans hésitation les démons qu'elle affrontait. Sango n'était pas lié à ces yokai inconnus qu'elle devait exterminer et Rin comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Si elle hésitait maintenant face à Kanna, Rin ne savait pas comment elle réagirait contre Naraku.

« Si tu n'attaques pas plus que cela Rin, tu mourras. »

Le bourdonnement des saymyochos était le seul son qui lui répondit, et Rin para une nouvelle attaque sans rien dire de plus. Quelque chose n'était pas normale dans cette bataille. Kanna voulait qu'elle frappât mais la raison échappait à Rin. Peut-être était-ce un piège ? _Mais ce regard…_

Une autre décharge de youki vint percuter sa barrière, puis Rin se jeta sur Kanna, préférant utiliser les arts martiaux à ses pouvoirs. Elle plaqua la jeune fille au sol qui sous le choc fit tomber son miroir. Il roula jusqu'à la paroi de la falaise, mais Rin n'y prêta pas attention. Elle tenait fermement l'épaule de Kanna contre le sol, sa lame droite touchant légèrement la peau pâle de la jeune fille, comme avant lorsqu'elle menaçait de s'en prendre à Sesshomaru. Mais cette fois-ci Rin n'était pas déterminée à tuer la jeune fille. Comme elle avait refusé de tuer Kikyo lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même posture.

« Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas ton travail, Rin ? demanda Kanna avec un semblant d'indifférence qui heurta Rin.

- Donc tu veux mourir ? »

De la surprise apparut dans les yeux de Kanna. Rin avait vu juste. Elle roula sur le côté, et elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Rin suivit le regard de Kanna en direction des Saymyochos. Rin comprit le message silencieux et concentrant son énergie, elle abattit un à un les insectes volants.

« C'est trop tard, dit Kanna avec lassitude. Certains sont partis pour rapporter ma trahison à Naraku.

- Kanna…

- Et tu ne me laisses même pas mourir en plein combat, continua-t-elle d'une voix morne. J'aurais pu lui apporter cela, un semblant de gloire… Mais tu ne me laisses même pas _cela_…

- Kanna, ne dis pas cela. Viens au village avec moi, tu seras en sécurité… Et Kohaku sera présent aussi. »

La jeune fille rit sinistrement, glaçant le cœur de Rin.

« Même si c'était vrai, même si je pouvais voir la vie que j'aimerai, moi le néant, Naraku n'aurait de cesse de me poursuivre et de détruire tout ce dont je tiens.

- Je sais, mais ensemble…

- Tu crois trop en l'espoir et en la vie, Rin. C'est naturel pour toi. Mais Kohaku et moi ne serons jamais ensemble et je ne me remettrai jamais d'avoir trahi Naraku…

- Naraku ? Mais…

- Il est mon créateur… Il comptait pour moi. »

Rin ne dit rien cherchant des arguments pour convaincre Kanna de venir avec elle et de ne pas tout abandonner.

« Comment as-tu su… que je voulais en finir ? »

Kanna regardait sereinement la pleine lune. Rin, elle, se sentait plus que mal à l'aise.

« Je… Parfois quand Kohaku se croit seul et que ses pensées s'éloignent, répondit Rin doucement, il a un regard triste, désespéré qui m'a toujours effrayé… Je croyais le perdre à chaque fois qu'il avait ce regard là, comme tout à l'heure, il… Tu avais le même regard.

- Pourrais-tu donner mon miroir à Kohaku ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

- Je… euh…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est brisé. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. »

Le cœur de Rin manqua un battement l'espace d'une seconde à cette révélation.

« Le miroir est brisé… Tu es mourante Kanna ! »

Kanna ne répondit pas, son regard toujours perdu dans la nuit. Rin courut récupérer le miroir, malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, et le prit dans ses mains avec précaution. Elle vit trois zébrures tremblantes se rejoignant au centre du miroir confirmant les dires de Kanna. _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Rin savait contrôler la vie, la faire se développer, mais pas réparer un miroir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir une once de talent de forgeron de Totosai !

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, miroir en main, et contempla les changements qui s'opéraient sur son apparence. Des zébrures naissaient sur son corps, elle perdait de sa réalité. Kanna n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Que devient-on quand on meurt, Rin ?

- Je… je vais te guérir, dit-elle en ignorant la question. Je vais trouver un moyen.

- Tu sais bien que ma forme de vie est… différente. Tu es incapable de guérir ce qui n'est pas naturel.

- Je peux essayer, je peux…

- Quand Kagura est morte, elle est devenue libre. Elle était avec Sesshomaru quand c'est arrivé, elle souriait… J'aurais aimé que Kohaku soit présent pour moi…

- Kanna…

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. Nous ne sommes pas à une minute près, n'est-ce pas ? Kagura s'est transformé en vent… Est-ce que tu crois que je deviendrai alors le néant ? »

Rin était horrifiée par le ton neutre de Kanna. Pourquoi ne se battait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle même pas, alors que Rin ne pouvait s'en empêcher ? Elle ne voulait pas laisser Kanna mourir, même si elle était la fille de Naraku.

« Naraku ! s'exclama Rin. Il peut te sauver s'il t'a créée ! »

Kanna posa sa main sur le bras de Rin.

« Tu pourrais polluer la pureté du Shikon no Tama si tu es trop au contact de Naraku.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque rien. »

Rin n'en revenait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle allait demander de l'aide à Naraku. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Elle chercha donc de l'autre côté de son âme, vers celle familière et inconnue à la fois de Naraku.

'_Naraku ! Naraku !'_

Le silence lui répondit.

'_Naraku ! J'ai tué ta fille unique !'_

Rin grimaça à la vérité qu'elle énonçait mais se força à continuer.

'_Ne feras-tu rien pour elle ?'_

Rin s'immergea plus profondément encore dans le monde obscur de Naraku, et fut surprise de plonger dans des émotions qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez son ennemi. Déception et peine. Elle eut presque pitié de lui.

'_Naraku, s'il te plait !_

'_Kanna m'a trahi. Elle ne mérite pas ma considération._

'_Naraku !'_

Malgré ses appels, il l'ignora.

« Il m'a abandonnée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rin se retourna vers Kanna et retint son souffle en la voyant. Les zébrures de vide se répandaient encore. Ses pouvoirs faiblissaient aussi. C'était à peine si Rin pouvait sentir le youki de Kanna diminuer, dodeliner comme une flamme sous la brise.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je m'y attendais. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander. Si… si Sesshomaru et toi ne devez jamais être… est-ce que tu pourrais considérer une vie avec Kohaku une fois que tu vaincras Naraku ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimeras jamais de cette manière, mais peut-être que ce sera suffisant, qu'il pourra être heureux quand il oubliera même pendant un instant que Sesshomaru habite ton cœur…

- Kanna, je… je vais…

- Promets le moi, Rin. »

Rin se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée acculée de cette façon. Elle était incapable de refuser la demande de Kanna. Pas maintenant.

« Je… je te le promets, à condition que tu me laisses te guérir. Je peux peut-être y arriver. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Rin vit Kanna sourire, d'un véritable sourire qui éclairait son visage triste.

« Oui, mais n'insiste pas trop. Je suis déjà si fatiguée. »

Rin la fit s'allonger délicatement, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle plaça sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et appela ses pouvoirs pour la guérir. Rin sentait l'inutilité de son don. La mort ou plutôt le néant se répandait sur la jeune fille. Des larmes tombaient des joues de Rin sur le visage de Kanna qui regardait l'infini absolu de la nuit étoilée.

« Pitié, Kanna, reste avec nous… »

Rin puisa alors dans la perle du Shikon no Tama, son dernier atout, le plus puissant de tous, qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Ses dons de guérison ne l'avaient jamais trahie avant non plus.

« Rin… il faudra un jour que tu apprennes à abandonner. Car même tes plus grandes faiblesses peuvent devenir tes grandes forces… »

Rin ne comprenait pas vraiment où Kanna voulait en venir, trop immergée à puiser dans le Shikon no Tama pour sauver ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver. Kanna avait abandonné bien avant elle et disparaissait entre ses bras pour ne plus être.

L'épuisement moral et physique envahit alors Rin. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle prit le miroir de Kanna dans ses mains. Ses larmes tombaient sur sa surface froide, silencieusement, puisqu'elle avait tant perdu en cette nuit de pleine lune.

Son meilleur ami, Kanna, ses espoirs égoïstes, sa foi en son invulnérabilité. Kikyo avait eu raison, elle était devenue trop fière de ses capacités. _Je suis… si fatiguée. Est-ce qu'un jour je serai enfin en paix ?_

Rin s'affaissa vaguement consciente des youki de deux démons qui venaient vers elle à une vitesse incroyable.

« Je la sens, elle est ici, dit une voix masculine.

- Il faut la mettre en sécurité, répondit une voix de femme cette fois-ci. Qui sait ce qui est arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Tu la portes, Koga.

- Quoi !? Pourquoi moi, Ayame ? »

Le reste de leur conversation échappa à la conscience de Rin. _Koga_. Elle connaissait ce nom. Elle allait peut-être mourir tuée par les loups, finalement.

Rin se réveilla d'une nuit sans rêve, dans une caverne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le soleil s'était levé depuis bien longtemps et Rin se trouva allongée sous des fourrures. A côté d'elle, une femme yokai était assise. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient ornés de deux iris mauves.

« Bonjour, Rin. Je me présente, je m'appelle Ayame. Je suis la femme de Koga même s'il te déclarera qu'il attend toujours Kagome. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Koga ? »

Rin était prise par une peur instinctive. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de sa mort. Elle s'assit brusquement pour voir la présence de trois autres yokai, dont Koga, et d'une meute de loups.

« Hé, du calme, dit Ayame. Personne ne te fera de mal ici…

- Ayame, dit l'un des yokai qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est que les loups l'ont tuée il y a huit ans.

- Comment ça, Ginta ? Tu vois bien que Rin est aussi vivante que toi et moi.

- Oui, dit l'autre inconnu. Mais Koga cherchait des fragments du Shikon no Tama et ensuite il a laissé les loups dévorer les habitants de ce village… ils ont pourchassé Rin et l'ont tuée. Et puis Sesshomaru est arrivé et voilà, elle est vivante.

- Hakkaku, merci pour tes précisions, dit Ayame. KOGA !! »

Rin sursauta au cri d'Ayame.

« Hé, c'est bon, je ne suis pas sourd, dit Koga à sa femme. Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

- Je veux que tu présentes tes excuses à cette jeune fille immédiatement !

- Mais Ayame…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

Koga parut embarrassé. Il se tourna vers Rin les bras croisés et marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Ayame.

- Désolé ! Voilà on va pas en parler toute la journée ! »

Ayame lança un regard dangereux à Koga qui préféra se taire. Rin ne fit qu'acquiescer, incertaine devant cette scène. Quelques loups s'approchèrent alors, et Rin se recroquevilla près d'Ayame. Les loups s'arrêtèrent anxieux de sa réaction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Rin, dit Ayame avec douceur. Ils ne veulent pas de mal. Ils voudraient juste s'excuser. Tu peux même les caresser…

- Non, non…

- Allons, comment pourrais-tu vaincre ta peur si tu ne l'affrontes pas ? »

Ayame prit la main de Rin dans la sienne et la guida vers la fourrure du loup le plus proche. Rin trembla au contact quand ses doigts frôlèrent son pelage, mais elle commença à se détendre. C'était vrai que l'animal ne se montrait pas agressif. Ayame lâcha sa main et Rin continua à caresser le loup. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais petit à petit, elle apprivoisa sa peur.

D'autres loups vinrent ensuite, certains léchèrent sa main en toute camaraderie. Elle appréciait ses animaux sauvages qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Ils ne seraient jamais parmi ses animaux favoris, mais elle pouvait apprendre à s'entendre avec eux.

« Et maintenant toute la meute est sous son charme, déclara Koga. J'en perds ma crédibilité.

- Koga, dit Ayame, arrête de bougonner. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin, Koga n'est pas toujours aussi insupportable. Il se languit juste du temps où il avait encore les fragments de la perle pour courir plus vite. »

Rin porta sa main à son cœur.

« Je le lui rendrai, si je pouvais. »

Et c'était vrai. Le Shikon no Tama l'avait abandonnée quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, et lui avait empoisonné l'existence depuis qu'elle le portait en son sein. Elle n'avait jamais désiré l'obtenir. Pourquoi devait-elle la garder ? Pourquoi ne pas l'arracher de son cœur une bonne fois pour toute ? _Pour protéger ceux incapable d'y résister_. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons qu'avait avancé Kikyo dans les premiers temps de leur vie commune.

Elle pouvait détruire la perle aussi, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle y perdrait fatalement la vie.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Rin pour s'éloigner du chemin sombre que menaient ses pensées. Et où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes dans les montagnes du nord, territoires des loups, répondit Ayame. Koga a senti le pouvoir du Shikon no Tama, et il a pensé que tu devais être en danger. C'est ainsi que nous t'avons trouvée, seule avec ce miroir cassé entres tes mains. »

Rin suivit le regard d'Ayame à côté d'elle où se trouvait un petit paquet circulaire. Le miroir de Kanna sans doute. Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer et laissa le silence s'installer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer ce qui s'était passé, même si les ookami la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle se sentait lasse.

« Il faut que tu te reposes, Rin, dit finalement Ayame, tu es fatiguée. Tu peux rester le temps que tu voudras ici, tu es la bienvenue. »

Rin se recoucha sans une autre parole, indifférente aux regards inquiets que s'échangeaient les quatre yokai.

Elle passa deux jours auprès de Koga, Ayame, Ginka, Hakkaku et leur meute de loups. Ayant surmonté sa peur, Rin devint facilement amie avec eux, même avec le caractériel Koga qui derrière ses grands airs de mauvais garçon, était quelqu'un d'adorable. Un peu comme Inuyasha, même si des deux, Rin aurait dit que le hanyo était le plus bourru.

Elle reprenait des forces sous les soins d'Ayame qui la forçait à manger, mais lentement, plus lentement qu'auparavant. Rin ne s'était pas rendue compte que la bataille contre Kanna avait été aussi éprouvante.

Elle leur expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé, puisqu'elle était logée chez eux. Grâce à Ayame, Rin n'eut pas à répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

Parfois, Rin se demandait comment Ayame réussissait à être partout à la fois. Elle ne paraissait pas plus vieille que Rin, même si c'était un critère plutôt relatif avec les yokai, et pourtant elle avait une autorité impressionnante sur toute la meute. Aussi bien en utilisant de la gentillesse –pour tout le monde sauf Koga – ou de la colère – pour Koga seulement.

C'était amusant de voir Ayame et Koga se disputer à longueur de journée, et Rin pouvait voir que Koga n'était pas si dérangé que cela de perdre toujours face à Ayame. Ils étaient bien plus passionnés dans leur dispute que Kagome et Inuyasha, d'une certaine façon, surtout quand Koga mentionnait Kagome. Malgré cela, ils s'aimaient réellement. A croire que leur dispute n'était qu'une preuve de cet amour, car quoiqu'il arrivait, ils étaient assez forts pour toujours se réconcilier.

Ginta et Hakkaku étaient les deux troublions de la meute, ceux qui envers et contre tout s'étaient fixés comme but de la faire rire. Ils se donnaient du mal avec des pitreries plus ingénieuses les unes que les autres. Rin souriait parfois, maigre récompense de leurs efforts, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Comme toujours dans les moments difficiles qui avaient parcouru sa vie, il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre.

Au deuxième jour, Rin reçut la visite d'une personne qu'elle espérait être encore son amie. Kagura. L'esprit du vent ne resta pas longtemps et s'envola rapidement, sans doute pour prévenir Sesshomaru. Rin le prit comme un signal. Il était temps de rentrer au village.

Lorsque Ayame et les autres apprirent sa décision, ils tentèrent de la convaincre de rester encore, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas encore remise. C'était peut-être vrai, Rin ne pouvait pas marcher bien longtemps sans se sentir fatiguée. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, prétextant que les autres au village devaient être inquiets, et qu'un simple message de Koga ne suffirait pas à les rassurer. Autant qu'elle partît au plus vite.

Ayame et Koga se proposèrent de la raccompagner. Koga eut même la gentillesse de la porter sur son dos pour voyager au pas de course. Ginta et Hakkaku promirent de lui rendre visite au village.

Rin, le miroir de Kanna enveloppé dans ses mains, somnolait sur l'épaule de Koga, bercée par le rythme de leur course. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle prenait conscience qu'ils allaient à la rencontre de deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien.

* * *

Inuyasha détestait ce voyage.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas ce que son crétin de demi-frère avait en tête, il ne savait pas comment ils trouveraient Rin et si cette tête de mule d'humaine allait bien. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui n'allait pas, et supporter Sesshomaru n'était pas le pire.

Rin avait été stupide, et pas pour la première fois. Quelle idée elle avait eu de suivre Kanna pour se battre ? Il aurait été tellement plus simple de les libérer du sort et d'attaquer la fille de Naraku ensemble. Où cette gamine avait la tête ? Elle était pire que Kagome parfois.

_Kagome…_ Non, il n'allait pas encore se mettre à penser à elle. Il avait d'autres priorités qui n'étaient pas cette dispute inutile et tout ce qui avait suivi ensuite. _C'est ça…_ Rin était la priorité pour l'instant.

Suivre Sesshomaru pendant ces quelques jours, n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Inuyasha se demandait comment Rin avait fait pendant les deux ans où elle avait vécu avec lui. Bon, d'accord, elle avait AhUn déjà à l'époque, et Sesshomaru ne devait pas être si pressé que cela d'habitude.

Comme il l'avait promis, Sesshomaru ne l'attendait pas. Inuyasha était heureux d'avoir du sang yokai. Il n'aurait pas tenu le rythme soutenu et sans pause de Sesshomaru.

Le bon côté du voyage était qu'il n'avait pas à parler à cet imbécile qui volait au dessus de lui. Cela aurait sans doute envenimé la situation entre eux, ou peut-être cela l'aurait rendue moins ennuyeuse. Une bataille avec Sesshomaru aurait fait passer le temps s'ils en avaient eu à perdre.

Depuis la matinée, Sesshomaru avait pris une nouvelle direction, comme s'il avait trouvé une piste. Inuyasha savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le territoire des ookami yokai, et de ce crétin de Koga. _Merveilleux !_ C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, revoir cet imbécile de Koga. Comme s'il n'en avait pas suffisamment avec Sesshomaru.

L'après-midi d'été était bien avancée quand Sesshomaru regagna le sol et reprit sa forme habituelle. Inuyasha se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Sesshomaru avait peut-être trouvé un indice qu'il allait lui faire partager.

Lorsque Inuyasha arriva à hauteur de son demi-frère, il eut l'extrême satisfaction de voir Sesshomaru un peu essoufflé. Pas autant que lui, il devait l'admettre. L'important, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant et invulnérable comme il voulait le montrer.

« T'as senti quelque chose ? demanda Inuyasha en reniflant un peu. A part le loup puant, je veux dire. On voit vraiment qu'ils marquent leur territoire.

- Flaire mieux, Inuyasha. Même ton pathétique odorat de hanyo pourrait les sentir. »

Inuyasha préféra pour l'instant ignorer l'insulte. Il se concentra sur les odeurs que mentionnait Sesshomaru. Le vent se leva vers lui, portant une légère fragrance familière qu'il ne parvint pas à placer. Mais c'était au-delà de cette odeur, qu'il en reconnut trois distinctes.

« Koga, Ayame et Rin, dit Inuyasha. Ils viennent vers nous. »

Sesshomaru se contenta pour toute réponse de dégainer Tokijin.

« Oy, Sesshomaru, je connais Koga et Ayame. Ils ne sont pas un danger.

- Tu oublies que Rin détient le Shikon no Tama. Yokai, humain et _hanyo_ perdraient leurs misérables fragments d'honneur pour l'obtenir.

- Feh, me fais pas rire. »

Inuyasha s'abstint de répondre à la nouvelle pique de Sesshomaru et de mentionner Renei, son grand-père de sang, qui était tombé dans le panneau. Pour un peu, c'était peut-être un défaut héréditaire.

Inuyasha n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec Sesshomaru. S'il ne voulait pas comprendre que Koga serait inoffensif pour Rin, malgré sa débilité profonde d'ookami, Inuyasha n'allait pas se fatiguer.

Ayame était, elle, une fille sensée, sauf dans ses choix d'homme, en l'occurrence Koga. Toutes les femmes étaient bizarres de toute façon, sauf Kaede et Ren. Et encore, Inuyasha pensait que Ren tournait comme toutes les autres. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle observait ses oreilles, comme si elle voulait les toucher. Il en frémit rien que d'y penser.

Il attendait tranquillement auprès d'un Sesshomaru tendu ce qui changeait pour une fois agréablement. Deux silhouettes se profilaient sur la route qu'Inuyasha distingua facilement comme Koga et Ayame. Rin dormait sur le dos de Koga. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ayame sourit et Koga grimaça en parfait contraste.

« Inuyasha, dit Ayame doucement, cela faisait longtemps. Et je suppose que vous êtes Sesshomaru ? »

Sesshomaru acquiesça puis rangea Tokijin, s'étant enfin rendu compte que les deux ookami ne présentaient pas de danger. Inuyasha leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de son demi-frère.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Sesshomaru d'une voix neutre.

Donc il était bien inquiet. Voilà qui était intéressant. Ayame perdit son sourire en regardant rapidement Rin.

« Elle est épuisée, dit-elle. Je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous le temps qu'elle se repose. L'air des montagnes lui aurait fait du bien, mais elle souhaitait rentrer. »

Ayame sourit à Sesshomaru.

« Elle est obstinée dans son genre.

- A-t-elle dit ce qui s'est passé ? »

Inuyasha savait que Rin gardait pour elle ce qui lui posait problème. Il était un peu pareil lui aussi. Mais peut-être qu'en présence d'étrangers, elle s'était plus étendue. Ayame secoua négativement la tête. _Encore des faux espoirs._

« Rin nous a raconté qu'après l'une de vos missions, elle a été transportée par Kanna dans nos montagnes. Kanna est morte, et Rin garde avec elle son miroir brisé. Elle n'a pas donné plus de détails. »

Elle baissa ensuite sa voix.

« Rin ne va pas spécialement bien, moralement j'entends. C'est à peine si on peut lui arracher un sourire ou la faire manger. Quelque chose de grave a dû se produire, quelque chose qui l'a blessée, mais… »

Ayame s'arrêta brusquement et Inuyasha comprit pourquoi. Rin se réveillait.

« Au fait clébard, demanda Koga, où est Kagome ?

- Tu vois bien qu'elle est pas là, » répondit Inuyasha avec plus de hargne qu'il ne le voulait.

Bien sûr il savait que Koga avait changé de sujet à cause de Rin, mais il n'avait pas à parler de Kagome.

« Elle t'a quitté ? Enfin ! Je me propose pour la consoler…

- Koga… »

Le ton menaçant d'Ayame refroidit immédiatement Koga. Inuyasha sourit. Cette petite tenait bien le loup puant sous son joug.

« Inuyasha… Sesshomaru… »

La voix fatiguée de Rin le surprit, et il se tourna vers elle. Elle paraissait en effet épuisée. Et ses yeux… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'elle paraisse si… triste ?

« Alors, princesse, on a bien dormi ? » demanda Koga par-dessus son épaule.

Inuyasha n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Koga aussi affectueux avec une jolie fille sans qu'il ne parût avoir d'arrières pensées. Rin n'était pas Kagome, mais elles se ressemblaient un peu. Ayame avait dû réussir à l'assagir.

Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de Rin, et ce côté chez elle fragile qui demandait une protection, une sécurité. Inuyasha et Miroku s'étaient faits prendre, et Sesshomaru aussi bien avant eux. Pourquoi pas maintenant Koga.

« Oui, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Merci Koga. »

Elle descendit du dos de Koga, mais ne lâcha pas le bras de Koga, comme si elle avait besoin d'un appui. Sa main gauche tenait un petit paquet enveloppé dans un linge. Le miroir de Kanna sans doute.

« Koga, Ayame, merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et je suis désolée pour le dérangement. Inuyasha va me ramener à la maison maintenant. »

_Bizarre._ Inuyasha avait l'impression que Rin ignorait volontairement Sesshomaru. _Non, je me fais des idées._

« De rien, dit Ayame en serrant Rin dans ses bras. Et ne t'excuse pas, ça a été un plaisir de te recevoir. Pense à nous rendre visite quand tu veux, même si je pense que Ginta et Hakkaku viendront d'abord te voir. Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide.

- Merci Ayame. »

Koga acquiesça et Rin vint le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Sesshomaru gronda un peu, mais pas assez fort pour être entendu de Rin. Les deux ookami et Inuyasha avaient parfaitement entendu. Koga lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Inuyasha haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son crétin de demi-frère était en plein dénie. Ayame surveillait attentivement Sesshomaru.

Rin marcha lentement vers lui, mais Sesshomaru la retint, sa main ayant capturé le bras droit de la jeune miko. _Oh, oh, ça sent le roussi_.

« As-tu tué Kanna ? »

Rin tenta de se débattre, mais il était évident qu'elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Sesshomaru, grogna Inuyasha. Fous-lui la paix ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas, comme d'habitude. Rin non plus d'ailleurs, elle fixait intensément les yeux de Sesshomaru.

« Oui, finit-elle par murmurer, et je le regrette plus que tout.

- Elle était ton ennemie, tu n'as rien à regretter, dit Sesshomaru d'un ton à peine moins dur.

- C'est faux, elle ne méritait pas ça. Comme Kagura avant… Kanna ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu la guérir. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver… »

Ce qui surprit Inuyasha. Jamais Rin n'avait échoué à guérir qui que ce soit avant. Sesshomaru la relâcha.

« Au moins, dit Sesshomaru, Naraku ne connaît pas tes faiblesses. »

Rin eut un rire amer.

« Il les connaît depuis toujours… Mais il n'osera jamais s'y attaquer.

- Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Sesshomaru perplexe.

Rin posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit, pour guider sa main sur le torse de Sesshomaru.

« Parce que ma plus grande faiblesse est le taiyokai le plus puissant que je connais. »

Ce fut la première fois qu'Inuyasha vit son demi-frère aussi surpris. Son expression n'était rien comparée à celle que devait avoir en ce moment même Inuyasha. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments ! Pas aussi explicitement qu'un 'je t'aime' mais tout aussi éloquent. Inuyasha n'en revenait pas, Koga non plus d'ailleurs, et Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru encore moins. Ayame, elle, paraissait être sur le point de pleurer. _Les femmes !_

Rin s'arracha du regard de Sesshomaru, un triste sourire se reflétant sur ses lèvres, sa main languissant sur l'armure de Sesshomaru pour le quitter définitivement. Elle se tourna alors vers Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha, je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Le ton implorant de Rin serra presque la poitrine d'Inuyasha qui présenta son dos à la jeune femme. Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient lentement, craignant peut-être de tomber. Il s'agenouilla et la laissa s'asseoir à son aise. Il salua de la tête Koga et Ayame, et s'en alla. Il parvint à entendre les derniers mots d'Ayame pour Sesshomaru, il semblait.

« Elle aura besoin d'aide, de toute l'aide possible. »

Inuyasha n'entendit pas la réponse de Sesshomaru, mais le connaissant, il était sans doute resté silencieux.

Déjà, l'odeur des larmes de Rin qui tombaient sur son épaule se répandit, effaçant l'odeur de Koga qu'elle portait juste avant. Les sanglots silencieux de la jeune femme secouaient ses épaules et il courut plus vite encore, voulant respecter le désir inexprimé de Rin d'être loin de Sesshomaru à cet instant.

Où étaient Kagome et Sango quand on avait besoin d'elles ? Même Miroku aurait pu faire l'affaire. Inuyasha ne savait pas gérer les filles en pleurs, il n'aimait pas cela.

Le soir tombait, quand il vint s'asseoir au bord de la route déserte d'une forêt. Il fit pivoter Rin pour la tenir maladroitement dans ses bras et la laisser pleurer autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Inuyasha savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et Rin aussi devait en avoir conscience.

Car non loin de là, Sesshomaru observait les pleurs silencieux de la femme dont il avait pris le cœur sans même le savoir.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de Noel!

Bon réveillon à tous.

Yuki-chan: Pauvre Kohaku, tout de même. Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.


	11. Une folie avide de sang

**Chapitre 11**

**Une folie avide de sang**

Lorsque Rin se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ren-chan. Un peu de lumière pénétrait à travers les volets de bambous, lui indiquant qu'il était déjà la mi-journée.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, était d'avoir fondu en larmes après s'être pratiquement déclarée à Sesshomaru, puis avoir été consolée dans les bras incertains d'Inuyasha. Elle avait dû pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle se souvenait d'avoir senti Sesshomaru à proximité, mais cela ne lui avait pas paru important à l'époque.

Rin avait été reconnaissante de la présence d'Inuyasha. Il l'avait aidé dans son silence, même s'il ne devait pas le savoir. Elle avait pleuré pour son amitié perdue peut-être envers Kohaku, pour la mort de Kanna, pour elle-même. Elle n'avait pas été seule, Inuyasha lui avait un peu prêté de sa chaleur, juste suffisante pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que le froid du désespoir dans ces moments difficiles.

Rin voulait le remercier pour avoir été là pour elle. Il fallait juste trouver l'occasion.

Elle s'assit brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Quelqu'un la veillait. _Kohaku._

« Tu es enfin réveillée, » dit Kohaku assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Ses genoux étaient repliés devant lui, entourés par ses bras. Il ne la regardait pas, mais fixait un point du mur en face duquel il appuyait sa tête.

« Inuyasha t'a ramenée hier soir. Il ne nous a pas donné particulièrement de détails mis à part que tu dormais depuis la veille déjà. On était inquiet, donc on s'est organisé pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui reste avec toi au cas où tu te réveillerais. Une chance que ce soit avec moi, » ajouta-t-il avec un cynisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Qu'était-il en train de devenir à cause d'elle ?

« Kaede pense que tu auras besoin de repos pendant plusieurs jours, voire plus, continua-t-il. Sango va sans doute te materner plus que Kiyoshi et Ren-chan réunis. »

Rin voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Que pouvait-elle bien dire après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

« Pardonne-moi, Rin. »

Elle leva la tête vers Kohaku qui se tourna vers elle.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai pu dire, de t'avoir blessée comme je l'ai fait…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Kohaku, interrompit Rin. Tu pensais ce que tu disais, et tu avais raison de le dire car c'était vrai.

- Rin… »

Ils se turent un instant et Rin reprit timidement la parole.

« Tout ce que j'aimerais… c'est que nous restions amis. »

Kohaku s'approcha d'elle en se mordant les lèvres. Elle lui demandait beaucoup et elle s'en voulait pour cela, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre complètement. Jamais elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Bien sûr, Rin. »

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Rin eut envie de sourire. Elle se jeta contre Kohaku et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, la donne était maintenant différente, bien sûr rien ne serait comme avant, bien sûr, ils avaient tout à reconstruire. Mais ils étaient à nouveau amis. C'était le plus important.

« Mais si un jour, quand Naraku sera mort, tu veux bien de moi… sache que… sache que je t'aimerai toujours, Rin. »

Rin ferma les yeux se rappelant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kanna. _Pourrais-tu considérer une vie avec Kohaku ?_

« Moi aussi, Kohaku. »

Elle savait qu'il le prendrait comme un gage d'amitié. Il la connaissait bien.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance ? »

Son ton était faussement enjoué, rendant Rin triste. Elle ne pouvait pas écarter tous ses espoirs, pas quand elle-même avait fait cette promesse à Kanna.

« Je ne sais pas, Kohaku, murmura-t-elle contre lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre qu'elle avait promis à Kanna de considérer une vie avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que peut-être tout était dit d'avance. C'était un secret qu'elle ne partagerait jamais, en mémoire de Kanna.

Il la serra un peu, et posa son menton sur sa tête, protectivement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Kohaku s'écarta légèrement de Rin. Elle dit « entrez » à un certain kitsune qui se trouvait derrière... depuis un certain moment.

« Rin ! Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant. C'est merveilleux, dis-moi ! »

Rin et Kohaku levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as tout entendu, déclara Kohaku.

- Moi ? Mais quelle idée ! » fit Shippo d'un ton innocent.

Rin leva un sourcil, une de ses meilleures imitations de Sesshomaru, qu'elle savait très efficace sur Shippo. Et en effet, il déglutit et s'écroula au pied du futon.

« Bon, d'accord, j'avoue ! Mais j'étais tellement préoccupé par vous deux. Vous savez l'amitié qu'on a tous les trois, elle est exceptionnelle et rien ni personne ne devrait se mettre en travers.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as poussé à prendre cette veille à ta place, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kohaku.

- Ben quoi ? J'en avais marre de te mettre au tapis tout le temps pour t'aider à évacuer ta frustration. Rin se réveillait c'était le moment ou jamais. Et j'avais raison.

- Vous avez continué de vous battre en mon absence ? » demanda Rin avec une pointe de colère.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« C'est un truc d'homme, déclara Shippo.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, » ajouta Kohaku.

Rin sourit. _Des hommes, en effet_. Mais elle les adorait quand même.

Kohaku fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux.

« Il paraît que tu as gardé le miroir de Kanna ? »

Rin se tendit et vit que Kohaku regrettait sa question. Elle suivit son regard de l'autre côté du futon où il y avait un paquet enveloppé dans un linge. Le miroir de Kanna. Rin le prit puis le tendit à Kohaku.

« Kanna voulait qu'il te revienne. »

Kohaku parut surpris.

« Le miroir est inoffensif, dit Rin devant son hésitation. Tu ne risques rien.

- Je sais. Miroku et Kaede l'ont vérifié. Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Elle… elle espérait être ton amie. »

C'était un semi mensonge, mais comment Rin pouvait lui annoncer cet improbable vérité ? Que la fille de Naraku l'avait aimé lui, Kohaku et s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver elle, pour qu'il eût une chance de vivre heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait. Rin se sentait mal à l'aise, mais elle devait le lui dire. Juste pour qu'il n'oubliât pas Kana.

« Merci, Rin, dit Kohaku en prenant le miroir. J'aurais aimé la connaître mieux.

- Elle était quelqu'un de bien, dit Rin en serrant de ses doigts la couverture. Elle… elle a préféré mourir que de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait malheureux… C'est pour cette raison que je suis en vie, et qu'elle s'est laissée mourir. Par ma faute. »

Kohaku la contempla intensément, ayant sans doute compris plus qu'il ne dirait jamais. C'était suffisant pour Rin, il savait. Quelque part elle avait pu rendre hommage à Kanna.

« Tu veux dire que…

- Shippo, la ferme, » dit calmement Kohaku.

Il regarda le paquet dans ses mains puis défit le linge qui l'entourait.

« Kohaku, demanda Shippo, tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais ? »

Kohaku ne l'écouta pas et dévoila le miroir brisé de Kanna de ces trois raies cassées. En le revoyant, Rin se sentit coupable. Kohaku l'observa longuement comme s'il cherchait une réponse, puis sourit d'une façon désabusée.

« Je croyais qu'elle aurait laissé un message… Mais c'était trop bête. Il n'y a pas de message caché dans les miroirs brisés. Ce sont juste de vieilles histoires. »

L'ambiance joyeuse crée par l'arrivée de Shippo était vite tombée. Rin força un sourire gai sur son visage.

« Bon, aidez-moi à me relever vous deux, j'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu. Et j'en profiterai pour faire une surprise aux autres.

- Mais Kaede a dit…

- Sango va…

- Je me charge de Sango et Kaede, les garçons. Alors, vous m'aidez ? »

Plutôt de mauvaise grâce, les deux garçons la soulevèrent la soutenant chacun par un bras. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

Leur arrivée triomphante eut les effets prévus, c'est-à-dire surprendre tout le monde, faire sauter de joie Kiyoshi et Ren, et mettre hors de leurs gonds Kaede et Sango. Rin géra l'exubérance des enfants et les remontrances de Kaede et Sango, le tout sous les regards amusés de Miroku et d'Inuyasha. Pour cette fois, la vie parut presque comme avant, normale et calme, éclairée par les rires de Kiyoshi et de Ren-chan.

Tant de choses étaient différentes pourtant.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Rin se remettait doucement de cette pesante lassitude qui l'avait prise depuis sa confrontation avec Kanna. Les autres étaient inquiets. Sango lui demandait souvent si elle n'avait besoin de rien, Inuyasha et Miroku surveillaient ses faits et gestes, Shippo et Kohaku cachaient leur anxiété derrière une fausse bonne humeur. Même Kiyoshi et Ren-chan devinaient un certain malaise, mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi 'Rin-neechan paraissait si triste' alors qu'ils lui cueillaient tant de fleurs.

Mais avec le temps, elle se reprenait et à la fin de l'été se promenait parfois seule avec AhUn.

Elle rencontra Jaken en amont de la rivière, un jour où Sesshomaru était absent, en train d'éliminer un quelconque yokai peut-être. Elle eut droit à un sermon de la part du petit yokai sur son 'caractère d'humain entêté' qui l'entraînait 'à foncer tête baissée dans un nid de problèmes'. Rin laissa passer, Jaken avait été dû être inquiet pour qu'il s'exprime avec une telle véhémence.

Elle ne prévit pas l'approche inopportune de Sesshomaru qui la força à quitter soudainement Jaken avant son arrivée. Elle ne se sentait pas prête de le rencontrer maintenant. Jaken tenta de la retarder et Rin comprit lorsque Sesshomaru atterrit devant elle, qu'elle avait été piégée.

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Rin ? »

Sesshomaru avait une voix composée et neutre de sentiments, mais elle frémit quand même, touchée par sa profondeur.

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire au village, prétexta-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Il savait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle persista.

« Vraiment. »

Elle prit les rênes d'AhUn et contourna Sesshomaru qui attrapa sa main droite. Rin avait oublié qu'il avait des réflexes si rapides. Et qu'il avait une main aussi chaude. AhUn grognèrent derrière elle.

« AhUn, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Ce n'est que Sesshomaru.

- Ils sont devenus plus loyaux envers toi qu'envers moi, dit Sesshomaru. Ils me voient comme une menace.

- C'est absurde, vous n'avez jamais porté la main sur moi.

- En effet, mais je t'ai… blessée. »

Rin inspira. Elle s'était irrémédiablement noyée dans les yeux dorés de Sesshomaru. Le soleil brillait donnant un éclat unique à son regard. Rin aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il pensait à ce moment même, elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas loin de le deviner. Mais il relâcha sa main, et marcha à la rencontre de Jaken. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à écourter ta conversation avec Jaken à cause de ma présence. Je ne vous empêcherai pas de parler. »

Il s'assit ensuite prêt d'un saule, son visage tourné vers la rivière.

Rin resta perplexe se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques semaines avant. Il aurait dû la rejeter, mépriser ses sentiments, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans son attitude. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Quelque part Rin en était reconnaissante car, même si à présent elle s'interdisait d'avoir son cœur, elle pouvait toujours espérer d'être un jour son amie.

Elle resta donc plus longtemps pour parler de choses et d'autres avec Jaken sous la vigile silencieuse de Sesshomaru. Il y eut d'autres rencontres du même genre depuis ce jour jusqu'au festival de l'automne. Rin en était contente même si elles consistaient essentiellement à des discussions entre Jaken et elle. Sesshomaru ne parlait que rarement, mais cela ne gênait pas Rin. Elle aimait être à ses côtés, même à cette distance de sécurité que ni l'un ni l'autre ne franchissait. C'était un chemin nouveau qu'elle et lui empruntaient, et Rin était partante.

Après ces visites, elle prenait un bain dans des sources chaudes cachées non loin de là. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment affronter Inuyasha s'il sentait l'odeur de Sesshomaru sur elle. Seul Shippo était au courant, mais elle ne lui donnait pas tellement de détails. Pas qu'il y en avait vraiment à raconter.

Le festival de l'automne fut l'occasion de changer la routine quotidienne de Rin. Elle en profita pour chanter et danser, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et oublier les évènements récents. Elle était contente de danser avec Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo et Kiyoshi et regretta de ne pas avoir convaincu Inuyasha. Mais si Kagome avait échoué les années précédentes, ses chances étaient nulles. Ayame, Koga, Ginta et Hakkaku vinrent au festival eux aussi. Rin découvrit que mis à part Ayame, les ookami yokai étaient des piètres danseurs. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où l'un d'eux lui avait marché sur les pieds.

Le festival réveilla des problèmes que Rin avaient cru révolus. En effet, cette année amena de nombreux étrangers au festival. Elle découvrit que sa renommée de miko en était un peu la cause, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Si elle y prêtait un peu attention, Rin remarquait que les yeux de certains hommes la suivaient là où elle marchait. Parfois, des inconnus lui demandaient une danse. Elle refusait toujours poliment, soulagée de l'absence de Kohaku la plupart du temps. Il avait était présent une fois à une demande de ce genre, et Rin avait dû le retenir de toutes ses forces avec l'aide de Shippo pour qu'il ne s'attaquât pas au pauvre jeune homme.

Elle n'avait pas reçu de proposition indécente, une danse n'était qu'une simple danse, mais Rin n'était pas à l'aise. Elle s'arrangea alors d'être toujours accompagnée de l'un de ses amis, même si elle savait qu'Inuyasha la surveillait du haut des toits du village.

Alors qu'elle parlait avec Miroku, l'un de ces étrangers vint les voir. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année et avait une allure agréable et fier, Rin ne pouvait le nier. Il courba légèrement la tête avant de la regarder intensément.

« Voici donc la perle de beauté que tout le pays recherche, » lui dit-il.

Miroku se redressa de tout son long.

« Et vous êtes ?

- Tomoeda Hiue, répondit-il. Samourai en chef du Seigneur Nobuzana. J'ai entendu dire qu'une miko, belle comme l'aube du printemps, résidait dans ce village.

- Vous parlez de Kaede, Tomoeda-san, dit Rin en retenant son irritation d'entendre des compliments si pompeux. Je crois l'avoir vue près du temple. »

Tomoeda rit un peu.

« Une miko avec un humour rare, Rin-sama, dit-il, et brillante comme…

- … le soleil éclatant d'une après-midi d'été ? coupa Miroku excédé. Que voulez-vous ? »

Tomoeda se renfrogna mais répondit avec une fausse bonne volonté.

« Mon maître, Nobuzama-sama, m'a envoyé quérir l'aide de Rin-sama pour vaincre son ennemi juré…

- Je n'interviens pas dans les guerres des hommes, » dit-elle avec froideur.

Rin n'en revenait pas qu'on lui demandait littéralement de devenir une arme vivante. Les humains avaient-ils oublié que le rôle des mikos était d'aider le peuple ? Elle fit quelques pas pour signaler que la conversation était terminée, mais il la retint par la manche.

« Je vous en prie, Rin-sama. Vous serez richement récompensée. Nobuzana-sama se serait proposé comme époux pour vous s'il n'avait été déjà marié. A la place il m'a envoyé. Si vous nous offrez la victoire, je vous promets d'être un époux noble et respectueux qui vous offrira des étoffes et des bijoux qu'on ne trouve rarement…

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Mais…

- Vous l'avez entendue, Tomoeda. Elle n'est pas intéressée. »

Rin rejoignit Miroku, puis s'arrêta pour jeter un regard sur un Tomoeda déconfit.

« Prévenez-moi quand la guerre aura commencé, Tomoeda-san. Je viendrai pour guérir les blessés que votre guerre aura engendrés, quelque soit leur camp. »

L'expression de Tomoeda se fit plus hargneuse, mais Rin l'ignora et continua son chemin. Elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait effectivement Tomoeda un jour, mais elle tenait à ce qu'elle avait dit.

L'aura de Miroku à côté d'elle vibrait d'une colère contenue. Rin posa sa main sur son bras gauche en espérant l'apaiser.

« Ce n'est rien, Miroku. Il fallait bien s'y attendre un jour où l'autre. Je sais que je serai en paix seulement quand j'aurai l'âge de Kaede-baba, et encore, seulement si je n'ai plus le Shikon no Tama. »

Miroku se détendit et lui sourit.

« Je n'aime pas voir tous ces jeunes gens te regarder comme ils le font…

- Dit l'homme qui demandait à toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait de devenir la mère de ses enfants…

- Non, Rin, je suis sincère. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de les étriper comme l'aurait sans doute fait Inuyasha.

- Le monde perdrait le plus habiles des diplomates s'il venait à agir avec violence, » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Miroku lui accorda un sourire avant de reprendre une expression soucieuse.

« Les rumeurs sont donc exactes. Des seigneurs de guerre tentent de rassembler des mikos et des moines dans leur armée. Nous sommes tombés bien bas. »

Rin était d'accord avec Miroku. Les mikos ne devaient pas servir d'armes de guerre. Leur rôle était de secourir et protéger le peuple, pas de le décimer. C'était une des raisons qui lui avait appris à aimer sa fonction.

Elle n'était pas parfaite dans ce rôle, ses notions de spiritualités religieuses lui faisaient défauts, contrairement à Miroku ou Kaede. Elle pouvait maintenir une discussion théologique et philosophique sans difficulté, Kaede et Miroku avaient veillé à cette partie là de son éducation. Mais sa formation initiale auprès de Kikyo avait été plus axée sur l'expérience, la compréhension des éléments et de la nature. C'était son point fort, comme Kikyo avec l'inanimé et le vent ou Miroku avec les offudas.

« Il faudra faire attention, continua Miroku après un instant de silence. Des seigneurs de guerre viendront te trouver et demander ton aide pour régler leurs affaires.

- Ils recevront alors la même réponse. Avec un peu de chance, ils se lasseront.

- J'en doute, répondit Miroku. Ils sont rares ceux qui se lassent de la quête de pouvoir. »

Miroku avait raison. Rin connaissait deux personnes qui malgré les années n'avaient jamais cessé de chercher le pouvoir. Naraku et Sesshomaru.

Seul Sesshomaru avait eu l'intelligence de comprendre que le Shikon no Tama ne lui apporterait pas ce qu'il voulait.

_Naraku…_ Naraku était un autre problème. Autant que descendant de Midoriko, il pouvait espérer maîtriser les pouvoirs de la perle pour l'aboutissement qu'il souhaitait. En utilisant des fragments souillés de la perle, il avait amené plus de dégâts sur le pays que des milliers de yokai et de guerres humaines avant lui. Rin redoutait ce qu'il ferait s'il avait la perle complète.

Evoquer Naraku maintenant, fit penser à Rin qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à son ennemi depuis la mort de Kanna. Elle était certaine qu'il préparait minutieusement un plan pour l'attaquer, même si Kanna s'était présentée comme le dernier 'test' de Naraku. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il pleurait la mort de sa fille préférée. Elle reniait vite ces pensées, bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Naraku pleurer, comme elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour Sesshomaru.

Et pourtant, une fois, lorsqu'elle tenta de l'appeler, Rin n'avait reçu que le silence triste de son ennemi. Malgré elle, elle avait été touchée.

La semaine du festival de l'automne s'acheva, laissant en général de bons souvenirs à Rin. Peu d'incidents s'étaient produits, et elle ne côtoyait pas assez les étrangers de passage pour s'attirer des ennuis. Certains problèmes étaient arrivés ici et là, mais Rin s'était le plus souvent sortie sans difficultés de ces situations embarrassantes. Elle était plus sereine aussi, parce qu'elle ne croisa pas Tomoeda à la suite de leur première rencontre. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être poursuivie par les regards rancuniers du samouraï.

Mais comme la plupart des moments heureux qui traversaient sa vie, ils étaient de courtes durées.

« Rin-neesan ! » crièrent ensemble Ginta et Hakkaku alors qu'elle parlait à Miroku dans la grande rue du village.

Rin constata que les deux ookami portaient un homme blessé. Rin courut à leur rencontre. Elle fit une légère pause pour regarder l'homme inconscient. Il n'avait pas été blessé par accident. Il portait les marques que seules des lames de katana pouvaient laisser.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rin en canalisant ses pouvoirs pour guérir l'homme.

- Nous l'avons trouvé sur la route de sud à l'entrée du village, répondit Ginta. Il a dit que c'était un samouraï qui avait fait ça.

- Un samouraï ? » répéta Miroku.

Rin se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait des soupçons sur l'identité de ce samouraï.

« Oui, dit Hakkaku. Il a dit aussi… qu'il avait un message pour Rin-neesan de sa part. Et après il s'est évanoui. »

Le sang de Rin se glaça. Tomoeda n'aurait pas frappé cet homme à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas entraîné des étrangers dans cette histoire? Rin sortit de sa torpeur par la main de Miroku qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle eut la certitude qu'il avait les mêmes soupçons qu'elle sur l'implication de Tomoeda.

« Hakkaku-kun, Ginta-kun, demanda-t-elle, pourriez-vous emmener cet homme à la hutte de Kaede-baba ? Il a besoin de calme et de sommeil, maintenant. »

Inuyasha venait de les rejoindre, et Miroku lui mentionna du regard qu'il expliquerait plus tard. La petite foule de villageois qui s'était assemblée s'ouvrit à leur passage. Ils croisèrent Kohaku et Shippo qui coururent prévenir Kaede et les autres de leur arrivée.

A la hutte de la vieille miko, Sango avec les enfants, Koga et Ayame attendaient dehors.

« Hakkaku, demanda Sango en entrant dans la hutte, occupez-vous de Kiyoshi et Ren-chan…

- Mais Sango-san…

- Fais ce qu'elle dit, » ordonna Ayame en la suivant.

Sango et Ayame était devenue très vite amies.

Hakkaku abandonna sa charge à Ginta et Koga qui entrèrent dans la hutte. Rin fermait la marche. A l'intérieur, Kaede, Shippo et Kohaku avaient déjà préparé un futon pour le blessé. Koga et Ginta allongèrent l'homme.

« Alors quelle est cette histoire ? » demanda Inuyasha.

Miroku et Rin échangèrent un regard et Miroku prit la parole.

« Il y a trois jours, un samouraï nous a accosté. Il voulait l'aide de Rin pour une guerre que préparait son seigneur en l'échange de richesse et d'un mariage.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kohaku. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Parce que cela ne te concerne pas, Kohaku, répondit fermement Miroku.

- Et puis ce n'était pas important à l'époque, » dit Rin avec plus de douceur.

La remarque de Miroku avait été un peu dure pour Kohaku.

« Pas important ? commença Kohaku, mais il fut interrompu par Ginta.

- Wouah, Rin-neesan. Tu as autant de succès que Kagome-neesan ! Hier encore, il y en avait un qui voulait t'épouser.

- Quoi ?! »

Kohaku fulminait, et Rin lança un coup d'œil réprobateur à Ginta. Kohaku la suivrait maintenant au pas pour s'assurer qu'aucun homme ne la regarderait de travers.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Ginta-kun, se força-t-elle à dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment _moi_ qu'il désire, mais bien le pouvoir qui irradie de la perle.

- C'est en partie vrai, ajouta Miroku. Quelqu'un n'ayant aucun don spirituel peut ressentir la puissance du Shikon no Tama, consciemment ou pas. »

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée alors que Kaede hochait la tête en accord avec ce que disait Miroku. Les autres semblaient digérer cette information, pourtant pas vraiment nouvelle.

« Qui vous dit que ce serait ce samouraï le responsable ? demanda subitement Ayame.

- C'est la meilleure supposition, répondit Miroku. Rin a été avec lui… comment dire…

- Je l'ai ridiculisé.

- Tu aurais dû le tuer, marmonna Kohaku.

- Kohaku ! s'exclama Sango. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! »

Kohaku se renfrogna sous le regard sévère de Sango, sans paraître regretter ses paroles. Rin soupira. Si seulement Kohaku n'était pas si… possessif.

« C'était quoi son nom à ce samouraï ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Tomoeda Hiue, répondit Miroku.

- To… moeda… »

Tout le monde tourna son attention vers l'homme qui se réveillait. Kaede se pencha près de lui.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Vos blessures sont complètement guéries.

- Complètement ? J'ai… cru que j'allais mourir… »

L'homme semblait complètement déboussolé.

« Et vous seriez sans doute mort, dit Miroku, si Ginta et Hakkaku ne vous avez pas trouvé à temps pour vous amener à Rin, à mes côtés. C'est elle qui vous a guéri. »

Ginta parut extrêmement fier, mais l'homme se redressa en position assise. Il fixa Rin avec terreur.

« Vous êtes la miko, Rin-sama ?

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal…

- Tomoeda-sama, il voulait… Il voulait que je vous dise qu'il vous envoyait son premier blessé de guerre… et après il m'a frappé. »

Rin se figea. _Je viendrai guérir les blessés quelque soit leur camp, Tomoeda-san_. Miroku posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Rin, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Jamais tu n'aurais pu deviner qu'il était complètement fou.

- Mais Miroku, il…

- Il cherche à te provoquer, à toi de ne pas répondre.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser faire !

- Non, mais tu ne vas pas non plus foncer tête baissée à sa poursuite. »

Rin regarda ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Elle savait qu'il se référait à la dernière fois qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir et patienter. C'était quand Herada-san avait demandé leur aide. Elle avait accepté sans hésitation en sachant très bien que c'état un piège. Puis il y avait eu Kanna. Ce jour-là, tous les évènements avaient pris une tournure catastrophique.

« Rin-sama… Il a dit qu'il n'y avait que vous pour l'empêcher de répandre la mort dans mon village. Rin-sama, je vous en prie…. »

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

« J'irai.

- Rin…

- Rin !

- Miroku, Sango, je suis responsable. Je _dois_ y aller.

- Rin, je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'impliquer davantage.

- J'irai avec elle, déclara Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, dit Sango, tu ne nous aides pas, là.

- Vous connaissez Rin. Une idée en tête, et pas moyen de l'arrêter. Autant la surveiller. »

Rin sourit à Inuyasha qui s'était affalé contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

« Merci, Inuyasha, » murmura-t-elle.

Miroku soupira.

« Ce qui me force à venir aussi, dit-il.

- Et moi ! » s'exclama en même temps Shippo et Kohaku.

Koga allait ouvrit la bouche, mais Inuyasha le précéda.

« Non ! Toi tu ne viens pas, dit-il à l'ookami. J'ai déjà les deux morveux qui viennent…

- Hé ! Morveux toi-même, rétorqua Shippo.

- … je ne vais pas materner en plus un loup puant !

- Répète un peu pour voir, » menaça Koga à deux doigts de frapper Inuyasha si Ayame ne le tenait pas négligemment par le col.

Rin porta ses mains à son visage. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais. Même aux moments les plus graves, ils s'affrontaient en tant que rivaux.

Après beaucoup de discussions, il fut décider qu'elle, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo et Kohaku se rendraient le lendemain au village de l'homme, Kisei Kureno de son nom. Les ookami retourneraient dans leurs montagnes. Ils avaient la responsabilité de veiller sur leur territoire. Sango accepta de très mauvais gré de rester pour veiller sur les enfants et le village.

Rin avait une soirée pour parler avec Inuyasha.

Une fois les préparatifs pour la route finis, Rin s'excusa prétextant qu'elle voulait se promener seule dehors. Shippo lui lança un clin d'œil complice, et Rin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait pas voir Sesshomaru. Pas cette fois-ci du moins. Avant que Miroku objectât, elle se sauva rapidement.

La nuit était belle et douce pour un début d'automne. Les étoiles ceignaient le fin croissant de lune d'un diadème étincelant, chaudes lumières dans les ténèbres du ciel. Demain soir serait une nuit de nouvelle lune ce qui avait inquiété Miroku, Sango, Shippo et Kohaku, pour une raison que Rin ne comprenait pas. Les nuits de nouvelles lunes étaient identiques aux autres, elle pensait que c'était une superstition de leur part. Inuyasha, lui, avait parut indifférent, même si les regards glissaient discrètement sur lui.

Non, Rin ne voyait pas le problème.

Elle se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, et chercha le youki d'Inuyasha. Elle trouva d'abord Sesshomaru. C'était une seconde nature chez elle. Il était à la lisière de la forêt et heureusement à l'opposé d'Inuyasha. Elle se retint de suivre son cœur et d'aller voir le taiyokai. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour lui rendre une visite, et cela pouvait lui enlever l'occasion de parler à Inuyasha, qui était la priorité.

Elle marcha donc vers l'arbre d'Inuyasha, cet arbre solitaire qu'il semblait affectionner. Il pouvait être seul le haut de cette première branche, presque impossible à atteindre en surplombant toute la vallée. Parfois, Rin pensait qu'il avait des souvenirs liés à cet arbre. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il aimait tant se réfugier à cet endroit.

Il avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, et n'indiqua pas qu'il avait remarqué son approche. Rin ne lui en voulait pas d'être ignorée, c'était sa manière d'être, un point qu'il partageait avec Sesshomaru. Ils essayaient de ne pas être affectés par les autres, et se montraient distants facilement. _Parce qu'ils sont beaux, fiers, et indomptables_, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Ils n'étaient pas si différents de la lignée des filles de Midoriko.

« C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle pour entamer la conversation.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un grognement qui aurait bien pu être un oui ou un non. Elle savait depuis le départ que cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Je voulais vous remercier… pour avoir été là, la dernière fois. »

Il quitta alors sa contemplation pour la regarder pensivement. Malgré la nuit, elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller. Il savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Feh, c'est rien. Miroku aurait su mieux faire… mais il était pas là, et… »

Rin sourit devant le malaise d'Inuyasha. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour tout ce qui était affectif, et encore moins quand il devait s'exprimer là-dessus.

Il ne l'invitait toujours pas à monter sur son arbre à la déception de Rin. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'une conversation, elle en bas et lui en haut ne facilitait rien. Elle devait prendre les choses en main.

Rin enleva ses sandales et ses chaussettes, puis retroussa son hakama jusqu'à ses cuisses pour découvrir ses genoux. Elle releva ses manches, ses coudes à l'air. Elle était fin prête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Inuyasha surpris.

- Je crois que ça se voit, dit-elle en prenant appui sur l'arbre.

- Mais ça va pas ! Cet arbre est super dangereux pour une humaine !

- Pfff, dit-elle en grimpant lentement, quand j'étais petite et quand je m'ennuyais en attendant Sesshomaru, je m'amusai parfois à monter aux… arbres. »

Elle s'aidait de ses genoux et de ses mains, se servant de toutes les prises qu'elle pouvait trouver.

« C'est mon frère Haruki qui m'a appris comment faire… Une fois… Sesshomaru a dû venir me chercher du… haut d'un sapin immense. »

Elle y était presque.

« Je ne savais plus comment redescendre… Ca n'avait jamais été mon fort, Haru n'avait pas eu le temps de m'apprendre correctement à descendre sans glisser tout le long… J'ai eu droit aux remontrances de Jaken pendant des heures avant que Sesshomaru lui dise enfin… de se taire. »

Arrivée à la hauteur de la branche, Inuyasha lui tendit une main qu'elle prit reconnaissante.

« T'es entêtée, tu sais. Parfois je me demande laquelle de toi ou de Kagome est pire que l'autre.

- De vous, je prend ça comme un compliment, sourit-elle en remettant ses vêtements en place

- Keh. »

De là où ils étaient, la vue donnait sur tout le pays presque. Elle devait être magnifique en plein jour ou à l'aube et au crépuscule. Rin se sentait presque libre, ses jambes pendantes et ses pieds nus se balançant dans le vide et dans le vent.

« Un jour, je t'apprendrai à descendre, si tu veux.

- J'en serai heureuse, » répondit Rin en souriant.

Ils profitèrent ensemble de la nuit en silence. Rin espérait qu'Inuyasha serait le premier à parler.

« Je te rappelle Sesshomaru parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rin ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais il lui parlait. C'était l'essentiel.

« Parfois, oui… Vous êtes très différents l'un et l'autre et pourtant… vous vous ressemblez au fond.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Hum, voyons voir… Physiquement, c'est assez évident. Vous avez les mêmes yeux, la même couleur, du moins, qui brillent d'une façon si particulière quand vous ressentez une émotion forte…

- Feh, ça n'arrive jamais à Sesshomaru.

- Vous savez bien que c'est faux. Vous l'avez déjà vu en colère. »

Inuyasha ne répondit pas, et Rin continua.

« Vos cheveux, ensuite. Même si Sesshomaru en prend mieux soin que vous.

- Hé ! Je suis pas une femmelette qui me coiffe tous les matins devant un miroir.

- En effet, vous ne l'êtes sûrement pas.

- Ce qui veut dire… »

Le ton menaçant d'Inuyasha fit pouffer de rire Rin.

« Sur le caractère, vous êtes tous les deux arrogants, bourrus, impétueux – oui même Sesshomaru, arrogants, égocentriques, grognons le matins, ai-je dit arrogants ?

- Rin ! Pas la peine de parler aussi fort ! Toute la vallée t'entend ! »

Puis, d'une voix plus basse :

« Sesshomaru est grognon le matin ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Oui, surtout si c'est Jaken qui le réveille. »

Inuyasha rit doucement. Il fallait qu'elle lui racontât la fois où Jaken…

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Son ton était devenu plus sérieux. Rin prit son temps pour répondre. Derrière cette question, elle en devinait une autre. _Qu'est-ce que Kagome et Kikyo trouvent en moi ?_

« Il est… déterminé et courageux, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Derrière ses airs indifférents, il y a des choses qui comptent pour lui, même s'il ne le sait pas. Il est passionné derrière ce mur de glace dans lequel s'enferme. Un incendie sous la glace, voilà comment je le vois. Vous, vous ne cherchez pas au moins de vous cacher derrière une façade si rigide. Vous êtes un feu ardent que rien ne peut contenir… Sesshomaru lui, doit parfois exploser, parce que tout ce qu'il enferme au fond de lui, est plus puissant que sa prison de glace… »

Inuyasha la regardait attentivement, ses yeux qui captaient la lumière venue des étoiles s'y reflétant.

« Et puis, dit-elle d'un ton plus enjouée, vous êtes tous les deux beaux garçons !

- Rin !

- C'est vrai ! Pas étonnant que la plupart des filles de Midoriko ont un faible pour vous. Mais si je compte bien, c'est Sesshomaru qui a plus de succès.

- Rin ! »

Elle rit de la déconfiture d'Inuyasha. Cela faisait du bien de rire, et encore plus sur ce sujet. Jamais elle ne s'en serait crue capable.

« Il est… différent avec toi, tu sais, » dit Inuyasha.

Rin se tendit, en attendant la suite.

« Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, peut-être pas aussi bien, mais… Il est devenu moins froid depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Tu lui a donné une autre idée des humains… c'est comme si…

- Il ne m'aimera jamais, interrompit-elle doucement. Et… je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive un jour.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Inuyasha surpris.

- Parce que je suis humaine ? Parce que bientôt je paraîtrais plus vieille que lui ? Parce que bientôt, je mourrais le laissant seul…

- Dans des dizaines d'années, Rin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'une dizaine d'années dans la vie d'un yokai, Inuyasha ? C'est comme… c'est comme la vie d'une luciole pour un humain. A peine qu'elle naît, qu'on apprend à s'y attacher que le lendemain, elle s'éteint pour ne plus jamais être. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant. Puis Inuyasha reprit la parole.

« C'est pour cette raison je crois que Kikyo m'avait proposé de devenir humain. En faisant un vœu sur la perle, je pourrais vivre une vie normale avec elle, mais… »

Il inspira avant de reprendre.

« Peut-être que Sesshomaru…

- Il ne voudrait jamais être humain, et je ne le voudrais pas non plus. Il n'a pas à changer aussi radicalement pour moi. En plus, ce serait utiliser le Shikon no Tama pour mon profit personnel. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Rin, je…

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important pour moi, c'est qu'il soit heureux. »

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette affirmation, mais elle sut que c'était ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond de son cœur. Que ce fût seul ou avec une femme yokai digne de ce nom, dans sa quête perpétuelle de pouvoir, si Sesshomaru était heureux, c'était suffisant pour Rin.

Elle, elle mènerait son combat contre Naraku, et après, s'il y avait un après… Elle verrait, mais elle comprenait enfin Kanna.

Le silence retomba encore, et Rin se demandait comment elle pouvait introduire Kagome dans la discussion. Ils n'avaient fait que de parler d'elle jusqu'à présent.

« Elle me manque, tu sais. »

Rin fixa Inuyasha, soulagée qu'il en vînt finalement à Kagome.

« Kagome, je veux dire, précisa-t-il devant son silence. Depuis qu'elle est partie… Ca fait plus de trois mois que je ne l'ai pas revue.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé la rejoindre ?

- Le Puit Dévoreur d'Os ne me laisse pas passer.

- Quoi !? s'écria Rin sous le choc. Et vous n'avez rien dit !?

- Keh, je vais pas étaler ma vie devant tout le monde !

- Inuyasha ! »

Elle le fixa intensément, et il finit par renoncer à son air réfractaire que reflétait son youki. Il devint plus triste.

« Je me suis dit… que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir et elle a bloqué le passage entre nos deux époques… Elle a sa vie dans là-bas, et je lui ai longtemps privé de ça, avec les fragments de la perle à récupérer et Naraku… Elle… elle mérite mieux que ça, elle a raison. J'ai été incapable de choisir entre elle et Kikyo depuis huit ans qu'on se connaît… Je ne peux pas abandonner Kikyo, pas quand sa vie a été ruinée à cause de moi… et je me rends compte que j'ai failli gâcher celle de Kagome. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, et elle avait raison.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment Inuyasha ? Réellement laquelle désirez-vous plus que tout ? »

Il ne répondit pas, même si Rin lui laissa le temps. Elle pensait qu'il avait la réponse au plus profond de son cœur qu'il devait un jour ou l'autre trouver.

« Vous venez ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour le Puit Dévoreur d'Os.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai le Shikon no Tama. Peut-être que c'est la clé.

- Il faut plus qu'une nuit pour régler mes comptes avec Kagome. Et demain on part en mission.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, Inuyasha. Kagome est plus importante que cette histoire avec Tomoeda Hiue. J'expliquerais tout à Miroku, il comprendra.

- Non, à notre retour.

- Mais Inuyasha…

- A notre retour ! »

Rin soupira. Et il osait dire qu'elle et Kagome étaient entêtées. Il voulait peut-être un peu plus de temps. Elle posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle avait demandé beaucoup à Inuyasha, plus qu'elle n'en avait le droit. Elle pouvait bien lui laissait un moment de répit.

« Tu montes sur mon dos ? demanda-t-il. Il faut redescendre, et demain tu dois être reposée pour le voyage.

- D'accord. »

Rin monta sur le dos d'Inuyasha pour descendre ensemble de l'arbre. Elle récupéra au passage ses sandales et ses chaussettes, puis il la raccompagna chez Sango et Miroku. Après l'avoir déposé, Inuyasha partit chez Kaede qui l'hébergeait quand il n'était pas dans le futur. En entrant, Rin souhaita bonne nuit à Sango, Miroku et les garçons et rejoignit sa chambre où Kiyoshi et Ren dormaient déjà.

Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, espérant que les rêves du passé la laisseraient tranquille. Mais bien sûr elle n'avait jamais eu le choix sur la question.

Elle était assise sur un rocher, regardant la surface de l'eau sombre dont les limites imprécises disparaissaient dans la brume. L'ombre d'arbres morts s'étiraient derrière elle, immuables même dans le domaine changeant des rêves. Et dans cet endroit, qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis le début des temps semblait-il, elle n'était jamais seule.

'_Le temps passe et change le monde qui nous entoure, imperturbable dans sa course éternel… Il change même l'immuable qui appartient à nos rêves,'_ dit son sombre compagnon debout à côté d'elle.

Naraku était aussi immobile que le monde autour d'eux, son visage pâle tourné vers la surface d'eau. Elle regarda à sa droite, elle comprit de quoi il parlait. Pour la première fois, dans le monde immuable des rêves de Naraku, il y avait un changement. Il y avait un élément vivant qui s'y épanouissait. Un saule, courbé sur la rive, laissait tomber ses branches balancées par une brise imaginaire, et caressant doucement la surface ondoyée de l'étang.

Quelque chose avait fleuri dans le rêve de Naraku, quelque chose d'infiniment triste et qui rappelait la mort.

'_C'est pour Kanna_, dit-elle enfin.

'_Ma dernière fille, la seule que j'avais accepté comme telle. Elle m'a trahi pourtant, comme toutes les autres créatures qui ont survécu assez longtemps pour le faire._

'_Tu l'aimais._

'_L'amour n'existe pas._

'_Tu sais bien que c'est faux. C'est à cause de l'amour que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui…'_

Son compagnon ne dit rien, et ils se turent pendant longtemps.

'_Elle t'étais fidèle_, dit Rin. _Même à la fin, elle regrettait de te laisser._

'_Elle a préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Elle m'a renié._

'_Tout comme tu l'as renié depuis toutes ses années.'_

Le silence. Il n'y avait que cela dans le rêve de Naraku. Même le vent qui secouait les branches du saule se taisait.

'_Elle me manque_, dit-il enfin. _Et c'est de ma faute._

'_Je sais. Et de la mienne aussi.'_

Rin décida de quitter le rêve pour le laisser seul avec sa peine et ses remords. Elle lui avait supplié de sauver Kanna, et il avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Elle se réveilla bien avant l'aube et elle trouva qu'elle ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Elle s'habilla silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants puis vint s'asseoir dans la salle commune. Elle prépara le feu du matin et le petit déjeuner, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles.

Cela l'occupait, pendant que ses pensées se perdaient ici et là.

Elle aurait dû être étonnée par Naraku. Il regrettait, même si c'était trop tard maintenant. Sans le vouloir, elle ressentait de la peine pour lui, qui avait perdu sa fille, la seule personne qui lui avait été fidèle. Aucun parent ne méritait de voir son enfant mourir, même Naraku qui était un cas si particulier.

Ils avaient été deux à tuer Kanna, Naraku et elle, ils étaient tous les deux coupables et rien ne pourrait racheter leur crime. Elle avait fini par avoir de la pitié pour Naraku, aussi ironique que cela pouvait paraître. Elle portait son deuil, avec lui, pour lui presque. Ses amis penseraient qu'elle était devenue folle s'ils savaient ce qu'elle ressentait.

L'autre problème qui la préoccupait était Inuyasha. Inuyasha et Kagome pour être plus précise. La raison pour laquelle le Puit Dévoreur d'Os bloquait Inuyasha était un mystère pour elle. Peut-être que l'hypothèse d'Inuyasha était la bonne. Peut-être que Kagome avait scellé le puit parce qu'elle l'avait voulu. Rin en était un peu surprise car malgré son potentiel, Kagome n'avait jamais eu qu'un contrôle frustre de ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu un apprentissage correct pour les utiliser de façon complexe.

Elle espérait qu'Inuyasha prendrait le temps de la mission pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment. De toute façon avec ou sans son accord, elle tenterait de traverser le puit. Ce qui pouvait ne pas être une bonne chose. Rin n'appartenait pas au futur de Kagome, sa présence pourrait bouleverser les choses dans un sens ou dans un autre.

Mais elle était curieuse. A quoi ressemblait le futur ? Kagome décrivait souvent son monde contrairement à Inuyasha. Rin ne parvenait qu'à lui arracher quelques monosyllabes sur ce sujet. Même avec les descriptions de Kagome, Rin avait du mal à imaginer. Des maisons et des machines aussi grandes que des arbres, ou même des montagnes ? Un monde sans yokai ?

Comment un monde sans yokai pouvait exister ? Où étaient-ils ? Vivaient-ils dans des endroits reculés, loin de la race humaine ? Ou étaient-ils tous… morts ? Rin était terrifiée par cette possibilité, car elle signifiait que Sesshomaru était… mort. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager, il était presque immortel, pour elle. Un monde sans Sesshomaru, c'était comme si la lune cessait d'exister. Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'aller dans le futur.

Rin but une gorgée chaude de tisane qu'elle s'était préparée. Depuis quand sa vie était devenue si compliquée ? _Question stupide_. Elle le savait parfaitement bien. Depuis Naraku. Depuis le Shikon no Tama.

Les gens étaient bien ignorants de désirer la perle, c'était le meilleur moyen de s'attirer des ennuis cataclysmiques. Peu de personnes s'en rendaient finalement compte. Ceux qui avaient gardé la perle ou ses fragments, le savaient, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Naraku appartenait aux personnes qui étaient incapables de le comprendre et souhaitait obtenir ce pouvoir à n'importe quel prix. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Rin doutait qu'en dehors de son cercle d'amis, Sesshomaru, et Kikyo, la localisation du Shikon no Tama, dans son cœur, fût connue. Elle et les personnes qui étaient au courant n'étaient pas de genre à l'étaler au plus grand nombre. Même Naraku n'aurait pas fait une erreur aussi stupide.

Cependant, comme l'avait dit Miroku, la perle irradiait d'une promesse de pouvoir pour celui qui le cherchait. Tomoeda était l'un de ceux-là. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en serait arrivé à une telle extrémité. Pas de la part d'un humain. Mais Naraku avait été un humain avant, il avait été Onigumo. Onigumo avait désiré Kikyo et ses pouvoirs. Son union avec les démons n'avait été qu'un moyen pour amplifier les drames qui en avaient découlé.

Maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire s'ils capturaient effectivement Tomoeda. Devrait-elle le tuer ? L'idée même ne lui plaisait pas, mais comment arrêter la folie qui semblait avoir pris cet homme ? Il ne paraissait pas être quelqu'un qui accepterait un compromis.

Elle posa sa tête contre ses mains en se couvrant les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée de ces interrogations et ces problèmes qui s'enchaînaient depuis près de six ans. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre en paix ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin laisser tomber ce masque de guerrière qu'elle n'était pas ? Est-ce que tout ceci cesserait un jour ? _Quand je mourrai, peut-être_. Car une vie normale était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'avait été normal depuis la mort de sa famille.

Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais était destinée à vivre heureuse ? Peut-être… était-ce un mythe finalement et que Kanna avait raison. _Est-ce que le bonheur existe vraiment ? _

Rin ne faisait pas de projet en sachant très bien que la mort l'attendait à chaque lendemain. Elle ne savait plus imaginer sa vie en dehors de son futur immédiat. Pour après… elle improviserait, et essayerait de profiter du moment présent. Tant qu'elle pouvait oublier que la mort la guettait, comme sa propre ombre, déterminée à ne pas la perdre à la première occasion. Rin se défilait de justesse à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette limite si proche du monde de l'au-delà. Et toujours, les messagers de la mort l'attendaient avidement, plus nombreux que la fois précédente.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent, si c'était vraiment de la chance.

Rin se redressa quand elle entendit du bruit de voix venant de la chambre de Miroku et Sango. Ils étaient réveillés et viendraient sans doute la rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner dans peu de temps. Ils poseraient peut-être des questions, surpris de la voir déjà debout à cette heure. Ils s'inquiétaient si facilement sur son compte. Parfois leur anxiété l'énervait, l'oppressait même, empiétant sur ses choix et son indépendance. Mais d'autres fois, elle en était rassurée. Elle comptait pour eux.

Rin but une dernière gorgée de tisane alors que Sango entrait dans la salle. L'aube commençait à renaître, un nouveau jour l'attendait et elle espérait rester en vie pour en voir le crépuscule.

* * *

La matinée s'était écoulée plutôt calmement et le voyage n'avait pas posé de problème. Miroku en était satisfait, et il espérait bien que cela continuerait ainsi. Koga, Ayame, Hakkaku et Ginta les avaient quittés à la sortie du village promettant à Rin de revenir la voir. Miroku était soulagé de leur départ, qui ne s'était pas conclu dans une bataille revancharde entre Inuyasha et Koga pour la première fois qu'ils connaissaient l'ookami. Ayame en était la cause grâce à un contrôle sur Koga plus efficace qu'un osuwari de Kagome.

Miroku trouvait désespérant de voir Koga et Inuyasha se battre continuellement ainsi. Ils étaient alliés, mais n'avaient jamais pu passer outre leur rivalité. Parfois, Miroku pensait qu'un Inuyasha contre Koga était pire qu'un Inuyasha contre Sesshomaru. Parfois, mais pas le plus souvent. Les deux frères n'agissaient pas en tant que tels, sauf depuis peu. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé une cause commune qui s'appelait Rin.

Sesshomaru ne l'admettrait jamais, et pour ce qu'en pensait Miroku, ce n'était pas un mal. Le taiyokai était un être violent, arrogant, capable de briser Rin. Elle méritait une vie paisible, surtout après les souffrances que Naraku _et_ Sesshomaru lui avait infligées. Elle méritait d'être heureuse surtout.

Mais là, Miroku s'était fait une raison. Il avait vite compris qu'elle ne pourrait être heureuse qu'avec Sesshomaru. Tous les avaient séparés, tous les séparaient, mais Rin était tombée amoureuse de lui, et rien ne pourrait changer cet état des choses que le destin avait si ironiquement forgé pour elle.

Qu'en était-il des sentiments de Sesshomaru envers elle ? Il la protégeait, il la suivait, traçant derrière elle sa présence à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il l'aimait, Miroku en était certain. Mais comme Inuyasha avec Kagome, Sesshomaru ne le savait pas ou refusait de le savoir. Il ne voulait pas voir que la petite fille, devenue trop rapidement femme, était le lien le plus réel qui le tenait à la vie.

Miroku aurait aimé la protéger, de Sesshomaru, de ce destin qui la poursuivait, de cette bataille qui n'aurait jamais dû la concerner et la forçait à tuer pour ne pas être tuée. Elle était si jeune, sa petite fille aînée qu'il avait connu après ses propres enfants. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de grandir et mûrir avant l'heure, pour aimer un homme qui s'interdisait de l'aimer et se battre seule contre leur pire ennemi. En cela, Miroku avait failli avec Rin. Il avait échoué de la sauvegarder, elle et son enfance.

Miroku redoutait les conséquences de cet échec. Rin était quelqu'un de volontaire, d'indépendante, des qualités qu'elle avait acquise en vivant près de Kikyo, sans doute. Mais de ces qualités résultait son entêtement qui la conduisait à vouloir se battre seule contre Naraku. Elle en revenait blessée, et Miroku ne savait plus comment la convaincre qu'ils pouvaient tous l'aider. Une prophétie ne changerait pas cela, mais Rin ne le voyait pas ainsi.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Quel était le poids qui pesait sur ses pensées dont elle excluait Miroku et Sango, tout aussi inquiète pour elle ?

Rin avait été plutôt silencieuse, ce matin-là. Miroku savait que les silences de Rin n'étaient jamais une bonne chose. Il cachait ses douleurs, ses inquiétudes, un mur infranchissable qu'il n'avait jamais su briser et qui à sa connaissance avait résisté aux efforts des autres aussi. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

Kohaku assis derrière lui sur Kirara et Shippo derrière Rin, sentaient aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rin. Ils tentaient tous les deux, avec plus ou moins de réussite d'amener Rin dans leurs interminables conversations, mais elle ne s'exprimait qu'en monosyllabes. Un regard échangé avec Inuyasha assura Miroku que le hanyo avait aussi remarqué. Demander à Rin la raison de son malaise était la dernière chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elle évaderait leurs questions, comme toujours.

Kohaku était celui qui masquait le moins bien son inquiétude, pour une raison simple. Il aimait Rin, comme on aime un premier amour avec naïveté et passion. Comme un amour impossible. Les dieux avaient été bien cruels avec le frère de Sango. C'était le démon qui lui avait redonné une chance de vivre, qui avait aussi pris son unique amour. Il était presque une autre victime de Sesshomaru. Le taiyokai aurait pu être pire que Naraku, s'il n'y avait pas eu en lui quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à protéger une enfant humaine. Bien pire.

Miroku soupira. Il s'appesantissait trop sur ce sujet, devenant plus taciturne que Rin. Tomoeda était déjà un problème épineux auquel il fallait rapidement trouver une solution.

Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû mieux cerner la personnalité de Tomoeda et l'éliminer ensuite, même si l'idée lui déplaisait. Si Tomoeda avait pratiquement tué un homme pour intimider Rin, Miroku se demandait jusqu'à où il irait. Il faisait injustement culpabiliser Rin, et rien que pour cette raison, Miroku ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela.

Tomoeda était un symbole d'un des fléaux de Rin : son pouvoir de séduction. Miroku répugnait d'employer ce terme en rapport avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille aînée. Elle était ravissante, c'était vrai, belle même, mais ce n'était pas seulement ses attraits physiques ou même psychiques qui attiraient les hommes autour d'elle. Pas seulement. Tout venait du Shikon no Tama. Encore et toujours. Et c'était à lui de veiller sur ce domaine à ce qu'elle fût le moins touchée possible. Il avait lamentablement échoué, à nouveau.

« C'est le village dont l'homme nous a parlé, » dit Inuyasha, coupant court à ses pensées.

Miroku leva la tête et ne distingua que des masses sombres qui pouvaient bien correspondre aux maisons du village de Kisei Kureno. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable, pourtant. De la fumée s'y échappait, comme si un feu y mourrait.

« Je n'aime pas cette odeur, dit Shippo.

- Cette odeur ? demanda Kohaku.

- Le village a brûlé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Miroku.

Inuyasha confirma la réponse à sa question en se mettant à courir, vite suivi par Kirara et AhUn.

Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus ils pouvaient voir les dégâts qu'avait subi le village. Les huttes carbonisées avaient des formes à peine reconnaissables. Ici, et là, des cendres fumaient comme si des braises restaient pour finir leur macabre travail.

« Il n'y a pas un rescapé... pas un seul, murmura Rin sa voix prise par l'émotion.

- Rin, dit Shippo, nous ne sommes même pas rentrés dans…

- Shippo, je ne sens personne là-bas, personne de vivant.

- Peut-être qu'ils se sont échappés, » dit simplement Kohaku.

Rin ne dit rien, et Miroku vit bien qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'hypothèse de Kohaku. Miroku non plus d'ailleurs. Leurs doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village. Il ne restait que des corps calcinés. _Kami, comment peut-on en arriver à là ?_

L'odeur de fumée et de mort donnait la nausée à Miroku et il n'était pas le seul. Rin descendit d'AhUn pour vomir tous ses précédents repas, légèrement retenue par Shippo inquiet et au teint blafard. Kohaku les rejoignit l'expression sombre. Est-ce qu'il était frappé par des souvenirs du passé devant scènes immobiles de morts ? Même Inuyasha ne prenait pas la peine de masquer son malaise.

Quand Rin se remit, elle marcha un peu, tout en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison, du moins ce qu'il en restait, fixant quelque chose au sol. Miroku descendit de Kirara, et en s'approchant il vit quoi. Son cœur se serra. C'était le reste du corps d'un enfant.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans voix. Pourquoi… ? »

Miroku n'avait pas de réponse. Il s'avança vers Rin et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se jeta contre sa poitrine, étouffant ses sanglots qui éclataient enfin sous la pression. Miroku l'entoura doucement dans ses bras, sa grande et douce fille, qui affrontait encore une épreuve qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne.

A ce moment précis, il désira enlever les peines qu'elle portait dans ses larmes silencieuses. Il voulait lui épargner ce qu'elle endurait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et il haïssait cela.

Il crut qu'elle pleura pendant longtemps, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il se rendit compte que seulement quelques minutes étaient passées. Elle reprenait sur ses émotions, mais elle ne semblait pas être soulagée par sa crise de larmes silencieuses. Non, elle enfouissait ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même. _Rin_. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? _Comment ?_

« Il y a un message, » dit soudainement Inuyasha.

Miroku se détacha de Rin pour prendre le parchemin que lui tendait Inuyasha. Il l'ouvrit et le lit à haute voix, en même temps que Rin par-dessus son bras.

« _Ma proposition tiendra toujours, belle petite miko. Tu as retenue ma leçon, j'espère. Quand ma vengeance sera consommée, nous nous retrouverons. En attendant mon avènement, fais-toi à l'idée que tu seras toujours mienne, belle petite miko. _Signé :_ Tomoeda Hiue._

- Je dois le retrouver, dit Rin déterminée.

- Nous avons d'abord quelque chose à faire, Rin, dit Miroku avec douceur. Enterrer tous ces gens.

- En plus, annonça Inuyasha avec répugnance, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le trouver… L'odeur de fumée et de mort recouvre toutes les autres. »

Rin acquiesça, les épaules tombantes.

Ils commencèrent alors leur sinistre tâche, qui prit bien l'après-midi pour rassembler tous les corps. Parfois Miroku lançait des coups d'œil inquiets du côté de Rin, qui vomit plusieurs fois encore, même s'il ne devait plus rien rester dans son ventre. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses, et Miroku espérait qu'elle ne le devînt jamais. Il lui proposa d'arrêter, mais elle persista, ignorant ses paroles alors qu'elle portait le corps d'un enfant dans sa fosse.

Elle ne pleurait plus, ni ne parlait et quelque part, Miroku trouvait cela effrayant.

Quand ils eurent fini, Miroku invoqua avec Rin la prière aux morts, dans une simple cérémonie sans fleurs, ni honneurs. Ce détail toucha Rin qui avant de partir utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire pousser des myosotis sur les tombes fraîchement recouvertes par la terre. _Que les Dieux aient pitiés de leurs âmes… et des nôtres._

Ils lavèrent leurs mains souillées de terre et de mort, puis prirent la route du retour vers le monde paisible de leur village, loin des atrocités et de la folie des hommes.

Ils marchèrent en silence, lentement, encore sous l'emprise du deuil quand soudain, Rin fit arrêter AhUn. Elle avait une main portée distraitement à sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, autre part, dans les coins reculés de son esprit.

« Rin ? appela Miroku. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Kohaku descendit de Kirara et rejoignit Rin. Shippo posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais elle ne prêta pas attention autour d'elle. Miroku avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Rin ! » cria Kohaku en touchant le genou de Rin.

Elle sortit alors de sa stupeur.

« Naraku était impliqué, annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demanda Miroku.

Il n'était pas le seul à regarder Rin étrangement.

« J'en suis certaine, Miroku.

- Rin, dit-il, nous n'avons aucune preuve.

- Je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! En plus, il… il prépare quelque chose. »

Miroku fut rempli de suspicions anciennes qui dataient de l'époque où Rin avait été empoisonnée par Renei et qu'elle avait parlé de Naraku durant sa fièvre. On aurait cru qu'elle connaissait Naraku, qu'elle le rencontrait parfois. Elle avait nié en bloc lorsque Sesshomaru l'avait questionnée, et la dispute qui en avait découlé n'était quelque chose que Miroku souhaitait répéter. Pourtant, il fallait…

« Un yokai arrive, » dit-elle.

Inuyasha renifla puis grimaça.

« Je sens rien avec cette fumée, » ragea-t-il.

Ils étaient tous tendus alors que Rin regardait l'horizon sans paraître le voir. Elle devait être concentrée sur ce youki qu'elle ressentait, mais que lui ne pouvait pas trouver, pas à des distances aussi importantes que Rin. Soudain Inuyasha se donna un claque, et Miroku vit qu'il avait un insecte dans la main. C'était Myoga. Miroku soupira de soulagement.

« Inuyasha-sama, dit Myoga quelque peu sonné.

- Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça Myoga-jiji,, dit Inuyasha.

- Tu as vue, Rin, s'exclama Shippo. Ce n'est que Myoga-jiji, il n'y a rien à craindre ! »

Rin ne l'écoutait pas toujours fixée sur la menace invisible qu'elle semblait chercher au-delà de son champ de vision. Seul Shippo se relaxa. Miroku ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas quand Rin irradiait d'une telle tension.

« Pourquoi t'es venu me voir, Myoga-jiji ? » demanda Inuyasha.

Le petit yokai se redresse sur ses pattes arrière, comme pour se donner de l'importance. Miroku ne trouvait pas cela efficace, pas pour un yokai aussi minuscule qu'une puce.

« Bokuseno m'a chargé de vous remettre un message d'une importance capitale, Inuyasha-sama. »

Rin divisa son attention vers eux.

« Bokuseno ?

- Oui, Rin-sama ! Les vents lui ont apporté des nouvelles de mauvais augures. Naraku s'est trouvé une arme redoutable qu'il a obtenue grâce à une miko noire.

- Pour attaquer Rin ? demanda Kohaku.

- Non, répondit Myoga. Il veut viser Inuyasha-sama.

- Keh, ben qu'il vienne ! déclara Inuyasha. J'attends que ça, de casser sa misérable gueule de salaud !

- Non, dit Myoga paniqué, ce n'est pas pareil, Inuyasha-sama ! Son arme lui permettrait d'amplifier votre sang yokai, sans que le Tessaiga ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour arrêter la transformation.

- Quoi !? » s'écria Shippo.

Miroku serra les dents. Shippo et Kohaku étaient stupéfaits par la nouvelle, alors que Rin se mordillait la lèvre, son front plissé par l'inquiétude.

« Feh, ce sont des paroles en l'air. »

_Un masque_. Inuyasha cachait son inquiétude derrière un masque d'indifférence. Ils savaient tous que la possibilité d'un Tessaiga inefficace pour contrebalancer le sang de yokai d'Inuyasha serait catastrophique. Car si le Tessaiga ne pouvait plus sauver Inuyasha, qui le pourrait ?

« Il est temps de partir, dit finalement Rin.

- Mais ce que je vous dis est d'une extrême importance, dit Myoga en sautillant sur la paume d'Inuyasha.

- Je le sais, Myoga-jiji, répondit Rin. Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux être le plus prêt possible du village.

- Tu sens encore une menace ? » demanda Miroku.

Rin acquiesça et fit partir AhUn au galop. Kohaku se dépêcha de monter sur Kirara, et ils suivirent tous Rin. Quand Inuyasha et Kirara arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Rin éleva la voix, en fixant toujours la route droit devant elle.

« Inuyasha, quand vous êtes surpassé… par votre sang de yokai, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est comme si vous tombiez au prise d'une folie avide de sang ? »

Miroku n'était pas le seul surpris par la question de Rin. Inuyasha jeta un coup d'œil à Rin avant de répondre.

« Ouais, on pourrait dire ça. »

Et comme si sa réponse était un signal pour Rin, elle claqua de la langue poussant encore plus l'allure d'AhUn. Kirara et Inuyasha accélérèrent leur rythme pour se calquer à celui du dragon.

Soudain, Miroku sentit Rin puiser dans son énergie.

« Rin ? »

Un bourdonnement lointain se fit entendre, avant qu'une masse de Saymyochos sortît de la forêt qui bordait la route sur leur droite. Ils fonçaient droit vers eux, et Miroku jura. Ils détestaient ces bestioles. Rin sans ralentir prit son arc à son épaule et tira une flèche purificatrice d'une rare puissance. La flèche atteint son but, et dans une lumière violette, les Saymyochos furent détruits.

« Tu les as eu, Rin ! » se réjouit Shippo.

C'était trop tôt pour crier victoire. Une poudre sombre se répandit là où il y avait eu les insectes de Naraku, tombant rapidement sur eux grâce à une bourrasque violente de vent.

« Ne respirez pas cette poudre ! » cria Kohaku, qui eut le réflexe de mettre son masque de taijiya sur le nez.

Il était trop tard, tous, excepté Kohaku, avait inspiré de la poudre. Devant lui, Miroku sentit les pouvoirs de Rin se mouvoir et créer un souffle de vent qui s'éleva de la terre et rassemblant la poudre ensorcelée, la fit dissiper complètement.

« Est-ce que ça va tout le monde ? » demanda Kohaku en enlevant son masque.

Miroku se sentait plutôt bien, et il pouvait voir que Shippo et Rin se remettaient comme lui. Quelles étaient les propriétés de cette poudre ? Etait-ce des effets à long terme ou bien… ? _Inuyasha_.

« Inuyasha, ça va ? » demanda Rin en descendant d'AhUn.

Elle s'approcha prudemment du hanyo qui leur tournait le dos. _Non, non_, implora Miroku qui descendait à son tour.

« Inuyasha ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Un grognement bestial lui répondit, et avant que Miroku pût faire quoique ce soit, Inuyasha se retourna pour se précipiter sur Rin. Elle était prête, aidée par des années d'entraînement, et dressa une barrière dans laquelle elle emprisonna Inuyasha. Miroku, Kohaku et Shippo la rejoignirent en courant.

Miroku retint sa respiration quand il vit clairement l'état d'Inuyasha, son meilleur ami. Il était transformé en yokai, la couleur dorée chaude de ses yeux effacée dans un éclat sanglant et bleu. Deux traces violettes zébraient violemment ses joues, ses crocs plus longs réclamaient de la chaire humaine. A en suivre le regard affamé et dément d'Inuyasha, c'était la chaire de Rin qu'il voulait. Plus précisément son cœur et le Shikon no Tama. _Mon Dieu, non !_

« Miroku, demanda faiblement Shippo, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- C'est terrible ! cria Myoga en sautant sur l'épaule de Rin. Le Tessaiga ne fait vraiment rien ! »

Il prit son chapeau qu'il mit sur sa tête.

« Bon, ma mission est finie ici, je dois y aller. Bonne chance ! »

La puce quitta l'épaule de Rin et s'enfuit dans l'herbe pour y disparaître. Miroku se retint de soupirer. Le pou ne changeait pas.

« Quel lâche, » dit Shippo tout aussi atterré que lui.

Kohaku était plus intéressé par Rin qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Inuyasha malgré le départ de Myoga.

« Peut-être je pourrais atteindre son esprit, cette partie de lui qui se souvient encore de qui il est… »

Elle posa une main sur la barrière et ferma les yeux. Son aura pulsa autour d'elle, puis pénétra la barrière pour entourer Inuyasha. Il hurla alors, et Rin grimaça de douleur.

« Rin, arrête ! cria Kohaku. Tu te fais mal ! »

Elle persista, son visage se contracta dans un effort de concentration, et sa voix s'éleva douce et fragile.

« Souviens-toi, Inuyasha. C'est moi, Rin… et Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku… Souviens-toi de nous… »

Un rire grotesque lui répondit.

« Tu n'es que de la viande humaine, dit Inuyasha. Je dévorerai ton cœur si puissant… je te prendrai cette force qui doit me revenir ! »

Si les paroles d'Inuyasha avaient pour but d'effrayer Rin, Miroku pouvait dire avec une certaine fierté qu'elles avaient échoué. Rin restait immobile alors que lui, Shippo et Kohaku s'était tendu, frappés par la violence des mots durs que recevait Rin.

« Souviens-toi des nuits au clair de lune, continua Rin, souviens-toi de Kagome.

- Ka-go-me ? »

Une émotion qui n'avait rien de bestiale ou cruelle, surgit sur le visage d'Inuyasha, un reflet d'une bataille interne qui se balançait entre le youki d'un démon et la persévérance d'un humain.

« Oui, Kagome, pressa doucement Rin. La femme que tu aimes. »

Inuyasha se jeta brusquement contre la barrière avec un hurlement de rage.

« Inuyasha ! cria Shippo. Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »

Il continuait pourtant à se cogner contre la barrière qui n'était pas prête de céder.

« Libère-moi, chienne ! Donne-moi la perle ! »

Rin s'écarta de la barrière, son visage plissé par l'inquiétude alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

« Rin ? demanda Miroku.

« Il est toujours là, répondit-elle, au fin fond de lui-même… Mais le sang yokai prend le dessus. Et… et je ne sais pas quoi faire, Miroku. Je ne sais même pas si je peux utiliser la perle contre lui… Il est puissant et le yokai en lui pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs à son avantage. »

Rin avait ses grands yeux sombres sur lui, Miroku, espérant qu'il avait une solution. Mais comment aurait-il pu trouver une réponse ? Si même le Shikon no Tama était impuissant, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

« Il y a ce soir, dit Shippo. C'est une nuit de nouvelle lune. »

Rin était la seule à ne pas comprendre l'implication des paroles de Shippo. Inuyasha ne lui avait donc rien dit sur sa condition de hanyo. Il en avait sans doute pas ressenti le besoin. Miroku était d'avis de partager le secret avec Rin. Elle était une miko, elle trouverait peut-être la solution avec cette information. Inuyasha ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui disait la vérité.

« Les nuits de nouvelles lune, Inuyasha prend une forme complètement humaine, dit-il à Rin. Cela pourrait ralentir les effets de la poudre. »

Rin était étonnée, mais ne parut pas vexée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de ce secret. Elle devint plus pensive, comme si elle traitait cette information dans le but de résoudre le problème. Mais son visage n'indiquait pas qu'elle avait gagné un avantage supplémentaire.

« D'ici la tombée de la nuit, dit-elle lentement, je l'aurai perdu. Inuyasha sera entièrement transformé en yokai et je ne sais pas si la transformation sera alors inversée…

- Et merde ! » jura Miroku.

Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais c'était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire leur situation. Sango lui manqua soudainement. Quand il manquait d'idée ou de conviction, elle était là pour le compléter, le rassurer et trouver ce qui n'allait pas, même après six ans de mariage. Qu'aurait-elle fait, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Elle se serait d'abord déjà emportée contre Inuyasha, déclarant que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Kagome. Et ensuite… _Kagome, mais bien sûr !_

« Kagome, dit-il. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre. »

Les sentiments entre Kagome et Inuyasha étaient peut-être la solution. Oui, s'il y avait une seule personne capable de sauver Inuyasha, c'était bien Kagome. Il grimaça en se rappelant qu'elle était dans son époque, et il faudrait une chance incroyable pour qu'elle revînt subitement les voir.

« Le puit est scellé, dit Rin pensivement mais avant que tout espoir ne le quittât définitivement elle continua. Je pense pouvoir le traverser.

- Comme ça, tu nous amènes Kagome, dit Kohaku qui regardait mal à l'aise Inuyasha enragé dans sa cage.

- Non, dit-elle, j'emmène Inuyasha avec moi.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kohaku. Rin, tu te rends compte du risque que tu prends ? Inuyasha est fou à lier, il n'est même plus capable de nous reconnaître !

- Et le temps que j'amène Kagome, nous aurons déjà perdu Inuyasha, dit Rin fermement.

- Rin, je ne suis pas sûr…, commença Miroku.

- Je vous en prie ! Kagome est peut-être la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Quand j'ai parlé d'elle, c'est comme s'il se souvenait. Si vous étiez à ma place, vous n'hésiteriez pas un instant. »

Le regard de la jeune femme était déterminé, défiant le désir de Miroku de la protéger. Elle risquait de mourir, au moindre moment d'inattention, tuée par un ami. _Mon meilleur ami_. Miroku refusait de la mettre en danger, mais ne pouvait pas interdire à Inuyasha sa seule chance de salvation.

« Miroku ? »

Pourquoi demandait-elle sa permission ? Il savait qu'elle avait pris sa décision, et que rien, ni personne, pas même Naraku ou Sesshomaru, ne pouvait l'en détourner. Il soupira. Il devenait trop vieux pour ces dilemmes. Sa place était au village, avec Sango, à surveiller Ren-chan et Kiyoshi qui joueraient avec Rin, tandis que les garçons dormiraient sous le chêne. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple ? Et toujours ces yeux bruns attendaient son accord.

« Soit, dit-il.

- Merci, Miroku.

- Quoi !? Miroku, cria presque Kohaku, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu la connais, elle voudra le faire seul… elle…

- Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais absente, Kohaku !

- Oh, vous allez pas recommencer, marmonna Shippo.

- Mais, Rin…

- Kohaku, dit Miroku calmement, c'est notre seule chance pour aider Inuyasha.

- Et Rin, dans tout ça ? Elle ne compte pas pour toi !? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Miroku eut envie de frapper le jeune frère de Sango. Shippo le précéda donnant un coup sur le crâne de Kohaku.

« Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ? dit Shippo alors que Kohaku se frottait l'arrière du crâne.

- De plus, ajouta Miroku avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait rassembler, Rin l'aurait fait avec ou sans mon accord. N'est-ce pas, Rin ? »

Elle eut au moins la délicatesse de rougir, et Miroku sourit légèrement. Le visage de Rin devint ensuite plus grave et elle se tourna vers Inuyasha qui se débattait encore dans la barrière.

« Je couperai par la forêt, dit-elle. J'espère ne rencontrer aucun obstacle jusqu'au puit.

- Rin, je viens avec toi, annonça Kohaku.

- Tu me générais, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer efficacement si je dois m'inquiéter de la sécurité de l'un de mes amis. »

Le ton de Rin était doux, mais Miroku devina que Kohaku était blessé par la remarque. Elle devait aussi le savoir, mais n'ajouta rien pour consoler le jeune homme.

« Je vous retrouverai au village, dit-elle. En attendant, Shippo, je te confie AhUn. »

Les deux têtes protestèrent, et Rin quitta un instant des yeux Inuyasha pour regarder sévèrement le dragon.

« C'était un ordre, AhUn. »

Miroku pensait que Sesshomaru aurait employé le même ton pour asservir AhUn. Et il avait l'effet voulu. AhUn complièrent, même de mauvaise grâce.

« Maintenant, écartez-vous, dit Rin.

- Sois prudente, dit Miroku en tirant affectueusement sur une mèche de la jeune femme.

- Je suis toujours prudente, » sourit Rin.

Ce qui valut un rire étouffé de Shippo. Il avait raison, malgré ce que Rin croyait, elle était une menace pour elle-même.

Ils s'écartèrent pourtant, la laissant face à face avec le yokai Inuyasha. Rin construisit une barrière autour d'eux, empêchant Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, AhUn et lui-même d'intervenir dans la bataille qui allait suivre.

_Mon Dieu, faîtes que ma décision ne soit pas une erreur. Faîtes qu'elle réussisse, saine et sauve._

_

* * *

_

Rin fixait Inuyasha sans ciller. Elle devait se concentrer pour sentir la parcelle d'humanité qui s'éclipsait petit à petit au fond de l'âme du hanyo. Son sang de yokai était puissant, mais ses sentiments humains tout autant. C'était pour cette raison que Rin ne perdait pas espoir de ramener Inuyasha comme avant.

Elle devait trouver Kagome d'abord, dans cet autre monde au-delà du temps. Rin espérait qu'elle était à proximité du puit dans cette époque future. C'était une condition sur laquelle Rin comptait désespérément. _Sinon…_

Non pour la première fois, depuis que Miroku avait mentionné Kagome, Rin considéra _l'autre_ option qu'il lui restait. Il y avait Kikyo aussi qui pouvait aider Inuyasha. Elle n'en avait pas parlé, incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de cette solution.

Elle pouvait ressentir l'aura de la miko assez loin d'eux, mais elle était toujours plus proche qu'une Kagome perdu elle ne savait où dans le futur. Rin n'était pas prête pourtant. Elle n'était pas prête d'affronter Kikyo, et de lui céder volontairement… _Quoi ?_ _Mon bonheur ?_ Elle y avait renoncé déjà. Alors, alors pourquoi hésitait-elle pour sauver Inuyasha ? Pourquoi laissait-elle son égoïsme d'humaine prendre le dessus ?

_Je n'ai plus le temps de choisir, maintenant_. Elle se mentait, cachée si habilement derrière la prophétie. Là où elle ne demanderait pas l'aide de Naraku, elle refuserait aussi celle de Kikyo. Car de l'un ou de l'autre, elle perdrait cette stupide bataille des derniers héritiers de Midoriko, aussi sûrement que le neige fondait au printemps. Et Rin ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre face à Kikyo et Naraku. Pas pour l'instant.

« Nous allons voir Kagome, Inuyasha, comme on l'avait prévu. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit le vieux Inuyasha qu'elle connaissait émerger du fin fond de son âme. C'était rapide, le temps d'un souffle, vite balayé par le yokai.

« Je prendrai la perle avant, et je te détruirai ! » rugit-il.

Rin était peinée de voir Inuyasha, son ami, comme ces autres yokai qui avaient tenté de la tuer pour la perle. Beaucoup de choses étaient différentes. Aucun d'eux n'avaient été son ami, et Kikyo lui avait appris à tirer bien avant de leur laisser le temps de parler. Est-ce qu'ils lui auraient jetés ce genre de discours au visage ? Leur haine, leur soif de destruction et de pouvoir, était-ce tout ce qui les habitaient ?

Elle ne montra pas qu'elle était affectée par les paroles d'Inuyasha et se prépara. Elle recula et défit la barrière qui encageait Inuyasha. Comme prévu, il se lança sur elle. Au dernier moment, quand il allait la déchirer de ses griffes, elle reconstruisit une autre barrière et l'emprisonna.

« Chienne ! Tu me le payeras ! »

Rin l'ignora et focalisa son énergie pour déplacer le grand kekkai qui les séparait d'éventuels intrus qui se serait interposé stupidement pour la protéger : Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Ahun… et Sesshomaru. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser Inuyasha tuer des personnes. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Elle recula à nouveau. Plus rapidement cette fois-ci, elle ne devait pas perdre du temps. Cela se transformait en course d'endurance et d'habilité pour Rin, et elle ne pouvait pas faillir. Elle relâcha Inuyasha, restant plus longtemps sans construire une autre barrière, parant, esquivant les coups du hanyo puis lançant une boule d'air qui le força à reculer. Elle l'enferma à nouveau, n'attendant plus pour courir plus loin encore avant de libérer Inuyasha.

Il attaqua, elle para, ses lames d'acier égratignant plus d'une fois le haori rouge en poil de rat d'Inuyasha. Elle préférait économiser ses pouvoirs tant qu'il ne venait pas à l'idée à Inuyasha de dégainer le Tessaiga. Et ainsi plusieurs fois encore, jusqu'à ce que Rin commençât à reconnaître la forêt qui les entourait, la forêt d'Inuyasha. Elle était proche.

« Tiens bon, Inuyasha ! »

Ce fut une erreur de parler à se moment précis, demandant un fragment de sa concentration ailleurs que sur sa défense. Ce qui suffit à Inuyasha pour prendre le dessus. Elle reçut un coup de griffe violent, qui lacéra la peau de son ventre et son haori blanc. Elle cria, plus sous l'effet de surprise que de la douleur, et canalisa instinctivement une boule d'énergie purificatrice qui projeta Inuyasha en arrière. Elle l'enferma dans une barrière et s'arrêta un instant.

Elle en avait bien besoin, essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni, son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Et elle avait eu peur, très peur. Elle avait failli purifier Inuyasha, sous la surprise et l'habitude. Un yokai moins puissant serait mort même égratigné par l'une de ses flèches. Elle devait se concentrer pour ne plus faire la même erreur.

Rin posa distraitement sa main sur son ventre, réveillant alors une douleur cinglante qu'elle avait jusque là ignorée. Son regard fut attiré par la sensation chaude d'humidité sous ses doigts. Elle saignait ! Son sang coulait de cinq griffures profondes qui écorchaient sa peau.

Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit un rire démoniaque.

« Tu vois petite miko, juste un aperçu de ce que je te ferai quand on aura fini de jouer. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer. »

Rin se sentit pâlir. Le yokai qui était Inuyasha savait ce qu'il disait. Il le ferait, ayant tout oublié d'elle ou de leur amitié.

« Pitié, Inuyasha, souviens-toi de qui tu es, de moi, ton amie… »

Son murmure fit éclater de rire Inuyasha, mais Rin crut déceler une sorte de sanglot aussi. Elle essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Inuyasha, quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas faire, consciente qu'elle forçait sa présence dans l'âme de son ami. Et elle n'y était pas la bienvenue. Le yokai la repoussait, l'attaquait d'images sanglantes de la mort qu'il lui réservait. Rin aurait vomi si elle n'avait pas fait bien avant. Elle ignora sa douleur, et les cris furieux d'Inuyasha, et continua pour trouver finalement son ami.

'_Inuyasha !_

'_Rin… Je ne veux pas… te tuer…'_

Il était encore là, le bon vieux Inuyasha qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle voulait sauver.

'_Et je ne te laisserai pas faire, je te le promets…_

'_Tue-moi, Rin, tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,'_ supplia-t-il.

Rin se glaça, son cœur s'arrêta même de battre l'espace d'une seconde.

'_Non, je ne ferai jamais ça, Inuyasha ! Kagome t'aidera !_

'_S'il te plait, Rin… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… je ne veux pas devenir complètement fou… '_

Rin s'arracha de l'esprit d'Inuyasha qui cria de douleur. Elle était complètement sonnée parce qu'il venait de lui dire, et retenait à grande peine des larmes qui voulaient couler. Elle se sentit fatiguée, tellement fatiguée.

Tout en revenait à Naraku et à ses plans destructeurs. _Dans le feu de sa propre rage et le sang de sa folie, le demi-sang disparaîtra pour devenir un démon assoiffé de ton pouvoir. Une folie avide de sang._ Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit, soudainement, s'amusant à la prévenir en posant des énigmes. Elle était furieuse de n'avoir rien compris, incapable de déjouer le plan qu'il lui avait dévoilé.

Elle serra les poings et regarda Inuyasha qui léchait son sang de ses griffes. Elle frémit, mais se tendit à nouveau. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Elle était proche du puit, elle pouvait y arriver, elle en était certaine !

Rin recula à pas rapide, ignorant la douleur de son ventre, et libéra Inuyasha. Elle avait décidé de se battre jusqu'au puit contre lui, car elle doutait de ses capacités à emprisonner Inuyasha dans une autre barrière. Elle avait besoin d'économiser ses forces.

La lutte s'engagea de nouveau, Rin se défendant aussi bien de ses lames que de ses pouvoirs spirituels. Elle para et contra, chaque coup de griffes acérées qu'il lui donnait, maîtrisant toujours la direction qu'ils prenaient. En temps normal, elle aurait frissonné devant ce regard de prédateur, elle, qui en était la proie. En temps normal, mais cette situation n'avait rien de normal, et les détails ne présentaient plus d'importance.

Elle se battait, non dansait, cette danse de la vie et de la mort, esquivant un coup fatal de son adversaire qui trancha un arbre centenaire. Elle était proche de son but, le puit derrière elle à quelques dizaines de pas, quand elle sentit sa barrière principale s'effondrer. Elle tenta de réprimer la panique qui naissait brusquement en elle.

Miroku et les autres accourraient, et à leur tête, venait Sesshomaru.

* * *

Dire que Miroku était inquiet était l'entendement même. Lui, les garçons, Kirara et AhUn suivaient la progression de la barrière de Rin. Ils étaient tous inquiets, d'ailleurs. Les oreilles de Shippo se muaient pour les yeux avertis vers le lieu où devait être Rin et Inuyasha, son expression parfois paniquée comme si ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas. Kirara ne cachait pas son malaise, alors qu'AhUn semblaient regretter d'avoir obéi à leur maîtresse.

Et Kohaku… Kohaku était une boule de rage et de colère, ce qui était une chose rare pour un jeune homme aussi patient que lui. Il était terrifié, et cachait ainsi maladroitement sa peur. Miroku le comprenait bien, il venait lui-même à regretter d'avoir laissé Rin agir à sa guise. Il se savait trop laxiste avec elle, et ne pouvait rien lui refuser, tout comme il ne pouvait rien refuser à Ren-chan. Il n'avait pas le même problème avec Kiyoshi, ce qui signifiait une chose : si Sango devait tomber encore enceinte, il devrait prier de ne pas avoir une autre fille.

Une charge d'énergie pure attira son attention sur ce qui devait se passer au-delà de la barrière. Rin utilisait ses pouvoirs à forte dose, ce qui semblait dire que la bataille était intense. _Y arrivera-t-elle ?_ Certainement, elle était Rin, elle pouvait tout faire. _Que ce soit purifier un Taiyokai en humain que de contrer une malédiction_, pensa-t-il en regardant sa main. Elle pouvait sauver Inuyasha et survivre, il devait le croire.

« _Il_ approche, » déclara soudainement Shippo avec de la surprise.

Miroku se demandait de qui Shippo parlait, mais la puissance d'un youki, qui les avait suivi depuis le village lui répondit. Sesshomaru rodait autour de la grande barrière de Rin et venait droit vers eux. Miroku sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qui …? » demanda Kohaku qui eut la prudence de prendre sa faucille en main.

Miroku se tendit de tout son long quand le taiyokai sauta devant eux, et se plaça en face de lui, ignorant aussi bien Kohaku que Shippo.

« Sesshomaru, » dit Miroku aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

Miroku détestait d'avoir à lever la tête pour croiser le regard de Sesshomaru. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Shippo maintenir Kohaku par les épaules, ce qui était une bonne idée. On ne savait jamais avec Kohaku, lorsque Rin et Sesshomaru étaient concernés.

« Que fait-elle ? » demanda Sesshomaru en ordonnant une réponse de sa part.

Deviner qui il entendait par _elle_ n'était pas une difficulté pour Miroku.

« Rin essaye de sauver Inuyasha, répondit-il sèchement.

- Qu'a-t-il fait du Tessaiga ? Il ne serait pas dans cet état s'il en avait pris soin. »

Miroku se demandait comment Sesshomaru savait pour l'état actuel d'Inuyasha et du lien entre sa transformation et l'épée de leur père.

« Le Tessaiga est avec Inuyasha, dit Miroku. Il s'est avéré inefficace.

- Vous auriez dû tuer Inuyasha, alors. »

Les paroles de Sesshomaru choquèrent Miroku, alors qu'elles n'auraient pas dû le surprendre. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour fraternel perdu entre Inuyasha et Sesshomaru.

« Il est votre frère, insista quand même Miroku.

- Inuyasha n'est pas digne du sang de mon père qui coule dans ses veines. Il ne mérite pas que Rin risque sa vie pour lui, il ne mérite que la mort. Tu n'aurais jamais dû la laisser faire, humain. »

Miroku se retint de le frapper.

« Je n'aurais pas pu la convaincre de faire autrement, lui dit-il. Rin avait pris sa décision.

- Alors tu es bien faible.

- Pas même vous aurez pu la convaincre, interrompit Shippo qui retenait toujours un Kohaku livide. Ce qui fait de vous un être faible aussi ! »

C'était une chose particulièrement stupide à dire, en particuliers à un InuTaiyokai. Leur fierté dépassait leur égocentrisme, déjà aussi étendu qu'un océan. Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin prêt à s'avancer sur Shippo, mais quelque chose l'arrêta net. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et aussi une émotion brève qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Sesshomaru s'intéressa alors à la barrière qu'il frappa de son épée… en vain.

« N'insistez pas, dit Miroku. Les barrières de Rin ne sont peut-être pas puissantes, mais elles sont complexes…

- La ferme ! »

Miroku aperçut le regard rouge sang de Sesshomaru. Il était furieux, perdant le contrôle de ses émotions. La peur agrippa le ventre de Miroku. Il y avait une seule raison pouvant expliquer la colère de Sesshomaru.

« Miroku ! appela Shippo. Rin… elle est blessée. Son odeur, c'est que du sang… »

_Mon dieu, non faîtes qu'elle vive !_ Et peut-être que les Dieux l'écoutaient finalement, car la barrière se déplaça à nouveau, plus loin dans la forêt vers le Puit Dévoreur d'Os, leur prouvant à tous qu'elle vivait encore. Sesshomaru courut à sa poursuite, et sans hésitation, Miroku, les garçons avec AhUn et Kirara le suivaient derrière.

Arrivés à la barrière, ils trouvèrent Sesshomaru lançant des attaques puissantes contre l'obstacle érigé par Rin.

« Miroku, il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Kohaku. On ne peut pas la laisser ! »

_Non, bien sûr que non_. Elle ne tiendrait peut-être pas, blessée et après la journée qu'elle avait eue. Pourtant, cette barrière qu'elle avait crée posait des difficultés. Sesshomaru tentait de la franchir sans obtenir de résultats. Miroku était tout aussi incapable de faire mieux. A moins que…

« Sesshomaru ! appela-t-il. Tout seul, vous ne réussirez pas à détruire la barrière, mais à nous deux, nous pouvons y parvenir. »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta de frapper. Ses yeux rouge sang, si identiques à ceux d'Inuyasha dans sa forme de démon, le considérèrent en prenant une teinte dorée moins effrayante. Un éclat rougeâtre y résidait, mais Miroku n'aurait su dire s'il correspondait au reflet du crépuscule qui tombait sur eux, ou bien au reste du youki qui brûlait au fond du taiyokai.

Miroku se rendit compte que Sesshomaru devenait intéressé par sa proposition. C'était de toute façon la seule solution qu'il voyait, allier leurs pouvoirs opposés par nature pour détruire la barrière de Rin. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi efficace que le Tessaiga rouge, mais les barrières de Rin n'étaient pas aussi solides que celles de Naraku. Ils avaient une chance, si Sesshomaru acceptait de mettre sa fierté de côté pour travailler avec un humain.

« Je vous en prie, Sesshomaru. Pour Rin. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais Miroku crut déceler une lueur étrange dans les yeux du taiyokai avant qu'elle ne fût remplacée par une façade d'indifférence. Sesshomaru acquiesça légèrement, remplissant Miroku d'un immense soulagement. Il remercia les Dieux des sentiments de Sesshomaru pour Rin, pour la première fois de sa vie. A présent ils pouvaient réussir à la sauver.

Miroku sortit un offudas de sa poche et tint fermement son bâton sacré.

« A trois, on détruit la barrière, dit-il en lui faisant face avec Sesshomaru à ses côtés. Un, deux, trois ! »

Miroku colla son offudas sur la barrière et frappa de toute son énergie spirituelle avec son bâton. Sesshomaru frappa avec la même force, et la barrière éclata sous l'action de leurs pouvoirs. Sans attendre, Sesshomaru disparut dans les arbres pour rejoindre Inuyasha et Rin. Miroku monta sur Kirara avec Kohaku, suivi par Shippo sur AhUn. Ils se dépêchèrent de les retrouver.

Des traces de sang étaient parcheminées ici et là, sur le chemin. Il fut pourtant plus stupéfié par la scène qui les accueillit dans la clairière du Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Face à face, se tenaient Sesshomaru et Rin qui cachait derrière elle un Inuyasha enchaîné par des liens invisibles. Il se tordait pour essayer de s'en libérer en vain. Ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable, c'était de voir s'affronter deux déterminations, comme celles de Sesshomaru et de Rin, qui ne cillaient même pas malgré les cris bestiaux d'Inuyasha.

Comme l'avait dit Shippo, elle était blessée, des traces de griffes marquant le ventre de Rin, saignant encore en tâchant son haori blanc déjà en lambeaux. Même ainsi, elle se tenait droite et fière devant Sesshomaru.

« Moine, appela Sesshomaru sans briser sa connexion avec le regard de Rin, nous allons recommencer comme toute à l'heure. »

Il voulait briser une autre barrière qui entourait Rin et Inuyasha. Miroku était d'accord, c'était à eux de se charger d'Inuyasha maintenant. Il descendit de Kirara, les garçons à sa suite, et rejoignit Sesshomaru. Une trace d'émotion se glissa sur l'expression ferme de Rin.

« Je vous en prie, Miroku, je suis à deux doigts de réussir… Si je tarde nous perdrons Inuyasha.

- Rin, tu es blessée…, dit Kohaku.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Inuyasha, dit-elle en ignorant les cris du hanyo.

- On trouvera un autre moyen, tenta de rassurer Miroku.

- Lequel ?! Dîtes-moi juste lequel ?! »

Miroku n'avait pas de réponse, et ils le savaient tous. Il n'avait qu'une promesse à offrir, celle de trouver une solution acceptable.

« Je suis désolée, Rin. Si Inuyasha pouvait choisir, il ne voudrait pas mettre ta vie en péril. Sesshomaru, appela ensuite Miroku pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

- Si vous brisez cette barrière, dit Rin froidement, j'en reconstruirai une autre. »

Miroku _et_ Sesshomaru hésitèrent. Elle le ferait, Miroku n'en avait aucun doute. Parfois il détestait qu'elle fût si puissante.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Sesshomaru. Apparemment, il ne savait pas quoi faire lui non plus, et prenait la menace de Rin au sérieux.

Un rugissement plus guttural, plus effrayant, s'éleva derrière Rin qui se tourna brusquement.

« Inuyasha ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shippo.

- Je… je l'ai perdu… Non, mon dieu, non ! »

Inuyasha rugissait encore en se débattant avec frénésie. Miroku sentit Rin puiser dans ses pouvoirs, d'une façon complexe, autour du hanyo. Inuyasha hurla alors, d'un hurlement qui n'était ni humain ni même yokai. C'étaient des hurlements d'une bête assoiffé de sang, et Miroku fut alors pleinement frappé par les paroles de Rin.

Ils avaient échoué. Il n'y avait plus d'Inuyasha, son meilleur avait disparu. Miroku se sentit coupable, il l'avait trahi et abandonné. Il ne restait plus qu'un vide au fond de Miroku, quelque part, aussi profond que le kazaana.

« Inuyasha ! » cria Rin, des larmes semblant frôler sa voix.

Elle courut auprès d'Inuyasha, aussi près que le permettait la prudence, alors qu'il essayait de l'atteindre, de la déchiqueter de ses griffes.

« Rin ! Ecarte-toi ! » cria Kohaku.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, et tomba à genoux devant la forme repliée mais menaçante d'Inuyasha. Miroku pouvait voir le profil de son visage. Elle pleurait.

« Rin, » appela Sesshomaru d'une voix ferme et calme.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais Sesshomaru insista avec un ton moins dur.

« Retire la barrière, je le finirai moi-même.

- Non, non…

- Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, Rin. »

Rin plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Rin, dit Sesshomaru, s'il te plait. »

Miroku fut choqué d'entendre le taiyokai dire 's'il te plait'. Il oublia presque un instant la peine tellement injuste de perdre Inuyasha, alors qu'il était toujours là, physiquement. Rin était aussi choquée que lui et tourna son visage humide vers Sesshomaru. Miroku crut qu'elle allait céder à leur demande, car elle se releva et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle trouva la force de sourire à Sesshomaru.

« Il aime Kagome. Elle est son présent et son futur… Pour elle, il redeviendra comme avant. Je vais dans le futur, Sesshomaru.

- Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est incapable d'aimer !? s'exclama Sesshomaru avec frustration.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec amertume. Parce qu'il est un yokai ? Tout le monde sait aimer, Sesshomaru, même un yokai… même Naraku qui a abandonné son cœur pour s'interdire d'aimer… »

Sa voix s'éteignait. Miroku se demandait si elle avait conscience de répéter pratiquement mots à mots ce qu'elle leur avait dit dans un accès de fièvre deux ans auparavant. Elle croyait dur comme fer que Sesshomaru était capable d'aimer. Que Naraku lui-même en était capable.

Ainsi allait le cœur de Rin qui naïvement peut-être présumait que l'amour résoudrait tout, dans les moments critiques ou de peine. Miroku aussi, aurait tant voulu y croire.

« Rin… » commença-t-il.

Elle leur tourna le dos, donnant toute son attention à la forme d'Inuyasha.

« On va voir Kagome, Inuyasha ? Et puis, tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre à descendre aux arbres, tu te souviens ? »

Elle courut vers le puit, donnant le signal à lui et Sesshomaru, après un regard rapidement échangé, d'attaquer la barrière. Elle vola en éclat, laissant le temps nécessaire à Rin de monter sur le rebord du puits, les bras écartés pour maintenir un équilibre précaire, mais son regard fixé sur Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha ! » cria-t-elle focalisant l'attention du démon Inuyasha sur elle seule.

Rin fit un pas un arrière, et elle tomba dans le puits, malgré l'appel désespéré de Kohaku. Sesshomaru tenta de rattraper son frère, d'un bond, mais tout s'était joué beaucoup trop vite. Inuyasha commençait une lente transformation en chien géant, libre des chaînes spirituelles de Rin et se jeta dans le puit, d'où jaillit un flot aveuglant d'énergie violette et rose.

Sesshomaru sauta à leur suite, et Miroku se pencha par dessus le parapet pour en voir le fond. Il n'y avait que Sesshomaru qui gronda de colère, et d'un autre sentiment aussi, un sentiment d'échec. Car ils avaient aussi perdu Rin.

* * *

La miko, était devant lui citant un seul mot qui voulait réveiller une partie de lui qu'il avait éliminé. Son identité. Et autre chose de plus profond encore. _Ka-go-me_. Un écho d'émotion peut-être essaya de faire surface, mais il l'écrasa avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la miko détentrice du pouvoir unique qu'il convoitait. Il la ferait gémir, pleurer, hurler par la souffrance qu'il lui infligerait. Pour avoir obtenu le pouvoir qui lui revenait, pour avoir oser le blesser. Il se délecterait encore de son sang qu'il avait à peine goûté sans en être rassasié, et de sa chaire entre ses crocs.

Il déchiquetterait son cœur, puis prendrait ce visage, humide de larmes avec cet étrange sourire qu'il devait faire disparaître. Et après, il y aurait _l'autre_. Celui de même sang, celui qu'il haïssait pour être ce qu'il n'était pas encore. Oui, il se ferait un plaisir de le détruire aussi. Les humains mourraient après, avec leurs stupides montures yokai et le kitsune. Il en fera un bain de sang, ruisselant dans sa bouche jusqu'à en devenir ivre.

Mais d'abord, il y avait la miko, source de pouvoir infini, la mikoqui courait vers le rebord du puit, ses yeux implacables qu'il arracherait en premier pour lui avoir montré de la compassion. Et tout en la regardant, la miko fit un pas en arrière, vers sa mort, le faisant enrager. C'était à lui de la tuer ! La miko ne lui échapperait pas ! Il se jeta alors, libre de devenir lui, fort comme il le pouvait. Il voulait la tuer, la miko et son insoumission.

Il tomba dans le puit, tomba encore, entouré, bercé par le pouvoir qu'il convoitait, et lui rappelant la miko. Et une autre femme aussi, _elle_, une inconnue, capable de faire douter son existence même de yokai_. Non !_ Il était lui, même dans ce monde sans loi, sans règle physique, qui n'était que le temps à son état primitif.

L'obscurité fit place à la lumière violette et rose du pouvoir ultime. Il suivit cette lumière, cette aura, vers l'autre côté, qu'une partie de lui-même connaissait comme un monde étrange. C'était là que la miko voulait se réfugier, c'était là aussi qu'_elle_ vivait, cet écho lointain qui résidait quelque part en lui. C'était là que tout se jouerait.

Il la sentit, la miko, son odeur détestable par sa douceur de fleurs ensoleillées, plus haut dans le monde de leur destination. Et il l'entendit, son appel, si près et si lointain, urgent et pris par une peur désespérée.

« Kagome ! »

Il se sentit touché par quelque chose, par ce nom, et non les sentiments alarmés de la miko qui auraient dû lui plaire. Il aimait ses victimes effrayées et désespérées. Il s'en sentait plus puissant encore, plus puissant que la miko et son pouvoir.

_Mais ce nom…_ Il réprima cet être informe au fond de lui qui voulait renaître de sa destruction.

Il jaillit du puit faisant voler des planches de bois autour de lui. Sa forme complète était grande et n'avait aucun mal pour détruire ce qui faisait obstacle à son passage. Il se focalisa sur la miko, qui ouvrit la porte avec fracas, amenant brusquement la lumière du soir dans la salle obscure.

« Kagome ! » cria-t-elle encore.

Il hésita, l'espace d'une seconde qu'il haït jusqu'à en rugir de rage. La miko se retourna avec des yeux écarquillés, puis elle referma la porte, les séparant de l'extérieur. Il sauta sur la miko pour la détruire, et faire entendre le craquement de ses os sous ses pattes… Il ne reçut qu'un tranchant de ses lames, qui traça une marque sanglante sur son pelage, l'obligeant de s'écarter en grondant de douleur. La miko était couverte de leur deux sangs, et il désira encore plus sa mort.

Il sauta encore, plus rapide et esquivant les lames ensanglantées, sans lui laisser une chance de riposter. Il la plaqua d'une patte contre la cloison de bois qui céda sous la violence de l'impact. Même à terre, la miko n'était pas vaincue, brûlante d'énergie purificatrice qui l'obligea à la libérer.

La miko se releva, ses mains brillantes d'une lumière mauve et rose, alors qu'il essayait de combattre la douleur qui venait de sa patte et parcourrait le reste de leur corps. Il se força à l'ignorer et reprit son attaque, mais il butta contre une barrière invisible. La miko l'avait à nouveau enfermé.

Il hurla, et jura sa mort, à cette miko qui se tenait triomphante entre deux ruisseaux de larmes, cette miko qu'il briserait en riant de sa voix rauque et gutturale.

« Rin ? »

Il détacha son regard de la miko, attiré par cette autre voix, douce et belle, rassurante et chaleureuse. Il vit une femme, si familière que son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement réveillant cet écho qu'il avait voulu ignorer en tant que yokai.

« Kagome ! cria la miko. S'il te plait, viens m'aider, Inuyasha, il… »

La femme courut rejoindre la miko, mais ses yeux bruns ne regardaient que lui, avec tant d'émotions humaines, qu'il se trouva incapable de les cerner. Mais il aurait aimé en être capable, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

« Rin, dit-elle, enlève la barrière.

- Mais Kagome, il…

- S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi. »

Trois autres humains étaient apparus derrière elle à distance respectueuse, une femme, un vieillard et un adolescent. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette femme. _Kagome_. Oui, Kagome, son nom qui avait une valeur tellement importante, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait, en fait.

Elle marcha vers lui, la tête haute pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle tendit sa main sur la paroi invisible. Il ne résista pas à l'instinct qui le dictait de poser son museau contre la barrière, là où ses doigts butaient. Il désirait qu'une seule chose, c'était de pouvoir sentir le contact de sa peau, sa douceur. Il gémit, car la barrière le lui empêchait.

« Rin, dit-elle alors.

- O… oui. »

Son souhait fut réalisé, la texture de sa peau de la femme caressait son museau humide. Il respira son parfum qui lui avait tellement manqué. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il aurait aimé plus, même s'il ne pouvait pas définir quoi.

« Inuyasha… Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

_Inuyasha._ C'était son nom, il l'avait oublié. Comment avait-il pu oublier son nom, et la façon dont elle le prononçait ? Comment avait-il pu oublier Kagome ?

Elle continuait à le caresser, ses deux mains, ses bras entourèrent doucement sa gueule aux dents aiguisées. Elle ne le craignait pas, elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait pas. Jamais. Sa tête vint s'appuyer contre lui, sa chaleur humaine le berçant jusqu'à le guider vers cette âme exceptionnelle qui était celle de Kagome. Et il l'aimait, devant n'importe quelle autre femme. Elle avait amené de la lumière dans sa vie.

Il gémit quand il sentit les larmes de la femme qu'il aimait. Il détestait cette odeur. Il détestait quand elle pleurait. Il ferait tout pour la voir heureuse. Même renoncer au pouvoir.

« Inuyasha, s'il te plait, reviens comme avant. »

Il accepta sans hésitation. Il ferait tout pour être celui qu'elle aimerait. Un spasme pénible le frappa alors que son corps entier se contractait. Il se métamorphosa en homme, non hanyo, défiant cette souffrance physique qui voulait le détourner de sa volonté.

« Inuyasha ! » cria Kagome effrayée.

Il aperçut Rin maintenir Kagome par les épaules, et l'empêcher d'intervenir dans sa transformation. Elle avait raison, il voulait redevenir comme avant, même s'il devait traverser l'enfer pour parvenir. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de crier, mais même ainsi, un bruit rendu rauque par la douleur lui déchirait la gorge.

Ses pattes perdaient son pelage blanc pour découvrir une peau plus humaine qu'il connaissait mieux. Ses genoux ne le tenaient plus et il s'écroula au sol. Il passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux blancs, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Inuyasha ! »

Kagome se jeta à son cou. Il la serra fort contre lui, en ignorant les blessures ou les courbatures de son corps. Il inspira profondément l'odeur fruitée des cheveux de Kagome, et de Kagome aussi, tout simplement, au-delà de la fadeur de ses larmes, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Kagome, plus jamais… plus jamais… » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Elle frémit, signifiant sans un mot qu'elle avait compris. Il ne la quitterait plus, rien ne les séparerait, pas même Kikyo qu'il aimait tant, ou son souvenir qu'il chérirait jusqu'à sa mort. Kagome était sa vie, maintenant, son présent et son futur. Il ne la perdrait jamais.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour se plonger dans ses grands yeux bruns emplis d'une flamme éclatante qu'il savait posséder quand il la regardait. C'était leur amour. Et elle en était plus belle encore. Sa Kagome.

« Je t'aime, Kagome. »

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'empara de ses lèvres, goûtant leur douce saveur. Elle lui rendit son baiser, avec toute la passion qui l'habitait, car jamais, Kagome ne faisait les choses à moitié.

« Je t'aime aussi, idiot, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, incapable de s'offusquer, et l'embrassa à nouveau, clamant tout ce qu'elle lui offrait.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre, » dit Rin d'une voix amusée.

Inuyasha et Kagome se détachèrent, en se rappelant soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Rin, assise non loin d'eux, avait un grand sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, et nerveusement il le lui rendit. Il avait été le premier à lui faire une remarque du même genre à Hakureizan, quand Sesshomaru avait guéri la main de Rin en la ravageant. Derrière Rin, la mère de Kagome avait un air rêveur ses deux mains entrecroisées contre sa joue. A côté d'elle, le grand-père pleurait de joie alors que Sota avait devant ses yeux un appareil qui lançait des éclairs lumineux.

« Sota ! cria Kagome. Arrête de nous photographier !

- Tu rigoles, répondit le jeune homme. Il faut que j'immortalise à tout jamais la première déclaration de ma grande sœur préférée et d'Inu-onichan ! Quand je vais raconter à Hitomi que ça vous a pris huit ans !

- Sota ! »

Rin éclata de rire et Inuyasha s'apprêta de la reprendre, quand une odeur de sang l'arrêta. _Merde, Rin !_

« Rin, ça va ? »

Il se releva avec difficulté, en gardant la main de Kagome dans la sienne pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée de rire, surprise. Les blessures qu'elle portait n'étaient pas belles à voir.

« Merde, Rin ! Sesshomaru va me tuer ! »

Kagome grimaça quand elle examina rapidement Rin puis Inuyasha. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur étant que Rin. La jeune miko savait effectivement se défendre.

« Il n'est pas obligé de savoir, » dit lentement Kagome.

Rin et Inuyasha échangèrent un bref regard.

« Il était présent, annonça Rin d'une voix douce.

- Et le connaissant, ajouta Inuyasha, il doit être furieux.

- Voyons, Inuyasha, dit calmement Rin, je pourrai toujours lui parler. Il sait voir le bon sens.

- Pas quand toi et moi sommes concernés. »

Rin allait rétorquer, mais Kagome la devança.

« Assez vous deux. Le plus important est de soigner vos blessures. On verra pour Sesshomaru demain.

- Feh, je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné, » dit-il avec mépris.

Il avait sa réputation de dur à cuire à garder, même après une bataille contre la gardienne du Shikon no Tama.

« Oh si, dit Kagome. Ce soir est une nuit de nouvelle lune, ce qui signifie que tu ne guériras pas tout seul.

- Je peux le soigner, dit Rin. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état-là »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Pardon, Inuyasha. »

Elle culpabilisait ? Alors qu'elle avait fait bien plus que simplement sauver sa vie ?

« Crétine ! T'as pas à t'excuser ! T'as fait un truc stupide qui aurait bien pu te tuer. Merde, j'ai failli te tuer, Rin. Et crois-moi si c'avait été le cas, je serais allé tout seul voir Sesshomaru pour qu'il me tranche la tête une bonne fois pour toute.

- Inuyasha…

- Keh, c'est bon j'ai dit. »

Elle s'approcha timidement, et puisa dans ses pouvoirs pour soigner ses blessures. Ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prévu, c'était de voir Rin pâlir, et tomber d'épuisement contre lui.

_Merde !_ Sesshomaru allait vraiment le tuer.

* * *

the world of inuyasha et kanon-and-milo: contente que cette fic vous plaise, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop par la suite.

Allez, c'est Noel, donc un chapitre 2 jours après le précédent (en même temps je ne pense pas poster la suite avant 2009), chapitre 12 qui sera intitulé "Ce que ton coeur désire".

A plus.


	12. Ce que ton coeur désire

**Chapitre 12**

**Ce que ton cœur désire**

Kagome frappa à la porte de la chambre d'invité, devenue depuis trois jours la chambre de Rin. Elle entra quand elle entendit Rin lui dire « entre, Kagome-chan ».

Rin était assise sur son lit, un livre négligemment ouvert entre ses mains. Elle était moins pâle que le jour de son arrivée remarquée dans le futur. Kagome veillait bien à la santé de la jeune femme. Ses blessures avaient été plus impressionnantes qu'inquiétantes. De là où se trouvait Kagome, les seules preuves qu'on voyait étaient le bandage qui ceignait le front de Rin, et les pansements ici et là qui cachaient les égratignures sur son visage.

Inuyasha et Rin avaient eu de la chance. Ils étaient assez puissants l'un comme l'autre pour pouvoir entraîner leur destruction.

« Bonjour, Kagome-chan.

- Bonjour, Rin-chan. Déjà réveillée?

- Je suis plutôt matinale, et je me suis pas encore habituée à cette époque pour dormir trop longtemps dans la matinée. Je devrai pourtant, ton monde est tellement calme. »

L'association entre son époque et le terme 'calme' aurait pu faire rire Kagome. Le XXIème siècle n'avait rien de paisible. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Rin… Kagome sourit, en comprenant ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle savait que la vie au Sengoku Jidai n'était pas de tout repos.

« Je viens changer les pansements, dit Kagome. Après on descend pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bien. »

Kagome suivait les conseils de Hatori-sensei quant à la meilleure façon de soigner les blessures de Rin. Il était le professeur qu'elle admirait le plus parmi ses professeurs en médecine, et elle n'avait pas hésité à demander son avis.

Elle commença par retirer les petits pansements sur le visage de Rin qui grimaça à cause de la sensation désagréable. Au moins elle ne gémissait pas comme l'aurait fait Inuyasha. Les hommes pouvaient être de vrais bébés ! Kagome s'attaqua ensuite à dénouer le bandage au front de Rin qui se mit à sourire malicieusement.

« Alors, toi et Inuyasha ? »

Kagome arrêta ses gestes. Elle se sentait déjà rougir. Elle savait où Rin voulait en venir, mais préféra l'ignorer. Rin était comme même plus jeune qu'elle.

« Alors quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien, Kagome. Je viens peut-être du Sengoku Jidai, mais je comprends ce genre de chose. Kikyo et Sango m'ont expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme…

- Rin ! »

Rin rit de bon cœur devant son outrage. C'était un rire communicatif, et Kagome ne put retenir un sourire un peu penaud. Elle avait déjà eu une conversation assez… _embarrassante_ avec sa mère sur le sujet. Non embarrassante n'exprimait même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. _Kagome-chan, n'oublie pas de prendre ta pilule, tu ne voudrais pas tomber enceinte en plein milieu de tes études_. Voilà ce qu'avait dit Mama la veille. Au moins elle semblait approuver.

Sota avait un insupportable regard amusé quand ils se croisaient et Kagome s'était demandée comment elle avait pu faire jusque là pour ne pas l'assommer d'un bon coup. Quant à Ojichan… Il lançait des regards suspicieux à Inuyasha qui en était mal à l'aise. Ses oreilles bougeaient nerveusement à chaque fois qu'Ojichan le surveillait. Kagome soufflait pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas encore demandé à Inuyasha quand lui et Kagome se marieraient. Kagome doutait qu'Inuyasha pût se remettre du choc sans s'étouffer. Parfois, il avait la maturité d'un adolescent.

Toute la maisonnée se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Inuyasha. Et ils avaient tous raison. Kagome croyait qu'ils étaient discrets, pourtant. Comment sa famille pouvait se rendre compte de ce qui se passait ? Etait-ce à leur façon de se contempler l'un l'autre ? Ou bien à leur façon de rougir lorsque leurs doigts se frôlaient par hasard, ou peut-être pas par hasard finalement, leur rappelant les moments d'intimité de la nuit précédente ?

Inuyasha et elle avaient plutôt rapidement franchi le pas après s'être enfin déclarés. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Huit ans déjà et surtout les quatre mois précédents pendant lesquels elle avait cru pouvoir tuer un amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais ailleurs. Les quatre plus longs mois de toute sa vie, les plus durs aussi. Elle avait tant essayé de se convaincre qu'elle ne devait plus aimer Inuyasha, qu'elle aurait mal si elle continuait ainsi. Elle était sûre d'une seule chose à présent : leur séparation avait été la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

Elle s'en rendit réellement compte quand elle vit Inuyasha dans sa forme d'Inu yokai, un magnifique chien blanc, grand comme une maison, fier et bourru. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, par instinct ou amour, elle préférait la seconde option. L'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait était enfermé dans cette entité nouvelle, tellement étrangère, mais tellement _lui_ aussi, l'avait effrayée. Pas pour elle. Jamais Inuyasha, yokai ou pas, ne lui ferait du mal. Elle avait peur qu'il la haït, qu'il la méprisait ou pire encore qu'il l'avait oublié, car cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle avait cessé d'exister pour lui. Ce qui expliquait son besoin irrépressible de le tenir contre elle, de sentir son odeur et sa force. De l'aimer.

Comme d'autres fois auparavant, son amour pour lui réussit à l'atteindre et à briser le sort qui l'emprisonnait. Rin avait eu raison de le croire, et de penser que même un yokai avide de sang pouvait aimer. Une conviction simple, naturelle venant de l'esprit spontané de Rin, mais complexe aussi parce qu'elle passait outre des lois apparemment ancrées dans la constitution des yokai. Rin était une jeune femme brillante, malgré ses seize ans, quand il fallait aller au-delà des apparences.

Elle avait tenté quelque chose de dangereux aussi, et Kagome ressentait une reconnaissance fautive envers Rin. Elle avait même donné ses dernières forces pour guérir Inuyasha. Rin était ainsi, à penser à ses amis avant elle. Elle était bien le Nigimitama.

Inuyasha avait porté Rin dans la chambre d'ami, et Kagome avait entrepris de soigner ses blessures alors que Mama appelait Hatori-sensei. Son état n'était pas inquiétant avait confirmé le médecin, et Kagome avait rejoint Inuyasha pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'en était voulu pour Rin. Il lui avait aussi raconté une histoire assez confuse mêlant un prétendant de Rin, Naraku –évidemment – et une poudre ensorcelée.

Le soir venu, quand tous furent rassurés et couchés, Inuyasha à la nouvelle lune s'était transformé en humain. Ses cheveux blancs avaient prit la même teinture que le ciel de la nuit, ses yeux brillants d'amour étaient passés du doré au bleu sombre. Et elle l'avait guidé dans sa chambre. Il avait été incroyablement tendre pour leur première nuit, malgré leur pudeur et leur timidité malgré…

« Kagome-chan ! La Terre appelle la lune ! »

Kagome sortit brutalement de ses pensées pour découvrir un sourire amusé sur le visage de Rin.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas tellement la nuit en ce moment, mais…

- Rin ! Arrête ça ! On croirait que Sota déteint sur toi !

- Certainement pas, Kagome-chan. Je te faisais juste remarquer que tu devrais essayer de dormir plus. Cela t'éviterait de rêver en plein jour des évènements de la nuit. »

Kagome rougissait une fois de plus. Miroku devait aussi avoir pollué l'esprit de Rin. Sota n'aurait pas pu faire autant de dégâts tout seul et en trois jours. Rin perdit son air espiègle et sourit avec plus de douceur.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, Kagome-chan.

- Merci, Rin-chan. Mais on parle, on parle, et ces pansements ne sont même par refaits ! Je vais laisser ton visage sans bandage. Tu cicatrises bien, et n'aura pratiquement pas de marques. Je m'occupe de ton ventre ? »

Rin souleva légèrement le haut de pyjama que Kagome lui avait prêté. Kagome enleva le bandage sur l'abdomen de Rin quand un détail concernant ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme la frappa. Elle hésita pourtant avant de l'évoquer.

« Rin-chan… Kikyo t'as parlé de… ces choses-là ? »

Une ombre passa sur les yeux de Rin et Kagome se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Rin finit pourtant par répondre.

« En tant que miko, il est normal de savoir cela. Kikyo m'en a parlé quelques jours après mes douze ans, puis Sango un an après. »

Kagome finit d'enlever les bandages de Rin pour découvrir la blessure que lui avait infligé Inuyasha. Les griffures resteraient sans doute marqués sur son ventre, cinq longs traits rosés sur sa peau pâle. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se verraient pas dès le premier coup d'œil.

Kagome pouvait distinguer une autre cicatrice, plus ancienne, à moitié caché par le pyjama sous le sein gauche de Rin. Elle avait dû aussi la soigner, deux ans auparavant, après sa rencontre avec le Taiyokai Renei. Le grand-père de Sesshomaru avait laissé trois empreintes de doigts, indélébiles sur la peau de Rin. Ses yeux suivirent alors la dernière marque de Rin, où une fine ligne blanche courait le long de son bras droit. Contrairement aux autres cicatrices, cette dernière avait eu pour but de lui sauver la vie. Sesshomaru en avait été l'auteur.

« C'est ma préférée, » dit subitement Rin.

Kagome fronça des sourcils. Rin l'avait surprise.

« La cicatrice de Sesshomaru, précisa-t-elle. Des trois, c'est celle que je préfère. »

Rin avait donc suivi son regard. Autant pour la discrétion.

« J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas de cousin caché, continua-t-elle. Cela deviendrait ennuyant si c'était une tradition familiale.

- Rin-chan, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles. »

Rin haussa des épaules, et n'ajouta rien. Kagome nettoya et désinfecta les plaies en silence. Elle n'était pas particulièrement surprise que Rin s'attachât à la cicatrice de son bras. Elle devait lui rappeler Sesshomaru, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Kagome n'en avait pas parlé avec Rin, mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

Le problème venait de Sesshomaru. Sur ce point précis, il était pire qu'Inuyasha, et longtemps Kagome avait considéré le hanyo comme un cas désespéré. Elle avait de la peine pour Kohaku qui aurait été parfait pour Rin. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus les sentiments de Rin s'étaient fait prisonnier du taiyokai. Kohaku en souffrirait, si ce n'était déjà fait.

« Que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ? demanda Kagome pour renouer la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Regarder la télévision ou lire un livre en tenant compagnie à Inuyasha. S'il ne part pas te rejoindre à la faculté parce que tu lui manques.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu au campus, dit Kagome surprise.

- C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'énerves sur lui dès que tu le verrais. Il se cache quand il te rejoint là-bas. Je lui ai dit que c'était idiot. Avec des lunettes de soleil, une casquette et les vêtements de Sota, il pourrait très bien passer pour quelqu'un de cette époque. C'est à peine s'il m'écoute. Tu devrais lui parler, Kagome-chan.

- Mais il a raison, si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il n'est pas humain. Tu sais comment ils réagissent au Sengoku Jidai face à un hanyo. Imagine un peu ici. Ils ne comprendraient même pas ce qu'il est, et l'armée et les scientifiques voudront le capturer et faire des expériences et…

- Kagome, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ce film, hier soir, dit Rin sereinement. Inuyasha sait être prudent, et s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, il aura deux miko descendantes de la grande Midoriko pour le sauver, non ? »

Kagome sourit. Elle devait faire plus confiance en Inuyasha. Il y avait des obstacles de tailles pourtant. En huit ans, Inuyasha ne s'était pas adapté au monde moderne, contrairement à Rin, qui pour une raison qui lui échappait, avait accepté ce monde sans trop de difficultés.

« Il n'est pas comme toi, Rin-chan. Il ne comprend pas mon monde et ne peut pas s'y intégrer. Parfois je crois qu'il ne souhaite tout simplement pas s'y habituer.

- Les Inuyokai redoute le changement par nature. Sesshomaru est comme ça aussi. Mais je crois que pour toi, Inuyasha le fera. Il t'aime suffisamment pour y parvenir. Il n'a pas besoin de tout comprendre sur l'époque moderne. Moi-même je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

- Alors comment peux-tu être si à l'aise ? La plupart des gens du Sengoku Jidai serait terrifié de se retrouver ici.

- Sans doute. Pour ma part je sais qu'il n'y a rien de maléfique dans tous ces objets nouveaux pour moi, et tellement différents. Il suffit qu'on me dise à quoi ils servent et ça me va très bien. Sota a voulu m'expliquer comment marche le téléphone et honnêtement je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre son fonctionnement un jour. Ni même l'appareil photo qui est pourtant fascinant. De toute façon il faut bien que je m'adapte si je dois rester au moins deux semaines. »

Kagome grimaça. C'était l'autre problème, le Puit Dévoreur d'Os ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Dans sa forme de chien géant, Inuyasha avait complètement défoncé le puit, le réduisant pratiquement en tas de pierre et de bois. Ojichan avait rassemblé les économies du temple pour le restaurer, mais le doute persistait. Est-ce que le puit fonctionnerait comme avant ? Ni Rin, ni Inuyasha ne le montraient, mais Kagome était sûre que la question avait traversé leurs esprits.

Kagome finit enfin de soigner la cicatrice de Rin. Elle était encore un peu sensible, mais en bonne voie de guérison. Rin s'habilla avec des vêtements que lui avait prêté Kagome. Rin pouvait parfaitement passer pour une fille de son époque en jeans et tee-shirt. Kagome aurait aimé voir Sango dans des vêtements modernes aussi. Cela aurait pu être amusant.

Elles rejoignirent le reste de la maisonnée dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Inuyasha se goinfrait comme à l'accoutumée malgré les remontrances de Kagome. Rin partageait son attention entre les bêtises de Sota et le savoir _ancestral_ d'Ojichan qui ne remarquait pas le sourire amusé de la jeune miko. Mama les surveillait tous d'un air approbateur, contente de cette scène devenue quotidienne depuis l'arrivée de Rin et d'Inuyasha.

Puis la routine forçait Kagome de se rendre à l'université et Sota au lycée, où ils étudiaient jusqu'au soir avant de retrouver la bonne entente familiale. Et enfin il y avait la nuit, où elle et Inuyasha exploraient leur nouvelle vie commune.

Cette vie-là dura plus de deux semaines, le temps nécessaire aux ouvriers de réparer le puit sous les yeux attentifs d'Ojichan et de Rin. L'été empiétait encore sur l'automne, et souvent au retour du campus, Kagome retrouvait Rin en train de lire un recueil de poésie sous l'arbre Goshinkobu. Elle ne lisait plus que ce genre, et refusait les romans et surtout tout ce qui se liait à l'Histoire. Rin disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être influencée par le futur dans ses choix.

Parfois, Kagome trouvait Inuyasha assis le long d'une branche au-dessus de Rin quand ils se tenaient mutuellement compagnie. Kagome jurait qu'il allait devenir un poète à force d'écouter Rin lire.

Kagome avait suivi les conseils de Rin et emmenait plus souvent Inuyasha avec elle. Il avait accepté d'un ton bourru d'emprunter les vêtements de Sota qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Surtout que les vêtements de Sota, plus mince qu'Inuyasha, moulaient parfaitement le corps d'Inuyasha au plus grand plaisir des yeux de Kagome.

Et c'était bien là le souci. Elle n'était pas la seule femme à l'avoir remarqué. Kagome aurait dû immédiatement se rendre compte des problèmes à venir après le commentaire de Rin qui disait qu'elle aurait aimé voir Sesshomaru habillé ainsi. C'était un signe qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ignorer. Maintenant les filles du campus ne détachaient plus leurs yeux d'Inuyasha. Certaines d'entre elles ne se gênaient même pas pour se retourner sur son passage ou lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Kagome faisait toujours bien attention d'être dans les parages pour faire fuir ses idiotes qui voulaient mettre la main sur _son_ homme.

Il n'y avait pas que des désavantages aussi. Kagome avait pour la première fois l'impression qu'elle sortait avec un garçon et à vingt-trois ans, c'était une sensation plutôt rafraîchissante. Même si ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Inuyasha allait bien au-delà d'une amourette de lycéens. Ils allaient parfois au restaurant, enfin plutôt les fast-foods, c'était le genre de nourriture qu'Inuyasha préférait, ou bien le cinéma. Ils se promenaient en ville pour faire les boutiques – malgré Inuyasha qui s'y ennuyait à mourir – ou dans les parcs en amoureux. Ils profitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient du magnifique temps de début d'automne.

Pendant ce temps, Rin et Sota s'étaient vite forgés une amitié solide, et parfois ils sortaient ensemble avec Hitomi-chan la petite amie de Sota depuis maintenant huit ans. Ils avaient tous les trois le même âge, il était logique qu'ils s'entendissent aussi bien. Hitomi avait été un peu froide avec Rin au départ, la prenant pour une prétendante de Sota. Ses soupçons avaient été vite apaisés lorsqu'elle apprit qui était Rin. Sota avait était choqué de savoir que cette jeune femme de son âge pouvait bien être son arrière-arrière-arrière et elle ne savait combien de fois arrière grand-mère. Ojichan et Mama avaient été à peine moins étonnés.

Ce n'était qu'une possibilité, mais Kagome espérait secrètement que c'était bien une réalité. De Naraku, Kikyo ou Rin, le choix de l'ancêtre qu'elle désirait était vite fait.

Tout cela à cause d'une prophétie. Une prophétie qui réclamait un lourd tribut à Rin et à Kikyo aussi. Et donc à elle, Kagome, tant que son âme était en proie à la prophétie. Kagome n'avait bien sûr aucun souvenir de ses vies précédentes, et encore moins de celle de Kikyo, mais elles étaient là quelque part en elle.

Les journées d'automne passèrent tranquillement malgré les bruits de travaux ou les sons de l'appareil photo de Sota. Rin était devenue un de ses modèles favoris, bien après Hitomi-chan pourtant. C'était normal après tout. Rin était devenue une jolie femme, qui malgré sa force et son entraînement, paraissait aussi fragile que les premières fleurs du printemps. C'était en ces termes que Sota avait expliqué sa nouvelle fascination pour sa potentielle aïeule. Il avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il souhaitait devenir photographe.

Kagome depuis son petit nuage de bonheur, et malgré les cours à réviser, pouvait voir que Rin se languissait de son époque. Ses yeux étaient parfois voilés, sa tête tournée le plus souvent dans la direction du puit. Elle suivait attentivement la progression des travaux, son esprit projeté déjà dans le passé. Rin avait sa vie là-bas, et Sesshomaru, du moins Kagome supposait qu'elle pensait à lui.

Kagome aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce que pensait Rin. Elle aurait aimé gagner la confiance de Rin et l'écouter. Parmi les évènements qui s'étaient produits en son absence, Inuyasha avait mentionné une confrontation entre Kanna et Rin. Elle devait avoir de l'importance si Inuyasha le mentionnait, même s'il ne donnait pas de détails. Il avait seulement dit que Kanna en était morte et que lui et Sesshomaru avaient retrouvé Rin avec Koga et Ayame. Inuyasha n'était pas enclin à dire d'avantage, et Kagome le respectait. Il était loyal envers Rin. Il veillait sur elle, comme il aurait veillé sur une petite sœur.

Les travaux s'achevèrent trois semaines après, au soulagement visible de Rin. Inuyasha en était aussi content, tout comme Kagome, mais il lui semblait que l'important pour lui était d'être avec elle. Et Kagome en était heureuse.

Ils prévirent leur retour vers le passé en une belle journée d'automne. Mama avait insisté pour organiser une petite fête de départ en déjeunant dehors.

Le matin pourtant, Inuyasha et Rin eurent l'idée complètement saugrenue de monter en haut de Goshinboku. Kagome avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque Rin les avaient appelés à grands cris enthousiastes de la cime de l'arbre sacré. Ojichan avait même failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Surtout quand Rin s'était mise à redescendre. Elle avait glissé plus d'une fois et si Inuyasha n'avait pas été avec elle pour la retenir ou lui donner des conseils, elle se serait sans doute casser le cou dans une chute. Kagome avait réclamé des explications ensuite, et la seule qu'elle obtint était qu'Inuyasha avait promis d'apprendre à Rin de descendre des arbres. Quelle idée avait-il eu pour faire des promesses comme celle-ci ?

Kagome entendait la télévision depuis la cuisine où elle préparait le repas avec Rin. Elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre grande ouverte Inuyasha et Sota arranger la table dehors sous la direction d'Hitomi. Ojichan et Mama étaient ceux qui se reposaient pour une fois, assis devant la télévision.

« _Tempête tropicale sur les îles Fiji. Les autorités évaluent les dégâts…_

- Il ne faut pas être déprimé pour regarder les informations, dit Rin en découpant les tomates.

- Non, c'est vrai. Comme quoi les temps modernes et leur technologie ne sont pas aussi tranquilles qu'on pourrait le croire… »

Rin sourit mais n'ajouta rien d'autres. Elle portait un tablier blanc sur une robe jaune pâle que lui avait prêté Kagome. Ses cheveux étaient attachés contre sa nuque, mais déjà des mèches s'échappaient de l'élastique qui aurait dû les maintenir.

« Tu as aimé mon époque ? demanda Kagome en profitant du silence de Rin.

- Oui, beaucoup… La vie ici est tellement paisible, plus… reposante. Il n'y a pas de yokai qui veut obtenir la perle. Naraku est absent… même si un monde sans lui est un peu… étrange. Il y a beaucoup d'avantages.

- Mais… ?

- Mais ils me manquent tous.

- Surtout Sesshomaru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rin sourit d'une manière désabusée.

« Oui, surtout lui. »

La jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir développer le sujet, et Kagome la laissa tranquille. Elle avait appris que pousser Rin à parler n'était pas vraiment une solution. Elle s'exprimait seulement quand elle le sentait.

« _Rowena Alborth, la célèbre chanteuse lyrique anglaise, a tenté de se suicider…_

- Autre bonne nouvelle de la journée, dit Rin en mettant la sauce sur la salade.

- _… Son état est considéré comme critique. Tokumi Seiji, fils du chef de la diplomatie japonaise,Tokumi Toshi, est parti au chevet de son amie d'enfance, élevée par la famille Tokumi depuis…. _»

_Tokumi_… Kagome croyait avoir vaguement entendu des ragots sur eux. Le genre d'histoire qui était publiée dans des magasines que ses amies lisaient en riant. Kagome n'avait pas le temps pour des choses aussi futiles avec ses études.

« _… Sa femme, l'actrice Sara Wilson pense demander le divorce avec…_

- Voilà bien une chose stupide de divorcer avec son mari parce qu'il est au chevet d'une amie mourante, » déclara Rin en enlevant son tablier.

Kagome finit de préparer les sandwichs et l'imita. Puis elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Eri sur les Tokumi.

« Oh oui, je me souviens. Tokumi Seiji, un politicien je crois, s'était marié avec cette actrice américaine alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il épouserait la chanteuse…

- A tous les coups, dit Rin distraitement, il se rend compte maintenant qu'il aime son amie alors qu'elle est sur son lit de mort. C'est triste, quand même.

- Et tellement typique des hommes, » ajouta Kagome.

Inuyasha en était un parfait exemple.

« J'espère que vous parlez pas de moi ! » cria-t-il de dehors comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Kagome préféra se taire alors que Rin éclata de rire. La télévision s'éteignit et Mama entra dans la cuisine, son front légèrement plissé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Mama ? demanda Kagome.

- Oh non, non, Kagome-chan, dit-elle en forçant un sourire. Est-ce que le repas est prêt ? Je vais vous aider à l'apporter. »

Kagome se dit qu'elle reposerait sa question un peu plus tard. Sa mère paraissait soucieuse, elle en était certaine. A moins qu'elle regrettait le départ de Rin.

Elles amenèrent le repas sur une table tout aussi prête. Hitomi avait parfaitement dirigé Sota et Inuyasha.

Hitomi avait été mise au courant par Sota de la nature d'Inuyasha et d'où il venait. Elle regardait souvent ses oreilles comme pour s'assurer qu'Inuyasha était bien réel. Ce jour-là, Inuyasha portait une casquette comme toujours lorsqu'il rodait dehors, mais la présence d'Hitomi n'en était pas complètement étrangère. Il n'aimait pas la fascination que les autres avaient pour ses oreilles.

Hitomi allait aussi assister pour la première fois à leur départ à travers le puit. Sota avait insisté pour l'inviter au déjeuner d'adieu, sans doute pour cette raison. Hitomi avait du mal à croire tout ce Sota lui avait raconté sur le puit. Kagome ne lui en voulait pas, c'était assez difficile à concevoir.

Le déjeuner était agréable. Sota mettait l'ambiance comme à son habitude alors qu'Hitomi-chan le grondait affectueusement. La transformation de son petit frère en huit ans était presque incroyable. D'un enfant timide et introverti, il s'était développé en un jeune homme riant et confiant de ses capacités. Un peu trop parfois, mais Hitomi réussissait toujours à le remettre en place. C'était grâce à Hitomi qu'il était devenu ainsi, et à Inuyasha aussi.

Inuyasha lui se goinfrait, et quand Kagome en eut assez, elle lança un osuwari redoutable pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il la regarda d'un air boudeur, mais elle resta ferme et ne s'excusa pas. Ils étaient peut-être bien ensemble, mais s'il n'essayait pas de se tenir… Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité jaillir en elle, et pour la première fois, elle considéra l'idée d'enlever le collier de soumission d'Inuyasha. Elle avait confiance en lui, il n'était plus le démon vindicatif qu'il avait été la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais… Mais s'il se mettait en tête d'affronter Naraku sans elle, elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter… Non, elle devait lui laisser le collier… tant que Naraku vivrait.

« Kagome ? » murmura Inuyasha alors que les autres riaient.

Il était inquiet. Elle était restée trop longtemps dans ses pensées. Elle pressa doucement sa main pour le rassurer, et il lui sourit avec hésitation. Il ne dirait rien pour l'instant, mais elle aurait sans doute droit à une discussion avec lui. Peut-être qu'il oublierait avant, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Le déjeuner dura jusqu' en milieu d'après-midi, puis Rin rassembla ses affaires pour leur départ. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à ramener, ses vêtements de miko étaient devenus irrécupérables après sa bataille contre Inuyasha. Elle portait seulement ses protège bras et un petit sac de vêtements que lui laissaient Kagome. Kagome elle portait son éternel sac à dos jaune dans lequel elle avait rangé le restant de nourriture du déjeuner et des affaires pour Miroku et Sango.

Rin embrassa tour à tour Mama, Ojichan, Sota et Hitomi, murmurant des mots de remerciements et souriant aux promesses de toujours l'accueillir au temple quand elle en aurait envie. Ils prirent le temps nécessaire, mais finalement Rin se détacha de la famille de Kagome.

Rin et Kagome s'apprêtaient à descendre dans le puit, mais Inuyasha fit une chose galante qui étonna même Kagome. Il leur présenta son dos, et elles montèrent toutes les deux. Il les portait sans difficultés, mais après tout, il était aussi fort que n'importe quel yokai.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il.

Kagome regarda avant de répondre, le visage déterminé de Rin qui acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Inuyasha les maintint plus fermement et il sauta dans le puit, vers le passé.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle était partie. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles Sesshomaru ne sentait plus son parfum, sa présence, son aura. Le vent ne lui apportait plus le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle chantait aux fleurs et aux arbres, sa silhouette ne se promenait plus entre la forêt et la campagne dans des balades paisibles. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était hors de sa vie, dans un autre monde au delà du temps, où elle était blessée, morte peut-être. Et toujours quand il considérait cette dernière possibilité, une douleur l'assaillait, capable de lui faire perdre son calme et sa sérénité. Rin lui manquait, plus maintenant que par le passé.

Après sa disparition dans le puit, un immense vide était né en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre, le puit l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger du monstre qu'était devenu son bâtard de demi-frère. Il ne pouvait que crier cette peine qu'il n'aurait dû jamais ressentir.

Il voulait faire disparaître ce vide, le remplir avec d'autres sentiments qu'il connaissait mieux. De la colère qui vira presque en folie meurtrière. Et il trouva un coupable, parmi tant d'autres, le moine qui avait permis qu'une telle aberration se produisit. Le moine avait autorisé Rin à agir comme elle l'entendait. Une chose particulièrement stupide devant le manque de discernement de Rin prête à sacrifier sa vie pour la médiocrité d'un hanyo. Cette vie qu'il lui avait accordée une seconde fois, sa précieuse vie.

Le moine n'avait pas une fois cillé devant sa rage, donnant avec un remarquable calme des explications sur la nature du puit. Il acceptait sa mort sans rechigner. Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas tué finalement, le kitsune lui disant que la mort du moine blesserait Rin. Et il avait cédé devant cet argument qui le faisait toujours faillir dans sa volonté et sa détermination. Non, il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse, il ne voulait pas la rendre orpheline une seconde fois.

Ainsi allaient ses faiblesses. Il y aurait quelques années, il n'aurait jamais hésité à tuer quelqu'un avec ou sans raison. Mais lorsque Rin était plus ou moins directement concernée, il recalculait ses actes, sans même vraiment sans apercevoir.

D'ailleurs depuis trois semaines, n'attendait-il pas son retour près du puit? Il guettait jour et nuit, indifférent au temps qu'il faisait, espérant qu'elle surgît enfin du puit. Il espérait aussi revoir au plus tôt Inuyasha. Il lui infligerait la plus douloureuse correction possible. Il payerait d'avoir oser toucher Rin, de l'avoir blessée et d'avoir abusé de son amitié.

Car l'idiote avait préféré mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver le hanyo. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir la raison et qu'il valait mieux le tuer. Il s'était aperçu en même temps qu'elle le moment où ils avaient perdus Inuyasha définitivement. Il avait sentit le moment précis où l'odeur d'Inuyasha avait drastiquement changé quand il était devenu un monstre sans âme.

Sesshomaru avait ressenti une certaine… tristesse alors, plus pour la détresse de Rin que pour le sort de son demi-frère, même si… Oui, il avait eu pitié d'Inuyasha. L'espace d'un instant il avait eu de la compassion pour lui. Mais Rin avait été la priorité. Il devait la convaincre d'abandonner alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Il en était même allé jusqu'à ravaler sa fierté et à lui supplier d'arrêter. Sesshomaru n'était jamais allé jusque là, et pourtant cela n'avait pas suffi. Elle se battait jusqu'au bout. Elle tirait cela de lui, avait-elle dit.

Il n'avait jamais été autant frustré qu'à ce moment-là. Cette petite humaine lui résistait, allait contre sa volonté et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas été assez fort, il était impuissant devant cette femme qui lui avait donné son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour, après ce désastreux combat contre Kanna. Elle s'était même éloignée, comme si elle craignait qu'il lui en voulût. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Sesshomaru avait été surpris quand elle lui avoua à demi-mot ses sentiments. Et plus surpris encore quand quelque chose de chaud l'avait touché, quelque chose qu'il préférait ne pas comprendre. Comment souvent avec Rin.

Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur des larmes après. Il avait été présent lorsqu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots dans les bras d'Inuyasha. Il avait été là, incapable de bouger, même s'il en avait eu envie. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait être à ce moment-là, loin d'elle ou près d'elle. Pendant qu'elle pleurait, frêle et épuisée, les paroles de l'ookami Ayame s'étaient répétées dans son esprit. _Elle aura besoin d'aide, de toute l'aide possible._

Pendant plusieurs semaines elle ne lui rendit plus les visites qu'ils avaient tous les deux inauguré, un jour pluvieux correspondant à ses seize ans. Il se mit à désirer de la revoir, d'entendre sa voix. Rin était absente, et il ne pouvait pas se défaire de la sensation que quelque chose d'essentiel manquait à sa vie. Jaken fut le premier à pâtir de sa frustration, avec ces yokai sans importance qui rodaient autour du village de Rin.

Ironiquement, ce fut Jaken qui servit à Sesshomaru d'amener Rin à lui. Il savait que le petit yokai manquait à Rin, et il l'avait laissé seul un instant pour pouvoir attirer la jeune femme. Un stratagème qu'il n'avouerait jamais d'avoir planifié, mais efficace, comme il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Rin essaya plus ou moins subtilement de s'échapper. Il l'avait retenue avec des excuses, qu'elle seule savait percevoir comme telle, et qu'elle tairait comme toujours.

A son grand soulagement, Rin avait choisi de rester, et leurs vies prirent un cours normal. Elle venait les voir, et il l'écoutait parler, apaisé par le son de sa voix et par sa présence. Il n'avait jamais évoqué les sentiments de Rin à son égard, et Rin ne les mentionnait pas non plus. C'était mieux ainsi, il n'avait pas à s'embarrasser d'une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

Beaucoup de femmes, yokai comme humaine, avaient jeté leurs cœurs à ses pieds pour un simple regard de sa part. Il les avait toutes méprisées à un moment ou à un autre, parfois prenant leur corps qu'elles offraient volontairement, parfois les tuant pour leurs avances déplacées. Aucune de celles ayant vécu, ne l'avaient occupé plus d'une nuit. Kagura aurait peut-être duré plus d'une nuit. Peut-être bien. Aucune humaine n'avait vécu, elles le répugnaient. Rin était l'exception. Elle était différente, il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Et pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, il ne pouvait pas la repousser non plus.

Comment en était-il arrivé à là ? Qu'une simple humaine changeât tant de ces convictions était inconcevable. Son père rirait bien s'il était toujours vivant. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour Izayoi. Et une question le frappa dès lors. _Est-ce que tout est en train de recommencer ?_

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment s'appesantir sur ce problème, et Kagura apporta le prétexte parfait pour éviter ce genre de réflexion. Une odeur qu'il détestait parvint à ses narines, une odeur qu'il avait rarement sentie ces dernières années. Naraku était dans la forêt d'Inuyasha, et se dirigeait vers le Puit Dévoreur d'Os. _Rin_.

Sesshomaru sauta de la cime de l'arbre, en ignorant les appels de Jaken qui avait attendu patiemment au pied du tronc. En quelques sauts, il était devant le puit, prêt à intercepter le hanyo. La question était de savoir s'il affronterait une réplique ou bien Naraku lui-même. A sa dernière prestation dans le cœur d'Hakureizan, Sesshomaru avait été incapable de faire la différence.

Il dégaina Tokijin alors que Naraku entrait dans la clairière. Il était toujours le même depuis Hakureizan. Ses yeux rouges de haine, ses cheveux serpentant autour de lui, son armure laissant derrière lui des tentacules tendus à l'attaque. Son sourire sardonique, qu'il aurait tant aimé effacer d'un coup de griffes.

« Sesshomaru, quel plaisir de te voir.

- Tu es venu pour ta mort, Naraku. J'accorderai ton souhait avec joie. »

Naraku rit à gorge déployée, et Sesshomaru se retint de gronder. Le _hanyo_ osait se moquer de lui. Il allait le faire taire, mais Naraku avait encore des choses à dire.

« Non, je sais que tu ne seras pas celui qui me tuera. Ainsi parle la prophétie. Je suis venu chercher Rin. Elle a été… absente, ces derniers temps. »

Sesshomaru ne dit rien. Il cru percevoir de l'inquiétude dans le ton de Naraku. Craignait-il d'avoir perdu à tout jamais le Shikon no Tama ? Ou bien… Un soupçon glaça Sesshomaru. _Ou bien craint-il d'avoir perdu Rin ?_

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était absente ? La seule raison envisageable était qu'il y avait bien eu des contacts entre Rin et Naraku. Mais de quelle façon ? Sesshomaru n'aurait pas pu manquer de s'en apercevoir à un moment donné. Et surtout, quelle… relation entretenaient-ils l'un avec l'autre ?

Sesshomaru devint livide d'une rage glaciale. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre Rin et Naraku. Le hanyo n'avait _aucun_ droit de s'approcher de sa précieuse Rin.

_Sa précieuse Rin ?_ Son esprit s'égarait encore. Il était inconcevable pour lui d'envisager Rin de cette façon. Même si… _Non !_ Tout en revenait à Naraku qui lui faisait réfléchir sur des terres qu'il avait toujours évitées. Autant tuer le hanyo immédiatement et se débarrasser des pensées inutiles.

Sesshomaru amplifia son youki pour se préparer à détruire la barrière de Naraku. Jusqu'à présent ni lui, ni même Inuyasha avec le Tessaiga rouge n'avaient réussi à briser les barrières de Naraku. Mais Rin, l'humaine qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait protégé, y était parvenu. Il pouvait alors bien le faire, lui, Sesshomaru, le plus puissant Taiyokai du pays.

Sans prévenir, Sesshomaru lança son youki à travers Tokijin puis frappa la barrière. Il pourrait enfin prouver au monde que les prophéties n'étaient que des tissus de mensonge avec la mort de Naraku. Et ainsi… Rin serait préservée d'un destin qui n'était pas le sien.

La lumière bleue de son youki fracassa celle mauve polluée de Naraku, dans un éclat aveuglant et malsain. Sesshomaru ne pouvait plus voir Naraku, et il ne sentait pas de faiblesse apparaître dans la barrière. Paradoxalement, son énergie s'amplifiait, mais Sesshomaru ne contrôlait plus rien. Tokijin agissait de son propre chef. La lame, forgée à partir d'un détachement de Naraku, le trahissait-elle ?

Sesshomaru se concentra sur le youki sauvage et enragé de Tokijin pour obtenir des réponses. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'épée composée d'instincts primaux sans aucune capacité de raisonnement. Tokijin suintait d'un besoin de destruction et de sang que Sesshomaru avait toujours su utiliser à son avantage. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait que l'épée puisait dans le youki de Sesshomaru pour le transmettre à la barrière de Naraku.

Sesshomaru cessa donc son attaque. Tokijin hurlait de façon bestiale, un son que seul Sesshomaru pouvait entendre, mais il l'ignora. Il rangea Tokijin à sa ceinture puisque l'épée s'était avérée inefficace contre Naraku. Tokijin préférait servir Naraku. Il aurait dû se douter que la trahison de son épée arriverait un jour.

Leurs énergies s'estompèrent, révélant un Naraku indemne, avec son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. La barrière ne présentait même pas une fissure.

Des odeurs familières parvinrent jusqu'à Sesshomaru. Ils auraient à présent des spectateurs. Jaken était déjà un fardeau, mais si les amis de Rin s'y mêlaient… Les deux groupes arrivèrent en même temps dans la clairière, Jaken, le moine, sa femme, le kitsune, et l'humain Kohaku.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! hurla Jaken de sa voix insupportable. Je vous ai cherché partout ! Quoi !? Na… Na…

- Naraku ! » cria le moine, achevant les balbutiements de Jaken.

Les autres se remirent de leur choc rapidement. La taijiya lança son Hiraikotsu sur la barrière, mais n'obtint pas plus de résultats que lui. Le moine s'apprêta à ouvrir sa main droite, mais des bourdonnements d'insectes se firent alors entendre. Les Saymyochos vinrent entourer Naraku. Même en le cernant, ils étaient tous dans une impasse où ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre la prochaine action de Naraku.

Le hanyo rit aux éclats. Sesshomaru gronda.

« N'est-ce pas pitoyable, Sesshomaru ? Il est normal que ces humains ne soient pas capables de briser ma barrière. Mais toi, tu es aussi impuissant qu'eux, alors que notre très chère Rin, une humaine, peut y arriver sans même réfléchir. »

Sesshomaru n'aurait su dire ce qui l'enragea le plus. La vérité dans les paroles de Naraku ou bien qu'il employa le terme 'notre très chère Rin'.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Naraku ? » demanda le moine avec force.

Naraku devint sérieux, sa malice disparaissant derrière de la gravité.

« Je veux Rin. Elle n'a plus été présente depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui s'explique d'une seule façon. Elle a franchi le puit vers le futur. Elle ne peut pas être morte, je l'aurais su, et Inuyasha est trop faible pour réussir à la tuer. Même après le… _cadeau_ que je lui ai offert.

- Donc Rin avait raison, dit le garçon Kohaku. C'était bien toi qui étais à l'origine de la transformation d'Inuyasha en yokai !? »

Naraku jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, là où était posté Kohaku.

« Kohaku, cela faisait longtemps, mon ancien serviteur. J'ai toujours droit de mort sur toi, je ne l'ai pas oublié, surtout _maintenant_. Mais il est vrai qu'il est plus amusant de te voir encore vivre, ou plutôt survivre… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des sentiments pour Rin… La vie n'était-elle pas cruelle, Kohaku ? Tu as tué ton père et un nombre incalculable d'innocents pour moi. Et à présent que tu es libre, tu nous ne trouves que de l'indifférence venant de la femme que tu aimes. Elle qui te délaisse pour un rêve qu'elle ne peut même pas réaliser… »

Sesshomaru réprima avec difficulté un grondement au fond de sa gorge. Il fut choqué par la colère et la douleur du garçon qui explosa violemment.

« Tais-toi ! Je vais te tuer, Naraku ! Tu entends !? Je te tuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ! Je…

- Kohaku, appela la taijiya, calme-toi je t'en prie ! »

Avant que le garçon ne fît quelque chose d'irrémédiablement stupide, le kitsune le retint par les épaules.

« Kohaku, murmura le kitsune à l'oreille de son ami, ça n'arrangera rien si tu te fais tuer maintenant, et encore moins Rin. »

Le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment calmé par les paroles du renard. Il était toujours prêt à sauter contre la barrière de Naraku au moindre relâchement de son ami.

Et à ce moment précis, il _la_ sentit, son doux parfum fleuri qu'il lui avait tellement manqué. Il y avait aussi les odeurs de l'autre miko et d'Inuyasha, mais ils n'avaient aucune importance. Il se retourna, ne manquant pas d'apercevoir un sourire étrangement soulagé de Naraku, et regarda derrière lui, attiré par cette aura unique qui pulsait à nouveau dans leur monde.

Le temps ralentit presque lorsque jaillit du puit Inuyasha, avec perchés sur son dos la miko Kagome, et _elle_, Rin, celle sans qui le monde s'était arrêté dans une pause douloureusement longue.

« Naraku ! » s'écria Inuyasha choqué.

Les deux femmes avaient les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Pour aucune, il ne lisait de la peur sur leur visage. Rin fut la première à se remettre. Elle descendit rapidement du dos d'Inuyasha et posa sa main sur celle du hanyo pour l'empêcher de dégainer Tessaiga. Inuyasha la contempla d'un air étonné, mais elle était focalisée sur Naraku seul, son beau visage figé dans une expression ferme.

Sesshomaru ressentit un immense soulagement en la voyant saine et sauve. Elle portait des vêtements étranges, sans doute originaires du futur. C'était une sorte de kimono jaune qui ceignait les moindres courbures de sa poitrine exposée par un léger décolleté, jusqu'à ses hanches, avant de tomber lâchement au niveau de ses genoux. Elle était radieuse, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Si ce n'est… oui, elle émanait une certaine lassitude, la même qui était née après sa rencontre face à la fille de Naraku.

Inuyasha comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Rin, et il fixa un regard haineux et défiant sur Naraku.

« Naraku, espèce de salaud, qu'est-ce qu tu fous ici !? »

Naraku ne prêtait même pas attention à Inuyasha. Sesshomaru commençait à croire que Rin hypnotisait le hanyo. Mais il finit par lui offrir un sourire plein de malices, et d'autres sentiments que Sesshomaru n'aimait pas.

« Rin, dit Naraku en guise de salutation.

- Naraku, répondit Rin sèchement.

- Tu m'as… manqué, tu sais.

- Voilà un sentiment qui n'est pas réciproque.

- J'avais presque oublié ton répondant, ma douce compagne de mon âme, » dit Naraku en souriant de plus belle.

Sesshomaru se demandait ce qui le retenait d'hurler de rage. Naraku était indécemment familier avec Rin. Sesshomaru qui surveillait aussi bien Rin que Naraku, remarqua qu'elle semblait indifférente au comportement du hanyo. Mis à part… oui, elle se tenait plus droite que d'habitude.

« Espèce de…, commença le jeune homme Kohaku, alors qu'Inuyasha grondait, la main de Rin toujours sur la sienne.

- Et je vois que tu es vêtue de façon intéressante, continua Naraku comme si Rin était la seule personne présente. Je ne me plains pas, d'ici, j'ai une vue particulièrement réjouissante. »

Sesshomaru gronda audiblement quand les yeux de Naraku parcoururent le corps de Rin, le caressèrent. Des tâches de sang troublèrent sa vue, et son youki fouetta l'air autour de lui. Il voulait la chaire de Naraku entre ses crocs, il voulait…

« Est-ce pour cette raison que tu es venu ? demanda Rin en posant sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Parler chiffon ? Parce que si tu veux on peut continuer sur la lancée des discussions frivoles. Par exemple, tu connais la fascination des trois lignées de Midoriko pour celle des Inuyokai. Moi, Kikyo, Midoriko, Kagome, Kagura, et j'en passe… Je me suis toujours demandé lequel t'intéressait le plus, Naraku ? Sesshomaru ou Inuyasha ? Ou bien les deux ?

- Rin ! » s'écria Inuyasha avec une horreur que partageait pleinement Sesshomaru.

Où avait-elle bien pu dénicher une idée pareille, si… écoeurante ? En tout cas, Sesshomaru devait admettre l'efficacité de son commentaire. Le sourire narquois de Naraku s'était effacé. La victoire de Rin fut de courte durée. Sesshomaru sentit le youki de Naraku battre, mais un petit cri de douleur le braqua sur Rin. Elle avait un visage contracté et sa main gauche agrippait sa poitrine, là où dans son cœur se cachait le Shikon no Tama.

« Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Inuyasha qui bien que le plus proche de Rin, semblait incapable de l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais, Naraku ? » demanda la taijiya dont la colère ne masquait pas sa peur,

Ni Naraku, ni Rin n'étaient prédisposés à donner une réponse. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls face à face. Rin inspirait profondément alors que Naraku esquissait un sourire cruel.

« Tu souffres, lui dit-il.

- Et ? »

Elle ne niait pas son état. Sesshomaru se força alors de trouver un stratagème pour en finir avec la situation. Mais il ne trouva rien, paralysé par cette scène étrange si proche de dénouer la relation particulière entre Rin et Naraku. Le hanyo sourit de façon plus cruelle encore.

« Tu es en train de perdre, » dit-il.

Rin leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vraiment ? »

Une charge puissante provenant de Rin et du Shikon no Tama, entoura la jeune femme, faisant s'élever un vent mystique, impalpable pour Sesshomaru, qui souleva ses cheveux détachés en l'air. Mais le but de Rin n'était pas seulement pour impressionner le hanyo qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il était pris dans des filets d'énergie purificatrice qui l'atteignit à en croire sa posture, identique à Rin, une main contre sa poitrine.

« Tu pourrais tenir longtemps ainsi, dit Naraku en se reprenant un peu. En fait, jusqu'à notre mort. »

Rin leva son visage vers le ciel bleu et ferma un instant les yeux, comme si elle savourait la sensation de chaleur que procurait les rayons lumineux qui tombaient sur elle. Puis elle regarda Naraku un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« C'est une belle journée pour mourir. Aujourd'hui, nous irons tous les deux en enfer, Naraku.

- Quoi ?!

- Rin ! »

Sesshomaru était stupéfait. Même Naraku paraissait pour la première fois effrayé. Et il y avait de quoi. Rin avait décidé de se tuer avec Naraku. _L'idiote !_

Sesshomaru essaya de se placer entre le Rin et Naraku, mais le champ d'énergie alimenté par la jeune femme était trop puissant pour le bloquer. Inuyasha, toujours en contact avec Rin, tenta de bouger, mais ses efforts étaient inefficaces, même avec l'aide de la miko Kagome. Rin l'avait aussi emprisonné dans un sort.

« On ne peut rien faire, dit le moine. Rin n'a pas dressé une simple barrière. Elle s'est scellée avec Naraku en fusionnant leurs deux énergies.

« Rin-chan ! cria la taijiya. S'il te plait ! »

Rin ne les écoutait toujours pas.

« Tu laisserais Kikyo vivre ? demanda Naraku avec violence. Elle qui a trahi ton amitié en essayant de te tuer ? »

Les humains étaient choqués mais beaucoup moins qu'Inuyasha et sa miko. Visiblement les plus naïfs de la bande. Sesshomaru savait que les deux femmes se battraient en ayant au dessus de leur tête cette prophétie qui condamnait l'une d'elle. Il regrettait seulement que Rin n'eût pas tué la miko Kikyo.

« C'est bien ironique de ta part de me dire ça, Naraku, dit calmement Rin. Combien de fois as-tu intenté à ma vie ? Et puis tu sais bien que ce jour-là, c'était moi qui allais tuer Kikyo. Tu étais suffisamment impliqué dans cette histoire.

- Donc tu as choisi ? demanda Naraku. Tu choisis notre mort. Tu es comme ta mère qui préféra sa mort devant le destin que je lui avais arrangé.

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! »

Rin éclata pour la première fois sous l'effet de ses émotions, mais Naraku continua.

« Je lui ai permis de mourir, mais ce n'est pas une erreur que je ferrais une seconde fois. Vous vous ressemblez tellement, toi et elle. Vous si égoïstes. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour accepter sa défaite, et choisit de mourir devant sa fille. Toi aussi tu désires montrer ta mort en spectacle à tes prétendus amis.

- Okaasan était plus forte que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

Rin parcoura du regard les autres témoins avec tristesse. Sesshomaru crut qu'elle l'observa plus longtemps que les autres, le frôlant d'émotions et de sentiments qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui seul. Son expression douce s'effaça derrière un masque de fermeté qu'elle adressa à Naraku.

« Ils apprendront à être heureux sans moi, sans toi ou le Shikon no Tama pour leur empoisonner l'existence. Comme moi je l'ai été, après avoir rencontré Sesshomaru. »

Sans qu'il ne le voulût, des émotions douces et chaudes envahirent Sesshomaru et amenèrent des souvenirs lointains de leur première rencontre. De sa mort et de sa résurrection. Elle l'avait ensuite suivi, puis avait recouvré la voix. _Sesshomaru_. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait dit en s'éveillant d'un cauchemar. Un murmure, enroué mais mélodieux, qui l'avait attiré malgré lui. Une voix nouvelle, mais si naturelle aussi. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la petite fille en pleurs, il lui avait simplement ordonné de se rendormir. Après un de ses sourires radieux, elle s'était exécutée. Le lendemain elle avait reparlé, et parlé… à n'en plus finir. L'incessant flot de paroles lui avait donné un début de migraine et il ordonna à Rin de se taire.

Mais à présent, Sesshomaru se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas ne plus entendre sa voix. Il ne voulait pas voir disparaître cette chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle était là, emportée en enfer par Naraku. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle mourût.

Il devait la faire changer d'avis. Cela n'aurait posé aucune difficulté lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais maintenant… Il devait espérer que, si elle avait suffisamment de sentiments pour lui, elle l'écouterait.

La taijiya agit avant lui, en lançant son Hiraikotsu sur le champ de forces entre Rin et Naraku. Il ne fit que le percuter avec un craquement avant de retomber par terre. Naraku se détacha du regard de Rin.

« Il semblerait que ta seconde mère souhaite mourir comme la première, Rin, » sourit Naraku.

Sesshomaru devinait que le hanyo avait un plan. Vu la tension dans les épaules de Rin, elle le savait aussi. Ou s'inquiétait-elle pour la taijiya ?

« Sango, laisse, dit le moine en commençant à découvrir sa main droite, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

- Miroku, non ! » cria Rin.

La taijiya observait son époux les yeux humides. Le moine caressa la joue de sa femme, de sa main gauche.

« Je veux un avenir où toi et les enfants ne craignent pas un monstre comme Naraku. Je refuse que le prix à payer soit la vie de notre grande Rin.

- Je sais, murmura la taijiya.

- Miroku, dit doucement la miko du futur.

- Miroku, ne sois pas stupide ! » appela Rin en lançant un coup d'œil inquiet sur le moine.

Ainsi, le moine voulait aspirer Naraku malgré les Saymyochos qui s'assemblaient autour du hanyo. C'était un plan qui convenait parfaitement à Sesshomaru, la vie du moine lui importait peu. Pourtant… Rin serait bouleversée.

L'éclat de rire de Naraku ne présageait rien de bon.

« N'est-ce pas touchant, Rin ? Ton deuxième père souhaite mourir de ma main, comme le premier. Car pour être honnête, même s'il réussit à m'absorber, il mourra rapidement. Le venin des Saymyochos coule dans mes veines. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, un saymyocho se posa sur la main tendue de Naraku et le piqua de son dard. Le moine hésita.

« Que choisis-tu alors, Rin ? Presser notre mort alors que tu sais bien qu'il te faut encore un certain temps avant de nous épuiser complètement. Laisser le moine mourir à ta place ? Ou… me relâcher ?

- Espèce de salopard ! » aboya Inuyasha.

Et il y avait de quoi. Le hanyo avait trouvé un stratagème simple et efficace en se servant parfaitement bien des émotions si manipulables de Rin pour son entourage.

« Tu es en plein dilemme, ma douce compagne de mon âme. Je me rends compte qu'en certains aspects, celui de ta mère était plus simple. Surtout que cette fois-ci, je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs avec tes nouveaux parents. Je me réjouirais de leurs souffrances et de leurs morts plus intensément encore…

- Je serai là pour t'en empêcher !

- Je l'espère bien, Rin. Sans toi, je ne m'amuserai pas autant. Je réussirai à te faire faillir, toi, belle, fière et indomptable… comme toutes les femmes de la lignée de Midoriko… »

Les yeux de Naraku traînèrent une nouvelle fois sur Rin d'une façon méprisable, puis firent de même sur la miko Kagome.

« Comme toutes les femmes de la lignée… »

Inuyasha gronda et Rin qui avait suivi le regard de Naraku éleva sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas Kikyo ! Ne me confonds pas avec elle ! »

Naraku retourna son attention sur Rin. Il lui sourit au grand déplaisir de Sesshomaru.

« En train de protéger notre progéniture, Rin ? Comme c'est émouvant… En effet, tu n'es pas Kikyo, ni même Midoriko ou ta propre mère, malgré vos destins qui s'entrecroisent et se ressemblent. Midoriko, Taho l'a cueillie, brisée, et aimée. Kikyo, je l'ai cueilli et brisé… il ne me reste plus qu'à l'aimer. Mais toi, Rin, tu as été épargnée. Tu es différente, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te tiens droite, comme une fleur de printemps que le vent ne peut pas courber. Pas encore, du moins. Tu t'effrites, peu à peu des fêlures apparaissent sur la façade de porcelaine que tu voudrais de pierre. Dis-moi Rin, douce compagne de mon âme, dis-le moi. Qui te cueilleras ? Qui te briseras ? Qui… »

Le regard de Naraku parut se perdre dans celui de Rin, sa main gauche se soulevant doucement vers elle, comme s'il essayait de caresser sa joue.

« … t'aimera ? »

La voix de Naraku s'était fini en murmure audible de tous, plus insupportable que n'importe quel autre partie du hanyo. Sesshomaru tira Tokijin, qu'il plaqua avec toute sa volonté sur le champ de force. Il ne sut jamais comment il parvint à le franchir et à s'interposer, tant la colère qu'il ressentait écrasait son sens de raisonnement.

Derrière lui, il entendit Rin retenir sa respiration. Puis le champ de force désagréable dans lequel il s'était installé cessa. Sesshomaru allait en profiter pour attaquer, mais le moine le précéda en ouvrant son kazaana pour aspirer Naraku.

« Miroku, non ! »

Rin se précipita devant la barrière de Naraku en faisant face au moine. Elle commençait à être attirée par le vide d'air, ses cheveux masquant son visage. De ses mains, s'échappa un halo d'énergie qui créa un vent opposé au vide du kazaana, retenant les Saymyoshos qui allaient être absorbés. Le moine se tétanisa alors que Rin avançait inexorablement malgré ses pouvoirs vers le gouffre que contenait sa main droite.

« Miroku ! »

Le cri de la taijiya réveilla le moine de sa stupeur. Il referma son poing, déséquilibrant Rin qui vint percuter contre lui. Ils seraient tous les deux tombés si la taijiya n'avait pas bloqué son époux.

Le rire de Naraku retentit. Il s'échappait vers le ciel.

« A notre prochaine rencontre, Rin. Je me ferai un plaisir d'être le dernier être que tu verras avant de mourir. »

Il disparut alors dans les airs. Sesshomaru s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais la voix de la miko Kagome le retint.

« Rin-chan, ça va ? »

Rin ne répondit pas, son visage levé au ciel. Elle expira puis se pencha vers le sol, ses mains sur ses genoux, en se détachant des bras du moine.

« Ce que je déteste quand il fait ça, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva brusquement et affronta le moine avec de colère.

« Pourquoi es-tu intervenu, Miroku ?! J'allais gagner sur Naraku ! Tout aurait été fini !

- Nous tuerons Naraku, Rin, répondit-il calmement mais je ne laisserai pas la vie d'une de mes filles en échange. »

Le visage de Rin s'adoucit et un sourire hésitant naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ce qui est inquiétant, déclara Inuyasha, c'est que si une illusion peut faire autant de dégâts, de quoi est capable Naraku lui-même ? »

Sesshomaru n'eut jamais autant honte de partager le sang de son père avec Inuyasha qu'à se ce moment-là. Comment pouvait-il être passé complètement à côté de la scène ? Sesshomaru avait eu un doute au départ, mais qui fut vite levé avec l'arrivée de Rin. L'intensité de leur confrontation avait été plus qu'explicite. A voir les autres, il n'y avait qu'Inuyasha qui n'avait rien compris de ce qui s'était passé. Rin se retenait de sourire.

« Je peux au moins te rassurer sur ce point, Inuyasha, dit-elle. C'était bien Naraku.

- Quoi !? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu briser la barrière et je lui aurais défoncé sa gueule ! »

Sesshomaru était en partie d'accord avec Inuyasha. Là où leurs avis différaient, c'était bien sur l'identité de la personne qui tuerait effectivement Naraku. Sesshomaru y serait parvenu bien avant son demi-frère.

« Parce qu'il y aurait eu bien plus de morts que maintenant, répondit Rin en lançant un regard en direction du moine et de la taijiya. Et puis…

- Ne pars pas dans les conneries comme quoi c'est ton affaire seulement, interrompit Inuyasha. J'ai ma part à avoir quand ce salaud est dans une histoire. T'as vu comment il a regardé Kagome ? Comment… il t'a regardé… »

_Avec désir_. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus flagrant dans le regard de Naraku. Rien que de s'en remémorer, Sesshomaru sentait son sang bouillir.

« Je sais, soupira Rin. Mais… ne t'en fais pas, Inuyasha. Kagome n'est pas sa priorité, tant qu'il y aura Kikyo ou moi.

- Mais, Rin, dit le kitsune, et toi ? »

Elle serra ses bras contre elle.

« J'ai besoin d'un bain brûlant, murmura Rin en se sauvant.

- Je vais avec elle, » déclara la taijiya en la rattrapant.

Sesshomaru hésita à la poursuivre. Elle avait tant d'explications à donner. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de l'affronter immédiatement, pas lorsqu'elle était dans cet état-là. Il pouvait le voir, tout autant que Naraku. Elle semblait sur le point de se briser.

Il lui restait en plus une chose à terminer. Faire payer Inuyasha.

Il donna un coup de poing puissant à Inuyasha qui fut projeté au sol avec violence. Le hanyo était trop lent, comment avait-il pu, un seul instant lui confier même inconsciemment, la vie de Rin ? Inuyasha cracha du sang, et le regarda avec défiance, même à terre.

« Je crois l'avoir mérité celle-ci. »

Sesshomaru fut étonné, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa colère. Il prit Tokijin.

« Sesshomaru, s'il vous plait, » supplia la miko qui aidait Inuyasha à se relever.

Sesshomaru ne s'intéressa pas le moins du monde de la miko et leva Tokijin qui réclamait son sang. Il souhaitait donner une correction à Inuyasha, une qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Rin qui bloqua Tokijin d'un revers de lame, dans un claquement métallique.

Sesshomaru jura mentalement. Trop concentré sur sa tâche, il n'avait pas senti Rin revenir. Il s'écarta rapidement craignant de blesser Rin par la force de son bras. Il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions pour paraître froid.

« Otes-toi de mon chemin, Rin.

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

- Il a tenté de te tuer. Tu devrais désirer sa mort pour cela.

- Et pourquoi ? Je suis encore en vie, non ? C'est tout ce qui compte ! »

Derrière elle, Inuyasha s'assit avec l'aide de la miko.

« Rin… »

Elle l'ignora. Sesshomaru croyait qu'elle ne regardait que lui, avec ses yeux emplis d'émotions vives et complexes. Il se demanda si c'était avec ce regard là qu'elle avait affronté Naraku lorsqu'elle protégeait le garçon Kohaku, six années auparavant. Et si c'était le cas, comment Naraku avait pu y résister ? Comment avait-il évité d'y être complètement assujetti. Là où il y avait tant de peines dans ces grands yeux profonds, tant de…

« Il t'a blessé, insista Sesshomaru en préférant abandonner le cours de ses pensées. Tu en porteras la cicatrice le restant de tes jours.

- Et alors ? Vous m'en avez déjà donné une aussi.

- C'était pour te sauver la vie.

- Et votre grand-père, avant vous ! Et si vous avez un autre parent, je vous en prie, faites ! J'ai encore de la place sur mon dos !

- Rin, arrête…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, Sesshomaru ?! coupa-t-elle avec fougue. Qu'est-ce ça peut bien représenter pour vous ?

- Je t'ai redonné une vie. C'est à moi de veiller à ce que tu ne gâches pas ce que je t'ai offert. »

Une excuse qu'il avait déjà utilisé avant, mais qui sonnait encore plus creux face à Rin.

« Alors pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas de Kohaku ? Ou de ce Yokai que vous avez ressuscité d'après Shippo ? Ou même Jaken ? Pourquoi moi, une humaine ? »

Sesshomaru ne savait pas quoi répondre, et même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait sans doute rien dit. L'interrogatoire de Rin le troublait, c'était certain. _Pourquoi les protéger ?_ avait-il demandé à Inuyasha à propos des humains. Une question dont inexplicablement, il commençait à déterminer le sens.

Rin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Elle ne contrôlait encore qu'imparfaitement ses émotions qui se reflétaient toujours dans ses yeux bruns.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Sesshomaru ? Dites le moi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

La détresse qui imprégnait la voix de Rin l'atteignit de plein fouet, lui, Sesshomaru, le Taiyokai, seigneur de l'ouest. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il en ressentit était ridicule, il était temps pour lui de partir.

Il tourna donc le dos à Rin, sans un autre regard, et se mit en marche. Il ne prit pas la peine d'appeler Jaken qui suivrait de toute façon.

« Ou faîtes ce que vous avez toujours fait, fuyez comme un lâche. »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta, blessé plus par l'amertume de Rin que par ses paroles insultantes. Il ne souhaitait pas sentir ces émotions, tellement… humaines qu'il méprisait. Il se raccrocha alors à ce qui faisait moins mal, cette insulte sur son honneur, étouffant la peine par la colère.

Il fit face à Rin, qui le défiait la tête haute avec un regard aussi perçant qu'une flèche purificatrice qu'elle aurait décoché. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cet effet-là sur lui. Et sans un mot ou un grondement, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre l'arbre séculaire Goshinboku, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Il la maintenait fermement par la gorge, ses yeux fixant les siens écarquillés.

« Sesshomaru, laisse-la, espèce de salaud !

- Rin ! appelèrent plusieurs humains.

- Restez _tous_ en dehors de ça, dit Rin sans le quitter des yeux. C'est quelque chose entre lui et moi. »

Rin était à sa complète merci. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle continuait à le défier. Il aurait pu la tuer, mais elle ne le craignait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais craint.

« Ne me traites pas de lâche ! »

Il remarqua que leurs respirations à tous les deux étaient laborieuses.

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez, Sesshomaru ? Ma mort ? Car si c'est ça, je le ferai. Je réaliserai votre souhait à la fin. Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça, de vous, de Naraku… Si c'est ça, je le réaliserai… »

Les paroles de Rin l'assommèrent, et il relâcha la pression sur la gorge de Rin. Un katana en plein dos aurait été moins douloureux. Rin lui sacrifierait sa vie, s'il le désirait. Sans aucune résistance.

_Pourquoi s'en languir ?_

Elle était pourtant un élément immuable de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait voulu sa mort, jamais…

« Ne redis plus jamais cela, Rin, » murmura-t-il en posant son front sur celui de la jeune femme.

Avant qu'elle ne baissât ses paupières, il vit ses yeux s'adoucir. Il s'en sentit apaisé, et ferma ses yeux à son tour pour savourer la sensation de son front tiède contre le sien, de son nez, frôlant le sien, de sa respiration caressant ses lèvres. De son odeur, de son âme, sans qui, il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Alors, murmura-t-elle contre lui, qu'est-ce que votre cœur désire, Sesshomaru ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait réellement ? Au-delà de tout interdit, de toute cette couche de glace qui le tenait à une distance hautaine avec le monde qui l'entourait ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le regard chaud de Rin plonger dans le sien. Cette chaleur l'encerclait, douce et apaisante, comme un baume, comme tout ce qui concernait Rin. Qui n'aurait pas voulu s'y immerger complètement, sentir toujours cette assurance que tout irait pour le mieux ?

Mais sa question restait sans réponse que Rin pouvait mieux connaître que lui, elle qui était le cœur du Shikon no Tama.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que ton cœur désire, Rin ?

- Je veux que vous soyez heureux. »

_Rin…_ Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné par sa réponse tant elle était caractéristique de sa précieuse Rin. Pour une raison qu'il ne cernait pas, elle le passait en premier. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, pour mériter l'amour inconditionnel de cette femme qui ne demandait rien en retour. Elle qui était si cristalline, si rayonnante d'émotions. Ils étaient tout aussi différents que la lumière et l'obscurité, et pourtant ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi il sentait ce besoin irrépressible d'être avec elle, quoiqu'il advînt ?

_Pourquoi… les aimer ?_

De cet amour qu'elle lui donnait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître. Pourquoi, en effet, un démon aimerait une humaine ? Pourquoi la tendresse de cette femme l'envelopperait ainsi, commandant son instinct de caresser de ses lèvres la bouche de la seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir ce qu'était l'humanité. Quelle importance qu'elle fût humaine et lui démon.

Il l'aimait.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête de côté, frôlant les lèvres tièdes de Rin, dont les mains étaient posées délicatement contre lui. Cette fleur humaine dont le parfum se teintait de la fadeur des larmes, l'obligeant à s'arrêter sur sa progression. Elle pleurait ?

« Non, » souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

La réalité le frappa d'un grand coup, brisant à tout jamais cet instant qui aurait radicalement changé leur monde. Il s'écarta et observa Rin qui gardait la tête baissée. Elle l'avait rejeté, et la froide partie de son être susurra que le pire avait été empêché, que son honneur était sauf.

Et pourtant elle pleurait, des larmes silencieuses, cachées derrières des mèches brunes sauvages. Il fallut un effort colossal à Sesshomaru pour ne pas tendre sa main et effacer ses larmes indignes qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui ne lui appartiendraient jamais. Elle ne restait qu'une humaine et Sesshomaru refusait de faire la même erreur que son père.

Même par amour.

Il tourna son dos et regarda droit devant lui. Il ignora les expressions stupéfaites du kitsune et d'Inuyasha qui étaient sans doute les seuls à avoir tout entendu. Les autres avaient des degrés divers de surprise, sauf le garçon Kohaku qui retenait sa colère. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

« Jaken, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint, et Sesshomaru fit tout son possible pour ne pas flancher sous le désespoir contenu de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, et qui l'envahissait comme la mer d'hiver, les nuits de grandes marées, pouvait recouvrir le sable glacé. Il se mit en marche, entendant le kitsune rejoindre avec hésitation Rin.

« Rin, pourquoi tu… ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement l'écho des pas de Rin qui se lança dans une course effrénée dans la direction opposée.

« Rin-chan ! » appela la taijiya.

L'aura de Rin battit et elle érigea une barrière pour ne pas être suivie. Sesshomaru pressa le pas, souhaitant échapper à l'odeur injustement ineffaçable des larmes de la seule personne qu'il désirait.

* * *

Bonne année à tous et toutes!

Et merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise! :)

A la prochaine.


	13. Pour apprendre à vivre

**Chapitre 13**

**Pour apprendre à vivre**

Ce jour-là, Rin aurait aimé se noyer dans la source d'eau chaude où elle s'était lavée du regard lubrique de Naraku et de la sensation inoubliable du corps de Sesshomaru contre elle. Tout aurait été plus simple, si elle l'avait fait. Plus simple pour elle, plus simple pour Sesshomaru, peut-être aussi. Mais surtout plus simple pour Naraku, ce qu'elle ne pouvait permettre. Cette envie d'en finir avait traversé son esprit, l'espace d'un instant, pour la première fois de sa vie. Même si elle changeât d'avis, cette idée sinistre avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur son cœur.

La semaine s'était ensuite écoulée, sans qu'elle ne revît Sesshomaru ou entendît Naraku dans son esprit. C'était un soulagement pour elle, parce que ces deux hommes qui avaient accompagné sa vie depuis toujours semblait-il, lui avait donné leur cœur, alors qu'ils l'avaient abandonné depuis bien longtemps. C'était un fait qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter, mais que son esprit ressassait perpétuellement depuis son retour.

Naraku avait déclamé son désir, tombant dans le piège qui condamnait les lignées issues de Midoriko. Taho avait voulu Midoriko comme sienne, puis Onigumo Kikyo, enfin il y avait Naraku et elle. Tout se répétait dans un cercle infernal, et Rin ignorait comment elle pouvait échapper à cette chaîne qui la retenait vers ce destin qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Le Shikon no Tama forgeait leur destinée, forçant cette récurrence d'évènements tragiques. Si seulement la perle pouvait être détruite, si seulement elle était capable d'achever ce que Kikyo avait commencé près de soixante ans auparavant. Elle connaissait le moyen au plus profond de son âme, elle savait comment elle pouvait anéantir la perle. Elle en savait les conséquences pour elle aussi, cette mort définitive, sans espoir de réincarnation, sans âme pour renaître. Car détruire la perle, c'était aussi s'annihiler complètement, à tout jamais.

Et il restait aussi Sesshomaru. Lui qui avait eu la stupide idée de se mettre dans le champ de force entre elle et Naraku, une prouesse qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Elle l'aurait purifié si elle l'avait maintenu. Il avait fait cela pour lui sauver la vie. Et elle avait enfin compris pourquoi.

Tout avait été dans son regard, dans la façon délicate de poser son front contre le sien, de la frôler de ses lèvres avec une douceur si contrastée à la violence de leur dispute juste avant. Il l'aimait, du moins elle le croyait, autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Et là où elle aurait dû être heureuse, elle s'était souvenue qu'ils ne devaient jamais être.

Elle était une fille de Midoriko, destinée à se battre jusqu'à sa mort peut-être. Mais surtout, elle était humaine, une mortelle. Elle ne vivrait pas aussi longtemps que lui, elle ne laisserait qu'un vide pendant des siècles et des siècles. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour Sesshomaru, elle le voulait heureux. Il ne le serait jamais avec une humaine.

Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une femme yokai, comme Kagura. Il l'aurait peut-être aimé si elle avait vécue. _Et moi, j'aurais été enfin loin de sa vie, un souvenir qu'il aurait fini par oublier._

C'était pourquoi elle avait dit non avant que tout fût perdu. Heureusement il s'arrêta alors, car elle n'aurait pas eu la force de résister dans le cas contraire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait blessé ou s'il lui en voulait. Elle n'avait pas osé lever ses yeux embrumés par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas prévu la douleur qu'elle ressentit quand il partit. _Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici_. Comme si elle n'avait aucune importance, comme si elle n'existait plus vraiment. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il l'avait rejeté à son tour, comme elle l'avait voulu. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cela faisait si mal ?

Après s'être enfuie vers la source d'eau chaude, elle était rentrée au village au coucher du soleil. Elle força des sourires aux villageois qui la croisaient et demandaient de ses nouvelles. Elle fit un détour pour retrouver AhUn qui lui avaient manqué pendant ces trois semaines. Puis elle rentra avec un simple 'je suis de retour'. Kiyoshi et Ren-chan lui sautèrent dessus et elle sourit presque comme avant. Les autres étaient graves et silencieux, et échangeaient des regards inquiets entre eux. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à subir de questions embarrassantes, pas en présence des enfants. Elle réussit pendant l'espace d'un instant à se faire oublier quand elle mentionna la nouvelle tournure de la relation entre Inuyasha et Kagome. L'ambiance devint plus joyeuse alors, même si elle ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale.

Elle n'en avait pas vraiment la force après les confrontations qu'elle avait dû supporter.

Les jours suivants furent marqués par la fraîcheur et la pluie d'automne, presque hivernales. Elle avait appris que Miroku s'était chargé d'annoncer le massacre de son village à Kureno-san. Elle en était soulagée, elle aurait été incapable de le lui dire elle-même. Kureno-san avait eu une famille, des enfants là-bas. Et à cause d'elle, il ne restait plus rien. D'après Miroku, Kureno-san avait quitté ensuite le village, mais il n'avait pas ajouté d'autres détails. Rin savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle s'était faite un autre ennemi.

Pour une raison que Rin ne comprenait pas vraiment, Sesshomaru était encore présent dans les alentours du village. Elle n'avait pas essayé de les revoir, lui et Jaken, et l'inverse ne s'était pas produit. C'était là aussi, la meilleure solution.

Shippo vint lui parler de ce qui avait transpiré entre Sesshomaru et elle. Rin n'avait jamais eu une conversation aussi difficile avec son ami. Il lui avait reproché de repousser Sesshomaru, de repousser son bonheur. Elle pleura un peu, mais resta silencieuse pendant tout le monologue de Shippo qui ne comprenait pas ses raisons. A la fin, il tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait. Il essaya même de la faire rire en prenant des formes plus ridicules les unes des autres. Il faisait souvent cela, quand Ren-chan pleurait, et il réussit à lui arracher un sourire, une chose devenue difficile pour Rin depuis quelques temps.

Kohaku la regardait plutôt tristement. Parfois, Rin avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais toujours il se ravisait. Sango et Miroku veillaient à avoir un œil sur elle, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle agît de façon irréfléchie. Même Kagome l'observait toujours avec compassion, et Rin cessa d'essayer de décrypter les regards d'Inuyasha sur elle. Elle commençait à étouffer.

Avec cette sensation d'être encagée, naquit un besoin de partir. Elle voulait reprendre ses voyages, et voir où elle en était. Elle voulait chercher des réponses, et elle devait être seule pour cela. Elle ne voyait pas encore comment présenter l'idée aux autres.

Elle envisageait de repartir dans le futur. Kagome n'y verrait sans doute pas d'objection. Son monde offrait plus de sécurité à Rin que le sien, car là-bas, elle ne sentait pas Naraku. Il n'était tout simplement plus là dans ses pensées, ou dans ses rêves. Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée de son absence, Rin avait été mal à l'aise. Naraku était une partie de sa vie, de son être qu'elle ne pouvait pas défaire sans se sentir… vide. Non, incomplète plutôt.

Elle aurait pu prendre du repos dans le futur, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Kagome tournerait toujours autour d'elle comme une deuxième Sango. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, et encore moins dans un endroit qui n'était pas son époque. Et puis Rin voulait sentir la présence de Sesshomaru là où elle était. Même si elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, elle voulait le sentir vivre. C'était suffisant pour la faire tenir.

Il restait l'option de partir seule de villages en villages comme elle le faisait quand elle vivait auprès de Kikyo. Mais les autres insisteraient pour l'accompagner maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qui s'était produit entre Kikyo et elle. Ils ne voudraient pas lui laisser prendre le risque de rencontrer seule Naraku. Rin aurait alors besoin d'employer tous ses dons de persuasion.

Elle était rassurée aussi que personne ne posa de question sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Rin à Kikyo à se disputer. Elle en était même étonnée. Kagome et Inuyasha la traitaient comme auparavant sans malaise ni rancune alors que techniquement, elle avait presque tué Kagome. L'inverse avait été vrai, certes, mais comme elle évitait depuis son retour d'être seule avec eux, Rin ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils en pensaient.

L'un des autres sujets que personne ne mentionnait était la bataille contre Naraku. Shippo avait été le seul à l'évoquer, même partiellement et en se référant seulement à Sesshomaru.

Mais il y avait un autre problème qui avait failli se révéler pendant sa confrontation contre Naraku. Elle s'était aperçue bien après que son échange verbal avec Naraku sous-entendait qu'ils se connaissaient bien mieux que de simples ennemis dont la dernière véritable rencontre s'était déroulée six ans auparavant. Elle avait eu pour l'instant de la chance. Les autres ne se montraient pas aussi insistants que l'aurait pu être Sesshomaru sur le sujet. Du moins pas encore, car le malaise qui résidait entre elle et Miroku parfois présageait que leur silence n'allait pas durer.

Rin passait donc une grande partie de son temps avec Kaede, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas été présente lors de son retour. Bien sûre, elle se savait également surveillée par la vieille prêtresse, mais elle ne disait rien non plus. Et puis elle avait le sentiment d'être utile. Soigner les personnes qui en avaient besoin avait toujours été une activité qu'elle aimait. Elle se raccrochait à cette impression qu'on avait besoin d'elle tout en évitant l'atmosphère pesante chez Miroku, Sango et les autres.

Elle était dans la hutte de Kaede et préparait une infusion de thé quand elle sentit l'approche inopinée de Totosai, Myoga et la monture en forme de bœuf à trois yeux du vieux forgeron, Momo. Elle ajouta un peu plus d'eau pour le thé.

« Nous allons avoir de la visite, Kaede-baba.

- Oh ? »

Rin se leva, et se posta à l'entrée de la hutte en s'enveloppant dans un châle qui ne la protégeait pas complètement du froid. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux et commença à apercevoir un point sombre qui grandissait.

« Rin ! appela Inuyasha. Tu les as senti ? »

Inuyasha arrivait avec Kagome, Miroku et Sango. Rin acquiesça seulement et s'écarta de la porte pour faire rentrer Ren-chan et Kiyoshi qu'avaient amené Shippo et Kohaku. Il semblait que tout le monde serait là pour les accueillir.

Un beuglement lui fit à nouveau lever la tête.

« Oh là, Momo ! »

Le bœuf atterrit devant la hutte, et Totosai descendit, ses grands yeux globuleux sur Rin.

« Ah Rin ! Je te cherchais.

- Totosai-sama. Vous allez bien ? Vous boirez bien une tasse de thé ? »

A côté d'eux, Inuyasha se frappa le cou, écrasant alors Myoga. Rin en était désolée pour le petit yokai.

« Inu… yasha-sama…

- Keh, ça t'apprendra pour nous avoir abandonné la dernière fois. »

Totosai s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Rin, nous partons toute de suite. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, de la part de Bokuseno et moi. »

Rin se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu Bokuseno-ojisan. Elle l'avait un peu oublié avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Totosai farfouilla dans son sac de tissus et en sortit un plastron en bois.C'était une belle armure, de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, faite pour une femme et dont les gravures formaient des arabesques simples et gracieuses s'accordant à ses protège-bras. Elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de Sesshomaru, mais Rin était certaine qu'elle était solide. Elle pulsait encore du youki de Bokuseno.

« Tu peux la prendre, tu sais, » dit Totosai.

Rin rougit, embarrassée d'avoir été perdue un instant dans la contemplation de l'armure.

« Merci, Totosai-sama. Mais… je ne méritais pas un tel présent.

- Bah, va remercier Bokuseno, fillette, dit-il en se curant l'oreille. Il disait qu'Inuyasha t'avait blessée et qu'il te fallait une armure. Mais j'ai des doutes. Si c'était le cas, Inuyasha aurait été exécuté par Sesshomaru depuis bien longtemps.

- Hé ! s'exclama Inuyasha. Je bats Sesshomaru quand je veux, où je veux…

- C'était pas faute d'essayer, interrompit Shippo. Si Rin n'avait pas été là, Sesshomaru aurait… Aie ! »

Inuyasha avait donné un coup de poing sur le crâne de Shippo. Rin devina la suite des événements.

« Osuwari. »

Le sort de subjection plaqua Inuyasha au sol. Totosai continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Bokuseno disait aussi que je te trouverai plus lasse qu'avant. Il avait raison.

- Je…

- Tu sais que tu peux aller voir Bokuseno quand tu veux, fillette.

- Je... Oui, je partirai avec vous alors. »

L'idée venait de surgir et dès le moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, elle savait qu'elle recevrait des protestations.

« Rin ! C'est peut-être un peu précipité, dit Sango.

- J'irai avec toi, déclara Kohaku.

- J'irai seule.

- Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi, insista-t-il.

- Contre qui ? Naraku ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller contre lui.

- Mais Rin…

- S'il te plait, Kohaku ! J'ai _besoin_ d'être seule pendant quelques temps, pour voir où j'en suis. »

Elle aurait aimé être moins suppliante, moins désespérée. Mais elle se sentait toucher le fond. Naraku avait raison. Elle commençait à se briser, et elle voulait le temps nécessaire pour réparer les fêlures que les circonstances avaient gravées en elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Miroku avec tristesse, alors je ne m'y opposerai pas.

- Miroku, pas encore ! s'écria Kohaku. Tu ne peux pas laisser Rin seule quand Naraku la poursuit comme il le fait ! Il la veut corps et âme, ce salaud _veut _Rin.

- Kohaku, arrête ça immédiatement, » ordonna Sango.

Rin avait fermé les paupières aux mots de Kohaku, dans un effort vain de bloquer les souvenirs du regard de Naraku posé sur elle.

« Rin, pardon, s'excusa Kohaku en posant sa main sur son bras. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je ne veux pas qu'il… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, alertée par l'inquiétude de son ami.

« S'il te plait, Kohaku. J'ai besoin de trouver une raison pour continuer. J'ai besoin de trouver une solution à mes problèmes, et une qui me donne à nouveau l'envie de vivre. »

Le choc peiné dans les yeux de Kohaku l'attrista, mais c'était la vérité. Elle était lasse, même si elle aurait aimé que ce ne fût pas le cas.

« Rin…

- J'aimerais être forte, Kohaku, je le voudrais vraiment... mais je suis épuisée, il me faut du temps.

- Je… nous pouvons t'aider. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, Rin. Je t'aime, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi…

- S'il te plait, Kohaku, répéta-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer la tristesse que provoquait la déclaration de son ami. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de respirer, j'ai besoin de changement, et ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai ce que je cherche. »

Le silence tomba et Rin baissa la tête préférant éviter le regard accusateur de Kohaku. Mais il _devait_ comprendre. Ils devaient tous essayer de la comprendre. Leur soutien était important pour elle, même si elle ne changerait pas d'avis quoiqu'ils pourraient en dire.

« C'est ce que tu veux vraiment, Rin-chan ? demanda Sango avec tristesse.

- Oui.

- Alors, reviens-nous en vie, je t'en prie. »

Rin sourit faiblement à Sango, sa deuxième mère, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Naraku. Mais elle ne lui fit aucune promesse. Pourquoi faire des promesses qu'on était incertain de tenir ? Elle était au moins heureuse qu'elle acceptât sa décision.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, suivis par Ren-chan et Kiyoshi qui trottaient tristement derrière elle. Elle se prépara rapidement, attelant AhUn et posant ses quelques sacs sur leur dos. Elle serra les deux enfants contre elle, puis se blottit entre Sango et Miroku qui avaient tant fait pour elle. Elle fit des adieux plus rapides aux autres, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo et Kaede. Elle ne répondit pas au 'reste' murmuré de Kohaku quand il la serra désespérément contre lui.

Elle monta sur AhUn et fit signe à ses amis, sa famille une dernière fois avant de s'envoler dans les airs derrière Momo qui portait Totosai et Myoga. Il faisait frais pour voler en altitude, mais Rin était habituée et le châle épais qu'elle portait l'aidait à maintenir un peu de chaleur. Au moins, même avec ce ciel couvert, il ne pleuvait pas.

Bien que voyageant côte à côte, ils restèrent longtemps silencieux. Rin laissa son esprit errer, mais pas dans les meilleurs souvenirs. Non, comme toujours, elle pensait à Sesshomaru, à Naraku, et parfois à Kikyo et Kohaku, deux autres difficultés qui avaient sillonné sa vie. En plus il était difficile d'essayer d'oublier Sesshomaru. Elle le sentait, il les suivait à bonne distance.

Momo s'approcha un peu d'AhUn.

« Il semblerait que nous ne sommes pas seuls, dit Totosai d'un air nonchalant

- Je n'ai jamais été… véritablement seule depuis que je connais Sesshomaru. »

Myoga et Totosai échangèrent un regard.

« Rin-sama, dit Myoga, est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre vous et Sesshomaru-sama que nous devrions savoir ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Rin en se tendant un peu.

- Rin, si le vieux Bokuseno était aussi inquiet, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, dit Totosai avec un regard plus perceptif qu'à l'accoutumée. Il a pas été bavard pour ta blessure, mais il nous a quand même demandé de venir te chercher. Et tout ce discours pour convaincre le garçon de te laisser partir…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Mais, Rin-sama…

- Myoga, la ferme, déclara tranquillement Totosai. On a fait notre boulot, c'est le plus important. Rin tu as tout à fait le droit de garder ça pour toi, si tu peux le supporter. T'es une bonne fille, et c'est pour ça qu'au moindre problème, si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Rin sourit au vieux forgeron.

« Merci, Totosai-sama.

- Et fais l'effort de mettre l'armure que je t'ai créée, ça fera plaisir au vieux Bokuseno. Pense aussi à la montrer à Sesshomaru. Je veux qu'il bave d'envie devant mon travail.

- J'y penserai, même si je ne crois pas le revoir de si tôt.

- Et moi, je pense pas comme toi, Rin. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais comme tu connais le chemin et que tu es bien entourée, nous on va retourner à la forge, comme ça on n'y sera avant la nuit.

- Je vais avec Rin-sama, déclara Myoga en sautillant sur l'épaule de Totosai.

- Oh non, Myoga, dit Totosai en attrapant la puce dans sa main. Ils auront des choses à se dire, et ce ne sera pas en ta présence. Au revoir, Rin ! »

Momo vira vers la droite. Rin leva une main en signe d'adieu et porta l'autre à sa bouche.

« Au revoir Totosai-sama ! Au revoir, Myoga-sama ! Merci pour tout ! »

Elle crut entendre Myoga lui dire au revoir, mais Momo et AhUn s'éloignaient vite l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Momo et Totosai finissent par disparaître complètement de son champ de vue.

Elle fit presser l'allure d'AhUn pour arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Totosai avait eu raison, Sesshomaru et Jaken la suivaient encore.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir quand elle atteignit la clairière de Bokuseno. Elle revit enfin, après tant de mois, le yokai séculaire, aux branchages dégarnis de feuilles d'ocres rouges.

« Rin-chan ! Je suis si content de te voir, déclara Bokuseno en souriant.

- Bonjour, Bokuseno-ojisan, dit-elle en se blottissant contre l'arbre. Je suis tellement désolée de n'être pas venue plus tôt.

- Allons, allons Rin-chan. L'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant. Et puis tu avais pleins de choses à faire, je le sais bien. Mais dis-moi, et cette armure que j'ai commandée pour toi, comment elle te va ?

- Elle est très belle, tu me gâtes trop ojisan, merci.

- Alors essaye-la, je veux la voir. »

Rin sourit devant l'impatience presque enfantine de Bokuseno. Elle enfila l'armure qui lui allait à merveille. Totosai l'avait vraiment fabriqué pour elle, et avec un talent d'artiste.

« Et bien, et bien, je suis content du travail de Totosai. Elle te va à la perfection. Te voici donc une vraie guerrière. »

Le sourire de Rin tomba.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être une guerrière.

- Je sais. Tu es une guérisseuse de cœur et d'âmes qui doit pourtant vêtir une armure pour affronter le destin qui t'attend. Tu dois te battre pour continuer à faire ce que tu aimes, pour ceux que tu aimes.

- Ceux que j'aime… Ils seront heureux sans le Shikon no Tama. Ils apprendront à vivre heureux sans moi.

- C'est un mensonge, Rin. Et surtout, Sesshomaru ne le pourra jamais.

- Sesshomaru est un yokai. Il n'a rien à faire avec une humaine comme moi.

- Même s'il t'aime ? »

Rin se tut sous le choc. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un évoquait si clairement cette possibilité. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un confirmait ses suspicions ou peut-être seulement ses désirs. _Qui n'ont pas lieu d'être !_

« Ca ne compte pas, dit-elle. Même si je survis la bataille entre les trois héritiers, il ne me restera tout au plus quelques décennies à vivre. Rien de bon ne pourrait arriver, et il le sait parfaitement. Il se gardera de m'aimer pour cette raison et pour préserver sa fierté.

- Pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher à t'attacher aux papillons le jour, et aux lucioles la nuit en sachant très bien que leur vie est éphémère.

- Et je suis triste quand ils meurent. Si Sesshomaru… m'aimait comme on peut aimer… Je refuse qu'il passe par cette douleur là, ojisan.

- Est-ce à toi de décider pour lui ? »

Rin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bokuseno avait raison, c'était à Sesshomaru de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Mais Rin savait qu'il ferait le bon choix. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution et ne répéterait pas les erreurs de son père. Bien que… bien que Rin ne considérât pas Inuyasha comme une erreur. Non, il y avait des choses remarquables qui naissaient entre les humains et les démons. _Les hanyos…_ Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas changer sa résolution maintenant.

Bokuseno soupira.

« Tu as beaucoup de chances d'avoir pris le cœur de Sesshomaru, Rin. Midoriko n'y est pas parvenue.

- Comment savez-vous pour Midoriko ? demanda Rin surprise.

- Je vivais à l'époque de Midoriko, je te le signale. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais vu Midoriko comme présentant un quelconque intérêt. Il n'a pas cherché à la connaître. Si cela avait été le cas, sans doute que beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes.

- Il… il aurait aimé Midoriko ? demanda Rin en réprimant une pointe de jalousie.

- Peut-être. Vous avez toutes les deux tant de qualités communes. Midoriko était _certes_ une guerrière mais des trois héritiers, c'est toi qui tiens plus d'elle.

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée, une fois.

- J'aurais aimé la connaître.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée. Son âme s'est divisée entre deux personnes maintenant.

- Qui ?

- Toi et Kikyo.

- Comment ? »

Rin était surprise, et ne comprenait pas ce que Bokuseno voulait dire. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« Le Shikon no Tama abrite une partie de son âme. Peut-être que c'est grâce à cette partie de Midoriko en toi que tu as appris à te battre comme une guerrière. Kikyo a… commandé le restant de l'âme de Midoriko enfermée dans son corps sans vie de venir à elle. C'était avant qu'elle te prenne sous son aile.

- Comme les autres âmes perdues des jeunes filles ?

- Je le crois, oui. »

Rin resta silencieuse essayant de donner un sens aux nouvelles informations que lui donnait Bokuseno.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ? finit-elle par demander.

- Parce que tu n'étais pas prête ? Parce que la dernière fois que tu es venue, tu avais besoin avant tout de repos ? Parce que maintenant, tu cherches des pistes vers les réponses qui te diront comment continuer ? »

Rin se tut, et Bokuseno continua.

« Ce qui est ironique, c'est que chacune d'entres vous a hérité d'une partie opposée de son âme et qui pourtant vous correspond au mieux. Midoriko vit encore dans le Shikon no Tama, elle y vit pour se battre perpétuellement contre ses ennemis. Kikyo, elle, porte l'âme défunte de votre ancêtre, plus triste, plus désespérée parce qu'elle porte les blessures béantes de Midoriko. Oui, Kikyo est bien liée irrémédiablement à la mort.

- Je suis aussi morte comme elle, une fois.

- Et tu vis à présent. Kikyo… tu sais bien qu'elle est différente. »

Rin n'avait plus rien à dire, et la conversation s'acheva alors. Elle avait obtenue des réponses, mais qui ne concernaient pas vraiment les interrogations qu'elle avait en arrivant. Au contraire, elles lui amenaient d'autres questions encore, d'autres doutes. Etait-elle toujours Rin, malgré l'âme de Midoriko qui vivait en elle ? Malgré ce destin qu'elle voulait renier mais qui était définitivement le sien ?

Elle resta auprès de Bokuseno, décidant de prendre le temps de choisir sa prochaine destination. Le vieil abri qu'elle avait construit plusieurs mois auparavant lui servait de seconde maison et la protégeait partiellement du froid et de la pluie d'automne. La présence d'AhUn l'aidait beaucoup à ne pas trop en souffrir.

Sous l'attention du vieil arbre de magnolia, dont les dernières feuilles avaient été emportées par le vent, elle s'entraînait aussi bien spirituellement que physiquement. Malgré les années, sa concentration n'était pas parfaite, et la présence lointaine d'un certain taiyokai n'aidait pas. Jaken était avec lui, toujours en fidèle serviteur. Il y avait aussi Kagura avec eux, qui à l'étonnement de Rin, vint leur rendre visite.

La première fois que l'esprit du vent arriva dans la clairière, Rin avait été méfiante, se rappelant leur dernier affrontement pour un homme que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne pouvait obtenir. Pourtant, dès le départ, et grâce à la gentillesse de Bokuseno qui en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître, elles reprirent leur amitié d'autrefois. C'était plus complexe qu'avant aussi, Sesshomaru était une sorte de lien entre elles, à la vie à la mort.

La visite qui la surprit le plus fut celle de Jaken. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait l'effort de venir la voir seul. Sesshomaru était de l'autre côté de la forêt, avec un yokai mineur, si les sens de Rin ne la trompaient pas. Elle se demandait si Jaken avait pris sur lui-même de venir la voir, sans en parler à Sesshomaru. Il risquait sa vie si c'était le cas.

« Rin !

- Jaken, comment ça va ?

- Bien, bien et toi ? »

Rin hésita. Jaken était inquiet pour elle. Il avait été présent la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé, non plutôt affronté, Sesshomaru. Il avait été témoin de ce qui avait transpiré entre eux, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il en pensait.

Petit à petit, elle réussit à construire une conversation avec Jaken, malgré son évident malaise causé par la présence de Bokuseno. Ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison, il paraissait tracassé par ses problèmes. Peut-être appréhendait-il finalement la réaction de Sesshomaru quand le taiyokai sentirait où il était.

Rin ignorait vraiment si Sesshomaru irait jusqu'à venir le chercher. Elle le sentit pourtant s'approcher vers eux. Sans qu'elle ne le voulût, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, entraînés par l'anticipation de le revoir, de lui parler… Et il s'arrêta, quelque part dans la forêt. Elle réprima son regret et sa déception. Elle savait qu'il en était mieux ainsi.

« Comment va Sesshomaru ? » ne put-elle se retenir de demander.

Jaken soupira de soulagement.

« Il… depuis la dernière fois, il est… plus pensif

- Il a toujours été pensif, Jaken, dit-elle s'apercevant du tour que prenait la conversation.

- Mais c'est différent. Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis son serviteur depuis plusieurs décennies. Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi, ajouta-il avec fierté. C'est comme s'il était…

- … mélancolique ? compléta Bokuseno.

- Oui, presque, » avoua Jaken comme si on lui avait enlevé un grand poids.

Rin savait que Sesshomaru n'était pas quelqu'un à tomber dans la mélancolie. Elle se souvenait pourtant d'une époque où il paraissait presque triste. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons, même si à y réfléchir bien, elle pouvait peut-être l'attribuer à la mort de Kagura. Rin ne voyait pas d'autres causes.

« Mais peut-être que si tu venais…, » commença Jaken.

Elle focalisa brusquement son attention sur le petit yokai.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'il méprise les humains.

- Mais pas toi… Tu as toujours été différente… »

Rin serra les poings en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle avait été une exception, elle ne le niait pas. Sesshomaru l'avait tolérée, protégée même. Ses raisons à l'époque lui paraissaient obscures, et Rin ne se posait pas vraiment de questions tant qu'elle était avec lui. Cela ne servait à rien de trouver les explications là où la logique n'avait aucune raison d'être.

Rin écoutait le plus souvent son cœur, la raison ne l'aiderait pas, pas dans ce cas-là. Son amour pour Sesshomaru, et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle _étaient_. En savoir la cause ne changerait rien au fait que leur relation ne devait jamais être.

« Il est tard, Jaken. Sesshomaru se posera des questions si tu ne pars pas plus tôt.

- Mais Rin…

- S'il te plait, Jaken. Il ne faut plus que lui et moi nous nous revoyions. »

Bokuseno et Jaken ne cachèrent pas leur surprise, et Rin se leva en veillant à leur tourner le dos. Elle entendit Jaken soupirer puis lancer un 'au revoir' avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Bokuseno et elle restèrent longtemps silencieux, ouverts à la vie discrète de la forêt d'automne, mais plongés dans leurs esprits.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est le meilleur choix, Rin ?

- Je le crois.

- Tu cherches seulement à te détacher de ceux que tu aimes pour trouver la force d'anéantir le Shikon no Tama, et ta vie par la même occasion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rin fit face au vieil arbre qui la considérait avec tristesse.

« Comment… ?

- Je me souviens d'une conversation portée par le vent… Une où tu croyais t'adresser à ta mère Kisara, sous l'effet de la fièvre, mais véritablement à ta mère Sango. Tu disais que tu détruirais la perle avant que Naraku te tue. Tu as toujours su que c'était la solution qui t'éviterait d'affronter Naraku dans un combat au résultat incertain. Mais avant, ce n'était qu'une idée en passant, un dernier recourt si l'espoir t'abandonnait. Et maintenant que tu renonces peu à peu à une vie heureuse auprès de Sesshomaru…

- J'en ai assez entendu, Bokuseno…

- … tu penses anéantir ton âme et le Shikon no Tama par la même occasion. »

Rin retint sa respiration. Il y avait une certaine violence dans le fait de recevoir son plan en pleine figure ainsi.

Mais elle s'en savait capable. Elle le pensait du moins. Si Midoriko avait pu créer le Shikon no Tama, Rin pouvait le détruire. Elle pourrait ainsi achever l'histoire qu'avait entamée son ancêtre. Ses ébauches d'idée, qui l'avaient toujours accompagnées depuis qu'elle commençait à maîtriser le Shikon no Tama, s'étaient transformées en résolution en quelques mois. Bokuseno le savait, et il essayerait de la faire flancher. Elle devait s'en aller au plus tôt.

« Demain, je partirai avant l'aube, déclara-t-elle sans croiser son regard.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Rin-chan. Mais je t'en prie, si tu dois prendre une décision, prend celle que te dicte ton cœur. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'écouter son cœur. Pour l'instant elle avait besoin de raison. Bokuseno reprit la parole.

« Au nord d'ici, avant les montagnes, s'élève une colline où se trouve un village abandonné de taijiya. Je crois que tu connais deux personnes qui viennent de ce village.

- Kohaku et Sango ?

- Oui, mais ce que tu ignores peut-être, c'est que dans une grotte à proximité, les corps de Midoriko, Taho et les yokai qui s'étaient alliés à lui, sont à jamais figés dans leur dernière bataille. Peut-être es-tu curieuse de voir où tout a commencé, même si c'est un commencement parmi tant d'autres. »

Rin considéra l'idée de Bokuseno. C'était un endroit comme un autre pour débuter un voyage.

« Oh, et fais bien attention, Rin-chan. Je sens que l'hiver sera précoce et plus rude que d'habitude. Prends bien soin de toi pendant cette période.

- Oui. Merci, Bokuseno-ojisan. »

Le principal avait été dit, et le lendemain, Rin était prête pour une nouvelle destination. Elle fit ses adieux à Bokuseno, espérant qu'elle le reverrait encore.

Elle s'envola avec AhUn vers le nord, à la recherche du village de Kohaku et Sango. Elle ne savait pas où était leur village, mais elle refusait de rentrer pour demander des informations à Kohaku ou Sango. Rin ne voulait pas leur faire évoquer des souvenirs douloureux et préférait éviter les questions qui auraient suivi. Elle aurait eu alors toutes les peines du monde pour convaincre à nouveau Kohaku de ne pas partir avec elle alors qu'il avait tous les droits de revenir dans son village natal.

Le voyage dura quelques jours, et Rin pour passer le temps, entraînait AhUn à la rattraper en plein vol, comme plusieurs années auparavant. Elle cessa vite car non seulement AhUn détestaient cet exercice, mais Sesshomaru semblait alors vouloir se rapprocher dans ces moments précis. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête de le rencontrer.

Elle commença à se demander si elle prenait la mauvaise direction, mais Kagura entreprit de la guider. Elle était reconnaissante de l'aide de l'esprit du vent, car le froid précocement hivernal commençait à l'affecter.

Elle arriva finalement aux abords d'une haute colline isolée. Derrière, la chaîne des montagnes du nord des ookami s'érigeait à perte de vue. Peut-être qu'elle prendrait un moment pour rendre visite à Ayame et les autres ensuite.

Elle piqua avec AhUn vers le sommet de la colline sur laquelle elle commençait à distinguer de hauts remparts de bois, entourant le village abandonné. AhUn se posèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à la place principale.

Rin frissonna quand elle descendit d'AhUn. Malgré les deux cents ans qui étaient passés depuis la dernière bataille de Midoriko, des forces résiduelles à la fois bénéfiques et maléfiques suintaient dans le village. Rin n'était pas vraiment confortable, et regretta vraiment l'absence de personne dans les alentours. S'il y avait eu de la vie, ce sentiment de malaise aurait été moins puissant.

Elle préféra d'abord marcher dans le village plutôt qu'aller immédiatement dans la grotte d'où venaient ces auras du passé. C'était retarder ce qu'elle ferait de toute façon, mais Rin préférait se sentir vraiment prête avant d'affronter Taho et Midoriko, morts ou pas.

Le village tombait en ruine. Les maisons de bois avaient été au cours des années frappées par les intempéries et menaçaient de s'effondrer. Rin se demandait si son ancien village avait subi le même sort après l'attaque des loups de Koga, ou bien si des survivants l'avaient fait renaître de ses cendres. La première possibilité était la plus probable. Qui aurait voulu reconstruire à partir de pierres imbibées de sang ?

Sango et Kohaku revenaient parfois sur leurs terres natales pour honorer les tombes de leurs voisins, amis et familles. Rin les respectait pour cela. Elle n'était elle-même jamais revenue dans son village voir les ruines où reposaient les cendres de sa famille depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sesshomaru.

Rin, accompagnée par AhUn, trouva facilement les tombes. Elle s'y agenouilla, contemplant pendant un instant les bougies d'encens qui ornaient chacune d'elles. Rin ferma les yeux et offrit une prière silencieuse, espérant que leurs âmes avaient pu trouver le repos. Elle l'espérait, même s'il lui était difficile de croire que le repos pouvait exister pour ceux qui avaient été victimes de Naraku.

Elle releva ensuite la tête, puis tourna son attention vers l'entrée de la grotte qu'elle ne voyait pas, par-delà les fortifications. Elle était attirée, appelée même.

« AhUn, attendez-moi là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Ils hennirent avec inquiétude, mais obéirent. C'était suffisant pour Rin qui sortit alors du village. Elle le contourna et atteignit l'entrée de la grotte où elle s'arrêta. Elle leva sa main gauche qui se mit à luire d'une lumière blanche et pénétra dans la caverne sombre, d'un pas lent et délibéré.

Elle atteint le cœur de la grotte et inspira bruyamment. Toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendues n'auraient pu la préparer à la scène figée par la mort et le temps qui s'y tenait depuis deux cents ans. Au centre, surplombant la grotte, se tenait Midoriko, son corps sans vie, son bras droit enfoncé dans la gueule du monstre hybride qui l'avait tuée. Dans la poitrine de Midoriko, un trou béant délimitait l'emplacement où était né le Shikon no Tama. Dans le cœur de Midoriko. Rin posa distraitement sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Naraku n'avait pas fait preuve d'originalité.

Elle suivit du regard le reste du monstre. Elle s'écarta un peu sur le côté, attirée par les pulsations malsaines qui faisaient écho au Shikon no Tama. Elle le trouva alors, son autre ancêtre, Taho, prisonnier du miasme de démons avec qui il avait pactisé puis fusionné. Il était pétrifié dans une expression d'horreur. Peut-être que contrairement à Naraku, Taho n'avait pas su maîtriser sa nouvelle forme. Peut-être regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait à Midoriko. Peut-être bien.

Elle serra son poing contre son cœur. La perle vibrait dangereusement, et Rin ignorait si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Le Shikon no Tama restait toujours pur, mais elle préférait ne pas s'éterniser plus longtemps.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner, mais son regard s'arrêta encore sur Midoriko. Bokuseno avait raison, son ancêtre avait tout d'une guerrière, gardant sa force même après sa mort. Elle avait dû être une belle femme, un peu du style de Kikyo. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez Midoriko. Non, c'était son courage.

Sa dernière bataille avait duré sept jours et sept nuits. Une bataille acharnée, comme le montrait son bras gauche qui avait été amputé, comme celui de Sesshomaru. Elle sonda le corps de Midoriko, en cherchant d'autres traces de la férocité du combat. Malgré son sentiment de profanation, elle persista, mais ne trouva pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il y avait une blessure particulière à l'épaule droite de Midoriko, ancienne. Plus ancienne encore que la confrontation contre les yokai de Taho.

Midoriko aurait dû perdre cette bataille et être engloutie corps et âme par le yokai qui en serait devenu plus puissant. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à établir un terrible statu quo entre eux, en enfermant leurs âmes dans une perle. Une perle qui traversa le temps jusqu'à entrer dans le cœur de Rin. Et maintenant, c'était à elle de faire un choix, celui de détruire la perle ou d'essayer d'obtenir le même statu quo que Midoriko avant elle. Car maintenant, Rin doutait qu'elle pouvait battre Naraku. Il était devenu trop fort au cours des années. Plus fort peut-être que Taho après sa fusion avec les yokai.

Lorsqu'elle entendit AhUn l'appeler de l'entrée de la grotte, Rin s'aperçut qu'elle était restée longtemps à contempler la forme sans vie de Midoriko. Elle se dépêcha alors de sortir, consciente que si elle était venue chercher des réponses sur la tombe de la dernière bataille de Midoriko, elle ne les avait en tout cas pas trouvées. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait accompli quelque chose de nécessaire, même si elle ne pouvait pas le définir.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit AhUn, Rin fut surprise de constater que la lumière du jour avait baissé et que les premiers flocons de neige de l'année commençaient à tomber. Elle décida de passer la nuit dans le village de Sango et de Kohaku, avant de repartir le lendemain pour les montagnes de Koga et d'Ayame.

Pour une nuit, elle essayerait de ne pas être hantée par les souvenirs du passé, par cette caverne où reposaient les corps de ses ancêtres, par les fantômes qui semblaient errer dans le village abandonné. Elle essayerait de penser au renouveau du printemps qui suivrait le rude hiver qui naissait, et d'imaginer qu'un jour, elle aurait le droit d'aimer comme elle l'entendait. C'était un rêve inutile qu'elle cessait de croire à chaque flocon de neige qui touchait sol, même veillée par la présence vigilante de Sesshomaru.

Le lendemain, elle quitta le village qui enfermait une partie de son histoire. AhUn volaient rapidement vers les montagnes peut-être conscients que la neige froide affectait Rin. Surtout lorsque les quelques flocons se multiplièrent puis se transformèrent en tempête. Ils eurent beaucoup de difficulté pour atteindre les cavernes d'Ayame et de Koga, et auraient sans doute échoué sans l'endurance d'AhUn et les pouvoirs de Rin.

Contrairement au climat, l'accueil de Koga, d'Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku et les autres loups fut chaleureux. Même les remontrances d'Ayame pour avoir traversé un temps pareil n'étaient pas suffisantes pour démonter les rires de Ginta et Hakkaku ou le sourire de Koga. Quand Ginta et Hakkaku partageaient leurs bonnes humeurs, il était impossible de rester en colère ou triste.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement au coin du feu. Rin prit un instant pour fuir toute cette activité en se postant à l'entrée de la caverne. La tempête de neige ne s'était pas calmée et elle pensa à Sesshomaru et Jaken qui étaient toujours dehors, quelque part.

« C'est une bien terrible tempête, » vint murmurer Ayame en glissant un bras sous le sien.

Les hommes derrières continuaient à discuter bruyamment.

« J'espère que personne n'est coincé dehors, continua-t-elle.

- Je l'espère aussi. »

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses à contempler la neige qui tombait, encore et toujours.

« Dis-moi, toi et Sesshomaru… il y a quelque chose de nouveau entre vous ? »

Rin se tendit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle.

- Bien, bien. Si tu ne veux pas en dire d'avantage, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais tu sais, tu comptes énormément pour lui. Ca se voit à la façon dont il te regarde.

- C'est un taiyokai. Il ne considérerait jamais un humain autrement que comme de la vermine.

- Peut-être, mais il semble qu'il a fait exception pour toi.

- J'aimerai… qu'on arrête de dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? As-tu si peur de la vérité ?

- Non, murmura Rin. J'ai peur de la peine que ça créerait si jamais cela devait arriver. »

Ayame ne répondit pas mais la considéra avec inquiétude. Le même genre d'inquiétude que Sango, Miroku et les autres lui réservaient au village. Et comme toujours, cela lui donnait envie de fuir. Ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle, ils ne devaient pas avoir autant de sentiments pour elle. Elle était pratiquement condamnée.

Quand les neiges s'arrêteraient de tomber, elle repartirait. Oui, c'était préférable de tout quitter pour ne pas s'attacher trop aux autres, pour ne pas laisser une trace indélébile sur leur vie. Elle était retenue par beaucoup trop de liens qui l'empêchaient de prendre des décisions froides et nécessaires.

« Oy, Ayame-neesan, Rin-neesan ! Venez écouter la blague de Ginta ! » appela Hakkaku.

Elles se rapprochèrent du feu et Rin aperçut le regard soucieux de Koga. Il avait dû entendre toute la conversation entre Ayame et elle, confirmant la décision de Rin. Elle devait repartir au plus vite.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas trancher, la neige tomba violemment pendant plusieurs jours encore, la retenant à l'intérieur de la caverne. De ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Sesshomaru et Jaken étaient restés au même endroit depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'ils avaient trouvé un abri. Elle se souvenait que c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait quand elle avait passé ces deux hivers avec eux. Elle ignorait si c'était par un simple traitement de faveur pour sa condition d'humaine. Contrairement à Sesshomaru qui n'était pas affecté par le temps qu'il faisait, Rin aurait pu mourir en passant ces nuits d'hiver dehors. C'était toujours le cas à présent.

Le séjour avec les ookami n'était pas si désagréable. Ginta et Hakkaku ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement… épanouie. Ils continuaient leurs pitreries qui parfois la faisaient sourire. Ils lui rappelaient Shippo. Koga et Ayame n'étaient pas si aveugles, même s'ils ne posaient pas tellement de question.

Ayame prit une semaine avant de lui demander ce qui avait suivi l'affaire avec Tomoeda. Rin dut à contrecœur lui résumer ce qui s'était passé. Le village massacré, Inuyasha se transformant en yokai, sa fuite dans le futur pour rejoindre Kagome, leur retour. Oui, surtout cela, car tout ce qui concernait Naraku intéressait Koga. Pourtant elle donna le moins de détails possibles sur leur confrontation, et surtout, elle n'évoqua pas une seule fois Sesshomaru.

« Cet enfoiré de Naraku ! jura Koga. Si seulement j'avais été là, je l'aurais massacré.

- Koga, ça fait huit ans que tu cherches à le tuer, raisonna Ayame, et pour l'instant tu n'y as pas réussi. Je ne crois pas que tout seul, tu pourras le vaincre.

- Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-il. Ne me dis pas que ce crétin d'Inuyasha es plus capable que moi !

- Non, mais il me semble qu'il faudrait plus d'une personne pour arriver à l'achever. Une alliance parmi tous ses ennemis, peut-être…

- Je ne m'allierai pas avec ce con d'Inuyasha !

- C'est trop te demander de mettre ta fierté de côté pour une cause commune ? » demanda Ayame son regard perçant dans celui de son époux.

Les paroles d'Ayame marquèrent Rin, mais elle balaya l'idée immédiatement. Si elle devait s'allier à quiconque pour vaincre Naraku c'était bien Kikyo, et cette possibilité n'était pas envisageable à l'heure actuelle. Les autres n'avaient pas à interférer dans leurs histoires.

Les jours passèrent, et finalement la tempête commença à faiblir. Quelques flocons tombaient de-ci de-là, comme déterminés à ensevelir la terre sous un linceul blanc.

Elle décida de se promener dehors, voulant s'éloigner un instant de ses amis, même si, elle le savait, Koga avait toujours un œil sur elle.

Elle se souvenait d'un temps où elle aimait la neige, danser, rire sous cette douce pluie froide et blanche qui tombait du ciel. Elle se souvenait quand Haru et elle se laisser tomber dans la neige en riant, les bras écarter pour créer des anges aux ailes déployés. Elle se souvenait des batailles épiques et mouvementées qu'elle et son frère inventaient à partir de grandes forteresses de glace, parfois même aidés de leurs parents. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant, les équipes de deux contre deux, mouvantes à chaque bataille, et forgeaient les liens puissants, uniques, de leur petite famille.

Elle adorait encore la neige en ces temps lointains, car elle était capable de lui faire oublier que peut-être la nuit, ils n'auraient pas de riz à manger, les récoltes ayant été mauvaises. Ces problèmes ne comptaient pas, tant que sa famille était unie. Otosan allait pêcher dans les rivières quelques poissons qu'Okaasan préparait alors avec soin. Otosan racontait une histoire qu'il inventait sur le tas, et Okaasan chanterait une mélodie toujours nouvelle de sa voix douce. Le feu dans l'âtre faisait oublier le froid d'hiver, mais plus encore, l'amour de ses parents tenait chaud pendant toute la saison.

C'était avant. Maintenant la neige lui rappelait cette nuit là, où Naraku était pour la première fois entré dans sa vie. Une nuit d'hiver, une nuit de neiges glacées, à partir de laquelle elle ne ressentit plus cette chaleur familière en plein cœur de l'hiver.

Elle sourit, désabusée. C'était un peu faux. Il y avait eu Sesshomaru qui parfois l'avait laissée se blottir contre sa fourrure certaines nuits d'hiver. Il avait été inconfortable à chaque fois, et pourtant, elle avait sentit une chaleur, une sensation touchant à un bonheur serein. Le monde entier lui aurait ri au nez s'il savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti à partir du froid taiyokai. Et peut-être, aurait-il eu raison.

Comme un signe, à la fin de sa promenade, la neige cessa. Elle pensait que c'était simplement provisoire, mais elle doutait qu'elle aurait encore à affronter une autre tempête comme les jours derniers. Lorsqu'en rentrant elle annonça qu'elle partait, elle fut accueillie par des exclamations de surprises, puis des protestations. Ayame était la plus virulente, et elle lui demanda de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Comme avec Sango, Miroku et les autres, Rin résista, ferme dans sa décision. Elle accepta seulement de passer une dernière nuit avec eux, avant de partir le lendemain.

Le soir précédent son départ, Ginta et Hakkaku insistèrent pour faire une fête d'adieux. Et se faisant, les deux ookami réussirent à rendre le cœur de Rin plus léger. Le clan des loups, qui pourtant l'avait tuée une fois, allait lui manquer. Ils étaient devenus si rapidement amis.

Quand elle repartit avec AhUn, elle n'était pas particulièrement sûre de la direction à prendre. Elle choisit le nord est, un peu par hasard, et commença la vie d'errance de village en village qui avait été la sienne quand elle vivait encore avec Kikyo. Elle proposait son aide aux villageois, en échange d'un abri pour elle et AhUn, et d'un souper. Ils se montraient hospitaliers pour une miko, dans la limite de leur moyen, et même dans son cas, alors qu'elle était accompagnée d'un yokai aussi inquiétant qu'AhUn.

Elle atteignit rapidement les plaines anguleuses du bord de l'océan. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de villages de pêcheurs et de marchands qui s'étalaient dans cette région. C'était une occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes qui surtout ne la connaissaient pas. Elle doutait que les rumeurs à propos d'une miko guérisseuse eussent traversé les montagnes du nord.

Le premier village de la région qui l'accueillit accepta immédiatement l'aide d'une miko itinérante. C'était un problème récurrent dans les petits villages qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir en permanence une miko ou un moine pour veiller sur leurs vies. Rin avait déjà reçu des propositions de rester en tant que miko de village. Elle avait toujours refusé, non seulement à cause de Naraku qui ne lui donnait aucun répit, mais aussi parce qu'elle préférait une vie errante. Si tout finissait avec Naraku, peut-être qu'elle choisirait une vie moins nomade. Peut-être bien.

Rin guérissait les maux de l'hiver qui frappaient les jeunes enfants et les vieillards, mais aussi les accidents de la vie qui touchaient les hommes plus durs. Rin aimait s'occuper des autres, inlassablement. Elle arrivait alors à s'oublier, et évincer de son esprit les problèmes qui la pesaient.

La neige recommença à tomber alors qu'elle continuait son voyage. Les autres villages étaient tout aussi accueillants, et même si certains d'entre eux étaient assez grands pour avoir un hoshi ou une miko pour les guider, elle n'était pas rejetée. Non, même dans les temps durs d'un hiver trop précoce suivant des récoltes médiocres, elle était accueillie et elle en était reconnaissante.

Toutefois, elle ne restait jamais trop longtemps dans les villes ou villages menés par un prêtre ou une prêtresse. Certains n'avaient pas vraiment de capacités spirituelles développées et la traitaient de manière condescendante parce qu'elle était jeune. Ils ne la gênaient pas vraiment, en tout cas moins que ceux vraiment capables de ressentir le pouvoir qu'elle portait. Ils la laissaient généralement passer sans trop poser de question, mis à part l'un d'eux qui tenta de s'emparer de la perle. Elle l'avait assommé avant de le rendre au villageois, espérant qu'avec un peu de chance le coup qu'elle avait asséné avait suffi à lui faire perdre la mémoire.

Au fil des semaines, la neige continuait de tomber, sans même encore arriver à la date officielle de l'hiver. Des rumeurs d'épidémies sans précédent circulaient, et avec le temps l'accueil se fit plus froid dans les villages. Une méfiance envers les étrangers se développait, et la diminution des réserves pour tenir l'hiver expliquait la crainte qui se répandait aussi sûrement que les rumeurs d'épidémies.

Rin n'avait pas vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si les villageois se retournaient contre elle. Elle avait AhUn et même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle avait aussi Sesshomaru et Jaken qui n'étaient jamais bien loin.

Elle découvrit que les rumeurs de l'épidémie mortelle, n'étaient pas seulement un mythe inventé par les craintes de l'hiver, mais bien la réalité. Elle trouva un village, enfoncé à la lisière d'une forêt, ravagé par la maladie. C'était bien une terrible épidémie qui frappait hommes, femmes et enfants, sans aucune distinction. Les fièvres et les sueurs nocturnes n'empêchaient pas les frissons glacés de faire trembler les membres affaiblis. Les toux sanglantes éreintaient les corps. C'était une maladie rude qui attaquait sans pitié les poumons, imbibant d'un sang impur l'air qu'ils respiraient. Même pour Rin, il était délicat de guérir les malades et elle devait puiser dans son énergie.

Elle prit du temps à soigner les malades et quand elle eut fini, elle apprit l'existence d'autres foyers de la maladie. Son voyage venait à peine de commencer.

De villages en villages, elle rencontra d'autres personnes touchées, certaines si près de la mort que Rin pensait les perdre véritablement. Pourtant, elle parvint à les ramener, encore et toujours par elle ne savait quel miracle. Par elle ne savait quelle volonté qui dirigeait le Shikon no Tama.

Elle gagnait une certaine renommée dans les régions du nord. Lorsqu'elle arrivait dans certains villages, elle était reconnue avant même de se présenter et appelée de façon révérencieuse en tant que 'Rin-sama', un titre dont elle ne se faisait toujours pas.

Toutefois, ce qu'elle faisait avait un prix sur sa propre santé. Les nuits passées à veiller sur les malades l'avaient accablée de fatigue. Des quintes de toux la secouaient lorsqu'elle n'était plus capable de se retenir. Elle comprit que la maladie l'avait finalement frappée à son tour quand un jour elle cracha un léger filet de sang après une quinte particulièrement violente.

AhUn hennirent d'inquiétude et s'arrêtèrent en pleine marche, alors que Rin se courbait contre leur encolure.

« Ce n'est rien, AhUn, » dit-elle en reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration.

Les deux têtes du dragon n'étaient visiblement pas convaincues par sa façade de bravade. Ils firent demi-tour et il fallut à Rin un certain moment pour comprendre où ils voulaient l'emmener. _Vers Sesshomaru_.

« AhUn ! Arrêtez ! »

Rin ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de Sesshomaru s'il la voyait dans cet état. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, il ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à soigner d'autres personnes.

AhUn n'étaient visiblement pas enclin à l'écouter, et Rin dut descendre en marche pour arrêter le dragon. Ils la regardèrent avec une défiance qui ne masquait pas leur appréhension. Rin savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire flancher le dragon, pas cette fois-ci. Mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de trouver un compromis.

« Si vous voulez, nous allons dans cette petite hutte que nous avons croisée toute à l'heure. Je m'y reposerai quelques jours le temps de me soigner avec les herbes qu'on m'a données. Sesshomaru n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

Il y avait toujours de la méfiance dans les regards d'AhUn, mais ils semblaient prêts à la suivre. Après tout, AhUn en voulaient encore à Sesshomaru. Elle gagnait un peu de temps, un peu de repos, même si la maladie elle, continuerait de se répandre. Mais les derniers jours avaient été réellement difficiles. Qu'elle le voulût ou non, elle devait prendre une pause.

Elle resta trois jours dans la petite hutte forestière abandonnée qui lui servait d'abri. Elle préparait des mixtures à partir d'herbes qu'elle avait récoltées lorsqu'il faisait encore bon. C'était d'ailleurs le moyen utilisé par les miko ou les docteurs pour traiter les maladies. Même si ce n'était pas particulièrement efficace, beaucoup avaient tenu grâce à ces remèdes. Néanmoins, Rin regrettait que son don de guérison ne fût pas plus courant. Les remèdes à bases de plantes pouvaient se révéler insuffisants pour elle. Elle pouvait même en mourir.

_Quoique…_ Seul Naraku ou Kikyo pouvaient la tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas à craindre d'être achevée par une maladie, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Au bout du troisième jour, elle se sentit mieux. Elle avait passé une grande partie de son temps à dormir, même si elle se réveillait ensuite en sueur. Elle avait trouvé une sorte de repos délicat et fragile, mais suffisant pour continuer. Malgré les réticences d'AhUn, elle reprit la route vers le village suivant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les terres.

L'épidémie n'avait pas disparu en trois jours, et toujours elle trouvait des villages atteints, la mort ayant fauché de plus en plus de vies au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Rin n'aurait pas su trancher si elle avait pris du retard ou touchait la source de l'épidémie.

L'énergie qu'elle avait sauvegardée s'épuisa vite. Lorsqu'elle était seule elle se retrouvait pliée en deux par des quintes de toux douloureuses amenant parfois du sang à sa bouche. Parfois, elle interrompait ce qu'elle faisait pour se cacher derrière une maison et tousser de tout son saoul. Elle s'assurait toujours qu'AhUn ne la verraient pas s'affaiblir si drastiquement.

Elle commençait à éviter les personnes saines et les regards anxieux du dragon. Elle se savait malade, et elle n'ignorait pas qu'aucun guérisseur n'était assez compétent pour la sauver du jour au lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, elle tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'épidémie, et pourrait ensuite s'isoler. Peut-être près de la mer.

Rin aimait voir l'océan, immense et infini comme le ciel qu'il reflétait. C'était un paysage qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle ressentait, qui l'apaisait, elle qui était née de la terre. Même la neige qui recouvrait les plages aussi loin que ses yeux portaient avait quelque chose de calmant pour Rin, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère et de ses parents. Oui, quand tout serait fini, elle irait près de la mer.

Si ce jour arrivait enfin. Les villageois lui avaient dit que l'épidémie avait commencé dans les grands villages côtiers du nord avec les premières neiges. Elle prit cette direction, espérant qu'en agissant à la source, elle pouvait sauver ce qu'il restait à préserver. A force de rencontres et d'avis différents, elle trouva la présumée source, le village de Kazube, un grand village pêcheur de la côte.

Elle attendit longtemps devant un barrage de fortune en arrivant dans les alentours de Kazube. Les villageois ne voyaient apparemment pas d'un bon œil une étrangère, miko ou pas, en pleine période d'épidémie. Il devait y avoir des malades, Rin en était pratiquement sûre, mais une sorte de honte retenait les habitants de Kazube de la laisser entrer. Que se passait-il derrière ces grands piliers de bois, pour créer une telle méfiance envers une miko ? Les temps durs pouvaient rendre les hommes cruels, mais était-ce seulement cela ?

« Laissez-la entrer ! cria une voix d'homme qu'elle pensait connaître. Elle peut nous aider ! »

Rin chercha du regard l'homme qui avait parlé et le reconnut dès qu'elle le trouva. _Kureno-san_. L'homme qui avait été attaqué par Tomoeda. A cause d'elle et de Tomoeda, Kureno-san n'avait plus de famille ni de village. Il n'avait plus rien. Il avait apparemment choisi de s'exiler dans les lointaines régions du nord, sans doute pour oublier, pour tout recommencer. _Et il a fallu que je le rattrape ici, avec son passé._

Les grandes portes du barrage s'ouvrirent et Rin et AhUn pénétrèrent dans la ville de Kazube. Des hommes l'attendaient, formant un demi-cercle, les yeux fatigués, les traits tirés. L'épidémie avait fait des victimes, ici aussi.

Kureno-san s'avança vers elle.

« Rin-sama, je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

- Moi non plus, Kureno-san. »

Elle hésita avant de continuer.

« Je… je suis désolée pour votre village et votre famille. »

Une étincelle d'émotion scintilla dans les yeux de l'homme recouvert soudain par un voile de tristesse.

« J'ai… j'ai perdu ma femme et mon jeune fils…

- Si je pouvais changer ce qui s'est passé, je le ferai, Kureno-san. »

Il lui tourna brusquement le dos. Rin ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il préférait ne pas se souvenir de la douleur qu'elle lui rappelait par son arrivée. Elle comprenait, elle avait aussi perdu sa famille.

« Rin-sama est une guérisseuse, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte aux autres hommes. Elle pourra éradiquer la maladie. »

Il s'en alla alors, sans un autre regard pour elle, son dos disparaissant dans la foule. Un vieil homme, le chef du village, vint à elle pour l'accompagner chez lui. Rin n'écouta qu'à moitié ses plaintes, trop soucieuse pour Kureno-san.

Elle se rendit alors compte de la présence d'une aura particulière, celle d'un hanyo. La source venait d'une jeune fille de son âge peut-être, voire plus jeune, à la peau mate, aux cheveux mauves et yeux tristes et méfiants qui la soupesaient. Le chef du village s'aperçut alors que son attention était fixée ailleurs que sur son discours et s'adressa à la jeune fille.

« Shiori, idiote ! Ne regarde pas avec cet irrespect Rin-sama ! Elle devrait te purifier ! Au moins la source de nos ennuis n'existerait plus ! »

La jeune fille se tendit sous les insultes du villageois. Rin aurait aimé qu'il se tût. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de discours. Elle se souvenait comment Shippo pouvait être rejeté par les humains parce qu'il était yokai. Le problème de Shiori était similaire, peut-être même pire, car elle vivait dans ce village. Inuyasha, lui n'avait pas subir ce genre de discrimination chez eux.

« Tu es une hanyo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rin doucement.

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- Shiori, espèce de… »

Rin fit un geste de la main pour faire taire l'homme. Elle n'en voulait pas à Shiori. La jeune hanyo avait dû affronter bien des épreuves pour laisser transparaître autant de rancœur dans sa voix qui aurait dû être douce. Rin tenta de lui sourire.

« Bien sûr que non. L'un de mes amis est un hanyo. Il s'appelle Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus légère. Tu connais Inuyasha ?

- Oui, et toi aussi j'ai l'impression. »

Shiori sourit presque mais avec une immense tristesse.

« Il m'a beaucoup aidé une fois quand j'étais petite. Moi et ma mère. »

Le visage de Shiori se contracta soudain, comme si elle allait pleurer, et elle se sauva.

« Shiori-chan ! appela-t-elle inquiète d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

- Laissez, Rin-sama, dit le chef du village. Elle a perdu sa mère à cause de l'épidémie. Et puis, c'est une hanyo…

- Et alors !? ragea-t-elle contre l'homme. Les hanyos sont des êtres tout aussi sensibles que les humains ! Ils sont une merveilleuse preuve d'amour entre humain et yokai, malgré les peurs et la stupidité des deux races !

- Si vous le dîtes, Rin-sama. »

Tout chez le vieil homme laissait entendre qu'il ne partageait pas le même avis. Si elle n'avait pas été une miko, il l'aurait sans doute fait enfermer en l'accusant de folle ou de blasphème.

Elle soupira de dépit, et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Elle avait encore du mal à respirer normalement.

Elle commença à soigner les personnes les plus proches de la mort, gagnant alors rapidement la confiance des villageois dans ses capacités. Elle ne put s'occuper qu'une poignée de personnes, facilement drainée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni.

Le soir, elle se retira de la maison du chef du village où elle logeait pour se promener sur la plage enneigée sous le clair de lune, loin des regards calculateurs des villageois qui la voyaient comme un dernier espoir. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir les responsabilités que les autres faisaient peser sur ses épaules. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas non plus recevoir de remarques sur son aspect maladif.

Elle préférait être seule à écouter le son des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage ou le crissement de ses pas dans la neige. Elle s'arrêta quand une quinte de toux lui déchira la poitrine, suffisamment douloureuse pour la mettre à genoux. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Toi aussi, tu es malade, » dit la voix douce de Shiori.

La jeune hanyo s'avança lentement vers elle d'un pas hésitant. Rin essuya du revers de main le coin de ses lèvres tachées de sang.

« Ne t'en fais pas Shiori. Quand j'aurais fini de guérir les villageois, je partirai. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser. »

Shiori s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Mais toi, qui te guériras ?

- Les herbes restent une bonne vieille méthode, sourit Rin.

- Mais elles sont inefficaces… Si c'était le cas, Okaasan serait encore en vie.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère. Je sais ce que c'est d'être orpheline. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles, avant que Shiori ne prît l'initiative de le briser.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur les hanyo. Tu ne penses pas que je suis à l'origine de l'épidémie comme les autres.

- Ils disent ça parce que tu n'es pas tombée malade. Je suppose que c'est ton sang yokai qui t'a préservée. Mais les hommes, quand ils ont peur, cherchent à accuser n'importe qui pour avoir un visage à ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. C'est stupide mais c'est dans la nature humaine. Ont-ils essayé de s'en prendre à toi ? »

Shiori eut un rire amer.

« Non, ils me redoutent trop.

- Alors pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas le village ? »

Et sans prévenir, Shiori se mit à pleurer sur les genoux de Rin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de la jeune fille. Elle se reprit et caressa ses cheveux mauves.

« J'ai… j'ai encore des souvenirs d'okaasan ici, finit-elle par articuler. Si seulement, si seulement j'avais su la guérir comme tu le fais… elle serait encore vivante. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'enseigner à guérir… ? »

Rin resta interdite devant la demande de Shiori. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui enseigner. La guérison, comme le concevait Rin, était plus un don que quelque chose qui s'apprenait effectivement. Et surtout comment pouvait-elle enseigner un pouvoir de miko à une personne qui contrôlait un youki ? Mais peut-être que Shiori souhaitait seulement trouver une échappatoire.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te l'apprendre, mais je veux bien essayer. »

Shiori se releva, et Rin sentit son aura devenir plus légère. Elle ne le voyait pas avec le contre jour du claire de lune, mais Rin pensait que Shiori souriait. Elle lui tendit une main et aida Rin à se mettre debout.

« J'en serai heureuse, dit Shiori. Mais il faut rentrer. Ce froid ne t'aidera pas à te rétablir. »

Elles rejoignirent le village ensemble, chacune ayant la certitude qu'elle avait trouvé une amie en l'autre. Rin en était contente, il était rare qu'elle prît le temps de connaître des filles de son âge même au village. Dans ses moments libres, elle était toujours entourée de Shippo et de Kohaku. Aucune des filles du village s'était approchée d'elle pour chercher son amitié et l'inverse ne s'était pas vraiment produit non plus. La plupart était maintenant mariées d'ailleurs et avaient des problèmes qui dépassaient le quotidien de Rin. Hitomi-chan avait été une des rares amies de son âge.

Les jours suivant, Rin emmena Shiori avec elle dans ses visites, expliquant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais comment décrire la sensation des flux de vie et son action sur son cycle en l'accélérant ou en défiant un temps soit peu son cours ? Shiori ne percevait pas ce qu'elle décrivait et finit par en être frustrée, et Rin désolée.

La solution résidait peut-être dans le sang yokai de Shiori. Rin était incapable de l'aider dans ce domaine et elle ignorait si des yokai étaient capables de guérir grâce à leur youki. Sesshomaru pouvait soigner des blessures et les faire se cicatriser, mais Rin doutait que ses capacités guérison s'étendissent jusqu'aux maladies.

Les villageois ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil l'amitié entre elle et Shiori. Ils ne disaient rien car Rin les soignait malgré tout. Ils le faisait ressentir, commençant à excéder Rin par leurs attitudes envers la jeune hanyo. Elle essayait de continuer sa tâche comme si de rien n'était, mais un fossé se formait entre les villageois et elle surtout à partir du jour où elle emménagea chez Shiori.

Rin aurait aimé être plus rapide pour guérir les malades et quitter le village avec Shiori si elle réussissait à la convaincre. Pourtant, malgré l'attention de Shiori et les herbes qu'elle prenait, Rin se sentait vite drainée de son énergie. La façade tenait encore grâce à la jeune hanyo, mais Rin se demandait comment elle pourrait continuer sans flancher. Les villageois, eux, ne s'intéressaient pas à son aspect ou faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, tant qu'elle les guérissait.

Elle n'avait pas que des mauvaises relations avec les villageois. Beaucoup de personnes qu'elle avait veillées étaient attachants et montraient leur reconnaissance du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. L'opposition silencieuse contre Rin venait d'un noyau dur d'hommes dont l'influence n'était pas négligeable, mené par Kureno-san. Il semblait qu'il avait transposé sa peine et sa rancœur contre elle. Rin comprenait, elle se sentait responsable de la mort de sa famille, et lui ne le voyait pas autrement non plus.

Lui et ses amis la surveillaient, veillant au moindre faux pas qu'elle pourrait faire, pesant une pression difficile à supporter à Rin, surtout dans l'état où elle était. Le soutien de Shiori l'aidait, mais Rin savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur.

« Il y a un démon puissant qui rôde autour du village, dit un soir Shiori.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne nous attaquera pas.

- Même avec le pouvoir que tu détiens ? Il pourrait attirer la moitié des yokai de la région. Je me demande comment on a réussi à ne pas se faire encore attaquer.

- C'est le Shikon no Tama, précisa Rin en amenant sa main sur sa poitrine. C'est une longue histoire qui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on la raconte de long en large. J'en suis la gardienne depuis six ans déjà, un peu malgré moi.

- Et ce yokai dehors, tu le connais ?

- Oui, c'est le demi-frère d'Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Il m'a sauvée quand j'étais petite. Nos voies se sont séparées depuis.

- Si c'est un ami, il pourrait venir ici au lieu de rester dehors.

- Il n'aime pas les humains, Shiori.

- Mais tu es humaine, Rin. Pourquoi il…

- Il est tard, il y a encore du travail demain, dit Rin en posant sa tasse de tisane. Nous ferions mieux de dormir. »

Elle savait qu'elle avait coupé la conversation de façon peu subtile, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Sesshomaru alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix de l'oublier. C'était peut-être impossible, même lorsqu'elle s'occupait des autres, il apparaissait toujours dans son esprit, lui qui ne l'avait jamais quitté même à cette distance qui les séparait.

Sans un autre regard, Rin vint s'allonger dans son futon, s'emmitouflant dans la masse de couvertures qui en temps normal auraient suffi pour la tenir bien au chaud. Elle allait passer encore une nuit sans rêve, inconfortable, réveillée par la sensation désagréable de l'humidité de sa transpiration sur son corps.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec difficultés par une puissante quinte de toux qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle détestait cette maladie qui la tuait si lentement. Pourquoi ne disparaissait-elle pas plus rapidement ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à lutter ?

Shiori était déjà à ses côtés, son regard empreint de panique. Rin s'en voulait de faire vivre sa maladie à la jeune fille. Elle devait lui rappeler les jours où elle veillait sa mère mourante.

Shiori l'aida à s'asseoir, et lui fit boire une concoction apaisante. La douleur diminua, sa respiration se fit moins laborieuse, mais Rin gardait toujours l'impression qu'elle expirait son dernier souffle.

« Rin-chan, aujourd'hui, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. Les personnes les plus touchées sont hors de danger à présent.

- Tu sais que Kureno et les autres n'attendent que le moment où ils me trouveront inutile. Je ne peux pas me reposer maintenant.

- Mais Rin…

- Shiori, tu t'inquiètes trop. Il faut plus qu'une simple épidémie pour me mettre en échec. »

Rin tenta de sourire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Shiori acquiesça. C'était une petite victoire qu'elle espérait suffisante. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Après, elle prendrait le temps de se reposer.

La journée commençait rudement et ne promettait rien de mieux. Dès la première femme qu'elle guérit, Rin prit plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu. C'était une femme qui n'était pas à un stade avancée pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir autant de difficultés. Comme d'habitude de nombreuses personnes étaient venues assister à la guérison, par émerveillement ou simple curiosité. Kureno, le chef du village et les autres hommes qui les soutenaient étaient aussi présents.

« Rin-sama, déclara Kureno après qu'elle eut fini, vos dons de guérison semblent moins puissants qu'auparavant. A moins que vous espérez prolonger votre séjour parmi nous pour être mieux payée par la suite.

- Rin est fatiguée ! s'écria Shiori avec véhémence. Si…

- Shiori, » coupa Rin pour la faire taire.

Elle tourna son attention vers Kureno.

« Kureno-san, dit-elle avec une froide politesse, je ne demande pas à être payée pour mes services. »

Elle se releva lentement, obligée de prendre appui sur l'épaule de Shiori. Ce détail ne fut pas manqué par Kureno et les autres, mais Rin continua à agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si la tension entre Kureno et elle ne promettait pas d'éclater à n'importe quel moment. Ce fut dehors qu'elle flancha, quand une quinte la secoua, plus douloureuse que les précédentes.

« Rin-chan ! »

Rin avait vaguement conscience de la jeune hanyo qui la soutenait, mais la douleur irradiant du centre de sa poitrine était tout. Elle étouffait, incapable de reprendre un souffle récupérateur, secouée par des spasmes qui semblaient la déchirer. Sa vision s'assombrissait et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était que pour voir des traces de sang qui s'égouttaient de sa main sur la neige blanche. _Mon Dieu…_

Elle entendit la voix de Kureno et se força à lever la tête, elle était maintenant tombée à genoux.

« Voyez ! Elle est malade, elle aussi ! Elle veut nous la transmettre en restant ici, elle veut être notre perte !

- C'est faux, cria Shiori avec force. Sans elle, combien d'entre vous serez déjà morts ? Elle vous a sauvé la vie !

- Elle pactise avec les démons ! Elle n'est pas une miko, elle n'est qu'une sorcière ! Elle vous détruira, comme elle a détruit tout ceux de mon village ! »

Rin avait du mal à réfléchir, sa vision se brouillait en alternance entre la lumière aveuglante de la neige et l'obscurité de ce qui ressemblait à la mort. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait la mort, mais son antichambre, un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien et où elle était comme toujours attendue. Elle sentit Shiori dresser une barrière autour d'elles, alors que des villageois amenaient des torches. Ils voulaient les brûler.

« Je me charge de nous protéger, » murmura Shiori.

Rin voulut sourire à son amie, mais c'était au-delà de ses forces. Les ténèbres rongeaient l'éclat de la neige, et au bord de son horizon obscur, Rin apercevait ces formes indistinctes qui s'apprêtaient à la prendre, dès qu'elle arriverait à leur niveau. _Les messagers de l'au-delà_.

Elle allait donc peut-être mourir ce jour-là. Non pas à cause de Kikyo, ni même Naraku, mais à cause d'une maladie que personne ne savait vraiment guérir. Les prophéties étaient donc un tissu de mensonge. Elle en était satisfaite. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir réaliser celle des trois lignées.

Sans le vouloir, elle sentit l'aura de l'homme qu'elle aimait accourir vers elle. Cela n'aurait pas dû avoir de l'importance pour elle, pas maintenant, et pourtant… Elle ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment de joie de le sentir avec elle.

Elle se laissa envahir par l'obscurité de l'anti-chambre de la mort, quand un doute surgit, lui susurrant que peut-être, peut-être cette mort là n'était pas aussi accidentelle qu'elle le semblait. Que ses causes étaient inscrites dans le sang de Midoriko et Taho.

'_Etait-ce toi, Naraku ?'_

Avant de quitter définitivement le monde de la vie et de la conscience, elle entendit un dernier murmure, celui effrayé de son pire ennemi qui paradoxalement parfois était son meilleur ami.

'_Rin ?'_

* * *

**Lyxa**: Bravo pour le marathon que tu fais! Lire tout ça et faire une review en prime à chaque chapitre! Oui, bravo. Que dire sinon, les chapitres se suivent régulièrement parce que j'ai fini cette fanfiction il y a environ deux ans. Je recorrige (pour la énième fois ^^") les chapitres à présent avant de les poster sur . Et j'adore Kohaku. Non vraiment c'est un personnage que j'adore, même si parfois il est irritant et trop entété pour tourner la page. C'est dur pour lui après tout.

**Kanon-and-milo**: Malheureusement, je ne charge pas mes chapitres tous les jours, tavaille oblige, mais j'espère que j'arrive à faire assez régulier

**mary**: j'espère que la suite te plait encore, même si je trouve ce chapitre comme étant le plus faible de toute cette histoire. Il y aura du mieux dans le futur tout de même.

**arwen**: olala! désolée d'engendrer tant d'impatience! Au pire, en s'inscrivant sur on peut avoir des alertes par email quand une ff qu'on suit est mise en ligne. Ca t'éviterait peutêtre d'être déçue de ne rien trouver?

**memelyne**: Sesshomaru est sympa à écrire, mais ce n'est pas forcément évident de le faire évoluer sans être top dans le cliché. Mais j'essaye, j'essaye.


	14. L'amitié est un premier pas

**Chapitre 14**

**L'amitié est un premier pas**

Rin était malade. Sesshomaru avait remarqué l'air de décadence sous l'odeur trop familière du sang de Rin. Kagura lui avait apporté cette odeur, étonnant un peu Sesshomaru. Pourquoi l'esprit du vent s'intéressait-elle ainsi au sort de Rin ? _Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_ Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, Rin l'était. Il devait la récupérer avant tout. Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé dans une situation similaire ?

La jeune humaine était tellement imprudente, comme si elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à sa vie. Comme si elle cherchait à défier la mort, presque. Comment pouvait-elle montrer une telle stupidité ?

Son pas était rapide, forçant Jaken à courir pour tenir son rythme. Sesshomaru aurait pu courir lui aussi. Une partie de son esprit lui ordonnait de la rejoindre au plus vite. Mais sa fierté, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, le retenait et lui donnait la grâce mortellement royal et méprisante qu'il lui fallait pour pénétrer dans un village humain.

Même s'il n'avait pas été guidé par son odeur, Sesshomaru aurait pu trouver Rin facilement. Elle avait le don d'être le centre des problèmes et justement devant lui, les humains s'étaient assemblés en masse. Ceux qui le virent eurent l'intelligence de s'écarter, les autres… Sesshomaru les fit dégager de son passage du revers de son bras.

Elle était là, inconsciente dans les bras d'une hanyo qui avait dressé une barrière protectrice autour d'elles. Du sang maculait les lèvres de Rin, sa main et la neige. Comment avait-elle pu tomber à ce point malade sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte ?

La hanyo leva sa tête et le regarda avec surprise.

« Vous êtes… Sesshomaru ? » demanda-t-elle en retirant la barrière.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais vint s'agenouiller à côté de Rin et de la hanyo qui semblait protéger Rin. Au moins, il pouvait s'assurer d'une chose. Rin vivait. Il passa sa main sur son visage humide et remarqua la chaleur anormale de son front, alors que ses lèvres, dont il essuya les traces de sang, étaient froides.

« Elles sont en ligues avec un yokai ! cria un des hommes. La sorcière a amené le malheur dans notre village.

- C'est comme ça que vous remerciez la personne qui vous a soigné ? s'écria la hanyo. Malgré son état, elle…

- Par sa faute, ma famille n'est plus ! continua l'home. Elle mérite la même fin que ma femme et mon fils ! Elle mérite de mourir dans les flammes ! »

Sesshomaru gronda. Il en avait assez entendu. L'humain avait choisi sa mort. Il se releva et acheva l'homme d'un coup de fouet empoisonné.

« A…riza… »

C'était son dernier souffle que Sesshomaru entendit malgré les cris d'horreur des villageois. Il ne s'y intéressa pas, mais scruta les autres humains dont il souhaitait aussi répandre le sang pour s'être retourné contre Rin. S'il en avait eut le temps.

« Quiconque voudra s'attaquer à Rin, dit-il froidement, subira le même sort. »

Jaken était arrivé à leur niveau, et regardait avec inquiétude Rin.

« Sesshomaru-sama… cette maladie qui touche les humains… j'ai entendu dire que peu y survivait… »

Sesshomaru bloqua le sens des paroles de Jaken et prit Rin contre lui remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle portait une armure. Un cadeau de Totosai sans doute. C'était mieux ainsi, il ne risquerait pas de la blesser avec sa propre armure.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda la hanyo. Elle est très malade. Ma mère… ma mère est morte de la même maladie. »

Qu'allait-il faire en effet ? Rin avait un don pour la guérison, et à sa connaissance elle était bien la seule. Peut-être que la miko Kikyo avait des capacités similaires, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Elle tenterait de tuer Rin, ce que Sesshomaru ne permettrait pas. Il restait l'autre miko, celle venant du futur, Kagome. Rin n'avait-elle pas dit une fois qu'elle étudiait la médecine ?

Oui, Kagome serait la solution. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas perdre Rin.

Il s'envola avec Rin contre lui, sans un regard pour la hanyo et Jaken. Il vola vite, bientôt suivi par ces derniers sur le dos d'AhUn. Il ne s'intéressa pas à leur présence, même celle de la hanyo l'indifférait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Rin.

Il arriva au village, longtemps après que le soleil, s'il n'était caché par un épais manteau de nuages, eut traversé la moitié de son chemin quotidien. Il se posa dans les abords de la forêt d'Inuyasha, et fut accueilli par Inuyasha et sa miko. Inuyasha avait dû sentir son arrivée.

« Sesshomaru, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » cria Inuyasha.

La miko s'approcha d'eux et commença à examiner Rin. Sesshomaru suivait avidement le moindre de ses gestes. Derrière eux, venaient AhUn, montés par Jaken et la hanyo.

« Inuyasha ! » appela-t-elle.

Inuyasha regarda un instant la hanyo, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir qui elle était. Apparemment il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps.

« Shiori !

- Shiori ? répéta la miko qui détourna un instant son attention de sa tâche.

- Oui, c'est moi, sourit la hanyo avant de paraître soucieuse. S'il vous plait, aidez Rin. Elle a la même maladie qui a tué okaasan. »

Sesshomaru voulait faire taire la hanyo, même si à présent, à la demande de la miko elle décrivait les signes de la maladie. Mais pourquoi devait elle rappeler sans cesse que sa mère était morte par la même maladie ? Rin était forte, elle ne pouvait pas mourir! Il ne pouvait l'envisager.

« On dirait une tuberculose, dit enfin la miko. Il vaut mieux ne pas l'amener au village, c'est une maladie trop contagieuse. »

Sesshomaru gronda.

« Pour préserver des pathétiques humains tu la laisserais mourir dans le froid, femme ? »

Son ton sous-entendait qu'il offrirait la mort si la réponse de la miko ne le satisfaisait pas. Inuyasha posa protectivement sa main sur l'épaule de l'humaine. Mais elle le regardait sans trace de peur, droit dans les yeux. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas d'une fille de la lignée de Midoriko. Une autre humaine dont il se souvenait d'avoir croisée trois fois, deux cents ans auparavant. La première fois avec son père, lorsqu'elle était enfant, la deuxième quand elle était du même âge que Rin à présent, en tant que cousine de l'humaine Izayoi, une jeune apprentie miko rougissante au moindre regard qu'on lui portait, puis une dernière fois lorsqu'elle était une femme mûre et grave que la vie n'avait pas épargnée. Quelques jours avant sa mort, elle était une guerrière capable de lui tenir tête sans peur.

Comme l'avait fait parfois la miko Kikyo, ou la sorcière du vent Kagura. Comme cette fille Kagome le faisait à présent. Comme Rin le pouvait s'il le fallait.

Rin était du même sang, il aurait dû le deviner la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Et la femme Kagome était la descendante de Rin. Il devait le croire, pour continuer de croire qu'elle survivrait la bataille contre Naraku et Kikyo, même si cela signifiait aussi qu'elle se marierait et aurait des enfants. Et pas avec lui, car il était un démon. Il refusait de faire la même erreur que son père, même si elle était plus que tentante.

« Bien sûr que non, déclara la miko en coupant court à ses pensées. Je veux qu'elle vienne dans mon époque, là je pourrai la soigner correctement. »

Un vide glacé menaça de prendre place en lui. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Rin. Pas comme la dernière fois. Il se souvenait que trop bien de son absence.

« Non, guéris-la ici.

- Mais ici, je n'ai pas les structures, le matériel qu'il faut, insista fermement la miko.

- Amène-les alors, Rin restera dans son époque.

- Je ne peux pas ! Il faut de l'électricité, beaucoup de médicaments, un endroit salubre, tout ce que le Sengoku Jidai ne peut offrir. Cela peut prendre des semaines pour soigner une tuberculose, voire des mois, même dans mon époque ! Au moins là-bas, j'aurais tous les moyens modernes à ma disposition pour le faire. Ici, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle survivra. »

Une partie de ce que disait la miko lui échappait, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à poser des questions pour montrer son ignorance, surtout à une humaine. Toutefois, il doutait. Si… elle avait raison ? Si la seule chance de guérir Rin était quelque part dans le futur ? Là où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, être avec elle. Inconsciemment, il serra Rin un peu plus contre lui, regardant son visage pâle et grave, profondément endormi.

« Je sais… je sais qu'elle est importante pour vous, commença la miko.

- Tu ne sais rien ! aboya presque Sesshomaru.

- … que vous redoutez son absence, continua-t-elle indifférente à sa remarque. Mais ne vaut-il pas mieux l'emmener là où elle peut être guérie et vivre ? Là-bas, elle n'aura en plus même pas à redouter une attaque de Naraku dans son état. »

Que pouvait-elle savoir ? Cette humaine ne pouvait imaginer combien il redoutait l'absence de Rin, combien, lui le grand seigneur de l'ouest craignait le vide que son départ créerait. Cette incertitude sur comment elle allait, cette incapacité de sentir sa présence, son parfum, son âme.

« Je ne peux pas aller dans le futur avec elle, murmura-t-il malgré lui. Le puit ne me laisse pas passer.

- Je suis désolée, Sesshomaru, dit la miko avec une compassion que Sesshomaru aurait aimé lui faire avaler, mais c'est la meilleure solution. S'il vous plait, pour Rin. »

Pour toute réponse, Sesshomaru serra Rin toujours blottie contre lui.

« Sesshomaru ? » demanda Inuyasha avec un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sesshomaru se mit alors en marche, lentement, essayant d'apprécier un petit peu plus longtemps la sensation de garder Rin contre lui. Il regarda longuement son beau visage, conscient que les autres le suivaient interdits. A chaque pas, il voulait caresser les joues de la jeune femme, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, le reste de son corps… Il voulait voir ses grands yeux bruns si confiants briller de mille émotions qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui. Il voulait entendre sa voix et son rire, tant de choses qui lui était interdites mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer.

Trop rapidement, il arriva à hauteur du puit. Sa décision avait été vite prise. Rin devait vivre, même si pour cela, il devait s'en séparer.

Inuyasha arriva à ses côtés et d'un commun accord, il prit Rin délicatement entre ses bras. Sesshomaru se permit alors d'écarter une mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son visage pâle et d'essuyer les quelques flocons tombés sur elle.

« Nous ferons tout pour la ramener en plaine santé, dit la miko. Je vous le promets. Shiori-chan, va au village avec AhUn de ma part et trouve la miko Kaede. Elle te logera et tu lui raconteras ce qui s'est passé. On y va Inuyasha ? »

La miko sauta dans le puit, son odeur disparaissant brusquement de leur monde. Inuyasha hésita encore un instant et lui lança un regard étrange. Il se retourna et sauta à la suite de la miko. Et Sesshomaru prit alors de plein fouet ce sentiment de vide, plus douloureux qu'une dague enfoncée en plein cœur. Les hennissements d'AhUn pleuraient la jeune femme qui ne reviendrait pas de si tôt parmi eux.

Sesshomaru resta longtemps sous la neige d'hiver devant ce puit par lequel Rin avait été emmenée. La hanyo et AhUn étaient partis, et seul Jaken restait à ses côtés en le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

« Sesshomaru-sama, dit-il, votre main… »

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil indifférent aux traces de sang qui tombaient sur la neige puisque ses griffes s'étaient enfoncées sans retenue dans sa paume. Rin lui manquait déjà, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sesshomaru ressentit un immense regret. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir.

* * *

Kagome et Inuyasha avaient amené Rin dans l'époque moderne depuis près d'une semaine. Ils l'avaient installée dans une petite maison séparée du reste du temple pour éviter tout risque de contamination. Des risques minimes en fait, Kagome et sa famille étaient vaccinées contre la tuberculose et Kagome veillait toujours à porter un masque lorsqu'elle entrait dans la chambre de Rin. Elle avait comme même déconseillé à sa famille de venir voir Rin, mais Sota n'obéissait pas à la règle. Il était trop inquiet pour son amie.

Malgré le traitement, Rin prenait du temps à se remettre. Kagome avait eu des détails grâce à Inuyasha et Shiori sur la façon dont la jeune femme était tombée malade. Ce qu'elle avait appris n'avait rien de rassurant pour le pronostic de la maladie. Rin avait poussé au-delà de ses limites, devenant la victime de la maladie qu'elle voulait éradiquer. Elle était épuisée, et l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensé avant pouvait lui faire défaut au moment où elle en aurait le plus besoin pour elle-même. C'était ce que pensait Hatori-sensei, et Kagome ne pouvait être que d'accord avec lui.

Elle se souvenait de la détresse morale de la jeune femme avant son départ pour le nord. Elle l'avait remarquée après sa confrontation avec Naraku, mais Sesshomaru ne devait pas être étranger à cela non plus.

Kagome était certaine que Sesshomaru et Rin avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, c'était comme si le taiyokai _et_ Rin faisaient tout pour ne pas les concrétiser. Inuyasha lui avait raconté que c'était Rin qui avait refusé le baiser de Sesshomaru. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi et le silence pensif d'Inuyasha à toutes ses interrogations sur ces deux-là faisait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'elle.

Sango avait été tout aussi perplexe qu'elle, et n'avait pas de réponses non plus. Sango était dans une situation difficile avec les sentiments de Kohaku en jeu. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas Sesshomaru pour la peine, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre les sentiments de Rin à ce sujet.

Mais peut-être que tout ceci n'aurait plus d'importance à présent. Rin avait semblé renoncer à la vie, elle qui _était_ la vie. Elle renonçait à ce qu'elle était, lentement et inexorablement. Comment en était-elle arrivée à là ?

Kagome ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. C'était elle qui avait ramené le Shikon no Tama dans le Sengoku Jidai. Elle était à l'origine de tout ce chaos, de Naraku, de ce qui arrivait à Rin…

La porte derrière elle, s'ouvrit, coupant net aux réflexions de Kagome. C'était Inuyasha qui revenait du passé. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Kagome soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Inuyasha. Elle s'en sentit immédiatement apaisée, comme si elle devenait plus forte avec lui à ses côtés.

« Toujours pareil. La fièvre est encore présente et elle passe la majorité de son temps à dormir. Parfois quand elle se réveille, on dirait qu'elle est encore en plein cauchemar… Elle ne me reconnaît pas dans ces moments-là… Si Sango serait ici, elle serait bouleversée de la voir ainsi. Et au village, comment ils prennent la nouvelle ? »

Inuyasha resserra légèrement son étreinte.

« Mal. Ils ne peuvent rien faire et pour couronner le tout, ils ne peuvent même pas la voir. Sango serait constamment en train de pleurer si Miroku n'était pas avec elle et ne veillait pas sur les enfants. Ren-chan ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe, Kiyoshi pose sans arrêt des questions à Miroku à propos de Rin. Kohaku est mort d'inquiétude et Shippo l'aide comme il peut avec Shiori. Sesshomaru rode toujours autour du puit, même s'il est trop fier pour me demander de ses nouvelles, contrairement à ce crétin de Jaken.

- Jaken ?

- Kerps, il est venu me voir avant que je passe dans le puit. Voulait savoir comment allait Rin. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Il était vraiment inquiet.

- Tu penses que Sesshomaru a envoyé Jaken pour obtenir des informations ?

- Feh, c'est pas son genre. Il est trop fier pour ça.

- Mais nous parlons de Rin. »

Inuyasha ne répondit rien. Sesshomaru était fier, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Rin était un cas particulier, une faille dans l'arrogance du Taiyokai.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle se rétablira, Inuyasha ? »

Inuyasha approcha son visage de celui de Kagome, caressant sa joue de son nez. C'était un geste tendre qu'il faisait lorsqu'il voulait l'apaiser.

« Bien sûr… Elle est Rin. Elle ne laisserait pas la satisfaction à Naraku de l'emporter si facilement. Et puis avec toi et toute ta médecine moderne pour la guérir… on a toute les chances du monde. »

Kagome se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il tentait tout autant de se convaincre que de la convaincre, elle. C'était tellement difficile de le croire lorsque Rin était dans cet état.

« Je ne suis pas une guérisseuse comme Rin. Je ne peux pas sauver les gens en puisant dans mes pouvoirs. C'est ce dont elle aurait besoin en ce moment même. Je n'ai même pas la moitié des capacités de Kikyo dans ce domaine. Parfois je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu demander l'aide à Kikyo. J'aurais dû ravaler ma fierté, j'aurais dû…

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Kagome, dit Inuyasha fermement. Tu te souviens ? Kikyo a tenté de tuer Rin.

- En quoi cela me rend meilleure que Kikyo ? Je _suis_ sa réincarnation, rien ne dit que… »

… _je ne tenterai pas de la tuer moi-même._

« Kagome ! On est déjà passé par là. Tu n'es _pas_ Kikyo, réincarnation ou pas. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira. »

Kagome sourit devant l'expression déterminée d'Inuyasha. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait semblait-il. Elle se trouva l'envie de le croire.

« Ka…gome ? »

La voix faible de Rin la fit presque sursauter tant elle était inattendue. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, trop fatigués pour mieux s'adapter à la lumière d'hiver qui traversait la fenêtre.

« Rin, ça va ? » demanda Inuyasha.

Rin resta silencieuse, comme si elle tentait de rassembler ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que… je fais ici ? finit-elle par demander.

- Tu es malade, répondit Kagome en caressant des mèches collés sur le front humide de la jeune femme. C'est une tuberculose. Sesshomaru t'a amenée et j'ai souhaité te faire venir dans le futur. Ici, je pouvais mieux te soigner. »

Rin n'ajouta rien et bientôt tomba dans un sommeil réparateur.

A partir de ce jour, Kagome reprit espoir. Rin se réveillait plus souvent, sa fièvre était tombée, et ses quintes de toux devenaient moins sanglantes. Lentement, elle guérissait.

Kagome était heureuse de l'aide d'Inuyasha pendant la maladie de Rin. Il la relayait quand Kagome se reposait ou devait étudier. Malgré ses grands airs de mauvais garçon, Inuyasha prenait à cœur l'état de ses amis, et Rin ne faisait pas exception. Elle était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et d'une certaine manière, elle l'était réellement, de part sa relation avec Sesshomaru. Si relation il y avait. La présence d'Inuyasha avait été l'une des causes de la guérison de Rin. Il était là pour lui donner ses médicaments, pour lui tenir compagnie.

La phase de contagion s'était terminée. Rin n'était pas encore complètement guérie, et elle paraissait encore fatiguée. Cependant, ils fêtèrent tous ensemble cet avancement dans la petite maison qu'occupait Rin. Toute la famille y participa, avec Hitomi et Inuyasha.

Et ce fut plus festif que jamais avec la déclaration inattendue de Sota qui demanda la main de Hitomi qui accepta. Kagome en resta bouche bée, tout comme Inuyasha. Ces deux-là n'avaient que seize ans ! Rin retrouva alors pendant un court instant son sourire d'antan, alors que Mama et Ojichan pleuraient de joie en utilisant l'appareil photo de Sota. Kagome comprit ce jour-là d'où venait la fascination de Sota pour la photographie.

« J'aimerai vous offrir un cadeau, pour la peine, dit alors Rin.

- Voyons, Rin-chan, dit Mama, ta présence est suffisante. »

Rin sourit presque puis ferma les yeux. Avant que Kagome pût intervenir, la jeune femme concentra son énergie et canalisa… quelque chose à l'extérieur.

« Rin, arrête, tu es épuisée ! »

Mais Rin était une tête de mule, Kagome ne pouvait rien contre cela, et elle continua ce qu'elle entreprit, son visage crispé dans l'effort. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se courbant légèrement en deux.

« Rin ! » cria Kagome en courant rejoindre la jeune femme qui toussait.

La crise dura plusieurs longues secondes, mais contrairement au début de la maladie, la toux n'était plus sanglante. Rin reprit sa respiration avec son visage pâle et ses traits tirés.

« Rin-chan, tu n'aurais dû faire ça, dit doucement Kagome.

- Mais j'y tenais, répondit-elle. Mon cadeau est dehors. »

Kagome regarda les autres avec perplexité, et Inuyasha se leva pour voir ce qu'il les attendait. Rin s'emmitoufla dans un châle et le suivit avec l'aide de Kagome. Dehors, le spectacle le plus incroyable pour une après-midi enneigée d'hiver les accueillit. Goshinboku fleurissait, et autour, sur les barrières de bois qui l'encerclaient, des roses rouges s'épanouissaient comme en plein été. _Des roses rouges, mes fleurs préférées._

« C'est ce qui manque le plus en hiver, dit doucement Rin. Quand les fleurs sont tuées par le vent froid. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour Goshinboku et ces roses. Leurs cycles seront à part, indépendant du temps. C'est une chance que Goshinboku soit si réceptif aux fluctuations du temps. »

Quelques flocons tombaient, donnant un aspect féerique au paysage. Ils restèrent longuement à l'admirer, jusqu'à ce que Rin faiblît, obligeant Inuyasha de la porter à l'intérieur.

Les jours suivants, les semaines suivantes même, l'état de Rin stagna. Elle n'était certes plus alitée, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas non plus. Kagome préféra repousser le retour de Rin dans le Sengoku Jidai, le temps qu'elle se reposât.

Pourtant, à voir les gestes d'une lenteur gracieuse de Rin, Kagome se demandait si elle serait un jour complètement guérie. La maladie laisserait des séquelles dans la vie de Rin, une fatigue qui ne partirait peut-être pas aussi rapidement qu'avant et apparaîtrait plus précocement à chaque effort quelle ferait, une fragilité respiratoire aussi.

Elle en avait parlé à Rin qui avait pris la nouvelle avec plus de calme que Kagome aurait cru. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'indifférence, mais la réaction de Rin y ressemblait.

Le temps se radoucit à la fin du mois de janvier, mais d'après Inuyasha, le cœur de l'hiver battait son plein dans le passé, faisant repousser la suggestion de Rin d'un retour précoce. La première fois qu'elle en parla, lors d'une promenade autour de Goshinboku, Kagome demanda pourquoi Rin voulait repartir si tôt au lieu de se reposer encore un peu.

« Parce que je n'appartiens pas à cette époque, répondit-elle en regardant les branches fleuries du grand arbre. Parce que tant de personnes me manquent là-bas.

- Sesshomaru ? demanda-t-elle consciente d'avoir déjà eu la même conversation avec Rin auparavant.

- Oui, plus que tout, sourit Rin, mais aussi…

- Mais aussi ?

- C'est étrange… un monde sans Naraku. »

Rin avait déjà dit quelque chose de semblable avant, mais cette fois-ci, Kagome en fut plus troublée. Pourtant, elle n'obtint pas d'éclaircissement sur ce commentaire. Rin s'était enfermée dans son silence, ce bouclier qui la coupait plus du monde qu'il ne la protégeait.

Rin avait repris la chambre d'amis, mais c'était encore insuffisant pour qu'elle retrouvât sa joie de vivre, sa santé. Kagome comprit très vite qu'il fallait un air nouveau pour Rin. Celui hivernal de Tokyo n'était pas le plus propice pour elle. L'occasion ne se proposa qu'en mi-février, comme si le destin s'amusait à concrétiser ses projets dans le chaos.

Sota depuis quelque temps paraissait anxieux, perdus dans ses pensées. Kagome prit du temps pour s'en apercevoir, son attention partagée entres ses études, Rin et Inuyasha. Ce fut Rin un soir, alors que toute la famille était réunie qui souleva le problème.

« Sota-kun, cela fait longtemps qu'Hitomi-chan n'est venue pas au temple. Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Sota resta silencieux et regarda fixement son assiette. Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas avec son petit frère, et Kagome devait savoir quoi.

« Sota ? poussa un peu Kagome.

- J'ai… j'ai demandé la main d'Hitomi à ses parents, dit-il avec difficultés. Ils… ils ont refusé.

- Quoi !? » crièrent en même temps Kagome et Ojichan.

Mama et Rin avaient des expressions identiques d'inquiétudes. Inuyasha, malgré son air indifférent, était tout aussi attentif à la discussion que les autres.

« Ils disent que nous sommes trop jeunes, que pour eux je n'étais qu'un amour d'adolescent pour Hitomi. Que c'était pour ça qu'ils ne nous avaient jamais pris au sérieux.

- Mais tu leur as expliqué que ce n'était pas pour toute de suite ? demanda Kagome.

- Bien sûr que oui, mais ce n'étaient même pas ça qu'ils les dérangeaient le plus. »

Il s'arrêta un instant comme s'il avait honte de continuer.

« Sota, dit Mama, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. »

Sota acquiesça avant de reprendre ma parole.

« La famille d'Hitomi est très riche, l'une des plus puissante du japon. Son père est Tokumi Enishi.

- Le politicien ? s'écria Kagome.

- Hai. Il pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Hitomi. Que je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir et d'argent. Que _je_ veux épouser Hitomi pour son argent.

- Quel crétin ! s'exclama Kagome furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Hitomi ?

- Elle nous a défendu, bien sûr, dit Sota d'une voix triste. Mais son père a décidé d'emmener Hitomi-chan dans les îles du sud, près d'Okinawa. Il nous a… séparé. »

Le silence tomba sur la petite famille. Kagome était atterrée par l'histoire de Sota. Comment Tokumi Enishi pouvait commettre un tel acte ? Sota et Hitomi était clairement fait l'un pour l'autre, Kagome en avait eu la certitude quand Hitomi avait fait sa déclaration à la petite Hitomi-chan. Et cet amour serait gâché par un politicien véreux ?

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Etrangement, c'était Inuyasha qui posa la question, sortant de son mutisme d'observateur. Sota leva rapidement les yeux vers Inuyasha, puis les rabaissa.

« Moi ? Rien, Tokumi-san a raison… Que pourrait donner les revenus d'un photographe pour faire vivre une fille comme Hitomi… Elle mérite mieux, comme vie.

- Alors c'est que tu es stupide, dit Inuyasha. Tu laisses passer la femme de ta vie, et si tu la perds, rien ne pourra te la ramener. »

Kagome sourit. Inuyasha était adorable quand il prenait le temps de jouer le grand frère pour Sota, agissant peut-être comme il aurait aimé voir Sesshomaru le faire.

« Je suis d'accord avec Inuyasha, dit Rin. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller dans les îles du sud. »

Sota resta bouche bée, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Mais… comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait les moyens, et puis il y l'école, et…

- Je peux toujours te trouver des excuses pour l'école, dit Ojichan. Après Kagome, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

- L'air des îles du sud fera du bien à Rin, ajouta Mama. Nous avons suffisamment d'économie pour vous faire partir. Goshinboku fleuri en plein hiver a attiré beaucoup de monde, et les finances du temple vont plutôt bien.

- Et puis une fois là-bas, dit Rin, je t'apprendrai à camper. S'il le faut, nous chercherons du travail. On ne partira pas de l'île sans Hitomi-chan. »

Kagome hésitait de laisser Rin partir dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas veiller sur elle. Et si elle passait effectivement son temps à camper dehors, Sango la tuerait, Kgome en était certaine. Mais Mama avait raison, l'air du sud ne pouvait qu'aider Rin. Elle aurait en plus de quoi s'occuper l'esprit au lieu de se morfondre seule dans sa chambre. Elle soutiendrait Sota, elle qui était de la famille, arrière-arrière-grand-mère ou pas, et Sota s'occuperait d'elle aussi.

Ainsi, il fut décidé que Sota laisserait ses études de côté pour retrouver Hitomi. Rin reprit des forces en préparant leur voyage, comme si un nouveau but, lui permettait d'inhiber sa maladie. Et à la mi-février, la famille et Inuyasha avec une casquette sur la tête, firent leurs adieux à Sota et Rin à la gare principale de Tokyo. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quelle serait la date de leur retour et comment Inuyasha et Kagome allaient l'annoncer au village sans recevoir les reproches de leurs amis.

* * *

La neige glacée tombait depuis deux mois déjà, étouffant la nature sous un manteau blanc. Sesshomaru ne se souvenait que d'une poignée d'hivers aussi rudes dans les près de ces trois cents ans de vie. Il n'en était pourtant pas gêné, même en sachant que plus d'humains mourraient en cette saison. Froide et mortelle, comme il l'était. Calme mais toujours apte à se transformer en tempête dévastatrice. Cependant, pour la première fois, Sesshomaru détesta profondément cette saison.

La seule personne qui promettait le printemps, avait été chassée par le froid de l'hiver. Elle n'était même plus de ce monde, celui auquel elle appartenait. Rin était dans le futur de la miko Kagome, là où il ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence.

Les premières semaines durant lesquelles elle était partie la première fois avaient été particulièrement difficiles, et cette fois-ci fut pire encore. Son absence traînait depuis plusieurs mois, longs, sans fin, même pour lui un Taiyokai. Une mortelle manquait à un immortel. _Quelle ironie_.

Il attendait son retour, jour après jour, espérant la voir apparaître de façon inopinée à l'embouchure du puit, mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était impatient au point que parfois il s'était retrouvé à sauter dans le puit, croyant peut-être qu'il pourrait traverser la porte du temps qui le séparait de la femme qu'il aimait.

Que penserait son père de voir son fils aîné, jadis si méprisant des humains, aimer une femme humaine ? Lui aurait-il ri au nez en lui disant qu'il aurait dû être moins arrogant vis-à-vis de cette race ?

Pas que Sesshomaru avait pour autant une meilleure considération, non. Seule Rin se démarquait véritablement. Les autres humains l'indifféraient, ils pouvaient tous mourir pour le peu que cela lui apportait. Bien sûr, si cela n'aurait pas blessé Rin. Elle était beaucoup trop sensible, gâchant ses émotions sur tout ce qui vivait. Naraku avait abusé de cette faiblesse pour la faire faillir, l'avait exploitée alors qu'elle aurait pu achever la misérable vie du hanyo.

Et lui, Sesshomaru, avait la même incurable faiblesse pour Rin. Sa fierté lui disait de l'abandonner, de retourner sur ses terres. C'était sans compter sur cet indélébile sentiment qui murmurait que sans elle, il n'était plus rien, ni seigneur, ni vivant, une coque vide de tout but valable, de toute âme. C'était aussi simple et clair que l'eau pure d'un ruisseau, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait. La seule qu'il avait aimée, la seule qu'il n'aimerait jamais.

C'était l'une de ses seules certitudes. Rin serait celle qui compterait pour lui, indétrônable, même face à ces femmes yokai qu'il avait croisé, fières et impitoyablement belles. Kagura avait été l'une d'entre elles, ce genre de femmes par lesquelles il avait toujours été attiré.

Rin paradoxalement ne correspondait pas à ce genre de femmes. Oh, elle était fière, d'une façon inhérente à sa personne. Même déférente, elle irradiait d'une étrange fierté modeste. Il suffisait de la voir marcher, se mouvoir, d'observer la manière dont elle se tenait droite, presque invulnérable, mais si fragile en fait. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa force qui semblait maintenir le monde en place, et de sa fragilité aussi, car elle donnait à Sesshomaru l'un des plus grands et délicats buts de sa vie : la protéger.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander de ses nouvelles à Inuyasha. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à demander de l'aide presque à son demi-frère. Ce serait embarrassant, et toujours Sesshomaru repoussait à plus tard cette alternative.

Il avait appris que Jaken n'avait pas eu les mêmes scrupules. A l'époque, Jaken l'avait pressé, lui, Sesshomaru, son seigneur, de parler à son hanyo de demi-frère. Sesshomaru avait d'abord ignoré le petit yokai, pour finir par lui ordonner de se taire. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Jaken lui avait tenu tête avant d'éclater en sanglots et lui révéler ce que lui et Inuyasha s'étaient dits au sujet de Rin. Sesshomaru était resté impassible, mais les mots de Jaken l'avaient assommé. Rin était toujours malade, gravement malade.

C'était il y avait plus d'un mois de cela, et depuis, Sesshomaru n'avait toujours pas demandé plus d'informations à Inuyasha. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne daignait pas parler à son demi-frère, mais surtout parce qu'il craignait l'annonce d'une dégradation de l'état de Rin. Sesshomaru se sentait devenir lâche.

Le temps passa, et l'envie de savoir, de croire en Rin, devint plus forte. Parler à Inuyasha était toujours hors de question, tout comme envoyer Jaken à sa place. Mais bientôt une solution apparut dans l'esprit de Sesshomaru, moins dégradante, en la personne du moine Miroku.

Il avait dû s'allier une fois à lui, cet homme que Rin considérait plus ou moins consciemment comme son père. Pour ce qu'il en avait pu voir, le moine le lui rendait bien, près à lui donner sa vie s'il le devait. C'était un homme intelligent, et Sesshomaru l'aurait admiré, s'il n'avait pas été qu'un simple humain.

L'occasion de lui parler seul à seul se présenta, une journée froide d'hiver où il se promenait aux abords du puit. Sesshomaru observa le moine un certain temps, conscient que celui-ci était capable de sentir sa présence. C'était presque comme s'il l'attendait. Sesshomaru, ayant ordonné à Jaken de rester à l'écart, décida alors de se révéler. Il s'avança vers le moine, le léger crissement de ses pas dans la neige lui faisant lever la tête.

« Elle vous manque donc aussi, » dit-il en guise de bienvenue un léger sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, incapable de décider s'il devait attaquer le moine pour ses paroles insolentes mais vraies. Pour l'instant, il vivrait, puisqu'il avait des informations que Sesshomaru voulait. Il ne le tuerait pas avant, et même après cela était impossible. Rin en serait bouleversée.

« Comment va-t-elle ? se résolut-il à demander.

- Mieux, fatiguée, mais mieux. »

Sesshomaru laissa échapper un souffle dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Elle vivait encore, et son état c'était amélioré. C'était le plus important.

« Quand reviendra-t-elle ? »

Sesshomaru était satisfait de garder encore un ton ferme et commandeur, au lieu de supplier l'humain de parler plus. Le moine hésita avant de répondre.

« Nous… nous ne savons pas. D'après Inuyasha, elle et le jeune frère de Kagome sont partis dans les îles du sud pour qu'elle prenne un air meilleur, plus estival et plus doux, malgré l'hiver. »

Cette nouvelle ne plut pas à Sesshomaru. En particulier le fait que Rin allait seule en voyage avec un humain. Elle était volontiers trop confiante.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue ici ? Si elle avait besoin d'aller dans le sud, son époque aurait bien pu suffire.

- Elle avait des choses à faire dans le futur.

- Quelle genre de chose pouvait bien être plus importante que de revenir dans sa propre époque ? Sa place est ici.

- Sota, le frère de Kagome, avait un problème avec sa fiancée. Vous connaissez Rin, elle est toujours la première à proposer son aide à un ami. »

Sesshomaru n'approuvait pas cette situation.

« La miko aurait dû partir avec elle, et non la laisser seule à seule avec un humain dont on ne connaît rien. »

Le moine éclata de rire, ayant comme effet d'irriter Sesshomaru. De quel droit osait-il se moquer de lui ?

« Vous croyez vraiment que Sota pourrait s'intéresser à sa potentielle aïeule autrement que par amitié ?

- Les humains sont vils, c'est parfaitement plausible.

- Mais peu probable, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur Sota. Ne gâchez pas de la jalousie là où elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Sota n'est pas Kohaku. »

Si le moine pensait avoir calmé sa colère, il avait misérablement échoué. Sesshomaru, Seigneur de l'Ouest, n'est _pas_ jaloux, en particulier d'un vulgaire humain sans intérêt.

« Je me suis souvent demandé ce que Rin pouvait bien trouver en vous, continua le moine sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Tant d'hommes l'ont désirée, que ce soit pour son pouvoir, ou pour sa beauté. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des hommes bien, capables de la respecter et de l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Kohaku est l'un de ceux-là. Mais par un caprice du destin, son cœur vous a choisi depuis bien longtemps, la privant d'être véritablement heureuse avec un autre home. Or… je veux la voir heureuse.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, moine ? »

Il sourit.

« Elle vous aime, je ne peux rien y faire. Et _vous_ l'aimez, même si vous ne l'admettrez jamais. Rin est ma fille aînée, et il est à moi de veiller sur elle, même si je me rends bien compte qu'elle est indépendante et adulte depuis bien longtemps. Si vous ne seriez jamais venu me voir pour savoir comment elle allait, j'aurais tout fait pour vous séparer. Mais vous êtes là, me prouvant qu'elle compte pour vous. J'ai encore… de l'espoir. »

_De l'espoir. _

En avait-il lui, Sesshomaru ? Des rêves insensés le poursuivaient aussi bien la nuit que le jour. Des rêves infondés où il la prenait contre lui, où il l'embrassait… _Non !_ Les démons et les humains vivaient dans deux mondes différents pour une raison simple. Les deux races étaient la perte de l'autre.

« Tes considérations sont déplacées, moine.

- Inuyasha a toujours voulu renier ses sentiments pour Kagome aussi. C'est un trait de famille, semble-t-il.

- Ne me compare pas à Inuyasha, humain ! »

Sesshomaru se retourna préférant partir avant de tuer le moine sur le champ pour ses paroles. Néanmoins, le moine n'avait pas fini ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Si vous voulez des nouvelles de Rin, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Et bien que Sesshomaru ne répondît pas, il considéra sérieusement la proposition du moine.

* * *

Voyager en train rapide était une expérience tout à fait intéressante pour Rin, bien qu'un peu longue. Cela n'avait certainement rien à voir avec AhUn. Quoique… voir le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, AhUn pouvaient le faire aussi, même s'ils n'offraient pas le même confort. Elle éviterait de leur en parler quand elle reviendrait, ils pourraient lui en vouloir d'avoir préféré un autre moyen de transport.

Elle était nostalgique de son époque, de son monde, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour y retourner. Sango, Miroku, Kiyoshi, et Ren-chan lui manquaient, tout comme Shippo et Kohaku. Jaken lui manquait, et bien sûr Sesshomaru toujours, et encore lui. C'était une douleur lancinante, un vide perpétuel qui l'accompagnait et qu'elle avait déjà connu lors de son premier séjour dans le futur. A l'époque, cela n'avait duré que trois semaines. A présent, deux mois étaient passés.

Et l'absence de Naraku de l'autre côté du Shikon no Tama n'aidait en rien à apaiser ce sentiment. Elle aurait dû être soulagée que le lien qui les unissait n'était pas intemporel, qu'il n'était pas omniprésent. Et pourtant… elle n'avait pas menti à Kagome, un monde sans Naraku était étrange, irréel presque. Un rêve dans lequel elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller, un cauchemar peut-être.

S'était-elle trop habituée à la présence de Naraku au point d'en dépendre ? Etait-ce une nouvelle faiblesse, qui la rendrait incapable de vaincre Naraku à la fin ? Rin devait apprendre à vivre sans lui, et rester dans le futur était la meilleure solution pour y arriver.

Comme elle devait apprendre à vivre sans Sesshomaru. Oui, il fallait qu'elle apprît à l'oublier. C'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Rin eut envie de sourire. Elle n'était jamais douée quand elle devait agir en fonction de sa tête. Mais elle devait essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis bien longtemps, Sota et elle étaient assis dans le compartiment. La nuit était tombée, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à dormir. Sota était sans doute trop inquiet pour sa relation avec Hitomi-chan et Rin s'était déjà assoupie durant l'après-midi.

Ce voyage était l'occasion d'échapper à Kagome pendant un instant. Rin s'en voulait un peu de profiter ainsi des problèmes de Sota. Pourtant, c'était vrai, Kagome avait perdu trop de temps à la veiller au lieu d'étudier. Si Inuyasha n'avait pas été là pour la seconder, elle aurait sans doute pris plus de retard qu'elle en avait déjà actuellement.

En plus Rin était habituée à son indépendance, et avoir Kagome toujours à observer le moindre de ses mouvements la gênait. Maintenant, elle pourrait être autre chose que le sujet d'inquiétude de tous. Elle devait s'occuper de Sota et d'Hitomi, devenus un but suffisamment important pour qu'elle s'y investît pleinement.

C'était une chance qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle toussait plus rarement, et était moins fatiguée qu'avant. Kagome n'avait pas oublié de remplir un sac entier de médicaments en demandant à Sota de surveiller sa prise quotidienne d'antibiotiques et autres remèdes dont Rin ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine.

En plusieurs heures, ils traversèrent la moitié du Japon, avant d'atteindre les grandes villes côtières du sud. Ils allèrent passer le restant de la nuit dans un hôtel avant de prendre le lendemain un bateau qui faisait la navette entre les îles.

Le temps était plus doux et plus agréable qu'à Tokyo, et l'odeur de la mer avait un effet revigorant.

Sota utilisa son appareil photo, rassurant Rin. Il prenait sur lui, et agissait comme si la vie redevenait normale. Il profita même de l'ennui de Rin pour la prendre comme modèle. Rin avait de la chance pourtant. Sota ne lui faisait pas prendre des poses ridicules comme dans les magazines de mode de Kagome. Rin n'avait pas une tenue particulièrement intéressante pourtant, une robe bleue de Kagome avec un châle sur ses épaules, malgré les rayons du soleil qui la réchauffaient. Sota était vraiment un photographe aux goûts bizarres.

A la fin de la journée, ils débarquèrent au port de la principale île, celle où était bien Hitomi. Rin avait repéré son aura en arrivant. Sota et elle se rendirent là où ils avaient réservé un petit studio qu'ils loueraient durant leur séjour. Une partie des économies de la famille leurs avaient été attribués pour subvenir à leur besoin, mais Rin et Sota avaient décidé qu'ils chercheraient du travail en arrivant. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester. Sota avait déjà prévu de photographier les touristes de passage et de leur vendre ses photographies. Rin, elle, devait encore réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Le petit studio qu'ils louaient était composé du strict nécessaire. Une petite salle avec deux lits séparés par un paravent, une armoire et une commode, un coin cuisine et une salle de bain. Mais ce que Rin préférait, c'était la vue qui tombait sur le port et l'océan, calme et paisible, au-dessus duquel volaient des mouettes.

Les jours suivants, Rin et Sota découvrirent ensemble la ville, et trouvèrent la résidence où vivait Hitomi. Derrière de grandes barrières austères, une maison se cachait entourée par des arbres immenses et des palmiers au cœur d'un jardin sans doute magnifique. Rin avait dû retenir Sota de grimper les barreaux métalliques pour rejoindre Hitomi-chan. Il leur fallait d'abord un véritable plan et non pas entrer en effraction pour finir en prison en perdant Hitomi par la même occasion.

Rin et Sota se promenèrent souvent aux alentours de la résidence, mais ne virent jamais Hitomi, toujours enfermée à l'intérieur. Rin commençait à envisager d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour mettre les choses en action surtout si la situation n'évoluait pas. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment.

Sota commençait à gagner de l'argent, ses photos 'numériques' pour touristes recueillaient une certaine renommée. Rin avait aussi trouvé un petit travail chez une fleuriste. Elle ne gagnait pas une fortune, tout comme Sota, et tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient à calculer avec minutie et un certain désespoir leurs dépenses quotidiennes. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à ne pas puiser dans les économies de la famille. Ce n'était pas particulièrement simple, mais Rin appréciait cette vie à peu près normale.

Elle se sentait mieux, le travail qu'elle effectuait lui plaisait et était apprécié. Avec toutes ses activités, ils avaient de moins en moins le temps de se promener le soir que ce fût sur la plage ou dans les bois alentours de la résidence d'Hitomi. Même s'ils ne la voyaient pas, ils aimaient respirer l'air pur de la nature des îles.

Il lui arrivait parfois de tousser en plein milieu de la nuit, réveillant même Sota. Il se chargeait alors de lui apporter un verre d'eau, et Rin s'en voulait d'occuper ainsi l'attention de son ami Elle devait l'admettre, il était un réconfort sur lequel elle s'appuyait et la réciproque était vraie. A force de paraître pour Sota et Rin Higurashi, frère et sœur, devant leur logeuse et les autres personnes qui les connaissaient, ils étaient peut-être venus à se considérer en tant que tels. Personne ne mettait en doute leur mensonge, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient un air de famille.

Un soir de fin de février, Rin se sentit étrangement fébrile, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. C'était un sentiment d'anticipation qu'elle ne ressentait pas souvent, et même si elle essaya de balayer cette idée, elle était mal à l'aise. Sota remarqua son anxiété, et proposa une balade dans la ville, qu'elle accepta.

Et ce fut dehors, qu'elle _le_ sentit. _Il_ était là dans l'île, près du port d'après elle, son aura familière présente non loin d'elle. _Sesshomaru_. Il était là.

« Rin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sota à côté d'elle.

Rin ne s'était aperçue qu'elle s'était soudainement arrêtée dans la rue. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, réveillé par _sa_ présence, et quand ses pensées reprirent un semblant d'ordre, elle fit la première chose que lui dictait son cœur. Elle courut, elle courut pour le rejoindre.

« Rin ! »

Elle ignora le cri surpris de Sota, continuant sa course, en esquivant les passants, en ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir sur les raisons de la présence de Sesshomaru près d'elle. Il était là, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle courut, indifférente à la douleur qui étreignait sa poitrine, à sa respiration saccadée. Il fallait qu'elle le vît, il fallait qu'il fît disparaître ce vide qui s'était crée sans lui.

Elle vira à un pâté de maison pour se retrouver au milieu de la rue, alors qu'elle le sentait. Il ne pouvait être que devant elle.

« Sesshomaru ! » appela-t-elle.

Un homme se retourna vers elle, surpris, mais il n'était pas Sesshomaru. Ou plutôt si, même s'il avait des cheveux courts et sombres au lieu d'une longue chevelure argent, des yeux noirs et non dorés, mais tout autant intenses et profonds.

Néanmoins ce ne fut pas cet homme, ce Sesshomaru qui l'étonna le plus, mais la femme assise dans un fauteuil roulant à ses côtés, des cheveux bruns relevés sur sa tête, ses yeux mouvants dans les teintes profondes de l'océan. Cette femme, c'était… _Moi ?_

« Rin ! » entendit-elle crier, la sortant dans sa torpeur.

Le cri de Sota était trop tardif, une voiture fonçait sur elle. Rin n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter avant de se sentir percuter contre le pare-chocs. La douleur était tout, lorsqu'elle tomba et roula sur le sol rugueux, l'obligeant de fermer les yeux après avoir aperçus des traces de sang courant sur ses bras.

« RIIIIIIIIIINNN ! »

Le cri désespéré de Sota l'accompagna longuement alors que Rin tomba dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna alors que Kagome descendait des escaliers.

« Je prends ! cria-t-elle en décrochant le combiné. Allo ?

- _Kagome ?_ »

La voix de Sota paraissait étrange aux oreilles de Kagome qui eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Sota ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- _Kagome… C'est… c'est Rin… Elle s'est faite percutée par une voiture… On ne sait pas encore la gravité de son état…_ »

Kagome laissa tomber le combiné qui cogna le sol bruyamment. Mama et Jichan apparurent à l'embrasure de la cuisine.

« Kagome-chan, tu es pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Mama avec douceur.

Kagome se jeta dans les bras de sa mère incapable de retenir ses larmes.

« Oh, Mama, c'est Rin. Elle a eu un accident. »

Mama serra son étreinte, tandis que Jichan prenait le combiné son visage calme et ferme. Pendant un instant, Kagome se sentit rassurée malgré sa détresse, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mama et Jichan prépareraient tout pour que la situation ne se transformât pas en chaos.

* * *

Inuyasha marchait tranquillement sur le sol froid et humide du village en direction de la maison de Miroku et Sango. Il n'était pas venu depuis un certain temps et il remarqua avec plaisir que cette foutue neige commençait à fondre. L'hiver, cette année-là, avait été dévastateur en durant plus qu'il n'était supportable pour les humains. Le printemps ne pointait toujours pas son museau, mais ce léger redoux était déjà un bon signe. Si le temps s'améliorait, Rin pourrait enfin revenir et Sango, Miroku et les autres n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. _Ouais, enfin, quand elle aura fini avec Sota et Hitomi._

A la maison, se trouvaient Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Shiori et les enfants, mais Miroku était absent. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, il avait été particulièrement présent pour sa famille ces derniers mois, devenant le pilier auquel tous s'appuyaient, aussi bien les enfants, les garçons, ou Sango.

« Inuyasha ! dit Sango. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, très bien, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Kagome était en train d'étudier, j'ai préféré vous rendre une petite visite.

- Tu veux dire, dit Shippo, qu'elle t'a jeté dehors parce que tu faisais tout pour la déconcentrer. Aie ! »

Inuyasha avait frappé le kitsune d'un poing sur la tête. Shippo devenait de plus en plus insolent avec l'âge, c'était à se demander de qui il prenait ses mauvaises habitudes. Avant qu'il ne réitérât, Kohaku prit la parole.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Rin ? »

Inuyasha hésita avant de répondre. Malgré les mois de séparations, Kohaku était toujours autant fixé sur Rin. Shippo et Shiori échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. De toute façon, Inuyasha se sentait obligé de répondre face aux regards suppliants de Kiyoshi et surtout Ren-chan. _Pas étonnant que Miroku la gâte autant, cette gamine._

« Toujours dans le sud avec Sota en train de profiter du soleil et de la mer, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire en tout cas.

- Elle… elle n'aurait pas dû y aller seule avec Sota, » dit Kohaku sans regarder personne.

Inuyasha sentait qu'il abordait un sujet dangereux, surtout avec Kohaku. Il aurait aimé rester à l'écart de ces histoires, mais il devait défendre Sota qui n'avait aucune intention de ce genre-là pour Rin.

« Ne dis pas de telles choses, réprimanda Sango calmement. Sota est le descendant de Rin, ce qu'ils savent très bien tous les deux. »

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Sango, un certain malaise s'installait autour de la table. Inuyasha préféra de changer de conversation.

« Où est Miroku ? »

S'il avait cru entamer un autre sujet avec art, Inuyasha se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait rien arrangé dans la tension ambiante. Sango fronça les sourcils et serra Ren-chan un peu plus contre elle.

« Il part parfois de la maison sans rien dire de plus, en ce moment. C'est différent de l'époque où le kazaana le consumait, mais… J'aimerai parfois qu'il se confie plus à moi, même dans les moments difficiles comme ces derniers temps…

- Il… il ne veut pas t'inquiéter pour rien, c'est tout, » répondit Inuyasha maintenant très mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas le seul. Les garçons, Shiori, et les enfants appréciaient tout autant que lui de se mêler des affaires touchant directement le vie de couple de Miroku et Sango. C'est-à-dire, moins ils en entendaient parler, mieux ils se portaient. Si seulement Kagome ou Rin auraient été là, elles sauraient quoi dire. C'était un truc pour elles.

« Je suis sa femme, Inuyasha. Je suis là pour lui, que cela m'inquiète ou pas, ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Tu en as parlé avec lui ? »

Sango ne répondit pas, faisant croire à Inuyasha qu'ils étaient les premiers à entendre Sango évoquer ce problème. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Il détestait la voir aussi inquiète. Sango était sa meilleure amie, même s'il ne montrait pas à quel point elle était importante, elle et son bonheur. Miroku était aussi son meilleur ami aussi, et en tant que tel, et témoin de leur mariage, il devait quand même intervenir.

« Je vais voir où il est et je te l'amène. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Sango et sortit. Dehors, il renifla l'air. L'odeur de Miroku n'était pas aussi forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, indiquant qu'il était parti depuis un certain temps déjà. Il réussit quand même à trouver une piste vers la forêt.

Il se dépêcha, jurant les dents serrées pour en être arrivé à là. Il doutait que Miroku trompait Sango, il était peut-être un coureur de jupons, mais paradoxalement, il était fidèle à sa femme. Toutefois, Inuyasha lui en voulait. Par sa faute, il devait servir de messager entre ces deux-là. C'était le boulot de Kagome, pas le sien !

La piste devint plus nette, le vent se mettant à souffler contre lui. Il fut surpris quand il sentit une autre odeur qu'il n'attendait vraiment pas auprès de Miroku. _Sesshomaru ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ?_ Une chance que le vent était de son côté, Sesshomaru ne le repérerait qu'à son arrivée. Et s'il découvrait que Sesshomaru s'en était pris à Miroku… La bataille qui avait tant traîné entre eux finirait ce jour.

Il ralentit et dégaina Tessaiga, prêt à immédiatement frapper Sesshomaru en cas de besoin. Il surgit dans la clairière où se trouvaient les deux hommes, mais retint la phrase menaçante qu'il avait préparé. En effet, Sesshomaru était tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre, tandis que non loin de là, Miroku était assis sur un rocher.

« Oh, bonjour, dit Miroku en le repérant. On se demandait justement quand tu reviendrais pour nous donner des nouvelles de Rin. »

Inuyasha se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le regard furieux de Sesshomaru lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Miroku ! Pas étonnant que Sango s'inquiète, elle devait se douter que tu étais suicidaire !

- Sango est inquiète pour moi ? dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Je lui ai rien dit parce que je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas Sesshomaru et qu'elle n'approuverait pas mon idée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se rendrait compte de quelque chose, elle a tellement était accaparée par Rin, ces derniers temps…

- Ca répond pas à ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec_ lui_ ?

- On parlait.

- Parler ? Mais il hait les humains !

- Sauf une, » répondit calmement Miroku.

Les yeux colériques de Sesshomaru se braquèrent sur Miroku. Inuyasha gronda, menaçant son frère au cas où il ferait le moindre geste suspect. Bien sûr il l'ignora, et Inuyasha reprit la parole.

« Ben justement, tu n'es pas Rin ! »

Cette fois-ci Sesshomaru se tourna vers lui, grondant de rage. C'était ce qu'Inuyasha avait voulu. Inuyasha était plus capable de se battre contre Sesshomaru que Miroku.

« Je ne crois pas qu'une bataille mènerait quelque part, déclara sereinement Miroku. Inuyasha est le seul à pouvoir se rendre dans le futur, n'est-ce pas, Sesshomaru ? »

Bizarrement les paroles de Miroku semblèrent faire effet sur son demi-frère. Il y avait une sorte de pacte entre ces deux-là qu'Inuyasha ne comprenait pas vraiment. Puis les mots de Miroku lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Inuyasha est le seul à pouvoir se rendre dans le futur_. C'était faux, il y avait Kagome, et maintenant Rin. _Rin_.

« Tu lui as donné des nouvelles de Rin !? » s'écria Inuyasha.

Il était plus surpris qu'en colère. Bien sûr il savait que Sesshomaru éprouvait… quelque chose pour Rin, de l'amour peut-être, même si c'était difficile d'envisager son demi-frère _amoureux_. Et pourtant… Il en était arrivé à demander à _Miroku_, un humain, des informations sur Rin… _Keh, il en reste un bâtard pour autant_. Sesshomaru aurait pu aller le voir, lui, la source des nouvelles. Mais il était trop fier pour cela. Inuyasha n'avait qu'à lui faire payer.

« Sesshomaru, dit Inuyasha en souriant, si tu voulais savoir comment allait Rin, fallait juste me le demander. Un s'il te plait m'aurait suffit.

- Hanyo, tu veux mourir aujourd'hui, dit-il en dégainant Tokijin. Je peux aisément réaliser ton souhait.

- J'aimerai voir ça, frérot.

- Assez ! Tous les deux ! ordonna Miroku, puis sa voix se radoucit. Raconte-moi plutôt comment va Rin.

- Feh, aussi bien que possible, d'après Kagome. Elle prend ses remèdes, respire un air sain et chaud, travaille…

- Travaille ? répéta Sesshomaru. Je croyais qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

- Ouais, ouais, je croyais aussi. Mais avec Sota ils ont des problèmes d'argent, alors elle a trouvé un travail. Elle vend des fleurs, ça doit lui plaire.

- J'espère pour toi et ta femme qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop, Inuyasha. S'il arrive quelque chose à Rin à cause d'un défaut de surveillance de votre part…

- Inuyasha ! »

Le cri de Kagome coupa la suite de la menace de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se retourna dans la direction de la jeune femme. Quelque chose dans l'intonation de sa voix lui révéla qu'il y avait un problème en vue. Un gros problème, même.

« Inuyasha ! »

Elle débarqua d'entre les arbres et se jeta contre sa poitrine, son visage en larmes.

« Kagome, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle étouffait ses sanglots contre son haori.

« Kagome ? » répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers lui et essuya ses larmes. Elle inspira profondément.

« Sota a appelé… Rin, elle a eu un accident.

- Un accident ? répéta Miroku, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Oui… elle courait dans la rue et n'a pas vue la voiture arriver. Le conducteur a freiné trop tard, et elle a été percutée. Sota ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait, il a appelé toute suite après… »

Inuyasha sentit un froid le toucher de l'intérieur. Ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver, pas quand Rin allait mieux, pas quand elle se remettait à vivre… Pas quand tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Il voulut serrer son étreinte autour de Kagome, mais une main l'agrippa par le cou, et le plaqua contre arbre. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard rouge sang de Sesshomaru qui frôlait dangereusement la folie. Inuyasha ne pouvait même pas se débattre. Il commençait à suffoquer.

« Sesshomaru, arrêtez ! » cria Miroku qui était déjà à leurs côtés et tentait de faire détacher l'étreinte mortelle de Sesshomaru sans succès.

Kagome, avec son inconscience habituelle tenait la fourrure de Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru, s'il vous plait ! cria-t-elle. Relâchez-le !

- Vous avez échoué de préserver Rin du danger, rugit-il. Ne t'en fais pas miko, je te tuerai ensuite pour que tu rejoignes ton amant.

- Sesshomaru, Rin n'est pas morte ! persista-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'Inuyasha pour voir comment elle va, pour l'aider ! Elle est dans une résidence là-bas et sa situation dans le futur est assez difficile. Je pourrai l'aider avec Inuyasha. Il est le seul à pouvoir m'y amener rapidement. »

La main de Sesshomaru relâcha un peu la pression. Il écoutait, malgré le sang de yokai qui devait bouillir sa raison. Inuyasha vit la seule chance qu'il lui restait.

« Dès que j'aurais plus de nouvelles de Rin, je viendrais te voir, Sesshomaru, promit-il.

- Et si elle est morte ? »

Sa voix paraissait neutre au premier abord, mais Inuyasha pouvait entendre une détresse dessous.

« Je reviendrai quand même, et tu pourras me tuer si ça t'amuse. Tu as ma parole.

- Inuyasha, non ! dit Kagome.

- Qu'est-ce que vaut la parole d'un hanyo ? »

Inuyasha sentit sa propre colère monter, mais il se retint.

« Je te le jure, sur ma mère, et sur le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, celui de notre père ! »

Sa promesse toucha quelque chose chez Sesshomaru. Ses yeux perdirent le reflet ensanglanté qui les avaient habités pour prendre la couleur plus habituelle d'un or glacial. Inuyasha crut distinguer une émotion chez Sesshomaru qu'il ne put clairement identifier, car Sesshomaru le laissa tomber sans aucune délicatesse sur le sol.

Kagome vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui ses grands yeux bruns menaçant à nouveau de laisser échapper des larmes.

« Inuyasha, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne répondit pas, suivant du regard la silhouette de Sesshomaru qui s'éloignait. Il s'arrêta et sans les regarder déclara d'une voix froide:

« N'oublie pas ta promesse, Inuyasha. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Inuyasha savait que Sesshomaru le tuerait s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Rin. Il savait qu'il avait mis sa vie sur une balance précaire qui n'était pas en sa faveur.

* * *

Des douleurs lancinantes parcouraient le corps de Rin, suffisamment forte pour l'appeler dans le monde profond de l'inconscience. Un monde connu et transitoire, pas loin entre la vie et la mort, le rêve et la réalité. Dans l'un des côtés des ombres attendaient comme toujours quand elle se retrouvait ici, trop éloignées pour l'atteindre, mais ils attendaient, toujours plus nombreux que les fois précédentes. Rin savait que si elle devait un jour revenir dans cet endroit, ils seraient encore plus nombreux, car depuis longtemps, elle leur échappait.

Malgré la douleur, Rin se sentait attirée par la direction de son origine, où des lueurs bien plus familières que les créatures de la mort la veillaient. Elles connaissaient ces deux êtres près d'elle, mieux que quiconque, pourtant son esprit obscurci ne l'aidait pas à se rappeler qui ils étaient.

Elle alla vers ces lueurs, sa conscience rejaillissant dans le monde des vivants, dans la réalité. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés, laissant échapper en même temps un gémissement de douleur. Son corps lui rappelait de façon bien brutale qu'il était vivant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix familière.

Oui, elle croyait connaître cette voix, même si l'entendre avait un effet étrange sur elle. Et pas parce qu'elle avait un léger accent. Anglais, si elle ne se trompait pas, elle en avait déjà entendu à la télévision.

Rin se tourna vers la propriétaire de cette voix, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en s'apercevant que c'était son propre visage qui la regardait. Enfin si elle avait des traits européens avec des yeux bleus sombres et paraissait approcher la trentaine. Quand elle comprit qui était cette femme qui la regardait, Rin se sentit frappée par un mal de tête puissant. Elle était nez à nez avec sa réincarnation.

« Seiji, elle se réveille, » dit-elle à une autre personne non loin d'elle.

Rin suivit le regard de la femme, _sa réincarnation_, pour voir assis à côté d'elle un homme, sans doute grand. Celui qu'elle avait pris pour Sesshomaru. Lui aussi, derrière ses yeux et cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, était la réincarnation de Sesshomaru. _Pourtant, les yokai ne se réincarnent pas._ Ils n'avaient pas d'âmes à proprement parler, en tout cas pas comme celle des humains. Mais apparemment, Sesshomaru s'était réincarné et vivait en tant qu'humain. _Mon Dieu, dîtes-moi que je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle !_

« Où… où est Sota ? finit-elle par demander.

- Avec Hitomi, répondit la femme. Vous dormiez depuis trois jours et Sota pensait avoir le temps de chercher vos amis au port avant votre réveil. Vous nous avez fait bien peur. »

La migraine de Rin semblait empirer.

« Hitomi ? Notre Hitomi-chan ? »

La femme sourit alors que l'homme, Seiji, se raidit.

« Oui, la fiancée de Sota, répondit la femme.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Rin qui commençait à se sentir perdue.

- Hitomi est ma cousine, dit Seiji avec froideur. Vous êtes dans la résidence des Tokumi.

- Seiji, réprimanda la femme, ne sois pas aussi hautain avec Rin. »

La femme prit la main de Rin dans la sienne, et une sensation étrange courut le long de l'échine de Rin à son contact, comme de l'électricité. Si sa réincarnation ressentit la même chose, elle ne le montra pas.

« Je sais ce que c'est que de sortir d'un accident et de se réveiller ensuite complètement perdue avec des douleurs qui parcourent le corps… J'étais petite et c'est ainsi que j'ai pourtant vraiment connu Seiji. Mais… Nous nous sommes même pas encore présentés. Je m'appelle Rowena Alborth, et voici Seiji Tokumi. »

Rin pensait vaguement avoir déjà entendu ces noms quelques part.

« Je m'appelle Rin… Higurashi Rin.

- Vraiment ? demanda Seiji assez sèchement.

- Seiji, commença Rowena.

- Rowena, excuse-moi, mais cette fille nous cache quelque chose, et ce n'est pas en l'accueillant ici pour la protéger des autorités que…

- Nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher, Seiji-san, interrompit Rin.

- En prenant une fausse identité ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis de la famille de Sota, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. »

Rin ne mentait pas, elle était une parente de Sota. Arrière-arrière-grand-mère ou pas, cela restait à voir. Elle se demandait comment Seiji pouvait se douter qu'elle avait emprunté une fausse identité. Sota ne lui aurait rien dit, pourtant.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle dit la vérité, déclara Rowena. Ne l'écoutez pas Rin, Seiji dit cela parce que vous et moi nous nous ressemblons tellement. Il ne trouve pas cela normal.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Rowena-san. »

Le silence s'installa alors. Rin détourna la tête espérant que Sota arriverait vite et qu'il l'emmènerait à la maison le plus rapidement possible. Cette situation devenait très vite ingérable, surtout avec ce mal de crâne qui persistait.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé Sesshomaru ? »

Rin fut surprise que Seiji lui adressât la parole. _Parce que c'était votre nom, il y a bien longtemps_. Bien sûr, ce n'était la réponse que Rin allait lui donner. Seiji et Rowena l'enverraient sans doute dans une maison de fous.

« Je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un que je connaissais.

- Et le résultat est là, dit doucement Rowena. Une côte fêlée, vous avez eu une chance incroyable, Rin. Vous devez aimer profondément cette personne pour n'avoir prêté aucune attention à ce qui vous entourait, pour l'avoir appelé avec une telle force. »

Rin glissa ses yeux sur Seiji, puis murmura doucement un 'oui' en détournant son visage. Elle était embarrassée d'évoquer ses sentiments devant Seiji et Rowena, surtout Seiji en fait. Le silence retomba, et Rin en profita pour observer du coin de l'œil les deux réincarnations.

Rowena lui ressemblait certainement, malgré ses traits européens et ses yeux bleus. Pour un peu, elles auraient pu passer l'une pour l'autre. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil roulant et Rin se demanda comment Rowena était devenue handicapée, ou si elle l'avait toujours été.

Seiji était vraiment le portrait craché de Sesshomaru en humain. Il en avait même l'air froid et impassible. Sa main était posée négligemment sur le dossier du fauteuil de Rowena et jouait avec les mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon. Il y avait tant d'affection et de familiarité dans ce geste que Rin se sentit touchée par une lueur d'espoir.

« Vous êtes mariés ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Rowena dont les yeux semblaient avoir été recouvert par un voile de tristesse.

- Oh, » dit Rin un peu déçue.

Même dans le futur, où la barrière entre humain et démon n'existait plus, il semblait que Sesshomaru et elle ne pouvait pas être.

« Mais nous sommes ensemble, annonça étrangement Seiji.

- Enfin, pas tout à fait, rectifia Rowena.

- Je… je vois, » dit Rin.

En fait, elle ne voyait pas du tout. Leur histoire paraissait bien compliquée. Rowena reniait sa relation avec Seiji, contrairement à lui qui la revendiquait. Rin se demandait quels genres d'obstacles s'étaient imposés entre eux. Ils avaient pourtant tout pour être heureux. Rin les enviait pour ne pas avoir Naraku, ou les différences entre humains et démons pour les empêcher d'être ensemble. Et elle se sentait furieuse qu'ils ne profitaient pas de leur vie.

Ses pensées arrêtèrent de tourner autour de Seiji et Rowena, quand elle sentit Sota, Hitomi, Kagome et Inuyasha arriver. Elle était étonnée. Elle ne se serait jamais crue aussi mal, au point de faire venir Inuyasha et Kagome jusqu'ici.

« Rin ! » appela Kagome en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Rin essaya de se mettre en position assise, en ignorant la douleur que cela créa. Kagome se précipita à son chevet et la serra fort contre elle. Très fort, même. _Aie_…

« Rin-chan, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

- Kagome-chan, dit Rin entre deux grimaces, je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir… mais tu me fais mal… »

Kagome la relâcha, un peu désolée, et ses yeux se mirent à l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Rin adorait Kagome, mais parfois, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait être plus mère poule que Sango. Ce qui était vraiment une notion effrayante.

Inuyasha et Sota rejoignirent Kagome, alors qu'Hitomi s'approcha timidement de Seiji. Elle leur sourit, heureuse de revoir ses amis.

« C'est étrange cette couleur d'yeux, dit soudainement Seiji. Est-ce des lentilles de contacts ? »

Kagome et Inuyasha se retournèrent vers eux, et Rin vit leur stupéfaction quand ils virent Rowena et Seiji. C'était la première fois qu'ils remarquaient la ressemblance frappante entre Rowena et elle, et Seiji et Sesshomaru. Avec un peu de chance, ils fermeraient tous les deux rapidement leurs bouches grandes ouvertes par l'effet de surprise et ne diraient rien de compromettant. Inuyasha sa casquette en tête, fut le premier à se remettre et croisa ses bras contre lui, près à l'attaque s'il le fallait. Rin sentait déjà l'hostilité d'Inuyasha autour de lui pour la réincarnation de Sesshomaru.

« Keh, c'est ma couleur habituelle. Ca te pose un problème ?

- Inuyasha ! » menaça Kagome.

Rin se demandait si elle se retenait de lancer un osuwari pour faire taire Inuyasha. Rin en aurait eu sûrement envie à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas devant Seiji et Rowena. Les yeux d'Inuyasha avaient déjà levé la puce à l'oreille de Seiji, tout comme ses cheveux blancs sans doute. Un sort de soumission ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

« Excusez notre impolitesse, dit calmement Kagome, mais nous étions inquiet pour Rin. Je suis Higurashi Kagome, et voici Inuyasha.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Rowena avec douceur. C'est plutôt à Seiji de s'excuser, mais c'est sans doute peine perdue avec lui, il est bien trop fier. Je suis Rowena Alborth, et voici Seiji Tokumi. Je pense qu'Hitomi vous a déjà prévenu et que vous nous avez reconnus, contrairement à notre chère Rin ici présente.

- Reconnus ? » demanda Rin à mi-voix.

Elle était sensée les connaître ? Kagome lui lança un rapide coup d'œil pour lui commander de se taire pour le moment. Elle lui expliquerait plus tard, apparemment.

« Heu… en effet, avoua Kagome. J'ai entendu parlé de vous par des amies, car dans la famille nous ne suivons pas vraiment les médias… Sinon, nous n'aurions pas été aussi surpris de voir combien vous ressemblez à Rin et à… Enfin, vous me comprenez.

- A ce fameux Sesshomaru, vous voulez dire ? demanda Rowena. Celui à cause de qui nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui ? C'est un nom familier, même si je ne crois pas l'avoir rencontré, dans cette vie du moins. Seiji ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas cet homme auquel tu ressembles tellement par hasard ? Seiji ? »

Seiji et Inuyasha n'avaient pas fini de s'échanger des regards meurtriers. Rin se retint de soupirer. Ces deux-là ne changeaient donc jamais.

« Seiji ! » appela Rowena.

Il détacha son regard d'Inuyasha et se tourna vers Rowena.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur surprenante.

- Rien, soupira Rowena. Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser seuls. Tu viens Seiji ? »

Seiji sembla hésita puis acquiesça.

« Hitomi, tu viens avec nous.

- Mais, Seiji-san, ce sont mes amis !

- Hitomi, tu es sous ma responsabilité ici en l'absence des tes parents, répondit froidement Seiji. Je considère que tu devrais avoir d'autres amis. Ton père avait parfaitement raison de t'éloigner.

- Seiji, dit Rowena sur un ton de reproche, tu n'as pas le droit de juger.

- Hitomi… si tu ne sors pas de cette pièce, je ferai un rapport à ton père. Il te fera sans doute partir en Europe après cet incident.

- Seiji ! » s'écria Rowena.

Il ignora Rowena, inflexible dans sa décision. Hitomi lança un regard désemparé à Sota qui le lui rendit.

« Vas-y, Hitomi-chan, murmura-t-il. Je trouverai un moyen, je te le jure. »

Hitomi acquiesça, et, les yeux emplis de larmes, se précipita dehors. Rin se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de jeter une remarque cinglante à Seiji. Rowena de toute façon s'en chargea pour elle.

« Tu es injuste avec elle, Seiji ! Elle pleure maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas devoir m'expliquer devant des étrangers.

- Alors tu vas m'expliquer dehors, » répondit-elle en poussant son fauteuil roulant.

Seiji se leva et se chargea de pousser le fauteuil pour elle. Quand ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, Inuyasha ne put s'empêcher de jurer.

« Toujours un bâtard, celui-là. »

Kagome soupira tandis que Sota vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Rin lui prit la main.

« Ca va, Sota ?

- Oui, bien sûr… J'ai fait une promesse à Hitomi, et je la réaliserai, même si je dois affronter toute sa famille. »

Il sourit faiblement, mais c'était déjà cela. Kagome prit la parole, pour changer la conversation.

« Ce sont bien vos réincarnations, à toi et à Sesshomaru, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai couru dans la rue. Je croyais avoir senti Sesshomaru…

- Keh, tu comptes trop sur ce bâtard, Rin.

- Je l'aime, répondit Rin simplement. Même si c'est la chose la plus stupide au monde. Je ne peux pas changer ça.

- Ce n'est pas si stupide que ça, dit Kagome doucement. Regarde Seiji et Rowena, ils s'aiment, c'est évident. »

Rin se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je ne les comprends pas vraiment… Ils sont ensembles ?

- Oui et non, répondit Sota, d'après Hitomi-chan.

- Tu te souviens le jour de ton départ lors de ton premier séjour dans mon époque ? demanda Kagome. Il y avait leur histoire à la télévision. »

Rin se concentra puis comprit l'histoire à laquelle Kagome faisait allusion.

« Oui, Rowena, une chanteuse, avait tenté de se suicider et… »

La voix de Rin se tut. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce que Rowena avait dû ressentir pour en arriver à une telle extrémité. Pourtant, elle se souvenait… de cette envie de tout abandonner, de céder tout ce qui avait compté avant que l'obscurité étreignît son cœur, là où à une époque résidait l'espoir…

« C'est ça, continua Kagome, et Seiji qui était pourtant marié est venu à son chevet. Là, il est en procédure de divorce avec sa femme.

- Pour Rowena ? demanda Rin.

- Sans doute, dit Kagome avec un rire sans joie. Tu le disais toi-même, il a fallu qu'il la perde presque définitivement, pour se rendre compte combien il l'aimait. »

Rin soupira en massant ses tempes. Sa migraine reprenait de plus belle. Seiji et Rowena, Sesshomaru et elle. Tout ceci devenait trop compliqué. Encore heureux que Seiji se montrait méfiant à son égard, sinon pour peu Rin pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui, ce qui ne simplifierait rien.

« Tout ceci ne nous regarde pas, décida Rin.

- Mais Rin, dit Kagome, ils sont ton futur.

- Et peut-être la seule possibilité de mon âme à avoir une vie avec Sesshomaru. Mais j'insiste. Ce n'est pas à moi d'y veiller. Je ne suis pas impartiale, je ne suis pas dans mon époque, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir.

- C'est peut-être ton destin, Rin, contra Kagome. J'ai souvent pensé ça quand j'étais dans le passé… que tout ce qui arrivait… à cause de moi n'était pas dû au hasard.

- Et puis tu interviens pour Hitomi et moi, ajouta Sota.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, dit Rin.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, » assura Kagome.

Rin n'ajouta rien. Les convictions de Kagome étaient inébranlables, et ce n'était pas Rin qui avait le pouvoir de les modifier. Bien sûr, elle voulait voir quelque chose arriver entre Seiji et Rowena, c'était certain. Elle pouvait sentir, presque palper, l'affection entre eux. Elle venait à se demander si Sesshomaru ressentait pour elle la même chose que Seiji pour Rowena. Elle en aurait été heureuse, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était encore un rêve improbable et dangereux. Trop de problèmes en découleraient.

Et surtout, la priorité était Sota et Hitomi. C'était la raison qui les avait amené ici avant tout.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça de toute façon, déclara fermement Rin. On doit trouver un moyen pour convaincre la famille d'Hitomi des bonnes intentions de Sota et avoir leur bénédiction.

- C'est pas gagné avec ce crétin de Sesshomaru comme cousin, dit Inuyasha.

- Osuwari. »

Les paroles d'Inuyasha avaient abattus Sota qui paraissait déconfit. Pour une fois, Rin approuvait complètement le sort lancé par Kagome et ignora les geignements d'Inuyasha.

« Nous avons une alliée, dit Rin à Sota. Rowena. Je crois qu'elle serait prête à nous aider.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? demanda Sota qui hésitait à reprendre espoir.

- Parce que je suis Rowena. Elle et moi sommes la même personne à quelques réincarnations près. Elle n'a peut-être pas les pouvoirs d'une miko, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tellement plus de différences entre elle et moi. Elle acceptera. »

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à former un plan. Rin s'en chargerait plus tard, ou elle improviserait, plus probablement.

« Bon, avec tout ça, moi je vais retourner au village, dit Inuyasha. T'es en pleine forme, Rin, c'est suffisant.

- Déjà ? demanda Rin un peu déçue.

- Ben oui. Faut bien rassurer tout le monde au village, en comptant en plus ce crétin de Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru ? »

Rin était de plus en plus perplexe.

« Inuyasha, coupa Kagome. Rien ne nous dit qu'il te croira, tu connais Sesshomaru.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? » insista Rin.

Inuyasha fit enfin attention à elle.

« Quand Kagome nous a annoncé que tu avais eu un accident, Sesshomaru était présent avec Miroku. Ouais, faut admettre que Sesshomaru était fou de rage, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer, ce salaud. Mais… je lui ai promis que si tu étais morte, je le laisserai en finir avec moi. »

Rin prit quelques minutes à digérer cette nouvelle information. Et les premières pensées à surgir dans sa tête n'avaient rien de flatteur.

« Idiot ! Voilà la promesse la plus stupide que tu as dû prendre de toute ta vie.

- C'est ce que je lui répète tous les jours depuis notre départ, dit Kagome.

- Hé, je vous permets pas, se renfrogna Inuyasha.

- Le problème est que je doute qu'il veuille bien croire Inuyasha à notre retour, confia Kagome inquiète.

- Ben s'il ne me croit pas, je le tuerai avant qu'il essaye de me toucher.

- Peut-être que si je lui écrivais une lettre, dit Rin en ignorant la remarque d'Inuyasha.

- Hé, arrêtez de faire comme si j'existais pas, essaya de couper Inuyasha en croisant les bras.

- Sesshomaru connaît ton écriture ?

- J'en doute, il ne m'a jamais vu écrire. J'ai un peu appris les kanji avec Jaken, mais c'était surtout avec Miroku et Kikyo que j'ai su correctement lire et écrire. Mais cela pourrait marcher.

- Et moi, je prendrais une photo de Rin quand elle ira mieux, ajouta Sota. Comme ça, il ne pourra que le croire, et Inu-oniichan ne risquera rien.

- Feh. »

Ils adoptèrent ce plan, malgré les réticences d'Inuyasha qui aurait sans doute préféré une confrontation face à son frère. Avant de rassembler tout ce qu'il fallait, Inuyasha et Kagome profiteraient du beau temps des îles.

Rin se rétablissait vite durant les jours qui suivirent grâce aux bons soins de Kagome et de Rowena. Rowena l'ignorait, mais elle utilisait de façon frustre ses pouvoirs de guérison. Rin n'en parlait pas, le potentiel de Rowena ne s'était jamais vraiment développé. Que pouvait-il lui apporter maintenant ? Bientôt, Rin se sentit suffisamment en forme pour faire des allers et retours entre la résidence et le parc.

Rowena avait convaincu Seiji de les héberger chez eux, permettant ainsi à Hitomi et Sota de rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps. Rin devint très rapidement amie avec Rowena, elle la comprenait parfaitement après tout. Rowena, comme Rin l'avait pensé, accepta immédiatement de l'aider à laisser une place à Sota dans la famille Tokumi. Elle ne promit rien, elle-même n'était pas un membre à part entière dans cette famille. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le père d'Hitomi par exemple. Mais Rowena pouvait tout au moins s'occuper de la menace que pouvait être Tokumi Seiji qui ferma les yeux sur le jeune couple.

Rin avait appris par Kagome comment Rowena était devenue paralysée aux jambes. C'était le résultat de sa tentative de noyade. D'après Kagome, le manque d'air avait abîmé les zones du cerveau permettant à Rowena de marcher. Rin considérait la possibilité de la guérir, pourtant elle hésitait. Rowena n'abordait jamais ce sujet, et Rin voyait mal comment entamer une conversation dessus.

Seiji étaient souvent avec elles, plus pour être auprès de Rowena que pour participer à leurs conversations. Rin le sentait, Seiji se méfiait d'elle, il était toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle était à proximité, et Rin faisait de même. Rowena se rendait compte du malaise qui existait entre eux, mais ne disait rien, et Rin n'allait sûrement rien faire pour changer sa relation avec Seiji. Elle avait du mal de l'envisager autrement que comme la réincarnation de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Certains détails en plus lui faisait tellement rappeler Sesshomaru, et pas dans ses meilleurs moments. Seiji détestait Inuyasha qu'il était le seul à ne pas ignorer avec Rowena, Hitomi et d'une certaine façon Rin. Il y avait pour une raison ou pour une autre une rivalité et une antipathie tacite entre les deux.

Au bout de quelques jours joyeux et sous le soleil du sud, Kagome décida de repartir avec Inuyasha, pour ne pas prendre plus de retard dans ses études. Elle disait qu'elle et Inuyasha avaient suffisamment profité de ces vacances dans les îles du sud. Sota choisit la photographie qui devait prouver à Sesshomaru qu'elle était bien en vie. Rin y riait, tout en tirant le haori d'Inuyasha qui ne voulait pas apparaître dans le champ de l'objectif à ce moment là, l'océan derrière elle. Kagome pensait que la photo était parfaite car elle ne montrait pas suffisamment d'Inuyasha pour excéder Sesshomaru.

Rin eut beaucoup de difficultés pour écrire une lettre à Sesshomaru. Elle s'endormit dessus la veille du départ de Kagome et d'Inuyasha. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla avec l'aube, elle dut l'écrire d'un jet, avant d'accompagner ses amis au port. Le résultat ne donnait pas quelque chose de structuré et de logique, mais au moins elle pensait avoir été sincère. Peut-être même trop. Elle espérait qu'elle avait été assez convaincante pour défendre Inuyasha. Elle espérait aussi trouver une paix avec Sesshomaru, un compromis dans leur relation instable.

Ils étaient tous présents au port pour le départ d'Inuyasha et de Kagome, même Seiji. Il venait sans doute s'assurer qu'ils les quittaient bien. Rin prit longuement ses deux amis dans ses bras en leur murmurant la promesse d'un retour prochain. Elle fut triste quand le bateau leva l'ancre, la séparant de ses liens avec le Sengoku Jidai, et elle resta longtemps après que sa silhouette eut complètement disparu de la ligne d'horizon bleue.

Depuis ce jour, elle vécut auprès de Sota et Hitomi et Seiji et Rowena. Le plus souvent, elle et Rowena passaient leur temps à occuper Seiji quand Hitomi et Sota voulaient être seuls. Même si Seiji avait conscience de leur plan, il se laissait faire par Rowena. Elle avait un don que Rin enviait, elle était incapable de faire la même chose avec Sesshomaru et encore moins avec Seiji. Comme Rin l'avait pensé, Rowena était une excellente alliée, et son enthousiasme pour Hitomi et Sota aidait beaucoup.

Au fil du temps, Rin commençait à comprendre ce couple qui à ses yeux, étaient tout ce dont elle rêvait le plus au monde. Rien n'était parfait entre eux. Rin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rowena semblait freiner ce qui pouvait se passer entre elle et Seiji. Il lui faisait à sa façon la cour, se montrant affectueux par des gestes simples et attentionnés. Et Rin ne pouvait se résoudre à voir Rowena fuir sa relation avec Seiji. Elle s'était promise de ne pas intervenir, mais la tentation était là, à chaque regard triste qui passait dans leur couple, quand Rowena détournait sa tête dans la direction opposée à celle de Seiji.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se séparer. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber sous le charme de Seiji. Elle le sentait, petit à petit, elle cédait, même si rien dans leur comportement ne le montrait. Ils étaient toujours aussi détachés l'un de l'autre. Mettre Rowena avec Seiji était le meilleur moyen pour que Rin ne pas se perdît dans des sentiments non voulus pour Seiji. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de créer une parodie de la vie de Kikyo, Kagome et Inuyasha.

Mais pour favoriser l'histoire entre Seiji et Rowena, Rin devait s'allier à Seiji et faire cesser la barrière de méfiance qui les séparait. Elle hésitait à le faire, à se rapprocher de lui. C'était jouer avec ses sentiments, et Rin n'était pas encore prête à en affronter les conséquences. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois où elle hésitait, le destin lui força la main.

Rin lisait dans le grand salon, une pièce qu'elle aimait, éclairée par de grandes fenêtres et donnant sur le parc et l'océan. La particularité résidait aussi en la présence de nombreux instruments de musique. Quand Seiji travaillait dans son bureau, Rowena lui enseignait à jouer à certains d'entre eux. Rin préférait la flûte traversière, même si cela lui donnait plus d'effort. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé le souffle qu'elle avait avant sa maladie, mais elle pensait que la flûte l'aidait. Rin aurait aimé apprendre à jouer au piano, mais l'état de Rowena l'empêchait de demander.

Ce jour-là, était un dimanche matin, et Rin se retrouvait seule. Rowena, étant pratiquante, était partie au temple avec Seiji, alors que Sota et Hitomi se promenaient sur la plage. Rin avait décliné les invitations des deux couples à les accompagner, elle aimait être de temps en temps seule.

La matinée était douce, et les grands rideaux blancs se balançaient légèrement sous l'effet de la brise marine. Elle tourna la page du recueil de poésie que lui avait prêté Rowena, quand elle entendit du fracas venant de l'extérieur. Rin se leva. Elle avait senti l'aura de Rowena dans l'entrée.

« Rowena ? » appela Rin en sortant du grand salon.

A sa grande surprise, Rowena était étendue au sol, son fauteuil retourné sur le côté.

« Rowena ! »

Rin courut près de la jeune femme, la relevant pour voir son visage. Rowena pleurait, silencieusement.

« Rowena, réponds-moi ! As-tu mal quelque part ? »

Rowena agrippa son chemisier et Rin la serra contre elle, laissant à la jeune femme la possibilité d'écouler sa peine. Rin avait du mal à ne pas s'effondrer avec sa réincarnation qui était pourtant de plus de dix ans son aînée. Elle ressentait ses émotions de plein fouet.

« Rowena, je vais aller chercher Seiji…

- Non, je t'en prie, finit-elle par dire. Laisse-le en dehors de cela et aide-moi à remonter dans mon fauteuil. »

Rin s'exécuta, mais hésitait encore pour Seiji. Il était capable d'aider Rowena mieux qu'elle ne le pouvait. Elle guida ensuite le fauteuil, vers l'ascenseur puis prit la direction de la chambre de Rowena, à côté de celle de Seiji. Là, elle aida la jeune femme à s'allonger sur son lit.

Rin vérifia rapidement que Rowena n'était pas blessée, et elle en déduit que le problème était plus moral qu'autre chose. Elle tenta de calmer sa réincarnation en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns.

« Rowena, que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle continuait à pleurer, et Rin attendit qu'elle pût s'exprimer. Rin savait qu'il fallait être patient, car Rowena enfermait ses peines dans le silence, comme Rin pouvait le faire. Elle attendit, puis enfin, Rowena releva la tête et essuya distraitement ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Rowena.

- C'est que Seiji et moi avons eu une dispute, et je suis tellement fatiguée…

- Tous les couples se disputent de temps en temps, tenta Rin de rassura.

- Nous ne sommes pas un _couple_, » dit Rowena, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Rin resta interdite, essayant de rassembler des arguments imparables. Elle entrait dans un terrain dangereux où elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Mais vous vous aimez… Seiji t'aime plus que tout, il a tout laissé de côté pour être avec toi.

- Et pour quoi ? »

La force dans la voix de Rowena prit Rin au dépourvu.

« Pour quoi ? répéta-t-elle. Regarde-moi, Rin ! Je suis paralysée ! Un fardeau ! C'est à peine si on peut me considérer comme une femme ! Comment pourrait-il désirer une chose comme moi ? Il fait seulement cela parce qu'il se sent coupable ! C'est de quelqu'un comme toi qu'il aurait besoin. J'ai vu comment il te regarde quand il croit que personne ne l'observe… »

Rin gifla Rowena, aussi stupéfaite que l'était Rowena. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre se dégrader ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que Rowena perdre toute notion de son –_leur_ – identité. Et elle refusait d'entendre la suite…

« Il t'aime, Rowena, comme rarement j'ai vu quelqu'un aimer une autre personne. Tout ce qu'il fait pour toi, c'est par amour, et seulement pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de te dénigrer comme ça, paralysée ou pas. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la chance que tu as de l'avoir près de toi à t'aimer ainsi. Ne gâche pas la seule possibilité de bonheur qui t'est offerte alors que tant d'autres n'en auront jamais. »

Rin ne cachait plus sa frustration, son envie dans ses paroles, et elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait que l'histoire entre Seiji et Rowena se concrétisât. Elle voulait croire à une chance de bonheur.

« Quant à Seiji et moi, continua Rin plus calmement, nous ne sommes pas destinés l'un à l'autre, contrairement à vous deux. »

Rin avait été surprise d'apprendre que Seiji la regardait. Bien sûr, elle faisait la même chose quand il n'y prêtait pas attention… Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Elle _ressemblait_ à Rowena, il était normal qu'il fût intrigué par son aspect.

L'expression de Rowena refléta du regret.

« Je resterai un fardeau pour lui, aussi bien à la maison où il doit toujours m'aider que dans sa vie publique. Il ne mérite pas cela. Je l'aime trop pour lui laisser une vie pareille.

- Et lui t'aime trop pour passer une vie sans toi. »

Rowena tourna son visage vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan, son regard de perdant parmi les vagues. Elle se rallongea, montrant son dos à Rin.

« J'aimerai être seule, » dit-elle.

Rin soupira, mais quitta la pièce sans faire d'autres commentaires. Rowena avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision.

Il restait une chose à faire pour Rin, et pas la plus simple. Elle inspira et expira profondément. Elle devait aller voir Seiji et lui parler. Il fallait d'abord le trouver mais pour Rin, ce détail ne présentait pas de difficultés, surtout qu'il s'agissait de l'âme de Sesshomaru.

Rin sortit de la résidence et rejoignit les falaises herbeuses non loin du parc, celles contre lesquelles venaient s'échouer les vagues avec fracas. Elle le trouva au sommet de l'une d'elle, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Silencieusement, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, malgré son regard froid. Elle était déjà rassurée qu'il ne la repoussât pas, et prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour entamer la conversation. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec lui seul à seule, et elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Il l'était tout autant, et elle se força à parler.

« Vous me détestez parce que je ressemble à Rowena ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle tournait autour du pot. Elle aperçut du coin d'œil une expression de surprise passer sur le visage de Seiji. C'était discret et rapide. Elle supposait qu'en tant que politicien, il avait dû s'entraîner à paraître le plus froid possible. Toutefois, Rin ne se laissa pas prendre, elle était habituée avec Sesshomaru.

« Pas du tout, répondit-il. C'est juste que vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange. »

Rin sourit presque au choix des mots de Seiji qui confirmait bien son malaise à son égard.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, » finit-il comme un aveu.

Rin se tourna en lui offrant un sourire éclatant, et il le lui rendit légèrement. Rin en fut étonnée, elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire sourire Sesshomaru. Peut-être que le temps et Rowena avaient adouci son cœur. Peut-être que c'était l'un des effets de l'humanité.

Elle se reprit. Elle devait parler de ce qui l'avait amenée ici.

« J'ai vu Rowena, » dit-elle enfin.

Seiji se raidit visiblement. Le vent se leva, berçant doucement les voiles de la jupe de Rin et ses cheveux dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle regardait la résidence.

« Elle ne m'a pas dit la nature de votre dispute, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est bouleversée. Nous avons parlé un peu, et je l'ai laissée dans sa chambre.

- Peut-être devrai-je aller la voir ? demanda Seiji avec hésitation.

- Pas avant que je parle avec vous. »

Rin fit face à Seiji, assise sur ses genoux, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux sombres de la réincarnation de Sesshomaru. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dorés, Rin savait qu'elle risquait de s'y noyer. Elle ferma brusquement ses paupières. _Pour Rowena !_ Ses pensées se perdaient dans un territoire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'explorer. Elle inspira profondément et regarda Seiji avec plus de détermination qu'elle n'en ressentait.

« Elle se sent inutile, Seiji, diminuée. Elle croit être un poids pour vous.

- C'est absurde, pourquoi penserait-elle cela ?

- Parce qu'elle a perdu une partie de son indépendance ? C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle se… refuse à vous. »

Rin hésitait à évoquer cette partie-là de leur relation, mais elle devait le faire. Seiji esquissa un sourire amer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette discussion avec une adolescente.

- Mais si ce n'était pas avec moi, qui l'aurait fait à ma place ? raisonna-t-elle.

- Sans doute personne. Vous semblez être la seule personne à comprendre Rowena pleinement, et avec Rowena… à _me_ comprendre. »

Seiji la jaugeait d'un air inquisiteur, mais Rin préféra changer de sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Sesshomaru après tout.

« Rowena en est allée jusqu'à dire que je serais parfaite pour vous », ajouta Rin en évitant de croiser le regard de Seiji.

Ce n'était pas un sujet qui la mettait en confiance, mais il fallait bien qu'il sût tout ce qui s'était dit entre elles.

« Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

- Que vous ne m'étiez pas destiné, répondit-elle simplement. Que vous et elle étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Je vois. Vous croyez au destin, Rin ? »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, trop de coïncidences me sont tombées dessus. Bien sûr, je crois aussi qu'on peut _choisir_ son destin, le modifier en prenant telle ou telle décision. Il suffit de le vouloir.

- Et vous, à qui êtes vous destinée, Rin ? A ce… Sesshomaru ? »

Rin se tendit.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais là n'est pas la question, Seiji. Je veux vous aider pour Rowena. Et pour cela, il faut lui permettre de s'accepter telle qu'elle est.

- Pourquoi le feriez-vous ?

- Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, sourit Rin. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. C'est purement égoïste, car si elle est heureuse, je le serai aussi. Si nous travaillons ensemble pour lui donner le goût de vivre, nous pourrons y arriver, Seiji. »

Il la considéra longuement d'un regard indéfinissable, même pour Rin, puis se leva. Rin crut qu'elle avait échoué, qu'il s'en allait en rejetant sa proposition, mais il s'arrêta devant elle en lui tendant sa main droite. Rin la prit avec hésitation, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la chaleur de sa paume contre le sienne. Le vent souffla encore, faisant valser leurs cheveux et cristallisant leur face à face.

« Amis ? » demanda-t-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Rin lui sourit lentement. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se considérer comme une amie de Sesshomaru, quand bien même elle le voulait maintenant. Ils étaient quelque chose, ils avaient une relation qu'aucune définition humaine ou démon ne pouvait expliquer. Peut-être que Sesshomaru refuserait d'être un jour son ami, peut-être bien. Mais elle avait réussi cet exploit avec sa réincarnation, et cela lui apporta une chaleur au fond de son cœur.

« Amis, » acquiesça-t-elle.

* * *

Sesshomaru attendait le retour d'Inuyasha avec fébrilité. Dire qu'il en était arrivé à là, à attendre les nouvelles que son crétin de demi-frère pourrait bien lui apporter. Si bien sûr, Inuyasha n'avait pas été suffisamment lâche pour se désister. Sesshomaru doutait que ce fût effectivement le cas. Inuyasha était certes beaucoup de choses déplaisantes, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Non, il avait du courage à revendre, un trait hérité de leur père bien sûr, mais aussi de l'humaine Izayoi, dut-il reconnaître.

Elle était une des rares femmes à ne pas avoir tremblé à son approche. Il y en avait d'autres encore, Midoriko et sa descendance, Rin, les miko Kikyo et Kagome, la taijiya Sango. Une poignée à la vérité, mais chacune liée aux autres. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dût les affronter d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Bien qu'il ne neigeât plus, l'hiver était toujours en place, forçant la nature à rester endormie, comme morte. Le temps s'écoulait avec lenteur et les paroles inutiles de Jaken n'y changeaient rien.

Sesshomaru vint à apprécier d'une certaine manière les conversations avec le moine Miroku. Il était un homme intelligent, et même s'ils avaient tous les deux des opinions différentes sur les humains et les yokai, Sesshomaru trouva qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui, qu'il parlât de théologie, de ses enfants et de sa femme ou de Rin. Sesshomaru retrouvait toujours un peu de Rin dans ce qu'il disait. Il ne le considérait pas comme un ami pour autant. Peut-être, au mieux, comme un allié.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas d'ami, même Rin était… Il n'aurait su dire comment il se rattachait à elle. Il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais que dire d'autre ? Son esprit errait encore, toujours à chaque fois qu'il était loin d'elle. Ils _étaient_, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Où allait vraiment sa vie ? Il cherchait Naraku un hanyo qui ayant disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs années poursuivait la femme, _l'humaine_, qui l'aimait, lui, Sesshomaru. Il attendait le retour de son demi-frère hanyo avec des nouvelles de la dite femme. Il écoutait un autre humain, un moine qui plus est, parler de sa vie de couple. Il aimait une humaine. Au moins, il pouvait penser avec fierté qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle humaine. Aucune femme yokai qu'il avait connue n'arrivait sa mesure. Rin était l'une des plus puissantes miko, capable de purifier n'importe quel yokai, et peut-être même un Taiyokai comme lui. N'avait-elle pas vaincu Renei ?

Sesshomaru aurait dû être méfiant envers elle, une miko avec un tel potentiel n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Yokai et miko étaient des ennemis naturels depuis la nuit des temps, deux forces tellement opposées en perpétuel affrontement. Ainsi allait le monde, et malgré ces règles universelles, Sesshomaru voulait les enfreindre, lui qui les avait toujours respectées.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en elle. Elle, une humaine, une miko. Celle à laquelle il avait donné une seconde vie. Celle à laquelle il était prêt à offrir sa propre vie. Son absence lui avait fait prendre conscience de cela. Rin était sa plus grande faiblesse, parce qu'elle était sa plus grande force. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout affronter, à tout vaincre, à tout céder.

Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti son père pour l'humaine Izayoi ? Etait-ce ce que ressentait Inuyasha pour les miko Kagome et Kikyo ? Etait-ce une malédiction qui courrait dans leur sang, les compliant aux femmes de la lignée de Midoriko ?

Ainsi ses pensées divaguaient alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt dite d'Inuyasha. Méprisable de nommer une forêt d'après son demi-frère, mais cela prouvait combien les humains pouvaient être impressionnables. Un simple hanyo réussissait à leur faire peur. Même si Inuyasha était plus qu'un vulgaire hanyo. Il était le fils du grand Toga, l'Inu no Taisho.

Kagura lui amena soudainement l'odeur d'Inuyasha et de son humaine Kagome. Ils étaient de retour et avec eux les nouvelles de Rin. Sesshomaru marcha résolument vers eux, suivi de Jaken qui avait remarqué son changement brusque de direction.

« Où allons-nous, Sesshomaru-sama ? Le hanyo est-il revenu ? »

Sesshomaru ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son serviteur. Il verrait bien de lui-même. Ses oreilles étaient plus concentrées sur le couple qui apparemment se disputait, comme souvent.

« Osuwari ! Je reste avec toi !

- Ka-go…me… j'affronterai Sesshomaru tout seul. J'ai pas besoin de ton soutien. Je le bats quand je veux, où je veux.

- Vraiment Inuyasha ? » demanda Sesshomaru en arrivant près du couple.

Le peu qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation avait glacé Sesshomaru. Tout portait à croire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Rin, qu'elle était peut-être…

« Sesshomaru, dit froidement Inuyasha en se plaçant devant sa humaine. On vient te dire que Rin va bien. »

Un poids se souleva du cœur de Sesshomaru, mais il doutait encore. Inuyasha pouvait très bien mentir.

« Pourtant tu craignais de m'affronter, Inuyasha.

- Je crains rien du tout !

- Osuwari ! »

La tête d'Inuyasha s'écrasa contre le sol. Sesshomaru aurait souri si les circonstances avaient été différentes. La miko avait certainement un pouvoir intéressant sur le hanyo. Elle s'adressa à lui tandis qu'Inuyasha essayait de se relever.

« Nous savons tous que vous et Inuyasha passez votre temps à vous battre, expliqua-t-elle. Je voulais prévenir cela.

- Il n'empêche que nous n'avons aucune preuve que Rin va bien ! » rétorqua Jaken.

Sesshomaru fut presque surpris de la remarque de son vassal. Il n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il le pensait.

« Nous vous avons ramené une lettre de sa part avec une photographie. Inuyasha ? »

Le hanyo fouilla d'un air grincheux dans son haori et tira une enveloppe blanche.

« Une quoi ? demanda Jaken.

- Une photographie ou photo si vous préférez, reprit la miko. C'est une image des paysage ou des personnes que nous pouvons prendre grâce à une petite boîte qu'on appelle appareil photo. J'ai le mien, si vous voulez j'en prends une de vous et je la ferai développer à mon retour. J'en enverrai même un exemplaire à Rin. »

Sesshomaru n'écouta qu'à moitié les explications de la miko qui sortit une petite boîte noire de sa poche. Elle la mit devant son visage.

« Maître, dit Jaken d'une voix effrayée en reculant de deux pas, et si c'était une arme ? »

_Un piège ?_ C'était possible mais l'air vaguement ennuyé et inintéressé d'Inuyasha lui faisait penser le contraire.

« A trois, il y aura un flash, dit la miko. Un, deux, trois. »

Un éclair lumineux jaillit de la boîte prenant un peu Sesshomaru au dépourvu. Jaken criait comme s'il avait vu la mort passer, agaçant Sesshomaru. Il asséna un coup de pied sur le crâne de Jaken, l'assommant directement. C'était le meilleur moyen de le faire taire.

« C'est pas trop tôt, dit Inuyasha. Encore un peu et je l'aurais tué moi-même. »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas mais s'avança sur Inuyasha qui se raidit. Il s'arrêta devant lui, appréciant particulièrement le détail qu'il était plus grand qu'Inuyasha et qu'il pouvait ainsi regarder son demi-frère de haut. Sesshomaru tendit sa main, ordonnant d'un geste de récupérer la fameuse lettre de Rin. Avec mauvaise grâce, Inuyasha s'exécuta.

La lettre en main, Sesshomaru la regarda longuement avant de l'ouvrir. Elle avait l'odeur d'Inuyasha, mais si Sesshomaru faisait bien attention, il pouvait percevoir le parfum fleuri de Rin en dessous. Une partie de ses inquiétudes s'effacèrent alors.

Il défit l'enveloppe et sortit l'image, ou plutôt la _photographie_ en premier. Il inspira brièvement se rendant compte combien elle ressemblait à Rin. Il avait vu un nombre incalculable de tapisseries ou peintures durant sa vie, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient capturé une image si saisissante et vraie des personnes et paysages qu'elles représentaient. C'était comme si Rin était réellement dans cette photographie et qu'à tout moment elle allait se mettre en mouvement et prendre vie sous ses yeux.

Rien de cela n'arriva bien sûr. Comme l'avait dit la miko ce n'était qu'une image, qui après tout ne reflétait que l'ombre de ce qu'était réellement Rin. Pourtant, même si ce n'était qu'une ombre, elle était belle. Sa peau avait la couleur saine que donnait le soleil à la fin d'un printemps. Elle riait, un sourire presque identique à celui des jours heureux. Ses yeux la trahissaient comme toujours, laissant glisser un certain regret, une mélancolie. Dans sa main, elle tenait ce qui ne pouvait qu'être le haori rouge d'Inuyasha. Sesshomaru avait au moins la satisfaction de ne pas avoir son demi-frère sur l'image. Derrière, il y avait la mer, à perte de vue, que Rin avait toujours admiré. Il était soulagé de la savoir dans un lieu qu'elle appréciait.

Il glissa l'image dans le creux de son haori puis prit l'autre feuille de parchemin et la déplia. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de Rin et ignorait même qu'elle avait appris à écrire. Jaken avait été un piètre professeur. Sans doute était-ce une volonté de la miko Kikyo ou du moine Miroku. Peu de personnes savaient les rudiments de l'écriture, et encore moins les femmes. Rin appartenait à une élite, même si elle ne s'en vantait pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs une écriture élégante quoique petite, tout en restant parfaitement déchiffrable.

_Cher Sesshomaru_, avait-elle écrit,

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Il y aurait peut-être tellement de choses à dire, mais ce n'est pas tellement le moment je crois. Pour commencer quelque part, je vais bien. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de vous en prendre à Inuyasha. Il est mon ami, tout comme l'est Kagome. Elle ne mérite pas de le perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins laissez-leur le bénéfice du doute._

_La résidence où j'ai été recueillie après l'accident est proche de l'océan, et ma fenêtre donne directement dessus. Seiji et Rowena, les personnes qui nous hébergent, sont sympathiques, en fait surtout Rowena. Seiji est plus froid à mon égard, sans être agressif pour autant, mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas très étonnant. Il vous ressemble beaucoup._

_Je reprends jour après jour des forces. C'est un petit paradis par ici, surtout quand l'hiver frappe partout ailleurs. Il y fait bon et ensoleillé, l'air de la mer soignerait toutes les maladies._

_Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir été là quand il fallu me ramener au village. Pour avoir été là pour veiller sur moi, même à distance. Merci pour toute la sollicitude que vous avez montré, même si nous sommes souvent en désaccord. Rien n'a jamais été simple entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour nous apprendrons à être amis ?_

_Vous me manquez, avec tout mon amour,_

_Rin._

Quand Sesshomaru eut fini de lire, il resta longtemps silencieux à contempler sans trop la voir la lettre qu'il avait en main. L'intonation de la lettre lui rappelait la sincérité sans détour de Rin. Il pouvait facilement la visualiser s'adresser à lui ainsi.

« Alors ? demanda Inuyasha en le sortant de sa rêverie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Inuyasha, s'écria la miko, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne nous regardait pas !

- Elle dit qu'elle n'a que faire de vos vies, mentit Sesshomaru irrité par leur interruption.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Inuyasha. Rin ne dirait jamais un truc pareil !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Sesshomaru en soulevant un sourcil.

- C'est pas parce qu'elle aime un bâtard comme toi qu'elle en est forcément une !

- Inuyasha !

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai… dit… »

Les yeux d'Inuyasha s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. _Avec tout mon amour_. Il avait clairement parlé des sentiments de Rin, ceux qu'elle n'avait avoué qu'à demi-mot à la suite de la malencontreuse bataille contre Kanna, la dernière fille de Naraku. C'était la deuxième fois après le moine que Sesshomaru entendait parler des sentiments de Rin pour lui.

Ses nouvelles étaient rassurantes, c'était le plus important. Sesshomaru était intrigué par les personnes qui hébergeaient Rin, en particulier ce Seiji. _Il vous ressemble beaucoup_. Sesshomaru sentit instinctivement un rival en cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont Rin avait parlé de façon presque insistante. Un homme froid envers Rin, mais s'il lui ressemblait… Aucun homme ne pouvait rester indifférent à Rin, et le Shikon no Tama n'était qu'une explication partielle à phénomène. Elle devenait si facilement le centre de l'attention de tous, trop puissante pour ne pas influencer les autres.

Il aurait sans doute demandé des informations à Inuyasha et sa miko s'il n'y avait eu sa fierté sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas se montrer plus impliqué par cette histoire qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois, Inuyasha, dit-il en se retournant.

- Tu nous crois ? » demanda Inuyasha avec surprise.

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à son frère.

« Disons que je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. »

Il reprit sa marche sans attendre de réponse.

« Sesshomaru, attendez ! appela la miko. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Jaken comme ça ?

- Il peut dormir là, son sort m'indiffère. »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas daigné s'arrêter. Il voulait du temps pour être seul et relire la lettre qu'il tenait toujours en main.

La dernière question de Rin le poursuivit longtemps après. Il s'était isolé pour y réfléchir le soir, perché à la cime d'un arbre pour observer le ciel nocturne d'hiver qui pour une fois dévoilait la lune et ses étoiles. _Peut-être qu'un jour nous apprendrons à être amis ?_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sesshomaru envisageait d'accepter une humaine en tant qu'amie. Là où sa fierté de démon l'interdisait de l'aimer, avoir une vie sans elle n'était pourtant pas envisageable. Il n'y avait aucun risque à prendre à accepter son amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Oui, Rin finalement pourrait bien être sa toute première amie.

* * *

Je sais, tout ça pour en arriver à là! Diversion dans le futur peut-être pas nécessaire mais que j'avais beaucoup apprécié d'écrire. Sinon, merci pour toutes les reviews d'un coup! J'étais surprise! (surtout pour ce chapitre, je m'y attendais pas ^^')

**CassiopeeW**: Oui, c'est une histoire finie depuis belle lurette que je reprends avant de la poster sur (au cas où mon dernier ordi me lâche comme mon portable). Il y a en tout 21 chapitres, donc bonne nouvelle, on est plus près de la fin que du début.

**Memelyne**: Salut. Sesshomaru ne se pose pas de son côté la question de la mortalité de Rin. Du moins, pas autant que cette dernière. Il est plus bloqué par les préjugés envers l'infériorité de la race humaine qu'il a toujours eu. C'est dur pour lui de refondre ses convictions en quelques années seulement.

**Arwen**: deux reviews, c'est trop d'honneur! Désolée, les retrouvailles auront été de courte durée. Quoique, dans le futur... Donner Shiori pour Kohaku? Naaaan, trop simple. Tout s'éclaicira juste bientot, là dessus. Pour nous consoler du froid (et du verglas qui a fracturé le péroné à ma mère), un petit tour dans les îles du sud... Ca fait du bien au moral de parle de palmier!

**Kanon-and-Milo**: Contente que ça continue de te plaire.

**the world of inuyasha**: Merci de recommander ma fic, c'est super sympa. Sesshomaru est en pleine mutation dans ce chapitre, peut-être même un peu trop, en relisant le tout. J'espère que ça reste tolérable.

**mary**: Pour savoir si Sesshomaru et Rin finissent ensemble, je crois qu'il va falloir patientr le dernier chapitre, je le crains.

**Lyxa**: Hellow aussi! Désolée, la relation Rin/Naraku sera minimale dans ce chapitre et celui à venir, même si j'ai beaucoup aimé jouer sur cette ambiguité. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra dans l'avenir. Je pense que tu auras plusieurs chapitres aussi si tu attends la fin du mois (à moins que moi aussi je glisse sur le verglas... mais ce serait franchement pas une bonne idée...), alors à la prochaine.

**Yuki-chan:** Désolée, je suis bien obligée de couper quelque part! J'aurais des chapitres de 2km de long sinon (alors qu'ils font déjà un bon nombre de pages...). Kikyo va réapparaitre bientôt, mais pas au prochain chapitre. Tout vient en temps et en heure.


	15. D'un amour intemporel

**Chapitre 15**

**D'un amour intemporel**

Rin découvrit un grand ami en la personne de Tokumi Seiji. Il n'était pas aussi espiègle que Shippo, ou aussi extravagant que Sota, ni même aussi attentionné que Kohaku, mais comme chacun d'eux, il était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Rin n'avait plus reparlé à Rowena de leur conversation. Elle n'avait plus rien à rajouter, et elle doutait que Rowena voulût bien l'écouter à nouveau. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir, c'était les sentiments de Rowena à propos de son rapprochement avec Seiji. Il semblait que l'amitié naissante entre elle et Seiji convenait à Rowena, mais parfois, à sa façon de les regarder, Rin se sentait coupable et mal à l'aise. Comme si elle créait elle-même la peine dans le cœur de Rowena.

Peut-être que tout aurait pu s'aggraver le jour où ils partirent tous ensemble passer une journée sur la plage. C'était une après-midi chaude de printemps, digne d'été, où Hitomi et Sota avaient lancé l'idée d'aller se baigner. Seiji avait hésité, en jetant un coup d'œil hésitant à Rowena. Ce fut pourtant elle qui parut le plus enthousiaste allant même à surprendre Rin.

Seiji resta assis sur la plage au côté de Rowena. Sota – quand il ne photographiait pas tout ce qui attirait son attention – Hitomi et Rin jouaient avec un ballon dans la mer. Un jeu qui devint plus complexe quand Hitomi et Sota firent équipe, Hitomi montant sur les épaules de son fiancé. Rin faisait de son mieux pour les bombarder avec la balle, mais ses adversaires étaient plutôt doués.

Rin fit signe à Seiji et Rowena sur la plage.

« Rowena ! Seiji ! Vous venez ? C'est amusant ! »

Le couple sembla se concerter, mais au final seul Seiji la rejoignit. Rin se mordit la lèvre.

« Elle ne veut pas venir, murmura-t-elle quand il fut à ses côtés.

- Non, dit-il en se baissant pour lui présenter son dos. Mais elle souhaite que nous soyons équipiers contre Sota et Hitomi. »

Rin hésita avant de grimper sur les épaules fermes de Seiji.

« Elle veut nous rapprocher, » dit doucement Rin lorsqu'elle fut enfin perchée.

Rin était un peu mal à l'aise de sentir la peau de Seiji sous ses jambes. Non, elle était _terriblement_ mal à l'aise. Seiji était son ami, et même s'il était la réincarnation de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il était hors de question que leur relation allât au-delà de l'amitié. Rin savait que si elle s'attachait trop à Seiji, ce qui ne devait pas arriver, arriverait.

« Je sais, dit-il simplement comme une réponse à ses pensées.

- Rin ! Seiji ! appela Hitomi. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Rin salua Rowena de grands mouvements de bras, alors qu'elle prenait des photos avec l'appareil que lui avait confié Sota.

« Rin, attention ! » dit Seiji.

La balle arriva droit sur elle, et Rin tendit ses bras pour la récupérer. C'était trop tard, et dans un effort désespéré elle bascula son bassin en arrière, entraînant, Seiji dans sa chute.

« Aaah ! »

Avec un grand éclat d'eau, Rin fut engloutie dans une petite vague, buvant l'eau salée à pleines gorgées. Elle nagea pour resurgir à la surface près de Seiji, lui aussi complètement mouillé. Elle toussa toute l'eau de mer qu'elle avait avalée, courbée en deux, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux.

« Rin, ça va ? » demanda Seiji en posant sa main sur son dos.

Rin releva la tête, basculant ses cheveux trempés sur son dos et arrosant sans le vouloir Seiji qui n'en avait pas besoin. Il fronça des sourcils et Rin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. A sa grande surprise, Seiji la suivit dans cette voie. C'était étrange de l'entendre rire, mais Rin trouva ce son chaleureux. Elle aurait aimé le voir rire plus souvent.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, Rin se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans le regard de Seiji. Elle se reprit. _Pour Rowena, et pour moi_. Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle. Elle se souvenait de la fois où Shippo et Kohaku l'avait balancée dans la rivière un jour d'été. C'était l'idée qu'il lui fallait.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Rowena ?

- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas…

- Force-la. »

Il parut surpris, avant de sourire d'une façon complice. Il s'éloigna pour regagner la plage, et son absence fit remarquer à Rin combien ils avaient été proches physiquement lorsqu'ils parlaient. Elle rougit un peu, heureuse de voir que Sota et Hitomi nageaient vers la plage. Peut-être n'avaient-il rien remarqué.

Rin se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'eau, heureuse de regarder le ciel en étant allongée dans l'océan. Elle se releva quand elle entendit des cris colériques.

« Seiji ! Ramène-moi sur la plage ! Seiji, tu m'entends ! »

Rowena tambourinait ses poings sur les épaules de Seiji. S'il avait mal, en tout cas, il ne se plaignait pas, tenant fermement Rowena contre lui, une main sous cuisses qui cernaient sa taille, et l'autre dans le creux de son dos.

« Seiji ! » continua de crier Rowena alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de Rin.

Rin les éclaboussa.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Rowena ! Tu ne risques rien dans les bras de Seiji !

- Et de quoi je me mêle ? demanda Rowena les joues en feu, alors que Seiji éclatait de rire. Tu vas voir ! »

Rowena lui lança un jet d'eau. Rin riposta immédiatement, déclarant le début de la bataille. Seiji prit autant d'eau qu'elle et Rowena, et ripostait d'une main avec la jeune femme contre lui. Hitomi rejoignit Rin pour rééquilibrer la partie, qui au final, n'eut ni vainqueur, ni perdant, juste des personnes heureuses d'avoir passer l'une des meilleurs après-midi de leur vie. Rin quitta l'eau avant les autres. Elle était encore facilement essoufflée, et vint s'asseoir auprès de Sota qui photographiait encore tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

« Ca va Rin ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre Hitomi ?

- Tu es fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa proposition. Ta maladie n'est pas complètement guérie ? »

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ce n'est rien, ça passera, Sota-kun. Va voir Hitomi-chan, elle t'attend. Moi je vais m'allonger un peu au soleil. »

Sota ne paraissait pas convaincu, mais il suivit son conseil. Rin passa le reste de l'après-midi à somnoler.

Ils rentrèrent avec le crépuscule. Pour une fois, Rowena resta dans les bras de Seiji tandis que Rin poussait le fauteuil vide. La soirée fut joyeuse, Rin et Rowena improvisant même un duo musical. Sota finit par ne plus lui lancer des regards inquiets, caché derrière son appareil photo ou dans les bras d'Hitomi. Seiji vint à paraître plus cordial avec Sota, sans doute grâce à l'influence de Rowena. Sa méfiance semblait fondre et il n'ordonnait plus à Hitomi d'aller se coucher plus tôt quand elle restait trop longtemps auprès de Sota.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Rowena préparait un récital qu'elle devait donner dans la petite salle de concert de l'île. Les préparatifs touchèrent toute l'île car Rowena et Seiji, un politicien dont la carrière débutait, étaient des gens connus. Pour cette soirée, Rowena prêta à Rin l'une des ses robes, mauve et élégante, alors qu'elle-même était vêtue d'un bleu sombre. La garde robe apparemment extensive de Rowena fournit aussi la tenue d'Hitomi d'un rose pastel. Seiji eut la gentillesse de prêter l'un de ses costumes à Sota, sans doute sous l'impulsion de Rowena.

Ils furent remarqués à leur arrivée, sans doute à cause de la renommée de Seiji et de Rowena. Après avoir accompagné Rowena dans sa loge, ils gagnèrent leur place dans un des balcons. Rin attendait impatiemment l'entrée de Rowena en scène quand elle arriva enfin. Seiji se raidit alors visiblement. Rowena était portée dans les bras d'un jeune homme que Rin reconnut immédiatement. La réincarnation de Kohaku.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Sota.

Rin, Hitomi et Sota surveillèrent Seiji en attendant sa réponse. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la réincarnation de Kohaku qui posa délicatement Rowena sur une chaise sous les applaudissements de la salle.

« Tayaku Keitaro. Keitaro est l'attaché de Rowena. Il gère sa carrière depuis le début. Ils suivaient les mêmes cours de musiques durant leurs adolescences. C'est le meilleur ami de Rowena. »

_Et visiblement pas le tien, Seiji._ Rin se souvenait des quelques commentaires plus ou moins cinglants de Sesshomaru à propos de Kohaku. Les siècles n'avaient pas changé son mépris pour Kohaku.

« Keitaro... n'a-t-il pas quelqu'un dans sa vie ? demanda Rin avec hésitation.

- A part Rowena ? dit Seiji assez sèchement. Non. »

Rin se mordit les lèvres. _Kohaku…_ Pourquoi tout semblait se répéter même après cinq siècles ?

Keitaro quitta la scène pour gagner les coulisses. Le récital commença et pendant une heure, Rin oublia ses problèmes, à l'écoute de la voix belle et pure de Rowena. Elle avait un don, c'était évident, un don que Rin n'avait pas. Rin savait un peu chanter, mais Rowena chantait avec son âme. Et son âme était plus riche que celle de Rin, vibrante de toutes les vies en lesquelles elle s'était réincarnée en cinq siècles, pleines d'émotions que Rin ne connaissait pas.

Trop rapidement la première partie du récital s'acheva et Keitaro reprit Rowena dans ses bras pour l'amener dans les coulisses. Seiji se tendit à nouveau et même Sota et Hitomi le remarquèrent.

« Seiji, annonça Rin en touchant son épaule, allons voir Rowena dans sa loge. »

Il sursauta en sortant des pensées sombres qui l'avaient accaparé et il se leva en silence. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur Hitomi et Sota, Rin le suivit sans bruit, et voyant la manière avec laquelle il ignorait consciencieusement les personnes qui le saluait, elle lui prit le bras. Il ralentit ses grands pas déterminés et la regarda avec plus de douceur.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Elle était surprise, Sesshomaru n'était pas quelqu'un qui présentait aisément des excuses. Il y avait des différences entre Seiji et Sesshomaru, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Comme il y en avait entre Rowena et elle.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire courir comme cela, » ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Rin lui sourit puis changea de sujet.

« Je suis sûre que Rowena n'a que des sentiments amicaux pour Keitaro, dit-elle surprenant Seiji à son tour.

- Je… je m'inquiète plutôt des sentiments de Keitaro pour elle.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais… »

Rin savait que les choses étaient différentes avec le temps, que la vie de Rowena, Seiji et Keitaro n'était pas celle de Sesshomaru, Kohaku et elle. Elle doutait qu'il y eût quelque chose entre Keitaro et Rowena, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine.

Seiji frappa doucement à la porte de la loge et entra quand il entendit l'accord de Rowena à l'intérieur. Rin entra derrière lui en remarquant la raideur dans les épaules de son ami qui resta alors planté au centre de la pièce. Il fixait dangereusement Keitaro du regard. Rin le dépassa et vint prendre Rowena dans ses bras.

« Tu as été splendide, Rowena ! Félicitations !

- Merci Rin. »

Rowena lança un coup d'œil incertain à Seiji qui semblait être pris dans une combat mental avec Keitaro, lui aussi tendu. Rin pensait que la situation allait exploser entre les deux hommes quand Rowena prit la parole.

« Rin, j'aimerai te présenter l'homme qui gère toute ma carrière et mon meilleur ami, Keitaro Tayaku. »

Keitaro se détacha du regard implacable de Seiji. Rin pouvait pour la première fois voir nettement son visage, tellement proche de celui de Kohaku, et tout aussi différent. Il paraissait être métis, ses traits étant un fin mélange d'origines occidentale et japonaise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis il lui sourit en lui tendant sa main droite. Rin la serra rapidement.

« Enchanté, dit-il. C'est incroyable combien vous ressemblez à Rowena. »

Seiji émit un bruit de sa gorge qui mit Rin mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il devenait… possessif envers elle aussi ?

« Enchantée aussi, » dit-elle poliment en ignorant Seiji.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire d'autres, comme bloquée par la tension qui l'entourait.

« Je remonte, déclara soudainement Seiji. Tu es bien entourée, Rowena. »

Rowena se mordit les lèvres et Rin entreprit de poursuivre Seiji dans le couloir.

« Seiji ! Attends ! » appela-t-elle en lui tenant le bras.

Il lui fit face son visage assombri par la colère. Rin ne recula pas, elle savait affronter Sesshomaru dans un état identique. Elle n'était plus impressionnée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de partir comme ça ?

- Tu l'as vu toi-même. _Keitaro_ est avec elle.

- Et alors ? C'est toi qu'elle aime. »

Seiji resta interdit et Rin se demanda si elle n'en avait pas trop dit. Elle parlait aussi de ses propres sentiments quelque part. Le masque froid de Seiji tomba, révélant sa lassitude.

« Si c'était vrai… Elle ne ferait pas ce qu'elle fait maintenant. Me repousser à chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, me rejeter alors que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras… »

Rin sentit son cœur se serrer, un mélange doux-amer de joie et de peine. C'était d'elle qu'il parlait, même s'il évoquait Rowena.

« Tu… tu devrais peut-être l'emmener toi-même sur scène, Seiji, » suggéra-t-elle.

Elle crut que son idée était stupide dès qu'elle l'énonça. L'expression surprise de Seiji lui en donna l'impression, en tout cas. La surprise laissa place à de la détermination, et il fit demi-tour, vers les coulisses à l'entrée de la scène. Là attendaient Rowena sur son fauteuil roulant, et derrière Keitaro. Il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras quand Seiji le retint, une main posée sur son épaule.

« Puis-je ? »

Le ton de Seiji n'était pas agressif comme l'aurait cru Rin. Keitaro considéra froidement Seiji, son rival. Rowena glissait en va et vient un regard inquiet entre les deux hommes, avant d'agripper doucement la manche de Keitaro.

« C'est bon, Keitaro, dit-elle, s'il insiste je ne vois pas de problèmes. »

Silencieusement, Keitaro s'écarta du fauteuil pour laisser passer Seiji. Ce dernier prit délicatement Rowena dans ses bras, et l'emmena sur scène. A leur entrée, les murmures de la salle s'amplifièrent, interrogateurs et curieux. Le public avait sans doute reconnu le jeune politicien à la carrière prometteuse, Tokumi Seiji.

« Malgré tous mes efforts, dit soudain Keitaro, je n'ai jamais pu avoir le cœur de Rowena. »

Rin le regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à l'homme qui observait la scène à ses côtés. Son meilleur ami.

Seiji installa Rowena sur la chaise, mais ne se releva pas, son regard maintenant en face de celui de la jeune femme. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Rowena puis l'embrassa. Rin sourit devant la démonstration de Seiji, et plus encore, quand Rowena passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux de Seiji. Elle l'acceptait enfin. Le public éclata en applaudissements et les flashs des appareils photos scintillèrent dans la salle.

« Je lui ai volé son premier baiser, j'ai été le premier à l'aimer. Mais même ainsi, Rowena l'a toujours aimé, lui. »

Rin regarda Keitaro avec étonnement. Finalement Rowena et lui avait eu une relation. Rin sentit mal à l'aise face à cette idée, mais balaya cette sensation. Keitaro souffrait devant ses yeux. Et elle ne savait pas comment l'apaiser.

« Je suis tellement… désolée, Keitaro-san. »

Il lui sourit avec amertume et continua à parler, comme s'il confessait sa vie, et ses erreurs, ses peines et ses regrets.

« Lorsque Seiji se maria, j'étais heureux, croyant enfin que Rowena et moi pouvions être ensemble. J'étais avec elle dans les premiers temps, la chérissant autant que possible. Mais mon amour n'était pas suffisant, lorsqu'elle se croyait seule, elle pleurait silencieusement, comme si son âme était brisée en deux irrémédiablement. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle, alors que jour après jour, je la voyait échapper à la vie, son sourire forcé faiblir pour ne plus exister. »

Rin n'avait jamais imaginé ce que Rowena avait pu ressentir en croyant perdre Seiji. Et maintenant, grâce à Keitaro, elle pouvait comprendre.

« A la fin, elle a été honnête avec moi, continua Keitaro en se tourna vers elle. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer notre relation, que ce masque qu'elle portait ne tenait plus. C'était… difficile… Mais j'avais compris, et la laissai partir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle intenterait à sa vie quelques semaines après… »

Il soupira, son visage se tournant vers le haut, là où il y aurait eu le ciel nocturne et étoilé du sud, au-delà du toit de la salle de concert.

« Etrangement j'ai toujours su qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas, qu'elle avait déjà son âme sœur. J'ai voulu l'ignorer, me mentir pendant toutes ces années aussi longue qu'une éternité… Il serait temps que je la trouve, mon âme sœur. Je suppose que votre cœur aussi est pris ?

- Je… »

Il sourit devant son malaise.

« Cela ne fait rien, Rin, je comprends. Je chercherai ailleurs. J'ai été heureux de vous connaître, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants. »

Rin le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les coulisses. _Kohaku-kun… J'espère que tu la trouveras_. Elle regarda longuement la direction vers laquelle il avait disparu. Qui sait peut-être même que Kanna renaîtrait du néant. Après tout, Sesshomaru s'était bien réincarné en humain. Elle pouvait toujours espérer. _Ton âme sœur…_

Elle sentit Seiji approcher derrière elle et se retourna. Il souriait.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et j'en suis heureux. »

Rin sourit plus encore à son ami, essayant d'étouffer le léger de sentiment d'envie qu'elle ressentait. Rin s'en voulut de ressentir ce soupçon de jalousie. C'était ridicule d'être jaloux de soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'en suis heureuse aussi, » dit-elle avec sincérité.

C'était vrai, malgré tout. Elle avait achevé quelque chose qu'elle avait cessé d'espérer dans son époque. Mais ici, dans cette époque, Rowena, _elle_, pourrait être heureuse.

Seiji insista pour suivre la deuxième partie du récital du bord de la scène, et Rin remonta voir Sota et Hitomi dans leur balcon. A sa surprise, d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Un homme d'un âge mûr, près de la soixantaine, était assis avec eux. A ses côtés, se trouvait une femme d'une dizaine d'années de moins que lui, d'origine occidentale comme Rowena, et dont la douceur des traits maternels inspiraient immédiatement confiance.

A son entrée, l'homme la regarda avec surprise, puis lui sourit avec bonhomie, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Rin jeta un coup d'œil sur ses amis juste avant d'accepter. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux gênés.

« Bonsoir, chuchota Rin, je m'appelle Higurashi Rin. »

Le sourire paternel de l'homme fit évaporer les dernières inquiétudes de Rin.

« Bonsoir, jeune demoiselle. Je m'appelle Tokumi Toshi, je suis le père de Seiji. Et voici ma femme, Tokumi Isabel.

- Enchantée, » dit la femme avec un accent similaire à celui de Rowena.

Tokumi Isabel ne devait sans doute pas être la mère de Seiji. Il n'y avait aucun trait commun entre eux.

« C'est à moi de l'être, Toshi-san, Isabel-san.

- Je vous en prie, dit Toshi, le 'san' n'est pas nécessaire.

- Toshi, c'est incroyable la ressemblance que Rin partage avec notre Rowena, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il acquiesça puis ses yeux scintillèrent d'espièglerie.

« Rin, savez-vous où est mon fils ?

- Il attend Rowena dans les coulisses, répondit-elle.

- Vraiment ? »

Le sourire de Toshi s'épanouit de plus belle.

« Après la prestation qu'il nous a offert tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de lui qu'aujourd'hui… Quand s'est-il déclaré ?

- Vous l'avez vu en même temps que moi, Toshi, juste à l'instant. »

Toshi s'esclaffa mais étouffa son rire sous une fausse toux repris par les 'chut' insistants des balcons voisins. La représentation avait commencé depuis un certain temps déjà et leurs attentions se tournèrent vers la scène.

Les applaudissements retentirent bruyamment dans la salle à la fin du dernier morceau. Seiji ramena Rowena dans les coulisses sous les cris enthousiastes du public et en particulier de Toshi. Il était difficile de concevoir cet homme comme le père de Seiji et le chef de la diplomatie nippone. La fonction ne façonnait apparemment pas la personnalité.

Ils descendirent tous les cinq rejoindre la loge de Rowena, laissant l'occasion à Rin de découvrir les parents de Seiji. Ils étaient des gens charmants parlant aisément avec Rin, un parfait contraste avec la personnalité de Seiji. Sans doute existait-il une raison à cela.

La loge était ornée des nombreuses fleurs que Rowena avait reçues. Toshi et Isabel prirent Rowena dans leur bras comme si elle était leur propre fille. Seiji se raidit un peu quand Isabel le serra brièvement contre elle, une réaction qui intrigua quelque peu Rin. Seiji et Toshi n'échangèrent qu'un rapide hochement de tête.

Rowena avait encore les joues rosies. Avec un peu de chances, elle avait à son tour déclaré ses sentiments à Seiji. Si seulement Rin avait un moyen de le savoir discrètement.

« Alors, Seiji, dit Toshi, tu as enfin eu le courage de faire ce que tu avais à faire avec notre Rowena.

- Père, je…

- Avec tout de même pas mal d'années de retard, il faut bien l'avouer. »

Seiji lança un regard assassin sur Toshi qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Rowena résolut le problème en éclatant de rire. Rin la rejoignit très vite, suivie par le reste de leur groupe, y compris Seiji qui embrassa Rowena. Il scellait enfin leur relation. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, et Rin en était heureuse.

Les jours suivants, si ce n'était la compagnie de Toshi et Isabel, Rin se sentit un peu seule. Seiji et Rowena étaient dans leur monde, et Rin évitait parfois de se retrouver en leur présence. C'était difficile pour elle. Elle était heureuse pour eux, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à occulter complètement ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'habitait.

Sota et Hitomi profitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient des moments seuls, comme si c'étaient les derniers. La menace de leur séparation s'était éclipsée au fil des dernières semaines, et l'arrivée de Toshi, l'oncle d'Hitomi, leur avait rappelé que leur situation était encore précaire. Rin et Rowena avaient plaidé leur cause auprès de Toshi, mais il gardait un certain scepticisme. Il était encore influencé par les échos désapprobateurs de son frère. Pourtant, il se laissait le temps pour juger Sota et avait promis de ne pas appeler son frère avant.

Kagome leur téléphona une fois pour avoir de leurs nouvelles et leur apprendre que Sesshomaru laissait le bénéfice du doute à Inuyasha quant à la santé de Rin. L'expression fit sourire Rin. Sesshomaru l'avait apparemment citée mot pour mot. Elle rassura Kagome sur sa santé qui s'était nettement améliorée. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus aussi endurante que par le passé. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

Et ce temps, elle aimait le trouver sur cette île du sud du Japon, avec Seiji, Rowena, Sota et les autres. Elle préférait ignorer cette partie d'elle-même qui lui susurrait qu'elle ne quittait pas la résidence des Tokumi pour une raison tout autre que sa santé. Pour une raison qui était Tokumi Seiji.

Rin passait une grande partie de son temps libre à lire, en piochant des livres de la bibliothèque des Tokumi. Une pièce qui recélait bien des trésors, comme deux épées qu'elle connaissait bien. Tenseiga et Tessaiga étaient suspendues sur la cheminée en croix. Sesshomaru et Inuyasha auraient été horrifiés s'ils savaient ce qu'étaient advenus des deux crocs de leur père.

Mis à part la lecture, elle parlait beaucoup avec Toshi et Isabel, et quand Seiji travaillait dans son bureau, Rowena lui consacrait un peu de son temps pour lui enseigner de la musique.

Un jour, alors que Rin travaillait consciencieusement sa partition à la flûte, elle se remarqua le regard languissant de Rowena pour le grand piano à queue du salon.

« Rowena ? » demanda Rin quand elle eut fini.

Rowena sursauta puis parut coupable.

« Je suis désolée, Rin. J'étais un perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu veux jouer du piano, c'est ça ? »

Rowena sourit tristement.

« Oui, le piano me manque, mais je ne peux plus y jouer comme avant. Ca serait comme si je ne lui faisais pas honneur en reniant une partie de son potentiel. »

Rin hésita. Elle considéra la possibilité de guérir Rowena, maintenant.

« Mais c'est idiot de ruminer tout cela, dit Rowena d'une voix plus ferme. Je suis heureuse à présent. Seiji m'aime comme je suis. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en demander plus à la vie.

- Parfois, des miracles peuvent arriver, tenta Rin.

- Possible, mais je n'en attends pas un. »

Elle souriait à nouveau, son moment de regret étant passé aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il reviendrait, Rin en était certaine, et pour cette raison, elle fit la chose la plus égoïste qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle décida de guérir Rowena.

Elle posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme et canalisa ses pouvoirs et le Shikon no Tama, à travers les corps de Rowena. Elle frissonna, mais Rin continua cherchant à réparer les dommages qui avaient été faits, ces zones qui semblaient mortes, incapables de permettre à Rowena de marcher, et de vivre pleinement comme elle l'entendait. Elle redonna la vie, là où il y en avait plus, reconstruisant ce qui avait été détruit, pour ne laisser aucune séquelle.

Elle avait fini.

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te lever ? demanda Rin à sa réincarnation. Peut-être qu'il suffit seulement de le vouloir ? »

Les yeux de Rowena s'écarquillèrent, peut-être grâce à la sensation qu'elle devait ressentir dans ses jambes. Rin relâcha la pression de sa main et s'écarta de Rowena qui obéit. Elle se leva puis fit quelques pas. Son expression d'abord figée de surprise rayonna de joie.

« Rin, je… »

Des larmes brillaient au coin des yeux de Rowena et Rin lui sourit.

« Pourquoi ne préviens-tu pas Seiji ? »

Rowena lui rendit le même sourire et appela de toute ses forces.

« SEIJI !

- Tu va effrayer toute la maison avec un cri pareil, » dit Rin en riant.

En effet, des pas précipités résonnaient dans les couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour révéler un Seiji paniqué.

« Rowena ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'interrompit quand il aperçut Rowena debout devant lui.

« Seiji, je marche ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui, réveillant ainsi Seiji de sa transe. Il courut à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant du sol. Toshi et Isabel arrivèrent ensuite qui, quand ils s'aperçurent de la guérison de Rowena, la félicitèrent bruyamment. Rowena insista pour attendre Sota et Hitomi avant de raconter ce qui s'était produit. Rin en était contente, elle pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire.

Sota et Hitomi, partis dans l'une de leurs innombrables balades en amoureux, rentrèrent une heure après. Ils la félicitèrent à leur tour, et Rowena raconta le dialogue qu'elle et Rin avait eu. Sota lui lança un rapide clin d'œil sachant qu'elle était la cause de son rétablissement. Rin nia qu'elle avait eu un quelconque effet quand Rowena la remercia. Rin évita le regard inquisiteur de Seiji, ayant comme l'impression qu'il ne la croyait pas. C'était une sensation absurde, Rin savait que les personnes du XXIe siècles étaient trop pragmatiques pour croire en ce genre de choses.

Ils fêtèrent la guérison de Rowena tous ensembles. Rin pourtant se sentait un peu gênée par la reconnaissance de Rowena et s'éclipsa rapidement en prétendant être fatiguée.

Le lendemain Seiji la prit à part. Il voulait son avis sur le choix d'un cadeau pour Rowena en ville. Rin trouvait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide, Seiji connaissait Rowena aussi bien qu'elle. Elle finit par accepter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de moment seul avec son ami depuis que Rowena et lui étaient officiellement ensembles. Or, il lui manquait. Cette partie égoïste au fond d'elle qui voulait encore Sesshomaru, voulait aussi avoir un tout petit peu de Seiji, de cet homme qu'elle aimait.

C'était l'occasion de se promener en ville aussi, un endroit qu'elle appréciait. Seiji l'emmena dans une bijouterie où ils choisirent une croix en argent avec une chaîne.

Ils déambulèrent ensuite côte à côte, visitant les rues les plus reculées avant de gagner la résidence par la grande route, juste contents d'être ensemble entre amis.

Tout aurait pu paraître anodin si une voiture noire ne les suivait pas depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la bijouterie. Même un arrêt chez le fleuriste n'avait pas fait dévier la direction de la voiture.

« Nous sommes suivis, » annonça Rin tranquillement quand ils se dirigeaient hors de la ville.

Seiji se raidit et lui prit la main protectivement.

« Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, Rin.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, » sourit-elle.

La voiture accéléra alors, et les dépassa avant de piler devant eux, les pneus crissant. Quatre hommes vêtus de façon élégante en sortirent, armés de pistolets, des armes qu'elle n'avait vu que dans des films et sur quelques policiers. Dans son époque, Rin avait vu rarement des fusils portés par des milices de samouraïs prospères.

« Quatre contre deux, murmura-t-elle. Voilà qui est équilibré. »

Seiji ignora son commentaire et se plaça devant elle, comme s'il voulait la cacher de l'ennemi. Il était arrivé que Sesshomaru agît de la même manière, mais Rin en était presque étonnée. Elle n'était plus habituée à avoir Sesshomaru devant elle pour la protéger du moindre de danger. Voir Seiji le faire, pour elle… elle s'en sentit touchée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Seiji d'une voix menaçante.

- Le patron n'est pas très content, Tokumi, dit l'un des hommes. Les affaires prennent du retard. »

Rin ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, mais apparemment Seiji avait des contacts avec eux. Elle se demandait bien quelle idée il avait eu de fréquenter des hommes pareils. Elle n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout.

Elle se décala de derrière Seiji pour être à sa hauteur.

« Et il faut une petite démonstration de force pourrait arranger les choses ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle avait affronté des démons plus dangereux que ces hommes dont le seul point fort résidait dans leurs armes. Ce qui était une faiblesse, les points forts devaient être inhérents à une personne.

« Rin, reste en dehors de cela, » ordonna Seiji.

Rin l'ignora.

« Rin ? dit l'un des hommes. Nos informations avaient dit que c'était la chanteuse qui comptait pour toi, Tokumi. Ce n'est pas grave, le patron comprendra si on joue avec cette petite poupée à la place. »

Rin leva un sourcil alors que Seiji perdait son calme.

« Elle n'est pas concernée par nos affaire ! Ne la mêlez pas à tout cela !

- Mais c'était ce que voulait le patron, qu'on te donne un petit aperçu de sa colère. »

L'un des hommes leva son arme et tira, mais pas assez rapidement. Rin construisit une barrière qui les protégea elle et Seiji. Elle se lança alors à l'attaque, appliquant les prises et frappes de combats qu'on lui avait enseigné. Seiji apparut à ses côtés attaquant les hommes avec une technique irréprochable. Il pratiquait les arts martiaux. A deux, ils vinrent facilement à bout des quatre hommes, qu'ils laissèrent inconscients au sol. Finalement la balance avait penché de leur côté.

« Il faut appeler la police, déclara Rin.

- Non ! C'est mon problème.

- Et s'ils viennent attaquer Rowena ? demanda Rin en laissant poindre sa colère. _Elle_ est une cible, tu les as bien entendus. Je doute qu'elle sache se défendre contre eux. »

L'entêtement qui avait habité Seiji semblait s'effondrer, ses épaules tombèrent d'impuissance.

« Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique-moi ! »

Il la considéra de ses yeux sombres puis inspira.

« J'ai fait des affaires avec les hauts patrons de la mafia de Tokyo.

- Tu… quoi !? »

_La mafia_. Des gens qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle croyait qu'elle n'existait que dans les films, ou en tout cas, loin, bien loin de sa vie. Et encore plus loin de celle de Rowena et Seiji.

« Quand on est politicien, c'est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour gagner plus de pouvoirs rapidement.

- Ton père est politicien, Seiji ! Comment peux-tu penser…

- Mon père et moi ne partageons pas les mêmes convictions. Il ne m'offre aucun soutien à ma carrière, et c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère prouver que je suis capable de faire partie des plus grands sans l'aide de mon père. Je veux prouver que je peux le dépasser.

- En t'appuyant sur la mafia !? Seiji, ils n'ont aucun scrupule !

- Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai coopéré avec eux. »

Rin était complètement atterrée. Bien sûr elle savait que Sesshomaru n'hésitait en rien pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, mais Seiji… Elle avait fini par croire que les siècles l'avaient assagi. Certaines choses ne changeaient visiblement pas.

« C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas les renvoyer aux autorités, dit-il. Ils me dénonceront et je n'ai aucune envie de commencer ma carrière en prison.

- Ou de laisser Rowena t'amener des oranges quand tu y seras, » dit-elle sèchement.

Il parut s'en vouloir, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Rin. Il méritait vraiment d'aller en prison pour ce qu'il avait fait, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste pour résoudre cette affaire. Mais… elle ne pouvait pas le dénoncer. Elle ne le voulait pas.

« Ma carrière, dit tristement Seiji. Oui, c'est en partie pour une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai préféré épouser Sara. Je ne voulais pas impliquer Rowena dans mes affaires, elle serait une cible tellement facile pour m'abattre… Je… je ne pouvais pas le permettre… »

Il était dans une impasse, Rin le voyait. Et quand bien même elle en détestait l'idée, elle connaissait un moyen pour l'en sortir.

« Je vais leur effacer la mémoire, soupira-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles, Rin ?

- Je suis une miko, et je crois être capable de modifier les souvenirs de ces hommes. Ce serait les manipuler, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. »

Seiji la regarda comme si elle était folle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se pencha sur chacun des hommes, un par un. Elle atteignit leur esprit et le dirigea de façon à leur trouver un nouveau but dans la vie, loin de celle de Seiji ou des patrons pour lesquels ils travaillaient. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour y parvenir et elle en était terrifiée. Elle partageait un don commun avec Naraku. Peut-être même, que ses années à l'avoir au fond de son cœur l'avait influencée à utiliser cette option. Mais pour Seiji et Rowena, elle ferait le nécessaire.

« C'est donc bien toi, pour Rowena, dit soudainement Seiji. Et pour ces balles qui ne sont jamais arrivées sur nous…

- Nous en reparlerons après, » dit Rin en s'occupant du dernier homme.

Une partie d'elle-même était toujours livide contre Seiji. Il risquait de gâcher sa vie avec Rowena pour ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, et elle marcha résolument vers la résidence, abandonnant derrière elle les hommes qui se réveilleraient bien assez tôt.

« J'ignorais que tu savais te battre, dit-il en marchant à ses côtés.

- Je te rends la pareille, » dit froidement Rin.

Elle lui en voulait encore, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même devant ses efforts pour entamer une conversation avec elle. C'était un fait rare chez Seiji.

« Quand Rowena faisait de la musique, j'avais des séances d'entraînement de karaté et de kendo, continua-t-il.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

Son ton sec obligea finalement Seiji à se taire. Elle ne l'accusait pas de pratiquer des arts martiaux, pourtant. Elle n'était tout simplement pas surprise, Sesshomaru était un véritable guerrier.

Arrivés à la résidence, Rin analysa les environs à la recherche des autres. Pas qu'elle souhaitait les rencontrer maintenant, au contraire. Elle devait à tout prix les éviter. Elle trouva en premier Rowena, quelque part dans le salon, sans doute en train de réviser une partition. Rin choisit alors d'aller dans la bibliothèque dont elle verrouilla la porte derrière Seiji.

Il avait repris une façade froide et calme, mais Rin pouvait sentir son malaise.

« Un jour nous pourrons nous entraîner, dit-il d'un ton conversationnel en regardant les deux épées accrochées sur la cheminée. Je prendrai le Tenseiga, des deux, c'est ma préférée. Je te laisserai le Tessaiga. »

Rin fut tellement étonnée qu'elle en oublia sa colère. Elle ne savait pas que Seiji avait connaissance du nom des deux épées. Elle avait vu tellement de faits et d'histoires de son époque tomber dans le mythe voire l'oubli. Mais surtout… _Il préfère Tenseiga ?_ Sesshomaru avait toujours dit mépriser cette épée et il pourchassait le Tessaiga sans relâche. _Enfin, plus maintenant à bien y réfléchir._

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi préfères-tu le Tenseiga ?

- Elle est mieux entretenue malgré les siècles et… »

Il la considéra longuement avant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Elle m'est importante et familière, au-delà de toutes ses années où je l'ai vue suspendue ici. C'est comme… c'est comme la fois où tu m'as appelé Sesshomaru. »

Le cœur de Rin se mit à battre furieusement. Il se souvenait. De façon restreinte et vague, mais bien plus que Rowena par exemple. Sans le vouloir, il essayait de se rappeler de sa vie en tant que Sesshomaru. _C'est ma présence peut-être. Il se force à souvenir parce que je suis là pour réveiller son ancienne vie._

« Et puis il y a ces rêves étranges qui me hantent parfois la nuit. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de différent, et pour autant, je te vois toi Rin, et pas Rowena, dans des vêtements appartenant au passé, dans une armure que je n'ai jamais vue. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, pas après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Qui es-tu Rin ? Et qui est ce Sesshomaru ? »

Il l'avait eue, il avait réussi à retourner la situation contre elle. Elle était celle qui était mal à l'aise à présent. Que devait-elle lui dire ? La vérité ? Ou lui mentir ? Elle soupira, défaite. Il la prendrait pour quelqu'un ayant perdu la raison, elle en était certaine.

« Tu me croirais pas si je te disais la vérité.

- Essaie toujours, » fut sa réponse.

Elle pouvait en effet essayer. Elle pouvait commencer par le plus simple, même s'il n'y avait rien de simple dans leur histoire qu'elle allait lui relater. _Saleté de voyage dans le temps !_

« Sesshomaru est… l'homme que j'aime. Il te ressemble beaucoup, bien plus moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais pensé à te laisser pousser les cheveux ? »

C'était un effort inutile pour changer le cours de la conversation. Surtout face à Seiji.

« Tu es sa réincarnation, dit-elle sans détour.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il son visage sans expression.

- Je suis une miko venant du passé. Kagome m'a amenée dans son époque parce que j'étais tombée malade. C'était elle qui avait commencé à voyager entre nos deux époques, ici et ce que vous appelez le Sengoku Jidai.

- Et Inuyasha serait… ?

- Un hanyo, avoua-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il avait depuis le début considérer Inuyasha et les autres avec suspicion. Il est aussi le demi-frère de Sesshomaru qui est un taiyokai. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle maintenant. »

Ses yeux noirs la considérèrent longtemps. Puis il répondit.

« Non.

- Non ? demanda Rin. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que Rowena est… ta réincarnation, je me trompe ?

- En effet.

- Cela explique… beaucoup de choses. »

Rin ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par _beaucoup de choses_, mais ne demanda pas plus de précisions. Il ne semblait pas sur le point d'en donner. De toute façon elle avait un autre sujet de préoccupation.

« Assez parler de _ma_ vie, Seiji. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ces mafieux ?

- Achever ce que j'ai à faire pour eux.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Ils se vengeront, ils te tiennent en tenaille.

- Je sais, mais j'ai mes armes aussi.

- Et Rowena ? Ton couple ?

- Pourquoi veilles-tu tellement à la vie de notre couple, Rin ? Est-ce que toi et Sesshomaru n'avez pas…

- Ne change pas de sujet, Seiji ! s'exclama Rin les joues en feu. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? La vie de Rowena ou tes affaires ? »

Seiji ne répondit jamais à cette question, mais Rin en était certaine, il choisissait Rowena. Néanmoins, le connaissant, il essayerait de trouver une solution intermédiaire.

Le soir, il donna le cadeau que Rin et Seiji avaient choisi à Rowena. Ils ne reparlèrent plus des affaires de Seiji, mais Rin restait inquiète. En tout cas, un lien nouveau s'était forgé entre eux, venant de leurs secrets partagés. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui. En même temps, un malaise se créa entre Seiji, Rowena et elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment évident au début. Parfois lorsque Seiji appelait Rin, Rowena répondait avec elle. L'inverse était vrai aussi, c'était comme si leurs deux identités commençaient lentement à fusionner. Et puis souvent, quand l'une semblait s'entendre mieux avec Seiji, l'autre s'éclipsait presque. Rin entrait dans un engrenage dont elle n'était pas sûre de trouver l'issue.

Rien ne s'arrangea ensuite car Seiji et Rin restèrent plus souvent ensemble. Sous l'impulsion de Seiji, ils entamèrent des séances d'entraînement, parfois devant leurs amis, Tenseiga contre Tessaiga.

Les deux épées dans les mains humaines étaient identiques à des vulgaires épées. Seiji maniait à la perfection le Tenseiga. Rin, elle, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à manier l'épée, ses armes de prédilection étant les deux lames forgées par Totosai. Elles demandaient des mouvements spécifiques des poignets que Rin avait acquis contrairement aux mouvements requis pour les épées.

Durant ses séances, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Rin devenait plus proche physiquement parlant de Seiji. C'était facilement une source de déconcentration pour elle. Elle l'aimait, elle le désirait, et lui non plus n'était pas indifférent à elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Rin tombait, cédait à ce chemin qu'elle ne voulait pas emprunter. Elle recommençait le même cycle vicieux qu'avaient traversé Kikyo, Kagome et Inuyasha.

Tout risqua de balancer pour le pire, une après-midi de fin de printemps. Seiji et Rin se battaient comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Les lames sœurs se heurtaient dans un fracas métalliques à chaque coup que l'un frappait pour être contré par l'autre. Ils ne se retenaient pas, Rin utilisant sa vitesse et son agilité pour faire face à la force de Seiji. Elle avait de la chance que Sesshomaru se fût réincarné en humain. Elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps s'il avait été un yokai. Elle para l'une de ses attaques quand il parla.

« C'est étrange. »

Rin fronça des sourcils en le repoussant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

Il réattaqua et Rin esquiva, en se demandant pourquoi il lui parlait si subitement. Etait-ce un subterfuge pour la déconcentrer ? Naraku utilisait facilement cette technique. Mais pas Sesshomaru…

« Rowena n'a jamais cherché à apprendre à se battre. Elle a toujours détesté cela. »

Rin fonça sur Seiji.

« Je la comprends. »

Il para.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé me battre. »

Elle s'élança, puis s'aperçut distraitement de la proximité du corps de Seiji contre le sien.

« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, » acheva-t-elle.

Il l'arrêta dans sa progression et la repoussa avec force. Elle perdit l'équilibre en arrière, et s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, c'est-à-dire la chemise de Seiji. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, le sol devenant d'autant plus dur pour Rin qui fut écrasée par le poids de Seiji.

« Aie… » gémit-elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux, son dos se rappelant apparemment d'une bataille ancienne contre Renei.

« Ca va ? »

Rin ouvrit ses paupières pour plonger dans le regard inquiet de Seiji. La douleur diminuait. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux perdirent leur reflet inquiet pour être gagnés par d'autres émotions que Rin comprit lorsqu'il resta contre elle, son corps doucement posé sur le sien. Son cœur commença à battre violemment, en écho contre celui de Seiji retentissant dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'une chaleur la parcourait entièrement. Elle se perdait, ses lèvres caressées par le souffle expiré par Seiji. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans cette situation et comme à cette époque là, elle cédait. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et plus rien ne compta quand Seiji approcha finalement son visage du sien pour capturer ses lèvres…

« Seiji ! »

Rin reprit conscience de la réalité et ouvrit brusquement ses paupières qui avaient commencé à se fermer. Elle écarta Seiji avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ses deux mains repoussant les épaules de l'homme qui avait failli l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis, le souffle un peu court, alors que Toshi arrivait l'air furieux.

Seiji se releva avec une froide détermination ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qui s'était produit entre eux. Non, il semblait sur le point d'affronter son père. Rin, elle, était nettement plus embarrassée. Elle s'était promise de ne pas arriver à ce résultat, et voilà où elle en était.

« Seiji ! demanda Toshi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Seiji ne répondit pas à la colère de son père qui continua à débiter ses reproches.

« As-tu pensé à Rowena ? As-tu pensé à ses sentiments ? »

Rin aperçut la culpabilité traverser le visage de Seiji, une culpabilité que Rin ressentait également. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand Toshi braqua son regard sur elle.

« Et toi, Rin. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu ressembles tellement à Rowena que j'en étais arrivé à te considérer comme ma fille, toi aussi. Comment as-tu pu faire cela, Rin ?

- Père, laissez Rin en dehors de cela. Nous n'avons rien fait.

- Et ce que vous alliez faire n'était rien, peut-être ? »

Seiji se tut. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour leur conduite et ils le savaient tous les trois. Toshi reprit la parole.

« Si je n'étais pas intervenu, qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé, à ton avis ? Et puis non, ne réponds même pas à cette question. Il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que Rin parte.

- Père ! Certainement pas ! »

Rin savait que Toshi avait raison. Sa place n'était pas ici et elle n'arrangerait rien si elle restait auprès de Seiji et de Rowena. Elle devait partir, mais avant, il lui restait une chose à régler.

« Je partirai, dit-elle, mais à une condition.

- Rin, non ! »

La force dans les paroles de Seiji prit Rin de court, mais elle récupéra de son étonnement. Elle devait continuer.

« Un chantage ? demanda Toshi avec un soupçon de déception. Tu veux de l'argent ?

- Non, je veux que vous parliez avec votre frère en faveur de Sota. Vous l'avez côtoyé, vous savez que Sota est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il est fait pour Hitomi, qu'il pourra la rendre heureuse.

- Je ne puis interférer dans les affaires de mon frère et de ma nièce, Rin, même si ce que tu me demandes est louable.

- Alors je resterai le temps qu'il faut avec Sota pour que leur histoire s'accomplisse. »

C'était le but originel de ce voyage dans les îles du sud. Elle devait bien cela à Sota, son possible descendant, le dernier de la lignée. Si Toshi refusait sa requête, il resterait encore une solution à Rin pour le convaincre. Le manipuler, lui et ses pensées, comme elle l'avait fait pour ces hommes qui voulaient s'en prendre à Seiji et à elle. Elle le ferait même si elle ne voulait pas en arriver à là.

Toshi la considéra longuement, forçant Rin à se tenir droite, puis il acquiesça.

« Je ferai tout mon possible, Rin. »

Rin courba légèrement la tête.

« Merci, Toshi. »

Toshi fit un léger signe de la main, puis lui présenta son bras, ordonnant tacitement de venir avec lui. Loin de Seiji. Elle se retint de soupirer et s'approcha du bras qui lui était tendu, mais Seiji lui attrapa la main.

« Père, je voudrais parler avec Rin, seul à seule. »

Toshi fronça les sourcils visiblement contre la demande de son fils. Seiji ne flancha pas pour autant, mais Rin pouvait voir une certaine détresse dans ses yeux. Ils avaient bien le droit à un instant entre eux, ils _étaient_ amis avant tout.

« Toshi, je vous le promets, rien n'arrivera entre nous. Jamais je n'aimerais blesser Rowena par mes actions. »

Toshi hésita puis sans un regard pour Seiji, il s'en alla. Il avait pris la parole de Rin devant celle de son propre fils. Leurs relations étaient au mieux tendues. Désaccord et rivalité étaient leur quotidien, et Rin ignorait si cela changerait un jour.

Seiji la ramena hors de ses pensées en tirant la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il la guida vers l'endroit où leur amitié s'était nouée, plusieurs semaines auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, leurs yeux ne se portèrent pas sur l'océan ni sur les mouettes qui criaient sur la ligne d'horizon.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Rin hésita devant cette soudaine déclaration.

« Je le dois… ma place n'est pas ici, et encore moins auprès de toi.

- De Sesshomaru, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il avec venin.

L'étonnement de Rin atteint son comble. Il était jaloux de lui-même ? La situation était devenue grotesque, mais Rin le comprenait. Combien de fois avait-elle envié Rowena ?

« J'en doute, répondit-elle. Mais en tout cas, j'appartiens à _mon_ époque, Seiji. J'ai mes batailles à mener, dont l'une plus importante que mes désirs ou ma vie.

- C'est pour cela que tu as appris à te battre ?

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Rin.

- Tu ne me perds pas Seiji. Rowena est avec toi. »

Rin tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais l'expression de Seiji, d'habitude si impassible, ne masquait pas la panique qu'il devait ressentir. Sans qu'elle ne put s'y préparer, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre sa poitrine.

« Seiji ? demanda-t-elle sa voix étouffée contre sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.

- Mon départ ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Son ton faisait soupçonner Rin qu'il évoquait une peur plus profonde encore. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ces rêves… ces rêves que je fais de toi, de moi, de cette époque lointaine qui est la tienne… je ne veux pas qu'ils se réalisent.

- Ce ne sont que des rêves, Seiji, essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est comme s'ils étaient réels, et à chaque fois… je te vois mourir, Rin, et je suis complètement impuissant. A cause de cet homme aux yeux rouges, cet homme qui te veux tout autant que moi. Et je ne peux rien faire alors qu'il te détient et que tu disparais à tout jamais. Dans ton époque, j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su te protéger… tant de fois… Il n'y a qu'un vide après, un vide immense… J'étais terrifié quand j'appris que Rowena était entre la vie et la mort, mais à l'époque il y avait encore un espoir. Et aussi… quand la première fois que je t'ai rencontré dans cette rue et que tu t'es fait percuter par cette voiture… Je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais dû être indifférent à ton sort comme je l'aurais été pour n'importe quel inconnu et pourtant, j'ai cru que mon cœur cesserait de battre si tu mourrais. Mais là encore, il y avait de l'espoir quand j'ai vu en courant vers toi ta poitrine se soulever au rythme de ta respiration… Mais ces rêves… ils sont bien pire que toutes ces épreuves-là.»

Sa voix semblait mourir. Rin ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Peut-être que ces rêves étaient pliés et influencés par ses peurs les plus profondes. Peut-être aussi qu'il rêvait bien de ce qui s'était produit par le passé. Peut-être qu'il lui annonçait sa mort prochaine. Elle s'était préparée à cette possibilité depuis que Bokuseno lui avait récité la prophétie. Elle avait appris à vivre avec, elle devait maintenant apprendre à Seiji d'en faire autant.

« Ce vide est temporaire, Seiji. Rowena est avec toi.

- Oui, mais…

- Et nous n'avons pas le droit de changer le destin, ajouta-t-elle en l'interrompant. Cela pourrait nuire à toi et Rowena. Sesshomaru a toujours été là pour me protéger, je ne crains rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il ne répondit pas, son visage toujours grave, et elle continua.

« Je suis heureuse, tu sais, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à l'océan. D'avoir passé du temps avec vous deux. Cela m'a redonné espoir car quoiqu'il arrive entre Sesshomaru et moi, je sais qu'il y aura un _nous_ dans le futur, même s'il sera alors Seiji et moi Rowena. »

Rin savait que ses chances de survies étaient minces, et avant de venir dans cette époque, elle avait commencé à renoncer à la vie, elle qui aimait tellement vivre. Mais sa rencontre avec Seiji et Rowena l'avait sauvée, en lui réapprenant une leçon qu'elle avait oubliée. En attendant son heure, elle devait profiter de chaque seconde, chaque moment que la vie lui offrait. Il lui avait fallu traverser les siècles pour s'en rendre compte.

« Rin… »

Seiji soupira, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer chez Sesshomaru, tant Seiji parut humain. Il s'assit à ses côtés, ses genoux lui servant d'accoudoirs, et regarda la mer avec elle.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que Sesshomaru et toi ne pouvez pas être ensemble ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle surprise par le changement de conversation.

- Tu m'as aidé pour Rowena, c'est à mon tour de t'aider pour Sesshomaru, dit-il en souriant presque. Après tout, je le connais bien. »

Rin lui sourit. Il avait enfin cédé. Il avait accepté son départ. Elle pouvait bien lui parler de Sesshomaru pour la peine.

« C'est… compliqué. Tout est incertain entre lui et moi. Déjà j'ignore si je vivrais assez longtemps pour pouvoir penser à une vie stable avec quelqu'un. Je dois d'abord affronter Naraku.

- L'homme aux yeux de sang ? demanda-t-il son expression à nouveau grave. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas d'autres personnes s'en charger ?

- Une prophétie me destine à me battre contre lui, jusqu'à l'un de nous ne meurt.

- Une prophétie ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois en ce genre de choses.

- Les mentalités de mon époque sont plus sensibles à ce genre de choses, comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas de la superstition, Seiji. Tout dans ma vie fait en sorte pour qu'elle s'accomplisse.

- Tu es douée d'un libre arbitre, Rin. Tu peux choisir ta destinée, c'est toi qui me l'as même dit.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Seiji. Et j'ai choisi. Je me battrai contre Naraku, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. »

Seiji émit un bruit de frustration avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bien, mais supposons que tu gagnes cette bataille. Rien n'empêche que toi et Sesshomaru… »

Si elle gagnait… Naraku était puissant et rien ne laissait présager une victoire de Rin, encore moins les rêves de Seiji. Rin se retint de les lui rappeler.

« Lui et moi sommes très différents… Plus différents encore que toi ou Rowena. Comme tu le sais, il est un yokai, et je reste humaine. Il vivra des siècles et des siècles après moi, et s'il m'aimait autant que tu aimes Rowena et que nous soyons effectivement ensemble… Seiji, il me verrait vieillir et mourir alors que le temps qui passe ne l'affectera pas. Comment puis-je imposer cela à quelqu'un que j'aime ? »

Seiji la soupesa du regard mais Rin ne cilla pas. Il se détourna en premier et leva son visage vers le ciel.

« S'il t'aime autant que j'aime Rowena, et je suis sûr que c'est le cas, cela ne posera pas de problèmes pour lui.

- Mais, Seiji…

- Tu dois lui laisser la décision ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant face. Il prendra sans doute un certain temps pour se rendre compte que sa vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans toi, mais crois-moi à la fin, il comprendra. »

Rin resta choquée par la passion derrière les paroles de Seiji. Avec réticence, elle finit par acquiescer. Cette décision ne lui appartenait pas, mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas vraiment de chance entre elle et Sesshomaru. Elle serait déjà heureuse de percer une faille dans la fierté de Sesshomaru et de devenir son amie. Elle aurait une petite place dans son cœur et dans ses souvenirs, aussi infime fût-elle.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite en silence et furent accueillis par une Hitomi rayonnante de joie. Elle sauta au cou de Rin en lui annonçant que Toshi avait appelé son père pour le convaincre du bien fondé des sentiments de Sota. Et surtout qu'il avait accepté de donner une chance à Sota.

« J'en suis heureuse, Hitomi-chan, répondit Rin en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Comme ça, je pourrais repartir tranquille.

- Quoi ? demanda Rowena en entrant dans la pièce. Pourquoi pars-tu déjà, Rin ?

- Je suis restée suffisamment longtemps, sourit-elle, je dois reprendre le cours de ma vie.

- Mais tu as ta place ici, Rin…

- Non, ma place n'est pas ici, Rowena. Elle ne l'a jamais été.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Rin, je…

- Rowena, interrompit Seiji, c'est le choix de Rin. Tu dois le respecter.

- Mais Seiji…

- Rowena, crois-moi, j'ai essayé de convaincre Rin avant toi, et sur ce point, elle est plus entêtée que toi. »

Rowena n'insista plus, mais elle semblait le regretter. Rin doutait qu'elle regretterait son départ si elle savait ce qui avait failli se produire entre Seiji et elle. Dans la salle, Toshi, Isabel et Sota s'étaient assemblés.

« Quand reviendras-tu nous voir ? » demanda Rowena d'une voix presque suppliante.

Rin grimaça. La réponse n'allait sans doute pas plaire à son amie.

« Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons un jour. »

Seul Seiji ne parut pas surpris de sa réponse.

« Rin, voyons, dit Isabel, tu es la bienvenue ici, ou dans n'importe quelle autre de nos résidences. N'est-ce pas Toshi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Rin, je ne crois pas que couper complètement les ponts soit bien utile.

- Pourquoi veux-tu sortir de notre vie, Rin ? demanda Rowena.

- Je ne sortirai jamais complètement de votre vie, vous vous souviendrez de moi. Sota vous fera parvenir de mes nouvelles de temps en temps. Je pense partir après-demain, le temps de prévenir Kagome et de préparer mes affaires et mon voyage. »

La date de son départ fut une autre nouvelle prise avec des protestations, mais Rin maintint sa position. Sota était mal à l'aise à son tour, et Rin devina vite pourquoi. Il voulait rester encore quelques temps avec Hitomi. Rin lui assura qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule. Contrairement à Inuyasha, elle savait se débrouiller dans l'époque moderne.

Le lendemain, tout en préparant ses affaires, Rin essaya de remonter le moral de ses amis. Ce n'était pas facile, mais la bonne humeur renaquit dans la maison. Au téléphone, Kagome avait été enthousiaste par son retour et promit de prévenir tout le monde de son arrivée dans le Sengoku Jidai.

Le soir de son départ, dans la résidence des Tokumi, ils improvisèrent une petite fête, oubliant presque que le lendemain au matin, elle partirait.

Rin eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Une partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas quitter Seiji. Elle étouffa ses sentiments, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Quand le sommeil la gagna enfin, c'était pour tomber dans les cauchemars de son enfance. Non, c'était même pire que cela.

Rin courait pour échappait aux loups qui aboyaient derrière elle. Elle courait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, pieds nus dans cette forêt enneigée. Elle pénétra dans une clairière, les rugissements bestiaux la poursuivant toujours même si elle ne les voyait pas. Mais Rin ne prêta plus attention aux loups qui sauteraient d'un moment à l'autre sur elle, pour la terrasser.

Naraku était là, devant elle, un de ses tentacules planté dans le cœur de sa mère. _Non, non, pas encore…_

Son père et son frère étaient déjà morts, leurs cadavres éparpillés autour de Naraku. _Otosan, onichan…_

Naraku retira d'un mouvement sec le tentacule de la poitrine de sa mère qui s'affaissa au sol, elle aussi morte. _Okaasan…_ Naraku se tourna alors vers elle en lui souriant. Un sourire effrayant contrastant avec ses yeux rouges sangs si froids.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Rin. Tu m'avais manqué. »

Naraku marcha sur le corps de son frère avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Rin remarqua vaguement qu'elle pleurait, mais trop assommée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle voulait que la peine qui étreignait son cœur cessât enfin, elle voulait échapper à cette souffrance qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Elle dégaina ses deux larmes et lança son assaut sur Naraku. Toujours il garda son imperturbable sourire, tandis qu'elle continuait à pleurer des larmes aussi froide que la neige. Et il frappa en plein cœur au même moment où elle enfonça sa lame droite dans la poitrine de Naraku.

Elle avait tellement mal devant le sourire glacé de son ennemi, alors que pourtant, pourtant, dans ses yeux tachés de sang, elle lisait toute la détresse d'un ami. Cette même faiblesse qui se reflétait sans doute dans ses yeux bruns. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus, et dans un éclat de sang, leur sang, Rin disparut pour ne plus être, elle et le Shikon no Tama.

Rin se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration courte, difficile, son cœur battant. Elle n'avait jamais fait un cauchemar pareil. Généralement son passé et Naraku étaient distincts. Ce n'était pas l'influence de Naraku, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre à travers le temps et elle savait faire la différence.

Alors un rêve prémonitoire ? Non, c'était absurde. Rin ne faisait pas de rêve prémonitoire. Peut-être que les rêves de Seiji finissaient par hanter les siens. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans son époque. Elle ne se rendormit pas ensuite, et attendit silencieusement l'aube de son départ.

Ils l'accompagnèrent tous à l'aéroport de l'île. Seiji et Toshi avaient insisté pour lui offrir le voyage de retour dans le jet privé de la famille Tokumi malgré ses protestations. Seiji avait habilement su la convaincre en pointant le fait que c'était sans doute la seule chance de Rin de prendre l'avion. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour être convaincue.

Elle fit ses adieux sur la piste de l'aéroport et reçut par la même occasion de magnifiques cadeaux. Isabel et Toshi lui donnèrent deux recueils de poésie, l'un de Shakespeare l'autre contenant des haïkus. Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans leur choix de recueils, reflétant à tous les deux leurs cultures d'origine. Sota et Hitomi s'étaient associés dans la formation d'un album photo, souvenirs de ses deux séjours dans l'époque moderne et parcheminés de commentaires et de dessins de Sota et d'Hitomi. L'une des photos surprit Rin car elle représentait Sesshomaru et Jaken. Sota lui murmura que c'était Kagome qui l'avait prise pour leur montrer le fonctionnement d'un appareil photo. Rowena lui offrit une flûte traditionnelle, élégante dans sa simplicité.

Enfin, vint le tour de Seiji. L'homme qu'elle aimait, et pas seulement parce qu'il était la réincarnation de Sesshomaru. C'était bien plus complexe que cela, car elle n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Sesshomaru non plus. Elle comprenait pour une fois ce que devait ressentir Inuyasha pour Kagome et Kikyo.

Il lui offrit un collier d'or blanc, pratiquement identique à celui qu'elle avait choisit avec lui pour Rowena, mis à part le motif du pendentif. Il représentait un croissant de lune de couleur argent. Rin ne savait pas si c'était Seiji ou Rowena qui l'avait choisi, mais elle fut touchée. Il lui rappelait tellement Sesshomaru. Seiji le lui mit autour de son cou, comme il l'avait fait pour Rowena quelques semaines auparavant. Elle frissonna légèrement quand ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque aussi doucement que la caresse d'une plume.

Elle serra ses amis un par un, restant plus longtemps dans les bras de Sota et de Rowena. Elle avait hésité pour Toshi, tendant plutôt sa main en premier qu'il prit avec réticence, avant de la tirer contre lui dans une embrassade paternelle. Il ne resta plus que Seiji devant lequel elle resta plantée un instant avant d'agir. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, mais y renonça malgré ce souhait qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il finit par serrer. Ils seraient toujours et avant tout amis.

« Merci pour tout, Seiji.

- Merci à toi, Rin. »

Il semblait sur le point de dire autre chose, mais Rin se dépêcha de monter dans le jet. Elle pourrait se faire convaincre de rester s'il le demandait.

Elle les salua avec des grands signes de mains, et quand elle décolla, en perdant de vue les formes de plus en plus minuscules de ses amis, Rin s'affaissa, sa tête sur ses bras appuyés sur la tablette devant elle, et pleura silencieusement. Elle quittait une partie importante de sa vie, en laissant des histoires suivre leur cours. Keitaro trouverait-il son âme sœur ? Rowena et Seiji se marieraient-ils après la prononciation définitive du divorce de Seiji ? Auraient-ils des enfants ? Seiji réussirait-il à s'entendre avec son père et sa belle-mère ? Résoudrait-il ses affaires ? Tant de question dont elle n'apprendrait peut-être jamais les réponses. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

_Adieu, mes très chers amis._

Quelques heures plus tard, après un voyage plutôt agréable qui pouvait faire concurrence avec un vol sur le dos d'AhUn, le jet atterrit à l'aéroport de Tokyo, là où l'attendait Kagome, Mama et Jichan. Kagome manqua de l'étouffer dans ses bras, mais Rin commençait à être habituée. Elle aussi était heureuse de la voir.

Kagome lui raconta comment en allant annoncer son retour au village, elle s'était littéralement percutée contre l'armure de Sesshomaru. Apparemment il avait guetté de ses nouvelles pendant son absence. Rin en était touchée bien sûr, mais elle se demandait si Kagome ne voulait pas la convaincre de façon plus ou moins subtile des sentiments de Sesshomaru à son égard. En tout cas, c'était ce que Rin pensait devant l'insistance de son amie sur le sujet.

Elle passa la nuit au temple des Higurashi avant de revenir à son époque. Elle souhaitait connaître un certain calme avant de retrouver sa famille, ses amis, Sesshomaru et Naraku. Elle n'appréhendait pas pour autant. Elle avait retrouvé la sérénité qu'elle avait perdue.

Le lendemain, elle fit ses adieux à Mama et Jichan, puis avec Kagome en ce beau matin de fin de printemps, elle sauta dans le Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Un véritable comité d'accueil l'attendait de l'autre côté. Kohaku fut le premier à la faire tournoyer dans les airs, pus vinrent Shippo, Shiori, Sango et Miroku, Kiyoshi et Ren-chan qui avaient encore grandi, Kaede et AhUn. Elle serra aussi Inuyasha dans ses bras, lui qui était trop fier pour se montrer affectueux en public même devant ses meilleurs amis. Il protesta bien sûr, prétextant qu'elle l'étouffait, mais il lui rendit gentiment son accolade. C'était bon de les revoir après tous ces mois de séparation.

Elle se concentra alors sur lui, Sesshomaru, dont le youki approchait rapidement.

« Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle soudainement en se détachant d'Inuyasha. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Mais Rin, dit Sango, tu viens juste de rentrer. »

Miroku posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, comme pour la rassurer avec un sourire secret. Shippo lui lança un clin d'œil complice, ayant deviné qui elle allait voir. Inuyasha fronçait des sourcils tandis que les autres semblaient perplexes.

« Je reviendrai avant le soleil couchant, promis ! dit-elle en courant déjà. A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle s'éloignait déjà quand une voix profonde résonna au fond d'elle.

'_Rin, tu es de retour…_

' _Pas maintenant, Naraku !'_

Elle fut vaguement étonnée quand Naraku lui obéit et la laissa seule. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus de toute façon. Elle pressa sa vitesse, indifférente au fait qu'elle se fatiguait déjà. Elle retira ses sandales pour être plus à l'aise en courant. Sesshomaru avait lui aussi augmenté son allure pour la rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit un éclair blanc devant ses yeux. Sesshomaru se retrouvait à quelques pas devant elle.

Sa respiration était laborieuse et son cœur battait contre poitrine, mais elle s'en moquait. Il était là devant lui, magnifique et royal, comme il l'avait toujours été, ses yeux aussi dorés que le soleil, brillaient d'une lumière si particulière qu'elle savait être la seule à pouvoir voir. Il lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte. Elle laissa tomber son sac et ses sandales et fit la première chose que lui dictait son cœur.

Elle se jeta à son cou.

* * *

Sesshomaru resta bouche bée quand Rin blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou, la pointe de son nez chatouillant doucement sa peau. Ses bras encerclaient sa nuque tandis que l'une de ses mains glissait dans sa chevelure. Ce simple geste sortit Sesshomaru de la stupeur dans laquelle le mouvement audacieux de Rin l'avait plongé. Il se rendit vaguement compte que le corps de Rin était suspendu contre le sien, ses pieds se balançant sous ses genoux sans toucher terre. Il posa sa main au niveau de son dos, la maintenant contre lui, et approchant son visage du creux de son épaule. Il respira son parfum, doux et frais de fleurs printanières qui poussaient sous le soleil.

Elle lui avait manqué. Tellement manqué. Ce petit bout de femme humaine était devenue un pilier essentiel à sa vie. Elle était là, enfin, après ses quelques mois d'absence. Elle était revenue. Il pouvait enfin être lui-même.

Il l'avait attendue depuis tellement longtemps, désespéré au point d'arrêter l'humaine Kagome et lui demander quand Rin revenait. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait bientôt de retour, Sesshomaru s'était senti soulagé, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Une anticipation anxieuse l'avait mis dans un état d'impatience agité, mais il attendit à nouveau de sentir son aura et son parfum vibrer encore dans ce monde. Son instinct avait agi à sa place, il s'était élancé pour la retrouver.

Il se sentit enfin en paix maintenant qu'elle était contre lui, son souffle caressant son cou. Il se perdait en elle, lentement, mais il ne dit rien, ni n'essaya de s'échapper.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué. »

Ses mots étaient à peine murmurés, mais réussirent à le faire frissonner tant ils faisaient échos à ce qu'il avait ressenti lui-même. Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Sesshomaru cédait ses dernières résistances rapprochant ses lèvres de sa gorge exposée. Plus rien ne comptait à présent mis à part elle et ses rêves insensés qu'il ne souhaitait que réaliser malgré la logique et la raison qui imposaient à juste titre une barrière entre yokai et humain.

Elle se détacha alors et Sesshomaru se retint de gémir son manque. Sa respiration était lourde, et Rin portait une teinte rosée à ses joues colorées par le soleil. Un appel fit comprendre à Sesshomaru la raison qui avait poussé Rin à se retirer de leur embrassade.

« Sesshomaruu-samaaaaaaaaa ! »

_Jaken_. Sesshomaru aurait dû le prévoir. Le petit yokai avait un don pour tout gâcher. Sesshomaru lui en serait sans doute reconnaissant plus tard, il l'avait empêché de succomber à une humaine. Mais dans l'immédiat, il aurait bien voulu tuer son serviteur. Rin leva un regard d'ennui amusé, une combinaison qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le visage de Rin, mais qui lui donna envie de sourire.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

Sesshomaru lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour se rendre compte que son serviteur débarquait d'un buisson en haletant. Jaken n'avait toujours pas aperçu Rin, cachée par la forme plus imposante de Sesshomaru. Elle se pencha sur le côté, juste assez pour montrer sa tête au niveau de son bras. Sesshomaru remarqua qu'elle était à nouveau proche de lui, une de ses mains agrippant la manche de son haori. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi à l'aise physiquement avec lui ? Il aurait dû s'écarter, mais trouva que ce nouveau rapport entre eux, ne le dérangeait pas.

« Bonjour, Jaken !

- Rin !? Tu es revenue ! »

Tout en tenant encore son haori, Rin se décala, en se penchant à la hauteur de Jaken.

« Oui, et cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps !

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, » dit Jaken en l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

Sesshomaru prit le temps de regarder attentivement Rin. Jaken avait raison. Elle était radieuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Son teint avait pris la couleur dorée que donne le soleil et ses yeux avaient perdu la mélancolie dans laquelle ils avaient été enfouis. Sa santé était revenue, du moins Sesshomaru voulait le croire, malgré l'essoufflement marqué de Rin à la suite de sa course.

Elle portait les vêtements étranges du futur qui lui allaient plutôt bien. Une robe simple et longue, blanche et brodée de fleurs, laissait voir à son décolleté un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Sesshomaru le prit entre ses doigts, fasciné par cet objet pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Peut-être parce qu'il représentait le même motif que la marque de son front.

« C'est un ami qui me l'a offert, » dit Rin en posant sa main sur la sienne.

C'était un simple geste, réconfortant et chaleureux, qui parvint presque à lui faire oublier que le pendentif était un cadeau d'_un ami_.

« J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, continua-t-elle en ramassant les affaires qu'elle avait laissé tombées. Vous venez ? On va s'asseoir près de la rivière ? »

Elle s'avança un peu puis s'arrêta pour les attendre. Jaken la rejoignit en premier, puis Sesshomaru se mit à marcher à la gauche de la jeune femme. Elle parlait de choses et d'autres avec Jaken, mais, si doucement, elle glissa sa main vers la sienne, jusqu'à entremêler leurs doigts. Sesshomaru ne protesta pas, et tout comme Rin agit comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il était naturel pour eux d'être ainsi l'un avec l'autre. Leur geste passa inaperçu pour Jaken qui continuait à parler de sa voix criarde.

Arrivés à la rivière, Rin s'assit près du saule, attirant Sesshomaru avec elle, alors que Jaken s'installa du côté droit de Rin. Sesshomaru ressentit du regret quand elle lui lâcha la main pour chercher dans son sac. Il pouvait voir à l'intérieur une boite en bois finement taillée et longue, et trois livres. Elle en choisit un, et l'ouvrit. Il montrait des photographies où étaient représentés la miko Kagome avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. En dessous il y avait une inscription :

_A la meilleure arrière-arrrière-arrière…grand-mère du monde. Sota._

_Sota_. Le frère de la miko s'il se souvenait bien.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jaken d'une voix effrayée.

- Une photo, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. C'est une capture d'image si vous préférez. Là, il y a Kagome, Sota, Mama et Jichan.

- De la magie noire qui emprisonne les gens ? demanda-t-il avec plus de frayeur.

- Bien sûr que non, Jaken. C'est de la science. »

Elle tourna la page où se trouvaient deux photos. L'une d'elle le représentait lui Sesshomaru avec Jaken, prise par la miko Kagome. Sur l'autre, on pouvait voir Rin lire assise contre un arbre.

« Je ne savais pas que Kagome vous avait pris en photo. C'était une belle surprise quand je l'ai découvert. »

L'autre page révéla deux photographies qui dégoûtèrent Sesshomaru, dont l'une le mit hors de lui. Qu'Inuyasha embrassât sa miko était une scène qu'il ne préférait jamais revoir de si tôt, mais que Rin fît de même avec un humain… Le pire était qu'elle regardait l'image avec tendresse. _Pourtant, c'est moi qu'elle…_

« Rin, s'écria Jaken, tu fais ça avec un humain ! C'est écoeurant ! N'as-tu pas honte !? »

Rin éclata alors de son rire clair.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Jaken, dit-elle en se calmant un peu. C'est Rowena avec Seij. »

Elle tourna plusieurs pages pour arriver sur une image qui la représentait avec cette femme, cette Rowena qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Rin.

« Est-elle ta descendante ? demanda Sesshomaru en se rendant compte que c'était les premières paroles qu'il lui adressait depuis son retour.

- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle est ma… réincarnation. »

Sesshomaru n'était qu'a moitié surpris d'une telle rencontre. Rin avait ce genre de don pour se retrouver dans des situations improbables.

« Et cet homme, demanda Jaken en pointant une autre photographie, qui est-il ? Il me semble familier, mais je ne vois pas qui il peut bien être. »

Sesshomaru n'avait aucune difficulté pour le reconnaître, lui qui avait le regard lointain et le profil fier. Cet homme, cet humain, lui ressemblait, à lui, Sesshomaru, un taiyokai. Ce qui impliquait quelque chose de complètement impossible.

« Il s'appelle Seiji, » dit Rin en caressant distraitement du bout des doigts le visage de l'homme sur la page.

Sesshomaru sentit une pointe de jalousie surgir en lui.

« C'est mon ami. C'était lui qui embrassait Rowena. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble. »

Jaken resta un moment stupéfait, puis commença à lancer des regards hésitants entre lui et Rin. Sesshomaru ingurgitait ce que Rin lui dévoilait sur le futur… _leur_ futur.

« Les démons ne se réincarnent pas, dit-il en lui faisant clairement entendre qu'il avait deviné que Seiji était _sa _réincarnation.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Toutefois, ce qui était normalement impossible s'est produit avec Seiji, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et cela me suffit de savoir qu'un jour je… _Rowena_ a une chance de vivre heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime et qui lui rend les mêmes sentiments. Quoiqu'il advienne de ma vie. »

Elle ne le regardait pas quand elle parla et Sesshomaru fixait l'image incapable de détacher son regard de l'image de ce Seiji. Elle disait qu'il y avait une histoire qui les attendait quelque part dans le futur. Une histoire qui ne pouvait être imbibé par l'obstacle de leur appartenance à deux races si différentes. _Se réincarner en humain_. Voilà un concept qui lui déplaisait pourtant, trop ridicule à imaginer, à tolérer même.

Une image de Seiji et Rowena passa entre les mains de Rin qui tournait les pages. Ils avaient l'air tellement… heureux.

Une inspiration bruyante leur fit tourner la tête vers Jaken qui avait la même expression que s'il avait vu un mort.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que ce… cet … humain est… est…»

Sesshomaru trouva les balbutiements de Jaken lassant.

« Jaken, silence. »

Le petit yokai ferma immédiatement sa bouche. Au moins il n'allait pas dire à haute voix ce que Sesshomaru ne voulait pas vraiment entendre tant il avait de peine à y croire.

Rin tourna une autre page, cette fois la représentant avec Seiji. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la mer, Seiji torse nu, portait Rin sur ses épaules alors qu'elle portait une combinaison peu décente. La photo elle-même était indécente et le faisait bouillir d'une rage contenue. Comment Rin osait s'asseoir sur les épaules de ce Seiji ainsi ?

« Rin ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi familière avec un homme ? cria Jaken en faisant échos à ce que pensait Sesshomaru. Et dans une telle tenue ! »

- Voyons, Jaken, se défendit-elle, Seiji est un ami, et nous faisions que jouer au ballon contre Hitomi et Sota. »

Elle tourna la page où en effet, Rin toujours sur les épaules de Seiji, tombait à la renverse en essayant de récupérer une balle qu'on lui avait lancée. La photographie suivante les représentait dans les moments suivants la chute, avec un Seiji plus proche de Rin que Sesshomaru aurait voulu.

« Et puis mon maillot de bain était tout à fait convenable, dit-elle tranquillement à Jaken. C'est ce qu'on porte dans le futur quand on va à la plage. »

Elle leur montra d'autres images encore, beaucoup la représentant elle, soit le visage sérieux ou mélancolique, soit souriant, nageant dans l'océan, soit se promenant dans un jardin fleuri ou sur le pont d'un bateau. Il s'émerveillait de la voir dessus, se rendant compte combien elle pouvait être belle, même figée dans une image glacée. Beaucoup la représentaient avec Rowena et Seiji, aussi. Sesshomaru pouvait voir qu'une complicité avait existé entre le couple et Rin. Entre Seiji et Rin surtout. Il n'en aimait pas l'idée, il n'aimait pas la familiarité qui existait entre eux, alors que lui s'interdisait presque de la toucher.

Il y avait d'autres personnes aussi, dont un couple qui intrigua Sesshomaru. Toshi et Isabel, le père et la belle-mère de Seiji. Comme si les histoires du passé recommençaient indéfiniment.

Rin commenta chacune des images, ajoutant des anecdotes, ici et là. Jamais Sesshomaru ne l'interrompit, laissant Jaken poser les questions nécessaires. Il l'écouta avec intérêt, content d'entendre sa voix enjouée, parfois teintée d'une douceur triste, qui lui avait tant manqué.

Quand elle referma le livre, Sesshomaru se décida enfin de parler.

« Jaken, laisse-nous. »

C'était un ordre simple que Jaken obéit après avoir lancé un regard incertain sur Rin. Elle tourna vers lui une expression perplexe qui tirait ses traits. Sesshomaru se retint de caresser la joue de la jeune femme dans le but d'apaiser sa mine soucieuse. Il devait lui parler. De ce Seiji, en particulier.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sesshomaru ?

- Seiji est donc ma réincarnation ? demanda-t-il sans transition.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine.

- Y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre lui et toi ? »

Rin baissa les yeux sur son livre, son album, comme elle l'avait appelé. Sesshomaru prit doucement son menton pour ramener son regard sur lui.

« Réponds-moi.

- Oui et non, finit-elle par dire. Nous sommes devenus amis, même si nos sentiments étaient plus complexes que… de l'amitié. Surtout lorsqu'il apprit qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Mais je suis partie avant que quelque chose arrive entre lui et moi, quelque chose qui aurait blessé Rowena. Cela aurait été ironique, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais pu gâcher mon propre bonheur à venir. »

Sesshomaru relâcha Rin. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc du saule et leva les yeux vers les branches au-dessus d'elle. _Elle sait_. Elle savait pour ses sentiments, du moins elle devait en avoir une idée, si elle avait côtoyé Seiji. Elle n'en dit rien pourtant. Sesshomaru en était reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas su répondre si elle l'avait confronté sur ce sujet. C'était plus simple d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne toucheraient pas la barrière entre yokai et humains qui les séparaient.

« Vous souvenez-vous de la lettre que je vous ai fait parvenir ? demanda-t-elle en observant toujours le ciel à travers les branches du saule.

- Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il.

Il n'était pas certain de la direction qu'elle souhaitait prendre.

« Je vous demandai si vous vouliez être mon ami, précisa-t-elle. Ma proposition tient toujours. »

Elle croisa son regard, attendant sa réponse. Elle le lui demandait, avec une telle douceur, un tel espoir que Sesshomaru ne pouvait ni refuser ni ignorer. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejeter sa demande, elle qui était humaine et sa perdition. L'amitié… était la seule façon de la gardait sans perdre sa fierté, sans détruire les lois fondatrices séparant les yokai des humains.

« J'en serai… honoré. »

Rin lui sourit, et s'approcha de lui en posant un baiser sur sa joue aussi court qu'il n'était venu. Elle plaça ensuite sa tête contre son épaule et sa fourrure, et retourna dans sa contemplation céleste.

« Merci, Sesshomaru. »

Sesshomaru se détendit et glissa son bras autour de la taille de Rin pour regarder le ciel bleu avec elle. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la proclamer comme sienne, pas dans ce monde, il pouvait au moins garder son amitié chaleureuse au plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

**Arwen**: Ah au fait, j'ai la statue d'Arwen qui trône à côté de celle de Galadriel sur une de mes étagères! ^^ Rn va être physiquement un peu plus épargnée pendant un temps, , c'est juste que lorsque les soucis arrivent ils viennent généralement en nombre.(y'a qu'à voir mon mois de janvier 2009...)

**the world of inuyasha**: Contente que les thèmes de cette fics te plaisent. Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter pour l'introduction de nouveaux personnages, sinon, ça devient trop compliqué... Ah quoique vite fait, y'en aurai quelques uns dans un autre chpaitre...

**Kanon-and-milo**: Bon encore des personnages en plus, mais pas trop quand même. Et on en revient à Sesshomaru et Rin sur la fin. Ca change progressivement leur relation à tous les deux, de traverser toutes ses épreuves.

**Memelyne**: pardonne-moi, j'ai failli t'oublier! Ca fait du bien à Sesshomaru d'être un peu tout seul, ça le laisse ruminer sur ses sentiments et voir où il en est sans Rin. J'ai aucune pitié pour lui. Seiji a un caractère difficile, c'est vrai, mais pas autant que Sesshomaru. L'humanité joue beaucoup, mais aussi, il est bien obligé de se montrer plus aimable dans le monde de la politique. Tout est une question de communication et d'image, et cela, Seiji sait montrer la façade pour le job.


	16. Entretiens avec le diable

**Chapitre 16**

**Entretiens avec le diable**

La vie reprit son cours pour Rin entre le village et Sesshomaru. Rin en était satisfaite, elle avait ainsi réussi à trouver une place entre le monde des humains et celui des démons. Là où elle avait toujours appartenu.

Son quotidien au village changea un peu, mais pour le mieux. Shiori participait aux tournées de Kaede qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle était une élève appliquée, même si ni Rin, ni Kaede ne pouvait l'aider à maîtriser son youki. Pour une raison évidente elle ne pouvait pas purifier les yokai, et Rin ignorait comment elle pouvait lui enseigner la Guérison, comme le souhaitait la jeune hanyo. Cependant, Shiori excellait dans la création de barrière et en apprenant son histoire, Rin comprit pourquoi.

Le trio que Rin formait avec Kohaku et Shippo, devint un quatuor avec l'arrivée de Shiori. C'était un peu étrange au début pour Rin de ne plus être la seule fille de leur groupe. L'attention de Shippo et Kohaku n'était plus focalisée sur elle seule. Les garçons, surtout Shippo en fait, n'étaient pas indifférents à la jeune hanyo. Shiori était une magnifique jeune femme, aussi douce que belle.

Durant ces mois d'absence, un lien s'était formé entre ses trois amis. La gentillesse de Shiori aida Rin à s'adapter à ce changement. Au départ, Rin avait cru que la présence de Shiori aurait détourné les sentiments de Kohaku vers elle. Elle s'en était voulue de penser ainsi, d'espérer manipuler leurs émotions. Naraku déteignait sur elle. Mais elle abandonna vite l'idée en voyant combien Shippo semblait charmé par Shiori. Il y avait certainement une osmose qui naissait entre eux.

L'un des avantages était qu'elle pouvait s'échapper plus facilement pour voir Sesshomaru tout en restant inaperçue. A sa connaissance, seul Shippo était au courant. Cependant, parfois les sourires secrets de Miroku ou les regards inquiets et suspicieux de Sango et d'Inuyasha lorsqu'elle annonçait qu'elle allait cueillir des herbes médicinales dans la forêt, lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils savaient quelque chose.

C'était une excuse qu'elle utilisait facilement, car elle cherchait effectivement des plantes. Elle omettait seulement de dire que c'était en présence de Sesshomaru.

D'autres éléments de sa vie d'autrefois reprirent et pas forcément les meilleurs. Sa relation avec Naraku recommença, ses commentaires plus ou moins cyniques apparaissaient lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle en était habituée, et savait quand il fallait l'ignorer ou encore répondre sur le même ton.

Leurs rêves communs continuaient eux aussi. Décalés de la réalité, révélant une entente qui ne pouvait exister et que Rin désirait pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était des moments apaisants le plus souvent, où ils restaient côte à côte dans le silence, près du saule de Kanna, derrière leurs paysages, maintenant fusionné en un seul. Rin ignorait comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation, et surtout elle ignorait où elle les mènerait.

Leur relation était indéfinissable et en perpétuelle dualité entre les convictions, les raisons qui les forçaient à se battre et la force qui les poussait à être l'un avec l'autre. A croire que les mois qui les avaient séparés, contrairement à ce que Rin avait cru, avait raffermi leur lien, ce besoin de se voir, d'être… juste ensemble. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Rin aimait Sesshomaru, et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Naraku était différent. De l'amitié alors ? Peut-être bien dans le monde des rêves, mais tellement dégradée par la réalité que le terme amitié devenait incorrect. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Ennemis mortels, certainement, et pourtant…

Le vent souffla sur la plaine, un vent qu'elle connaissait bien, et qui la fit sortir de ses étranges pensées.

« Kagura, cela faisait longtemps… »

Elles n'avaient pas été seules depuis un moment. Sesshomaru en avait été la cause, ou plus précisément leurs sentiments respectifs pour lui. Cette fois-ci, Rin ne perçut aucune hostilité de la part de l'esprit du vent qui se trouvait devant elle. Non autour d'elle. C'était la difficulté avec Kagura. Elle était trop libre pour la définir en lieu et place, ses mouvements et gestes dépendant seulement de sa volonté. Il arrivait à Rin de l'envier, elle et sa liberté. Rin se sentait prisonnière de sa vie depuis bientôt sept ans.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? » demanda Rin à l'amie qu'elle avait retrouvée.

Rin sourit quand elle devina les intentions de Kagura. Elle voulait reprendre les affrontements amicaux qu'elles avaient partagés. Vent contre terre. C'était ainsi que Rin s'était entraînée au début.

Rin se releva. Elle regrettait de ne pas être dans une tenue plus pratique que ses vêtements de miko et son armure. Elle se sourit à elle-même, désabusée. Elle s'était trop habituée au confort de l'époque de Kagome. Il était temps qu'une bataille contre le vent la remit en place.

Ses lames sortirent de ses protège-bras, et elle se mit en position. Kagura n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et lança une attaque que Rin esquiva avant de réattaquer. Les séances avec Seiji n'avaient pas été inutiles, elle s'en rendait compte face à Kagura. Elle frappa à nouveau sa charge d'énergie n'ayant pas atteint son but la première fois, pour être à nouveau prise à partie par un Fuji no Mai. Rin dressa une barrière avant de prendre l'impact. Kagura avait laissé une faille, emportée par son mouvement, et Rin en profita, sa lame frappant l'air sans la blesser. Mais elle avait gagné la manche.

« Une bataille contre le vent… Penses-tu progresser ainsi ? »

Elle avait reconnu la voix de Sesshomaru dès le premier mot qu'il avait prononcé. Elle avait été trop focalisée par le combat pour s'apercevoir de son approche. Il s'avançait vers elle d'un pas mesuré. Elle lui sourit.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Le vent est un adversaire de taille pour moi, je ne maîtrise pas cet élément. »

Il l'observa froidement puis soudain il dégaina Tenseiga qu'elle dévia par réflexe.

« Il te faut un adversaire de chaire et de sang pour réellement progresser et vaincre Naraku, dit-il ses traits calmes comme s'il ne maintenait pas une épée contre elle. Je serai ton adversaire. »

Rin écarta l'épée avec un sourire.

« Si tu insistes, Sesshomaru. »

L'une des choses qui avait changé dans sa relation avec Sesshomaru était qu'elle commençait à le tutoyer. Rin le considérait comme un ami, et en tant que tel, le traitait comme son égal. Il n'était plus le lointain seigneur qui lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque après tout.

Sesshomaru semblait en être satisfait. En tout cas, il n'avait pas soulevé d'objection.

L'idée de se battre contre Sesshomaru amusait Rin. Elle connaissait sa façon de se battre, à force d'affrontements contre Seiji. La différence serait néanmoins de taille. Rin devait se débrouiller contre les capacités yokai de Sesshomaru. Et elle évita de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais gagné contre Seiji.

L'attaque de Sesshomaru fut fulgurante, et elle para Tenseiga qu'au dernier moment. Il l'avait prise au dépourvue, et Rin ne voulait pas le laisser la surprendre une nouvelle fois. Elle attaqua à son tour, privilégiant son bras droit puisque Sesshomaru ne pouvait attaquer de la gauche. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste, mais Rin trouva très vite Sesshomaru de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser.

Sesshomaru était fort. Rin s'obstina pourtant à n'utiliser qu'une lame, et rengaina même sa lame gauche. Elle crut apercevoir un éclair de colère dans les yeux de Sesshomaru, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Sesshomaru lui infligea un coup plus puissant qui déséquilibra Rin. Elle tomba rudement au sol.

« Aie !

- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais utilisé tes deux bras, dit Sesshomaru avec froideur.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai vu te battre contre le garçon Kohaku, coupa-t-il. Tu n'hésites pas à attaquer avec tes deux lames quand tu es contre lui. Me sous-estimes-tu à ce point ? »

Il gronda presque et Rin se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Elle l'avait vexé en croyant agir justement. S'il avait eu deux bras, elle n'aurait pas eu les mêmes scrupules.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre cette bataille au sérieux, car elle lui rappelait trop les affrontements contre Seiji. Il n'y avait jamais eu vraiment d'enjeux entre eux, même si Seiji avait été capable de la pousser tout au bout de ses limites. Et comme avec Seiji, Sesshomaru utilisait le Tenseiga. Rin n'avait rien à craindre et ne se sentirait pas assez menacée pour pouvoir attaquer pleinement Sesshomaru.

Elle se releva.

« Peut-être qu'il ne faudrait pas _me_ sous-estimer. J'aime beaucoup le Tenseiga, je lui doit ma vie après tout, mais je sais que je ne risque rien contre cette épée. »

Les yeux de Sesshomaru s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde. Puis, il rengaina le Tenseiga pour prendre Tokijin.

« Comme tu le souhaites, dit Sesshomaru. Mais cela signifie aussi que tu dois puiser dans tes pouvoirs. »

Tout d'un coup, Rin trouva que l'idée d'affronter Sesshomaru dans un combat amical n'était pas une si bonne idée. Ce qu'il proposait pouvait s'avérer particulièrement dangereux. Elle allait refuser, mais le regard de Sesshomaru l'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas entendre de discussion.

Il était puissant, Rin devait s'en souvenir, il était peu probable qu'elle le purifia facilement. Et il lui offrait une chance d'affronter quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Naraku.

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-elle en se mettant en position défensive.

Sans plus attendre, il attaqua. Rin l'esquiva de justesse pour se préparer à une autre attaque. Tokijin envoya une charge d'énergie que Rin contra en puisant dans ses pouvoirs. Mais Seshomaru n'avait pas fini.

« Tu hésites trop, Rin ! »

Rin voulut lui montrer le contraire en ripostant avec force, mais Sesshomaru l'évita.

« Sois plus rapide ! »

Il ne semblait même pas fatigué par l'effort qu'ils fournissaient alors que Rin commençait à s'essouffler. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, contrant Tokijin entre ses deux lames, puis repoussa Sesshomaru en gagnant pour une fois un peu de terrain. Elle s'en rendit compte à la façon dont leurs armures venaient à s'entrechoquer. Parfois elle croyait sentir l'odeur de Sesshomaru, celle des forêts profondes qui avait toujours su la rassurer, la faire envie de…

Ses pensées divaguaient, et il l'écarta avec force. Rin tomba une nouvelle fois sur son derrière.

«Tu étais déconcentrée, dit-il avec une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix.

- Je… je sais. »

Elle jura mentalement quand elle se sentit rougir. Etre prise sous le regard de Sesshomaru n'aidait en rien à inhiber son imagination._ Rin, reprends-toi, tu deviens pire que Miroku._

« Rin ? Tu peux te reposer si tu veux. »

Il s'assit non loin d'elle, et Rin en fut reconnaissante. Sa respiration était encore un peu courte après l'exercice physique qu'elle venait de produire. Mais ce n'était pas la _seule_ raison. _Pense à Jaken dans un bikini rose, pense à Jaken dans un bikini rose…_

L'image se créa d'elle-même dans son esprit et eut plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Rin éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Sesshomaru.

- Je me demandai combien Jaken serai ridicule dans un maillot de bain rose, dit-elle entre deux éclats. Tu ne crois pas ? »

A la surprise de Rin, il sourit. Ce n'était qu'un léger mouvement de ses lèvres, quelque chose que Rin n'avait vu que très rarement au cours de sa vie, et seulement lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tuer l'un de ses ennemis. Mais ce sourire-là était différent. Elle avait réussi à amuser Sesshomaru.

Quand elle se calma, Sesshomaru se releva puis lui tendit la main.

« On reprend ? »

Rin prit la main qui lui était tendue et il l'aida à se relever.

« Oui. »

Ils continuèrent à se battre jusqu'au soleil couchant.

* * *

« Quoi !? »

Inuyasha se moquait bien qu'il criait sur Kaede. Il avait été trop surpris par ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, Inuyasha. J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes voir ma sœur. »

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la hutte de Kaede. La vieille prêtresse avait envoyé Shiori faire une commission, tandis que Rin était en vadrouille aux alentours du village comme elle le faisait assez souvent depuis son retour. Inuyasha avait de sérieux soupçons sur l'identité de la personne qu'elle allait voir, et cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il en avait parlé avec Miroku, mais le moine voulait laisser à Rin la liberté de ses mouvements et de ses choix. Même s'ils concernaient Sesshomaru.

Et ainsi, Kaede en avait profité pour lui demander ce service. _Voir Kikyo_. La grand-mère était intelligente, Kagome était en ce moment dans une période d'examens, et ne pourrait pas venir dans le Sengoku Jidai pendant au moins une semaine. _Sans parler du fait qu'elle m'a pratiquement jeté dehors en prétextant que je la déconcentre pour ses révisions. Je vois pas comment quelques caresses ici et là peuvent déranger, keh._

« Mais pourquoi, Kaede-baba ?

- J'aimerai lui parler de Rin. Elle était son élève, et je regrette qu'elles se soient à ce point détacher l'une de l'autre, prophétie ou pas. Ensemble, elles pourraient vaincre Naraku sans aucun problème, elles sont toutes les deux de formidables miko. Leur amitié… ne mérite pas d'être gâchée ainsi. »

Inuyasha n'avait pas eu tellement de détails sur la… _dispute_ qui avait eu lieu entre Rin et Kikyo. Seulement les éléments qui avaient transpiré entre Naraku et Rin, il y avait déjà un certain temps. Ce qu'ils avaient laissé entendre était tout sauf rassurant. Elles avaient failli s'entretuer, comme le voulait la prophétie.

« Et puis, ajouta Kaede en le fixant de son œil valide, peut-être que tu aimerais parler avec Kikyo. »

Cette remarque se grava dans l'esprit d'Inuyasha. La vieille avait raison. Kikyo avait le droit de savoir pour lui et Kagome. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui en parler, il lui devait bien cela.

« Qui s'occupera du village en notre absence ? demanda Inuyasha comme pour repousser l'alternative de voir Kikyo.

- Tu oublies que Rin est une miko, elle pourra s'en occuper avec l'aide de Shiori, et de Miroku s'il le faut. Pour la sécurité du village, Shippo et Kohaku peuvent à eux seuls s'en charger, ce sont des garçons capables. Et nous savons très bien que Sesshomaru rode autour du village. »

La vieille Kaede avait décidément tout prévu, semblait-il. Inuyasha ne pouvait que s'incliner et partir avec elle.

Ils se mirent en route dans l'après-midi, après avoir signalé à Miroku et Sango la raison de leur départ. Sango était intriguée, mais Miroku la retint de poser plus de questions que nécessaires.

Inuyasha prit Kaede sur son dos et il courut dans une direction sud, là où d'après elle, Kikyo se trouvait. La vieille miko avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour localiser sa sœur, et Inuyasha dut se forcer à ne pas énoncer ses doutes. Kaede n'était pas vraiment une miko puissante, comme Rin ou Kikyo, mais la froisser dès le début du voyage n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle demanderait à Kagome de lui lancer des osuwari à la chaîne pour se venger. Inuyasha aurait aimé avoir l'aide de Rin, mais Kaede voulait éviter les explications qui auraient fatalement suivi avec la jeune femme. Non, il fallait qu'il se fiât en leur capacités respectives, son flaire et les dons de Kaede à percevoir les âmes qu'elle connaissait.

Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis décidèrent de monter un camp. Le lendemain, ils repartirent tôt, mais finirent pas retrouver les traces de Kikyo. Elle n'était pas si éloignée que cela du village, à bien y réfléchir. La seule raison qu'Inuyasha trouvait pour l'expliquer était peut-être que la lutte contre Naraku obligeait Kikyo à rester dans les régions environnantes du village. Plus précisément, non loin du lieu où se trouvait Rin, la cible privilégiée de Naraku.

Elle avait subi des attaques impressionnantes et pratiquement fatales de la part de Naraku, même si c'était en nombre limité. Non, le problème quotidien pour Rin n'était pas Naraku et ses attaques, mais plutôt tous ces démons mineurs qui rodaient près d'elle en quête de la perle. Et encore, avec une famille de taijiya, un moine, Inuyasha lui-même et Sesshomaru, le village était le lieu le plus sûr de tout le pays. Naraku n'oserait jamais s'y approcher. Du moins Inuyasha voulait le croire.

Le flaire d'Inuyasha et les capacités de Kaede les menèrent dans une forêt. La piste était bonne, des porteurs d'âmes convergeaient dans la direction qu'ils suivaient. En traversant une barrière de fougères, ils la trouvèrent enfin, assise contre un arbre centenaire. Elle fermait les yeux et ne fit aucun signe qu'elle s'était aperçue de leur présence. Inuyasha ne se laissa pas prendre. Il savait qu'elle les ignorait volontairement.

Kaede descendit du dos d'Inuyasha et s'approcha de quelques pas.

« Onee-sama, il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était vue. »

Kikyo souleva ses paupières et fixa sa sœur.

« En effet Kaede. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu te portes bien. Mais tu n'es pas seulement venue pour me rendre une visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kikyo agissait comme s'il était absent. Inuyasha en était énervé, mais il se retint de les interrompre. Kaede et Kikyo avaient des choses à dire. Il n'avait qu'à attendre son tour.

« C'est exact, répondit Kaede, je voulais te parler de Rin. »

Kikyo ne répondit pas immédiatement, profitant du silence pour admirer la danse des Shinindamanshu autour d'elle.

« Rin… Par deux fois son aura a disparu de ce monde, murmura Kikyo sans les regarder. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Grâce aux Dieux, elle va bien, répondit Kaede. En fait… j'étais venue te demander si tu pouvais considérer une alliance entre toi et Rin ? Vous avez tellement à gagner l'une et l'autre si vous vous décidiez de vous unir contre Naraku. Comme… avant.

- Avant… Avant que cette prophétie apparaisse dans nos vies. Celle qui dit que les enfants des lignées de Midoriko s'entretueront pour en laisser plus qu'un. Celle qui promet la mort d'au moins l'une de nous pour que l'autre vive.

- Onee-sama…

- Comment peut-on s'allier avec quelqu'un qui ne peut devenir que son ennemi ? »

Kikyo les regardait froidement, mais il y avait de la rage brûlante enfermée dans la femme qu'il avait aimé.

« Kikyo, dit Inuyasha, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais Kaede-baba a raison. Si toi et Rin vous vous alliez, Naraku n'aura aucune chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Inuyasha ? demanda Kikyo avec une passion qui surprit Inuyasha. Tu as choisi depuis longtemps laquelle de nous deux devait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Inuyasha était choqué du sous-entendu de Kikyo. Elle se trompait il n'avait jamais eu une telle pensée. Lui aussi se sentit en colère pour être si injustement accusé.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je veux que toutes les deux vous viviez. Rin est mon amie, et toi tu es… »

Il s'arrêta, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. _La femme que j'aimais, et que j'aime encore._ Mais il ne pouvait pas l'énoncer à haute voix, pas maintenant qu'il était avec Kagome.

« Je suis ton passé, acheva Kikyo. Tu es avec Kagome maintenant. »

Elle savait d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle l'avait appris. Il se força pourtant à répondre.

« Oui, Kagome est… »

_La femme de ma vie._ Mais Kikyo l'était aussi, et il devait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi Kagome. Il connaissait la raison, il l'avait comprise quand il avait été transformé en démon. La réponse était simple et précise.

« … mon futur. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais aussi bien Kaede que Kikyo l'entendirent. La conversation entre lui et Kikyo avait commencé abruptement. Il aurait aimé le lui annoncer autrement, au lieu d'entrer dans une dispute avec elle.

« C'est pourquoi à la fin tu soutiendras Rin, dit Kikyo, tu espéreras que ce soit elle qui survive. Il sera plus facile pour toi de l'envisager comme l'ancêtre de Kagome que si c'était moi ou Naraku. »

Il comprit ce qu'elle lui disait. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de la prophétie. Il n'avait même pas cru qu'elle prédisait vraiment la mort de Rin ou de Kikyo, voire même les deux. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Rin pouvait bien être l'ancêtre de Kagome, et Kikyo continuerait à vivre normalement. Voilà ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Toutefois les souhaits avaient la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se réaliser quand il était concerné. Et au fond de lui-même, il s'était mis à préférer la mort de Kikyo pour que Rin devînt l'ancêtre de Kagome. Il préférait sacrifier son ancien amour pour pouvoir vivre celui de Kagome. Il se détestait pour cela.

Bien sûr il ne voulait pas affronter une nouvelle mort de Kikyo. Il l'avait déjà perdu deux fois, la dernière étant toujours la pire. Les longues années de séparation et sa relation avec Kagome n'avaient rien changé. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une troisième fois. _Mais pour être avec Kagome, je le devrai…_

« Je la tuerai, dit soudainement Kikyo le regard à nouveau froid, vide de vie.

- Quoi ? demanda Kaede

- Rin, précisa-t-elle. J'essaierai du moins, comme je l'ai fait avant que nos chemins ne séparent.

- Rin a dit que Naraku vous avez influencé…

- Oh ? dit Kikyo avec un sourie amer. Rin vous a fait partager ses peines ?

- Onee-sama, tu sais bien que Rin n'est pas ainsi.

- C'est parce que Naraku a commencé à en parler, dit sombrement Inuyasha. Elle n'est jamais entrée dans les détails ensuite. Elle… elle ne se confie pas souvent. »

Kikyo parut surprise, puis son visage s'adoucit, calme et mélancolique.

« Non, c'est vrai. Elle s'enferme dans le silence au moindre problème. Il est tellement rare de l'en sortir qu'on croirait la perdre un petit peu plus à chaque fois. Pourtant…je veux vivre, Inuyasha, ajouta Kikyo avec des yeux presque suppliants. Je veux vivre, même si je suis déjà morte. Pourquoi Rin aurait plus le droit de vie que moi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime et qu'elle le pourrait ? As-tu la réponse Inuyasha ? »

Inuyasha ne l'avait pas. Tout ceci était injuste, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour contrer cette foutue destinée. Rien ne collait comme il le devrait, et c'était ainsi depuis le début. A cause de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connues, Midoriko, Taho, et d'autres encore sans doute.

« Kikyo, je… »

Kikyo se leva brusquement et leur tourna le dos.

« Nous nous sommes dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Adieu. »

Inuyasha s'avança pour la rattraper mais Kaede le retint par la manche de son haori en hochant la tête. Kikyo avait raison, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Il resta longtemps sur place, longtemps après que Kikyo disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Quelque part, Inuyasha avait la certitude qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page concernant Kikyo.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait eu si mal.

* * *

Rin en voulut un peu à Inuyasha et Kaede d'être partis précipitamment, sans même un au revoir. Elle pouvait pallier l'absence de Kaede en tant que miko du village, surtout avec l'aide de Shiori et Miroku, mais ce n'était pas un rôle dans lequel elle excellait.

Beaucoup des villageois cherchaient avant tout des conseils, outre ses pouvoirs de guérison, mais ce n'était pas le problème principal. Une grande majorité d'entre eux lui demandait une aide plus spirituelle. Miko ou pas, elle n'était pas la première à rendre hommage aux dieux ou à chercher des réponses dans la religion. Elle était imprégnée par les différentes théologies et philosophies grâce à Miroku, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. C'était à se demander comment sa réincarnation était devenue pratiquante.

Heureusement, Shiori la relayait bien dans ce rôle, de sorte qu'à elle deux, elles réussissaient à compléter le travail pour le mieux. Miroku était aussi présent pour les aider à la moindre difficulté.

' _Tu crains de prendre des responsabilités, Rin. Cela ferait de toi une mauvaise commandante._

' _Je n'ai jamais voulu commander, Naraku. Ce n'est pas mon ambition._

' _Ambition ? Notre pure Rin en a-t-elle même ?_

' _Celle d'en finir avec toi me semble suffisante.'_

L'éclat de rire de Naraku résonna dans le cœur de Rin de façon désagréable. Naraku était devenu une partie inhérente à Rin qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défaire à présent. Il était là en elle, comme le Shikon no Tama était la fusion et la fission de deux entités totalement opposées, fondée sur le principe des quatre âmes. Oui, elle et Naraku était identique au fonctionnement du Shikon no Tama qu'elle comprenait parfaitement à présent. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement après avoir passé près de sept ans en tant que sa gardienne ?

'_Deux forces opposées mais qui travaillent ensemble pourraient être capable de dominer le reste du monde_, dit calmement Naraku. _Toi et moi sommes les représentants directs de ces deux forces…_

' _Naraku, ne me parle pas de cette ridicule alliance…_

' _Ce n'est pas une simple alliance que je te propose Rin, c'est une place à mes côtés comme mon égale. Ce que tu rêvais d'avoir avec Sesshomaru mais qu'il ne t'offrira jamais._

' _Tais-toi j'abandonnerai jamais mes convictions !_

' _Mais qu'abandonneras-tu pour ceux que tu aimes ?'_

Rin s'arrêta de marcher prise par la question de Naraku. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Rin-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Shiori.

Rin secoua la tête, ses mèches brunes venant recouvrir son visage. Elle aurait dû les attacher, surtout quand elle cherchait des plantes médicinales.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Shiori-chan. Continuons ? »

Rin perçut à l'horizon à changement qui attira son attention. Les auras de Kaede et d'Inuyasha approchaient rapidement.

« Kaede et Inuyasha reviennent, déclara Rin à son amie.

- Vraiment ? » s'exclama Shiori avec enthousiasme.

Shiori s'était vite attachée à la vieille miko qui l'hébergeait et l'avait prise comme élève.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher de cueillir ces plantes, continua-t-elle. Il faut préparer leur retour

- Nous avons encore plusieurs heures devant nous, Shiori-chan. Ramène les plantes que nous avons cueillies. Je vais faire un bouquet pour Kaede pendant ce temps.

- D'accord ! »

Shiori se releva de la plaine herbeuse. Elle lui fit un petit signe d'adieu et prit la direction du village. Elle allait sans doute prévenir tout le monde et préparer quelque chose pour leur retour.

Rin soupira, soulagée pendant un instant de se retrouver un peu seule avec ses pensées. Elle en avait besoin après la discussion étrange qu'elle avait eu avec Naraku. Et puis elle pouvait se concentrer sur les saymyochos qui circulaient dans les parages.

Naraku les utilisait de plus en plus souvent pour l'épier. Il était rare que l'un des insectes s'approchât réellement près d'elle. Elle les aurait purifiés sans le moindre état d'âme. Pourtant Naraku semblait vouloir préserver ses armes, quelque chose d'étonnant de la part d'un être qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier un nombre important de ses alliés dont sa propre fille.

Rin soupira encore une fois. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Naraku lui laissait un moment de répit et voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser à lui, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de l'avoir avec elle en permanence de l'autre côté de son coeur. Depuis trop longtemps, elle vivait avec lui. Il avait occupé une partie trop importante de sa vie. Une partie qu'il serait temps de changer. Seule ou pas était la question qui se posait. Inuyasha et Kaede auraient la réponse à la suite de leur rencontre avec Kikyo.

Rin avait été surprise d'apprendre les intentions de Kaede et d'Inuyasha en rentrant de sa rencontre avec Sesshomaru. Elle savait que les raisons de Kaede étaient justifiées. Rin se savait capable de vaincre Naraku avec Kikyo. Elles étaient toutes les deux suffisamment puissantes pour rivaliser avec le hanyo.

Mais pourraient-elles laisser de côté leur querelle, leur besoin de vivre aux dépends de l'autre ? Rin l'ignorait vraiment, elle ne savait même pas comment elle réagirait si elle devait faire face à présent à son ancien mentor. Elle tenait à Kikyo, autant qu'elle pouvait tenir à Kagome. Rin la respectait pour ses capacités et ses qualités, pour son histoire et ce qu'elle était. Elle lui avait tant appris, et pas seulement à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Sans elle, Rin n'aurait jamais était si indépendante. Elle n'aurait pas su se débrouiller seule face au danger qu'elle encourrait.

Kikyo était une personne importante dans la vie de Rin. Et elle était la seule aide que Rin accepterait face à Naraku, parce qu'elle était tout autant impliquée qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Elle avait le droit d'affronter Naraku, tout comme elle, en tant que fille de Midoriko.

En évaluant les auras de Kaede et d'Inuyasha, revenus sans Kikyo, Rin abandonna l'idée de retrouver l'amitié qu'elle avait eu à une époque avec la miko. Kikyo avait sans doute refusé. Rin pouvait se tromper bien sur, mais elle en doutait.

Elle se contenta de marcher pour rejoindre un pré fleuri qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait un bouquet à former au lieu de laisser ses pensées divaguer. Très vite, elle créa sa composition florale de fleurs sauvages ajoutant juste la touche de pouvoir nécessaire pour leur donner aux fleurs la longévité nécessaire qu'elles auraient eue si elles n'avaient pas été cueillies. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'elle avait choisi la profession de fleuriste dans le futur. Elle inspira l'odeur des fleurs, plus épicées que d'habitude, puis se dirigea vers le village.

Elle salua plusieurs habitants du village, sans réussir à s'habituer aux 'Rin-sama' qu'ils lui réservaient. Au moins, les jeunes enfants avaient fait l'effort de l'appeler 'Rin-neesama' mais n'osaient pas être aussi familiers que Ren-chan ou Kiyoshi.

C'était l'un des éternels problèmes de son rôle de miko. Les villageois avaient tendance à la mettre sur un piédestal alors qu'elle souhaitait seulement être considérée comme leur égale.

Arrivée à la hutte de Kaede, Rin vit les plantes médicinales de Shiori posées à la va vite près de l'entrée. Elle avait dû se dépêcher d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sango et Miroku. _Non, aux garçons d'abord_, se reprit-elle en la sentant auprès de Shippo et Kohaku. Et à Shippo en premier lieu. Rin sourit. Si cela continuait ainsi, Shippo et Shiori seraient bientôt mariés. Ils faisaient un beau couple et avaient tout pour être heureux.

Rin sortit un vase d'argile qu'elle remplit d'eau, puis déposa son bouquet en l'arrangeant au mieux. Elle se lava les mains puis se rendit chez Miroku et Sango pour les prévenir. Là-bas, son armure une fois retirée, elle aida Sango et Miroku à préparer le dîner. Kohaku, Shiori et Shippo arrivèrent peu après. Rin berçait Ren-chan sur ses genoux, et Kiyoshi racontait un de ses rêves, étranges et regorgeant d'aventures. Rin lui sourit tout le long de son récit. Il avait beaucoup d'imagination.

« Ils arrivent, » dit subitement Rin quand elle sentit Inuyasha et Kaede aux abords du village.

Rin souleva Ren-chan qui voulait être portée dans ses bras, et suivit les autres à l'entrée de la maison. La nuit commençait à tomber mais ils distinguèrent très vite la silhouette d'Inuyasha avec Kaede qui descendait de son dos.

« Kaede-baba ! » appela Shiori en allant à leur rencontre.

Elle fut devancée par Kiyoshi qui courrait devant elle.

« Inuyasha ! Kaede-baba ! cria le garçon. Vous m'avez apporté un souvenir ?

- Kiyoshi, dit sévèrement Miroku. Laisse-les tranquilles, ils viennent à peine de rentrer.

- Non, dit Inuyasha en soulevant Kiyoshi dans ses bras. La prochaine fois, promis. »

Kiyoshi ne parut pas en vouloir à Inuyasha, qu'il admirait grandement. Inuyasha le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Il adorait les deux enfants de Sango et de Miroku, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Shippo disait que ce n'était pas normal en se référant à toutes les fois où il avait reçu un coup de la part du hanyo, alors qu'il était un enfant innocent. Ce jour-là, Rin, Kohaku et Shiori avaient bien ri du terme 'innocent' aux dépens de Shippo.

Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, et quand ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Miroku prit la parole.

« Alors ? »

Il sembla à Rin qu'Inuyasha évitait son regard.

« Nous avons échoué, répondit Kaede. Kikyo a refusé notre proposition. »

Rin fixa ses mains posées devant Ren-chan qui somnolait contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni définir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Elle avait espéré cette alliance, mais n'était pas surprise par le refus de Kikyo. Elle était déçue tout en étant soulagée de ne pas être forcée à l'affronter. Elle se sentait lâche parce qu'en ne voulant pas revoir Kikyo, elle admettait ne pas vouloir admettre que l'une d'elle mourrait peut-être par la main de l'autre, si elles n'étaient pas tuées par Naraku avant.

« C'est… peut-être mieux ainsi, dit-elle enfin en s'apercevant que tous attendaient une réponse de sa part. Nous ne risquerons pas de faire la même erreur.

- La même erreur ? » demanda Sango.

Rin étreignit un peu plus Ren-chan contre elle, mais ne répondit pas. _Celle de tenter de tuer l'autre, avec ou sans l'influence de Naraku._

' _Sage décision, Rin._

' _Laisse-moi, Naraku. '_

Il sembla respecter son ordre. Rin en fut étonnée, car depuis son retour, Naraku la laisser plus volontiers tranquille quand elle lui demandait. Pas toujours, certes, mais bien plus que précédemment. Elle ignorait si c'était un bonne chose ou pas. Les relations normales entre ennemis étaient plus formelles, n'est-ce pas ? Pas que ce qui se passait entre elle et Naraku avait été un jour normal ou pouvait se résumer en une relation saine d'ennemi à ennemi, si une telle disposition existait.

« Rin ? »

Rin leva brusquement la tête. Miroku l'observait d'une façon étrange, inquiète presque.

« Ca va ? demanda Sango. Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées.

- Oui, désolée. Vous disiez quelque chose… »

Tous la considéraient pensivement. Elle devait faire attention, ils commençaient à se méfier. Ren-chan avait fini par s'endormir au cours de la conversation tandis que Kiyoshi essayait de mettre du sens dans ce que les grands disaient.

« C'est bizarre, dit Inuyasha en brisant le silence qui les mettait tous mal à l'aise. Quand tu étais dans le futur, tu n'avais jamais ces pertes d'attention. Seulement ici… »

Rin se raidit et força son esprit à trouver une excuse. Rapidement.

« Je n'ai pas les mêmes problèmes dans le futur qu'ici. Maintenant, je vais mettre Ren-chan au lit et aller me coucher moi-même. Il se fait tard. »

Elle prit Ren-chan dans ses bras en veillant bien à ne pas la réveiller. Elle ne jeta pas un dernier regard sur ses amis, conscients qu'ils attendaient son départ pour évoquer librement son étrange comportement. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et Kiyoshi qui l'avait suivie. Elle plaça Ren-chan dans son futon.

« Dis, Rin-neechan ? appela Kiyoshi.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Rin en bordant la petite sœur, la sienne aussi quelque part.

- Si… Tu nous le dirais si tu avais un problème, pas vrai ? »

Rin était heureuse d'avoir le dos tourné. Kiyoshi ne voyait pas son expression choquée née de ses paroles. Comment un petit garçon comme lui pouvait avoir de telles interrogations ? Où était passée sa précieuse insouciance d'enfant ?

Elle respira, puis se tourna vers Kiyoshi dont les grands yeux sombres attendaient, non suppliaient une réponse. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras, comme elle avait vu Sango le faire lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être consolé, et murmura dans ses cheveux.

« Kiyoshi… il est temps que tu ailles dormir. »

Les poings du petit garçon se crispèrent sur sa blouse.

« Je ne veux pas neechan ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal ! Il t'arrive toujours quelque chose de mal… Pourquoi il ne te laisse pas tranquille ? Pourquoi neechan ? »

Kiyoshi pleurait ouvertement maintenant, et Rin chuchota doucement des mots de consolations à l'oreille de son petit frère. Rien n'y fit, ses larmes coulaient toujours.

« Promets-moi que tu restera toujours avec nous, neechan ! »

Rin prit le visage de Kiyoshi entre ses mains pour qu'il pût la regarder dans les yeux à la faible lueur de la bougie.

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Kiyohi-chan, pardon. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ferai tout pour revenir à la maison. Je ne t'oublierai jamais et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour toi, je te le promets. »

Ses paroles n'apaisèrent pas complètement Kiyoshi qui continuait à étouffer ses sanglots contre son haori. Elle le berça en fredonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui avait apprise quand elle était toute petite, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît enfin. Puis comme elle l'avait fait pour Ren-chan, elle le borda.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci, qu'un lointain regret, un besoin aussi étreignait le cœur de Rin. S'occuper de Ren-chan et Kiyoshi lui donnait envie de fonder sa propre famille, d'avoir ses propres enfants, élevés avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle balayait le plus souvent ce genre de pensées hors de son esprit. Rien dans sa vie ne lui lassait espérer la possibilité d'un tel rêve. Aussi bien la prophétie, le Shikon no Tama, Naraku ou même Sesshomaru.

Tant que Naraku vivrait, elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'avoir sa famille à elle. Et puis Sesshomaru… Même si Seiji l'aimait dans le futur, qui pouvait décrire ce que ressentait Sesshomaru pour elle ? De l'amour ? De l'amitié ? Quelque chose dont il était le seul à comprendre ? Et dans le cas hypothétique où Rin se déciderait d'être avec lui malgré la barrière de son immortalité, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant avec lui, il ne l'accepterait pas. Kohaku avait raison, il n'accepterait jamais d'engendrer des hanyos.

Elle soupira en se rendant compte que ses pensées ne menaient à nulle part. Elle se releva pour se changer dans son yukata de nuit. Elle s'allongea ensuite, en veillant à souffler sur la bougie. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle trouva l'aura de Sesshomaru non loin, et malgré tout se mit à espérer.

Les ténèbres prirent formes autour d'elle, suffisamment obscures pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle n'avait pas peur pourtant, elle se savait physiquement en sécurité. Seul son esprit pouvait se perdre dans le monde près de la frontière des rêves, si elle ne connaissait pas le chemin. Mais elle le connaissait, pour l'avoir emprunté tant de fois aux cours de ces dernières années, et elle savait qu'elle y était attendue.

Les ténèbres devinrent pénombres, et la pénombre jour. Un jour aussi éclatant que les rêves le permettaient, emplis d'ombres dans les coins de son champ de vision. Elle se trouvait dans un village, dans une rue désertée de toute âme vivante.

Une femme apparut de nulle part. Rin la reconnut même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. _Midoriko._ Elle était vêtue comme une miko, un haori blanc sur un hakama rouge. Elle avait en main un bouquet de fleur, des lys tigrés, riche de vie, comme Midoriko l'était. Elle était belle, et ressemblait plus à Kikyo qu'à Naraku ou elle-même comme le montrait son maintien de tête fier et haut, presque royal, ses longs cheveux sombres et soyeux. Mais Midoriko avait une expression que Rin n'avait jamais vu se refléter sur le visage ou dans les yeux de Kikyo. Elle était heureuse.

' _C'est un trait que tu es la seule à avoir hérité de Midoriko_, dit soudainement son compagnon présent depuis début. _Parmi les trois lignées, tu es la seule à te souvenir du bonheur._

' _Peut-être est-ce une malédiction qui frappe les trois lignées ? Cet oubli progressif de ce qu'est être heureux ?'_

Midoriko s'approchait lentement en fredonnant.

'_Une malédiction qui commença ce jour-là quand Midoriko perdit sa joie de vivre, et son innocence.'_

« Taho, tu es là ? »

Un homme que Rin n'avait pas aperçu au départ sortit de l'ombre et vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Taho, son ancêtre aussi. Il pouvait facilement être considéré comme un bel homme, ses cheveux bruns à peine ondulés et ses yeux sombres faisant contraste avec la chevelure sombre et raide de Midoriko et ses yeux bruns. Il ressemblait un peu plus à Naraku, mais Rin pouvait deviner des traits communs entre elle et Taho aussi.

L'autre caractéristique qui marqua Rin était que Taho était habillé comme un hoshi.

« Oui, tu es enfin revenu du mariage, » dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Le même timbre que Naraku. C'était troublant de voir combien lui et Taho se ressemblaient.

« Oui, et c'était bien, répondit Midoriko d'une voix enjouée. Izayoi était splendide, et Toga l'était également. Je suis si contente pour elle. »

Rin resta interdite, elle se souvenait que Midoriko et Izayoi avaient été cousines, mais ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails. Naraku s'apercevant de son trouble précisa les détails qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

'_Midoriko et Izayoi étaient plutôt proches pour des cousines, même si Izayoi avait quelques années de plus. Elles n'étaient pas liées par le même destin. Izayoi avait été élevée en parfaite princesse, étant la fille aînée du chef de leur clan. Midoriko était la fille du fils cadet de la maison et d'une servante morte en couches. Pour cette raison Midoriko rodait facilement avec les enfants de serviteurs comme Taho._

' _Comment Midoriko et Taho sont donc entrés dans une vie monastique ?_

' _Un moine qui avait été hébergé dans le shiro du clan avait repéré leur potentiel…'_

Rin n'obtint pas d'autres informations car la conversation reprenait entre Taho et Midoriko.

« Tu te souviens de Sesshomaru ? » demanda la jeune miko à son ami.

Ami avant qu'il ne la trahît. L'expression de Taho s'assombrit à la mention de Sesshomaru. Un mauvais pressentiment parcourut froidement l'échine de Rin.

'_C'est étrange que la lignée des Inuyokai semble à l'origine de la prophétie_, dit son compagnon. _Ils l'ont alimenté aussi pendant plus de deux siècles. En sont-ils son aboutissement ?'_

Rin ne prêta pas attention à Naraku, écoutant la réponse de Taho avec une anticipation fébrile.

« Oui, et ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête Taho, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais il était tellement distant. Oh, mais tu vois ces fleurs ? Elles étaient avec lui et ils les avaient laissé. Je les ai prises, elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'il les a cueilli ? »

Midoriko inspira doucement le parfum des lys tigrés.

« Il est plus du genre à cueillir des fleurs pour mieux les tuer, répondit sombrement Taho. Ou pour les écraser.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Taho ! Surtout quand elles sont infondées. Tu crois que si je rends visite à Izayoi, je pourrais le revoir et…

- Je t'interdis de le revoir ! »

Taho avait plaqué avec violence la jeune Midoriko contre le mur en la tenant fermement par les épaules.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce sont des démons, nous n'avons rien à faire avec eux.

- Mais Taho… Sesshomaru, je… je l'aime. »

Rin sut immédiatement que Midoriko avait fait une erreur en ouvrant son cœur à Taho. La plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il l'embrassa avec force. Midoriko essaya de se débattre mais elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour s'échapper. Les fleurs de lys qu'elle tenait tombèrent par terre.

« S'il te plait, Taho ! supplia-t-elle quand il la libéra pour reprendre son souffle. Arrête !

- Non, » répondit-il en embrassant furieusement Midoriko.

Rin remarqua la main de Midoriko se diriger vers sa taille où se trouvait une dague. Elle la dégaina et frappa Taho qui, plus rapide, attrapa sa main et la plaqua contre le mur. Ils émanaient tous les deux une colère profonde, mais là où celle de Taho était teintée par un désir malsain, l'environnement de Midoriko hébergeait de la crainte.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne cachait pas sa peur.

- Parce que tu m'appartiens. Ce n'est pas un démon qui t'a toujours méprisé qui t'offrirait ce que moi je te donnerai. »

Taho embrassa les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Midoriko avec une certaine tendresse. Midoriko cherchait à s'échapper, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle cracha sur le visage de son agresseur, son ancien meilleur ami.

L'action de Midoriko enragea visiblement Taho qui avec un cri de colère, prit la dague de Midoriko et la planta dans l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

Midoriko cria sous le coup et Rin se mit à pleurer avec elle, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce qui allait arriver, ce souvenir de ce qui s'était déjà produit. La naissance des trois lignées.

Le sang ruisselait de la blessure de Midoriko. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, paralysée par la douleur que Taho accentuait en enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épaule meurtrie de la jeune femme. Il commença à faire glisser le haori ensanglanté de Midoriko de ses épaules et Rin ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire.

' _J'en ai vu assez ! '_

Elle crut entendre pendant longtemps les sanglots de Midoriko, mais ce n'était en fait qu'un écho dans son esprit qui se répétait inlassablement. Dès le début de sa requête désespérée, Naraku l'avait emmenée loin de son souvenir dans un lieu plus neutre qui les appartenait près du saule mourant de Kanna. Au bord du lac silencieux aux eaux sombres où se posaient les pétales colorés mais mornes des arbres fleuris printanniers. Leur monde entre la vie et la mort.

Naraku était debout, son visage perdu dans l'horizon brumeux qui n'existait pas, alors qu'elle était assise près de lui.

'_Par deux fois, j'ai infligé cette même blessure à Kikyo en croyant la tuer définitivement. Y arriverai-je une troisième fois ?_

' _Taho ne tua pas Midoriko à ce moment là…_

' _Non_, répondit Naraku sans la regarder, _pas physiquement du moins. Midoriko tomba enceinte, et devint une autre personne. Déterminée, mais froide et morte dans son cœur. Elle ne vécut ensuite que pour apprendre à se battre, tuer, et purifier les démons. Elle excellait en cela, n'hésitant pas abandonner ses trois enfants dans un monastère pour continuer ce qui devint sa vocation. Elle ne s'intéressa pas à ses enfants, les laissant sans le savoir forger leur destin qui se résumerait à un éternel recommencement de ce qu'avaient produit Taho et Midoriko. _

' _Est-ce le destin que tu nous réserves, Naraku ? A Kikyo et à moi ?_

' _Oui._

' _Pourquoi ?!'_

Rin se leva brusquement pour faire face à Naraku qui paraissait indifférent qu'ici et là, il dévoilait son objectif final. Comme si le monde des rêves mettait en doutes les réserves de la réalité.

' _Parce que comme Taho, je ne peux pas vous voir aimer un autre. Qu'ils soient tous les deux de la lignée des Inuyokai est une malheureuse coïncidence._

' _Ou l'ironie du destin ?'_

Il ne répondit pas, mais Rin savait qu'il approuvait sa remarque. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, jusqu'au lever de l'aube.

Lorsque Rin ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour n'avait pas encore envahi complètement la chambre. Elle se leva en remarquant au passage la forme allongée de Shiori dans un futon supplémentaire. Shippo avait dû la convaincre de rester dormir à la maison. Cela arrivait parfois quand ils restaient tard le soir à discuter.

Rin s'habilla en silence, puis sortit de la chambre. Personne n'était encore levé dans la maison. Rin en profita pour faire une ballade matinale dans le village. Certains villageois vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations journalières ou se préparaient pour travailler dans les champs. Rin les salua lorsqu'elle les croisait.

Elle se souvenait quand ses parents faisaient la même chose. Ils travaillaient dur pour obtenir des récoltes qui les nourrissaient à peine pendant l'hiver. Ce n'était pas toujours simple, mais ils arrivaient le plus souvent à avoir de quoi manger. Avec Miroku et Sango, Rin n'avait jamais connu ce genre de problèmes. Les missions d'extermination de yokai, bien que dangereuses, rapportaient plus qu'une vie de paysan.

Rin se demandait si Kaede était déjà réveillée. Elle souhaitait lui rendre une visite matinale, mais hésita. Kaede serait bien capable de lui demander plus de détails à propos de son comportement étrange après la discussion de la veille. _Oh, et tant pis !_ Kaede avait manqué à Rin. Elle trouverait la parade nécessaire comme elle l'avait fait depuis tant d'années.

Elle fit demi tour vers la hutte de Kaede, mais étrangement ne sentit pas son aura là-bas. Ni dans les alentours d'ailleurs… Ni au-delà. Rin ne sentait strictement rien qui ressemblait à l'âme de Kaede. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être… peut-être que Kaede avait traversé le Puit Mangeur d'Os. Rin était incapable de sentir l'aura de Kagome et le youki d'Inuyasha lorsqu'ils étaient de l'autre côté. Mais… Kaede n'avait aucune raison d'aller dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pressa inconsciemment son pas dans le village pour se retrouver devant la porte de la hutte le cœur battant et le souffle court. Avait-elle couru ? Pourquoi hésitait-elle à entrer à l'intérieur subitement ? Elle se reprit et entra.

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Rien ni personne.

« KAEDE ! »

Elle cria le nom de la prêtresse comme jamais elle n'avait crié auparavant. C'était sans espoir, jamais plus Kaede ne lui répondrait. Elle était morte, étendue sur le plancher de la hutte.

Rin fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la vieille prêtresse et tomba à genoux. D'une main tremblante, elle posa la tête de Kaede sur ses genoux en se berçant doucement d'avant en arrière. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage pour tomber sur celui de la vieille prêtresse. Longtemps, laissant la peine la dévorer de l'intérieur.

'_Pleurs, Rin-chan, pleurs car tu es autant coupable que moi,'_ se moqua Naraku dans son esprit.

Rin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sous le choc que lui infligeaient les paroles de Naraku dans son esprit.

'_Que… que veux-tu dire ?_

'_Regarde autour de toi,'_ fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Rin obéit, ignorant les villageois qui s'assemblaient à l'entrée, alertés par son cri.

« Rin-sama ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- N'entrez pas ! » ordonna-t-elle sans les regarder, sans même prendre le temps d'essuyer ses larmes.

Elle cherchait frénétiquement la pièce des yeux, essayant de repérer un indice, n'importe lequel, qui lui aurait permis de répondre à l'énigme posée par Naraku. Elle comprit enfin quand elle vit les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies la veille. Elles étaient fanées.

Rin posant la tête de Kaede sur le sol avec autant de délicatesse possible, se releva. D'un pas trébuchant, elle s'avança vers le bouquet mort.

' _Les fleurs…_

' _N'était-ce pas une idée grandiose, Rin-chan ? Empoisonner le pré où tu cueilles quotidiennement tes fleurs ? J'espérais que plus d'une personne soient touchée par le poison, mais la vieille est une victime de choix, je ne m'en plains pas. A nous deux nous avons tué un membre de la lignée du ciel…'_

Le parfum des fleurs n'était plus, le poison avait consommé leur vie, et celle de Kaede en même temps. Rin n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien, et avait tué Kaede par la même occasion. _Je l'ai tuée… Mon Dieu, non, non…_

Naraku riait.

Elle tomba à genoux et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ses sanglots silencieux redoublèrent, plus violemment encore.

« Rin-sama ! » entendit-elle crier.

Ces voix n'avaient aucune importance, elles étaient trop lointaines pour faire taire le rire de Naraku ou l'écho qui résonnait dans son esprit. _Je l'ai tuée, je l'ai tuée…_ Encore et encore.

« Rin ! »

Elle sentit des bras l'encercler, sa tête bascula contre un torse ferme et réconfortant. Familier, et paternelle. _Otosan_. Rin leva la tête. C'était Miroku qui la tenait ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la peine.

Rin se pressa un peu plus contre Miroku quand elle entendit le cri de choc de Shiori puis ses sanglots étouffées. Shippo et Kohaku étaient là aussi, elle les sentait eux, et leur peine. _Tout ceci par ma faute…_

« Miroku… Je l'ai tuée…, » bredouilla-t-elle.

Un éclair d'émotion passa dans les yeux sombres de Miroku. Elle chercha à y échapper en pressant son visage contre lui. Et même si elle était coupable, elle se sentait mieux quand il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, comme un promesse que tout irait mieux. C'était un mensonge, le même genre de mensonge que les parents offrent à leurs enfants pour les rassurer, mais à cet instant, Rin s'y raccrocha comme si sa vie y dépendait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que pouvaient l'être Sesshomaru ou Kikyo. Naraku avait toujours eu raison, elle suivait aveuglément ses émotions même les plus dévastatrices.

Longtemps, Miroku la tint ainsi, et Rin aurait continué pendant longtemps si elle n'avait pas été réveillée de sa torpeur par la voix d'Inuyasha.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Kaede-baba ? Kaede-baba ! »

Rin se détacha du soutien de Miroku pour voir Inuyasha se recueillir auprès du corps sans vie de Kaede.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Miroku la regarda d'une façon indéchiffrable. Peut-être Rin aurait pu le comprendre à un autre moment, mais pas maintenant, pas à la suite de la mort de Kaede.

« Shippo, dit-il calmement, tu emmènes Shiori à la maison. Kohaku, tu vas prévenir Sango et l'aider avec les enfants.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Je veux rester avec Rin.

- Kohaku, dit Miroku d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, fait ce que je te dis. »

Kohaku, fendit la foule en colère, sans se retourner. Shippo le suivit, guidant Shiori toujours inconsolable dans ses bras, et prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, elle, Miroku, Inuyasha et le corps sans vie de Kaede.

« Rin que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Miroku avec douceur.

Elle essaya d'inspirer profondément pour pouvoir répondre le plus clairement possible.

« Les fleurs… elles étaient empoisonnées. »

Inuyasha se leva pour renifler brièvement les fleurs fanées dans leur vase d'argile.

« Saymyochos, cracha-t-il, il y a encore leur puanteur dessus.

- Naraku a donc empoisonné ces fleurs, dit Miroku.

- Le pré, même. Et je les ai cueillies et amenées ici. J'ai tuée Kaede. »

Miroku prit la tête de Rin entre ses mains pour qu'il la regardât droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Rin ! C'est Naraku qui a voulu tuer Kaede.

- Il ne visait même pas Kaede, dit-elle à mi-voix. Il voulait seulement la mort de quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Parfois, j'aimerais juste n'avoir jamais existé. Parfois… j'aimerai tout juste disparaître pour ne plus jamais être. Il aurait été préférable que je meure avec mes parents, cette nuit-là…

- Ne dis pas cela, Rin !

- C'était déjà à cause de moi que Tomoeda a exterminé ce village, continua Rin s'en faire attention à ce que disait Miroku. Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Sango parce qu'elle a tellement de points communs avec ma mère ? Les enfants ? Toi, Miroku ? Ou bien Kohaku ou Shippo ? Il continuera… jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne meure.

- Et ce ne sera pas toi, déclara fermement Miroku. N'oublie pas, sans toi, le kazaana m'engloutirait et condamnerait Kiyoshi et Ren-chan. Tu n'as pas le doit d'abandonner maintenant. »

Les paroles de Miroku eurent un effet radical sur Rin, celui d'arrêter ses larmes. Elle se sentait toujours coupable pour Kaede, mais elle se força d'arrêter de se morfondre. Elle oubliait trop souvent que de sa vie dépendait le devenir du kazaana et le sort de ses amis… sa famille. Miroku avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Inuyasha la raccompagna chez Sango et Miroku, tandis que ce dernier voyait pour les préparatifs des funérailles de Kaede. En temps normal, c'était la responsabilité de Rin de s'en charger, mais Miroku l'avait doucement écartée. Rin en était reconnaissante, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'y parvenir.

Ils firent un détour par la prairie où Rin avait cueilli les fleurs. Rin pouvait au moins faire une action contre Naraku. Le prévenir d'empoisonner d'autres personnes par ces mêmes fleurs. Avec l'aide du flair d'Inuyasha, ils délimitèrent la zone du pré qui était polluée, puis Rin puisa dans ses pouvoirs et dans la terre pour enterrer ce qui avait été un magnifique champs de fleurs. Maintenant détruit et sans vie, comme une tombe sinistre et sombre tout juste creusée.

A la maison, elle retrouva une ambiance plus accablée que celle de ses pensées. Shiori pleurait encore, malgré les efforts de Shippo et de Sango pour la consoler. Rin se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Shiori si elle apprenait la part qu'elle avait eue avec Naraku dans la mort de Kaede. Aurait-elle ensuite perdue son amie ?

A leur entrée, Kohaku se leva, ses grands yeux bruns inquiets.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Alors on en reparlera plus tard, » déclara Inuyasha avec un ton qui ne commandait aucune discussion.

Sango les rejoignit, et à mi-voix, pour ne pas déranger Shiori et Shippo :

« Il faudrait prévenir Kikyo. »

_Kikyo_. Rin avait réussi à l'oublier.

« Aucun problème, dit Inuyasha.

- Non, coupa Rin, j'irais. Toi tu vas prévenir Kagome.

- Ca va pas, Rin ? On fait le contraire et…

- J'irai voir Kikyo, déclara Rin avec fermeté. C'est à moi de le faire en tant que descendante de Midoriko.

- Nous allons peut-être demander l'avis de Miroku, » suggéra Sango.

Rin aurait presque pu sourire. La manœuvre de Sango n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Rin écoutait toujours l'avis et les conseils de Miroku.

« J'ai pris ma décision, Sango. Je ne la changerai pas et j'irais _seule_, » ajouta-t-elle pour devancer Kohaku ou Inuyasha.

Kohaku allait protester, mais Inuyasha avec un soupir posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Il faut que tu saches une chose avant, dit Inuyasha. Quand avec Kaede on a parlé avec Kikyo, elle nous a dit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à te tuer si elle te voyait. »

Rin n'aurait pas dû être surprise par cette information, mais elle l'était. Et elle lui fit mal.

« Qu'elle essaie, » dit Rin plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle inspira une fois pour reprendre un minimum de calme.

« Je doute qu'elle le fera pourtant, dit-elle. Kaede ne l'aurait pas souhaité. »

Avec réticence, Inuyasha acquiesça. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rin pour se lever et préparer les quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin. Avec la vitesse d'AhUn, elle verrait sans doute Kikyo avant la fin de la journée.

'_Je ne manquerai votre rencontre pour rien au monde.'_

Rin pouvait presque voir le sourire victorieux de Naraku.

* * *

Sesshomaru avait dû se forcer à écraser ses instincts quand il entendit Rin crier. Elle appelait à l'aide même si c'était avec le nom de Kaede, la vieille miko du village. Quelque chose était arrivé, et même des abords de la forêt d'Inuyasha, il pouvait entendre les pleurs silencieux de Rin. Néanmoins, il ne se risqua pas de retrouver Rin et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer de son chagrin. Il en avait envie, mais le peu de fierté de Taiyokai qu'il lui restait l'en prévenait, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine.

De là où il était, masqué entre les arbres, il avait une très bonne vue de la petite hutte où vibrait l'aura de Rin riche du pouvoir du Shikon no Tama. Elle en sortit finalement, soutenue par Inuyasha. Sesshomaru était irrité qu'elle s'appuyât autant sur le hanyo. Il l'enviait, il le reconnaissait. Sesshomaru aurait aimé être celui sur lequel Rin pouvait compter. Même si elle était humaine.

_Les humains_. Des être inférieurs et méprisables. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru jusqu'au jour où elle entra dans sa vie. Sa considération pour la race humaine n'avait pas changé, mais Rin était devenue une exception à la règle qu'il s'était forgé. Elle avait donné d'autres sens au terme humain, soulignant leur fragilité, leur… mortalité.

Quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, il lui arrivait de l'observer sans mot dire. Elle était dans un perpétuel épanouissement, si riche de vie, qu'il était à peine croyable que bientôt, elle disparaîtrait, alors que les forêts, elles ne cesseraient pas d'exister.

D'autres humains étaient ensuite montés dans son estime. Le moine Miroku par exemple, un homme particulièrement intelligent derrière ses habitudes perverses. Sesshomaru n'aurait pas aimé s'en faire un ennemi. Surtout parce qu'il était la personne avec qui Sesshomaru avait le moins de réticence pour parler de Rin.

Et justement, il voulait parler avec lui de Rin et de ce qui s'était passé. Miroku sortit à son tour de la hutte. Il s'adressa à plusieurs villageois. Des femmes se mirent à pleurer. Sesshomaru commençait à perdre patience et canalisa son youki, pour l'amplifier rien qu'un instant. Miroku se tourna dans sa direction, fixant les arbres derrières lesquels se trouvaient Sesshomaru, et vint vers lui. Le moine avait apparemment compris qu'il l'avait appelé.

Sesshomaru sauta de son arbre, et attendit le moine qui débarqua entre deux buissons.

« Bonjour, Sesshomaru. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ? »

Le ton du moine était sec, mais Sesshomaru l'ignora.

« Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu Rin crier…

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu la consoler !? demanda-t-il un éclair de colère jaillissant dans ses yeux sombres. Pourquoi, quand je suis arrivé, elle était seule à pleurer sur le cadavre de Kaede ? Est-ce que votre foutue fierté vous empêche de vous occuper de la femme que vous aimez ! Même Inuyasha avait assez de sens pour prendre Kagome dans ses bras quand elle en avait besoin ! »

Dire que Sesshomaru était choqué par l'éclat de colère du moine était un entendement. Personne ne s'adressait de cette manière à lui Sesshomaru, le grand Seigneur des terres de l'ouest. Enfin presque personne. Inuyasha s'était déjà montré insultant par le passé, mais la vulgarité du hanyo ne valait pas la peine de s'y arrêter. Il y avait eu Rin aussi. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise quand elle lui parlait avec colère. Et maintenant le moine Miroku. Sesshomaru aurait pu le tuer pour ce qu'il disait. Surtout parce qu'il évoquait des vérités pour le moins… gênantes.

Le moine inspira profondément, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Le pire pour Rin, c'est qu'elle se sent coupable.

- Coupable ? Mais de quoi ?

- Les fleurs qu'avaient cueillies Rin étaient empoisonnées. Nous savons tous les deux que Rin est immune aux poisons. Votre sang qui coule dans ses veines depuis la bataille contre Renei en est la raison je suppose. Inuyasha a flairé l'odeur des saymyochos sur ces fleurs fanées. Nous pensons…

- Que Naraku est derrière tout cela, finit Sesshomaru. Il s'en prend aux sentiments de Rin, et non directement à elle. Il veut la fragiliser.

- Exactement. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il agit ainsi, sauf que maintenant il a touché une personne qui comptait pour Rin. Il veut la blesser, et je dois dire qu'il a réussi. »

Sesshomaru n'ajouta rien, digérant au mieux la nouvelle. Rin était puissante, et même si elle n'était pas une miko, elle avait eu un entraînement suffisant pour se débarrasser d'un adversaire. Elle n'avait pas de failles sur ce point de vue-là, et tous le savaient. Comme ils savaient que sa plus grande faiblesse dépendait de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle s'attachait beaucoup trop à ses amis, et Naraku ne se privait pas pour la manipuler ensuite.

Soudainement, Sesshomaru prit conscience que l'aura de Rin s'éloignait rapidement du village, une chose que ne manqua pas de noter Miroku à en juger par son expression.

« Où va-t-elle ? demanda Sesshomaru. A-t-elle dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire ?

- Non, et surtout pas après la mort de Kaede. Je l'ai écartée de tout préparatif. Peut-être… peut-être cherche-t-elle à être seule un instant ? »

Sesshomaru savait que ce n'était pas la raison de ce départ précipité. A en voir la tête de Miroku, le moine n'était pas convaincu par sa propre excuse.

« J'y vais, » déclara Sesshomaru.

Il ne partit pas immédiatement. Le vent lui avait apporté l'odeur d'Inuyasha venant dans leur direction. Quand il débarqua à leurs côtés, Inuyasha le soupesa longuement. Sesshomaru lui rendit son regard, le défiant silencieusement.

« Sesshomaru, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu voulais des nouvelles de Rin ? Il aurait peut-être fallu que tu ailles la voir quand elle pleurait. »

Sesshomaru ne releva pas et se retint de frapper son demi-frère. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il recevait ce genre de commentaire. Le moine et Inuyasha feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs affaires et le laisser tranquille, surtout quand Rin était concernée.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Inuyasha ? demanda Miroku voulant sans doute tempérer la discussion.

- Keh. Sango voulait absolument que ce soit moi qui te dise que Rin est partie voir Kikyo…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Miroku. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue ? »

Sesshomaru regarda Inuyasha qui paraissait en colère, mais plus contre lui-même.

« Tu la connais, elle est comme Kagome. Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, c'est presque sans espoir pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Mais tu avais dit que Kikyo la tuerait si elles se rencontraient, répliqua le moine apparemment en colère. Elle est en danger, tu aurais dû l'arrêter par n'importe quel moyen. »

Sesshomaru sentit la même colère monter en lui contre Inuyasha. Le moine avait raison, il avait laissé bêtement Rin partir affronter la miko Kikyo.

« Tes sentiments pour cette miko t'ont complètement aveuglé, dit-il avec venin. S'il arrive quelque chose à Rin…

- Ne sois pas stupide, Sesshomaru, rétorqua Inuyasha. Kikyo ne s'en prendra jamais à Rin après qu'elle lui annonce la nouvelle. En souvenir de Kaede. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé aller. Rin avait un point.

- Tu laisses trop facilement convaincre par Rin, déclara Miroku.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, » rétorqua Inuyasha.

Ils allaient sans doute commencer une dispute, mais Sesshomaru ne souhaitait pas s'en préoccuper. Il avait d'autres priorités.

« A mon retour, dit-il, nous reparlerons de cette histoire Inuyasha. »

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de son demi-frère, et prit son envol en se transformant en une boule lumineuse. Oui, il déciderait du sort de son crétin de frère à son retour.

Il se focalisa sur Rin. Non pour la première fois, il regretta de lui avoir laisser AhUn. Elle utilisait la vitesse du dragon sans restriction, et réduisant à néant tout espoir de la rattraper. _Maudit dragon, maudite Rin_. Il pouvait pourtant maintenir le même rythme et ne pas se laisser distancer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il _était_ un Tayokai.

Ils survolèrent le pays pendant des heures sans ralentir ni faire de pause. Ce fut seulement lorsque le soleil commençait à frôler l'horizon à l'ouest, que Rin et AhUn entamèrent leur descente. Bien après eux, Sesshomaru gagna une forêt reprenant sa forme habituelle et suivit l'odeur de Rin dans les bois.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il percevait plus nettement la voix de Rin.

« … je suis tellement désolée. »

Il jaillit entre les arbres et se plaça entre Rin et la miko qui était debout, les yeux calculateurs et froids.

« Sesshomaru, demanda Rin derrière lui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te ramener. Viens, nous partons. »

Il ne quittait pas la miko des yeux, veillant au moindre signe d'attaque. Elle était trop dangereuse pour être ignorée.

« Non. »

Il détacha son regard de la miko pour observer Rin par-dessus son épaule. Elle se tenait droite, les bras croisés, l'expression ferme, presque froide. Il aurait juré qu'elle l'avait empruntée à Kikyo. Ce n'était pas vrai, pourtant, il savait que Rin pouvait maintenir ses convictions face à lui depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Inuyasha ou même le moine n'avaient aucun appui sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il était surpris mais se força à ne pas le montrer. Rin avait refusé d'obéir à son ordre, mais surtout, pour la première fois de leur vie, elle avait refusé de le suivre.

« Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Je suis venue pour parler avec Kikyo. Je te serai reconnaissante si tu nous laissais seules.

- Pour qu'elle puisse te tuer ? Le bon sens que tu as acquis au cours des années t'échappe, Rin. Dis-lui que sa sœur est morte et partons. »

Rin ne fit pas un geste à son attention, pas un mouvement vers la direction opposée. Elle paraissait en colère aussi, contenant ses émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper. Pendant un instant, Sesshomaru crut qu'elle allait le gifler, mais le coup qu'il attendait n'arriva jamais.

Elle inspira en fermant les yeux, puis le regarda.

« Pars devant, je te rejoindrai. Ma décision est finale Sesshomaru. »

Il restait encore une solution pour Sesshomaru. L'assommer et l'enlever contre son gré. Il récolterait les foudres de la jeune femme ensuite, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir de si tôt. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il fit complètement face à Rin, ignorant cette fois-ci la miko qui n'était plus si importante que cela. Pourtant il hésita. Il n'avait jamais frappé Rin auparavant. Même pendant leurs entraînements, il prenait soin à ne pas lui faire mal ou de ne pas s'attaquer à elle avec plus de violence qu'il ne le faudrait. La seule fois où il avait perdu contrôle et l'avait mise en danger, était lors du premier retour de Rin du futur. Et même ce jour-là, il n'avait pas achever sa tâche, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé contre n'importe qu'elle autre personne.

Il devait le faire, cependant. C'était pour son bien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sesshomaru, s'il te plait. »

Sa voix était douce, son ton plus efficace qu'un ordre donné de façon autoritaire. Elle était agaçante quand elle employait ce ton avec lui, il se sentait obligé de lui obéir. Mais il ne partirait pas sans rien dire. Sa fierté lui laissait la possibilité de négocier, une infime victoire dans cette bataille de volontés perdue d'avance.

« Je resterai non loin d'ici. Si j'entends le moindre problème, je viendrai te tuer, miko, » ajouta-il en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Rin soupira, alors qu'il s'en allait à regret.

« Merci, Sesshomaru. »

Il ne dit rien et s'enfonça dans les fourrés, se demandant encore s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il restait un homme de parole, et ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il se posta au sommet d'un arbre, un endroit d'où il apercevait les deux mikos et les Shinindamanshus qui entouraient l'aînée des deux. Le vent lui apportait le moindre bruit qui pouvait parvenir des deux femmes, mais elles ne disaient rien. Elles s'observaient en silence longtemps avant que la miko Kikyo ne prît enfin la parole.

« Sesshomaru te suit toujours, remarqua Kikyo avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'indifférence.

- Il… il est mon ami.

- Je… vois. Tu gardes toujours la protection des Inuyokai. Tu es leur favorite dans notre querelle familiale.

- Kikyo, ne dites pas des choses pareilles, je…

- Tais-toi ! »

La colère de la miko vibrait même dans son aura. Sesshomaru arrivait à le sentir de là où il était. Il dégaina Tokijin et se raidit prêt au combat.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir ! cria presque la miko. L'homme que tu aimes se bat pour te garder en vie ! Tes amis feraient n'importe quoi pour te protéger ! Même Inuyasha qui serait capable de se retourner contre moi s'il le fallait pour rester avec Kagome. Que me reste-t-il ? Je voudrais simplement vivre… et être heureuse. Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit à cela contrairement à toi ? Nous avons toutes les deux été tuées puis ressuscités. Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie l'une de l'autre ? »

Le silence retomba. Kikyo ne sembla pas sur le point de s'attaquer à Rin pour le moment. Peut-être qu'Inuyasha avait finalement raison et qu'elle ne tenterait rien en la mémoire de la vieille miko. Peut-être, mais la vigilance était de rigueur. Sesshomaru n'avait aucune confiance en la miko Kikyo.

Pendant un instant, il regretta le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour surveiller leur conversation. Il aurait aimé voir le visage de Rin, au lieu de ses cheveux sombres cascadant sur son dos.

« Rien ne dit que je serai celle qui survivra, dit Rin tranquillement. Et puis vous vous trompez, Kikyo. Je sais exactement ce que vous pouvez ressentir. »

Elle vint s'asseoir sur les racines d'un vieux chêne et leva la tête vers le ciel du crépuscule masqué par les branches au-dessus d'elle.

« Quand je suis allée dans le futur, à l'époque de Kagome, j'ai rencontré un homme Tokumi Seiji. Je l'ai reconnu avant même de l'avoir vu, je savais qu'il était Sesshomaru ou plutôt sa réincarnation. »

Sesshomaru se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

« Au début, il ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Sesshomaru, il avait tout fait pour m'éloigner. Pourtant, petit à petit, je gagnai la confiance de Seiji et nous devîmes amis. Très vite, je tombai amoureuse de lui. »

Sesshomaru réprima le sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressentait. Un sentiment stupide, Seiji était lui, Sesshomaru.

« Ou peut-être que je l'aimais déjà en fait, vous savez ? Je l'aime tout ce qui fait essentiellement lui. »

La gorge de Sesshomaru se serra. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Rin en parler de façon si directe, même si ce n'était pas en face de lui.

« Mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, même si je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer mes sentiments. Seiji appartenait déjà à ma réincarnation.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je suis partie avant qu'il ne se passe vraiment quelque chose que Seiji ou moi regretterions. Maintenant, peut-être que Rowena et lui fondent une famille et sont heureux. Je l'espère vraiment, car c'est une belle satisfaction de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive maintenant pour moi, je serai heureuse dans le futur. Que je survive cette prophétie ou pas. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses encore une fois. Rin lui avait dit plus ou moins la même chose lors de son retour du futur. La réentendre sur le sujet remuait des sentiments qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer.

« Sesshomaru tient à toi dans le présent, dit la miko. Tu as une raison pour survire toutes les batailles contre Naraku. »

Rin secoua la tête.

« Il est un yokai et je reste une humaine. Même si je survis, il mérite mieux que cela. »

Sesshomaru fut choqué de voir que Rin avait fait d'elle-même la délimitation entre humain et yokai. Elle n'en parlait jamais, il ne s'était jamais douté de son opinion sur le sujet. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle avait le même avis que lui sur la question, elle qui était entourée de yokai, hanyo ou humain sans faire de distinction. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à penser. Humains et démons vivaient dans des mondes différents, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Alors pourquoi voulait-il détourner cette règle immuable quand il était avec Rin ? _Parce qu'elle est entrée dans_ mon _monde._

« Naraku doit être heureux de la tournure des évènements, dit alors la miko. Même s'il doit regretter que ce jour n'est pas celui où l'une de nous tuera l'autre.

- Ou répondit Rin avec tristesse. Même dans le chaos qu'il a crée, il reste encore des liens qu'il ne peut détruire, entre frères, entre sœurs. Il n'a pas complètement gagné.

- Kaede… me manque, déclara soudainement la miko à voix basse.

- A moi aussi. Haru me manque aussi, malgré toutes ses années. Ce vide, son absence, rien ne le remplace, ni les joies de la vie, ni ceux que nous aimons. Il suffit qu'une seule personne soit absente pour qu'on devienne incomplet.

- Haru ?

- Haruki, en fait. Mon grand frère. Il a été tué par Naraku… »

La voix de Rin s'éteignait. Jusqu'à présent, Sesshomaru avait toujours ignoré le nom du frère de Rin. Elle ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille, comme si elle faisait encore le deuil de leur mort. Tous tués un par un par Naraku. Sauf sa mère apparemment qui avait choisi de se suicider. Comme la mère de Sesshomaru. La différence était qu'il avait été possible de la faire revivre grâce au Tenseiga, si son père n'avait pas choisi Izayoi.

_C'est peut-être mieux ainsi._

Cette pensée surprit Sesshomaru, mais il en trouva vite la cause. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais pardonné l'indifférence de sa mère à son égard, l'indifférence pour l'amour de son propre fils. Il avait été faible à l'époque, car il était encore jeune. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se remémorer les erreurs de sa mère et les siennes, ces histoires d'un passé révolu.

« Viendrez-vous aux funérailles de Kaede ? demanda Rin.

- Peut-être. »

La miko se retourna alors en s'éloignant sans un signe d'adieu. Leur discussion était close. Rin se leva et épousseta son hakama tandis que Sesshomaru vola la rejoindre. Elle montait sur AhUn quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Si nous partons maintenant, dit Rin, nous arriverons sans doute au village demain dans la matinée. Je souhaite ménager AhUn et prendre mon temps pour y arriver.

- Les humains ont besoin de repos, répondit-il. Tu pourrais trouver un endroit pour dormir cette nuit.

- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Autant que j'utilise ce temps pour rentrer au plus vite. »

Sesshomaru n'ajouta rien. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se repose. Elle en avait besoin après les évènements de la journée. D'un autre côté, laisser de la distance entre Rin et la miko le rassurait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le soleil était couché quand ils sortirent de la forêt. Ils prirent la direction du village, et bien que Sesshomaru volât près de Rin, pas une fois ils n'échangèrent de parole. Elle avait le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sesshomaru respecta son silence, long de quelques heures, un fait qui n'était pas caractéristique de Rin. Un fait effrayant presque, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas briser.

Ils prirent du temps pour revenir, et l'ambiance pesante qui entourait Rin affectait Sesshomaru. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue un jour aussi… triste. Et comme toutes ses émotions, sa tristesse irradiait autour d'elle, et le touchait, lui qui aurait dû être indifférent à des sentiments si… _humains_.

Le jour se levait quand ils commencèrent à survoler les régions plus familières qui entouraient le village. A leur approche, Sesshomaru prit conscience que leur voyage, côte à côte allait toucher à sa fin, et même si une partie de lui voulait rester auprès d'elle, il devait se résoudre à la quitter. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être vu dans le village et ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Rin.

Comme si Rin avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui donna l'opportunité de s'échapper.

« Nous arrivons bientôt, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Sesshomaru. »

Sesshomaru aurait aimé voir son expression pour pouvoir jauger son état, mais elle regardait fixement droit devant elle. Il hésita encore devant le renvoi diplomatique de Rin. Il pouvait le sentir, elle n'était pas remise. Elle avait besoin d'aide… de réconfort. _Elle aura besoin d'aide, de toute l'aide possible._ Les paroles de l'ookami yokai. Une aide et un réconfort qu'il ne savait pas donner.

« A… plus tard, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Il vira sur le côté vers la forêt quand elle acquiesça. En s'éloignant, il continuait de suivre des yeux Rin qui rejoignait le village, son visage enfermée dans la douleur, dans le deuil. _Elle aura besoin d'aide_.

Il se força de changer d'idées. Et il trouva un moyen immédiat et efficace. Il devait résoudre certains détails avec Inuyasha qu'il flairait près du Puit Dévoreur d'Os avec sa miko Kagome.

Sesshomaru se posa sans bruit devant le hanyo qui l'accueillit une main sur le Tessaiga. La miko, elle, sursauta à son arrivée et amena sa main sur son cœur battant. Sesshomaru s'intéressa plus à Inuyasha.

« Sesshomaru, c'est vous, dit la miko visiblement mal à l'aise. Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous allez bien ? »

Sesshomaru ne daigna même pas de lui répondre.

« Rin va bien ? demanda calmement Inuyasha.

- Elle est rentrée au village, pas grâce à toi, » rétorqua-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, il dégaina Tokijin. Inuyasha fit de même avec Tessaiga et se plaça devant sa miko.

« Ecarte-toi Kagome, dit-il sans la regarder. C'est un truc entre lui et moi.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! »

Sesshomaru se moquait royalement de ce qu'avait à dire la miko et Inuyasha ne parut pas y prêter attention non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de déchaîner les frustrations accumulées par les événements récents. Et la violence était le meilleur moyen.

Au même moment, ils s'élancèrent à l'attaque, leurs deux épées se fracassant dans une charge de youki. Tenseiga murmura à sa hanche, si proche de son épée sœur, comme un appel au calme qui pouvait le déconcentrer s'il y faisait trop attention. Il écarta Inuyasha d'un revers de bras, mais le hanyo repartit immédiatement à l'attaque. Il s'était visiblement amélioré au cours des années, mais sa technique était encore trop frustre, trop impulsive et chaotique dans certains aspects.

« Rin va parfaitement bien, dit subitement Inuyasha. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es en colère. »

Sesshomaru retint de justesse une expression de surprise. Inuyasha tentait de tempérer le combat ?

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir voir la miko. Tu as été incapable de la protéger. »

Sesshomaru repoussa Inuyasha et contre-attaqua directement. Inuyasha esquiva, et Sesshomaru trancha un arbre en deux au lieu de son demi-frère.

« Arrêtez ! » cria la miko.

Aucun d'eux ne fit signe qu'il avait entendu son ordre.

« Protéger Rin, dit Inuyasha en frappant son épée contre le sienne, son visage pris par la colère. Elle refuse toute protection depuis que tu l'as abandonnée. Tu peux parler de protection ! »

Sesshomaru gronda, sa vision devint rouge. Il allait se transformer, sa colère attisant sa haine et son youki. Mais _sa_ voix l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? »

_Rin._

Malgré sa présence, il n'arrêta pas le combat. Il ne se laissa pas emporter pas sa forme de youkai complet, mais sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée.

« Que peut savoir un misérable hanyo comme toi ! »

Sesshomaru aperçut un reflet rouge sang dans les yeux d'Inuyasha. Lui aussi perdait contrôle lentement sur sa colère, même avec le Tessaiga.

« Inuyasha, arrête ! cria la miko.

- Vous êtes tous les deux complètement stupides pour vous battre ainsi !

- Reste en dehors de nos affaires, Rin, dit Sesshomaru. Elle ne te concerne pas. »

Rin ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était avoir un frère comme Inuyasha, inférieur, indigne de leur sang. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner sa naissance, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir été la déchéance de son père, de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il le haïssait pour ces raisons, et qu'il le haïssait à présent pour être de ceux qui avaient le droit de la protéger, elle, Rin, parce qu'il n'avait pas cette fierté qui le coupait du monde des humains.

Ils s'entretueront peut-être dans cette ultime attaque, et Sesshomaru pourrait enfin enterrer cette épine de sa main qu'avait toujours été Inuyasha.

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre, brandissant leurs épées devant eux. Inuyasha allait lancer un Kaze no Kisu avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais puisé depuis qu'il connaissait cette technique et Sesshomaru répondrait avec la même violence. Frères ou pas.

« KAZE NO KISU ! »

Les deux épées percutèrent de plein fouet le fer, dans un éclat éblouissant de youki. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Une autre force s'était introduite dans la bataille entre lui et Inuyasha. Rin était entre leurs deux épées, les lames de Totosai contrant les leurs et parcourues par une énergie purificatrice qui les rejeta violemment loin l'un de l'autre.

Sesshomaru réussit à ne pas tomber à la renverse, mais il s'en fallut de peu. Inuyasha n'acheva pas cet exploit et s'étala sur le sol.

« Inuyasha ! »

La miko vint s'agenouiller aux côtés du hanyo et l'aida à reprendre une position assise.

Sesshomaru préféra tourner son attention sur la plus jeune miko, toujours debout, mais dont la respiration était marquée, comme l'était celle de Sesshomaru ou celle d'Inuyasha. Et pour cause, Rin avait arrêté deux attaques yokai parmi les plus puissantes jamais connues. Sesshomaru avait fait une grave erreur d'appréciation. Il aurait dû prévoir que Rin était suffisamment idiote pour intervenir. Il aurait dû la sentir arriver aussi, et l'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Rin avait la tête baissée derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Ses épaules étaient recourbées et ses bras pendaient apparemment sans force à ses côtés. Jamais on aurait pu dire en la voyant qu'elle ressortait victorieuse de la bataille.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !? »

La gorge de Sesshomaru se serra. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des larmes de Rin. Et sa fureur. Elle leva ses yeux bruns humides sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battez !? Vous êtes frères ! Vous êtes l'un pour l'autre le dernier lien de sang qu'il peut vous rester, et tout ce que vous pensez à faire c'est de vous entretuer ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux. Kikyo a perdu sa sœur, hier. J'ai perdu mon frère, et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir, que ce soit ma vie ou le Shikon no Tama. Et vous, vous battez ! »

Elle pleurait franchement maintenant à présent, ses larmes se répandaient dans un flot que rien ne retenait. Et Sesshomaru en était la cause.

« Rin… »

Elle partit avant qu'il ne réussît à formuler ses pensées vagues qui voulaient arrêter ses larmes. L'odeur de ses larmes la suivait dans sa fuite.

Sesshomaru fixa la direction qu'avait empruntée Rin, indécis de ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Il l'avait blessée à nouveau, par la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait pour Inuyasha. Non, peut-être que haïr était un mot trop puissant en y réfléchissant après coup. Il ne l'aimait pas, certes, mais ce n'était pas de la haine.

Maintenant, à cause de sa… _mésentente_ avec Inuyasha, Rin était encore dans un état instable, perdue entre ses émotions qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler. Etrangement, leur combat lui avait rappelé la mort de son frère Haruki, et peut-être même celle de ses parents. Après la mort de la miko Kaede puis la rencontre avec Kikyo, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Toutefois, elle devait savoir que lui et Inuyasha auraient donné beaucoup pour clamer au monde qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre eux. Elle devait savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se comparer à eux.

Rin était humaine et aspirait à une vie paisible. Une qualité louable, mais qu'elle transférait trop facilement sur les autres, humains et yokai, alors que ce n'était pas dans leur nature. _Elle le sait_, pensa-t-il brusquement, _mais elle en a assez. Elle est épuisée. Elle a besoin… d'aide._

Sans un regard pour Inuyasha et sa miko, il partit rejoindre Rin, écoutant ce que lui dictait son instinct.

* * *

Rin ne contenait plus ses larmes de colère et de tristesse alors qu'elle courait dans la forêt. Pourquoi Sesshomaru et Inuyasha étaient aussi stupides ? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas un effort pour s'entendre ?

En cette période de deuil, Rin se sentait plus fragile émotionnellement qu'à l'accoutumée, et des détails qui n'auraient pas dû être importants, prenait une place plus grande, plus dangereuse aussi pour elle, en lui faisant rentrer dans un cercle de peines d'où elle ne pouvait pas sortir.

La mort de Kaede ravivait les morts de ceux qu'elle avait connus, ces êtres qu'elle avait aimé mais ne reverrait jamais plus. Son grand frère Haru et ses parents. Kanna aussi.

'_Au moins, nous ne serons plus les seuls orphelins_, dit Naraku avec amusement. _Kikyo est au même point que nous._

'_Tais-toi !'_

Rin essayait de courir plus vite encore, comme pour fuir cette voix qui la poursuivait au fond de son cœur. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était impossible.

'_Tu aurais dû tuer Kikyo quand tu en avais l'occasion_, ajouta-il. _Cette trêve que vous avez toutes les deux instaurées pour la mort de la vieille fut une erreur de ta part, compagne de mon âme. Tu aurais dû la tuer.'_

Elle se souvenait de la présence de Naraku dans son esprit quand elle faisait face à Kikyo. Son murmure permanent hypnotisant. _Tue-la, tue-la_, avait-il répété sans relâche. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à l'ignorer pendant tout ce temps. Ou plutôt, si, elle le savait. C'était pour Kaede. Elle le devait pour Kaede.

'_Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Kaede ! Elle n'avait rien à faire dans nos histoires, elle n'était pas concernée par la prophétie !_

' _Elle était une descendante de Midoriko et Taho. Elle ne pouvait qu'être impliquée, un jour ou l'autre.'_

Rin courait sans regarder devant elle et elle débarqua hors de la forêt, près de la rivière. Là où elle s'était si souvent retrouvée avec Sesshomaru.

'_Un lieu qui t'es familier ? Où tu étais… heureuse ? Pourtant maintenant tu es seule… Il ne te reste plus que moi._ '

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson glacial aux paroles de Naraku. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle le croyait. Depuis toutes ses années, il avait été là pour la sortir de sa solitude. Elle n'avait jamais été seule, et en était presque reconnaissante par sa présence même. _Ce n'est pas normal… Ce n'est pas normal._ Elle ne devait pas se sentir soulagée de la présence de Naraku au fond d'elle. _Ce n'est pas normal…_

Rin s'assit au bord de l'eau, en posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir les sanglots qui la secouaient, même en présence de Naraku. Surtout en sa présence.

'_C'est à moi de te consoler, compagne de mon âme, puisque je reste ton seul ami, ton seul allié. Je pourrai un jour devenir ton seul amant, aussi._

'_Tu as tuée Kaede_, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée_, une personne qui comptait pour moi ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une telle chose ?_

'_Sa mort était dans ton intérêt aussi, compagne de mon âme. Dans notre intérêt. Je suis le seul à ne pas t'abandonner._

' _Non, non…'_

C'était plus un souhait qu'une réalité ou une conviction à laquelle elle croyait sans le moindre doute, sans la moindre hésitation. Car sans Naraku, qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie maintenant, de son être même, elle se sentirait seule. Terriblement seule. Et cela depuis qu'elle était devenue la gardienne du Shikon no Tama. Depuis Sesshomaru.

Elle leva la tête brusquement quand elle sentit le taiyokai venir dans sa direction. Elle ne se retourna pas quand il surgit de la forêt derrière elle, ni fit l'effort d'effacer ses larmes qui ne cessaient de tomber. Il s'arrêta, et elle resta silencieuse, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait ou de le sentir partir, dégoûté de l'humaine qu'elle était. Faible et blessée.

Finalement, après un long moment, elle l'entendit s'agenouiller derrière elle et doucement, délicatement, son bras vint l'encercler autour de ses épaules. Rin expira le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, choquée par le geste de Sesshomaru qui pour une fois initiait le contact entre eux. Elle inspira à travers ses larmes quand il posa son front dans le creux de sa nuque, laissant le temps à Rin de se décrisper quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il était là pour elle.

Naraku se tut. Il avait finalement tort. Elle n'était pas seule dans la réalité. Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, elle laissa ses larmes couler dans le silence à peine dérangé par le murmure de l'eau ou le chant des oiseaux, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir à verser. Elle savait qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui la laisserait toujours éclater ses peines et la consolerait.

Elle voulait y croire, désespérément. Elle voulait croire qu'à la fin, il ne lui resterait pas seulement Naraku.

* * *

L'été passa finalement, même pour Kikyo qui avait perdu depuis des années le fil du temps. Son errance éternelle, solitaire malgré les Shinindamashu, portait à présent le deuil de sa petite sœur Kaede, tuée par Rin et Naraku, tuée par une prophétie. Une douleur sourde toucha son âme et son cœur, languissante et cruelle, jouant avec ses souvenirs perdus.

Kikyo était allée aux funérailles de Kaede, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Cachée dans la forêt, elle y avait assisté de loin. Elle avait vu la cérémonie conduite par le moine Miroku, les villageois assemblés autour du corps de sa petite sœur… Rin enflammant l'amas de bois funéraires d'une flèche précise qui toucha son but sans dévier.

Rin avait pleuré silencieusement tandis que les flammes montaient cers le ciel et consumaient à jamais Kaede. Beaucoup avaient pleuré. Mais pas Kikyo.

Elle avait oublié depuis longtemps ce qu'était pleurer, ce corps d'argile et de cendres, une copie conforme de celui d'un humain, ne lui permettait pas de pleurer, d'évacuer la douleur de la mort de Kaede. Peut-être aussi était-ce qu'elle avait été brisée sans espoir d'être reforgée en la personne qu'elle avait été autrefois. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était plus véritablement humaine.

Kikyo ne se souvenait plus vraiment combien de temps elle était restée dans la forêt. C'était bien après que les villageois partirent chacun de leur côté alors que Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome et leurs amis restèrent seuls à contempler le bûcher funéraire qui s'éteignait. Kikyo pensait que Rin avait senti sa présence. Elle avait une fois levé son visage dans sa direction comme si elle essayait à la voir.

Elles n'avaient pas cherché à se parler pourtant ou fait le moindre signe de reconnaissance à la présence de l'autre. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation. Un fossé s'était créé entre elles et rien ne pouvait le renflouer. L'une mourrait peut-être par la main de l'autre. Comment pourraient-elles redevenir les amies – les sœurs – qu'elles avaient été autrefois. L'avaient-elles même été réellement ?

Après les funérailles, Kikyo reprit la vie qui avait été la sienne depuis tant d'années, errant de village en village, pour offrir son aide et purifier les yokai qui pullulaient dans le pays. Il y avait de quoi faire. Leur nombre s'était accru depuis quelques temps, et lentement, une ère d'insécurité et de chaos réapparaissait. Kikyo en savait la signification. Naraku gagnait en pouvoir et le faisait savoir en installant petit à petit la terreur qu'il avait déjà crée avant sa défaite.

L'été s'achevait. Kikyo ne s'en serait pas rendu compte si elle n'avait pas traversé un village où les préparatifs du festival de l'automne battaient de leur plein. Elle y assista pendant les deux premiers jours, les villageois ayant eu la gentillesse de l'y inviter.

Elle en restait seulement une spectatrice, et même ainsi, le festival lui rappela des souvenirs qu'elle avait cru oublier. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, le festival de l'automne était sa fête préférée. A l'époque où leurs parents vivaient encore, elle et Kaede se promenaient avec eux dans les allées du festival.

Quand à treize ans, elle fut choisie pour devenir miko, elle oublia les joies de la fête, s'attelant à ses études et ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle devint une miko confirmée rapidement, et en tant que telle, n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser dans des fêtes autant qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Son père mourut d'un accident de chasse en plein hiver, puis sa mère le suivit frappée par une épidémie, forçant Kikyo à s'occuper de sa petite sœur, qu'elle guida sans le vouloir vraiment dans une vie austère de miko.

Une partie d'elle-même, irrépressible enviait les autres jeunes filles. Elles pouvaient garder des considérations futiles et banales sur l'homme qu'elles souhaitaient épouser ou le kimono qui leur irait le mieux pour le festival. Kikyo avait renoncé à ce genre de vie en devenant miko, et bien plus quand elle devint la gardienne du Shikon no tama.

Puis Inuyasha entra dans sa vie, et Kikyo rêva de nouvelles aspirations. Elle était une femme avant tout, même si elle avait tenté de l'oublier et de le cacher. Elle désirait être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et pour cela, elle était prête à renoncer aux fonctions et aux pouvoirs qu'elle avait gagnés avec le temps. Elle avait voulu qu'Inuyasha devînt humain, elle savait dès lors que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux. Ainsi, ils pourraient être... ensemble. Plus jamais seuls.

Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve que même à présent elle ne s'était pas vraiment résignée à abandonner. Même lorsque Inuyasha vivait heureux, en tant que hanyo avec Kagome, sa réincarnation, qui réussissait là où elle avait échoué. _C'est une belle satisfaction de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive maintenant pour moi, je serai heureuse dans le futur. Que je survive cette prophétie ou pas._

Les paroles de Rin avaient une certaine sagesse et la poursuivaient encore aujourd'hui. Mais elles ne calmaient ni sa douleur ni sa jalousie. Kikyo était de raison, mais pour une fois, elle voulait suivre son cœur, ses émotions. Elle aimait encore Inuyasha et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être seulement son passé. Elle n'était pas suffisamment inhumaine pour y parvenir.

Au matin du dernier jour du festival de l'automne, elle sentit aux abords du village une présence maléfique qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Naraku était dans les parages et l'appelaient dans un défi silencieux, elle qui était la descendante de Midoriko. Et Kikyo releva ce défi puisque c'était son destin. Naraku avait été depuis trop longtemps la source de la fatalité qui les avait frappées, elle, Rin et tant d'autres sans doute. Il était temps qu'il payât et une alliance avec Rin n'était pas nécessaire pour y parvenir.

Elle marcha hors du village, sans un mot pour ceux qui l'avaient accueillie. Son but était trop important. Naraku l'attendait là-bas, dans la plaine herbeuse qui s'étendait à perte de vue, riche encore de la force de l'été. Elle prit son temps, elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas avant leur rencontre, avant que tout se jouât enfin. Elle prit lentement son arc et une flèche qu'elle décocherait au moindre problème.

Elle le trouva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé, sa forme sombre étalant presque son ombre maléfique sur toute la plaine. Son aura mettait mal à l'aise toute vie qui résidait dans ce lieu, maintenant maudit par sa simple présence. Kikyo avait bien l'intention de changer cela, une bonne fois pour toute.

Naraku avait un sourire suffisant qui énerva Kikyo. Elle n'en montra rien. C'était une règle d'or que Rin n'avait jamais su maîtriser parfaitement : ne jamais montrer à son ennemi qu'il l'affectait. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que c'était bien Naraku devant elle, et non une simple marionnette comme il lui avait envoyé le printemps précédent. Elle avait failli mourir lors de cette bataille, si elle n'avait pas réussi à pulvériser la barrière du hanyo en puisant dans toutes ses forces. Rin n'était pas la seule capable à défaire une barrière de Naraku.

Elle distinguait ses traits, beaux et attirants, d'une façon effrayante. C'était une attirance malsaine qui se dégageait de lui, comme tout ce qui faisait Naraku. Elle s'arrêta en balayant ses pensées et se mit en position de tirer.

« Oh, dit Naraku, pas même un bonjour, très chère Kikyo ? »

Le sourire de Naraku insupportait de plus en plus Kikyo, mais elle ne faiblit pas sa prise sur son arc.

« La politesse est inutile entre deux ennemis comme nous, Naraku.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage, moi qui aurais voulu conclure une petite alliance avec toi. As-tu remarqué à quel point notre Rin semblait s'en sortir ? Elle tue ta sœur, arrange Inuyasha avec sa Kagome, et vit elle-même une grande histoire d'amour avec Sesshomaru. N'est-ce pas affligeant ? »

Les mots de Naraku blessèrent une partie reculée de l'âme de Kikyo. Celle qui enfermait ses souvenirs et ses espérances.

« Tu l'as aidée à tuer Kaede, j'ai entendu dire.

- Crois-tu vraiment tout ce que peux te raconter Rin ? Elle est ton ennemie, tout autant que moi, voire plus car elle a été ton amie une fois. Elle t'a trahie et te trahiras encore. Une alliance entre toi et moi, le temps de l'éliminer, elle et Sesshomaru, serait la meilleure solution possible.

- Tais-toi ! Ta proposition est encore plus médiocre que celle de Rin. Je ne t'aiderai pas à assumer ta vengeance contre Rin et Sesshomaru. Car c'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ? Le problème ne se simplifie plus à Inuyasha et à moi. Tu n'es pas indifférent à Rin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dès que les mots sortirent de la bouche de Kikyo, elle sut qu'elle avait raison. Elle se demandait comme une telle situation était arrivée. Naraku avait écarté son cœur pour ne plus sentir d'émotions humaines. Malgré cela, quelque chose s'était nouée entre Naraku et Rin qui tenait le hanyo sous son joug. L'explication venait sans doute de ce lien que Rin avait évoqué par le passé, cette capacité de communiquer par leurs pensées. Une relation particulière, inqualifiable, était née entre Naraku et Rin. Le résultat était sous ses yeux.

« Tu dis des choses complètement saugrenues, Kikyo. »

Son ton, la tension dans sa voix, confirma les suspicions de Kikyo.

« Rin n'est juste qu'un obstacle dans ma recherche de pouvoir, et de…

- … bonheur ? » acheva Kikyo à mi-voix.

Naraku acquiesça.

Le désir d'être heureux. C'était la raison pour laquelle Rin et elle s'étaient presque entretuées. La raison pour laquelle, il ne resterait plus qu'un à l'issu du combat entre elle et Naraku. Car un seul vivrait et perpétuerait la lignée. Chacun voulait être celui-là, même Rin, la plus fataliste, mais qui construisait son bonheur parmi ses amis et avec Sesshomaru. Ce que ni Kikyo, ni Naraku ne parvenaient à faire.

« Le bonheur, dit doucement Naraku. Voilà bien un grand mot pour désigner seulement notre besoin de vivre. Car Rin a raison. Rien ne dit que celui qui vivra sera heureux.

- Mais au moins, il aura plus de chance que les morts.

- Alors, et ma proposition ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, brisant à tout jamais leur moment de calme partagé.

Une alliance avec Naraku. Comme si Kikyo ferait un acte aussi inconsidéré. Rin aurait été une bien meilleure alliée que Naraku.

« Va au diable, Naraku. »

Il sourit.

« Etrangement, je m'attendais à cette réponse. »

Kikyo décocha une flèche quand il envoya une charge puissante de youki. La bataille avait commencé.

* * *

Oui, c'est le début de la fin. Même si on ne retrouve pas Kikyo toute suite. Prochain chapitre, attention aux âmes sensibles, c'était un chapitre que j'avais du mal à écrire de part la violence qu'il sous-entend. Et pourtant, c'est l'un des premiers passages qui mettaient venu à l'esprit.

**Arwen**: Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, même à la deuxième relecture ^^'. Je ne spoilerai pas sur la mort ou pas de Sesshomaru et Rin, juste wait and see. Les réponses arrivent promis. Et si Rin a eu du repos, c'est malheureusement bien fini pour elle.

**Petite-Atlante**: Merci pour tes félicitations. J'espère que l'évolution de Sesshomaru te satifaira jusqu'à la fin. ^^

**Yuki-chan**: Sesshomaru le prend bien parce qu'il ne réalise pas comment il peut être devenu humain. Je le comprends, cela dit (bien que je me verrais bien ours ou marmotte dans une autre vie... ouais, pour hiberner l'hiver...)

**the world of inuyasha**: Naraku est vraiment soulagé de voir Rin, c'est certain. D'où son retour en force dans ce chapitre. Deux chapitres sans lui ça fait étrange, non?

**Lyxa**: Ne pleure pas! Naraku est de retour plus que jamais! En force et motivé pour arriver à ses fins! Ah et la petite famille avec Jaken... Ca me rappelle que j'ai lu dernièrement une fanfic avec Rin qui jouait à Papa-Maman avec dans le role du bébé désobéissant: Jaken! C'était bien sympathique.

**Cassiopeew**: Désolée, je crois que la partie mélo va arriver incessamment sous peu... Les rebondissements ne font que commencer jusqu'à arriver au grand final. Miroku garde toujours son role, ici, engueuler son potentiel futur gendre. Il a bien raison.


	17. La mort d'une miko

**Chapitre 17**

**La mort d'une miko**

Rin avait cru qu'une partie de son monde s'était écroulée le jour de la mort de Kaede. Si elle avait été seule, cela aurait sans doute été le cas. Cependant, Sesshomaru avait été présent et l'avait réconfortée pendant longtemps, sans se plaindre, sans rien dire, en communiquant simplement son soutien et sa chaleur. Rin aurait pu rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie auprès de la force tranquille et rassurante de Sesshomaru qui ne l'avait pas lâchée même si elle était humaine et frêle. Même s'il était le taiyokai le plus puissant du pays et qu'il serait considéré comme un traître par sa propre race s'il avait été vu en compagnie d'une humaine, une miko qui plus est.

Il avait été là, et Rin en avait été heureuse même dans son deuil.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Rin crut que le lien entre Sesshomaru et elle avait pris une profondeur supplémentaire. Ils ne parlaient pas de la mort de Kaede ou des événements qui l'avaient entourée. Ils étaient souvent ensemble, parfois avec Jaken, à s'entraîner ou à parler. Bien sûr, Sesshomaru était toujours aussi réservé et c'était à Rin ou à Jaken de faire la plus grande partie de la conversation. Pourtant, à sa façon de se tenir plus près d'elle sans jamais la toucher, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose dans leur relation était différent.

Lors des funérailles, il avait été là, quelque part dans la forêt, un soutien lointain mais qui lui permit de se tenir droite malgré ses larmes. Elle pleura bien sûr, Kaede méritait qu'on pleurât pour elle, mais elle ne s'effondra pas.

Kikyo aussi avait été présente, en lointaine spectatrice des funérailles de sa sœur unique. C'était la place de Kikyo que Rin avait prise ce jour là, auprès du corps sans vie de Kaede, en allumant le bûcher funéraire. Kikyo aurait dû remplir ce rôle et Rin lui en voulut de ne pas être aux côtés de Kaede. Elle avait tenté de remplir dignement cette fonction qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais elle n'était pas sa sœur, tout juste une lointaine cousine. Elle ne remplacerait jamais Kikyo.

Ils avaient tous étaient réunis pour donner un dernier hommage à Kaede. Shippo ne quittait pas la pauvre Shiori qui voyait encore une personne qu'elle avait considérée comme appartenant à sa famille mourir. Bien sûr Kaede avait été une grand-mère pour tous, mais le choc avait été plus rude pour la jeune hanyo, encore fragilisée par la mort de sa mère. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un lien aussi fort se serait construit aussi rapidement entre Kaede et Shiori.

Inuyasha aussi avait été particulièrement affecté. Il ne le montrait pas vraiment, son visage grave masquant tant bien que mal qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Rin pouvait le sentir, et elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont il agrippait la main de Kagome, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rin ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, pourtant. Il savait que Kagome l'aiderait, et Kagome s'appuierait de la présence d'Inuyasha en retour car elle aussi en avait besoin.

Sesshomaru n'était pas la seule présence pour aider Rin. Miroku avait réussi à rendre la cérémonie de Kaede digne. Il était respecté de tous, et les prières qu'il énonçait avaient plus de convictions que celles qu'aurait dites Rin si elle aurait dû diriger la cérémonie.

Elle fut donc assez étonnée quand, quelques jours après les funérailles, les villageois se réunirent pour lui demander d'être la miko du village. Rin ne sut que répondre. Elle ne se sentait pas prête d'assumer le rôle attitré de la miko d'un village. Elle finit par accepter temporairement, pour donner aux villageois le temps de trouver une véritable remplaçante. Rin avait déjà son idée pour la candidate potentielle. Shiori était la personne idéale.

Elle aimait le village et elle aimait aider les gens. Elle commençait parfaitement à s'intégrer, même si elle était une hanyo. Cela venait en partie d'Inuyasha qui avait su se faire respecter depuis longtemps. Les villageois avaient beaucoup moins de préjugés qu'ailleurs. Pourtant, il restait encore du travail pour faire pleinement partie de la communauté du village. Shiori était dans la bonne voie, et parfois, Rin pensait que la hanyo y était mieux parvenue qu'elle-même.

Rin aimait le village bien sûr, mais elle n'y était pas aussi à l'aise. Elle avait peut-être passé trop d'années à l'écart des être humains. Elle préférait une vie errante où elle pouvait étendre ses bras et danser sur les routes, libre de toute contrainte. C'était la vie qu'elle avait connue auprès de Sesshomaru, mais qu'en tant que miko, elle devait abandonner. C'était la raison principale de ses réserves, un simple désir d'être libre de responsabilités.

En attendant, elle continuerait à protéger le village, et à guérir ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle ignorait si elle était capable d'absoudre leurs erreurs ou de leur donner espoir, mais pour un temps, elle essayerait de prier avec eux. Elle essayerait.

Rin ne sut jamais définir la réaction de Sesshomaru quand elle lui annonça sa nouvelle position. Jaken passa de l'étonnement à de la joie forcée alors que Sesshomaru maintint un masque impassible et froid en ne faisant aucun commentaire.

La conséquence de ses nouvelles fonctions que regretta le plus Rin était qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait Sesshomaru. Elle avait des responsabilités prenantes, comme visiter les malades, encadrer Shiori, prendre soin du temple, enseigner aux enfants et protéger le village. Elle laissait les aspects spirituels plus facilement à Shiori ou Miroku. Elle culpabilisa par la suite de consacrer la majorité de son temps libre à Sesshomaru plutôt qu'à Kohaku, Shippo et Shiori, surtout quand Kohaku la suivait de ses grands yeux tristes.

De ce fait, Kohaku l'accompagnait plus souvent lors de ses tournées, avec parfois Shiori et Shippo. C'étaient des moments précieux pour Rin, surtout quand ils étaient avec les enfants du village. Shippo pouvait faire rire n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et Kohaku montrait une tendresse de père.

Avec la fin de l'été, des jours meilleurs se profilaient. La température moins chaude, promettait l'arrivée de l'automne et de son festival. Les préparatifs furent difficiles à organiser, et l'absence de Kaede se faisait encore sentir. Rin essaya de faire de son mieux, de sourire, comme l'aurait fait Kaede à sa place. Le travail ne manquait pas car comme chaque année le nombre d'étrangers venant au village pour le festival augmenterait sans doute. Ils avaient une réputation à perpétuer.

Depuis la mort de Kaede, Rin avait eu droit au silence de Naraku. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût réellement une bonne chose. Il pouvait préparer encore un de ses plans dont lui seul avait le secret. Ses longs silences n'avaient jamais présagé rien de bon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder avec les préparatifs de la fête, sinon, elle aurait puisé l'énergie nécessaire pour l'atteindre au-delà de son cœur.

Une semaine avant le début des festivités, Rin reçu un cadeau magnifique en la forme de deux kimono, l'un clair, l'autre mauve, brodé de feuilles d'érables. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux kimonos de sa vie, digne d'une princesse, à la texture soyeuse et légère, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Elle les avait trouvés près de la source d'eau chaude où elle se baignait le plus souvent. Elle n'avait pas vu le donateur, mais avait senti la présence de Sesshomaru. Il avait attendu qu'elle rentre dans l'onsen pour poser les deux kimonos près de ses autres affaires.

Il n'avait laissé aucun message avec, mais elle en fut reconnaissante. Elle rentra dans la hutte de Kaede, ces deux kimonos soigneusement pliés et serrés contre sa poitrine, heureuse comme une jeune fille amoureuse sans doute.

Elle vivait à présent dans la hutte de Kaede. C'était l'un des arrangements qu'elle aimait le moins d'ailleurs, mais elle avait dû s'y plier. La hutte était plus accessible pour les villageois que la maison excentrée de Miroku et Sango, et elle restait ainsi près du temple. Elle regrettait de partir de chez Sango et Miroku. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais peut-être, était-elle devenue trop dépendante d'eux aussi. Alors son déménagement n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiyoshi et Ren-chan protestèrent, mais elle réussit à les rassurer en leur promettant de les faire venir dormir chez elle de temps à autre. Kohaku aussi n'avait pas été enchanté, et peut-être aussi Miroku et Sango.

Elle n'était pas seule vivre dans la hutte. Elle la partageait avec Shiori qui y était chez elle avant l'emménagement de Rin. Elles s'entendaient bien, donc il n'y eut pas de problèmes de vie commune entre elles. Rin avait été un peu surprise qu'Inuyasha vînt dans la hutte les nuits où Kagome disait vouloir réviser un examen. Il restait alors assis dans son coin, les yeux fermés, mais toujours en alerte en cas de problèmes.

Il dormait le plus souvent dans le futur avec Kagome, mais Rin la connaissait, et comprenait les raisons d'Inuyasha pour venir dans le Sengoku Jidai. Kagome pouvait devenir une menace quand elle voulait du calme pour réviser, même pour Inuyasha. Surtout pour Inuyasha en fait. Il _était_ un élément perturbateur pour Kagome.

Rin l'accueillit avec plaisir, même si les premières nuits, il paraissait embarrassé. Shiori lui avait confié qu'à son arrivée, Inuyasha avait pris aussi un peu de temps pour se faire à sa présence. D'après Shiori, il prit plus de temps avec Rin pour une raison qui leur échappait à toutes les deux. Mais au fur et à mesure, leur situation devint routinière et aussi naturelle que le reste de leurs habitudes.

Quand elle en parla un jour avec Sesshomaru, Rin fut étonnée de le voir en colère. Ce n'était pas flagrant avec lui, juste des remarques cinglantes sur ce qui était décent ou pas. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il était ridicule de montrer de la jalousie pour si peu, et il s'était tut alors. Rin avait touché Sesshomaru au cœur du problème. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoquèrent plus le sujet.

La veille de la fête, Rin se coucha tôt, sans attendre le retour de Shiori qui se promenait avec Shippo. Elle se réveilla ensuite d'une nuit sans rêve avec l'aube, se préparant silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Shiori. Elle enfila rapidement son kimono clair et en noua l'obi, puis s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute, espérant sans trop y croire que son ruban retiendrait ses mèches volantes.

Elle sortit alors aidant les villageois déjà levés pour les derniers préparatifs. Beaucoup la complimentèrent pour sa tenue, et ceux qui ne dirent rien la suivirent du regard assez longtemps. Elle ignorait s'ils approuvaient ou pas, une miko de village n'était pas censée porter des vêtements comme ceux-là. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se justifier. Elle voulait profiter de la fête au mieux.

Déjà, des étrangers allaient et venaient dans les petites allées entre les différents comptoirs de la fête. Elle les évitait, préférant ne pas répéter les évènements avec Tomoeda. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette foule partiellement inconnue, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Kagome et Inuyasha, main dans la main, elle fut rassurée. Ils étaient tous là d'ailleurs, sauf les deux tourtereaux, Shiori et Shippo qui avaient dû rentrer vraiment tard la veille.

« Rin-neechan ! Rin-neechan ! » appela Ren-chan en courant à sa rencontre.

Rin récupéra la petite fille dans ses bras, la soulevant dans les airs, alors que Kiyoshi dansait autour d'elles.

« Rin-neechan ! dit-il. Tu es jolie !

- Merci Kiyoshi-chan, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Kiyoshi rit de bon cœur, et serra ses jambes.

« Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi, même si Otosan a dit que je peux pas. J'ai voulu avec Okaasan, mais il a pas voulu non plus.

- Voyons, Kiyoshi-chan, quand tu seras grand, moi je serai très vieille tu sais.

- Comme Kaede-baba ? »

Rin perdit son sourire, un pincement au cœur l'empêchant de répondre immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre, pas quand les grands yeux de Kiyoshi la regardaient avec une telle innocence.

« Oui, comme Kaede-baba. »

Kiyoshi la serra un peu plus fort, déstabilisant un peu Rin qui menaçait de tomber avec Ren-chan dans ses bras.

« Kiyoshi, appela Miroku, tu en as assez fait. »

Kiyoshi lâcha prise, et Rin reprit son équilibre. Kiyoshi parut un peu penaud et Rin lui sourit de façon rassurante.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Kiyoshi-chan. »

Elle reposa Ren-chan par terre et ébouriffa la tête du petit garçon.

« Tu le gâtes trop, Rin, » dit Miroku en regardant sévèrement son fils.

Kiyoshi déglutit, mais Miroku lui sourit.

« Mais je dois dire que mon fils à très bon goût, il doit tenir cela de moi. Tu es radieuse Rin.

- Bon goût, hein ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui léguer tes mauvaises habitudes, » dit Sango en attrapant l'oreille de son mari.

Sur le coup, Miroku paraissait certainement moins fier d'avoir passer ses… _qualités _à son fils.

« Et toi Kohaku, reprit Sango, ferme au moins ta bouche. Ca t'évitera d'avaler une mouche. »

Kohaku s'exécuta avec un claquement de dents. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, et Rin se pressa de changer de conversation pour ne pas ajouter plus d'embarras à la situation.

« Kagome-chan, dit-elle en souriant plus que nécessaire, est-ce que tu participeras au concours d'archerie ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'affronter une adversaire comme toi.

- Bien sûr, Rin-chan, dit Kagome comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Dis-moi, il parait que tu participeras à d'autres activités ?

- Oh, pas vraiment. Le concours d'archerie et je jouerai de la flûte lors des soirées. Je danserai un peu comme tous les ans. Inuyasha, tu voudras bien m'accorder une danse ?

- Keh, et me faire buter par Sesshomaru. Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il te fait peur ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de danser ? »

Inuyasha paraissait tellement outragé que Rin éclata de rire. C'était amusant de taquiner Inuyasha sur sa fierté. Rin se vengeait un peu de l'arrogance de Sesshomaru par la même occasion, même si c'était un peu injuste de sa part pour Inuyasha.

« N'insiste pas Rin, dit Kagome avec un air contrarié, il refuse même de danser avec moi. Pas fichu de faire un effort.

- Keh !

- Osuwari ! »

Rin ne fut pas la seule à rire. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, surtout après l'arrivée de Shiori et Shippo. Kagome, Rin et d'autres firent quelques démonstrations de tir à l'arc en attendant le concours du lendemain.

Le reste du temps, Rin rodait dans les allées avec ses amis. Elle s'était rendue compte que certains villageois s'insurgeaient de son insouciance, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle riait, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de Kaede, et cela lui suffisait.

Son seul regret, et non des moindres, venait de l'absence de Sesshomaru au festival. Rin ne se berçait pas d'illusions, Sesshomaru participant au festival avait tout de grotesque. Elle aurait aimé qu'il fût présent, pourtant, auprès d'elle et non quelque part à errer dans la forêt avoisinante. Elle voulait partager sa joie de vivre avec lui. Elle se força à ne pas trop s'appesantir sur la question. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de désirer plus de l'amitié de Sesshomaru qu'elle avait à présent.

La journée passa bien vite et vint finalement le soir. Rin joua de la flûte et sa prestation fut appréciée. La soirée de danse battit ensuite son plein. Kagome contre toute attente, réussit à convaincre Inuyasha de danser pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être. Rin et les autres applaudirent ce miracle mettant mal à l'aise Inuyasha qui rougit. Sango tenta sa chance, puis Rin qui découvrit qu'Inuyasha était un bon partenaire. C'était à croire qu'il s'était entraîné avant.

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas ramené ta chaîne hi-fi portable, Kagome-chan, dit Rin après avoir danser avec Inuyasha. J'aurais bien aimé danser sur de la musique moderne.

- Rin, tu es trop sortie avec Sota et Hitomi, dit Kagome en riant. Ici tu réussirais seulement à faire fuir tout le monde qui crierait que tu es finalement posséder par un démon ! »

Rin savait que Kagome avait raison, mais elle avait envie de s'amuser autant qu'elle l'avait fait dans le futur. Elle se souvenait que quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Seiji, Sota, Hitomi et elle avaient été désespérés pour lui trouver un cadeau. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et Seiji était un homme aux goûts difficiles à cerner. Ce fut Sota qui trouva l'idée qu'il leur fallait, farfelue, mais tellement digne du bon vieux Sota qu'elle connaissait : préparer une chorégraphie sur la musique d'un vieux groupe, les Village People. Rin avait applaudi la notion, Hitomi avait pâli, et Rowena qui passait par là se proposa de participer avec enthousiasme.

Le résultat avait eu de l'effet. Isabel et surtout Toshi les applaudirent avec entrain. Seiji, lui, était resté sans voix, et pas parce qu'il était émerveillé par leur numéro. Rin, Rowena, Sota et Hitomi avaient tellement ri ensuite, que la réaction de Seiji ne les toucha pas vraiment. Cela faisait du bien d'être ridicule de temps en temps. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se le permettre à présent.

Le lendemain fut tout aussi mémorable. Sango arriva en seconde position du concours de cuisine. La première place revint à Kohaku qui accepta après des grands efforts de supplication de la part de Rin et Shippo à y participer. Le concours d'archerie se déroula dans l'après midi, et comme l'avait prédit Rin, Kagome était une adversaire de taille. Elles étaient toutes les deux finalistes, une place jamais prise par une femme durant les années précédentes. Elles mirent un certain temps pour se départager, leurs flèches atteignant toujours avec précision le centre de la cible. L'expérience l'emporta finalement, et Kagome remporta le concours.

La nuit vint rapidement. Malgré la nuit claire et douce, Rin frissonna. Elle se sentit envahie par un mauvais pressentiment, même si elle n'aurait su définir sa provenance. C'était comme si quelque chose qui ne lui plairait certainement pas, allait se produire.

Au petit matin, elle se promena seule pour évacuer l'anxiété qui l'avait tenue pendant toute l'année. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'elle souhaitait juste un instant fuir le regard constant de ses amis. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, à cause de la fête et des visiteurs inconnus, elle était restée sous leur surveillance et bien qu'elle sût que c'était pour son bien, elle commençait à étouffer.

Son envie de liberté n'était qu'un rêve, irréalisable, pour une gardienne du Shikon no Tama. Sa vie avait été façonnée sans lui offrir vraiment d'échappatoire. L'un de ces échappatoires était la mort, que ce fût de la main de Naraku, Kikyo ou en annihilant le Shikon no Tama et son cœur par la même occasion. Mais elle se retint de réfléchir sur la question plus longtemps. C'était une période de fête. Elle devait se laisser à l'insouciance pour un temps.

Rin avait choisi le kimono mauve que lui avait offert Sesshomaru ce jour-là, même s'il était encore un peu humide. La nuit n'avait pas été suffisamment chaude pour le sécher après qu'elle l'avait lavé la veille au soir. La sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait connu bien pire. Si Kagome ou Sango la voyaient, elle risquerait de recevoir des critiques acides, comme si elle était une enfant de cinq ans et non une femme de dix-sept ans. Elle était tombée une fois malade, c'était vrai, mais Rin était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

Elle privilégia une balade aux abords de la forêt d'Inuyasha. Peut-être pourrait-elle voir Sesshomaru un instant. Après deux jours, il lui manquait déjà. Il n'était pas si loin d'elle, elle pouvait le sentir, et elle désirait le voir, le toucher même comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle sourit amèrement. Ses pensées prenaient encore un tour inutile. Elle ferait mieux de s'en tenir à son idée de départ et de marcher sans but. Enfin, si elle n'était pas suivie par un homme.

Rin avait senti rapidement sa présence, mais avait préféré l'ignorer. Ce n'était ni un yokai, ni un puissant moine, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Mais c'était un détail qui échappait à l'homme. Elle s'arrêta brusquement décidant de lui faire face et de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Avec un peu de chance, il cherchait seulement l'aide d'une miko pour le guérir d'une écharde dans le pouce. Avec un peu de chance, et si ce mauvais pressentiment ne lui disait pas le contraire.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir débarquer un homme d'une trentaine d'année, armé et protégé d'une armure. Un mercenaire. Non, plutôt un garde d'un des nombreux marchands venus pour le festival. Son visage sombre prit une expression de surprise quand il comprit qu'elle l'attendait. Un sourire malsain effaça toute trace de surprise, lui rappelant le sourire de Naraku lors de leur dernier face à face. Non, c'était donner trop de crédit à cet homme. Rien ne pouvait égaler Naraku en terme d'obsession malsaine.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda froidement Rin en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire de l'homme grandit.

« Bien sûr, miko-sama, bien sûr. »

La façon dont il faisait traîner ses mots sur sa langue fit suspecter Rin qu'il n'avait pas encore cuvé son sake. Rin se retint de tirer l'homme par une oreille jusqu'à la rivière la plus proche pour noyer son ivresse. Elle prit sur elle pour se montrer patiente et attendit ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur vous, miko-sama. Aussi bien dans tout le pays que dans votre village.

- Mon village ? demanda Rin intéressée malgré elle.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus flatteur. Ils disent que vous avez tué l'ancienne miko pour prendre sa place… »

Rin se força de réprimer son choc. Bien sûr que le village parlait sur elle, elle ne devait pas s'en étonner. Toutes les communautés avaient leurs lots de commérages. Ces rumeurs réussirent à la blesser pourtant, car une partie n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Elle avait tuée Kaede, du moins sans le savoir elle avait aidé Naraku.

« Mais ce ne sont que des envieux, reprit l'homme en la faisant sortir de ses pensée. On dit partout ailleurs que vous êtes une femme puissante, bien plus puissante que vous n'êtes belle. On dit que… l'homme qui vous aura… »

Il fit un pas vers elle et Rin serra ses poings.

« … sera maître de cette puissance incommensurable… »

L'homme dégaina son katana et Rin fit sortir ses lames. Le cadeau de Bokuseno et de Totosai ne l'avait jamais quittée pendant les festivités. Cet homme allait apprendre qu'elle n'était pas un simple lot à obtenir.

* * *

Inuyasha avait aperçu l'homme suivre Rin, et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Miroku l'avait vu aussi, et d'un commun accord, ils marchèrent aussi vers eux. Cette histoire-là pouvait bien se transformer en un autre désastre comme celui à causé par ce crétin de Tomoeda. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à affronter le massacre qui avait suivi ou bien ramasser une Rin brisée par les actes inconsidérés des autres.

Inuyasha ne se souvenait pas précisément quant il était devenu aussi protecteur de la petite miko. Une petite sœur, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue, sans doute de part sa relation avec cet imbécile de Sesshomaru. Une petite sœur qui lui donnait du travail puisqu'il fallait la protéger de Naraku et des autres hommes qui la convoitaient, elle et son pouvoir. Même si, comme il l'avait dit à Sesshomaru, la sécurité de Rin semblait échapper à tout le monde.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien, dit Miroku en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Keh, tu la connais, elle peut se débrouiller contre n'importe qui. »

Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de douter. Miroku avait décidément beaucoup de courage de considérer Rin comme sa propre fille. Inuyasha serait sans doute devenu fou d'inquiétude depuis le temps. Rin avait tendance à attirer les ennuis beaucoup trop facilement.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à s'inquiéter de son sort, dit subitement Miroku. Sesshomaru s'approche. »

Le vent n'était pas de son côté, mais Inuyasha arrivait à le discerner. Ce n'était pas difficile de le distinguer. Sesshomaru _était_ un Taiyokai. Ils pressèrent leur allure. Si Sesshomaru s'en mêlait, la situation risquerait de prendre un plus mauvais tour que prévu. Sesshomaru n'hésiterait pas à tuer l'homme sur le champ. Miroku et Inuyasha feraient au moins l'effort d'entendre ce qu'il aurait à dire avant.

Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où l'homme s'apprêtait à attaquer Rin. Elle paraissait sereine, mais c'était sans compter sur la tension de ses épaules qui la trahissait. Miroku fut le plus rapide et frappa l'homme d'un coup de poing en prenant soin de le tenir à distance respectueuse avec son bâton. Inuyasha pouvait sentir qu'il puait l'alcool.

« Rin, ça va ? demanda Miroku.

- Bien sûr, mais je pouvais gérer ce problème toute seule, Miroku.

- Rin, dit Miroku, sache que je souhaite t'épargner ce genre d'histoire. Tu as bien d'autres choses à te préoccuper. »

_Dont le Shikon no Tama_. Rin le savait et soupira vaincue.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Rin soudainement. Les villageois parlent de moi quand je ne peux pas les entendre et disent que j'ai tué Kaede pour prendre sa place ? »

Miroku se tendit et Inuyasha le fixa intensément. Il n'était pas assez souvent au village ces derniers temps pour écouter tous les ragots qui circulaient, mais si c'était vrai… Autant dire qu'il y aurait du carnage dans l'air.

« Oui, c'est vrai pour certains, finit par répondre Miroku. Sango, les garçons et moi faisons tout pour étouffer ce genre de rumeurs quand elles nous parviennent, ne t'en fais pas. »

Rin croisa les bras et son regard se perdit quelque part dans ses pensées.

« Ils n'ont pas complètement tort de toute façon.

- Rin ! dit Miroku avec force. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu n'es _pas_ responsable. Tu m'entends ? »

Rin acquiesça, mais ce n'était pas avec autant de conviction que Miroku. Cela suffit pourtant à Miroku.

« Bien, et toi l'ivrogne, tu retournes au village avec moi. Tu viens, Inuyasha ? »

Inuyasha considéra Miroku et l'homme avant de prendre une décision. Oui, Miroku le maîtrisait sans aucun problème. Inuyasha pouvait donc régler un autre problème qui s'approchait encore. Les intentions de Sesshomaru si près du village l'inquiétaient. Même si c'était pour Rin.

« Non, vas-y devant, je te rejoins. J'ai un truc à faire. »

Il évita les regards perplexes de Rin et de Miroku et se tourna vers la forêt.

« Inuyasha! »

Il s'était à peine enfoncé dans la lisière de la forêt que Rin l'arrêtait déjà. Il lui fit face, remarquant au passage que Miroku amenait l'homme avec un sourire secret. L'autre allait regretter d'avoir approcher de trop près Rin.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la manière qu'emploierait Miroku pour le faire payer, car Rin accaparait déjà son attention. Elle était jolie, il devait le concevoir, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix. Sa réputation de hanyo associable était en jeu.

Quand elle se posta devant lui, Inuyasha put lire dans ses grands yeux bruns de l'inquiétude. Etrange qu'après tant d'années à vivre auprès de Sesshomaru puis Kikyo, elle n'eut pas prit leur habitude de cacher ses sentiments. Elle avait une certaine réserve que les événements de la vie lui avaient forcé de prendre. Toutefois, elle restait un grand livre ouvert que quiconque d'un peu curieux pouvait lire sans difficultés. Et quand elle était joyeuse, elle était un éblouissant rayon de soleil, suffisamment chaleureux pour faire sourire tout le monde. _Un peu comme Kagome_, pensa-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rin ? Tu devrais rester t'amuser au village avec les autres, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle posa sa main doucement sur son avant-bras, un geste simple qu'elle était une des rares à pouvoir faire.

« Tu vas voir Sesshomaru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

« Je sens sa présence plus proche que d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle, et puisque tu sembles te diriger vers son côté, j'ai eu peur que… Je t'en prie Inuyasha, ne va pas te battre contre lui… il ne fait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle était donc inquiète pour lui et Sesshomaru. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle trouvait chez son imbécile de frère. Inuyasha lui avait posé la question une fois, mais il n'avait pas forcément compris ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Sesshomaru ne la méritait vraiment pas.

Kohaku aurait été un garçon bien pour elle, et cela faisait vraiment mal au cœur de la voir préférer Sesshomaru depuis toutes ses années. Elle aimait Sesshomaru, c'était indéniable, et quelque part, Inuyasha doutait qu'elle pût être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ce qu'il percevait de leur relation, la maudite fierté de Sesshomaru était le principal problème. Rin comptait pour Sesshomaru, Inuyasha en était certain, mais le bâtard ne l'admettrait jamais.

Inuyasha soupira.

« Rin, je vais voir ce qu'il veut, la sécurité du village est sous ma responsabilité.

- Et sous la mienne aussi, mais je doute qu'il n'ait un quelconque intérêt au village. Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te battre contre lui. »

Elle avait son visage crispé par l'anxiété, et il tenta de lui sourire.

« Feh, promis. Maintenant va au village faire tourner la tête de tous les jeunes hommes du festival. »

Elle éclata d'un rire riche et chaleureux qu'il était devenu trop rare d'entendre. Sa joie était facilement communicative, et Inuyasha se sentit un peu fier de l'avoir fait rire. _Sesshomaru, espèce de salaud, combien de fois a-t-elle pleuré la nuit quand elle est seule à cause de toi ?_

« Merci Inuyasha, merci pour tout. Oh et tu sais, c'est juste le kimono qui fait cet effet. »

Inuyasha ne connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de vêtement ou de kimono en général. Vivre avec Kagome n'avait rien arrangé. Il se sentait un peu décalé surtout que les vêtements Kagome paraissaient indécents pour leur époque. Mais il pouvait reconnaître une chose. Rin était magnifiquement vêtu pour le festival, aussi richement qu'une princesse. Non, une princesse ne paraissait pas aussi élégante sous leurs masses de tissus que Rin à ce moment même, avec sa simplicité naturelle.

Comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir un tel vêtement ? Il était sûr que ce genre de kimono ne courait pas les rues et que Rin n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se le procurer.

« Qui te l'a offert, Rin ?

- Je l'ai trouvé près de la source chaude où je vais généralement me baigner. C'était un cadeau pour moi.

- Mais qui ? »

Rin avait un sourire… rêveur ? Inuyasha ne put s'empêcher de jurer quand une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. _Ne me dites pas…_

« Sesshomaru, murmura-t-il faisant sursauter Rin de sa rêverie.

- Son aura était certainement proche, » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Inuyasha secoua la tête. Décidément son imbécile de frère était incompréhensible. _Il dit quelque chose et fait tout le contraire._ Un soupçon apparut dans son esprit. Il avait eut des doutes avant, mais à présent…

« Tu le revois encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Rin refléta un embarras surpris, et elle se tourna vivement vers le village.

« A plus tard, Inuyasha ! Souviens-toi de ta promesse, sinon j'interviendrai, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Elle se sauva rapidement, et Inuyasha déglutit. Il se souvenait que trop de bien de la fois où elle était intervenue entre lui et son frère. Rin était effrayante quand elle était furieuse et bien plus lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Inuyasha était prêt à jurer que même Sesshomaru avec ses airs impassibles avait regretté ce qui s'était produit.

Il détacha son regard de la direction dans laquelle Rin avait disparu et rejoignit la forêt. Il fallait qu'il sût ce que son _très cher_ frère voulait.

* * *

La flèche et la charge de youki se percutèrent avec fracas, et Kikyo tira une autre flèche. Naraku la contra en érigeant une barrière que la flèche de Kikyo ne détruit pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas mis assez d'énergie dans son attaque.

« Naraku, espèce de lâche ! Arrête de te cacher et bats-toi contre moi !

- Avec plaisir, douce Kikyo, dit-il en souriant. Dès que tu auras brisé ma barrière. »

Kikyo retint sa respiration. Le piège de Naraku était flagrant. Kikyo était capable de détruire une barrière de Naraku, mais contrairement à Rin, elle devait puiser dans tous ses pouvoirs pour y parvenir. L'effort l'exténuerait et Naraku pourrait ainsi la terrasser aussi facilement que si elle avait été une enfant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle regretta l'absence de Rin.

« Alors Kikyo, on ne réagit plus. »

_La fuite_. C'était la meilleure option. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer face à Naraku sans signer son arrêt de mort, voire pire.

Il frappa une nouvelle charge que Kikyo esquiva de justesse. Etrangement, Kikyo était certaine qu'il avait deviné. Il savait qu'elle voulait à présent s'échapper.

« Nous ne pouvons pas permettre cela, Kikyo. Tu rejoindrais notre chère Rin. Non, nous devons régler nos malentendus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il attaqua ne laissant plus le choix à Kikyo. Elle devait répondre en attendant de trouver une solution qui l'empêcherait d'entrer dans cet enfer où elle avait déjà mis un pied. Attaque, esquive, défense, Kikyo se servit de toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait, cherchant, espérant qu'elle trouverait une faille. Néanmoins, elle commençait à s'épuiser, à chaque coup qu'elle parait, à chaque flèche qu'elle tirait. Naraku gagnait petit à petit, comme la mer peut éroder les falaises sur lesquelles elle s'échoue au fil du temps. Elle perdait.

Elle n'eut plus la force d'arrêter l'attaque suivante et fut projetée au sol. Elle tenta de se relever, mais Naraku la garda prisonnière par la masse informe de ses tentacules. Il la tenait fermement à sa merci, ses bras et ses jambes étaient immobilisées. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait puisé toute son énergie vitale. Elle avait perdue.

Naraku s'approcha d'elle, abaissant la barrière qui dès le départ lui avait donné toutes ses chances. Il souriait, victorieux et la regarda longuement de ses yeux rougeoyant d'un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir chez Naraku. De la joie. Elle n'en était pas surprise pourtant. Si la situation était inversée, Kikyo aurait été heureuse aussi, d'un bonheur pernicieux et impur.

Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Kikyo aurait voulu s'écarter, l'idée du moindre contact avec Naraku la dégoûtait. Et pourtant, il dégageait une chaleur que Kikyo ne se souvenait pas de ressentir. Elle devait se l'imaginer, elle avait vécu trop longtemps depuis sa résurrection pour se rappeler la chaleur d'un être vivant. Mais elle voulait se souvenir, désespérément, malgré son corps d'argile et de cendre qui ressemblait tellement à celui d'un être humain.

« Même si Onigumo est mort, même si son cœur ne vit pas à l'intérieur de mon corps, chuchota Naraku contre elle, je me prend à vouloir cette coquille d'argile qui enferme ton âme, Kikyo. Une chrysalide parfaite, si réelle, qui emprisonne un papillon que je briserai avec peine et délice. Le tout avant que je capture Rin à son tour, elle qui est au moins de chaire et de sang. »

_Rin_. Même dans l'horreur où se trouvait plongée Kikyo, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Naraku la voulait aussi, il voulait la posséder comme un simple objet. Comme ce qu'elle devenait entre les mains de Naraku. Une simple poupée qu'une sorcière s'était amusée à donner vie, une figurine d'argile et de cendres qui se mouvait seule, mais devenue à présent inutile. Impuissante.

Les mains de Naraku commencèrent à encercler son visage, puis sa nuque, lentement, avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez le hanyo.

« Argile et cendres, sens-tu même la douleur ? »

_Argile et cendres, contre la chaire et le sang. Comment ai-je pu espérer égaler un jour Kagome ?_

Le bras de Kikyo craqua sous la pression du tentacule de Naraku. Elle ne put retenir un cri, car oui, maintenant, elle ressentait la douleur, malgré l'argile, malgré la cendre. Elle ressentait la souffrance. Elle la comprenait mieux que quiconque.

« Donc tu ressens la peine, dit-il en mordillant sa gorge. Tant mieux, je pourrais m'amuser. Tu es à moi maintenant. »

Naraku s'écarta pour lui faire face. Un déchirement de tissu parvint aux oreilles de Kikyo, mais elle resta figée par le regard rouge de Naraku où elle pouvait se voir terrifiée. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Il sourit, et elle frissonna.

« Tu entends, Rin ? Kikyo est à moi, » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

A la grande horreur de Kikyo, elle se rendit compte qu'il communiquait avec Rin. Elle allait savoir, elle allait… le vivre aussi.

Et Naraku l'embrassa alors avec violence.

* * *

Rin se dépêcha de rejoindre le village ou les festivités avaient déjà débuté. Elle pouvait entendre la musique qui parvenait jusqu'aux abords de la foret.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir parler à Inuyasha, au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait se passer entre les deux frères. Même si cette discussion avec Inuyasha avait failli lui dévoiler qu'elle voyait Sesshomaru. Rin n'avait pas d'intérêt particulier à cacher à ses amis ses rencontres avec Sesshomaru. Shippo était déjà au courant et peut-être d'autres aussi. Cependant Inuyasha était une autre affaire. Il ne s'entendait pas avec Sesshomaru et Rin doutait que sa réaction en l'apprenant serait plaisante.

Rin secoua la tête, ce n'était pas exactement le moment de s'occuper de cela. Les chants et musiques du festival arrivaient à elle, l'invitant à se joindre aux réjouissances. Elle se pressa de retrouver Shippo, Kohaku et Shiori en ignorant les regards qui la poursuivaient. Elle s'était déjà trouvée dans des situations embarrassantes quand elle était seule, comme toute à l'heure. Cela n'arrivait plus avec les jeunes hommes du village heureusement depuis bien longtemps, mais les étrangers étaient par ignorance plus téméraires. Même si elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour se défendre et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle était terriblement mal à l'aise après ce genre de rencontre.

A son âge, la plupart des jeunes filles étaient mariées depuis quelque temps, et Rin n'ignorait pas que Miroku _et_ Inuyasha avaient déjà reçu des propositions de mariage à son égard, même si elle n'était pas souvent dans le village ou qu'elle était à présent une miko. Le festival n'arrangeait rien pour diminuer ce genre de demande, au contraire. Miroku et Inuyasha rejetaient les diverses propositions, chacun avec plus ou moins de diplomatie étant donné qu'elle n'était pas exactement sous leur responsabilité.

A vrai dire, elle avait entendu dire qu'Inuyasha avait jeté hors du village un homme vêtu comme un prince, alors qu'elle se promenait entre les allées de la fête. D'après Shippo, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû manquer de voir. _Tu aurais dû voir sa tête_, avait dit le kitsune en s'esclaffant. Elle savait que Miroku et Inuyasha feraient tout leur possible pour la protéger, comme elle le ferait pour eux, et Sango, les enfants, Shiori, Kagome, Kohaku et Shippo.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Shippo qu'elle n'avait pas de problème. Ils s'adoraient, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Il était un frère pour elle, et elle une sœur pour lui, et rien ne détruirait leur lien, qu'il fût amoureux de Shiori et elle de Sesshomaru.

Kohaku… était une autre affaire. Elle l'adorait tout autant, et quelque part leur lien était plus fort que celui qu'elle partageait avec Shippo. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps, et leurs rencontres, avant qu'elle ne fût prise par Kikyo, avaient toujours été si difficilement marquées au fer rouge par Naraku… Mais là où elle espérait stupidement un amour impossible avec Sesshomaru, lui rêvait d'elle. Cette relation à double tranchant avait failli gâcher leur amitié. Elle ne se croyait pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il méritait, le bonheur d'être avec une femme aimante, une famille. Cette situation la pesait parfois, mais elle n'oubliait pas la promesse, lointaine, qu'elle avait faite à une Kanna mourante. _Si Sesshomaru et toi ne devez jamais être, tu pourras considérer une vie avec Kohaku ?_

Rin secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela aussi_. Profite du festival avec tes amis tant que Naraku te laisse en paix !_

Elle força un sourire, et reprit sa marche rapide en évitant les regards plus ou moins approbateurs qui la suivaient. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par maudire ce kimono. Sesshomaru avait du goût. Quand elle avait vu comment lui allait le kimono près de l'étang elle avait eu du mal à se reconnaître. C'était plus la réflexion d'une jeune princesse qui était apparue à la surface de l'eau, qu'une fille de paysans devenue miko.

« Rin ! Où étais-tu ? »

Rin leva la tête. Shippo courrait à sa rencontre... Il avait dû réussir à la trouver grâce à son flaire. Rin se frappa mentalement l'esprit. Si elle avait un temps soit peu tenter de se concentrer sur l'aura de ses amis, elle les auraient retrouvés depuis longtemps. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait inconsciemment besoin d'être seule dans une foule anonyme…

« Je parlais avec Inuyasha, Shippo-kun, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras

- Oh, et bien maintenant nous allons danser, comme vous l'aviez promis, belle demoiselle. Ensuite je me résoudrais à vous abandonner à ce rustre de Kohaku.

- Idiot ! dit-elle en frappant affectueusement la tête rousse du kitsune. Pas la peine de faire tout ce numéro pour une danse. Et je suis sûre que Shiori attend son tour ave impatience. »

Shippo rougit un peu à son commentaire alors qu'il l'attirait doucement vers l'espace où de jeunes couples dansaient.

« Rin-chan, Shippo ! »

Kohaku courait déjà vers eux, en tenant la main de Shiori. Rin n'en fut pas sûre, mais elle crut pendant l'espace d'un instant que Shippo s'était tendu à leur arrivée. En tout cas, Shiori parut embarrassée.

« Enfin, Rin, te voilà ! J'ai presque cru que tu te défilais pour la danse, sourit Kohaku en libérant Shiori.

- Certainement pas ! Tu es peut-être bien mon professeur en combat, Kohaku-kun, mais pour ce genre de danse, je suis imbattable!

- Mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer Kohaku, que je suis le premier à danser avec Rin-chan puisque tu m'as volé Shiori. En plus _je _l'ai trouvée avant.

- Shippo-kun, réprimanda doucement Shiori.

- Hé, c'est vrai. Et il t'a pris à la déloyale en prenant une expression de chien perdu parce que Rin était absente.

- N'écoute pas ce crétin de kitsune, dit Kohaku en effectuant une révérence devant Shiori. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ton cavalier. »

Shippo donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Kohaku. Les deux garçons se lancèrent des regards menaçants qui ne masquaient pas leur amusement. Shiori fut la première à éclater de rire, vite suivie par Rin.

'_Kikyo est à moi.'_

Le rire de Rin s'éteint immédiatement.

'_Non, non…'_

« Rin-chan, demanda Shiori, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Rin ignora le monde qui l'entourait, pour atteindre le fond de son cœur, là où était enfermé le Shikon no Tama, et au-delà, le seul homme qu'elle craignait.

'_Naraku ? Qu'est-ce que…_

'_Rin, très chère, Rin, ma compagne d'âme, je voulais t'apprendre la nouvelle. Kikyo est avec moi, et …mienne pour toujours.'_

Rin inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas être la personne la plus intelligente du monde pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

' _Relâche-la, Naraku, laisse-la, elle n'a rien à voir avec notre querelle._

' _Tu sais bien que si, elle en est le centre, tout comme toi et moi. Et elle est maintenant à moi._

'_Naraku, non !'_

Rin se sentit pâlir. Kikyo était en danger, et malgré leur mésentente, jamais Rin n'aurait voulu qu'il arrivât quoique ce soit la miko. Surtout pas cela. _Pitié, non._

« Rin ? »

Ses amis la regardaient étrangement, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils la prirent pour une folle. Elle devait tout faire pour aider Kikyo, avant tout.

Rin siffla, ses deux doigts dans la bouche, pour appeler AhUn. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction où elle pouvait percevoir l'aura de Kikyo. _Elle est si loin, AhUn prendront trop de temps pour la rejoindre._ Rin courait pourtant, vaguement reconnaissante de la fluidité de son kimono qui ne la gênait pas dans ses mouvements. Elle se faufila dans la foule et construisit une barrière rapide quand elle sentit Kohaku et Shippo arriver à sa hauteur. Le bruit de fracas qu'elle entendit ensuite, lui confirma qu'ils étaient tombés après avoir heurté la barrière.

« Rin ! »

_Désolée, mais je ne peux pas…_

« Rin-sama ?

- Miko-sama ? »

Elle ignora les gens qui la croisaient surpris et inquiets. Elle attrapa un carquois et des flèches près du champ d'archerie. Un hennissement lui fit lever la tête. AhUn se mirent à voler à ses côtés le temps qu'elle enfourcha le dragon sans même s'arrêter.

« Vite, AhUn ! dit-elle quand elle fut montée. Kikyo est en danger, en grave danger… »

Rin espérait que personne ne la suivrait pour affronter Naraku. Même Rin n'était pas sûre de survivre une rencontre avec le hanyo.

_Kikyo… Faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard._

_

* * *

_

Le vent apporta l'odeur d'Inuyasha, légèrement mêlée à celle de Rin. Sesshomaru observait du haut d'un arbre le festival, là où Rin brillait plus que le soleil lui-même. Une pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à voix haute, surtout parce qu'elle était entièrement vraie. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Une fois Jaken abandonné quelque part dans la forêt, Sesshomaru avait pris le temps de choisir son lieu d'observation. Il avait hésité à venir plus près du village, car de là où il était, il ne distinguait que des formes minuscules qui vaquaient à leurs occupations festives. Cependant, il avait pu trouver Rin sans la moindre difficulté, marchant parmi la foule, ces faibles humains dont elle condescendait à faire partie. « Condescendait » n'était pas le terme approprié, Rin aimait les personnes dont elle avait la charge.

Pourtant leur puanteur ignoble l'entourait, elle, la fleur unique, désirée par tous. Sesshomaru devait se retenir de suivre son instinct et de réduire en morceaux avec ses griffes ces hommes qui désiraient voler ce qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de convoiter. Surtout l'ami de Rin, Kohaku… Mais il était vrai que jamais il ne tentait quoique ce soit envers Rin. Il restait dans une adoration silencieuse, voulant sans doute garder à tout prix la relation qu'il avait avec Rin. Mais tous les hommes n'étaient pas aussi nobles, pensa Sesshomaru.

Rin gardait précieusement l'humain Kohaku en tant qu'ami proche, même après les évènements qui avaient failli briser leur amitié, l'année précédente. Sesshomaru était obligé de le tolérer auprès de Rin. Elle était attachée au jeune homme et il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

Elle marcha en dehors du village, vers la lisière de la forêt. Il pensa un instant se retirer mais s'arrêta. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et elle lui manquait. Rin était devenue son… amie, un terme étrange venant de lui, mais le seul capable de définir même de façon incomplète ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Rin lui était bien plus proche que n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il avait un jour croisé.

Il se souvint de l'instant où il l'avait prise contre lui quand elle pleurait la mort de la vieille miko Kaede, et peut-être même sa famille. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, et il n'avait pu que répondre à son besoin de réconfort. Par la suite, ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqués ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce jour là. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du jour où ils avaient flanché.

Un lien était là entre eux, inaltérable et nourri par leur respect mutuel. Sesshomaru aurait presque souri désabusé. Non, pas simplement du respect. _De… l'amour._ C'était ironique de la part de lui, Sesshomaru, le grand Seigneur de l'Ouest. Mais depuis le temps, il commençait à s'en moquer. De plus peu de personnes étaient au courant de ses sentiments pour elle. Jaken peut-être, le moine certainement et Inuyasha sans doute. D'autres encore, parmi les proches de Rin. Oui c'était bien possible. Et Rin, peut-être bien, même si elle agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle était devenue la miko du village aussi. Une des positions les plus hautes que pouvait atteindre une femme parmi les humains. Il avait ressenti une certaine fierté réservée pour Rin. Il savait qu'il y aurait un revers de la médaille. Il la vit moins souvent pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Ses nouvelles responsabilités lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Il le regretta réellement.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il repéra l'odeur, porté par la brise d'automne, d'un humain, un _mâle,_ qui la suivait. L'émanation de son désir teinté par de l'alcool, empestait jusqu'à lui et il se pressa d'approcher la lisière en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Il s'arrêta quand il fut assez près.

Rin faisait face à l'homme et Sesshomaru vit une certaine tension au niveau de ses épaules mais qui ne révélait pas de la peur. Un certain embarras peut-être, mais jamais de la peur. Sesshomaru allait dégainer Tokijin et continuer sa progression, s'il n'avait pas senti l'arrivée de son demi-frère et du moine.

Apparemment, le moine s'occupa personnellement de l'ivrogne. Il ne resta plus à Sesshomaru que d'observer de loin la conversation entre Rin et Inuyasha, après le départ de l'homme. Même en ayant le vent de son côté, Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient avec les quelques bribes de conversation qui lui arrivaient.

Il pouvait cependant presque voir le visage de Rin et sans qu'il ne le voulût, il se sentit apaisé d'une tension qu'il ignorait avoir eu. Elle rit, et amena une chaleur dans son cœur. La partie froide de son esprit lui disait de partir, d'échapper à ce sourire, qui l'affaiblissait. Mais il savait que Rin était bien la seule cause qui valait à juste titre de devenir faible.

Rin quitta Inuyasha précipitamment, et son demi-frère vint alors en sa direction. Sesshomaru décida de l'attendre, curieux de savoir ce que le hanyo lui voulait. Oui, cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant.

« Sesshomaru ! Descend de cet arbre ! »

_Très cher frère, on ne connaît toujours pas sa place, je vois._ Sesshomaru attendit donc, ignorant l'injonction de son frère. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il n'avait qu'à monter le voir. Sesshomaru put presque sourire quand il entendit son frère grimper au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche en jurant.

« Inuyasha, que me vaut le déplaisir de cette malheureuse rencontre ?

- Arrête avec tes conneries, Sesshomaru ! Je veux savoir ce que tu fous ici !

- Hanyo ! Je fais ce qu'il me plait, quand il me plait.

- Ne m'appelle pas… »

Inuyasha était sur le point de dégainer Tessaiga, mais il se reprit à la déception de Sesshomaru.

« Qu'y a-t-il _hanyo_ ? Peur de se faire battre par son grand frère ?

- Keh, j'ai juste promis à une personne que nous connaissons très bien, que je ne me battrai pas contre toi. »

_Rin_. Sesshomaru ne laissa rien paraître, pourtant le sourire de son frère le déstabilisa. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

« Si tu voulais voir Rin, il fallait juste demander la permission… Elle est véritablement le joyau du festival, tu devrais voir le nombre d'hommes qui se pavanent devant elle.

- Hanyo, gronda Sesshomaru.

- Et puis figure-toi qu'on lui a encore demandé sa main. Les étrangers affluent de toutes part pour la voir. Miroku et moi sommes réellement débordés. On va étudier les propositions de près, cette situation ne peut plus durer… »

Sesshomaru posa sa main sur la garde de Tokijin, mais la voix enjouée d'Inuyasha le fit s'arrêter.

« T'ai-je dit qu'elle interviendrait personnellement si elle nous sentait en train de nous battre ? »

Ceci arrêta Sesshomaru. Il se souvenait, avec ce qui aurait pu être de la culpabilité, la dernière bataille qu'il avait eu avec Inuyasha… et comment Rin s'était stupidement interposée dans le combat. La colère et la déception dans les yeux de Rin n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir de si tôt.

« Je suis ici pour veiller sur Rin, et j'ai pu voir que tu ne faisais pas un très bon travail Inuyasha. Cet homme aurait pu…

- Non, Rin peut se défendre, et tu le sais parfaitement, Sesshomaru. Elle n'est plus une petite fille, mais une femme ayant reçu l'entraînement d'une miko, et d'un chasseur de démon entre autre. Elle est plus apte à se défendre que la plupart des personnes que je connaisse, hommes ou démons. »

Sesshomaru ne dit rien. Il avait vu de lui-même la jeune femme se battre contre des masses de démons. Le Shikon no Tama, que tant d'êtres convoitaient, était un problème qui l'avait obligée d'apprendre à se défendre. Néanmoins, elle paraissait parfois si fragile. Sesshomaru ne pouvait que vouloir la protéger.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec Rin ? »

Sesshomaru ne savait d'où lui venait subitement ce commentaire. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rin sur le sujet l'avait passablement énervé à l'époque. En fait, il avait été furieux et la remarque de Rin « Serais-tu jaloux ?! » avait été la seule chose pour le faire taire.

« Ouais, parfois, répondit lentement Inuyasha. Et ?

- C'est… indécent.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Rin est une petite sœur pour moi. J'ai ma vie avec Kagome qui ne pose pas autant de questions que toi. J'ai pas eu de problèmes avec Rin et Shiori depuis le départ, t'as pas à être jaloux ! »

Sesshomaru allait rétorquer mais un sifflement qui retentit dans la vallée l'arrêta. Il échangea un regard avec Inuyasha.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ce sifflement…

- Etait quand Rin se battit pour la première fois contre les hordes de Naraku, finit Sesshomaru. Elle appelle AhUn. »

Et en effet, dans le ciel se détachaient AhUn qui volaient à grande vitesse de l'autre côté de la vallée, la silhouette de Rin presque invisible sur leur dos. _Elle est en danger_.

Ils se quittèrent sans un mot, Sesshomaru se transformant en une boule de lumière. Même dans cette forme, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rattraper AhUn, mais au moins il pouvait tenir l'allure du dragon. Inuyasha suivait derrière en courant mais il perdrait vite de la distance.

Le vent tourna et apporta la faible odeur terrifiée de Rin et de ses larmes.

_Rin, que se passe-t-il ?_

_

* * *

_

Rin essayait de déconcentrer Naraku en l'interpellant, en l'injuriant même, mais le retour de ses pensées déstabilisa Rin qui devint vite nauséeuse. Elle n'arrivait plus à répondre, elle perdait la force morale pour y parvenir.

' _Kikyo, ma Kikyo…' _répétait-il frénétiquement.

Si seulement elle pouvait fermer son esprit à Naraku, si seulement elle pouvait ne pas vivre ce qu'elle vivait, le viol de Kikyo, le viol de son âme. _Arrêtez cela, faites-le arrêter !_

AhUn volaient toujours à vive allure, comme jamais ils n'avaient volé, semblait-il, mais c'était toujours insuffisant. Derrière, elle se savait suivie par Sesshomaru, et Inuyasha, et plus loin encore, venaient Kohaku et Kagome sur Kirara. Leur présence aurait dû la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Presque comme la fois où elle avait vaincue les hordes de yokai envoyés par Naraku… sauf que cette fois-ci, Kikyo y perdait la vie.

Rin pleurait mais ne fit rien pour arrêter ses larmes de tomber. Bientôt elle arriverait auprès de Naraku et Kikyo, bientôt elle provoquerait la fin du monstre qui brisait Kikyo. Bientôt il allait payer.

Sa colère et son désespoir irradiaient à tel point qu'elle sentit AhUn se contracter. Elle caressa doucement la croupe de AhUn, essayant de l'apaiser.

« Shhh, ce n'est rien AhUn, il faut continuer, ne ralentissez pas. »

Sa voix était calme, un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Un chaos d'émotions tourbillonnait en elle, à chacune des pensées de Naraku qui la frappait avec violence.

Elle devait résister. Elle ne devait pas se briser. _Pour Kikyo_.

Ils arrivèrent au dessus d'une plaine verdoyante était gigantesque. Elle guida AhUn de ses talons, elle savait exactement où elle devait aller. L'aura de Kikyo pulsait faiblement, comme engloutie dans celle de Naraku. Une barrière puissante les encerclant tous les deux.

' _Naraku, si tu crois qu'une simple barrière va m'arrêter._

' _Si jeune, si naïve, Rin. Tu ne changeras… peut-être jamais. Tu crois que je m'exposerai si… facilement ? Bientôt Kikyo et moi serons un, au-delà de ce que nous avons été pour l'instant. Belle, si belle Kikyo._

'_Tu veux l'absorber ?' _se rendit compte Rin avec horreur.

Il ne répondit pas, assurant ainsi l'hypothèse de Rin. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Rin pris son arc et encocha la flèche. Elle visualisa les corps nus de Kikyo et Naraku sordidement entremêlés, et tira.

La barrière se brisa, et la flèche perça l'épaule droite de Naraku le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il relâcha dans la violence du mouvement le corps de Kikyo. Rin fit tout pour ignorer le cri de douleur de Naraku qui résonna en elle, et prit une autre flèche. Elle sauta du dos de AhUn entre Kikyo, inconsciente, et Naraku, prête à tirer.

Naraku écarquilla les yeux. Rin pouvait sentir un début de panique, il était à sa complète merci. Quand les émotions de Naraku prirent une autre direction.

« Si belle… »

Le commentaire surprit Rin. Naraku profita de son hésitation, et envoya un tentacule droit au cœur de Rin qui la dévia instinctivement avec la main. Elle cria au contact de leurs deux chaires, sentant une brûlure intense sur le dos de sa main, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Naraku aussi avait crié. _Comment… ?_

Une lumière apparut devant les yeux de Rin, et se prit la forme de Sesshomaru armé de Tokijin. Il masquait Naraku de sa vue, ou peut-être la cachait-il du regard de Naraku. _Il est venu… me protéger ?_ Rin n'aurait pas dû être étonnée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Mais elle l'était, et surtout elle était touchée…

'_Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, ma douce Rin…'_

Naraku se leva.

« Sesshomaru, toujours protecteur envers notre merveilleuse Rin ? Et comment tu ne pourrais pas l'être, elle plus belle que la lumière… »

'_Belle, fière, indomptable…'_

« Elle sera mienne aussi… »

Rin pouvait sentir la colère éclater du corps de Sesshomaru. Elle devait intervenir avant que Sesshomaru ne perdit tout contrôle sur ses émotions. Car c'était exactement ce que voulait Naraku.

Avec un cri, elle dépassa Sesshomaru en dégainant ses lames, et courut vers Naraku pour le frapper. Elle trancha un tentacule, s'appuyant sur la force du Shikon pour purifier la chair. Une épée trancha un autre tentacule auprès d'elle. Sesshomaru était entré dans la bataille. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre ce que faisait Sesshomaru, trop concentrée sur sa propre bataille. Elle se risqua à un coup d'œil à côté d'elle et Naraku en profita pour maintenir ses bras dans deux tentacules. C'était une chance qu'il la maintenait par les avant-bras. Les protège-bras sous les manches amples de son kimono évitaient le contact entre leurs peaux.

Naraku l'amena face à lui, leurs visages si proches que leurs nez auraient pu se frôler. Rin essaya de se débattre, mais il la tenait fermement, alors que ses pieds se balançaient au-dessus du sol. Elle s'arrêta de se débattre, perdue dans la nécessité de comprendre les sentiments qui traversaient les yeux du hanyo. La folie, c'est ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux, mais aussi du désir plus que tout autre chose…

« Tu es à moi, Rin, compagne de mon âme. »

La lame de Toukijin passa entre leurs deux visages, faisant tomber Rin rudement au sol. Sesshomaru s'apprêtait à attaquer, mais Naraku disparut dans un miasme de youki empoisonné. Rin pressa son nez contre l'une de ses manches, ne sachant pas si elle était immune à ce poison-là. Sesshomaru apparut à ses côtés et la plaqua contre lui et en la protégeant plus efficacement contre le poison. Rin dissipa le miasme en réveillant les forces du vent et se releva pour suivre Naraku avec Sesshomaru, mais un cri l'arrêta.

« KIKYOOO ! »

Rin fit alors volte-face vers le corps inanimé de Kikyo et aperçut au loin Inuyasha courant dans leur direction. Rin vint s'agenouiller près de Kikyo, et plaqua sa main à sa bouche comme pour se retenir de crier. Des marques immondes, sales et impurs, étaient gravées sur sa peau pâle. Son bras était tourné dans un angle impossible. _Kikyo…_

Rin défit rapidement son kimono, restant elle-même dans son yukata, alors qu'Inuyasha arrivait en face d'elle. Il enleva lui aussi son haori rouge et la posa sur le corps de Kikyo, tandis que Rin les recouvrit de son kimono par-dessus. Tout pour cacher l'horreur qui s'était produite. Elle partagea un regard douloureux avec Inuyasha, les yeux en larmes. Elle posa sa main droite sur le front de Kikyo, prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne.

Le flot d'énergie pour la guérison était délicat à rassembler, la rencontre avec Naraku avait été plus fatigante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. De plus, Kikyo avait toujours été plus difficile à soigner pour Rin, parce qu'elle était… différente. Mais bientôt Rin accumula assez d'énergie pour y parvenir.

« Rin, arrête…

- Kikyo !

- Kikyo, dit Inuyasha qui tenait la main droite de Kikyo. Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien maintenant, Rin va te guérir et…

- Je ne veux pas…

- Kikyo ne dites pas ça, laissez-moi vous guérir, laissez-moi…

- Est-ce que tu peux guérir ce qu'il m'a fait, Rin ? demanda la miko ave un sanglot. Le peux-tu ?

- Kikyo… je… s'il vous plait, n'abandonnez pas ! Nous lui ferons payer.

- Rin, je t'en empêcherai… il me reste suffisamment de force. Même si cela veut dire que je t'emmènerais dans la tombe avec moi. »

Rin sentit Sesshomaru se raidir derrière elle, et elle-même hésita. Rin voulait voir la miko se battre pour vivre, elle devaient toutes les deux affronter Naraku. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas la perdre… pas comme cela.

L'expression de Kikyo s'adoucit, ses yeux sombres s'emplirent de mélancolie.

« Toi mieux que quiconque sait pourquoi je ne veux plus continuer. Tu es si jeune Rin, et si belle. Belle, fière, indomptable. »

Un sourire frôla ses lèvres, léger comme une plume.

« Sois prudente, Rin, il ne reste que toi à présent… Il a choisi une nouvelle cible. Tu avais peut-être raison. Dans une autre vie, je serai heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire pour moi. Mais toi, tu mérites d'être heureuse dès cette vie-là… Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, Rin-chan.

- Kikyo…

- Kikyo, je t'en prie… » supplia Inuyasha.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha, je… »

Kikyo s'éteignit alors comme une flamme dans la brise d'hiver. Ses âmes échappèrent de leur chrysalide, et volèrent à travers le ciel, pour rejoindre l'au-delà et le reste de cette âme déchirée. Mais Rin s'en moqua. Kikyo n'était plus.

« Kikyo!!

- KIKYO !!!

Et le monde retint son souffle, étouffé par la peine.

* * *

Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi recueillis autour du corps sans vie de la miko Kikyo. Sesshomaru respecta cela, il respecta la peine de Rin qui recommençait un autre deuil. Il avait tenté de ranimer la miko avec le Tenseiga avant de se résigner. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand il avait échoué. Son corps n'était qu'une coquille d'argile, morte depuis bien des années. Il avait essayé pourtant, dans le fol espoir de faire cesser l'incessant flot de larmes de Rin. Inuyasha avait été dans un bien pire état, courbé sur le cadavre, secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Seule Rin émettait parfois un geignement étouffé qui venait troubler le lourd silence de leur chagrin.

La miko Kagome était ensuite arrivée avec l'humain Kohaku sur la neko yokai. Elle avait voulu se précipiter auprès d'Inuyasha, mais d'un simple mouvement de tête, Sesshomaru le lui avait interdit. Inuyasha, tout autant que Rin, nécessitait un instant pour pleurer la miko. L'humain Kohaku le comprit aussi et n'essaya pas de s'approcher.

Le crépuscule tombait. Sesshomaru défi sa ceinture jaune et bleu pour la déposer sur les épaules tremblantes de Rin. Elle paraissait si frêle, si fragile que la douce fraîcheur du soir ne pouvait que la toucher. Il déclara alors qu'il était temps de partir en prenant ses épées en main. Rin acquiesça et même Inuyasha se leva pour rassembler le corps de la miko dans ses bras. Il souhaitait sans doute la porter ainsi jusqu'au village et Sesshomaru retint à nouveau la miko Kagome d'aller le voir. Elle devait comprendre qu'Inuyasha avait besoin de faire son deuil, d'évacuer le sentiment de culpabilité qui devait le hanter.

Sesshomaru savait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il se souvenait de la mort de son père. Longtemps, Sesshomaru lui en avait voulu pour avoir choisi l'humaine Izayoi devant sa mère et d'avoir enfanter un hanyo. Et pourtant, malgré cette rancune, cette haine presque qui aurait bien pu l'amener à tuer son propre père, Sesshomaru avait été dévasté quand Ruykotsussei avait entraîné la chute de Toga, l'Inu no Taisho. Son père. Il enferma ce sentiment, il l'avait enfermé comme il l'avait fait à la mort de sa mère Akue. Cette culpabilité. Ce regret.

Il n'avait pas pleuré à l'époque. Un Taiyokai ne pleure pas. Il avait préféré transformer sa tristesse en haine, envers cette femme Izayoi, et son enfant. Cet enfant qui avait pris sa place devant les yeux de son père, devenu son favori alors qu'il n'avait rien accompli.

C'était un passé qu'il croyait avoir oublié mais qui ressurgissait en voyant pour la première fois son demi-frère si vulnérable. Et pourtant, il se rendit compte que cette haine s'était tarie. Il ne l'aimait certainement pas, mais ne le détestait pas non plus. Il avait réussi à le tolérer, voire même… l'accepter. Tout cela à cause de la jeune humaine qui se tenait à ses côtés, et montait AhUn, son visage pâle, et marqué par la trace de ses larmes.

Une humaine, comme Izayoi. Il l'aimait, il aimait Rin. Un sentiment _humain_ qui n'existait pratiquement pas chez les démons. Quelque chose qu'avait dû ressentir son père pour Izayoi et Inuyasha pour ses deux mikos. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. Le même sang coulait dans leur veine, la même faiblesse. _Elles nous apprennent à ressentir et aussi à se sentir vivre._

Le voyage du retour dura plus longtemps que l'aller. Sesshomaru instaura une allure lente tout en volant aux cotés de Rin. Il souhaitait ménager les montures et ne pas laisser Inuyasha à la traîne qui marchait au sol.

Il eut le temps d'observer les deux autres compagnons de Rin et d'Inuyasha. La miko Kagome était sans doute la plus affectée après Inuyasha et Rin, mais elle se tenait droite. Elle ne montrait rien de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'humain Kohaku lançait des regards inquiets sur Rin assez souvent, mais ne disait rien. Rin d'ailleurs ne lui faisait aucun signe pour le rassurer. Malgré la situation, cela satisfaisait parfaitement Sesshomaru. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le garçon et son attirance pour Rin.

Sesshomaru commençait à s'inquiéter du silence pesant qui masquait un état de détresse chez Rin. Il craignait ce silence, ce mutisme qui pouvait devenir permanent. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'elle était enfant après la mort de sa famille. Il avait été curieux quand ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Il avait été curieux de ce silence, de cette enfant qui ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il avait été curieux d'entendre le son de sa voix. Cette raison seule pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas renvoyé après l'avoir ressuscité. Il voulait l'entendre parler. Et aujourd'hui encore sa voix mélodieuse menaçait de s'éteindre.

Il ne le permettrait pas. Il restait près d'elle, prêt au moindre signe d'appel à l'aide qu'elle pourrait lancer. Si seulement il savait comment la rassurer, comment soulager la peine qu'elle ressentait. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se sentait inutile.

La bataille contre Naraku avait été plus éprouvante qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Rin avait réussi à percer d'une flèche la barrière de Naraku, un fait que ni lui, ni son demi-frère n'avait été capable d'accomplir par le passé. Et elle avait blessé le hanyo. Elle allait même lui donner le coup de grâce quand le misérable hanyo avait proféré des mots que jamais il ne lui aurait cru l'audace de prononcer.

_Si belle._

Sesshomaru s'était alors interposé entre Rin et Naraku. Il fut dégoûté de voir le désir du hanyo envers _sa_ précieuse Rin. Le monde était devenu rouge sang aux paroles de Naraku, le besoin de le détruire, de l'anéantir, plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais Rin était intervenue. Brave, stupide Rin s'était lancée sur le hanyo, ses lames frappant d'une façon précise comme il le lui avait appris lui et tant d'autres avant. Ils se battirent côte à côte jusqu'au moment où les tentacules de Naraku les séparèrent puis la capturèrent. Naraku la touchait à nouveau, leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre, ses paroles… _Compagne de mon âme_. Il l'avait déjà appelée ainsi par le passé. Sesshomaru haïssait la familiarité de Naraku envers elle. Il s'était défait de son propre combat pour la sauver.

Naraku avait encore fui et ils avaient découvert la miko Kikyo mourrante. Elle avait été humiliée, frappée, violée, à en mourir. Les efforts de Rin avaient été vains. Rin et Inuyasha ne pouvaient que la pleurer. Rin avait semblait-il pardonner la miko de leur rancune ancienne. Pourquoi la pardonnait-elle si elle devait en souffrir par la suite ? Pourquoi ? Les sentiments des humains étaient complexes, et ceux de Rin, bien plus encore.

Ils arrivèrent au village bien longtemps après la tombée de la nuit et la fin du festival. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, sauf à la hutte où vivait Rin près du temple. Ils étaient attendus.

« Vous allez bien ? appela la taijiya en les apercevant. Rin-chan ? Kagome-chan ? Kohaku ? »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle distingua Inuyasha qui portait son fardeau. Le moine, le kitsune, et la hanyo arrivaient derrière elle.

« Inuyasha ? » demanda le moine mais il continuait à marcher la tête basse en direction du temple.

« La miko Kikyo est morte, » déclara froidement Sesshomaru.

Ni Inuyasha, ni les autres n'étaient prêts de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Et Sesshomaru voulait épargner à Rin de devoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé. La taijiya étouffa un cri d'horreur.

« Je vois, dit simplement le moine. Shiori, Shippo, pourriez-vous accompagner Inuyasha au temple ?

- Oui, Miroku-sama, répondit la hanyo alors que le kitsune acquiesçait.

- Nous rentrons dans la hutte, dit le moine en se tournant vers eux. Sesshomaru, si vous voulez bien entrer. Rin je crois ne tiendra pas jusque là. »

Rin s'assoupissait, épuisée par les évènements de la journée. Sesshomaru reprit sa ceinture qui couvrait les épaules de Rin, et la noua à sa taille pour y glisser ses deux épées. Il prit Rin contre lui et la porta dans la hutte. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite maison éclairée par quelques bougies et un petit feu, il remarqua immédiatement la pauvreté de la pièce unique. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait critiqué sans restriction cet environnement médiocre qui hébergeait Rin. Elle méritait mieux qu'un taudis, même si elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

En d'autres circonstances il l'aurait fait, mais il se contenta seulement de déposer Rin dans un des deux futons. Il la recouvrit, et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux avant de s'atteler à guérir la brûlure de sa main, assez identique à celle qu'il avait soigné à Hakureizan. La différence, était que cette fois-ci il n'embarrassait pas Rin qui dormait profondément. Sesshomaru prit la blessure de Rin comme une injure personnelle. Sa colère ne fut pas calmée quand la main de Rin ne présenta plus aucune cicatrice. Il savait qu'elle avait été blessée par le hanyo, qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Il tenta de se calmer en filant les cheveux de Rin entre ses doigts.

Le moine, sa femme, le garçon Kohaku et la miko Kagome les regardaient, perplexes et interrogateurs, conscients qu'un drame s'était déroulé. Etrangement, ce fut la miko Kagome qui parla en premier, et non le moine. Etait-elle moins intimidée que les autre par sa présence ou plus curieuse ?

« Sesshomaru… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les doigts de Sesshomaru arrêtèrent brièvement leurs mouvements lents dans la chevelure de Rin. Devait-il leur répondre ? Ce qui s'était déroulé ne concernait que Rin, Inuyasha et lui. Les témoins de la bataille et des conséquences des crimes de Naraku. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage calme de Rin. _Plus belle que la lumière…_ Il releva les yeux sur le groupe d'humains assemblé dans la hutte. Ils étaient inquiets pour Inuyasha et pour Rin.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé, après Rin, elle avait réussi à briser la barrière de Naraku et à le blesser. »

Le moine hocha la tête, alors que ses compagnons retinrent leur souffle.

« Rin est une puissante miko, expliqua le moine, et avec le Shikon no Tama…

- Mais Rin sait viser mieux que quiconque avec Kagome, dit Kohaku, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas tué ? »

Le garçon connaissait bien Rin, c'était évident, et Sesshomaru en était énervé. Les sentiments du jeune homme pour Rin étaient quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Sa question était pertinente mais la réponse que voulait le garçon n'était pas un sujet qu'il voulait explorer. Pour Rin. _Toi mieux que quiconque sait pourquoi je ne veux plus continuer._ Mais ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui s'était produit.

« Naraku… prenait possession du corps de la miko. Rin n'aurait pas pu viser son cœur sans la toucher.

- Vous voulez dire que… » commença la taijiya, mais un regard vers la miko Kagome coupa ce qu'elle allait dire. Cette dernière regardait fixement ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Kagome-chan, s'enquit la taijiya, est-ce que ça va ? »

La miko ne répondit pas à son amie, et se retourna sur lui.

« Inuyasha, est-ce qu'il sait ?

- Il est arrivé après la fuite de Naraku, mais oui, il sait. »

Inuyasha ne pouvait ignorer ce qui s'était produit. L'odeur de Naraku sur le corps de la femme était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu le faire vomir.

Le visage horrifié de Rin n'avait pas été simple à supporter non plus. _Sois prudente, Rin, il ne reste que plus que toi à présent… Il a choisi une nouvelle cible_. Sesshomaru savait qu'avec la prophétie et le Shikon no Tama, Naraku voulait la vie de Rin. Se pouvait-il que Naraku réservât le même sort pour Rin ? _Elle sera mienne aussi… Compagne de mon âme._ Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les intentions du hanyo pour Rin.

Le chaos menaça de réapparaître dans son âme, mais tenir Rin contre lui, lui permit de contrôler sa rage et sa… peur. Il avait peur de la perdre, de la voir disparaître à tout jamais à cause de Naraku. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était affecté par les plans du hanyo. Jamais.

« Rin est plus en danger que par le passé, dit le moine. Elle est la dernière des trois lignées de la perle à pouvoir s'opposer à Naraku. En plus, nous savons que Naraku a une certaine… fascination pour Rin. »

Sesshomaru ne fut pas le seul à se raidir aux paroles ô combien vraies du moine. Le garçon devint furieux.

« Naraku s'en prendra jamais à Rin ! Je le tuerai avant.

- Kohaku, dit le moine, il rare de t'entendre parler avec une telle précipitation. Cependant tu as raison sur un point : nous ferons tout notre possible pour protéger Rin. Là où tu as tort, c'est que je crois que Rin est la seule personne capable de tuer Naraku.

- A cause de la prophétie ? demanda la taijiya.

- Oui, et parce qu'il y a cette interaction entre Rin et Naraku. Rin semble le connaître mieux que n'importe qui et l'inverse parait vrai.

- Ce qui est impossible, dit Sesshomaru en considérant le moine. Jamais Rin n'a rencontré Naraku en dehors de ma présence. »

La conversation devenait intéressante. Même la miko avait levé la tête.

« Et pourtant, dit le moine, Rin et Naraku se parlent comme des personnes qui se connaissent parfaitement bien. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour parvenir à ce résultat. Discuter pendant des heures, régulièrement et sur plusieurs années.

- Mais… comment ? »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas voulu poser cette question à haute voix, mais les mots s'étaient échappés d'eux-mêmes. Car ils touchaient le cœur du problème. Il était indiscutable que Rin et Naraku avaient encore des contacts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tant qu'ils ignoraient comment, protéger Rin s'avérerait difficile.

« Le Shikon no Tama. »

A la surprise de tous, c'était la miko qui avait parlé.

« Kagome ?

- La perle les lie tous les deux, dit-elle, outre le lien de sang. Rin et Naraku sont les deux êtres ayant pu utiliser le Shikon no Tama dans cette mesure, chacun dans leur domaine. Ils ont été les maîtres incontestés de la perle ce qui ni Kikyo, ni moi n'avons fait quand la perle était en notre possession. Naraku ne peut pas avoir perdu une complète emprise sur la perle.

- Cela n'expliquerait pas comment Rin peut communiquer avec Naraku, argumenta l'humain Kohaku. Elle est tout à fait indépendante de l'influence de Naraku. J'en suis certain.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit le moine, mais peut-être…

- Peut-être que Naraku peut atteindre Rin par l'intermédiaire du Shikon no Tama ? suggéra la miko. Peut-être… peut-être qu'ils communiquent l'un avec l'autre grâce à la perle ? »

Sesshomaru s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de caresser les cheveux de Rin. Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de l'hypothèse de la miko. Il ne voyait pas comment une telle chose était possible. Pourtant… pourtant, c'était aussi tellement probable.

« Elle est devenue… différente après sa bataille contre la horde de yokai de Naraku, ajouta le garçon subitement. Plus… détachée et réservée. Parfois, c'est comme si Rin était plongée dans ses pensées là où on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Comme si… elle écoutait quelqu'un à l'intérieur d'elle. »

Le moine acquiesça pensivement et Sesshomaru ne put qu'être d'accord avec le jeune homme. A l'occasion, il avait remarqué l'expression lointaine de Rin, comme l'avait décrit l'humain. Si Naraku avait passé tant d'années à parler avec Rin…

« Seule Rin pourrait nous répondre, conclut le moine après un moment de silence. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais voulu dire quoique ce soit sur ses relations avec Naraku. Peut-être qu'aux vues de ce qui s'est passé, elle se décidera à parler, mais… j'en doute. Elle a tendance à vouloir tout encaisser. »

Il soupira.

« Nous essayerons de parler avec elle après les funérailles de Kikyo-sama.

- Il est temps de rentrer, Miroku, déclara la taijiya. Les enfants peuvent se réveiller à tout moment, autant les rassurer sur le sort de Rin.

- Tu as raison, dit le moine. Kohaku, tu viens avec nous.

- Non, je veux rester avec Rin, » répondit froidement le garçon.

Sesshomaru l'observa avec la même froideur de son ton, mais à sa grande déception, l'humain ne flancha pas.

« Kohaku, elle a besoin de repos, dit Sango et en regardant prudemment Sesshomaru elle continua, et elle est en sécurité à présent. Kohaku, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard dégoûté sur Sesshomaru qui resta impassible. Il méprisait l'humain de s'accrocher à Rin d'une façon si vulgaire.

Il finit par céder et sortit brusquement de la hutte. Miroku se leva pour suivre le garçon et lui fit un signe de tête que Sesshomaru ne lui rendit pas.

« Kagome-chan…

- Je reste ici, Sango-chan, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Bien, répondit la taijiya en se levant. Je vais prévenir Shiori et Shippo que vous veillerez Rin cette nuit. Shiori dormira à la maison. »

Si la miko entendit les paroles de son amie, elle ne donna aucune réponse pour autant, contemplant une nouvelle fois ses mains. La taijiya soupira puis quitta la hutte. Le silence s'installa et Sesshomaru ne fit rien pour changer cela. Il aurait préféré que la miko partît quelque part, chez elle ou dans les bras d'Inuyasha, la destination l'indifférait. Il pouvait parfaitement veiller sur Rin seul.

Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, la miko avait imposé sa présence et il n'avait aucune excuse valable pour la renvoyer.

« Rin a de la chance de vous avoir. »

Après avoir eu plusieurs conversations du même genre avec le moine Miroku, Sesshomaru devina où elle voulait en venir. Le bonheur de Rin.

- Humaine, menaça-t-il.

- Elle vous aime ! cria-t-elle en levant fièrement sa tête. Osez dire qu'elle ne représente rien pour vous.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine…

- Votre père a aimé une humaine…

- Et il en est mort.

- Mais vous ne l'autoriserez même pas à être heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle aimait un autre homme, vous le tuerez ou l'empêcherez de vivre avec elle. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, mais vous ne lui accorderez jamais cela. »

_Tu mérites d'être heureuse._ Les paroles de Kikyo faisaient écho à ceux de la femme devant lui. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point ces deux femmes se ressemblaient. Un air de ressemblance, une odeur presque commune et unique à elles deux. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi son demi-frère s'était attaché à cette étrange Kagome. Mais leur ressemblance allait bien au-delà de leurs apparences. Elles étaient habitées par le même esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit pourquoi. Kagome, qui venait du futur, pouvait n'être que la réincarnation de la miko défunte, comme cette Rowena qui était celle de Rin.

Quelque chose dans ce qu'elle avait dit remua une partie de son esprit. _Vous ne l'autoriserez même pas à être heureuse_. Et c'était vrai, il était trop égoïste pour permettre Rin d'avoir une chance avec un homme. Il était trop protecteur, trop possessif. Aucun homme ne méritait Rin à ses yeux. Aucun démon même. _Sauf…_

« C'est un trait de famille, Inuyasha était pareil. »

Etre comparé à son demi-frère aurait pu valoir à la femme une mort immédiate, ailleurs, pendant un autre temps, et si Rin avait été absente.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Sesshomaru ? Condamner Rin à ne pas être aimée comme elle est capable d'aimer ? »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et s'installèrent dans un silence anxieux. Sesshomaru reprit son activité initiale qui consistait à glisser des doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Rin. Il fit attention du coin de l'œil à la miko. Elle était pensive, ses yeux perdus dans le vague et recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses genoux tenus fermement contre elle. Elle ressemblait certes à la miko Kikyo, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait Rin. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à cette femme qu'Inuyasha aimait, mais pour une fois, il profita du silence qui les séparait pour l'observer.

Cette femme Kagome pouvait être aussi déterminée ou enjouée que l'était Rin. Elles étaient aussi passionnées l'une que l'autre. Certains auraient pu dire que ces caractéristiques communes leur venaient de Midoriko, mais c'était une simplification grossière. Ses quelques souvenirs de Midoriko décrivaient une enfant, une jeune fille, puis une femme insouciante ou grave, passant à une vitesse incroyable d'un extrême à l'autre.

Par trois fois, il l'avait rencontrée. La première fois, elle n'était qu'une enfant rougissante que son père, dans un excès de bonté avait sauvée d'un médiocre yokai. Elle n'avait pas été seule, à l'époque, accompagné de son ami Taho qui plus tard deviendrait le père de ses trois enfants, des trois lignées. Elle avait été facilement effrayée par le yokai et son père pour la consoler lui avait offert une bouture de Bokuseno. Sesshomaru avait trouvé la scène assez ridicule et s'était passablement ennuyé. Avec du recul, il pouvait voir que Rin et Midoriko, enfants, avaient été différentes. Rin prenait moins facilement peur avec le temps, et malgré son passé tragique, ou peut-être à cause de lui, elle vivait plus pleinement chaque instant de sa vie.

La deuxième fois qu'il vit Midoriko, plusieurs années après était quand elle avait à peu près l'âge de Rin actuellement et était une apprentie miko. C'était au mariage de son père avec Izayoi. Il s'était isolé du reste des convives pour montrer à tous qu'il désapprouvait cette union, même si son devoir de fils l'obligeait à y assister. Midoriko s'était approchée en rougissant, près d'un talus de lys tigrés dans jardin du palais. Il en avait cueillis par un lointain amusement de retirer la vie à des choses aussi insignifiantes que des fleurs. Pour un peu, il aurait pensé qu'elle était intéressée par lui. Il la trouva ridicule mais à son grand étonnement, pas écoeurante comme la plupart des autres membres de sa race. Inférieure, mais pas écoeurante.

Il l'avait ignorée dans l'espoir qu'elle se lassât de parler seule. Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé continuant son incessant bavardage, un trait qui existait chez Rin, qui pourtant paraissait plus mûre que son ancêtre alors qu'elles avaient le même âge. Il s'était senti vaguement curieux à propos de cette humaine et de son étrange comportement. Il était plus habitué au silence. Il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser, car après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine indigne du regard qu'un yokai comme lui pouvait lui porter.

Il la revit pour la dernière fois, plusieurs années après. De la jeune fille rougissante, Midoriko était devenue une froide miko, dont toute vie avait quitté ses yeux bruns. Sa réputation avait déjà été établie à travers tout le pays et ce fut lors d'un combat singulier qu'ils se firent face. Elle était puissante, il ne pouvait le nier. Il pensait que Rin l'était autant. Sesshomaru aurait pu être battu lors de cette bataille, absorbé et purifié si elle n'avait pas hésité à lui porter un coup fatal. Sesshomaru l'avait alors contrebalancée puis mise en échec. Il ne la tua pas, pourtant, refusant de faire ce que justement ses yeux morts souhaitaient.

De la peine, de la tristesse, la fin de l'innocence, c'était ce qui émanait de son regard. Elle était une femme brisée. Et par cruauté ou par pitié, Sesshomaru la laissa vivre. Pour apprendre que plusieurs jours après, elle était morte en pulvérisant des centaines de yokai lié à cet homme, Taho, et créant une babiole d'une puissance incommensurable. Là où elle continuait à se battre pour l'éternité contre ces yokai et cet homme. Qui aurait pu dire que plus tard, cette babiole, cette perle, se trouverait dans le cœur de l'une de ses descendantes. La femme qu'il aimait, maintenant.

Le destin se moquait depuis bien longtemps des humains et des yokai, jouant sans pitié avec leurs sentiments et entremêlant leurs vies pour façonner le monde.

Midoriko, Kikyo, Kagome et Rin. Quatre femmes liés par le même sang, différentes, malgré leurs ressemblances troublantes. Elles semblaient partager un destin commun. Kikyo et Midoriko n'avaient-elles pas eu des fins similaires ? Sesshomaru ferait tout pour protéger Rin de cette fatalité, elle qui était devenue sous ses yeux, si proche de Naraku. Oui, il devait la protéger, cette conviction paraissait être devenu le but de sa vie entière. Protéger cette frêle humaine allongée devant lui qui pourtant avait hérité du courage légendaire de son ancêtre. Elle lui était précieuse et il ne permettrait pas de la perdre un jour.

« Inuyasha n'est toujours pas revenu. »

La voix de la miko n'était qu'un murmure, plus une pensée qu'elle adressait à elle-même plutôt qu'un commentaire auquel il aurait dû répondre. Malgré lui, Sesshomaru ressentit le devoir de lui dire quelque chose.

« Il est dans la forêt. Son odeur n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il y est. »

Kagome parut surprise, mais finit par acquiescer.

L'aube allait bientôt se lever. Il était vrai que le hanyo prenait un temps terriblement long pour se remettre. _Est-ce que je serai capable de me remettre si une telle chose arrivait à Rin ?_ Sesshomaru balaya cette idée de son esprit. C'était une perte de temps de s'y attarder. En plus il n'allait certainement pas se comparer à son demi-frère. Inuyasha était ridicule. Il avait choisi la femme Kagome à la défunte miko. Il devait s'atteler à ses choix.

Il caressa avec douceur le visage de Rin, puis posa délicatement sa tête sur un coussin sans la réveiller. Il se leva.

« Veille à ce que rien n'arrive à Rin pendant mon absence, je serai bientôt de retour. Personne ne doit la questionner sur les évènements de la veille. »

Sans un regard, il quitta la hutte.

A l'est, les premières lueurs du jour ceignaient l'horizon, mais personne n'était encore dehors. Les villageois devaient cuver l'alcool de la veille. Malgré les effluves désagréables qu'exhalait le village, il discerna grâce à Kagura l'odeur de son demi-frère, toujours au même endroit dans la forêt. Il se dirigea au pas de course vers sa direction.

Allait-il voir Inuyasha parce qu'il était inquiet ? Parce qu'il sentait le lien de sang qui les unissait malgré sa froide logique ? _Vous êtes frères ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux ! _Quoiqu'il en soit il devait le retrouver et le ramener.

Sesshomaru sauta d'arbre en arbre et trouva finalement Inuyasha assis, à la cime de l'un d'eux. Inuyasha ne montra pas qu'il avait remarqué son arrivée, mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Sesshomaru qui sauta sur la même branche que celle de son demi-frère.

« Que veux-tu Sesshomaru ? »

Sa voix était rauque et Sesshomaru ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce détail.

« Ton humaine s'inquiète pour toi.

- Et tu es venu me chercher, comme c'est attentionné. »

Le ton d'Inuyasha irrita Sesshomaru. Il cherchait la bagarre.

« Ecoutes-moi bien Inuyasha, si tu veux te battre, tu t'es adressé à la mauvaise personne. C'est pour Naraku que tu devrais garder tes forces. De plus, sache que ta femme vit aussi mal cette situation que toi…

- Elle n'est pas…

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini ! Pleure pour la femme qui est morte il y a soixante ans de cela, mais ne le fais pas payer à celle qui est devenue ton présent. Si elle est vraiment la réincarnation de Kikyo, comme je le crois, elle a vécu ce qui se passait plus rudement que toi. Alors arrête de te morfondre, c'est indigne de notre sang. »

Le choc sur le visage d'Inuyasha n'avait pas de prix, mais Sesshomaru n'était pas d'humeur à sentir la satisfaction de défaire son frère, comme à son habitude. Il était là en train de remonter le moral de son frère. La journée commençait définitivement mal. Tout cela pour cette femme, Kagome, qui lui rappelait quelque part Rin quand elle était inconsolable ou perdue dans une triste contemplation.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Sesshomaru haussa les épaules et tourna son visage vers le paysage qui se réveillait avec l'aurore.

« Nous sommes frères, après tout. »

Inuyasha ne répondit pas de suite.

« Au moins laisse-moi encore un instant. »

Sesshomaru acquiesça silencieusement. Il s'appuya au tronc d'un arbre, et laissa le temps à son frère de retrouver un sens à la réalité.

Le soleil se levait et les couleurs rosées du ciel s'étaient dissipées dans un bleu presque insultant après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille. Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent pendant longtemps. Finalement, Inuyasha se leva et le regarda la tête haute.

« Rin est en danger.

- Je sais. »

Leurs voix étaient fermes, mais Sesshomaru sentait l'inquiétude de son frère. Quand Sesshomaru analysa un peu plus ses propres sentiments il se sentait terrifié pour Rin. Suffisamment pour en être paralysé.

« Naraku, je le tuerai, » déclara calmement Inuyasha.

Le ton calme et certain de son frère, permit à Sesshomaru de refaire surface à la stupeur qui l'avait retenu. Il redevenait lui-même, il retrouvait la force de se battre.

« Je le tuerai avant, » répondit Sesshomaru fermement.

Malgré sa conviction, quelque part, il doutait de pouvoir parvenir à ce but.

* * *

Rin se sentit doucement émerger dans le monde de la conscience. Ses paupières prenaient une teinte rosée, éclairées par la lumière du jour. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était dans la pièce unique de la hutte de Kaede, éblouie par les rayons du soleil. _Etrange que le soleil veuille encore se lever après tout ce qui s'est passé._ Etrange aussi que les évènements de la veille fussent encore fraîchement gravés dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle voulait croire plus tout que c'était un cauchemar que l'aurore allait effacer. C'était un caprice puéril qu'elle balaya vite. Depuis longtemps elle n'était plus enfant.

Elle passa sa main doucement sur son visage pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil et aperçut Kagome qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire de la cloison de bois.

« Où est Sesshomaru ? »

Rin fut surprise par le son de sa propre voix, lointaine, presque celle de Kikyo. Elle fut surprise par le contenu de sa question, un appel désespéré pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, même s'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il restât un étranger pour elle.

Kagome sursauta, mais se reprit rapidement, en forçant un sourire voué à l'échec dès le départ.

« Bonjour Rin-chan. Et bien, il est parti un peu avant l'aube. Je crois qu'il est allé voir Inuyasha… Il…il n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il a déposé le corps de Kikyo au temple. »

Rin crut un instant que Kagome allait s'effondrer en pleurs, mais elle respira profondément. Son sourire forcé réapparut même s'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Rin admirait le courage de Kagome, sa force qu'elle avait su gagner sur ses propres faiblesses. Rin aurait aimé être aussi forte qu'elle.

« Sesshomaru nous a beaucoup aidé ces dernières heures et Miroku se charge du reste. Tiens, mange un peu, tu dois être affamée. »

Rin n'avait pas spécialement envie de manger, mais Kagome était intransigeante.

« Rin, mange, dit-elle en lui tenant le bol de soupe, ou j'appelle Sesshomaru et _il_ réussira à te faire manger, de gré ou de force. »

En d'autres circonstances, Rin aurait souri et aurait même refusé le bol, rien que pour voir Sesshomaru tenter de la faire manger. En d'autres circonstances…

Rin mangea en silence repensant aux évènements de la veille. Tant de choses avaient changé dans la balance du destin. Elle avait affronté Naraku, et il l'égalait en tout point dans la maîtrise de son pouvoir, dans un domaine totalement opposé au sien. A eux deux, ils représentaient les deux facettes du Shikon, le yin et le yang comme lui avait parlé une fois Miroku. Et rien ne permettait de dire, lequel des deux était le plus fort.

Et il y avait la mort de Kikyo. Elle savait ce qu'avait enduré la prêtresse. Elle gardait les paroles, les émotions, les sensations de Naraku enfouis au plus profond d'elle. Son horreur n'avait pas disparu, mais au moins, en tenant à l'écart ces souvenirs, peut-être réussirait-elle à ignorer le sort que lui réservait le hanyo.

Rin préfèrerait mourir que de vivre ce qu'avait vécu Kikyo. Elle comprenait le choix de Kikyo à la fin de ne pas être guérie. Elle se savait être la nouvelle cible. Kikyo avait été suffisamment claire sur le sujet pour qu'Inuyasha et Sesshomaru comprissent de quoi il en était. Ils s'engageraient instinctivement pour la protéger, ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de gérer.

Il y avait pour Rin une autre priorité. Protéger l'autre cible potentielle qui ressemblait tellement à Kikyo, qui en était sa réincarnation. Elle leva les yeux sur son amie.

Kagome était autant en danger qu'elle.

Naraku ne s'était jamais montré intéressé par leur descendante, mais maintenant avec la mort de Kikyo, Naraku pourrait faire un amalgame entre les deux femmes. Rin ne permettrait pas qu'il s'en prît à elle.

Kagome sembla prendre conscience que Rin la fixait depuis un certain temps. Elle lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Rin-chan ? »

Rin baissa les yeux, gênée d'être découverte. Elle se sentit tout de même obligée de dire quelque chose.

« Kagome-chan, pourquoi…pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas de question à propos d'hier ? »

Elle était en effet restée silencieuse sur le sujet. Cette attitude ne correspondait pas à la nature curieuse de Kagome. Etait-ce… était-ce parce que les âmes déchirées communes à Kikyo et à Kagome lui étaient revenues ? _Est-ce qu'une partie d'elle se souviendrait de… ?_

L'expression de Kagome s'adoucit.

« Sesshomaru nous a parlé, et nous a demandé… enfin commandé de te laisser tranquille. Mais si tu veux en parl…

- Non. »

Rin continua de déjeuner, et Kagome n'interrompit pas le silence qui s'installa alors. Elles étaient toutes les deux plongées dans leurs sombres pensées.

Rin ne savait pas que penser à propos de la décision de Sesshomaru de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle était touchée qu'il lui épargnât l'obligation d'en parler elle-même. Cependant elle ignorait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire…. Avaient-ils fait la connexion entre Naraku et elle alors qu'elle avait fui toutes explications depuis tant d'années ? Sesshomaru avait peut-être même fait partager ses suspicions pour ce qu'elle en savait. Ils deviendraient tous trop protecteurs si c'était le cas, et sa liberté d'action se verrait alors diminuée. Elle devrait alors agir en conséquence.

« J'espère qu'Inuyasha va bien… »

Rin se mordit la lèvre. Kagome essayait de lui confier ses émotions, et Rin s'en voulut d'avoir jusque là ignorer la peine de son amie. Cette épreuve les avait tous marqués. Kagome était l'une des personnes qui en souffrait le plus, non seulement parce qu'elle était la réincarnation de Kikyo, mais aussi à cause de son amour pour Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… que devait-il ressentir à présent ? De la douleur ? De la… culpabilité ? Rin se concentra pour le localiser et le trouva en compagnie de Sesshomaru.

« Il est dans la forêt, à quelques heures d'ici à pied. Sesshomaru est avec lui. »

Le regard inquiet de Kagome ne s'apaisa pas et Rin comprit pourquoi...

« Ils ne sont pas en train de se battre. »

Kagome poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Kagome-chan ?

- Oui, Rin-chan ?

- Quand vont-ils enterrer Kikyo ? »

Kagome la regarda d'un air triste.

« Miroku est passé quand tu dormais encore. Ce soir, son corps sera incinéré. C'est la meilleure solution selon lui. Shippo, Shiori et lui ont veillé Kikyo toute la nuit.

- Il faudra qu'on protège ses cendres, Kagome-chan. Son âme ne doit plus jamais errer sur terre, plus jamais. Sinon, elle ne pourra se réincarner. Et nous ne pouvons pas le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kagome hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif, mais elle était visiblement surprise.

« Et comment…

- Le Shikon no Tama, » répondit-elle simplement.

Rin n'utilisait le Shikon no Tama seulement quand elle pensait ses pouvoirs insuffisants. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Les cendres de Kikyo nécessitaient cette puissance selon elle. L'âme de Kikyo qui imprégnait sa dépouille de cendres et d'argile demandait cette force.

Doucement, Rin se natta les cheveux puis se leva.

« Rin-chan, que fais-tu ? Tu devrais te reposer. »

Rin ignora son conseil.

« Kagome-chan, tu es allée dans ton époque suite… suite à la mort de Kikyo ?

- Non, pourquoi…

- Tu pourrais y faire un tour avant les funérailles, s'il te plait ? »

_Pour voir si tout était prédestiné._ Pour s'assurer qu'elle était la descendante de Naraku ou de Rin elle-même. Kagome comprit ce qu'elle ne dit pas car elle ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Rin s'habilla dans ses vêtements de miko. Elle remarqua que son kimono mauve qui avait servi à recouvrir Kikyo était soigneusement plié dans un coin de la pièce. Sango ou Miroku avait dû le rapporter.

« Je vais voir Kikyo, » déclara Rin en bouclant son armure.

Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit de la hutte. Le village était déjà en effervescence et les regards hâtifs de certains lui disaient qu'ils étaient déjà au courant pour la mort de Kikyo. Elle monta le grand escalier menant au temple, lentement, encore fatiguée par les évènements de la veille.

Elle entra dans le petit temple de bois qui durant les siècles suivants s'agrandiraient encore. A l'intérieur, elle trouva Shippo, la tête posée que les genoux de Shiori, elle-même assoupie. Ils en avaient trop fait en oubliant de se reposer. Shippo leva la tête et se frotta les yeux à son arrivée, réveillant par la même occasion la jeune hanyo.

« Allez dormir, tous les deux. Je prends la relève.

- Non, je tiens à rester, » dit fermement Shiori.

Rin se demandait où la hanyo trouvait la volonté de poursuivre la veillée. Rin n'avait jamais aimé cette partie de son devoir de miko. Peut-être le faisait-elle par loyauté envers Kaede.

« Au moins, dit Rin doucement, tu devrais aller manger. J'ai déjà pris quelque chose. »

Shiori se tourna vers Shippo.

« Shippo-kun, s'il te plait, tu pourrais me ramener quelque chose ? »

Il hésita, mais le regard implorant de Shiori avait un pouvoir irrésistible surtout pour le kitsune.

« Oui, j'y vais. »

Il se leva et sortit, tandis que Rin prit sa place.

Elle observa la forme allongée sous le voile blanc au centre du temple. Rin d'une main incertaine, découvrit le visage de Kikyo. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle le vit, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans les souvenirs de Rin. Kikyo était belle, figée dans une beauté céleste que l'éternité lui avait donnée. Si Rin n'avait pas été là, si elle n'avait pas ressentie ce qui s'était passé, elle aurait pu croire que Kikyo était restée pure, intouchée.

Rin passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de la miko, voulant croire qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais elle était froide, glacée, vide de toute chaleur que son âme avait une fois donné à ce corps d'argile et de cendres. Kikyo était morte. Les yeux de Rin se troublèrent, noyés par des larmes qui coulèrent librement. Kikyo était morte, et Rin s'en sentait responsable. Coupable d'être celle qui vivait pour une raison qui lui échappait. Naraku aurait bien pu la tuer, _elle_, leurs places auraient pu si facilement être échangées.

Est-ce que Kikyo aurait pleuré à sa place en ayant les mêmes pensées ? Est-ce qu'elle se serait souvenue que pendant un temps, elles avaient été amies, sœurs même ? C'était semblait-il une partie du destin des héritiers de Midoriko. Vivre dans le regret et la culpabilité. Elle l'avait toujours su au fond, et pour cette simple raison, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui survivrait les deux autres héritiers, le ciel et l'enfer. Du moins quand elle acceptait de croire qu'aucun avenir ne l'attendait avec Sesshomaru.

Mais maintenant, Kikyo était morte, et elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Naraku de vaincre, de sortir impuni de ce qu'il avait commis. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner, elle pouvait encore moins oublier. Jamais. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ne pas se soumettre au même destin que Kikyo. Elle se battrait seule.

« Rin… »

Shiori passa un bras autour de son épaule en appuyant sa tête contre sa joue. Rin ne bougea pas laissant son amie la réconforter, mais n'essuya pas ses larmes. Kikyo méritaient que quelqu'un pleurât pour elle. Elle méritait aussi tellement de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais. _Non, _se reprit Rin_, dans le futur, elle sera heureuse. Elle sera Kagome._

Et cette pensée apaisa Rin, autant qu'elle l'avait été auprès de Seiji et de Rowena.

Ses larmes se tarirent et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la force de parler, elle s'écarta légèrement de Shiori.

« Tu feras une bonne miko, Shiori-chan. »

Elle parut étonnée par sa soudaine déclaration et Rin continua.

« Les villageois t'ont acceptée rapidement et t'admirent, même si tu n'es qu'une apprentie. Ils ont raison, je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre. »

Shiori se reprit de son choc initial.

« C'est faux, j'ai tellement de chose à apprendre de toi… Tu peux guérir, et…

- Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? »

Rin sourit sans sentir aucune joie.

« Je ne sais pas m'occuper de ceux qui cherchent un réconfort spirituel. Certes j'ai un don unique, mais que je n'ai jamais voulu confiner dans un village seulement. Depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à vivre auprès de Sesshomaru, j'ai toujours voyagé. Cela me convenait. La vie au village ne me satisfait pas. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerai que tu me succèdes.

- Mais je ne serais jamais prête, Rin-chan, je…

- Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir, Shiori-chan. Tu connais les herbes médicinales et les traditions du village. Tes pouvoirs de hanyo sont amplement suffisants pour le protéger. A la moindre hésitation, Miroku t'aidera. Quand je partirais, tu seras la personne la plus appropriée pour être miko, bien plus que je ne l'ai été.

- Rin-chan, les villageois croient en toi, ils ont confiance en toi, alors que moi… Je suis une hanyo.

- Et ils t'ont acceptée telle quelle, répéta-t-elle, comme ils avaient accepté Inuyasha. Moi… disons que le doute plane sur ma place ici. Tu seras parfaite en tant que miko. S'il te plait, Shiori. »

La hanyo la regarda de ses grands yeux violets, inquiets et hésitants. Rin la savait volontaire et loyale, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa décision.

« Je le ferai, Rin-chan. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.

- Oui, dit Rin simplement. Pour autant cette conversation doit rester entre nous. J'annoncerai mon départ au meilleur moment.

- Je comprends. »

Rin tourna son attention sur Kikyo.

« Puis-je rester seule un instant, Shiori-chan ? Juste un moment.

- Oui, répondit Shiori en se levant. Je vais voir ce que fait Shippo. A toute de suite, Rin-chan. »

Elle sortit de la salle du temple, devenue chambre mortuaire pour la deuxième fois en trois mois. La sœur aînée avait rejoint sa cadette rapidement. Et la responsabilité pour chacune d'elle revenait à leurs lointains cousins, Naraku et elle.

« Ai-je bien fait, Kikyo ? murmura-t-elle à la morte. Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? »

Jamais Rin n'eut de réponse. Mais elle était décidée de suivre ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Après les funérailles, Rin renoncerait à son statut de miko pour faire face au destin qu'elle avait toujours fui. Après les funérailles, tout s'achèverait enfin.

* * *

**Arwen**: Merci pour ta review. Bon, j'ai pas vraiment tué Kaede, c'est plus Naraku, hein... (un peu Rin aussi, sans trop le savoir...). Et je t'assure je ne veux pas que tu meures! Juste... c'est bon, ce chapitre n'a pas été trop dur? Tu te remets, promis?


	18. Pour apprendre à mourir

**Chapitre 18**

**Pour apprendre à mourir**

Il fallait ne laisser aucun regret.

Rin le savait alors qu'elle brandissait son arc, une flèche enflammée encochée, à l'heure du crépuscule. Elle aurait pu s'émerveiller à la vue d'un si beau ciel aux mille couleurs d'or rouge, orangé et rosé, si elle ignorait que Kikyo ne le verrait jamais. Elle se concentra donc, alimentant la flamme de sa flèche du pouvoir du Shikon no Tama, faisant scintiller la pointe d'ombres mauves éclatantes et surréelles. Elle observa une dernière fois la forme allongée de la miko dont seul le visage était visible, découvert parmi le linceul blanc. Les yeux de Rin s'embrumèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas.

Alors, elle tira.

La flèche se planta dans le bois à brûler et prit immédiatement, rappelant à Rin qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée à cette même place pour la mort de Kaede, quelques mois auparavant. Les flammes rouges et jaunes avaient une aura mauve et devinrent tout. Rin resta impassible tout en alimentant leur force qui effaçait tout ce qui avait été Kikyo. Longtemps, elle fixa le bûcher sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Puis, elle commença à laisser les flammes vivre par elle-même, pour leur permettre de s'éteindre finalement.

Elle remarqua alors que ses amis, sa famille, n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la cérémonie. A sa droite se tenait Miroku qui avait présidé avec elle aux funérailles. Il était grave et sombre, et sa présence, élevée fièrement comme un roc la réconfortait. A sa droite encore, se tenait Shiori, soutenue derrière par Shippo, les enfants et Sango. A la gauche de Rin, Inuyasha était distant, ses yeux secs cloués sur les flammes mourantes. Lui aussi avait tari ses larmes. Kagome lui tenait la main, et il était visible qu'ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Kohaku était derrière Rin comme un garde, vigilant à la moindre défaillance qu'elle pourrait avoir, sa main posée sur son épaule.

Le regard de Rin s'éloigna, au-delà des flammes, vers la lisière de la forêt d'Inuyasha. Là où se profilait une silhouette blanche longiligne. _Sesshomaru_. Rin croyait distinguer Jaken, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait de la petite masse brune et verte à ses pieds.

Sesshomaru n'était pas venu la voir au retour d'Inuyasha au temple. Elle ne lui en voulut pas pour autant, elle connaissait son aversion des êtres humains. Il était incapable de se mêler à sa race, et même si Rin le regrettait, elle était au moins heureuse de sentir sa présence non loin d'elle. Il était là pour elle.

Le retour d'Inuyasha avait été un moment peiné et étrange. Quand il était entré dans le temple, il s'était installé sans un mot en face d'elle, ses yeux dorés cachés par sa frange de cheveux argentés. Mais le silence leur suffisait pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient, malgré la nature différente de leurs sentiments pour la miko. Ils avaient partagés la fin de Kikyo et un lien tacite s'était noué.

Rin en avait profité pour parler de Kagome à Inuyasha. Elle avait eu l'impression de le manipuler, lui et ses sentiments, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il fallait que Kagome fût mise à l'écart.

« As-tu pensé à la sécurité de Kagome ? avait-elle demandé. Elle est la réincarnation de Kikyo. Naraku ne sera jamais satisfait avant qu'il ne finisse avec son âme. »

Elle s'était aussi sentie coupable d'évoquer Kagome et Kikyo aussi rapidement, alors que les blessures d'Inuyasha saignaient abondamment, et que son deuil n'avait pas encore été fait. Elle l'avait regretté d'autant plus quand elle aperçut une douleur poignante dans les yeux de son ami. Elle s'était raidie pour ne pas flancher. Elle ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, même si elle devait en payer le prix.

« C'est toi sa prochaine cible. »

Rin avait été surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il évoquât le problème que Kikyo avait à peine dévoilé. Elle avait sous-estimé l'instinct protecteur des Inuyokai.

« Certes, mais contrairement à Kagome, je contrôle parfaitement mes pouvoirs et j'ai le Shikon no Tama. Je peux me défendre, pas Kagome. »

Il n'avait pas répondu, et Rin avait continué à avancer d'autres arguments.

« Inuyasha, elle doit retourner dans son époque et attendre là bas aussi longtemps que Naraku vivra. Elle est rentrée tout à l'heure, pour voir si tout était… en place. Mais après les funérailles, il faudra qu'elle quitte le Sengoku Jidai et reste dans le futur. Toi seul peux la convaincre, Inuyasha. »

Il la fixa sans ciller avant de répondre.

« Je vois… Je ferai mon possible. »

Rin aurait soupiré de soulagement si cela n'aurait paru suspect. Elle l'avait quitté ensuite, le laissant seul avec la dépouille de Kikyo. Il en avait besoin pour se recueillir bien plus qu'elle avant lui.

Elle avait croisé Kagome qui lui avait assuré que rien n'avait changé dans le futur. Et quelque part, Rin en fut peinée. Cette situation était ce qui devait être. La mort de Kikyo avait dès le départ était gravé dans le temps et le destin, bien avant qu'elle ne se produisît.

Rin revint au présent lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de Kohaku sur son épaule, ses mains doucement posées sur sa taille. Elle ne s'écarta pas malgré les sentiments de son ami. Il y avait toujours eu une affection familière entre eux, même si depuis Kanna, Rin s'était inconsciemment distancée de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, elle puisa dans le réconfort qu'il lui offrait, voulant croire juste un instant en fermant les yeux, que tout était comme avant. Au temps de l'innocence.

* * *

Rin paraissait tellement lointaine. A tel point que Kohaku avait ressenti le besoin de la tenir contre lui, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, devant lui, et non dans ses sombres pensées qu'elle seule pouvait formuler. Voire dans une conversation avec Naraku, même s'il avait peine à croire à une telle possibilité. Il en était trop terrifié. Si c'était bien le cas, il aurait l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée depuis toutes ses années. Même lui n'avait pas été sous le contrôle de Naraku aussi longtemps.

Le pire était qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien soupçonné. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide et ne pas remarquer derrière ses sourires forcés qu'il y avait un problème plus profond encore ? Il avait failli à sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait pas la toucher sur ce sujet, pas encore. Miroku avait raison, ils attendraient un peu avant de le faire, le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle se relevât de la mort de Kikyo.

Rin restait silencieuse, même si les flammes s'éteignaient et que la plupart des villageois étaient partis. Kohaku était un peu surpris qu'elle ne s'écartât pas de lui. Il y avait eu toujours eu un malaise lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient physiquement proches, et cela depuis qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour elle. Pas une fois elle ne l'avait repoussé ou blessé lorsque cela arrivait et parfois il arrivait à se satisfaire de sa main dans la sienne, de son sourire, de tout ce qu'elle lui offrait sans même y penser. Et à présent, c'était à lui de donner du réconfort, elle qui en avait besoin, même imparfaitement.

Depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui y parviendrait. Malgré ses rêves, il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait et ne le serait jamais. Il était Kohaku, et non Sesshomaru. Il avait longtemps voulu croire que Rin s'était trompée pour aimer un être pareil. Froid, insensible. Pourquoi _lui_, parmi tous les êtres sur terre ? Kohaku s'était mis à détester Sesshomaru, autant qu'il haïssait Naraku. Ce taiyokai, qui méprisait les humains ne pouvait que se moquer de l'amour d'une humaine. Kohaku se le répétait jour après jour pour alimenter sa haine, mais il savait qu'il se mentait.

Les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de Rin et Sesshomaru ensemble lui disait qu'il y avait un lien réciproque. Les terres maudites d'Ekarizu, la horde de yokai de Naraku, Hakureizan, et enfin la forêt des yokai maîtres de l'illusion. Pourtant il avait refusé de voir la force de ce lien puisqu'il était tellement plus facile de l'ignorer.

Elle lui avait dit la vérité sur ses sentiments à l'époque, brisant Kohaku d'une façon irrémédiable. Heureusement qu'à l'époque Shippo avait été là pour ressouder leur amitié. Jamais Kohaku n'aurait supporté de la perdre entièrement, même s'il avait cherché à fuir sa douleur.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Shippo avait accepté si facilement les sentiments de Rin pour Sesshomaru. Pourquoi il la soutenait presque. Miroku avait été dans le même cas, et Sango malgré ses réticences, ne s'opposait pas véritablement à cela. Kohaku leur en avait voulu, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y changer. Surtout qu'à cette époque, Rin semblait fuir leur vie.

Kohaku s'était senti misérable quand elle séjourna dans le futur, là où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Le destin de Rin semblait prendre forme sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne pût faire quoique ce soit, et Kohaku regretta amèrement cette impression d'être écarté petit à petit de sa vie.

Son retour après de longs mois avait atténué cette impression sans jamais l'effacer pour autant. La présence de Shiori n'avait pas aidé. C'était comme si elle prenait peu à peu la place de Rin, devenant l'apprentie de Kaede. Kohaku appréciait beaucoup la jeune hanyo, là n'était pas le problème. Elle était une touche féminine en plus, apaisante entre Shippo et lui. Un peu comme Rin. Elles étaient aussi différentes, Rin pouvait passer d'un sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil à une tristesse aussi sombre que la nuit assez rapidement, alors que Shiori était plus constante dans ses émotions.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs de la voir tomber amoureuse de Shippo et inversement. Shippo pouvait parfois être tellement excessif. Ils se complétaient certainement, et l'amour faisait le reste, du moins, Kohaku le supposait. Il avait vu vaguement le lien se former entre eux et finit par les envier un peu. Il jalousait Shippo. Lui aussi voulait que la femme qu'il aimait fût présente pour lui. Il espérait toujours que Rin, un jour…

Mais tout était fini, depuis la veille, ses espoirs… Depuis qu'il avait vu Sesshomaru s'occuper de Rin. Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Sesshomaru aimait Rin, malgré son caractère hautain et glacial. Il savait qu'il y avait une indéniable attraction entre eux, cela depuis le jour où Sesshomaru avait failli embrasser Rin. Mais il avait espéré… qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments de plus, et puis Rin l'avait repoussé à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pouvait encore se raccrocher à son espoir, infime, cette promesse lointaine qui n'en était pas vraiment une. _Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance ?_ avait-il demandé. _Je ne sais pas, Kohaku. Je ne sais vraiment pas._ Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Un espoir brisé, parmi tant d'autres. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Il aurait dû admettre depuis bien longtemps que Rin et Sesshomaru étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait vu les images de ces gens, Rowena et Seiji, qui ressemblaient tellement à Rin et à Sesshomaru. Rin n'avait pas donné de précisions, mais Shippo et Kohaku avaient fini par conclure qu'ils étaient les réincarnations de Sesshomaru et de Rin. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus probable même si cela faisait mal à Kohaku.

Et leur affection, leur amour était présent. Kohaku le voyait à la façon dont Sesshomaru avait passé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rin ou la tenait contre lui alors qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en lui. Kohaku avait la quasi-certitude qu'en l'absence de Sesshomaru, Rin aurait été bien plus désemparée à la suite de la mort de Kikyo. Il lui avait permis d'être un point d'ancrage à la réalité.

Un rôle que Kohaku ne parvenait pas à prendre pour Rin. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse qu'avec Sesshomaru, envers et contre tout. Shippo, Miroku, et les autres l'avaient compris bien avant lui. Lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer de se contenter de ses sourires amicaux, de lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait s'appuyer puisqu'il ne serait jamais celui dont elle aurait besoin.

« Kagome-chan, dit soudainement Rin, n'avais-tu pas un examen à réviser ? »

Kohaku se détacha de Rin et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un regard furtif passer entre Inuyasha et elle. Il ne trouva pas de signification, son attention vite tournée sur la réponse de Kagome.

« Oui, mais…Ce n'est pas si important. Je peux rester encore.

- Feh, et pourquoi faire ? dit Inuyasha en croisant les bras sans regarder personne et surtout pas les flammes mourantes. Tu devrais étudier comme tu le répètes tout le temps. Je vais t'accompagner.

- O…oui, » répondit Kagome avec hésitation.

Rin regarda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il restait du bûcher puis inspira profondément.

« Je viens avec vous jusqu'au puit, » déclara-t-elle.

Kohaku pouvait jurer qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. L'expression pensive de Miroku le confirmait. L'attitude de Rin, et d'Inuyasha d'ailleurs, n'avait rien de naturel.

« Je rassemblerai les cendres si tu veux, Rin-chan, dit Shiori.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, déclara Rin. Il n'y aura pas de cendres, j'ai veillé à cela. »

Kohaku ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre ce qu'avait fait Rin. Elle avait de grandes capacités en tant que miko et ses raisons étaient sincères.

Il se souvenait de l'époque pendant laquelle il s'était allié à Kikyo. Il avait eu un immense respect pour la miko et avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour l'aider à lutter contre Naraku. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était pratiquement produit. Il serait mort si Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas ressuscité. Une dette que Kohaku n'avait jamais pu rembourser et qu'il détestait.

Quand Kikyo avait pris Rin sous son aile, la loyauté de Kohaku s'était tournée en priorité sur Rin. La vie de Rin était devenue plus importante. Il s'était donc opposé à Kikyo et ne le regretta pas à l'époque. Surtout en apprenant ensuite qu'elle avait tenté de tuer Rin. Que l'inverse fut vrai aussi ne toucha pas Kohaku dans sa prise de position. Il avait fini par détester Kikyo, son ancienne alliée.

Maintenant, en voyant Rin si affectée par sa mort, il ne pouvait que réviser son jugement. La miko, malgré leur dispute et leur ressentiment, avait été importante pour Rin. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, peut-être même qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

« Nous venons tous, déclara soudainement Miroku. Il faut bien qu'on te souhaite bonne chance Kagome pour ton examen. »

Kohaku crut que Rin s'était raidie. Elle pouvait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Avec le temps, Rin essayait de plus en plus de masquer ses émotions. Un défaut qu'elle avait dû gagner en côtoyant trop Sesshomaru.

« Pourquoi pas, » dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Ce fut justement ce ton qui faisait dire à Kohaku que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

Ils regardèrent tous une derrière fois, le reste de flammes mauves avant de se mettre en marche. Kohaku ne tourna pas la tête derrière lui alors qu'il saluait pour la dernière fois la miko défunte. _Adieu, Kikyo-sama._

Rin tenait par la main Kiyoshi qui faisait une chaîne avec Ren-chan et Sango. Kohaku était à gauche de Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha et Kagome ouvraient la marche, alors que Shippo, Shiori et Kirara la fermaient. Kohaku se demandait à quoi devait ressembler leur étrange procession qui escortait Kagome jusqu'au Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps sur la question, plus préoccupé à jauger les réactions de Rin qui étaient minimes. Ce qui n'aidait pas à apaiser son mauvais pressentiment.

Miroku chuchotait quelque chose à Inuyasha mais Kohaku ne pouvait pas entendre quoi. Il préféra alors s'intéresser à Rin.

« Rin, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle eut un léger sursaut puis se força à sourire.

« Je vais bien, je tiens le coup. »

Il n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister avec Rin. Rester à côté d'elle en cas de besoin, était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Ils arrivèrent près du puit. Rin, à la surprise de tous, s'avança pour serrer dans ses bras Kagome qui se tendit.

« Merci, Kagome-chan, dit-elle. Merci pour avoir été aussi forte. J'espère un jour l'être tout autant.

- Rin-chan… »

Kagome se détendit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin. Il fallut un instant à Kohaku pour comprendre que Kagome pleurait, ses sanglots prenant à chaque seconde plus d'intensité. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et il se sentit mal pour elle. Kagome lui rappela Rin quand elle avait éclaté en sanglots après le massacre du village de Kureno-san par Tomoeda. Rin passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kagome, d'une façon réconfortante sans rien dire. Kohaku avait l'impression d'être un témoin non voulu de cette scène et il fit tout pour regarder ailleurs.

Inuyasha lui paraissait choqué. Il se reprit et vint derrière Kagome ses mains posées sur ses épaules secouées en saccades par ses pleurs. Il rapprocha sa tête sur celle de Kagome.

« Pardonne-moi, Kagome. Je n'ai pas vu que tu souffrais autant. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Kohaku était suffisamment proche pour l'entendre. Rin se défit de l'embrassade de Kagome qui alors se jeta contre Inuyasha. Il reprit le rôle de Rin et se mit à consoler la jeune femme. Il vint même à la porter dans ses bras, alors que Kagome le tenait fermement, ses bras autour de son cou.

« Nous y allons, » déclara Inuyasha à voix basse.

Miroku acquiesça et Rin sourit légèrement. Elle passa doucement sa main sur l'une des oreilles d'Inuyasha puis glissa ses doigts sur l'une de ses mèches argentées. Ses lèvres prononcèrent un silencieux 'merci'. Inuyasha parut surpris et lança un regard prudent à Rin. Il était sur le point de parler, mais Kagome dans ses bras accaparait toute son attention. Il prit donc la direction du puit et sauta à l'intérieur.

Rin se pencha un peu au-dessus du gouffre sombre.

« Et adieu, souffla-t-elle.

- Rin, qu'est-ce que… »

Miroku n'acheva pas sa question, car l'aura de Rin s'amplifia d'énergie, pleine du pouvoir du Shikon no Tama. Kohaku était capable de le sentir, il se souvenait de la sensation du fragment de la perle qui l'avait tenu en vie pendant deux ans.

« Rin ! » cria Miroku.

Kohaku aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait terrifié Miroku au point de le faire crier. Il pouvait au moins remarqué que l'appel de Miroku n'avait aucun effet. Rin se relevait et regardait tristement Miroku.

« Rin… pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Shippo.

Rin fixa une dernière fois le puit avant de se tourner vers eux.

« J'ai scellé le puit, pour près de cinq cents ans si je me trompe pas. Naraku ne pourra pas s'attaquer à Kagome et Inuyasha restera en dehors de ça.

- Et tu crois te débarrasser de nous si facilement ? demanda Miroku avec ce qui ressemblait à de la colère. Tu crois que cette bataille contre Naraku ne nous concerne pas ?

- C'est parce qu'elle vous concerne que je ne veux pas vous impliquer plus qu'il ne faut.

- Rin…

- Miroku, s'il te plait ! Il me faut un but pour me battre, et une raison pour revenir victorieuse. Toi, Sango et les enfants en êtes un puisque je suis la seule à pouvoir défaire la malédiction du kazaana. Elle est liée à ma vie et à celle de Naraku. Je suis la seule à la maintenir dans un état inoffensif.

- Au moins, je t'aiderai, dit Kohaku. Tu ne seras pas seule. »

Kohaku était content de voir Shippo et Shiori s'avancer pour le soutenir.

« Non ! »

Rin se tourna vers le jeune couple.

« Shiori, nous en avons déjà parlé. Le village a besoin de toi, ta place est ici. Et toi, Shippo, auprès de Shiori, pas à mourir avec moi en te mettant devant moi pour amortir un coup de Naraku qui me serait destiné. Tu peux être tellement stupide parfois.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile. »

Rin ignora la réponse de Shippo et lui fit face avec un regard intense.

« Et toi, Kohaku-kun… J'aimerai que tu sois heureux. Avec ou sans moi, quoiqu'il arrive… je le voudrais vraiment.

- Rin…

- S'il te plait, Kohaku, dit-elle en se jetant à son cou et en le serrant fortement contre elle. Promets-moi d'être heureux. »

Kohaku écarquilla les yeux. C'était à peine s'il ne se laissait pas tomber à genoux sur le sol sous l'effet du choc avec Rin dans ses bras. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, de la colère, de la confusion, de la peur, de la joie. Tout était devenu imprécis à part la jeune femme qui paraissait aussi fragile que le cristal entre ses bras.

« Promets-le moi, » répéta-t-elle.

Sa voix était suppliante, et Kohaku sentit l'humidité des larmes de Rin sur sa peau. Son cœur se déchira presque, et sans vraiment le vouloir il acquiesça au creux de l'épaule de Rin. Il sut dès lors qu'il avait commis une erreur irréparable. Elle le serra un peu plus avant de s'écarter, ses yeux fermement clos.

« Et Sesshomaru ? » demanda Miroku.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Kohaku attendit avec appréhension la réponse de Rin.

« Sesshomaru… je ferai tout pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

- Pourtant, il te serait utile, argumenta Miroku. Il tient à toi. A moins que tu veuilles te battre pour lui aussi. »

Rin considéra un instant ses paroles.

« Sesshomaru n'a pas besoin qu'on se batte pour lui. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas que ce serait à moi de le faire. »

Miroku essaya de l'interrompre, mais Rin reprit la parole avant lui.

« Naraku avait raison depuis le début. Je suis le cœur, le Nagimitama, la force qui relie ami et famille. Et quand bien même j'essaie, Sesshomaru n'est jamais rentré complètement dans l'une ou l'autre de ses catégories. Et puis, il me gênerait, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Le cœur, dit doucement Miroku, parfois appelé l'appartenance. Dis-moi Rin, à qui ton cœur appartient-il ? »

Rin s'arrêta brusquement et Miroku en profita pour continuer.

« Tu fais fausse route, Rin. Tu as au moins besoin de Sesshomaru. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers eux, et leur fit un léger signe de la main en souriant. Sincèrement.

« Au revoir. »

Elle se mit alors à courir.

Peut-être était-ce son sourire inattendu qui réveilla Kohaku de sa transe. Peut-être était-ce cet au revoir simple comme si elle reviendrait à temps pour le dîner. Il fit quelques pas pour la suivre.

« Kohaku, appela Miroku, cela ne sert à rien. Laisse-la.

- Miroku, murmura Sango.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser partir ! s'écria Shippo.

- Oh ? Alors pourquoi est-ce simplement maintenant que vous souhaitez la retenir ? »

_Parce que son absence est intolérable_. C'était la réponse de Kohaku, mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix. Il voyait ce que signifiait Miroku. Ils n'avaient pas _su_ la retenir.

« Elle avait pris sa décision, dit Kohaku comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis.

- Oui, ajouta Miroku, elle aurait employé la force s'il le fallait. Comme elle l'a fait avec Inuyasha et Kagome d'une certaine façon.

- Est-ce que nous reverrons Kagome et Inuyasha ? demanda Sango. A-t-elle réellement scellé le puit ?

- Je le crois, oui. Quant à Inuyasha et Kagome… Je ne sais pas. J'ignore si nous les reverrons, mais je l'espère… »

Shippo jura tandis que Kohaku cernait vraiment ce qu'avait Rin. Elle les avait condamnés à ne plus revoir leurs amis. Sans un mot d'adieu, sans un revoir. Elle les avait peut-être préservés du danger, mais sa méthode était… cruelle. Plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible de la part de Rin.

« On ne peut pas… on ne peut pas… »

C'était comme si les paroles de Shippo l'étouffaient et qu'il ne pouvait formuler clairement ses pensées.

« Elle croit faire ce qui est mieux pour nous, expliqua Miroku. Aussi dur que cela puisse nous paraître, elle le fait pour nous.

- Elle se trompe complètement ! cria Shippo qui éclata de colère. Toi-même tu le sais Miroku ! Tu étais le seul parmi nous qui aurait pu la convaincre ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue ?! »

Shiori s'approcha avec prudence de Shippo et posa ses mains sur les épaules du kitsune. Sous son contact, Shippo sembla se calmer. C'était un don que seules Shiori et Kagome possédaient.

Kohaku se sentit vidé et marcha quelque pas pour s'appuyer au tronc de Goshinboku. Tout ceci était tellement injuste. Il était trop lâche pour sauver Rin, pour s'opposer à elle alors que c'était pour son bien à _elle_. _J'aimerai que tu sois heureux_. Comment le pouvait-il sans elle ? _Avec ou sans moi quoiqu'il arrive._ Lui, qui n'était pas assez fort pour la garder et encore moins pour la laisser être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle voulait, n'avait aucun droit sur elle. _Promets-moi d'être heureux._

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais demandé cette promesse ? Etait-ce trop dur de la soutenir dans les choix qu'elle faisait ? Il aurait dû l'encourager, l'aider à trouver son bonheur avec Sesshomaru si nécessaire. Alors peut-être qu'elle ne ferait pas des choix aussi désastreux qui briseraient sa vie. Peut-être quelle serait… heureuse.

« Otosan, appela subitement Kiyoshi. Mais Rin-neechan, elle va pas mourir, hein ? Elle a dit qu'elle n'était jamais toute seule, elle va revenir et tout ira bien. »

Kohaku se tourna juste assez pour observer son neveu et sa nièce qui se tenaient encore la main. Ren-chan avait un air apeuré d'une enfant qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Mais Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi paraissait plus déterminé que jamais, plus déterminé que les adultes qui l'entouraient. Il avait foi en Rin, et dans son innocence d'enfant, cela lui suffisait.

« Tu verras bien, continua le petit garçon. Neechan est plus forte que n'importe quel méchant. Elle peut se battre comme elle veut. »

Ren-chan se détendit, son visage rayonnant aux paroles de son grand frère.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est forte. Quand je serai grande, je serai comme elle ou Okaasan. »

Quelque part, les mots des deux enfants apaisèrent partiellement Kohaku. Ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir, alors pourquoi Kohaku le devrait ? Il n'était pas le seul à se remettre de la peine dont ils avaient été tous plongés. Sango sourit, tandis que Miroku posait un genou à terre devant Kiyoshi et Ren.

« Non, vous avez raison tous les deux, dit-il. Rin fera tout pour revenir rien que pour vous deux. Et puis il reste toujours une dernière chance.

- Laquelle Miroku-sama ? » demanda Shiori.

Kohaku savait déjà quelle serait la réponse de Miroku.

« Sesshomaru. »

* * *

Sesshomaru avait assisté de loin aux funérailles de la miko Kikyo, conscient que Rin et d'autres encore l'avaient senti ou même vu. Il s'en moquait pourtant, il était là pour soutenir à sa façon Rin. Une rage profonde s'était formée au fond de lui quand il vit le garçon Kohaku se montrer si familier avec elle, lui faisant même considérer l'option d'intervenir. Mais ce n'était pas l'attitude méprisable de l'humaien qui était le plus étonnant. Non, c'était plutôt le départ de Rin, juste après les funérailles, direction nord.

Il l'avait suivie, bien entendu, curieux de savoir où elle allait. Jaken était avec lui. Sesshomaru n'avait pas de raisons de laisser de côté son serviteur qui était d'ailleurs plutôt d'humeur maussade. Sesshomaru supposait que le petit yokai ressentait d'être mis à l'écart ces derniers temps.

Sesshomaru n'était pas retourné voir Rin après s'être 'occupé' de son frère. L'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, elle avait été rarement seule. De plus, la présence de Jaken avec lui le gênait. S'il devait voir Rin, il préférait être seul avec elle.

Pour une fois, elle volait avec AhUn à une allure modérée. Sesshomaru aurait pu la rattraper mais il préféra attendre. Sesshomaru profiterait du moment où elle commencerait à se poser.

Sesshomaru comprit rapidement quelle était la destination de Rin. Il reconnut la région, bien qu'il ne s'y fût rendu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il y avait maintenant une dizaine d'années de cela. Rin se rendait sur ses terres natales au pied des montagnes du nord, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi, d'un seul coup décidait-elle d'aller là-bas ?

Le soleil finissait de quittait le ciel, quand Rin commença à descendre vers le sol. Quelques instants après elle, il atterrit au même endroit qu'elle et AhUn. Il était à la lisière de la forêt qui avait été le refuge que lui avait choisi le Tenseiga après sa bataille perdue contre Inuyasha. Il avait sous-estimé son frère à l'époque et en avait payé le prix. Depuis il n'avait plus fait la même erreur.

« Où sommes nous, maître ? »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, scrutant la zone où ils étaient. On aurait dit que quelque chose manquait. Un espace, plus ou moins dégagé et vide de plantation attira l'attention de Sesshomaru. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla remarquant que la terre était encore mêlée à de la cendre. Trois pierres tombales étaient posées l'une à côté de l'autre et malgré le sol infertile, des fleurs, des marguerites, se mettaient à éclore autour. A mieux y regardait, il semblait que l'espace mort de vie, verdissait à vue d'œil. C'était l'œuvre de Rin.

Sesshomaru en devina la raison. Ces pierres devaient correspondre aux tombes de la famille de Rin. Son père, sa mère et son frère. _Qu'ils reposent en paix._ Il n'était pas du genre à présenter de la compassion pour des humains, mais la famille de Rin… Même après leur mort, Rin était empreinte de leur influence. Elles les avaient connus les premières années de sa vie et ne les oubliait pas en ce jour, faisant fleurir sur leurs tombes la vie qu'ils avaient à jamais quitté.

Il se releva et inspira l'air pour suivre la trace de Rin. Elle était facile à trouver et menait à travers le village. Il se mit en marche vite suivi par Jaken.

« Attendez-moi, Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Il ne restait plus grand-chose du village. Les loups avaient parfaitement éradiqué les humains qui avaient maltraité Rin dans son enfance. Sesshomaru ne pouvait pas trouver le moindre sentiment de compassion pour ceux-là. D'après le délabrement des quelques maisons restantes, des bandits et des pilleurs étaient passés après le massacre.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive dans ce village depuis longtemps, Sesshomaru-sama.

- Depuis dix ans.

- Vraiment ? Comment le savez-vous, Seigneur ? »

Sesshomaru ne prit pas la peine de répondre et descendit près de la rivière. Là, il vit le reste d'une petite cabane misérable accoudée au talus. Sesshomaru se demandait pourquoi Rin s'était rendu dans cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre. Avait-elle… vécu là, après la mort de ses parents ?

Il continua de suivre la piste de Rin qui flottait sur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Il semblait qu'elle faisait une sorte de pèlerinage dans son passé que Sesshomaru redécouvrait après tant d'années.

La suite ne l'étonna pas. Elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Là où tout avait commencé pour eux. Il marcha d'un pas délibérément lent et atteint une petite clairière où se tenaient AhUn. Rin n'était pas restée pas avec eux.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Regardez AhUn sont attachés à un arbre. Rin ne doit pas être loin. »

Jaken regarda autour de lui comme s'il la cherchait puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Sesshomaru-sama… c'est… c'est ici que Rin est morte. »

La façon avec laquelle Jaken énonça sa découverte déplut à Sesshomaru qui lui donna un coup de pied. Il n'aimait pas entendre 'Rin' et 'morte' dans la même phrase. Mais il disait vrai, c'était ici que Rin avait été attaquée par les loups de Koga et qu'elle en était morte. C'était ici qu'il lui avait redonné la vie en utilisant pour la première fois le Tenseiga et qu'à partir de ce jour, elle vécut avec eux pendant deux années. Deux trop courtes années.

« Jaken, reste avec AhUn. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Jaken et se dirigea vers la dernière étape du voyage. Même si l'aura de Rin n'avait pas été aussi facilement repérable, il aurait deviné où elle était. Là où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Sesshomaru la vit enfin, éclairée par une lueur bleuté qui se détachait dans la nuit. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour créer cette petite lumière. Elle contemplait l'arbre contre lequel il s'était reposé après sa défaite contre Inuyasha. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses cheveux pour une fois nattés en une longue tresse. Ses mains étaient jointes derrière elle et tenaient une marguerite identique à celles poussant sur les tombes de sa famille. Son visage était levé vers les branches de l'arbre. Elle était vêtue de son armure et de son costume de miko.

« Merci d'être venu, » dit-elle en lui faisant face.

Elle avait un sourire triste, mais même triste, elle restait belle. _Belle, fière, indomptable_. Comme l'avait dit la miko Kikyo, et Naraku avant elle. Des paroles vraies, mais dont la signification échappait à Sesshomaru et le dérangeait. Lorsqu'elle avait été fiévreuse, Rin n'avait-elle pas qualifié sa mère dans les mêmes termes ? Mais si Naraku communiquait avec Rin, cela pourrait bien expliquer…

« Je suis allée voir ma famille, continua-t-elle. Ils n'ont jamais été enterrés en fait. Lorsque la maison brûla, il ne resta que des cendres emportées par le vent. Mais quand j'étais petite, c'était important pour moi de placer ces trois pierres, là où ils étaient morts. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais maintenant j'espère que c'est mieux. »

Elle regarda la fleur dans sa main, puis s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta juste assez pour laisser un espace infime entre leurs deux armures. Sesshomaru entendit un bruissement dans les buissons, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il punirait plus tard Jaken et AhUn pour les avoir espionnés. Non, seulement Jaken, AhUn étaient sous la responsabilité de Rin. Pour l'instant il avait d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Comme ne pas tomber dans le regard brun de la jeune femme devant lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? demanda-t-il.

- J'avais des affaires à régler…

- Ne pouvaient-elles pas attendre ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je crois. La mort de Kikyo a été si brusque… Cela m'a rappelé que tout peut se jouer si vite. Je ne veux pas laisser de regrets derrière moi. »

Sesshomaru avait la désagréable impression qu'elle parlait comme une condamnée à mort. Mais cette pensée passa, absorbée par le regard de Rin toujours aussi riche d'émotions qu'il avait appris à reconnaître tant elles étaient devenues familières et apaisantes. Parfois, il se demandait si Rin pouvait lire les mêmes sentiments dans ses yeux dorés ou autre chose encore dont elle seule comprenait le sens.

Elle posa sa main libre sur son torse et il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de la repousser ou de s'écarter. Encore moins quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, son souffle caressant ses lèvres, son parfum enivrant ses sens. Elle ferma ses paupières et Sesshomaru finit par éliminer la distance qui séparait leur visage, précipitant le moment où leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Délicatement, elles se frôlèrent, et Sesshomaru ferma ses yeux, savourant la caresse des lèvres de Rin. L'humaine qu'il aimait, envers et contre tout.

Ils s'embrasèrent chastement d'abord, au rythme lent de Rin qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer malgré les émotions et sensations qui rugissaient en lui. Puis elle entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres et Sesshomaru prit tout ce que Rin lui offrait sans la moindre hésitation, voulant tout goûter de ce qui faisait d'elle Rin. Il savait qu'il était le premier à l'embrasser, un acte interdit pour lui, un Taiyokai. Mais ces lois fondamentales au monde l'indifféraient, elle était tout ce qui comptait. Elle passa ses bras sous ses épaules, ses mains l'encerclant avec une tendresse, une chaleur qu'il n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir sentir un jour.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, ses sens distinguaient l'odeur de larmes ? _Les larmes de Rin._ Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Une charge d'énergie l'enveloppa soudainement et l'emprisonna. Il ne put rien faire pour s'en sortir. Il se sentit tombé de tout son poids sur la forme frêle de Rin. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il le choqua le plus. Non, c'était le fait que Rin l'avait neutralisé, paralysé même. Il tomba à genoux avec Rin dont il percevait les sanglots contenus qui secouaient leurs deux corps, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Elle le tenait toujours fermement contre elle, mais rien n'avait de sens pour Sesshomaru. Il ne pouvait même pas parler.

« Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… »

La voix de Rin était déchirée, et même dans son état actuel, Sesshomaru détesta l'entendre ainsi. Elle l'allongea, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle plaqua son front sur le sien et très vite les larmes tombèrent sur ses cheveux, plus amer qu'une pluie d'automne. Elle pleurait encore, et Sesshomaru ne pouvait rien faire. Son esprit criait à Rin de le relâcher, il essayait même de puiser dans son youki, mais rien n'y faisait. Rin l'avait réduit à un état de vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle l'avait trahi.

« Je te dois une explication, Sesshomaru. A toi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je te dois la vérité. »

Elle inspira de manière fébrile.

« Je vais me battre contre Naraku, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais je dois le faire seule. Je sais… je sais que jamais tu me laisserais faire, que tu interviendrais. Mais je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre dans une bataille qui ne te concerne pas. »

Rin posa sa fleur sur son torse et caressa doucement les cheveux de Sesshomaru avec un tel… amour que cela lui fit mal, accentuant son sentiment de trahison. Et une partie lointaine de Sesshomaru se tourna contre Rin. _Elle m'a trahi, elle m'a trahi_. Les raisons qu'elle lui énonçait n'avaient aucune valeur. Elle l'avait trahi, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui pour vaincre un hanyo comme Naraku.

« Naraku et moi… avons toujours eu un lien particulier, comme je crois tu l'avais deviné. Depuis quatre ans, nous communiquons ensemble à travers le Shikon no Tama, et parfois même, dans nos rêves. Quelque part, il est devenu un compagnon dans ma vie, et notre relation ne se résumait plus à celle normal d'ennemi à ennemi. Le jour, il était bien Naraku, vile et cruel, jurant ma perdition. La nuit… dans nos rêves, il était un ami. C'est l'une des raisons aussi que je dois être seule avec lui pour notre dernière bataille. Personne ne peut vraiment comprendre. Peut-être Kikyo le pouvait, mais elle n'est plus là maintenant… Et moi, je t'ai scellé aussi longtemps que durera la bataille. La clé vient de cette marguerite tu sais, mais après tu seras libre. Et si je survis, tu pourras me tuer si cela parvient à apaiser la haine que tu dois ressentir pour moi. »

La confusion de Sesshomaru gronda alors. Il était la proie de ses émotions, incapable de faire autre chose pour s'en sortir. Rage, colère, déception et… amour, là où il aurait dû la mépriser, la haïr. Non, tout ceci ne devrait pas être !

« Mais même si cela ne change rien, je voulais te dire, que je t'aime, Sesshomaru. Du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Je t'ai peut-être toujours aimé, je ne sais pas. Je t'aime plus que tout, et rien ne pourra changer ce que je ressens. »

_Rin et Naraku_. Le lien qui brisait la vie de Rin, et, Sesshomaru s'en rendait compte à présent, la sienne. Rin l'aimait, mais Naraku la volait pour une bataille personnelle qui allait bien au-delà d'une simple confrontation entre ennemis mortels. Naraku lui avait déjà volé Rin en lui présentant le Shikon no Tama, sept années auparavant. Et la situation recommençait, empirait.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation entre Naraku et Rin, mais il la détestait, autant qu'il pouvait détester le hanyo. Plus que tout. Et il se forçait à détester Rin pour être tombée dans un piège si grossier, être si pleines d'émotions qu'un rien pouvait effriter, casser.

Elle se leva avec hésitation en posant la tête de Sesshomaru contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le même arbre contre lequel elle l'avait trouvé la première fois.

Leur vie reprenait le même chemin, se répétait dans un cercle infiniment vicieux. Comme leur première et ce qui paraissait être leur dernière rencontre. _Non, non ! Je dois trouver un moyen pour me libérer et lui faire payer… et l'arrêter !_ Son esprit hurlait en vain.

Elle s'éloigna un sanglot à la gorge. Il la perdait.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas su. Elle n'avait pas su que cela aurait été si difficile. Rin était persuadée de l'avoir fait pour le bien de Sesshomaru et pourtant… Pourtant elle avait mal, incapable d'écarter ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'accablait. Elle s'était servie de leurs sentiments pour l'attaquer par surprise. Elle se détestait, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle détestait ce que son destin l'avait réduit à faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le protéger de Naraku, et d'elle-même.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la forme longiligne de Sesshomaru. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, mais ce n'était que d'apparence. Il avait tout à fait conscience de ce qui se passait dans son environnement quand il touchait son odorat ou son ouïe. Il était beau, elle ne pouvait que se l'avouer, même si elle n'avait aucun droit d'avoir de telles pensées à son égard. Elle l'avait rendu vulnérable.

Elle avait honte d'en avoir profité d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait de la caresse de ses cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts. Elle toucha sa bouche du bout de ses doigts se remémorant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. De sa saveur… Elle en était tristement heureuse parce qu'elle était sûre à présent qu'elle n'avait plus rien à regretter. A part peut-être… une vie avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible dans cette existence, n'est-ce pas ? Il restait le futur, dans cinq siècles. _Mon Dieu, que deviendrai-je en attendant ? _Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter d'imaginer combien cinq cents ans pouvaient ressembler à une éternité.

Rin était venue pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ses amis, sa famille était en sécurité, Inuyasha et Kagome dans le futur, Kohaku, Miroku et les autres au village. Elle avait rendu une dernière visite à ses parents et son grand frère, celle qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Elle aurait aimé voir Bokuseno, Totosai, et Myoga aussi mais elle ne voulait plus avoir à se battre contre ceux qu'elle aimait. Faire face à Sesshomaru l'avait drainée. Elle ne pouvait pas passer par là encore une fois.

Kohaku avait été bien difficile avant, et elle ne savait pas par quelle prouesse elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Elle espérait qu'un jour Kohaku réaliserait son souhait. Elle le voulait heureux. Réellement. Parce qu'elle doutait de son propre bonheur, tant qu'il y aurait Naraku.

« Rin ! »

Le cri aigu de Jaken la fit sursauter. Il avait été là avec AhUn lorsqu'elle était avec Sesshomaru. Ils avaient assisté à toute la scène, tout comme Kagura. Elle avait maintenu une barrière au cas où ils essayeraient d'intervenir. A présent, elle n'avait plus d'intérêt de le laisser en place, même si c'était apparemment au tour de Jaken de l'affronter. _Tiens bon, Rin._

« Enlève le sort que tu as jeté sur Sesshomaru-sama ! ordonna-t-il.

- Non. »

Il planta son bâton cracheur de feu, Nintojo devant lui, mais Rin ne réagit pas.

« Fais-le, ou… ou…

- Jaken, j'aimerai que tu veilles sur Sesshomaru tant qu'il sera scellé. »

Le petit yokai n'arriva pas à cacher son choc, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama aurait voulu que je te retienne, avant tout. Il ne voudrait pas que tu ailles dans cette bataille suicidaire contre Naraku. Je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de partir.

- Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Jaken. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Elle assomma Jaken, d'un coup de pied précis sur la tête. Elle avait vu Sesshomaru le faire à l'occasion, et savait d'expérience que c'était une technique efficace. Mais elle n'avait pas encore fini. D'autres obstacles persistaient.

« Kagura, tu resteras avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'esprit invisible du vent qu'elle sentait à sa gauche. Rin remarqua qu'elle devait se concentrer plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour la différencier. C'était comme si… Kagura se dissipait, se fondait à la nature et en devenait un élément indivisible. Sa personnalité disparaissait pour ne plus être. _Kagura… est-ce finalement ce que tu veux ?_ Rin secoua la tête. _Sesshomaru. Je dois d'abord penser à lui._ Même si cela faisait mal d'être aussi égoïste.

« Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Sesshomaru. Une barrière peut toujours être brisé. Qui le défendra alors si je ne suis pas revenue ? Kagura… s'il te plait. »

Les quelques émotions émises par Kagura rendirent Rin un peu confuse. Elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment et avec le temps un fossé s'était développé entre elles. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre. Rin était une fille de la terre, elle n'était pas le vent. Mais elles avaient un point commun inaltérable. Elles aimaient le même homme.

« S'il te plait, Kagura. Pour Sesshomaru. Si je ne fais plus partie de sa vie… tu pourras toujours être à ses côtés. Tu n'auras plus à le partager avec moi. N'est-ce pas… n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

La brise tournoya devant elle. Kagura s'était approchée de Sesshomaru, choisissant de rester avec lui. Rin en était heureuse. Quelqu'un protégerait Sesshomaru, quelqu'un qui avait compté pour lui. Rin ne saurait jamais à quel point, elle ne saurait jamais si Sesshomaru et Kagura avaient été amants ou amis. Cela la blessait au fond, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Leur histoire ne la regardait pas.

Rin se tourna vers le dernier obstacle avant son départ. AhUn. Les deux têtes la regardaient avec méfiance. Ils savaient ce qu'elle comptait faire, ils la connaissaient que trop bien pour ne pas sentir son malaise. Ils étaient amis depuis tant d'années, du moins pour un point de vue d'humain. Elle avait passé plus de temps avec AhUn qu'avec sa propre famille si elle comptait bien. Toutefois, leur amitié ne pouvait pas autoriser AhUn de venir avec elle. En fait surtout cela.

« AhUn, il en va de même pour vous. Vous restez ici. »

Les deux têtes protestèrent et firent quelques pas en arrière, avec la même expression farouche.

« AhUn, c'était un ordre. »

Son ton était calme. Elle se rapprocha lentement d'eux, amenant ses deux mains pour toucher leurs museaux. Ils reculèrent au début, mais Rin insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle pût enfin les caresser. Finalement, ils posèrent leurs têtes sur chacune de ses épaules en évitant de lui imposer tout leurs poids. Ils avaient cédé.

« Merci, AhUn, » dit-elle en s'enfouissant à leur encolure. Je vous le promets, je ferai tout pour revenir. »

Et c'était vrai. Même si tout portait à croire qu'elle arrangeait ses affaires avant de mourir, elle n'avait pas perdu complètement espoir.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle sous-estimait la force de son adversaire. Naraku _était_ puissant et elle l'était tout autant. Elle ne voulait rien regretter, si quelque chose advenait, mais avant tout, elle voulait protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Le plus simple était de les éloigner du lieu où elle se trouverait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait mettre Naraku hors d'état de nuire pour sa famille. Pour Miroku, Kiyoshi-chan et Ren-chan. Elle retenait la malédiction du kazaana par le Shikon no Tama et par sa vie, et tant que Naraku vivrait, la malédiction se propagerait au fil des générations. Si elle mourait, Miroku se ferait absorber par son propre kazaana avant que le tour ne vînt pour Kiyoshi et Ren.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Tant de vies étaient en jeu. Elle espérait qu'elle aurait la force pour y parvenir.

Rin se détacha du dragon et vint prendre son carquois de flèches et son arc. Elle pensait trouver les vivres en chemin, la marche s'annonçait longue.

Elle passa un dernier regard sur Sesshomaru, allongé avec cette triste fleur posée sur son torse. Puis, elle dressa une barrière autour du petit groupe. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la forme de Sesshomaru l'accuser encore et encore de trahison. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'y avait plus rien à regretter même si elle en souffrait.

Elle se tourna brusquement et rouvrit les yeux. Elle fit de longs pas rapides, pour mettre de la distance le plus vite possible entre elle et Sesshomaru. Entre elle et une partie importante de son passé. Elle tournait une nouvelle page, et qui savait le sort qui l'attendrait ensuite ? Qui savait quelle sera la fin de son livre ?

Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus. Elle devait rejoindre Naraku, dans un lieu qu'elle avait connu une fois et qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Naraku avait le goût du dramatique. Elle glissa à l'intérieur de son esprit, de son cœur, au-delà du Shikon no Tama, vers son meilleur ennemi.

'_Il est grand temps que tout s'achève, Naraku.'_

_

* * *

_

'_Et je t'attendrai, Rin.'_

Ainsi ce qui avait été promis bien avant leur naissance allait enfin se réaliser. La grande bataille des héritiers de Midoriko et de Taho. Après toutes ses années, la perle allait lui revenir entière, avec Rin en prime. Après Kikyo… oui, Rin serait la fleur couronnant son avènement.

Bien sûr cela pouvait paraître étrange que Rin fût celle qui choisit le moment de leur bataille. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnelle dans leur relation, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de leur dernière confrontation. Quand Rin avait simplement décidé le jour de leur mort. Il avait réussi à la manipuler, elle et ses amis, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Rin avait eu le dessus à l'époque, et quelque part il ignorait si la balance entre lui et elle avait tellement évolué vers son côté.

_Rin_. Tant de choses avaient changé en sept ans. Qui aurait pu croire que cette enfant, cette fragile orpheline, deviendrait la miko qu'elle était à présent ? Elle, misérable et muette, élevée auprès d'un taiyokai que tous croyait impitoyable était devenue une femme hors du commun aux pouvoirs que seul, lui, Naraku pouvait rivaliser. Qui aurait pu dire, que même sans un cœur humain, Naraku s'était mis à la désirer… à la vouloir ? Comment cela avait-il bien commencé ?

Il se souvenait de l'enfant qu'il avait enlevée, parce qu'elle était l'une des clefs du Shikon no Tama. En l'occurrence, elle était le pouvoir qu'il méprisait le plus et qu'il n'avait plus, le cœur, le Nagimitama, pourtant si pure et invulnérable. Même maintenant, après toutes ses années à tenter de l'influencer, de la pervertir, elle restait intouchée et il avait dû renoncer à polluer la perle. Peut-être que si elle avait été la sagesse, le Kushimitama comme Kikyo, ou même l'amour, le Sakimitama, il aurait pu l'atteindre. Peut-être bien…

A l'âge de dix ans, elle avait eu la force de l'affronter sans peur et en grandissant, ce défaut n'allait qu'en s'accentuant. Elle redoutait ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais elle ne le craignait pas, lui, Naraku. Et elle l'avait vaincu par une erreur stupide de Naraku, mais compréhensible. Il avait sous-estimé cette enfant. Le Nagimitama était un pouvoir équivalent aux trois autres âmes, et le Tenseiga était suffisamment attaché à l'enfant pour l'aidait à réveiller les pouvoirs de Rin. Un fait que même Sesshomaru n'avait pas dû percevoir.

Elle avait alors commencé à vivre avec Kikyo ironiquement, alors que lui, pansait ses plaies, infligées par cette enfant. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il perçut dans un recoin de son esprit des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il en devint curieux se demandant quelle était leur origine. Sa curiosité se mua en fascination. Il se retrouvait parfois à observer pendant des journées entières ses mille et une émotions qui variaient plus rapidement que le temps du ciel.

Les souvenirs d'Onigumo l'aidaient à peine à les comprendre. Il s'obstinait pourtant, se rendant compte que si lui, Naraku, pouvait ressentir autant de sentiments par lui-même, il serait capable de se sentir vivre. Mais il serait faible aussi. Ô combien faible. Petit à petit, il apprivoisa cette boule de vie, cette boule d'émotion, nuit et jour, allant même jusqu'à _entendre_ certaines de ses pensées.

Il réussit à faire le lien entre Rin et ces sentiments seulement lorsqu'il prit la décision d'agir contre ses ennemis.

Oh, le plan était simple et efficace et ne lui offrait aucun risque. Le kazaana du moine Miroku lui avait pendant longtemps permis d'absorber du youki et l'avait aidé à se rétablir. La petite surprise qu'il leur préparait pouvait mon seulement tuer le moine mais aussi Inuyasha et ses amis tout en se débarrassant des yokai qui étaient trop faibles pour être assembler dans son corps.

Il l'avait vu alors, Rin, l'attaquant lui, Naraku. Il n'avait pas prévu de la voir surtout à travers le kazaana. C'était la première fois qu'il apercevait quelqu'un à travers l'abîme qui le connectait à la main maudite du moine. Il fut plus choqué encore quand il comprit que la surprise sur le visage de Rin correspondait en tout point à celle contenue dans la boule d'émotions à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Depuis près de deux ans, il vivait avec l'enfant devenue adolescente Rin. Celle qu'il avait sous-estimée, celle qui était le cœur, là où il en avait plus. Il avait été fasciné par celle qui l'avait fait chuter. Naraku ne manqua pas l'ironie de la situation. Pourtant, avec cette nouvelle, il s'était mis à mieux analyser l'esprit de Rin. Il avait eu la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était le seul à connaître l'existence de ce lien. Rin n'avait pas eu la moindre suspicion qu'elle et ses émotions étaient épiées à longueur de temps. Elle était très… émettrice, et Naraku n'avait que peu d'efforts à fournir. Et il avait pu bientôt utiliser cette capacité à son avantage pour atteindre le Shikon no Tama.

L'occasion s'était présentée plus précocement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu quand elle avait cherché à neutraliser le kazaana. Elle n'avait évidemment pas réussi, mais était parvenue à maintenir la malédiction dans un état stable, laissant au moine la possibilité de vivre sans craindre d'être absorbé par le kazaana, malheureusement.

Pendant la période de temps où le kazaana avait été ouvert, Naraku avait pu voir l'expression figée dans la détermination de Rin. Il avait cherché à s'emparer de la perle et l'avait immédiatement regretté. La contre-réaction avait manqué de le tuer de douleur, et il n'avait même pas eu de satisfaction en sentant Rin passer par la même peine. Elle s'était affaiblie, mais il avait subi les répercussions dans son esprit.

Leur lien n'avait rien de commun, forçant Naraku à chercher des informations sur le sujet. Il était allé dans les marécages profonds du sud, là où se trouvait ce vieux yokai solitaire qui était en permanence à l'écoute du monde. Naraku répugnait d'aller là, le vieux le dégoûtait, mais il était impossible de négliger cette source de savoir pour mener à bien ses plans. Et il en avait appris bien plus qu'il n'avait pensé venir trouver. Il avait appris pour la prophétie.

Depuis longtemps il avait su qu'il serait celui qui se débarrasserait de la vie de Kikyo. C'était une évidence pour lui, une vérité universelle. Qu'il dût aussi tuer Rin, le surprit qu'à moitié. Eux trois, descendants de Taho et de Midoriko. Le destin se moquait d'eux. Il l'accepta pourtant.

Il connaissait Kikyo et ses capacités. Rin au contraire… Il avait donc entrepris de la tester, d'autant plus qu'elle était la gardienne de la perle. Les résultats de ses tests avaient tout pour le déplaire. Même à l'âge de treize ans, elle s'été avérée être une formidable miko. Elle était destinée à devenir puissante, et avec le temps, rivaliser ce qu'avait été Midoriko pour la dépasser. Kikyo n'avait pas osé prétendre à ce statut lorsqu'elle était gardienne du Shikon no Tama.

Ce fut à cette époque qu'il avait exploré pour la première fois ses rêves. _Non__, nos rêves_. Dans ce monde inconnu, tellement différent de la réalité, là où la ligne entre le bien et le mal n'avait jamais été clairement tracé. Ils étaient devenus des… compagnons. Il y avait découvert aussi une partie de leur histoire. Ils se connaissaient déjà, bien avant le retour de la perle. Naraku avait été celui qui avait construit la vie de Rin comme elle l'était. Il était celui qui avait décimé sa famille une nuit d'hiver gravés dans leur mémoire.

Une nuit qui aurait pu ressembler à tant d'autres dans la vie de Naraku et d'Onigumo, et pourtant… la mère de Rin, Kisara, elle l'avait marqué plus qu'une autre, presque autant que Kikyo avait marqué Onigumo ou Midoriko avait marqué Taho. C'était logique, après tout, il avait eu affaire à une descendante de Midoriko. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. A l'époque Naraku s'était retrouvé impuissant face à cette misérable paysanne, incapable de lui dénier le droit de choisir la mort. _Belle, fière et indomptable_. Des mots nés dans l'esprit de Taho quand il pensait à Mirdoriko, et qui traversèrent l'esprit d'Onigumo quand il croisa le destin de Kikyo. Des mots qui allaient bien à Kisara, et que sa fille Rin représentait tout aussi splendidement.

Rin et Naraku avaient beau être compagnons la nuit, le jour, ils n'en restaient pas moins ennemis. Il avait continué à la tester, tentant des coups magistraux comme envoyer Renei, le grand-père de Sesshomaru. Il n'avait ignoré pas que Rin n'avait pas oublié son ancien gardien, mais il n'avait pas su à quel point. Il avait eu la réponse à ses doutes rapidement. Elle aimait Sesshomaru. Et lui Naraku, s'était mis à jalouser le taiyokai.

Personne ne méritait de recevoir de tels sentiments. Il le savait puisqu'il pouvait parfaitement les définir, les visualiser. L'amour de Rin, du Nigimitama, était quelque chose de… précieux, car il était rare. Comment le Nagimitama pouvait bien ressentir une émotion si forte… si dévastatrice ? Tout cela perdu pour Sesshomaru. Et pourtant… pourtant Naraku était certain que le taiyokai n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné Rin. Il l'avait pisté comme un chien fidèle depuis le début faisant croire à Naraku que les sentiments de Sesshomaru était bien plus qu'il ne voulait indiquer. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, dénierait qu'il avait un quelconque intérêt pour l'enfant. Mais le chien accourrait toujours quand il venait de la sécurité de Rin, aussi bien lorsqu'elle était enfant que maintenant.

Maintenant que Rin avait mûri en une femme magnifique, Sesshomaru s'était abaissé à aimer une humaine. C'était une faiblesse impardonnable aussi bien pour Rin que pour Sesshomaru, mais jamais Naraku ne l'avait exploité vraiment.

Comment aurait-il pu s'en servir ? Rin avait rapidement cessé de croire à une possible histoire entre elle et Sesshomaru. Et comme elle le savait si bien, Naraku redoutait suffisamment Sesshomaru pour s'en prendre à lui directement.

La solution avait été ses amis qu'elle chérissait tant.

Hakureizan était l'endroit idéal pour attirer tous ses ennemis à leur mort. Il avait échoué encore, Rin ayant agi plus rapidement que prévu. Il était seulement parvenu à blesser Kikyo, et encore, il savait que Rin la guérirait facilement.

Une autre bataille perdue pour Naraku, mais il avait encore d'autres cartes à jouer : Kikyo. Diviser pour mieux détruire et instiller la haine dans le cœur des deux femmes. Kikyo avait été la plus réceptive, la sagesse était plus facilement corruptible que le cœur. Rin en était sortie abattue, mais pas suffisamment pour en être brisée.

Il l'avait fait affronter ses peurs en recréant des formes primitives de Byakuya, maîtres en illusions, moins à même de le trahir comme le premier jet. Kanna avait été là au cas où Rin ne succomberait pas complètement pour devenir sa dernière épreuve.

_Kanna_. Sa fille unique, la plus fidèle de ses créations. Ce qui aurait dû être la plus grande épreuve de Rin était devenue la plus difficile pour Naraku. A cause de Kohaku. L'humain n'était pas intervenu, n'avait pas dit ou fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu influencer la situation. Mais il avait pris le cœur de Kanna. Comment Naraku aurait pu deviner que sa fille en avait même un et qu'il battait pour cet humain, déjà mort deux fois auparavant ? Avait-il été trop obsédé par Rin pour ne rien voir chez la calme, impassible Kanna ? Etait-il si aveugle au monde qui ne tournait pas autour de Rin pour comprendre que Kanna aussi le trahirait ?

Elle avait choisi sa propre mort plutôt devant celle de la femme qui était aimé par Kohaku. Kanna était devenue faible et l'avait trahi, comme toutes ces autres incarnations avant elle. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Malgré les supplications de Rin, il avait laissé Kanna s'éteindre et devenir ce qu'elle était. Le vide, le néant, le rien.

Il avait souffert de sa disparition, étonnement. Quand s'était-il attaché à son incarnation ? Il avait écarté son cœur, il n'était pas censé ressentir. L'effondrement qui avait semblé toucher Rin n'avait rien arrangé. Il en avait plus voulu à Kohaku par la suite, et pas à Rin qui avait pourtant tué Kanna. Il avait juré de faire payer ce misérable petit traître un jour mais s'était contenté de survivre son deuil, avec une Rin qui lui avait fait subir sa propre peine.

Il avait pris du temps à se remettre et à reconstruire un plan. L'occasion s'était présentée rapidement. Il n'y avait pas que les yokai qui étaient sensibles à Rin. Les humains l'étaient d'autant plus. Proposer à Tomoeda de massacrer un village entier en l'honneur de Rin avait été un jeu d'enfant. Le décor avait été planté, et Naraku avait envoyé un cadeau spécial à Inuyasha. Un poison qu'il avait obtenu d'une miko qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près aux arcanes obscures et capable d'enflammer le sang yokai du hanyo. Il avait perdu tout contrôle, mais les choses avaient pris une tournure nouvelle de ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Rin avait disparu, laissant un immense vide dans l'esprit de Naraku. Pendant trois semaines, il n'y avait eu que son absence, plus atroce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait voyagé alors à travers tout le pays, cherchant à remplir ce vide insupportable, à trouver une façon de l'apaiser, de l'effacer. Il était arrivé finalement au dernier endroit où elle avait été, devant le Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Il avait appris qu'elle était partie dans le futur, là Naraku avait eu l'intention de la rejoindre pour faire cesser cette peine.

S'il n'avait pas eu à compter sur un comité d'accueil. Sesshomaru avait été là, une autre âme en peine avec l'absence de Rin. Et Rin était revenue à ce moment précis dans leur vie. Naraku avait été soulagé, en la revoyant devant lui, plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Il ne souvenait pas qu'elle fût une femme aussi belle. Après six années, il faisait face à tous ses ennemis réunis, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Belle et fragile, fière et indomptable, elle était de la lignée de Midoriko, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ses yeux n'avaient plus l'éclat de l'innocence, mais ils brûlaient, prêts à répondre à n'importe quel défi. Il avait failli perdre d'ailleurs. Elles les auraient sacrifiés tous les deux sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était devenue redoutable.

Et plus que cela, il la voulait. Elle et entière, corps et âme, il la désirait, comme Taho avait désiré Midoriko, et Onigumo, Kikyo. Etait-ce… aussi simple que cela ? Etait-ce possible que même en l'absence d'un cœur, il pouvait… Non, ses pensées devenaient absurdes. Il désirait Rin et ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait rien de plus à cela. L'amour était un sentiment trop humain pour que lui, Naraku pût savoir ce que c'était.

A cette époque, Rin avait commencé à s'effondrer au cœur de l'hiver. Naraku, encore dans des doutes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne lui avait pas parlé, préférant observer de loin la flamme vacillante dans la brise hivernale de Rin. Il aurait dû être content, elle avait faibli à vue d'œil. Néanmoins il n'avait pu s'en satisfaire. Une partie en lui répugnait de la voir tombé malade, comme si un sacrilège s'était fait. Elle avait quitté leur monde à nouveau pour gagner le futur de la miko Kagome.

Cette fois, elle y était restée pendant un lapse de temps bien plus grand. Des mois et des mois pendant lesquels Naraku avait haï la vie sans elle. Il était trop habitué à sa présence constante au fin fond de son esprit, elle était devenue vitale pour lui. Vivre avec un tel manque n'était pas vivre, tout juste survivre. Il détestait cette dépendance qui était née sans qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte, alors qu'il savait que la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Elle serait revenue plus rapidement si tel avait été le cas.

Cet hiver interminable avait laissé enfin place au printemps. La saison favorite de Rin qui renaissait toujours à cette époque de l'année mais qui pour la première fois ne l'avait pas vu. Le printemps lui avait rappelé Rin plus que jamais, et il s'était mis à haïr cette saison, à haïr Rin. Non, il haïssait tout ce qui entourait Rin, mais pas vraiment Rin. C'était une tache qui lui était impossible.

Il avait erré longtemps en venant à une seule conclusion. Naraku ne laisserait plus jamais un vide pareil s'installer. Pour s'en assurer, il fallait que Rin revînt et… qu'elle ne fît qu'un avec lui. Il devait l'absorber, complètement, comme il aurait dû le faire avec Kikyo.

L'enfer s'était achevé comme l'averse de fin de printemps, et elle été revenue, plus forte qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Les bribes de ses pensées en avaient expliqué la raison. Ce qu'il avait compris ne lui avait pas plu. Elle avait rencontré sa réincarnation qui vivait avec celle de Sesshomaru. Une chose anormal, puisque Rin lui appartenait à lui, Naraku. Puisqu'ils fusionneraient quoiqu'il lui en coûtât.

Il avait recalculé des plans minutieux dont la victime devint la vieille prêtresse Kaede, sœur de Kikyo. Une femme de la lignée du ciel, donc qu'il était préférable de voir morte à présent. Un plan parfait et efficace qui avait touché Rin en plein cœur et l'affaiblit d'autant plus qu'elle était aussi coupable que lui d'avoir tué la miko. La concrétisation de la prophétie était finalement en marche.

Le tour de Kikyo était venu ensuite. Il avait joué avec elle avant, en souvenir d'Onigumo. Il avait voulu l'absorber car il ne pouvait négliger des pouvoirs comme les siens. Et bien sûr les points communs qu'elle partageait avec Rin ajoutaient à ses attraits. Le dernier point de son plan ne s'était pas concrétisé, Rin s'interposant une nouvelle fois. Leur combat avait été bref, mais les quelques instants pendant lesquels il l'avait vue, avaient suffit pour la vouloir plus encore.

Rin avait pris rapidement la décision d'en finir et avait éloigné chacun de ses amis. Même Sesshomaru, au grand étonnement de Naraku. Il en était plutôt satisfait, aucun d'eux ne viendraient l'interrompre.

Mais lui, avait encore une chose à faire, contrairement à Rin qui le rejoignait au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait choisi. Il avait besoin de son cœur. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, qu'il chercha à regagner ce qu'il avait définitivement renier pour vaincre Kikyo. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, il n'aurait plus les scrupules d'Onigumo pour le retenir d'agir. Son cœur allait lui être utile pour faire face à Rin. C'était ce qu'il lui avait manqué pour la vaincre quand elle n'avait que dix ans. Il ne laisserait pas un tel désavantage une seconde fois.

Récupérer son cœur signifiait aussi revoir des anciennes connaissances. Moryomaru et Akago, les dernières de ses incarnations qui s'étaient exilés loin de tout. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans ce lieu déserté au pied des montagnes du nord. Naraku n'avait pas daigné de les rechercher depuis sept ans. Même si Moryomaru était un traître, il gardait efficacement son cœur et se faisait oublier par Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha et ses amis, tous focalisés par le sort de Rin. A présent, il était temps de rappeler à Moryomaru et Akago qui était leur maître et de récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait.

La nuit était couverte, ne présentant aucune étoile ou lune qui aurait pu éclairer son chemin. Naraku n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, une araignée pouvait très bien se déplacer dans les lieux obscurs. Il se faufila entre deux falaises, sûr de sa direction, passant des cavernes vides sans un regard. Il savait dans laquelle se trouvait son cœur qui l'appelait à chacun de ses battements. Il entra finalement dans l'une d'elle et sûrement, trouva Moryomaru.

« Moryomaru, cela fait combien de temps depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naraku ? »

Il était évident que derrière la rage de Moryomaru il y avait de la peur. Logique après tout ce temps où l'armure vivante avait passé à se cacher pour faire croire à sa non-existence. Moryomaru n'était pas faible, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Naraku depuis leur dernière confrontation.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis venu récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

- Ton cœur ? Crois-tu pouvoir vaincre la miko avec ton cœur à présent ?

- Kikyo est morte. Elle n'est plus un obstacle pour que je puisse redevenir complet. »

Moryomaru parut surpris mais se reprit vite. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et n'aimait pas cela.

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser Akago de plein gré ? Surtout qu'après je ne te serai plus d'aucune utilité.

- Ton envie d'identité et de vivre m'indiffère, Moryomaru. Mais sache que tu m'es encore utile. Ces attaques que tu as récolté au fil des années pour vaincre Inuyasha et ses amis m'intéressent particulièrement.

- Ce qui signifie… »

Une note de peur résonna dans la voix de Moryomaru. Naraku sourit avant de répondre.

- … que je vais t'absorber. »

Naraku chargea ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire. Ce fut presque trop facile, mais explicable. Contrairement à ce lâche de Moryomaru, Naraku avait cherché à devenir plus puissant au cours des années. Il était avantagé.

Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de Moryomaru et percèrent sa chair. Naraku amena l'être hybride à lui, et avec un sourire qui se refléta dans les yeux écarquillés de sa proie, il absorba Moryomaru.

Lentement, il laissa la douleur de la réunification avec son cœur diminuer. Il sentit un battement de cœur en lui, puis un autre, précédant une multitude d'autres à un rythme régulier. Il devenait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la séparation avec son cœur, alors que les consciences de Moryomaru et d'Akago se dissipaient dans les fonds de son esprit. Il ne restait que sa personnalité, surpassant les autres.

Enfin… il était lui-même, complet. Non, c'était faux, il manquait deux choses pour atteindre sa complétude. Le Shikon no Tama et Rin.

Naraku rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un regret passa dans son cœur, et Naraku jura en l'étouffant. Onigumo pleurait la mort de Kikyo. _L'imbécile_. Il éteint tous les sentiments parasites pour la défunte miko, et préféra se laisser envahir par les désirs de Taho et d'Onigumo, tellement similaire au sien.

Il aurait le pouvoir du Shikon no Tama. Il aurait Rin.

Il sortit des montagnes en prenant la direction du sud vers l'endroit qui marquerait leur dernière rencontre. Les terres maudites d'Ekarizu étaient un endroit spécial pour eux deux, après tout.

'_Oui, je t'attendrai, Rin. Là où tout a commencé.'_

_

* * *

_

**the world of inuyasha**: Oui, la vie de Rin prend u autre tournant pour rejoindre la phase final de l'histoire. La fin est proche, et elle se force à la précipiter. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la réponse arrive dans les prochains chapitres.

**Kanon-and-Milo**: Naraku est le big bad Evil guy de cette histoire après tout. Mais j'espère, pas seulement.

**Arwen**: La deuxième rencontre avec Sesshomaru est particulièrement étrange, parce que Sesshomaru, inconsciemment se met à la place d'Inuyasha. Il sait que Rin aurait pu être à la place de Kikyo. Ca le travaille, le pauvre. Mais je t'assure il y a d'autres fics excellentes et bien mieux écrites sur Rin/Sesshomaru (beaucoup en anglais, parce que les anglophones sont plus productifs que nous autres du monde francophone).


	19. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être

**Chapitre 19**

**Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être**

Kagome ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était effondrée ainsi aux paroles de Rin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi toutes les larmes de son corps s'échappaient à flots torrentiels. Les bras d'Inuyasha, sa chaleur, devinrent son seul point d'ancrage à la réalité. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la réconforter, la rassurer, et lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas été violée, tuée par Naraku. Non, elle n'était pas Kikyo. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle aussi _mal_ ? Mal au point de vouloir mourir. Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Kikyo ? Est-ce qu'une partie d'elle-même se souvenait ?

« Kagome, je suis là… »

Kagome se raccrocha au murmure d'Inuyasha et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il sauta et la sensation familière du voyage temporel l'envahit. Cette fois-ci, Kagome frissonna. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment l'éveilla presque de sa torpeur.

Elle leva la tête, et malgré l'obscurité, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté. Mais la tension dans les épaules d'Inuyasha la fit douter.

« L'odeur est différente, » chuchota-t-il.

Kagome fit l'effort de sécher ses larmes. Sa crise, ses sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas refouler, devaient attendre, même si tout ce qu'elle voulait faire pour l'instant était de pleurer comme une enfant dans les bras d'Inuyasha. Elle devait se reprendre au moins momentanément. Inuyasha dut comprendre son changement d'état. Il caressa sa joue de la pointe de son nez, puis se tendit et sauta hors du puit.

Des lumières éclatèrent alors, prenant Kagome et Inuyasha par surprise. Inuyasha se posa avec grâce sur le sol. Kagome en entrouvrant ses yeux protégés par sa main s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas du tout revenue à son époque. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

« Arrêtez-les ! » cria une voix féminine.

Des ombres derrières les projecteurs de lumières coururent à leur rencontre et les encerclèrent. Kagome descendit vite des bras d'Inuyasha, mais pas assez pour lui laisser le temps de dégainer Tessaiga. Les ombres, humains et démons, leur sautèrent dessus.

« Inuyasha ! cria-t-elle alors qu'un des démons attrapait ses bras derrière elle pour la maintenir.

- Kagome ! »

Inuyasha essaya de se débattre. Il réussit à mettre à terre deux de ses adversaires, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient plus nombreux à le retenir. Inuyasha lui tendit sa main, Kagome ne pouvait pas la prendre. On les séparait et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kagome._ Inuyasha_. Une lueur ensanglantée jaillit dans ses yeux. Il allait se transformer en yokai assoiffé de sang.

« Shinta ! appela la même voix féminine que précédemment. Lancez le gaz puant ! »

Certains yokai placèrent un masque sur leur nez, puis une fumée verdâtre se leva comme un brouillard. Kagome en reconnut l'odeur, même si, en tant qu'humaine, elle n'y était pas sensible. Contrairement à Inuyasha. Il n'y résisterait pas. Il s'évanouirait sous l'effet d'une telle dose de gaz de taijiya.

« Shinta, Kogaru, vous vous chargez du hanyo. Moi je m'occupe de l'humaine. Les autres occupez-vous de ranger ce désordre. »

Kagome toussa à cause de la fumée, mais elle leva les yeux vers la voix féminine qui parlait. La femme, un masque de taijiya à la bouche, la tira par le bras sans la ménager et la fit se relever. Elle l'emmena vers une porte. Kagome se tordit un peu et distingua deux hommes, portant le même masque que la femme qui la maintenait, traîner Inuyasha. La femme tira à nouveau sur son bras, jusqu'à atteindre une pièce claire de toute fumée, mais quelque peu sinistre. La femme enleva son masque, et Kagome se retint de crier en la reconnaissant.

« Souten ! »

C'était bien elle ou plutôt une version adulte d'elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient assemblés en une longue tresse à son dos, comme celle qu'avait porté Hiten, ses yeux, à la teinte rouge, n'avaient plus la couleur de l'innocence dont elle se souvenait. Un sourire amer frôla ses lèvres alors qu'elle la regardait froidement. Souten était devenue une belle femme que même une armure avait réussi à mettre en valeur.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Dans son époque, il n'y avait pas de yokai. Elle était sûre d'avoir quitté le Sengoku Jidai. Alors, où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

« Kagome, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu. »

Kagome ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Souten n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui tenaient Inuyasha. Les deux yokai enlevèrent leur masque et Kagome fut encore surprise. L'un des yokai, un kitsune ou un ookami peut-être, Kagome n'en était pas certaine, était blond avec de longs cheveux attachés lâchement au creux de sa nuque. Son visage était un peu plus jovial, même s'il semblait que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux bruns.

Ce n'était pas ce yokai qui intéressa le plus Kagome, mais bien son compagnon. Il ressemblait tellement à Koga ! Si Koga avait eu des yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux roux. Et une expression si… froide.

Le yokai roux prit le Tessaiga dans un tissu, sans doute magique puisque l'épée ne le brûla pas en contact avec le yokai.

« Mes amis, déclara Souten, ce soir sera festif. Notre Seigneur nous récompensera généreusement pour ces deux-là. Après tout, cela fait cinq cents ans que nous les attendions. »

_Cinq cents ans ?_ Ils étaient attendus ?

« Naraku sera content, dit le yokai blond, en effet.

- Seigneur Naraku, Shinta, réprimanda Souten mais sans agressivité. Vraiment Shinta, si tu n'étais pas avec moi, tu serais immédiatement jeté dans un cachot. Des meilleurs hommes que toi ont perdus leur tête pour bien moins.

- Y a-t-il meilleur que moi, Souten-chan ? » demanda Shinta avec un sourire charmeur.

Une sorte de dispute d'amoureux s'en suivit, mais Kagome n'y prêta pas attention. _Naraku_. C'était la seule chose intelligible qui se répétait dans son esprit. Que faisait-il là ? Quel était ce monde de fou ?

« Na… raku ? »

Souten et celui qui devait être Kogaru l'ignorèrent, mais il sembla à Kagome que Shinta lui lança un regard de sympathie. Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait dû imaginer puisqu'une seconde après, les yeux de Shinta ne révélèrent aucune émotion. Aucune personne travaillant pour Naraku ne pouvait être capable de compassion. Kagura était une exception, et peut-être Kanna aussi. Inuyasha avait dit que Rin avait été bouleversée par sa mort, elle devait bien avoir ses raisons n'est-ce pas ?

Kagome n'approfondit pas la question, car Souten l'emmenait déjà, suivie par Shinta et Kogaru qui traînaient Inuyasha. Kagome se réveilla par la mise en marche, frappée à présent par la réalité des paroles qui s'étaient échangées. Ils l'emmenaient voir Naraku. Le pire de tous ses cauchemars.

« Non ! Non ! »

Elle commença à se débattre, mais Souten n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait connu une dizaine d'année auparavant. Elle était devenue forte, bien plus que ne l'était Kagome. Surtout que contrairement à Rin ou Kikyo, Kagome ne savait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de miko à volonté.

« Je te conseille d'arrêter, Kagome, dit Souten. Sinon, je me verrai obligée de t'assommer. Je pense que tu aimerais au moins être éveillée quand tu feras face au Seigneur Naraku. Il aura peut-être les réponses que tu cherches. »

Kagome voyait le bon sens des paroles de Souten mais en détesta l'idée même. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir Naraku. Etre endormie face à lui paraissait être une solution tellement plus facile. Mais il n'y avait aucun courage à agir ainsi. Et elle ne désirait pas être plus vulnérable qu'elle l'était déjà. De plus, il y avait Inuyasha. Elle devait être éveillée pour eux deux, elle devait être debout pour le représenter lui aussi.

Résignée, elle hocha sa tête pour montrer son accord. Mais elle se sentait faible. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à se battre avec Sango ou de contrôler ses pouvoirs de façon optimale ? Etait-elle devenue aussi dépendante d'Inuyasha ? S'était-elle trop habituée à être protégée par lui ?

Ils traversèrent un grand nombre de couloirs, éclairés à la lueur de torches, et dont l'architecture archaïque n'échappa pas à Kagome. Le décor, les murs, étaient plus modernes que le Sengoku Jidai, mais pas autant que son époque à elle. Elle n'aurait su vraiment les rattacher à un moment précis de l'histoire.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était. Elle devait attendre de rencontrer Naraku et espérer qu'il lui répondrait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier aussi pour Inuyasha et elle.

Ils grimpèrent un long escalier et débouchèrent sur une luxueuse pièce, une sorte d'antichambre. Deux gardes, deux humains, étaient postés à l'entrée de deux immenses battants de porte. Souten marcha d'un pas ferme vers eux.

« Veuillez annoncer au seigneur Naraku, que Souten vient lui apporter un magnifique présent qu'il ne saurait refuser. »

Les humains lui lancèrent un regard incertain avant que l'un d'eux ne se décidât d'entrer dans la pièce qu'ils gardaient.

Le cœur de Kagome se mit à battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Elle se mit à souhaiter juste un instant qu'Inuyash se réveillât pour lui donner confiance. Elle se reprit car elle savait que pour une fois, c'était à elle de protéger Inuyasha. Et elle y parviendrait.

Le garde revint et laissa la porte entrouverte.

« Le Seigneur Naraku accepte de vous recevoir, dit-il d'une voix morne. Si vous voulez bien entrer. »

Souten la tira par le bras brusquement et elles entrèrent dans une pièce obscure éclairée à peine par quelques bougies. Kagome ne distinguait pas les détails de la pièce, les fenêtres de type gothique montraient une nuit noire comme le charbon sans aucune étoile. La salle avait une grâce sinistrement royale, ornées par des lourdes tentures qui tombaient sur les murs en cascades à peine balancées par une brise nocturne venue de nulle part. Ce n'était pas le décor qui accapara le plus l'attention de Kagome, mais bien un endroit précis qui semblait assembler les ténèbres de la nuit et absorber le faible éclat des bougies.

Un léger mouvement d'ombre y passa, donnant un frisson à Kagome. Des yeux rouge sang brillèrent, des yeux qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître à n'importe quel instant. _Naraku._

« Inuyasha et… _Kagome_. »

La façon dont Naraku prononça son nom fit presque paniquer Kagome. Elle fit un pas en arrière, mais Souten la retenait toujours fermement. Il se leva de son trône, puis avança, s'approchant suffisamment pour être éclairé par la lueur des bougies. Kagome fut choquée quand elle aperçut son visage, il paraissait tellement plus… _vieux_. Il était un hanyo, un yokai presque, le temps n'aurait dû laisser aucune trace sur lui. Et pourtant, les cheveux autrefois noir jais de Naraku était aussi blanc que ceux d'Inuyasha. Ses yeux étaient devenus lourds aussi sans perdre l'étincelle d'intelligence malsaine qu'ils pouvaient habiter.

Ressentait-il du regret ? De la tristesse ? Du désespoir ? C'était absurde, bien sûr. Naraku ne savait pas ressentir des émotions pareilles.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Higurashi Kagome, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai attendue, toi et Inuyasha.

- Attendue ? » répéta Kagome.

Elle avait essayé de rassembler tout son courage pour parler de façon détachée. Mais elle n'avait pas fait disparaître le léger tremblement de sa voix.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Naraku. »

Il sourit à peine, de ce sourire diabolique qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses ennemis. Cependant, il y avait une note différente à son sourire. Il n'avait plus la même cruauté qu'autrefois, ce n'était qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'était capable de montrer Naraku.

« Bien sûr que tu ignores de quoi je parle, petite Kagome. Il est normal que tu sois complètement déboussolée. Sache que nous sommes à ton époque, cinq cents ans après que tu aies fait tes adieux à tes amis. Toutefois, comme tu as dû le constater, ceci n'est plus l'époque que tu as connu, du moins d'après les bribes de souvenirs du futur qu'avait Rin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question alors qu'elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Je veux dire que Rin et moi avons changé le cours du destin, l'avenir, il y a cinq cents ans… à mon avantage.

- Rin… Rin n'aurait jamais… Elle ne t'aurait jamais aidé ! »

Un éclair d'émotions traversa les yeux de Naraku. Il s'éloigna d'elle pour se tenir devant une des grandes fenêtre et observer l'obscurité dehors. Un bruit derrière Kagome lui fit jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Inuyasha semblait sur le point de se réveiller, mais il devait être trop sonné pour se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Naraku n'y prêta pas attention.

« C'est vrai… Elle n'aurait jamais trahi ses convictions ou ses amis, même si c'était l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Rin… je lui ai réservé le même sort que Kikyo et même plus. Je l'ai aimée puis absorbée… »

Kagome fut frappée par l'horreur des paroles de Naraku. Il… il avait violé Rin. Et absorbé, un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis avec Kikyo. Absorbé, elle et le Shikon no Tama qui lui garantissait un pouvoir incommensurable. _Le Skikon no Tama._

Kagome plissa ses yeux. Elle ne voyait pas la perle dans Naraku. Elle ne la sentait même pas. Ce qui signifiait une seule chose : Naraku mentait.

« Tu n'as pas absorbé Rin. Tu n'as pas le Shikon no Tama, Naraku. »

Elle crut entendre des inspirations choquées derrière elle, mais Kagome ne s'y intéressa pas. Elle était trop concentrée sur Naraku qui lui fit face brusquement et avec la vitesse d'un taiyokai. Naraku la surplombait, mais elle se força à rester droite.

« C'est vrai que tu es une descendante de Midoriko, capable de voir la perle… Sais-tu que tu n'existes même pas dans cette réalité ? Je sais que la Résistance, tout comme mes sbires, a cherché à retrouver ta lignée pour t'avoir dès ta naissance. Mais tu n'es jamais née. Ce que nous supposons être la lignée de ton père, les Higurashi, s'est éteinte avec Higurashi Kakeru.

- Mon grand-père…

- Oui, il a été englouti par son propre kazaana. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Tu es descendante de tes amis Sango et Miroku et de leur fille cadette Ren. Ren… elle est aussi morte de mes mains. Néanmoins, malgré la persistance de ton ascendance paternelle, ta mère, comme ses parents avant elle, n'ont jamais vécu. Car tu es la descendante de Rin, et non la mienne. »

Kagome avala ces informations avec difficultés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'identité de ses ancêtres lui était révélée. Ironique, avait dit Naraku, et avec juste titre. Dire que Rin avait sauvé Ren-chan avant sa naissance.

Il lui restait une chose à savoir.

« Alors… alors qu'est-il arrivée à Rin ? »

Les yeux de Naraku s'assombrirent. _De la peine_. Kagome n'avait plus de doute, même si elle avait du mal à y croire.

« Elle n'est plus. »

_Morte_. Le ton de Naraku, son murmure, lui fit penser qu'il y avait bien plus à ce qu'il laissait échapper. Si seulement Kagome avait eu la force pour en demander d'avantage. _Rin…_

Naraku l'observait sans véritablement la voir et le cœur de Kagome s'emballa. Il l'avait une fois regardé ainsi, lorsqu'elle retourna du futur avec Rin et Inuyasha. A l'époque, l'instant avait été rapide, Rin avait vite détourné l'attention de Naraku sur elle. Mais Kagome avait l'impression, qu'il la regardait comme il aurait regardé Kikyo. Ou Rin. Elle en fut terrifiée.

« Je ne suis pas Rin ! » se surprit-elle à dire.

Il parut étonné par son éclat de voix et se reprit.

« En effet… Tu n'es pas Rin, ni même Kikyo, Kagome. Cependant, elles vivent en toi. Rin vit en toi. »

Naraku glissa sa main sur sa joue et Kagome se sentit trop paralysée pour réagir.

« Ka… go… me… »

Le murmure d'Inuyasha lui donna plus de force et elle se tendit au contact de Naraku. Cependant, elle se sentait incapable de quitter le regard hypnotisant de Naraku, même pour se tourner vers Inuyasha. Elle était devenue une proie prise dans un piège imparable.

« Oui, tu ressembles tellement à Rin, dit Naraku d'un ton qui fit frissonner Kagome. Bien sûr tu es la réincarnation de Kikyo, mais tu tiens tellement de Rin. Belle, fière, indomptable, comme toutes les femmes depuis Midoriko. Mais toi, tout comme Rin, tu es si pleine de vie. Comme Rin… tu… »

Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, franchissant petit à petit la distance qui les séparait. Kagome savait ce qui allait se produire. Elle était incapable de bouger, ses bras prisonniers des mains de Naraku. Elle pria. Elle pria tous les anges et démons que quelqu'un l'en empêcha. _Pitié, pitié…_

« Seigneur Naraku ! »

Il arrêta brusquement sa progression, interrompu par l'appel de Shinta. De la colère, puis du dégoût passa sur le visage de Naraku, mais il la relâcha. Si Souten n'avait pas été là pour la tenir, Kagome se serait effondrée sur le sol de soulagement.

« Qu'y a-t-il Shinta ? »

Le yokai blond avait un air déterminé qui se mua en un sourire espiègle, presque insolent. Souten serra sa prise sur le bras de Kagome. Kagome croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Souten et Shinta. Et si c'était bien le cas, il n'était pas étonnant de la voir si anxieuse pour le yokai. Kagome était presque étonnée que Naraku n'eût pas tué Shinta sur le champ.

« Les prisonniers doivent être mis au cachot, dit le jeune yokai. Inuyasha aura bientôt repris tout ses moyens et sera alors plus difficile à maintenir. Surtout si vous jouez avec sa petite amie.

- Parfois je me demande pourquoi je ne te tue pas, Shinta, répondit Naraku. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver une langue aussi bien pendue ? Mais tu as raison. Demain sera un meilleur jour. Inuyasha n'est pas Sesshomaru, mais ils ont des caractéristiques communes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naraku retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

« Emmenez-les. »

Souten la tira vers l'extérieur, empêchant Kagome de lire l'expression de Naraku, maintenant cachée par l'obscurité de la pièce. La porte se ferma derrière eux, en silence, aucun de leurs gardiens ne parlèrent. Seuls Inuyasha émettait de faibles geignements comme pour se débattre, mais les boules nauséabondes des taijiya faisaient encore effet. Ils semblaient même être plus invalidants pour Inuyasha que d'habitude.

« Tu sais que tu seras bientôt un homme mort, Shinta, déclara Kogaru avec une certaine indifférence. Tu n'hésites jamais à l'interrompre ou à lui répondre. Le Seigneur Naraku n'est pas un homme patient.

- Feh, dit Shinta, Naraku ne peut pas se passer de mes… qualités.

- Crétin ! cria soudain Souten en faisant sursauter Kagome. Tu ne pouvais pas te taire !? Il t'a dans le collimateur depuis un certain temps, Shinta, et toi tu continues à jouer avec le feu ! En plus tu l'interromps quand il agissait comme s'il était avec Rin ! Tu sais très bien qu'_elle_ est un sujet sensible. On ne parle pas d'elle sans mourir, et toi… toi… Un mot de plus et il t'aurait tué ! »

L'expression de Shinta passa de la surprise à une triste tendresse.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de Rin, je sais ce que je fais, Souten. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Ne dis pas…

- Tu sais, pour ce soir, continua-t-il. J'aurais vraiment aimé venir, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera possible.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Souten vivement.

- Parce que je suis un traître. »

Shinta frappa Kogaru d'un coup derrière le crâne, l'assommant du premier coup. Lui et Inuyasha tombèrent et Shinta apparut immédiatement derrière Souten, une main plaquée contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Je suis tellement désolé d'en être arrivé là. Je comptais sur notre dîner de ce soir pour te parler, pour te convaincre que la cause de Naraku est mauvaise, mais je crois que je dois le faire maintenant. S'il te plait, considère ma proposition et rejoint la Résistance. Souten, s'il te plait. »

Kagome en avait profité pour rejoindre Inuyasha et l'aidait à se mettre en position assise. Souten sortait de son choc initial et ses yeux reflétèrent de la colère. Elle hocha négativement la tête avec ferveur. Shinta en parut attristé.

« Alors pardonne-moi, Souten. »

Kagome ne vit pas le coup qu'avait infligé Shinta à Souten. Elle tomba évanouie au sol, comme Kogaru avant elle alors que Shinta amortissait sa chute.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » réussit à articuler Inuyasha.

Shinta qui contemplait Souten se tourna alors vers eux avec le même air de détermination que Kagome avait entraperçu juste avant.

« Nous devons partir. Des gardes les trouveront vite et nous devons être sortis du palais d'ici là. »

Inuyasha se releva avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Kagome. Il n'avait pas confiance en Shinta, Kagome en était certaine. Contrairement à lui, elle lui aurait bien laissé le bénéfice du doute. Il l'avait sauvée des intentions de Naraku et maintenant, il leur offrait une chance de partir.

« Toujours le même, Inuyasha, sourit Shinta. Mais je suppose que mon déguisement est trompeur. »

Kagome sentit le youki de Shinta se muer. Ses traits changèrent en même temps, s'affinèrent, tandis que ses yeux passèrent du brun au vert et ses cheveux du blond au roux. _Shippo_. C'était même un Shippo bien adulte. Tout y était, à part son sourire espiègle qui était faussé, n'éclairant pas ses yeux avant si rieurs. La joie puérile de vivre de Shippo était comme morte.

« Bien, à en voir vos têtes, vous m'avez reconnu. Maintenant on peut essayer de s'échapper. Inuyasha, je te rends le Tessaiga et tu n'as plus qu'à monter sur mon dos. Les gaz nauséabonds des troupes de Naraku sont plus puissants que ceux des taijiya.

- Ca va pas, je vais pas me faire porter par un gosse !

- Inuyasha, tu vois bien que Shippo n'est plus un enfant.

- Keh, je me ferai pas porter.

- Osuwari. »

Sans surprise, Inuyasha percuta le sol.

« Shippo-kun, prends-le. Tu nous donneras des explications plus tard.

- Oui, Kagome. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué. »

Kagome lui sourit, ignorant vraiment quoi lui répondre. Elle l'avait quitté il n'y avait pas une heure de cela.

Shippo souleva Inuyasha sur son dos, de la même manière que le hanyo avait l'habitude de la porter lors de leur voyage. Inuyasha était à nouveau trop sonné pour protester et ils se mirent en route.

Kagome fit des efforts pour suivre en silence Shippo. Parfois, ils tournaient précipitamment dans un couloir, avant de se glisser finalement derrière un rideau. Il y avait un mur pivotant qui masquait l'entrée d'un tunnel secret, long presque interminable. Une petite boule bleue de kitsune bi éclairait le chemin devant eux. Kagome n'osait pas vraiment parler, elle craignait d'attirer le moindre garde de Naraku si elle émettait un son. Inuyasha aussi se taisait, peut-être pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie du tunnel. La nuit était toujours sombre, la lune apparaissait entre deux nuages. Kagome pouvait apercevoir l'horizon de l'est s'éclaircir, promettant bientôt le jour. Ils avaient passé tant de temps dans le palais de Naraku ?

Kagome prit un instant pour observer le paysage, à la lisière de la forêt. Au loin, des petits points correspondaient à une cité, sans doute là où était le palais de Naraku. La ville n'était pas aussi grande que Tokyo, mais elle paraissait peuplée.

« C'est un passage secret que j'ai creusé en cent ans au cas où j'en aurais besoin, déclara Shippo. Je ne regrette pas la sueur que ça m'a coûtée. Maintenant on va aller à notre base secrète. Sesshomaru vous expliquera tout ce que vous voulez savoir mieux que moi.

- Sesshomaru ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Il est le chef de la Résistance, répondit Shippo. Il dirige les humains, hanyo et yokai qui se battent contre Naraku. »

_Humain et hanyo ? Sesshomaru_ les dirigeait, lui qui méprisait la faiblesse des humains et tout ce qui leur était apparenté ? _Mais Rin est morte, et d'une façon horrible. Peut-être… peut-être que c'est la raison._

« Je vais me transformer, dit Shippo. Comme ça on arrivera en début d'après-midi s'il n'y a pas de problème. »

Shippo posa Inuyasha au sol qui se tint debout sans l'aide de personne. Et, lentement, gracieusement, Shippo prit sa forme de yokai, émerveillant Kagome par la même occasion. Il n'était plus le renard qui se contentait seulement de porter Kohaku sur son dos. Shippo était devenu immense de la même taille que Sesshomaru quand il s'était battu contre Inuyasha à la tombe de leur père. Il était bien le double de la forme d'Inu géant d'Inuyasha.

Kagome se força de revenir dans le moment présent, surtout qu'Inuyasha était bien plus surpris qu'elle.

« Inuyasha, referme ta bouche, nous y allons. »

Il grogna, une grimace mécontente pour l'ordre qu'elle lui donnait mais il obéit. Inuyasha pouvait être parfois d'une telle mauvaise foi. Et inexplicablement, elle l'aimait quand même.

Ils grimpèrent sur le dos du renard géant et Shippo se mit en route, à une vitesse phénoménale. Kagome serait sans doute tombée si Inuyasha n'avait pas été assis derrière elle. Pour ne plus se faire reprendre, elle retint fermement dans ses mains la fourrure de Shippo.

Le paysage défila d'un trait, impossible à distinguer pour Kagome. Quand le soleil se leva, elle se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient plein nord, sans faire de détour ou diminuer la vitesse. Inuyasha en profita pour retrouver ses forces derrière elle. Il se tenait plus droit et ses mains tenaient fermement ses hanches pour ne pas tomber.

Bientôt le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais toujours le silence dérangé seulement par le sifflement du vent, régnait. Kagome pouvait ainsi reprendre ses esprits et une certaine sérénité que sa rencontre avec Naraku avait balayés. Avant, elle redoutait Naraku, c'était un fait. Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie si terrifiée. Il était vrai qu'avant, elle n'avait jamais eu à lui faire face de si près. Et puis, après ce qu'avait vécue l'âme de Kikyo… Une partie de la miko défunte était revenue à elle, cette partie qu'elle lui avait cédée lors de sa résurrection. Kagome avait vécu ce qu'avait vécu Kikyo, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Rin était apparemment passée par le même chemin et elle en était morte. Peut-être. Kagome ignorait où les mensonges de Naraku sur le sort de Rin commençaient et s'arrêtaient. Sesshomaru avait vécu jusque là, mais dans quel état ? Il aimait Rin, Kagome en était certaine. Et s'il avait cru d'une manière à une autre aux mensonges de Naraku… Qu'aurait fait Inuyasha si la même chose lui était arrivée à elle, Kagome ?

A l'horizon, Kagome commença à apercevoir des montagnes. Elle les reconnut rapidement. C'était les montagnes du nord, le territoire de la tribu de Koga. Ils les atteignirent, et Shippo se faufila entre les ravins et les tunnels creusés dans la montagne, si rapidement que Kagome perdit le décompte du nombre de tournants qu'ils empruntaient. Shippo ralentit sans prévenir et s'arrêta brusquement dans une vallée encaissée. Kagome et Inuyasha comprirent le signal et descendirent du dos de Shippo qui reprit sa forme humanoïde. Ses yeux regardaient fixement la paroi de la montagne.

« Oy, Shippo, appela Inuyasha, où tu nous as amené ? »

Shippo aurait peut-être répondu si des hommes cagoulés n'avaient pas jailli de chacun des pans de la montagne, leurs arcs bandés, prêts à tirer au moindre au problème.

« C'est un piège ! »

Inuyasha allait dégainer Tessaiga, mais Shippo posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Calme-toi, Inuyasha. Ce sont des amis. Ils vérifient seulement que nous ne sommes pas des espions. »

Inuyasha ne semblait pas enclin à écouter Shippo. Le kitsune le comprit sans doute et ne relâcha pas la main d'Inuyasha.

« Je suis Shippo, Capitaine des Maîtres de l'Illusion de la Résistance ! J'amène ceux que nous avons toujours attendus, Kagome et Inuyasha !

- Montre-nous alors ta véritable identité ! » cria l'un des hommes.

Avec un regard d'avertissement pour Inuyasha, Shippo relâcha sa main. Il prit sa dague et entailla sa main jusqu'à faire couler son sang su le sol rocailleux.

« Par le Pacte de Sang, je vengerai Rin et tout ceux qui sont morts après elle. »

Quelqu'un tira une flèche qui se planta sur la trace de sang qui luit d'un éclair lumineux puis s'éteignit sans laisser de marque. Kagome reconnut le pouvoir utilisé comme celui d'une miko.

Les arcs se baissèrent et l'un des membres de la petite troupe vint les voir. Il défit son voile qui masquait son visage.

« Ginta-kun ! »

C'était bien lui, avec des traits tirés et un visage plus mûr que par le passé. _On dirait qu'ils ont traversé tant d'épreuves._ Cependant, contrairement au monde de Kagome, ils existaient, ils vivaient encore. Shippo, Ginta, Sesshomaru et sans doute d'autres. Les yokai n'étaient pas une race perdue à jamais. Etait-ce le prix ? Une vie de souffrance ? Est-ce que ces horreurs et atrocités que ce monde semblait avoir vécu en valaient vraiment la peine ?

« Kagome-neesan, Inuyasha, dit Ginta d'un ton neutre. Vous n'avez pas changé.

- Logique, Ginta, dit Shippo. Cela ne fait qu'hier soir qu'ils ont quitté le Sengoku Jidai. Pas cinq cents ans.

- Sesshomaru et Ayame voudront les voir.

- Oui, je les y amène. »

Shippo s'avança sur l'un des pans de la montagne. L'un des membres de la patrouille posa ses mains sur le mur de pierre. Kagome sentit le flot d'énergie sacrée coulée dans les mains de cette femme, une miko sans doute. Une lumière bleutée brilla sur la pierre et grava une arcade. La pierre disparut à l'intérieur de l'arcade, découvrant un tunnel. Inuyasha aussi bien que Kagome en avaient le souffle coupé.

« Impressionnant, hein ? dit Shippo. La Résistance est formée de yokai, hanyo, humain, dont certains sont miko ou hoshi. Les miko sont l'un de nos plus gros atouts surtout que Naraku n'a eu de cesse de les persécuter au cours des siècles. Il les craint, comme il craignait Kikyo et Rin. Vous venez ? »

Kagome regarda Inuyasha. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de questions. Ils suivirent Shippo à l'intérieur du tunnel. Inuyasha fut le premier à parler.

« Sesshomaru… commande des humains ?

- Oui… Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru méprisait les humains. Mais après la mort de Rin, il était mal, très mal. Nous l'étions tous, mais lui… Il se remit à vivre pour la vengeance, et pour sauver Rin.

- Sauver Rin ? demanda Kagome. Mais Naraku a dit…

- Oui, il nous a fait croire qu'il avait absorbé Rin. Sesshomaru pensait qu'il pourrait la faire revivre, que sa conscience était quelque part enfouie dans Naraku. Je voulais le croire aussi. Mais après ce que tu as découvert… Kagome, es-tu sûre que le Shikon no Tama n'est pas dans Naraku ?

- Persuadée.

- Alors… alors cela change beaucoup de choses. »

Ils traversaient des couloirs éclairés avec des flammes bleues. Shippo, visiblement mal à l'aise décida d'abandonner le sujet sur Rin.

« Sesshomaru était le plus qualifié pour commander, reprit-il. Il a le charisme nécessaire et il est fort, un égal de Naraku. Il a eu plusieurs occasions de le tuer, d'en finir avec la domination grandissante de Naraku. Il… il n'a jamais pu s'y résoudre.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Inuyasha. Sesshomaru n'est pas du genre à hésiter.

- A cause de Rin, répondit Kagome à la place d Shippo. Ce serait comme s'il la tuait lui-même, s'il croyait que Rin vivait encore dans Naraku. »

Le silence retomba. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes qui saluaient Shippo avec respect et lançaient des regards curieux sur Inuyasha et elle. Apparemment, Shippo avait gagné une réputation en cinq siècles.

« Sesshomaru a perdu ses territoires de l'Ouest au profit de Naraku, dit Shippo. Il n'était plus vraiment motivé pour les garder. Seules les montagnes du nord des ookami yokai restèrent libres. Ayame employa toute son énergie pour les conserver et pour venger la mort de Koga. Il avait été le premier à mourir après Rin dans une tentative vaine qui avait pour but de la sauver.

- Koga s'est fait tué ? demanda Inuyasha surpris.

- Oui, par Naraku lui-même. Ayame organisa la résistance et réussit à convaincre Sesshomaru de s'allier à eux. C'est à cette époque que je les ai rejoint avec Ren-chan et Sango. Quinze ans après la mort de Shiori, tuée par Naraku alors qu'elle protégeait le village et le Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Je suis arrivé… trop tard.

- Shippo-kun… »

Sa voix avait semblé neutre, mais Kagome ne s'était pas laissée prendre. Elle sentait sa tristesse l'entourer comme une aura.

« Miroku avait déjà été absorbé par le kazaana quelques jours après la mort de Rin. Sango ne s'en remit jamais, surtout que Kiyoshi et Ren-chan furent rattrapés à leur tour par la malédiction. Kiyoshi n'eut même pas le temps de se marier avant d'être absorbé à son tour. Ren, avant d'être enlevée et tuée par Naraku, s'était mariée avec un Higurashi. Elle eut un garçon qui engendra une lignée jusqu'à ton grand-père, Kagome. Kohaku… il ne tint même pas tout ce temps. Il mourut bêtement avec Kirara en voulant chercher personnellement Naraku. Seule Sango mourut de grand âge en fait, et je serais sans doute mort si elle n'avait pas été là. Après le décès de Shiori… j'ai cru devenir fou. Mais Sango, elle m'a fait tenir la promesse de vivre. Elle savait ce que je ressentais, elle-même a vu tout ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître un par un. Cette vie… a été un véritable enfer pour nous tous.

- Et pourtant, vous avez vécu cinq cents ans, murmura Kagome. Dans ma réalité, les yokai n'existent plus. Vous êtes tous morts.

- Parfois, déclara Shippo sans la regarder, je me dis que cela aurait dû être préférable. »

Ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome ne purent lui répondre. Tout avait été dit ou presque. Il ne restait qu'une chose, trouver un moyen pour que tout redevînt comme avant. Il leur fallait réparer l'erreur qui avait été commise, le changement dans le cours du temps qui avait dévié la destinée. Kagome ignorait ce que c'était et comment y parvenir. Elle ignorait même si cela était possible.

Elle allait en parler à Shippo quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Kagome leva la tête. Devant elle se tenait deux gardes postés devant une lourde porte de bois à deux battants lui rappelant un instant l'antichambre de Naraku.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous lasser passer, dit l'une d'eux, une miko puissante si Kagome ne se trompait pas.

- Ayame-sama et Sesshomaru-sama sont en train de discuter, dit l'autre garde un neko yokai. Vous feriez mieux de passer plus tard, Shippo-sama. »

Shippo grimaça – pour être appelé par un titre honorifique ou pour une autre raison, Kagome l'ignorait. Il s'avança malgré le conseil des deux gardes.

« Tant pis, dit-il. Même si je hais interrompre les disputes de ces deux-là… Je n'ai pas le choix, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. »

Les gardes le laissèrent ouvrir l'une des grandes portes. Shippo, Inuyasha et Kagome entrèrent dans une salle immense qui en son centre avait une longue table rectangulaire. Kagome ne lâcha pas la main d'Inuyasha, rassurée de le sentir près d'elle.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Sesshomaru ! » cria une voix féminine que Kagome identifia comme celle d'Ayame.

La rousse ookami se tenait debout, ses mains appuyées sur la table devant elle comme si elle essayait de surplomber Sesshomaru assis en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi n'achèves-tu pas enfin cette guerre ? Cela fait cinq cents ans qu'elle dure ! Tout ça parce que tu n'oses pas t'en prendre à ta précieuse Rin ! »

Sesshomaru avait les yeux fermés, mais pendant un instant, Kagome crut qu'il fronça les sourcils. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, une expression froide sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'une mère qui n'a pas su garder son propre fils hors de l'influence de Naraku.

- Sesshomaru ! Ayame ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

Le ton faussement enjoué de Shippo ne trompa personne. Il avait seulement tenté d'éviter une explosion de la louve contre l'Inuyokai. Il y était parvenu, d'ailleurs, si on en croyait à l'expression de surprise d'Ayame.

« Inuyasha ? Kagome-chan ?

Ayame franchit la distance qui les séparait et serra brièvement Kagome dans ses bras.

« Si vous êtes revenus, il y aura encore de l'espoir de vaincre Naraku sans Sesshomaru.

- Tu as réussi la mission, dit Sesshomaru à Shippo en s'approchant à son tour.

- Oui, mais j'ai dû abandonner ma couverture.

- Voilà qui est regrettable, répondit le taiyokai. Il sera difficile d'avoir un espion aussi haut placé. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kagome. La voix de Sesshomaru paraissait si… morte.

« Et Kogaru ? demanda vivement Ayame. Comment va-t-il ?

- Aussi bien que possible, dit doucement Shippo.

- Kogaru… ce gars me disait bien un truc, déclara Inuyasha. C'est ton fils et celui de Koga, c'est ça, Ayame ? »

Kagome serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait la main d'Inuyasha. Il manquait tellement de tact ! Le visage d'Ayame semblait se tordre dans l'effort de ne pas pleurer.

« Inuyasha, après cinq cents ans, tu n'as pas changé, » dit Sesshomaru.

Kagome sentit Inuyasha se raidir sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Elle grimaça presque quand il lui serra aussi fortement la main. En l'absence de réponse, Sesshomaru s'approcha de Kagome la forçant à lever la tête pour faire face à son visage. Il paraissait plus impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux… Ses yeux paraissaient si vides de vie. Si ce n'était un éclair d'émotion qui les traversa.

« Naraku… t'a-t-il touchée ? »

Kagome ne comprit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

« Non, répondit Shippo à sa place. Il s'en est fallut de peu, mais il a laissé Kagome pour plus tard.

- De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Inuyasha d'un ton bourru.

Il rapprocha Kagome un peu plus de lui, comme s'il voulait la protéger. Sesshomaru s'éloigna et leur tourna le dos.

« Elle ressemble à Rin et à Kikyo. Naraku ne pouvait que la désirer et lui faire subir le même sort s'il en avait l'occasion. »

Sesshomaru en parlait comme s'il énonçait le temps du jour. Kagome ne s'en sentit pas réconfortée et elle cacha son visage contre l'épaule d'Inuyasha. Il l'entoura de ses bras et geste suffisant pour la calmer.

« A ce propos, Sesshomaru, dit Shippo, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Je viens juste de l'apprendre grâce à Kagome et… »

Shippo inspira profondément. Son hésitation attira l'attention d'Ayame et de Sesshomaru qui lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Naraku n'a jamais absorbé Rin. Il l'a confirmé lui-même. Et il n'a jamais eu le Shikon no Tama. »

Un silence aussi pesant qu'une nappe de plomb tomba sur eux. Ayame ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit sa gorge. Mais Sesshomaru… Son visage paraissait plus froid et mort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses yeux perçant, traversant Shippo sans même le voir. Il amena lentement sa main à son front. Il y avait une telle vulnérabilité dans le geste de Sesshomaru que Kagome en fut choquée.

« Non… non, ce n'est pas possible, finit-il par dire.

- Kagome n'a pas senti la perle et Naraku l'a dit lui-même. Rin n'est plus. Il n'y a aucun doute. »

Sesshomaru leur tourna le dos, sa main venant s'appuyer sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Laissez-moi.

- Sesshomaru, commença Shippo, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut en parler, trouver un moyen de…

- Laissez-moi ! »

La main de Sesshomaru explosa de la chaise en éclat. Il se tourna, ses yeux rougeoyant d'émotions violentes, dévastatrices. Auto-destructives. Il allait se transformer. Inuyasha se tendit et posa sa main sur le Tessaiga.

« Keh, pour qui tu te prends à nous menacer et à nous donner des ordres ?

- Inuyasha, nous y allons, déclara Shippo avec fermeté, ses yeux fixés sur Sesshomaru.

- Tu crois que…

- Je ne t'avais pas donné de choix. »

Shippo prit le bras d'Inuyasha et le tira vers la sortie, Ayame et Kagome à leur suite. La dernière chose que Kagome vit fut un Sesshomaru qui perdait tout intérêt pour eux et s'affaissait sur l'une des chaises.

Shippo ferma la porte et soupira.

« Shippo, espèce de crétin, dit Inuyasha, j'aurais pu battre Sesshomaru comme je voulais. Tu crois que je suis un lâche et qu'il vaut mieux fuir ?

- Mets-toi un peu à sa place ! cria Shippo avec un colère qui surprit tout le monde. Que ferais-tu si c'était arrivé à Kagome ?! Ce n'est plus une histoire de mésentente entre frères ! »

Inuyasha parut s'en vouloir et Shippo se calma.

« Sesshomaru a besoin d'être seul, rien de plus. Il lui faut un peu de temps, on peut bien le lui permettre.

- D'accord, » acquiesça Inuyasha.

Kagome fut surprise qu'Inuyasha laissât tomber sa colère si facilement.

« Est-ce vrai, Shippo ? demanda soudainement Ayame. Est-ce vrai pour Rin ? Toutes les fois où Sesshomaru a hésité pour tuer Naraku…. Tout a été vain ? »

Shippo jeta un coup d'œil en coin sur les deux gardes qui les observaient avec curiosité. Il s'éloigna alors d'eux, veillant à ce que Inuyasha, Ayame et Kagome le suivissent.

« Ayame, dit-il en arrivant dans un couloir désert, il ne faut pas que cela se sache.

- Pas que cela se sache ! éclata Ayame. Il se dit être notre chef alors qu'il n'a pas été capable de tuer Naraku quand il en avait l'occasion ! Et tout cela pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre que Rin était perdue à tout jamais ! Parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche !

- Tais-toi Ayame, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent.

- Ah oui ! Tu crois qu'en cinq siècles mes larmes se sont taries pour Koga ? Tu crois que le sort de mon fils unique m'indiffère ?

- Toi aussi tu gardes de faux espoirs, Ayame, dit calmement Shippo. Tu ne connais plus ton fils, tu ne sais plus quel homme il est devenu. Je l'ai côtoyé au cours de ces décennies, je le connais. Il croit en la cause de Naraku plus que quiconque. Il le vénère, comme il aurait vénéré son père… »

Ayame gifla Shippo, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle courut.

« Ayame-chan ! » appela Kagome en essayant de la rattraper.

Mais elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir par la main. C'était Shippo.

« Laisse-la, elle aussi a besoin d'être seule. »

C'était étrange de voir une expression si adulte chez Shippo, d'une sagesse qui dépassait celle de Kagome ou d'Inuyasha.

« Tu prends toujours la défense de Sesshomaru, demanda Inuyasha prudemment.

- Je le comprends, c'est tout. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais. Même si d'Ayame, Sesshomaru et moi, je suis sans doute celui qui est le plus proche de finir son deuil.

- Shippo-kun… »

Kagome pouvait bien le voir à présent. Shippo avait encore le cœur blessé par la mort de Shiori. Et il passait sans doute son temps à jongler entre les peines d'Ayame et de Sesshomaru, les deux chefs de la Résistance. Comment réussissait-il à trouver tout ce courage ?

« Et Souten ? demanda Inuyasha. Il n'y a rien entre vous… ? »

Le ton d'Inuyasha n'était pas particulièrement accusateur, mais il n'était pas agréable non plus. Kagome fut surprise. Il était rare qu'Inuyasha remarquât ce genre de choses.

« Je vois qu'à force d'observer la vie sentimentale de Rin, tu es devenu plus observateur, Inuyasha. »

Shippo sourit sans joie.

« Souten et Shiori ne se ressemblent pas. Qui plus est, Souten est notre ennemie.

- Alors pourquoi voulais-tu la faire venir parmi la Résistance ? demanda Kagome.

- Qui ne voudrait pas sauver son prochain de l'emprise de Naraku ? dit Shippo en évitant de répondre vraiment. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Il clôtura ainsi le sujet. Kagome n'insista pas, mais elle devinait qu'il y avait bien plus dans la relation entre Shippo et Souten qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

« Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas, dit soudainement Inuyasha en suivant Shippo dans les tunnels. Si tout le monde sait que Sesshomaru hésite à tuer Naraku, pourquoi est-il toujours le chef ? Ayame pourrait prendre la relève, elle n'a pas les mêmes scrupules. Ou même toi, Shippo, les gens ici semblent te respecter.

- Tu l'as vu toi-même, Inuyasha, répondit Shippo. Ayame est trop fougueuse, elle agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences, surtout quand cela concerne Naraku. Elle est rongée par la haine depuis la mort de Koga, elle s'en veut encore d'être restée derrière quand Koga tenta de secourir Rin. A l'époque, Ayame était enceinte et Koga ne voulait pas qu'elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait soient touchés. Au tout début, beaucoup de défaites de ce qui allait devenir la Résistance étaient le résultat d'erreurs stratégiques d'Ayame. Elle mena plusieurs humains et yokai dans un massacre prévu à l'avance parce qu'elle était trop empressée.

- C'est horrible, dit Kagome.

- Oui, surtout qu'elle avait le soutien inconditionnel de ceux qui la suivaient. Aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas. Mais avant l'arrivée de Sesshomaru, nous n'avions que des morts inutiles. Il a ensuite réussi à s'imposer en tant que commandant incontesté et à gagner le respect de tous. Il n'y a pas un vrai amour entre lui et les hommes comme avec Ayame. Mais pour Rin et ses compétences, il sera suivi n'importe où, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Quant à moi, et bien, je ne fais pas tellement le poids. Sesshomaru m'a énormément appris et m'a aidé à avoir la position que j'ai maintenant, mais c'est tout. Et je ne suis pas spécialement intéressé par la place de commandant. Trop de responsabilités. »

L'espace d'un instant, Kagome crut revoir le petit Shippo dont elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper comme une mère. Ils marchèrent encore, rencontrèrent à chaque fois plus de personnes qui connaissaient tous Shippo. Ils déboulèrent enfin sur une immense ville souterraine éclairée par ses lumières bleues qui serpentaient les murs des maisons et immeubles. Des gens y causaient aux fenêtres, des enfants y couraient en riant de joie. Qui aurait pu dire qu'une telle vie existait sous les montagnes ? Mais ce qui toucha le plus Kagome c'était le mélange d'humains, yokai, et hanyo qui cohabitaient sans discrimination.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit Shippo. La seule chose bien qu'a amenée l'avènement de Naraku. Une entente entre humain et yokai, vivant paisiblement ensemble. Dire que c'est grâce à Sesshomaru qu'on est arrivé là. On en oublierait presque que certain d'entre eux ne verront jamais la lumière du jour. »

Shippo, malgré la dernière note amère dans sa voix, parlait avec fierté. Il y avait de quoi. Sesshomaru avait réalisé un rêve de Kagome. Il avait fondé un endroit où les humains et les démons vivaient en paix. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Cet univers, où Naraku vivait, ne devait pas être. Malgré les belles choses de ce monde, Kagome voulait retrouver le sien, elle voulait retrouver sa famille, ses amis, sa vie.

Shippo les guida à travers la foule, continuant à saluer la plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient ou souriant aux plus jeunes enfants qui couraient autour de lui pour un tour de renard qu'il offrait volontiers. Shippo paraissait heureux parmi ces gens qui le respectaient et l'aimaient. Mais Kagome pouvait voir qu'il tenait une façade derrière laquelle il se reconstruisait lentement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une sorte de petit restaurant. Shippo avait pensé à leur confort. Kagome commençait à avoir particulièrement faim et Inuyasha avait encore plus besoin de nourriture qu'elle. Après le repas offert par Shippo, ils entrèrent dans une grande bâtisse de pierre. Shippo leur fit monter deux étages avant d'ouvrir une porte.

« C'est mon appartement, dit-il. Je vous laisse la chambre supplémentaire, faîtes comme chez vous surtout. »

Shippo passa sa main au-dessus des vases sculptés dans le mur qui s'enflammèrent donnant une lueur douce et chaude. Kagome n'aurait jamais pensé que Shippo était quelqu'un d'aussi ordonné. La pièce principale n'était pas excessivement meublée, mis à part les étagères de livres qui tapissaient les murs.

« Je ne savait pas que tu aimais tellement lire, Shippo-kun, remarqua Kagome.

- Oh, c'est Sesshomaru qui m'y a forcé. Il disait que je ne ferai jamais un bon espion sans culture générale. Je dois dire qu'il avait raison. »

Il ouvrit l'une des portes, et une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, éclaira les murs de la même façon que précédemment. La pièce n'était pas spécialement spacieuse. Une armoire pour le rangement et au milieu un futon. La couleur chaude de la lumière offrait un certain réconfort.

« Voici votre chambre. Ce n'est pas du luxe, mais je ne suis pas souvent ici pour améliorer la décoration.

- Je la trouve très mignonne, Shippo-kun.

- Merci, mais il est temps que vous vous reposiez. La nuit a été longue pour nous tous. Moi je vais en profiter pour faire quelques courses. A plus tard ! »

Il les quitta sans attendre sa réponse.

Kagome rejoignit le futon et s'allongea sur le dos, ses bras en croix. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant ayant passé trop de temps à réfléchir plutôt qu'à penser au repos. Inuyasha s'allongea à côté d'elle et passa un bras sur son ventre. Il se tenait légèrement surélevé en s'appuyant sur son coude et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ne trouva pas la force d'articuler une réponse et se contenta donc de caresser le visage d'Inuyasha.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il encore.

- Pour quoi ? »

Kagome était surprise. Il n'avait pas de raisons pour se sentir coupable.

« Cet enfoiré de Naraku. Je n'ai rien pu faire alors que tu avais besoin de moi. »

Il y avait une telle détresse dans le regard et la voix d'Inuyasha. Kagome en fut touchée. C'était en partie pour son éternelle sollicitude cachée derrière sa façade bourrue, qu'elle l'aimait.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Rien n'est arrivé, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Inuyasha s'allongea contre elle, son visage cherchant le creux de son cou et ses mains tenant doucement sa taille. Kagome passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blancs d'Inuyasha pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à ses images sombres qui l'assaillaient. Mais c'était vain.

« Est-ce ainsi, se trouva-t-elle à murmurer, est-ce ainsi que Naraku a regardé pour la dernière fois Kikyo et Rin ? Comme il m'a regardé ? »

Inuyasha serra plus son étreinte et Kagome ne se retint plus. Comme après les funérailles de Kikyo, elle pleurait. Elle agrippa le haori d'Inuyasha comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel.

« Je te protégerai, Kagome. »

Le peu qu'elle avait tenté de garder s'échappa enfin. Elle posa son visage humide de larmes contre la joue d'Inuyasha. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir avec elle au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle voulait tellement que tout redevînt comme avant avec sa famille réunie au temple et sa vie reprenant un cours normal. Elle se battrait pour retrouver son monde. Elle se battrait pour ne pas subir le même sort que Kikyo et Rin.

_Merci d'avoir été aussi forte, j'aimerai l'être tout autant._

Les dernières paroles que Rin lui avait adressées, alors que Kagome se sentait tout sauf forte. C'était à Kagome de dire cela, et pas le contraire. Mais Kagome y parviendrait, elle deviendrait aussi courageuse que Rin ou Kikyo. Elle le devait pour affronter Naraku et le vaincre. Pour Rin, pour Kikyo…

_Et pour moi._

_

* * *

_

Kagome s'était finalement assoupie. Inuyasha pensait que cela lui ferait du bien. Il se défit de ses bras en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Elle était exténuée et comme l'avait dit Sesshomaru, elle était autant affectée par la mort de Kikyo que lui. Sans compter à présent ce futur étrange.

Inuyasha était complètement passé à côté de la détresse de Kagome et ne s'en serait pas rendu compte si Rin n'avait pas mis le doigt dessus. Il s'en voulait terriblement, lui qui se disait aimer Kagome, il avait passé sa propre peine devant celle de Kagome. Et pour combler le tout, voilà que Naraku voulait s'en prendre à elle et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

Jamais il ne le se serait pardonné si quelque chose était arrivée face à Naraku. Heureusement que Shippo avait été là, car sinon… Il ne préférait pas y penser mais il se doutait que le sort de Kikyo et de Rin n'aurait été qu'un aperçu.

Il contempla Kagome pour la énième fois. Inuyasha ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Elle était toujours belle, éveillée ou lorsqu'elle dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver voire plus. Il ne la méritait pas quelque part, et pourtant, elle l'avait choisi, lui, un hanyo rejeté de tous. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Il la protégerait coûte que coûte, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Après ce qui était arrivé à Kikyo…

Non, il ne perdrait pas Kagome, jamais. Elle était devenue sa raison d'être.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur Kagome. Inuyasha voulait encore des réponses que sans doute seul son frère pouvait lui donner. Il en avait besoin, s'il voulait protéger Kagome. Son instinct lui disait qu'il devait aller le voir.

« Tu vas où ? »

Inuyasha fut surpris de voir Shippo émerger dans la pièce centrale, une tasse de thé à la main. Keh, le satané kitsune avait été bien formé au cours des années pour être aussi silencieux quand il se déplaçait. Sesshomaru avait fait du bon travail avec le gamin.

« Je dois parler à Sesshomaru.

- Je vois, répondit Shippo. Je préviendrai Kagome quand elle se réveillera. »

Shippo ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il n'était définitivement plus un enfant.

Inuyasha sortit de l'appartement et rejoignit la rue. Il remarqua que beaucoup de personnes le regardaient avec curiosité, mais pour une fois sans mépris. Il y avait beaucoup de hanyo dans cette ville qui semblait très bien les intégrer entre les humains et les yokai. Non, ils recevaient sans doute ses regards parce qu'il était le frère de Sesshomaru. Les personnes murmuraient à son passage, mais sans méchanceté et il continua dans la voie inverse par laquelle Shippo les avait amenés dans la ville souterraine.

Il n'eut pas vraiment de difficultés pour retrouver la salle où était Sesshomaru. Deux hommes, des humains, montaient la garde. Ils le reconnurent, faisant dire que les rumeurs de leur arrivée avec Kagome s'étaient répandues.

« Inuyasha-sama, dit l'un d'eux, nous sommes désolé mais vous ne pouvez entrer. Sesshomaru-sama ne voulait pas être dérangé.

- Keh, je me fous de ce qu'il veut. J'ai à lui parler.

- Inuyasha-sama, ne nous obligez pas à employer la force…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » coupa la voix froide de Sesshomaru.

Il se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte avec une expression impassible. Inuyasha ne le montrait pas, mais les yeux presque morts de Sesshomaru lui donnaient des frissons. Est-ce qu'il aurait le même regard s'il perdait aussi Kagome ? _Idiot ! Ne pense pas à des choses qui arriveront jamais !_

Sesshomaru entra dans la salle sans un mot, et Inuyasha le suivit.

Il n'y avait pas tellement de lumière dans cette salle comparée aux tunnels et à la ville souterraine. Le soleil et la lumière du jour manquaient à Inuyasha. Néanmoins, en tant qu'Inuyokai, il pouvait se repérer avec précision et distinguer les moindres faits et gestes de son frère.

Inuyasha était un peu dérouté par cette nouvelle version de Sesshomaru. Il avait peine à croire tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Sesshomaru était devenu un héro qui se battait non seulement pour des yokai, mais aussi des hanyo et des humains. Tout ce qu'il disait mépriser.

Inuyasha devait admettre que Sesshomaru n'était pas devenu un parfait inconnu non plus. Il avait vu cette facette de son frère quand il pleurait Kikyo. Ce jour-là, il n'y a pas si longtemps pour lui mais peut-être une éternité pour Sesshomaru, son frère aîné avait été là pour le soutenir. C'était le même homme qu'il avait devant lui, avec une différence fondamentale. Sesshomaru avait perdu la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde.

« Que voulais-tu Inuyasha ? »

Inuyasha se tendit un peu devant le regard vide de Sesshomaru qui semblait capable de le percer. Inuyasha devait se reprendre, Sesshomaru n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

« Je veux des réponses.

- Des réponses ? Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas tes questions à Shippo ? Il saura te répondre.

- Tu as bien entraîné Shippo. Moi je veux des réponses à la source. »

Inuyasha savait que son argument était imparable. Cette petite victoire sur son frère aîné lui donnait de la satisfaction malgré les circonstances. C'était puéril de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. On n'effaçait pas si facilement des années d'humiliations et de frustrations. Le silence prolongé de Sesshomaru réussit pourtant à réduire sa satisfaction. Sesshomaru pouvait bien refuser de parler.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Inuyasha soupira de soulagement.

« Comment… comment tout ceci est arrivé ? Ce n'est pas le futur de Kagome.

- A cause de Rin, et dans une moindre mesure Naraku, je suppose. Mais pour dire vrai, nous sommes tous responsables. Aucun de nous n'a réellement cherché à l'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rin a scellé le puit derrière vous pour vous protéger. Et elle a évincé toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait obtenir pour vaincre Naraku, moi y compris. Elle avait décidé de se battre seule. Elle y parvint, pour entraîner sa propre fin. »

_Elle aura besoin d'aide, de toute l'aide possible_, avait dit Ayame. Même Kikyo l'avait vu, bien avant que les pouvoirs de Rin ne devinssent ce qu'ils étaient. _Elle n'y arrivera jamais seule._

« Nous aurions dû deviner, dit Inuyasha. J'aurais dû le voir. A la mort de Kikyo, son comportement était bizarre. J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'elle mijotait un truc. Elle n'a jamais caché qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on entre dans _sa_ bataille. »

Ce n'était qu'hier la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Inuyasha se rappelait du geste affectueux de Rin, lorsqu'elle passa une main derrière son oreille pour y glisser une mèche de cheveux. Il s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais avec Kagome pleurant dans ses bras, il n'avait pas approfondi la question. Il comprenait maintenant. Elle lui disait adieu.

« Nous sommes tous coupables, dit Sesshomaru. Moi le premier. »

Inuyasha ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait trouver les mots justes pour apaiser son frère. Mais il ne les avait pas. C'était absurde en plus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être d'un quelconque réconfort pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dévier le sujet.

« Mais comment… comment le futur de Kagome a pu disparaître comme ça ?

- Tu dois comprendre qu'il n'existe qu'une seule réalité, répondit calmement Sesshomaru. Les allées et venues de Kagome entre son époque et le Sengoku Jidai ont aidé à la forger comme tu l'as connue. Comme je te le disais, Rin a changé cela en scellant le puit à votre départ. Vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter le Sengoku Jidai et Kagome devait intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre contre Naraku. Du moins, c'était la théorie de Bokuseno. »

Inuyasha n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. C'était encore ces histoires de paradoxes temporels. _Ouais, surtout du blabla_. Enfin, peut-être pas, il en avait le résultat devant les yeux. Pourtant tout ce qu'il trouva à dire…

« Le vieux Bokuseno vit encore ?

- Il a été abattu par les troupes de Naraku il y a trois cents ans. Naraku découvrit qu'il était notre source principale d'informations et un grand stratège. La résistance s'affaiblit considérablement avec sa mort. Comme avec celle de Totosai, notre armurier et de Myoga qui trouva assez de courage en lui pour devenir espion. Bien sûr, il en mourut. »

Le ton neutre de Sesshomaru irrita Inuyasha. Il parlait des décès des derniers amis de leur père comme des évènements mineurs. Inuyasha regretta immédiatement d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Sesshomaru ne méritait pas qu'on le plaignît.

Inuyasha prit alors conscience que quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de petit, vert et désagréable.

« Où est Jaken ? »

Sesshomaru resta silencieux. Mais alors qu'Inuyasha allait insister, Sesshomaru se décida de répondre.

« Mort.

- Comment ? »

Le petit yokai suivait Sesshomaru partout où il allait. S'il y avait bien un être en sécurité au monde, c'était bien Jaken. Le silence prolongé de Sesshomaru ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je l'ai tué, parce qu'il voulait me sauver la vie.

- Tu… quoi ? »

S'il y avait une réponse plus illogique que celle-ci, Inuyasha ne la connaissait pas. Sesshomaru était complètement incompréhensible, même si Inuyasha faisait tous les efforts possibles. Et ce Sesshomaru là, plus vieux de cinq siècles était plus difficiles à comprendre que le Sesshomaru qu'il connaissait.

« Elle me manque, dit Sesshomaru. Rin m'a toujours manqué. Ce vide est insupportable, douloureux. Avant de la rencontrer, mon but était de conquérir plus de pouvoir, pour me prouver que j'étais le plus fort. Mais Rin est entrée dans ma vie, puis dans mon cœur. Et je l'ai perdue… »

Inuyasha se retint de laisser sa bouche pendre grande ouverte. Sesshomaru lui faisait une confession ? Son frère ne les regardait pas, il fixait un livre sur la table sur lequel était posée une fleur fanée.

« Sans elle, la vie devint terne, le soleil perdit son éclat. Car Rin était pleine de vie, belle et rayonnante. Mais Naraku me l'a volée, et pendant longtemps je me suis forcé à croire que je pouvais reprendre ce qui m'appartenait, ce que j'avais besoin pour redevenir quelqu'un de complet. Au fond, je crois que je savais. Je voulais que cette vie sans elle cesse. Mais je doutais… suffisamment pour ne pas tuer Naraku. Je perdais… espoir. »

Le ton neutre de Sesshomaru contrastait avec la profonde tristesse de ses paroles. Bien sûr, il ne pleurait pas. Inuyasha savait que c'était impossible, mais cela restait une lamentation.

« C'est pour ça que tu as tué Jaken ? Parce qu'il se rendait compte de tes… de ton état d'esprit ? »

Inuyasha s'était retenu de prononcé le mot 'sentiments'. Sesshomaru n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié.

« Oui. Jaken croyait dur comme fer qu'on pouvait encore sauver Rin, qu'elle était encore vivante à l'intérieur de Naraku comme il le clamait. Il n'a pas accepté que je baisse les bras. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé et je l'ai tué. Je me suis alors promis de respecter sa volonté. Maintenant, nous savons que c'était vain. »

Après une pause, Sesshomaru continua son monologue.

« Ce monde, cette réalité, même avec le règne de Naraku, n'est pas complètement mauvaise. Comme tu as pu le voir, notre résistance est composée d'une alliance entre humains et yokai. Les préjugés d'avant ont été dépassés et des hanyos naquirent. Cela concerne principalement la résistance. Naraku veille bien à ce que les différentes races se mélangent le moins possible. C'est une erreur, car partout ailleurs la race des yokai décline.

- Tu ne méprises plus les humains alors ? Ni… les hanyos ? »

Inuyasha ignorait pourquoi il voulait absolument entendre l'opinion de son frère à ce sujet. Le Sesshomaru qu'il connaissait détestait tout humain qui n'était pas Rin et trouvait les alliances entre les démons et les humains déshonorables. Il avait tenté de le tuer simplement parce qu'il était un hanyo.

« Non, répondit Sesshomaru. Pas quand les humains et les hanyos se sont montrés comme les plus fidèles recrues de mon armée. »

Inuyasha aurait dû deviner la réponse. Un point de vue militariste et pratique, hé ? _Keh, il n'a pas si changé que ça_.

« Malgré ces bonnes choses, reprit Sesshomaru, je veux remettre en cause cette réalité. Je veux que le futur de Kagome revienne à sa juste place. Même si la race des yokai périt, je veux un monde où Rin a vécu pour fonder une lignée quelque en soit le père. Je veux un monde où Rowena et Seiji se sont aimés. »

Inuyasha pouvait lire la détermination de son frère gravé dans ses yeux. Il était un peu surprit qu'il fût au courant pour Seiji et Rowena.

« C'était Rin qui t'en avait parlé ? De Seiji et Rowena, je veux dire.

- Oui, elle m'avait laissé entendre qui ils étaient. Je l'ai deviné, la première fois qu'elle m'a montré son album. »

Sesshomaru se tourna vers le livre tandis qu'Inuyasha s'approcha à ses côtés. Il reconnut immédiatement l'album de Rin que Sota lui avait donné pour son départ. Sesshomaru mit la fleur fanée délicatement de côté et commença à tourner les pages. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle dont la photographie représentait Rowena et Seiji leur mains entrelacées, tandis que Rowena appuyait sa tête sur la tête de Seiji.

« Rin disait qu'elle était heureuse quoiqu'il advint de sa vie parce qu'il y aurait toujours Seiji et Rowena. Je la comprends à présent, sauf que dans cette réalité, je ne me suis pas réincarné et Rowena n'est jamais née. »

Il tourna sur une autre page. Rin était sur l'une d'elle, habillée d'une robe mauve qui lui donnait une silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête pour une fois. Elle semblait avoir été prise par surprise avec un sourire pensif et des yeux qui regardaient une scène qui devait la toucher. Inuyasha devait l'admettre. Rin était belle, presque autant que Kagome.

« Cet album… c'est la seule chose qui m'assure que je n'oublie pas son visage ou même son sourire. Mais je crois… qu'après cinq cents ans, j'ai oublié le son de sa voix ou l'éclat de son rire. Son parfum ou la caresse de ses doigts. Cela… cela ne devrait tout simplement pas être ainsi.

- Mais que peut-on faire Sesshomaru ? Comment veux-tu changer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ne savait pas si c'était véritablement une bonne chose.

« Il faut que toi et Kagome repartiez dans le passé et aidiez Rin à vaincre Naraku. »

Bien sûr la solution était _si_ simple…

« Sauf que le Puit Dévoreur d'Os est en plein dans le palais de Naraku.

- Exactement. Et il est scellé. Le sceau aurait dû durer cinq cents ans, mais les archives présentant des témoignages de miko ou d'hoshi qui ont essayé de briser le sceau démontrent qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que prévu. Rin avait mal calculé la force qu'elle devait employer pour le créer. Pourtant, ce sera à Kagome de le briser. Peut-être qu'elle pourra réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué. »

Inuyasha se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« C'est que… Kagome n'a jamais eu un apprentissage comme Rin. Elle… n'a pas le même niveau.

- Elle est la descendante de Rin et la réincarnation de Kikyo. Cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes.

- Je ne sais pas, Sesshomaru. A ce que j'ai pu voir de Kagome, Seiji et Rowena. Aucun d'eux n'avaient les pouvoirs de leurs anciennes vies.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre seule chance. »

Le ton final de Sesshomaru fit dire à Inuyasha qu'il avait pris sa décision et ne la changerait pas. Pour une fois, Inuyasha approuvait.

« J'irai en parler avec Kagome. Mais comment va-t-on arriver au puit ?

- Toi, Kagome et moi utiliserons les souterrains pour nous rendre dans le palais. Je demanderais à Shippo de nous accompagner. Il connaît parfaitement le palais. Pendant ce temps, il y aura une diversion à la surface qui attirera les troupes de Naraku autre part que le lieu de notre objectif.

- Bien, ça a l'air simple, et après ?

- Kagome descellera le puit et vous retournerez tous les deux dans le passé. De là vous essaierez de me trouver. Rin m'a paralysé. Kagome devra défaire le sort de Rin qui est maintenu par cette marguerite.

- Une marguerite ? demanda Inuyasha en regardant la fleur fanée sur la table.

- Oui, elle en avait fait la clé du sceau qui me tenait prisonnier. Ensuite, il faudra que vous réussissiez à me convaincre de venir. Mon état d'esprit sera tout sauf favorable. A l'époque j'étais en colère contre Rin, je me sentais trahi. Même si je le dénie, j'étais inquiet pour elle. Tu ne devras en aucun cas abandonner, même si tu dois te battre contre moi.

- Je comprends, je ferai mon possible. »

Sesshomaru hocha la tête, puis retourna dans la contemplation des portraits de Rin. Inuyasha ne s'en alla pas, il avait le sentiment que leur conversation n'était pas finie. Et en effet…

« Cette fois-ci, Kagome est en danger, » dit-il répétant presque mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Inuyasha la veille à propos de Rin.

« Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais rien, dit Sesshomaru. Kagome est la dernière chance de Naraku d'absorber une fille de Midoriko. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La réincarnation de Kikyo qui tient tellement de Rin. Kagome serait un substitut de choix pour Naraku même si elle ne lui suffirait autant que Rin aurait suffit.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Avant de partir… Rin m'a avoué qu'elle avait un lien spécifique avec Naraku, comme nous nous en doutions. La vérité était bien pire à tout ce qu'on avait bien pu imaginer. Grâce au Shikon no Tama, Naraku parlait avec Rin, il connaissait la moindre de ses émotions. Elle a appris à vivre avec lui pendant quatre années.

- Naraku… Il a une fois appelé Rin…

- Compagne de mon âme, finit Sesshomaru pour lui. Car c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Des compagnons d'âmes, tout en restant ennemis. Rin manque encore à Naraku. Un lien aussi puissant brisé ainsi ne peut laisser que des séquelles. Naraku voudra retrouver cela avec Kagome.

- Je… je comprends. »

Inuyasha se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de la relation entre Rin et Naraku. Il y avait eu des signes, il s'en souvenait, mais contrairement aux autres il n'avait pas posé de question. Miroku semblait prendre l'affaire en main. Il aurait dû l'aider. Ils étaient amis, et il n'avait strictement rien fait.

Naraku voulait Kagome maintenant. Mais Inuyasha ne le laisserait pas faire. Il protégerait Kagome. Il la sauverait. Le temps ne se répéterait pas, il se le jurait.

« Quand est-ce qu'on partira ? demanda-t-il résolument à Sesshomaru.

- Nous avons moins de quatre jours pour nous préparer. Rin atteignit son village natal la nuit de votre départ avant de rejoindre à pied en direction sud-ouest les terres maudites d'Ekarizu. Elle a pris plus de trois jours pour y arriver.

- Pourquoi là ?

- Naraku aime les lieux symboliques, un peu comme Rin. Elle m'a scellé à l'endroit même de notre première rencontre. »

_Tu parles d'un symbole…_

« On raconte qu'en chemin elle affronta des hordes de yokai envoyés par Naraku pour l'affaiblir avant leur dernière confrontation. Le dernier jour, elle affronta finalement Naraku. Au crépuscule du cinquième jour, elle est morte. »

_Rin. Stupide, triple idiote de Rin ! Tout ça pour ce résultat !_

« Pourquoi nous ne partons pas tout de suite, Sesshomaru ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- La diversion, Inuyasha. Elle doit être suffisamment impressionnante pour attirer toutes les troupes de Naraku. Dans deux jours voire trois, mon armée entière sera prête.

- Tu donnes à ce monde une chance de vaincre l'emprise de Naraku ?

- Non, l'armée de Naraku est plus importante que la notre. Ce sera un massacre de notre côté. »

_Une mission suicidaire_. Le ton froidement déterminé de Sesshomaru fit frissonner Inuyasha. Inuyasha, tout comme son frère, ne voulait pas d'une victoire de Naraku dans le passé, de la mort d'un si grand nombre de personne qu'il connaissait de façons atroces. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde où la mère de Kagome n'existait même pas pour lui préparer des ramen ou pour lui sourire de façon rassurante. Où était Sota pour lui demander des conseils ou Ojisan pour le regarder d'un air désapprobateur ? A quoi pouvait bien servir un monde où Kagome n'était même pas née ?

Même si des centaines de milliers de personnes en pâtiraient, Inuyasha avait fait son choix.

« Je le ferai. Je vais en parler à Kagome. »

Inuyasha marchait vers la porte, mais la main de Sesshomaru le retint.

« Merci, Inuyasha. »

Inuyasha aurait presque pu sourire. Presque. En tout cas, leur rivalité avait trouvé une trêve. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Kagome.

Non pour la première fois, il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si le sort de Rin était arrivé à Kagome. Aurait-il pu faire face comme Sesshomaru ? Comment vivre cinq siècles sans Kagome ? La réponse vit d'elle-même. Inuyasha n'y aurait pas réussi. Tout comme Sesshomaru il serait devenu une coquille vide de vie.

Aurait-il été de même si Rin n'était pas morte brutalement ? Sesshomaru aurait peut-être même vécu avec elle. Il l'aurait vue vieillir, puis mourir alors que lui ne resterait intouché par le temps qui passe. Cela aurait duré plusieurs décennies. L'aurait-il mieux supporté ?

Un souvenir d'une conversation au sommet d'un arbre revint à la mémoire d'Inuyasha. _Qu'est-ce qu'une dizaine d'années dans la vie d'un yokai, Inuyasha ? C'est comme… c'est comme la vie d'une luciole pour un humain… à peine qu'elle naît qu'on apprend à s'y attacher que le lendemain elle s'éteint pour ne plus être_. Rin avait invoqué cette raison pour ne pas souhaiter l'amour de Sesshomaru. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi. C'était ce qu'il ressentirait pour Kagome.

Lui, un hanyo, avait une longévité digne de n'importe quel yokai. Il survivrait Kagome toujours jeune et vif alors qu'elle toucherait son crépuscule. A la fin, il serait seul pendant des années, voire des siècles. _Kagome…_ Il ne voulait pas cela, de cet avenir solitaire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul remède pour le prévenir et pour y parvenir, il avait besoin de l'aide de Rin.

Chez Shippo, Inuyasha fit partager le plan de Sesshomaru à Kagome et au kitsune. Il laissa de côté les sentiments de Sesshomaru qui ne regardaient personne. Ils acceptèrent immédiatement, même en apprenant que s'ils parvenaient à leur fin, ils feraient disparaître ce futur étrange. Inuyasha fut étonné de voir Shippo prêt à entrer dans le plan sans aucune protestation. La vie imposée par Naraku était-elle si insupportable ? Peut-être bien. Inuyasha aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir la consécration de Naraku.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement malgré l'absence de lumière du jour dans les cavernes interminables des montagnes du nord. L'armée constituée par Sesshomaru n'était pas modeste, loin de là. Elle était un mélange redoutable de guerriers hors pairs, humains ou démons, miko ou hoshi.

Inuyasha, Kagome et Shippo participèrent aux réunions organisées par Sesshomaru pour préparer le plan d'attaque. Inuyasha devait le reconnaître, Sesshomaru était un excellent chef. Il avait calculé avec précision comment devait fonctionner chacune des unités. Tout le monde avait une place dans sa stratégie et les autres généraux ne reprirent jamais chacune de ses propositions. Sauf Ayame. Elle contestait souvent au début, mais Sesshomaru avançait calmement des arguments imparables. Elle s'inclina finalement, le plan de Sesshomaru ne présentait pas de failles.

Sauf sur un point. Inuyasha se demandait pourquoi Sesshomaru avait laissé le commandement de la diversion à Ayame malgré leur rivalité. Il en parla avec Sesshomaru lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Ayame et moi ne nous entendons pas, c'est vrai, répondit Sesshomaru. Elle est incapable de froide logique ce qui est un défaut crucial pour diriger une armée. Mais elle est aimée des hommes et surtout, en plein milieu du combat, elle a souvent des éclairs de génies qui nous ont fait gagné de nombreuses batailles. Elle sera parfaite pour diriger la diversion. »

Inuyasha n'avait plus discuté la décision de son frère. Même s'il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, il avait confiance en son jugement.

Le grand jour arriva rapidement. Shippo, Inuyasha et Kagome armée d'un carquois de flèches et d'un arc attendaient Sesshomaru avec les troupes déjà prêtes au pied des montagnes. Cela faisait du bien de revoir le ciel, même si le jour n'était pas encore levé. Inuyasha se sentait plus libre avec le soleil ou les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête.

Il bailla et sourit à Kagome qui malgré les circonstances rougit. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là.

Sesshomaru arriva enfin, accompagné par la miko Mayuko qu'Inuyasha et Kagome avait rencontrée aux portes de la grande salle de réunion où avait été Sesshomaru. Mayuko avait été désignée pour aider Kagome si besoin il y avait, en particulier pour le sceau de Rin. Il y avait aussi AhUn avec eux. Inuyasha en fut surpris, il avait fini par penser que le dragon à deux têtes était mort avec Rin, mais étrangement, il était content de les revoir.

Sesshomaru hocha la tête dans leur direction pour les saluer, laissant Mayuko et AhUn les rejoindre. Il arriva à la tête de son armée et s'arrêta devant ses troupes, Ayame à ses côtés. Il parcoura d'un regard froid les hommes et les femmes qui suivraient ses ordres jusqu'en enfer. Là où justement ils allaient tous.

« Aujourd'hui, dit Sesshomaru d'une voix forte pour être entendu de tous, nous allons mettre un terme au règne de Naraku. Il se peut que nous échouions. Mais nous n'en avons pas le droit, parce que le monde s'est transformé en injustice depuis son avènement. Nous allons changer cela et effacer ce qui n'aurait pas dû être. Je donnerai ma vie pour y parvenir, comme certains d'entre vous. Vous savez tous les conséquences d'une défaite ou d'une victoire. L'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités n'a rien d'enviables pour nous. Toutefois, vous vous êtes tous portés volontaires pour cette dernière mission. Jamais une armée n'a atteint votre niveau ou n'a eu autant de courage. Je suis fier d'être votre chef, humain, hanyo, et yokai. Je vous remercie. Sincèrement. »

Le silence ne cessa pas quand Sesshomaru arrêta son discours. Kagome était surprise et Inuyasha savait pourquoi. C'était étrange d'entendre Sesshomaru remercier quelqu'un. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois pour Inuyasha, il n'y était toujours pas habitué.

Sesshomaru les rejoignit et leur petit groupe partit en tête. Derrière eux, Ayame appela les troupes.

« En route ! »

Shippo transformé en renard géant portait Mayuko, Kagome et Inuyasha tandis que Sesshomaru montait AhUn. Inuyasha tourna la tête pour voir l'impressionnante armée qui les suivait. _Keh !_ Sesshomaru commandait autant de gens ? Il devait s'en sentir plus puissant, mais cela devait être écrasant aussi. Sesshomaru avait la responsabilité de toutes ses vies. Inuyasha n'envia pas la position de son frère comme il l'aurait fait par le passé. Non, réellement pas.

Les troupes avançaient rapidement. Les humains étaient montés sur les yokai ou les hanyos et ne retardaient aucunement leur avancée. D'après Sesshomaru, ils arriveraient vers le milieu de la journée. Mais avant, leur petit groupe devait se détacher du reste de l'armée pour atteindre un des tunnels secrets plus à l'est de celui par lequel ils avaient émergés lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis du palais.

Sans vraiment d'adieux, ils quittèrent le reste de la troupe en accélérant le pas. Selon Sesshomaru, l'armée serait dès lors rapidement repérée. Il fallait profiter au maximum de la surprise de l'ennemi face à un rassemblement d'une telle ampleur. Les forces de Naraku se mettraient en place avec efficacité mais seraient déstabilisées pendant un lapse de temps qu'ils utiliseraient pleinement.

Tout se passa comme Sesshomaru l'avait prévu. Ils ne croisèrent aucun garde en chemin. Leurs ennemis étaient sans doute trop occupés à se précipiter sur l'armée venue du nord. La miko Mayuko était d'une grande aide. Elle pouvait sentir de loin les yokai ennemis, les obligeant parfois à faire un détour pour ne pas les rencontrer. Sesshomaru lui, repérait les humains éventuels par son flair, plus efficacement qu'Inuyasha.

Au loin, au sud-ouest, Inuyasha apercevait des fumées épaisses à l'endroit où devait être le Tokyo de Naraku. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Beaucoup de ses repères habituels avaient été chamboulés dans ce monde.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du tunnel. Ils descendirent de Shippo qui reprit sa forme habituelle et Sesshomaru descendit d'AhUn. Le tunnel n'était pas aussi grand que l'autre, mais Inuyasha pouvait parfaitement y porter Kagome, et Shippo, Mayuko. Mais AhUn était trop large pour s'y faufiler.

« AhUn, vous restez ici. »

Les deux têtes du dragon grognèrent, mais Sesshomaru resta de marbre.

« Vous aiderez les hommes qui reviendront blessés. Et c'était un ordre. »

Ils protestèrent de plus belle.

« AhUn, commença Shippo mais il fut interrompu par Sesshomaru.

- Rin voudrait que vous restiez, et vous le savez très bien. »

L'argument était imparable, même pour AhUn qui se résignèrent. Sesshomaru se dirigea sans un autre regard pour le dragon, mentionnant ainsi aux autres de le suivre. Shippo et Mayuko s'avancèrent, la miko tenant une lumière blanche dans sa main, et Inuyasha avec Kagome dans son dos fermait la marche.

« Le dragon est devenu plus entêté avec le temps, » remarqua Inuyasha.

Il vit Shippo se raidir devant lui et se demanda s'il n'avait pas entamé un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Depuis la mort de Rin, expliqua Sesshomaru, AhUn n'ont plus été les mêmes. Ils n'obéissaient qu'à Rin depuis si longtemps, et quelque part, cela n'a pas changé. »

_Oh…_ Kagome lui donna un petit coup sur la tête, mais Inuyasha avait déjà compris le message. Ce n'était vraiment le moment de parler de Rin avec Sesshomaru. Quoique pour dire vrai, ce n'était jamais le moment. Il était facile de se rendre compte qu'il enfonçait un couteau dans une plaie béante à chaque fois que Rin était mentionnée. Sesshomaru ne le montrait pas, mais la douleur était là.

Pendant longtemps, ils s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans les profondeurs de la terre. Inuyasha se demandait quand ils arriveraient à destination. Les passages souterrains recommençaient à lui peser. Au moins, d'après Shippo, c'était le passage qui débouchait le plus près du puit parmi les tunnels qu'il avait creusés.

« Nous arrivons bientôt, » dit Shippo au bout d'un moment.

Inuyasha ignorait comment il pouvait bien le savoir, mais n'hésita pas à le croire. C'était une trop bonne nouvelle pour la laisser passer.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta soudain et Inuyasha faillit plonger contre Mayuko et Shippo. Ils étaient arrivés devant une impasse en pierre. Kagome suivit l'exemple de Mayuko en descendant de son dos et en préparant son arc. Sesshomaru fit un signe de tête et Shippo appuya sur l'une des briques de pierre. Le mur se défit de son centre vers la périphérie, révélant l'arrière d'une tapisserie. Ils étaient enfin dans le palais de Naraku.

Sesshomaru s'avança et glissa son visage hors de la tapisserie. Il leur fit un mouvement de la main pour les avertir qu'il n'y avait personne, et un par un, ils émergèrent de leur cachette. Shippo prit la tête du groupe, menant au plus près du mur pour éviter d'être repéré.

« Un yokai approche, dit soudainement Mayuko. Je m'en charge, je vous retrouverai après. »

Sesshomaru acquiesça et il continua son chemin derrière Shippo. Inuyasha hésita. Laisser une femme se battre seule n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait de gaîté de cœur. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

Cela faisait bien quelques minutes qu'ils avaient quitté Mayuko, quand ils l'entendirent crier. Inuyasha allait courir à son aide, mais Sesshomaru le retint par le bras.

« Ce n'est pas notre priorité, Inuyasha.

- Mais on ne va pas la laisser mourir, rétorqua-t-il.

- Son cri a dû alerter tous les gardes du palais. Nous n'avons plus le temps. Shippo. »

Shippo avait paru hésiter l'espace d'une seconde, mais l'ordre de Sesshomaru avait fait pencher la balance. Inuyasha se força à les suivre, bloquant les sons de pas des soldats qui couraient là où devait être Mayuko. Shippo pressa l'allure, la prudence ayant laissé la place à l'urgence. Ils rencontrèrent deux gardes, que Sesshomaru tua sans états d'âmes, avant même qu'ils ne pussent crier.

Inuyasha commença à reconnaître les lieux. Ils arrivaient au puit, mais devant la porte, attendait Souten. Sesshomaru fit un pas pour s'en occuper, mais Shippo l'arrêta.

« Je me charge d'elle, Sesshomaru. »

Un regard passa entre les deux démons. Inuyasha se demandait s'il y avait plus dans ce regard qu'ils n'en laissaient paraître, surtout quand Sesshomaru inclina légèrement la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Shippo qui fit face à Souten.

« Tu es revenu, _Shinta_, cracha presque Souten.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Je n'étais pas aussi inconsciente que tu le croyais, Shippo, répondit-elle. Je t'ai vu te transformer, espèce de sale traître.

- Oui, je t'ai trahie, Souten, j'ai passé mon temps à te mentir sur mon identité. Mais… ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, était vrai. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre, Souten. Je t'aiderai si tu veux. »

Souten lui répondit d'un rire sans joie.

« Que peut m'apporter la Résistance que Naraku ne m'a jamais donné ? Ne sois pas complètement stupide. Dire que je savais que tu ne croyais pas en lui, mais j'étais trop aveugle pour t'arrêter. Je tombai amoureuse pour la seconde fois de ma vie, et le pire c'est que dans les deux cas, c'était la même et unique personne.

- Souten…

- Tais-toi ! Tu t'es joué de moi, et je vais te tuer pour ça ! »

Souten s'élança, mais Shippo était prêt, et il la repoussa contre le mur. Sesshomaru en profita pour rejoindre la dernière porte. Inuyasha s'obligea à le suivre et tira le bras de Kagome qui ne quittait pas la scène des yeux.

« Moi aussi, j'ai appris à t'aimer, murmura Shippo.

- Non ! » cria Souten.

Elle donna un coup de poignard au flanc de Shippo, les larmes aux yeux, puis le retira avec la même violence pour frapper de nouveau.

« Shippo-chan ! » cria Kagome.

Shippo para et frappa la yokai au visage. Elle se releva et repartit à l'attaque.

« Kagome, Inuyasha, dit Sesshomaru, cette bataille ne nous concerne pas.

- Mais… »

Kagome allait chercher des excuses. Inuyasha devait la faire cesser.

« Kagome, il a raison, nous n'avons pas le temps. »

Elle lança un dernier regard sur le couple qui se battait, s'entretuait même, malgré leurs sentiments, juste parce que leurs idéologies étaient si différentes. Kagome réussit à détacher ses yeux humides de la scène et hocha la tête pour prévenir qu'elle était prête.

Sesshomaru ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle, ils trouvèrent le Puit Dévoreur d'Os. Et Naraku.

« Je pensais bien que tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion, dit le hanyo un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Kogaru s'occupera bien de sa mère, j'en suis certain. »

Inuyasha grogna et dégaina le Tessaiga en veillant à garder Kagome derrière lui. Non seulement rien que de le voir l'enrageait, mais si ce qu'il insinuait était vrai… Il avait envoyé Kogaru tuer Ayame.

Sesshomaru était lui aussi prêt à l'attaque. Il était stoïque, mais un deuxième coup d'œil choqua Inuyasha. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère si rayonnant de haine.

« Vous voulez changer le cours des choses ? continua Naraku. Vous vous en croyez capable ?

- Tu redoutes que nous réussissions, n'est-ce pas, Naraku ? »

Le ton de Sesshomaru était froid et posé. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque Naraku se mit à rire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y arriver. Le sceau de Rin ne peut pas être brisé. Je le sais, j'ai toujours su la moindre de ses pensées. C'est moi qui l'ai influencée à mettre plus de pouvoir que nécessaire pour le créer. »

Ce fut au tour de Sesshomaru de gronder. Naraku continua son discours sans y prêter attention.

« Et même si cette prétendue miko que vous avez est capable d'y parvenir, que Rin est sauvée et que je suis tué, pensez-vous que tout sera résolu ? »

Kagome s'était mise en colère à l'insinuation de Naraku sur ses pouvoirs. Il était d'autant plus insultant, qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Sesshomaru ne laissa pas le temps à Kagome d'exprimer son ressentiment.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Son ton était prudent, comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

« Rin et moi étions liés plus profondément que des amants. Elle était une partie de moi, aussi essentielle qu'un de mes membres. Elle était irremplaçable. Sans elle, je suis devenu incomplet, vide. Il en sera de même pour Rin si je venais à mourir. Rien ne pourra changer cela, même tout l'amour que tu pourrais éventuellement lui donner, Sesshomaru. Elle deviendra l'ombre d'elle-même, comme moi je le suis devenu. »

Inuyasha n'avait jamais envisagé une telle possibilité. Bien sûr, Sesshomaru lui avait expliqué la nature du lien entre Rin et Naraku, mais il n'avait pas compris qu'il pouvait être si puissant.

« Rin est forte ! déclara Sesshomaru avec une ferveur surprenante. Plus forte que tu ne le seras jamais ! Et si elle te manque tellement, pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?!

- Elle ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de la sauver. »

Il y avait du regret dans la voix de Naraku, et un immense… désespoir.

« Quoi ? réussit à formuler Kagome.

- Elle s'est anéantie, murmura Naraku sans regarder personne, ses yeux perdus dans un souvenir horrible que lui seul voyait. Je l'avais aimée, je m'étais satisfait de son corps, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire un avec son âme et le Shikon no Tama. Mais je ne l'avais pas autant brisée que je le pensais. Elle trouva la force de se détruire, corps et âme et avec le Shikon no Tama. Elle réussit à faire cesser l'existence même de son âme… supprimant toute ses chances de réincarnation. »

Une charge de youki s'amplifia autour de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha savait que son frère était furieux. Il se transformait en sa forme d'Inu géant, et Inuyasha trouva que même avec une patte en moins, il était terrifiant, plus grand qu'il ne l'avait été dans ses souvenirs. Aussi immense qu'avait dû être leur père.

« Dis-moi, Sesshomaru, dit Naraku qui semblait reprendre de son état nostalgique, quel est le plus difficile à gérer ? De savoir que je l'ai touchée comme jamais tu ne l'as fait ou que tu ne la reverras jamais ? »

Sesshomaru émit un grondement aussi puissant que le tonnerre. Naraku ne cilla même pas et resta devant le puit.

« Toi aussi tu ne la reverras pas ! déclara Kagome avec un colère à peine contenue. C'est seulement par ta faute que Rin en est venue à là ! »

Naraku posa un regard rouge sang sur Kagome. Inuyasha se tendit espérant sans trop y croire que cela suffirait de cacher Kagome des yeux de Naraku. Kagome l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras et s'avança à sa droite.

« Kagome… ? »

Elle fixait Naraku avec détermination.

« Le sang de Rin et de Midoriko coule bien dans tes veines, réincarnation de Kikyo. Il y a quelques jours, tu me craignais plus que la mort même.

- Les temps changent, Naraku, répondit-elle avec hargne.

- Pourtant, tu es comme Kikyo. Rin… jamais elle ne m'a regardé avec cette haine qui te consume, petite miko. Elle est la seule qui n'a jamais su me haïr.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Kagome. Pourquoi lui as-tu fais… cela ?

- Parce que je la voulais… Cette raison me suffisait. »

Inuyasha pensa que Naraku allait se perdre dans ses pensées. Sesshomaru se retenait à peine de l'attaquer et Inuyasha voyait pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucun mérite de s'attaquer à un être si pitoyable, vieilli au-delà du temps parce qu'il avait commis un crime abominable.

Inuyasha baissa sa garde et Naraku attaqua. Droit sur Kagome.

« KAGOME ! »

Les tentacules de Naraku attrapèrent Kagome et l'amena à lui avec violence. Inuyasha ignorait quoi faire, un coup de Tessaiga sur Naraku aurait plus de chance de tuer Kagome que le hanyo. Un sentiment d'horreur envahit Inuyasha, il revivait les jours précédents quand Naraku revoyait Rin ou Kikyo dans Kagome. Il avait été impuissant et il l'était à nouveau à présent. Le regard de Naraku était plongé dans celui de Kagome qui cette fois-ci ne se replia pas sur elle-même pour fuir cet ennemi.

« Tu n'es pas Rin, même si tu lui ressembles. Mais comme toutes les femmes de la lignée de Midoriko, tu es désirable. C'est ma malédiction. Kikyo, Rin, toi… je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois-ci… »

L'horreur d'Inuyasha se transforma en fureur. Sa femme, sa compagne, était en danger. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne le laisserait pas faire, il ne laisserait pas son visage s'approcher de celui de Kagome. Il gronda et se sentit devenir plus puissant alors que sa vision transforma le monde dans une couleur de sang. Une partie de lui, lointaine, comprit ce qui se passait. Il devenait un Inuyokai. Cette fois-ci, il ne perdait pas son identité. Il devenait plus fort, plus sauvage aussi, mais pour un seul et unique objectif. _Kagome._

« Rin… Elle se croyait insignifiante, que le monde supporterait si facilement son absence, dit Naraku en amenant sa main dans les cheveux de Kagome. Elle avait tellement tort… »

Sesshomaru hurla, une plainte longue, déchirée qu'Inuyasha reprit. Ils étaient frères, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines et souffraient de la même douleur. Ils se mirent à courir ensemble sur Naraku. Ils seraient deux. Pour venger Rin, pour sauver Kagome.

Un rayon de lumière mauve naquit entre les mains de Kagome, faisant ralentir les deux Inu. Elle canalisa dans ses pouvoirs de miko et repoussa Naraku contre le mur dans un éclair de feu. Sesshomaru ne laissa pas à Naraku le temps de se relever. Il se jeta sur lui, plaqua sa patte empoisonnée contre lui. Mais même à terre, Naraku n'était pas encore vaincu.

Inuyasha laissa son frère dans la bataille sanglante dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Il rejoignit Kagome qui se relevait. Il émit un faible geignement, et elle, sentant son inquiétude sans doute, caressa son museau.

« Je vais bien, Inuyasha. »

Il se sentit rassuré et se tourna vers Naraku et Sesshomaru. L'avance qu'avait pris Sesshomaru ne comptait plus, ils étaient à égalité, portant un nombre comparable de blessures plus ou moins graves. Inuyasha allait accourir pour aider son frère, mais Sesshomaru prit soudainement le dessus, gardant le corps de Naraku sous sa patte. Naraku planta des tentacules dans les flancs du chien géant qui n'avait pas profité de son avance pour infliger le coup de grâce au hanyo.

Non, à la place, Sesshomaru le regardait lui, Inuyasha, ses yeux rouges d'habitudes si cruels devenus suppliants. Inuyasha en comprit le message. _Rin._

Il se força à prendre sa forme habituelle.

« J'ai compris, murmura-t-il. Kagome, on y va. »

Il prit la main de Kagome et la tira vers le puit.

« Mais Sesshomaru, il…

- C'est sa bataille, nous devons penser à Rin. »

Kagome arrêta de se plaindre. Inuyasha essaya de toutes ses forces de bloquer les cris de combats entre Sesshomaru et Naraku. Car il voulait aider son frère, se battre à ses côtés. Il porta Kagome sur son dos et sauta dans le puit, espérant qu'il s'ouvrît directement sur le passé. Mais ils tombèrent sur du sol bien dur et non ce vide flottant qui l'amènerait à son époque.

« Kagome, tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

Le combat faisait toujours rage au-dessus d'eux. Rien, dans les sons qui lui parvenaient, ne dévoilait lequel des deux opposants gagnait sur l'autre. Inuyasha se focalisa plutôt sur Kagome. Il devait suivre ses propres conseils et penser à Rin.

Kagome descendit de son dos et s'agenouilla sur le sol du puit.

« Je ne sais pas… Si seulement Mayuko pouvait être là.

- Essaye le même truc qu'avec Naraku.

- Tu crois ?

- Faut bien tester quelque chose. »

Kagome acquiesça sombrement mais fermement. Elle posa ses mains sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un court instant, il sentit l'énergie que seule pouvait émettre une miko. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise de la sentir, les miko étaient des ennemies naturelles des yokai et hanyo, même si lui et ses amis étaient des exceptions à ces règles.

L'énergie pure de Kagome s'accrut et lentement leur environnement sembla fondre. La réalité même se modifiait. Kagome parvenait, il ne savait trop comment, à défaire le sceau de Rin sur le puit. Il était fier de Kagome, plus qu'il ne s'était senti fier dans sa vie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère qu'il avait quelque part enfin compris. _Je la sauverai, Sesshomaru. Je te le promets._ La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rugissement de son frère, long et douloureux, comme s'il mourrait. _Sesshomaru… mon frère…_

Inuyasha ferma de toutes ses forces ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas laisser des larmes s'échapper. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne voulait pas. Son dernier appel… toujours résonnait dans sa mémoire, percutait les moindres recoins de son esprit.

« Inuyasha… »

La voix de Kagome lui fit revenir à lui, réveillant aussi son malaise et sa peine. Le contact chaud de sa main dans la sienne lui rappela qu'elle était tout ce qui comptait. Elle était la réalité qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Avec horreur il s'aperçut que Kagome était pâle et que sa respiration était saccadée.

« Kagome ! Ca va ? »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour la soutenir si elle venait à défaillir. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

« J'ai dû puiser dans beaucoup de mes pouvoirs. Rin ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Il y a de quoi être fière d'être sa descendante. »

Le sourire de Kagome réussit à apaiser Inuyasha. Elle allait bien. Il lui fallait simplement du repos.

Il la prit dans ses bras et sauta hors du puit. Le soir n'était pas tombé, loin de là même, mais le ciel, obscurci par de lourds nuages n'éclairait pas la terre comme il le pouvait. Et pour rien arranger, il pleuvait.

Inuyasha renfila l'air ambiant. Oui, ils étaient bien chez eux.

« Tu rentres au village, Kagome. Moi je vais retrouver Sesshomaru. Il m'avait donné pas mal d'indication sur le village natal de Rin, et nous y sommes passés une fois avant de connaître Koga.

- Je partirai avec toi, déclara Kagome. Pour ce que nous savons ma présence peut être cruciale pour Rin. Je me battrai pour qu'elle survive et que sa lignée existe. »

Inuyasha aurait aimé que Kagome restât en dehors de leurs histoires. Il voulait la protéger du combat à venir, la préserver. Mais son regard défiant et déterminé l'empêcha de s'opposer à la décision de Kagome. Elle avait raison, elle était sans doute essentielle. C'était à lui de veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrivât.

« Autant me transformer tout de suite en Inu Yokai, répondit-il. Nous irons plus vite ainsi. »

Le visage de Kagome se détendit. Elle devait être rassurée qu'il ne partît pas sans elle.

Il se transforma donc, canalisant ses plus fortes émotions pour stimuler son youki et prendre sa forme d'Inu. C'était plus facile qu'auparavant et moins contraignant sur sa personnalité. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était Inuyasha.

Il se baissa pour laisser Kagome grimper sur son dos puis il partit au galop, direction nord. Il profiterait du trajet pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sesshomaru pour le calmer. Il devait trouver rapidement, car ils avaient jusqu'au soir pour sauver Rin.

* * *

**Blue Moon JT**: Merci pour ta review. Allez, encore deux chapitres et on sera à la conclusion de cette fic. La question est: est-ce qu'on va échapper à ce futur alterntatif? Et je tape pas si rapidement que cela. Mais cette fic était déjà tapée, je ne fais que la recorriger (encore... et encore...).

**Arwen**: Mais non, pleure pas... Tiens, si j'ai un peu de chance, la suite viendra plus rapidemment que ces derniers temps (et oui, j'ai 4 jours de repos).


	20. Gardiennes de la perle

**Chapitre 20**

**Gardiennes de la perle**

Il pleuvait depuis son départ pour les terres maudites d'Ekarizu. Si Rin avait été superstitieuse, elle aurait dit que le ciel pleurait pour elle. En tout cas, elle avait envie de se recroqueviller pour pleurer.

Elle avait quitté Sesshomaru depuis quatre jours, peut-être cinq, elle n'en était plus sûre. La fatigue lui faisait perdre la notion du temps. Même maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sesshomaru malgré le brouillard stagnant dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment de l'avoir trahi, quand bien même c'était pour son bien. Elle s'en voulait, elle en avait mal. Et il lui manquait, plus qu'il ne lui avait manqué auparavant, même lorsqu'elle était loin de sa présence, dans le futur.

Elle avait marché, inlassablement, sous cette pluie incessante qui inondait la terre. Oh, ce n'était pas une simple balade, Naraku avait veillé à cela. Des yokai s'étaient jetés à l'attaque, éblouis sans doute par les fausses promesses de Naraku de leur laisser les pouvoirs du Shikon no Tama. Rin ne leur laissa aucune chance.

Il y avait un revers à ces multitudes de victoires qu'elle enchaînait sans même les compter. Naraku essayait de l'affaiblir avant de la rencontrer. Et, à dire vrai, il y parvenait.

Rin ne pouvait s'endormir sans ériger une barrière. Cela suffisait pour la fatiguer toujours un peu plus, puisant dans son énergie vitale. L'autre alternative, rester éveillée, ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus. De toute façon, Naraku n'était pas enclin à la laisser dormir. Il était certainement plus loquace que d'habitude. Rin savait qu'au moins, tout serait bientôt fini. C'était une certitude, mais pas un réconfort.

Pendant quatre jours, elle avait marché sous cette pluie sempiternelle qui accompagnait son moral déjà sombre. Parfois, elle réussissait à se reposer, en s'asseyant accroupie contre un arbre, sa tête appuyé contre son arc planté devant elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour retrouver des forces. Au bout de ces quatre jours, elle arriva enfin à destination, là où l'attendait patiemment Naraku. Là où tout avait commencé.

En ayant reçu le Shikon no Tama, il y avait sept ans, Rin avait purifié les terres anciennement maudites d'Ekarizu. Mais Rin sentit en s'approchant cette pollution naissante qui imprégnait la terre. Naraku avait été là depuis un certain temps et touchait de son youki une terre qui aurait pu renaître de ses cendres.

Lentement elle marcha jusqu'à distinguer une silhouette au sommet de la plus haute colline des terres maudites. Elle le reconnut, même s'il n'était qu'une forme sombre détachée d'un ciel à peine plus clair.

'_Te voilà enfin.'_

Rin ne répondit pas, comme ces cinq derniers jours où il l'avait accompagnée dans son voyage. Elle marcha, plus glacée par ce qui allait suivre que par l'humidité de ses vêtements collés à sa peau. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle arrivait à discerner un peu plus nettement la forme de Naraku. Elle s'arrêta enfin à plusieurs pas de lui.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis ces sept ans. Le youki qu'il avait emprunté le rendait aussi indifférent au temps qui passe que n'importe quel autre yokai. Cependant, il était plus fort, elle le sentait. Il paraissait plus complet aussi, plus entier.

« Mon cœur, je l'ai repris. »

Sa voix avait la même profondeur qu'elle avait entendue lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais ce furent plutôt ses paroles qui la firent frissonner. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle voyait la logique d'avoir son cœur à nouveau, pourtant. Avec la mort de Kikyo, Onigumo n'aurait plus les mêmes scrupules pour l'empêcher d'agir comme il l'entendait. Si Naraku voulait l'affronter elle, le cœur du Shikon no Tama, il devait être capable de présenter les mêmes armes qu'elle.

Toutefois, elle doutait qu'il utiliserait son cœur, même contre elle.

« A peine surprise ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu deviens blasée de la vie que tu dis protéger. Il n'empêche que si nous étions ensemble…

- N'y pense même pas.

- Kikyo a dit des paroles semblables avant de mourir. »

Le sourire de Naraku devint plus oppressant. Du moins, il l'aurait été pour n'importe qui d'autre que Rin. Elle avait vécu trop longtemps avec lui pour être réellement affectée par ses tactiques d'intimidation.

« Pourtant, compagne de mon âme, tu dois admettre qu'elles peuvent être efficaces. Surtout avec une prestance telle que la mienne.

- Tu deviens vaniteux, Naraku ?

- Non, juste réaliste. »

C'était vrai bien sûr. Naraku était un homme au physique attirant. Mise à part quelques mèches collées à son visage par la pluie, ses cheveux cascadaient derrière lui en amples ondulations à peine bercées par la brise. Son visage était ciselé avec une certaine perfection et ses yeux rouge sang étaient troublants. En bien ou en mal, cela devait dépendre des personnes.

'_Tu n'as jamais été mon type d'homme de toute façon.'_

Ce commentaire enragea Naraku, Rin le devina immédiatement à travers le Shikon no Tama. Elle aurait dû le taire sans doute, elle savait que cela pouvait lui avérer fatal. Du moins, il attaquerait plus vite que prévu.

« Je sais parfaitement quel est ton type d'homme, dit-il entre ses dents. Mais il n'est pas là pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire avait définitivement disparu. Rin se savait en danger.

Un tentacule jaillit de Naraku et visa Rin en plein cœur. Elle était prête et le trancha en deux grâce à ses lames sans se faire toucher. Rin attaqua en tirant une flèche purificatrice que Naraku esquiva.

La bataille avait commencé, pour bientôt se finir à jamais.

* * *

_Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

Sesshomaru aurait perdu complètement la notion du temps si ses sens de l'odorat et de l'ouïe n'étaient pas si développés. Il percevait encore son environnement, sensible au moindre son, à la moindre odeur que pouvait émettre la nature le jour ou la nuit. Comme pour s'accorder au cours de ses pensées, pas une seule fois il ne s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Mais ce qui arrivait autour de lui ne l'intéressait plus.

Son esprit ressassait une seule chose : maudire la miko qui l'avait scellé ainsi, le privant de toutes ses capacités.

Elle qu'il connaissait depuis près d'une décennie, elle qui avait pris une place particulière pour lui, elle l'avait trahi. Il ne pouvait plus penser à son nom qu'il se mettait à exécrer car il le chérissait plus tout. Il se détestait pour se sentir ainsi et il se força à lui en vouloir, à la haïr. _Haïr Rin_. Elle qui avait été sournoise, en se faufilant dans son cœur, puis dans son âme sans lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Il était sous son emprise, et il la détestait pour cela. Il voulait tellement la détester.

_Maudite sois-tu de m'avoir rendu aussi faible, Rin !_

Que faisait-elle ? Etait-elle en train de se battre contre Naraku comme elle l'avait dit ? Se débrouillait-elle ? Allait-elle bien ? _Non !_ Ce genre d'interrogations le menait à sa perdition. Rin pouvait bien mourir pour tout ce que cela lui faisait.

Une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas le perça. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter sa mort. Pas à Rin. Il ne regretta même pas de l'avoir rencontrée, elle, l'humaine qui l'avait trahi.

Kagura lui apporta une odeur familière. Désagréablement familière et encore plus dans cet état de vulnérabilité. Inuyasha et sa miko étaient dans les parages. Encore que… l'odeur d'Inuyasha était différente. Plus sauvage, son youki plus puissant. Il s'était transformé. Pourtant si la miko était avec lui, cela signifiait-il qu'il était contrôlable ? Et que faisaient-ils ici ? Le cherchaient-ils ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils n'auraient jamais pu deviner où il était.

Une charge de pouvoir pur mêlé à la force du Kaze no Kisu explosa non loin de lui. Et Sesshomaru les entendit.

« Je crois à peine qu'on a pu briser une barrière de Rin, dit la miko. Remarque une fois qu'on a compris le truc…

- Keh, t'occupes. Il faut d'abord trouver Sesshomaru.

- Là ! »

La miko s'approcha dangereusement près de lui. Sesshomaru aurait grondé s'il en avait été capable.

« Tu peux le réveiller ? » demanda Inuyasha en lui enfonçant un doigt dans sa joue.

Sesshomaru n'avait qu'une envie, détruire le hanyo, morceau par morceau.

« Inuyasha, arrête cela !

- Oy, Kagome ! M'enlève pas ce plaisir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire ça quand il sera éveillé sans qu'il tente de me descendre.

- Ce n'est _pas_ le moment. Pense à _Rin_. »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Inuyasha arrêta de le toucher. Ce qui ne changerait rien aux faits. Sesshomaru lui donnerait une bonne leçon.

« Nous savons que la clef du sceau est cette marguerite, dit la miko. Mais j'ignore si je peux le sortir de son endormissement. Rin n'est pas n'importe quelle miko.

- Tu as réussi à défaire le sceau sur le puit. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela cesse. T'es une bonne miko, Kagome, quoique que tu puisses croire. Et pas seulement parce que tu es la descendante de Rin ou la réincarnation de Kikyo.

- Inuyasha… »

Sesshomaru avait presque envie de vomir à cause de la scène dont il était le témoin. Il ne pouvait que trop facilement imaginer les regards pleins de sentiments qu'ils s'échangeaient. Encore un peu, et il aurait droit à une déclaration d'amour entre ces deux-là. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au destin pour mériter cela.

Il y avait une bonne chose à ce qu'il avait cerné de la conversation. La miko était là pour enlever le sort de Rin. Bien sûr, il détestait l'idée d'obtenir de l'aide d'une miko, encore une autre, la femme de son frère qui plus était. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée.

Sans s'y attendre, Sesshomaru sentit les pouvoirs de la miko. C'était une sensation désagréable, comme toutes les fois où il était proche de pouvoirs d'une miko. Et il se souvenait encore de ce que lui avait fait Rin. L'énergie de la miko était faible au début, mais petit à petit, elle gagnait en puissance, atteignant presque la force que Rin avait employée pour l'emprisonner.

Soudain le filet d'énergie de Rin éclata en morceau. La miko avait réussi. Il était enfin libre.

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières pour s'apercevoir qu'Inuyasha et sa miko étaient penchés au-dessus de lui, leurs faces portant une expression identique de surprise. Sesshomaru pouvait de nouveau bouger et il fit la première chose qu'il avait à faire. Il donna un coup de poing à Inuyasha en plein dans la mâchoire.

« Inuyasha ! »

La miko courut aider Inuyasha à se relever. Ce faisant, elle lui lança un regard assassin qui ne le toucha aucunement.

« C'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez de vous avoir aidé ? »

Sesshomaru ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'enlever la poussière de son hakama. Il alla donner un coup de pied sur la tête de Jaken qui dormait encore. Sesshomaru obtint l'effet désiré, notamment un Jaken complètement déboussolé par la douleur.

« Quoi ?! Hein ?! Sesshomaru-sama ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'ai pas pu la retenir ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

Sesshomaru regrettait déjà d'avoir réveillé Jaken, sa voix stridente l'agaçant dès la première syllabe qu'il avait prononcé. Il avait presque envie de l'assommer pour le faire taire. Sa patience touchait ses limites. Il s'étonna de voir AhUn s'approcher d'eux alors qu'il était si furieux.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria Inuyasha qui se remettait de sa raclée. C'était pour quoi ça !? »

Sesshomaru se tourna vivement vers son frère. Inuyasha se moquait bien qu'il frappa Jaken. Il se plaignait du coup qu'il avait reçu.

« Tu apprendras à ne pas toucher ton frère aîné de tes sales pattes. »

Inuyasha prit un air de surprise horrifiée.

« Tu… tu n'étais pas endormi.

- J'avais pleinement conscience de mes sens qui n'étaient pas la vue. J'étais parfaitement réveillé.

- Fais chier ! Sesshomaru n'aurait pas pu le dire !? »

La dernière phrase d'Inuyasha rendit Sesshomaru perplexe. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Inuyasha, calme-toi, dit la miko. Il faut lui expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Ben vas-y, alors. »

La miko soupira alors qu'Inuyasha tourna son visage de l'autre côté. Sesshomaru ne prêta pas attention à son frère. Il attendait la miko et ses fameuses explications. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Inuyasha avant de lui faire face.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été victime du plan de Rin. Elle nous a tous écartés un par un pour nous protéger de Naraku.

- Protéger ? cracha presque Sesshomaru. _Je_ n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé contre quiconque, Naraku compris, et surtout pas par une _humaine_ ! »

La miko grimaça à son ton, et même Inuyasha tourna vers lui une expression curieusement inquiète.

« Sesshomaru, je vous en prie, insista la miko. Il faut que vous nous écoutiez. Si vous ne le faites pas, Rin mourra ou pire encore. »

Sesshomaru ne voulait pas ressentir cette émotion glaciale qui ressemblait tellement à de la peur. Il ne voulait pas, mais il avait comme même peur pour Rin. Il ne dit rien, attendant que la miko donnât plus de détails.

« Rin a scellé le Puit Dévoreur d'Os avant de venir vous parler. Inuyasha et moi avons été bloqués dans le futur, sauf que ce n'était pas _mon_ présent. C'était un monde où Rin n'avait pas survécu la bataille contre Naraku. »

La miko passa l'une de ses mèches trempées derrière son oreille et le regarda anxieusement comme si elle cherchait quelque chose sur son visage. Mais pour Sesshomaru, il était hors de question de montrer ce qu'il ressentait, ce déchirement que les paroles de la miko avaient crée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir de la compassion pour la femme qui l'avait trahi.

« Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle voulait, dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne s'en sentait capable. Elle cherchait à être seule avec Naraku, sa mort en est le prix…

- Elle s'est suicidée là-bas ! cria la miko avec passion. _Suicidée_, Sesshomaru, parce qu'elle était à la complète merci de Naraku ! Il l'a prise, comme il a pris Kikyo, et elle a anéanti son âme pour qu'il ne puisse se servir du Shikon no Tama. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, pour empêcher ça ! »

Un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur aurait fait moins mal, tellement moins mal. C'était ce que Sesshomaru ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il préféra ne pas croire en ce que disait la miko. C'était plus simple que la vérité, plus facile.

« Rin a changé le cours du destin en scellant le puit et en vous mettant à l'écart, continua-t-elle. Mais elle ne peut pas y arriver toute seule. Elle a besoin de vous, ou ce soir, elle mourra.

- Cette histoire ne me concerne pas. »

Sesshomaru avait du mal à croire en ses propres paroles. Comment sa colère pouvait-elle être aussi forte pour créer cette apparence glaciale ?

« Arrête de mentir ! dit soudainement Inuyasha. Tu veux que je te dise ? Rin devait ressentir la même chose que tu ressens maintenant quand tu l'as abandonnée, il y a sept ans. Mais pourtant, jamais elle ne t'aurait laissé dans une merde pareille !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? Personne ne comprend mieux que moi le sentiment d'avoir été trahi par la personne qu'on aime, figure toi ! Personne !

- Tu penses que tes histoires m'intéressent ?

- Bien sûr qu'elles t'intéressent, Sesshomaru. Tu aimerais peut-être savoir que dans ce futur où Rin est morte, tu vis encore. Cinq cents ans sans elle, et crois-moi, c'était comme si tu étais une carcasse sans vie. T'as pas été capable de battre Naraku parce que tu te forçais à croire qu'elle vivait en lui.

- Arrête !

- Non ! J'ai pas fini ! Tu sais qu'elle n'existait même plus dans ce monde ? Elle ne s'est jamais réincarnée en Rowena pour vivre ave Seiji. Non, il n'y a plus rien de tout ce qui aurait dû être normalement. Tu parles d'un gâchis ! Et là, on t'offre une chance de sauver Rin et ce destin, et toi tu penses qu'à ton amour propre et non à ton bonheur ou celui de Rin ! »

Sesshomaru ne fit même pas l'effort de fermer sa bouche qu'il avait entrouvert. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi, sur un sujet aussi… personnel. Il était insolent, mais surtout… il avait raison. Sesshomaru laissa échappé un souffle, il se sentait fatigué.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Inuyasha était surpris de sa question mais le regarda avec sérieux.

« Rin est mon amie, jamais je ne permettrai qu'il lui arrive un truc pareil… après Kikyo… Et puis je me suis mis à ta place, à celle du Sesshomaru dans le futur. Je me suis souvenu, qu'il… que tu es mon frère… et… si ce qui est arrivé à Rin dans ce monde arrivait à Kagome, je… je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de vivre. »

La miko toucha l'épaule d'Inuyasha et prit sa main dans la sienne, lui offrant un peu de réconfort.

Le discours d'Inuyasha était un peu décousu mais Sesshomaru croyait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était comme s'il comprenait son frère.

« Vous auriez pu rejoindre Rin et Naraku directement, remarqua Sesshomaru. Pourquoi passer me voir ?

- Sesshomaru, celui du futur, voulait que tu sois impliqué. Il savait que c'était important pour toi. Et je suis d'accord avec Kikyo, aussi. Rin a besoin de toi. »

_Sans vous, elle n'aura pas la force de vaincre._

La pluie tombait toujours comme un esprit sinistre annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Toutefois, Sesshomaru n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait pris sa décision. Il irait avec Inuyasha et Kagome trouver Rin. Avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Rin esquiva de justesse la foudre venue du ciel qu'avait invoqué Naraku. Ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure tout en évitant soigneusement le combat au corps à corps. Rin se rappelait parfaitement bien de la sensation de brûlure que le contact de leur peau provoquait. Elle n'était pas pressée de retenter l'expérience tout comme Naraku.

Un tentacule frappa Rin une nouvelle fois en plein cœur, mais cela ne posa pas de problème pour Rin. Le bois de Bokuseno, remanié par Totosai en armure était solide. Elle avait eu plusieurs fois la vie sauve dans la matinée grâce à eux. Naraku commença vite à être frustré et utilisa alors les gros moyens. Il se servait de leur environnement pour attaquer, une faculté que Rin contrôlait tout aussi bien que lui.

Elle répondait à chaque tremblement de terre qu'il créait, à chaque coup de tonnerre, à chaque boule enflammée. Une chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun était une certaine prédilection pour la terre. Rin savait plus canaliser des forces constructives au rythme de la nature. Mais face à Naraku, il n'y avait que la destruction et le désordre qui fonctionnait. Ils réinventèrent le chaos pour se confronter, et la seule chose qui apaisa Rin était qu'ils étaient loin de toute vie.

« Préoccupes-toi de ta vie, plutôt ! »

Le miasme de Naraku aurait pu étouffer Rin, mais avec la pluie incessante et un appel au vent, elle chassa la brume noire. Elle lança une boule de feu, là où elle avait entraperçu Naraku la dernière fois. Elle le toucha. Il se reconstruisit instantanément. Un point fort dont elle n'avait pas encore trouver la faille.

« Tu devrais abandonner alors.

- Tu parles trop, Naraku ! »

Rin créa une barrière de roche qui s'érigea hors de terre pour enterrer le hanyo. Il la fit exploser. Des projections de pierres fusillèrent Rin ou plutôt la barrière qu'elle avait érigée. Naraku préféra alors prendre une pause au lieu de réattaquer immédiatement comme Rin s'y attendait.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi. Ce manque d'activité soudain laissa à son corps le temps de se plaindre de la fatigue qu'elle avait bloquée lors de la bataille. Elle tituba un peu sous le coup de ces derniers jours sans repos significatif et de la bataille, mais se retint de tomber.

« Miko ou pas, même avec le Shikon no Tama, tu restes humaine, Rin. Ton endurance n'atteindra jamais celle d'un yokai. »

Il avait raison, elle le savait. Physiquement, elle était plus faible que lui. Elle ressentait pleinement la pluie froide qui coulait sur sa peau et semblait la glacer jusqu'aux os. Elle ressentait les plaintes de son corps qui s'affaiblissait. _Mais que puis-je faire contre ça ?_

« Tu peux… t'allier avec moi, lui répondit Naraku en lui tendant la main. Cette bataille est inutile. Même si l'un de nous venait à vaincre, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais toi et moi… ensemble… »

C'était encore le même refrain. Rin le laissa parler autant qu'il le souhaitait. Elle devait juste trouver une idée pour _le_ déstabiliser. Et s'il lui laissait le temps pour…

Le sourire de Naraku grandit et agaça Rin. Il savait ce qu'elle préparait. Apparemment, cela l'amusait suffisamment pour qu'il la laissât faire.

Ce fut alors qu'elle _les_ sentit. Ces auras familières qu'elle avait cru protéger en les écartant. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha et Kagome venaient vers eux. Ils approchaient rapidement, très rapidement.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus violemment d'anticipation et surtout de peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrivât quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas.

« Alors que vas-tu faire, compagne de mon âme ? sourit Naraku. Que vas-tu faire pour protéger ceux que tu aimes ? »

Rin serra les dents pour ne pas rétorquer de colère. Cela ne lui servirait strictement à rien, juste à offrir à Naraku l'opportunité d'exploiter une autre des ses faiblesses. Sa question était néanmoins justifiée. Et la réponse était simple. Elle devait en finir au plus vite et donner tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Rin se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, balayant toutes les réserves et restrictions qu'elle s'était imposée jusque là.

* * *

Sesshomaru courait sous la pluie battante, comme jamais il n'avait couru. Sa forme d'Inu géant était rapide, même avec une patte en moins. Sesshomaru n'était pas un être faible, aucun handicap ne pouvait, ne devait, l'affecter. Non loin derrière lui, galopait Inuyasha, lui aussi dans sa forme d'Inu portant sur son dos la miko Kagome. Kagura était avec eux aussi, libre de suivre qui elle voulait.

Sesshomaru ignorait comment Inuyasha pouvait à présent contrôler sa forme yokai. Il s'en moquait, pour dire vrai. Il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'intéresser au sort de Jaken et d'AhUn. Il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient au village prévenir le moine, sa femme ou les autres. Il n'y avait aucune chance que de l'aide venant de leur part arrivât à temps, mais la miko avait insisté pour les prévenir. Sesshomaru n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Un regard froid sur Jaken avait pris une seconde de son temps pour forcer son serviteur à y aller rapidement. AhUn avaient été moins conciliants, les méthodes d'intimidation qu'il employait sur Jaken n'avaient aucun effet. AhUn étaient restés trop longtemps auprès de Rin. Etrangement ce fut Inuyasha qui réussit à les convaincre.

« C'est ce que Rin aurait voulu, » avait-il dit simplement.

AhUn n'avaient plus rouspété. Mais le dragon leur avait fait perdre de précieuses secondes.

Et depuis, Inuyasha et lui couraient, galopaient, à en perdre haleine, leur pelage trempée par la pluie automnale.

Ils atteignaient enfin leur but. Devant eux se trouvait un immense réservoir d'énergie, pur et impur, là où se tenait la bataille entre Rin et Naraku. De là où ils étaient, ils percevaient la terre vibrer sous leurs pattes et voyaient des éclairs lumineux venant du ciel que se lançaient les deux opposants. Il n'aurait pu dire si cela signifiait que Rin gagnait ou pas. Mais il sentait son énergie, son aura, et il savait qu'elle était vivante. C'était suffisant pour le faire tenir dans cette course effrénée contre le temps.

« Cherchent-ils… cherchent-ils à amener le monde à sa fin ? » souffla la miko.

Sesshomaru comprenait ce que la miko voulait signifier. Naraku et Rin canalisaient à eux deux assez de youki et d'énergie pure pour détruire tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours et bien plus encore. Ils étaient vraiment d'une puissance destructrice exceptionnelle. La terre et le ciel grondaient ensemble à chaque coup et attaque qui se percutaient entre les deux opposants.

Pendant un instant, il y eut un arrêt dans les hostilités, le silence retomba après le fracas de la bataille. Sesshomaru craignit le pire, mais soupira de soulagement quand le chaos renaquit, plus violent, plus puissant qu'auparavant.

La miko avait raison. Ils cherchaient à détruire le monde.

_Rin_. Au fond de lui-même, il se savait terrifié pour elle. Sa précédente colère contre elle s'était éteinte, malgré la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Mais le passé n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus maintenant. Il devait retrouver Rin, saine et sauve, contrairement à ce maudit futur qu'avaient vécu son frère et sa miko, là où Rin avait perdu son existence.

Non, Sesshomaru ne laisserait pas un tel avenir se produire. Jamais. Malgré les disputes, les mots durs et amers qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger dans les heures les plus sombres, Rin lui était précieuse. Il l'aimait, et il la protégerait.

Sesshomaru fut soulagé quand enfin il distingua la silhouette de Rin. Ce fut de courte durée. Rin se battait dangereusement près de Naraku dont la forme sombre surplombait celle de la petite jeune femme. Et ce qui le déplut plus encore fut une odeur que Sesshomaru connaissait malheureusement bien. Le sang de Rin. Sa vision s'imprégna de colère. Naraku avait touché Rin. Il payerait, d'une mort longue et douloureuse.

Ils galopèrent cette fois à quelques mètres du champ de bataille.

« Attendez ! » cria la miko.

Sesshomaru ne l'écouta pas. Il ne prenait d'ordre de personnes et certainement pas d'elle. Il reconnut la conséquence de son entêtement immédiatement quand il percuta de plein fouet un mur invisible. Une barrière, et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, une fois son esprit remis de la collision, érigée par Rin. Il gronda et reprit sa forme habituelle.

Rin et Naraku s'étaient arrêtés de se battre. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne leur prêta attention. Communiquaient-ils à travers le Shikon no Tama, comme l'avait décrit Rin ?

Sesshomaru observa Rin pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait les traits tirés et sa respiration était saccadée. Mise à part ces détails et une fine trace de sang courant sur sa joue, elle avait l'air sauve.

Inuyasha arriva derrière lui, dans sa forme de hanyo, avec la miko derrière lui.

« Une barrière de Rin, dit-elle. A nous trois, nous pourrons facilement le détruire. »

Elle n'entama pas le sujet discutant des raisons de Rin de les tenir à l'écart par une barrière. La réponse était évidente. C'était sa façon à elle de les protéger.

Sesshomaru dégaina Tokijin et Inuyasha fit de même avec le Tessaiga. La miko, elle, encocha une flèche.

« Tu me dois bien ça ! »

La voix de Rin les fit s'arrêter dans leur élan. Elle parlait avec une telle force mêlée à son désespoir. Et il sentit l'odeur de ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas eux qu'elle s'adressait, mais bien à Naraku. Le hanyo considéra longuement Rin, d'un air étrangement grave et sérieux, sans aucune menace profonde pour elle. Le temps s'arrêtait laissant Naraku prendre une décision qui semblerait capitale. Et il fit la chose la plus inattendue possible dans l'esprit de Sesshomaru. Naraku s'inclina légèrement, comme s'il faisait une révérence à Rin.

« Il en sera fait selon ton désir, » dit-il doucement.

Rin passa prudemment sa main sur ses yeux, comme pour sécher ses larmes mêlées à l'eau de pluie. Elle parut calmée par les propos de Naraku ce qui enragea Sesshomaru. _Personne_ ne s'adressait ainsi à Rin ! _Personne !_ Et surtout pas Naraku.

Rin ferma ses yeux, imitée par Naraku. Sesshomaru les observa, surpris et se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Simultanément, les pouvoirs de Rin et ceux de Naraku jaillirent de leurs auras respectives. Les deux forces, pourtant si opposées, s'entremêlèrent, s'allièrent devenant un seul pouvoir, une seule force, surpassant n'importe quel autre élément naturel. L'alliance entre yokai et miko. Il y avait quelque chose de grandiose en ce pouvoir, mais surtout de terrifiant. Personne n'avait droit sur un tel pouvoir que les deux êtres devant eux, Naraku et Rin employaient ensemble, eux qui étaient ennemis. _Dans nos rêves, c'était un ami._

« Rin, non ! » cria-t-il.

Elle flancha comme si elle recevait un coup, mais continua à créer… quelque chose. Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. C'était une barrière ! Une barrière qu'il serait impossible à briser une fois finie. _Non _! Il frappa la barrière en formation avec Tokijin, employant toutes ses forces. La lame yokai percuta l'énergie hybride de la barrière avec violence. Il savait que c'était un effort inutile. Il s'obstina, ne quittant pas un seul moment Rin du regard.

Elle le trahissait encore.

Elle était visiblement concentrée sur sa tâche, ses sourcils froncés sous l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Puis le temps d'un battement de cœur, Sesshomaru entendit un craquement.

_Tokijin_. Tokijin se brisait. Des fêlures couraient à la surface de la lame. Le pouvoir de Rin s'amplifia encore un peu plus et la lame de Tokijin se cassa en deux pour tomber sur le sol, inutile. Il aurait pu éviter cela, Sesshomaru en était conscient. Il aurait pu relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'épée en la frappant contre la barrière. Il était responsable de l'état irrécupérable de la seule épée efficace qu'il avait. Avec Rin et Naraku. _Rin, même maintenant tu te bats contre moi comme si j'étais ton ennemi._

Ce qui le toucha plus que la perte de Tokijin. L'épée était un bien pratique, mais elle restait un croc d'un oni dérivé de Naraku. Il n'avait que faire de Tokijin. Et Rin… Rin le trahissait encore et toujours.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux avec Naraku, rouge infernal contre brun terrestre. Naraku lui sourit tandis que Rin paraissait impassible. Où était la femme qui exprimait si facilement ses émotions ? Sesshomaru regretta cette Rin, douce et fraîche, spontanée qui n'avait certes rien à faire dans une bataille. Surtout cette bataille. Elle devenait froide, comme lui pouvait l'être.

« Tu vois l'étendue de nos pouvoirs, Rin ? Toi et moi sommes invulnérables.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Le sourire de Naraku s'effaça.

« Alors, apprête-toi à m'appartenir de force. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. »

Rin ne sembla pas affectée par les menaces de Naraku.

« Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru. Vous pouvez partir. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour vous ici.

- Idiote ! cria Inuyasha. Tu crois qu'on va te laisser seule contre ce salaud !

- Rin ! Défais cette barrière ! ordonna la miko. On pourra alors t'aider. »

Que pouvait bien dire Sesshomaru ? Rin ne les regardait même pas. Il ne pouvait trouver dans ses yeux bruns qui ouvraient sur son âme, les mots nécessaires pour la convaincre. Naraku était le seul qu'elle permettait de la sonder. Et Sesshomaru gronda encore alors que Naraku souriait.

« Tous ces efforts pour si peu, compagne de mon âme. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai d'eux.

- C'est ce que tu crois. »

Rin courut à la rencontre de Naraku, ses deux lames sorties devant elle. Naraku esquiva un peu trop tard. Rin avait éraflé son visage. Elle n'en resta pas là, parant un tentacule de Naraku, puis, Sesshomaru ne savait presque comment, décochant une flèche purificatrice en plein ventre.

Naraku rugit de douleur, et elle fonça encore, accompagnée de son aura pulsant au moindre battement de son cœur. Elle trancha les tentacules qui l'attaquaient et pressa son pas. Il était évident que son but n'était pas les tentacules mais bien leur origine. Elles ne quittait pas un instant le regard de Naraku et ne vit jamais le tentacule qui la toucha au flanc.

« Rin ! cria la miko.

- Merde ! » jura Inuyasha

Sesshomaru ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que regarder Rin aux prises d'un autre tentacule. Il martelait de son poing la barrière, mais c'était en vain. Rin sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir devenait prisonnière des tentacules de Naraku. Ils devenaient des chaînes qui serpentaient autour du corps de Rin, se renouvelant au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient purifiés au simple contact de la peau de Rin.

Rin souffrait, Sesshomaru en était certain, sa tête dodelinante essayait de regarder le visage grimaçant de douleur de Naraku. Et elle faiblissait, il le voyait aussi, les tentacules de Naraku se régénéraient avec moins d'empressement. Comme si les pouvoirs purificateurs de Rin avaient perdus de leur puissance.

« Tout ceci pour en arriver là, dit Naraku entre ses dents. N'est-ce pas affligeant, Rin ? Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que ma principale ennemie était Kikyo, mais tu es arrivée. Alors que tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais haï, même maintenant. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je suis le Nigimitama. Je ne sais pas haïr. »

Rin souffla ses quelques paroles, étrange à dire dans un tel moment, alors qu'elle faisait peut-être face à la mort. _Non, bien sûr que non !_ Sesshomaru refusait d'envisager une telle possibilité.

Ses yeux restaient figés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et comment petit à petit, Naraku approchait son visage de celui de Rin.

« Non… non, s'il vous plait, » murmura la miko à côté d'Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru ne pouvait sortir de sa torpeur, même lorsque Naraku glissa ses doigts dans la tresse épaisse de Rin pour la défaire d'un mouvement ample. La chevelure de Rin, lourde de pluie, s'étala derrière elle, et toujours le visage de Naraku continuait sa progression. Ils se frôlaient, alors que Rin tentait de se débattre faiblement.

Le Shikon no Tama ne suffisait plus pour la protéger. Naraku la tenait maintenant, ses mains autour de son visage avec une certaine douceur, ses doigts enfilés dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui se mêlaient aux longues mèches ondulés du hanyo.

Et il l'embrassa.

Un faible geignement provenant de la gorge de Rin n'arrêta pas le hanyo. Sesshomaru gronda et vit le monde se noyer dans le sang qu'il voulait verser. Celui du hanyo qui volait les lèvres de la femme qui lui appartenait, à lui, Sesshomaru. Son youki craquela autour de lui, fouettant la barrière sans pour autant l'abîmer.

« Inuyasha, tu es prêt ? » dit la miko.

Sesshomaru jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la miko et son frère. Elle tenait une flèche encochée à son arc. Inuyasha avait Tessaiga dans ses mains, prêt à lancer une attaque.

« Dégage de la barrière, Sesshomaru ! On va essayer de le briser ! »

Même si c'était un ordre donné par Inuyasha, Sesshomaru s'écarta. Il doutait de la réussite du plan de son frère et de sa miko, mais il voulait y croire. Il avait besoin d'y croire pour ne pas désespérer.

Tenseiga pulsa à sa hanche, au rythme d'un battement de cœur. Il dégaina l'ancienne épée croyant reconnaître la cadence de son propre cœur. Mais non, la pulsation était bien trop faible pour être la sienne. Il leva les yeux sur Naraku et Rin, cette scène écoeurante où le hanyo osait toucher Rin. Il comprit alors. Tenseiga avait pris le rythme des battements de cœur de Rin. Tenseiga et Rin _étaient_ liés.

« Kaze no Kisu ! »

La déferlante de l'attaque d'Inuyasha combinée à la flèche de la miko passa à côté de Sesshomaru et percuta la barrière qui s'ébranla… à peine.

« Merde ! »

La frustration d'Inuyasha n'était rien comparée à celle que ressentait Sesshomaru. Au moins, Naraku parut dérangé par leur intervention. Il se détacha de Rin et les regarda en berçant la tête de la jeune femme épuisée contre lui. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu entends compagne de mon âme, dit Naraku. Tes amis ne font que nous gêner. Ce n'est pas grave, nous fusionnerons immédiatement. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'avec Kikyo. »

Naraku sourit en regardant Sesshomaru. _Elle est à moi_, disait-il de ses yeux souriants. Sesshomaru enragea n'espérant qu'une chose, détruire le hanyo corps et âmes. Surtout quand il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rin, prenant, volant tout ce qu'il pouvait d'elle. Les battements du Tenseiga diminuaient, faiblissaient. _Rin…_

Effectivement, Naraku entourait complètement Rin de ses bras et de ses tentacules. Il l'absorbait, elle et le Shikon no Tama. Elle ne se débattait plus, elle avait cédé. _Non, non…_

« Rin ! Bats-toi ! »

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi Sesshomaru n'avait pu retenir son cri. Peut-être parce que l'espace d'un instant, Tenseiga s'était assourdi pour devenir silencieux. Peut-être parce que la barrière n'était plus soutenue que par les pouvoirs de Naraku, ceux de Rin ayant cédé. Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il la perdait plus que jamais.

Tenseiga pulsa fortement.

« Inuyasha !

- Oui ! »

La miko voyant la barrière plus faible qu'auparavant avait le bon sens de l'attaquer à nouveau. Mais quelque chose les précéda.

Venant de Naraku, non de Rin plutôt, une énergie pure s'amplifia. Rin avait répondu à son appel. Cette énergie se transforma en lumière qui s'arracha vivement de Naraku. Sesshomaru parvint à percevoir le corps de Rin se cambrer en arrière dans un arc gracieux, malgré le jet de sang qui la suivait. Elle était sérieusement blessée à l'épaule droite, là où Naraku avait dû l'agripper avec plus de brutalité. Elle fit quelques pas incertains en arrière, mais se maintenant debout. Elle passa le revers de sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Elle saignait de l'intérieur.

Le regain de force que Rin avait trouvé n'était que temporaire. Elle s'effondra à genoux ses mains tombant sur le sol boueux avec un gémissement lors de l'impact.

« Rin-chan, ça va ? » appela la miko avec urgence.

Les longs cheveux de Rin encadraient son visage de sorte qu'il était impossible de lire son expression. Mais ses épaules étaient secouées par une respiration difficile, sifflante.

« Tu crois que tu peux me défier !? rugit Naraku ses yeux brillants de la teinte de la folie. Tu crois que tu peux me rejeter pour ce chien !? _Je_ suis ton maître ! »

Naraku allait terrasser Rin qui toujours avait la tête courbée au-dessus du sol.

« Fuji… no mai… »

Ce n'était que le souffle épuisé de Rin, mais il résonna sur toutes les terres d'Ekarizu, porté par le vent. La danse des lames jaillit devant Rin, déferlant sans pitié sur Naraku. Kagura était avec Rin.

« Ka… Kagura ? »

Naraku avait pâli. Il voyait peut-être l'esprit de Kagura qui le poursuivait pour défendre Rin. L'attaque continua sortant petit à petit Naraku de son choc initial. Les blessures qu'il recevait étaient minimes, mais elles donnèrent le temps à Rin de se relever.

« KAZE NO KISU ! »

Inuyasha et Kagome en avaient profité pour réattaquer, le Tessaiga aussi rouge qu'un soleil couchant. Et cette fois, ils détruirent la barrière de Naraku.

« On a réussi ! » cria la miko avec un soulagement surpris.

Tessaiga prit ensuite la texture d'une peau de dragon. Inuyasha et sa miko étaient prêts pour une nouvelle attaque.

Tenseiga se remettait à battre plus rapidement tandis que Rin releva son visage pour faire face à Naraku.

« J'avais… tellement tort, » murmura Rin, arrêtant le temps.

Ils ne pouvaient plus attaquer comme Sesshomaru et les autres avaient prévus de le faire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'écouter, même Naraku malgré le retournement de situation.

« J'ai cru… que je pourrai y arriver seule. J'ai cru que j'en étais capable… Mais le cœur, le Nigimitama, a besoin des autres pour exister. Et pour te vaincre, Naraku, il faut aussi toutes celles que je ne suis pas…

- Rin, qu'est-ce que…, commença Naraku ses yeux écarquillés.

- J'invoque les quatre autres âmes du Shikon no Tama, dit Rin d'une voix devenue soudainement forte, l'Aramitama, le Kusihitama, et le Sakimitama. J'invoque les femmes que je ne suis pas, Midoriko, Kikyo et Kagome. »

Une lumière intense brilla du cœur de Rin pour l'envelopper complètement. Sesshomaru dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas risquer d'être aveuglé. Le pouvoir du Shikon no Tama à l'état pur. Puissant et amplifié, centré sur Rin. Il éclata soudainement, en trois autres branches autour de Naraku. Quatre points cardinaux de lumière mauve rosée dont l'un toucha la miko près d'Inuyasha.

« Kagome ! »

Sesshomaru retint son frère. Il allait se faire purifier par un tel pouvoir. Si c'était la décision de Rin d'inclure la miko… Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Rin savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle puisait dans le Shikon no Tama, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sesshomaru, enfoiré, lâche-moi ! »

Sesshomaru n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter Inuyasha, pourtant il lâcha prise. Il fut choqué de la présence vacillante de deux autres femmes en face de Rin et Kagome. Respectivement Kikyo et Midoriko. Rin avait invoqué leurs esprits à travers leurs tombes et l'au-delà. Ou à travers son cœur et celui de Kagome.

« Kikyo… »

Inuyasha était tombé dans une sorte de torpeur en voyant la défunte miko devant lui. Cependant, aucune des quatre prêtresses ne leur prêtait attention. Elles fixaient plus ou moins froidement Naraku qu'elles encerclaient. Rin, toujours face à face avec Naraku, avait Midoriko à sa droite, et Kagome à sa gauche. En face, derrière Naraku se tenait Kikyo.

« Tu crois que des fantômes et une miko débutante pourraient t'aider, Rin ? gronda Naraku. Tu crois que tu peux réellement me vaincre ?!

- Je le dois… pour ma famille… mes amis… »

La respiration de Rin était sifflante à l'oreille de Sesshomaru, agonisante presque. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle souffrait. La femme de sa vie souffrait.

Elle n'ajouta plus rien, mais Sesshomaru pensait qu'il passa quelque chose entre Rin et Naraku, par ce lien, ce maudit lien qui les unissait. En effet, le visage de Naraku se décomposait graduellement. Ce que lui disait Rin ne lui plaisait apparemment pas.

Malgré lui, Sesshomaru admira Rin de tenir tête à Naraku. Il savait que c'était une erreur, que la colère du hanyo s'abattrait avec plus de violence sur elle. Mais tant que le battements des cœurs résonnaient dans le Tenseiga, Sesshomaru se jurait qu'il serait là pour la protéger du hanyo.

Il s'avança pour rejoindre Rin pour s'arrêter au bout de quelque pas. Rin levait son arc de son bras droit. Elle prit une flèche de sa main gauche qu'elle encocha. Les autres mikos l'imitèrent. Cependant, Sesshomaru savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Rin était droitière mais son épaule blessée l'empêchait de maintenir son arc comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Distraitement, Sesshomaru remarqua que Rin n'était pas la seule à être blessée à l'épaule droite. Midoriko, Kikyo et Naraku portait la même blessure qui luisait étrangement au même rythme.

« Idiote ! » cria Naraku.

Il étendit ses tentacules, mais le champ purificateur était puissant autour des mikos, dangereux pour n'importe quel yokai. Naraku appela à lui une charge puissante de youki qu'il lança sur Rin. L'énergie pure du Shikon no Tama retint le pire de l'attaque, mais Sesshomaru se rendit compte que Rin faiblissait encore.

Il courut et en moins de deux, il était derrière elle. Sa main qui tenait encore le Tenseiga était posée sur celle de Rin qui tenait l'arc.

« Je suis avec toi, Rin… »

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il lui murmurait pouvait l'aider. Au moins, elle laissa son corps se reposer contre lui, elle qui était si proche de tomber d'épuisement. Tenseiga était un bouclier supplémentaire qui la protégerait plus que la majorité des grandes armes connues. Tenseiga, lui et Rin étaient liés. Pour l'éternité.

Rin leva la flèche qu'elle avait encochée à l'arc. Elle y concentra une masse importante de pouvoir qui rendit mal à l'aise Sesshomaru. Néanmoins, il refusa de s'écarter d'elle et de ses pouvoirs purificateurs.

En levant les yeux, Sesshomaru vit Inuyasha tenir sa miko de la même façon qu'il tenait Rin, le Tessaiga planté devant eux.

« Le Shikon no Tama, souffla Rin, est constitué de quatre âmes, mais aussi de deux forces diamétralement opposées. Celle des yokai et celle des mikos qui la combatte. Je ne peux pas contrôler le youki, Sesshomaru. En tant qu'humaine, j'en suis incapable.

- Je comprends, répondit-il. Je t'aiderai. »

Il se concentra sur le cœur de Rin qui enfermait le pouvoir le plus puissant existant. Et au-delà de l'énergie pure, il trouva celle sauvage et chaotique des yokai. Celle qu'il pouvait maîtriser. Tenseiga battit dans sa main, devenant un nouveau point de passage dans sa main.

« Non ! Non ! hurla Naraku. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je t'emmènerai avec moi s'il le faut, Rin ! Je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! »

Sesshomaru crut vaguement que Naraku leur lançait des attaques, mais ils étaient protégés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sesshomaru avait atteint le but ultime qu'il s'était fixé lorsqu'il était encore jeune. Il manipulait l'ultime puissance, un but que sa rencontre avec Rin avait effacé avec le temps. Et qui paraissait si insignifiant devant la frêle humaine blottie contre lui.

Elle tira droit vers le cœur de Naraku. Sans surprise, les trois autres prêtresses tirèrent avec elle. L'énergie yokai assemblée dans le Tessaiga et le Tenseiga suivirent leur trame, puis s'y mêla et fusionna pour devenir une seule et unique force. Les deux forces les plus opposées au monde, s'allièrent et s'unirent, pour terrasser leur ennemi commun, Naraku, qui leur avait promis à tous l'enfer.

Naraku cria une phrase inintelligible qui pourtant sembla tirer un geignement à Rin. Inconsciemment, Sesshomaru pressa encore un peu plus Rin, jusqu'à avoir la tête de la jeune femme sous son menton et l'entourer de son corps. Le flot explosa au centre de leur cercle, sur Naraku.

« Rin ! »

Le cri de la miko Kagome était presque inaudible avec le fracas de la collision de toutes les énergies concentrées sur Naraku. La lumière mauve s'éteignit à partir de Naraku puis retourna dans le cœur de Rin. Sesshomaru sentit le choc que reçut le corps de Rin, l'énergie qu'elle avait prêtée aux autres mikos, à Inuyasha et à lui, lui revenant de plein fouet.

Les silhouettes de Kikyo et Midoriko s'effacèrent alors qu'il ne restait plus une trace de Naraku. Et contrairement à ce qui s'était produit sept ans auparavant, Sesshomaru avait la certitude que le hanyo était mort.

« Tu as réussi, Rin, murmura-t-il.

- RIN ! »

La miko soutenue par Inuyasha venait dans leur direction, la peur clairement lisible sur son visage. Sesshomaru tourna son attention vers Rin dont il ne voyait que le haut de la tête.

« Rin ? »

Il écarta son bras de sa taille pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Elle porta lentement sa main à sa bouche puis se pencha vers le sol. Elle tombait.

« Rin ! »

Sesshomaru la récupéra au creux de son bras, en posant un genou à terre. D'un sursaut de son bras, il positionna Rin de façon à ce qu'il pouvait voir son visage. Il le regretta presque. Elle était plus pâle que la mort et un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. La fine pluie d'automne essayait sans y parvenir de laver son visage. Son souffle était faible, bien trop faible, comme le rythme de son cœur. _Elle meurt._

« Rin ! appela-t-il. Réveille-toi ! Rin ! »

Malgré ses cris et les légères secousses qu'il donnait, elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle échappait à la vie et mourrait encore et toujours.

« Rin ! » appela encore une fois la miko.

Inuyasha et Kagome étaient auprès d'eux. La miko prit le poignet de Rin avec une fébrilité qui montrait sa panique.

« Naraku voulait voler son âme, dit-elle. Il n'acceptait pas de perdre seul. Il faut que Rin revienne à nous. Il faut la sauver avant que son corps ne meure ! »

Sesshomaru ne comprenait plus vraiment ce que la miko disait. Le cœur de Rin s'arrêta complètement.

« Rin ? Rin ! »

La miko prit la jeune femme du bras de Sesshomaru, trop choqué pour l'en empêcher, et l'étala sur le sol boueux. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Rin, ses bras tendus et commença à appuyer de tout son poids dessus en cadence.

« Un et deux et trois et… Allez Rin, reviens à toi ! appela-t-elle, ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Kagome… arrête, dit Inuyasha d'une voix étranglée. Ce n'est plus la peine. »

Le sens des paroles d'Inuyasha s'enregistra dans l'esprit de Sesshomaru. La miko ne l'écoutait pas et Inuyasha dut la retenir par les bras et la prendre contre lui.

« Arête, Inuyasha, se dit-elle en essayant de se débattre. Je dois… je dois…

- Elle est morte, dit Inuyasha non sans douceur.

- Non. »

Sesshomaru ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à parler, ni même à se lever en serrant Tenseiga dans sa main jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, jamais. Il ne voulait pas de ce vide qui s'approchait de lui pour l'engloutir jusqu'à l'éternité. Il en était terrifié. Il était terrifié d'une vie sans Rin.

_Tenseiga, aide-moi._

L'épée ne répondit pas. Elle restait silencieuse comme lorsque Kagura mourrait. _Non, non ! Tenseiga,s'il te plait !_ Il ferma les yeux, espérant voir à tout instant les porteurs de l'au-delà, et non ce paysage d'après-guerre délavé par la pluie automnale. Il se concentra, cherchant au fin fond de son esprit et de son environnement le monde des morts, celui qui côtoyait en permanence la réalité des vivants. Il crut discerner des ombres, mais leurs limites étaient trop imprécises, trop lointaines. _Tenseiga, Père, je vous en prie… j'ai besoin d'elle._

Tenseiga vibra et le monde changea.

Il était dans un lieu étrange qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie errante. Un étang, ou un lac peut-être, s'étalait devant lui, sous une brume épaisse. Il n'y avait aucune brise et pourtant des pétales de fleurs tombaient sur la surface de l'eau créant des ondes circulaires qui se répandaient jusqu'au rivage.

Sesshomaru regarda derrière lui pour s'apercevoir que les pétales venaient d'arbres fleuris de toutes espèces et de tout genre. Leur couleur chatoyante était la seule lueur vacillante de ce monde obscur.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus était un saule, apparemment mort, au bord du lac, dont les branches tombantes caressaient la surface de l'eau. Il paraissait si tristement solitaire, en deuil.

_Où suis-je ? Quel est ce monde ?_

« C'est le monde des rêves, dit une voix non loin de lui. Un passage pour le monde des morts. Certaines personnes ont un lien assez fort entre la vie et la mort qu'ils peuvent créer ce genre d'endroit. Qui aurait pu dire que deux de ces êtres auraient pu en faire leur lieu de rencontre commun ? »

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux, le souffle retenu. Il connaissait cette voix. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis deux cents ans, mais il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. _Père._

Il se tourna et vit son père assis sur un rocher. Il observait calmement l'eau miroitante.

« Qui sait vraiment ce que ces deux êtres se sont dits en étant à notre place ?

- Père, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu m'as appelé, dit Toga le grand Inu no Taisho. Je suis apparu dans le monde le plus proche que je peux atteindre. Tu as besoin d'elle, Sesshomaru.

- Oui. »

Sesshomaru ne nia pas. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette vérité essentielle. Il avait besoin de Rin.

« Je comprends, dit son père. La mort sans Izayoi est… insupportable. Elle vit et se réincarne alors que moi j'erre entre le monde des rêves et des morts, seul et sans espoir. Sans la voir. Ce sera aussi ton destin, si tu t'attaches à cette humaine.

- Je l'accepte. Je l'ai accepté depuis bien longtemps je crois.

- Alors soit. Tu apprendras peut-être à renaître pour elle, comme moi j'essaie de l'apprendre.

- Les yokai ne se réincarnent pas. Ils rejoignent le monde des enfers ou deviennent des esprits vacillants de la nature tout au plus.

- Et pourtant, c'est le seul moyen pour que je retrouve Izayoi. Mais tu as le temps d'y penser, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a besoin de toi. »

Son père s'approcha de l'étang puis posa sa main à la surface de l'eau. L'eau tourbillonna autour de ses doigts, de plus en plus rapidement, puis s'éleva à la verticale pour former un cercle. Le cercle s'agrandit et devint un anneau ouvrant sur un autre monde.

« Le monde des morts. C'est là qu'elle t'attend. »

Sesshomaru allait s'avancer, mais la voix de son père l'arrêta.

« Sesshomaru, merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir accepté Inuyasha. »

Sesshomaru ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête puis sauta dans l'anneau sans un autre mot pour son père.

Il arriva en plein milieu d'une scène inattendue. Les porteurs de l'au-delà étaient bien présents et en nombre bien plus impressionnant qu'il n'en avait vu, mais n'entouraient pas Rin. C'était Naraku qui la gardait contre lui, prisonnière.

« Naraku ! » gronda Sesshomaru.

Le hanyo parut surpris de le voir, tout comme Rin qui écarquilla ses yeux bruns.

« Naraku laisse-la ! »

C'était la miko Kikyo qui avait parlé. Elle était accompagnée de Midoriko et restaient toutes les deux à une distance prudente du hanyo.

« Sesshomaru, sourit Naraku cruellement. Tu es venu dire adieu à notre chère Rin ? C'est une bonne chose, je l'emmène avec moi en enfer, une fois que j'aurais éliminé mes derniers contretemps.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, gronda Sesshomaru.

- Oh ? Sais-tu que si tu venais à mourir dans ce monde, tu perdrais même l'existence de ton être ? Les yokai n'ont pas d'âmes pour se réincarner, mais une mort parmi nous ne te laisserait même pas la chance de connaître l'enfer où gisent tes aïeux.

- S'il te plait, supplia Rin qui essayait vainement de s'écarter de Naraku, laisse-_le_ en dehors de ça ! »

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Naraku. Il serra Rin encore un peu plus contre lui.

« Ne désirais-tu pas être avec lui, compagne de mon âme ? susurra-t-il. Ne voulais-tu pas qu'il soit là pour toi ? Alors regarde-le, l'homme que tu aimes tant ! Regarde-le avant que toi et moi partions ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. On verra alors si tu continues de te battre pour un homme qui ne te mérite pas.

- Non ! »

Rin se débattit, mais Naraku ne lui permit pas de s'échapper. Sesshomaru allait attaquer, Tenseiga en main, mais les deux mikos le précédèrent. Elles attrapèrent Naraku chacun par un bras et l'écartèrent de Rin. Rin tomba à leurs pieds et Sesshomaru sauta derrière elle pour se retrouver face à face avec l'âme du hanyo. Il le trancha d'un coup de Tenseiga avec un dernier regard sur ses yeux rougeoyants de haine, et d'autres sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le cri qu'il entendit, déchirant, désespéré, n'était pourtant pas celui de Naraku. Il se retourna et vit Rin accroupie, ses mains tenant sa poitrine et ses épaules secoués de sanglots silencieux. _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

« Leur lien a été brisé, dit soudain la voix mélodieuse de Midoriko. Il était fort, construit inconsciemment pendant plusieurs années. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre.

- Mais avant tout, dit Kikyo, il faut que vous la rameniez dans le monde des vivants. Ici, elle continuera de mourir. »

En effet, les messagers de l'au-delà, tout en le surveillant, s'approchèrent lentement de Rin. _Non_. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et rengaina Tenseiga pour soulever son menton et regarder ses yeux. Sesshomaru ravala sa douleur pour ne pas s'effondrer devant les yeux bruns de Rin. Elle semblait anéantie.

« Rin, je t'en prie, nous devons partir. »

Ses yeux laissaient perler des larmes sans qu'elle ne parût s'en rendre compte.

« Rin… »

Son ton était suppliant, mais cela l'indifférait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la ramener. N'importe quoi incluait sacrifier sa fierté.

« Oui… »

Le murmure de Rin soulagea Sesshomaru, plus que n'importe quelle autre parole qu'il avait entendu dans sa vie. Il sourit presque.

« Dépêchez-vous, » dit Kikyo.

Sesshomaru aida Rin à se relever et vit que elle, les deux mikos et lui, étaient encerclés. Sesshomaru n'aurait aucune hésitation pour fendre un passage parmi les messagers de la mort et se revenir dans le monde des vivants.

« Rin, quoiqu'il arrive, ne me quitte pas. »

Sesshomaru dégaina Tenseiga, et fut rassuré quand Rin attrapa la manche gauche de son haori. Il commença sa besogne, découpant les petits gnomes de la mort qui étaient les premiers à sa portée. D'autres y passèrent, et encore d'autres, tous ceux suffisamment stupides pour ne pas fuir ou garder leur distance. Rapidement, Sesshomaru finit par laisser un espace vide là où la masse informe de messagers avait été.

Il se retourna vers Rin, quand celle-ci cessa de le suivre. Elle regardait les deux prêtresses laissées derrière.

« Kikyo, dit-elle et avec plus d'hésitation, Midoriko. »

Kikyo sourit tendrement à Rin.

« Crois en toi, bonne chance Rin. »

Elle s'évapora. Il ne restait plus que Midoriko. Elle était comme dans ses derniers souvenirs, une femme d'une beauté royale presque mais imprégnée de tristesse. Elle glissa ses yeux sur lui et Sesshomaru se tendit sous son inspection peinée. Il y avait des émotions dans son regard mais Sesshomaru n'eut pas le temps de décrypter tant elles passèrent vite. Puis elle fixa Rin qui recula instinctivement d'un pas vers Sesshomaru.

« Je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Rin, coupa la miko. Essaie d'avoir ce que je n'ai pas eu. »

Midoriko disparut alors, comme Kikyo avant elle.

Sesshomaru reprit la petite main de Rin dans la sienne et se dirigea là où devait être la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Vers l'obscurité. Puis l'obscurité devint lumière du jour.

« Sesshomaru, ça va ? » demanda Inuyasha qui tenait une Kagome sanglotante dans ses bras.

Sa voix était inquiète et Sesshomaru crut percevoir l'odeur des larmes de son frère. Il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant s'agenouiller auprès du corps de Rin. Il ramena la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son bras.

« T'es resté complètement tétanisé, dit lointainement Inuyasha, et puis bizarrement à un moment tu t'es mis à donner des coups de Tenseiga dans le vide, et… »

_Le bruit d'un battement de cœur._

C'était un son faible, mais il suffisait à Sesshomaru. Le corps de Rin ne portait plus de blessures, du moins d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, Tenseiga les avaient guéries. Le souffle de Rin repartit, et doucement, comme lorsqu'il l'avait ressuscitée la première fois, elle ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

« Rin, elle… » balbutia Inuyasha.

La miko leva la tête, la bouche grande ouverte quand elle put s'assurer que Rin était bien vivante. Sesshomaru se sentit sourire pour Rin, quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Mais il ne pouvait résister à ces yeux pleins d'émotions parfois si belles, parfois si douloureuses.

« Sesshomaru…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il doucement en posant son front contre celui de Rin. Je suis là. »

Rin amena sa main tremblante au visage de Sesshomaru et glissa ses doigts au coin de ses yeux, le faisant frémir, comme si elle essuyait une goutte de pluie.

Sa main retomba et elle ferma ses yeux. Sesshomaru se força de taire le sentiment de panique qu'il ressentait. Elle s'endormait seulement. Il l'avait sauvée, elle vivrait de longues années encore. Pour l'instant, il la garderait avec lui. Ensuite… il lui parlerait de leur avenir.

* * *

**CassiopeeW**: Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. J'espère que la bataille finale a été aussi intense que celle du chapitre précédent. Allez, encore un chapitre, et les dernières questions (enfin la plupart) seront résolues pour de bon. Merci encore!

**kanon-and-milo**: Désolée, Rin est encore morte dans ce chapitre... Mais moins définitvement que dans le chapitre précédent, il faut l'admettre. Mais oui, j'avais adoré écrire sur le futur alternatif, les histoires "et si..." m'ont toujours fascinée. J'espère que l'apocalypse final t'a tout de même plus.


	21. Parce que je serai toujours avec toi

**Chapitre 21**

**Parce que je serai toujours avec toi**

La bataille avait été éprouvante, même pour un Taiyokai comme Sesshomaru. Il avait affronté une épreuve aussi bien physique que morale. Surtout morale en fait. Il avait failli la perdre, cette humaine qu'il avait appris à aimer. Mais l'important maintenant était de l'avoir contre lui, vivante et endormie. Le pire était passé, du moins, il voulait l'espérer.

De l'aide plutôt inattendue était venue après la bataille en la personne de l'ookami Koga et de sa tribu. Sa femme Ayame était enceinte, et sans doute à cause de son état, avait été la plus bouleversée par le danger qu'ils avaient encouru. Elle leur proposa de venir séjourner dans leurs cavernes, mais Sesshomaru avait refusé. Il pensait que Rin préférerait rentrer chez ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, le moine et sa femme. Elle trouverait la paix qu'il lui fallait là-bas.

La miko Kagome était enclin à suivre son avis sans laisser à Inuyasha la possibilité de donner le sien. De toute façon, même si étrangement Inuyasha paraissait soulagé de revoir l'ookami, il préférait sans doute laisser de la distance entre lui et son humaine, après avoir vu la miko Kikyo. L'arrivée impromptue de Jaken sur AhUn, le moine et le garçon Kohaku sur la neko yokai catalysa cette décision.

Ils partirent au plus vite, accompagnés au sol par la tribu des loups. Inuyasha, le moine et la miko montaient la neko yokai, tandis que Jaken et Kohaku se partageaient une place sur le dos d'AhUn. Le dragon avait un peu protesté de la présence du jeune homme mais l'avait accepté plus facilement que Sesshomaru l'aurait pensé. Sesshomaru garda Rin au creux de son bras. Il aimait le réconfort de l'avoir contre lui et il se chargeait de la protéger de la pluie qui commençait à cesser.

Inuyasha et sa miko entreprirent de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, de leur voyage dans ce futur étrange jusqu'à la bataille finale. Les bribes de récit sur le futur intriguèrent Sesshomaru. Il semblait que Kagome retenait certains détails. Ils n'évoquèrent pas non plus les sentiments de Sesshomaru ou les circonstances de la mort de Rin. Cela satisfaisait Sesshomaru, l'entendre une fois avait été plus que suffisant.

« Je suis encore étonnée que Rin nous ait invoquées, dit la miko, Kikyo, Midoriko et moi. Elle disait vouloir faire tout toute seule.

- Elle a dit quelque chose de bizarre, ajouta Inuyasha, un truc comme quoi elle avait besoin de toutes celles qu'elle n'était pas.

- Elle a compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, dit le moine. Pour utiliser le Shikon no Tama à sa pleine puissance, il faut que les quatre âmes à leur état pur soient réunies. Même si Rin avait en elle-même une bonne dose des trois autres âmes, face à Naraku, c'était insuffisant.

- Quand je me battais, dit doucement la miko, je ressentais une émotion si forte. Tous mes sentiments pour Inuyasha étaient dans la flèche que j'ai tirée avec les autres…

- C'est parce que tu es le Sakimitama, l'amour, Kagome, répondit le moine. La force la plus puissante qu'il soit. »

La miko eut un sourire d'autodérision.

« Je ne crois pas, de nous quatre, la plus puissante face à Naraku était Rin. Je crois que j'étais bonne dernière après le courage de Midoriko ou la sagesse de Kikyo. »

Le silence tomba. La miko parut dépitée pour une raison qui n'intéressa pas vraiment Sesshomaru. Il remarqua pourtant qu'Inuyasha sentit le malaise de la miko puisqu'il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme devant lui, ses bras encerclant sa taille un peu plus. Sesshomaru aurait dû être dégoûté par les signes d'affection entre son frère et la miko, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter des regards. Est-ce qu'il pouvait être ainsi avec Rin ? Avoir une telle confiance en elle pour pouvoir la garder contre lui sans malaise ou sentiment de maladresse… Etait-ce… ce qu'il voulait ? La réponse vint vite. Certainement, c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.

« Cela m'étonne, interrompit le moine. Le Sakimitama aurait dû être au moins aussi puissant que le Nagimitama.

- Oh, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, rétorqua la miko. C'est juste que mes pouvoirs de miko ne sont pas comparables à…

- Non, Kagome, coupa le moine. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vos pouvoirs ont fonctionné je pense. Toute est une question de balance et de contrebalance. Le Nigimitama de Rin est logiquement l'un des plus forts éléments contre Naraku qui n'a jamais eu ni ami, ni famille à ma connaissance. Il a peut-être fait preuve de sagesse par le passé, ou même de courage, mais il n'a jamais aimé. Cette force aurait dû le vaincre à elle seule.

- Non, dit la miko. Il a aimé. Onigumo a aimé Kikyo, et il y avait quelque chose de lointain, un souvenir pour Midoriko. Mais Naraku, c'est comme si… il avait aimé Rin.

- Quoi ? s'écria l'humain Kohaku qui sortait du silence dans lequel il avait été plongé dès leur départ.

- A la fin, on arrivait à sentir les sentiments de chacune de nous, et à travers Rin… ceux de Naraku. Il… il aimait Rin, je crois, même s'il ne s'en est peut-être jamais rendu compte et qu'aucun mot n'a été échangé entre elle et lui sur le sujet. Mais c'était indéniable… Il y avait ce… sentiment… »

_Leur lien a été brisé. Il était fort_. Sesshomaru venait à peine de comprendre l'étendue de la relation entre Rin et Naraku. Et peut-être qu'elle lui échappait encore.

« Et Rin ? Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? »

Sesshomaru fixa consciencieusement Rin contre lui quand il posa la question. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait entendre la réponse. Rin avait dit que parfois, Naraku était un ami, un compagnon. Se pouvait-il qu'il fût plus pour elle ?

« Il… comptait pour elle, répondit la miko avec hésitation. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Elle était habituée à lui et pour cette raison, elle était la plus capable de nous toutes à lui tenir tête. Mais… elle aime quelqu'un d'autre depuis si longtemps. Naraku et Rin l'ont toujours su.

- Je… vois. »

Le cœur de Sesshomaru prit un rythme légèrement plus rapide aux dires de la miko. C'était du soulagement, Rin ne partageait pas les sentiments que le hanyo avait eus pour elle. C'était une joie contenue aussi, car il était celui que Rin aimait. _Je t'aime plus que tout, et rien ne pourra changer ce que je ressens._ C'était la déclaration que Rin lui avait faite avant de partir affronter Naraku. Il se mit à y croire et à s'y raccrocher.

« Rin, est-ce qu'elle ira bien ? »

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme Kohaku. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux et donc cerner ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il réfléchit à sa question. _Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre_, avait dit Midoriko. Des paroles dans lesquelles résidait la réponse à ses interrogations.

« Rin est forte. Elle ira bien. »

Inuyasha le regarda étrangement mais Sesshomaru l'ignora. Il ne souhaitait pas faire d'efforts supplémentaires pour réconforter les amis de Rin. Ils se turent finalement jusqu'à la fin du voyage. La miko réussit même à s'endormir dans les bras d'Inuyasha.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils arrivèrent au village. La taijiya, le kitsune et la hanyo les attendaient et la taijiya insista pour faire rentrer Rin dans leur maison, et non la hutte de la miko. Sesshomaru s'en moquait tant qu'ils étaient dans un environnement familier pour Rin, là où elle réussirait à prendre plus facilement des forces.

Il suivit la taijiya tandis qu'Inuyasha et sa miko prirent la route menant au puit. Ils désiraient vérifier si tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans le futur. Avant de les quitter, la miko avait confié la marguerite qui avait servi à le maintenir scellé à la taijiya. Elle déclara que peut-être Rin aimerait la garder. Sesshomaru n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette affirmation mais les laissa faire.

Sesshomaru regretta presque d'avoir accepté de suivre la taijiya, qui, lorsqu'il déposa Rin sur son futon, le jeta hors de la chambre pour pouvoir s'occuper de Rin. Sesshomaru savait que Rin n'aurait sans doute pas voulu sa présence alors qu'on la changeait, mais il ressentit la séparation, aussi courte fut-elle.

« Sesshomaru, avait déclaré la taijiya avant de fermer la porte, pendant ce temps là, faites-moi le plaisir d'enlever cette armure dans ma maison. Personne n'a l'intention de s'en prendre à vous. »

Sesshomaru avait grondé à la remarque impudente de la taijiya, mais en tant qu'invité, il se plia aux règles de la maison. Qu'elle fût maintenue par une humaine hystérique ne changeait rien. De toute façon, si le moine paraissait si rapide pour obliger les souhaits de sa femme, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Elle n'était pas une taijiya pour rien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Rin était allongée sur le futon, une couverture la recouvrait jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle portait un yukata blanc qui contrastait avec ses cheveux sombres étalés autour d'elle. Sesshomaru aperçut l'armure de Rin assemblée nettement dans un coin de la chambre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal, déclara la taijiya alors que le moine et lui entraient. Elle a une cicatrice à l'épaule droite qu'elle n'avait pas avant. »

Sesshomaru s'agenouilla rapidement près de Rin. Avec une certaine hésitation, il écarta un peu le yukata de Rin de son épaule pour révéler la cicatrice. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus. Elle n'était pas inquiétante, une trace blanche qui courait sur la peau plus mate de Rin sans atteindre sa poitrine. Cependant, Sesshomaru sentit sa colère bouillonner. C'était une semi-victoire de Naraku qui en laissant une marque sur Rin, lui riait encore au nez.

« Sesshomaru ? demanda le moine en le sortant de sa torpeur.

- Je croyais que Tenseiga aurait guéri toutes ses blessures, répondit-il à mi-voix. Mais Naraku, même mort marque toujours Rin.

- Cela ne reste qu'une cicatrice, dit fermement la taijiya. Nous en avons tous eu de Naraku. Rin s'en remettra. »

Après un moment de silence, le moine prit sa femme par la main droite et s'excusa. Sesshomaru considéra un instant le couple alors qu'ils sortaient. Il se rappelait vaguement que le moine était à présent libéré de sa malédiction avec la mort de Naraku. Ces enfants devaient alors être sauvés eux aussi. Ils étaient des êtres importants pour Rin, sa famille.

Sesshomaru fut reconnaissant d'être seul à veiller Rin. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise parmi eux surtout que pendant longtemps, il les avaient considérés comme des nuisances. Ils étaient devenus la famille de Rin et Sesshomaru s'était forcé de les respecter. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Sesshomaru n'était pas sûr s'il aimait voir Rin dormir. Elle était belle, radieuse même, et paraissait apaisée. Mais aussi tellement lointaine, dans un lieu qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Sa main vint à son visage endormi pour caresser les contours de ses traits ou la soie de ses cheveux.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit s'arrêter. Sans se retourner, Sesshomaru reconnut l'odeur du garçon Kohaku. Le jeune homme ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Sesshomaru réprima l'envie de gronder. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments du jeune homme pour Rin. Il ne les acceptait pas, même si Rin ne ressentait rien de réciproque pour lui. Kohaku restait quelqu'un qui désirait ce qui appartenait à lui, Sesshomaru.

« Elle parait si paisible quand elle dort, dit le jeune homme en observant le visage de Rin éclairé à la lueur de quelques bougies. Quand elle dort, il est inimaginable de penser qu'elle a traversé tout ce chaos. Il est impossible de penser que quelque part, elle est irrémédiablement brisée. »

Sesshomaru se raidit tout en essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Comment osait-il dire des choses pareilles ?

« Je l'attendrai toujours, » continua-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Rin.

Sesshomaru gronda audiblement, mais le garçon ne retira pas sa main. Encore un peu et Sesshomaru l'étranglerait comme il aurait dû le faire dix ans plus tôt. Mais pas en présence de Rin, endormie ou pas. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il se rendit compte combien il agissait en fonction des attentes de Rin. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une mauvaise chose.

« Je serai toujours là pour elle si elle en a besoin, reprit Kohaku. Mais jusqu'à présent, toutes les fois où elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, jamais elle n'est venue me voir pour chercher du réconfort. Elle est ma meilleure amie, mais quand il lui fallait de l'aide, elle fuyait. En fait, elle avait besoin de vous.

- Pourquoi… me dis-tu cela ? »

Sesshomaru ne voyait pas vraiment où le jeune hommr voulait en venir.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Rin vous aimait. Vous êtes aussi froid que la lune, elle, elle est le soleil. Tout vous oppose… et pourtant c'est vous qu'elle a choisi. Pourquoi !? »

L'éclat dans la voix du garçon surprit Sesshomaru. Kohaku comprimait ses poings sur ses cuisses, puis inspira profondément. Cette fois-ci, il le regardait lui, plus Rin. Sesshomaru en fut étonné, surtout quand il remarqua une détermination dans ses yeux, même si elle était teintée de tristesse.

« Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si cela doit être avec vous. »

Sesshomaru ne manqua pas la menace dans le ton du jeune homme et ne leva qu'un sourcil en réponse. Kohaku n'hésiterait pas à le défier s'il arrivait quelque chose à Rin. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de le battre. Sesshomaru admit toutefois que le jeune homme avait une certaine bravoure. Il ne salissait pas l'amitié que Rin lui portait.

Kohaku quitta la chambre sans rien dire d'autres. Sesshomaru savait que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'ils auraient cette conversation. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment instauré de trêve, mais plutôt une reconnaissance qu'aucun d'eux n'admettrait jamais.

Sesshomaru veilla seul Rin pour le restant de la nuit. Le lendemain, la taijiya le renvoya à nouveau hors de la chambre, déclarant mettre Rin au propre.

« Vous n'êtes pas mariés que je sache, s'exclama la taijiya. Je ne vais pas vous laisser voir Rin complètement nue pour vos beaux yeux de pervers ! »

Sesshomaru s'était demandé quelle était la force phénoménale qui l'avait retenue de terrasser la taijiya d'un coup de griffes. Elle le ridiculisait devant toute sa famille, Jaken et surtout Inuyasha qui s'était esclaffé sans aucune dignité.

« Vas-y Sango ! Montre lui qui est le chef, ici !

- Osuwari. »

Apparemment la miko voulait lui épargner plus de honte ou éviter une bataille entre Inuyasha et lui.

Kagome et Inuyasha étaient revenus avec de bonnes nouvelles du futur. D'après eux, tout était revenu comme il devait être. Sesshomaru s'était sentit mal à l'aise dans ces réjouissances, surtout avec l'animation entre Koga et Inuyasha. Bien que tous les deux casés, ils étaient déterminés à rester rivaux. S'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Sesshomaru aurait sans doute frappé les deux idiots pour les faire taire.

Les deux enfants de la taijiya et du moine passaient leur temps à s'amuser avec Jaken. C'était plus de la torture qu'un jeu pour Jaken, mais Sesshomaru ignora sciemment les regards implorants de son serviteur. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec les enfants de toute façon depuis Rin.

Kagome se leva pour rejoindre la taijiya et voir l'état de Rin. Ayame continua sa conversation avec la hanyo Shiori, tout en maîtrisant Koga quand il s'emportait trop. Le moine, le kitsune et l'humain Kohaku parlaient de choses et d'autres en rapport avec la vie du village.

Sesshomaru observait en silence attendant patiemment le retour des deux femmes. Il pouvait très bien imaginer Rin interagir dans ce milieu. Elle y avait sa place. Contrairement à lui. Kohaku avait raison. Rin et lui étaient bien différents.

Il se leva quand la miko et la taijiya sortirent de la chambre. La miko le rassura sur l'état de Rin qui dormirait sans doute quelques jours encore. La quantité de pouvoir qu'elle avait utilisée était sans précédent. D'autres qu'elle seraient morts d'épuisement. Sesshomaru s'était retenu de remarquer que cela s'était produit. Rin était morte de ses blessures et de sa fatigue sans doute. De plus, il se demandait si les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées pour la ramener du monde n'ajoutaient pas à son état de fatigue.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Rin était toujours endormie et Sesshomaru n'avait de cesse de la veiller. Il voulait être là quand elle se réveillerait. La taijiya, malgré les manières brusques qu'elle lui réservait, était maternelle et douce avec Rin, ce qui forçait Sesshomaru à la tolérer. Rin aurait sans doute besoin de cette seconde mère qu'elle s'était attribuée. Sesshomaru n'avait aucune envie de le lui retirer.

Au deuxième soir, une visite impromptue dérangea sa veille. Le kitsune et les deux enfants Ren et Kiyoshi entrèrent dans la chambre après le dîner. Sesshomaru les observa froidement, obligeant les deux enfants à se cacher derrière les jambes du kitsune qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Pas la peine de leur faire peur, dit-il. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Moi, Sesshomaru, n'ai aucun intérêt d'effrayer des enfants humains.

- Keh, c'est ça ouais. »

Le kitsune avait suivi pendant trop longtemps Inuyasha. Son influence avait été dévastatrice que le jeune yokai. C'était regrettable.

Shippo vint s'asseoir en face de lui de l'autre côté de Rin, flanqué des deux enfants. Le kitsune s'étala contre le mur derrière lui, ses mains derrière sa tête et ses yeux levés au plafond. Les deux enfants semblaient craintifs et fixaient leurs mains sur leurs genoux. Pendant longtemps, un lourd silence pesa sur eux. Shippo fut le premier à perdre patience et se releva.

« Bon, si vous ne dîtes rien, moi je m'en vais.

- Shippo-onichan ! appela le petit garçon en tenant l'hakama du kitsune. S'il te plait, on veut rester encore.

- S'il te plait, Shippo-onichan, répéta la petite fille. Ren-chan fera un effort. »

En entendant la petite humaine, Sesshomaru eut la vague impression de revoir Rin lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle avait eu cette habitude de parler à la troisième personne aussi.

Sesshomaru vit la résolution du kitsune s'effondrer devant le regard suppliant de Ren. _Typique_.

« Bon, très bien ! »

Le kitsune se rassit, les jambes et les bras croisés, d'un air bourru. Sesshomaru ne manqua pas de voir le soulagement des deux enfants. Il se demandait si dès lors le même silence allait retomber. La réponse arriva rapidement quand la petite fille se mit à crapahuter plus près de Rin.

« Dis, Rin-neechan, tu vas te réveiller vite ? Ma main, elle va mieux comme Kiyochi-chan, et Okasan dit qu'il faut te dire merci quand tu seras réveillée. Alors dépêche-toi, hein, neechan ? C'est plus drôle quand tu joues avec nous. »

La petite fille reprit sa place près du kitsune qui lui sourit.

« C'est bien, Rin se réveillera plus vite maintenant que tu lui as parlé. »

Ren sourit d'une façon plus éclatante encore, comme l'aurait sans doute fait Rin.

« Et toi, Kiyoshi-chan, reprit le kitsune en se tournant vers le garçon à sa gauche, tu voulais dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon serra ses poings sur ces genoux. Sesshomaru se demanda vaguement s'il l'effrayait au point de l'empêcher d'énoncer son message pour Rin. La petite fille avait été plus courageuse. Sesshomaru commençait à s'ennuyer un peu.

« Rin-neechan… c'est ma grande sœur, commença-t-il doucement. Et… je l'aime beaucoup et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Sesshomaru scruta attentivement le garçon qui releva la tête. Ce n'était finalement pas un message pour Rin, mais bien pour lui, Sesshomaru.

« J'aime pas la voir triste, et je veux, jamais, jamais, la voir pleurer. »

La voix de Kiyoshi était plus forte, plus assurée.

« Alors… alors si vous la rendez triste, et bien je vous le ferai payer ! »

_De la défiance_. Un enfant de six ans le défiait. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Sesshomaru aurait sans doute ri. Il se contenta de ne rien montrer de l'irritation qu'il ressentait. Après le discours de l'humain Kohaku, il avait droit à celui d'un garçon qui ne savait même pas lire ni écrire. Il s'attendait maintenant à celui du kitsune.

« C'est bien Kiyoshi, dit Shippo en ébouriffant la tête du garçon. Te voilà un homme. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui auraient pu parler au taiyoaki Sesshomaru comme tu l'as fait. Je suis fier de toi. »

Puis le kitsune prit un air sérieux et se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kiyoshi. Je considère Rin comme une sœur aussi. Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous jure que je vous pourchasserai jusqu'à ce que vous payiez dix fois ce que vous lui auriez fait. Et on sera plusieurs à vous retrouver, vous inquiétez pas. »

Sesshomaru se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû le parier. Ils étaient tous si prévisibles.

« Bon, reprit le kitsune d'un ton plus jovial, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Vous avez dit tout ce que vous aviez à dire…

- Shippo-onichan, coupa la petite fille, j'aimerais dormi avec Neechan.

- Si tu dors ici, déclara le garçon avec fougue, alors moi aussi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le kitsune en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur Sesshomaru.

- Mais onichan, persista la petite fille, Rin-neechan me manque. Onegai, je serai sage et si… Sesshomaru-sama le veut bien. »

Elle se tourna timidement vers lui tandis que le garçon lui lançait un regard déterminé. Shippo attendait sa réponse avec curiosité.

« Faites comme vous le voulez, » répondit-il.

Les deux enfants soupirèrent de soulagement et Shippo n'eut plus qu'à céder. Ren, après avoir embrassé Rin sur la joue, se blottit contre elle tandis que son frère s'allongea à côté d'elle. Shippo amena une couverture supplémentaire qu'il déposa sur les deux enfants. Avec un regard prudent pour Sesshomaru, il éteignit la bougie, et sortit de la chambre, laissant les enfants s'assoupir.

Dans l'obscurité, Sesshomaru discernait bien les trois formes endormies. Rin ferait une bonne mère, Sesshomaru s'en rendait compte. D'ailleurs, ne devait-elle pas engendrer une lignée ? Sesshomaru lui, n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il lui fallait un héritier bien entendu, mais un enfant de Rin et lui serait un hanyo, des êtres qu'ils avaient toujours méprisés. _Mais il serait l'enfant de Rin_. Et peut-être, pour cette unique raison, Sesshomaru pourrait l'accepter.

C'était absurde de penser à ce sujet. Rin ne savait même pas qu'il envisageait une vie avec elle. Et rien ne permettait de dire si elle accepterait ou pas. Elle l'avait déjà repoussé par le passé, elle pourrait très bien le refaire ensuite, malgré ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il faudrait une conversation entre Rin et lui dès qu'elle irait mieux. Rester dans l'incertitude le pesait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le lendemain, Rin commença à sortir du sommeil qui l'avait coupé du monde pendant ces trois derniers jours. Sesshomaru reconnut au rythme de la respiration de Rin, moins profonde, qu'elle s'approchait de la conscience.

Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu, il n'était pas prêt à affronter Rin seule. Pas encore. Il se leva donc, et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle commune de la petite maison. La famille était là au complet, avec en plus Jaken, les deux ookami et leurs comparses Ginta et Hakkaku, la hanyo Shiori, Inuyasha et sa femme. Sesshomaru remarqua qu'ils étaient assemblés pour le dîner. Le silence tomba quand ils l'aperçurent.

« Taijiya, dit-il d'une voix neutre, suis-moi. »

La taijiya était à deux doigts d'éclater de colère pour son ton. Il aurait probablement reçu des commentaires cinglants si le moine n'avait pas posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Il y a un problème, Sesshomaru ? »

Sesshomaru considéra le groupe avant de se retourner pour retrouver la chambre de Rin.

« Rin va se réveiller, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

La nouvelle eut un effet immédiat qui consista essentiellement à des exclamations de joies et de surprises. Sesshomaru ne s'attarda pas à savoir qui faisait quoi et entra dans la chambre. Il était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, dos à la porte, quand la taijiya entra et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Son visage ne masquait pas son appréhension. Tout le monde s'installa autour du futon de Rin ou derrière Sesshomaru et attendait en retenant leur souffle le réveil de Rin.

Rin remua doucement dans ses couvertures, et passa une main sur son visage comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de la lumière. Ses paupières se plissèrent puis elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement, son regard reconnaissant petit à petit son environnement.

« Rin-chan, dit la taijiya avec une trace d'émotion dans la voix, est-ce que ça va ? »

Rin ne fit rien qui pouvait assurer qu'elle avait entendu la question. Puis, assez brusquement, elle se mit en position assise.

« Rin ! dit la taijiya en retenant son bras. Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer. »

Rin ne semblait pas écouter la taijiya. Elle fixait intensément ses mains posées sur la couverture. Elle se tourna vers Sesshomaru qui sursauta presque quand il croisa son regard. Elle souffrait. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle souffrait bien plus qu'il n'était humain de souffrir.

« Naraku. »

Sesshomaru fut blessé que le premier mort qu'elle prononça à son réveil était le nom du hanyo. Il se contint pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir défaillir. En plus, c'était lui, Sesshomaru, qu'elle avait appelé lorsqu'il l'avait ressuscitée.

Mais appelait-elle Naraku, ou demandait de ses nouvelles ? Sesshomaru préféra répondre comme si cet appel n'était qu'une question, quand bien même il savait qu'il se mentait.

« Mort. »

Il fut marqué par l'absence totale de réaction de la part de Rin. Pas un mouvement, pas une parole, pas même un éclair quelconque d'émotion qui traverserait son visage. Il n'y avait rien. Sesshomaru ne savait pas à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre, mais certainement pas à cela. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, et il en était terrifié.

« Rin, appela le moine avec douceur, tu as réussi à vaincre Naraku. Regarde ma main. Il n'y a plus de kazaana. La malédiction est levée, aussi bien pour moi que pour les enfants. »

Là non plus, il n'y eut aucune émotion.

« Je vois. »

_Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Sesshomaru se souvint de cette Rin de l'au-delà, celle qui s'était recroquevillée quand il avait définitivement éliminé Naraku avec le Tenseiga. Celle qui avait crié de douleur lorsqu'il asséna son ultime coup. Etait-elle… si affectée par la mort de Naraku ? _Leur lien était fort_. Mais quelle en était vraiment l'étendue pour Rin ? _Il est impossible de penser que quelque part, elle est irrémédiablement brisée._

_Non !_ L'humain se trompait, Rin ne pouvait pas être brisée.

« Rin ? » appela la taijiya visiblement aussi inquiète que lui par son manque de réponse. Rin s'allongea entre ses couvertures en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle tournait le dos à la porte et à Sesshomaru qui le ressentit amèrement.

« Je suis fatiguée.

- Bien sûr, déclara la taijiya en se levant, nous allons te laisser.

- Rin-neechan ! appela la petite fille. Je pourrais dormir avec toi ?

- Ren-chan, réprimanda la taijiya, Rin a besoin…

- Oui, interrompit Rin sans se retourner. Si tu veux. »

Sesshomaru en fut soulagé. Le simple fait qu'elle répondit à l'enfant était un pas vers la normalité. _Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre._

Sesshomaru en avait parfaitement conscience alors qu'il restait à nouveau seul avec Rin et l'enfant. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas même s'il ne voyait que son dos. Il respecta son silence, du moins pour l'instant. Bientôt, il lui parlerait, bientôt. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle évacuât sa douleur.

* * *

Dire que la vie était parfaite depuis la mort de Naraku était aussi vrai qu'un Sesshomaru bienfaisant. Une certaine normalité avait commencé dans la vie d'Inuyasha et c'était une expérience tellement nouvelle qu'il se sentait parfois un peu perdu.

Miroku n'avait plus la malédiction du kazaana qui pesait sur lui et sur sa famille. Il passait son temps à montrer sa main droite à tous les badauds du village. Il n'y avait plus de menace intempestive de yokai envoyés par Naraku, même si certains se hasardaient toujours aux alentours du village attirés par le Shikon no Tama. Rien que Kohaku, Shippo et lui ne pouvaient vaincre.

Non, tout était normal, mis à part Rin. Elle parlait peu et paraissait toujours lasse, même après être revenue à la vie grâce au Tenseiga. C'était assez surprenant d'ailleurs, Inuyasha avait toujours cru que l'épée de son frère pouvait guérir n'importe quoi, des simples égratignures à l'épuisement. Mais apparemment il y avait des limites, comme cette blessure à l'épaule qu'avait assénée Naraku à Rin. Inuyasha ne l'avait pas vu à proprement parler, c'était juste Kagome qui l'avait mentionnée. Elle avait été aussi surprise que lui, et Inuyasha aurait parié Tessaiga que Sesshomaru l'avait été aussi.

Ce n'était pas tant la santé de Rin qui inquiétait tout le monde mais bien son moral. Inuyasha avait vu la jeune femme traverser des hauts et des bas, mais rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant ne l'avait amenée dans un tel état. Elle sortait peu de sa chambre. Quand elle prenait un peu l'air d'automne, parce que Sango ou Sesshomaru l'y avait poussée, c'était seulement pour rester devant la maison, assise à l'entrée.

Dans tous les cas, Sesshomaru continuait sa garde silencieuse. Il devenait l'ombre de Rin et surveillait du coin de l'œil le moindre de ses gestes ou de ses paroles. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à un moment ou à un autre que Rin ne défaillît ou se brisât en morceaux. Mais Inuyasha le voyait bien, cela s'était déjà produit. Elle avait été brisée.

Il y avait une raison à cela, une parmi tant d'autres peut-être, mais une valable. Kagome et lui la connaissait même s'ils préféraient éviter d'en parler entre eux. C'était un tort sans doute. Ils auraient peut-être trouvé la solution au problème de Rin ensemble. Mais c'était surtout entrer dans la relation entre Rin et Naraku.

_Rin et moi étions liés plus profondément que des amants. Elle était une partie de moi, aussi essentielle qu'un de mes membres. Elle était irremplaçable. Sans elle, je suis devenu incomplet, vide. Il en sera de même pour Rin si je venais à mourir. Rien ne pourra changer cela, même tout l'amour que tu pourrais éventuellement lui donner, Sesshomaru. Elle deviendra l'ombre d'elle-même, comme moi je le suis devenu. _

C'était les paroles mêmes de Naraku de ce faux futur qui semblaient se réaliser. Sesshomaru aidait Rin autant qu'il le pouvait et c'était clairement inefficace. Oh, il était là pour elle, c'était évident, mais leur relation n'avait pas du tout évolué. C'était sans doute difficile avec le manque de réactivité et de réponse de la part de Rin.

Inuyasha s'était décidé à lui parler. Peut-être, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à l'atteindre.

_C'est ça, hypocrite !_

Il se dégoûtait. Le moral de Rin n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler. Non, il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Depuis longtemps, Inuyasha y réfléchissait. Non, en fait depuis son voyage dans le faux futur.

Il voulait devenir humain. Pour Kagome.

Après la bataille contre Naraku, l'idée s'était tournée en obsession. Kagome semblait être heureuse d'être avec lui, même s'il était un hanyo, toutefois cela se compliquait quand ils étaient dans le futur. Il devait constamment porter une casquette lorsqu'ils se promenaient, mais cela ne changeait rien aux regards curieux qu'il recevait à cause de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux.

Inuyasha se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser les autres de son apparence. Toutefois, il savait que viendrait un temps où Kagome serait affectée par ce qu'ils disaient.

Et bien sûr, il y avait une raison bien plus importante. Il ne voulait pas la voir vieillir en restant toujours le même, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir pour continuer à vivre sans elle pour des siècles et des siècles.

Rin était la seule personne capable de l'aider. Elle avait réussi à transformer le grand-père de Sesshomaru, un taiyokai, en humain. Elle n'aurait aucun problème avec un hanyo. Il devait lui en parler.

C'était une semaine après qu'elle reprit connaissance qu'il se dirigea résolument vers sa chambre en fuyant le temps couvert d'automne dehors. Il frappa à la porte puis entra en ignorant volontairement son frère. Même après la bataille, Sesshomaru et lui n'étaient pas vraiment dans les meilleurs termes. C'était un armistice, mais il n'était pas comparable à l'alliance qu'il avait eue avec le Sesshomaru du futur. Il n'était pas le même homme non plus.

Rin était assise dans son futon tenant dans ses mains une fleur. Inuyasha reconnut la marguerite qui avait servi à maintenir le sceau sur Sesshomaru. Il se demanda ce que son frère devait penser de voir Rin garder la fleur. Peut-être qu'il maudissait Kagome de ne pas l'avoir jetée. Peut-être qu'il s'en moquait finalement. Et dire que c'était cette même fleur que le Sesshomaru du futur avait conservé pendant cinq siècles. La vie, le temps, étaient bien trop complexes pour Inuyasha.

Il s'assit à côté de Rin qui le regarda calmement. Trop calmement même, pensa-t-il avec un frisson dans le dos.

« J'aimerai te parler, Rin. Seul. »

Le dernier commentaire était pour Sesshomaru qui releva immédiatement.

« Et _pourquoi_ voudrais-tu t'entretenir seul à seule avec Rin ?

- Ben _justement_, si je veux lui parler seul à seule, c'est pour pas que tu le saches.

- Sesshomaru, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rin avant que leur conversation ne dégénérât. Tu devrais te promener dehors un peu. Je n'ai pas été d'une grande compagnie ces derniers jours, tu dois en avoir assez. Pardon.

- Ne dis pas… »

Sesshomaru se retint de continuer sans doute parce qu'Inuyasha était présent.

« Je vais vous laisser. Au moindre problème, je serai à côté. »

Inuyasha fut presque surpris de voir Sesshomaru sortir de la chambre sans plus de discussion. Il attendit pour se rendre compte que son frère s'était posté à la porte de la chambre. Là où il pourrait tout entendre.

« Keh, j'y crois pas, il… »

Rin attrapa sa manche de haori, ses yeux pour une fois exprimant un peu d'émotion.

« Il ne nous interrompra pas, Inuyasha, alors… »

Elle hésita et Inuyasha se trouva piégé. Il acquiesça en soupirant. De toute façon, Sesshomaru le saurait bien assez tôt.

« Alors, il y avait une raison à cette visite ? demanda Rin doucement.

- Une raison ? Parce que je dois avoir une raison pour voir une amie ? »

Le regard pénétrant de Rin le fit culpabiliser. Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela ? A voir son âme à travers sa façade ?

« Bon d'accord… En fait, il y a une raison. Je euh… comment dire… J'aimerai être un humain. »

Rin le fixait toujours de cette manière très inconfortable pour lui, mais ne répondit pas. C'était un mauvais signe, il devait défendre sa cause.

« Je veux dire, devenir un vrai humain, pas seulement une nuit par mois mais tout le temps.

- Est-ce à cause de cette conversation que nous avons eue l'année dernière en haut de l'arbre ? Je ne te visais pas Inuyasha.

- Je sais. Il y a un peu de ça, et d'autres choses encore. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je sais que c'est pour le mieux. Tu sais, je commence déjà à paraître plus jeune que Kagome.

- Elle n'a que vingt-quatre ans, Inuyasha.

- Et justement, dans dix ans, quinze ans, des gens diront qu'elle est ma mère en nous voyant ?

- Inuyasha…

- Non, écoute. Je ne te demande pas de devenir plus puissant grâce à la perle. Tu connais mes raisons, tu sais qu'elles sont légitimes. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre des siècles à pleurer la mort de Kagome, comme Sesshomaru le faisait dans ce futur sans toi. Je veux rester à ses côtés, vieillir et mourir avec elle quand on aura nos petits-enfants. »

Rin le considéra avec précaution.

« Kagome est-elle au courant ? »

Inuyasha ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Elle l'avait eu.

« Non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

- Tu aurais dû.

- Peut-être, mais comment tu veux que je lui dise ? C'est déjà pas vraiment facile d'en parler avec toi, alors imagine avec Kagome !

- Elle est la première personne concernée après toi.

- Je sais, mais… C'est pour le mieux, répéta-t-il. Tu le sais, Rin. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que je te supplie ? Parce que je le ferai s'il le faut… je… »

Rin posa sa main sur son épaule avec ce qui aurait pu être l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Je comprends, je le ferai. »

Inuyasha prit Rin dans ses bras, tant son soulagement était grand.

« Merci, Rin, merci.

- Il faut que tu saches que je ne te rendrais jamais ta forme de hanyo, après. Quelque part, tu renies l'héritage de ton père. »

Inuyasha fut choqué des paroles de Rin. Il n'avait jamais vu cela ainsi. _Père…_ Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Ce père qu'il n'avait pas connu, mais dont on disait qu'il était le plus grand des taiyokai ayant existé. Et qui tomba amoureux d'une mortelle.

Inuyasha sourit.

« Non, je ne le renie pas. Il aurait fait la même chose, s'il en avait eu l'occasion. »

Cette fois Rin lui sourit réellement. Oh, ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires éclatants d'avant mais c'était déjà cela.

« C'est dommage, j'aimais bien tes oreilles.

- Feh, voilà un truc qui me manquera pas. C'est agaçant quand on essaye de tripoter mes oreilles. »

Rin prit un air sérieux. Elle positionna ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Inuyasha remarqua la douceur de ses doigts contre ses joues. Pour une toute autre miko, il aurait sans doute reculé, mais Rin était son amie. Il lui faisait confiance, même si elle allait le purifier.

« Il se peut que cela soit douloureux.

- Tant pis. »

Il encouragea silencieusement Rin du regard et elle s'exécuta. Elle appela à elle les pouvoirs du Shikon no Tama et il fut parcouru par un frisson glacé d'énergie purificatrice. Il savait que Rin n'utilisait qu'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs, et en était reconnaissant. L'expérience déjà désagréable du processus de purification aurait été insupportable.

Doucement, il se sentit changer, un peu de la même façon dont il changeait à l'approche d'une nuit de nouvelle lune. Toutefois, la transformation était maintenant plus rapide et lui donna plus conscience de sa métamorphose en humain. L'acuité de ses sens diminuait et surtout, il ressentait plus ses émotions, ce mélange confus de peurs et de joies, d'amour et d'amitié, qui fusaient dans tous les recoins de son âme.

En tant qu'humain, il se sentait vivre, un sentiment qui manquait cruellement aux yokai, eux qui oubliaient cette sensation primale après des siècles de vie. Les humains, grâce à cette soif de vie, pouvaient construire leur futur et savourer chaque instant présent. C'était ce qu'il voulait, avec Kagome à ses côtés.

L'énergie purificatrice le quitta aussi doucement qu'elle était venue, plus tiède et chaleureuse alors qu'elle avait été glacée avant. Rin enleva ses mains de son visage, laissant Inuyasha considérer son nouvel état.

Il glissa sa langue sous ses dents, remarquant qu'il n'avait plus de crocs mais bien des dents humaines. Il observa ses mains sans griffes puis passa ses doigts là où avaient été ses oreilles de chiens. Il n'y avait plus rien, seules des oreilles humaines avaient repris leur fonction. Il amena une de ses mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux et constata qu'elle était noir jais.

« Ca a marché. »

C'était la constatation du siècle. Rin allait répondre mais du bruit se fit entendre de l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Poussez-vous, Sesshomaru ! criait Kagome. Je veux voir ce qu'ils font !

- Sesshomaru la retiendra le temps qu'il faut, dit tranquillement Rin. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'iront pas jusqu'à se battre yokai contre miko. »

Inuyasha voulait sortir pour parler à Kagome et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il se retint. Il devait parler à Rin, l'atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il lui devait bien cela.

_Mais comment ?_ Il était aussi avancé qu'au début, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Rin, de sa relation avec Naraku. Mais il devait trouver un moyen.

« Il semblerait que Sesshomaru a réussi à la calmer, » commenta Rin.

Inuyasha détestait l'entendre parler avec un ton aussi froid, presque indifférent. Ce n'était pas la Rin qu'il connaissait.

Il remarqua soudain qu'elle avait raison. Il n'entendait plus Kagome crier de l'autre côté de la porte. Il percevait plusieurs sons de voix qui semblaient être entré dans une conversation, mais il ne distinguait rien d'autre. Il vint presque à regretter ses capacités de hanyo. Presque. Etre humain était ce qu'il voulait.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes vous venus, toi et Kagome ? demanda soudain Rin. Et ce que tu as dit sur Sesshomaru… Dans le futur, il pleurait pour moi ? »

Les yeux de Rin ne montraient rien de ses émotions ou de ses pensées, mais ils étaient implacables, demandant la vérité. Toute la vérité, entière et nue, sans embellissement ou omission. Et même si Inuyasha ne désirait pas en parler, il lui dirait tout. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler de Naraku.

Alors il commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où ils tombèrent dans le puit pour être capturé jusqu'à la bataille finale entre Naraku et Sesshomaru. Plusieurs fois, il hésita dans son récit, en particulier quand il arrivait au sort de Rin dans ce monde ou aux sentiments de Sesshomaru et de Naraku pour elle. Mais les yeux de Rin ne le quittaient pas, le forçant à dire ce qu'il aurait préféré taire, même si cela la concernait directement.

Quand il finit de parler, Rin retourna à la contemplation de la fleur entre ses mains, sans rien dire. Inuyasha ignorait quelle réaction il aurait dû avoir, mais il espérait au moins _une_ réaction. Pas ce silence qui servait de refuge à Rin. Tout mais pas cela.

« Rin ?

- Je… vois. Je dois vous remercier alors. Je croyais pouvoir vaincre Naraku seule puisque j'étais le Nagimitama, la seule âme qui lui manquait réellement. Mais entre temps, il avait récupéré le cœur d'Onigumo, alors je suppose qu'il a rééquilibré sa faiblesse. Ce n'était pas parfait, c'est vrai, mais suffisant. Même face à nous six, Naraku aurait pu gagner s'il avait sauvé il y a longtemps, Kanna, la seule personne qui avait compté pour lui. A quoi sert un cœur, s'il ne bat pour personne ? Ce fut… la plus grosse erreur de sa part, alors que la mienne était de vous avoir mis à l'écart, toi, Kagome et Sesshomaru.

- Oh. »

Inuyasha déglutit. Il devait le faire.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ce que disait Naraku est vrai ? Que… que tu serais affectée par sa mort ? Comme un vide qui se formerait… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les mains de Rin s'étaient crispées sur la fleur.

« Je… Le lien entre Naraku est moi a toujours était plus fort de son côté… Il en avait conscience depuis plus longtemps que moi…Il en était plus dépendant… Je… »

La fleur se cassa dans les mains de Rin, ses pétales plissés par ses doigts qui les comprimaient comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle éclata enfin, se courbant au dessus de la fleur mourante.

« Il disait… il disait qu'il était normal de haïr. Alors… alors pourquoi je n'y parviens pas ? J'aimerai tellement le haïr au lieu… Kami, il me manque tellement ! Lui qui n'a fait qu'empoisonner ma vie ou tenter de me tuer, il était devenu une partie de moi… Mon pire ennemi… Et je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus qui je suis maintenant que je suis toute seule… J'aimerais… j'aimerais… ne plus me sentir seule… »

Des larmes tombèrent librement sur les joues pâles de Rin, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots qui faisaient trembler son corps entier, si fragile, si frêle. Il était là avec elle, il voulait lui crier qu'elle n'était pas seule, et consoler cette humaine qui avait tant fait en sacrifiant son innocence d'enfant. Mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait besoin, alors il se força à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serait sans doute tendue ou l'aurait même rejeté, et Inuyasha ne lui en aurait jamais voulu.

_Veille à ce qu'elle ne soit pas seule_, avait dit Bokuseno il y avait si longtemps de cela. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi en la voyant se briser sous ses yeux. Elle, le Nagimitama, ne pouvait être seule. Et au cours de ses années, ils l'avaient tous laissée avec pour compagnon le pire être qui existait, Naraku. Mais c'était quelqu'un, une présence qui avait occupé la vie de Rin. Maintenant, il n'était plus, mais lui, Inuyasha, que pouvait-il faire pour l'atteindre ?

_Où est Sesshomaru quand on a besoin de lui ?_

Et comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour se refermer violemment, laissant entrer Sesshomaru. Sans le moindre regard pour lui, il s'agenouilla près de Rin qui se jeta contre son torse. Sesshomaru la pressa contre lui et ses sanglots silencieux redoublèrent en geignements d'enfant. Sesshomaru la berça doucement, laissant le flot intarissable de larmes jaillir contre lui. Aucune parole n'était échangée entre eux, comme si la simple présence de Sesshomaru était suffisante à Rin pour exprimer sa détresse et éventuellement la dépasser.

Inuyasha n'avait plus rien à faire là, il était un témoin de trop. Il sortit de la chambre pour voir Kagome, Miroku, Sango et Kohaku assemblés derrière la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Ils restèrent la bouche ouverte quand ils le virent en humain.

« I… Inuyasha ? » demanda Sango.

Il évita de croiser le regard de Kagome.

« J'ai… demandé que Rin me transforme en humain.

- Tu quoi ? demanda Kagome. Mais pourquoi ? »

Il se décida à faire face à Kagome. Il fut rassuré, elle n'était pas en colère. Confuse et surprise, oui, mais pas en colère.

« Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Kagome, et ça veut dire que je dois m'intégrer à ton monde. Il faut être humain pour ça et surtout… Je veux vieillir avec toi et pas passer cinq siècles après ta mort, tout seul. C'est pour ça que…

- Inuyasha… »

Il y avait une telle tendresse et un tel amour dans les yeux de Kagome qu'il se prit à l'embrasser. Elle comprenait et elle l'acceptait. Il en était heureux.

Il serait sans doute resté dans les bras de Kagome si les pleurs de Rin ne s'intensifiaient pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Rin, déclara Kohaku, il faut l'aider. »

Miroku retint le jeune homme par le bras.

« Laisse, Sesshomaru est avec elle.

- Mais…

- Il a raison, ajouta Inuyasha. Rin a besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle a accumulé. Il n'y a que Sesshomaru qui puisse l'aider. »

Kohaku céda.

Inuyasha prit la main de Kagome pour s'éloigner des sanglots de Rin. Il espérait que Rin irait maintenant mieux. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de sa nouvelle vie avec Kagome, et il commencerait immédiatement.

* * *

Rin pleura longtemps, mais jamais Sesshomaru ne fit un geste indiquant qu'il voulait partir ou qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin de lui à ce moment précis de sa vie, pour sentir sa chaleur, sa présence. Pour croire qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il pouvait juste un instant remplir ce vide que l'absence de Naraku avait provoqué.

Rin pleura ce vide, pleura la mort de Naraku alors qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de le faire. Ou peut-être qu'elle en avait tous les droits. Sesshomaru ne s'opposa pas à ses larmes, il ne les condamna pas, et là encore, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'elle serait si affectée par la mort de Naraku. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'elle en serait finalement brisée. Par sa mort, Naraku avait réussi ce que de son vivant, il n'avait pu faire.

_Qui te cueillera ? Qui te brisera ? Qui… t'aimera ?_

Il n'avait pas atteint son but ultime. Elle devait cela à Kagome, Inuyasha et Sesshomaru. Seule, elle serait morte, ou pire encore. Elle pleura donc pour son erreur, pour avoir perdu espoir en la vie, elle qui l'aimait tant. Elle pleura aussi pour cette Rin qui avait cessé d'exister dans cet autre monde. Là où Sesshomaru et Naraku se battirent pendant cinq siècles pour son souvenir. Là où elle avait échoué.

Elle pleura les morts qu'elle avait rencontrés dans sa vie, ses parents et son frère, Kanna, Kagura, Kaede, et Kikyo, ces anonymes qu'elle avait croisés sans pouvoir les sauver. Elle pleura ses propres morts, la deuxième ayant été plus difficile que la première. Elle pleura sans aucune raison apparente sinon d'évacuer la douleur et le vide qui lui comprimait la poitrine et le cœur.

Elle pleura Naraku.

Et à force de pleurer, cette source de peine qu'elle avait crue infinie, se tarit doucement. Cependant, même lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, Sesshomaru ne la relâcha pas, et Rin en fut heureuse. Il était là pour elle, elle était en sécurité. Contre lui, elle trouva la force de s'endormir, sachant très bien que Naraku, son pire ennemi, son meilleur ami, ne serait pas là dans le monde des rêves pour lui parler.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Rin se retrouva à réapprendre à vivre. Elle ne restait plus enfermée dans sa chambre et dans ses silences où elle revivait les scènes de sa dernière bataille. Non, elle se reprit à marcher les matinées d'automnes, parfois avec les enfants et Kohaku dont les pitreries lui arrachaient plus facilement un sourire, parfois avec Sesshomaru dans un confortable silence qu'elle coupait avec des remarques sur le chant d'un oiseau ou la rousseur d'un arbre.

Elle parlait de choses et d'autres avec les villageois, s'enthousiasmait de la grossesse d'Ayame avec le couple d'ookami. Elle arrivait même à taquiner Jaken parfois ou à sourire en voyant Shippo et Shiori ensemble. Elle guérissait, à l'ombre du grand taiyokai Sesshomaru.

Pourtant, elle commençait à croire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ils étaient souvent ensemble, mais Rin ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait apparemment lui dire. Petit à petit, elle remarqua qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Il ne restait même plus dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'endormait le soir.

Quand elle lui demanda la raison, il la surprit en répondant qu'il était mal vu qu'un homme restât dans la chambre d'une femme non mariée. Rin aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle s'en moquait, que lui aussi jusqu'à présent s'en était moqué, mais elle se tut. Ils étaient de moins en moins souvent ensemble et même si sa famille veillait à ce qu'elle ne fût jamais seule, les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Sesshomaru lui manquaient.

Parfois, après l'une de leurs balades qui se faisaient plus rares, Sesshomaru la raccompagnait jusqu'à chez elle. Souvent, elle se retint d'attraper sa manche pour l'empêcher de partir. Il la quittait toujours, et Rin rentrait avec un sourire forcé pour Sango ou quiconque se trouvant à la maison à ce moment là.

A présent, Rin se mettait à réfléchir à son avenir, à ce qu'elle voulait être et faire. Avant, avec Naraku, elle n'avait pas cherché à s'attarder sur le sujet. Maintenant…

Shiori lui avait proposé de revenir en tant que miko du village, mais Rin avait décliné. Shiori était bien meilleure à cette place qu'elle ne l'avait été. Elle se sentait plus à voyager avec AhUn, à errer à travers le pays en aidant les personnes qu'elle rencontrerait en chemin. C'était plus sa vocation.

Néanmoins, elle savait à présent qu'il lui faudrait un jour s'arrêter et fonder sa famille. Elle devait engendrer une lignée qui donnerait finalement Kagome et ainsi boucler le cercle du temps. Rin était la dernière des héritières de Midoriko, la fille de la lignée de la terre, et en tant que telle, destinée à être 'le dernier lien entre humain et démon'.

Certains avaient décrypté cette ligne de la prophétie comme une union ou même un mariage avec un yokai et le dernier des héritiers. C'était une possibilité parmi tant d'autres.

Rin était certaine d'une chose, le seul yokai qui l'intéressait était Sesshomaru. Malgré cela, pour les mêmes raisons qui avaient poussé Inuyasha de devenir humain, Rin s'interdisait d'envisager une vie avec Sesshomaru. Alors, il lui restait donc une promesse à réaliser. _Si Sesshomaru et toi ne devez jamais être… est-ce que tu pourrais envisager une vie avec Kohaku ?_ Elle avait promis à Kanna, une promesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir tenir un jour. Elle n'avait plus le choix que de la considérer maintenant, même si avant elle voulait parler à Sesshomaru.

Ce matin-là était un beau matin d'automne comme il y en avait rarement. Rin fut réveillée par les rayons de soleil que laissait échapper la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement Sesshomaru à la place où il l'avait veillée tant de nuits précédentes, mais bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était absent.

Ren-chan et Kiyoshi étaient blotties contre elle. Rin resta allongée pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, Sango entra en trombe dans la chambre.

« Debout là-dedans ! Vous allez manquer le petit-déjeuner ! Ren-chan ! Kiyoshi-chan ! »

Les deux enfants gémirent un peu. Ils étaient deux gros dormeurs qui avaient des difficultés pour se lever le matin. Sango jurait qu'ils tenaient cela de Miroku. Rin les aida à se mettre en position assise.

« Ren-chan, Kiyoshi-chan, allez voir votre père pour votre toilette du matin, moi je reste avec Rin.

- Oui, okaasan, » murmurèrent les des enfants encore endormis.

Rin regarda Sango avec curiosité. Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Quand les enfants quittèrent la chambre, Sango se tourna vers elle.

« Alors Rin, quel kimono vas-tu mettre aujourd'hui ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider Sango ? J'ai repris suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir m'habiller seule.

- Allons, Rin, sourit Sango, laisse le vieux plaisir d'une mère de s'occuper de sa fille aînée, tu veux bien ? »

Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Parfait ! déclara Sango. Que dirais-tu si tu mettais ce kimono mauve qui t'allait si bien ?

- Sango, c'est un kimono de fête…

- Mais suffisamment simple pour être mis pendant les autres jours. Il sera parfait. »

Sango remua dans ses affaires et sortit le fameux kimono que lui avait offert Sesshomaru. Celui qu'elle avait porté le jour de la mort de Kikyo aussi. Il était élégant et simple, certainement, brodé de feuilles d'arbres. Rin l'enfila et laissa Sango nouer son obi derrière elle. Puis Sango insista pour lui brosser les cheveux.

Rin se souvenait qu'elle adorait quand sa mère lui coiffait les cheveux quand elle était petite. Les gestes de Sango, lents et apaisants, lui rappelèrent cette époque.

« Vas-tu parler à Sesshomaru ? »

Rin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle remarque.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu sais, il n'est pas difficile de voir ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi, après avoir côtoyé Inuyasha et Kagome depuis si longtemps. Il faut juste que l'un de vous fasse le premier pas.

- Sango, il… il est un yokai et moi, une humaine. Je n'ai pas la même longévité que lui. S'il venait à m'aimer… plus qu'il ne faudrait, il en serait malheureux. »

Sango continuait à passer la brosse dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup Sesshomaru, même si je sais que je lui dois beaucoup. Miroku arrive à mieux l'accepter que moi. Mais je crois que tu devrais parler avec lui de tout cela et le laisser prendre sa décision. C'est un homme intelligent, il aura déjà réfléchi à la question.

- Mais Sango…

- Il n'y pas de mais. Je suis sûr que tu voulais lui parler alors vas-y, fonce. Il t'écoutera toujours. Mais quelque soit votre décision, sache que pour toi, je ferai l'effort de l'accepter. »

Sango cessa de lui brosser les cheveux et vint s'asseoir face à elle. Elle prit un ruban mauve de sa poche avec lequel elle attacha aux cheveux de Rin en une longue couette sur le côté de sa tête. Comme sa mère le faisait lorsqu'elle était toute petite.

Sango posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Rin, celle qui portait la cicatrice de Naraku. Son dernier souvenir de lui.

« Il est des blessures qui prennent longtemps à guérir, dit doucement Sango. Tu te souviens ? Et celles du cœur prennent bien plus de temps encore. Il reste toujours des cicatrices. Mais tu sais, je crois que ton sourire peut soigner n'importe quelle de ces blessures. Il suffit que tu restes toi-même. »

Rin sourit, un peu gênée, puis enlaça Sango.

« Merci, okaasan.

- De rien, Rin-chan. »

Rin le pensait vraiment. Sango était une mère pour elle, et elle était heureuse d'être considérée comme sa fille. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu être recueillie dans leur famille.

Sango et elle sortirent pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Rin fut accueillie avec des compliments et tout en mangeant, Rin crut apercevoir un regard complice entre Sango et Miroku. Ces deux-là avaient sans doute comploté ensemble pour qu'elle finît dans cette tenue. Rin ne leur en voulait pas. Elle devait de toute façon parler sérieusement avec Sesshomaru, alors pourquoi pas ce jour-là ?

Elle le sentit près de colline qui donnait sur la rivière, et décida d'aller le rejoindre après manger. Elle déclara qu'elle voulait aller se promener seule et eut du remord en laissant Jaken à la merci des enfants.

Elle marcha tranquillement retenant ses pas, elle qui voulait courir. Elle ignorait juste si c'était vers Sesshomaru ou dans la direction opposée. Elle le trouva là où elle l'avait senti, debout contre un arbre au feuillage roux, son visage levé vers le ciel. A son approche, Sesshomaru fit quelques pas vers elle, ses yeux dorés la fixant sans ciller.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il n'entendrait pas les battements accélérés de son cœur.

« Bonjour. »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et n'en reçut pas, mis à part une sorte de brève lueur qui traversa ses yeux. Elle l'observa un instant en silence, appréciant de le voir sans armure avec seulement le Tenseiga à sa hanche. Shippo lui avait raconté comment Sango avait ordonné Sesshomaru de retirer son armure lorsqu'il était chez eux. Rin aurait aimé voir cette scène, rien que l'imaginer réussissait presque à la faire rire.

« Y a-t-il une raison à ton sourire ? demanda Sesshomaru.

- Oh non, dit-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait assembler. Je souriais juste comme ça. »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, mais Rin pensait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle était une mauvaise menteuse, ils le savaient tous les deux. Sesshomaru n'insista pas au grand soulagement de Rin. Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle souriait parce que Sango lui avait crié dessus.

Sesshomaru s'avança et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rin qui sursauta à son contact. Il glissa ses doigts le long de sa couette et Rin sentit un besoin de s'expliquer. _Il suffit que tu restes toi-même._

« C'est une idée de Sango. Elle s'est amusée à m'habiller aujourd'hui. »

Sesshomaru ne répondit toujours pas, filant les cheveux de Rin entre ses doigts. Rin aurait aimé qu'il continuât encore, elle pouvait se laisser bercer par cette sensation, mais bien trop tôt, il retira sa main. Rin se força à le regarder dans les yeux, mais il se détourna.

« Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire maintenant que… Naraku est mort ? »

Rin eut un pincement au cœur à la mention de Naraku, mais rien de plus. A la maison, personne ne parlait de lui, et Rin en était reconnaissante. Mais à présent, elle se rendit compte que le pire était passé depuis le jour où elle avait éclaté en sanglot contre Sesshomaru.

Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait attentivement du coin de l'œil. Rin prit son temps pour répondre, en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Elle était là pour cette raison, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je crois… que je vais repartir en voyage pendant quelques temps. J'ai toujours aimé voyager sans but particulier… Après il faudra que je pense à fonder une famille. C'est ma destinée d'engendrer une lignée, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Cette fois-ci, il lui fit face et l'observa de façon intense. Elle n'ignorait pas les sentiments de Sesshomaru pour elle, même si elle refusait de les nommer. Elle les avaient vus entre Seiji et Rowena et elle les sentait autour de lui, l'enveloppant, elle, d'une chaleur dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais elle devait passer outre.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Je crois que je pourrai trouver un bon mari qui serait aussi un bon père… Kohaku pourrait le devenir, s'il est d'accord. Nous nous connaissons bien, tous les deux, j'espère que je pourrai le rendre heureux. »

Elle l'avait dit. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle ne sentait pas soulagée. C'était même l'inverse. Et l'éclair qui passa dans les yeux de Sesshomaru n'arrangea pas ce sentiment.

« Et toi, seras-tu heureuse ?

- Je… je serai satisfaite, je pense.

- Mais pas heureuse. »

_Non, pas heureuse_. Rin baissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important, murmura-t-elle. J'avais fait la promesse à quelqu'un de mourant que si… la personne que j'aimais et moi ne pouvions pas être, je considèrerai de passer ma vie avec Kohaku. Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi.

- La prophétie disait que tu engendrerais la lignée avec un yokai.

- Elle pourrait dire tant d'autres choses, Sesshomaru. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle parle de mon amitié avec AhUn, ou que je deviendrais peut-être une hanyo en fusionnant pour une raison ou une autre avec des yokai.

- Tu n'es pas Naraku, cela n'arrivera pas.

- Peut-être bien, dit-elle en soupirant, mais… Mais si ce yokai m'aimait, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui quand je mourrai dans quoi ? Trente ans ? Quarante ans ? S'il m'aime autant que je l'aime, et si j'étais à sa place… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter sa mort, pas une seconde, et encore moins des siècles entiers ! »

La tournure que prenait leur conversation était étrange. Elle parlait de Sesshomaru sans le citer et elle avait conscience qu'il le savait.

« Tu lui manqueras désespérément, Rin, dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Que vous restiez amis… »

Son visage se pencha sur le sien. Il s'arrêta à un souffle de ses lèvres, ses yeux dorés laissant transparaître ses émotions, ses doutes, ses peurs. _Son…_

« … ou deveniez amants. »

… _amour._

Il franchit l'espace d'air qui séparaient leurs lèvres, ses yeux dorés se fermant finalement. Rin ne bougea pas et laissa Sesshomaru caresser ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle ne le devait pas.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? » parvint-elle à souffler.

Il devenait plus insistant dans son baiser encore innocent et sa main vint glisser dans les cheveux Rin. Elle ne bougea toujours pas et ne répondit pas à ses marques d'affections.

« Oui, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, je veux te rendre heureuse et être toujours à tes côtés… »

Le cœur de Rin battit plus fort encore, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui la fit céder. Ce fut les trois petits mots qui suivirent.

« … plus que tout. »

_Parce que je l'aime… plus que tout._

Rin ferma ses yeux, offrant ses lèvres à Sesshomaru et cherchant les siennes. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait enfin, elle sentit le sourire de Sesshomaru sur ses lèvres et son cœur battit de joie. Elle savait qu'elle serait toujours avec lui, même si elle serait la seule à voir ses sourires ou à ressentir sa tendresse. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais 'je t'aime'. Mais elle le savait. Plus que tout.

Certes, elle avait été brisée par Naraku, mais Sesshomaru l'avait reforgée.

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, Sesshomaru découvrit une autre vie. Il ne changea pas du tout pour tout et restait lointain à tout ce qui l'entourait et n'était pas Rin. Pourtant sa vision du monde s'agrandit avec la vision de Rin. Il n'en montrait rien, mais il observait la jeune femme, l'écoutait elle et ses descriptions fraîches et vraies d'un monde qu'il avait toujours vu sous un regard cynique.

Rin paraissait si heureuse. Depuis le jour où elle s'était effondrée en larmes et avait vidé toutes les peines contenues dans son âme, Sesshomaru avait vu Rin se reconstruire. Le récit d'Inuyasha sur le futur qu'ils avaient croisé avec sa miko avait été pénible pour Sesshomaru, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les difficultés qu'il posa pour Rin. Il découvrit ce que Rin ressentait à propos de la disparition de Naraku. Une telle solitude qu'elle en paraissait inhumaine. Il avait hésité à entrer lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur des larmes de Rin. Son instinct avait ensuite décidé pour lui, et il avait répondu à l'appel à l'aide de Rin.

Maintenant, ils étaient souvent ensemble. Parois seul, parfois accompagnés de Jaken ou des amis de Rin. Sesshomaru resta plus régulièrement à la table du moine et de sa femme à regarder Rin manger sans prendre part au repas ou aux conversations sauf quand Rin l'impliquait en souriant. C'était l'univers de Rin, et même s'il n'y appartenait pas vraiment, tant qu'elle lui réservait une place, il en était content.

Jamais la famille et Rin ne s'offusquèrent de son manque de participation. Il y avait une certaine acceptation de son caractère froid et détaché parmi ce groupe hétéroclite d'humains, démons et demi-démon. Sesshomaru savait qu'ils le faisaient pour Rin, comme lui tentait de s'adapter à la vie quotidienne de la jeune femme pour elle.

Bien sûr ils préféraient les moments où ils étaient seuls. Elle lui apportait une sorte de paix par sa simple présence pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle… exprimait son affection. Elle était celle qui initiait la plupart de leur contact en lui prenant la main ou en l'embrassant doucement. Sesshomaru se pliait à ses gestes de tendresse, il s'y habituait au point de commencer à les chercher.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose au début. Parfois ils regardaient le paysage d'automne en silence, leurs doigts entremêlés, alors qu'elle était assise contre lui. Il posait alors son menton contre la tête de Rin, inhalant le parfum de ses cheveux jusqu'au moment où elle se tournerait en souriant pour l'embrasser. Parfois, elle s'allongeait la tête posée contre sa cuisse. Elle s'amusait alors avec ses longues mèches argentées pour finir par s'assoupir. C'était alors à lui de caresser ses cheveux bruns rebelles si différents des siens.

Parfois aux moments les plus inattendus elle lui disait 'je t'aime' comme elle aurait pu dire que le soleil brillait et que les oiseaux chantaient. C'était une vérité simple pour elle, mais qui avait une puissance incommensurable sur lui. La première fois, Sesshomaru avait été choqué par cette soudaine déclaration et ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour parler de ses sentiments aussi librement que Rin. Pourtant, elle continua à marcher sans attendre de réponses de sa part. Et à chaque fois, il en était de même.

Il ne disait rien, mais trouva que ces trois mots de la bouche de Rin, étaient une mélodie dont il ne pouvait se lasser d'entendre. Et comme tant de choses avec Rin, il se mit à désirer qu'elle le lui dît encore et encore. C'était inégal de sa part, il se rendait compte qu'il ne donnait pas autant qu'il recevait. Il le regrettait, mais jamais elle ne s'en plaignit. Elle continuait à vivre, à sourire et à rire à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il aimait l'entendre rire ou chanter, qu'il aimait la voir sourire ou danser ses bras étalés autour d'elle, qu'il l'aimait. Mais peut-être qu'elle le savait, elle qui pouvait frôler de son cœur tout être.

Il se mit à la désirer aussi. Ses instincts cherchaient à explorer les parties de Rin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses baisers devinrent plus insistants, plus suppliants, découvrant à chaque fois un peu plus de ce territoire inexploré. Sa main parcourait les surfaces de la peau de Rin qu'il osait toucher, ces zones devenant plus grandes à chaque fois. Car jamais Rin ne l'arrêta.

Elle le découvrait aussi peu à peu, ses mains encore hésitantes le caressaient timidement mais avec une douceur qu'il croyait impossible d'exister avant de rencontrer Rin. Elle ne frémit pas quand elle vit pour la première fois son bras amputé. Au contraire, elle l'accepta.

Ils ne devinrent pas immédiatement amants, peut-être parce que Sesshomaru s'interdisait de la brusquer. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait prendre son temps pour se rendre compte, qu'en effet, il vivait sa vie avec elle.

La suite vient d'elle-même, une après-midi pluvieuse d'automne dans une caverne censée les protéger de la pluie, sans l'avoir vraiment prévu. Rin se donna entière et Sesshomaru prit tout ce qu'elle avait offrir sans aucune réserve, sans aucun regret. Dans le moindre de ses gestes, à défaut de mots, il essaya de lui communiquer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, sa tendresse, son affection, son amour. Il fut heureux car il savait que Rin avait compris.

Il connut pour la première fois de sa vie un sentiment de pleine satisfaction dans les bras de Rin. Ce sentiment, il avait cru pouvoir le trouver dans sa quête de pouvoir, mais il découvrit qu'il avait toujours eu tort. Le bonheur, il le trouva en Rin et en la façon dont ses yeux bruns brillaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

La famille et les amis de Rin acceptèrent leur relation. Même l'humain Kohaku s'y était résigné. Rin lui avait parlé, et même si Sesshomaru ignorait ce qu'il s'était échangé entre eux, il pouvait voir que c'était pour le mieux dans l'amitié entre Rin et le jeune homme.

La taijiya posa un problème un soir, en laissant échapper une remarque sur le moment qu'ils choisiraient pour se marier. Sesshomaru s'était raidit sous l'effet d'une colère honteuse à la notion de mariage comme l'entendait les humains. Néanmoins, il savait que prendre Rin sans l'épouser était considéré comme un acte dégradant pour sa dignité. Un mariage était une solution pour remédier à la situation. Mais qui des humains ou des démons accepteraient leur union ?

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Sango, je suis heureuse ainsi, répondit Rin dans le silence qui était tombé. Je n'ai rien à prouver sur ma relation avec Sesshomaru, aussi bien aux humains, aux démons ou aux dieux. »

Tous s'étaient pliés à la résolution de Rin et plus jamais, ils ne reparlèrent de mariage.

Il y avait un autre sujet que Sesshomaru n'osait pas aborder, en l'occurrence l'état de mortelle de Rin. Sesshomaru s'était persuadé que la mortalité inaltérable de Rin n'était pas un problème, que l'instant présent était tout ce qui comptait. Mais parfois, quand il était seul dans la nuit, l'angoisse de la perdre ressurgissait au fond de lui. Il se devait alors d'aller la voir dormir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Rin était sa plus grande faiblesse car en sa présence, il était invulnérable. Sans elle…

Son frère avait pris le moyen le plus simple pour éliminer cette angoisse qu'il avait dû avoir en étant avec son humaine Kagome. Il était devenu lui-même humain. Et il était d'accord sur l'avis de son frère quand il s'était référé à leur père. Inuyasha ne reniait pas leur père. Il faisait ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Ce que Sesshomaru n'osait faire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir ce qu'il n'avait jamais été, à ce qu'il avait toujours méprisé. Et il se sentait sauf, avec culpabilité, car Rin ne lui demandait rien.

Bien sûr tous n'approuvaient pas la relation entre Rin et lui. Les villageois ne disaient rien à voix haute, mais beaucoup ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil l'ancienne miko du village attaché à un taiyokai. Sesshomaru pensait qu'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle la taijiya avait suggéré un mariage. Elle aurait voulu épargner à Rin les regards envieux ou dégoûtés qu'elle recevait lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Sesshomaru ne s'intéressait pas à leur opinion, tout comme Rin qui avait conscience de leur situation. Pourtant, si ce n'était pour Rin, Sesshomaru aurait bien déchiré un à un ces humains hypocrites.

« Bientôt nous repartirons en voyage, Sesshomaru ? Avec Jaken et AhUn, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu comme avant… »

Il avait acquiescé à cette soudaine déclaration. Rin avait simplement ajouté qu'il fallait attendre le moment propice pour prévenir les autres.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. L'un des soirs où ils étaient tous réunis, les départs furent annoncés. Les ookami voulaient rentrer dans leurs montagnes avant l'hiver. Ayame souhaitait se reposer durant les derniers mois de sa grossesse. Rin annonça alors leur propre départ, promettant au passage à Ayame d'être présente pour la naissance de leur louveteau. La surprise vint d'Inuyasha et Kagome. Ils avaient décidé de retourner dans le futur et de s'y installer définitivement.

La miko disait qu'elle avait sa vie dans le futur et qu'elle ne sentait plus sa présence nécessaire dans le Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha et elle voulaient fonder une famille dans son époque, sans avoir à influencer d'une façon ou d'une autre le cours du destin. Apparemment leur expérience dans le futur alternatif les avait marqués.

Ils choisirent tous le même jour pour leur départ, qui commença par une belle et fraîche matinée d'automne. Les ookami furent les premiers à partir. Sesshomaru laissa à Rin le temps qu'il lui fallait pour faire ses adieux et guida Jaken et AhUn à l'extérieur du village pour l'attendre. Jaken était pressé de le suivre jurant qu'il ne voulait plus revoir 'les gamins mal élevés' du moine et de la taijiya auxquels il s'était pourtant attaché. La réciproque était vraie, puisque les enfants firent promettre à Jaken de revenir leur rendre visite. Jaken n'avait pas pu refuser devant les larmes de Ren et le martèlement de Kiyoshi.

Le soleil avait atteint son zénith, et Sesshomaru s'impatientait un peu de l'absence de Rin, comme à chaque fois où il était trop longtemps sans elle. Il avait décidé d'aller la retrouver quand elle débarqua enfin.

« Sesshomaru ! »

Elle cria son nom, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru du village jusqu'à lui. Ses joues rosées par l'effort soulignaient la brillance de ses yeux. Elle était belle, même vêtu d'un simple hakama et haori, assez identique à celui d'une miko, le tout recouvert par son armure. Seuls ses mèches de cheveux nouées sur le côté de sa tête donnaient un air innocent à la guerrière qu'elle paraissait être.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui pour reprendre son souffle, se courbant au sol, ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Elle leva soudainement la tête et lui sourit. Sans prévenir, elle lui prit la main, et le tira vers le village en recommençant à courir.

« Rin ?

- Il faut que tu viennes, Sesshomaru ! Jaken, AhUn, on revient tout de suite ! »

Sesshomaru se laissa guider ajustant son pas à la course de Rin. Il comprit ce qu'elle manigançait quand il vit où elle le menait. Près de Goshinboku et le Puit Dévoreur d'Os.

« Rin, prévient-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Oh, Sesshomaru, dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, s'il te plait. Inuyasha est ton frère. Il se peut que vous ne vous reverrez jamais… »

_Nous sommes frères._ Sesshomaru l'avait reconnu lui-même à haute voix. Et Rin avait raison. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais plus. A une époque, Sesshomaru en aurait été plutôt satisfait, mais à présent il ressentait… du regret ? Inuyasha et lui n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, ni maintenant, ni dans un futur proche ou moins proche. Cependant, un lien inaltérable existait entre eux, et pour cela, Sesshomaru lui devait un dernier hommage.

De plus, il était incapable d'ignorer le regard suppliant de Rin. Pour elle, il pouvait céder sa fierté, pour la voir sourire, il pouvait bien revoir son frère une dernière fois.

Il acquiesça imperceptiblement. Cela suffit à Rin qui se remit à sourire, soulageant l'âme de Sesshomaru sans vraiment chercher à le faire. Ils reprirent leur course, contournant le village par la forêt d'Inuyasha. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière du Puit Dévoreur d'Os ou attendaient Inuyasha et sa miko. Inuyasha était habillé étrangement, comme il l'avait fait dans les jours précédents. Rin lui avait expliqué que c'était le genre de vêtement que les hommes portaient dans le futur.

Ils étaient surpris de le voir arriver avec Rin, mais ne dirent rien.

« Je suis si contente que vous nous avez attendus ! déclara jovialement Rin.

- On n'allait pas partir dans te dire au revoir, » dit la miko.

Kagome et Inuyasha s'avancèrent vers Rin, et Sesshomaru qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, s'aperçut que son frère ne portait plus son collier. La miko avait dû le lui retirer.

Sesshomaru prit conscience d'un autre détail, assez courant à proximité de Rin. Un yokai approchait attiré par le Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru aurait presque souri. Encore un qui allait déguster de ses griffes empoisonnées. Sesshomaru pouvait l'entendre courir vers eux. _En plus, il est pressé de mourir. Quel idiot_. Le yokai surgit soudainement des arbres et Sesshomaru allait sauter sur lui pour le décapiter, mais une flèche purificatrice le précéda. Elle toucha sa cible en plein cœur et réduisit le démon à néant.

Sesshomaru jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Rin tenait son arc, un air sérieux sur son visage. Inuyasha et sa miko étaient bouche bées. Ils avaient en effet été rapides.

« J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser seul, » déclara froidement Sesshomaru.

Rin enfila son arc sur son épaule et se détendit. Elle finit par lui sourire.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas t'imposer tous les yokai qui risqueraient de m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sesshomaru ne rétorqua pas. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, et abattre tous les yokai qui s'en prenaient à elle en faisait partie. Elle finirait bien par s'en rendre compte.

Rin se tourna vers Inuyasha et Kagome comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle en souriant. En plus tu as enfin enlevé le collier d'Inuyasha. »

La miko rougit. Inuyasha croisa ses bras et regarda de côté d'un air colérique.

« Keh, c'est pas trop tôt.

- Inuyasha, osuwari ! »

Inuyasha finit au sol, au grand étonnement de la miko Kagome. Inuyasha parut paniqué, et il y avait de quoi. Sesshomaru n'avait pas senti le pouvoir du collier se manifester. Rin éclata de rire.

« C'est ce que j'appelle un réflexe conditionné. Tu as utilisé l'osuwari pendant trop longtemps, Kagome. »

Kagome sourit avec une hésitation qui ne cachait pas assez son espièglerie. Inuyasha se leva d'un air mécontent. Sesshomaru le trouva vraiment pathétique de suivre l'ordre de la miko alors qu'il était à présent libre du collier de soumission.

« Crétin. »

Inuyasha l'entendit et son mécontentement se tourna en colère honteuse.

« Créééétin, toi-même, Sesshomaru. On se passe de tes commentaires.

- Inuyasha, » dit doucement Rin.

Etrangement le rappel à l'ordre de Rin sembla avoir un effet sur Inuyasha qui inspira profondément avant de le regarder.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Ca ne sert à rien de nous disputer maintenant. »

Inuyasha détacha Tessaiga de sa ceinture et le lui tendit. Sesshomaru regarda avec suspicions son frère qui soupira d'impatience.

« Tiens, elle te reviens. J'allais la donner à Rin pour qu'elle te le passe, mais puisque tu es là.

- Tu sais que le Tessaiga ne m'a jamais accepté.

- Parce que t'as jamais cherché à protéger un humain avant. Maintenant tu as Rin, tu auras besoin du Tessaiga pour la protéger de tous ces crétins de yokai qui veulent lui piquer la perle. Pas qu'ils aient une chance, Rin sait se débrouiller. Mais… Moi j'en ai plus besoin dans le futur, et en tant qu'humain, c'est tout juste une vieille épée rouillée. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu notre père. »

_Notre père_. Oui, peut-être bien. Sesshomaru prit Tessaiga de la main de son frère et fut presque surprit de n'être pas rejeté par le croc de leur père. Au contraire, il sentit Tenseiga et Tessaiga entrer en résonance au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Les deux épées semblaient chanter quand il les mit côte à côte, maintenus par son obi.

« Merci, Inuyasha. »

Sesshomaru se demanda comment il avait pu articuler un remerciement pour Inuyasha. Inuyasha aussi en fut choqué, puis il se reprit regardant de côté, là où n'était pas Sesshomaru.

« Keh. »

Rin lui sourit, et Sesshomaru sut qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes qui pourtant ne rabaissaient pas sa fierté.

« Dis, Rin, appela Kagome avec un sourire en coin, c'était donc bien avec Sesshomaru que tu devras engendrer notre lignée.

- Je crois bien, répondit Rin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je tomberai sans doute enceinte bientôt. En tout cas ce ne sera pas faute d'essayer…

- Argh, cria Inuyasha en tenant planquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Merde, Rin, mes oreilles ! Mes pauvres oreilles innocentes ! Même en humain je t'entends très bien ! Je me remettrai jamais d'avoir entendu ça… Ah ! »

Sesshomaru avait donné une tape derrière le crâne d'Inuyasha. Sans doute aurait-il envoyé un flot d'insultes bien imaginées, si un éclat de rire aussi rayonnant que le soleil n'était pas jailli de Rin, vite reprise par Kagome. Sesshomaru esquissa un sourire irrépressible, le forçant à se détourner pour ne pas être vu par Inuyasha et sa miko.

« Je sais, Inuyasha, dit Rin entre deux souffles, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Inuyasha émit un 'keh' charismatique, mais lui aussi avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le silence retomba ensuite, rappelant à tous que c'était le moment des adieux.

Rin serra Kagome dans ses bras, puis Inuyasha.

« Adieu, Kagome, Inuyasha, dit-elle d'une voix émue. Soyez heureux.

- Rin, dit la miko, Adieu. Toi aussi sois heureuse avec Sesshomaru.

- Oui, ajouta Inuyasha, et s'il y a un problème avec Sesshomaru, viens me chercher dans le futur. J'irai lui régler ses comptes, humain ou pas.

- Je m'en souviendrai, » sourit Rin tandis que Sesshomaru lança un regard assassin sur son frère.

Il se reprit et fit un hochement de tête à Kagome et Inuyasha qui le lui rendirent. Rin se força à leur sourire mais Sesshomaru se rendit compte qu'elle était triste. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement quand Inuyasha et Kagome sautèrent dans le puit. Rin laissa échapper un soupir et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sesshomaru.

« Jaken et AhUn nous attendent, » dit-il simplement.

Rin leva ses yeux sur lui et un magnifique sourire éclaira ses traits.

« Oui. »

Ils se mirent en marche. Rin posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Sesshomaru glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il se sentait heureux parce qu'il savait qu'il serait toujours _avec_ elle.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir pu finir de lire ce monstre de longueur. Merci, lecteurs anonymes et reviewers enthousiastes. J'espère que cette fin vous a plu et que cette histoire a pu vous occuper si vous vous ennuyiez un peu.

Merci à Lyxa, the world of inuyasha, Tsukuyomi, Blue-Moon JT, kanon and milo, CassiopeeW, arwen, yuki-chan, petite-atlante, memelyne, mary et jenifer d'avoir laissé un petit message. Ca m'a fait plasir.

**Blue-Moon JT**: j'ignore si le dernier chapitre est le plus beau, mais au moins Rin et Sesshomaru finisse ensemble. Ca reste dans l'ensemble une happy end.

**Tsukoyomi**: C'était une histoire longue oui (492p word, police 12). Je suis d'accord le couple Sesshomaru et Rin est complètement sous-apprécié, c'est pour cela que j'ai tellement eu envie d'écrire sur eux. Maintenant... et bien, oui, il y a même une suite aux _Trois lignées_, mais moins épiques et plus triste et mélancolique. J'ai fini de l'écrire il y a un bon bout de temps, mais toujours pas de la taper. Une amie m'en veut pour cela, même si elle sait qu'elle ne va pas apprécié la fin. J'en écris une autre(prologue et chapitre 1 fini), avec Kohaku dans le rôle principal, et en guest star, Rin et Shippo. C'est une post-manga, là encore qui ne sera pas aussi épique, mais que j'apprécie bien (j'adore écrire sur l'amitié entre ses trois là). Par contre, je ne pense pas la finir avant un certain temps...

**jenifer**: But... every story must end! ;)

**mary**: j'espère que tu as passé une bonne St-Valentin également. Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout cette histoire!

**kanon-and-milo**: Voui, c'est la fin, un peu moins palpitant que le dernier chapitre, mais après la bataille, il faut enfn que les personnages souffles un peu. RIP, Naraku.

**the world of inuyasha**: Merci à toi d'avoir lu cette histoire. J'ai toujours pensé que les têtes de mules sont au fond fait pour s'entendre, et Rin en grandissant à dû devenir quelqu'un de déterminée. Même si elle fait des erreurs d'appréciation parfois. Mais j'insiste, Rin est quand même morte cette fois-ci... Mais Sesshomaru était là, c'était le plus important.


End file.
